Triplement Potter
by Mackensy
Summary: Nous sommes les trois enfants de Lily et James Potter. Des triplés mais un seul déclaré Survivant, après l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nos parents sont en vie. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour eux que Benjamin soit déclaré Survivant et pas nous? La réponse à l'intérieur, venez lire notre histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Si comme moi vous en avez assez de ces fics qui parlent d'Harry et son jumeau. Où le jumeau est le survivant et Harry est chaque fois mit de côté souvent par ses parents. Ils lui font les pires merdes et à la fin ils apprennent qu'en réalité, il Est le Survivant!_

 _Attention, je ne me moque pas, j'ai lu des superbes fics sur ce thème. Mais aussi beaucoup, de copié-collé. Et pourtant j'adore cette idée alors j'ai voulu en faire une version à ma sauce. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit sur ce thème. Mais ça reste mon préféré. Après tout ce temps? Toujours..._

 _Harry Potter appartient à la déesse JK Rowling._

Chapitre corrigé par Lutin de Cornouailles, merci à elle

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1: Un commencement_**

* * *

Je m'appelle Charlie -diminutif de Charlotte-, je suis une fille, sœur de deux nigauds appelés Harry et Benjy -diminutif de Benjamin. Enfants de James et Lily Potter, paternel qui a fêté notre naissance avant de nous déclarer et a complètement changé les prénoms de départ. Bref nous sommes donc des triplés. Je suis sortie la première, je suis donc la plus jeune et Benjamin, le dernier donc le plus grand, logique implacable. Vous suivez? C'est parfait!

Nous avons vécu un an cachés, nos parents étant des combattants de la lumière que Vous-Savez-Qui voulait tuer, et nous avec; pas de gâchis chez les vilains. Nos parents avaient une planque super secrète mais connue par un ami qui n'était pas si courageux pour un Gryffondor. Il les a trahis, Vous-Savez-Qui est venu alors que nous étions gardés par nos grands-parents paternels, il les a tués avant de venir pour nous exécuter (gâchis et tout ça). Et on ne sait pas comment, il a raté. Apparemment ce serait un de nous trois le héro, Dumbledore pense que c'est Benjamin. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a déclaré à la presse. Nous avions tous les trois une cicatrice, Harry au front, Benjamin, au cœur et moi, sur les fesses. Non, je plaisante, au poignet. Benjamin est donc le Survivant! Titre débile, nous avons tous survécu mais bon, passons. Après cela comment croyez-vous que nos parents nous ont traités?

Petit A: ils ont traité notre frère Benjy comme un roi, nous délaissant dans un grenier sordide. Et à eux trois, ils jouent de la célébrité et tout le monde oublie jusqu'à l'existence d'Harry et moi.  
Petit B: ils ont traité notre frère Benjy comme un enfant gâté et nous ont laissés chez notre chère tante totalement allergique à la magie. Pendant qu'il entrainait Benjy tout en l'abrutissant de cadeaux et finalement il se retrouve nul en magie.  
Ou petit C: ils nous ont aimés tous les trois de la même façon.

Avant que vous répondiez, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il faut quand même être des parents dégueulasses, immoraux, pour préférer un enfant et complètement délaisser les autres. Que James et Lily n'ont jamais eu l'air vénal et qu'ils étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour leurs enfants.

* * *

 _J'ai hésité à la mettre à la première personne mais j'adore cette façon de voir l'histoire et j'ai plus de facilité à l'écrire de cette façon. Je sens des signaux de Mary-Sue, je vais tout faire pour les évités. Charlie, ne sera pas une Mary-Sue. Et si elle le devient, cette histoire s'auto-détruira. Sur ce je ne le dis plus qu'au premier chapitre et ça vaudra pour les autres mais J'ADDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE les reviews. Votre avis compte pour moi et ferras progresser l'histoire plus vite, plus de review, plus de motivation. J'entends déjà, les: "mais tu écris pour toi". Oui j'écris pour moi, mais autant laisser mes histoires sur mon fichier Word alors. Et je réponds toujours aux reviews._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et on se revoit bientôt._


	2. Chemin de Traverse

Chapitre corrigé par le Lutin de Cornouailles, merci à elle

Ce début de fic a été plutôt bien accueillie merci déjà. Pour plus de précision: cela sera surement une fic longue. Les couples ne sont pas encore décidé. Et je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine. J'ai bien dit essayer. Je n'abandonne jamais une fic, si cela peut vous rassurer.

Je vais répondre à la review de lily: " _T es née la première t es la plus vieille t es né le denier t es le plus jeune"_

 ** _Là je joue sur les mots et rien n'est vraiment écrit juridiquement mais on m'a apprit que le premier qui sort dans une grossesse de jumeaux est le plus jeune. Car le dernier à sortir à été fécondé en premier. Voilà pour l'anecdote mais je le répète, c'est plus un on dit qu'une vérité absolue._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2: Chemin de Traverse_**

Je me réveille et m'étire avant de regarder le plafond où l'heure se reflète. 9 h 00, c'est une journée qui commence bien. Je me lève et vais me laver. Après une bonne douche, je m'habille de vieux habits, en même temps nous sommes en vacances. Un t-shirt un peu trop large et un short avec mes baskets préférées. Je me regarde dans le miroir en coiffant mes cheveux roux. Ils sont lisses et m'arrivent jusqu'aux épaules. Mes yeux sont verts comme ceux de mes frères. Je sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Mon père est assis autour de la table entrain de lire le journal. Maman est en train de faire du jus d'orange.

\- "Bonjour!" fais-je énergiquement.

\- "Bonjour chérie." disent-ils en chœur tout en continuant leur occupation." Hey!" fait mon père alors que je viens de lui prendre une tartine grillée dans son assiette.

\- "Où sont les ours?" dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de mon paternel croquant dans sa tartine.

\- "En hibernation." plaisante ma mère, en même temps nous sommes en infériorité numérique.

\- "Ah, ah très drôle." dit Benjamin en entrant suivi d'Harry. "On est là crevette."

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux au passage. Je déteste ça. Je lui tire la langue, être la seule fille dans notre trio est parfois saoulant. Bien qu'Harry soit plutôt l'élément neutre dans notre trio. Il a les cheveux noirs presque toujours en pagaille comme notre père. Il est grand et mince mais pas squelettique et il porte des lunettes. C'est un garçon plutôt calme, gentil bien qu'entraîné par notre frère, il lui arrive aussi d'être un petit diable. Benjy est le plus grand en taille, il a aussi les cheveux noirs mais ils sont plus domptables. Il est blagueur et c'est un optimiste. Moi je suis la plus petite ce qui me vaut ce surnom de crevette. Je suis plutôt enjouée même si le sarcasme me plait assez. Les gens ont souvent un problème avec mon humour qu'il pense douteux.

Nous sommes tous les quatre assis à table, moi devant un bol de céréale, mes frères mangeant des tartines. Finalement mon père referme son journal.

\- "Alors J-7." Il pose le journal à côté de son assiette avant de prendre sa tasse de café.

\- "Ouais Gryffondor nous voilà." fait théâtralement Ben en levant son verre de jus d'orange.

\- "Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de vouloir aller dans cette maison." dis-je sincèrement.

\- "Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est Gryffondor ou je vous déshérite."

\- "James!" le gronde ma mère, on ne sait pas si elle ne comprend toujours pas son humour ou si c'est juste une habitude de le rabrouer.

\- "Je plaisante." Il fait ses yeux doux à Lily avant de se retourner vers moi. "Mais sérieusement tu voudrais aller où?"

\- "Je ne sais pas c'est le Choixpeau qui décidera." Depuis le début, j'ai bien remarqué que Ry est resté tête baissée ne demandent pas à participer à la conversation. Ce qui se passe depuis un mois chaque fois que Poudlard est abordé. "Hein Harry !"

\- "Ouais."

\- "Qui est partant pour aller faire les courses de la rentrée?" demande finalement notre père alors que nous finissons notre petit déjeuner. Nos trois têtes convergent vers lui.

\- "La baguette! La baguette! La baguette!" Chantonnons-nous.

\- "Oui vos baguettes." fait-il presque aussi excité que nous.

\- "Cool." On se regarde puis je me rappelle où se trouve le marchand de baguettes.

\- "On pourra faire deux équipes." Demandé-je.

Ma mère fronça les sourcils, elle s'est enfin assise avec nous. Mais c'est Benjy qui pose la question.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Tu me gênes le Survivant." Lui réponds-je avec un sourire

\- "C'est mon aura c'est ça." fait-il faisant le gars faussement blessé.

\- "Ça fait 5 ans qu'ils ne t'ont plus vu, tu m'étonnes qu'ils vont être à l'affut."

Je fais mine de mimer les fans hystériques. Harry sourit devant ma démonstration mais notre mère tranche le débat.

\- "On ferra les courses tous ensemble, en famille."

Le plan galère, nous avons déménagé dans un petit village perdu justement pour ne plus voir de journalistes. Depuis l'accident où Benjy s'est fait demander en mariage par une vieille de 101 ans. Il n'avait que cinq ans à l'époque, ça fait froid dans le dos. Alors nous vivons dans un village moldu. Nous avons des amis moldus, quelques uns sorciers mais très peu. Nous sommes allés à l'école moldue et ce sont nos proches qui nous ont donné cours d'éducation magique. Rien de magique en réalité, juste comment être un sorcier équilibré dans sa tête et son corps. Sentir sa magie, la respecter, aimer son prochain et se faire chi….. Bref, nous sommes hystériques car nous allons enfin voir plus d'enfants sorciers, apprendre la vraie magie.

\- "On part dans une heure, soyez prêts."

Je range ma vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle puis je monte pour aller dans ma chambre. Pour aller dans la mienne, je dois passer devant celle de mes frères. Harry est sur son lit entrain de regarder une photo. J'arrive doucement et je lui pique la photo.

\- "Hey!"

Je regarde l'image, elle représente nos parents et nos parrains avec le rat devant Poudlard. Je lui rends en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- "À quoi tu penses?"

\- "Et si je n'allais pas à Gryffondor."

C'est donc ça, il est presque clair et je le revendique que je n'irai surement pas dans cette maison. Depuis que nos parents nous parlent de Poudlard, j'ai toujours été fascinée par les autres maisons. Chaque année, je changeais d'avis. Cependant Harry, lui, a toujours voulu aller à Gryffondor comme Benjamin.

\- "C'est qu'une maison, tant que tu y es bien c'est le principal."

\- "Mais Gryffondor." Certes cette maison était la maison de nos parents, de nos parrains.

\- "Ry on pense à Poudlard depuis que papa a commencé à nous raconter ses aventures. Et là on y est. Si tu es courageux tu iras à Gryffondor." Commençé-je à réciter comme nous le faisions étant petit.

\- "Si tu as de l'ambition tu iras à Serpentard."

\- "Si tu es loyal tu iras à Pousouffle,"

\- "Et si tu as la sagesse en toi tu iras à Serdaigle."

\- "Ce sont toutes des qualités." dis-je finalement

\- "Oui je sais." fait-il en regardant de nouveau sa photo. "Tu crois aller où?"

\- "Je ne sais pas, je doute de Serdaigle mais les trois autres restent des possibilités."

\- "Et Benjy?" dit-il avec un sourire relevant la tête.

\- "Gryffondor, ça c'est presque certain."

\- "On se dépêche les morveux." Je me lève en vitesse, il faut que je me change. Je lui crie avant de courir dans ma chambre.

\- "D'accord vieux croulant."

Habillés de façon plus correcte, nous nous précipitons en bas. Parce que c'est quand même le jour que nous attendons depuis toujours. Le jour où nous allons recevoir notre baguette. Fini de jouer avec des branches à des gens de gamins. Nous passons par la cheminée pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Le monde grouille maman me prend la main comme si j'avais cinq ans, alors que les garçons sont devant nous. Certains se retournent sur notre passage, murmurant, nous montrant du doigt enfin surtout Benjy. Je regarde maman, elle me fait un pâle sourire. Nous achetons nos livres, nos vêtements et c'est là que les vampires arrivent. Les journalistes nous attendaient à la sortie du magasin.

\- "On va devoir retourner à la maison." Dit ma mère en voyant mon père essayant de canaliser l'énergie des journalistes.

\- "Mais nos baguettes?" dis-je en levant la tête vers elle.

\- "On reviendra plus tard. Restez-là, je vais chercher votre père et votre frère.

\- "Ouais." Marmonné-je et voilà que ses abrutis veulent faire une photo des parents et du Survivant.

\- "Ça m'énerve."

\- "Tu m'étonnes." dit-il en s'asseyant sachant que ça va surement durer une éternité. Ça me donne une idée.

\- "Je veux ma baguette."

\- "Charlie attends!"

Je sors de la boutique par la deuxième porte. J'ai vu où est la boutique de baguettes. J'entre beaucoup moins franche. La boutique est sombre et poussiéreuse avec des boites partout. J'avance quand un homme sort de nulle part. Il a une tête ébouriffée de cheveux blancs, il ressemble à un fou.

\- "Mademoiselle Potter, je croyais vous voir avec vos frères."

\- "Ils ont été retardés." J'essaie d'être sûre de moi mais même moi je trouve ça peu convainquant.

\- "J'imagine." dit-il nébuleusement. "Vous venez chercher votre baguette."

\- "Oui. "

Il prend différentes mesures avant de prendre une boite dans l'immense étagère derrière lui. Je me demande comment tout tient.

\- "Voyons voir, celle-ci." Je donne un coup de baguette mais rien ne se passe. Déçue je la repose. "Non apparemment. Je pense que celle-ci." Je la prends en main et un sentiment de bien-être m'envahi comme si ma magie était tombée amoureuse. "Oui, faite en bois d'ébène avec une écaille de Noir des Hébrides. Et elle fait 28,5 cm, elle fait la belle jonction entre souplesse et rigidité.

\- "Elle est magnifique." dis-je admirant son noir envoutant.

\- "Elle est destinée à une personne qui reste sur ses convictions et cette baguette vous aidera à ne pas vous détourner de vos objectifs. C'est une baguette pour une combattante aussi utile pour les combats que pour la métamorphose. L'écaille de Dragon lui offre la puissance par la beauté." Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris mais elle me plait.

\- "Je,… merci." Je la paie et je ressors avec ma boite contenant ma baguette serrée contre moi.

Et là, je vois le regard courroucé de ma mère avec celui peiné de mon frère derrière elle. Je traine les pieds jusqu'à eux, elle ne me dit rien, elle prend ma main et nous sommes repartis à la maison.

Arrivées là, elle demande à mon frère de monter dans sa chambre, elle me prend ma baguette et me dit d'aller attendre dans le salon que mon père rentre. On attend une heure avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Mes parents se plantent devant moi, je respire un bon coup attendant l'orage arriver. C'est ma mère qui commence.

\- "Tu te rends compte, partir, seule."

\- "La boutique était à côté" me défends-je

\- "Je ne veux pas le savoir. On avait dit qu'on irait un autre jour"

\- "Non!" Cris-je. "C'était aujourd'hui. Juste parce que ces imbéciles sont venu nous emmerder."

\- "Langage!" intervient mon père et je me tasse dans le fauteuil. Mon père ne se fâche que rarement. "N'aggrave pas ton cas."

\- "Tes frères n'ont pas eu leur baguette. Donc tu es punie et je confisque ta baguette jusqu'à la rentrée."

\- "Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'utiliser."

\- "Tu pouvais donc attendre, c'est bien ce que je te dis. Et tes frères auront un animal qu'ils pourront choisir. Toi tu attendras l'année prochaine."

J'ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer mais devant leur regard je préfère détourner la tête de rage avant de leur lancer un :

\- "Ça m'évitera de devoir vous envoyer une lettre."

\- "Charlotte!" s'offusque ma mère, rares sont les moments où elle utilise mon nom complet.

\- "Dans ta chambre!" crie mon père. "Tout de suite!"

Je monte sans demander mon reste, j'ai été un peu loin. Je passe devant la chambre de mes frères, Benjy a apparemment tout entendu. Il est appuyé contre la porte.

\- "Désolé." dit-il

\- "Ce n'est pas contre toi."

\- "Contre le Survivant, c'est en emmerdeur." plaisante-t-il, un rire sort de ma gorge. "Ce sera comment à Poudlard ?"

\- "M'en veux pas si je ne vais pas dans la même maison que toi." dis-je, il me donne une tape sur l'épaule.

\- "J'aurai ça de moins à te supporter crevette."

\- "Un pour tous?" Je lui tends ma main paume vers le bas.

\- "Tous pour un."

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, rageant complètement. Cette journée qui devait être géniale s'est finie en fiasco. C'est décidé et même si ça me tue d'être éloignée de mes frères, je n'irai pas à Gryffondor. Je crois en mes convictions et j'en ai marre de ce Survivant. Attention, ce n'est pas de mon frère que je parle, depuis qu'on nous a raconté l'histoire du Survivant, on n'a jamais réussi à l'associer à Benjamin. Alors on a inventé une quatrième personne, un frère, appelé Survivant et qu'on déteste car il nous ruine toujours tout. Ça nous évite de nous disputer et de reporter notre haine sur l'un d'entre nous. En plus, je voulais tellement avoir un chat ou une chouette. Non, je crois que j'aurais pris un chat. Au moins, je vais avoir le temps d'y réfléchir.

Une heure que je suis punie et je m'ennuie déjà. Je m'amuse à lancer une balle en l'air et la rattraper, couchée sur mon lit. On frappe à ma porte et on l'ouvre. Ce sont Rémus et Sirius. Rémus c'est le parrain d'Harry. C'est un homme calme et réfléchi d'une gentillesse profonde. Sirius c'est le parrain de Benjy, un grand gamin, blagueur, dragueur et fonceur. Moi, mon parrain, je n'en sais rien. C'est toujours un profond malaise ce sujet et je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Alors je me console en passant des moments avec les parrains de mes frères. Je me redresse sur mon lit.

\- "Bonjour Charlie." me salue calmement Remus.

Son ami, lui, me dit avec un sourire moqueur :

\- "Bonjour fugueuse."

\- "Bonjour Remus."

\- "Et moi?"

Je lui lance ma balle qu'il évite sans problème.

\- "Vous avez eu la permission de venir me distraire?"

\- "Juste te dire bonjour et te dire à quel point ce que tu as fait était idiot." me moralise Remus.

\- "Ouais pareil." rajoute Sirius, Rem lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "Merci Sirius."

\- "A ton service."

Il s'assoit sur mon bureau pendant que Remus s'assied à côté de moi.

\- "Je sais mais je la voulais tellement."

\- "Et elle est comment?"

\- "Trop belle, elle est en bois d'ébène avec une écaille de dragon et elle mesure 28,5cm, elle est super grande."

\- "Tu sais ce qu'on dit?" demande l'auror assis sur mon bureau.

Et non, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

\- "Sirius!"

\- "Pas ça, tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné Mus."

Je regarde les deux hommes sans comprendre.

\- "Plus la baguette est grande plus le sorcier qui l'utilise est puissant."

\- "Ce n'est pas prouvé." Les deux hommes se regardent un moment, c'est un peu bizarre. "On va devoir te laisser." dit-il finalement avant qu'il me mette une main sur l'épaule. "Mais je pense que tu devrais aller t'excuser, ils se sont inquiétés. Ils vous aiment, tous les trois."

\- "Et nous aussi." rajouta Sirius.

En les regardant sortir, je sens la culpabilité monter en moi. Remus a toujours cet effet-là sur moi. Il peut me calmer, me réconforter et me faire culpabiliser en même temps. Il est vraiment doué. Il aurait pu faire tellement de métiers s'il n'avait pas cette malédiction sur lui. Il a été mordu par un loup-garou quand il était jeune. Mon père, Sirius et le rat l'ont aidé quand ils étaient à Poudlard. C'est une amitié comme ça que je voudrais.

J'attends que Remus et Sirius soient repartis et que mes frères soient au lit pour redescendre en bas. En réalité, nous n'avons pas de couvre feu bien qu'ils préfèrent que nous ne nous couchions pas trop tard. Là, il est déjà 23 heures et je suis peut-être en train de rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. J'allais faire demi-tour quand j'entends une voix.

\- "Tu t'entêtes encore?" Je me retourne pour voir mon père en bas des escaliers.

\- "Non, je voulais vous parler."

\- "Viens."

Je le suis dans le salon où ma mère lisait un livre, me voyant, elle le repose. Il se met à côté d'elle et je reste debout devant eux.

\- "Nous t'écoutons."

\- "Je ne voulais pas partir mais on avait attendu si longtemps et c'était encore une fois gâchée. Mais je n'aurais pas dû. Et encore moins vous dire que je ne voulais pas vous écrire. Je m'excuse." Les larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues.

\- "Nous acceptons tes excuses mais tu es toujours punie."

J'essuie mes joues d'un revers de manche, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que la punition soit levée.

\- "Je comprends."

\- "Viens là."

Ils me prennent dans leurs bras, je leur fais un bisou à chacun avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Une envie pressante me pousse à aller à la toilette avant de remonter et je ne peux qu'entendre mes parents parler avant de remonter.

\- "Si elle allait à Serpentard ou Harry?" demande mon père, ma mère répond d'une voix absente, peut-être lit-elle encore.

\- "Cela serait si mal?"

\- "Non mais je n'ai pas envie de les perdre."

\- "Ce sont nos enfants, nous les avons élevés."

\- "S'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de Survivant, je me ferais moins de soucis."

\- "Mais il l'est et nous devons vivre avec."

\- "Mais eux ne devraient pas en subir les conséquences."

\- "Nous les avons protégés autant que possible maintenant ils vont devoir commencer à faire leurs propres choix."

\- "Mais Serpentard quand même."

Doucement je remonte dans ma chambre. Je m'assieds sur mon lit sans lampe, j'ai en moi la même peur que celle ressentie par mon frère plus tôt dans la journée. Et si j'allais à Serpentard? Cela serait-il si mal? Tomberais-je du côté obscur? Est-ce qu'une maison peut influencer qui je suis? Mon père semble déjà avoir vu en moi quelque chose qui lui dit que je vais aller à Serpentard. Je m'endors que tard dans la nuit et je ne sais toujours pas où je voudrais aller.

* * *

 _On se retrouve dans une semaine si vous avez des questions, réflexions, critiques, n'hésitez pas._


	3. Recommandations et rencontres

**Nous revoici pour le troisième chapitre. Merci pour les reviews et je vous laisse à votre lecture. Petites informations en fin de chapitres.  
**

Chapitre corrigé par Lutin de Cornouailles, merci à elle

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Recommandations et rencontres**

* * *

\- "Et c'est la Victoire!" crie mon père alors qu'il vient de marquer le dernier but du match.

\- "Mais euh!" me renfrogné-je tout en m'arrêtant avec mon balai

\- "Redescendez! On va manger." crie maman d'en bas.

Je redescends avec les autres. Nous sommes dans un parc privé qui se loue pour jouer au Quidditch. Toutes les protections y sont apportées et c'est discret. Mon père, Sirius, Remus, Benjy, Harry et moi sommes sur nos balais. Nous ne sommes pas assez pour jouer aux vraies règles du Quidditch mais nous avons fait des règles modifiées. Ce n'est pas mon sport préféré mais avec autant de garçons dans la famille c'est difficile de passer à côté. Bref, nous venons de terminer la partie et ce sont les vieux qui ont gagné. Mon père et Sirius jubilent alors que Remus les regarde d'un air blasé. Mais il semble quand même heureux de les voir comme ça. Ils nous devancent de deux points mais nous nous sommes bien amusés quand même. Maman est restée à terre comme à chaque fois et a installé le pique-nique avec nos marraines respectives. Tout d'abord Alice Londubat, d'habitude son mari vient avec mais là, il travaille. Son fils est là aussi, Neville, il est très timide et n'ose pas monter sur un balai. Il ressemble beaucoup à sa maman, ils ont tous les deux un visage rond qui attire la sympathie. Elle est la marraine d'Harry et mon frère et Neville sont très amis. Ensuite la marraine de Benjy, Karine, est une sorcière également et était dans la même promotion que mes parents. Elle était à Serdaigle, elle adore lire et pousse toujours son filleul à travailler plus à l'école. C'est assez marrant, car autant Alice et Remus, se ressemblent et s'accordent pour leur filleul, autant, il n'y pas plus différent que Sirius et Karine. Et moi, et bien oui j'ai une marraine. Elle s'appelle Ashley, c'est une amie d'enfance de ma maman. Elle est moldue mais il n'y a pas plus cool qu'elle. Elle a des tatouages sur tout son avant bras gauche ainsi que plusieurs sur le reste du corps. Elle est serveuse dans un bar, mon père ne l'apprécie que légèrement. Pourtant elle fait toujours des efforts pour moi. Elle n'aime pas trop ces réunions de famille car étant la seule moldue, elle se sent un peu à l'écart. Mais elle vient à chaque fois et rien que pour moi. Ses cheveux courts noir pour l'instant lui donne un air de garçon manqué, elle s'habille toujours jeune et elle a une moto. Elle se maquille que légèrement mais avec goût bref je l'adore.

On pose nos pieds par terre et nous nous installons sur la très grande nappe, sur l'herbe. C'est le dernier jour des vacances et je trouve qu'on n'aurait pas pu mieux le passer. Je prends une assiette et me sers des pâtes froides avec une cuisse de poulet. Maman regarde mon assiette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Tu devrais prendre un peu de salade Charlie."

\- "La salade c'est pour les lapins." lui réponds-je en mordant dans ma cuisse de poulet, ma marraine qui est assise à côté de moi me tend la main.

\- "Ouais filleule." Et on se tape dans les mains. Maman lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "Ne l'encourage pas. A Poudlard, il faudra que vous mangiez équilibrés." nous dit-elle avec sa fourchette dans la main.

\- "Oui comme nous à votre âge." dit Sirius avec un air sérieux qui ne trompe personne.

\- "Si je ne me souviens bien, ton petit déjeuner se définissait par du gâteau." se moque Alice en donnant un verre d'eau à son fils qui se trouve à côté d'elle.

\- "Que la première année." précise Sirius mais c'est sans compter sur Remus.

\- "Oui après c'était à chaque repas."

\- "Arrêtez de vous liguer contre moi à chaque fois. James aide-moi." supplie-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui lève la main où il porte son alliance.

\- "Je suis marié."

\- "Tu as changé." dit-il d'un air dramatique en se levant faisant mine de partir. "Je serais mort pour toi, mort tu m'entends."

Il s'éloigne, mon père se lève et le rattrape et ils commencent à se bagarrer. Les femmes les regardent puis reviennent à leur repas.

\- "La maison va paraitre vide sans vos bébés." dit Karine à Alice et maman, Benjy et moi nous protestons au mot "bébé".

\- "Hey!" mais personne n'y fait attention. Harry, lui, semble parler potion avec Neville.

\- "Oui ça va faire tout drôle." fait rêveusement ma mère et ma marraine lui dit :

\- "Le temps pour en refaire un."

\- "La dernière fois qu'on a essayé d'en faire un, nous en avons eu trois. Non merci."

\- "Hey!" s'offusque-t-on tout les trois cette fois-ci.

\- "Toi au moins tu as encore Lucie." fait remarquer maman à Alice. Lucie est sa fille, elle est plus jeune que Neville et moins timide aussi. On pourrait même dire, un peu prétentieuse, une vraie petite Barbie.

\- " Oui mais elle grandit aussi, 7 ans déjà. Elle aurait bien voulu venir mais elle est à l'anniversaire d'une amie."

\- "Elle a toujours ses magnifiques cheveux longs blond?"

\- "Oui toujours, si un jour elle les coupe, j'en serais malade."

\- "Je comprends, je pense la même chose pour Charlie." Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, je les aime bien comme ça.

\- "Les fifilles à leurs mamans." rigolent Sirius et James en revenant à leur place.

\- "Quand on parlera des garçons, c'est toi qui va pleurer." fait remarquer maman en me regardant.

\- "C'est vite réglé, personne ne touchera ma fille avant ses 21 ans et je rajoute qu'aucun garçon de l'approchera avant ses dix-huit ans"

\- "Oh la mauvaise fois." fait remarquer Remus, moi je ne dis rien, les garçons de mon école sont tous idiots donc je n'ai jamais pensé à eux d'une autre façon. Je laisse les hommes se disputer et j'écoute les femmes parler.

\- "Et toi Karine, c'est l'année prochaine que Sébastien rentre à Poudlard?" Karine à trois enfants, Sébastien l'ainé, Lola et Maude.

\- "Oui mais il m'en restera deux à la maison."

\- "Que le temps passe vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'on rentrait nous aussi. Tu te rappelles notre premier cours de métamorphose et comment James s'était fait remettre à sa place?" demande Alice, je connaissais cette histoire aussi, je souris.

\- "On s'en souvient tous."

Ma marraine me fait signe de la suivre. Je pose mon assiette vide alors que les adultes parlent entre eux et les garçons font de même de leur côté. On longe la forêt, le temps est idéal, pas trop chaud avec juste un brise légère. Je ferme les yeux alors que le vent me caresse le visage. Je les ouvre quand Ashley ouvre la bouche.

\- "Alors prête pour le grand jour?"

\- "Ouais" dis-je simplement.

\- "Tu m'en parles depuis que tu sais parler et là, tu ne sembles plus excitée."

\- "C'est juste que j'ai peur de me tromper."

\- "Comment ça?"

\- "Les maisons tu sais."

\- "Oui mais je pensais que c'était une casquette magique ou un truc du genre qui vous répartissait." Je ris, elle a toujours l'art de dédramatiser ce qui parait énorme. Cependant le poids est toujours là.

\- "Oui un Choixpeau mais je ne sais pas comment mes parents réagiraient si j'étais placée à Serpentard." Elle semble réfléchir un instant avant de me dire.

\- "Ton père m'a toujours dit que si j'avais été une sorcière j'aurais surement été à Serpentard."

\- "Ça me soulagerait si tu étais passée avant moi." Ou n'importe qui de ma famille.

\- "Si ça peut te rassurer je crois savoir que ton parrain était à Serpentard." Je m'arrête étonnée, pourquoi mes parents auraient choisi un gars de Serpentard pour être mon parrain.

\- "C'est vrai? Comment est-ce que tu le sais?"

\- "C'est Lily qui me l'a dit mais vu que c'est devenu un sujet tabou..."

Ça me laisse perplexe, quand j'étais petite je demandeis souvent où était mon parrain ou pourquoi je n'en avais pas, moi. Mais à chaque fois, ça créait une dispute entre mes parents. Donc j'ai vite compris que si je ne posais pas de questions, il n'y aurait pas de dispute. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant.

\- "Oui carrément mais j'ai la meilleure marraine donc ça compense."

\- "Toi tu veux quelque chose."

\- "Non même pas."

\- "Tu penseras à moi?"

\- "Bien sûr, je t'enverrai des lettres que maman te transmettra."

\- "Tu vas me manquer." Elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- "Je reviens à Noël." dis-je.

\- "Mais c'est loin." se plaint-t-elle.

\- "On croirait entendre maman." Elle commence à me chatouiller et finalement nous tombons toute les deux à terre. En regardant le ciel, nous voyons de gros nuages noirs arriver.

\- "Je crois qu'il va pleuvoir. On ferrait mieux de rejoindre les autres."

Nous les retrouvons, ils ont déjà tout rangé. Nous décidons de malheureusement écourter cette journée et chacun rentre chez soi. Nous raccompagnons Ashley qui ne sait pas transplaner et après nous rentrons à la maison. Les parents nous demandent de venir dans la cuisine avec eux. Nous nous installons autour de la table. Cette cuisine va me manquer, elle n'est pas très grande, les meubles sont en bois ainsi que la table. Il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin où maman fait pousser ses fleurs. Je reporte mon attention sur elle quand elle commence à parler.

\- "Je sais que vous êtes excités à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard mais nous pensons que nous devrions avoir une discussion." commence-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son mari. "James?"

Il baisse légèrement la tête comme s'il n'était pas vraiment enchanté par ce qu'il allait dire.

\- "Je vous ai raconté mes aventures avec vos oncles mais votre mère." dit-il, elle tousse, il se reprend. "Et moi, bien sûr, pensons que vous ne devez pas essayer de m'imiter."

\- "Ce que votre père essaye de vous dire, c'est que vous devez respecter vos professeurs, les autres étudiants, ne pas vous mettre en danger, ne pas sortir après le couvre-feu. En somme, écouter les règles et les respecter tout au long de l'année. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir des lettres toutes les semaines de vos professeurs, c'est compris?"

\- "Oui maman" Nous l'avons dit en même temps.

\- "James?"

\- "Travaillez bien, aidez-vous si besoin, sans tricher bien sûr." dit-il sérieusement puis le naturel revient au galop. "Et si vous avez des notes en-dessous d'Acceptable c'est la cave à votre retour." I

Il décoiffe les cheveux d'Harry qui est le plus proche, ce dernier fait une grimace en essayant de les aplatir.

\- "Bien papa."

\- "Et on vous aimera quoi qu'il arrive." finit ma mère. "Harry et Charlie allez terminer vos valises, il faut qu'on dise un dernier mot à votre frère."

\- "Ok."

Nous montons dans nos chambres respectives, je regarde ma valise, elle est finie. Mais n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je décide de revérifier une dernière fois si j'ai tout. Après avoir tout ressorti et tout remis, je pense que c'est bon.

\- "Alors cette valise?" demande ma mère en entrant dans ma chambre.

\- "Prête."

\- "Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir oublié quelque chose?"

Elle sort de derrière son dos l'exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard. C'était son livre quand elle était à Poudlard, elle me l'avait confié à mes huit ans et je ne sais combien de fois je l'ai lu. C'est mon livre préféré. Je le prends et le range dans ma valise qui est maintenant vraiment prête.

\- "Tu feras attention à toi." me dit-elle en regardant une photo sur mon bureau où je suis avec mes frères devant un lac.

\- "Mais oui."

\- "Tu es une fille alors je m'inquiète."

Venant d'elle qui prône l'égalité des sexes, je suis septique. Ou c'est autre chose qui l'inquiète.

\- "Je ne serai pas toute seule." dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel encore bien que je suis dos à elle, je sens qu'elle se rapproche, je me retourne.

\- "Serrez-vous les coudes. Benjy aura besoin de vous."

\- "Ne t'inquiète on l'aidera à ne pas prendre la grosse tête." Je rigole mais elle semble sérieuse, elle me remet une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- "Pas que pour ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile pour Harry et toi d'être toujours dans l'ombre." Mon sourire se fane, je mentirais si je disais que ça ne m'affectait pas, je hausse les épaules en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- "On s'y fait."

\- "Mais on vous aime tout les trois de la même façon et quoi qu'il arrive ça ne changera pas." Elle m'embrasse sur le front. "Bon allez pyjama et au dodo."

\- "Bonne nuit"

\- "Bonne nuit ma chérie."

Mon père passe un peu après pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Je suis dans mon lit, je m'apprêtais à fermer la lumière quand il entre.

\- " Tu feras attention à toi, à Poudlard."

\- "Mais oui, tu me connais."

\- "Justement." Il prend la même photo que maman regardait plus tôt. "J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu me suppliais que je te prenne sur les épaules pour faire le cheval."

\- "J'ai arrêté quand tu m'as cogné la tête contre la poutre du salon".

\- "Ta mère était dans un état!"

\- "Maman je vois des licornes, c'est joli" C'est ce que je lui avait dit mais en réalité je n'avais rien. C'était une attitude très Serpentard.

\- "Tu as toujours réussi à faire de nous ce que tu voulais." Mon sourire et le sien se fanent comme si nous avions pensé la même chose. "N'oublie pas que tu es la fille d'un Maraudeur." dit-il sérieusement en s'asseyant sur le coin de mon lit.

\- "Si maman t'entendait..."

\- "Je veux juste que tu gardes en tête qui tu es et que même si tu es trop grande pour venir sur mes épaules, tu resteras toujours ma petite princesse."

Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa peur. J'éteins la lumière et j'essaye de trouver le sommeil. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit sans trouver le trouver. Je regarde le plafond quelques minutes et j'entends des bruits de pas puis ma porte qui s'ouvre. Je me tourne vers elle et je vois mes frères entrer. Ils referment la porte derrière eux, j'ouvre la lumière.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous faites?"

\- "La même chose que toi."

\- "Ok venez mais pourquoi c'est toujours dans ma chambre?" Depuis notre enfance nos parents nous ont souvent retrouvés dans le même lit.

\- "Tu as un lit double." Expliqua simplement Harry.

\- "Ah oui." Ils grimpent sur mon lit chacun d'un côté et nous regardons maintenant le plafond à trois.

\- "Nous y sommes presque." murmure Benjy les bras sous sa tête.

\- "Les triplés à Poudlard." ajoutr Harry.

\- "Le Survivant à Poudlard." raouté-je pour faire mousser le concerner, il me pousse légèrement.

\- "Tu parles."

\- "C'est de ça que voulaient te parler les parents?" demande Harry, je me tourne vers Benjy.

\- "Oui, "Fait attention, ne te laisse pas influencer, choisis bien tes amis"."

\- "Les règles de bases en sommes."

Le silence se réinstalle pourtant aucun de nous trois n'est endormis.

\- "J'ai hâte d'avoir des cours d'Histoire de la Magie." Je fronce les sourcils, Benjy a toujours aimé l'Histoire que ce soit celle des moldus ou celle des sorciers.

\- "Tu n'es vraiment pas normal."

\- "J'ai envie d'avoir des cours de Potions." dit à son tour mon autre frère, là, je fais semblant de m'énerver.

\- "Dégagez de mon lit tout de suite!" Ils rigolent.

\- "Arrête , toi tu rêves d'avoir Sortilèges." Oui, j'avoue.

\- "Ouais ça au moins c'est cool comme matière."

\- "On est vraiment différents." Harry a raison, nous sommes des triplés, mais nous sommes très différents dans nos goûts, dans nos caractères.

\- "Au moins ou pourra s'aider." fait remarquer Benjy et je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

\- "Sans tricher."

\- "Ouais on y croit."

\- "Hors de question que je rentre encore dans vos combines."

Depuis la maternelle, nous sommes unis et ce au grand dam de nos professeurs, des autres élèves ou encore de nos nounous. Nous n'avons jamais rien fait de bien méchant mais tu t'attaques à l'un, tu as les deux autres sur le dos. Benjy et moi on se regarde avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- "Oh si."

\- "Non, non et non."

Nous le chatouillons et cela fini en bataille d'oreillers. Pour finir, nous nous calmons, exténués et nous nous endormons.

Devant le train, les enfants se pressent, crient, pleurent, rient et inconsciemment je sers la main de ma maman tout en me rapprochant d'elle.

\- "Ça va?"

\- "Non."

Elle se mit devant moi, me cachant du reste du monde. Elle remit mes cheveux correctement avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

\- "Tu vas t'amuser, apprendre, te faire des nouveaux amis et avant de t'en rendre compte tu seras à Noël."

\- "Je pourrai t'écrire, tous les jours."

\- "Après une semaine, tu auras oublié"."

\- "Mais je pourrai?"

\- "Oui, et j'en serai ravie. Allez, tes frères t'attendent."

\- "Je t'aime princesse." dit mon père en me prenant dans ses bras puis il me murmure à l'oreille pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. "Fais honneur aux Maraudeurs."

Je lui souris et je monte dans le train en portant ma valise, je suis mes frères jusqu'à un compartiment vide. Nous mettons nos affaires et nous nous installons. Nos parents sont à la fenêtre, je soupire en leur faisant signe.

\- "Alors petit serpent on se dégonfle?" se moque Benjamin qui est assis à côté de moi, Harry lui est en face. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. La porte s'ouvre et j'entends :

\- "Je peux venir avec vous?"

\- "Mais oui Neville." répond tout de suite Harry, son ami se met à côté de lui.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Charlie?"

\- "Elle veut papa et maman" continue mon frère en prenant une voix de bébé.

\- "Benjy arrête." le réprimande Harry en sortant un livre de potions de son sac.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas marrant, c'est Le moment qu'on attend depuis toujours. Et on démarre"

Le train avance doucement.

Je fais un dernier signe avant de me re-concentrer sur les gens du train. Je prends la pomme que Neville vient de sortir de son sac et je la lance sur mon idiot de frère qui regardait vers le couloir.

\- "Ça fait mal!"

\- "T'es déjà un crétin et on n'est pas encore arrivés." Neville ramasse sa malheureuse pomme par terre alors que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Un garçon roux à l'air mal à l'aise nous fait face.

\- "Je peux venir avec vous?"

\- "Oui" fait Benjamin d'un ton enjoué.

\- "On va commencer à être un peu serrés." dis-je alors que le garçon se met à côté de lui

\- "Ne fais pas attention à elle. Je m'appelle Benjamin Potter mais tu peux m'appeler Benjy.

\- "Tu es…., tu as… une cicatrice." Il a l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau et c'est la même chose chaque fois qu'on croise un sorcier.

\- "Et ça recommence." marmonné-je, Harry me sourit pensant surement la même chose

\- "Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle…"

\- "Frotte-manche." dis-je tout bas mais en face mon frère a comprit mais l'intrus est tellement fasciné par mon frère que nous avons complètement disparus.

\- "Ron"

\- "Presque" Benjamin a entendu car il me donne un coup de coude avant de dire.

\- "Et voici mon frère Harry et ma sœur Charlie. Ainsi que notre ami Neville Londubat." Les deux garçons lui font un signe mais le fameux Ron n'a même pas prêté attention à eux, ni à moi.

\- "J'en reviens pas quand je vais dire ça à mes frères."

Je ne veux vraiment pas être dans la même maison que lui alors je lui demande :

\- "Dis-moi tu comptes aller dans quelle maison?"

\- "J'aimerai Gryffondor comme toute ma famille."

\- "Génial." fis-je, il sembla prendre ça comme un encouragement.

\- "Et vous?"

\- "Gryffondor." repondit rapidement Benjamin, Neville et Harry semblaient réfléchir alors je dis.

\- "Serpentard". Ron me regarde comme si une deuxième tête venait de me pousser.

\- "C'est une blague?"

\- "Non." répondis-je froidement.

\- "Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné ont été dans cette maison." dit-il dramatiquement, je prends un air théatral comme Sirius sait si bien le faire et je dis.

\- "Et l'histoire a oublié tout ceux qui étaient dans les autres maisons et tous ceux qui étaient innocents dans celle-là."

\- "Hein?" Pour la deuxième fois, il a la tête du poisson hors de l'eau et le QI qui va avec.

\- "Laisse tomber." Je fais un geste de la main et la porte s'ouvre sur une fille aux cheveux bruns en broussailles.

\- "Bonjour on m'a un peu renvoyée de mon compartiment, ça vous dérange si…" Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que Benjamin l'invite déjà.

\- "Non bien sûr."

\- "Sérieusement?" lui dis-je alors que la fille s'installe à côté de Neville qui semble mal à l'aise.

\- "Sois gentille".

\- "Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger." Nous nous présentons et elle commence à dire tout ce qu'elle a lu sur Benjamin Potter.

\- "Elle croit que tu as perdu la mémoire?" Il me donne un nouveau coup de coude alors que la fille continue à énumérer des choses sur Poudlard, sur les sorts, sur tout ce que nous savons déjà en sommes. Heureusement la femme qui vend des friandises l'interrompt.

\- "Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants?"

Nous prenons un peu de tout surtout quand mon frère a vu que son nouvel ami a un vieux truc tout moisi à manger. Ron ouvre la boite de Choco-grenouille et râle.

\- "Oh j'ai encore Gilderoy Lockhart. Quelqu'un la veut?" Mes deux frères disent un même temps.

\- "Charlie!" Le roux me regarde et me dit en se moquant de moi

\- "Tu ne l'as pas, c'est un des plus faciles pourtant." Il la passe à Benjy qui me la donne, j'hésite à la prendre mais je succombe et je la mets dans mon sac.

\- "Elle l'a, au moins trente fois." J'avoue que j'ai un faible pour ce sorcier et mes frères n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi.

\- "T'es comme ma sœur." Là je plains la sœur qui doit le supporter. "Les filles!" Les garçons rirent de concert, je les fusille tous du regard. Neville arrête de rire mais c'est bien le seul.

Je détourne la tête pour regarder par la vitre. Je déteste être serrée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde s'est retrouvé ici. Déjà, je n'aime pas ce rouquin, il colle mon frère comme un vieux chewing-gum usagé. Hermione est en grande conversation avec Harry ce qui est plutôt rare. Neville est à sa troisième boite de chocolat et le voyage est encore long.

Un peu avant d'arriver nous mettons à tour de rôles nos robes de sorciers. L'excitation revient, je ne tiens plus en place. La nuit est tombée quand nous sortons du train. Nous suivons un gigantesque homme du nom d'Hagrid, il nous conduit vers des barques. Nous embarquons, je suis avec Harry, Benjy étant avec le rouquin. Et là, je n'ai plus de mot à dire. Le château se reflétant dans l'eau, je lève la tête et je le vois. Poudlard, enfin.

* * *

 **Les marraines n'auront pas un grand rôle dans ma fic, je pense mais je trouve dommage qu'on parle toujours des parrains et jamais des marraines donc voilà. J'espère que les personnages vous plaisent on peut voir que Charlie n'a pas qu'un foutu caractère, elle a aussi peur. Je me doute que vous pourriez penser qu'Harry est très effacé. J'ai envie qu'Harry soit un peu le Remus de ce trio. Il ferra des bêtises mais vu qu'il a la réputation du sage du groupe, il se ferra moins attrapé. Mais il aura la même importance que Charlie et Benjamin. J'espère aussi que le comportement de James et Lily vous semblent cohérent. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. A même donner vos suppositions sur les maisons où vont se retrouver les amis. A la semaine prochaine.**


	4. Du rêve à la réalité

**Bon je ne vais pas m'étendre sur de longues excuses. J'ai été occupée, boulot, vie, cours du soir bref je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Et j'avais un problème, j'ai du me décidé si je suivais la ligne directrice des livres ou si je me permettais quelques libertés. Et vu que j'en suis certaine vu avez lu plusieurs fois les livres et que je voulais apporté du nouveau. J'ai décidé de changé beaucoup de chose tout en gardant quelques moments et informations clés. Donc à vous de voir si cela vous plait.**

Chapitre corrigé par Lutin de Cornouailles, que vos yeux remercient

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Du rêve à la réalité.**

Une grande sorcière, le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva Mcgonagall, aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude, vient nous chercher et nous conduit jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Alors nous sommes tous là, moutons devant une porte, attendant. Je suis au milieu de mes frères quand un garçon aux cheveux blonds platine se détache du groupe et vient se planter devant nous.

\- "Il parait que Benjamin Potter est parmi nous. Lui c'est Crabe et lui Goyle." dit-il en nous montrant deux garçons à l'air féroces et basés. "Moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy." Ron laisse échapper un petit rire. Drago le regard sévèrement. "Mon nom te fait rire, pas besoin de demander le tien. Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, tu ne peux être qu'un Weasley." Le roux se ratatine sur place, Benjy sert les poings, je sais à quoi il pense. "Je ne sais pas où tu as vécu Potter mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour choisir tes amis, je peux t'aider." Il lui tend la main, peine perdue.

\- "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour choisir mes amis." Le blond vexé repart à sa place, Benjy me dit:

\- "Un futur copain à toi."

\- "Il m'a fait une bonne impression." Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "Irrécupérable." En réalité, je le trouve super pompeux mais je l'aime mieux que Weasley. Même si je trouve que se moquer des vêtements ou du physique c'est trop facile. Le professeur revient.

Nous la suivons dans la grande salle, nous passons au milieu des grandes tables où se trouvent les élèves qui nous fixent comme de la nouvelle chair fraiche. J'entends derrière moi, Hermione qui parle.

\- "Il n'est pas réel le ciel, c'est un plafond magique qui fait croire à un ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard". Elle gagnait un point.

Le professeur nous fait arrêter juste devant la table des professeurs. Là se trouvent nos nouveaux enseignants, c'était assez flippant de se trouver devant eux. Et entre eux et nous se trouve le Choixpeau sur un tabouret. Tout de suite, il se met à chanter. C'est encore mieux que quand on le faisait à la maison. Je regarde mes frères, il semble penser la même chose. La fin de la chanson arrive et le professeur Mcgonagall reprend la parole.

\- "Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je poserai alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartit de votre nouvelle maison. "

Je vois les premiers passer et je sens les mains de mes frères dans les miennes. Quand le nom de Benjamin est prononcé, il me lâche et s'avance sous les murmures de la salle. Même le directeur semble se redresser sur sa chaise. Où peut-être est-ce juste une impression. Le professeur pose le Choixpeau et après quelques minutes où je vois mon frère passer par diverses expressions, l'objet magique lance un: "Gryffondor".

\- "Bonne chance." me glisse Harry avant de me lâcher la main.

Après B c'est C.

\- "Charlie Potter"

L'enthousiasme des autres est moindre pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. Je m'avance en essayant d'avoir contenance. Le professeur me pose le Choixpeau sur la tête et je frissonne. Harry me regarde avec un air malade. J'entends la voix de l'objet magique dans ma tête.

\- "La deuxième Potter, aussi difficile que ton frère. Je vois, je vois. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal, oui mais ton ambition empiète dessus. Tu aimes apprendre mais seulement si ça te sert." Ça me définit assez bien mais je vois aussi où ça va m'emmener. Je repense à la conversation de mes parents.

\- "Je ne veux pas mal tourner"

\- "Cela ne dépend que de toi. La maison qui te convient est sans nul doute: Serpentard!"

Il a crié le dernier mot et je reste un moment sans bouger, je réagis seulement quand Mcgonagall me pousse légèrement. Je descends et me dirige vers la table des verts et argents qui m'applaudissent légèrement. Je me place à côté d'une fille blonde de première année. Je me tourne vers Harry qui vient de mettre le Choixpeau, cela dure un instant avant que l'objet magique crie: Poufsouffle!

Les murmures augmentent, un Potter à Serpentard, un autre à Poufsouffle et le Survivant à Gryffondor. C'est clair que seul ce dernier est vraiment intéressant à leurs yeux. Je regarde les derniers passer et le dernier un garçon du nom de Blaise Zabini vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Là, le directeur se lève. Sa longue barbe blanche et ses lunettes en demi-lune font penser à un papy gâteau mais je sais par mes parents que c'est un grand sorcier.

\- "Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie." Enfin peut-être que mes parents ont un peu exagéré.

Je reste un instant interloquée puis je me concentre sur mon assiette toujours vide quand j'ai l'impression d'être observée. Je relève la tête pour voir un homme aux cheveux longs noir lui mangeant le visage me fixer.

\- "T'es mal barrée?" Je me tourne vers celui qui m'a parlé. Un garçon assez grand les cheveux cours noir et les yeux bruns. Il a un air aristocratique.

\- "Hein?"

\- "Lui c'est notre directeur de maison." Il me montre d'un coup de tête le professeur qui me regardait un peu plus tôt. "Severus Rogue et vu le regard qu'il te lance, il ne t'apprécie déjà pas." Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne m'aimerait-il pas, je ne le connais pas. Je le regarde encore une fois, mais il parle avec son voisin.

\- "Mais il ne me connait pas."

\- "Cela n'a pas d'importance pour lui. Un conseil, fais profil bas, ne fait pas perdre de point à notre maison et si tu en gagnes peut-être qu'il te laissera vivre."

\- "Rassurant." Il me tend la main, je la prends.

\- "Je m'appelle Gontrand, je suis le préfet de Serpentard."

\- "Charlie, Charlie Potter."

\- "J'avais cru comprendre." Il commence à parler avec son voisin qui semble avoir le même âge que lui.

\- "Bonjour, je m'appelle Annie" C'est ma voisine blonde qui vient de parler. Je la regarde plus attentivement, elle a les cheveux bouclés comme des anglaises. Elle a un air de poupée.

\- "Enchantée, Charlie."

\- "Tes parents voulaient trois garçons?"

\- "On pourrait le penser." Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit. Les assiettes viennent de se remplir, je commence à manger.

\- "Je suis trop contente d'être ici"

\- "Ici à Poudlard ou ici à Serpentard?"

\- "Les deux, je suis enfin à Poudlard." Elle semble folle de joie et moi je suis partagée.

\- "Ouais..."

Et dire qu'il y a moins d'une semaine, je pensais pareil. J'aurais peut-être dû supplier le Choixpeau de me mettre à Gryffondor, c'était peut-être moins pire que d'être détestée par son directeur de maison. Je regarde dans sa direction aussi discrètement que possible, il est toujours en train de parler avec un autre professeur, ce dernier a les cheveux brun coupés court et a une cicatrice sur la joue gauche. A ce moment un fantôme vient tout prêt de nous. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux mauves du professeur avant de m'intéresser au nouveau venu.

\- "Bonjour, je suis le Baron Sanglant fantôme de Serpentard. Je viens vous apprendre que les Serpentard ont remportée six fois de suite La coupe des Quatre Maisons et j'attends une nouvelle victoire cette année. J'adore voir ce fantôme de Gryffondor se renfrogner à chaque victoire." Je n'ose rien lui répondre et il s'en va. Ce fantôme est assez horrible avec ses yeux vides et ses vêtements maculés de taches de sang aux reflets d'argent. Un frisson me parcours alors qu'une fille à côté de Gontrand m'adresse la parole.

\- "Charlie c'est ça?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Moi c'est Pansy Parkinson et elle c'est Milicent Bulstrode." Une fille grande aux épaules carrés avec une sacrée mâchoire me regarde en coin. Pansy quand à elle a les cheveux bruns et les yeux aussi bruns avec une tête qui me fait penser à un Pékinois. "Comment est-ce qu'une Potter est arrivé à Serpentard?" Je comprends sa question mais j'ai envie de faire de l'humour. Ou plutôt je ne vois quoi lui répondre d'autre que:

\- "Ça c'est passé il y a dix minutes, le Choixpeau et tout ça."

\- "C'est juste que c'est étonnant. Ton frère à Gryffondor et l'autre à Pouffsoufle." s'infiltre Gontrand dans la conversation. "C'est toujours étonnant de voir des fratries ou des jumeaux, triplés être dans différentes maisons."

Je regarde mes frères, Harry parle avec Neville, ils sont ensembles mais c'était prévisible. Benjy est toujours avec son ami rouquin et il en a trouvé d'autres apparemment. En passant, je vois aussi Hermione qui a atterri à Serdaigle. Le repas se termine et le directeur se relève.

\- "Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir." Dumbledore tourne ses yeux étincelants vers la table des rouge et or. "Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."

On nous prie de suivre les préfets. Nous nous levons pour aller à notre salle commune. J'aurais bien aimé serrer mes frères dans mes bras mais c'est un peu cul-cul alors je prends sur moi. Je suis Gontrand et la préfète. Nous les suivons dans les cachots et ils s'arrêtent devant un mur apparemment comme les autres.

\- "Taïpan" dit le préfet. Original. Le mur s'ouvre et nous laisse passer. Nous arrivons dans une salle aux couleurs de notre nouvelle maison, vert et argent. Un feu dans l'âtre réchauffe un peu la pièce.

\- "Notre directeur de maison, m'a demandé de vous rappeler les principes de notre maison. Vous représentez notre maison, ne nous faites pas honte, ne perdez pas de points par bêtise, faites-en gagner et montrer que nous sommes les plus rusés. Aidez-vous entre vous car si vous ne le savez pas encore les autres maisons ne nous portent pas dans leur cœur. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux, nous sommes forts. Les serpents sont indépendants mais ensemble ils sont mortels." La préfète leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer et de dire:

\- "Les filles par ici."

Je suis Pansy, Annie et Milicent dans notre dortoir. En entrant, je ne vois pas les meubles, je me fige sur place, de même pour les filles. Il n'y a pas de murs, enfin si mais ils sont transparents et nous sommes sous le lac. On se croirait dans un aquarium géant.

\- "En fin de première vous apprendrez un sort si vous voulez les cacher. Mais d'ici-là, bienvenue à Serpentard".

\- "Magnifique"

Je trouve mes affaires devant le lit qui sera le mien pour les prochaines années. Je me couche sur mon lit et regarde le plafond qui est aussi transparent. Je vois les poissons et même un calamar géant, c'est trop génial.

\- "Je crois que je vais vomir."

La pauvre Annie cout jusqu'aux toilettes. Les deux autres filles font des grimaces comme si elles n'avaient jamais vomi. Je ne regrette plus mon choix, en tout cas, plus pour le moment.

La nuit se passe bien et le lendemain, je suis tellement excitée que je suis la première debout. Sans bruit, je me prépare et c'est seule que je monte prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Il n'y a presque personne mais j'en vois quand même une qui m'intéresse.

\- "Salut frérot." dis-je en m'installant à côté d'Harry. Il semble étonné de me voir.

\- "Déjà debout? Poudlard te réussi."

\- "Si tu savais. Comment ça se passe chez les jaune et noir?"

\- "Parfait, on est cinq garçons. Il y a Neville, Justin, Wayne, Ernie et moi. Ils sont tous cool et la salle commune est trop belle même si il manque une bibliothèque. Et toi?"

\- "On est quatre filles et ça se passe pas trop mal. La salle commune est correcte mais les dortoirs c'est une tuerie." Soudain il regarde derrière mon épaule, je vois que d'autres élèves de ma maison sont arrivés.

\- "Tu devrais peut-être retourner à ta table, ils vont donner les horaires."

\- "Ok on se voit plus tard?" Il me répond un vague oui avant de commencer à parler avec Neville.

Je retourne à ma table et je m'assieds à côté d'un de première année que je ne connais pas et à côté de lui se trouve le fameux Drago Malefoy. En face de moi se trouve Gontrand qui me salue avec un sourire.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la table des blaireaux?" demande sèchement le blond

\- "Je parlais à mon frère"

\- "Tu n'as rien à faire là, tu nous fais déjà honte." J'allais lui répondre quand Gontrand prend la parole.

\- "Petit Malefoy, sache que nous ne sommes pas contre l'échange entre maison. Même si se sont souvent les maisons qui sont contre."

\- "Mais hier." dit-il en se ratatinant un peu.

\- "J'ai dit que les moyens de réussir sont vastes et je suis certain que ton père t'a appris qu'avoir des liaisons est important." Le blond me regarde semble bouder puis retourne à son assiette.

\- "Merci" dis-je au préfet, ce dernier me scrute avant de dire.

\- "Fais quand même attention petit serpent que sans protection si tu t'éloignes trop loin, tu ne te perdes." Je le regarde dubitative avant de lâcher un.

\- "Ok"

\- "Et ton horaire." dit-il en tendant un parchemin, je le parcours en vitesse et une chose me frappe.

\- "Oh"

\- "Quoi?"

\- "On commence par potion."

\- "C'est notre directeur de maison qui donne ce cours."

\- "Double oh."

\- "Si ça peut te rassurer, il a tendance à nous favoriser. Mais ça ne compense jamais le favoritisme combiné du professeur Mcgonagall pour ses lions avec le directeur."

\- "On va pouvoir voir les talents de ton frère." Intervint Drago qui a apparemment fini de bouder.

\- "Tu risques d'être déçu." Il hausse les épaules et je retourne à mon horaire.

Je finis mon assiette et je me dirige avec Annie jusqu'à la salle de cours qui se trouve dans les cachots. Je vois mon frère qui arrive juste à temps car mon directeur de maison arrive sa cape tournoyant derrière lui. Nous rentrons en silence derrière lui. Benjamin s'installe avec Ron alors je me mets avec Annie dans un rang au milieu.

\- "Il n'y aura pas de baguette magique, ni incantation idiote dans ce cours. Aussi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez quelque chose à la science subtile et à l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions." Sa voix était basse mais on comprenait tout et le silence régnait dans la classe. "Néanmoins pour les quelques privilégiés qui possèdent des prédispositions, je peux leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner les sens. Je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur. Et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. Monsieur Potter." Toute la classe tourne la tête vers mon frère. "Notre nouvelle célébrité." continue-t-il sur un ton doucereux. " Voyons-voir,… Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?" J'en avais aucune idée et lui non plus apparemment.

\- "Je ne sais pas, Monsieur."

\- "Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?" Dans le ventre d'une chèvre ça je le savais mais pas lui.

\- "Je ne sais pas, Monsieur."

\- "Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter? Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?"

\- "Ce sont tous les deux des plantes." Rrépondit mon frère semblant content d'avoir une réponse sur trois.

\- "Réponse erronée. Il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoire donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note? Et votre impertinence coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, Potter."

Ensuite il nous demande de préparer par deux la potion pour soigner les furoncles. Je m'occupe de peser les orties séchées et autres ingrédients pendant qu'Annie s'occupe des crochets de serpents. Le professeur Rogue n'arrête pas de chercher mon frère, nous il nous laisse tranquilles avec seulement une remarque. Le cours se finit et je rattrape mon frère qui est déjà sorti.

\- "Ça va?"

\- "Il n'a pas arrêté, pour rien. Il me déteste" Il a clairement raison mais je ne peux pas lui dire.

\- "Ça va aller."

\- "C'est un con." Il ne fallait pas que je l'entraine sur ce chemin alors je décide de changer de sujet tout en continuant à marcher.

\- "Tu as quoi après?"

\- "Histoire de la magie."

\- "Ça va remonter ton moral." Il me sourit preuve que j'ai raison.

\- "Et toi?"

\- "Métamorphose."

Je vais en cours et je m'assieds à côté de Blaise. Il me souri, il est assez beau avec sa couleur chocolat et ces yeux en amande, on en mangerait. Le professeur entre, avec son chignon qui lui donne un air encore plus stricte, elle nous toise comme si elle jaugeait surtout les Serpentard pas les Serdaigle. Finalement elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Entre elle et Rogue on n'allait pas rire tout les jours. Comme démonstration, elle changea son bureau en âne avant de lui rendre sa forme primaire. Nous nous regardons tous impatients de pouvoir en faire de même. Cependant le cours est des plus ennuyeux. On essaye de transformer une allumette en aiguille en vain. Personne n'y arrive, le professeur pince ses lèvres en nous demandent de nous exercer.

Le repas de midi se passe dans les conversations de tout le monde parlant des cours. Puis nous avons le cours de Défense contres les forces du mal. Nous nous installons dans la classe avec les Gryffondor. Benjy se met à côté de moi et rien que pour ça je suis contente. Le professeur aux yeux mauves de la veille parle avec une jeune fille qui doit avoir dans la vingtaine. Elle a les cheveux bruns attachés en queue-de-cheval et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a un tatouage dans le cou. Elle est plutôt grande, elle arrive presque au niveau du professeur. Elle porte des lunettes et semble complètement absorbée par la conversation. Finalement, elle lui fait une sorte de référence et elle s'installe à une table derrière le bureau du professeur.

\- "Bonjour, je m'appelle Arnaud Belicaille." se présente-t-il en s'appuyant contre son bureau. "Je serai votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal pour cette année." Une jeune fille demande.

\- "Vous ne resterez pas?"

\- "Non, je suis là pour une année mais peut-être me reverrez vous dans quatre ans. Je vais vous expliquer comme je vais le faire pour chaque année ma présence et celle de la personne avec moi." Il fait un bref signe vers la femme qui elle ne releva pas la tête de son livre. "Je suis un Maitre et elle est mon apprentie. Et plus précisément je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un Dénicheur. Mais j'y reviendrai, d'abord qui sait me dire ce qu'est un Maitre avec un apprenti?" La plupart des élèves se regardent moi-même je n'ai entendu que de brèves histoires et je ne sais pas si elles sont réelles.

\- "J'ai entendu que c'était comme ça avant que ne soient créées les écoles." dit finalement Ron avec une voix tremblante.

\- "Correct, mais là encore une précision est de mise. Les Maitres existaient ainsi que les précepteurs. Un Maitre à tous les droits sur son apprenti, un précepteur dépend de la volonté des parents."

\- "Tous les droits?" demande mon frère.

\- "Aujourd'hui cela est différent certains Maitres sont plus flexibles mais en soi le Maitre à toujours touts les droits." Ce qui ne répond pas vraiment à la question. Alors Benjamin rajoute.

\- "Même celui de tuer son élève?"

\- "Oui" Une vague de murmures s'emparent de la classe.

\- "Mais c'est horrible." fait finalement une fille de Gryffondor mais Arnaud ne s'y intéressa pas.

\- "En contrepartie qu'obtient l'apprenti? "

\- "Un apprentissage d'excellence reconnu dans le monde entier." Je suis surprise d'entendre la voix d'Annie.

\- "Exact. Une personne qui aura suivi un apprentissage pourra obtenir n'importe qu'elle métier sans grande difficulté."

\- "Tout le monde peut devenir apprenti?"

\- "Non et c'est là que je reviens sur ma fonction. Je vais dans les écoles où dans des lieux pour rencontrer des jeunes sorciers. J'analyse leur capacité et leur évolution et le moment venu je leur propose une place avec un Maitre. Bien qu'un Maitre puisse choisir seul son apprenti.

\- "À quel âge devient-on apprenti?" Je demande tout en le pensant, il me regarde et me demande à son tour.

\- "D'après vous?" Je réfléchis repensant à ses premières paroles.

\- "Vers les quinze ans."

\- "Bonne déduction, en réalité on peut et avant c'était le cas le devenir à ses onze ans. Mais les parents ne sont plus aussi friands de l'apprentissage et ils couvent trop leurs enfants." Il semblait nostalgique pourtant il devait avoir dans les quarante ans à la grosse louche. "Bon maintenant que cet aparté est fait nous allons commencer le cours. Si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrai après les cours avec plaisir."

En tout cas, Maitre ou pas, cet homme est un excellent professeur qui sait donner son cours. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer qu'il est déjà temps d'aller manger. Je me retrouve à la table avec les autres de la classe.

\- "Alors vous en penser quoi?" demande Blaise, Annie répond la première.

\- "C'est un honneur de pouvoir l'avoir comme professeur"

\- "On dit que les Maitre ont tous les droits vraiment tous les droits." fait Drago avec son air prétentieux. Comme si le professeur ne l'avait pas dit.

\- "Il l'a dit."

\- "Oui mais il n'a pas parlé du droit de cuissage." Les garçons rigolent et je rougis et lui lance un.

\- "T'es dégoutant."

\- "De toute façon, je reprendrai la suite de mon père, je n'ai pas besoin de coucher avec un vieux pour avoir une bonne place."

Annie se lève à la hâte et je la suis en prenant mon sac. Je la rattrape et l'arrête. Elle semble bouleversée.

\- "Ça va?"

\- "Il faut qu'il me remarque."

\- "Qui?"

\- "Le Maitre."

\- "Mais pourquoi veux-tu être remarquée?" Même si ce droit de cuissage était faux, être apprentie semblait quand même horrible d'après les bribes que j'avais apprises.

\- "Être apprentie ça pourrait tellement changer ma vie."

\- "En quoi?"

\- "Tu ne peux pas comprendre." Elle me tourne le dos, je la rattrape par le bras.

\- "Annie attend."

\- "Je ne veux plus en parler, oublie ok?" Elle se dégage.

\- "On peut toujours être amies?"

\- "Oui mais on n'en parle plus." Je lui promets et nous continuons vers la salle de classe en silence.

La semaine se passe et je découvre chaque cours. Certains comme l'Histoire de la Magie donné par le fantôme Binns sont carrément mortels. Les mercredis soirs on observe les étoiles pour les cours d'astronomie. Et trois fois par semaines on a cours dans les serres derrière l'école pour les cours de Botanique. Le professeur Chourave est une femme petite et potelée mais d'une grande gentillesse.

Et enfin le cours que j'attendais le plus, le cours de Sortilège. Le professeur Flitwick est un minuscule sorcier qui doit monter sur une pile de livres pour voir au dessus de son bureau. Il nous parle du sortilège de lévitation. Il nous fait répéter la formule avant de nous montrer le mouvement. Après l'heure de cours, je n'y suis pas arrivée.

\- "Tu devrais te calmer, ça ne marchera pas si tu t'énerves." Je me tourne vers ma voisine qui n'est autre qu'Hermione. Il est vrai que j'ai la main crispée sur ma baguette.

\- "Je croyais que j'y arriverai." Je regarde ma plume qui n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

\- "Tu devrais faire un mouvement plus sec avec ta baguette." J'essaie son conseil et ça marche ma plume s'envole. Je la regarde reconnaissante.

\- "Merci Hermione" Elle me sourit et rougit légèrement.

\- "Avec plaisir."

Le cours de vol se passe en commun avec les Gryffondor, je me place à côté de mon frère qui me sourit. Ce cours devrait être une formalité. Les balais de l'école en mauvais états, sont par terre à côté de chaque élève. Madame Bibine arrive, elle a des cheveux courts gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

\- "Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai." ordonne Madame Bibine. "Et dites: debout !"

\- "Debout!" crient les élèves à l'unisson.

Mon balai ainsi que celui de Benjamin sautent dans nos mains, je le regarde et il me sourit, je lui rends son sourire. Il faut plus de temps aux autres élèves. Quand tout le monde a son balai en main, Madame Bibine nous explique comment monter dessus. Alors que nous sommes tous dessus mais toujours au sol une fille de Gryffondor commence à s'envoler. Elle n'arrive pas à le contrôler, elle se fait balloter d'un côté puis de l'autre puis finalement il tombe. Madame Bibine se dirige vers elle et apparemment elle a le poignet cassé.

\- "Personne ne bouge pendant que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. " dit-elle." Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard" Je dépose mon balai par terre alors que Drago ramasse quelque chose par terre.

\- "Mais qu'elle est bête cette Parvati. Elle a même laissé tomber son collier." Je le regarde faire son malin et son petit coq devant ses deux débiles de Crabe et Goyle qui le suivent comme deux toutous. Cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid par contre mon frère me bouscule et se plante devant mon collègue.

\- "Rends-moi ça Malefoy." Mais le blond est déjà monté sur son balai et s'envole. Il va le payer, ce sera bien fait pour lui en mplus mais mon frère fait pareil.

\- "Benjy non!"

Trop tard, il part à sa poursuite. Je vois qu'ils se parlent mais je ne comprends rien. Je stress pour eux, je n'ai pas envie de perdre des points et je n'ai pas envie que Benjamin soit renvoyé. Puis Malefoy lance l'objet et Benjy part à pleine vitesse vers le château. Il l'attrape juste avant de s'écraser. Puis il revient vers nous, je respire de nouveau alors que j'entends derrière moi.

\- "Benjamin Potter." Le professeur Mcgonagall s'approche d'un pas déterminé.

\- "Comment avez-vous pu oser... ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou... Venez avec moi Potter."Je regarde mon frère partir, je vois qu'il est anéanti. J'ai mal pour lui et je fusille Drago du regard.

\- "T'es content?"

\- "Quoi? Je ne l'ai pas forcé à me suivre." Il a raison et je suis autant en colère contre la stupidité de mon frère.

\- "T'es qu'un con Malefoy."

\- "T'es avec nous ou contre nous Potter?" Les autres me regardent aussi et je perds toute contenance.

\- "Je suis une Serpentard mais…."

\- "Alors sois-le."

Je ne rajoute rien et nous rentrons dans la grande salle pour le souper. Mon frère arrive alors que je viens de finir. Je vais prêt de lui, les Gryffons me regarde comme une intruse.

\- "Alors?" Je lui demande en restant debout à ses côtés.

\- "Tu veux vraiment savoir? Normalement je dois garder le secret mais je peux te le dire." Il semble beaucoup trop excité par son renvoi.

\- "Quoi?" Il se lève et me parle tout bas.

\- "Je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch." Je crois que si ma mâchoire n'était pas si bien accrochée elle serait à mes pieds.

\- "Mais les première année ne peuvent pas jouer."

\- "Elle a fait une exception après m'avoir vu voler. C'est génial non?" Voyant que je ne partage pas son enthousiasme, il fronce les sourcils et me demande. "Tu n'es pas content pour moi?" J'avale ma salive.

\- "Sérieusement? N'importe qui aurait été viré après ce que tu as fait. Ton poste c'est le Survivant qui l'a eu."

\- "Ça fait plaisir, tu aurais préféré que je sois viré?"

\- "Au moins ce serait juste."

\- "Super." marmonne-t-il alors que le professeur Mcgonagall arrive.

\- "Mademoiselle Potter un problème?"

\- "Je pensais que c'était les Serpentard qui avaient la réputation de détourner les règles." Elle semble un moment courroucéecourroucée avant de dire.

\- "Monsieur Potter a montré des qualités de vols exemplaires." Maintenant toute la grande salle nous regarde.

\- "Il est bon mais je suis certaine que d'autres premières années ont été bons avant lui."

\- "Je n'ai pas à me justifier Mademoiselle Potter, je vous donne une semaine de retenue pour votre insolence. Et cinq points en moins pour Serpentard." Je suis hors de moi, je vois le professeur de botanique derrière elle et je repense au fait qu'elle est la directrice de maison de Poufsouffle.

\- "Un conseil professeur Chourave, l'année prochaine, quand il aura l'âge, prenez Harry dans votre équipe, il est encore meilleur." Elle ne répond rien mais le professeur de métamorphose, elle, dit sèchement.

\- "Demain à 19 heure dans mon bureau."

Je retourne à ma table et je croise le regard noir de mon directeur de maison. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire profil bas et en plus j'ai fait perdre des points à notre maison. Je passe devant la table des verts et argents et j'entends Drago qui dit.

\- "Enfin des nôtres Potter"

Je ne lui réponds pas et je trace. Le soir j'entends vaguement Malefoy parler de duel et de mon frère mais je préfère m'enfermer dans ma chambre commune. Je suis toujours fâchée, en colère contre cette injustice.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, je me sens coupable d'avoir dit tout ça au professeur. Alors que je rumine dans mon bol de céréal, je vois Maestro le hibou noir de mon frère déposer une lettre devant mon frère. J'entends la voix de ma mère et mince c'est une beuglante.

\- "Après une semaine! Une semaine et déjà deux lettres. Benjamin comment as-tu pu monter sur un balai sans la surveillance de ton professeur et pour faire ses acrobaties! Tu as de la chance que le professeur Mcgonagall t'accorde cette chance. Moi tu aurais été puni et pour longtemps." La vois se fait plus lointaine. "Si James, tu peux être fière de lui ça ne change rien." Et la voix s'amplifie. "Et Charlie, nous t'avons élevée mieux que ça. Parlez comme ça à un professeur, tu vas aller immédiatement présenter tes excuses et vous avez intérêt tout les deux à ne plus causer d'ennuis." La voix se radouci. "Harry, chéri, continue comme ça."

La lettre se referme et j'ai la tête entre les épaules, je dois être rouge vif. Tous les regards sont tournés vers nous, certains sourient, d'autres rient clairement d'autres semblent compatir. Je sais que j'ai été trop loin hier. Je me lève et je me dirige vers la table des professeurs, quitte à être gênée autant faire tout en même temps.

\- "Professeur Mcgonagall, je peux vous parler?"

\- "Je vous écoute"

\- "Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurai pas dû vous parler de la sorte." Elle semble jauger ma sincérité.

\- "Bien j'accepte vos excuses mais j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de votre mère et que vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites."

\- "Oui professeur"

\- "Je vous verrai donc tantôt."

\- "Bien professeur."

Alors que je retourne à ma place je sens un regard dans mon cou. Je ne me retourne pas pour voir qui c'est mais j'espère juste que ce n'est pas mon directeur de maison.

* * *

 **J'aimerai savoir cet axe vous plait. Quirrel ne sera donc pas là, tout du moins pas comme dans les livres. J'ai gardé l'accident de balai et j'ai changé certains personnages de maison. Par contre ceux qui pense que Charlie à trop de caractère, venez travailler avec les jeunes dont je m''occupe je peux vous assuré que les gamins de onze ans ont pour certains le même caractère, voir plus. La suite? Je préfère ne plus donné de jour, elle viendra... ne frappez pas, ça n'aide pas.**


	5. Les Rodeurs

Je remercie le Lutin de Cornouailles pour la correction de ce chapitre.

* * *

Je suis devant une porte, j'ai deux options, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je frappe ou je rentre chez moi. L'option deux me plait bien. La porte s'ouvre avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que se soit. Je me retrouve devant mon directeur de maison. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa taille mais j'ai l'impression d'être un insecte face à lui.

\- " Vous comptiez attendre toute la nuit?"

\- "Non professeur"

\- "Entrez." J'entre à sa suite et je referme la porte derrière moi. Il m'a convoquée, je suis venue mais j'ai vraiment envie de foutre le camp.

\- "Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Serpentard?" Il me parle sans me regarder et semble plus intéressé par sa bibliothèque.

\- "C'est le Choixpeau." Ma réponse est aussi stupide que celle que j'ai donnée à Pansy mais les faits sont là. Je n'ai pas supplié le Choixpeau de me mettre là, il faut croire que j'étais faite pour cette maison.

\- "Vous semblez tout aussi impulsive que votre frère. Quelles qualités pourriez-vous apporter à notre maison?" La maison avant tout, il en est le chef et il contrôle ses occupants.

\- "Je ne voulais pas." Il ne me laisse même pas finir.

\- "Vous l'avez fait et devant toute l'école."

\- "Je ne voulais pas." répété-je alors que la honte me revenait en pleine figure.

\- "Alors essayez à l'avenir d'utiliser votre cerveau aussi petit soit-il. Et comme je dois faire avec, vous viendrez dans mon bureau en retenue." Je relève la tête d'un mouvement sec pour rencontrer ses yeux onyx me fixant.

\- "Je suis déjà en retenue avec le professeur Mcgonagall."

\- "De 16 h à 18 heure avec moi vous aurez une heure pour manger avant d'aller à ses retenues." De quel droit me punit-il, je ne lui ai rien fait à lui.

\- "Mais c'est injuste."

\- "Je dois faire avec vous Potter, mais il n'est pas question que vous ternissiez la réputation de ma maison. Est-ce que c'est clair?" Vue la réputation qu'a sa maison je ne risque pas d'aggraver la situation. L'envie de lui répondre me brûle les lèvres mais je me retiens et avec un visage aussi neutre que possible, je lui dis:

\- "Oui monsieur."

\- "Disposez." Je reste un instant sur place alors qu'il s'assied à son bureau surement pour mettre à un peu de rouge sur ses copies.

Je sors et vue l'heure, je n'ai plus qu'à aller directement dans la classe de mon professeur de métamorphose. Arrivée à sa classe, je frappe et quand j'entends sa réponse, j'entre. Elle est à son bureau et elle semble corriger des feuilles. Quelle vie trépidante, la vie de professeur.

\- "Vous allez copier des lignes." me dit-elle sans plus de préambule en me montrant une table où se trouve déjà un parchemin.

\- "Que dois-je écrire?" Je demande en m'asseyant. Elle me regarde au-dessus de ses lunettes et me réponds.

\- "Je ne dois pas répondre à mes professeurs. Cela vous convient?" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qui attendait une réponse.

\- "Oui professeur."

\- "Bien commencez."

Ce n'est pas marrant mais j'ai l'habitude. On a souvent copié des lignes avec mes frères. Par contre, je me demande quelle sera ma punition avec mon directeur de maison. C'est quand même un comble que je me fasse punir deux fois alors que Benjy lui a eu une récompense. Après une heure, elle me libère et à la sortie, je suis surprise de tomber sur Harry qui me tend un sandwich.

\- "J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim." Je le prends avec joie mon estomac fait un bruit de remerciement.

\- "Merci."

\- "Alors?" me demande-t-il alors que je viens de croquer dans le pain.

\- "Copier des lignes, c'est plus marrant quand on est trois."

\- "Je n'ai rien fait."

\- "Pas le cas de tout le monde." Je marmonne et lui ne semble rien avoir à dire. "Toi tu ne trouves rien à redire?"

\- "Il a eu cette chance autant qu'il en profite." me répond-t-il en haussant les épaules. "Il n'allait pas dire, non je préfère que vous me renvoyez professeur."

\- "Ouais dit comme ça. Mais j'en veux quand même aux professeurs, il y a des règles et c'est pareil pour tout le monde."

\- "Même chez les moldus Benjy arrivait à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait alors qu'il n'était pas question de Survivant. Il a de la chance." Nous avons continué à marcher vers le hall d'entrée.

\- "J'étais toujours le vilain petit canard. Même ici dans ma maison, je suis l'intruse."

\- "Dis pas ça."

\- "Mon directeur de maison l'a dit avec en prime double retenue." Il fait la grimace

\- "Ouille."

\- "Ouais. Mais parlons de toi. Je suppose que les cours ça roule?" Quand nous avons commencé l'école moldue, Harry a eut beaucoup de difficultés pour apprendre. Mais il a eu une telle rage de rattraper les autres qu'au final il les a tous surpassés. Il travaille dur et pour ça je l'admire.

\- "Oui je me débrouille. Et clairement même si vous me manquez, j'aime bien avoir des cours sans vous."

\- "Sympa." Fis-je en faisant semblant d'être vexée mais au final, je le comprenais à cent pour cent. "Je plaisante, je comprends."

\- "C'est vrai?"

\- "Oui rien qu'être des triplés n'est pas facile alors avoir en plus le Survivant dans l'équation."

\- "Lâche-le un peu et va lui parler car je n'ai pas envie d'être entre vous deux." Alors qu'il finit sa phrase nous arrivons en bas des marches où se trouve Benjamin. "Tiens le voilà."

\- "Quelle coïncidence."

\- "Je vous laisse." fait Harry en continuant son chemin nous laissant face à face. Le temps passe et aucun de nous n'a vraiment envie de faire le premier pas, alors je lâche un.

\- "Tu vas être à quel poste?"

\- "Attrapeur"

\- "Félicitation". Je le dis mais clairement le sentiment n'y est pas.

\- "Arrête tu ne le penses pas."

\- "Comprends-moi. Toi tu fais une connerie et moi j'ai deux retenues. Ça sent le déjà vu, non?" Je ne compte plus les fois où on faisait des bêtises à deux ou à trois ou même quand je n'étais pas dans le coup et directement les professeurs me mettaient tout sur le dos. Dès qu'une bêtise arrivait c'était certain que c'était moi. Je pensais qu'à Poudlard se serait différent.

\- "Je ne le fais pas exprès." Devant son air de chien battu, je ne peux que sentir ma colère redescendre. Le pire c'est que je sais qu'il a raison.

\- "Je sais. Je sais."

\- "Et sinon la beuglante la première semaine, c'est fort quand même?" On dirait un gamin qui est fière de lui. Je le pousse légèrement.

\- "On en reparlera à Noël."

\- "Oui je vais peut-être rester ici."

\- "Et manquer le repas de famille?" C'était le moment que je préfère de l'année et je sais que pour mes frères c'est pareil.

\- "Jamais."

\- "Par contre on va attendre après Noël pour des blagues made in Rodeurs."

\- "Je valide surtout s'il faut convaincre Harry."

\- "Un pour tous et tout pour nous." Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, je n'arrive jamais à lui en vouloir longtemps.

Le deuxième soir de retenue, je passe donc chez mon directeur et cette fois-ci la porte est entre-ouverte et j'entends des voix.

\- "Alors combien de ces cornichons ont attiré ton œil?" Rogue parle avec Belicail apparemment. Je vais frapper quand la suite arrive.

\- "Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Tu penses quoi de Potter?" Je m'arrête dans mon élan et sans le vouloir vraiment je tends l'oreille.

\- "Lequel des trois?"

\- "Les trois?"

\- "Un où il y a un mince espoir, un veracrasse et une qui ne tient décidément pas à sa vie." Je ferme les yeux quand je comprends que je suis cuite. "Potter vous avez deux secondes pour entrer, poser vos affaires et refaire toute mes étiquettes de potions. La seule chose remarquable chez vous c'est votre écriture." J'ouvre la porte penaude, le professeur de défense me lance un sourire moqueur alors qu'il tient une tasse dans sa main.

\- "Bonsoir mademoiselle Potter"

\- "Messieurs, je…"

\- "Temps écoulé, au travail. Et vous rajouterez une semaine." Je rage tout en posant mon sac par terre.

\- "Je reprendrais bien une tasse de thé."

Après ma séance d'écriture, je dis au revoir au professeur de potion, je reprends mes affaires et je vais vite manger avant de me rendre à ma deuxième retenue. J'ai mal à la main et je suis fatiguée. Mais j'entre avec le minimum d'entrain qu'il me reste. Je la salue et m'installe à la même table qu'hier où m'attends déjà mon parchemin. À la fin de la soirée, mon écriture est devenue vraiment affreuse et j'ai des crampes au poignet. Je lui tends ma feuille. Elle la regarde et puis pose ses yeux sur moi.

\- "Je crois que le message est entré n'est-ce pas?"

\- "Oui professeur, je m'excuse encore."

\- "Poudlard est un lieu magique mais aussi lourd à porter parfois pour les enfants qui suivent ou ne suivent pas les traces de leurs parents."

\- "Vous croyez que j'ai trahi mes parents en n'allant pas dans votre maison?"

\- "Non, le Choixpeau est seul juge. S'il vous a mise à Serpentard c'est que c'est là que vous vous épanouirez le plus. Néanmoins, j'ai appris que le professeur Rogue avait rajouté une punition à la mienne. Sachez que même si vous n'êtes pas de ma maison, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte." J'étais étonnée par sa déclaration et touchée également.

\- "Merci professeur."

\- "Tenez, c'est un devoir supplémentaire que vous devrez me rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Pour ma part, vos retenues sont retirées mais ne recommencer pas à manquer de respect à vos professeurs." Soulagée je prends le travail et le range dans mon sac.

\- "Non, je ne le ferrai plus."

\- "Bien, vous pouvez disposer."

\- "Merci."

Réellement soulagée par se revirement de situation, je sors avec toujours une douleur au poignet mais l'esprit plus libre. Mon frère m'attend encore et cette fois-ci Benjy est là aussi. Ils semblent tous les deux bizarres surtout Harry.

\- "Quoi de neuf?"

\- "Avant toute chose, je te préviens que ce n'est pas mon idée." Cette entrée en matière dite par Benjamin me donne des frissons.

\- "Ah ha. Mais encore?"

\- "J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait inaugurer les Rodeurs à Halloween." Je regarde Ben et il me fait signe qu'il ne comprend pas non plus. D'habitude c'est nous qui le poussons à faire des blagues. Quand nous avons commencé à parler des Rodeurs pour remplacer les Maraudeurs, il était très réticent.

\- "Benjy et moi ont pensaient plutôt faire profil bas jusqu'à Noël. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir des retenues en plus."

\- "Il suffit de ne pas se faire prendre." Cet enthousiasme nouveau est quand même très suspect.

\- "Et pourquoi ce revirement de situation? "

\- "Je te retourne la question." Suis-je entrain de changer, déjà?

\- "Bon admettons tu as déjà une idée?"

\- "J'ai étudié une potion qui peut changer la couleur de cheveux. Du coup il suffirait d'en glisser dans les repas et changer les couleurs des maisons." C'est une gentille blague qui le représente bien.

\- "Marrant et simple"

\- "Mais efficace." rajoute Benjy à mon commentaire et Harry semblant content de notre approbation récapitule.

\- "Il suffait de faire la potion et de rentrer dans les cuisines."

\- "Qui se trouvent derrière le tableau de la salade de fruit." Je précise en me doutant qu'aucun des deux n'avaient cette information.

\- "Comment tu le sais?"

\- "L'Histoire de Poudlard." Je réponds simplement et les deux lèvent les yeux au ciel.

\- "Sauf qu'il me manque un ingrédient." dit Harry et oui ça ne pouvait pas être si simple.

\- "Qui est?" demande notre grand frère.

\- "Un champignon qu'on peut trouver dans la Forêt Interdite." Faire une blague ok mais en plus devoir aller dans la forêt interdite, c'était suicidaire.

\- "Je le sens mal." dis-je, Benjy me regarde moqueur.

\- "Tu flippes?"

\- "Cumule Mcgonagall et Rogue et je te promets que tu seras plus réticent."

\- "J'irai seul." fait Harry et je regarde Benjy et nous nous mettons d'accord.

\- "Non"

\- "Tu commences à préparer la potion et nous deux nous irons demain après les cours. Juste avant ma retenue avec Rogue.

\- "Ok comme tu le sens."

\- "Mais tu vas la faire où ta potion".

\- "Dans les toilettes du deuxième étage personne n'y va jamais."

Je parle un peu avec mes frères puis je retourne à ma salle commune. Je prends mon sac et m'installe à une table à côté d'un autre élève de mon année. Il les cheveux et les yeux noirs mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de son prénom.

\- "Je ne te dérange pas?" Il relève à peine la tête pour me dire.

\- "Non si tu es là pour travailler."

\- "Bien sûr."

Du coin de l'œil je vois Malefoy faire son fanfaron avec Pansy à ses pieds qui le regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde. Je sors mes affaires de Potion. J'aurai peut-être dû demander à Harry de faire mes devoirs avec lui.

\- "Tu n'as pas encore fait le travail pour demain?"

\- "Non." Je fouille dans mon sac cherchant une feuille où j'avais écris l'intitulé du devoir. "Je ne me rappelle même plus l'énoncé."

\- "Répertorier le plus d'ingrédients utilisés dans les potions."

\- "Et tu en as?"

\- "Près de 150."

\- "Ok ça me donne un ordre d'idées." Et le temps que ça allait me prendre.

\- "Tu ne me demandes pas de l'aide?" Il semble étonné et moi je le suis aussi.

\- "Je suis une grande fille."

\- "C'est juste que …" Il semble tout d'un coup gêné et regarde par-dessus mon épaule où je sais que Drago se trouve.

\- "Que quoi? Malefoy t'as demandé tes notes?" Il rougit un peu et bredouille en baissant la tête.

\- "Ouais pour vérifier."

\- "Non, ça ira mais merci. Euh?"

\- "Théo, Théodore Nott."

\- "Merci Théo."

Je me plonge dans mon parchemin et je me rends compte que ses retenues m'ont été finalement utiles. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir mes livres que les noms que j'ai écrit la veille et ceux d'aujourd'hui me reviennent en mémoire. Quand j'ai fini, j'en ai 205 et je suis plutôt fière de moi. Je suis par contre la dernière debout. Je pars prendre une douche avant de me coucher silencieusement dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, je retrouve mon frère à l'orée de la forêt. La plupart des élèves doivent manger et vu le temps pluvieux peu oseront s'aventurer dehors.

\- "Bon on se dépêche, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard à ma retenue."

\- "Le bâtard graisseux ne t'en fait pas trop voir?" Je grimace face à ce nom même si je sais que le professeur Rogue n'est pas doux avec lui. Et même s'il m'a mise en retenue, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.

\- "Ne l'appelle pas comme ça." Il regarde vers le ciel où les nuages noirs nous surplombent.

\- "Allez finissons-en."

Nous entrons doucement dans la forêt, il fait sombre et on doit faire attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans une racine. Cette forêt est loin d'être rassurante. Il fait sombre, humide et j'ai l'impression d'être observée. Nous avançons pendant cinq minutes quand soudain Benjy crie.

\- "Regarde, champignon fluo droit devant." C'était bien le champignon qu'Harry nous avait décrit. Benjamin s'approche et récupère le sésame pour le mettre dans son sac.

\- "Super, ça été rapide." Je relève la tête et je vois une forme un peu plus loin. "Benjy?"

\- "Quoi?" Il se relève et me regarde alors que la forme noire commence à bouger.

\- "C'est quoi ça?"

Il se retourne vers la forme noire qui semble flotter. Elle nous a repérés. Elle s'avance, on dirait qu'elle porte une cape. Benjamin me saisit par le bras.

\- "Charlie, cours."

Nous détalons comme des lapins sans regarder derrière nous. Mais je trébuche, Benjy m'aide à me relever mais devant son air horrifié, je comprends que la chose est toujours derrière nous. Je me reprends et nous courons vers l'orée de la forêt. Nous continuons encore jusqu'à arriver près des serres. Nous sommes à bout de souffle.

\- "Il ne nous a pas suivis." dis-je finalement alors que ma gorge me brûle.

\- "Non"

\- "C'était quoi?"

\- "Aucune idée." Il regarde encore la forêt, je regarde l'heure.

\- "Bon toi tu vas porter ça à Harry et tu lui dis de ne pas foirer sa potion parce que je n'y retourne pas."

\- "Ok mais ça va aller avec l'autre?"

\- "Ouais, on va faire avec. Je vais passer me laver un coup." En regardant mes mains pleines de boue.

Je passe dans les toilettes les plus proche et me décrasse, j'ai laissé ma cape à Benjy elle était trempée et cela allait se voir. Je me rends à ma retenue et je me rends compte que je suis en retard quand il ouvre la porte.

\- "Ne savez-vous pas lire l'heure?"

\- "Je suis désolée."

\- "Je sais que le professeur Mcgonagall à supprimer vos retenues, donc nous allons rallonger votre retenue d'aujourd'hui. A moins que vous ayez une bonne raison, l'avez-vous?" J'ai été dans la Forêt Interdite n'est pas un bon argument je pense.

\- "Non monsieur." Il me laisse passer et je ne peux me taire plus longtemps. "Professeur, je ne comprends pas."

\- "Qu'est- ce que votre petit cerveau n'a pas comprit dans cette brève phrase."

\- "Vous semblez me détester mais vos retenues m'ont clairement aidée à faire mon devoir."

\- "Ce que vous retenez ou non ne dépend que de votre ressors."

\- "Donc vous ne me détestez pas"

\- "L'ai-je dit?"

\- "Non mais pas le contraire non plus."

\- "Vous aviez peut-être l'habitude que tout le monde vous aime là où vous avez grandi mais ici c'est différent."

\- "Vous vous trompez l'enfant préféré des profs ce n'était pas moi." Je marmonne en évitant son regard.

\- "Votre frère bien sûr." Son ton est différent, le même que j'emploi quand je parle du Survivant.

\- "Il ne le fait même pas exprès, il est juste comme ça."

\- "Continuez l'inventaire."

Je me mets au travail dans le silence. J'ai du mal à le cerner, mais je ne ressens pas autant d'amertume que Benjy. Peut-être parce qu'il est le seul à traiter Benjamin comme tout le monde. On est des triplés, on est sensé se ressembler et en soi on se ressemble. Cependant les gens sont différents avec Benjy, ils l'admirent, le mettent en avant. Harry on le protège comme un petit animal fragile et moi on m'évite ou on m'oublie. Sauf que Rogue, lui me voit et il ne met pas Benjamin en haute estime sans le connaître. Je finirais presque par aimer les potions.

Finalement Halloween arrive, Benjamin est avec ses amis et Harry et moi devons encore aller aux cuisines. Alors que nous marchons vers notre destination, je redemande à mon frère:

\- "Tu vas me le dire maintenant?"

\- "Quoi?" Il semble stressé, moi je dois dire que le pire est derrière nous.

\- "Pourquoi tu as eu envie de faire cette blague?"

\- "Tu ne me lâcheras pas"

\- "Le ferrais-tu?" Il met ses mains dans ses poches où la potion se trouve surement.

\- "C'est une phrase que le professeur Mcgonagall m'a dit."

\- "Et elle a dit quoi?"

\- "Que je ne ressemblais pas à notre père. Enfin mentalement car physiquement j'étais le plus proche des trois." C'était donc ça, même si Harry est plus discret que moi, je sais qu'il souffre aussi de cette situation.

\- "Ton orgueil en a pris un coup?"

\- "Je suis un Rodeur et le fils d'un Maraudeur."

\- "D'accord. J'ai ma réponse." Nous arrivons devant le tableau. "Il suffit de chatouiller la poire."

\- "Va déjà dans la grande salle, comme ça on ne te soupçonnera pas."

\- "Et toi?"

\- "On ne me soupçonne jamais." Il me fait un sourire d'ange.

\- "Tête d'ange." Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, je sais qu'il déteste ça.

Je laisse donc mon frère finir la mission et je vais dans la grande salle divinement décorée avec des citrouilles volantes et un air parfaitement Halloweenien dans l'air. Je m'assieds entre Blaise et Annie.

\- "Tu as enfin fini tes rendez-vous avec notre cher directeur de maison?" me demande le noir et j'ai effectivement effectué ma dernière retenue aujourd'hui.

\- "Tu parles. Mais oui, j'en ai enfin fini."

\- "Jusqu'à la prochaine." se moque Drago assit en face de Blaise.

\- "Très marrant Malefoy."

\- "Sérieusement je crois que le professeur Rogue a un problème avec toi." commente Blaise et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. Depuis le début de l'année je ne l'ai vu que protéger ses petits serpents à une exception, moi.

\- "Ou avec mon nom. "

\- "Ouais en même temps Charlie pour une fille." se moque mon ami, je lui tire la langue.

\- "Tu devrais faire comique."

\- "Je sais." Les plats apparaissent devant nous. "J'ai une faim de loup."

\- "Et moi donc."

Je souris en mangeant de même que mes collègues sauf qu'eux ne se doutent de rien. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas manger, cela ferrait un peu bizarre. Surtout que niveau nourriture, ils avaient fait fort. Gâteaux de toutes sortes côtoyaient des bonbons aussi bons que beaux. Soudain un cri déchira l'air et nous nous tournons tous vers la table des Rouge et Or qui ressemblent plus à celle des Vert et Argent. Tandis que la minute d'après les Poufsouffle ressemblent aux Serdaigles et que ma table ressemble aux Gryffons. Le directeur doit se lever pour réclamer le silence même si on peut voir un sourire malicieux sur son visage.

\- "Jeunes gens calmez-vous cela ressemble à une gentille plaisanterie. Devons-nous surement remercier les frères Weasley." Deux grands garçons de Gryffondor aux cheveux maintenant verts se lèvent et disent en cœur.

\- "Innocents même si cela nous démange de savoir qui a essayé de nous faire de l'ombre."

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit, les effets sur vos beaux cheveux devront bientôt s'estomper. Maintenant profitez de ce bon repas dans la bonne humeur."

Certains rigolent en voyant la tête des autres mais les moins heureux se trouvaient à ma table et à celle de Benjy. Ce dernier avait les cheveux d'un vert foncé qui lui allait pas mal.

\- "Je suis certain que ce sont ces crétins de Gryffondor." marmonne Drago et je ne peux retenir mon rire devant ses cheveux rouges et or.

\- "C'est plutôt marrant." dit doucement Annie.

\- "Tu plaisantes, tu trouves que c'est marrant cette couleur sur mes cheveux."

\- "Mieux que le blond Barbie en tout cas." dis-je reprenant un peu de sérieux. Je sens une présence derrière moi, je relève la tête pour tomber sur le professeur Rogue.

\- "Potter suivez-moi."

\- "Monsieur?" Je demande aussi innocemment que possible.

\- "Je n'aime pas me répéter." Je commence à me lever quand le professeur de métamorphose arrive.

\- "Severus y-a-t-il un problème?"

\- "Miss Potter est dans ma maison et j'ai le droit de lui parler. Mais si vous voulez faire la morale à votre Potter cela ne lui ferra pas de mal." dit-il d'un ton froid en voyant mon frère rire avec Ron.

\- "Bien entendu."

Je le suis sans broncher, je vois le professeur de métamorphose se rassoir et parler avec le directeur. Je vais encore être la seule à payer les pots cassés. J'aurais peut-être quand même dû aller à Gryffondor. J'entre dans le bureau de mon directeur, il ferme la porte et se met devant moi. Le sentiment d'être écrasé par sa présence revient.

\- "Je vais finir par croire que vous aimez passer vos après-midi ici." Moi aussi.

\- "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

\- "Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Si nous étions il y a quelque année, on aurait dit que c'était les Maraudeurs les coupables."

\- "Je ne connais pas." Qu'est-ce qui est le plus probable que je ne les connaisse pas ou qu'il les connaisse?

\- "Vous aggravez votre cas."

\- "Vous n'avez aucune preuve."

\- "Votre arrogance me suffit. Mais si vous le voulez j'ai du Veritaserum en réserve." Devant mon air ahuri, il m'explique. "Une potion qui je vous l'apprends peut délier la langue de n'importe qui."

\- "Ça ira."

\- "Bien, voulez-vous peut-être dénoncer vos coéquipiers?" ça par contre il pouvait compter dessus.

\- "J'ai fait ça seule."

\- "Mais bien sûr. Très bien, retenue jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Problème d'oreilles Potter?"

\- "Non monsieur."

\- "Maintenant rentrez à la salle commune directement."

\- "Mais la fête." Je n'avais presque pas goûté aux sucreries.

\- "La fête est terminée pour vous."

Je baisse la tête et me mords la lèvre pour ne rien rajouter. Je rentre à la salle commune qui est déserte. Je monte prendre une douche espérant me calmer quand je me mets au lit, j'entends les autres rentrer. Je fais semblant de dormir.

Le lendemain, c'est samedi. Quand je descends je tombe sur Malefoy qui descend lui aussi.

\- "Alors c'était toi?"

\- "Fous-moi la paix."

\- "Tu te crois drôle? Tu fais honte à notre maison."

\- "Au risque de me répéter, fous-moi la paix."

\- "Tu en as pour combien? Un mois, deux?"

\- "Indéterminé" Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui réponds. Alors que je vois notre directeur aux pieds des escaliers.

\- "Miss Potter, votre première retenue se déroulera aujourd'hui. Allez manger, revenez dans mon bureau. Cela ne sera pas moi qui vous surveillerai mais je vais vous donner assez de travail pour que vous ne vous ennuyez pas." Ça je n'en doutais pas. "Je dois absolument voir notre équipe battre celle de votre frère." J'avais presque oublié le premier match de Quidditch.

\- "Tu veux lui envoyer des fleurs?" se moque Drago et Rogue semble satisfait avant de sortir de la salle commune. Le blond le suit de près.

\- "Ne l'écoute pas." fait Blaise en arrivant, il a apparemment suivi toute la conversation.

\- "Difficile quand sa tête fait la taille de la salle commune."

\- "Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" demande Annie qui nous rejoint quand nous sortons de la salle à notre tour. "Je veux dire c'était marrant mais tu sais que tu es dans le collimateur du professeur Rogue."

\- "Je dois vraiment aimer ça alors."

\- "N'en parlons plus, allons manger." me dit Blaise en passant un bras autour de mes épaules à la manière de mes frères. "Tu vas en avoir besoin."

Je m'assieds et je vois Harry qui me fait un mince sourire d'excuse. Je me retourne vers mon assiette, je n'ai pas vraiment faim et l'idée de rester mon samedi dans les cachots est assez déprimant. Je mange une biscotte quand une exclamation de joie venant de la table des rouges et or attirent mon attention. Je regarde Benjamin sortant un balai de son emballage. Je l'entends crier.

\- "Un Nimbus 2000!" Il s'approche de moi et me tend une lettre. "Il y en a une aussi pour Harry mais tu as vu ce que mon parrain et papa m'ont acheté?"

\- "Non." dis-je sarcastiquement mais il le prends au pied de la lettre.

\- "Un Nimbus 2000!" Vas-y renfonce le couteau dans la plaie.

\- "Super, toi tu as le dernier balai et moi j'ai des retenues."

\- "Rogue ne t'a pas lâchée?"

\- "Apparemment non." Il semble vouloir rajouter quelque chose mais Ron s'approche et le tire en lui disant.

\- "Vient Benjy allons l'essayer avant le début du match." Ils s'éloignent et je les regarde.

\- "Oui viens Benjy." Je répète avec la même voix horripilante que son ami.

\- "Ce gars est vraiment pitoyable." commente Draco et pour une fois je ne peux qu'être d'accord.

\- "Je te l'accorde."

\- "Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord." souligne Blaise avant de demander le jus de citrouille à Pansy.

\- "Bon, il faut que j'y aille."

\- "Et ta lettre?" me demande Annie en montrant la lettre toujours fermée à côté de mon assiette.

\- "Plus tard."

Je fourre la lettre dans ma poche avant de me diriger vers les cachots mais deux têtes rousses m'arrêtent à l'entrée. Pas de doute ils sont de la même famille que l'autre et je n'ai aucune envie de les connaitre.

\- "Bonjour"

\- "Miss."

\- "Potter"

\- "Nous sommes les frères Weasley, blagueurs en titre en nous n'avons jamais eu de rivaux." C'était donc ça. Même si je trouve leur façon de terminer la phrase de l'autre entre le comique et le ridicule.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y aura plus de rivalité." Surtout si c'est moi qui prend chaque fois.

\- "Dommage, cela aurait pu être intéressant."

\- "Vous m'excuserez je dois aller en retenue." dis-je en passant entre eux.

\- "Ah les retenues."

\- "Que serait Poudlard,…"

\- "Sans retenue"

Les grands frères ont l'air plus marrant que le petit morveux. Et ils semblent connaitre les retenues aussi. Sauf qu'ils y vont à deux, eux. D'un air plus léger, je continue ma route curieuse de savoir qui va me surveiller. Je frappe et je rentre dans la salle de classe. Là, se trouve l'apprentie du professeur de DFCM.

\- "Bonjour" dis-je elle me regarde.

\- "Bonjour, le professeur Rogue a dit que vous deviez nettoyer ses chaudrons à la manière moldue."

\- "Chouette alors." En regardant le travail qui m'attendait, des gros chaudrons collants.

Je me mets au travail après un chaudron j'en ai marre et il m'en reste cinq autres. La jeune lève les yeux de son livre surement parce qu'elle n'entend plus le bruit de la brosse.

\- "Vous devriez aller plus vite."

\- "Je fais ce que je peux." Je décide de m'octroyer une petite pause. "Je peux vous poser une question?"

\- "Essayez"

\- "Pourquoi être devenue apprentie?" Je dois dire que cette question avait tourné en boucle dans ma tête.

\- "D'après vous?" Elle n'avait pas l'intention de me rendre les choses faciles.

\- "Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre."

\- "Mon Maitre vous l'a expliqué, des portes qui s'ouvrent."

\- "Que voulez-vous faire qui demande tant de sacrifices?"

\- "Là où vous voyez des sacrifices, je vois une façon plus rapide et efficace d'apprendre. Mais soit, vous ne le savez ou ne le voyez pas encore mais la parité homme/femme n'est pas d'actualité partout." Ma mère m'en avait souvent parlé mais pas au point de faire ça.

\- "Et être traitée comme une esclave va vous aider à être respectée."

\- "Apprentie pas esclave. Vous êtes jeune et naïve, vous comprendrez plus tard. Que voudriez-vous faire?"

\- "Je ne sais pas encore." C'était vrai, comme pour les maisons, je changeais de métier chaque année. Cependant maintenant je suis bel et bien à Serpentard, il serait peut-être temps que je me décide aussi pour ça.

\- "Vous devriez vous remettre au travail."

Ce que je fais, non sans flemme. Rogue revient alors que je fini le quatrième chaudron, il claque la porte derrière lui. Il me regarde de haut alors que la femme s'est levée pour le saluer.

\- "Vous n'avez pas encore fini?"

\- "Je devrais?"

\- "Ah Severus as-tu encore besoin de Leila?" Demande Arnaud en entrant sans frapper. Je me demande un moment qui est Leila quand je me rappelle de la présence de ma surveillante.

\- "Non" marmonne-t-il.

\- "Ce match était comment dire, intéressant." D'après la tête de mon directeur, je présume que nous avons perdu.

\- "Potter et sa chance effrontée." Et que mon frère s'est encore démarqué.

\- "Et ce malgré la fourberie de ta maison."

\- "C'est le jeu." se détend un peu Rogue.

\- "Miss Potter, vous vous êtes installée pour de bon ici." me dit le professeur de défense puis il se retourne vers son ami. "Tu sais que ça pourrait s'apparenter à de la séquestration."

\- "Ma maison, mes élèves." dit-il simplement.

\- "Bien sûr."

\- "Potter sortez et vous reviendrez lundi." Je me lève et frotte ma robe bien sale.

\- "Bien professeur."

Je sors et referme la porte derrière moi, c'est alors que la lettre tombe de ma poche. Je la ramasse et machinalement je l'ouvre. Je reconnais l'écriture fine de ma mère.

"Charlie,

Je t'écris car je suis contente d'apprendre de tes lettres que tu te plais. Cependant j'ai reçu également des lettres de ton directeur de maison qui m'apprend que depuis le début de l'année tu es presque tous les soirs en retenue. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? J'attendais plus de franchise de ta part et je suis déçue. Tu es à Poudlard pour t'épanouir mais je n'aime pas le sens que tu prends. Ressaisis-toi car répondre aux professeurs, manquer de respect, mentir et j'en passe ce n'est pas comme cela que nous t'avons élevée.

Nous en parlerons à Noël et j'attends que tu sois irréprochable d'ici-là.

Nous t'aimons."

Sérieusement? Benjy reçoit un Nimbus, Harry les félicitations du jury et moi je suis quoi? Le vilain petit canard, encore une fois. Je sens les larmes qui coulent, je les balaye dans mouvement rageur du bras. Je chiffonne la lettre.

\- "Miss Potter encore là?" Quel conne d'être restée devant la porte.

\- "Désolée, je lisais."

\- "Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit."

\- "Oui je sais."

\- " Une lettre de vos parents?" me demande-t-il et la rage revient en moi.

\- "Ils ont bien reçu les vôtres si c'est ça que vous voulez savoir." Mon ton ne semble pas lui plaire car sa voix se durcie.

\- "Ne me blâmez pas pour vos erreurs et encore moins sur le fait que vos frères n'ont pas été puni alors que tout le monde sait qu'ils étaient également dans le coup." Et il a raison en plus mais aucune chance que je balance mes frères.

\- "Je dois aller faire mes devoirs."

\- "Je ne vous retiens plus alors."

Je retourne dans ma salle commune apparemment beaucoup ont décidé de profiter des derniers jours où le soleil pointe le bout de son nez. Je remarque que Théo et encore assis à une table seul. Je vais chercher mes affaires et je le rejoins.

\- "Tu ne demandes plus?" Il avait donc un petit sens de l'humour, j'aurais pu en douter.

\- "Je peux?"

\- "Oui. C'était une blague."

\- "J'avais compris."

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à faire mes devoirs. Théo m'aide pour certains trucs et finalement Blaise arrive suivi par Drago et ses fans. Ils refont le match et il est impossible de continuer à travailler. Je m'installe donc à côté de Blaise qui lève les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise foi du blond. Et la soirée se passe dans la légèreté. On rie, on blague, on joue, on est bien.


	6. Héritages

**Bonjour, première annonce, j'ai trouvé une personne assez courageuse ou assez folle pour me corriger. Vous pourrez donc loué le** **Lutin de Cornouailles. Par contre elle a beaucoup a rattrapé donc elle va corrigé et je remettrais les chapitres après.**

 **Second point, ce chapitre est long et le suivant risque de se faire attendre mais il viendra.**

 **Troisième point, ce sera pour la note en fin de chapitre.  
**

 **Et je remercie Lily et Adenoide qui sont des revieweuses anonymes pour leurs reviews. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

Noël arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Je suis contente de rentrée et de revoir mes parents mais Poudlard va me manquer. Arrivée à la gare, je dis au revoir à mes amis avant de rejoindre mes frères et nous avançons vers nos parents. Maman nous serre un par un dans ses bras sous le regard protecteur de notre père. Nous arrivons vite à la maison grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Benjy est déjà en grande conversation avec notre père tandis qu'Harry parle avec maman. Je caresse Caramel, le chat de la maison avant de monter dans ma chambre. Le dortoir est cool mais avoir une chambre pour moi me manquait quand même. Rien n'a bougé, je respire l'air, ça fait vraiment du bien. J'ai juste le temps de m'installer que j'entends une voix derrière moi.

"Alors il parait que ma petite filleule est rentrée?"

"Marraine!" Je lui saute dans les bras, c'est peut-être la personne qui m'a le plus manqué. Elle me comprend toujours sans me juger ou me sermonner. Je peux lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi et je sais qu'elle le gardera pour elle.

"Alors je t'ai manqué?"

"Tu n'as pas reçu mes lettres?" Je les avais envoyés à maman qui devait lui transmettre.

"Mais si, mais je préfère l'entendre encore."

"Tu m'as manquée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point." Je la serre encore dans mes bras et elle m'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne.

"Pourtant il parait que tu étais pas mal occupé." Je la relâche et je baisse les yeux.

"Maman t'a raconté."

"Bien sûr, elle panique vite, tu la connais." Elle a encore son sourire preuve qu'elle, elle trouve que ce n'est pas si grave.

"Elle ne m'en a pas encore parlé."

"Reste calme surtout."

"Ashley vous descendez?" Demande ma mère d'en bas. Elle remet une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

"On arrive." Crie-t-elle alors qu'on entend un vacarme en bas.

"Je crois que les deux comiques sont arrivés."

Je descends en la suivant. Remus vient me prendre dans ses bras alors que Sirius qui parle avec mes frères, il me fait juste un bref signe de main et son sourire semble crispé. Remus attire mon attention.

"Alors tes premières impressions?" Mon sourire s'agrandit, j'avais écouté ses récits ainsi que ceux de Sirius et papa. Et là, je pouvais enfin entrer dans leurs histoires.

"Poudlard, c'est magnifique."

"Et la salle commune des Serpentard? C'est la seule où je n'ai aucune information."

"Elle est belle mais se sont les dortoirs le plus impressionnant. C'est comme si tu dormais dans un aquarium, tout est en verre." Ashley qui a été cherché un verre de vin est arrivé pour écouter la fin de mon récit.

"C'est pas un peu dangereux?"

"Non." Parfois j'oublie qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière.

"Ça me rendrait malade je crois."

"Annie mon amie, a eut du mal au début mais maintenant ça va mieux."

"Tu as d'autres amis?" me demande ma marraine, j'ai l'impression que Remus et même Sirius assis pas loin attendent ma réponse.

"Quelques uns." Dis-je vaguement.

Nous passons à table et se sont les garçons qui parlent le plus. Même si Sirius est à côté de moi, je le sens distant. Il ne me parle pas et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi. Finalement la soirée se termine calmement, nous sommes tout les trois fatigués et de toute façon nous allons les revoir à Noël. J'aide ma mère à ranger puis je monte dans ma chambre. Mes parents arrivent alors que je viens de mettre mon pyjama.

"Charlie nous devons parler."

"Maintenant?" Je suis vraiment fatiguée et je sens que je pourrais dire des trucs que je ne veux pas.

"Oui maintenant. Attendre ne sera pas mieux, pour personne."

"J'ai été déçu." Commence mon père, je m'assieds sur mon lit, cette conversation allait durer.

"Parce que je suis à Serpentard, je sais." Il s'appuie contre mon bureau et croise les bras.

"Non, je me suis fait à cette idée. Mais que Sni…." Il ne finit pas sa phrase que maman le coupe.

"James! Que le professeur Rogue, nous envoies toutes ses lettres en parlant de ton comportement."

"Bien sûr mais que Benjamin vole sur un balai sans surveillance ça, ça mérite un Nimbus." Mon père semble un peu gêné mais pas maman.

"Il a eut son mot également."

"Oui j'en suis certaine." Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Arrête de te comparer à lui." C'était la meilleure ça.

"Arrêtez de le mettre en avant." Répondis-je en me levant.

"Et en se qui concerne Halloween? Tu l'as fait toute seule?"

"J'ai été punie déjà."

"Ce n'est pas ma question." Je la regarde un instant avant de baisser les yeux.

"Oui."

"Bien. Tu es privée de sortie jusqu'à la rentrée. A Poudlard, je ne veux plus recevoir de lettre relatant ton mauvais comportement sinon les vacances avec ta marraine seront également annulées." Je relève la tête choquée.

"Non ça fait des années qu'on le prépare ce voyage."

"Cela ne dépend que de toi." Elle me fixe un instant attendant surement ma réaction, je lui tourne le dos sentant les larmes venir. "Maintenant nous allons regarder un film de Noël tous ensemble. Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on s'endorme fâché."

"Je suis fatiguée."

"Alors dors la nuit portera peut-être conseil." Je sens sa main sur mon épaule mais je me dégage. Je l'entends soupirer en sortant avec mon père.

Je suis en colère, j'aurai mieux fait de rester à Poudlard. Je laisse la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, c'est-à-dire une chaussure, contre le mur. Le voyage avec ma marraine, c'est un rêve que j'ai depuis toute petite. Nous avons prévu d'aller en Amérique faire un city-trip pendant les deux mois de vacances. C'était prévu pour cette année et je peux déjà faire une croix dessus. Ne plus avoir de mauvais comportement avec Rogue qui attend qu'un seul faux-pas pour le rapporter se sera impossible. Et pendant ce temps, Benjy et Harry sont libres de faire milles bêtises sous l'approbation familiale et l'excitation de Sirius et Remus. En repensant à Sirius mon cœur se serre. Il ne m'avait jamais ignoré. Et le fait d'avoir été réprimandée ne devait pas en être la cause. La seule raison était le fait que je sois à Serpentard.

Je passe le jour suivant à faire mes devoirs avec mes frères. Grâce à l'esprit de groupe, on peut dire que ça avance vite. Je regarde par la fenêtre, il ne neige pas encore. Tant mieux, j'adore me promener dans la neige et étant privée de sortie.

"On devrait faire ça plus souvent." Dit Benjy en refermant son livre de botanique.

"Quoi? Nos devoirs?" Plaisante Harry qui relit encore une fois son devoir de métamorphose.

"Les faire ensemble. A nous trois on couvre toutes les matières."

"Oui mais on devra les faire à la bibliothèque." Je me vois mal aller dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Quand tu n'es pas en retenue." Je lui tire la langue.

"No comment."

"Rogue est quand même un enfoiré."

"Que t'ont dis les parents?" Je range mes livres dans mon sac.

"Que je ne devais plus faire aucun faux pas sinon je pouvais dire au revoir au voyage." Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser, je les ai assez saoulés avec mon voyage.

"Mais vous le préparer depuis que tu sais parler."

"Je sais."

"Bon on a fini alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" Demande Harry pour alléger l'ambiance surement.

"Quidditch?"

"Je suis partant." Ils me regardent

"Je dois envoyer une lettre mais amusez-vous bien."

"Non, tu ferras ça au soir."

"Non je t'assure, je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Il fait trop froid."

"Allez!" Devant son air de chien battu, je soupire.

"Je suis privée de sortie."

"Oh"

"Mais vous en faites pas aller jouer."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Oui."

Je prends mon sac et je retourne dans ma chambre. Là, je vois un hibou Grand-Duc à ma fenêtre, j'ouvre et je prends la lettre ainsi qu'un petit paquet. L'oiseau repart. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et j'ouvre la lettre.

"Charlie,

C'est Blaise, j'espère que tu es bien arrivée chez toi et que tes parents ne t'ont pas trop sermonné. Ma mère est partie en voyage avec son nouveau prétendant et elle ne m'avait pas prévenu. Du coup je passe les vacances chez Drago. Annie est là aussi. Est-ce que tu as fait le travail de potion? Drago m'a fait recommencer trois fois. Et tes frères pas trop embêtants? J'espère qu'il n'a pas ramené son toutou à la maison. J'espère que le cadeau te plaira.

Joyeux Noël en avance,

Blaise."

J'ouvre le paquet, je découvre un magnifique bracelet en argent avec le symbole de l'infini. Je le mets à mon poignet et il me va parfaitement.

Je me mets à mon bureau, je sors un parchemin et ma plume et je commence à écrire.

" Salut Blaise,

Mes parents m'ont privé de sortie et j'ai intérêt de me tenir à carreau pour la suite. Noël chez les Malfoy ça doit être glacial. Je viens de finir tout mes devoirs avec mes frères et mon travail est fait mais je ne suis pas aussi perfectionniste que monsieur Drago. Heureusement ici on fête Noël en famille donc pas de Weasley mais apparemment il viendra pendant les grandes vacances. Je suis contente d'être à la maison mais je serai aussi heureuse de vous revoir.

Merci pour le bracelet, j'espère que j'aurai la permission de sortir pour faire mes cadeaux de Noël.

Passe le bonjour aux autres et je vous souhaite aussi un joyeux Noël.

Charlie"

Je plie ma lettre et je m'en vais en bas. Là, je vois maman qui prépare à manger.

"Maman je peux t'emprunter Eroz?"

"Pour envoyer une lettre à qui?"

"Blaise, un ami qui m'a envoyé une lettre, je viens de lui répondre." Dis-je en montrant la dites lettre.

"Et il a un nom de famille ton ami?" Demande mon père qui rentre à ce moment déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

"Zabini." Je le dis sur le ton de la légèreté mais il fait quand même la grimace.

"Hum"

"Quoi?" Maman le regarde et il lève les mains en signe de défense.

"Rien, rien."

"Je peux te l'emprunter?"

"Oui vas-y" Je regarde par la fenêtre mais je ne vois pas mes frères jouer.

"Les garçons sont toujours dehors?"

"Non ils sont dans leurs chambres."

"Pourquoi?"

"Ils ont avoué qu'ils étaient tes complices." Papa sort de la pièce pendant que maman continue d'éplucher les pommes de terres.

"Oh."

"Oui oh".

"Et sinon est-ce que je pourrais quand même aller faire mes achats de Noël?"

"Tu es privée de sortie."

"Mais on m'a fait des cadeaux, ce n'est pas impoli de ne pas en faire?"

"Dis moi ce que tu aimerais et j'irais le chercher pour toi."

Cette idée me plait moyennement mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais vite porter ma lettre et je remonte dans la chambre de Benjy. Je frappe et je rentre.

"Salut"

"Hey." Me répondit-il, il est couché sur son lit et il lit un magazine de Quidditch.

"Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?"

"Un pour tous,…" Mais je ne finis pas sa phrase.

"C'était stupide, on est tout les trois privé de sortie."

"C'est juste, la prochaine fois on ferra plus attention." Je ne suis pas très excitée de refaire des bêtises, en tout cas pas cette année.

"Ouais "

Noël arriva et on fêta ça avec nos parrains et marraines. Tout se passa parfaitement, sans dispute, sans catastrophe sauf que Sirius m'évitait toujours. Juste avant les cadeaux, je le coince dans la cuisine. Il pose la bouteille vide sur la table, se retourne et semble surpris de me voir là.

"Pourquoi tu m'évites?"

"Je ne t'évite pas". Dit-il tout en regardant ailleurs.

"Depuis mon retour, tu ne m'as pas adressé deux paroles."

"C'est juste que…"

"Que quoi?"

"J'ai tout fait pour ne pas être répartit à Serpentard et toi tu y sautes les deux pieds devant." Il me regarde enfin et même si je me doutais que c'était la raison l'entendre de sa voix fait mal.

"Apparemment tout le monde se doutait que j'irai là."

"Entre se douter et la réalité."

"Je te dégoute?"

"Non." S'offusque-t-il avec tellement de force que je ne peux que le croire.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ne pas vouloir être comme sa famille"

"Ta famille est bien." Oui, c'est vrai, une famille parfaite. C'était du moins ce que nos parents avaient essayé de faire. Nous tenir loin du monde magique, essayer qu'on soit tout les trois traités de la même façon. Mais la vérité, c'est que Benjamin avait toujours été différent ou peut-être était-ce moi.

"Si j'étais allé à Gryffondor, je n'aurai été que l'ombre de Benjy"

"Et maintenant?" Ok tout ne c'était pas passer comme prévu mais au moins je n'étais plus dans l'ombre.

"Tout le monde me voit. En mal, mais en tout cas je suis enfin plus que la sœur de Benjamin." Je me rappelle toute ses phrases: c'est comment encore toi? Mais oui, tu es la fille des triplés et comment vont Benjamin et Harry?

"Je ne savais pas que ça te pesait autant." Je baisse les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas faire de mal, je veux juste être moi et qu'on me voit vraiment."

"Mais je te vois et tu as les oreilles les plus mignonnes qui soit." Dit-il tout en jouant avec mes oreilles pour remettre ma tête droite.

"Sirius!"

"Quoi?" J'ai enfin droit à mon sourire alors qu'il me lâche enfin.

"Tu m'as manqué. " Il me serre dans ses bras avant de me dire.

"J'ai appris vos aventures d'Halloween. Vous êtes vraiment digne de nous. Par contre il va falloir revoir votre esquive."

"Facile vous vous étiez tout les quatre à Gryffondor."

"Mais nous n'étions pas triplés." Il marque un point, le fait d'être triplés pourrait être un avantage.

Sur ses mots nous retournons au salon, nous sommes encore gâtés mais chaque année c'est pareil et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Pour ça, il n'y jamais eu de discrimination entre nous. Les adultes continues de parler que nous montons nos affaires à l'étage. Nous nous retrouvons dans la chambre de Benjy. Nous parlons de nos cadeaux quand Sirius, Remus et notre père entre et ils referment la porte. Ils ont l'air de conspirateur et papa et Sirius sont tout excité alors que Remus lèvent les yeux au ciel.

"C'est le moment."

"Vous nous faites peur." Dit Harry mais nous sommes tout les trois d'accord.

"C'est l'heure de la transmission." Répond notre père, il sort un paquet de sa poche et les deux autres font pareil. "Tenez." Ils nous donnent chacun un, nous le prenons un peu septique. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils nous faisaient des blagues. Nous avions apprit à nous méfier.

J'ouvre mon cadeau et je découvre un bout de parchemin. Je regarde mes frères et Benjamin a reçu une cape tendit qu'Harry a eut un carnet. Je regarde mon bout de papier vierge et je les regarde en levant un sourcil

"C'est une blague?" Dit Benjamin avant moi, mon père trépigne d'impatience avant de dire.

"Met la sur toi"

Il met la cape et je reste stupéfaite. Il regarde ses pieds qui ne sont plus là, son corps à disparu. C'est la fameuse cape d'invisibilité, il avait dit qu'il l'avait perdu. Mais c'était surement maman qui lui avait dit de dire ça.

"Mais,…"

"C'est ma cape d'invisibilité, elle nous a bien servi à Poudlard." Dit-il avec un soupçon de nostalgie. Sirius s'approche de moi et il sort sa baguette.

"Ceci est la carte des Maraudeurs." Il tape une fois dessus en disant. "Quand tu seras à Poudlard tu n'auras qu'à faire ça en disant: je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises et tu auras la carte la plus complète de Poudlard. Tu verras tous ceux présents avec leurs noms. Et n'oublie pas quand tu auras fini de dire: "méfait accompli" et elle redeviendra vierge." Je reste septique mais ça à l'air clairement génial. Remus vient tout prêt d'Harry qui a déjà ouvert son carnet.

"Et ceci comprends toutes nos blagues, nos notes, nos astuces." Nous sommes aussi excités qu'eux maintenant et nous avons hâte d'être à Poudlard pour tester tout ça.

"Merci."

"Mais tout ça doit rester entre nous." Fait papa tout bas, si maman apprend ça, je n'ose y penser.

"Promis."

L'heure de retourner à Poudlard est arrivé. Le voyage en train parait plus long, peut-être parce qu'il fait plus froid et sombre. Je regarde le paysage défilé pendant qu'Harry lit son carnet et que Benjamin dessine sur un parchemin. Soudain Harry ferme son livre ce qui attire notre attention, chose voulue apparemment.

"J'ai un truc à vous dire."

"Quoi?"

"Je feuilletais le livre des Maraudeurs et j'ai eu une idée. Vous vous souvenez quand nous étions en maternelle*. Que l'institutrice nous avais séparé dans trois groupes." Bien sûr qu'on s'en souvenait, cela avait duré un mois. Un mois horrible pour nous, ainsi que pour l'institutrice. Mais ce dont il parlait c'était quelque chose de magique.

"Oui l'enfer." Commenta Benjy

"Tu veux parler du truc que nos parents nous ont juré de ne plus faire?" Je demande pour être sûr. Pendant cette séparation, ils nous étaient arrivé de communiquer par télépathie. Au début c'était marrant, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête totalement de parler aux autres. Nos parents avaient fini par comprendre et nous avait interdit de recommencer. Ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête.

"Oui"

"Maintenant qu'on est à Poudlard on pourrait réessayer." J'avoue que l'idée de pouvoir parler à mes frères n'importe où et n'importe quand, sans personne d'autre, est plaisante.

"Et tu as une idée de comment ça fonctionne?" dis-je c'était bien beau mais quand nous étions petits nous l'avions fait spontanément.

"La volonté." Répond Harry en montrant sa tête de l'index, ça parait simple, trop simple."On essaye?" Je les regarde Benjy a l'air enthousiasme.

"Ok"

Nous nous concentrons, nous fermons les yeux. Mais rien ne se passe. Alors que le silence règne la porte s'ouvre sur un rouquin et sa voix s'élève.

"Ah Benjy tu es là, je te cherchais partout." Je le fusille du regard alors qu'Harry range vite son carnet. Voyant qu'il s'assied, je me lève.

"Je vous laisse"

Je sors de ce compartiment le plus vite possible. Je ne peux vraiment pas le sentir ce gars. Je marche un moment avant de trouver le compartiment que je cherchais. Je l'ouvre et toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Drago semblait être en grande conversation alors que Pansy l'écoute religieusement, Annie regarde par la fenêtre, Blaise lui est entrain de faire un devoir je pense.

"Encore entrain de te vanter?

"Tu t'es perdue? Je m'installe à côté de Blaise sans la moindre gêne.

"Non, mais j'ai un chien égaré qui squatte mon compartiment."

Il râle alors que Blaise me fait un baisemain en guise de bonjour. Annie me sourit avant de replonger dans sa contemplation.

"Alors content de retrouver Poudlard?" Je leur demande et c'est un oui unanime qui me parvient à part Drago qui vante les mérites de Dumstrang.

"Tu comptes refaire une connerie dés ton arrivée?" Me demande Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

"Non." Et je suis sérieuse pas question de loupé mon voyage.

"On a parié combien de temps tu tiendrais." Dit Pansy moqueuse.

"Je ne savais pas que tu pensais à moi, même pendant tes vacances." Je lui réponds.

" _Il me gonfle."_

"Quoi?"

"On a rien dit princesse." Me répond Blaise, ils me regardent tous comme une extraterrestre. Je me cale dans mon fauteuil et je fais mine d'écouter Pansy.

" _Harry?_ " Cette fois je ne parle pas mais je le pense très fort.

" _Charlie_?" La voix revient étonnée et là j'en suis certaine, c'est bien mon frère.

" _Ça_ _marche_!". Je m'exclame par pensée.

J'arrive à entendre mon frère c'était dément. Nous l'avions déjà fait inconsciemment mais là c'était conscient. Par contre, je sens déjà la migraine montée en moi. Une main passe devant mes yeux et c'est comme si je me réveille.

"Tu es vraiment avec nous?" Me demande Blaise, il a fini son devoir.

"Désolée, tu disais?"

"Je te demandais ce que tu avais reçu comme cadeau?"

On parla pendant le reste du trajet. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais parents sont si buter. Nous sommes des jeunes et nous sommes pareils que ceux des autres maisons. Ils devraient juste être heureux que je sois. Pourquoi toujours tout compliqué? Le train s'arrête et nous descendons, je retrouve Harry qui me tend mes affaires que j'avais laissé dans son compartiment. Nous montons dans les calèches qui avancent par magie sans chevaux.

"Tu as entendu?"

"Oui mais j'ai un barre dans ma tête." Dis-je en massant mes tempes.

"Oui pareil. Il faudra peut-être du temps, je vais me renseigner."

"Et Benjy?" je ne le vois nulle part.

"Avec son meilleur pote." Dit-il mais d'une manière cynique. En même temps, nous étions tellement soudés que nous avions peu d'amis avant. Mes frères sont mes meilleurs amis et c'est pareil pour eux. En tout cas, ça l'était.

"Toi aussi il t'énerve, je t'ai entendu."

"Si ça peut te rassurer tes amis aussi m'énervent." Dit-il, d'abord je pense qu'il plaisante mais vu sa tête il est sérieux. On ne pouvait pas comparer mes amis à ce guignol.

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu n'as sans doute pas remarqué car tu as passé ton temps en retenue. Mais ils sont quand même les spécialistes pour se moquer des autres. Même dans leur propre maison, ceux qui ne sont pas Sang-Pur le ressentent." Là, je suis surprise, je n'ai rien remarqué de telle.

"Je ne suis pas une Sang-Pur et pourtant, ils ne se moquent pas de moi."

"D'après ce que je sais, c'est parce que le préfet et ce Zabini ont plaidé en ta faveur." Là, je n'y crois pas du tout et ça commence à m'énerver.

"C'est n'importe quoi."

"Demande-leurs."

"Je le ferrai."

Cette discussion m'a perturbé, sitôt descendu, je quitte mon frère et je rattrape Blaise avant qu'il ne rentre dans notre salle commune. Il semble surpris de me voir essoufflée.

"Je peux te parler?"

"Oui quand tu veux princesse." Nous allons un peu plus loin, là où personne ne nous entendra.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu me protèges?"

"On peut dire que tu es direct." D'accord comme entrée en matière, il y avait mieux.

"Alors?"

"Ecoute il ne reste plus beaucoup de Sang-Pur et ceux qui le sont aiment bien le faire sentir. Surtout à Serpentard, je ne t'apprends rien. " Non, ça je le savais, je n'ai qu'à regarder Malfoy.

"Mais je ne le suis pas."

"Alors il faut avoir des relations."

"C'est ce que Gontrand a dit le premier jour."

"Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal." Il le dit platement sans sentiment mais ça sonne bizarre. Pourquoi ferrait-il ça?

"Pourquoi? "

"Ais-je besoin d'avoir une raison pour être ton ami?" Non en soi, mais il est à Serpentard. Et ce que j'ai appris c'est que dans ma maison on ne donne rien pour rien.

"Mais je n'ai rien à t'apporter."

"T'ais-je demander quelque chose?" C'est là que ça me parait bizarre.

"Non mais c'est la base des relations non?"

"T'apprends vite, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es à Serpentard." Il essaye de noyer le poisson en plus.

"Alors?"

"Le moment venu tu sauras mais d'ici là, mon amitié t'est-elle si désagréable? Je peux t'apprendre tout ce que tu ignores de notre monde." Il ne parlait pas du monde magique mais de quel autre monde alors?

"Quel monde?"

"Le monde des Serpentard." C'est vrai que j'avais beaucoup à apprendre, moi qui ai été élevé par une famille de Gryffondor. "Ami?" Il me tend la main et je n'ai aucune hésitation à la prendre. Au pire qu'est-ce que je risque?

"Ami."

Je le considère déjà comme un ami et je ne vais pas laisser mes parents dicté mes amitiés. Avant je n'avais que mes frères comme ami mais là ils en ont des nouveaux. Et je ne voulais pas être seule, surtout quand quelqu'un voulait être juste ami avec moi, pour moi.

La semaine de la rentrée, je me mis à fond dans mes études. J'étais l'élève modèle mais la nuit je passais mes soirées à regarder la carte du Maraudeur. Je pouvais voir n'importe qui dans le château. Le professeur Rogue faire ses potions, le professeur Dumbledore faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Je pouvais également espionner mes frères. C'est comme ça que je vis Harry hors de son dortoir alors que le couvre feu était dans moins de dix minutes. Je me concentre sur lui et puis je sens le lien se faire.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_ Je pourrais presque le sentir sursauter.

 _"Tu m'as foutu la trouille."_ Je l'entends doucement comme s'il chuchotait, c'est marrant.

 _"C'était le but. Alors?"_

 _"J'ai été voir un ami."_

 _"À cette heure?"_

 _"Oui."_

 _"C'est qui?"_ D'accord, je suis curieuse mais je m'ennuie.

 _"Le garde-chasse."_

 _"Tu es ami avec le garde-chasse?"_ Je ne l'avais vu que quelques fois, mais il ne m'avait pas donné envie d'être son ami. Et puis c'était comme être ami avec un professeur c'était louche. Mais c'était bien le genre d'Harry.

 _"Oui, il est gentil."_

 _"Je te crois. Bonne nuit."_

 _"Bonne nuit"_

Alors que je le vois rentré dans sa salle commune. Je vois un nom que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Quirinus Quirrell. Il rôde un moment autour de la salle commune de Poufsouffle avant de partir. Je le perds de vue au troisième étage.

Ce nom ne revient pas les nuits suivantes. Aujourd'hui, il pleut et j'ai Botanique. Je n'aime pas ce cours parce que je n'aime pas les plantes. Non, se sont les plantes qui ne m'aiment pas. Déjà les moldues, elle meurt quand je m'en occupe. Mais les plantes sorcières, elles, elles m'attaquent avant de mourir. Le programme du cours, c'est d'analyser des fleurs du nom pourri de "Neuillus". C'est une fleur blanche aux rayures mauves.

"Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le livre à la page 36, cette fleur a une particularité laquelle?" Je sens Neville gigoté à côté de moi et je l'entends murmurer la réponse.

"Dis-le." Je lui dis, il me fusille du regard alors que le professeur m'interpelle.

"Miss Potter?" Je la regarde, elle semble attendre ma réponse et je n'en ai aucune idée.

"Elle sent bon?" Elle fait comme si je n'avais rien dit et explique.

"On utilise son venin dans les hôpitaux comme décontractant. Elle a une épine mais elle ne la sort que quand elle va mourir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ceux-là sont jeunes, le risque qu'elle vous pique sont d'une chance sur 1000." Je suis accoudée sur la table où se trouvent toutes ses fleurs. Je ressens une douleur dans mon bras, je me redresse d'un seul coup.

"Elle m'a piqué."

"Miss Potter, ce n'est pas drôle." Je me sens bien, je souris et je trouve que Pomona Chourave, c'est un prénom trop marrant pour un prof de botanique. Chou-rave et sa tête on dirait vraiment un chou, c'est grave.

"Non mais votre tête là, c'est hilarant."

"Au mon dieu, elle l'a piqué." Je sens tout les regards sur moi, j'explose de rire avant de remarquer la pauvre fleur, qui est avachie dans son pot. Je la pousse du bout de mon index.

"Oh non, la fleur elle est morte. Bouge fleur, bouge." Je regarde les autres. "Elle bouge plus. Il faut la réanimer." Je commence à lui faire un message du bout du doigt.

"Monsieur Londubat conduisez Miss Potter auprès du professeur Rogue, il a l'antidote."

"Pas à l'infirmerie?" Demande-t-il, alors que j'enterre la fleur dans sa propre terre. Au moins, elle vivra l'éternité, là où elle a toujours vécu.

"Non, elle n'en a pas en réserve." Je me redresse en regardant par les vitres et je me tourne vers le Poufsouffle.

"Neville?"

"Quoi?"

"Elle est où ta voiture?" Pour conduire, c'est mieux. Lui, il me prend par le bras alors que les autres sont hilares.

J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage, je flotte derrière Neville. J'ai envie de faire un câlin au calamar mais il m'en empêche. C'est qu'un méchant Neville, je l'ai toujours su. On se dirige vers les cachots, je me demande si Batman vit ici. Où peut-être qu'il y a des soirées de vampires? J'ai envie de danser mais Neville s'arrête, il frappe et Rogue ouvre en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Londubat? Vous voir pendant les cours me suffit amplement." Vu que Neville tremble de tous ses membres, je le devance.

"On voudrait participer à la fête." Rogue lève un sourcil.

"Quelle fête?"

"Le bal des vampires." Il me regarde un instant avant de se tourner vers mon chauffeur.

"Qu'est- ce qu'elle a? Pourquoi a-t-elle les pupilles dilatée et mauve?"

"Elle, elle a…" Il bégaie alors que je commence à chanter, une chanson moldue.

"Le Neuillus?" Je m'arrête en le pointant du doigt.

"Non, vous c'est Severus." Il semble désespéré, il devrait être piqué aussi.

"Il y avait une chance sur 1000." Ce qui en soi est positif.

"Bonne nouvelle, tout le château ne risque rien. Enfin les élève, pas le château. Enfin le château ne risquait rien à la base, parce que sa base c'est du béton. Mais la plante elle est mourute." Il semble en avoir assez entendu.

"Deux minutes." Il part puis revient avec une potion mauve. Il me la tend. "Buvez-ça."

"Non."

"Pourquoi?"

"Mes parents, ils m'ont dit de jamais boire ce qu'un homme bizarre me donnait. Et vous vous êtes trèèèèèèsss bizarre."

"Buvez" M'ordonne-t-il.

"Ok, mais juste parce que vous me sembler sympathique." J'avale la mixture qui a un goût de banane mixé avec des choux de Bruxelles. J'ai l'impression de faire une chute de cent étages, je relève la tête et je tombe sur les yeux de mon professeur.

"Potter?" Je me souviens de tout.

"Oh merde."

"Langage."

"Vous n'allez pas me punir?" Il semble juger le pour et le contre.

"Une chance sur 1000 Potter." Oui je sais, même moi ça m'exaspère d'avoir si peu de chance.

"Je sais"

"Il aurait été si simple que vous soyez à Gryffondor. Retourner en cours et Londubat moins dix points pour votre manque de locution." Neville blêmit encore plus si c'est possible. Alors que nous éloignons, je décide de m'excuser bien que se ne soit pas vraiment ma faute.

"Désolée Neville." Il accélère le pas pour me distancer, je le rattrape. "J'ai dit désolé."

"J'ai entendu mais c'est ton directeur donc tu ne le penses pas." Ça c'était débile comme réflexion.

"Si, je trouve que c'est injuste."

"C'est ça."

"C'est bon, soit plus cool."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'être cool avec toi."

"Sympa, on a quand même grandit ensemble." Il continue à marcher et à aucun moment il ne me regarde dans les yeux.

"C'était avant que tu ailles à Serpentard."

"Et après on dit que c'est notre maison qui regorge de préjugé. Tu sais quoi Neville, c'est parfait. Et si j'étais un professeur, je t'en aurai enlevé plus juste parce que tu n'oses pas dire les réponses alors que tu les as. Alors maintenant tu m'excuse ou pas, je m'en fous mais je dois retourner voir mais amis les vilains serpents."

Je le plante là, il semble hébété, la belle affaire. Je retrouve Annie pour le cours d'histoire de la magie. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle.

"Ça va mieux?" Me demande-t-elle."

"Il m'en re-faudrait, Londubat m'a prit la tête. C'est qu'un con."

"Tu t'en aperçois que maintenant?" Se moque Draco qui se trouve derrière nous avec Blaise.

"Elle est gentille." Mon ami me caresse la tête comme un chien.

"La ferme Blaise"

 _"Pourquoi tu t'es engueulé avec Neville._ " Ça c'est Harry, je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec lui. Il n'a qu'à s'arranger avec son ami.

 _"Tu n'as qu'à lui demander._

 _"Ok, ok. Tu vas mieux?"_

 _"Oui retour à la normal."_

Enfin presque, Neville avait toujours été timide avec les étrangers mais avec Harry, il semblait marrant. Mais jamais, il n'avait paru si froid. C'était la dernière personne que je pensais capable de ça. Je vois Annie qui commence à dessiner sur mon bras je la laisse faire, ce cours est tellement barbant que je risque de m'endormir de toute façon. Je peux comprendre qu'on laisse un fantôme donner cours. Par contre, un mauvais prof reste un mauvais prof et lui il est très mauvais. Je n'écoute rien au pire, je prendrai les notes de Benjamin. Ce dernier prend des notes comme si ça vie en dépendait. C'est bien le seul dans la pièce à la faire. Ah non, Drago et Théo aussi mais avec moins de ferveur.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Blaise me sort de mes pensées, je me retourne.

"Quoi?"

"Je m'ennui."

"J'allais m'endormir, prends des notes."

"Et toi?" Je regarde Benjamin toujours concentré qui en est déjà à son deuxième parchemin.

"Je piquerai celle de mon frère."

"Je piquerai celle de Drago" Les minutes passent.

"Blaise?"

"Quoi?"

"Je m'ennuie."

"Ça te dirai de venir à la maison pendant les grandes vacances?"

"Je ne pourrai pas."

"Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois un Zabini?" ça n'a rien à voir dans l'immédiat vu que je ne serai vraiment pas en Angleterre mais mes parents ne me laisseront jamais aller chez lui de toute façon.

"Pas pour moi. Et ta mère, elle, cela ne lui fait rien que je sois une Potter?"

"Ma mère, les seuls noms qui la préoccupent, se sont ceux de ses amants. Mais je suppose que je passerai encore les vacances avec Drago et Annie."

"Dis-le si ça t'ennuie, je ne t'oblige pas." Dis Dray en relevant la tête. "C'est même un honneur."

"Mais non mon petit mais j'aurai bien voulu voir de nouvelles têtes." Le rassure Blaise, je me tourne vers le blond pour éclaircir un point.

"Annie et toi vous êtes de la même famille?" Cette dernière appuie plus fort sur ma main. "Aie!"

"Désolée." Dit-elle soudain rouge pivoine.

"On a un vague lien de parenté." Fait simplement Malfoy d'un geste évasif de la main. Le cours continue, Annie semble s'y intéressé, je regarde ma main. Elle m'a fait un dessin d'aigle plutôt pas mal. Sa réaction est bizarre mais je ne veux pas la forcer.

Après le repas de midi nous allons en classe métamorphose. Ce cours me plait bien, pouvoir donner une autre forme. Tout peut être changé, tout le monde peut changer. Aujourd'hui nous avons appris à transformer une tasse en rat. C'était hilarant surtout quand la fille de Gryffondor dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, a pleuré parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir de rat. Et moi, je caressais mon beau rat blanc comme la neige. J'avais réussi en trois essais, ce qui était une bonne moyenne.

"Charlie, on fait une bataille de rat." Me demande Blaise assis à côté de moi. Je regarde son gros rat noir. Il a une dent cassé et des grosses griffes, son poil est terne.

"Non."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est une ratte."

"Chochotte." Le cours est fini. Alors que j'ai fini de ranger mes affaires, le professeur m'interpelle.

"Miss Potter veuillez rester s'il vous plait." J'entends Blaise qui me dit.

"Échec." Je ne lui réponds rien, il sort de la classe avec les autres. Je m'approche du bureau, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a demandé de rester. Je suis un peu anxieuse.

"Madame?"

"Je voulais vous féliciter pour votre comportement depuis Noël. Je crois savoir que même les retenues avec le professeur Rogue ont cessé." Je sens un poids s'enlever de mon ventre.

"Oui madame"

"Continuez comme ça."

"Merci"

Là c'est ahurissant, j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Je sors de la classe et Blaise parle avec Théo, il est dos à moi. J'ai toujours mon rat, doucement je m'approche et je mets mon rat sur son épaule. Il regarde sentant le poids surement, il sursaute et criant comme une fille. Le rat tombe par terre reprenant sa forme primaire. Je cris un:

"Échec et mat." Le Serpentard me regarde, le regard noir.

"Tu as intérêt de courir." Je détale suivit par Blaise, je me sens bien, je me sens à ma place.

* * *

 **Troisième point donc, je commence déjà à écrire la deuxième année. J'aurai besoin de votre avis.**

 **Est-ce que vous préférez qu'on garde l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets (qui est quand même assez important en soi)? ou pas du tout? ou oui mais plus tard et autrement.**

 **Est-ce que vous voulez voir Lockhart? Ou pas?**

 **Est-ce qu'il y a des éléments qui vous voudriez revoir absolument qui sont pour vous indispensables ou au contraire, qu'est-ce que vous ne voudriez pas revoir? Je parle ici pour l'ensemble de ma fic. En sachant qu'il va y avoir un élément déterminant en fin de deuxième année qui va faire prendre un tournant à ma fic et donc s'éloigner un peu plus des livres en gardant la ligne directrice.**

 **Pour l'instant j'ai dans l'idée de ne pas prendre Lockhart et de garder la Chambre des Secrets mais l'amener autrement, voir plus tard. C'est un peu frustrant car j'ai une idée claire pour la troisième année mais pas pour la deuxième. Mais j'aimerai avoir votre avis même si mes idées risquent de changer encore.**

 **Merci si vous prenez le temps de le faire et pour les autres on se revoit au prochain chapitre.**

 **ps: si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde, c'est que toutes les reviews ne s'affichent pas donc désolée mais merci.**


	7. Ce que je désire

**_Me voilà de retour, je vais normalement reprendre un rythme de parution plus rapide ayant plus de temps devant moi. Merci aux reviewers._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre corrigé par le Lutin de Cornouailles_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Ce que je désire**

Un mois passa, les cours se passaient bien, voir très bien. J'avais même fait gagner pas mal de points à notre maison et nous étions en tête. J'avais reçu plusieurs lettres de mes parents et ils étaient heureux de ne plus avoir eu de lettres relatant mon mauvais comportement. Le professeur Rogue aussi n'avait rien eu à me reprocher. J'arrivais à avoir la moyenne en potion grâce à Benjy qui lui était toujours victime de la discrimination du professeur. J'avais dû travailler plus que je ne le pensais mais finalement les cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose étaient vraiment contre j'avais abandonné l'idée d'avoir de beaux points en Histoire de la Magie et en Botanique c'était limite.

Le cours de Défense a commencé depuis une heure, je suis à côté de Blaise au deuxième rang. Ce cours est étrange, le professeur Belicail semble nous analyser à chaque cours. Toutes les réponses que nous donnons ont l'air d'avoir plus d'importance que dans les autres cours. Il donne son cours pourtant d'une manière attrayante. J'ai beaucoup appris notamment sur les formes de magies, d'où elles viennent,… Son apprentie est rarement là et quand elle est là, elle est au fond de la classe et n'ouvre jamais la bouche. Et malgré ce fait, tout dans son attitude reflète le respect, la soumission envers son Maitre. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que quelqu'un veuille être l'esclave volontaire d'un autre. L'école est là pour apprendre pas besoin de se mettre à genoux devant quelqu'un pour faire la même chose.

\- "Bien nous arrivons tout doucement à la fin de l'année. Nous avons parlé des cœurs magiques, des auras, des liens et maintenant vous allez rechercher votre propre cœur magique. Sachez que votre cœur ou noyau a une certaine quantité de magie. La quantité est différente pour chacun, mais quand le niveau descend en dessous de 50 % vous ressentirez une fatigue, en dessous de 30 vous aurez des difficultés à effectuer de la magie et même de bouger. En dessous de 10 vous risquer de perdre l'usage de la magie voir de mourir. Connaitre son niveau, savoir voir son cœur pourrait vous sauver la vie. Maintenant je veux que vous fermiez les yeux comme lors de nos séances de méditation. Je veux que vous écoutiez, sentiez votre source de magie."

Je ferme les yeux comme le reste de la classe. Il est rare qu'un élève lui désobéisse, il a une autorité naturelle. Je me concentre sur ma magie, je la sens, je la ressens d'une couleur mauve, chaude, mais c'est étrange. C'est comme si elle était attiré, tirée ou incomplète.

\- "Stop!" La voix du professeur me fait rouvrir les yeux d'un coup. "Que ceux qui ont réussi lève la main". Je la lève ainsi que Blaise, Théo et une fille de Gryffondor." Ce n'est pas trop mal pour une première. Monsieur Zabini qu'avez-vous ressenti?"  
\- "Une chaleur."  
\- "Et rien de plus? Une couleur peut-être." Mon ami semble réfléchir je le regarde et une couleur me vient en tête.  
\- "Vert." Je l'ai murmuré et pourtant les deux hommes semblent l'avoir entendu.  
\- "Qu'avez-vous dit?"  
\- "Quand je pense à sa magie, je vois du vert". Le professeur semble m'analyser un moment avant de dire.  
\- "Intéressant et la vôtre?"  
\- "Mauve mais c'est comme si elle était incomplète."  
\- "Parce que vous avez un lien."  
\- "Je ne suis liée à personne." je me défends, je ne suis liée à personne, je suis indépendante.  
\- "Je ne parle pas d'un lien comme celui que j'ai avec mon apprentie. C'est celui de vrais "jumeaux". " Je me tourne vers mon frère qui est deux bancs derrière moi à ma gauche, il hausse les épaules. Je me retourne vers le professeur.  
\- "Nous sommes des triplés et des faux."  
\- "Oui c'est appelé comme ça parce que les triplés et au-delà restent rares. Autant vous êtes des faux jumeaux autant vos noyaux sont complémentaires. Ils formaient un tout qui s'est divisé en chacun d'entre vous. Bien pour le cours suivant je veux que chacun trouve son noyau et m'en dise le plus possible. N'oubliez pas que la méditation et le sport sont deux moyens d'y arriver. Miss Potter, restez s'il-vous-plait." Je reste alors que la classe se vide, je me dirige vers mon professeur qui m'attend.  
\- "Monsieur?"  
\- "Quelle couleur voyez-vous en moi?" J'hésite un peu surprise par sa question, je laisse mon esprit le sonder. Je perçois de l'orange vif et un bleu pâle qui se mélange comme le Yin et le Yang.  
\- "Un mélange d'orange et de bleu." dis-je doucement pas certaine de ma réponse. "C'est possible?"  
\- "L'orange appartient à mon apprentie et le bleu c'est mon noyau."  
\- "Vous garderez toujours ce lien?"  
\- "Non, quand elle aura fini son apprentissage, nous déferons le lien." Il semble nostalgique puis soudain il redevient sérieux. "Voir les auras des autres n'est pas donné à tout le monde."  
\- "C'est pas comme la divination?" Ma mère dit que c'est la matière la plus inutile et il pense surement la même chose vu le froncement de sourcils qu'il fait.  
\- "Non c'est une capacité."  
\- "Inutile." Pour la première fois, il semble se vexer de ma remarque.  
\- "Si je vous l'apprends c'est qu'il y a une utilité. Pouvoir connaitre l'état de faiblesse d'un adversaire ou de soi-même est important." Effectivement je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.  
\- "Les couleurs sont-elles importantes?"  
\- "Oui à la naissance tout les sorciers ont leurs noyaux blancs, sauf qu'il est parfois petit. En grandissant, le noyau grandit, change devient plus foncés ou reste lumineux."  
\- "C'est comme une âme."  
\- "On peut dire ça." dit-il en croisant les bras.  
\- "Est-ce qu'un noyau noir existe? Est-ce qu'un noyau foncé peut redevenir clair?"  
\- "Je n'ai vu qu'un seul noyau complètement noir et oui, le noyau est en évolution constante. Même s'il est plus facile de noircir un cœur plutôt que l'éclaircir. Chaque couleur a une signification mais cela reste plus hypothétique. On dit par exemple que l'orange est signe de joie, créativité, communication, sécurité, optimisme. Le mauve lui est signe de rêve, de délicatesse, de paix, d'amitié, de méditation mais aussi de solitude et de mélancolie." Un mélange qui me correspondait assez bien.  
\- "Et le bleu?"  
\- "Rêve, sagesse, sérénité, vérité, loyauté, fraîcheur." C'était dit comme un texte récité sans émotion. "Je vous ai assez retenue."  
\- "Merci pour ces précisions."  
\- "Bonne journée miss."

Le soir pendant mon rituel avec la carte des Maraudeurs, je vois Benjamin sortir de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu. Je le suis des yeux alors qu'il se dirige vers le couloir interdit du deuxième étage. J'essaye la connexion mentale mais avec lui ça ne marche pas encore. Il reste là pendant une heure et puis il disparaît. Le lendemain je n'ai pas l'occasion de le croiser mais la nuit je le vois refaire le même chemin. Curieuse, je me lève doucement avec ma carte et ma baguette. Je mets ma cape et je sors de la salle commune. Je suis les couloirs sans rencontrer personne. J'arrive à la porte interdite, je l'ouvre doucement et la referme. Je ne vois personne pourtant je sais que mon frère est là. En tout cas j'espère parce que je ne suis vraiment pas rassurée.

\- "Ben?" murmuré-je en m'avançant dans la pénombre. Il sort de derrière un objet imposant. Il est surpris de me voir et semble un peu gêné.  
\- "Charlie qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"  
\- "Et toi?" Je m'avance à sa hauteur pour voir ce qui le rend si mal à l'aise. Je vois un grand miroir avec des inscriptions au sommet. Il est vraiment beau. Mais mon frère se met entre le miroir et moi complètement paniqué.  
\- "Je…. Non! Ne regarde pas!" Je le regarde septique  
\- "Pourquoi?"

Je regarde dans le miroir et je me vois. Mais je me vois plus grande, avec l'uniforme de Gryffondor où se trouve la médaille de préfet en chef, papa et maman me serrent dans leur bras. Je crois que je viens d'être diplômée. Ils ont l'air si fières de moi. Benjamin me tire de ma contemplation en disant.  
\- "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois." Il est livide et je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction.  
\- "Quoi?"  
\- "Tu ne me vois pas?" il regarde le miroir mais je ne le vois pas, il n'y a que moi et les parents.  
\- "Non, je me vois moi. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vois?"  
\- "Pas d'importance." Il semble soulagé et reprend sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait posée par terre. "On devrait partir d'ici."  
\- "On a encore un peu le temps non?" Il me regarde puis il regarde le miroir, il s'assied et je me mets à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette vision a quelque chose de captivant. Et en même temps je ne la comprends pas. Ça ne peut pas être un miroir qui montre le futur vu que je ne changerai jamais de maison.

Nous restons là un moment assis à contempler ce miroir. Puis soudain un bruit nous fait sortir de notre torpeur. Je me tourne vers Benjy qui regarde la porte.  
\- "Tu as entendu?"  
\- "La cape!" Il me jette presque la cape dessus avant de se glisser dessous.

Nous sortons couvert mais nous ne voyons rien. Par contre sur la carte nous voyons que Rogue est proche de nous mais aussi Rusard et son chat. Je commence à trembler malgré moi. Je m'en veux d'être sortie et j'ai peur de me faire avoir.

\- "Prend la cape et la carte et retourne à ton dortoir."  
\- "Et toi?"  
\- "J'aurai une punition, toi tu risques plus gros."  
\- "On a qu'à se rendre tous les deux." Je ne suis pas très chaude mais c'est encore le mieux à faire.  
\- "Et abandonner la carte et la cape?" Nous ne les récupérerions jamais surtout avec Rogue.  
\- "Où on va à deux jusqu'à ma salle commune et puis tu repars à la tienne."  
\- "Trop dangereux, ils savent que quelqu'un se promène." Vu comment ils tournent c'est très probable.  
\- "Tu es sûr?"  
\- "Certain." Il sort de sous la cape, seule protection qu'il me reste.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu si déterminé et en réalité je suis assez contente de sa proposition. Je fourre la carte dans ma poche arrière et doucement j'avance. J'entends à peine la voix de mon directeur quand il attrape mon frère. Mais alors que je pense être hors de danger, je sens deux mains saisir mes épaules. Un faible cri sort de ma bouche quand la cape est enlevée et je me retrouve sans protection devant mon professeur de Défense. Il a le regard sévère cependant il n'ouvre pas la bouche mais il me fait entrer dans son bureau. Il referme la porte derrière lui, il examine un moment la cape. Finalement il se tourne vers moi semblant plus amusé que contrarié.

\- "Miss Potter dois-je comprendre que vous aimez vraiment être punie?"  
\- "Non, je vous en prie ne dites rien à mes parents."  
\- "Où avez-vous eu ceci?" dit-il en montrant la cape, je n'ai aucun intérêt à lui mentir.  
\- "C'est à mon père"  
\- "Donc il ne devrait pas vous faire grand-chose." Au sens propre du terme non, sauf que maman va être fâchée contre lui et donc contre moi.  
\- "C'est mon frère qui l'avait."  
\- "Bien et que devrais-je faire selon vous maintenant?"  
\- "Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise mais…" Je sais que mes excuses seront vaines mais il m'arrête avant que j'essaye.  
\- "Je suis prêt à fermer les yeux et à vous rendre votre cape sans en parler à personne." J'écarquille les yeux.  
\- "C'est vrai?"  
\- "Oui. Répondez juste à cette question. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez le plus au monde? Prenez votre temps." Je suis étonnée par sa question et il semble réellement attendre une réponse. La question n'est pas vraiment difficile mais pas facile pour la cause. Pendant que je réfléchis il prend quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau. Et puis, je repense au miroir, c'était ça que je voulais le plus.  
\- "Je veux être meilleure que Benjamin." Il semble analyser ma réponse et fait une sorte de moue indescriptible avant de noter quelques choses sur le calepin.  
\- "Voilà une réponse honnête, je vais vous raccompagner à votre salle." Il pose le bloc avant de me tendre ma cape.  
\- "C'est quoi?" Je demande en montrant le carnet.  
\- "Ma liste. Elle contient les peut-être et ceux à qui je vais proposer d'être apprenti."  
\- "Suis-je dessus?" La curiosité a pris le dessus et je rougis face à ma question.  
\- "Non."

Je ne réponds rien, de toute façon je n'avais aucune envie d'être apprentie. Et dans l'histoire j'ai tout gagné, pas de punition, la cape et la carte sont toujours avec moi et s'il tient sa promesse, mes parents ne seront pas au courant. Je vais donc me recoucher tout en pensant au miroir du couloir interdit. J'avais aimé me voir à Gryffondor mais c'est plus le regard de mes parents qui m'avait touchée. Je pense que jamais en étant à Serpentard, je ne verrai cette fierté. Je peux toujours me donner à cent pour cent, qu'il y aura toujours cette retenue en eux. À quoi bon se donner à fond si personne ne s'en préoccupe?  
Le lendemain, j'apprends que Benjamin est en retenue avec Rogue pour une semaine. Je compatis et je lui rends sa cape. Il a l'air content que je n'ai rien. Et heureuse de constater que le professeur a tenu parole mais je garde cette anecdote pour moi. Je retrouve Harry à la bibliothèque. Il est en compagnie de Neville et d'Hermione. Je m'installe en face de mon frère et à côté de Neville qui recule un peu. Ce qui est habituel depuis notre altercation.

\- "Bonjour. Je peux travailler avec vous?" Neville grommelle, je m'en moque ce n'est pas à lui que je parlais. La brune, elle, rougit, et est en train de rassembler ses livres qui sont éparpillés.  
\- "Je peux partir si vous voulez…" Je m'assieds et je ne comprends pas sa réaction.  
\- "Non pourquoi?"  
\- "Les Serpentard ne m'aiment pas trop." me dit-elle en baissant les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine.  
\- "Ils la traitent de miss Je-Sais-Tout mais les Gryffondor font pareil…" fait mon frère voulant surement la réconforter, tout en continuant d'écrire son devoir.  
\- "Tu essayes de lui remonter le moral, là? Cela ne me dérange pas que tu sois là, après tu étais là avant moi donc si ça te pose problème que moi je sois là, je peux partir." Elle me sourit timidement.  
\- "Non, aucun souci." J'ouvre mon livre de Sortilèges et elle me dit. "Ça à l'air d'aller mieux en Sortilèges."  
\- "Oui, je crois que je m'étais mis trop de pression." Harry rigole.  
\- "Pour une fois." Je lui tire la langue.  
\- "Si tu aimes les Sortilèges le professeur m'a conseillé ce livre." Elle me tend un volume rouge que je ne connais pas. "Je viens de le finir si tu veux."  
\- "Cool, merci." Je le feuillette alors qu'elle ouvre un livre de potion.  
\- "Benjy m'a dit que vous deviez me montrer un truc mais que ça devrait attendre la fin de sa retenue."  
\- "Quand il aura fini les retenues avec Rogue, je t'assure qu'il réfléchira avant de ressortir."  
\- "Il me fait peur" gémit le copain de mon frère, je jubile, c'est bien fait.  
\- "Il ne va pas te manger non plus Neville." dit Harry pour le rassurer et pour une fois je suis bien contente que Rogue lui fiche la trouille. "Tu devrais le voir au cours, Neville a déjà fait fondre deux chaudrons." Il n'y a pas à dire mon frère est le roi pour remonter le moral alors que son ami se ratatine encore un peu sur sa chaise.  
\- "Deux de moins à laver par Benjy."

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à faire nos devoirs. Hermione est d'une compagnie agréable et une vraie encyclopédie, je comprends pourquoi mon frère s'entend bien avec. Il m'apprend que lui, Neville et Hermione vont souvent chez le garde-chasse, chose que je trouve absurde mais passons. J'ai fini mes devoirs et de retour dans ma salle commune, je retrouve les autres devant le feu. Il faut dire que même si le temps se réchauffe, la salle commune reste quand même sombre et humide. Le soleil manque un peu mais l'ambiance est reposante plus qu'oppressante je trouve. Drago est dans un fauteuil tandis que Blaise, Pansy, Milicent partagent un divan. Annie dessine assise par terre, je me mets à ses côtés. Elle dessine le parc c'est assez bluffant.

\- "Tu étais où?" demande Drago, il aime bien connaître le moindre de mes faits et gestes.  
\- "À la bibliothèque"  
\- "On ne te reconnait plus ma parole." Blaise rigole après sa remarque qu'il veut marrante.  
\- "C'est gentil ça."  
\- "On parlait d'où on allait partir en vacance. Tu vas où toi?" me questionne le blond d'un ton supérieur, il a surement une super destination de prévue.  
\- "Si je continue à me tenir à carreau sans retenue, je pars les deux mois faire un voyage en Amérique avec ma marraine."  
\- "Cool." Commente Blaise et pour une fois Milicent et Pansy n'ont rien à ajouter.  
\- "Oui je le prépare depuis toute petite, on a une liste de choses à faire et à voir"  
\- "C'est qui ta marraine?" fait Drago en levant un sourcil, devant son regard acier, j'hésite. Je sais que c'est moche mais je dis.  
\- "Tu ne la connais pas, c'est une parente du côté de mon père." Je prie pour qu'elle me pardonne. Je n'ai pas honte d'elle, c'est juste que ça ne peut pas lui faire du tord et si ça m'aide, je ne vois pas où est le mal.  
\- "Aucune chance que tu viennes chez moi alors?" redemande mon ami, je lui fais une tête d'excuse.  
\- "Je n'aurai pas le temps."  
\- "Et toi Annie, encore à coller Dray?" intervient Pansy moqueuse ou jalouse, je ne sais pas. Annie devient rouge et bredouille quelque chose que personne de comprend.  
\- "Fous-lui la paix, Pansy, celle des deux qui colle ici c'est toi." Annie a rassemblé ses affaires et s'en va dans le dortoir. Je me lève et je la suis. Quand j'entre, je la vois couchée sur le lit et je m'assieds à ses côtés.  
\- "Tu veux en parler?"  
\- "Non enfin….?" Elle semble hésiter, je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut avoir confiance en moi.  
\- "C'est quoi le truc entre toi et Drago?"  
\- "Il y a aucun truc entre lui et moi, on est de la même famille c'est tout. Mes parents sont partis et je vis avec eux." C'était donc ça.  
\- "Pourquoi ça te gêne?"  
\- "Pour rien. Laisse tomber." Elle se tourne de l'autre côté me faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne veut plus parler.  
\- "Ok"

Je la laisse mais je ne comprends pas, être de la même famille que Drago n'est pas génial mais ce n'est pas non plus le pire. En plus la ressemblance n'est pas frappante à part le côté aristocratique. Je me couche sur mon lit ouvrant un livre sur Gilderoy Lockhart.  
Un mois de plus passe et bien qu'on arrive à la fin de l'année, je dois dire que Poudlard est aussi bien que mes parents l'avaient dit. Même apprendre est plus passionnant qu'autre part, à part l'Histoire. Alors que je mange à la grande table, j'entends quelqu'un crier.

\- "Charlie!" S'en suit une douleur vive à la tête.  
\- "Aie!" dis-je, Annie me regarde soucieuse.  
\- "Ça va?"  
\- "Oui, je me suis pris le pied de la table." Elle n'a pas l'air de gober mais reprend sa conversation avec Milicent. "Quoi?" Je me concentre sur Benjy et je lui envoie moins fort que lui. Il a encore des difficultés à utiliser la télépathie.  
\- "Ce soir on repart voir le miroir avec Harry, tu viens?"  
\- "Tu es sûr après la dernière fois?"  
\- "Oui, on ne restera pas si longtemps. Et puis j'y suis retourné deux fois et sans problème." L'envie de revoir le miroir est grande mais j'ai peur de me faire rattraper. J'hésite un moment et puis je lui renvois.  
\- "Ok, ok"  
\- "On se rejoint juste avant le couvre feu dans les toilettes du deuxième étage."  
\- "Encore ces toilettes?"  
\- "Oui encore elles."

Ce plan foireux à quelques jours de la fin des cours ne me plait pas mais je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner mes frères. Le soir je les retrouve à l'endroit prévu, nous arrivons à nous glisser à trois sous la cape. Sans bruit nous parcourons les couloirs, arrivés derrière la porte, je range la carte et nous enlevons la cape.

\- "Alors c'est quoi votre truc?" demande Harry ne voyant pas grande chose dans le noir de la pièce. Benjy le tire par le bras et l'amène devant le miroir éclairé d'un faible rayon de lune.  
\- "Ça."  
\- "Un miroir?" il semble déçu.  
\- "Regarde!"

Alors que mes frères parlent, j'ai comme un flash fugace comme si je voyais la scène de derrière moi. C'est bref et ça s'accompagne d'une douleur au poignet. Mes frères grimaces aussi, je me retourne et je vois l'ombre de la Forêt. Harry réagit le plus vite et se met entre la chose et moi. Mais d'un geste de la main, elle l'envoie valser. Harry se cogne la tête et il ne bouge plus. Je recule alors qu'une voix rauque s'élève.

\- "Où est-elle? Elle doit forcément être ici où aurait-il pu la mettre d'autre? Tant pis tue-les!"

Je n'arrive pas à bouger mais Benjy me pousse vers Harry. Je tombe par terre et m'accroche à Ry pour le réveiller mais rien n'y fait. Ben parle toujours à la chose qui enlève sa capuche. J'ai envie de vomir quand je vois deux tête en une. L'une est celle d'un homme normal mais de l'autre côté c'est un homme ou un serpent horrible. Benjamin c'est rapproché de moi mais il regarde toujours la chose. J'ai ma main dans celle d'Harry, le monstre saute sur Ben qui tombe à la renverse. Il se bat mais l'autre est plus fort. Benjamin me regarde implorant de l'aide, je suis impuissante, j'ai peur, je ne pense même pas à ma baguette. Il me tend sa main et sans lâcher la main de mon frère inconscient, je l'attrape. Une chaleur se répand en moi, comme si tenir ces mains me donnait du courage. Là, le monstre crie et se recule. Ces mains se désintègrent et dans un cri il s'évapore en poussière. Le temps passe et je regarde toujours le tas de cendre.

\- "C'était quoi ça?" dit Benjamin en se relevant.  
\- "Il faut appeler de l'aide, Harry ne se réveille pas." Je panique et secoue le corps inerte, j'entends juste la voix de mon frère.  
\- "Charlie attention!"Un fantôme noir me transperce et je tombe inconsciente.

Je me réveille dans un endroit que je ne connais pas mais que je devine facilement être l'infirmerie vue l'odeur. Il fait noir et j'ai mal à la tête. J'essaye d'appeler mes frères par réflexes mais personne ne me répond. Je me sens seule et je dois me rendormir car quand je rouvre les yeux c'est le matin. A peine ouvert qu'ils sont cachés par une masse rousse.  
\- "Enfin tu te réveilles."

Maman me serre dans ses bras, je remarque enfin où je suis et ça doit être l'hôpital. La pièce est blanche et il n'y a que mon lit. Mon père a l'air fatigué assis sur son fauteuil en face d'où je me trouve.

\- "Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?"  
\- "Tu ne te réveillais pas et nous ne savions pas ce que tu avais."  
\- "Ta mère a préféré te transférer à Sainte Mangouste." Mon père semble trouver que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire et à vrai dire je me sens bien.  
\- "J'ai toute confiance en madame Pomfresh mais elle reste une infirmière d'école." Et puis maman travaille ici donc elle a confiance en ses collègues.  
\- "Et alors? Je vais bien."  
\- "À proprement parlé, oui. Mais je préférerais que tu restes quelques jours de plus pour être sûr."  
\- "Je vais louper la fin de l'école."  
\- "Il ne reste plus que quelques jours, tu ne manqueras rien." Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux, c'est étrange, elle n'a jamais voulu qu'on loupe l'école.  
\- "Et Harry? Et Benjy?"  
\- "Harry a eu une légère commotion mais il va bien. Benjy va bien aussi."

Un médicomage vient m'ausculter, me pose une tonne de questions mais moi je me sens bien. Mes parents semblent rassurés. Même si ma mère parle longuement avec lui. Elle revient et s'assied sur le bord de mon lit, elle semble soudain très sérieuse.

\- "J'ai parlé à ta marraine et je préfère repousser le voyage d'une année." Là, je me sens mal, tous mes efforts réduits à néant.  
\- "Quoi? Non."  
\- "Après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver..."  
\- "J'ai fait des efforts."  
\- "C'est une question de santé, si quelque chose de magique t'arrivais là-bas que ferrait-elle?" Je vais bien et elle se base sur un truc hypothétique qui n'a aucune chance d'arriver.  
\- "Elle ferrait comme vous, elle m'emmènerait à l'hôpital"  
\- "Moldu. Non nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque." Pour une née moldue, je la trouve très critique.  
\- "Ce n'est qu'une année de plus." Essaye de me rassurer mon père. Voyant que je suis en colère, ma mère passe en mode chef de famille.  
\- "Nous savons pourquoi vous étiez debout cette nuit. Je ne suis pas fière de vous, vous auriez pu mourir. Sois contente de n'avoir pas d'autres sanctions." Donc c'est bien ça, elle s'en fiche de ma santé, elle veut juste me punir.  
\- "C'est une protection ou une sanction?" Elle me regarde et je soutiens son regard.  
\- "Prends-le comme tu veux." Je baisse finalement les yeux sentant les larmes monter et une question me vient, je me tourne vers mon père, il est Auror, il doit savoir.  
\- "Qui était-il?" Il ouvre la bouche mais maman le coupe  
\- "Tu n'as pas à le savoir" Là, je suis révolté plus qu'en colère.  
\- "Il a essayé de nous tuer."  
\- "Charlie!"  
\- "On a le droit de savoir."  
\- "Rien du tout. Et je ne veux plus que tu en parles, ni toi, ni tes frères. Benjamin a eu assez à affronter." Mais bien sûr, Benjamin encore et toujours. Il faut protéger Benjamin, il faut qu'il passe avant tout et tout le monde. Elle sort en rage et je rumine aussi. Papa vient prendre sa place à mes côté. Il met sa main sur la mienne.  
\- "Ta mère s'inquiète pour vous. Et je regrette de vous avoir donné notre héritage si tôt."  
\- "On voulait juste faire comme vous." Les larmes coulent maintenant et il me prend dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse le sommet du crâne tout en me berçant.  
\- "Je sais mais les choses ont changé. Je te jure que j'aurais aimé que vous fassiez comme nous."

Je sors de l'hôpital un jour avant que mes frères reviennent à la maison. Je me retrouve fille unique pour un jour et c'est flippant. La maison est trop calme, je n'ai personne à embêter et ils me manquent. Nous n'avons jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Je suis toujours en froid avec maman, papa ça passe encore. La situation est un peu bloquée et dans ces cas-là c'est souvent Harry ou Benjy qui la débloque. J'aurai voulu dire au revoir à mes amis et participer au repas de fin d'année. Je suis dans ma chambre quand j'entends qu'ils sont là. Je descends quatre à quatre et je leur saute carrément dessus. Nos parents nous regardent attendris mais bientôt leurs visages redeviennent sérieux. Et nous sommes tous conviés à aller dans le salon. Nous sommes tous les trois assis dans le canapé et nos parents sont devant nous.

\- "Maintenant que vous êtes tous à la maison, il faut qu'on parle. Vous allez être punis, pour être sortis après le couvre-feu"  
\- "Benjamin pas de Quidditch pendant un mois. Harry tu n'iras pas chez Neville comme c'était convenu en juillet, nous verrons pour aout. Charlie…" Avant qu'elle n'en dise plus je lui coupe la parole.  
\- "J'ai été assez punie non?" Mon ton est plus insolent que je ne l'aurais voulu, je crois que la rancœur accumulée les derniers jours a envie de sortir.  
\- "Non, pour ton insolence que je n'aime pas jeune fille tu seras privée de courrier pendant un mois."  
\- "Ron peut toujours venir la semaine prochaine?"  
\- "Oui mon chéri."Elle lui fait un sourire comme je n'en ai pas eu ces derniers jours. Je sens la main d'Harry dans la mienne, je comprends le message, je me calme.  
\- "Il y aura aussi une réception Benjamin y est invité par le ministre en personne, nous ne pouvons y déroger." Je suis étonnée car le Survivant a déjà été convié à moult réception et nous n'avons jamais été.  
\- "Pourquoi? On l'a bien fait avant."  
\- "C'est différent maintenant que vous êtes dans le monde magique."  
\- "On peut rester à la maison nous? Puisque seul Benjamin est invité?" demande Harry, lui et le monde ça fait deux.  
\- "Non, nous irons tous en famille." Je lâche un petit rire.  
\- "La dernière fois que tu as dis ça."  
\- "Tu as été punie, c'est ta chance de montrer que tu peux faire des efforts aussi."

Après cette joyeuse annonce, nous nous retirons dans ma chambre. Je m'effondre sur mon lit alors que les deux garçons s'assoient dessus.

\- "Punis dès le début des vacances." débute Benjamin, ça résume bien la situation bien que lui soit assez épargné. Je me relève pour être à ses côtés.  
\- "Tu parles tu as le droit de voir tes amis. Dois-je te rappeler à cause de qui nous sommes sortis?" C'est un coup bas, il ne nous avait pas menacés mais quand même. Il baisse la tête.  
\- "Je suis désolé." Je me blottis contre lui et je commence à pleurer. J'ai eu si peur, pour lui, pour Harry, pour moi. Quand nous nous séparons je regarde Harry qui a pleuré aussi. Nous essuyons nos larmes et finalement je leur demande.  
\- "Vous en savez plus vous?"  
\- "Non." me répond de suite Harry cependant Benjy ne dit rien.  
\- "Benj?"  
\- "Il s'appelait Quirrel et il devait normalement être notre professeur de défense. Il cherchait la pierre philosophale." Ce nom me dit quelque chose, je fouille dans ma mémoire et mes yeux se posent sur l'Histoire de Poudlard posé sur ma table de chevet.  
\- "Celle de Nicolas Flamel?" Il est le seul à avoir créé une pierre pouvant donner la vie éternelle.  
\- "Exact mais elle n'était pas à Poudlard, Dumbledore a fait un coup de bluff et l'a rendu à Nicolas qui l'a détruite."  
\- "Il voulait attirer Quirrel à Poudlard?" Attirer un psychopathe dans une école, c'était un peu dangereux.  
\- "Il devait surement avoir un plan mais il ne savait pas que c'était Quirrel et…" Il s'arrête brusquement.  
\- "Et quoi?" Je m'impatiente mais Harry semble avoir compris son blocage.  
\- "C'était qui derrière sa tête?"  
\- "Vous-Savez-Qui." Un frisson me parcours, c'est impossible, il est mort.  
\- "Il est mort." Fait comme un écho à mes pensées Harry.  
\- "Apparemment pas totalement." Pas totalement et maintenant où est-il? Est-ce qu'il squatte un autre?  
\- "Et maintenant?" Je demande mais il hausse les épaules.  
\- "Rien, je n'en sais pas plus."  
\- "C'était déjà plus que nous. Pourquoi les parents te l'ont dit à toi et pas à nous?" demande Harry, il a surement posé les mêmes questions que moi aux parents, pour la même réponse. Mais le Survivant, lui, doit savoir.  
\- "Bête question." Je me laisse aller sur mon matelas.  
\- "Tu lui dis ou je lui dis?" dit Harry en regardant Benjy, je me remets sur mes coudes.  
\- "Quoi encore?"  
\- "Qui a gagné la coupe de quatre maisons?"  
\- "Serpentard nous avions une longueur d'avance."  
\- "Pas après les points que le professeur Dumbledore a rajouté à Gryffondor pour son courage." Son courage? Il n'a rien fait, moi non plus mais je n'ai pas eu de points pour la cause.  
\- "Sérieusement?"  
\- "Mais toi sinon tu vas bien?" demande Benjamin esquivant mon coussin.  
\- "Oui impec rien d'anormal mais ne change pas de sujet!"  
\- "Tu ne vas pas me prendre la tête pour ça pendant deux mois."  
\- "Je n'ai que ça à faire pendant deux mois. Je suis privée de voyage, privée de courrier et privée d'amis. Et en prime je vais devoir me coltiner l'autre gugus. "

* * *

 **Une fin d'année un peu rapide mais j'ai hâte d'avancer bon les réponses étaient unanimes vous ne voulez pas m'aider :-). Non, je plaisante, vous me faites confiance, c'est bien ou suicidaire, je ne sais pas encore. Le prochain chapitre, racontera le début des vacances.**


	8. Serpentard en terre inconnue

Chapitre corrigé par le Lutin de Cornouailles

 **Nous revoici pour un chapitre plus long 8194 mots, je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit un aussi grand. J'ai pas réussi à le couper car il contient beaucoup de saut. Et que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.**

 **J'aimerai mettre en avant une review que j'ai reçue et que j'ai trouvée très pertinente:**

 _"Franchement, c dommage de voir James et Lily commencer à faire des différences entre leurs enfants. Même pour les premières punitions de Charlie, ils devaient forcément savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule coupable... je veux dire, c dommage que leur comportement change alors que justement la fic commençait avec le fait qu'ils étaient bien par rapport à ça. Gspr que ça va évoluer. Sinon, je trouve que Charlie ne se comporte pas vraiment comme une enfant de onze ans... c bien une ado en rébellion mais on dirait qu'elle a 14 ou 15 ans."_ ** _  
_**

 **Et voici ma réponse:** _"Bonne remarque mais c'est voulu. Dans le sens où pour moi, oui ils devraient être impartiaux sauf qu'ils savent le poids qui pèse sur les épaules de Benjamin. En soi, elle est punie plus pour son impertinence que par ses fautes. Mais je te rassure ma fic restera dans l'optique que les Potter aiment leurs trois enfants de la même manière et c'est le cas. Cependant ils ont également peur que Charlie se laisse influencer, ils ont peur de la perdre et ils pensent qu'en étant plus sévère, ils l'aideront. Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre qui sortira peut-être aujourd'hui, c'est à voir ou en tout cas bientôt. il y aura nettement la preuve que les Potter ne font pas de favoritisme dans une situation banale. Pour moi les réactions des Potter ressemblent à la réaction de Dumbledore dans les livres. Là, les Potter ont la preuve que Voldemort est belle et bien vivant, ça leur fait peur et ils veulent protéger leur fils._

 _Deuxième point, oui celui là moins défendable. Probablement qu'elle est trop évoluer mais au moins elle ne pense pas tout le temps au cul comme dans certaine fic ou quand ils rentrent à Poudlard, ils ont déjà le feu au cul, pardonnez l'expression. Bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, les enfants de onze ans sont déjà plus ado que je l'étais à l'heure âge. Bref, je comprends ton ressenti et j'ai le même avis en réalité. J'essaierai d'améliorer ce point._

 _Merci pour ton avis très constructif et j'espère que tu continueras à lire._

 _Mackensy"_

 ** _Je pense que peut-ê_ tre d'autres ont eu ce sentiment que les parents n'étaient pas impartiaux. Voici ma réponse et normalement, ce chapitre va vous montrez que je suis toujours dans la même optique. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: 2 Gryfondor +2 Serpentard + 2 Pouffsoufle +1 Serdaigle = ?**

Je rentre dans le salon en claquant la porte. Mon père relève la tête arquant un sourcil mais avec toujours son sourire farceur. Depuis toute petite, je me souviens de ce sourire qui ne l'a jamais quitté. Et pourtant à cause de son métier d'Auror, il a dû en voir des choses moches mais il n'a jamais changé. Il est toujours resté mon héro. Néanmoins là ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- "Un problème?" me regardant par-dessus son journal, je me laisse tomber dans le divan.

\- "Il rentre quand Gugus?"

\- "Il reste encore une semaine." Il reprend sa lecture alors que je serre le coussin contre moi.

\- "Mais ses parents sont si contents que ça ne de plus l'avoir?"

\- "Sois gentille."

\- "Je trouve que cette punition est la pire de toutes." Pire que de ne pas aller en Amérique, pire qu'être privée de courrier, devoir passer mes vacances avec Ronald Weasley.

\- "C'est l'ami de Benjy." Alors là je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "Et Neville est l'ami d'Harry et je ne le supporte plus non plus."

\- "Pourquoi?" s'étonne-t-il en repliant le journal. "Tu n'avais pas de problème avec lui avant?"

\- "Il n'aime pas les serpents mais il y a pas beaucoup de monde qui les aime dans cette maison."

\- "Est-ce que Rogue t'a fait du mal?" Je le regarde surprise, que vient faire cette question dans cette conversation.

\- "Non, c'est mon professeur pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait me faire du mal?"

\- "Pour rien et sinon tes amis?"

\- "Fait pas comme si tu voulais savoir, juste pour savoir." Il est peut-être mon héro mais parfois il m'exaspère.

\- "Donne-moi juste des noms."

\- "Tu n'avais pas de problèmes quand je ramenais Florian Freus à la maison."

\- "C'était un moldu."

\- "Et pas un Serpentard. Tu as demandé les noms des amis d'Harry et Benjy?"

\- "Oui." Il semble sincère mais cela ne change rien. Et puis une idée digne de ma maison germe en moi.

\- "Je t'échange les noms contre une réduction de ma peine."

\- "Non."

\- "Tant pis." Je me lève et je l'entends dire.

\- "Petite Serpentard."

\- "Je t'aime aussi papa."

Je sors du salon et je croise maman qui revient des courses. Je l'aide à ranger, elle semble excitée. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'effet que cela lui fait d'habitude.

\- "Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé." Elle sort sa baguette et agrandit quelque chose. "Je l'ai vue et je t'ai tout de suite imaginée avec." Elle me tend une housse, je l'ouvre et je vois une belle robe rouge, avec du tulle et un corset finement travaillé. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Par contre, elle est très classe.

\- "Euh elle est magnifique mais ce n'est pas un peu to much?"

\- "Ces réceptions sont en soi ''to much", tu seras une vraie Lady." Je reporte mon attention sur la robe, une vraie Lady. Lady Potter aux couleurs de Gryffondor mais elle est tellement belle.

\- "Bonjour la compagnie" Dis Ashley en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle est de bonne humeur et elle en profite pour piquer un raisin dans le panier de fruit.

\- "Bonjour marraine, regarde ma robe." Elle siffle en regardant le vêtement.

\- "Magnifique en quel honneur?"

\- "Une réception avec le Ministre de la Magie."

\- "Ça a l'air important."

\- "Tu n'as pas idée." Fait maman est soupirant tout en rangeant les boites de conserves.

\- "Et rasoir." rajoute-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, je lui réponds la même chose.

\- "Tu n'as pas idée"

\- "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?"

\- "J'ai pensé que puisque notre petit voyage est repoussé, nous pourrions aller au cinéma ce soir." Maman se redresse et croise les bras alors que moi je me fais toute petite espérant que ma marraine gagne ce match.

\- "Sauf qu'elle est punie."

\- "Soit cool Lily."

\- "Non vous ferez ça au mois d'aout." Je soupire, Ashley me fait un sourire d'excuse.

\- "J'aurai essayé mais elle peut quand même sortir dans le jardin avec moi?" Maman me regarde et abdique.

\- "Oui." Quand on sort mon frère et son ami rentre en courant sans même dire bonjour.

\- "Qui est-ce?" demande-t-elle

\- "L'ami imbécile de mon frère."

\- "Charmant, alors raconte-moi tout." On marche un peu et nous nous asseyons sur les balançoires qui commencent à être petites.

\- "C'est tout simplement génial." Elle rit.

\- "On croirait entendre ta mère quand elle revenue de sa première année. Et tu as des nouveaux amis depuis Noël?"

\- "Non Blaise et Annie sont toujours mes meilleurs amis."

\- "Ils viendront aussi?" Je regarde mes pieds, ça je peux toujours espérer.

\- "Non je ne pense pas. Ils n'ont pas des familles qui s'entendent avec la nôtre." Je ne sais pas si elle comprend en tout cas elle n'ajoute rien.

\- "Et tu as fait une belle frayeur à tes parents."

\- "Je n'y suis pour rien."

\- "Apparemment non, du peu que j'en sais. Mais tu vas bien? Moi aussi j'étais morte de peur quand elle m'a dit que tu t'étais faite attaquer par un fantôme." C'est très résumé mais je m'en veux de lui avoir fait peur.

\- "Ça va mais j'aurais aimé partir."

\- "Moi aussi ma puce mais tu vas encore passer une merveilleuse année et le 1 juillet nous serons en route pour New-York. Et rien de ce que pourra dire ta mère ne me fera changer d'avis." Je lui souris, heureuse. Elle ne fait jamais des promesses qu'elle ne tiendra pas. Un an, ça me parait si long et en même temps un an à Poudlard, c'est tellement court.

\- "T'es la meilleure."

L'après-midi avant la réception, maman vient dans ma chambre pour m'aider à m'apprêter. J'ai déjà revêtue la superbe robe et elle est en train de brosser mes cheveux. Même si nos relations sont très conflictuelles, ces moments entre nous m'ont manqués pendant l'année. Ils sont rares mais d'autant plus précieux à mes yeux. Dans ces moments-là, son visage est doux et depuis quelques jours je la trouve encore plus belle.

\- "On va faire des boucles, tu seras splendide." Elle sort sa baguette et commence à la bouger.

\- "Et les garçons?"

\- "Aussi mais entre filles il faut se serrer les coudes." Elle me fait un clin d'œil que je vois grâce au miroir.

\- "On est toujours en minorité." Elle baisse sa baguette et passe une main sur son ventre.

\- "Plus pour longtemps peut-être." Je me retourne

\- "Comment ça?"

\- "Je suis enceinte." Elle semble radieuse, je lui souris en retour.

\- "Vous avez retrouvé le mode d'emploi?" Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais elle est clairement amusée par ma remarque.

\- "On croirait entendre Sirius."

\- "Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle." Je n'en étais pas vraiment sure parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir encore un enfant.

\- "Oui, on n'avait pas vraiment pensé recommencer mais il est là. J'espère qu'il ou elle vous ressemblera." Je me retourne et elle reprend la préparation de ma coiffure.

\- "Un petit Serpentard?"

\- "Tu sais que j'ai prié pour être placée dans cette maison?" Si j'avais été surprise par l'annonce de sa grossesse, là je suis carrément sur le cul.

\- "Ah oui?"

\- "Mon meilleur ami voulait y aller et il y a été. Mais quand j'ai supplié le Choixpeau, il ne m'a pas écoutée." Elle semblait déçue, jamais elle ne me l'avait dit.

\- "Je pensais qu'on pouvait toujours demander."

\- "Apparemment cette maison était trop loin de ma personnalité." Je repense aux récits que nos parents nous ont racontés.

\- "La tigresse de Gryffondor." C'était le surnom de ma mère donné par mon père et je comprends pourquoi.

\- "Oui. Mais par contre tu sais quand j'ai su que tu irais dans cette maison?"

\- "Non."

\- "Tu avais cinq ans, j'étais partie travailler et c'est ton père et vos parrains qui vous gardaient. Je vous avais privés de dessert. Quand je suis rentrée, les trois adultes étaient à quatre pattes dans le salon cherchant partout le doudou préféré de Benjy pendant que vous mangiez les gâteaux dans la cuisine. Et où ai-je retrouvé le doudou?" Ça remonte à loin mais je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

\- "Dans mon coffre à jouet."

\- "Exact."

\- "Et leur baguette?"

\- "Laisse trois hommes avec trois enfants et ils oublieront même qu'ils sont des sorciers." Elle a fini de faire mes cheveux et j'ai des boucles qui entourent mon visage. J'aime le reflet que me renvoie le miroir. Je croise son regard, elle a l'air heureux. Je repense au miroir qui nous a causé tant de tord.

\- "J'aurais voulu aller à Gryffondor pour que vous soyez fières de moi."

\- "Je suis fière de toi et j'aimerais que tu me parles sans avoir peur de ma réaction. Tu peux me parler de tes amis, de tes amours peut-être." C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes amis à Poudlard, je n'ai pas de soucis pour en parler à Ashley mais j'ai toujours cette retenue avec mes parents.

\- "Annie est mon amie et Blaise aussi, je me sens bien avec eux. Après il y a les autres. Drago est super pompeux mais il peut être marrant. Théodore est gentil et intelligent, c'est avec lui que je fais souvent mes devoirs. Pansy et Milicent partagent aussi notre dortoir, elles sont un peu exaspérante mais ça va. Et puis Harry et Benjy aussi ne sont jamais bien loin."

\- "Vous avez tellement grandi. Je vous revois encore quand j'ai été vous rechercher à votre premier jour d'école. L'institutrice m'expliquant que Benjamin avait voulu grimper dans un arbre centenaire au milieu de la cour, qu'Harry avait réussi à prendre une échelle et que tu avais fait semblant de te faire mal pour lui laisser le champ libre. Ton père était si fière quand je lui ai raconté." Je vois parfaitement la scène et il y en avait tellement eu d'idées farfelues tirées de l'esprit de Benjamin par la suite.

\- "Benjy et ses idées."

\- "Il n'y arrivera pas si vous n'êtes pas là." C'est sans doute vrai, on fait une fine équipe. Quand je me tourne vers ma mère, je vois qu'elle est maintenant triste. Elle a une larme qui coule sur sa joue, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

\- "Maman?"

\- "Promets-moi une chose." Elle prend mes mains dans les siennes et je sens toute sa tension.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'ils puissent nous arriver. Serrez-vous les coudes, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais protège Benjamin. Tu l'as toujours fait peut-être nous vous l'avons fait ressentir mais il a besoin de toi." C'est vrai qu'on s'est toujours protégés, c'est instinctif mais là, elle m'en demande trop.

\- "Mais comment je pourrai le protéger?"

\- "Tu trouveras, tu as toujours trouvé." Un mince sourire vient contraster ses larmes. "Il a une idée, Harry la met en œuvre et tu les protèges. Et il faudra bientôt en protéger un autre." Elle met ma main sur son ventre. Je regarde son ventre puis je remonte.

\- "Et si je n'y arrive pas et si j'en suis incapable?"

\- "Je serai toujours fière de toi." Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. "Je t'aime tellement. Je vous aime tellement." Elle me prend dans ses bras, je suis incapable d'analyser les sentiments qui me dévorent. La peur, l'incompréhension, l'angoisse, l'amour.

Après cette séance riche en émotion et après avoir séché nos larmes, nous sommes descendues rejoindre les hommes de la famille. Ils portent tous les trois des tenues de soirée noires avec leurs capes. Ma mère a revêtu une robe bleue marine élégante. Nous partons en transplanage d'escorte pour ne pas salir nos beaux vêtements. J'atterris avec maman dans une immense entrée. Il y a du marbre partout et des statues sont placées un peu partout. Papa arrive avec mes frères.

\- "Que la fête commence." marmonne notre père, nous sommes tous dans le même état d'esprit.

Nous entrons dans la fosse aux lions. Il y a beaucoup de monde, des femmes, des hommes et des enfants pour la plupart que je ne connais pas. Je vois au loin le professeur Dumbledore qui parle avec une femme qui ressemble à une Amazone avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son corps musclé. Très vite Benjamin est entouré par une foule de personne, papa essaye de rester à ses côtés tandis qu'Harry et moi sommes avec maman. Je sens une main qui me tire. Je me retourne et je vois Blaise.

\- "Blaise, tu m'as manqué."

\- "Toi aussi princesse. Viens je vais te présenter ma mère". Il me prend la main et nous slalomons entre les gens pour arriver devant un groupe de femme. Une femme noire, grande et à l'allure envoutante mais dangereuse se tourne vers nous. Je me sens soudain moins bien.

\- "Mère, je vous présente Charlie Potter." Elle me calcule quelques secondes avant de dire d'une voix aussi belle qu'elle.

\- "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mon fils ne tarit pas d'éloge." Je lui souris et veux lui répondre quand une femme blonde que je pense être la mère de Drago dit:

\- "Qui aurait cru qu'une Potter atterrisse dans la noble maison de Serpentard." C'était dit d'une façon qui me fait me sentir indigne voir sale. Je rougis malgré moi.

\- "Pas moi." rigole une autre femme qui comparé aux deux autres est quelconque. La mère de Blaise ne semble pas y prêter attention.

\- "Je m'appelle Lorenza Zabini, votre frère attire tout l'attention." dit-elle en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

\- "C'est l'effet qu'il produit." ses yeux bruns reviennent sur moi et je suis contente que Blaise soit toujours à mes côtés.

\- "Vous avez une robe ravissante." Elle semble sincère.

\- "Merci" Finalement elle se retourne vers ses amies et j'entends Blaise qui me murmure.

\- "Pansy est verte de rage." Je vois la concernée avec Milicent, cette dernière porte une robe à froufrous verte pastel qui la grossis tandis que son amie à opter pour une robe rose jusqu'aux chevilles. Annie est avec elles, ce qui est étrange en soi. Elle porte une robe bleu pâle, je lui fais un signe qu'elle ne me rend pas. "Tu danses?" me demande mon ami, je lui souris.

\- "Avec plaisir"

Nous dansons une valse et il est un bon cavalier, je suis contente des cours que m'a donnés Sirius. Papa est un piètre danseur qui a un bâton là où je pense quand il danse. Tandis que nous dansons, il me demande.

\- "Alors ces vacances?"

\- "Privée de courriers, privée de vacances en Amérique et Gugus presque en permanence depuis le début des vacances." Je montre Ron qui est à présent collé à mon frère tout près d'une table. Je ne vois pas nos parrains, mais ils ne sont pas friands de ses réceptions.

\- "Je préférais aller en enfer." commente Blaise avec un air de dégout.

\- "Tu m'étonnes. Et toi?"

\- "Moitié des vacances à la maison et l'autre moitié chez Drago, la routine." Je me vois mal ne pas être avec ma famille aussi longtemps. La mère de Blaise n'a pas l'air d'avoir la fibre maternelle.

\- "Ta mère est magnifique."

\- "Oui et elle le sait." Il devint subitement plus sombre en voyant sa mère parler à un homme, riant sans doute à une blague de Sang-Pur.

\- "Tu portes son nom?"

\- "Oui je n'ai pas connu mon père, je sais juste que c'était un Sang-Pur".

\- "Évidemment." La danse est finie et nous sortons de la piste.

\- "Bonjour monsieur Zabini, miss Potter." Le professeur Rogue habillé de sa couleur préféré nous surplombe.

\- "Professeur." Nous l'avons dit en même temps. Il se tourne vers moi.

\- "Je vois que vous allez mieux."

\- "Oui."

\- "A la rentrée, nous commencerons par deux semaines de retenue." J'écarquille les yeux, c'est injuste et pour quel motif?

\- "Quoi? Mais pourquoi?"

\- "Sortie nocturne part deux fois il me semble." J'ai le bon goût de rougir. "Oui le professeur Belicail m'en a parlé ou l'a laissé échappé mais cela ne change rien."

\- "Il y a prescription."

\- "Sachez que si je l'avais appris alors que vous étiez en septième année vous auriez quand même été punie. Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée." Il continue sa route jusqu'au père de Drago, il me semble. Ce dernier est là aussi et Pansy est maintenant accrochée à son bras.

\- "Je crois qu'il t'aime."

\- "Pourquoi Pansy colle toujours Drago?"

\- "Ils sont fiancés." C'est impossible, ils sont trop jeunes.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Ils sont des Sang-Purs, avant même leur naissance c'est décidé." Je trouve ça archaïque et débile.

\- "C'est horrible. Et toi?"

\- "Non ma mère me laisse plus de choix bien qu'à mes dix-sept ans, je serai marié également." Il semble résigné même s'il ne saute pas de joie. Je préfère lui remonter le moral.

\- "Je plains ta femme"

\- "Moi au moins, j'aurais quelqu'un, toi tu finiras seule avec tes chats." Je rigole alors que je vois ma famille assise à une table mais Guguss est assis à côté de mon frère et je n'ai plus de place.

\- "J'en reviens pas."

\- "Quoi?" me demande-t-il en suivant mon regard.

\- "Gugus m'a pris ma place."

\- "Viens à notre table." Je regarde la table qu'il me montre, il y a sa mère, les parents de Drago, lui et le professeur Rogue.

\- "Je ne sais pas."

\- "Tu as peur des serpents?" Je regarde ma famille et voyant qu'ils sont occupés, je me résigne.

\- "Non, je viens."

\- "Mademoiselle Potter vous vous êtes perdue?" me demande mon professeur de potion, je suis obligé de m'assoir entre lui et Blaise.

\- "Non mais certains ont oublié les bonnes manières et Blaise m'a invitée."

\- "Il a bien fait, nous serons de meilleure compagnie soyez-en sûre." me rassure le père de Drago, je suis surprise. "Le professeur Rogue allait justement nous parler de nos enfants."

\- "Il n'y a rien de plus à dire Lucius. Drago et Blaise sont deux élèves qui font honneurs à la maison de Serpentard." Je bois un coup d'eau en espérant qu'on m'oublie alors que les deux garçons bombent le torse.

\- "Et Charlie alors?" demande la mère de Blaise, je sens les regards de table sur moi.

\- "Elle a des capacités cependant le gène récurent des Potter ne l'a pas épargnée. Elle a passé plus d'heures en retenue avec moi que le reste de la maison."

\- "J'aurais porté le nom de Malfoy et je suis certaine que mes heures auraient diminué de moitié déjà." C'est sorti tout seul et je me mords la lèvre. Lorenza eut un bref rire avant de dire dans un sourire.

\- "Touché Severus." Remarque que mon directeur ne semble pas apprécier car je sens son regard glacial sur moi.

\- "Rajoutez encore une semaine ou vous préférez qu'on arrondisse déjà à un mois?"

\- "Non merci professeur." Je fais puis alors que les autres reprennent leur conversation, je murmure à mon ami. "Merci pour l'invitation."

\- _"L_ _â_ _cheuse."_ Je souris en reconnaissant la voix d'Harry. Je me tourne pour le voir pliant sa serviette alors que tout le monde parle à Benjy qui semble lui aussi ennuyé. Je vais lui répondre quand la voix de Lorenza me sort de mon esprit.

\- "J'ai une question me permettriez-vous?" Je lui souris poliment.

\- "Bien sûr."

\- "J'ai lu que dans les naissances multiples il y avait un lien entre les bébés qui pouvaient se manifester par exemple par de la télépathie. Est-ce votre cas?" Nous avons fait le serment de garder ça secret même pour nos parents donc je n'allais certainement pas lui dire.

\- "Cela parait génial mais malheureusement rien de semblable ne nous lie."

\- "Dommage." J'ignore s'ils l'ont cru mais en tout cas je sens longuement le regard de mon professeur sur moi. Alors que je commence ma soupe, la voix de mon père venant de derrière moi me fait m'interrompre.

\- "Charlie, nous rentrons."

\- "Déjà?"

\- "Oui ta mère ne se sent pas bien." Pensant tout de suite au bébé, je me lève.

\- "Je le serais aussi si je devais sortir en ta compagnie Potter." raille le professeur Rogue d'un ton mauvais.

\- "Rogue quelle déplaisante surprise, j'avais presque oublié ton nez graisseux." Là, je suis sidérée jamais mon père n'a été si méchant et surtout irrespectueux envers quelqu'un.

\- "Papa." dis-je voulant attirer son attention mais il reste fixé sur Rogue, ce dernier se tourne vers moi et comme pour narguer encore mon père, il dit.

\- "On se revoit en Septembre miss Potter."

\- "Tu t'avises de persécuter encore mes enfants et je te promets de…" fait mon père, maintenant en colère.

\- "D'appeler tes deux chiens-chiens?" Je suppose qu'il fait référence à nos parrains. Je suis complètement gênée alors que la table, elle semble habituée. Bien que prête à intervenir, si l'un des deux va trop loin.

\- "Papa."

\- "On y va." Nous traversons la salle à grande enjambée, j'ai du mal à suivre sa cadence. Arrivé dans l'entrée, il s'arrête.

\- "C'est quoi le problème?" Je demande, il me prend le bras et j'entends à peine le

\- "Rien" avant qu'on tranplane.

On transplane si vite que je me retrouve à quatre pattes dans le salon. Papa part s'enfermer dans son bureau. Je décide d'aller voir maman, elle est dans la salle de bain et est très pâle. Elle est assise à côté de la cuvette, les cheveux défaits.

\- "Ça ne va pas? C'est le bébé?"

\- "C'est normal, si tu savais les journées que j'ai passées ici avec vous trois." En passant une main sur son ventre.

\- "Maman?" Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça mais la confrontation dont je viens d'être témoin me turlupine.

\- "Oui."

\- "C'est quoi le problème entre papa et le professeur Rogue?" Elle hésite, réfléchit un moment et semble même gênée par ma question.

\- "C'est un peu la même chose qu'entre toi et Ron."

\- "Ça semble plus que ça."

\- "On en reparlera après avoir passé sept ans avec lui."

Je ne suis quand même pas convaincue mais je n'en saurai pas plus. Je n'ai plus tellement envie de retourner à Poudlard en sachant que je démare déjà avec des retenues. Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à mes parents. J'attendrai les derniers jours de vacances comme ça ils ne pourront pas me punir plus. Finalement je décide de retrouver mes frères dans leurs chambres. Harry lit un livre tandis que Benjamin est en train de prendre soin de son balai. Ils ont tous les deux enlevé leurs costumes et semblent plus à l'aise avec un t-shirt et un short.

\- "Besoin de vous changer les idées avant de dormir?"

\- "Tous ces gens qui m'ont collé, c'est insupportable". dit Benjamin en faisant une grimace.

\- "Etre ignoré toute la soirée n'est pas mal non plus."

\- "Soirée plutôt courte vous avez eu de la chance."

\- "Et toi?" Je prends une petite balle posée sur le bureau de Benjamin et je joue avec.

\- "Blaise est d'excellente compagnie"

\- "Si tu le dis." Ils n'ajoutent rien mais je sais qu'ils n'apprécient pas mes amis. Finalement Harry me demande.

\- "Maman va bien?"

\- "Oui" J'ai envie de leur parler du bébé mais je ne sais pas si les parents leurs en ont parlé. Me connaissant trop bien, Harry me dit.

\- "Papa nous l'a dit. Un quatrième Maraudeur en route."

\- "C'est intéressant." dis-je simplement, Ry à l'air excité, moi je suis assez mitigée, je ne sais pas si je suis contente ou pas. Je trouve qu'on était bien nous trois. Benjamin lui a l'air clairement contrarié, il fait la grimace et dit:

\- "Flippant plutôt."

\- "Tu as peur de perdre ta place de chouchou?"

\- "Si Tu-Sais-Qui est toujours en vie, avoir un bébé c'est juste égoïste."

\- "Nous serons là pour le protéger."

\- "Mais qui nous protégera nous?

Il semble en colère, d'une colère froide comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je comprends son avis mais je pense qu'avoir un bébé reste une chose magique. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis une fille que ma façon de penser est différente car Harry semble penser la même chose. Je vais trouver une solution, une solution pour protéger Benjy, Harry et le Botruc qui grandit.

Les jours passent et nous arrivons à un de mes jours préférés de l'année: le 31 juillet. Enfin le 30 juillet, la veille du jour de mon, plutôt de nôtre anniversaire. C'est le jour où nos parents prennent congé et où nous allons camper. C'est aussi le jour où, cette année, nos punitions s'achèvent. Seule ombre au tableau, cette année nos parents nous on permis d'inviter un ami. Benjy a bien évidemment demander à Gus tandis qu'Harry a invité Neville et moi, je n'ai invité personne. Même si j'avais voulu, je voyais mal des Sang-Pur faire du camping. Mais j'ai décidé que rien ne pourrait entâcher ma bonne humeur. Nous sommes tous les trois avec maman dans le salon entrain de préparer nos sacs à dos.

\- "J'ai invité Hermione aussi." Je la regarde surprise, je ne connais qu'une Hermione mais comment elle la connait?

\- "Hermione?"

\- "J'ai appris qu'elle était à Poudlard avec vous, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?"

\- "Tu connais Hermione Granger?"

\- "Ta mémoire des visages me sidère." dit-elle en refermant son sac. "Tu as été aux cours de musique avec elle." Maman voulait que j'apprenne un instrument, j'ai détesté cependant j'aime bien chanter.

\- "Je détestais ces cours. J'ai arrêté après deux mois."Harry intervint.

\- "Oui je me souviens aussi c'est même moi qui ai dû continuer à ta place."

\- "T'as aimé." Je lui rappelle, maintenant il joue parfaitement du piano.

\- "Hermione a arrêté en même temps que toi parce qu'ils déménageaient. Mais vous vous entendiez bien." J'ai beau me creuser la mémoire, je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- "Je ne me souviens pas."

\- "En tout cas tu seras gentille avec elle." Elle ne m'insupporte pas mais pas au point d'être son amie.

\- "C'est l'amie d'Harry."

\- "Et alors? Vous partagez tout, vous pouvez bien avoir un ami en commun." L'idée ne m'enchante guère mais encore une fois, je préfère prendre sur moi.

Nous finissons nos sacs, Benjamin part dans sa chambre tandis que Neville arrive et Harry part avec lui dans la sienne. Je me retrouve seule dans le salon. On sonne à la porte, je vais ouvrir et Hermione est là, elle me sourit timidement. Elle a un sac à dos mais ne semble pas vraiment à l'aise. Elle a aussi un plus petit sac comme ceux qu'on prend pour faire les courses.

\- "Bonjour."

\- "Bonjour et bon anniversaire"

\- "Merci, entre."

Je referme la porte derrière elle et je l'emmène au salon pour qu'elle pose son sac avec les nôtres. Elle sort un paquet de son sac de course et me le temps. Je l'ouvre et je vois un livre de Sortilèges que j'avais regardé au début de l'année.

\- "Merci beaucoup. Dis tu te souviens des cours de musique toi?" Elle se trémousse d'un pied à l'autre.

\- "Oui bien sûr, tu as été ma première amie." Je me sens vraiment mal maintenant.

\- "Oh."

\- "Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas, j'ai bien compris dans le train." Elle avait dû croire que je l'avais ignorée volontairement.

\- "Ce n'est pas contre toi mais j'ai tendance à retenir les choses qui m'intéresse." dis-je trop vite quand je vois son visage se décomposer.

\- "Oh." Fit-elle à son tour triturant la sangle de son sac.

\- "Non, désolée. Tu es intéressante." Comme quoi il n'y pas qu'Harry qui est doué pour réconforter les gens. "Et sinon tu as déjà fait tes devoirs?"

\- "Oui tout est terminé." Harry arrive en trombe et me sauve la vie je dois l'avouer.

\- "Hermione, bonjour tu viens il faut que je te montre le nouveau livre que j'ai reçu."

\- "J'arrive." Ils partent et je me sens un peu nulle.

\- "Charlie!" m'appelle maman de la cuisine.

\- "Oui?"

\- "Il y a quelqu'un qui va arriver par la cheminée, tu pourrais l'accueillir?"

\- "Ok maman!"

\- "Merci!"

\- "Par contre si c'est Ronald je le renvoi de son côté."

\- "Il ne vient que dans une heure."

\- "Même pas capable d'être à l'heure..." Je marmonne pour moi-même. C'est à ce moment que les flammes virent aux verts et que quelqu'un sort de l'âtre.

\- "Salut princesse."

\- "Blaise!" Je lui saute dans les bras.

\- "Whouah quel accueil."

\- "Je ne savais pas que tu venais."

\- "Tes parents m'ont invité alors je ne pouvais pas dire non."

\- "Ta mère n'a rien dit?" Il gigote un peu avant d'avouer.

\- "Disons qu'il faut que je sois rentré avant demain 17heure." Elle ne sait rien, il a préféré lui cacher qu'il venait ici.

\- "Elle ne sait rien." Il met son bras autour de mes épaules pour me remonter le moral.

\- "T'inquiète on va bien s'amuser." me rassure-t-il, maman arrive à ce moment. Blaise la salue.

\- "Madame Potter"

\- "Tu dois être Blaise, appelle moi Lily. Fais comme chez toi, si tu as besoin de quelques choses tu n'as qu'à demander." J'apprécie beaucoup les efforts qu'elle fait.

\- "Merci." répond simplement mon ami, maman repart. Je suis si contente qu'il soit ici que j'ai envie de sauter partout.

\- "Tu as déjà campé?" Il lève un sourcil.

\- "Tu m'as bien regardé?"

\- "C'est une tradition, tu devrais être honoré." dis-je en emprunter l'air pompeux de Drago.

\- "On croirait entendre Drago."

\- "La tradition chez les Malefoy c'est le concours de visage froid, non?" Nous rigolons avant de reprendre notre sérieux. "Tu peux monter dans ma chambre, c'est la première à gauche." dis-je en montrant les escaliers. "J'arrive tout de suite."

\- "Ok" Il laisse son sac en bandoulière et monte les marches. Je cours vers la cuisine et je vais serrer maman.

\- "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime." Elle me caresse les cheveux

\- "Ouh là, je n'ai pas l'habitude. Il faudra remercier ton père aussi." Il est parti faire les dernières courses.

\- "Je le ferai, c'est trop cool."

\- "Et tu seras sage?"

\- "Promis je laisserai même Gugus tranquille." Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "Appelle-le déjà Ron."

\- "Ronald, à la limite." Elle rit avant de faire une légère tape sur les fesses.

\- "D'accord, allez file."

\- "Je t'aime." Je monte vite dans ma chambre, Blaise est là et regarde les photos sur mes murs.

\- "Je me suis fait fusiller du regard quand je suis passé devant la chambre de tes frères."

\- "Ne fais pas attention, je fais pareil avec leurs amis." Il regarde un lecteur mp3 que m'a offert ma marraine.

\- "Ok, c'est très…"

\- "Moldu?" Je risque, il a une expression neutre en le reposant.

\- "C'est donc ça."

\- "Pourquoi tu es venu?" Il s'assied sur mon lit et analyse maintenant ma peluche Stitch.

\- "Parce que tu es mon amie." J'ai encore des difficultés à le comprendre parfois mais je le pense sincère.

\- "Merci."

\- "Par contre, je ne pouvais pas en parler à la soirée mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard?" Je m'assieds à côté de lui, repenser à cette soirée me donne encore des frissons.

\- "On s'est fait attaquer par un homme qui pensait que la pierre philosophale était à Poudlard. On s'est retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment."

\- "Mais tu vas bien?"

\- "Oui."

\- "Ok" Le silence persiste et je suis contente que la voix de mon père le coupe.

\- "Les jeunes nous allons partir dans trente minutes, descendez."

Nous sortons de la chambre et les quatre autres font de même. Nous descendons les marches, papa et maman sont en bas avec Ronald.

\- "Bon tout le monde prend son sac et on est partis." fait mon père plein d'énergie en levant le poing mes frères et moi nous faisons pareil en criant.

\- "Yeah!" Tout le monde part dans le salon, j'arrête mon père par la manche.

\- "Papa?"

\- "Oui?"

\- "Merci." Je le prends dans mes bras et il caresse doucement mon dos.

\- "Tout pour te faire sourire ma puce."

Nous rejoignons les autres et après avoir pris nos sacs, nous sortons de la maison. Nous marchons tous dans la forêt sur le sentier. Il fait beau, un léger vent nous accompagne. Je marche en dernier avec Blaise, Hermione qui était restée au niveau d'Harry et Neville ne semble pas pouvoir tenir le rythme et elle se retrouve à nos côtés. Elle est rouge et souffle beaucoup.

\- "Ça va Hermione?"

\- "Ça va, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de marcher autant."

\- "Tu n'as pas chargé ton sac de livres?" demande Blaise

\- "Non juste un ou deux enfin trois."

\- "On est bientôt arrivéd." dis-je en reconnaissant un énorme rocher.

\- "Quel est le but?" questionne mon ami.

\- "Passer du temps ensemble."

\- "J'ai l'impression d'analyser une civilisation inconnue." mais il ne semble pas fâché ou ennuyé plutôt captivé par l'idée.

\- "Tu n'as encore rien vu."

Nous arrivons à notre coin de paradis. C'est une sorte de crique, ce n'est pas la même chose que dans les pays chauds mais l'endroit a son charme. Nous déposons nos sacs par terre. J'enlève mes chaussures et je vais directement mettre mes pieds dans l'eau. Je suis vite rejointe par mes frères. Les autres semblent plus réticents mais ils viennent vite. Nous commençons une bataille d'eau et finalement nous nous retrouvons tous trempés. Il n'y a plus de maisons, plus de rivalités, juste des adolescents qui s'amusent. Nous revenons sur la terre ferme pour nous sécher. Maman nous tend des serviettes amusée alors que je vois que mon père a dû se retenir pour ne pas sauter avec nous. Le soir devant le feu nous avons bien mangé et nous sommes en train de faire chauffer des marshmallows. Blaise semble captivé par le brûlage de sa friandise.

\- "Alors comment se passe ton analyse?" Je lui demande en me poussant légèrement.

\- "Prometteuse. Merci de m'avoir invité." dit-il à l'intention de mes parents. Maman lui sourit sincèrement, mon père ne dit rien. Ron et Benjy parlent tout bas.

\- "C'est un plaisir Blaise." répond ma mère, je lui souris, elle me fait un clin d'œil.

Nous dormons tous à part les parents dans une grande tente. Les autres dorment, je suis réveillée et Blaise à mes côtés aussi. Nous regardons le ciel, grâce à la magie le dessus de la tente est transparent.

\- "Tu sais qu'il ne faudra pas en parler à Poudlard." J'ai l'impression de déceler de la peur dans sa voix.

\- "Je sais"

\- "Mais ça rend l'expérience encore plus spéciale." Je le regarde un moment sans comprendre, il a toujours les yeux rivés vers le ciel. C'est comme un secret, un truc entre nous deux. Je suis contente d'avoir un ami autre que mes frères. Je regarde de nouveau le ciel en souriant.

\- "Je trouve aussi."

\- "J'oubliais, cadeau". Il me tend un paquet assez fin. Je l'ouvre et je vois un carnet avec une couverture blanche. Je l'ouvre mais les pages sont vierges.

\- "Merci" dis-je mais je suis un peu déçue.

\- "Ce n'est pas qu'un carnet. Après ta punition qui nous a empêchés de communiquer j'ai pensé à une solution de rechange. Ceci est un carnet de correspondance. J'en ai un, il te suffit d'écrire mon nom est on pourra se parler. Ils sont reliés donc personne à part nous ne pourra écrire dedans. Fais juste attention que personne ne lise derrière ton épaule."

\- "C'est génial, merci. Mais il nous faudrait un surnom comme ça même si quelqu'un lit, il ne saura pas qui a est l'autre."

\- "Il faudra y réfléchir."

Je m'endors finalement la première mon carnet sous mon coussin, quand je me réveille, je me sens plaquée, collante. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois vert. J'essaye de me lever, mais j'ai quelque chose qui colle sur mon corps. Je vois à mes côtés Blaise recouvert aussi d'une substance verte. Nous sommes les deux seuls dans la tente. Je me lève avec mon pyjama trempée et je sors furieuse de la tente. Les autres sont assis à une table entrain de manger le petit-déjeuner. Je vois les deux Gryffondor rirent aux éclats en me voyant.

\- "Je vais vous tuer."

\- "Charlie!" gronde maman, je gémis.

\- "Maman!" Elle se tourne vers son mari qui pouffe lui aussi.

\- "James!"

\- "D'accord" d'un simple coup de baguette, je suis propre.

\- "Et Blaise aussi."

\- "Je m'en charge, va manger."

Je m'assieds à côté d'Hermione, seule personne qui semble désolée. Je fusille du regard Neville qui blêmit car je sais que ça n'a pas d'effet sur les autres. Le roux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles me tend un pot et me dit d'un ton mielleux.

\- "Un peu de marmelade, Charlotte?" Il appuie bien sur mon prénom, j'ai envie de l'étrangler. Il ne perd rien pour attendre.

\- "Profite bien Ronald, dans ma maison on a la patience avec nous. On ne connait pas la prescription. Même si ce n'est quand septième année, je me vengerai avec les intérêts." Il a le bon gout de rougir devant cette remarque piquée à mon directeur de maison et améliorée, je dois dire. Blaise arrive en baillant.

\- "Quoi de neuf?"

\- "La routine chez les Potter." dis-je en mangeant une tartine. Il regarde mes parents qui s'embrassent, tout en rangeant les tentes. Harry qui explique à ses amis combien de livres il aimerait lire la première semaine de la rentrée. Et Benjamin qui tape dans le dos de son ami parce qu'il a mangé trop vite.

\- "Intéressant".

Après une journée de jeux, de gâteaux et de bonnes humeurs nous rentrons à la maison. Blaise me prend dans ses bras avant de disparaitre dans la cheminée. J'entends derrière moi, l'ami de frère dire.

\- "Bon débarras"

\- "Et toi tu repars quand déjà?" lui dis-je mais c'est mon frère qui répond.

\- "Maman a dit qu'il pouvait rester un jour de plus." Je vais lâcher une vacherie quand maman qui a suivi la conversation me dit.

\- "Hermione aussi et elle dormira dans ta chambre." Personne à part mes frères n'a dormi dans ma chambre. C'est vrai qu'avec Poudlard maintenant j'ai l'habitude de ne pas dormir seule. Mais ici, c'est ma chambre, mon royaume.

Le soir Ron et Benjamin sont dans le salon, je suis dans ma chambre avec Hermione et Harry. On a installé un matelas au sol pour elle. Je suis en robe de nuit bleu avec un dragon marrant dessus et Hermione à revêtu une simple robe de nuit blanche. Je suis contente que mon frère soit là pour lui faire la conversation.

\- "C'était une bonne journée." dit-il en baillant, contaminée je baille aussi avant de dire.

\- "Je suis crevée."

\- "C'est très gentil de m'avoir invitée Harry." Ce dernier ne la regarde pas et dit en vitesse.

\- "De rien." Je le connais trop bien, il ment.

\- _"Tu ne l'as pas invit_ _é_ _e?"_

\- _"Non c'est maman mais pas besoin qu'elle le sache."_

\- "Bon je vais aller me coucher, on se voit demain les filles." dit-il en se levant

\- "Bonne nuit." Il sort et le silence se réinstalle, je dis finalement.

\- "On devrait se coucher aussi." Alors que je vais éteindre la lumière, elle tient à ajouter.

\- "Ton frère est vraiment gentil."

\- "Il l'est." Je vais éteindre mais elle continue.

\- "J'aurais bien aimé être dans sa maison." J'abandonne l'idée et je m'assois pour l'écouter.

\- "Pourquoi c'est bien Serdaigle non?" C'est vrai qu'on parle beaucoup de la rivalité entre ma maison et celle de Benjy mais des autres je n'en sais pas plus.

\- "Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami."

\- "Comment ça se fait?"

\- "Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu cet effet sur les gens. Je pensais qu'en étant dans la maison qui regroupait des gens qui aiment apprendre comme moi et bien je me sentirai moins seule." Ça parait logique, moi ça m'aurait tué de ne parler que de cours.

\- "Ce n'est pas le cas?"

\- "Non. Les Serdaigle travaillent beaucoup et j'aime ça mais parfois j'aimerais autre chose." Là je suis étonnée, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle voulait autre chose qu'étudier. Serait-elle capable de s'amuser aussi? Vu ce que je lui ai dit à son arrivée, je préfère être plus compatissante.

\- "Je suis désolée, Hermione."

\- "Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime Poudlard et l'amitié de ton frère compte beaucoup pour moi."

J'ai un peu de peine pour elle, moi non plus avant Poudlard, je n'avais pas d'ami. Je me disais qu'à Poudlard tout serait différent et ça l'a été mais pas pour elle apparemment. J'essaierai d'être plus gentille avec elle parce qu'on se ressemble un peu et qu'avoir une amie qui connait tous les livres en avance ça peut aider.

Hermione et Ron partis, les parents nous ont appelés dans la cuisine. Nous nous sommes assis autour de la table. Chose intéressante quand c'est pour nous gronder, il préfère le salon et quand c'est pour nous dire des choses positives, c'est dans la cuisine.

\- "Est-ce que la sortie camping vous a plu?" demande mon père, vu que nous sourions tous les trois, c'est clair que c'était un de nos meilleurs anniversaires-camping. En plus nous avons maintenant un léger bronzage pas mal.

\- "Oui c'était génial, merci encore." Harry a parlé pour nous trois, c'est souvent le cas. C'est un peu notre médiateur.

\- "Tant mieux, je te félicite Charlie tu as eu un comportement irréprochable ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde." Je souris, je sais être reconnaisante et avoir Blaise avec moi a été un super cadeau. Par contre, elle se tourne vers Benjamin." N'est-ce pas Benjamin?"

\- "C'était une blague." se défend-t-il, je ne lui en veux pas, pas à lui en tout cas. Par contre, je suis déjà en train d'élaborer une revanche pour le rouquin et il est possible que Benjy soit un dommage collatéral surtout que je ne me suis pas vengée pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

\- "Est-ce un accueil pour un invité qui vient pour la première fois à la maison?"

\- "Pour un Serpentard, oui." Je trouve cette remarque blessante venant de lui, j'ouvre la bouche mais maman devient rouge et dit.

\- "Benjamin Potter! Blaise a été un invité des plus agréables."

\- "Ouais." marmonne-t-il alors que j'avoue que je suis contente que maman apprécie mon ami.

\- "Vos punitions respectives sont levés à partir d'aujourd'hui. Benjamin pour ta punition, je confisque ton balai pendant deux semaines." Papa pose sa main sur celle de maman avec un:

\- "Chérie"

\- "Non James, tu trouves peut-être ses blagues drôles mais ce n'est pas mon cas." Papa n'insiste pas comme toujours alors que Benjamin est vert. "La mère de Ron nous a invités à un barbecue chez elle, nous irons la semaine prochaine. " Là c'est moi qui est verte.

\- "Non."

\- "Charlie, nous irons tous."

\- "Je croyais que je n'étais plus punie."

\- "Très spirituelle." commente mon frère et je lui rétorque.

\- "Merci, j'ai un bon professeur." Harry qui est entre nous deux lève les yeux au ciel. Papa se lève d'un coup, attirant nos trois regards sur lui.

\- "Et maintenant nous pouvons redevenir frivoles?"

\- "Oui James mais je me demande quand tu arrêtes de l'être." dit maman en souriant.

\- "Cool." Il part et revient avec trois paquets. Un grand emballé de jaune avec le logo de Poufsouffle, on discerne clairement la forme d'un balai. Il y a un deuxième rouge avec des petits lions dessus de forme ronde et le troisième, il est carré de taille moyenne et vert avec une ficelle grise. Papa tend le premier. "Harry voici pour toi." Il l'ouvre et sans grande surprise, c'est un balai mais pas n'importe quel balai.

\- "Waouh c'est un Nimbus 2001!" C'est rare de voir Harry exprimer une telle joie.

\- "Il vient de sortir, il n'a pas vraiment de grande différence avec celui de Benjamin." Ce dernier regarde le balai sans vraiment d'expression traversant son visage.

\- "Merci, il est splendide." Papa prend le deuxième et le tend à mon frère. Il l'ouvre calmement comme s'il s'apprêtait à être déçu. Mais il ouvre la bouche devant le cadeau ouvert. Je me tends pour voir.

\- "C'est un souafle signé par les joueurs Tornades de Tutshill, terrible." Il saute sur ses pieds et embrasse les parents. "Merci." C'est son équipe préférée, moi je préfère les Harpies. Pendant que les hommes parlent maintenant sport, maman me tends le dernier.

\- "Et Charlie."

Je prends la boite qu'elle me tend. Je l'ouvre doucement et je vois deux petits yeux qui me fixent. Je sors une boule de poile de la boite. C'est un chaton tigré avec des yeux verts. Il est trop chou. Je commence à le caresser pour qu'il arrête de trembler.

\- "J'espère qu'il te plait. Il n'a rien de spécial mais ta marraine l'a trouvé qui trainait dans ses poubelles. Il s'est évadé deux fois de sa boite, c'est un petit malin." Je souris alors qu'il essaye de monter sur mon épaule.

\- "Il est trop beau." C'est la première fois que j'ai un animal, je suis trop heureuse.

\- "Tu as un prénom pour lui?" Je réfléchis en essayant de rattraper se petit malin qui est maintenant sur la table.

\- "Scofield."

\- "Pour un petit prisonnier rayé qui essaye de s'évader c'est bien trouvé." Commente papa qui depuis qu'il est avec maman est devenu accro au série tv, un peu comme moi.

\- "Mais vu que le cadeau est un peu disproportionné comparé à ceux des garçons et que ça vient plus de ta marraine. Je tenais à t'offrir ceci." Me dit-il en sortant maintenant un petit paquet de son pantalon. Je l'ouvre et un fin collier tombe dans ma main.

\- "C'est le collier de grand-mère." J'entends de l'émotion dans sa voix. Je regarde le collier portant les armoiries de la famille Potter. Deux épées, derrière la tête d'un cerf avec un "P" stylisée. Avec au dos notre devise: _Lumen rectis. La lumi_ _ère dans la droiture._

\- "Elle voulait que je te l'offre quand tu rentrerais à Poudlard. Elle serait fière de toi, de vous trois." dit-il fièrement en repensant à la femme qui s'était sacrifiée pour nous. Maman lui prend la main et nous dit dans un sourire triste.

\- "Allez jouer garnements."

Je les regarde s'embrasser puis je prends Scofield et pars avec mes frères. Les deux sortent dehors pour essayer le nouveau balai, je sors avec eux et les regarde. J'aime ma vie, rien ne pourrait être plus parfait. J'ai des amis, j'aime mon école, mes parents s'aiment, nous allons bientôt être quatre Maraudeurs. Nous aurons tellement de chose à lui apprendre. Je rigole en voyant Harry passer à toute vitesse sous le nez de Benjamin. Ils se lancent dans une course à basse altitude. Ma main se porte au collier maintenant autour de mon cou, rien ne pourrait être plus parfait. Comme pour confirmer, mon chat ronronne dans mes bras.

* * *

 **Vous êtes toujours là? Alors un avis? la Devise Lumen Rectif est de François II. Le blason est de moi, j'ai choisis de mettre un cerf pour rappel avec l'animagus de James. Lily enceinte, pour ou contre? De toute façon c'est trop tard, James a déjà mis sa petite graine. Dans le prochain chapitre, une Charlie moins sage, le retour de Remus et Sirius et des marraines.**


	9. Sirius? Sérieux?

**Hello!**

* * *

 **Nouveau chapitre, pas le plus captivant mais un max d'informations qui seront utilisé dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Pour plus d'information, voir la note en bas de page.  
**

 **Réponses aux rewiews:  
**

 **Lily: merci, il faut arrêter de vouloir tuer Ron les filles, j'en ai besoin encore :-). Sa marraine compte beaucoup pour elle, c'est vrai et les retenues ne seront pas les dernières. Moi aussi, j'aime mon Blaise lol.**

 **Adenoide: Merci et oui Ron est Ron, mais il a un rôle important aussi. Rogue déteste Benjy parce qu'il ressemble à James mais ce n'est pas le cas de Charlie, même si parfois il retrouve le caractère de James de ses actes. Mais elle ressemble surtout à sa mère et c'est ça qu'il voit, maintenant aucun slash entre eux.**

* * *

 _Ce chapitre a été corrigé par le Lutin de Cornouailles_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Sirius? Sérieux? (Jeu de mot jamais utilisé :-p, ironie mais je le trouve trop bien)  
**

* * *

Il fait un temps magnifique dehors et nous sommes tous les trois en train de faire nos devoirs dans la bibliothèque. Cette pièce n'est pas grande, de taille moyenne je dirais avec une table pour nous accueillir tout les trois. Et en prime avec une vue sur le jardin qui m'appelle. Je suis appuyée sur ma main et je regarde les oiseaux voler. Benjamin pousse mon bras et je manque de me cogner la tête sur la table.

\- "Concentre-toi." Je soupire avant de regarder mon parchemin où je n'ai écrit que l'intitulé.

\- "Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça alors qu'il fait super bon?"

\- "Depuis le début des vacances tu remets ça au lendemain. Même quand il a fait mauvais tu as réussi à trouver une autre occupation." commente mon autre frère en continuant à écrire son propre devoir.

\- "C'était plus passionnant."

\- "Classer tes photos de Lockhart." Ok ce n'était peut-être pas super important, mais j'adore procrastiner.

\- "Oui."

\- "Il nous reste moins d'un mois." Il a beau être intelligent, je trouve qu'il oublie vite qu'un mois comporte 31 jours en aout.

\- "C'est largement suffisant."

\- "Si on t'écoutait, nous les ferions le jour avant." Ce n'est pas faux, je leur souris en disant.

\- "Ce serait toujours mieux que dans le train."

\- "Quels sont les trois ingrédients principaux de la potion de Désillusion?" demande Harry, en même temps commencer par potion, ce n'est pas pour me motiver à faire mes devoirs.

\- "Pourquoi on a commencé par potion?"

\- "Charlie!" me gronde Harry qui doit en avoir marre de mes remarques. "Tu vas finir par les faire toute seule." La porte s'ouvre et Remus ainsi que Sirius entre laissant entrer un petit courant d'air bienvenu.

\- "Ils sont là les petits studieux." dit Sirius en s'avançant ébouriffant les cheveux de Benjy. Remus reste en retrait et dit doucement.

\- "On ne veut pas vous déranger." Je me lève et vais lui faire la bise.

\- "Vous ne nous dérangez pas."

\- "Un peu quand même. marmonne Harry toujours sur son parchemin

\- "Vous pouvez faire une pause." fait le parrain de Ben et je souris en disant.

\- "On peut faire une pause." mais Benjamin fait encore son rabat-joie

\- "On vient de commencer."

\- "On a des cadeaux." rajoute Sirius et son filleul est maintenant de mon côté.

\- "On peut largement faire une pause."

Remus n'avait pas pu venir à notre anniversaire car c'était la pleine lune et Sirius comme souvent avait passé la nuit avec lui. Il a l'air fatigué, je trouve que c'est si triste qu'une personne si gentille comme lui, aie une telle malédiction sur les épaules. Alors que je vais lui demander comment il va, une voix de femme se fait entendre dans le couloir.

\- "Sirius?" Un énorme sourire nait sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- "Je suis là." Une femme arrive, c'est celle qui parlait avec Dumbledore à la réception. Là, elle est habillée d'un pantalon noir assez moulant et d'un chemisier blanc sans manche. "Les triplés voici Kira, Kira voici les triplés."

\- "Enchantée, j'ai entendu que c'était votre anniversaire il y a peu. Voici un petit quelque chose." Elle nous tend à chacun un paquet identique. Nous les ouvrons et nous trouvons deux livres sur la défense. "Cela vous sera utile pour la rentrée." rajoute-t-elle, nous la regardons perplexe.

\- "Kira sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense, n'est-ce pas génial?" Je réexamine cette femme qui a première vue à l'air un peu nunuche. Elle avait l'air plus badass avec Dumbledore.

\- "Génial." Je dis mais la motivation n'y est pas, je vois que Benj semble déçu du cadeau tandis qu'Harry est déjà entrain de le feuilleter.

\- "Et les gars ne soyez pas gênés comme ça. Kira a une formation d'Auror et la version moldue. Elle a travaillé 5 ans en Amérique."

\- "Fbi?" demande Benjamin, Harry qui a maintenant posé son livre demande à son tour.

\- "Cia?"

\- "Ncis?" finis-je, elle rigole doucement.

\- "Quelque chose me dit que vous avez la télévision."

\- "Bon on va vous laisser travailler, on va parler entre grandes personnes." fait Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa copine.

\- "Tu n'en fais pas partie alors." blague son filleul

\- "Touché!" dit-il alors que les trois adultes sortent. Nous restons seuls attendant que les trois descendent et ne puissent plus nous entendre.

\- "Sirius a une copine canon." fait Benjamin, je lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry dit:

\- "Sirius sort avec notre professeur" Moi je suis plus étonné qu'il l'amène à la maison, on n'a jamais vu ses copines.

\- "Sirius amène sa copine."

\- "Notre professeur est canon." Alors que Benjy fantasme sur notre professeur, Harry me demande.

\- "Tu crois que c'est sérieux?" Je rigole puis je dis.

\- "Sirius? Sérieux?"

\- "En tout cas on a de quoi faire." Il me montre les livres qui viennent s'ajouter à ceux que nous avions sortis. Là, je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- "Hey! Pas question de lire des livres qu'on n'est pas encore censés avoir."

\- "Charlie!" désespèrent mes frères.

Nous avons travaillé et finalement quand la moitié des devoirs furent finis, je suis assez contente. Je suis descendue la première, ayant laissé mes affaires pas rangées sur la table. Je les rangerai plus tard. Je tombe sur Remus qui sort des toilettes. Nous marchons ensemble vers le jardin.

\- "Ça va?"

\- "Oui tout va bien." Il ne nous parle presque jamais de ses transformations. "Il parait que ton ami est venu et qu'il a fait grande impression." Je peux toujours compter sur lui pour parler sans préjuger.

\- "Oui c'était génial."

\- "Je suis content." Je m'arrête avant de sortir, il fait de même.

\- "Dis Remus, tu sais pourquoi papa et le professeur Rogue se détestent?" Il semble gêné, un peu comme maman quand je lui ai posé la même question.

\- "Ils ont dû te le dire. À l'école, ils se sont tout de suite détestés. Ça arrive parfois." Papa n'a pas voulu en reparler depuis l'altercation dont j'ai été témoin.

\- "Oui, je suppose. "

\- "J'ai vu ton monstre, tu le prends à Poudlard?" J'ai compris qu'il voulait changer de sujet.

\- "Oui j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se perdre." Nous arrivons tout près de la table où nous allons manger, les adultes parlent un peu plus loin.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont malins." Il prend un cadeau qui est posé sur la table et me le tend. "Puisque tu es la première, tiens."

J'ouvre le paquet contenant toute mes friandises préférées ainsi que du chocolat. Remus n'a pas beaucoup d'argent, car c'est difficile pour lui de trouver un boulot. Mais il pense toujours à nous.

\- "Merci Mus." Je lui fais un câlin et à ce moment arrive Karine qui semble remontée.

\- "Ah je vous cherchais, Sirius est encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Depuis quand il ramène ses conquêtes aux repas de famille?" Elle finit sa phrase et bois cul-sec son verre.

\- "Il a l'air sérieux." dit Remus, elle se retourne pour voir le concerné rire puis il pose un baiser sur la joue de Kira, ils sont mignons.

\- "Sirius?" Tout le monde a du mal à le croire apparemment.

\- "Bonjour Charlie." Je me retourne et je vois la famille Londubat au complet.

\- "Bonjour." dis-je pour les adultes puis je me tourne vers leurs enfants. "Bonjour Neville, Lucie." Lucie me répond mais Neville évite mon regard.

\- "Neville?" dit étonnée sa mère, moi je jubile, c'est lui qui passe pour un impoli.

\- "B'jour." Ils s'éloignent et Karine me demande.

\- "Alors comment tu trouves la maison de Serpentard? J'avais une amie, elle était tout le temps malade à cause de l'humidité."

\- "Ça va, je trouve que c'est agréable."

\- "Tant mieux. Et en cours?" La question fatidique qu'elle me posait déjà quand nous étions à l'école moldue.

\- "Ça va."

\- "Comme d'habitude, il faut travailler plus, tu ne peux pas te contenter du minimum." Je suis bien contente qu'elle ne soit pas ma marraine, elle m'exaspère à toujours parler de points, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Pour ne pas être un mouton, je croyais que les Serpentard avaient de l'ambition."

\- "Je dépasse Harry et Benjy en Sortilèges. Je me donne dans ce qui va me servir." Elle me regarde de haut, elle veut rajouter quelque chose mais Remus en bon médiateur dit.

\- "Bon et si nous allions voir ce que fais Sirius."

\- "Je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qu'il fait avec sa greluche. Elle a quoi 18 ans?" Finalement mes frères arrivent, balais à la main.

\- "Je vais montrer mon nouveau balai à Neville. Charlie tu viens?" Je regarde Neville et je perds toute envie d'y aller. C'est fou comme en un an notre relation s'est dégradée. Je veux dire qu'on a jamais été des grands amis mais quand même.

\- "Non ça ne me dit rien." Harry ne cherche pas plus loin.

\- "Ok"

Je mange un peu de chips alors que mes frères crient en courant. Je sens une présence à mes côtés, je vois notre nouveau professeur.

\- "Vous n'allez pas voler avec eux?" me demande-t-elle

\- "Non pas aujourd'hui."

\- "Il n'est pas facile d'aller contre les traditions de sa famille." Je ne sais pas si elle essaye d'être gentille pour gagner des points avec Sirius mais je n'aime pas son air de psy.

\- "Parfois."

\- "Toute ma famille a été à Serdaigle, je suis la seule à avoir été à Gryffondor. Mais il est vrai que Serpentard et Gryffondor c'est une autre histoire. Mon courage m'a menée aux Aurors et je ne l'ai jamais regretté." Si elle n'avait pas de regrets pour devenir professeur, c'est stupide. La vie d'un professeur n'a rien de captivant.

\- "Pourquoi avoir accepté d'être professeur alors?"

\- "Il me fallait un travail plus calme pour un an." Elle ne rajoute rien et commence à parler à Alice. J'ai des difficultés à la cerner, elle n'a pas l'air méchante mais un truc me dérange et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La soirée se rafraichit, nous sommes tous autour de la table, nous venons de finir de manger un bon barbecue. L'ambiance est légère, maman a annoncé sa grossesse et tout le monde semble heureux de la nouvelle. Pendant le dessert, Sirius se lève tout le monde le regarde.

\- "J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je sais qu'un quatrième mini-Maraudeur est en route et je ne veux rien gâcher de votre bonheur. Mais Kira et moi nous allons nous marier." Nous sommes tous sur le cul et personne ne réagit. Le premier à sortir de sa léthargie est mon père.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Mais vous vous connaissez depuis quand?" demande Karine

\- "Ça fait un an que nous avons renoué contact. Mais nous nous connaissions avant. Et nous allons aussi avoir un mini-Maraudeur à nous." Deuxième bombe lâchée, Kira ne dit rien et c'est encore la marraine de Benjamin qui réagit en disant.

\- "Tu l'as mise enceinte!"

\- "Oh t'es pas ma mère." Ce qui a raison de la calmer, lui essaye de garder sa bonne humeur et continue sur sa lancée. "Mais bien que ce ne fût pas prévu, nous nous aimons et nous voudrions avoir les meilleurs parrains et marraines qui soient. James et Lily voulez vous bien nous faire cet honneur?" Mon père se lève et vient lui faire une accolade virile.

\- "Oui avec plaisir mon frère. Tu vas bientôt rejoindre le camp obscur de la force."

\- "Et Remus, veux-tu être mon témoin?" Remus est touché et répond modestement.

\- "J'en serais ravi."

\- "Mais vous êtes tous tombé sur la tête."

\- "Karine." fait les gros yeux ma mère, la concernée se lève.

\- "Je m'en vais." Maman essaye de l'arrêtée.

\- "Reste, s'il te plait."

\- "Non Lily, vraiment. Félicitation, tu le mérites, toi." La dernière pique lancée et elle part. Papa se lève et dit.

\- "Bon, champagne pour tout le monde et jus pour les futures mamans." Il part et ramène les fameuses bouteilles. Lucie attire l'attention de sa mère et demande.

\- "Maman je peux aller jouer?"

\- "Oui allez jouer les enfants." dit-elle gentiment

\- "On est plus des enfants." râle Benjamin mais nous sommes tous d'accord. Cependant devant le regard insistant, nous partons quand même. Tout les cinq nous allons nous assoir dans l'herbe.

\- "Alors vous en pensez quoi?" demande Harry, Benjy se couche dans l'herbe, un brin dans la bouche.

\- "Trop de bébés." C'est sûr qu'ils se sont tous décidés en même temps. Mais moi je suis contente pour Sirius.

\- "Oui mais c'est cool pour Sirius."

\- "Nev?" fait la voix calme de sa sœur.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Je peux avoir ton morceau?" Elle parle du morceau de gâteau que Neville n'a pas encore commencé.

\- "Non, t'as déjà mangé le tien."

\- "Donne sinon je dis à maman que c'est toi qui a cassé son vase préféré." Je souris devant cette réplique made in Serpentard. Neville abdique et lui donne.

\- "Oh content Neville?"

\- "De quoi?" demande-t-il froidement.

\- "Ta sœur à toutes les qualités pour être répartie à Serpentard." J'aimerai trop que ce soit vrai pour voir sa tête. Il faudra attendre 3 ans, mais je pense que ça vaudra le coup.

\- "Et sinon comme prof vous en pensez quoi?" demande Harry sachant que la conversation aurait pu dégénérer. Cette question est bête vu que l'on ne l'a pas encore eu en cours.

\- "On ne l'a pas encore eue, difficile de juger."

\- "Elle a l'air cool et de savoir de quoi elle parle, vu son métier." dit Benjamin en se relevant, je laisse mon esprit divaguer un instant.

\- "Ça aurait été cool d'avoir Gilderoy comme prof."

\- "Plutôt mourir, il a l'air tellement débile. De plus tu peux rêver, Dumbledore ne serait jamais assez désespéré pour prendre un type comme lui." Mes frères le détestent, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est un sorcier brillant.

\- "Il a écrit beaucoup de livre, il sait de quoi il parle, lui aussi."

\- "Ouais."

Le soir je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre, j'entends mes parents parler vivement. Il est question de Sirius apparemment, maman à l'air de l'avis de Karine. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne savent pas juste être contents pour eux. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air, je prends le carnet que m'a offert Blaise ainsi qu'une plume. J'écris son nom et j'attends.

\- "Coucou princesse. Comment vas-tu?" Même si je ne peux pas l'entendre, juste le lire me fait plaisir.

\- "Bien on sort d'un repas de famille mouvementé et toi?"

\- "Je m'ennui un peu."

\- "Toujours chez Drago?"

\- "Oui. Je viens d'apprendre que la famille Greengrass vient de revenir d'un voyage en France. Le père de famille était affecté là-bas, au ministère. Leurs deux filles rentrent cette année à Poudlard, l'une d'elle dans notre année. Et c'est clairement des Serpentards."

\- "Cool et tu as des nouvelles d'Annie? Elle ne répond pas à mes lettres." J'ai envoyé trois lettres depuis le début des vacances, elle ne m'a pas répondu bien que l'hibou soit revenu sans rien. La réponse de mon ami se faisant attendre, je lui renvois. "Blaise?"

\- "Ça ne va pas vraiment te plaire." J'avais eu peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose même si je l'avais vu à la réception. Mais repensant à son expression ce jour-là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- "Dis toujours."

\- "Elle s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Pansy et de Milicent, elle a changé." Il est vrai que je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec les deux autres filles mais on ne se détestr pas pour la cause.

\- "Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne veut plus être mon amie"

\- "Tu lui parleras à Poudlard." C'était bien une réponse de mec ça.

\- "Ok"

\- "Et sinon prête pour la rentrée?"

\- "Hey on a encore un mois."

\- "C'est long."

\- "Si tu veux un scoop, je sais qui sera notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est une femme, elle s'appelle Kira. Elle a l'air bien."

\- "Cool, je vais devoir te laisser, Drago va sortir de la douche." J'étais déçue de couper si court à la discussion.

\- "Ok on se reparle bientôt."

\- "Quand tu veux princesse."

Je referme mon livre juste à temps car quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je cache le livre sous mon oreiller quand maman ouvre et vient s'assoir sur mon lit, je me redresse.

\- "Tu ne dors pas encore?"

\- "Je lisais un peu"

\- "Sirius veut se marier la semaine avant la rentrée."

\- "C'est rapide."

\- "Oui pour certaines choses, il a gardé des habitudes de Sang-Pur." Il faudra que je demande à Blaise en quoi se marier vite est une habitude de Sang-Pur.

\- "Pourquoi tante Karine était en colère?"

\- "Ce sont des choses de grandes personnes."

\- "Je ne suis plus une gamine."

\- "Je sais, je sais." Elle replace une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de m'embrasser sur le front. "Ne tarde pas à dormir."

\- "D'accord."

La semaine suivante nous avons fini nos devoirs, j'avoue que mes frères m'ont beaucoup poussée mais je suis contente de les avoir finis. Bref, nous sommes prêts à partir chez les Weasley, dans un petit sac j'ai une boite contenant une bonne surprise. J'ai mis une petite robe blanche, simple mais agréable par ce temps estival.

Nous arrivons chez les Weasley par la cheminée, maman grâce à un coup de baguette nettoie ma robe. Je suis la dernière à arriver et la maison est comment dire, spéciale. J'ai l'impression qu'on coup de vent pourrait la faire tomber. Madame Weasley nous attend avec son mari. Elle a un visage gentil et malgré le fait qu'elle soit enrobée, elle semble déborder d'énergie. Le chef de famille est lui élancé, ils sont tous les deux roux, caractéristique de toute la famille apparemment. Ils nous emmènent dans le jardin où ils ont installé une grande table.

\- "Venez, venez. Je vous présente, mon ainé Bill qui travaille pour Gringott comme briseur de sorts, Charlie lui travaille en Roumanie avec les dragons, Percy, Fred et George, Ron sont à Poudlard et notre petite dernière, Ginny va, elle, rentrer cette année. Je suis si contente de vous accueillir." Bill avec ses cheveux en catogan a un charme très sauvage, à la Indiana Jones. Charlie à part avoir un joli prénom à l'air gentil et son côté dresseur lui va bien.

\- "C'est nous qui sommes ravis." dit ma mère en donnant un bouquet de fleur à l'hôte.

\- "Ravi, c'est le mot que je cherchais." Je marmonne, personne ne comprend, mais la mère de famille se tourne vers moi.

\- "Oh Charlie, c'est ça?" devant sa gentillesse, je lui réponds poliment.

\- "Oui."

\- "Tu peux aller jouer avec Ginny, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez." Je regarde la fille qui me fait un signe de main.

\- "Elle est à Serpentard maman." lâche Ron, sa mère met ses mains sur ses hanches et le gronde.

\- "Et alors? Ronald Weasley, je te conseille de garder tes commentaires pour toi, sinon." J'aime déjà cette femme et je vais m'en servir dans l'avenir. La fille de la famille vient se poster devant moi.

\- "Je m'appelle Ginny." J'arrive pas à savoir si elle ressemble à Ron ou plus aux jumeaux.

\- "J'avais cru comprendre."

\- "Ça fait bizarre d'avoir Benjamin Potter chez moi." dit-elle en regardant mon frère partir avec son ami, Harry les suit.

\- "Si tu lui demandes un autographe je ne te parle plus." Elle rougit et je me dis qu'encore une fois, j'y suis allée un peu fort. "Tu rentres à Poudlard cette année, Gryffondor je présume?" j'essaye d'être plus gentille mais ça ne marche pas vraiment.

\- "Surement"

\- "Pas trop difficile d'être la seule fille avec autant de garçons?" Alors que les aînés et les jumeaux commencent une bataille de gnomes.

\- "On s'y fait." me répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- "Tu peux me dire où se trouve les toilettes?"

\- "Tu rentres et c'est au fond du couloir."

\- "Ok merci"

Je rentre et personne ne se trouve à l'intérieur, génial. Je monte les escaliers et je trouve directement la chambre de Ronald, avec son nom marqué sur la porte, trop facile. Je rentre, la couleur me fait mal aux yeux et me donne envie de vomir. De l'orange partout, c'est tellement de mauvais goût mais cela ne m'étonne même pas. Je sors mon premier cadeau. C'est une araignée, grosse comme mon poing trouvé dans la forêt. Elle est inoffensive mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre Benjy et son ami qui disait qu'il avait une peur bleue des araignées. Je vois une boite de Bertie Crochue, à moitié entamée, je glisse la petite bête dedans et je referme. Alors que je sors de la chambre je me retrouve devant deux têtes rousses identiques.

\- "Miss Serpentard s'est perdue?" Ils ont les bras croisés, je les imite.

\- "C'est ça."

\- "Étant farceurs professionnels nous reconnaissons quand quelqu'un a fait une blague." Je décide d'être honnête avec eux.

\- "Disons que votre frère comprendra qu'il ne faut pas m'ennuyer."

\- "Pouvons-nous être mis dans la confidence?"

\- "Promettez-moi de ne pas vendre la mèche."

\- "Vous nous insultez là." Ils sont marrants à me vouvoyer, ce qui me dérange c'est que je n'arrive pas à les différencier.

\- "Disons qu'avec une araignée dans ses bonbons, il risque de ne plus vouloir en manger avant longtemps."

\- "Si vous voulez vous venger encore, tenez." Un des frères me tend un flacon qui contient une liqueur jaune.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

\- "Essayez-le au repas, si vous arrivez à en faire prendre à Ron et à Perçy alors nous vous considérerons comme notre égale." C'est un défi, j'adore.

\- "Pari tenu."

Je remarque que la couleur ressemble à de la Bière-au-Beurre. En passant dans la cuisine je prends des verre sur l'évier et je les remplis de moitié avec la mixture, je coupe un peu avec de l'eau et je vais dans le jardin. J'évite soigneusement les adultes et je rejoins mes frères, Ron, Percy et Ginny dans le coin de la pelouse. Je n'ai rien contre le plus âgé mais il est trop coincé à mon gout. Je fais comme s'ils ne m'intéressaient pas.

\- "C'est quoi?" me demande Guguss, la curiosité le perdra.

\- "De la Bière au Beurre que ta maman m'a donné. Elle m'a dit d'en donné un à Percy aussi." Je tends le verre au roux qui le prend surpris. Je fais mine de boire dans le mien. Mon frère tombe dans le panneau à son tour.

\- "Fais gouter."

\- "Non!" Ron se lève et me prend le verre, je fais mine de m'offusquer. Il boit une grande gorgée et donne la fin à mon frère qui le finit. Je m'éloigne en faisant tout pour qu'ils pensent que je suis fâchée. Ginny me rattrape.

\- "Maman n'en a pas pris."

\- "Je sais." Je lui réponds en souriant, elle ne dit rien mais continue de marcher à côté de moi.

Je m'installe plus loin mais il ne se passe rien, je suis déçue croyant que les jumeaux se sont moqués de moi. Tant pis, ma blague est toujours là en attendant. Alors que Molly nous appelle pour venir manger, j'entends trois cris. Je me retourne et je vois les trois buveurs avec les cheveux qui ont poussés jusqu'aux fesses. Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- "Arrêtez de crier venez ici." fait la mère de famille en sortant sa baguette, leurs cheveux sont coupés d'un coup. 'Voilà." fait-elle satisfaite.

Mais alors que les cheveux tombent au sol, ils repoussent de plus belle maintenant jusqu'aux pieds. Elle les recoupe une fois et là, ils me font penser à la Chose de la famille Adams. Je suis maintenant morte de rire quand je croise le regard de maman, je me calme, un peu.

\- "Comment as-tu fait?" me demande-t-elle, je lève les bras en l'air en signe de défense.

\- "Je suis nulle en potion, je suis innocente."

\- "C'est ta Bière-au-Beurre!" m'accuse Ron en crachant ses cheveux devant sa bouche.

\- "Quel Bière?" Demande Molly

\- " Elle nous a dit que c'était toi qui lui en avais donné."

\- "Je t'ai dit de ne pas boire." Je me moque fière de moi. Les jumeaux se tapent dans les mains apparemment content que leur mixture fonctionne.

\- "Fred, George?"

\- "Coupables" Ils n'essayent même pas de se défendre, de vrais Gryffondors.

\- "Je suis désolée Molly." s'excuse maman en mettant une main sur l'épaule de la femme.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude."

\- "Il faut raser la tête complètement." Explique un des jumeaux, Benjamin réagit pour la première fois.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Ne faites pas les chochottes, ça va repousser avant la rentrée." D'un coup de baguette, ils se retrouvent les trois sans un poil sur le caillou. C'est affreux. Percy est à la limite de pleurer, il rentre dans la maison en lançant un regard noir aux jumeaux. Ces derniers s'approchent de moi.

\- "Si un jour vous avez besoin d'une bonne blague n'hésitez pas à venir nous trouver petit serpent"

\- "De même." Je leur tape dans la main, signant un pacte de blagueurs.

\- "Je suis content de ne plus être à Poudlard avec vous." commente Charlie alors que nous nous asseyons enfin pour manger.

\- "Tu travailles avec des dragons, ça doit être trop bien."

\- "Dangereux mais exceptionnel comme si chaque jour était un rêve." Je remarque des brûlures sur ses mains, c'est un drôle de rêve tout de même. Je me tourne vers l'aîné.

\- "Et être briseur de sorts c'est bien?"

\- "Si tu aimes voyager, c'est le pied." Par contre, cela ressemble plus à un rêve pour moi.

\- "Ça me tenterait bien."

\- "Pourquoi vous ne resteriez pas jusque la fin de la semaine?" demande Molly en nous regardant tout les trois.

\- "Je dois aller chez Neville maman." dit rapidement Harry, et merde, je n'ai aucune excuse.

\- "Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas que Benjy et Charlie restent?"

\- "Non et puis comme ça Ginny aura déjà une amie avant de rentrer à l'école."

\- "Maman." Je gémis mais elle fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendue, Harry me sourit.

\- _"L_ _â_ _cheur"_

C'est quoi cette manie de vouloir que je sois amie avec toute les filles. Surtout avec une Gryffondor, on ne se verra jamais à Poudlard. Je ne parle plus du repas, Gugus et mon frère eux sont en rage contre moi. Alors que mes parents sont sur le point de repartir, maman me prend à part.

\- "Charlie, sois sage. On reparlera de ta blague à la maison."

\- "Mais maman"

\- "Ça suffit." Elle part dire au revoir au Weasley, mon père me sourit.

\- "Bien joué Maraudeuse mais n'en rajoute pas." Il m'embrasse et suit maman. Ginny me prend par la main.

\- "Viens je vais te montrer ma chambre."

La chambre est petite mais en bleu ciel ce qui est plus supportable. Nous sommes déjà au lit quand j'entends un cri provenant surement de Ronald, je souris en regardant le plafond. Il appelle sa maman, c'est trop mignon.

\- "Il a dû tomber sur une araignée encore." Soupire sa sœur, apparemment ça arrive souvent.

\- "Pour une si petite bête. Et toi tu as peur aussi des araignées?"

\- "Non plutôt des scorpions et toi?"

\- "Des ponts"

\- "T'es sérieuse?"

\- "Très, je déteste passer sur des ponts." C'est une phobie, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient mais c'est comme ça. Elle n'ajoute rien et se recouche.

\- "Ok"

Finalement Ginny n'est pas de si mauvaise compagnie que ça. Elle est vive d'esprit et ferait une parfaite Serpentard. Cependant tradition oblige, elle ira directement à Gryffondor. C'est grâce à elle et aux jumeaux que mon séjour ne fut pas un enfer. Ils m'ont montré toutes leurs idées et ils sont plutôt malins. Ginny est fan comme moi de Gilderoy et des Harpies aussi. Par contre Benjamin me râle vraiment dessus, Ron aussi mais lui je m'en fous. Alors que nous rentrons à la maison par le même chemin qu'à l'aller, je l'arrête dans le salon.

\- "Tu comptes arrêter quand?" Il se retourne les poings serrés.

\- "C'est mon ami."

\- "Promis quand nous serons invités chez les Zabini, tu pourras faire toutes les blagues que tu voudras. Et c'est toi qui as commencé les hostilités avec Mon Ami."

\- "Tu ne peux pas comparer Ron et sa famille à une famille d'adepte de magie noire." J'ai envie de lui mettre une gifle mais je me retiens.

\- "T'as des preuves ou c'est juste le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard. Je suis aussi une adepte alors?"

\- "Ne mélange pas tout."

\- "Je mélange, tu as du culot quand même." Je viens de crier, Harry arrive calmement.

\- "Il me semblait bien que la maison était trop calme. Vous m'avez manqué. C'était bien?" Il dit ça en me regardant, je vais lui répondre sarcastiquement mais Benjy est trop rapide.

\- "Génial surtout quand Ron a failli se faire très mal en trouvant une araignée dans son paquet de Bertie Crochue."

\- "Dis qu'il a manqué de faire une attaque tant que tu y es."

\- "Je dis juste que ce n'était pas drôle."

\- "De ton point de vue peut-être."

\- "Vous avez fini. Benjy tu as fait une blague, Charlie s'est vengée point. Il nous reste trois semaines et j'ai un projet à vous proposer." Là, il a réussi à attirer notre attention.

\- "C'est quoi?"

Le jour du mariage est arrivé, nous avons beaucoup travaillé notre surprise. J'ai remis la robe de la soirée du ministère. Benjamin a récupéré ses cheveux, je dois dire que je suis soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'effets secondaires. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, Sirius a voulu faire ça en petit comité. Il y a quand même la famille de Kira. Certains sont moldus mais semblent assez à l'aise au milieu de sorciers. Ashley est contente de ne pas être la seule moldue pour une fois. Karine est là aussi mais fait une tête d'enterrement.

Le mariage se passe dans l'émotion. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius aussi sérieux et aussi heureux. Kira McTagert devient Black dans une robe blanche longue mais sans fioriture.

Finalement nous sommes tous assis, le moment de la surprise approche. Benjamin prend le micro.

\- "Parrain, tu as toujours été là pour nous. Et nous serons là pour le petit Maraudeur qui aura la même place que notre petit frère ou sœur dans notre cœur. Cela fait un an que nous sommes rentré à Poudlard. Ça fait quinze ans que vous l'avez quitté. Nous voulions vous faire un flash-back de vos années." C'est le moment, Harry commence à jouer du piano, tandis que Benjamin montre des photos et moi, je chante.

\- "Mes chers parents je pars  
Je vous aime mais je pars  
Vous n'aurez plus d'enfants  
Ce soir  
Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole  
Comprenez bien je vole  
Sans fumée, sans alcool  
Je vole, je vole." Je regarde maman à cet instant.

"Elle m'observait hier  
Soucieuse, troublée, ma mère  
Comme si elle le sentait  
En fait elle se doutait  
Entendait

J'ai dit que j'étais bien  
Tout à fait l'air serein  
Elle a fait comme de rien  
Et mon père démuni  
A souri" Ce dernier sourit doucement en prenant la main de sa femme, elle lui rend son sourire les larmes aux yeux.

Ne pas se retourner  
S'éloigner un peu plus  
I Gard une autre gare  
Et enfin l'Atlantique

Mes chers parents je pars  
Je vous aime mais je pars  
Vous n'aurez plus d'enfants  
Ce soir  
Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole

-  
Comprenez bien je vole  
Sans fumée, sans alcool  
Je vole, je vole

Je me demande sur ma route  
Si mes parents se doutent  
Que mes larmes ont coulé" Nostalgie du premier voyage en train menant à Poudlard  
"Mes promesses et l'envie d'avancer

Seulement croire en ma vie  
Voir tout ce qui m'est promis  
Pourquoi, où et comment  
Dans ce train qui s'éloigne  
Chaque instant

C'est bizarre cette cage  
Qui me bloque la poitrine  
Je ne peux plus respirer  
Ça m'empêche de chanter

Mes chers parents je pars  
Je vous aime mais je pars  
Vous n'avez plus d'enfants  
Ce soir  
Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole  
Comprenez bien je vole  
Sans fumée, sans alcool  
Je vole

Lalalala  
Lalalala  
Lalalala  
Je vole, je vole"

Pendant la chanson, Benjamin a montré des photos de nos parents et de nos parrains, marraines. Nous avons fouillé un peu partout dans les boites pour trouver les photos. J'en ai même trouvé une de maman avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs quand elle était aussi jeune que nous. Mais nous ne l'avons pas mise, je l'ai gardée dans mon carnet. L'assemblée a pleuré, ils ont adoré. Maman vient nous serrer dans ses bras, suivie par Sirius et papa. Je regarde mes frères nous sourions tout les trois, nous sommes unis.

Nous sommes à deux jours de la rentrée. Je suis dans ma chambre, je prends ma veste en jeans et je descends. Ma marraine m'attend, on va enfin faire la soirée cinéma prévue depuis le début des vacances. On va voir l'Arme Fatal 3, j'ai adoré les deux premiers et j'ai hâte de voir celui-là. Nous partons dans sa veille voiture, une Golf.

\- "Tu ne penserais pas à la changer?" Je demande alors que l'embrayage fait du bruit.

\- "Elle roule c'est le principal."

\- "Je ne suis quand même pas rassurée."

\- "Aie confiance en la technologie. C'est quelque chose que vous avez du mal, vous les sorciers." Je n'aime juste pas la technologie qui fait des bruits bizarres.

\- "Sans doute."

\- "Je suis contente de passer cette soirée avec toi parce qu'on se ne verra plus avant Noël."

\- "Moi aussi. C'est tellement facile de parler avec toi. Maman, j'ai toujours l'impression de devoir faire attention à ce que je dis."

\- "Elle s'inquiète, c'est ta mère, moi je n'ai pas la même responsabilité envers toi."

\- "Elle pourrait être plus cool quand même."

\- "Sans doute." me dit-elle avec un sourire, je regarde son cou, il me semble voir un bout de tatouage.

\- "Tu as un nouveau tatouage?"

\- "Ne le dis pas à ta mère." Je rigole, maman est contre les tatouages.

\- "C'est ma mère pas la tienne."

\- "Tu n'as encore rien vu." Elle se gare sur le parking du cinéma. Elle sort de la voiture et enlève sa veste, je vois deux magnifiques ailes sur son dos. C'est juste magnifique.

\- "Je veux les mêmes."

\- "Tu as bien le temps."

La soirée se passe divinement bien, on mange du pop-corn et le film est bien même s'il ne dépasse pas le premier. Je pense qu'un jour j'amènerais Blaise au cinéma, ça peut être marrant et profitable pour son analyse. J'hésite encore à lui faire rencontre ma marraine, j'ai peur que ce soit trop lui demander. Blaise est déjà très ouvert et je n'ai pas envie de connaitre réellement ses limites. Je ne veux pas blesser ma marraine alors je ne lui en parle pas. J'ai beaucoup ri surtout quand elle s'est faite draguer par un jeune qui devait être à peine majeur. Nous repartons, j'ai hâte d'être l'année prochaine, on va bien s'amuser.

Finalement les deux mois sont finis, les valises sont prêtes, nous allons partir pour notre deuxième année à Poudlard. Je suis un peu triste en pensant qu'à notre retour à Noël, maman sera déjà à plus de la moitié de sa grossesse. Et aux prochaines vacances, je serai grande sœur. Nous ne serons pas là pour l'accouchement, ça me gêne un peu surtout que je serai en Amérique après. Mais bon, je suis quand même trop contente de retrouver Poudlard.

* * *

 **Gilderoy ne sera pas permis nous pour l'instant donc. Pas trop déçu, Charlie un peu. Kira a beaucoup a apporté, elle est un peu en retrait mais pas pour longtemps. La chanson est bien sûr de Sardou, reprise par Louane et ici par Charlie :-). Cette chanson reviendra dans le futur, elle aura une importance aussi mais je n'en dis pas plus. Trois autres éléments de ce chapitre reviendront, un en fin d'année (big élément qui va tout changer, pas les bébés, c'est trop simple) et les autres plus tard également. Mais ne chercher pas c'est bien caché. Je vous en reparlerai quand ça arrivera. La phobie des ponts, c'est ma phobie personnelle, mais ça va mieux c'est quand j'avais l'âge de Charlie que ça m'a prit, bref. Chapitre qui semble rassoir mais qui a beaucoup d'importance pour la suite, les idées se mettent en place et j'ai hâte d'être à la troisième année pour démarrer le vif du sujet. Vous ne vous doutez pas de ce que je vous réserve pour la suite. Sur ce si vous avez un peu de temps, une review peut-être?**


	10. Paria?

**Premier point avant le chapitre, dans le précédent j'ai fait une énorme bourde. J'ai dit que Kira était une née-moldue et puis elle dit que tout ses ancêtres ont été à Serdaigle. Incohérence que personne n'a relevé mais que je voulais quand même corrigé. Elle est maintenant Sang-mêlé.**

 **Deuxième point, la deuxième année est quasiment écrite, la première parlait beaucoup de la relation Benjy-Charlie la deuxième est plus sur Charlie-Harry. J'ai gardé la trame de la Chambre des Secrets avec beaucoup de modifications.**

* * *

 **Reviews anonymes:**

lily: oui Benjamin est injuste mais se sont des enfants encore par la suite se sera autres choses, il aura moins d'excuses. Sinon Sirius aurait déjà dut être marié au début de ma fic mais j'ai changé d'idées pour des raisons futures. Et pour la petite anecdote, j'avais complètement oublié le fils Weasley Charlie et c'est bien après avoir commencé ma fic que je m'en suis rappelée. Oui je trouve aussi que sa marraine est trop cool et comme ça Charlie oublie un peu qu'elle n'a pas son parrain. Et la photo va effectivement l'aider mais pas tout de suite. Pour Ginny réponse dans ce chapitre et je trouvais amusant qu'elle soit fan de Lockart, ce dernier fera quand même une petite apparition dans ma fic. Merci pour ta review

Adenoide les désirs du survivant sont impénétrables, non sérieusement c'est le but rechercher. C'est un peu comme un enfant malade, les parents compensent. Merci.

Guest: ya! Merci je suis contente que les différents caractères te plaisent. Pour tes suppositions je peux juste te dire que tu as bien cernés ma fic mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Pour la chanson, ... il y a de l'idée aussi. Mais tu n'es vraiment pas à côté de la plaque. Merci encore

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Paria**

Après avoir dit au revoir à mes parents, je monte dans le train à la recherche de mes amis. Je trouve le wagon où paressent déjà Drago, Blaise, Gregory, Vincent et deux filles. La plus grande doit avoir notre âge, les cheveux blond lisse, un visage fin, des yeux verts plus pâles que les miens. La deuxième à les cheveux châtains clair, des yeux bruns et est surement une première année.

\- "Salut princesse." Me salue comme à son habitude mon ami. Drago me fait un sourire moqueur avant de me lancer un.

\- "Passé des bonnes vacances en Amérique? Oups" Rajoute-t-il faussement désolé.

\- "Charmant Drago." Je commente juste alors que la fille plus âgée m'adresse la parole.

\- "Bonjour tu dois être Charlie, Pansy m'a parlé de toi. Je m'appelle Daphné Greengrass et voici ma sœur Astoria."

\- "J'espère que tu n'as pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'à dit Pansy."

\- "Sur le fait que tu es une fille qui adore être le centre d'attention, que tu adores aller en retenue, tu es donc masochiste, laide et sans intérêt et que tu ronfles. Ah et aussi que tu as fait perdre la coupe à notre maison."

\- "Oh elle parlait d'elle, ça lui arrive souvent. Sérieusement c'est son portrait à part pour les retenues. Et que c'est mon frère nous a fait perdre la coupe."

\- "Intéressant"

\- "Et où est-elle? Drago est là mais pas elle, c'est bizarre."

\- "Elles ont parlé d'un truc à préparer entre filles." Dit vaguement Blaise en faisant un signe la main.

\- "Ok. Et Blaise, c'était bien les vacances?"

\- "Tranquille, seul à la maison puis chez Drago. On a put tester son nouveau balai."

\- "Tu as un nouveau balai?" J'ai l'impression qu'il prend cinq centimètre tellement il se tend.

\- "Le Nimbus 2001 et toute l'équipe aussi. C'est un cadeau de père." Je déteste vraiment son petit air prétentieux.

\- "Harry en a reçu un aussi."

\- "Il va essayer de rentrer dans l'équipe?" me demande Blaise, il en a vaguement parlé mais il n'était pas encore décidé.

\- "Oui je pense."

\- "Je suis déjà dans l'équipe de Serpentard." Me dit Drago, c'est bizarre.

\- "Les essais n'ont pas encore eu lieu." Il sourit de manière encore plus prétentieuse si c'est possible et là je percute. "Ah, ne compte pas sur moi pour te féliciter."

\- "Je n'ai pas besoin de tes félicitations, ni de tes encouragements." Se renfrogne-t-il.

\- "Tant mieux."

Le reste du trajet se passe calmement, arriver à la gare nous descendons. Nous montons dans des charrettes qui avancent toutes seules. Nous nous installons à notre table, je suis à côté de Blaise, je vois qu'Annie est avec Pansy, elle m'évite du regard. Je me concentre sur la répartition, Daphnée vient s'assoir à côté de moi alors que sa sœur suit peu de temps après. Je vois une fille blonde, Luna aller à Serdaigle. Je vois Ginny avancer d'un pas légèrement hésitant, le Choixpeau met un peu de temps mais finalement elle est envoyé à Gryffondor, je soupire, c'était prévisible. Le professeur Dumbledore se lève.

\- "Bonsoir à toutes et à tous. Bienvenue à Poudlard ou bon retour. J'ai le privilège de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Kira McTagert."

Elle fait un bref signe de tête, elle semble stressée et je suis étonnée qu'elle ait gardé son nom de jeune fille. Le discours finit, les plats se remplissent, je me sers. Quand je commence à manger, je sens une présence derrière moi.

\- "Miss Potter." Je me tourne pour voir mon professeur de potion. J'avale difficilement mon morceau de poulet et je dis après quelques secondes.

\- "Professeur."

\- "Vos retenues commenceront demain à 19 heure."

\- "Très bien."

\- "Je vois que je ne dois pas vous présenter Miss Greengrass qui commence cette année. Je veux que vous lui expliquiez tout."

\- "Ce n'est pas le boulot des préfets?"

\- "Pour les premières années si mais entrer en cours de scolarité est assez rare. Et je vous rappelle que je n'ai pas à me justifier."

\- "Très bien." Il se tourne et s'en va, tout avait été dit d'un ton froid et lent comme à son habitude.

\- "Il a l'air de t'adorer." Me dit Daphnée avec un sourire. Je suis certaine que la confrontation avec mon père n'a pas dut améliorer ma côté de popularité.

\- "Adorer c'est le mot." Voyant ma mine déconfite, elle semble croire que c'est à cause d'elle.

\- "Je ne veux pas être un boulet, je peux me débrouiller."

\- "T'inquiète"

Après le repas nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle commune, alors que je viens de rentrer je vois Annie aux marches des dortoirs. Je cours et je l'arrête par le bras.

\- "Annie on peut parler?"

\- "Non je n'en ai pas envie." Elle me parle d'une façon hautaine comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

\- "Pourquoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

\- "Tu as fait perdre Serpentard et puis mes parents ne veulent pas que je te côtoie." Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien.

\- "Je pensais que tu vivais avec les Malefoy."

Elle ne me répond pas et monte dans notre dortoir. Je reste un instant sidéré avant de monter à sa suite. La première chose que je vois c'est qu'elle a changé de place, elle dort maintenant dans le lit à côté de Pansy. Daphnée a prit son lit puis je vois le mien, elles ont vidé mes affaires partout. Je sers les points alors que cette tête de pékinois sourit satisfaite.

\- "Tu te trouves drôle?"

\- "Et toi Potter?"

\- "Si tu veux la guerre tu vas l'avoir mais pas sûr que tu sois de taille."

\- "On verra, moi je ne suis pas seule."

Effectivement, je commence à ramasser mes affaires alors que les trois idiotes me regardent faire. Puis je vois Daphnée se lever et m'aider, je lui souris. On range tout et nous allons nous coucher. Je suis anxieuse, pour la première fois j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ma maison. J'arrive à supporter la pression des autres maisons mais être humilier dans la mienne, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le coup. Mais aucune chance que je n'en parle à Benjy ou à mes parents, ils seraient trop content de voir que je regrette.

Le lendemain je suis d'humeur maussade pour commencer cette première journée. Les filles sont déjà descendue, j'attends Daphnée qui fini de se préparer. Elle chantonne, elle me fait sourire malgré moi, sa bonne humeur est communicative.

\- "Je suis tellement contente d'être à Poudlard, j'en voulais à mon père d'avoir perdu une année. Mais par contre, j'adore la France."

\- "Je n'y suis jamais allé."

\- "Tu devrais et c'est quoi cette histoire d'Amérique." Je me rembrunis avant de marmonner.

\- "J'étais censé aller en vacance en Amérique avec ma marraine mais ça ne c'est pas fait."

\- "A cause de ce qui c'est passé à la fin de l'année." Nous partons de la salle commune, je passe devant Gontrand qui me fait un sourire.

\- "Tu n'étais pas là mais je vois que tu as rattrapé ton retard."

\- "J'aime me tenir informé et sinon les filles ont toujours été comme ça avec toi?"

\- "Non l'année passée on se supportait et j'étais assez proche d'Annie, enfin je le pensais." Ce sentiment au fond de ma gorge ne passe toujours pas. Si au moins j'avais fait quelque chose mais non.

\- "Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je préfère rester avec toi qu'avec elle. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendue avec Pansy, ma sœur par contre l'aime bien."

Nous arrivons à la grande salle, je m'assieds avec Daphnée tout prêt de Théo. Ce dernier me salue sobrement comme à son habitude. Helena passe nous donner notre emploi du temps. Je le regarde en vitesse.

\- "Potion pour commencer."

\- "J'aurai besoin de toi, je vais me perdre, j'en suis certaine."

\- "Après une semaine ça devrait aller."

\- "Tu ne me connais pas encore."

Le repas se passe calmement, je vois mes frères qui sont clairement heureux. Il faut que je me reprenne, ce n'est pas si grave, Daphnée à l'air sympa mais la trahison d'Annie est difficile à digérer. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la classe de potion. Benjamin arrive un peu après, son toutou en retrait.

\- "Alors tout se passe comme tu veux?" J'évite la question par une autre question.

\- "Content d'être en potion?"

\- "Oui et non, tu sais." Pas étonnent même si les remarques de mon directeur ne l'a pas fait détester cette matière. Il regarde la nouvelle et j'avais presque oublié sa présence.

\- "Je te présente Daphnée, Daphnée mon frère Benjamin."

\- "Salut." Dirent-ils ensemble sans aucune sympathie et mon frère rejoint son ami.

Nous rentrons dans la classe sous l'œil sévère de notre directeur de maison. Daphnée se met à côté de moi. Nous voyons la théorie pour la potion du Polynectar. Le cours se passe bien du côté de Serpentard, mais de l'autre côté Benjamin perd 10 points en toussant. Apparemment ça n'est pas prêt de changer. Les cours s'enchainent et il faut reprendre le rythme. Le soir je laisse Daphnée dans la salle commune avant de me rendre à ma retenue. J'arrive dans la classe mais personne ne s'y trouve. J'attends cinq minutes avant qu'il n'arrive. D'un tournoiement de cape, il se place devant moi.

\- "Commencer l'année avec des retenues n'est pas la meilleure façon de la commencer." J'ai l'impression qu'il aime rajouter des couches et avant que mon cerveau ne commande à ma bouche de la fermer, cette dernière l'ouvre.

\- "La faute à qui?"

\- "À vous et rien qu'à vous. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous étiez entrain de fureter dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu?" La punition sans prescription je suis d'accord mais je n'ai pas à trouver une excuse en plus.

\- "Je n'ai pas d'excuse."

\- "Je m'en doutais. L'arrogance est peut-être une qualité chez Gryfondor mais vous avez tout intérêt à changer de comportement. Être un paria dans sa propre maison n'a rien d'amusant. Vous êtes déjà en position de faiblesse car n'ayant pas de parents issus de cette maison mais vous aggraver votre cas." L'angoisse commence à me reprendre, il a touché un point sensible. Cette fois, humblement je lui demande.

\- "Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire?"

\- "Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard, montrer que vous êtes digne d'être dans cette maison." Un instant sa voix à changer, il tousse et se reprend. "Maintenant vous allez recopier les pages 5 et 6."

\- "Très bien"

Je recopie mais j'ai mon esprit qui s'évade. Être digne se de sa maison, je veux bien mais comment? En restant moi-même cela n'a rien donné, je devrais peut-être changer. Jamais je ne deviendrais comme Pansy ou prétentieux comme Drago. D'un autre côté Blaise, Théo, Gontrand et Daphnée sont corrects. Et il y a Annie, Annie qui a changé du tout au tout. La petite joyeuse du début qui découvrait Poudlard comme Daphnée c'est transformé en Pansy bis. Et si Daphnée fait pareil? Et si elle était là juste pour me faire encore plus de mal? Se rapprocher avant de se moquer de moi. Et si Blaise me lâche aussi comme une vulgaire chaussette. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule.

Quand je rentre dans la salle commune, il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde. Je vois quand même Blaise qui me fait signe. Je vais m'assoir à ses côtés devant le feu.

\- "Alors cette première journée?"

\- "Pas terrible."

\- "J'ai cru comprendre."

\- "J'étais tellement contente de revenir, et là, il y a Annie et le professeur Rogue."

\- "Si tu te comportes bien le professeur Rogue te lâchera et Annie tu n'as pas besoin d'elle." Bien sûr que je n'ai pas besoin d'elle mais quand même, c'était ma première amie à Poudlard.

\- "Mais c'était mon amie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'a lâché comme ça."

\- "Son histoire est compliquée mais tu ne loupes rien en ne l'ayant plus dans tes pattes. Il va falloir commencer à penser à toi." Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains.

\- "J'y arriverais pas Blaise, je ne suis pas comme vous. Je n'aurai pas du venir ici."

\- "Tu fais partie de cette maison que tu le veuilles ou non, il est trop tard. Tu es mon amie et il est hors de question qu'un de mes amis soit un paria." Encore ce mot, est-ce que c'est courant d'avoir des parias à Serpentard. Je n'ai même pas envie de connaitre la réponse. Je relève la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

\- "Donc tu vas me lâcher aussi."

\- "Non. Mais il va falloir que tu changes. D'abord tu dois prendre conscience de tes atouts."

\- "C'est-à-dire?"

\- " Contrairement à Drago, ta famille est plutôt est point négatif. Laissons ça de côté, maintenant on en revient à ce que je t'ai beaucoup parlé l'année passée."

\- "Les relations. Je ne lècherais pas le cul de Drago pour ça."

\- "Pas besoin d'en arriver à cet extrême. Tu m'as moi déjà, Drago te supporte pour moi, c'est déjà un cercle. Daphnée semble t'apprécié et son père est un haut placé au ministère. Gontrand est préfet et il t'a à la bonne." Il me dit bonjour mais à part ça, on ne peut pas dire qu'on est proche.

\- "C'est pas flagrant."

\- "Il va falloir que tu apprennes à observer, concentre toi sur ta maison. Tu te disperses en parlant aux autres maisons. La deuxième année c'est la mise dans le bain, mais après si tu n'arrives pas à grimper, tu vas couler."

\- "Et tu ne couleras pas avec moi, c'est ça?"

\- "J'ai confiance en toi."

Il part, je reste seule à observer les flammes. Sa réponse est clair, il ne coulera pas avec moi. Je vais me retrouver seule. Scofield vient se poser sur mes genoux, je le caresse un moment. Il faut que je me reprenne, je suis un Serpentard, je ne suis pas bête, je ne suis pas une nunuche, je peux le faire. Je vais me faire de nouveaux amis, je vais éviter les retenues et tout ira bien.

Mes bonnes résolutions en tête, le lendemain, nous sommes en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je me dis que ce cours risque d'être cool vu que je connais la prof. Elle arrive le visage sérieux et se met devant son bureau, nous scrutant.

\- "Bonjour je suis le professeur McTagert, Auror de profession et autre détails qui ne vous regardent pas. Cependant nous allons passer une année ensemble et j'aimerai qu'elle soit le plus productive et instructive possible. Nous allons donc commencer tout de suite, cette année nous verrons les créatures basiques. Nous verrons les Kelpies, les Quintapled, les lutins, nous ferrons une bref approche des Zombrals également."

\- "Elle a un air coincé cette prof." Me murmure Daphnée à mes côtés.

\- "Miss Greengrass et Potter, pas de bavardages intempestif dans ma classe."

\- "Je n'ai rien dit professeur." Je me défends

\- "Miss Potter, il faut être deux pour parler il me semble. 5 points en moins pour Serpentard." Je ne réponds rien même si l'envie y est. "Ouvrez vos livres au premier chapitre, Monsieur Potter commencer à lire s'il vous plait." Son ton sec est passé à un ton amical comme pendant les vacances.

\- "C'est moi, où elle a changé de genre?"

\- "C'est pas toi." Je me renfrogne la tête entre les épaules.

Encore un professeur qui est au pied du Survivant comme c'est étonnant. Bonjour les compliments pour mon frère et le ton sec pour ma maison, génial. Après le cours, je suis la première à sortir. J'ai envie, non, j'ai besoin de faire une blague cependant je n'ai pas envie d'en parler à mes frères. Je me tourne vers Daphnée qui m'a suivit.

\- "Tu peux entrer sans moi, j'attends quelqu'un."

\- "Ok comme tu veux, tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose?"

\- "Non t'inquiète." J'attends et je vois passer beaucoup d'élèves avant de voir les deux personnes qui m'intéressent.

\- "Bonjour petit serpent." Me disent en cœur les jumeaux Weasley. Je les stoppe et les emmènes loin des regards indiscrets.

\- "J'ai un service à vous demander."

\- "Nous écoutons."

\- "J'ai besoin de faire une blague, à trois Serpentards, des filles, vous auriez des idées?" Ils se regardent et là je peux voir la lueur dont ils parlaient pendant les vacances.

\- "Nous ne manquons pas d'idées. Ça dépend juste de ce que vous voulez faire." De quoi ai-je envie? Facile, lui faire payer et le meilleure moyen pour qu'elle ne m'attaque plus c'est

\- "De l'humiliation." Ils se regardent satisfait et l'un sort un sachet de sa poche.

\- "C'est le moment de tester ceci. " Il le lance à son frère.

\- "Ceci est à manger, celui qui en mange se trouvera superbe en se regardant dans le miroir mais tout les autres verront autres choses."

\- "C'est-à-dire?"

\- "On vous laisse la surprise." Il me tend le paquet, on dirait des bonbons de Bertie Crochue.

\- "Ok, je vous devrais un service."

\- "On s'en souviendra."

\- "Bon amusement."

Je fourre le sachet dans ma robe et je rejoins Daphnée à la table. Je salue de loin Harry qui mange avec Neville. Il me rend son signe avant de reprendre sa conversation.

\- "Tu as vu qui tu voulais?" Me demande Daphnée.

\- "Oui" Je réponds en me servant une bonne assiette, j'ai retrouvé l'appétit.

\- "Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur"

\- "On peut dire ça."

Le fin de journée se passe calmement, le soir sur ma table de nuit, je dépose me sachet de "bonbons" que je laisse en évidence. Je vais prendre ma douche quand je reviens, les filles sont couchés et le sac à disparu. Daphnée semble gênée, je lui souris. Demain sera un excellent jour, je le sens.

Je suis réveillée par Pansy qui fait autant de bruit que possible. Je me lève, elle se tourne vers moi.

\- "Je sens que cette journée va être géniale, je suis encore plus belle qu'hier."

Elle descend n'attendant personne, je pouffe de rire, elle avait l'air d'un troll, un gros nez, des gros sourcils qui se touchent, des boutons,… Je vois Milicent qui sort de la salle de bain, elle est dans le même état. Annie se lève et je suis surprise de voir qu'elle n'a rien. Je la regarde longuement si bien qu'elle me lance un.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu n'as pas mangé de mes bonbons?" Elle rougit derrière ses mèches blondes avant de me répondre d'un ton froid.

\- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Je hausse les épaules en me levant.

\- "Peu importe."

J'attends Daphnée qui elle n'a rien vu et nous descendons. Alors que nous entrons dans la grande salle, Pansy en sort le visage entre ses mains, Milicent derrière elle. La salle entière est hilare et je vais m'assoir à côté de Blaise.

\- "C'est à toi que l'on doit se spectacle dés le petit-déj?"

\- "Oui, elle veut jouer, elle ne gagnera pas." Il semble mi-amusé, mi-dégouté, il regarde derrière mon épaule avant de dire.

\- "Fait attention tu as deux regards braqués sur toi."

Je me tourne vers la table des professeurs, je vois d'abord mon directeur de maison, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Puis je vois Kira qui elle aussi me regarde d'un regard noir. Je me demande où est passé la femme qui a épousé Sirius.

\- "La prochaine fois que tu fais une blague, je veux en être." Me dit Daphnée toute excitée, je la regarde septique.

\- "Sérieux?"

\- "J'en ai marre d'être la gentille fille responsable, tu m'apprendras?"

\- "Ok mais attend toi à être souvent en retenue." Elle ne semble pas découragée, ça pourrait être amusant d'avoir quelqu'un de ma maison pour faire des blagues.

Le soir à la retenue, je n'entre pas vraiment franche. Il ne m'a pas parlé de ma blague mais je sais qu'il sait que c'est moi. Il est là, il me toise de haut, je me sens si petite et insignifiante devant lui.

\- "Je vous donne un conseil et vous faites le contraire. Faire des blagues et en plus contre votre propre maison."

\- "Elle a commencé." Ok c'est une réflexion digne d'un enfant de 3 ans mais je n'ai pas mieux.

\- "Grandissez Miss Potter, ne soyez pas comme votre père, un éternel gamin." Je relève la tête prestement.

\- "Je serai fière d'être comme mon père."

\- "Vous l'idolâtrez alors qu'il n'est rien qu'un bouffon."

\- "C'est faux." On s'affronte du regard avant que je ne cède et que je ne détourne les yeux.

\- "Peu importe que vous ouvriez les yeux ou pas. Je ne veux plus que vous vous attaquiez aux membres de ma maison."

\- "Je fais aussi partie de cette maison."

\- "Quand vous me l'aurez prouvé mais pour l'instant vous n'êtes qu'un intrus, une divergente. Les chaudrons vous attendent."

Je n'ajoute rien, alors que ses mots m'ont fait mal. Je sens les larmes coulés alors que je reporte ma colère contre les taches qui incrustent le métal. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déçu et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me met dans cet état. En plus, il a insulté mon père, c'est un auror et pas un vulgaire professeur, il vaut mille fois mieux que lui, c'est lui le bouffon. Quand j'ai fini, j'ai mal aux mains, elles sont rouges et entaillés par endroits, j'ai trop forcé. Je retourne à ma salle commune sans un regard pour personne, je monte me coucher. Cette journée à été pire que la précédente. Alors que je me retourne pour trouver le sommeil, j'entends la voix de mon frère.

\- _"Tu boudes?"_

\- _"Salut Ry."_ Je regarde le plafond où le calamar passe paresseusement.

\- _"Alors?"_ je ne veux toujours pas lui dire, il irait le dire aux parents, ils seraient trop satisfaits.

\- " _Non."_

\- _"C'était ton coup?"_ J'entends l'amusement dans sa voix, je souris un peu.

\- _"Oui avec l'aide des jumeaux."_

\- _"Cool."_ Il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir de ne lui avoir rien dit. Pourtant autant sur le moment j'étais satisfaite autant maintenant je regrette.

\- _"Sans doute."_

\- _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_ bien sûr d'habitude je parle plus mais là je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire semblant.

\- _"Rien, juste que je suis fatiguée à cause des retenues et tout ça."_

\- _"Ok."_ Lui aussi a une drôle de voix.

\- _"Et toi ça va?"_

\- _"Oui je ne veux pas t'embêter, repose-toi."_ Je me dis que je devrai chercher plus loin mais je n'en ai pas envie.

\- _"Ok."_

La conversation s'arrête là et je m'endors. Je suis réveillée par Daphnée qui me secoue. J'ai envie de rester au lit mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je grogne avant de me lever.

\- "Ça va?" Me demande-t-elle alors qu'elle coiffe ses cheveux.

\- "Ouais"

\- "Dure retenue hier?"

\- "On peut dire ça." Je frotte mes mains encore endolorie.

Les jours passent et je suis toujours aussi morne. Pansy et sa bande m'ont lâché, elles m'évitent et ça me convient. Alors que je me rends à la bibliothèque, je suis interceptée par Benjy.

\- "Salut, tu me reconnais." Je le pousse légèrement.

\- "T'es bête, je n'ai pas envie de rire."

\- "Moi non plus. Depuis la rentrée, je ne t'ai vu qu'en coup de vent et tu fais pareil à Ry."

\- "On n'a pas besoin de se voir tout les jours."

\- "Lui aurait eu besoin de toi." Je me tourne vivement vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Ils ne l'ont pas prit dans l'équipe de Quidditch." Je suis sidéré, il méritait vraiment sa place.

\- "Pourquoi, il est super bon."

\- "Ils ont préféré prendre un plus âgé. Il fait le blasé mais je sais que ça l'a touché." En même temps, c'est la première fois qu'il rate un examen qui n'en est même pas un.

\- "Il ne peut pas réussir partout."

\- "T'es injuste." Et c'est lui qui me dit ça alors que lui a tout les passes droits.

\- "C'est bon, toi aussi cela te ferrait du bien d'échouer parfois et pas qu'on t'ouvre les portes avant même que tu les approches."

\- "Quand tu arrêteras de bouder, on reparlera."

\- "Je ne boude pas."

\- "Et bien alors c'est que tu deviens vraiment comme eux."

Entre mon frère qui pense que je deviens un Serpentard et mon directeur qui pense totalement le contraire, je ne sais plus du tout qui je suis. Finalement je rentre enfin dans la bibliothèque, je prends un livre sur les Kelpies. Alors que je vais pour m'assoir, c'est cette fois-ci Blaise qui m'arrête.

\- "Hey princesse, tu viens?"

\- "Où?"

\- "On profite des derniers jours ensoleillé autour du lac."

\- "J'ai des devoirs à finir, j'ai pris du retard."

\- "T'inquiète je t'aiderai, même Théo vient alors." Si le plus studieux c'est même accordé cette pause, je peux le faire aussi.

\- "Ok ça me ferra sans doute du bien."

Je sors avec lui et c'est vrai que les rayons du soleil me font un bien fou. Je perds vite mon sourire quand j'aperçois Pansy accroché au bras de Drago. Mais je ne m'arrête pas, la tête haute je m'assieds entre Blaise et Daphnée. Pansy me jette un regard noir avant de roucouler en regardant Drago.

\- "Tu as été si impressionnant à l'entrainement Dray."

\- "Je sais." Comment peut-il être si imbu de lui-même en sachant qu'il n'a pas mérité sa place. Mais je décide de me taire et de façon amicale je lui demande.

\- "Contre qui jouez vous le premier match?"

\- "Poufsouffle, facile."

\- "Ils auraient eu plus de chance en prenant mon frère." Daphnée prend la parole.

\- "Oui j'ai entendu qu'ils ont préféré prendre un troisième année moins bon mais son frère est dans l'équipe." Comment en si peu de temps a-t-elle plus d'information que moi. Cependant cette information me rend encore plus en rogne contre son équipe.

\- "Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts."

\- "Et toi tu ne joues pas?" Me demande ma nouvelle amie.

\- "Si mais en week-end amicalement pas en match."

\- "On devrait se faire un match ensemble, ça pourrait être cool." Dit Blaise et je pense à l'envie d'envoyer un Cognard à Pansy, ça pourrait être amusant.

\- "Oh un nid de serpents." Je me tourne et je vois Gugus ainsi que mon frère qui nous cachent le soleil.

\- "Tu t'es perdu Weasley, tu fais l'aumône?"

\- "Ce n'est pas moi qui ai acheté ma place dans l'équipe Malefoy. Vous les Serpentard vous n'avez aucun honneur" Critique le roux et mon frère semble approuver ses dires.

\- "Non il faudrait que tu aies assez d'argent pour vivre déjà." Gugus devient rouge alors que mon frère fait un pas en avant, Drago se lève et nous faisons de même.

\- "La ferme Malfoy!"

\- "Oh Potty défend son ami, c'est trop mignon. Retourne plutôt dans les robes de ta sang-de-Bourbe de mère."

Ça c'est passé vite, avant que Benjy ne réagissent, j'ai déjà sortit ma baguette et je me suis mise entre eux deux face à Drago. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, je sens un sort me percuter. Je tombe à genoux et je me sens malade. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose remonte dans ma gorge. Je vomis un gros truc, j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur une énorme limace. Je sens que je vais m'évanouir en sentant qu'il y en a surement d'autre.

\- "Charlie, je suis désolé." Fait la voix de mon frère.

\- "Charlie, ça va?" Me demande Blaise.

\- "Dégagé!" C'est ce que j'essaye de dire mais pas certaine que se soit sortit comme ça.

Je sens une main qui me soulève, je veux m'écarter mais je vois Harry. Il m'emmène au loin, je le suis alors que je commence à pleurer quand une autre limace sort de ma bouche. Il m'emmène dans une cabane que je sais appartenir au garde-chasse. L'énorme homme nous fait entrer, il me fait assoir sur un tabouret et me donne un sceau.

\- "Il vaut mieux qu'elles sortes, ces pauvres petites bêtes." Il se fout de moi ou quoi? Pauvre petite bête, se sont des monstres coincés en moi. Oh non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ça.

\- "Ça va?" Mon frère me frotte le dos.

\- "Non, pas parler." Il comprend et alors que l'homme commence à faire du thé, Harry par télépathie me demande.

\- _"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"_

\- _"Benjy et Gugus a insulté les Serpentards, Drago a traité maman de Sang-de-Bourbe. Je me suis mise entre eux deux et voilà_." J'en veux à Benjy mais je crois que j'en veux encore plus à Drago.

\- _"Qui a lancé le sort?"_ Je ne saurai même pas dire si le sort m'a touché devant ou derrière.

\- _"Je ne sais pas et quel importance?" J'ai_ parlé un peu rudement mais il n'y est pour rien. _"Je suis désolé pour l'équipe de Quidditch."_

\- _"Je réessayerai l'année prochaine."_ Je gémis alors qu'une autre bestiole sort par ma bouche, il me prend la main.

\- _"Merci."_

Je me pose sur son épaule, le flux de limace commence à diminuer. Je suis exténuée, j'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à vomir. Je n'ai même pas faim, Harry me ramène au château et nous nous séparons. Je vais me laver et surtout laver mes dents au moins dix fois quand je sors je vois Daphnée.

\- "Le professeur Rogue veut te voir."

\- "Maintenant?"

\- "Oui." Je regarde mon lit qui m'appelle mais je renfile ma robe avant d'aller dans le bureau de mon directeur, je frappe deux coups, il m'invite et je rentre.

\- "Miss Potter, asseyez-vous." Je m'exécute. "Monsieur Zabini m'a relaté l'altercation de l'après-midi. Apparemment votre frère ne vous a pas manqué." Je n'ai parlé à personne, je ne savais donc pas qui était l'auteur de ce sort, savoir que c'est mon frère me rend encore plus malade.

\- "C'est lui qui?

\- "Selon les témoins, oui."

\- "Des Serpentards." Aucune personne de ma maison n'aurait dénoncé Drago, je devrais peut-être le faire.

\- "Un problème?" je le regarde en me demande ce qu'il attend de moi. La vérité? Non, je sais ce qu'il veut.

\- "Non Monsieur."

\- "Bien retournez à votre salle commune. Et Miss Potter, bon retour dans la maison de Serpentard."

Je n'ai pas tout suivit mais je ne cherche pas à comprendre. J'apprends à agir en bon Serpentard au risque de me perdre en chemin. C'est pour un moi, c'est ce que je suis sinon le Choixpeau ne m'aurait pas envoyé ici. S'il faut mentir, je le ferrais et ce n'est pas vraiment mentir, c'est plus omettre des faits pas important.

Les semaines passent et le premier match nous l'avons gagné assez facilement. Je dois avouer que Drago n'est pas mauvais. Alors que nous rentrons à la salle commune un attroupement attire notre attention. On s'approche et je vois une inscription sur le mur écrit en lettre rouge: "la chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemi de l'héritier prenez garde". Drago à mes côtés semblent jubiler, moi je ne comprends rien, est-ce une blague? On nous demande de nous disperser, on retourner à notre salle commune. Nous nous retrouvons, toute notre année, autour d'une table.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Je demande parce que vu leur têtes, ils semblent tous savoir plus ou moins quelque chose.

\- "La chatte de Rusard a été pétrifiée." M'indique Daphnée, je vais finir par l'appelée, miss information.

\- "C'est quoi la Chambre des Secrets" Blaise prend sa voix de prof et m'explique.

\- "Il est dit que Salazard Serpentard a créé cette salle où personne ne pouvait aller à part lui. Il y aurait laissé une créature pour continuer ses idéo. Il voulait que Poudlard soit réservés aux sorciers de Sang-Purs mais les trois autres Fondateurs n'étaient pas de cet avis. Alors il est partit mais sa chose est encore là, elle attend que son héritier revienne et la libère car seul lui peut la contrôler."

\- "Son héritier est déjà venu une fois, il l'a libéré et une Sang-…., une élève est morte." Je suis étonnée que Drago se soit reprit mais dans le bon sens.

\- "Comment tu sais ça?"

\- "Mon père." Dit-il simplement et la curiosité l'emporte.

\- "Et il t'a dit qui c'était?"

\- "Non malheureusement mais si c'est l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard, il doit être dans notre maison."

Cette révélation me donne plus le frisson que l'excitation que j'entends dans mes amis. Une créature pouvant pétrifié voir tuer, c'est pas rassurant.

* * *

 **J'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité avant de reprendre la trame de la Chambre des Secrets mais c'est quand même un élément essentiel des livres donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment passer à côté. Mon problème est qu'il n'y a plus vraiment d'élément de surprise, bien qu'il y en aura mais vous comprendrez vite où je veux en venir. Mais après la deuxième année, l'histoire débutera vraiment et les éléments seront en place.**

 **Charlie se pose beaucoup de questions et je crois qu'on peut ressentir que j'ai regardé Divergente quand j'écrivais la fic, j'espère que ce n'est pas gênant. Je ne voulais pas d'un personnage qui s'intègre facilement, surtout avec Drago. Je voulais que le côté rusé et aristocratique ainsi que les relations soit plus mis en avant que l'amitié. C'est un axe que je voulais prendre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. A bientôt.**


	11. La princesse de Serpentard

**Nous revoici pour un nouveau chapitre, je suis assez fière de mon rythme de parution, j'espère que ça va durer.**

 **Réponses à la review anonyme:**

 **Lily:** _Charlie va toujours être "le cul entre deux chaises" comme on dit. Entre sa famille, sa Maison, ses frères, ses amis. Bref beaucoup de complications en vue. Mais ce chapitre va l'aider ou pas, à trouver une place. Benjy con? Oui un peu. Severus trop sévère? Tu n'as encore rien vu. Et Kira et bien ça va se développer encore par la suite. Et oui encore bien qu'elle a sa marraine, Daphnée et surtout Blaise. Je suis contente que tu aimes Charlie, c'est toujours une certaine crainte quand on crée un personnage. Un grand merci pour ta longue review._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: La princesse de Serpentard.  
**

Il fait humide dans la serre numéro 3, j'ai envie de desserrer ma cravate tellement j'étouffe. Au cours de botanique, j'essaie de faire le moins de casse possible. Le professeur Chourave m'a autant à l'œil que le professeur Rogue sur Gregory.

\- "Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des Mandragores." Explique le professeur Chourave de façon jovial comme à son habitude. "Qui peut m'en dire plus?"

\- "On l'utilise pour faire un philtre de mandragores capable d'annuler la pétrification faites par de la très grande magie." Récite mon frère fièrement. Je regarde les feuilles qui dépassent des gros pots. Qu'est-ce qui ressemble plus à des feuilles que des autres feuilles?

\- "5 points pour Poufsouffle. Faites attention, le cri des Mandragores peut tuer. Ceux-ci sont des bébés, leurs cris ne vous tueront pas mais vous pourriez vous évanouir. Mettez vos caches-oreilles." Je m'exécute, les autres font pareils, je vois Drago qui hésite avant d'abdiquer. Blaise qui se trouve en face de moi me dit.

\- "Tu es trop belle." J'arrive à le comprendre et je lui réponds.

\- "Je te retourne le compliment." Il rit avant de faire un geste féminin de la main. Le professeur bat des mains pour attirer notre attention.

\- "Vous allez les enlever de leurs pots et les remettre dans les nouveaux." Elle me regarde ensuite. "Doucement, n'est-ce pas Miss Potter." J'ai très bien comprit mais je prends une tête d'excuse et je montre mes caches.

\- "Je ne vous entends pas." Elle se renfrogne et nous commençons. Les plantes hurlent et même avec nos protections nous entendons un peu, c'est horribles. C'est comparable à Benjamin qui chante sous la douche. Je repose ma grosse mandragore, horrible et boursouflé dans son nouveau pot et je la recouvre de terre. Je suis contente de ne plus voir sa tête de bébé défiguré.

Après ce cours, je sors avec Blaise et Daphnée. Je respire enfin, ça fait du bien. Le ciel est bien gris, il va surement pleuvoir.

\- "Je déteste ce cours." Dis-je et Blaise rigole.

\- "Les plantes te le rendent bien."

\- "J'aime bien, moi." Commente Daphnée. Alors que nous sommes encore tout près des serres Blaise s'arrête.

\- "C'est pas ton frère là?"

Effectivement Harry est entrain de parler vivement avec un autre élève. Je le vois même l'empoigner avant de le jeter par terre. Je cours vers lui et le retiens avant qu'il ne continue.

\- "Ry!" Il me regarde comme si je le dérangeais alors qu'il étudie.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Ça va pas?"

\- "C'est un con." Dit-il en me montrant le brun toujours par terre.

\- "Ce n'est peut-être pas une raison pour lui sauter à la gorge" Harry se dégage de ma main qui était toujours sur son bras. "Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

\- "Je suis à cran, tu sais ce que c'est non?"

\- "Oui mais je n'ai encore jamais empoigné un élève." Il va me répondre quand son regard est attiré par quelque chose derrière moi. Je vois son visage s'adoucir et il avale difficilement sa salive alors que le professeur Chourave arrive à côté de nous surement prévenu par un de ses élèves.

\- "Monsieur Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait." Je vois mon frère ramasser prestement ses affaires, vérifier et puis partir à la suite de sa directrice de maison.

\- "Quel mouche l'a piqué?" Me demande Daphnée.

\- "J'aimerai bien le savoir, de nous trois Harry a toujours été le pacifique." Je me tourne vers le garçon qui c'est relevé aider par une fille. "Et toi?" Il me regarde sur la défensive en coin.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère?"

\- "C'est lui qui m'a attaqué alors que j'ai juste échangé nos livres sans faire exprès." Ils s'en vont, Blaise me regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

\- "Pacifique tu disais."

\- "Oui bizarre."

Je suis toujours dans mes pensées quand le cours de Défense commence par une partie pratique. Nous nous exerçons au sortilège Protego, le basique car il a beaucoup de variante. Après une heure d'entrainement, presque toute la classe a réussi à créer un bouclier plus ou moins puissant. Kira était passé nous voir un part un et je l'ai peut-être mal jugé. D'accord, elle n'est plus comme la femme que j'ai rencontrée pendant les vacances mais elle est plus impartiale que le professeur Rogue. Je pense qu'elle a essayé de mettre des barrières avec nous car elle nous connait. Harry est d'accord avec ma théorie car elle fait pareil avec lui. Il reste Benjamin, mais il est toujours un cas à part.

\- "Bien vous avez bien travaillé maintenant nous allons tester votre bouclier. Par deux, l'un va lancer un sortilège et l'autre se protégera. Puis vous échangerez." Elle scanne la classe et avec un sourire dit. "Potter et Potter commencé." Je m'avance au milieu de la classe où les bancs on été mis de côté. Les élèves nous laissent la place, Benjy se met devant moi.

\- "Tu commences à te protéger?" Me demande-il, la perche est trop grande.

\- "Tu me laisses le temps cette fois-ci?" Il fait sa moue navrée

\- "Je suis désolé, ok?" Le professeur croise les bras avant de dire fort.

\- "Commencer."

Je lance mon sortilège et Benjamin lance un Locomotor Mortis qui s'échoue sur mon bouclier qui vibre un peu. Puis c'est à mon tour, un instant je veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce avec son crache-limace mais finalement je lance un:

\- "Rictusempra." Son bouclier tient un instant avant de se fendre en deux. Mon sortilège l'atteint et il s'étale par terre en riant. Je souris fière de moi en abaissant ma baguette le long de mon bras.

\- "Finite." Mon frère se relève aider par Gugus. "Belle performance. 10 points pour Serpentard."

Blaise me tape dans la main alors que c'est à son tour d'affronter un Gryfondor. J'ai envie de parler à Benjy mais il m'évite, tant pis, je me stress surement pour rien, Harry est seulement fatigué, ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

L'après-midi nous avons cours de sortilèges. Je m'assieds au premier rang avec Blaise à mes côtés. Le petit professeur monte sur ses livres, il a l'air de bonne humeur et elle est toujours communicative.

\- "Je voulais revoir le sortilège Rictusempra mais d'après le professeur McTagert, miss Potter n'en a pas besoin. Mes félicitations Miss, cela fait toujours plaisir d'être féliciter par un autre enseignant." Je suis flattée que Kira aie parlé de mon sort au professeur qui donne mon cours préféré.

\- "Merci professeur."

\- "Donc le sortilège que nous allons commencer à voir est le sortilège du silence. La formule est Silencio."

Il nous montre le mouvement puis nous laisse nous exercer sur un crapaud. J'ai fait gagner encore dix points à notre maison car j'ai été la première à réussir le sort. Je vois Hermione qui me sourit alors qu'elle le réussit quelques secondes après moi. Après la classe voyant qu'elle est la dernière, je dis à Blaise de partir devant et je vais près d'elle.

\- "Bel essai encore un peu tu me dépassais."

\- "Oui se sera pour une prochaine fois."

\- "Ça se passe mieux dans ta maison?"

\- "Oui, je m'entends bien avec une nouvelle même si elle est assez spéciale." Elle prend son sac et nous sortons de la classe.

\- "Tu parles toujours à Harry?"

\- "Oui bien sûr." Me répond-elle vivement.

\- "Est-ce que tu trouves qu'il va bien?" Elle joue avec ses mains mal-à-l'aise.

\- "Oui enfin il semblait un peu ailleurs mais il pensait vraiment être pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch et il a eut une mauvaise note en potion." Je fronce les sourcils surprise.

\- "Harry?"

\- "Oui." Elle s'arrête. "Je dois te laisser, je vais à la bibliothèque."

\- "Ok."

De plus en plus bizarre mais je change alors Harry doit changer aussi. C'est se qui me parait le plus probable, Harry est toujours Harry, le calme et studieux frère.

Le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor a attiré beaucoup de monde. Je suis dans les gradins et je regarde le match qui vient de commencer. Je vois Benjy qui tourne à la recherche du vif alors que Serpentard vient de marquer les premiers points. Après une heure de jeu, je suis morte de froid et aucune trace du vif.

\- "Je vais rentrer si ça continue."

\- "Quelle piètre supportrice tu fais." Me moralise Blaise ne quittant pas le match des yeux.

\- "Je m'en remettrais."

\- "Tu veux mon écharpe?" me propose timidement Gregory. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de trop parler avec lui, ni avec son compère Vincent. Il faut dire qu'à part traîner avec Drago, ils ne font pas grand-chose.

\- "Non, c'est gentil"

\- "Si nous perdons encore cette année, je suis certain que le professeur Rogue va tout faire pour que ça te retombe dessus." Commente Gontrand assis sur les gradins derrières moi.

\- "Ah toi aussi tu as remarqué, ce n'est pas que moi."

\- "Attend avoir un Potter qui n'a pas de protection comme Mcgonagall ou Chourave, c'est du pain béni pour lui. Mes parents étaient dans la même année que les tiens et le professeur Rogue. Ils paraient que c'était la guerre entre eux." Il a l'air d'en savoir plus que moi, il m'a dit tout ça en regardant le match, frottant ses mains pour se réchauffer.

\- "Et pourquoi tu m'adresses la parole alors toi?" Il me regarde enfin.

\- "Je suis préfet et tu es dans notre maison, ton nom n'a plus eu d'importance à partir de là." Il retourne au match alors que mon ami à mes côtés me pousse un peu.

\- "C'est ça être à Serpentard, la maison avant tout." Je le regarde et puis je vois un truc rouge passé devant nous. C'était mon frère.

\- "Ils ont vu le vif."

Une course effréné entre Drago et Benjy commencent, ils sont longtemps au coude à coude mais c'est la main de mon frère qui se referme sur la précieuse balle. Autour de moi je n'entends que des plaintes, Gryffondor a gagné. Nous retournons dépiter à la salle commune, voir un match de plus d'une heure pour finalement perdre, c'est rageant. Nous nous installons tout près du feu pour se réchauffer. Drago est le dernier arriver, il est vert de rage. Il chotte dans un sac d'un première année, qui n'ose rien dire. Il s'assied avec nous.

\- "Maudit Potter." Râle-t-il.

\- "Plait-il?" Dis-je plus pour le charrier que parce que je suis vexée.

\- "La ferme. Il a eu de la chance."

\- "Mais oui."

\- "Tu ne peux vraiment pas te taire?" Me dit-il vraiment en colère, je vois les autres qui regardent partout sauf vers lui.

\- "Quoi? Tu veux que je sois comme eux, dire amen à tout tes caprices. Tu veux que je te dise toujours ce que tu veux attendre alors que même toi tu sais que c'est faux?" Il me regarde un instant, réfléchissant surement puis finalement il me répond.

\- "Oui."

\- "Ne compte pas sur moi." Dis-je en croisant les bras m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

Le lendemain nous apprenons qu'un autre étudiant de la maison de Gryffondor a été pétrifié tout le monde dans l'école semble pensé que c'est une revanche. Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un pourrait faire ça pour une simple partie de Quidditch. Nous sommes dimanche et j'ai bien envie de voir mes frères. Je regarde ma carte que je n'ai pas encore sortie cette année et je vois qu'Harry est dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, ça ne me rassure pas bizarrement. Je glisse la carte dans ma poche et je sors de la salle commune. Je me dirige à grand pas vers les toilettes, j'ouvre la porte doucement. Je vois Harry et je suis soulagée quand je vois Benjy avec lui.

\- "Vous faites une blague et je ne suis pas invitée?" Les deux garçons sursautent alors que je vois le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde les observer par-dessus les toilettes.

\- "On voulait que se soit une surprise."

\- "Un hommage pour que tu saches que même si tu es à Serpentard on t'aime."

Ils se concertent, Harry range sa baguette et Benjamin lance un sort. Je regarde et je vois un serpent qui rampe par terre tout gentil. Je me mets à genoux pour mieux le voir.

\- "Ce n'est pas tout." Alors que Benjy relève sa baguette la porte s'ouvre et Ginny apparait avec une autre fille. Cette dernière pousse un cri strident en voyant le serpent à mes pieds. Je me relève d'un coup. Là, j'entends une voix sifflante derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois qu'Harry siffle en regardant le serpent. L'animal semble apprécier, danse presque, c'est hypnotisant. La fille s'évanouit alors que le serpent disparait.

\- "Elle est juste évanouie mais on a intérêt à l'emmener à l'infirmerie." Dis Benjamin qui c'est rapproché de la fille.

\- "On va voir des problèmes." Commente Harry, je le trouve plus pâle que d'habitude. Je hausse les épaules on lui disant.

\- "Pas plus que si on l'a laisse ici."

Nous l'emmenons donc à l'infirmerie, là elle se réveille pendant ce temps l'infirmière a appelé le professeur Mcgonagall et le professeur Rogue. Les deux semblent en colère mais c'est mon directeur qui prend la parole.

\- "Quelqu'un peut-il nous expliquer?" Voyant qu'aucun de nous trois n'ouvre la bouche, il se tourne vers la Gryffondor.

\- "Il y avait un serpent et quelqu'un a sifflé, le serpent allait m'attaquer." Dit-elle paniquer en se remémorant surement l'évènement comme elle l'a perçu. Les deux directeurs se regardent, Mcgonagall demande.

\- "Il parlait au serpent?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Lequel des trois?" Demande Rogue en nous montrant, la fille nous regarde un part un.

\- "Je ne sais pas." On ne se regarde pas mais nous pensons tout les trois. Parler aux serpents n'est pas une bonne chose, le plus grand Fourchelang étant Salazard Serpentard et qu'il n'a pas vraiment une bonne réputation surtout ses derniers temps.

\- "Je repose la question, qui de vous trois à parler au serpent." Le professeur de potion nous scrute, Harry évite son regard, je baisse les yeux tandis que Benjamin lui, le soutient. Finalement la fille me montre du doigt.

\- "Elle." Elle l'a murmuré et sa directrice demande.

\- "Qu'avez- vous dit Miss?

\- "C'est elle."

\- "Miss Potter?" Tous les regards sont maintenant tourner vers moi. Je regarde Harry qui évite également mon regard. Il n'avouera pas, j'avale difficilement ma salive avant de dire.

\- "Je lui ai dit d'arrêter pas d'attaquer."

\- "C'est faux." Fait la fille et j'ai envie de l'attaquer, déjà qu'elle m'accuse comme ça.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?" Elle se recroqueville et Ginny qui est restée silencieuse pendant toute la conversation regarde son amie semblant lui faire comprendre de se taire.

\- "Monsieur Potter 1 et 2 retenues pour avoir été dans les toilettes des filles". Le professeur Mcgonagall semble un moment vouloir protester mais finalement laisse tomber. "Et vous Miss, vous venez avec moi."

\- "Le professeur Dumbledore doit être mis au courant Severus."

\- "Je le ferrais."

Pendant le chemin, il ne me parle pas, j'essaye de suivre ses grandes enjambées. Est-ce que j'aurai dut démentir? Pourquoi je n'ai pas démenti et pourquoi elle m'a accusé. Et pourquoi Ginny n'a rien dit. Mais merde, pourquoi moi je n'ai rien dit? Je rentre dans son bureau que je commence à bien connaitre malgré moi. Il est toujours aussi sombre à l'image de son propriétaire. Il se met devant moi et me demande sèchement.

\- "Depuis quand savez-vous parler aux serpents?"

\- "Je ne savais pas que je pouvais avant aujourd'hui." Il me regarde semblant chercher si je mens ou pas.

\- "Avez-vous d'autres talents cachés?"

\- "Non pas que je sache." A part le fait que je peux communiquer avec mes frères.

\- "Faites attention à vous, je vous conseillerais de ne plus sortir seule de la salle commune." ça c'est nouveau, depuis quand s'inquiète-t-il pour moi? "Je vous raccompagne." Je le regarde passer devant moi et ma bouche parle plus vite que mon cerveau ne réfléchi.

\- "Je n'ai pas de retenue?" Il me sourit sarcastiquement.

\- "Vous les aimez à ce point?"

\- "Non"

Je retourne dans ma salle commune et quand je rentre tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Gontrand s'avance dans ma direction et fait une sorte de révérence.

\- "Voici la princesse de Serpentard."

\- "Tais-toi." Dis-je en le poussant légèrement pensant qu'il se moque de moi.

\- "Quoi? Toute l'école est au courant que tu sais parler aux serpents. Dans une autre maison tu aurais été hué mais ici, nous nous prosternons devant toi.

Je vais répliquer quand je comprends enfin. Si Harry avait dit que c'était lui, il serait devenu un paria et moi, et bien, ma situation c'est agréablement améliorée, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tout le monde me regarde avec admiration même des élèves plus âgés qui ne m'avaient pas adressés un regard jusqu'ici.

Le lendemain je sors de la salle commune et arriver dans la grande salle, je sens la plupart des regards sur moi. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus de l'admiration mais de la peur. Je m'assieds en essayant de ne pas y prêter attention. Drago assit devant moi semble avoir saisit le fil de mes pensées.

\- "Tu attires plus les regards que ton frère pour une fois. Si tu m'aurais dit ça quand on c'est rencontré, je t'aurais pris dans mes amis tout de suite."

\- "Je reste une Potter, Malefoy." Dis-je en me servant du jus de citrouille.

\- "Maintenant tu es devenue intéressante." Ça me sidère qu'il puisse changer d'avis comme ça mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Pansy vient pousser Daphnée et se met à côté de moi.

\- "J'ai une nouvelle robe à te montrer, je suis certaine qu'elle te plaira." Que Drago change de comportement passe encore mais elle, qui m'a fait les pires crasses.

\- "Tu es sérieuse Pansy?" Elle ne me répond pas mais commence une dispute avec mon amie.

\- "Laisse, rappelle toi tout est dans l'apparence et les relations." Me dit Blaise en tartinant son pain. "Tu n'as pas besoin de l'aimer mais elle reste dans tes contacts."

\- "Mais comment je saurai qui est mon ami et qui me trahira à la première occasion?" Car ses biens beaux ses relations mais si c'est pour me retrouver seule à la première occasion, non merci.

\- "La plupart du temps, les Sang-Pur n'ont confiance en personne, cela règle le problème." Et lui alors? Mais avant que je ne lui demande, il répond à ma question muette. "Et avant que tu poses la question, je suis un ami indéfectible à ton service, princesse." Il me fait un baisemain, je rigole en frottant ma main pleine beurre. Il l'a fait exprès.

\- "Moi, aussi, surtout que tu me dois toujours une blague." Me dit Daphnée qui a éjecté Pansy de sa place.

\- "Rassurant."

\- "Nous ne portons pas notre cœur en bandoulière Charlie, là est la principal différence avec ses artichauts de Gryffondor." M'explique Drago qui a écouté toute la conversation.

\- "Entendre mon prénom dans ta bouche, je ne suis pas certaine de m'y habituer."

\- "Charlie? Tu peux venir." Je me retourne pour voir Harry pâle comme un mort. Sans avoir fini mon petit-déjeuner, je me lève. Je suis mon frère et on rejoint Benjy devant un local à balai. Cet endroit est désert.

\- "Je suis désolé." Me dit Harry penaud

\- "Harry ce n'est pas de ta faute."

\- "Tout le monde pense que tu es l'héritière de Serpentard. Je vais dire la vérité."

\- "Surtout pas, dans ma maison ça se passe bien alors que s'il pense que c'est toi, et bien tu vas déguster." Sans compter le fait que les Serpentards vont me faire la peau, s'ils apprennent que je leur ai menti. Et je n'ose penser à mon directeur de maison.

\- "Mais et les parents." Point que j'ai complètement oublié, il est certain que Dumbledore aura prévenu mes parents.

\- "On verra. C'est juste une capacité." Je dis ça autant pour le rassurer que pour me rassurer moi.

\- "Mais pourquoi moi, pourquoi pas toi ou Benjy?" C'est une bonne question, je suis certaine que le professeur Belicail aura eu la réponse.

\- "J'en sais rien."

\- "J'ai peur." Dit Ry semblant si fragile, Ben lui met la main sur l'épaule.

\- "On serra toujours là pour toi." Le concerné regarde subitement le mur. "Harry?"

\- "Désolé, je croyais avoir entendu quelque chose. Je dois y aller." Il part presque en courant.

"Il nous cache quelque chose." Dis Benjamin inquiet comme moi.

\- "Tu crois aussi?"

\- "Oui je l'ai suivit sous ma cape et c'est là que je l'ai vu dans les toilettes des filles. Je l'ai vu parlé à un serpent, il m'a dit que c'était pour moi, pour te faire une surprise pour que tu me pardonnes." Cette explication est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Harry a toujours trouvé des excuses mais là, c'est un peu gros.

\- "C'est louche."

\- "Oui mais c'est Harry." C'est ce que je pensais aussi, c'est la tête pensante, l'empathique du groupe.

\- "Il a eu une mauvaise note en potion." Si on parlait de quelqu'un d'autre ce fait n'aurait pas d'importance mais venant d'Harry c'est important.

\- "Si on l'interroge, il va se braquer. Je propose d'attendre et de voir." Il se rapproche de la fenêtre où une forte pluie frappe les carreaux. Là je vois des araignées monter le mur et sortirent, elles sont courageuses ses petites.

\- "Regarde ça."

\- "Encore bien que Ron n'est pas là." ça aurait put être marrant alors que je repense à la blague de cet été.

\- "Dommage."

Je passe la journée avec Benjy, ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble. Bien que le goût des limaces soit toujours imprégné dans mon esprit, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Quand je rentre dans ma salle commune le soir, Drago, mon nouveau meilleur ami apparemment se jette sur moi.

\- "Et Charlie, la prochaine fois tu pourrais viser Granger, ça lui apprendra." Je suis septique et je ne comprends pas bien. Je sais qu'il a un problème avec Hermione, c'est surtout parce que elle est plus intelligente que lui et pourtant elle est une fille de moldu.

\- "De quoi tu parles?"

\- "Joli." Fait-il comme si je faisais l'innocente en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre." Le fantôme de Gryffondor et la fille qui t'a dénoncé, ils sont pétrifiés. Enfin c'est compliqué pour le fantôme mais l'idée est là. Alors ma liste tu la veux ou pas?" Encore des victimes, d'accord je n'aimais pas cette fille mais quand même je ne lui souhaitais pas ça. Et en plus cela renforce l'idée que je suis l'héritière. Nous nous approchons de la table où se trouve les autres.

\- "La plupart des élèves repartent à Noël, les parents commencent à avoir peur." Dit Daphnée mais Drago rigole.

\- "De quoi? La princesse est avec nous." Je m'éloigne sans dire un mot de plus.

Je monte les escaliers, cette histoire n'est plus marrante du tout. Je sors ma carte pour voir où est Harry vu que je n'arrive pas à joindre son esprit. Je ne le vois nulle part par contre je vois Ginny qui marche seule dans les couloirs. Daphnée entre à ce moment là.

\- "Ils n'ont pas fini de parler de toi. C'est quoi ce parchemin?" Je la regarde, j'hésite un moment.

\- "Tu veux toujours être une rebelle?" Elle me sourit enthousiaste et me répond.

\- "Oui"

\- "Quand les filles seront endormies, nous sortirons."

\- "Chouette." Dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Vers minuit, je me lève, Daphnée fait pareil. Je prends ma carte, je vérifie les alentours et je lui fais signe de me suivre. Nous sortons sans encombre, nous nous éloignons des cachots doucement. Nous montons au deuxième étage, dans les toilettes. Quand nous sommes à l'intérieur, nous pouvons enfin parler.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche?" Me demande-t-elle et c'est un peu con mais je ne sais pas.

\- "J'en sais encore rien."

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? Vous venez m'ennuyez même la nuit. Tout le monde aime ennuyez Mimi." Le fantôme à l'air si pitoyable mais elle doit surement savoir quelque chose.

\- "On voulait juste te poser une question."

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu connais Harry? C'est mon frère."Je suis certaine que si elle était encore de chair et de sang, elle aurait rougit.

\- "Oui, il est charmant, vraiment. Il vient souvent me parler." Il est même ami avec un fantôme, ça c'est mon frère. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a changé en lui.

\- "Il ne fait rien de mal?"

\- "Bien sûr que non." S'offusque-t-elle, je préfère ne pas insister.

\- "Merci Mimi" Elle continue à flâner râlant sur un garçon qui l'aurait ennuyé quand elle était encore humaine.

\- "On continue notre promenade?" Me demande Daphnée qui n'a sans doute pas tout compris. Je lui réponds d'un signe de tête, nous marchons dans les couloirs calmes.

\- "J'aime bien marcher la nuit, c'est encore plus enchanteur." C'est vrai que les ombres projeté grâce à la lune donnent un autre charme à ce château. C'est plus calme, plus facile pour penser.

\- "Je trouve aussi. Alors où as-tu eu cette carte?' J'hésite encore mais vu qu'elle m'a suivit dans cette aventure, elle a le droit de savoir. Je lui fais confiance.

\- "C'est mon père et ses amis qui l'ont faite quand ils étaient à Poudlard."

\- "Cool, la seule chose que mon père m'a légué c'est des règles." Je râle souvent sur mes parents et surtout sur maman mais je crois que je n'ai pas encore trop à me plaindre.

\- "Pas toujours facile d'être une Sang-Pur."

\- "Surtout quand tu es une fille alors qu'il voulait un garçon." Je repense à ce que m'a dit Blaise sur les mariages arrangés.

\- "Tu es déjà fiancée?"

\- "Non, il attend la meilleure proposition." Vu la position de son papa, il doit en avoir des propositions.

\- "Ta mère, elle est d'accord avec ça?" Car si mon père voudrait me marier sans mon consentement je suis certaine que maman se battrait bec et ongle pour moi.

\- "Elle a été elle-même fiancé par son père donc elle trouve ça normale." Me répond-elle est haussant les épaules. Je comprends l'idée mais quand même. Si personne ne se révolte alors se sera toujours pareil.

\- "Tu ferras pareil si tu as une fille?"

\- "Aurais-je le choix? Mon mari sera surement un Sang-Pur et les traditions."

\- "Tu peux encore aller contre." Elle me regarde comme si j'avais dit la pire des hérésies.

\- "Je suis une Serpentard, je n'ai pas ce courage." Est-ce que c'est vrai? Est-ce que les Serpentard ne peuvent-ils pas être courageux ou avoir de l'empathie? Est-ce que les Gryffondor ne peuvent-ils pas faire preuve de ruse et d'intelligence? Sommes-nous seulement ce que nos maisons sont?

\- "On ferrait mieux de rentrer.".

\- "Quand tu auras encore des envies de sorties, tu m'inviteras." Son regard plein d'espoir m'empêche de lui dire non.

\- "Oui mais cette carte, c'est notre secret."

\- "Et Blaise, il faudra l'emmener une fois." C'est vrai que ça pourrait être marrant avec lui.

Nous retournons sans embouche dans notre dortoir sans un mot de plus, nous nous endormons.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui se disent surement, voilà c'est fait tout les Serpentards l'aiment, voilà la Mary-Sue en puissance. Non, ce ne sera pas si facile pour elle et les Serpentards ne l'aiment pas, ils font genre, au cas où elle serait effectivement l'héritière.**


	12. Noël enneigé

Bonjour et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances. Petit chapitre avec pas beaucoup de nouvelles choses juste les vacances de Noël. Il restera un ou deux chapitres avant la fin de l'année scolaire et l **'événement** qui changera tout.

* * *

 **Réponse à Adenoide.**

 **Severus pourrait oublier mais il n'en a pas envie même s'il n'enlève quand même jamais de point à Charlie. Charlie a un sacré caractère mais c'est le cas des triplés Potter comme tu vas pouvoir le voir dans ce chapitre. Et Harry est le survivant? Ce n'est pas si facile mais l'explication viendra mais pas tout de suite. Merci pour tes reviews.**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Noël enneigé

Je suis dans le train pour retourner à la maison. Dans le compartiment nous sommes que mes frères et moi. Malgré les derniers événements, peu d'élèves ont voulu retourner chez eux. Je regarde par la vitre et je vois les premiers flocons tombés. Il y a aura plus de neiges que l'année passée, super. Je porte mon attention sur mes frères tout en caressant mon chat qui se trouve sur mes genoux. Benjamin est entrain de faire une réussite magique, il est mal barré, je vois ses cartes qui commencent à trembler. Puis je regarde Harry qui est plongé dans un livre, assis en tailleur en se rongeant les ongles. Il semble fatigué et il a le teint un peu gris comme s'il couvait quelque chose. Il relève la tête, il penche la tête légèrement sur le côté.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

\- "Rien, tu vas bien?"

\- "Oui pourquoi?"

\- "Tu as l'air malade." Les cartes de Ben explosent à ce moment là.

\- "Non je me sens bien." Il ferme son livre et le range dans son sac puis demande. "Vous en avez pensé quoi de Kira en tant que professeur?"

\- "Elle est super je trouve." Dit Benjamin qui a arrêté de jouer. Je suis plus mitigée, on voit clairement qu'être prof n'est pas sa vocation.

\- "Ouais pas mal, le premier mois elle a été très dure mais après quand elle a trouvé ses marques, ça passait."

\- "Par contre les cours d'Astronomie c'est rébarbatif." Dit Benjamin en soufflant.

\- "T'es pas sérieux? Tu adores l'histoire de la magie et c'est de loin le cours le plus barbant." Il me pousse en riant et on commence une bagarre amicale. Scoffield va se mettre à côté d'Harry pour continuer sa sieste au calme. Nous nous arrêtons quand Harry dit.

\- "On ne se ressemble vraiment pas." Dit-il sérieusement, je pousse une dernière fois mon idiot de frère et je dis.

\- "Tu m'étonnes."

\- "Vous pensez que c'est normal d'être si différent en étant triplés?" Voyant qu'il est toujours mortellement sérieux, nous arrêtons de faire les imbéciles. C'est vrai que nous nous ne ressemblons pas beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'on est dans trois maisons différentes mais on est frères et sœurs, rien ne changera ça.

\- "C'est important?"

\- "Non mais le professeur Belicail a bien dit qu'on avait à la base le même noyau alors on devrait se ressembler un minimum. Alors pourquoi vous ne savez pas parler comme moi." On a bien compris même s'il n'a pas prononcé le mot. Il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il peut parler aux serpents. C'est ça qui le rend malade.

\- "C'est les mystères de la magie mais ça ne change rien." le rassure Benjy et j'hoche la tête pour l'approuver.

\- "Sans doute." Dit juste Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- "Et sinon je me suis inscrite à la chorale, j'irai en janvier." J'annonce cette nouvelle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils sont les premières personnes à le savoir. Quand le professeur de sortilège m'a demandé si je voulais rejoindre la chorale, j'étais assez surprise. Mais il m'a dit qu'il m'avait entendu chantée devant sa porte avant que le cours commence. J'arrive toujours en avance à son cours. Et l'idée m'a assez plu, rejoindre un groupe pour faire un truc qui me plait.

\- "Tu as raison, on a bien besoin de rire à Poudlard." Me taquine Benjy et Harry sourit enfin.

\- "Tu devrais venir alors petit comique."

\- "Qui s'occupe de la chorale?" Demande Ry

\- "Le professeur Flitwick, il me l'a proposé après son dernier cours."

\- "Au moins un professeur qui t'apprécie." Dit Harry avec son habituel tact mais il n'a pas tort. Entre le professeur Rogue qui me suit comme mon ombre, le professeur Chourave qui tremble à chacun de mes gestes, je suis contente que le professeur de sortilège qui plus est, m'apprécie.

\- "Je crois que je ne tiendrai pas sept ans avec Rogue." Souffle Benjy en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- "Le professeur Rogue." Je le corrige, il souffle une deuxième fois.

\- "Il n'est pas là, j'ai le droit de l'appelé le batard graisseux si je veux." Je lève les yeux au ciel

\- "Charmant."

\- "C'est un abruti ce type."

\- "Il parait que c'était la guerre entre lui et papa à l'école." Je dis ça pour transmettre ce que je sais mais quand je vois le sourire de mon frère s'élargir, je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire.

\- "Raison de plus de ne pas l'aimer et puis je suis certain que papa sera d'accord avec moi." Ça je n'en doute pas. Harry a profité de notre conversation pour s'endormir. Benjy s'installe pour faire de même, moi, je préfère regarder le paysage défilé.

Quand je me dirige vers mes parents, je remarque d'abord le ventre assez imposant de maman. Puis je vois son visage qui exprime autant de joie que d'inquiétude. Je réajuste mon sac sur mon épaule alors que les garçons me devancent. J'y vais le plus doucement possible mais j'arrive quand même à destination. Papa m'embrasse sur le front, maman me sert dans ses bras mais je sens la discussion qui va encore avoir lieu. Et ça ne manque pas, arriver à la maison, mes frères sont conviés à aller dans leurs chambres. Moi, et bien, c'est direction le salon.

\- "Le professeur Dumbledore nous a avertis que tu parlais Fourchelang. Depuis quand le sais-tu?" Est-ce que je risque de me faire tuer si je dis que Rogue m'a posé la même question? Maman s'assied à cause surement du bébé. Papa reste debout et attend ma réponse.

\- "Je ne le savais pas avant cette fois-là. Mais je n'ai rien avoir avec les élèves pétrifiés." Dis-je précipitamment.

\- "Bien sûr, nous le savons. Nous hésitons à ce que vous retourniez à Poudlard, tant qu'on aura pas arrêté le coupable." Là je m'emporte, ils ne vont pas nous garder ici. Je veux retourner à Poudlard.

\- "Non, je vais y retourner et Harry et Benjy c'est pareil."

\- "Ce n'est pas un jeu, Charlie." Me dit papa, il a l'air inquiet. Un auror inquiet, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Je baisse la tête.

\- "Je sais." Il pose une main sur mon épaule et je relève la tête.

\- "Va ranger tes affaires, je vous appellerais pour diner."

Je monte les escaliers et je vois un cahier par terre, c'est mon cahier de correspondance avec Blaise. Je veux le ramasser quand quelque chose me pousse en arrière et je me cogne la tête contre la rampe d'escalier. Encore un peu et je dégringolais tout. Je relève la tête et je vois Harry ramasser en vitesse le cahier. Ses yeux me fusillent, il est en colère, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

\- "C'est à moi." Je me relève en massant ma tête.

\- "Je pensais que c'était…" Je commence mais j'arrête quand je me rends compte que je ne peux pas le dire. Il s'énerve encore plus.

\- "Quoi? Tu veux toujours tout savoir."

\- "C'est bon, Ry." Dis-je pour désamorcer la situation.

\- "Non, tu m'espionnes, tu poses des questions sur moi. Lâche-moi!" Crie-t-il, Mimi a surement vendu la mèche.

\- "Je m'inquiète c'est tout."

\- "Et bien arrête, je vais bien." Il a articulé les derniers mots comme pour les imprimer dans mon esprit. J'ouvre la bouche mais papa arrive, montant les marches.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Nous demande-t-il

\- "Charlie fouille dans mes affaires." Dis mon frère en me pointant du doigt.

\- "Non, je voulais ramasser un cahier qu'il a fait tomber par terre." Papa me regarde et voyant que je dis la vérité, se tourne vers son fils.

\- "Harry ce n'est pas une raison pour s'énerver." Au lieu de se calmer, il s'énerver encore plus.

\- "Reprend encore pour elle. Elle fait toute les bêtises possible et puis on lui pardonne tout." Il est injuste et ses mots me blessent. Il me regarde puis il continue. "Même avoir la première semaine de rentrée en retenue." Papa se tourne vers moi pour une explication.

\- "Charlie?"

\- "Le professeur Rogue m'a mise en retenue parce que j'étais sortie hors de mon dortoir, l'année passée. Je ne vais pas être punie une troisième fois, pour ce fait."

\- "Non mais j'aurai aimé que tu ne le dises dans une de tes lettres. Maintenant vous êtes fatigués mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous battre." Il descend simplement nous laissant là. Harry tourne les talons et maintenant c'est moi qui suis énervée.

\- "Tu te casses?"

\- "Oui." Dit-il maintenant calme comme la mort.

\- "Tu es culotté après ce que j'ai fait pour toi." J'ai menti pour lui et même si ça m'arrange, il n'est pas censé le savoir.

\- "Je ne t'ai rien demandé."

\- "C'est bon à savoir." Je vais vers ma chambre, je croise Benjy qui sort de la douche. Il me demande d'un mouvement de tête ce qui c'est passé mais je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Je suis énervée mais surtout triste, autant je me suis déjà souvent disputée avec Benjy autant avec Harry c'est beaucoup plus rare. Et puis ce carnet ressemble beaucoup au mien, pourtant je vérifie et il est toujours là. Peut-être qu'Harry a un nouvel ami et peut-être que c'est lui qui a une mauvaise influence sur mon frère. Ou peut-être que je me fais des idées. Parce que c'est vrai que je l'ai espionné et je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Je n'aimerai pas que mes frères m'espionnent, j'ai été un peu bête. Harry est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

Je descends manger et mes frères me suivent. Harry a l'air normal comme si l'évènement n'avait pas eu lieu. Je fais pareil.

\- "Comment va le bébé?" Demande Benjamin, maman sourit en portant une main à son ventre.

\- "Il va bien."

\- "C'est un garçon ou une fille?" je demande à mon tour tout en mangeant une pomme de terre.

\- "On a eu envie de garder la surprise."

\- "Je dis que c'est une fille." Dis-je et Benjamin pour me contredire comme toujours dit.

\- "Non un garçon." Harry me regarde et avec un sourire dit.

\- "Je mise aussi sur une fille." J'évite son regard et je me retourne vers nos parents.

\- "Vous avez déjà choisis les prénoms?"

\- "Oui si c'est une fille, nous voulions d'abord partir sur le prénom que tu aurais du avoir Charlie, c'est-à-dire Rose. Mais finalement on a voulu faire dans la continuité des vôtres. Se sera donc Abigaël en diminutif Abby." Ça sonne bien, à la fois fort et classe.

\- "Cool et si c'est un mec?"

\- "Anthony."

\- "Et il doit naitre quand?" Demande Harry qui joue plus avec sa nourriture qu'il ne mange vraiment.

\- "Le 12 Février normalement et un mois plus tard c'est Kira qui accouchera." Je n'avais pas pensé que nous ne l'aurions pas toute l'année. Donc nous allons avoir un autre professeur pour la fin de l'année.

\- "Qui va la remplacer?"

\- "On ne sait pas encore." Nous avons presque fini de manger quand je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- "Vous allez nous laisser retourner à Poudlard?" Les garçons me regardent étonner, ils ne savaient pas que notre retour était peut-être compromis.

\- "C'est compliqué, nous allons y réfléchir mais on va s'efforcer de passer Noël en mettant ça de côté d'accord?"

\- "Oui."

Le lendemain nous avons décoré toute la maison, je le répète j'adore cette période de l'année. Puis vu qu'il a neigé toute la nuit nous sommes sortit faire des igloos avant de commencer une bataille de boules de neige. C'est frigorifié que nous sommes rentré boire un bon chocolat chaud. Le soir, j'ai soif et je redescends pour boire un verre d'eau mais alors que je suis à moitié descendue j'entends les voix de mes parents. Je m'assieds sur les marches comme l'année passée avec moins de remords. Je veux juste savoir s'ils comptent nous laisser retourner à Poudlard.

\- "J'ai peur James."

\- "Je sais mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant, il saura les protéger."

\- "Il protégera Benjamin mais nous avons trois enfants et un quatrième qui va naître dans ce monde troublé."

\- "Je sais et il le sait."

\- "Je ne veux pas qu'il soit des dommages collatéraux. Et puis Charlie qui parle aux serpents, ce n'est pas normal." Je sens les larmes montés, dommages collatéraux, je ne suis pas certaine de savoir ce que ça vaut dire. Mais j'entends clairement l'inquiétude dans leur voix. Il pense que je ne suis pas normal.

\- "Dumbledore a dit que ça pouvait arriver." Donc le directeur ne semble pas trouver ça bizarre, c'est déjà bien.

\- "Je serai plus rassurée s'ils restaient à la maison. Ils changent si vite."

\- "On ne pourra pas toujours les protéger."

\- "Je veux essayer."

\- "Moi aussi mais il faut aussi avoir confiance en l'éducation qu'on leur a donné."

Je sens une présence derrière moi, c'est Harry. Il me fait signe de le suivre ce que je fais, oubliant ma soif. On rentre dans ma chambre, on s'assied sur mon lit. Il fait noir et le silence est assez pesant, je décide de le briser en chuchotant tout de même.

\- "Ils ont peurs."

\- "S'il savait que c'était moi qui parlait aux serpents." Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être celui qui sort du rang. Non, ça c'est plutôt ma place.

\- "Ça ne changerait rien. Ry si tu veux parler, je suis là." Je pose ma main sur la sienne mais il la retire.

\- "Pas maintenant, j'ai juste besoin de temps. Et puis nous sommes que des dommages collatéraux, il n'y a que la vie du Survivant qui compte." Je sens sa colère et du dégout dans sa voix.

\- "Dis pas de conneries, les parents ne pensent pas ça et pour moi et Benjy c'est pareil."

\- "J'ai l'impression de devenir fou."

Il se couche et je me couche à ses côtés, jouant avec ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme. J'ai toujours pensé qu'Harry vivait mieux le fait d'être à l'écart, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas. Est-ce que Dumbledore nous laisserait mourir si c'était dans l'intérêt du Survivant. Non c'est débile, Dumbledore est un homme bon, il ne ferrait jamais ça. Je mets une couverture sur nous deux et j'entends déjà sa respiration régulière. Je mets beaucoup plus de temps à m'endormir.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille, Harry n'est plus là. Je m'habille chaudement car les températures ont encore chutés. J'aide maman à préparer le repas pour ce soir, marraine vient nous aider vers 11 heures. Nous passons le reste de la journée à travailler mais dans la bonne humeur. Nous chantons même des chants en mettant la table. L'ambiance est légère et ça fait du bien.

\- "Alors comment va Blaise?" Me demande-t-elle alors que nous plions les serviettes.

\- "Il va bien, je ne sais pas se que je ferrais s'il n'était pas dans ma maison."

\- "Tu survivrais, moi j'ai cru mourir quand ta maman a dut rentrer à Poudlard, je me retrouvais seule pour la première fois. Et puis je me suis faite de nouveaux amis même si l'amitié de ta maman a toujours tenu une place importante dans mon cœur." Maman rentre à ce moment là avec les verres à vin.

\- "De quoi as-tu besoin?"

\- "Tu me vexes Lil's. Karine vient?" Questionne ma marraine en comptant les assiettes.

\- "Oui vu que Sirius et Kira veulent fêter leur premier Noël ensemble."

\- "Elle est toujours jalouse?" Elle a son petit sourire moqueur que je lui pique de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas remarqué que Karine était jalouse de Kira. Pour moi, elle et Sirius se sont toujours disputés.

\- "Arrête si elle t'entend."

\- "Je ne dis que la vérité même si elle ne veut toujours pas l'avouer. Mais je vais me taire car elle a le pouvoir de me changer en n'importe quoi."

\- "Je te défendrai." Dis-je mais maman casse l'ambiance.

\- "Tu n'as pas le droit"

\- "Je sais, c'était pour rire." Marraine me fait un clin d'œil, qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

Le soir, nous mangeons et rions autour de la table. Remus est venu aussi mais la pleine lune étant dans deux jours, il a plutôt mauvaise mine. Après le repas nous nous réunissons dans le salon pour la distribution de cadeaux. De tous les cadeaux, le plus énorme est surement le billet pour New-York. Marraine est aussi folle de joie que moi en me voyant l'ouvrir.

\- "Dans six mois, on s'envole ma belle." Je saute dans ses bras.

\- "C'est trop génial!"

C'est maintenant réel, nous allons partir. Mes parents se regardent, pas aussi ravi que nous mais je m'en fiche. Ce voyage va être magique encore plus que la magie elle-même. Elle et moi, le sac au dos parcourant les Etats-Unis, pas de parents, pas de Survivant, juste ma meilleure amie et moi. Arriver dans ma chambre, je sors directement mon carnet et je m'étale sur mon lit avec ma plume.

\- "Blaise!" J'attends un quart d'heure avant que ses lettres fines et graciles s'affichent.

\- "Salut princesse et joyeux noël."

\- "A toi aussi, joyeux noël. Comment ça se passe à Poudlard?"

\- "C'est assez lugubre, pas vraiment à la fête mais bon. Et toi?"

\- "Je viens de recevoir mon billet pour partir en juillet."

\- "Cool, c'est fait alors."

\- "Oui, j'aurai dut essayer de t'inviter pour les vacances de noël."

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai déjà été bien gâté." Cette année je m'y suis prise en avance et je lui ai offert une écharpe de son équipe favorite.

\- "Contente qu'elle te plaise."

\- "On se voit quand tu rentres."

\- "Oui, en espérant que mes parents nous laissent revenir."

\- "Ils hésitent?"

\- "Oui."

\- "En tout cas pour l'instant aucun nouvel accident à signaler."

\- "Il c'est peut-être arrêter." C'est une bonne nouvelle, mes parents nous laisseront surement repartir si cela reste calme.

\- "Ou il est partit en vacance." Ma réputation ne va pas s'améliorer, vu qu'il pense que c'est moi et que je suis partie en vacance. Je me sens moins bien.

\- "Bon je te laisse, fait quand même attention à toi."

\- "Merci princesse"

Je range mon cahier dans mon sac et je regarde la neige qui tombe encore. Qu'il fait bon d'être chez soi, c'est moins compliqué ici.

\- "C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas?" Je sursaute, je n'avais pas entendu mon père entrer. Il est juste derrière moi et regarde la neige également par-dessus ma tête.

\- "Oui "

\- "Je me rappelle encore quand ta mère a accepté de sortir avec moi, c'était une journée comme aujourd'hui. Il faisait froid et j'étais à l'infirmerie."

\- "Très romantique." Je commente en allant m'assoir sur mon lit, Scofield vient prendre place sur mes genoux. Papa s'assied à côté de moi et continue son histoire.

\- "J'avais parié avec Sirius que je pouvais traverser le lac gelé en courant." Il fait une grimace. "Mauvaise idée, je suis tombé à l'eau. Ta mère a accouru et m'a sortit de l'eau. Elle m'a crié dessus que j'étais un inconscient, elle m'a emmené à l'infirmerie et est resté avec moi. Sirius c'était éclipsé pour nous laisser seuls cela faisait deux ans que j'essayais de sortir avec elle. Bref, j'avais de la fièvre et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle refusait de sortir avec moi?"

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu?"

\- "Que je n'étais jamais sérieux et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir si j'étais sincère ou pas." Il fait une pause et un sourire niais apparait sur son visage.

\- "Et puis?"

\- "Je lui ai répondu qu'avec elle je ne pouvais qu'être sérieux car si je ne l'étais pas mon cœur s'arrêterait de battre pour me punir." C'est un peu bizarre comme déclaration, papa semble comprendre mes pensées et me dit. "Je te le répète, j'avais de la fièvre. Mais elle a aimé car elle m'a embrassé et depuis on ne c'est plus quitté." Ils semblent toujours amoureux, je me demande si un jour je rencontrai quelqu'un avec qui j'aurai une telle relation.

\- "C'est une belle histoire."

\- "J'espère que tu es aussi bornée que ta maman et que celui qui voudra te séduire devra être aussi persévérant que moi." Il me chatouille et mon chat dérangé encore une fois s'en va. Finalement papa arrête et je reprends mon souffle. " Je t'aime ma puce."

\- "Je t'aime aussi papa."

Le lendemain je reçois la visite de trois hiboux. Le premier un grand hibou noir me tend un parchemin qui vient à mon grand étonnement de la mère de Blaise qui me souhaite de joyeuses fêtes. La deuxième vient de chez les Malefoy, là, je tombe des nues, ils qui me présentent leurs bons vœux également avec une boite de chocolat. Je mets les chocolats de côté ayant trop peu confiance que pour les manger. Et je cache les lettres pour que mes parents ne les trouvent pas. Le troisième est l'hibou de Daphnée qui m'apprend qu'elle fête noël en famille mais qu'aujourd'hui elle dîne avec le ministre et qu'elle n'en a pas envie. Je réponds quand même à la mère de Blaise et aux Malefoy, par pure politesse et j'ai également la voix de Blaise en tête qui me parle de relation. Il n'y a rien de mal à être polie de toute façon. Puis j'ouvre le cadeau de Daphnée, c'est une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de fée. Je réponds à Daphnée et je lui envois mon cadeau, un miroir de poche en imitation or avec une sirène dessus qui bouge. Je renvois le hibou quand Harry rentre dans ma chambre.

\- "Tu avais du courrier?" Me demande-t-il nonchalamment.

\- "Daphnée." Dis-je en rangeant ma plume et mes parchemins.

\- "Neville vient de m'écrire aussi, si tu as besoin d'Hedwige, elle est là."

\- "Non, ça va, merci." Il reste là, je sens sa présence dans mon dos.

\- "Tu veux qu'on dise la vérité aux parents? " Me dit-il finalement, je me retourne et je le vois triturant ses mains. Je soupire.

\- "C'est ce que tu veux?"

\- "Non mais…" Bien sûr que non, il veut juste alléger sa conscience mais il ne veut pas être puni et encore moins décevoir nos parents. Je hausse les épaules et me retourne.

\- "Alors on reste comme ça."

\- "Vous préparez de nouvelles blagues." Sirius vient d'entrer dans ma chambre, je me retourne et j'essaye de lui sourire.

\- "Salut Sirius." Il tape dans la main de mon frère puis vient me prendre dans ses bras.

\- "Un conseil, ne jamais avoué aux parents, s'il faut qu'il l'apprenne alors ils l'apprendront mais pas par vous." Il pense que c'est d'une blague dont on parlait, s'il savait. Il faudra que je pense à fermer la porte la prochaine fois.

\- "On le dira à ton enfant." Dis-je et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- "Mon fils."

\- "Tu le sais déjà?" Je demande étonnée.

\- "Je ne suis pas fou comme vos parents." Ça c'est à voir mais je ne pense pas non plus que je serai attendre 9 mois pour savoir.

\- "Non il est pire qu'un enfant." Fait sa femme en entrant à son tour, décidément c'est porte ouverte aujourd'hui. "Bonjour." Nous dit-elle, ça fait bizarre de la voir ici après ses mois à Poudlard.

\- "Bonjour." Sirius s'approche de sa femme et se met à hauteur de son ventre.

\- "Mais je l'aime déjà, hein Aldebaran." Je manque d'étouffer, ce prénom n'est vraiment pas terrible.

\- "C'est son prénom?" Demande Harry qui semble penser la même chose que moi. Mais Kira pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- "Non nous n'avons rien décidé." Sirius se redresse.

\- "Mais c'est une tradition. "

\- "Et je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui a renié ses origines, tu es fort attaché à celle-là." C'est vrai que chez les Black, les prénoms viennent des étoiles.

\- "Je trouve ça cool d'avoir le prénom d'une étoile."

\- "Sauf que ce prénom me fait pensé à un dessin animé moldu et c'est non." Voilà d'où ça vient, il me semble l'avoir déjà entendu. Maman appelle Kira et elle descend, Sirius la regarde partir.

\- "Alors elle est comment ma femme en classe?" Nous nous regardons avec Harry et finalement il dit.

\- "Elle est cool."

\- "Vraiment?" Voyant que je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, il insiste. "Charlie? Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment être avec vous et je lui ai dit de ne pas avoir peur d'être dur que vous comprendriez. J'aurai peut-être dut vous en parler avant." J'aurai mieux compris pourquoi elle m'a prit en grippe dés le premier cours, ça c'est certain. Mais maintenant son comportement est plus clair.

\- "Oui peut-être." Dis-je, Ashley entre à se moment-là toute guillerette.

\- "Ah voilà le futur papa, alors tu veux faire de ton fils un Taureau en or?" Demande-elle comme si c'était une blague, je ne comprends pas et Sirius non plus car il lui répond.

\- "Il sera Bélier." Elle lève les yeux au ciel passe son bras autour des ses épaules.

\- "Il y a tellement de chose que vous manquez vous les sorciers." Elle l'emmène hors de ma chambre et je l'entends dire. "Mais je suis sûr que tu adore qu'elle joue à l'institutrice sévère." Harry me regarde en nous partons dans un fou-rire.

\- "Ils sont cinglés." Me dit-il finalement.

\- "Complètement." Reprenant notre calme, je m'assieds sur mon lit. "Ça va aller à la rentrée?"

\- "Si on rentre tu veux dire. Oui, j'étais juste fatigué, ça va mieux." J'ai dut mal à le croire mais il a reprit des couleurs, donc j'espère que c'est vrai.

\- "Tant mieux." Benjy passe sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- "Vous venez, Ashley est partie chercher des Dvd d'un dessin animé moldu, maman fait du pop corn." Soirée cinéma en vue, ça va être génial.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui suivent mes fics, il n'est pas rare que je mette des clins d'œils à des séries ou dessins animés ou film. Ici c'est facile de comprendre de quel dessin animé il s'agit. Mais rassurez-vous le fils de Sirius ne s'appellera pas comme ça. A la prochaine.**


	13. Tom Jedusor

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Nous voici avec un long chapitre qui aurait normalement dut être coupé en deux mais bon on va dire que c'est le cadeau des vacances. Il fait 9000 mots, mon nouveau record personnel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout la suite car c'est là que les choses vont vraiment changé.Sinon merci à ma Beta qui relis tout mes chapitres et je vais rajouter les chapitres corrigés au fur et à mesure.  
**

 **Réponse à Adenoide:** Toutes tes questions auront une réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Tom Jedusor**

Le reste des vacances se passa calmement. La veille de notre départ, nous avons encore eut une réunion au salon. Nos parents semblent nerveux, je regarde mes frères et nous ne savons vraiment pas si nous allons retourner à l'école ou pas. Après un long silence, mon père nous annonce la nouvelle.

\- "Vous allez retourner à Poudlard."

\- "Ouais." Nous avons crié tout les trois notre joie, nous pensions vraiment qu'il n'allait pas nous laisser repartir. Cependant maman nous calme tout de suite.

\- "Mais nous vous demandons de faire extrêmement attention. Pas de sortir nocturne, vous écoutez les instructions des professeurs et vous ne vous mettez pas en danger. Et au moindre problème vous nous écrivez."

\- "Compris" Je suis certaine que nous avons l'air de trois petits anges assis comme ça mais ils sont trop habitués pour tomber dans le panneau.

\- " On vous aime et quand vous reviendrez, nous serons trois à vous accueillir." Conclu notre père en posant une main sur le ventre rond de maman qui lui sourit.

La rentrée fut calme, les élèves ont repris les cours sans nouvel accident. Harry semble aller bien et ça me rassure surtout que j'ai décidé de le laisser un peu respirer. Il a le droit d'avoir ses secrets comme j'aime avoir les miens. Alors que je suis avec Blaise entrain de me promener dehors, je lui demande.

\- "Pourquoi ta mère m'a envoyé une lettre pour me souhaiter de bonnes fêtes?" Il sourit, il est au courant apparemment.

\- "Elle t'aime bien, je pense." Quand je pense à ma rencontre avec elle au souper du ministre, je n'ai pas l'impression de lui avoir fait grande impression justement. Surtout après que mon père se soit disputer avec le professeur Rogue.

\- "Pourtant ce n'est pas l'effet que ça m'a fait quand je l'ai vue." Il n'ajoute rien, alors que nous marchons dans la neige blanche, je décide de lui parler de l'autre lettre. "Et j'ai reçu une lettre des parents de Draco." Il reste de marbre ce qui est assez inhabituel pour lui.

\- "C'est une bonne chose."

\- "Je ne vois pas en quoi, si mes parents l'avaient vu, je serais encore plus surveillée."

\- "D'ailleurs, ils ont dit quoi à propos de ta nouvelle langue?" Il semble trouver ça drôle, j'ai l'impression de vivre dans deux mondes différents, l'un avec ma famille où tout est Gryffondor et l'autre dans ma maison à Serpentard.

\- "Ils ont fait comme si cela ne les dérangeaient pas mais…" Je ne finis pas ma phrase, je ne sais même pas comment la finir. Mais ils ont peur de moi? Mais ils trouvent ça bizarre?

\- "Oui je me doute." Changeant de sujet, il reprend sur un air plus jovial comme je lui connais. "Par contre explique moi pourquoi tu t'es inscrite à la chorale, se sont des nazes." Je ne prends pas mal sa remarque, je m'en fiche.

\- "J'aime chanter."

\- "Alors chante sous la douche comme tout le monde." Je l'imagine chanter sous la douche et un rire commence à monter en moi.

\- "Tu chantes sous la douche? Allez chante pour moi."

\- "Non." Je me place devant lui pour l'arrêter.

\- "Allez." Il me pousse et continue à marcher.

\- "On ferrait mieux de rentrer."

\- "Un jour tu chanteras pour moi." Lui dis-je malicieusement, là il prend un sourire sadique.

\- "Et ce jour-là, je devrai te tuer."

\- "Et sinon tu penses que le professeur Rogue chante sous la douche." Nous nous sommes mis à rire en imaginant la scène. Mais nous avons arrêté quand nous avons croisé le concerner avant de recommencer de plus belle quand il a été hors de vue.

Au mois de février nous avons reçu une lettre. Benjy s'approche de la table d'Harry et m'appelle. Je vais vers eux. Je ne fais bien sûr pas attention aux regards et aux gens qui s'éloignent de moi car cela me laisse de la place pour m'assoir. Benjamin lit la lettre à haute voix.

\- "Mes enfants, j'espère que vous allez bien. Nous sommes allés à l'hôpital hier pour un contrôle de routine et ils ont voulu garder maman. Trois heures plus tard, elle avait accouché d'une belle petite fille. Qui porte actuellement le prénom de Sardina Potter." Je manque de m'étouffer sans rien avoir en bouche. Il n'a pas fait ça. Benjy a un sourire car il continue. "Non, je plaisante, j'ai prit mon rôle à cœur et elle porte bien le nom d'Abigaël Dorea Potter. Son parrain est Frank et sa marraine est pour l'instant en attente. Elle a déjà de la voix et ferra surement une merveilleuse maraudeuse, j'ai moins peur de la casser que vous. Je vous joins une photo, hâte d'en faire une de vous quatre. Nous vous aimons." Il nous montre la photo d'un petit bébé, tout rose qui gigote en serrant ses petits poings.

\- "Quelle crevette." Je commente la trouvant très petite.

\- "Une deuxième chieuse dans la famille." Comment à son tour Benjy mais il ne détache pas les yeux de la photo.

\- "Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la chieuse."

\- "Potter qu'est-ce que vous manigancer encore?" Nous nous retournons et nous voyons mon cher directeur de maison. Je réponds la première.

\- "Rien Monsieur."

\- "Montrez." Il prend la lettre et la photo des mains de Benjy. "Un quatrième, vos parents veulent rivaliser avec les Weasley." Je sens mes frères se tendre, je décide de la jouer avec humour.

\- "En deux coups, c'est quand même impressionnant." Dis-je avec un sourire mais lui ne sourit pas et de sa voix d'outre tombe nous dit.

\- "Retournez à vos tables."

Je retourne m'assoir à côté de Daphnée. Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai une petite sœur, je suis contente et en même temps un peu mitigée. Nos parents ont l'air de déjà tellement l'aimer et moi je les déçois tellement ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'ils ont fait un nouvel enfant à cause de ma répartition à Serpentard. C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence avant qu'on rentre à Poudlard, elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas remettre ça et après pouf un bébé en route. Mon amie me regarde et voit que mon assiette est vide.

\- "Tu ne manges pas?"

\- "Non, je n'ai plus très faim. Je vais aller écrire une lettre avant les cours."

\- "Ok tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

\- "Non ça va aller."

Je passe demander à Benjy si je peux lui emprunter son hibou, il accepte. Je monte d'abord dans ma salle commune pour écrire la dites lettre. J'ai besoin d'avoir un avis et je sais qui sera sincère avec moi, ma marraine. Je lui parle de mes inquiétudes et si elle pense que je me fais des idées. Si elle a déjà été voir Abby et comment elle la trouve puis je cours à la volière pour envoyer ma lettre. Quand je redescends plus doucement car j'ai peur de tomber, je croise Kira. Son ventre aussi c'est arrondi mais moi que celui de maman surement parce qu'elle n'a pas eu de triplés avant. Elle porte une lourde écharpe autour du cou.

\- "Bonjour." Dis-je poliment en me reculant pour qu'elle ait la place pour passer.

\- "Bonjour, tu vas bien? J'ai appris que tu étais grande sœur, tu es contente?"

\- "Oui enfin c'est difficile en étant ici."

\- "Je comprends mais je serais soulagé quand il sera sortit de là." dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre, c'est typique des femmes enceintes apparemment.

\- "Vous savez déjà qui vous remplacera?"

\- "Oui mais je n'ai pas le droit de le dire."

\- "Ok." Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi c'est classé secret défense mais bon peut-être qu'elle le dira à Benjy.

\- "Je sais que j'ai été un peu dure avec toi et ta maison mais je me devais de me faire respecter, tu comprends?" Oui ça je peux comprendre, mais il y a des élèves difficiles dans chaque maison.

\- "Nous ne sommes pas les plus turbulents."

\- "C'est vrai, je l'ai compris mais j'ai vraiment apprécié vous donnez cours." Je dois avouer que c'était une bonne prof.

\- "Merci, vous étiez un bon professeur."

Deux jours plus tard, c'est la saint-Valentin et cette année le professeur Dumbledore a ensorcelé des fleurs pour qu'elles récitent un poème du choix de celui qui l'envoi à son amoureux. Les fleurs volent toutes seules vers leurs destinations. Au diner la première personne à recevoir une fleur c'est Benjamin, le silence se fait quand on entend les premières paroles.

"Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi Celui qui a combattu et vaincu Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues."

La salle éclate de rire et moi avec. C'est naze comme poème et mon frère est rouge pivoine. Mais encore bien que d'autres fleurs arrivent. Je me demande si je vais en recevoir une. J'aimerai bien, ça doit être agréable de recevoir une déclaration même si ce n'est pas le grand amour. Savoir que quelqu'un pense à moi pour la Saint-Valentin. Blaise en reçoit une et la voix mélodieuse de la fleur mauve commence.

"Tu es en chocolat  
Tu es donc fait pour moi  
Mon chevalier servant  
Qui brandi son arme au vent  
Je t'aime en secret  
Je me languis d'être plus prêt"

Pour la deuxième fois, je pouffe de rire. Il me fusille du regard alors que je vois Daphnée écouter sa propre fleur.

\- "Dis-moi que c'est toi qui me fait une blague?" me dit-il sérieusement et malheureusement je n'y ai pas pensé.

\- "Je n'y ai pas pensé mais pour l'année prochaine peut-être." Je n'arrête pas de rire et il se vexe.

\- "Arrête de rire."

\- "Je ne peux pas mon chevalier en chocolat." Je plaisante mais son visage change et il sourit sadiquement.

\- "Oh, oh, voilà ma revanche." Je vois une fleur se mettre devant moi. Je sens déjà le rouge monter en moi alors qu'elle n'a pas encore commencer.

\- "Non."

"Ne crois pas que se soit pour ton cœur  
personne ne voudra être avec toi  
toi qui écœure  
et surtout pas moi  
Je préférai que tu meurs  
Tu nous rendrais service en soi"

Quand la fleur a finit de réciter, j'ai envie de vomir surtout que ceux autour de moi l'on entendu. Je dois être rouge mais rouge de honte. Blaise ne sourit plus.

\- "Charlie."

\- "Il a essayé de faire des rimes au moins." Je me lève essayant de ne croiser aucun regard. "Je vais faire mes devoirs."

\- "Attends."

Je ne l'écoute pas et pars, je sens les larmes venir. Je trouve ça petit et débile. Je rentre dans la salle commune qui est presque déserte. Je vois Théo qui fait ses devoirs, il est rare qu'il prenne ses repas quand la salle est pleine. Je prends mes affaires et je vais me mettre à sa table. Il me regarde faire et quand je suis installée, il lève un sourcil.

\- "Tu reviens tôt."

\- "Oui on m'a coupé l'appétit."

\- "Pansy?" Il ne l'apprécie pas plus que moi mais pour une fois ce n'est pas elle.

\- "Même pas." Il me regarde et j'abdique surement parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler. "Un plaisantin m'a envoyé une fleur ensorcelée et disons que son poème était loin d'être charmant."

\- "J'ai arrêté de m'intéressé à la connerie des gens il y a bien longtemps." Ça semble si simple dis comme ça. Être seul, ne se préoccuper que de soi, ne rien devoir à personne et que tout le monde nous fiche la paix.

\- "Je devrai faire pareil." Dis-je alors que le brouhaha annonce le retour de ceux qui ont fini de manger.

\- "Ça évite pas mal de problème bien que parfois on se sente un peu seul." Il range son livre dans son sac et se lève. "Bon, ils sont entrain de revenir, je vais aller manger."

\- "Bon appétit."

\- "Merci"

Il s'en va et je me retrouve en tête à tête avec mon livre. Je commence à écrire mon devoir quand Pansy arrive et me lance la fleur que j'ai laissée sur la table.

\- "Tu l'avais oublié." Me dit-elle d'un air moqueur et j'ai envie de lui faire manger.

\- "Va-t-en." Je lui réponds en écrabouillant la fleur.

\- "Tu devrais être contente que quelqu'un aie au moins pensé à toi." Elle porte la sienne comme un trophée mais je sais que Draco n'est pas du genre à envoyer des fleurs.

\- "Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'envoyer une rose en disant à tout le monde que c'était Drago." Elle devient rouge et même Milicent ne la défend pas.

\- "C'est lui qui…" Je ne la laisse pas finir, je m'en fiche que se soit elle ou pas au final. Je me tourne vers ma feuille.

\- "Oui c'est ça. Va donc mentir ailleurs." Elle s'en va, j'en suis à la moitié quand quelqu'un vient s'assoir à la place qu'occupait Théo précédemment. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Daphnée qui est entrain de câliné ses fleurs, une bleue, une rose et une verte. Je sais qu'elle attend que je dise quelque chose donc en bonne amie je dis.

\- "Trois fleurs, tu as été gâtée."

\- "Oui je n'ai pas à me plaindre et toi tu sais qui te l'as envoyé?" je me rembrunis, je n'ai pas envie de reparler de cette stupide fleur.

\- "Un imbécile sans aucun doute"

\- "On sort ce soir?" On était sortie plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée de janvier. Pour la plupart du temps ne rien faire, juste marcher et parler. J'avais aussi fait des sorties avec mes frères et nous avions fait des blagues mais plus discrète pour ne pas se faire prendre et que ça me retombe dessus encore une fois.

\- "Si tu veux"

Le soir nous n'avons fait qu'un petit tour, juste pour me changer les idées. Le lendemain je suis un peu fatiguée et même si on est samedi, j'ai chorale. Je me dirige donc lentement vers la salle qui est réservé. Une partie du groupe est déjà là, ils me regardent de travers. Je me mets dans un coin et j'attends le professeur. Je remarque qu'il y a plus de filles que de garçons, nous sommes environs quinze et il y a cinq garçons. Je vois deux filles de Serpentard mais elles sont en sixième année. Une fille de Serdaigle accompagnée de deux copines, elles doivent avoir 15 ans viennent se planter devant moi.

\- "Qu'est- que tu fais là Potter?"

\- "Je viens pour chanter." Maman appelle ça répondre par l'évidence ou ne me prend pas pour une conne ça dépend et ça l'énerve à chaque fois.

\- "Tu sais chanter?

\- "Apparemment."

\- "Je croyais que tu ne savais que siffler." L'allusion est là et je dois garder mon self-control.

\- "Il ne faut pas être à Serpentard pour pouvoir persifler, la preuve." Elle va répondre quand le professeur de Sortilège arrive tout enjoué.

\- "Nous allons pouvoir commencer, allez en place."

Je ne sais finalement pas si c'était une si bonne idée. Et je me pose toujours la question quand le professeur me place devant à côté d'une fille de Serdaigle et d'un garçon de Poufsouffle. Cependant dés que la musique commence, tout le monde oublie le reste. Je chante, ils chantent, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Je n'ai jamais chanté en groupe mais c'est assez marrant même si le professeur a dut m'expliquer deux ou trois trucs. Quand on a fini, je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais le plus vite possible. Quand j'arrive à la salle commune, Daphnée me donne une lettre que mon hibou a déposée. Je la remercie et je monte dans le dortoir pour la lire.

" Coucou ma belle,

J'aimerai tellement que les sorciers se mettent au téléphone pour pouvoir te parler. Déjà, enlève-toi ses idées de la tête, tes parents t'aiment et ils ne te remplacent pas. Il n'est pas rare que des parents aillent un enfant quand les premiers quittent le nid. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils n'aiment plus les premiers. Ils ont acceptés que tu sois à Serpentard et Lily me parle souvent de tes bons points. Mais oui j'ai été la voir et ça m'a rappelé quand je t'ai tenu pour la première fois dans les bras. Tu étais le premier bébé que j'ai pris, avant je croyais détester ça. Les bébés ça pleuraient, ça puaient, c'était laid mais ça c'était avant de te voir. Si tu savais la crise que je lui ai faites quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle voulait que je sois ta marraine. Je lui ai dis qu'elle était folle, que j'allais t'oublier dans le réfrigérateur (oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi), que j'allais être la pire des marraines du monde entier,… bref elle n'a rien écouté mais c'est habituel quand elle a une idée en tête. Et aujourd'hui, je l'en remercie.

Je ne suis pas ta mère et pourtant quelque chose à changer dans mon cœur, tu as prit une petite place qui n'a pas arrêter de grandir et tu y resteras pour toujours. Alors comment peux-tu penser que ta mère puisse te remplacer. Ils t'aiment, n'en doute jamais, tu m'entends. Je t'aime et tu vas aimer ta petite sœur, j'en suis certaine et elle sera fière d'avoir une grande sœur comme toi.

N'hésite pas si tu veux encore parler, on se voit bientôt.

Je t'aime.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être une conne maintenant. Bien sûr qu'elle a raison, mais ça fait toujours du bien de l'entendre. Elle ne m'avait jamais raconté cette anecdote du bébé dans le réfrigérateur, elle est exceptionnelle. Si un jour j'ai un ou une filleul, j'aurai le meilleur exemple qui soit. Alors que je replie la lettre pour la ranger, Annie entre. Elle me regarde et pense surement que j'ai pleuré.

\- "De mauvaises nouvelles?" On ne c'est plus vraiment parlé même si elle n'a jamais été désagréable comme Pansy. Elle m'évite c'est tout.

\- "Non."

\- "D'accord." Alors qu'elle enlève ses chaussures, je lui demande.

\- "C'est toi qui a envoyé le fleur?" D'accord, ce n'est pas subtile mais je ne pense pas que se soit Pansy, c'est trop subtile pour elle, elle préfère m'humilier en face. Annie elle, est plus le genre à faire en douce. Elle ne semble pas vexée mais me répond calmement.

\- "Non mais j'ai entendu des Gryffondor en parler." Si c'est vrai et si c'est Guguss, il va me le payer chère.

\- "Ok." Daphnée entre et Annie m'ignore de nouveau

\- "Le professeur Kira vient de partir, elle va accoucher. Le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé qui est son remplaçant." Bien sûr elle veut que je lui demande. Je l'adore mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut aimer avoir des informations que les autres n'ont pas, juste pour qu'on lui demande.

\- "Ah oui?" Elle jubile quelques instants et finalement dit.

\- "Gilderoy Lockart."

Annie a relevé la tête et je croise son regard. Je ne l'ai pas oublié et elle non plus apparemment, nous sommes fan et il va être notre professeur. Cette fin d'année va être génial, j'espère qu'il va rester encore l'année prochaine et jusqu'à la fin de mes études.

Au cours suivant de Défense, je suis au premier rang avec Daphnée parce que Blaise trouve que Lockart est un idiot selon ses mots. Mais pour moi, c'est lui l'idiot, Gilderoy est un dieu. Il arrive avec son sourire charmeur que je connais par cœur et je fonds littéralement. Et derrière lui se trouve une énorme photo de sa tête, bon c'est un peu présomptueux je trouve mais il est tellement fort et brillant.

\- "Ça, c'est moi" Comment-il le doigt pointé sur la photo et en clignant de l'œil à son tour. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

J'espère bien car j'attends beaucoup de ce cours, il a tellement à nous apprendre qu'on devrait avoir plus de cours de défense et moins d'autres cours.

\- "Malheureusement votre ancien professeur n'a pas eu la bonne idée de vous faire prendre mes livres, une erreur de débutant mais ce n'est rien. J'espère que vous aurez assez de connaissance pour répondre à ce simple questionnaire."

Il distribue les feuilles en nous disant que nous avons une demi-heure pour y répondre. Je regarde et je suis quelque peu dubitative. Toutes les questions portent sur lui, sa couleur préféré, son jour d'anniversaire, son ambition secrète, son premier amour,…. Pendant trois pages. Je réponds à tout, il doit surement avoir un but derrière cet exercice. Après le temps imparti, il ramasse les copies et les lit devant tout le monde.

\- "Et bien, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Je suis déçu. Il n'y a que deux personnes qui ont réussi ce test, Miss Poler et Miss Gamp." Je vois Annie qui sourit mais tout le monde rigole vu qu'il n'y pas de Poler dans la classe.

\- "C'est Potter monsieur." Dis-je presque sûr que c'est de moi qu'il est question.

\- "Comme Benjamin Potter? Une petite amie trop proche, je connais ça." Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à mon frère qui fait semblant de vomir. Il se fou de moi c'est ça? J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule.

\- "Non je suis sa sœur." Il pouffe comme une fillette

\- "Je le saurai si Benjamin Potter avec une sœur, bien qu'il soit moins connu que moi, je me dois de connaitre le beau monde."

Il continue à déblatérer et moi je me renfrogne sur mon bras. Et dire que c'était mon idole pendant toutes ses années. Enfin ça c'était avant maintenant tout en lui m'exaspère, son sourire débile, ses cheveux trop long, sa voix nasillarde, tout. Autant je trouvais que Kira ce n'était pas sa vocation autant là je suis perdue. J'ai lu tout ses livres, c'est un dieu alors qu'il ne sait pas faire un bête bouclier. Je ne comprends pas. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a dieu que pour mon frère, encore un fan. Il n'a pas arrêté de se tromper de nom avec moi, pendant deux heures. Potter, ce n'est pas compliqué, vu comment il bave sur mon frère, c'est le même nom. Je sors de son cours en rage.

\- "Alors toujours fan, Poler?" je me fais vite rattraper par Blaise qui rigole de moi et je le mérite vu comment je l'ai bassiné avec mon "héro". Je l'ai défendu, glorifié et c'est un naze.

\- "C'est bon."

\- "Charlie, la prochaine fois prend un meilleur modèle, moi par exemple." Se vante Drago et flute, même lui est mieux que ce crétin.

\- "C'est limite mais tu vaux presque mieux que lui, au moins tu retiens mon prénom."

\- "Dis-toi qu'il est là pour trois mois max." Me dit Blaise en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- "S'il ne revient pas l'année prochaine." J'ai prié Merlin pour mais faites qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

\- "Ne parle pas de malheur."

Après le repas de midi, j'intercepte mes frères et je les emmène dehors à l'écart. Il commence à faire bon mais pas encore trop chaud pour avoir tout le monde dehors.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demande Benjamin en premier.

\- "Après l'humiliation de ce matin, que diriez-vous que les Rodeurs fassent enfin une vraie grosse blague?" Vu sa tête moqueuse Harry en a entendu parler aussi.

\- "Ça me va, ce gars est un charlatan mais on t'avait prévenu." Me dit-il de la même façon que Blaise un peu plus tôt.

\- "Oui c'est bon."

\- "Tu as une idée?" Me questionne Benjamin mais je n'y ai pas pensé, je veux juste lui faire regretter son impolitesse. "On pourrait refaire le coup de l'apparence, vu comment il est narcissique." C'est une bonne idée mais ça ressemble trop à ce qu'on a déjà fait et je n'aime pas le fait de refaire deux fois la même farce.

\- "Oui mais refaire la même blague deux fois."

\- "Je sais on pourrait faire en sorte que toute les images de lui disent qu'il est un imposteur." Fait Benjamin sur de lui, je ne sais même pas si une telle chose existe et lui non plus j'en suis certain. On se tourne vers Harry qui réfléchi puis il relève la tête et nous dit.

\- "J'ai lu un truc sur ça, il nous suffirait d'ensorceler une photo et toute celle qui aurait cette image ferrait pareil. La formule c'est "phimétisme." C'est quand même bien pratique d'avoir un frère-bibliothèque mais l'idée n'est pas assez forte, je trouve.

\- "Et que diriez-vous d'un petit crache-limace pour qu'il connaisse enfin mon nom." Dis-je, ce sortilège est gravé en moi et j'ai très envie de le tester à mon tour.

\- "Tu ne risques pas d'avoir encore des problèmes?" Me demande Ben, je hausse les épaules, cette année a été plutôt calme niveau retenue.

\- "Au point où j'en suis."

\- "Je pense que se serait mieux d'utiliser Tarentallegra, s'il est si brillant qu'il le dit, il devrait faire le contre-sort et c'est tout. Alors qu'avec les limaces, il pourra toujours dire qu'il ne peut pas parler." Harry a raison mais danser c'est moins puissant que cracher des trucs gluants.

\- "Oui ce n'est pas faux." J'abdique finalement mais Harry semble soudain gêné.

\- "Par contre, je suis désolé mais j'ai un truc à faire."

\- "T'es pas sérieux on a presque rien fait." Râle notre frère, c'est vrai que c'était l'occasion de faire un truc à trois;

\- "J'ai des trucs plus importants pour le moment." Se fâche-t-il avant de tourner les talons et partir vers le château. Nous le regardons faire, Benjy soupire en disant.

\- "Il nous lâche encore."

\- "Lâche-le un peu toi aussi, il a l'air d'avoir besoin d'espace ses temps-ci et puis on peut gérer à deux."

\- "Mince, j'ai oublié. Sirius m'a envoyé une lettre. Notre "cousin" est déjà un sacré Rodeur car c'est une Rodeuse." Ça c'est une surprise, nous qui attendions un garçon.

\- "C'est une fille?"

\- "Oui, ils ont eu une sacrée surprise." C'est vrai qu'il voulait vraiment un garçon, j'espère qu'il est quand même heureux.

\- "Il n'est pas trop déçu?"

\- "Non, il en est déjà fou. Elle s'appelle Arwen et il m'a parlé des Seigneurs des Anneaux que ta marraine devait absolument lui faire voir, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. C'est Kira qui a orienté le prénom en disant que c'était une étoile." C'est un bon film aussi et Arwen c'est un joli prénom. Bien que la façon de faire reflète bien ma maison.

\- "Très Serpentard comme attitude."

\- "Je trouve aussi."

\- "Ce qui veut aussi dire que nous sommes trois filles pour deux garçons!"

\- "Misère"

La première partie du plan se déroula sans accro. Toutes les photos même mes cartes de choco-grenouille avec sa tête n'ont pas arrêté de dire qu'il est un imposteur, un escroc, un menteur,… bref le plan a bien marché. Je suis dans la grande salle assise à ma table juste après la farce, presque tout le monde à vu une image de lui car il en avait distribué à tout le monde le premier jour de son arrivée. Donc il entre, il avance rapidement vers la table des professeurs et dit.

\- "Dumbledore, on m'a lancé un affreux sortilège."

\- "J'ai cru comprendre mais ce n'est qu'un jeu d'enfant." Sourit le directeur vraisemblablement amusé.

\- "Un jeu d'enfant! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, le nombre de personnes qui croivent en moi et qui risque de croire ses inepties." Est-ce qu'il vient de dire croive? Sérieusement? Le peu d'estime pour lui vient de partir.

\- "Il vous suffit d'annuler ce sort." Commente le professeur de métamorphose comme une évidence.

\- "Je le pourrais bien sûr mais j'aurai trop peur de blesser quelqu'un car ses images pourraient exploser si je le fais." N'importe quoi, à part ce gars à Gryffondor dans notre année, je ne connais personne qui fait tout exploser.

Néanmoins, je suis au plus près de la table mais assez loin de lui. J'ai ma baguette dans ma manche et d'un bref coup j'envoi mon sort en le murmurant. Il sera moins fort que si j'avais parlé normalement mais l'effet est là. Il se met à danser, il crie comme une fille. La salle explose de rire.

\- "Arrêtez ça." Gémit-il. Même les professeurs ont l'air d'apprécier le spectacle. Le professeur Rogue dit même.

\- "Je pourrais mais cela pourrait vous coutez vos jambes et se serait regrettable n'est-ce pas?" Lockart le regarde pas sûr de savoir s'il plaisante ou pas.

\- "Je, je n'arrive pas à dire la formule."

Après cinq minutes de jérémiades et mon dieu que c'est long, le professeur Mcgonagall a pitié de lui et le libère. Je sors de la salle avec mes amis quand une main m'arrête.

\- "Suivez-moi miss Potter." Fait la voix de mon directeur que je reconnais sans même me retourner.

\- "Lui au moins n'oublie pas mon nom." Je marmonne et je vois Blaise sourire sous cape. Il m'emmène dans son bureau. Il s'installe et me fait signe de prendre le siège en face. Je m'assieds et j'attends.

\- "Jolie blague, votre œuvre?" Il connait la réponse.

\- "Je voulais qu'il apprenne qu'il y avait aussi une fille Potter."

\- "Vous voulez tellement cette reconnaissance n'est-ce pas?" Je sens de la moquerie dans sa voix comme s'il me trouvait arrogante.

\- "Comme tout le monde." Je baisse les yeux.

\- "Vous savez que Maitre Belicail voulait vous prendre comme apprentie à vos quinze ans mais c'était juste avant qu'il vous pose la question fatidique." J'ai juste dit que je voulais être meilleure que mon frère. Et puis, je m'en fiche de devenir apprentie.

\- "Et je dois en être affectée parce que?"

\- "Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte tout se que cela pourrait vous apporter, bien plus que la reconnaissance que vous rechercher tant. Vous voulez être meilleur que votre frère alors que même si vous le devenez personne ne le verra. Votre frère n'est pas célèbre parce qu'il est fort, juste parce que la magie est intervenue. Car ce que vous recherchez pour le moment vous ferra devenir comme ce bouffon de Lockart. Un être célèbre mais sans aucun mérite." Il avait dit ça lentement et chaque mot c'est ancré dans ma tête. Il me prend de haut mais il n'est pas meilleur.

\- "Et vous? Vous avez du mérite sans être célèbre?" Je sais que je frôle l'impertinence mais il me cherche. Quand il m'aura prouvé qu'il est si méritant que ça, alors là je l'écouterai peut-être. Cependant il reste calme et me demande seulement.

\- "Qu'en pensez-vous?" Il a l'air puissant et à une grande prestance. Il est Maitre de Potion donc il a surement dut être apprenti. Et je pense avoir entendu qu'il était le plus jeune Maitre potionniste. Après il est aussi très partial et il me rend folle à me coincer à chaque bêtise alors qu'il couve les autres Serpentard.

\- "Je vais être en retenue qu'elle que soit ma réponse?" il croise ses mains devant lui et me dit sadiquement.

\- "Oui." Je croise les bras

\- "Alors je ne préfère pas répondre."

\- "À votre aise. Les chaudrons vous attendront demain à 19 heures, vous connaissez le chemin."

Le lendemain juste avant ma retenue, je finis mon devoir d'astronomie à la bibliothèque et je veux sortir de la pièce avec Daphnée quand Guguss avec un autre Gryffondor arrivent. Je veux l'éviter mais il semble vouloir me parler donc je m'arrête.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

\- "T'offrir une fleur, non ça c'est déjà fait." Se moque-t-il, je sers les poings comprenant que c'était lui l'auteur de ce poème débile.

\- "Petit con". Je l'insulte avant de reprendre ma marche mais il me dit.

\- "Je suis là pour Benjamin, il m'a demandé de te dire qu'Harry est à l'infirmerie." Je m'arrête si vite que je sens mon amie me rentrée presque dedans. Je me retourne vers le rouquin.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il a?"

\- "Une amie à lui à été pétrifiée."

Je n'ai rien besoin de dire que Daphnée a déjà prit mon sac. Je la remercie et je cours vers l'infirmerie. Là, je me calme et je rentre calmement dans le lieu aseptisé. L'infirmière ne semble pas être là mais je préfère chuchoter quand même. J'approche de la première tenture et je vois Benjamin qui essaye de consoler un Harry très ému. Je sais qu'Hermione est son amie mais les Mandragores seront bientôt prêtent. D'après notre professeur, il suffit d'attendre qu'elles se rendent visite l'une l'autre. Je m'assieds de l'autres côté du lit, Benjy me lance un air désespéré.

\- "Harry les plantes seront bientôt bonnes." J'essaye de le rassuré, il relève ses yeux rougis vers moi et me dit.

\- "Je sais."

Il ne dit rien de plus mais il est blanc comme un linge. Ou c'est peut-être cette pièce qui rend tout plus blanc et malade, je ne sais pas dire. Je crois que j'essaye de penser à tout autre chose pour ne pas regarder Hermione. Elle est figée comme une statue, je n'ose la toucher pour voir si sa peau est froide en tout cas, moi j'ai froid. C'est quand même une amie même si ce n'est pas la plus proche. Je l'apprécie et elle ne mérite pas ça. Bref, nous restons là longtemps sans un mot. Tellement longtemps que quand j'entends la voix de mon directeur je fais un petit bond de surprise.

\- "Miss Potter votre retenue commence dans une demi-heure veuillez me suivre."

\- "J'ai donc le temps." Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est venu me chercher si je ne suis pas en retard.

\- "En raison des récents évènements, les règles suivantes entreront en vigueur. Tous les élèves devront avoir regagné les salles communes à 18 heures. Tous les élèves seront accompagnés à leurs salles de cours par un professeur, aucune exception. Et comme je n'ai pas que ça à faire vous me suivez maintenant." Récite-t-il je suis certain que c'est le directeur qui lui a dit de dire ça.

\- "Très bien, j'arrive."

\- "Vous deux, je vais prévenir vos directeurs respectifs, ils seraient idiots que je sois le seul à me déplacer pour un Potter." Dit-il narquoisement.

La retenue se passe normalement, moi qui récure les chaudrons et lui qui rature les copies en grommelant. Après deux heures de ce traitement, je ressors de là, je n'ai même pas mangé mais il est trop tard surtout qu'il me reconduit à ma salle commune. Je pourrais lui demander de m'apporter un sandwich mais pas certain qu'il apprécierait. Quand j'entre dans la salle commune, je vois Blaise, Drago, Pansy, Gregory et Vincent dans un coin. Je les rejoins pour savoir de quoi ils parlent.

\- "Tu as eu le message?" Me demande Blaise et je suppose que c'est les nouvelles règles.

\- "Oui, j'étais avec lui."

\- "C'est Daphnée qui lui a dit où tu étais. Il était ravi de devoir aller te chercher." Explique mon ami en me laissant une place pour que je puisse m'assoir.

\- "Je me doute mais il déborde toujours de bonne humeur donc ça ne me choque pas."

\- "Père est là." lâche fièrement Drago

\- "Où?" Je demande

\- "Ici à Poudlard. Il est venu arrêter ce balourd de garde-chasse." Je ne comprends pas pourquoi son père est venu ici pour arrêter quelqu'un et en plus le garde-chasse.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Il est avec le ministre et de ce qu'il m'a dit, se serait ce béta qui aurait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, la première fois. Père ne le croit pas." Donc c'est d'autant plus idiot de l'arrêter.

\- "Mais pourquoi il l'arrête alors?" Pansy lève les yeux au ciel comme si mes questions étaient sans intérêt. C'est vrai qu'elle ne remet jamais en doute les paroles des hommes comme une femme modèle.

\- "Il faut bien un coupable, cela va rassurer un peu les parents et puis c'est un incompétent qui s'en préoccupe?" Je ne réponds pas sachant que mon avis ne sera peut-être pas bien perçu.

\- "Et où vont-ils l'emmener?"

\- "D'après toi où emmène-t-on les criminels?" Se moque Pansy et je comprends qu'ils vont l'emmener à Azkaban. Cette prison est gardée par des détraqueurs, il parait que c'est horrible. Papa a déjà dut y aller et à chaque fois il lui a fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre.

Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Harry l'apprenne car Hagrid fait partie de ses amis aussi. C'est vrai que quand je l'ai rencontré après l'évènement des limaces, il est loin d'avoir le profil d'un psychopathe. Je trouve dégoutant d'envoyer un innocent en prison, surtout celle-là. Cela me rend malade par contre Drago n'a pas fini de jubiler.

\- "Mais tu ne sais pas encore le plus génial?"

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Dumbledore est renvoyé." Il semble ne plus pouvoir tenir en place tellement il frétille comme un poisson.

\- "Suspendu." Rectifie Blaise mais là je suis stupéfaite.

\- "Oui mais au final il n'est plus là. Père a convaincu les membres du conseil d'administration de le suspendre."

Et en quoi c'est génial? Il n'est plus là pour nous protéger alors qui trouvera l'auteur des crimes. J'ai presque envie de retourner à la maison quand je vois que même les membres de Serpentard me regardent bizarrement. Dumbledore sans nous protéger, des élèves pétrifiés, un innocent en prison, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite. J'ai vraiment peur, Blaise me prend la main et me sourit surement qu'il a vu mon désarroi. C'est le seul car les autres écoutent encore le blond avec admiration. On pourrait presque croire que c'est lui l'héritier de Serpentard, il portrait mieux le titre que moi en tout cas.

Vers la mi-juin alors que je suis dans la salle commune à préparer les examens je ressens le lien télépathique se faire. Je souris toute seule contente d'entendre mes frères.

\- "Harry?" Fait la voix de Benjamin puis la voix de mon deuxième frère se fait entendre.

\- "Oui je voulais vous parler." Il parle de manière plus basse que d'habitude.

\- "On t'écoute alors, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire." Dit Benjy, j'espère quand même qu'il a commencé à étudier.

\- "Et les examens?"

\- "Ils auraient put les annuler avec tout ça." Me répond-t-il, c'est vrai que je trouve que les évènements sont plus graves que des examens.

\- "Mcgonngall a dit que Dumbledore voulait qu'il fasse fonctionner l'école le plus normalement possible." Je lui répète

\- "Bref que voulais-tu nous dire?"

\- "Je pense savoir ce que cache la chambre des Secrets." Lâche-t-il et même si je sais que personne ne peut nous entendre, je regarde autour de moi. La salle est calme, les élèves présents travaillent calmement. A ma table Théo n'a même pas remarqué que j'ai arrêté d'écrire. "C'est un serpent géant, un Basilic."

\- "Comment tu le sais?" Demande Benjy et je suis curieuse de connaitre la réponse aussi.

\- "Hermione m'en a parlé avant de…"

\- "Ok, tu l'as dit aux professeurs?"

\- "Oui enfin ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais il faut savoir que les Basilic tue d'un seul regard." Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il en ait parlé aux professeurs mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous dit tout ça.

\- "Mais personne n'est mort" Remarque Ben et c'est vrai.

\- "Parce que personne ne l'a regardé en face." Oui effectivement mais ça fait peur de savoir vraiment la cause de ses pétrifications. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache encore quelque chose.

\- "C'est tout?"

\- "Non. Je…" Il s'arrête d'un coup comme si quelqu'un l'avait dérangé peut-être est-ce le cas.

\- "Harry?"

\- "Je vous le dirais plus tard."

La connexion se coupe et me laisse perplexe. Un Basilic, c'est énorme, en tout cas je pense comment ça pourrait se déplacer sans qu'on le voit. Une heure plus tard le professeur Rogue entre et me dit de le suivre. Personne n'est surpris et surtout pas moi, c'est presque devenu une habitude. Je me lève et je le suis mais il ne m'emmène pas dans son bureau. Nous montons dans les étages jusqu'à arrivé à une statue. Il dit un mot de passe et la statue tourne. Il me pousse pour que je monte les marches, lui à ma suite. Quand je rentre, je me doute que c'est le bureau du directeur vu comment il est beau. Il y a des bibliothèques partout, des objets que pour la moitié je ne connais pas et un magnifique oiseau, un Phoenix, je crois. Il me pousse vers une chaise où je m'assieds, lui reste debout derrière moi. On attend bien dix minutes avant que Benjamin entre à son tour suivit de sa directrice de maison. Il me regarde interrogativement mais j'hausse les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je n'en sais pas plus. Finalement le professeur Mcgonagall se place devant nous et prend la parole.

\- "Mes chers enfants, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous apporter. Harry a été capturé et emmené dans la chambre des Secrets. Nous allons renvoyer tout les élèves chez eux, vos parents vont bientôt arriver. Pour l'instant rester ici, vous serez en sécurité." Je suis sous le choc, Harry et en plus il n'est pas pétrifié, il a été emmené. Et Dumbledore n'est pas là. j'ai envie de pleurer. On venait juste de lui parler comment est-ce possible? Peut-être que celui qui a interrompu notre conversation était l'héritier. C'est donc quelqu'un en qui il a confiance sinon il nous l'aurait dit dans la conversation.

\- "Merde." Jure Benjy à mes côtés en serrant les poings.

Une douleur me vrille le crâne et je tombe à genoux. Je vois Benjy qui est dans le même état sauf qu'il a réussi à rester assis. Puis j'entends la voix, la voix d'Harry mais très faiblement.

\- "Aider-moi."

\- "Harry où es-tu?" j'entends Benjy lui dire

\- "Toilette… Mimi…Fourchelang…parler…" On croirait entendre du morse, je regarde mon frère et il pense la même chose que moi.

\- "On ne sait pas parler Fourchelang."

\- "Al…" Commence-t-il mais rien ne plus, la douleur s'en va.

\- "C'est coupé." Dis-je comme une évidence.

\- "Merde, on fait quoi?"

\- "Prévenir les profs?"

\- "Et leurs dire qu'Harry nous a parlé dans nos têtes. Entendre des voix n'est jamais bon signe même chez les sorciers." Je suis d'accord mais là ce n'est pas vraiment comme entendre des voix, c'est compliqué. Mais sans Dumbledore personne ne va nous prendre au sérieux.

\- "Bon on découvre le passage et on part les chercher."

\- "Ok."

Nous filons discrètement jusqu'aux toilettes, vu que l'interdiction de sortir et toujours d'application, nous ne croissons personne. C'est comme sortir la nuit en plus flippant car on sait qu'un Basilic rôde maintenant. Mais arrivée à destination, nous nous retrouvons penauds dans les toilettes.

\- "Mimi?" dis-je soudain et elle sort sa tête d'une cabine.

\- "Oui" Me répond-elle d'une toute petite voix en reniflant.

\- "Tu as vu Harry récemment?"

\- "Oui mais il était en colère contre Mimi, il m'a dit de foutre le camp."

\- "Il était seul"?

\- "Oui"

\- "Tu n'as rien vu?"

\- "Si, il a parlé à ce lavabo et puis pouf je suis partie."

\- "Ok qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" Benjamin s'approche du lavabo dont a parlé le fantôme.

\- "Il y a un serpent ici? Il nous a dit de parler aux serpents."

\- "Ok mais ni toi ni moi ne savons le faire."

\- "Il faut essayer de parler à Harry."

\- "Toi ou moi?"

\- "J'y vais"

Il commence ça dure un moment et là, sa voix change, il parle aux serpents. Le lavabo se sépare et un trou béant se trouve devant nous. Ok, je crois que nous avons trouvé se que nous cherchions.

\- "On va chercher les profs."

\- "Non." dit-il catégorique, je n'aime pas la tournure que cela prend. Je sais pourquoi je ne suis pas cher les rouges et or, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Il est faible, il ne tiendra pas. J'y vais et toi tu pars chercher de l'aide." J'ai envie de suivre son idée quand quelque chose me chiffonne.

\- "Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, qu'il soit venu seul ici." Il savait qu'un Basilic se promenait, c'est lui-même qui nous l'a dit. Mimi a dit qu'il était seul, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici tout seul alors que personne ne pouvait se promener sans professeur.

\- "Elle n'a peut-être pas tout vu."

\- "Il a été bizarre toute l'année." Ses crises, sa pâleur, sa fatigue, ses angoisses, nos disputes, ses absences.

\- "C'est notre frère" Je sais qu'il pense comme moi-même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Je ne dis pas qu'il est responsable de tout mais il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe.

\- "Je sais. Mais j'aimerai qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on va trouver si nous y allons." Je veux juste qu'on ne se jette pas dans ce trou sans réfléchir à ce qui nous attend.

\- "Je m'en fiche, il a besoin d'aide." Je regarde ce trou qui a l'air sans fin puis l'air déterminé de mon frère et je soupire.

\- "Ok je ne te laisse pas y aller seul."

\- "Bon, beh go alors." Il saute et je marmonne avant de sauter.

\- "Idée stupide."

Nous chutons dans le trou, s'en suit une longue glissade comme dans un toboggan, un toboggan long, obscure et visqueux. Nous arrivons sur un tas d'os qui craquent sous nos pieds, encore bien que se ne sont que des os d'animaux. Nous avançons dans les tunnels longs qui n'arrêtent pas de tourner. Nous ne parlons pas mais je reste coller à mon frère. Mon cœur va finir par sortir de ma poitrine. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'un truc va nous sauter dessus à chaque tournant et puis, finalement nous nous retrouvons devant un mur avec deux serpents aux yeux émeraude entrelacés. Benjamin répète la formule dite plus tôt et les serpents de délassent et les murs se séparent. J'y aurai même pas pensé, en réalité je n'arrive plus à penser tellement j'entends mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Nous arrivons dans une sorte dégout géant avec d'immenses colonnes. Je vois un corps au loin couché par terre, Benjamin s'élance, je le suis. Il retourne le corps et c'est bien Harry mais il est pâle, mortellement pâle.

\- "Il n'est pas…" Je demande soudain glacée mais je le saurai s'il était mort.

\- "Non mais il est glacé. Tu peux voir son aura?" C'est un exercice que je n'ai plus fait depuis l'année passée mais je me concentre, je vois son aura jaune mais elle est trop faible et c'est comme si quelque chose l'attirait hors de son corps. Je peux suivre le lien, au bout je vois un garçon. Je me place devant Harry et Benjy qui se relève et se place à mes côtés. On dirait un élève, septième année je dirais et le blason est de Serpentard mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Puis je remarque son insigne de préfet, c'est Gontrand le préfet pas lui. Qui est-il?

\- "Il ne se réveillera pas." Dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- "C'est vous qui lui prenez sa magie?" Je dis et il me sourit.

\- "Bien vu."

\- "Qui êtes-vous?"

\- "Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, je suis un souvenir contenu dans ce journal depuis cinquante ans." Raconte-t-il en nous montrant le journal que j'avais vu à Noël qui se trouve à côté du corps de mon frère. "Plus votre frère s'affaiblit et plus je deviens fort. C'est lui qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets."

\- "Il n'aurait jamais fait ça." Mais même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer nous savons que c'est vrai en tout cas moi ça confirme se que je pensais.

\- "Il l'a fait et il a lâché le Basilic sur les Sangs-de-Bourbe et tout le reste."

\- "Pourquoi?" Murmure Benjamin dépité en regardant le corps d'Harry.

\- "Parce que je lui ai dit de le faire et qu'il était en mon pouvoir. Mais j'avoue, il était dans un état second, il croyait devenir fou alors qu'il m'aidait. Il me combattait, tout en vous repoussant pour que vous ne découvriez pas quel monstre il était." Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir aidé plus, je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien. J'aurais dut le dire aux parents ou à Dumbledore. Mais ce n'est pas lui le coupable, c'est ce type.

\- "C'est vous le monstre." Dis-je écœurer.

\- "Quand j'ai ouvert la première fois la chambre et que j'ai tué cette infamie, Dumbledore a commencé à me soupçonner, j'ai dut arrêter pendant que j'étais à Poudlard tout en faisant passé ce balourd d'Hagrid comme étant le coupable. J'ai donc laissé ce journal qui conserverait dans ses pages celui que j'étais à seize ans pour qu'un jour je puisse amener quelqu'un à rouvrir la Chambre et achevez la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard."

\- "Vous n'avez tué personne." Lance avec hargne Benjamin, je frissonne, je trouve que ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de lui rappeler.

\- "Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne m'intéressent plus désormais, j'ai une autre cible." Il devient presque hystérique, alors qu'il se tourne vers moi. "Votre crétin de frère m'a parlé de sa divergente de sœur, mise à Serpentard devenant comme eux s'éloignant inconsciemment de sa famille. Mais surtout de son Suvivant de frère qui a un an à réussi à vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps." Je peux ressentir sa colère monter et ça ne me plait pas, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de partir ou de prévenir quelqu'un. "Comment se fait-il qu'un bébé dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques aie put accomplir ce miracle? N'ayant pour seule trace qu'une simple cicatrice alors que les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort ont eux été détruit." Donc c'était encore en lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- "Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, vous avez vécu après lui."

\- "Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir."

Il sort une baguette que je reconnais être celle de mon frère et dans les airs il écrit son nom "Tom Elvis Jedusor", il refait un mouvement et les lettres bougent pour former "Je suis Voldemort". Je tremble littéralement pour la troisième fois nous nous retrouvons devant Voldemort. Benjy lui tient tête, je me demande comment il fait alors que je mets tout mes efforts pour rester debout. Puis Jedusor tourne la tête vers la statue de Salazar et il siffle comme le faisait Harry. La bouche s'ouvre et j'ai le temps que de voir une ombre quand Benjy me saisit la main. Nous courrons vers l'entrée mais j'entends Jedusor lancer un sort. Je me mets de façon à protéger mon frère et résultat, je reçois le sort et je tombe au sol.

\- "Cours." Je crie.

Il hésite puis s'exécute, je le vois partir quand je sens une douleur vive dans ma jambe qui me fait hurler suivit d'un sifflement. Le serpent géant passe à côté de moi. Je peux voir qu'il est immense avant de me rappeler de se qu'avait dit Harry et je ferme les yeux très fort. Un pied me retourne et me fais rouvrir les yeux, je vois Tom. Je n'arrive pas à bouger ma jambe tellement la douleur est vive comme si elle brulait et le pire c'est que je vois le crochet du serpent toujours dedans. Le psychopathe me regarde presque tendrement.

\- "Quel gâchis, une recrue prometteuse selon ton frère." Il se met à genoux et caresse le crochet. Le venin va se rependre lentement en toi et puis tu mourras. Tu auras peut-être même le temps de voir tes deux frères mourir avant."

Il se relève et me saisit la jambe intacte et me tire tout prêt de mon frère. Je pleure en voyant les couleurs du visage d'Harry partir peu à peu. J'ai dut m'évanouir car quand je me réveille je vois à travers les perles de sueur, Benjy au dessus de la statue. Je regarde Harry et le filament qui le lie à Tom qui regarde la scène captivante et puis je vois un troisième filament plus fin qui lie les trois que je n'avais pas remarqué tantôt. Il part du livre. Je me redresse difficilement, je tremble mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je n'ai pas d'arme, ma baguette a dut tomber pendant ma chute. Mes yeux tombent sur ma jambe douloureuse. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pose mes mains tremblantes sur le crochet je l'extirpe de mon membre blessé. Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Tom qui est toujours obnubilé par le combat. Je prends le livre et d'un geste désespéré je l'enfonce dedans. L'apparition crie, j'ai le temps de voir ses yeux meurtriers se poser sur moi avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Le serpent est un moment décontenancé et Benjy en profite pour lui planter la lame d'une épée dans son crâne. Le phœnix de Dumbledore vient tout prêt de moi et pleure sur ma jambe alors que je sens ma tête devenir lourde. Mes pensées sont chamboulées, j'ai l'impression de planer, je me sens pathétique en pensant que la seule personne qui me pleurera sera cet oiseau qui est venu de je ne sais pas où.

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop de choses dans ce chapitre car on passe de Noël à la fin de l'année. Je n'ai pas résisté à mettre Lockart en scène aussi. Et en bonus un petit extrait du prochain chapitre qui changera tout (vous pouvez le dire que vous en avez marre que je vous ressasse la même chose depuis dix chapitres :-).**

Je rêve d'oiseau, d'épée, de serpent, j'hallucine d'un mélange de licornes et fleurs. Je crois n'avoir jamais aussi mal dormi. Je suis pour la première fois contente de me réveiller même si la première chose que je sens c'est ma jambe douloureuse. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis aveuglé par une masse rousse et je sens quelque chose me mouillé.

\- "Maman." Dis-je soulagée de sentir son parfum. Elle ne me lâche pas mais je peux voir mon père qui semble lui aussi soulagé.

\- "J'ai eu tellement peur. " Elle se décale un peu mais reste assise à mes côté.

\- "Je suis désolée." Je le suis vraiment, j'aurai dut suivre mon instant et ne pas sauter dans ce trou. J'ai été bête et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir.

\- "Ce n'est rien." Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne me fasse pas de remontrance.

\- "Nous sommes à Poudlard?" Je demande en me redressant, je grimace face à la douleur. Je suis juste étonnée que maman n'aie pas encore voulu que je sois transférer à Sainte Mangouste.

\- "Oui le phœnix de Dumbledore t'a guéri sinon tu serais…"

\- "Morte"

Mes parents se regardent, ils semblent tristes pourtant je veux bien. Je tourne la tête mais les lits à mes côtés sont vides. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

\- "Maman?"

\- "Ma chérie, je … " Elle s'arrête et fond en larme en se tournant vers papa. Je sens une boule se former en moi. "James je ne peux pas…" Maman ne craque jamais, pas comme ça. Je tremble, je panique, je veux savoir ou non je ne veux pas. Je sens les larmes coulées.

\- "Quoi?"

Et c'est là que monde c'est écroulé.

* * *

 **Alors des pronostics, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis. A la prochaine et merci au deux revieweuses Adenoide et Lily.  
**


	14. Un ange qui passe

**Hi! Nous entrons dans la troisième partie, c'est assez sombre et peut-être redondant mais j'ai essayé de faire passer le maximum de sentiments. J'espère que ça passera chez vous.**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent, il va y avoir une chanson c'est: un ange qui passe d'Annie Villeneuse. C'est une chanson que j'adore et qui me fait chaque fois monter les larmes aux yeux. Je vous conseille de l'écouter au même moment pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance ...**

* * *

Réponse à flodalys:

je suis contente que ma fic te plaise parce que c'était vraiment le but recherché et tu l'as bien compris. Si un jour tu as besoin d'aide pour publier sur ce site, ce n'est pas bien compliqué quand on a compris les bases. Je ne suis pas forte en anglais mais on trouve vite le truc. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as continué ta lecture jusqu'à ce chapitre et que tu apprécies toujours ma fic.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14: Un ange qui passe**

Je rêve d'oiseau, d'épée, de serpent, j'hallucine d'un mélange de licornes et fleurs. Et je vois aussi ma marraine qui me sourit et me dit qu'elle m'aime. Je crois n'avoir jamais aussi mal dormi. Je suis pour une rare fois contente de me réveiller même si la première chose que je sens c'est ma jambe douloureuse. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis aveuglée par une masse rousse et je sens quelque chose me mouiller.

\- "Maman." Dis-je soulagée de sentir son parfum. Elle ne me lâche pas mais je peux voir mon père qui semble lui aussi soulagé.

\- "J'ai eu tellement peur. " Elle se décale un peu mais reste assise à mes côté.

\- "Je suis désolée." Je le suis vraiment, j'aurai dut suivre mon instant et ne pas sauter dans ce trou. J'ai été bête et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Quand je repense à ce serpent, à Harry inconscient par terre, à Vous-Savez-Qui, j'en tremble encore.

\- "Ce n'est rien." Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne me fasse pas de remontrance.

\- "Nous sommes à Poudlard?" Je demande en me redressant, je grimace face à la douleur. Je suis juste étonnée que maman n'aie pas encore voulu que je sois transférer à Sainte Mangouste.

\- "Oui le phœnix de Dumbledore t'a guéri sinon tu serais…" Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais je le fais pour elle.

\- "Morte"

Mes parents se regardent, ils semblent tristes pourtant je veux bien. Je tourne la tête mais les lits à mes côtés sont vides. J'avale difficilement ma salive.

\- "Maman?"

\- "Ma chérie, je … " Elle s'arrête et fond en larme en se tournant vers papa. Je sens une boule se former en moi. "James, je ne peux pas…" Maman ne craque jamais, pas comme ça. Je tremble, je panique, je veux savoir ou non je ne veux pas. Je sens les larmes coulées.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Nous ne sommes pas venu tout de suite car nous avons été appelé par l'hôpital." Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

\- "C'est Abby?" hoquetais-je, je ne peux pas perdre la sœur que je n'ai pas encore vue. Mais après je pense à Harry et Benjy et se serait encore pire, ils font partie de moi. Je pleure maintenant, je tremble. Il vient s'assoir de l'autre côté du lit, maman me prend une main alors qu'elle pleure encore.

\- "Non, c'est Ashley." Non, je pense. " Elle rentrait de son travail et elle a eu un accident de voiture." Non, non, non.

\- "Elle va bien. Dis elle va bien!" J'ai crié, je le supplie de me répondre mais je vois dans ses yeux la vérité.

\- "Je suis désolé ma chérie, elle est morte." Il veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse.

\- "Non, tu mens! Tu mens!" J'hurle, je pleure. J'ai affronté un Basilic et je suis vivante. Et elle, et elle… non. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller cette fois. Maman me frotte le dos doucement.

\- "Chut, je suis là." Il me berce longtemps et je pleure, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. J'étouffe, je n'arrive plus à respirer finalement je crois que l'infirmière est venue me donner une potion et après je ne me souviens plus.

Quand je me réveille, je suis recroquevillée dans le lit. Il y a eu un cinquième de seconde pendant lequel je ne me souvenais de rien puis tout est revenu. Le gouffre en moi c'est rouvert et les larmes sont revenues. Je gémis en repensant à ma marraine, son sourire, sa joie, ses conseils, elle me manque déjà tellement. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter cette douleur qui me dévore. Puis je sens un poids dans mon dos qui bouge. Je me retourne et je vois Benjy qui se réveille.

\- "Benj" Je murmure et me serre contre lui ma tête dans son cou.

\- "Je sais, je sais." Il me laisse faire et je lui demande.

\- "Où est Ry?"

\- "Avec Dumbledore, il devait mettre des choses au clair mais il n'aura pas de problèmes." Me rassure-t-il, je pleure toujours.

\- "J'ai mal." Je crois qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire alors on reste en silence. Puis après quelques minutes, il me dit.

\- "Il y a la cérémonie de fin d'année, je ne sais pas si tu veux y aller." Oh non, je n'en ai pas envie, je veux mettre ma vie sur pause comme dans un jeu. J'ai besoin d'arrêter de penser, de ressentir, de vivre.

\- "Non, je veux rentrer à la maison."

\- "Les parents ont dut partir parce que tu sais qu'elle n'avait pas de famille." Je le regarde en colère, elle a une famille, nous sommes sa famille.

\- "Si elle a une famille." Dis-je en relevant vivement la tête, il hoche la tête.

\- "Oui ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

\- "On va devoir repartir en train." Je n'ai pas envie d'être entouré d'élèves. Je n'ai envie de voir personne.

\- "Oui"

Je ne parle plus, l'infirmière arrive et Benjamin doit partir. Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. L'infirmière enlève ma couverture et mes bandages qui recouvrent toute ma jambe droite.

\- "Comment te sens-tu?" me demande-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Mais il va bien falloir.

\- "Ça va."

\- "Et ta jambe?" ah oui ma jambe, la blessure à presque disparu, il ne reste plus que des lignes noires. En même temps j'ai mérité cette douleur.

\- "Ça brûle mais c'est supportable."

\- "Bien, il ne devrait pas y avoir de lésions mais tu l'as échappée belle. On aurait put te couper la jambe. Tu risques néanmoins d'avoir encore mal pendant quelques jours. Cependant nous ne connaissons pas vraiment les effets du venin du Basilic à long terme donc si tu as des douleurs bizarres, n'hésite pas à prévenir ta maman ou moi si c'est à Poudlard." Toute ses recommandations ne me font ni chaud, ni froid.

\- "D'accord, merci."

\- "Tu peux sortir. Tes affaires sont là." Me dit-elle en montrant une de mes robes et des sous-vêtements.

Je n'ai pas envie de sortir mais je m'habille quand même. Tout mes gestes sont fait par automatisme, je me sens tellement mal, j'avance comme un automate. Je croise des élèves qui me regardent en coin, je m'en fiche. Je ne sais même pas l'histoire finale, est-ce que c'est important? Alors que j'arrive dans les cachots, je vois Arnaud Belicail entrer dans le bureau de Rogue. Je rentre dans ma salle et je suis contente de ne voir presque personne. Je monte dans mon dortoir, je m'assieds sur mon lit et je replie les jambes contre mon torse. Je suis faible, je suis égocentrique, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Si Benjamin n'avait pas été là, ce Basilic m'aurait tué et Vous-Savez-Qui serait là de nouveau et Harry serait mort. Mon frère mérite vraiment son titre de Survivant et de Héro. Et Ashley, je lui avais dit de changer de voiture, pourquoi elle ne m'a pas écouté? Je ne sers à rien, je ne peux sauver personne. Je me dégoute. Rogue avait raison, Belicail avait raison, je n'ai aucun mérite. En pensant à eux, une idée me vient. Je pourrais changer, je veux savoir protéger ma famille et ils m'ont proposé de m'aider.

Ma décision prise, je redescends et je fais marche arrière pour retourner au bureau de mon directeur. Je respire un grand coup et je frappe deux fois. Le professeur Rogue ouvre, il me jauge.

\- "Miss Potter que voulez-vous?"

\- "J'aurai voulu voir le professeur Belicail"

\- "Ah oui? C'est maintenant que vous venez chercher un professeur. Vous ne voulez plus jouer aux héros." Je ne l'ai pas volé, je le mérite même. Il m'a assez prévenu et j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête.

\- "Est-ce que je peux le voir s'il vous plait? Après je serai prête à entendre ou subir toutes vos punitions." Il semble surpris mais ne dit rien de plus et me laisse entrer.

Je rentre et je vois le professeur Belicail assit au bureau buvant une tasse de café. Je m'avance, je sens mes jambes flanchées encore.

\- "Miss Potter vous vouliez me voir?" Dit-il d'un air désintéressé alors que le professeur Rogue referme la porte.

\- "J'aimerai changer ma réponse." Je sais qu'il a comprit mais bien sûr il rendra ça moins facile.

\- "Mais encore?"

\- "Ce que je veux maintenant, c'est protéger ceux que j'aime, protéger Benjamin."

\- "Seriez-vous prête à tous les sacrifices même à ne pas être reconnue?" il parle d'un ton badin comme si la conversation n'a aucune importance. Il regarde sa tasse comme si elle avait plus d'intérêt que moi.

\- "Oui, je peux rester dans l'ombre si vous me donnez les capacités de protéger mon frère et ma famille."

\- "Intéressant." Il ne rajoute rien et me fait languir.

\- "Vous me prenez comme apprentie?" Je demande pleine d'espoir.

\- "Non." il repose sa tasse calmement alors que je sens mon monde s'écrouler encore une fois.

\- "Mais…"

\- "Je pense que si vous voulez rester dans l'ombre, il est préférable que personne ne sache que vous êtes apprentie. Et dés lors que vous restiez à Poudlard."

\- "Mais comment?"

\- "Le professeur Rogue sera votre Maitre." Je le regarde puis je regarde le concerné, il a toujours le même regard. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Finalement il ouvre la bouche.

\- "Soyons clair, je suis un Maitre sévère. Si je n'ai eu aucun apprenti c'est qu'aucun n'était assez fort pour l'être. Si vous devenez mon apprenti, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Vous ferrez tout se que je vous dirai, vous accepterez les ordres comme les punitions et en échange je vous offre toutes mes connaissances. Il n'y aura pas papa et maman derrière vous, pas de pleurnicherie, juste vous et moi. Est-ce que vous le voulez vraiment?" Je ne sais pas enfin si je le veux mais je vais devoir mentir à mes parents et pire à mes frères.

\- "Oui je le veux."

\- "Non." Pour la deuxième fois mon espoir s'évanouit mais il reprend. Vous avez deux mois pour réfléchir." D'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaitre trois livres dont un assez volumineux. "Deux mois pour me convaincre, vous allez étudier ses livres ainsi que vous mettre à la course et à la méditation. Je veux que tout les jours vous courriez une demi heure et que vous méditiez pendant la même durée. Et si à la rentrée vous le voulez toujours, alors nous ferrons le lien."

Belicail ne rajoute rien, je prends donc les livres, il lance un sort dessus pour qu'il ressemble à des livres de cours aux yeux des autres. Je les salue et sors de là. Quand je rentre dans la salle commune, il y a plus de monde. Mais je vais de suite ranger mes livres. J'ai à peine eu le temps de le faire que deux bras m'enlacent. Je me dégage pour voir Daphnée.

\- "Tu m'as fait une de ces peur. Je ne pouvais pas venir te voir à l'infirmerie, on nous l'a interdit."

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?" Je demande nerveuse.

\- "Que l'héritier avait enlevé ton frère et que ton autre frère et toi étiez partit le secourir. Que tu as été blessée par un serpent géant et que ton frère l'a vaincu." C'est en gros ce qui c'est passé et cette version me convient.

\- "Ok" Je lui tourne le dos pour ranger mes affaires qui trainent.

\- "Mais tu vas bien?" La réponse est clairement non, mais est-ce la faute du Basilic, non. C'est dingue de se dire que le Basilic passe en second plan.

\- "Oui." Je réponds quand même ne voulant pas parler plus que nécessaire.

\- "On va à la répartition, tu viens?"

\- "Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça."

\- "Allez, c'est la première fois pour moi et pour toi aussi non?" Je ne l'ai pas vécu l'année passée mais ça ne me manque pas.

\- "Oui mais…"

Sous son insistance, je craque parce que je n'ai pas la force de la contredire. Je mets donc ma robe et je descends avec elle. Je m'assieds à la table où je retrouve les autres de mon année, Blaise toujours à mes côtés.

\- "Alors princesse?"

\- "Ça va." Je réponds machinalement sans le regarder.

\- "Tu veux en parler?"

\- "Non." surtout ne pas parler, ne pas penser, juste continuer. Mais lui veut sans doute me remonter le moral car il me dit plein d'enthousiasme.

\- "Mais tu vas partir en Amérique, je croyais que tu serais hystérique à l'heure qu'il est." C'est comme s'il m'avait enfoncé un couteau dans le cœur.

\- "Il n'y aura pas de voyage." Je marmonne priant pour qu'il laisse couler.

\- "Tes parents t'ont encore puni?"

\- "Non."

\- "Mais alors?"

\- "Ça va commencer." Dis-je pour qu'il arrête de me torturer.

J'écoute à moitié, même le chahut de la table de Benjy qui a encore gagné la coupe ne m'a pas dérangé de mon vide intérieur. De même que les râlements de ma table ou de Drago parce que son père c'est fait viré du conseil d'administration ou encore du retour d'Hagrid. Je suis comme dans un autre monde, je ne mange pas, j'écoute mais ne parle pas. Les souvenirs défilent en moi et je n'arrive pas à réaliser. J'ai l'impression que je vais partir avec elle, qu'elle m'attend. Je quitte la table la première et je suis rattrapée par Blaise qui m'arrête à deux pas de la salle commune.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Je soutiens son regard inquiet, je soupire.

\- "Ma marraine…" Je commence mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- "Quoi? Elle a annulé votre voyage? Ce n'est pas si grave." Non finalement se ne serait pas si grave si elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle serait encore là.

\- "Elle, elle est morte."

\- "Oh"

Il me prend dans ses bras et merde, je pleure encore. Combien de larme peut encore contenir mon corps. Le dire c'est encore pire. J'ai envie de hurler, de frapper mais plus de pleurer. Je me sens vide. Quand je me décale, j'essuie mes larmes. Nous continuons notre route vers la salle commune, sans un mot de plus je monte dans mon dortoir, je me roule en boule dans mon lit et j'attends. J'attends que vienne le sommeil, je veux qu'il emmène tout, la peine, la douleur comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'ici. Mais ce salaud ne vient pas et je reste là avec tout ça.

Je dois avoir une tête de zombie pour retourner dans le train. Je me trouve un wagon seule jusqu'à ce que Blaise arrive. Je le regarde surprise.

\- "Tu n'es pas avec Draco?"

\- "Il a déjà son fan club, tu as plus besoin de moi." Il s'assied à côté de moi mais je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie.

\- "Je n'ai pas envie de parler."

\- "Alors ne parlons pas."

Je me cale sur son épaule alors qu'il prend un livre. Benjamin arrive peu après et je suis soulagée quand il dit à son ami d'aller autre part juste pour cette fois. Après c'est Harry qui arrive, il ouvre la porte doucement et semble honteux.

\- "Je peux?" Comme s'il avait besoin de demander. J'essaye de lui sourire mais je crois que je ne réussis qu'à faire une grimace.

\- "Bien sûr." Il s'assied en face de moi et se tord les mains.

\- "Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser."

\- "Plus tard. Je m'en fou là."

\- "Ok." Il détourne la tête et j'ai été un peu dur. Je me décale de Blaise et je m'avance vers mon frère pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

\- "Je ne t'en veux pas Ry."

Le trajet aurait put être plus joyeux mais Blaise est quand même resté avec moi. Il a même parler à mes frères. Je somnole un peu mais je n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. On arrive à destination et Blaise prend ma valise et l'emmène à mes parents. Maman à notre petite sœur dans ses bras, elle est déjà plus grande que sur la photo. Papa remercie Blaise et prend ma valise. Mon ami me prend dans ses bras avant de rejoindre sa mère qui l'attend.

Le trajet du retour est long, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me terrer dans ma chambre. Et dans que j'entre dans la maison c'est la direction que je prends. Ma chambre n'a pas bougé depuis Noël, tout est comme je l'ai laissé, jusqu'aux billets que j'avais accrochés à mon miroir. Je les prends délicatement et je vais m'assoir sur mon lit. Comment des simples bouts de papiers peuvent-ils faire si mal? Papa vient m'apporter ma valise, je relève les yeux larmoyants vers lui. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- "Je sais que c'est dur et j'aimerai pouvoir t'aider."

\- "Est-ce que j'aurai toujours mal comme ça? Je me sens mal, je me sens vide."

\- "Je sais. La douleur va diminuer petit à petit mais le manque sera toujours présent même si moins fort."

\- "Je voudrais ne plus rien ressentir."

\- "Ne dis pas ça. Le fait de ressentir des émotions fait qu'on est différent des animaux ou de Voldemort."Il me serre contre lui. "On va manger et puis tu dormiras."

\- "Je n'ai pas faim." Je n'ai pas envie de dormir non plus.

\- "Il faut que tu manges un peu."

\- "J'ai bien mangé avant de partir, s'il te plait." C'est un mensonge mais j'ai envie d'être seule.

\- "D'accord."

Il sort et en réalité je n'ai aucune envie de dormir. Je replace mes billets, je croise mon regard et je me regarde enfin dans mon miroir. Je suis pâle, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux même mes cheveux on l'air terne. Je détourne les yeux, il faut que je m'occupe. J'ouvre ma valise et j'en sors les trois livres que m'a donnés mon directeur et peut-être futur maitre. Ce mot me donne toujours des nausées mais je vais bien devoir m'y faire. Le premier s'intitule "La relation entre le maitre et l'apprenti", le deuxième, "l'apprentissage au fil des siècles" et le dernier qui est beaucoup plus gros ""Règles et devoirs d'un apprenti". Autant dire qu'il me faudrait bien les deux mois pour connaitre ses trois livres comme ma poche. Je pense qu'il veut mieux commencer par l'histoire, je prends donc celui-là et je vais m'assoir à mon bureau. Je lis, j'apprends qu'au Moyen-âge l'apprentissage était un honneur. Les familles priaient pour que leurs enfants soit prit et les Maitres avaient tout les droits même celui de vie ou de mort. Il avait aussi le droit de coucher avec puisque les apprentis devaient obéir à tout les ordres. Il n'y avait pas de règles, pas de suivit et beaucoup d'apprenti mourraient. Il y avait autant d'apprenti chez les moldus que chez sorciers.

\- "Tu ne dors pas?" Me dit maman en entrant dans ma chambre dont la porte était restée entre-ouverte.

\- "Je voulais lire un peu avant." Ma sœur dans ses bras gazouille en jouant avec les cheveux de maman.

\- "Tu ne veux pas prendre un peu ta sœur?"

\- "Non." Je détourne les yeux vers mon livre même si je ne lis plus.

\- "Charlie…"

\- "Elle sera encore là demain non?"

\- "Oui bien sûr." Elle remonte Abby d'un mouvement de bras. "Va au lit s'il te plait."

\- "D'accord." Voyant qu'elle reste là, je soupire et je ferme mon livre. Je vais prendre une douche parce que le trajet à été long et que j'ai envie de repousser l'heure ou je devrai affronter mon sommeil.

Mais ce moment arrive, je me couche dans mon lit, une heure plus tard, je ne dors toujours pas. J'entends des pas, maman vient ouvrir la porte et je fais semblant de dormir. Elle referme la porte et je peux ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème pour dormir, j'ai toujours adoré ça. Je ne comprends pas. Les heures passent, j'entends tout les bruits de la maison. C'est vivant une maison même quand ça dort. Vers une heure du matin, j'entends des pleures. Il dure un moment, je me lève et je vais dans la chambre qui était avant un bureau. Maintenant sur la porte, il y a un écriteau avec Abby et des petits papillons. J'entre doucement. Le berceau est au milieu de la pièce, il y a une veilleuse qui m'éclaire un peu. J'avance tout prêt d'elle. Elle continue de pleurer, j'hésite puis je la prends dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas si je m'y prends bien mais elle arrête de pleurer. Elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux bruns. Je m'assieds dans le rocking-chair puis je commence à me balancer. Elle cligne des yeux longtemps avant de finalement s'endormir. Je ne bouge plus de peur de la réveiller. Je la contemple longtemps, tellement longtemps que je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveille en sursaut, je panique quand je réalise que je n'ai plus Abby dans les bras. Mais elle n'est pas par terre, le soleil est déjà levé, elle doit être avec nos parents. Je me passe une main sur le visage, j'attends que mon cœur se calme et je me lève. Ma jambe me tire encore et c'est pire quand je descends les marches. Je suis quand même soulagée quand je vois Abby dans les bras de mon père. "

\- "Elle t'a réveillée?" Me demande-t-il alors qu'il prend le biberon que maman lui donne.

\- "Oui."

\- "Elle ne fait pas encore bien ces nuits." M'explique maman alors que je m'assieds à la table. "Tu veux manger quoi?" Je regarde l'assiette avec des œufs et du lard devant mon père et ça me donne la nausée.

\- "Des céréales." Maman fait une grimace.

\- "Il faudrait que tu manges plus que ça. "

\- "Je n'ai pas faim." Elle veut ouvrir la bouche mais mon père intervient.

\- "Chérie."

\- "D'accord" Elle me sert un grand bol avec un jus d'orange pressé.

Je mange la moitié de mon bol, maman me regarde contrariée mais ne dit rien. Je me traine dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Ensuite je me remets à mon bureau pour continuer ma lecture. Une heure plus tard, j'entends mes frères se lever. Après leurs repas, maman m'appelle. Je soupire avant de redescendre. Abby est dans son parc et nous allons dans le salon.

\- "Je sais que vous avez vécu quelque chose de difficile cependant il faut qu'on en parle." Parler toujours parler.

\- "Nous vous avons beaucoup parlé des objets qui pourraient être ensorcelé, de vous méfiez de ceux qui parlent ou semble trop bizarre." Continue mon père.

\- "C'était un journal, je ne pensais pas que je faisais quelque chose de mal en écrivant dedans." Se défend Harry et c'est vrai que ça m'aurait paru normal aussi.

\- "A partir du moment où il te répond, si." Oui là cela devient bizarre mais c'est de la magie. Papa regarde Harry et lui demande. "Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé?" mon frère ne répond pas, il baisse les yeux. C'est de ça qu'il avait peur, décevoir nos parents, c'était pour ça que j'avais porté le chapeau à sa place. Est-ce qu'ils sont au courant de ça? "Harry?"

\- "Je ne sais pas. Je m'en veux, je sais que j'ai merdé. J'aurai put tuer des élèves, Hermione ou vous." Dit-il en se tournant vers Ben et moi. Mais c'est maintenant notre tour et papa nous demande.

\- "Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu nous parler? Pourquoi sauter dans cet égout en sachant que vous alliez trouver un monstre derrière?" c'était idiot, voilà tout. Mais je n'ai toujours pas envie de parler et je laisse Benjy nous défendre.

\- "Harry allait mal, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps."

\- "Vous n'êtes que des enfants. Vous auriez dut prévenir un professeur. Mais a quoi pensiez-vous?" s'emporte maman, je marmonne.

\- "A sauver notre frère."

\- "Vous auriez put mourir!" continue-t-elle et cela devient ridicule.

\- "On pourrait mourir en tombant d'un balai ou en traversant la route." Elle sait à quoi je fais allusion.

\- "Charlie…" dit-elle comme hier. C'est le Charlie, je veux te parler mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire. "Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne serez pas puni. Nous pensons que vous avez eu assez peur et que vous ne recommencerez pas. N'est-ce pas?" mes frères semblent soulager, moi j'aurai préférée être punie. Je veux être punie.

\- "Oui." Répondent-ils en chœur

\- "Charlie?" Nos parents attendent ma réponse, j'ai la tête baissée, je n'ai pas envie d'accepter parce que ce n'est pas juste. Je sens la colère monter.

\- "C'est injuste. Nous avons affronté un Basilic et Vous-savez-Qui et on est vivant. Elle roulait en voiture et elle est morte!" Je m'emporte alors que mes yeux me piquent encore.

\- "Je sais mais tu crois qu'elle aurait préférée le contraire? De te savoir morte et elle en vie." Au moins je ne devrais pas vivre sans elle.

\- "J'aurai préféré." Dis-je hargneusement, je sens mes frères se tendre et ma mère à les larmes aux yeux à son tour.

\- "Ne dit pas ça." Dit-elle la voix tremblante, je la regarde et je crie pleine de colère.

\- "J'aurai préféré mourir!"

Je monte en courant dans ma chambre alors que notre sœur c'est remise à pleurer. Je jette tout par terre, tout se qui passe entre mes mains. Quelques minutes plus tard mes frères entrent. J'ai envie de les envoyer paitre mais je n'en ai même plus la force. Je me laisse choir par terre contre mon lit. Ils viennent s'assoir chacun d'un côté.

\- "Tout ça c'est ma faute." Marmonne Harry et il est tellement à côté de la plaque.

\- "Arrête s'il te plait. Ça aurait put être moi ou Ben ou n'importe qui dans l'école. Mais nous on a vu que t'avait changé et on n'a rien fait ou dit. Si on doit blâmer quelqu'un c'est nous pas toi." Benjamin approuve, je me laisse aller sur son épaule.

\- "Il faut que tu dormes et que tu manges."

\- "Je n'y arrive pas et je vous interdis de le dire aux parents."

\- "Ils vont s'en rendre compte. Ils veulent te faire voir un psycho-mage." Super, ils pensent maintenant que je suis folle.

\- "Demain, c'est l'enterrement, tu vas dire quelque chose?" Me demande Harry et je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je me souviens qu'une fois, elle m'avait dit qu'elle voudrait que je chante pour son enterrement. Elle parlait de ça avec légèreté comme si c'était un mariage ou une remise de diplôme. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de le faire. Pourtant je me lève, ramasse le plus gros de mes affaires, je prends une feuille de papier, j'écris tout, n'importe quoi mais j'écris. Ça me fait du bien de coucher sur le papier tout ce qui me passe par la tête. A la fin de la journée, j'ai ma chanson, je descends les marches et je retrouve mes parents dans la cuisine.

\- "Je voudrais chanter une chanson demain."

\- "Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait aimé." Maman me regarde et me fait un sourire triste en le disant. Je sais que je l'ai blessé alors que c'était aussi sa meilleure amie. Encore une fois, je ne pense qu'à moi.

\- "Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal."

\- "Nous le savons." Me dit mon père.

Harry m'a trouvé un air qu'il jouera au piano. Le lendemain arrive bien trop vite à mon gout et je vois plein de gens que je connais. Kira, Sirius, Franck, Alice, Neville, Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux, Ginny, Ronald, Remus, Karine. Je reconnais aussi le patron d'Ashley et plusieurs de ses amis. J'écoute d'une oreille lointaine les paroles du curé mais yeux sont fixés sur le cercueil de bois clair. Il y a une photo dessus, elle a un sourire radieux, je pense que c'était au pique-nique l'année passée. Vers la fin maman me pousse et me demande si je suis prête. Je lui fais signe que oui, Harry et Benjy me prennent les mains et on avance au devant. Benjamin prend le micro d'une façon qui me rappelle le mariage de Sirius.

\- "Ashley était pour nous une tante, une amie, une confidente, une marraine mais avant tout une personne formidable. Nous l'aimions et sa perte nous laisse un grand vide. Ma sœur lui avait promis une chanson." J'inspire un grand coup et je m'avance vers le micro. La salle est calme, je regarde le cercueil, c'est horrible de se dire qu'elle est là. Enfin que son corps est là, j'aurai au moins voulu lui dire une dernière fois au revoir. Harry commence à jouer. J'inspire et je chante.

\- "Tu jures de rester sage  
tu jure de rester forte  
de rester avec l'image  
de dieu qui a tort

ce soir le ventre vide  
tu cacheras tes larmes  
ta marraine, ton amour, ton guide  
cette nuit jettera les armes

tu chasses les anges qui passe  
c'est la peur du silence  
cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
la meilleure des amies

une photo en souvenir  
une larme un soupir  
de cette nuit qui s'achève  
elle te rejoint dans tes rêves

elle dit qui est trop tard  
elle ne parle qu'au passer  
son corps implore la mort  
elle ne peut plus respirer

tu lui as fermé les yeux  
ton ventre c'est rempli de feu  
la rage la peine et l'amour  
on régné aux alentours

Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
C'est la peur du silence  
Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
La meilleure des amies

une photo en souvenir  
une larme un soupire  
de cette nuit qui s'achève  
elle te rejoint dans tes rêve

Tu chasses les anges qui passent  
C'est la peur du silence  
Cette nuit la vie t'a repris  
La meilleure des amies

une photo en souvenir  
une larme un soupir  
de cette nuit qui s'achève  
elle te rejoint dans tes rêves."

Je n'ai pas pleuré, j'ai chanté ma chanson jusqu'à la fin. Là, j'ai craqué et j'ai refait une crise d'angoisse. L'air n'entre plus dans mes poumons, je me sens mal et je finis par m'évanouir. Quand je me réveille, je suis dans mon lit. Maman a dut mettre une alarme car elle arrive peu après. Elle est toujours habillée de sa robe noire qu'elle portait aux funérailles. La mienne est accrochée à un cintre à ma penderie.

\- "Comment tu te sens?" me demande-t-elle et je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir surtout qu'elle le sait.

\- "Je dois vraiment répondre?"

\- "Je sais." C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, j'en ai marre de cette réponse.

\- "Vous savez, vous savez alors arrêtez tout."

\- "Chérie si je le pouvais." Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux. "Nous avons pensé ton père et moi, que cela te ferrait du bien d'aller parler à un psycho-mage." C'est donc ça sa solution, m'envoyer parler avec un inconnu.

\- "Je ne suis pas folle."

\- "Il n'y a pas que les fous qui y vont."

\- "Les psychopathes, les suicidaires, les…"

\- "Les gens qui vont mal et qui on besoin de parler. Il y a un stage organisé pour les adolescents justement." Elle veut m'envoyer avec d'autres jeunes qui vont mal et elle croit que ça me rendre joyeuse. C'est n'importe quoi.

\- "Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse."

\- "Et ça c'est impossible. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors pas, tu ne parles pas." Ça fait même pas une semaine, elle pourrait me laisser du temps.

\- "Et si je changeais? Si je parle, manges et dors de nouveau? Tu pourrais me laisser un peu de temps."

\- "D'accord mais je te laisse une semaine pour me prouver que tu remontes la pente, sinon tu iras à ce stage." Elle m'embrasse et puis sort de me chambre.

J'ai donc une semaine pour manger, ça c'est pourra encore le faire, parler, je peux me forcer mais dormir; comment je vais faire si le sommeil continue à me fuir? Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps dans un camp avec des ados désespérés. J'ai besoin de lire ses livres, de courir et de méditer, chose qu'ils ne me laisseront pas faire tranquille là-bas. Je me lève et je me sens vaciller, j'ai peut-être besoin de manger finalement. Je m'habille avec les premiers habits amples que je trouve. Je descends en me tenant bien et je me rends à la cuisine vide. J'ouvre le frigo et je trouve plein de plats que les gens ont apportés surement. Je n'ai envie de rien mais je prends quand même le plat de pâtes. Je prends une assiette et me sert légèrement. Je m'assieds seule et je mange doucement. Papa arrive.

\- "J'ai une petite faim aussi, tu veux bien que je me joigne à toi?" ils ne vont pas me laisser seule des vacances, je le sens.

\- "Tu es chez toi." Je mange doucement mais ça ne me goute pas. Finalement après c'être servi, il commence à parler, bien sûr.

\- "Nous avons choisis une marraine pour Abby. C'es Nymphadora Tonks une cousine à Sirius mais une qui est fréquentable. Elle travaille dans mon département et elle est assez douée. C'est une métamorphomage mais elle est très maladroite. Et puis je crois qu'elle aime bien Remus." J'ai intérêt de faire un effort donc je lui demande.

\- "Et lui?"

\- "Tu le connais, il n'est pas assez bien pour elle selon lui. Mais elle est persévérante la petite et maintenant qu'elle fait partie de la famille." Abby a une marraine et un parrain comme tout le monde et moi je n'ai plus personne. Je secoue la tête pour penser à autre chose avant de me lever et de laver mon assiette.

\- "Comment va Arwen?"

\- "Bien, elle semble plus calme qu'Abby et quand on connait son père c'est étonnant. Tu devrais le voir un vrai papa gâteau." Je souris légèrement alors que je range mes affaires.

\- "Je crois que je vais aller dormir."

\- "Dors bien ma puce."

En réalité, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Je prends une douche tout d'abord mais quand je me retrouve en pyjama dans ma chambre, j'ai comme un blocage. Je sursaute quand j'entends la voix de Benjy derrière moi.

\- "Toujours pas fatiguée?" je me retourne et je les vois tout les deux en pyjama.

\- "Non." Je peux être honnête avec eux.

\- "Tu te rappelles quand j'avais quoi?" Commence Harry. "Huit ans?" Je ne voulais plus dormir dans mon lit parce que Sirius l'avait transformé une fois en rhinocéros." Je souris légèrement bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

\- "Oui."

\- "Tu m'avais prit par la main et tu m'avais emmené dans ta chambre."

\- "Chaque fois que maman ou papa te remettait dans ton lit, tu revenais magiquement ou pas." Ça avait duré une semaine et puis

\- "Et puis Benjy est venu nous rejoindre."

\- "C'est là qu'ils m'ont acheté un grand lit." Pendant un mois on a dormi à trois. Benjy me prend dans ses bras.

\- "On ne peut peut-être pas prendre ta peine mais on peut la partager."

On avait peut-être plus l'âge mais j'ai dormi entourer de mes frères. J'ai enfin dormi ça m'a fait du bien. Par contre je me réveille la première et je n'ose bouger. Alors que je regarde le plafond, je vois un hibou entrer par la fenêtre ouverte. C'est bizarre, c'est le hibou de maman. Je prends sa lettre sans trop bouger de peur de réveiller mes frères. Mon cœur manque un battement quand je vois que c'est l'écriture de marraine. C'est impossible à moins qu'elle l'ait envoyé avant. Tremblante j'ouvre la lettre.

" Ma petite Charlie

Je sais qu'on se voit bientôt mais j'ai obligé ta maman a envoyé cette lettre pour moi. Je suis plus excitée qu'une petite fille à l'idée de partir avec toi. Tu verras ça va être mortel et après notre prochain défi sera d'avoir l'accord de ta mère pour faire un tatouage pour tes seize ans et pour ta sortie de Poudlard on ferra un tour du monde. Avant je t'aurai appris à rouler en voiture et en moto. On pourra d'ailleurs se faire des balades en moto, je suis certaine que tu vas adorer. Passe de bons examens et on se voit bientôt. Je vais te montrer comment profiter de ta jeunesse. Toi et moi versus le monde.

Je t'aime"

Je ressens sa joie de vivre et je ne peux la gâcher en me morfondant comme je le fais. Il ne reste plus que moi vs le monde et il faut que je sois préparée. Mais je lui promets, un jour j'irai en Amérique, un jour j'aurai un tatouage et je ferrais le tour du monde. Par contre, pas certaine de pouvoir conduire un jour. Je me lève sans réveiller mes frères et je m'habille d'un jogging que je n'avais même pas pris à Poudlard, des baskets, j'attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Il est encore tôt, quand je descends je vois que mes parents dorment encore. Je leur laisse un mot et je sors de la maison. Il fait bon, ça fait du bien de sortir. Je commence par marcher puis arriver dans un petit sentier je commence à courir. Autant j'aurai aimé dire que j'ai couru une heure autant après dix minutes, je suis au bout de ma vie. La course et le sport en général ce n'est pas la matière principale à Poudlard. Mais c'est un début, j'ai toute les vacances pour m'y mettre. Quand je rentre après mon incroyable exploit, je trouve maman aux fourneaux et papa qui s'apprête à donner le biberon à ma sœur.

\- "Bonjour." Dis-je, ils se tournent vers moi rassemblement soulagé.

\- "Bonjour, ça va?" demande mon père délicatement de peur de ma réaction surement.

\- "Oui juste une envie de courir. Ton hibou est revenu maman." Dis-je pour dire quelque chose. Elle devient livide.

\- "Oh Merlin, je suis désolée ma chérie, j'avais complètement oublié." Je lui souris

\- "Ce n'est pas grave, je crois que ça m'a fait du bien." je vois ma sœur qui tend ses deux mains vers le biberon, elle est mignonne. "Est-ce que je peux lui donner?" Mon père est heureux et me la tend doucement.

\- "Bien sûr, tient bien sa tête. Voilà comme ça." Elle boit doucement son bibi et ça m'apaise de la tenir même si j'ai des crampes à la fin. Je lui fais même faire son rot.

Après un petit déjeuner plus consistant pour moi, je vais me laver et je poursuis par une séance de méditation. Ensuite je reprends ma lecture. Et la routine s'installa. Mon jogging du matin, mon petit-déjeuner avec mon jus d'orange que me presse chaque matin maman suivit de ma douche et de ma méditation et puis j'étudie. Après une semaine, je me sens mieux, mes frères m'ont beaucoup aidé et je peux à nouveau dormir seule. Je pense que la routine m'a aidé et avoir l'esprit occupé aussi. Je n'ai donc pas dut aller à ce camp, tant mieux.

* * *

 **Je vous ai bien détruit le moral, c'est bon? Ce chapitre m'a mit les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant, j'aimais bien mon personnage.**

 **Je crois que je suis un peu maso, j'ai réussi à vous faire aimer un personnage inventé (Ashley) bon une personne m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien mais vu la majorité silencieuse et vu qu'on dit que celui qui ne dit rien consent, je dis que tout le monde l'aimait. Et moi je l'a tue. Sadique que je suis.**

 **Donc Charlie deviendra peut-être apprentie, de Severus dans le plus grand secret. Sa dépression n'est pas finie, elle tenait beaucoup à sa marraine et j'espère arrivé à lui faire faire un deuil réaliste. Même si Lily l'aide d'une certaine façon qui ne plaira encore une fois pas totalement à Charlie.**

 **Merci pour les reviews et j'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis sur ce chapitre en particulier.**


	15. L'inquiètude d'une mère

**Je suis en pleine face d'écriture intensive mon imagination est à fond. Donc je vous en fais profiter. J'ai été vraiment touchée par les reviews que j'ai eu, la mort d'Ashley vous a touché autant que moi. C'est que j'ai bien fait mon boulot.**

 **Réponse à Flodalys:** contente que tu sois restée mais je suis curieuse et j'aime savoir les points négatifs aussi. Le truc où tu adhères moins c'est l'apprentissage qui se met en place? Parce que ça risque de prendre une grande place dans ma fic. Mais je te rassure, ce ne sera pas brimades sur brimades, c'est une relation qui va évoluer. Et sinon quand as-tu pirater mon ordinateur voir mon cerveau? Tu as pris des cours avec Severus? Ou tu es sacrément observatrices car tu as su décelé les petits cailloux un peu partout donc tu es clairement sur le bon chemin. Les deux chapitres ici et surtout le prochain seront consacré à la relations des triplés donc j'espère que ça va te plaire. Harry sera d'ailleurs plus en avant. Je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'écris la relation entre les parents et les triplés. J'essaye que se soit réaliste et en même temps, c'est compliqué car si j'avais des enfants jamais je ne les aurais laissés retourner à Poudlard en sachant qu'il y avait un Basilic qui se promenait. Mais sans ça, il n'y a plus d'histoire. Pour le parrain, elle va bientôt faire réalisé aussi. Merci encore.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15: L'inquiétude du mère**

Mes résultats ainsi que ceux de mes frères sont arrivés. Les miens sont dans la moyenne comme d'habitude. Avec quand même un O en Sortilège dont je suis fière. Pour l'année prochaine, il faut choisir des nouvelles matières entre Soins aux créatures magiques, Arithmancie, Etudes des Runes, Divination et Etudes des moldus. Nous sommes dans la cuisine, maman regarde nos résultats d'un œil critique.

\- "Tu prends quoi comme option Benj?" Demande Harry.

\- "Soins et divination je crois." Soins ça me tente bien vu que j'aime bien les animaux mais la divination par contre, non merci. C'est peut-être un des seuls points où je suis d'accord avec maman. Quand tu as un don ça passe mais apprendre la divination c'est comme apprendre à être grand, c'est impossible.

\- "J'hésite j'aimerai prendre tout. Je vais prendre Soins, Etudes des moldus et Arithmancie je pense. Et toi Charlie?" J'hésite mais sur un autre point important. Dans les livres sur les apprentis, il est marqué qu'on doit toujours demander l'avis de son Maitre. Techniquement je ne suis pas encore apprentie alors je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- "Je ne sais pas encore."

\- "Prend Soin ou Divination comme ça on sera tout les trois dans la même classe." C'est vrai que se serait bien de se retrouver tout les trois dans la même classe mais alors se sera en Soin. Maman qui était partie au salon pendant notre discussion crie.

\- "Ben! Ron est là." Mon frère se lève pour aller accueillir son ami et je marmonne.

\- "Déjà?" Harry écrit déjà sa réponse pour les options me dit.

\- "Pour une semaine." Je prends mes lettres et je me lève à mon tour.

\- "Je monte."

Je vais dans ma chambre. Je pose mes lettres sur mon bureau et je réfléchis. Je ne suis techniquement pas une apprentie mais si je le deviens je devrais lui rendre des comptes. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux que je lui envoie une lettre pour voir quel cours je devrais prendre? Se serait montré que je suis appliquée. Je prends un parchemin et je recommence trois fois avant que ma lettre me convienne. Je l'envoi avec l'hibou de Benjamin qui est plus discret que la chouette blanche d'Harry. Ensuite je reprends mon livre, j'ai fini le premier et j'ai commencé celui sur les règles. J'ai fait une liste des plus importantes pour synthétiser le tout.

\- Obéir aux ordres de son Maitre

\- Ne parler que s'il lui en donne le droit

\- Demander la parole avec "Maitre" respectueux

\- S'assoir après son Maitre et après avoir eu l'autorisation et c'est la même chose pour manger. Quand le Maitre est déjà assis, s'il n'émet pas la demande l'apprenti doit s'assoir par terre au pied de son Maitre

\- Ne jamais remettre en doute les décisions prise

\- Marcher deux pas derrière son Maitre

\- Se mettre à genoux quand il le voit pour la première fois de la journée. Une révérence sera faite après.

\- Ne jamais mentir

\- Exécuter les tâches avec assiduité

\- Envers les autres Maitres, l'apprenti leurs doit le respect mais il n'obéit qu'à son Maitre

\- Il peut d'énoncer les fautes des autres apprentis.

\- Se battre est interdit sauf demande du Maitre

\- Le Maitre peut punir son apprenti dés qu'il pense qu'il a enfreint une règle.

\- L'avis du Maitre passe toujours avant celle des autres.

Après il y a un truc où j'ai manqué de tomber dans les pommes. Le Maitre encore à l'heure actuel à le droit de coucher avec son apprenti. Il peut même en faire une punition. Je peux accepter beaucoup mais ça non. Il est écrit que ce n'est pas tout les Maitres mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si le professeur Rogue veut. C'est pourtant simple, je vais lui demander et s'il dit qu'il le fait alors je refuserais d'être apprentie. En fil de ma lecture, je découvre qu'à l'heure actuelle peu de loi on changer, à part le droit de mort sur l'apprenti. Mais si je signe le pacte et crée le lien, mes parents ne pourront plus m'aider. C'est comme si je m'émancipais. Il dise que le lien qui se crée est fort, il pourra lire mes pensées sans effort, voir si je mens ou pas, ressentir mes sentiments,... Je serais dépendant de ce lien mais il permet de progresser car notre magie sera liée également.

\- "Je te dérange?" Me demande Harry en entrant dans ma chambre.

\- "Non j'ai commencé mes devoirs." Il hausse un sourcil septique.

\- "En juillet?" c'est une première, je risque d'avoir plusieurs fois la remarque.

\- "Oui"

\- "Dis je dois encore en parler à Ben mais je lisais le carnet des Maraudeurs et c'est en troisième année qu'ils ont commencé à s'entrainer pour devenir Animagus." La capacité de devenir un animal, cela nous a toujours fait rêver étant enfant. On jouait souvent à s'imaginer en animal et faire comme si on se transformait. Mais c'est quelque chose de compliqué.

\- "C'est cool."

\- "J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être essayer, doucement." Je risque d'être un peu submergée de travaille mais je n'ai pas envie de couper le lien avec mes frères. Alors, je lui souris et je lui réponds.

\- "Il faudrait en parler à Ben mais pourquoi pas." On peut toujours essayer et si on n'y arrive pas, tant pis.

\- "Ok tu as du courrier je crois." Me dit-il en montrant Maestro à la fenêtre. "Je pars chez Neville, on en reparle à mon retour?"

\- "Oui sans faute."

\- "Et Harry?" Je l'interpelle, il revient.

\- "oui?"

\- "Pourquoi tu as pris étude des moldus, on les connait bien."

\- "J'ai envie de voir la position des sorciers et puis on en avait parlé avec Hermione, avant, enfin tu sais." Il s'en va sans un mot de plus. Il s'en veut beaucoup et j'espère qu'Hermione sera assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Harry est quelqu'un de profondément gentil.

Par contre, je suis contente qu'il soit partit pour ne pas devoir lui explique de qui venait la lettre et donc lui mentir. Je décroche la lettre cependant je suis étonnée de la vitesse à laquelle il m'a répondu. Je suis anxieuse, je ferme ma porte, je m'assieds et je l'ouvre.

" Miss Potter,

Je commencerai par vous dire que vos résultats sont médiocres et que si j'acceptais de vous prendre comme apprentie sachez que j'attendrais des O dans toutes les matières ou presque mais nous en reparlerons. Cependant j'apprécie votre initiative, vous me montrez que vous savez vous servir des deux neurones que vous possédez. Je veux que vous preniez Arithmancie et Etudes des Runes, libre à vous de prendre une troisième mais sachez que cela vous laissera moins de temps pour travailler.

J'espère que vous avez suivis mes conseils et que vous avez déjà commencé à lire mes livres. N'oubliez pas vos devoirs et je vous ai fournis une liste de devoirs supplémentaire pour me prouver votre motivation. Renvoyez-les-moi au fur et à mesure. J'attends de vous la perfection, ne me décevez pas.

Mes condoléances pour votre marraine,

Severus Rogue"

C'est du tout lui mais je suis étonnée par la note finale. Ensuite je regarde la liste de devoir et c'est absurde. Il m'a remit les feuilles des examens de tous les cours. Cela va me prendre un temps fou avec en plus mes devoirs. On frappe à ma porte, je range vite la lettre. Cette fois c'est maman qui vient m'interrompre. Elle a Abby dans ses bras, la petite joue avec le collier de maman.

\- "Tu travailles?"

\- "J'ai commencé mes devoirs, il y en a plus cette année." Elle ne dit rien mais semble apprécié.

\- "D'accord, tu as déjà choisi tes options?"

\- "Arithmancie, étude des runes et sans doute Soins."

\- "Tu n'as pas prit les plus facile." Je sais que se sont les mêmes options qu'elle avait choisit étant élève.

\- "Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable?" Je veux vraiment avoir son avis parce que ses deux cours ont l'air compliqués.

\- "Si mais il va falloir que tu travailles plus que cette année." Message pour me dire que mes notes l'ont déçue, elle aussi. "Mais j'ai adoré l'étude des runes et Arithmancie. Harry est partit chez Neville, Ben joue avec Ron dans la pelouse, papa travaille, ça te dirait de venir faire un tour avec Abby et moi?" Je regarde mes devoirs à peine commencé et la pile qui m'attend encore.

\- "Je ne sais pas"

\- "Un petit tour du quartier, il fait si bon." Je regarde par ma fenêtre ouvre. C'est vrai qu'il fait bon, pas trop chaud, juste ce qu'il faut.

\- "D'accord."

Je les suis, elle prend la poussette et met ma sœur dedans. On sort et en passant dans la rue on voit des enfants jouer un peu partout, nous marchons jusqu'au parc. Là on s'assied sur un banc, je regarde un chien qui joue avec son maitre. Il lui obéit à la perfection, moi aussi bientôt je serai dressée comme lui. Je secoue la tête, si je commence à penser comme ça, ça ne va pas aller.

\- "J'ai rapporté quelques affaires d'Ashley, je les ai montés au grenier." Elle semble mal-à-l'aise. "Si un jour, tu veux y faire un tour." Je n'avais même pas pensé au fait que je n'irais plus chez elle. J'en ai des frissons.

\- "Ok".

\- "J'aimerai que tu ne te renfermes pas." Elle ne va pas recommencer, j'ai fait tout les efforts possibles.

\- "J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. Je mange, je dors, je parle."

\- "Ce n'est pas une punition." Non, la punition se serait d'aller à ce stage.

\- "Alors pourquoi es-tu tout le temps sur mon dos?"

\- "Je m'inquiète pour toi."

\- "Je ne fais que travailler, tu m'as dit toi-même que mes points étaient loin de se que je pouvais vraiment faire." J'en rajoute un peu mais c'est le fond de sa pensée.

\- "Il faut que tu sortes aussi." Finalement ça ne me changera pas beaucoup d'avoir un Maitre, elle veut déjà que j'exécute tout ses ordres. Mange, dors, parle et maintenant sors.

\- "Je cours tout les matins." Je sais que ce n'est pas ça qu'elle parle.

\- "Parlons-en, depuis quand aimes-tu courir?" Je sens que cette conversation va mal finir.

\- "Ça me fait du bien, ça m'aide." Elle devrait pouvoir le comprendre ça.

\- "Comme la méditation." Je grogne mais en quoi ça la dérange.

\- "Comme la méditation, oui. Mais si tu veux, je peux aller chez Blaise ou Daphnée Greengrass."

\- "Je ne préfère pas."

\- "Tu m'étonnes." Dis-je en roulant les yeux ce qui a le don de l'énerver.

\- "Est-ce que ça va vraiment recommencer chaque été?" jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte que Blaise soit mon ami autant que Ronald l'est pour Benjy.

\- "Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire."

\- "J'ai invité Hermione à venir à la maison." Je suis certaine qu'elle a sauté de joie.

\- "C'est l'amie d'Harry ou c'était parce que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle a aimé être pétrifié par son ami."

\- "Harry est chez Neville donc tu n'auras qu'à trainer avec elle." Sauf que je ne "traine" pas avec les gens.

\- "J'ai déjà des amis, c'est Blaise et Daphnée alors tu pourrais arrêter de vouloir que je sois amie avec Hermione ou Ginny." Le ton commence à monter en même temps que ma colère, elle fait tout pour m'énerver.

\- "Je veux juste que…"

\- "Que j'aie des amis que tu acceptes. Sache que l'ami si précieux de Benjamin m'a fait une farce dégoutante en me ridiculisant devant toute l'école. Mais ça, c'est normal." Je croyais l'avoir passé cette évènement mais peut-être pas finalement. Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête. Je tourne les talons et je m'en vais.

\- "Charlie, attend."

Je rentre à la maison et je claque la porte. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre puis je pense à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Plus doucement je monte au grenier, je n'y vais pas souvent. J'allume la faible lampe et je vais directement vers les cartons qui semblent les moins poussiéreux. J'ouvre le premier, se sont toutes ses affaires, une vie résumée dans des cartons. Je reste bien une heure à fouiller, penser, rire parfois, je sors sa veste en cuir préférée. Je la passe, elle est un peu grande pour moi. Elle est en cuir noir avec une capuche en tissus gris. Elle porte encore son odeur.

\- "Salut crevette." Fait Sirius en arrivant dans le grenier, je suis toujours assise par terre à côté des boites.

\- "Salut Sirius." Dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- "On va manger, tu descends?" Je suppose que je n'y échapperai pas.

\- "J'arrive." Je réponds mais sans bouger pour la cause. Voyant ma léthargie, il grogne en s'asseyant à même le sol.

\- "Lily m'a expliqué, ne soit pas si dure avec elle, elle s'inquiète et elle est triste aussi. Elle ne veut pas te perdre." Pourtant j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour m'éloigner.

\- "Elle s'y prend mal."

\- "Ce n'est pas facile."

\- "Je ne travaille pas, elle râle, je travaille elle râle." Et lui il rigole de sa façon si particulière, on dirait un aboiement.

\- "J'ai hâte de connaitre se moment magique où Arwen me ferait perdre la tête." Moi aussi et je serai là pour rire à sa place.

\- "Comment ça se passe?"

\- "Bien, je suis devenu un expert pour changer une couche mais j'avais déjà eu de l'entrainement avec vous trois." Il prend une petite statuette de bouddha dans la boite. "Je me rappelle un soir, c'était Ashley et moi qui devions vous garder. C'était une des premières fois, on avait fait un bras de fer pour savoir qui allait vous changer." Elle me l'a déjà raconté.

\- "Elle a gagné." Dis-je en souriant.

\- "Elle a gagné, pour une moldue elle était sacrément forte, quel sorcière elle aurait fait." Il a dit sa phrase avec tellement de nostalgie. Cela aurait été cool qu'elle soit une sorcière et au moins, elle n'aurait pas été au travail en voiture.

\- "Elle ne serait sans doute pas morte dans un accident de voiture."

\- "C'est que c'était son heure, elle aurait put rester paralyser à vie, tu crois que s'aurait été mieux?" Je l'imagine dans un lit incapable de bouger ou même de parler, elle en serait devenue malade ou folle.

\- "Non sans doute" Il se lève et je fais de même. Il me regarde, surtout la veste et il remet la capuche comme il faut.

\- "Tu devrais la garder, encore un an ou deux et elle t'ira parfaitement." Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. "Allez viens, ma fille a hâte de rencontre sa tante." C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Je me demande à qui elle ressemble le plus. Abby c'est clairement papa.

Je descends avec lui, en passant je dépose la veste dans ma chambre. Je rentre dans la cuisine et Sirius prend sa fille des mains de sa mère et me la donne. Elle est plus petite qu'Abby, elle a des petits cheveux noirs et les yeux de Sirius. Elle me regarde en me souriant, elle est belle comme un cœur. Je la garde un moment avant qu'il ne la reprenne.

\- "Je vais aller la mettre avec Abby pendant qu'on mange."

Kira vient me prendre dans ses bras, ça me fait bizarre mais je me laisse faire. Guguss est assis à la place d'Harry et je suis obligée de me mettre à côté de lui. Le repas se passe avec les conversations des adultes sur leurs bébés. Gus parle avec mon frère de Quidditch. J'ai mangé mais je suis la première à avoir fini et je m'ennuie.

\- "Je peux sortir de table?" Je demande, maman fronce les sourcils.

\- "Kira a apporté un dessert."

\- "Que j'ai acheté." Rectifie la concernée mais maman insiste.

\- "Et amené." Mais aucune de nous deux n'y prête attention

\- "Je n'ai plus très faim."

\- "Et bien tu vas attendre que tout le monde aie fini de manger." C'est quoi encore cette nouvelle règle. J'ai demandé poliment et d'habitude elle aurait répondu oui sans problème.

\- "Chérie" Intervint mon père mais elle ne bouge pas d'un iota.

\- " Non, nous avons des invités." Tu parles d'invités, ils font partie de la famille et je sais qu'ils s'en foutent que je sois là ou pas. Je croise les bras et je dis.

\- "Très bien." Et le pire c'est l'autre débile à côté de moi qui pouffe de rire. J'attends donc cinq bonnes minutes et Ben et son ami on fini de manger mais pas les adultes.

\- "Maman on peut aller terminer notre partie avant de manger le dessert." Il n'est pas culoté de demander, je viens de me faire rembarrer mais maman répond sans y faire attention.

\- "D'accord mais vous vous laverez les mains." Les garçons se lèvent sans demander leur reste et moi je m'insurge.

\- "Quoi et lui il peut?"

\- "Il a un invité et lui ne m'a pas laissé en plan au parc." C'est débile mais papa dit d'une voix ferme.

\- "Tu peux sortir de table." Maman étonnée lance un.

\- "James!"

\- "Non elle a raison si tu laisses sortir Benjy alors elle a le droit aussi." Yes, c'est rare mais j'adore quand papa reprend pour moi.

\- "Merci." Dis-je quand même.

Je monte dans ma chambre et je m'assieds au bureau. Je laisse tomber ma tête entre mes mains. J'ai l'impression que c'est pire qu'avant. Elle va être tout le temps sur mon dos sauf si je vais dans son sens. Chose que je pourrais faire, le truc est de trouver le juste milieu. Je travaille et en même temps j'arrondi les angles. Hermione va venir, parfait, elle adore travailler et on ira même promener si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Elle veut que j'aille chez les Weasley, d'accord, je ferrais la jeune fille modèle et puis elle me lâchera du mou et je pourrais enfin travailler. Je serais la parfaite Gryffondor tout en la jouant en Serpentard. En attendant, j'ai intérêt de me mettre au travail parce que vu les devoirs qu'il m'a mit en plus, je vais en avoir pour un moment. Je ne vois pas le temps défiler mais j'ai enfin fini mon premier devoir, j'ai commencé par l'examen de potions qui était en réalité pas si compliqué que ça. Je lui renvois avec l'hibou de Benjy puis je regarde l'heure, 22 heures. Je redescends et j'entends des voix au salon, Sirius est encore là apparemment.

\- "Je peux venir?" Je demande en passant ma tête dans le salon. Sirius et papa on un verre d'alcool dans les mains, maman elle lit un livre. Papa me sourit et dit.

\- "Bien sûr." J'avance un peu mais maman ne lève même pas les yeux vers moi.

\- "Je vais aller me coucher, je voulais juste vous dire bonsoir."

\- "Bonsoir." Dirent-ils mais je reste sur place, ce n'est jamais facile de s'excuser.

\- "Et je n'aurai pas dut m'énerver, je m'excuse."

\- "Ce n'est rien." Me dit papa mais maman elle ne lève toujours pas les yeux alors je lui demande à elle.

\- "A quelle heure dois venir Hermione?" là, j'ai enfin un regard.

\- "Ses parents l'amèneront vers 9 heures, je ne sais pas si elle va vouloir rester mais…" Commence-t-elle mais je la coupe.

\- "Se serait cool qu'elle reste plus qu'un jour." J'essaye d'être le plus enjoué possible.

\- "Je demanderai à ses parents alors" Elle semble ravie de mon changement d'attitude.

\- "D'accord."

\- "D'accord, bonne nuit." Me dit-elle et je tourne les talons.

Je m'en veux un peu de jouer ce rôle mais c'est elle qui a commencée pas moi. C'est elle qui veut me transformer en une personne que je ne suis pas. Je vais le devenir mais juste en apparence, parce que j'en ai marre qu'elle soit toujours sur mon dos.

Le lendemain, je prends mon petit-déjeuner et mon verre de jus d'orange que maman m'oblige presque à boire et j'attends la venue de mon "amie". Elle arrive ponctuelle comme une horloge, ses parents parlent avec maman et je l'emmène dans ma chambre. J'ai même eu le temps de préparer son lit, je deviens une hôtesse d'exception. J'engage même la conversation alors qu'elle regarde mes livres. Encore bien que leurs vraies titres sont cachés.

\- "Comment ça va? On ne c'est pas parlé depuis…"

\- "Depuis que j'ai été déprétrifié?" Je n'ose pas lui demander l'effet que ça fait. Peut-être plus tard.

\- "Oui comment ils l'ont prit tes parents?"

\- "J'ai dédramatisé et j'ai dit que c'était courant." C'est le point positif quand tu as des parents moldus je suppose. Par contre, je comprends sa soif d'apprendre, elle débarque dans un monde inconnu sans repère.

\- "Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai dédramatiser les situations comme ça avec mes parents."

\- "Harry n'est pas là?" Demande-t-elle, elle veut surement avoir une explication avec lui. Je me demande si elle lui en veut.

\- "Non tu voulais le voir?" dis-je innocemment.

\- "Oui j'aurai bien voulu lui parler." Donc elle ne m'en dira pas plus alors je prends les devants.

\- "Tu sais, il était possédé, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit mais ce n'était pas lui." Mais elle me sourit rassurante.

\- "Je sais. J'ai été trop curieuse, j'ai enquêté de mon côté et j'ai trouvé les informations sur le basilic et j'en ai parlé à celui que je pensais être mon ami le plus proche." Harry mais elle n'avait pas découvert que c'était lui. Elle est quand même très maligne.

\- "Il l'est, il s'en veut beaucoup." Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le remette dans l'état où il l'était en revenant de Poudlard. A s'excuser toutes les dix minutes, c'est bon. "Bon tu veux faire quoi?"

\- "Tu as déjà commencé ton devoir de Sortilège, il est assez compliqué je trouve."

\- "On peut le faire ensemble si tu veux."

\- "D'accord"

On a travaillé toute la matinée et le devoir de Sortilège fut réglé. J'aurai bien voulu le garder pour la fin mais tant pis. Après le repas comme je sens le regard lourd de maman, je préfère sortir dans le jardin avec Hermione. Les garçons nous proposent une partie de pistolets à eau. Nous acceptons et nous perdons, nous finissons complètement trempée devant les deux idiots à peine mouillé. Hermione n'est vraiment pas douée mais ça m'a fait du bien avec ce temps caniculaire.

\- "C'est qui les meilleurs" Font les garçons en faisant les malins.

\- "Arrêtez de fanfaronner, on voit vos slips"

\- "Quoi?" Ils regardent en même temps et c'est complètement faux.

\- "Très marrant." Fait simplement mon frère alors que son ami rouge vif, essaye de faire une phrase.

\- "Vous, vous…" Je suppose qu'il veut dire vous aussi et effectivement nos bikinis que nous avions été mettre par précaution avant sont visibles.

\- "Quoi Ronald?" J'insiste, mon frère prend le bras de son ami et le tire.

\- "Allez viens!"

\- "Désolée, je n'ai jamais joué à ça avant." Me dit-elle peineuse, gênée d'être trempée jusqu'aux os.

\- "Ce n'est pas grave et puis ça fait du bien." dis-je en m'asseyant par terre remettant mes lunettes de soleil verte.

\- "C'était amusant" Fit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- "Tant mieux" Je suis sincère, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de jouer avec les autres. Elle a dut passer son enfance à lire des livres. C'est l'avantage d'avoir des frères.

Elle est restée quatre jours, on a travaillé et puis Harry est revenu. Il a parlé longtemps avec elle et ensuite ils sont partit trainé ensemble. Alors que je travaille dans ma chambre maman entre.

\- "Ron retourne chez lui et Ben va avec lui pour une semaine. Molly t'a invitée aussi." Toujours sur mes bonnes résolutions, je range ma plume et je me lève.

\- "D'accord, je vais préparer mon sac." Elle me sourit l'air ravie, elle sort puis revient.

\- "Ne prends pas tes cours, tu auras bien le temps de le faire après." J'ai vraiment des difficultés à la comprendre parfois mais j'accepte.

\- "Mais… oui tu as raison."

Je laisse donc à contrecœur mes livres, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour. Je mets quelques habits dans mon sac, j'envoie mon devoir terminé et je rejoins les garçons au salon. Ils me regardent surpris.

\- "Tu viens avec?" Me demande Guguss, je lui souris.

\- "Ta maman m'a invitée"

\- "J'aurai cru que t'aurais refusé." Intervient Benja, bien sûr qu'avant j'aurai refusé et maman m'aurait forcé donc cela serait pareil.

\- "Pourquoi?" Je demande pleine d'innocence mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

\- "Tu sais bien pourquoi." Il me montre discrètement son ami qui est entrain de refaire son lacet.

\- "Fais attention quand tu vas te coucher Ronald."

\- "C'était toi le coup de l'araignée." S'énerve-t-il, il n'avait pas encore comprit.

\- "Oui et après le coup de la fleur ma vengeance sera encore pire." En réalité, je n'ai rien prévu mais il va morfler. Maman arrive et nous fait un bisou.

\- "On se revoit pour votre anniversaire, cette année on le fait entre nous, d'accord?"

\- "Ok"

Je n'ai pas envie de fêter mon anniversaire parce que de toute façon je ne devrais pas être là et ensuite la personne que j'attendrai ne viendra de toute façon pas. Nous passons par la cheminée, assez difficilement parce que nous avons prit nos balais avec. Nous sommes de suite accueilli par Molly qui vient nous serrez dans ses bras.

\- "Je suis contente de vous avoir à la maison mes chéris. Charlotte, tu peux monter Ginny est dans sa chambre." Cette femme est vraiment débordante d'énergie et c'est la seule à utiliser mon nom complet. Surement parce qu'elle a des difficultés à l'associer à une fille.

\- "Merci"

Je monte, je croise Percy sa tête en l'air toujours aussi prétentieux, je passe devant la chambre des jumeaux où j'entends une explosion puis j'arrive enfin à la chambre de Ginny. Je frappe et elle vient m'ouvrir. Elle porte un top rose et une jupe.

\- "Je te faisais justement de la place, je suis contente que tu sois venue." Me dit-elle, je dépose mon sac à côté du sac de couchage.

\- "Tu n'as pas d'amie de Poudlard?" Moi et mon tact familial.

\- "Si mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'elle vienne ici." Cette maison est un peu bancale et précaire mais sa famille est gentille bien que spéciale.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Mes frères, cette maison, que j'aime beaucoup mais tu vois." Attitude pas vraiment Gryffondoresque.

\- "Oui dis-moi, je me suis demandé toute l'année mais le choixpeau n'a pas voulu t'envoyer à Serpentard?"

\- "Je… si mais j'ai eu peur. Ne dis rien à mes frères s'il te plait." Me supplie-t-elle, je comprends tout à fait. Combien de fois je me suis dis que tout aurait été plus facile si j'avais été chez les lions.

\- "T'inquiète et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit quand cette fille a dit que c'était moi qui parlait Fourchelang?" deuxième question qui me taraude l'esprit.

\- "J'ai cru que c'était un arrangement entre vous. Les jumeaux font tout le temps ça et j'ai appris à ne pas m'en mêler et à même mentir si ça peut leur servir." Elle doit en connaitre des secrets mais au moins je sais que c'est une fille de confiance.

\- "Ok" le silence se fait alors qu'elle reste assise sur son lit et moi je regarde ses posters.

\- "Et finalement vous l'avez dit que c'était Harry qui parlait?" Non, on n'a pas abordé le sujet même avec les parents.

\- "Non si tu pouvais encore garder le secret"

\- "Pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude." Il faudra vraiment qu'un jour, je la questionne un peu sur ses secrets. C'est ce que font les amis entre eux, surtout les filles enfin je crois.

\- "Les filles on va faire un match de Quidditch vous venez?" Vient nous demander Fred ou George. Ginny se tourne vers moi.

\- "Ça te dit?"

\- "Oui pourquoi pas."

Je suis dans l'équipe des jumeaux tandis que Ginny est dans l'équipe de Ron et Benj. Aucune chance que j'aie dans l'équipe de Gugus. Après une heure de jeu sous un soleil de plomb nous redescendons sur la terre. Nous avons clairement gagné et les jumeaux me tapent dans les mains.

\- "Bien joué petit serpent."

\- "Vous aussi pour des lions."

\- "On ferrait mieux de rentrer prendre une douche avant de manger." C'est vrai que nous avons transpiré et ce ne serait pas du luxe. Ginny me prend la main et commence à courir.

\- "Les filles d'abords." Crie-t-elle. "Dépêche"

Ça je connais, je fonce après elle pour être certaine de prendre ma douche dans les premières. Alors que Ginny y est, j'attends devant la porte avec les autres.

\- "Tu comptes nous battre cette année?" Me demande Fred, j'ai remarqué un point de beauté que George n'a pas sur le coin de son oreille. Par contre, aucune idée de quoi il parle.

\- "Vous battre sur quel point?"

\- "Le nombre de retenues donné par son directeur de maison." Me répond son frère comme si c'était une évidence. J'en ai un à droite et à gauche, ça me donne le tournis.

\- "La première année, tu nous as presque battus."

\- "Vous vous êtes amusé à compter ça?" Je trouve ça bizarre mais finalement ça me fait rire.

\- "Bien sûr nous ne voulions pas que tu nous battes."

\- "Mais vu que vous êtes les seuls à le savoir, ce n'est pas un peu bête."

\- "Victoire personnel et maintenant tu es au courant aussi." Effectivement mais ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

\- "Donc le but est de se prendre le plus de retenue par son directeur de maison." J'ai le professeur Rogue dans mon équipe, j'ai une longueur d'avance.

\- "Exact"

\- "On ne fait pas les points parce que Rogue, il n'enlève jamais de point à sa maison." M'explique George, c'est vrai, là j'aurai perdu. Mais merde, je suis entrain de penser comme si je voulais vraiment jouer à ce jeu. Et ce n'est même pas un jeu.

\- "Vous compterez pour moi et vous me direz quoi à la fin de l'année."

\- "Ok" Font-ils en se regardant. "Celui qui perd aura un gage"

\- "Mais vous êtes presque tout le temps en retenue ensemble." Donc ils ont le même nombre de points.

\- "On trouvera un moyen de se départager, une ultime blague." Il prenne vraiment la vie comme un jeu.

\- "Vous êtes fous." Je ris gentiment.

\- "Nous ne sommes pas fous, c'est notre réalité qui est différente." Je vois la porte qui s'ouvre doucement, je fais comme si de rien n'était et je m'engouffre dans la pièce aider par Ginny qui leur bloque le passage.

\- "Hey!" Font-ils, je sais qu'ils ont cru faire diversion pour se rapprocher de la porte mais ça n'a pas marché.

\- "Bien essayé."

Finalement ce séjour me fait du bien. Je parle avec les jumeaux des blagues qu'ils comptent faire cette année, je passe mon temps à éviter Percy et Guguss. Arthur quant à lui, est un homme gentil et passionné par son travail. J'ai essayé de lui expliqué avec l'aide de mon frère différent objets qu'utilisent les moldus. Mais vu que la magie aide les sorciers pour un peu près tout, c'est compliqué d'imaginer un monde sans pour eux. Pourtant, il les admire, c'est un comme quelqu'un qui admire une fourmilière ou un animal sauvage.

Le dernier soir, je suis dans la chambre avec Ginny couchée par terre.

\- "On pourrait faire un jeu, tu connais j'épouse, je couche, je tue?" Le principe on donne trois noms et l'autre doit dire qui elle épouse, avec qui elle couche et qui elle tue. C'est assez marrant.

\- "Oui"

\- "Je commence entre Percy, Ron et Bill." Je ne connais pas bien Bill mais c'est celui qui me parait le moins désagréable après les deux autres.

\- "Tu commences fort. J'épouse Bill, je couche avec Percy et je tue Ron. Mais tu veux jouer on va jouer. Entre Harry, Benjamin et moi." Il n'est pas interdit de se mettre dedans et de mettre une fille et une fille.

\- "Sérieusement?" Elle se relève sur son coude pour voir si je rigole ou pas.

\- "Très sérieux." Elle réfléchit puis dit.

\- "J'épouse Benjamin, je couche avec toi et je tue Harry mais juste parce que c'est celui que je connais le moins des trois."

\- "Ok si tu veux." Ce jeu m'amuse beaucoup.

\- "A moi entre le professeur Rogue, Rusard et Dumbledore." Ce jeu m'amuse moins.

\- "Mais c'est quoi ces choix." Elle veut ma mort, entre mon directeur, un cracmol moche et un vieux.

\- "C'est le jeu."

\- "Je tue Rusard direct, je couche avec Dumbledore parce que je ne veux pas être marié avec lui et quitte à être marié autant avec un Serpentard."

\- "Dégueu" Grimace-t-elle en même temps aucun des trois n'étaient très appétissant.

\- "Excuse moi les trois sont dégueus."

\- "J'avoue à toi."

\- "Drago Malefoy, Neville Longdubat et Seamus truc à Gryffondor.

\- "Je vois. Tu veux jouer les maisons maintenant, d'accord." Elle réfléchit mais moins longtemps que pour mes frères. "J'épouse Seamus, je couche avec Draco et je tue Neville."

\- "Ça fait deux fois que tu veux coucher avec un Serpentard." Je rigole et elle aussi puis elle redevient sérieuse.

\- "Tu as déjà embrassé un mec?" Non je ne l'ai jamais fait, je n'ai jamais été assez proche de quelqu'un.

\- "Non et toi?"

\- "Non et une fille?" Je crois que ma question l'a perturbée bien que ce n'était pas le but.

\- "Non plus."

\- "Ok"

\- "Ok"

La discussion se finit là. C'est la première fois que je parle de mecs avec quelqu'un autre que ma marraine. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce genre de discussion avec mes frères, ni avec mon père. Le pire c'est que je suis certaine que quand ça arrivera, la première personne avec qui je voudrai parler ne serra pas là. De toute façon, si je deviens une apprentie, j'aurais besoin de l'accord de mon Maitre. Ce sera considéré comme une distraction alors se sera surement non. Et puis, je n'oserai même pas lui en parler. Je vais donc faire vœux d'abstinence comme les sœurs? Oh Ashley comme tu me manques.

C'est d'humeur maussade que je retourne à la maison. Mais avant j'ai quand même dit à Ron de se méfier car j'avais caché une surprise pour lui. Ce qui est faux mais lui ne le sait pas. Et vu sa tête, il va passer le reste des vacances à chercher. Ma vengeance made in Serpentard est en place sans rien faire. Dés la cheminée passée, un grand.

\- "Bon anniversaire!" Me détruit les tympans. Mes parents sont bien sûr là avec une grande banderole. Je souris faiblement alors que papa prend l'appareil photo.

\- "Merci." Je dis alors que mes frères se serrent pour faire la photo rituelle. Nous sourions et nos parents sont contents. Ils pourront la mettre avec les treize autres du même style.

\- "Cette année on ne peut pas aller camper mais on a quand même installé la tente dans le jardin."

\- "La grande aventure." Fait Benjamin mais on comprend pourquoi on ne va pas en forêt.

\- "Ne te moque pas pour ta sœur c'est le cas." Par contre il va falloir que je m'habitude que "la sœur" ne soit pas toujours moi.

On ouvre nos cadeaux puis alors qu'on mange le gâteau, papa reçoit un message. Il se tourne vers maman qui est à table avec nous.

\- "C'est Sirius qui demande s'il peut passer." Mes frères regardent leurs morceaux de gâteaux comme si c'était le truc le plus intéressant au monde. Mes parents semblent se parler sans ouvrir la bouche. Je sais pourquoi il hésite mais je n'ai pas envie de priver mes frères de la compagnie de leurs parrains et marraines juste parce que… enfin voilà.

\- "Ils peuvent venir, ce n'est pas grave." Dis-je finalement maman me regarde ne semblant pas savoir comment réagir.

\- "Mais…" Je joue un peu avec ma part de gâteau ma faim envolée.

\- "Ça ne me dérange pas." Je la rassure mais papa insiste.

\- "Tu es certaine? Les garçons sont assez grands pour comprendre." Les dit garçons relèvent enfin la tête et essaye d'être les plus désintéressé possible.

\- "C'est clair, on les verra une autre fois."

\- "Non c'est bon." Maman m'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne et me serre contre elle. Je ne veux plus être égoïste.

Cependant j'avoue que quand Sirius, Remus, Karine, Tonks, Alice, Neville et sa sœur débarquent ça fait beaucoup. C'est donc pour ça que je reste un peu en retrait. Pourtant ils sont comme d'habitude avec moi mais le vide revient. J'ai l'impression de regarder la scène à la télévision. Sirius et Karine qui se charrient. Tonks qui flirt avec Remus, ils sont mignons d'ailleurs. Alice qui câline Abby. Comme tout le monde est occupé, je monte discrètement dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte et me cale contre en prenant une grand inspiration. Je vois un hibou qui m'attend. Je prends la lettre et je m'assieds sur mon lit pour la lire.

" Miss Potter,

Je viens de corriger vos devoirs c'est mieux mais loin d'être suffisant. Si être un apprenti est une plaisanterie pour vous, veuillez arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps. Je veux que vos devoirs suivants soit de meilleures qualités, poussé la recherche plus loin. J'espère au moins que vous méditez et courrez tout les jours. Il vous reste un mois pour me convaincre et pour l'instant, je ne le suis pas.

Severus Rogue."

Je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou. Je n'ai plus eu le temps de courir, ni de méditer et je croyais que mes devoirs étaient parfaits et apparemment non. Je ne dois pas flancher, il faut que je me reprenne.

\- "Charlie?" Fait la voix de maman, je fourre la lettre sous ma couette et je dis d'une voix que j'essaye de rendre forte.

\- "Je suis là." Elle rentre

\- "Ça va?"

\- "Oui." Sachant ce qu'elle doit penser je rajoute. "Je ne voulais pas m'enfermer sur moi-même." Elle vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- "Ecoute quand mes parents sont morts, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même. Je me suis plongée dans le travaille, je me culpabilisais surtout avec ma sœur qui en rajoutait une couche." Je n'ai jamais vu sa sœur, notre tante mais d'après le peu que j'en sais, ce n'est pas une grande perte. Cependant on en parle jamais parce qu'à chaque fois maman est triste. "J'ai gâché des bons moments et je ne voulais pas que tu fasses pareil. Mais j'oublie souvent que tu n'es pas comme moi." Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et commence à la caresser. "Je te dois des excuses."

\- "Non tu t'inquiétais mais c'est un peu étouffant." Je me sens mal tout à coup.

\- "Je te dois des excuses pour autre chose." Là, je ne comprends pas.

\- "Pourquoi?" Elle ne me regarde pas, elle se concentre juste sur ma main.

\- "Quand j'ai vu que tu allais très mal et que tu refusais d'aller voir un psycho-mage, j'ai mis une potion pour t'aider dans ton jus d'orange." Voilà la raison pour laquelle est me poussait à boire ce jus tous les jours.

\- "Tu m'as droguée?" Elle relève vivement la tête.

\- "Non c'était pour que tu reprennes le dessus." Mais de quel droit elle me fait prendre quelque chose sans m'en parler. Comment a-t-elle put penser que c'était la meilleure chose à faire? Néanmoins, je comprends mieux ma baisse de moral chez les Weasley. Sa maudite potion ne faisait plus d'effet.

\- "Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça sans m'en parler."

\- "Je sais, j'ai compris mon erreur. Je te promets de te laisser plus d'espace si tu essayes de me parler un peu plus." Après ce coup-ci la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire est de me confier à elle. Mais elle va me laisser de l'espace alors vu qu'elle joue avec des méthodes de ma maison, je peux jouer aussi.

\- "Je vais essayer"

Au moins ça m'arrange, elle va me laisser de l'espace pour travailler, courir et méditer. Quand les gens sont partit, je rejoins quand même mes frères sous la tente. Mes parents ayant préféré rester dans la maison parce qu'Abby ne se sent pas bien. Nous sommes côte à côte dans nos sacs de couchage, ça fait du bien de se retrouver tout les trois.

\- "Charlie?" Je me tourne vers Benjy

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Ça va?"

\- "Ça va aller, il va bien falloir." Mais ce n'est pas en me posant la question tous les jours que ça va changer. Mais j'ai quand même se sentiment de trahison cependant je ne veux pas leur en parler. "J'aime bien Tonks." C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air marrante et gentille.

\- "Oui elle est sympa et j'aime bien voir rougir Remus à chaque fois qu'elle lui parle." Commente Harry, oui j'ai remarqué aussi.

\- "Et cette histoire d'animagus on fait quoi?" Je demande finalement, vu comme le visage de Benjamin s'éclaire, il est clairement pour.

\- "On le fait c'est sûr."

\- "On essaye déjà se sera pas mal." Je le tempère quand même, ça risque d'être compliqué.

\- "Oui bien sûr." Il lève les yeux au ciel, je le pousse légèrement.

\- "Pour commencer, il faut faire une potion pour entrer en communication avec son soi profond. Là on entrera en contact avec des animaux." Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur comment le devenir et je suis étonnée qu'on rentre en contact avec plusieurs animaux.

\- "Plusieurs?" Mais par contre Harry à l'air de bien maitriser le sujet.

\- "Oui et il faudra méditer plusieurs fois et les animaux vont s'éclipser un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Quand on saura qu'elle animal nous correspond, il faudra essayer de se transformer. Mais tout ça prend du temps." Et le temps risque de me manquer cette année.

\- "Je propose qu'on s'attende à chaque étape. Le premier qui trouve son animal attend les autres." Propose Benjy qui est déjà dans un futur tout autre que le mien.

\- "Ok" Dis-je doucement espérant ne pas les ralentir.

\- "Vous aimeriez être quoi?" Demande Ben, c'est notre frère qui répond le premier.

\- "Un aigle ou un truc qui vole mais j'ai lu que c'était super rare."

\- "Moi un truc fort je me vois mal en une chose fragile." Je l'imagine en souris, toute mimi, se serait hilarant. Ils se tournent vers moi mais je n'arrive pas à me projeter.

\- "J'en sais rien." ils se recouchent sur le dos.

\- "On verra de toute façon mais il faudra être à Poudlard pour faire la potion." Ce qui vaut dire se retrouver dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, ça me donne des frissons.

\- "Il faut surtout qu'on trouve un autre endroit que les toilettes de Mimi."

\- "Surtout qu'elle m'en veut maintenant." Fait Harry penaud mais heureusement Ben change de sujet.

\- "Cette année on va aller à Pré-Au-Lard." Le village juste à côté de l'école et on pourrait y aller certains week-end.

\- "Si les parents signent le formulaire." Précise Ry mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le ferrait pas?

\- "Pourquoi il ne le ferrait pas?" Il hausse les épaules

\- "J'en sais rien, ils semblaient hésité." Ils ne vont quand même pas nous priver de sortie alors que tout le monde va y aller.

\- "On a treize ans les gars." Fait finalement Benjamin en mettant ses bras derrières sa tête. C'est vrai, on a treize ans.

\- "Et oui, c'est pas une raison pour frimer".

\- "Je suis un Potter, je ne frime pas, je suis la frime"

\- "On croirait entendre Malefoy"

Devant cette attaque personnelle, il me saute dessus et commence à me chatouiller, Harry nous lance un oreiller et nous commençons une bataille fraternelle. Je me ramasse un ou deux mauvais coups et on arrête enfin à bout de souffle.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, je reçois une lettre. Je la prends de l'hibou que je reconnais être celui de Blaise.

\- "Une lettre d'amour venant de ton Blaisou" Se moque Benjy, je lui lance un regard noir en donnant un morceau de toast à l'hibou qui le mange et repart.

\- "Occupe-toi de ton Ronald chéri et on en reparle."

\- "Ron est un garçon"

\- "Blaise aussi" Je lui rétorque

\- "Crétine"

\- "Crétin"

\- "Si ça peut vous rassurer vous êtes tout les deux des crétins." Intervient Harry qui a continué à manger. nous nous tournons vers lui.

\- "Bigleux"

\- "Vous pourriez être hors de la table pour dire vos noms d'oiseaux." Dit maman en entrant dans la cuisine avec notre sœur dans ses bras.

\- "Tu savais qu'un oiseau s'appelait crétin." Je demande avec un air d'aristocrate à Benjamin.

\- "Non je l'ignorais très chère."

\- "Comme c'est cocasse" Rajoute Harry sur le même ton.

\- "Qu'ils sont fatiguant tes frères et ta sœur ma puce." Dit-elle à Abby qui rigole comme si elle avait comprit.

Je me lève, je joue un peu avec Abby au passage et après avoir rangé mon assiette et mes affaires, je monte lire ma lettre dans ma chambre.

" Bonjour princesse,

Je t'écris par hibou parce que tu sembles m'avoir complètement oublié. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te joindre grâce au carnet mais rien n'y a fait. Est-ce que tu boudes? Est-ce que tu l'as perdu? J'espère que tu vas mieux en tout cas. Nos conversations me manquent mais si tu le dis à quelqu'un je n'irais tout en bloc. Parle-moi princesse, je m'ennui.

Blaise"

Quelle amie je fais. Je sors le carnet qui est resté dans le fond de la malle. Je l'ouvre et effectivement il y a plusieurs messages de Blaise. Je prends ma plume et j'écris un mot puis j'attends. Je récris un deuxième cinq minutes plus tard puis vient enfin une réponse.

\- "Je boude." Je ris toute seule.

\- "C'est ton côté féminin qui ressort encore"

\- "Comment vas-tu?" Toujours cette question et c'est étrange comme ma réponse change d'une personne à l'autre.

\- "Mieux un peu, ça dépend. Ma maman est tout le temps sur mon dos, elle m'oblige à voir Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley." C'est un peu exagéré la façon dont je l'écris mais c'est surtout le fait de ne pas le voir lui qui m'ennuie.

\- "La corvée."

\- "Elles sont sympas mais rien ne vaux ta compagnie."

\- "Oui je sais." La modestie de Malefoy est contagieuse.

\- "Et toi comment vas-tu?"

\- "Je viens de rentrer au manoir, il est vide. Je vais sans doute invité Théo parce que je suppose que tu ne peux pas venir?" Je me plains que maman est trop sur mon dos mais au moins elle est là. Blaise est là pour deux mois et sa mère ne fait même pas l'effort d'être présente. Comme j'aimerai aller chez lui mais je sais que demander ne servirait à rien.

\- "Non"

\- "Je m'en doutais. Daphnée te passe le bonjour, elle est partie en France avec sa mère. Elle n'avait pas une seule minute à elle. Quand je l'ai vue elle dévalisait une boutique." Je l'imagine et pourtant elle en a déjà une tonne d'habits. "Tu as déjà choisis tes options?"

\- "Etude des Runes, Arithmancie et Soins aux créatures magiques et toi?"

\- "Divination et Soins aux créatures magiques. Il parait que divination c'est facile et marrant. Et soins aux créatures magiques, c'est parce que Drago a prit ça." Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "Sérieusement?"

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Rien mais fait attention sinon tu vas finir par ressembler à Pansy"

\- "Tant que je ne ronfle pas comme elle." J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est à côté de moi, il est ma bouée d'oxygène.

\- "Merlin sois loué."

\- "Mais vu que ma mère veut que je prenne une matière en plus, (elle me l'a dit par hibou) je vais aussi t'ennuyer en Etude des Runes. Autant se faire chier à deux." Oh oui que ça va me faire du bien de l'avoir en cours avec moi.

\- "Je suis contente de te parler."

\- "Moi aussi, je me suis inquiété." Encore une personne qui s'inquiète pour moi et moi je l'ai carrément oublié pendant un mois.

\- "Laisse-moi deviner si je le répète"

\- "Je nierai en bloc. On se reparle bientôt princesse"

\- "Promis mon preux chevalier."

* * *

 **Je sens l'indignation venir et les cailloux se lancés sur Lily. Je vous promets elle va devenir moins chiante. Mais elle a perdue sa meilleure amie qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance. Elle a elle-même dut faire le deuil de ses parents et elle l'explique. Et elle a l'impression de perdre sa fille dans tout les sens du terme. Elle est médicomage donc elle sait qu'à l'adolescence un deuil est encore moins facile à surmonter. Voilà l'avocat de la défense à fini.**

 **Blaise fait sa petite apparition, je sais que vous l'aimez bien et dire qu'elle a réussi à l'oublier.**

 **On sent les prémices des premiers amours adolescents arrivés doucement et Harry change.**

 **Rogue est Rogue, me je le répète, l'apprentissage ne sera pas un calvaire enfin au début un peu mais la relation va évoluer et tout le monde y trouvera sa place.**

 **Le prochains chapitres sera consacrés aux triplés, à une nouvelle inquiétante, et à la découverte de leur animal parce qu'ils vont trouvé un moyen de faire la potion avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais la transformation se ne sera pas pour tout de suite, ils vont juste découvrir leurs formes. Il va s'en passer des choses dans le prochains chapitres mais se sera totalement centré sur les triplés et leurs relations.**

 **Un pronostic sur les formes de leurs animagus? Je vous le dis si vous trouvez (les trois), je suis prête à donner ma place pour l'exposition Harry Potter à Bruxelles. Et si vous êtes français et bien tant pis, il faudra vous déplacer pour la voir ou la revoir. Mais je ne risque pas grand chose celui de Benjamin est inattendu.**

 **A la prochaine, bientôt;**


	16. Les évadés

**Bonjour, nouveau chapitre qui contient la fin des vacances. Dans les livres c'est le moment où s'évade Sirius, là ce ne sera pas pareil vous vous en doutez. Maintenant il va y avoir du changement même si j'ai voulu gardé une trace des livres. Je change mais en gardant quelques évènements que je trouve indissociable de l'aventure HP. Et surtout voir ce qu'il se serait passé si on avait changé un tout petit truc. Mais j'en reparlerai le moment venu. Pour l'heure, chapitre consacré aux triplés.**

 **Deuxième point, l'apprentissage, c'est unanime, vous avez peur que Rogue aie tout les pouvoirs, qu'il en profite, et que c'est bizarre que le ministère ne fasse rien pour régulariser ça. Pour moi, le ministère et le monde magique ont une guerre en retard. ça révolte Hermione que les elfes de maison soit des esclaves mais pour les sorciers c'est normal. Rusard regrette les punitions corporelles donc ça ne doit pas être aboli depuis si longtemps. Les femmes travaillent maintenant mais chez les sang-purs c'est une autre histoire. Narcissa du peu que j'en ai vu, à l'air très soumise pour une Black. La société sorcière n'a pas évolué aussi vite que celle moldue et les mœurs n'ont pas changé encore. Maintenant comme je vais l'expliquer, le lien est fort et considéré comme précieux et remplie de magie donc presque intouchable. Et puis d'après vous pourquoi Rogue a accepté de prendre une élève comme apprentie alors qu'il déteste avec quelqu'un dans les pattes. Cela le prive de liberté autant que Charlie. Je ne vais pas faire de l'apprentissage un moment facile, je préfère vous prévenir mais pas un truc d'acharnement constant. Il y aura du bon et du mauvais mais ça fait partie d'une intrigue bien plus grande que j'ai pensé jusqu'à la fin de ma fic. Cela aura une grande importance et j'espère que j'arriverais à vous garder à mes côtés jusque là. Maintenant je ne vous cache pas que le chapitre suivant ne risque pas de plaire à tout le monde. Mais il est important.**

 **Réponse flodalys:** j'ai en grande partie répondu à ta question au dessus mais j'espère vraiment que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic pour mieux comprendre ce que cet apprentissage va donner et ce que je veux en faire.

L'âge n'a pas à avoir sa place ici, le monde d'HP est inter-générationnel mais c'est vrai que parfois je me dis que je suis trop vieille, alors j'arrête et puis j'en ai trop envie et je recommence. Dix ans déjà que je suis sur ce site. Le jeu de Ginny je n'ai jamais joué mais je l'ai déjà entendu dans un film ou une série ou un livre, je ne sais plus. Pour Ron, disons que Charlie n'est pas tendre avec lui non plus et Benjamin ne préfère pas s'en mêler ne voulant pas se fâcher avec l'un ou l'autre. Mais leur attitude va changer à un moment mais pas maintenant. Pour Neville, lui il est différent car il a ses deux parents, donc je pense que ça à influer sur son caractère mais lui aussi va changer, cette année pour sa part. Mais c'est certain que tout le monde ne peut pas être d'accord avec tout. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai lu que Remus et Tonks étaient morts dans le livre. Je trouvais ça de trop. Enfin merci de prendre le temps reviewer. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16: Les évadés**

Je suis avec mes frères et ma sœur dans sa poussette au parc. Nos parents nous ont clairement demandé d'aller nous promener pendant une heure. Et bizarrement nous avons une nouvelle nounou, Tonks. Nous mangeons tout les quatre une glace italienne assis sur un banc alors qu'Abby face à nous joue avec son cerf en peluche.

\- "Ça fait combien de temps?" je demande sachant pertinemment que ça ne fait pas une heure. Benjy regarde sa montre en grognant.

\- "Cinq minutes depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as demandé." Je soupire avant d'encore plus l'ennuyer.

\- "Et en tout?" Harry sourit tout en mangeant sa glace et je vois Tonks à côté qui fait pareil. Aujourd'hui elle a les cheveux roux, on dirait presque qu'elle fait partie de la famille.

\- "Une demi-heure. Mange ta glace." Bougonne-t-il en râlant encore plus car de la glace est tombé sur son short. Je regarde ma petite sœur qui mord maintenant son jouet.

\- "Pauvre Abby condamné à manger des petits pots sans gout." Elle me regarde ne comprenant pas.

\- "Arrête de la torturée."

\- "Pourquoi ils nous ont mit dehors?" Je demande encore espérant que Tonks nous le dise, je suis sûr qu'elle est au courant.

\- "Aucune idée. Mais vu qu'il y avait le professeur Dumbledore, Sirius et Remus, ça devait être important." Continue Harry car il a comprit où je voulais en venir.

\- "Et après ils viendront encore se plaindre si on se jette dans des ennuis dont ils étaient au courant mais qu'ils ont rien voulu nous dire." Je continue mais elle fait comme si elle ne nous entendait pas.

\- "Est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer de passer une année sans embrouille s'il vous plait." Dis sérieusement le Survivant je le regarde et Harry aussi, effarés.

\- "Et c'est toi qui parle?"

\- "Oui et tu m'entends." Me répond-t-il en léchant sa glace.

\- "Gryffondors buté." Je me moque gentiment.

\- "Serpentard vicieux." Me rétorque-t-il

\- "Pouffsoufle." Crie Harry et Tonks lui tape dans la main. Nous éclatons de rire.

\- "Tu me tues Harry." Dis-je après avoir retrouvé mon sérieux. "C'est vrai que si on avait été tout les trois à Poufsouffle cela aurait été tellement plus simple. On vivrait d'amour et d'eau fraiche."

\- "Je vous signale qu'on est à côté des cuisines alors on est loin de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Mais de gâteaux et de bière au beurre." Oh les saligauds, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tonks approuve aussi et il commence à parler des meilleurs plats à savourer dans la salle commune.

\- "Il me semblait que tu avais grossis." Fait Benjy même si ce n'est pas vrai. Par contre, mes frères on bien grandit comparé à moi. J'ai grandi mais moins, mes cheveux ont poussé, je n'y ai plus touché depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Harry a gardé la même coupe indomptable lui aussi, je crois que ça le rapproche de notre père. Benjy lui a décidé de les laisser pousser un peu.

\- "N'importe quoi, c'est la jalousie qui parle. D'ailleurs Cho Chang pense que je suis à croquer." Jamais entendu parler de cette fille.

\- "C'est qui?"

\- "Une fille et elle est à Serdaigle, elle a un an de plus que nous. On se voit souvent à la bibliothèque et elle m'a envoyé une lettre." Est-ce que c'est Harry qui va sortir le premier avec quelqu'un? Benj semble la connaitre.

\- "Ah oui elle joue au Quidditch."

\- "Elle a souvent chaud." Je me moque mais cette blague est pourrie, je ne la ressortirais pas.

\- "Tu es naze Charlie." Harry se tourne vers notre frère." Et toi combien d'admiratrices t'ont envoyé une lettre?"

\- "Tu sais bien que papa et maman trient mes lettres." En même temps, ça lui évite d'avoir des lettres de femmes de cent ans. "Et Charlie, elle a Blaisou." Dit-il en faisant des bisous dans le vide. Il m'énerve à ramener toujours ça sur le tapis. Juste parce qu'une fille ne peut pas être amie avec un garçon.

\- "C'est mon meilleur ami, vous êtes vraiment lourd."

\- "Punaise, il pleut, on rentre?" Effectivement un gros nuage est au dessus de nous et je sens quelques gouttes.

\- "Il n'est pas l'heure." Fait Tonks en mangeant la fin de son cornet en vitesse.

\- "On dira qu'on a été responsable et qu'on préféré rentrer pour Abby." Vu qu'il commence à pleuvoir plus fort, elle abdique.

\- "Ça marche." Elle protège Abby et prend la poussette.

Nous rentrons en courant car l'averse est puissante. C'est trempé, à part Abby que nous arrivons à la maison. Nous rentrons doucement et d'après les voix fortes, ils sont toujours en discussions.

\- On est là." crie Tonks dans sa discrétion, on la fusille du regard, on aurait put écouter en douce. Mais on a un peu oublié que c'est une adulte et pas une copine.

\- "Déjà?" Fait maman en arrivant.

\- "Il pleut des cordes, Abby aurait put prendre froid." Explique Tonks en manquant de tomber à cause de la poussette. Notre père arrive et met une main sur l'épaule de maman.

\- "Il faut leur dire." Ils se regardent un moment puis maman revient vers nous.

\- "Je vais mettre Abby au lit." Fait Tonks en prenant sa filleule.

\- "Venez." Fait papa en nous séchant d'un coup de baguette.

Nous allons nous assoir dans la salle à manger avec les adultes. On attend que Tonks redescende puis Dumbledore commence à prendre la parole.

\- "Je suppose que vous savez que quand vous étiez bébés vos parents et vous avez été mis sous Fidélitas?" Oui nous la connaissons sur le bout des doigts cette histoire.

\- "Oui et qu'un ami de nos parents nous a vendu." Fait Harry, les maraudeurs présents se regardent avec toujours une rancune dans leurs yeux.

\- "Oui il s'appelait Peter Pettigrow." Dit papa et je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter.

\- "Et il était à Gryffondor." Etant la seule Serpentard dans la pièce, je me dois de le préciser.

\- "Charlie" Me réprimande maman comme si ça n'avait rien à voir.

\- "Juste une remarque en passant désolée." Je me laisse aller dans ma chaise pour écouter la suite.

\- "Passons, jusqu'à hier, il était enfermé à Azkaban."

\- "Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y est plus?" Dit Benjamin, parfois il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler.

\- "C'est le principe." Dis-je, il me regarde contrarié. Dumbledore continue.

\- "il c'est échappé, ce que nous pensions impossible. Mais il l'a fait. Maintenant il y a deux possibilités. Soit il va continuer à fuir soit il va vouloir se venger." Je préférai la première solution. Dumbledore regarde mes parents semblant attendre leur signal.

\- "Il faut tout leur dire." Confirme papa mais maman ne semble pas d'accord néanmoins elle ne dit rien.

\- "S'il était seul nous aurions pensé qu'il s'enfuirait sans se retourner, le problème est qu'il c'est enfui avec un autre détenu. Fenrir Greyback." Harry réagit le premier et se tourne vers son parrain.

\- "C'est le loup-garou qui t'a mordu." Ce dernier a alors une lueur peu commune pour lui dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui fait peur, un regard de loup.

\- "Oui, c'est lui."

\- "Ce qui rend la fuite plus dangereuse encore. " Reprend notre directeur. Ça change beaucoup de choses si un loup-garou veut notre peau.

\- "Mais ils ne viendront pas à Poudlard?" Demande Benja, le directeur le regarde par-dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune.

\- "Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Le ministère va poster des Détraqueurs aux entrées de Poudlard. C'est une mesure de précaution. Alors je vous demande de faire très attention, les Détraqueurs, ne jouent pas." Se sont les gardiens de la plus grandes prisons sorcières, bien sûr qu'ils ne jouent pas.

\- "Mais on pourra aller à Pré-au-Lard?" Demande Ben, personnellement c'est le dernier de mes soucis. J'ai envie de lui dire, et, oh, on a deux tueurs à nos trousses.

\- "Nous allons y réfléchir." Disent nos parents mais mon frère est loin d'être d'accord.

\- "Mais"

\- "Pas de mais, votre sécurité est notre priorité." Le survivant soutient le regard de maman mais il finit par le détourner. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi.

\- "Si le ministère pense que les Détraqueurs sont la solution, je mise plutôt sur l'humain. C'est pourquoi je viens d'engager Remus et Sirius comme professeurs. Ils connaissent Peter, ils savent comment il réagit." Au moins Rémus aura du travail cette année, c'est une bonne chose. Par contre, ils iront tout rapporter aux parents encore plus vite que le professeur Rogue. Sirius me regarde.

\- "Charlie, il faudra aussi que tu nous donnes la carte." La carte des Maraudeurs, maman les regardent, elle n'était sans doute pas au courant qu'ils nous l'avaient donné.

\- "Mais…"

\- "Nous en aurons besoin." Oui mais c'était mon cadeau. Je suppose que nécessité fait loi. Cependant j'ignore si c'est pour que nous ne l'ayons plus ou parce qu'ils en auront vraiment besoin. De toute façon, le résultat est le même.

\- "Très bien, faites attention à vous." Nous dit le directeur avant de se lever.

Après avoir reprit la carte Sirius et Remus s'en vont. Nous nous retrouvons avec mes frères dans ma chambre. Nous sommes tout les trois soucieux, ça se lit sur nos visages. Harry est à mon bureau, assit dessus, Benjy lui à prit la chaise et c'est assis à l'envers, la tête appuyée sur le dossier et moi je suis sur mon lit.

\- "Je crois que pour notre année tranquille c'est loupé." Je commence, puis Harry demande.

\- "Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont venir à Poudlard? Avec Dumbledore et les Détraqueurs?" Moi, je ne viendrais pas mais bon.

\- "Ils se sont bien enfuis d'Azkaban"

\- "Ah vous êtes là." Fait papa en entrant dans la pièce. "Je sais que ça vous fait peur mais nous les attraperons bientôt et tout redeviendra comme avant." Avant quoi? Ça ressemble plus à un début qu'à une fin. Et puis nous nous serons à Poudlard qui protégera Abby et maman parce que je sais que papa sait se défendre.

\- "Et si c'était pas nous qu'ils voulaient et s'il s'en prenait à vous ou à Abby?" Demande Harry comme s'il avait lu mes pensées.

\- "Je sais me défendre mais pour plus de sécurité nous allons devoir déménager." Nous le regardons surpris, on va en plus devoir partir.

\- "Où?"

\- "Au manoir à Godric's Hollow, nous venons de refaire toute les protections et nous avons un nouveau gardien sous Fidelitas." Ça c'était si bien passé la première fois cela serait bête de ne pas le faire.

\- "C'est qui?" Demande Benjamin.

\- "Dumbledore"

\- "Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui la première fois?" Je demande à mon tour.

\- "C'était différent. On va devoir faire nos valises, pour l'instant ne prenez que le nécessaire." Il se retourne puis alors qu'il va s'en aller, se re-retourne. "Ah oui, dernière chose Peter est un animagus, il peut se transformer en rat donc si vous voyez un rat qui a un comportement bizarre."

\- "C'est quoi un comportement bizarre pour un rat?" Dis-je sérieusement. Je n'ai jamais observé un rat assez longtemps pour savoir quel comportement est normal ou pas.

\- "S'il se met à danser ou à lire." Me répond Benjy sarcastiquement, je lui tire une langue.

\- "Nous reviendrons ici?" Questionne pendant ce temps Harry, nous écoutons la réponse car nous aussi nous voulons revenir. C'est ici que nous avons grandis.

\- "Oui sans doute quand le calme sera revenu."

L'idée d'emménager dans la maison où nos grands-parents sont morts ne m'enchante pas. Mais peut-être que cela me ferra du bien de vivre loin des souvenirs d'Ashley, juste le temps de faire mon deuil et après on reviendra. Je fais ma valise comme pour partir à Poudlard, j'attrape au passage Scofield, au moins s'il voit un rat passé, je sais qu'il le croquera. Il deviendra un héro avec les gros titres dans les journaux. Dés que tout le monde est prêt papa nous fait lire un bout de papier avec l'adresse avant de le brûler ensuite nous transplanons. Nous nous retrouvons devant un manoir gigantesque. Nous sommes dans le jardin et derrière nous se trouve une grille magnifiquement travaillé avec deux lions sur leurs deux pattes arrière. Le jardin doit faire le tour de la bâtisse. La nuit commence à tomber et Abby pleure, je crois qu'elle n'a pas aimé le transplanage. Nous entrons et nous pourrions mettre une bonne partie de la maison dans cette entrée. C'est magnifique mais grand, trop grand. À Poudlard, c'est beau, ici ce n'est pas une maison. Une créature pop devant nous, c'est un elfe de maison.

\- "Les Maitres sont revenus, Poly est contente de revoir les Maitres et les jeunes Maitres." Elle fait ses courbettes puis nous regardent avec ses grands yeux bleus.

\- "Bonjour Poly, merci d'avoir entretenu la maison." Dit mon père, elle refait une courbette.

\- "C'est un honneur Maitre."

\- "Poly et d'autres elfes ont travaillé à Poudlard pendant notre absence." Nous explique papa et Benjamin tout excité demande.

\- "On peut leur demander des trucs?" Maman le regarde les mains sur les hanches.

\- "Vous rangerez vos chambres comme à la maison. Ils sont là pour nous aider mais pas pour être nos esclaves." Il baisse la tête, il devrait savoir que maman n'aime pas l'esclavagisme des elfes de maisons.

\- "J'ai préparé les chambres"

\- "Nous aurons nos propres chambres?" Font les garçons en même temps.

\- "Oui" Dit mon père en souriant, les garçons se regardent.

\- "Enfin!"

D'un seul coup d'œil, nous nous sommes comprit. Nous montons les escaliers en courant à la recherche de nos chambres. Nous les trouvons assez facilement parce que nos écriteaux on fait le voyage avec nous. J'ouvre la porte de ma nouvelle chambre, je vois d'abord comme un petit salon, avec une table et trois fauteuils; puis un bureau en bois imposant avec une bibliothèque vide. Ensuite à ma gauche un immense lit à baldaquin aux couvertures beiges et aux rideaux blancs. Il y a une magnifique coiffeuse. J'ouvre une porte et je tombe sur un dressing vide mais j'aurai bien trop de place. Il y a une deuxième porte avec une salle de bain privée avec une baignoire, une toilette, un évier.

Je sors de ma chambre pour trouver la chambre de mes frères. Harry à la chambre à droite et Benjy à ma gauche. Les chambres se ressemblent à part dans l'agencement. En face de nos chambres se trouvent une immense bibliothèque avec des tables pour pouvoir travailler. Nous parcourons le manoir en vitesse, trop excité que pour aller dormir. Nous y trouvons un laboratoire de potion mais maman veut être avec nous si on veut l'utiliser. Plusieurs chambres d'amis, nous trouvons également la chambre d'Abby qui est à côté de celle des parents pour le moment dans l'autre aile. Nous trouvons une salle d'études, une salle de jeux, une salle à manger, même une salle de bal,… Dehors nous avons une serre, un terrain de Quidditch privé, une piscine, il y a même une écurie mais elle est vide. Qu'est-ce qu'on se serait amusé en grandissant ici.

Par contre, la nuit, c'est beaucoup moins réjouissant. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me lève et le sol est froid sous mes pieds. J'avance dans le couloir et j'entends un bruit derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois Harry sortir de sa chambre.

\- "Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?" Je chuchote alors que personne ne peut nous entendre.

\- "Non"

\- "Viens."

Nous entrons dans la chambre de Ben qui ne dort pas lui non plus. On saute dans son lit et il ne semble même pas surpris. Cette maison avait l'air bien mais je ne me sens pas comme chez moi. C'est plus comme quand on part en vacances, on est bien mais pas chez soi.

\- "Elle n'est pas si bien en faites cette maison" Dis-je alors que nous regardons tout les trois le plafond et ses moulures.

\- "Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il vaut mieux vivre heureux dans une chaumière que malheureux dans un château." Harry et ses dictons mais il est assez correct celui-là.

\- "Il faut juste qu'on s'y fasse." Nous rassure Benjamin mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu non plus.

\- "Oui c'est qu'une question d'adaptation et puis on va retourner à Poudlard." Continue Harry seulement les sorties seront moins bien vu qu'on aura plus la carte.

\- "Mais on aura plus la carte."

\- "On pourrait en refaire une. S'ils ont réussi, on peut le faire aussi."

\- "Une encore mieux." Rajoute Benjy emballé par l'idée et sa joie est communicative.

\- "Une encore mieux made in Rodeurs et comme ça on la donnera à Abby et Arwen quand elles rentreront à Poudlard"

\- "Cool"

Le lendemain nous nous mettons au travail. Nous avons un parchemin et quitte à en faire un, nous voulons en faire trois directement. Nous nous sommes installés dans la bibliothèque et ici pas de Madame Pince pour nous dire de parler moins fort.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait rajouter?" Demande Harry qui est notre secrétaire officiel.

\- "Qu'il nous montre le chemin le plus rapide pour arriver à notre but sans croiser personne." Commence Benjy et Harry continue.

\- "Oui et on pourrait faire directement une recherche sur quelqu'un."

\- "On pourrait communiquer entre les cartes." Je pense au carnet de Blaise en disant ça, c'est bien pratique. Même si nous nous avons le lien télépathique, les suivants ne l'auront pas.

\- "Je pense que c'est un bon début, on pourra l'améliorer après." Finit-il en relisant ses notes. "Charlie tu t'occupes des sorts de localisations et je t'aiderai pour la communication."

\- "Le plus facile" C'est loin d'être le cas car il faut tout coordonner ensemble.

\- "C'est ton domaine, Benjamin tu t'occupes du plan du château, tu le connais le mieux et tu as la meilleure mémoire et moi, je m'occupe de l'ensorceler pour la rendre marrant et faire les protections."

\- "Tu n'as pas d'humour." Se moque Benjy et Harry lui répond.

\- "Très drôle"

\- "C'est bien ce que dis." Ben lui ébouriffe les cheveux, Harry râle en les aplatissant.

Cela nous a pris deux semaines en plus de mes devoirs, de ma méditation, de mes courses pour enfin arriver à un résultat concluant. C'était plus difficile que prévu et nous avons fait plusieurs essais même avec les notes du carnet. On aurait put demander de l'aide à papa ou à Sirius ou Remus mais l'idée c'est que personne ne sache qu'on les a. Je crois que si cet essai ne fonctionne pas, j'abandonne. Harry prend le parchemin.

\- "Voyons voir si ça marche." Il touche le parchemin avec son doigt puis avec sa baguette et la carte réagit et s'ouvre." Déjà la reconnaissance des empreintes fonctionnent" Je me rappelle que sur celui des Maraudeurs, il y avait leurs surnoms. Nous, nous n'avons mis que les Rodeurs.

\- "Il nous faudrait des surnoms individuels."

\- "Peut-être quand on saura quel est notre animal." Oui comme nos prédécesseurs. A première vue la carte à l'air fonctionnel mais on verra quand nous serons à l'école.

\- "Oui maintenant plus qu'à la tester à Poudlard."

\- "Normalement elle se mettra à jour chaque fois qu'on prendra un nouveau couloir et elle détectera les éventuels passages secrets." J'explique et j'espère vraiment que ça va fonctionner.

\- "Tenez les vôtres." Fait Harry en nous tendant nos exemplaires.

\- "Vous travaillez encore les enfants?" Papa entre dans la bibliothèque et nous lui sourions innocemment.

\- "Ouaip"

\- "Nous devons sortir ce soir, vous êtes en sécurité. Abby est chez sa marraine mais on a pensé que vous êtes assez grand pour rester à la maison. Nous pouvons vous faire confiance." Rajoute-il en nous scrutant mais bien sûr nous ne faisons jamais rien de mal comme à l'instant. Enfin ce n'est pas mal, c'est juste ce qu'il nous a appris.

\- "Oui papa"

\- "Si vous avez un problème il y a un portoloin de secours sur la cheminée" Il nous l'a déjà montré dix fois depuis qu'on est là.

\- "Tu nous l'as déjà montré." Répond Ben, maman arrive à son tour.

\- "Ça va aller?" Demande-t-elle inquiète.

\- "Oui maman" Elle nous embrasse.

\- "On vous aime. On va rentrer tard donc vous dormirez déjà; n'allez pas au lit trop tard."

\- "Promis"

Ils nous embrassent encore une fois avant de partir, nous avons eu chaud encore un peu ils voyaient nos cartes. C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls à la maison, qui n'est pas vraiment notre maison mais soit. Les elfes sont retournés à Poudlard mais on peut les appelés si on a besoin.

\- "Les gars?" Fait soudain Harry, il a la tête qu'on fait quand on prépare une bêtise. Entre parenthèse, je ne relève pas le "gars", j'ai l'habitude.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "La potion pour être animagus prend une heure à être faites" Il pense à ce que je pense

\- "Et?" Demande Benjamin dans la lune alors qu'il examine sa carte.

\- "Et maman vient de remplir le laboratoire d'ingrédients"

\- "Ce n'est pas vraiment dans l'esprit d'être sage." Je fais avec un sourire

\- "Est-ce que cela nous inquiète?" Demande Benjamin qui a maintenant complètement saisi l'idée.

\- "Non." Nous répondons en chœur.

Nous allons donc dans le laboratoire, effectivement les armoires sont remplies d'ingrédients. Harry et Benjy fouillent déjà à la recherche des bons. Ils mettent tout sur la table à côté du chaudron.

\- "Vous êtes certain de votre coup?" Je demande quand même parce que s'ils font exploser le laboratoire, cela sera difficilement explicable aux parents.

\- "Mais oui" Répond-t-ils confiants.

\- "Ok" Je m'assieds sur un tabouret.

Je les regarde faire parce que je préfère ne pas attirer le mauvais œil. J'espère que vu que le professeur Rogue est un Maitre des potions, je ne vais pas devoir me spécialiser dans cette branche. Ils font une fine équipe, ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour savoir quoi faire. Après une bonne heure, la potion est devenue mauve. C'est réussi d'après eux.

\- "On prend chacun une tasse et j'en mets un peu de côté au cas où." Je ne préfère pas lui demander au cas où quoi? Je finis de ranger pour ne pas laisser de trace.

\- "Je nettoie tout, il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose."

Après nous nous retrouvons dans ma chambre, c'est une habitude tenace. Nous avons chacun notre tasse avec la potion mauve. Je reste très mitigée sur cette idée. Même si je suis plus confiante que si je l'avais réalisée moi-même mais quand même.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer?" Je demande quand même au spécialiste.

\- "On boit et il vaut mieux mettre des coussins car on va s'évanouir. On va faire un rêve et là nous apparaitra des animaux et nous devrions nous réveiller"

\- "Nous devrions?"

\- "Oui en théorie." Nous rassure-t-il, nous mettons donc des coussins par terre et nous nous asseyons. "À trois?"

\- "À trois" je dis avec Benj, il commence le décompte.

\- "Un"

\- "Deux " Fais-je après en regardant la tasse avec un air dégouté.

\- "À la votre"

On boit et ça à comme un gout d'herbe. Je me sens partir en arrière presque de suite. J'ouvre les yeux et je suis dans une clairière bleue mais il n'y a pas d'animaux. J'avance un peu et des animaux en face de moi avance dans ma direction. Je vois d'abord un lapin, puis beaucoup plus grand un loup avec à ses côté un renard, un serpent rouge et noir et finalement une autruche qui fait un peu tâche dans le paysage. Je veux m'approcher mais l'image devient floue et je me réveille. Harry émerge en même temps que moi tandis que Benjamin semble tout à fait éveillé.

\- "Alors?" Je demande la première.

\- "Un écureuil, un loup, un kangourou, un lion, un sanglier et un chevreuil." Enumère Benjamin, on se tourne vers Harry.

\- "Un corbeau, un blaireau, un loup." Je leur dis les miens puis je remarque quelque chose.

\- "C'est marrant de se dire qu'on a un animal de chacune de nos maisons."

\- "On ferrait mieux d'aller dormir demain on commencera la méditation ensemble."

\- "Je suis la reine de la méditation" Dis-je en ramassant les coussins par contre le professeur Rogue ne m'a renvoyé aucune note en bien ou en mal. Moi, je lui ai envoyé tout les devoirs.

\- "Et si on allait courir ensemble." Propose soudain Benjy, je le regarde pour voir s'il est sérieux. Il l'est et Harry à l'air d'accord.

\- "Comme vous voulez"

C'est comme ça que nous avons fini les vacances, en courant puis en méditant. La veille de notre départ nous avons refait une séance de méditation. Je me retrouve dans cette clairière si familière, l'autruche est partie la première, le serpent à suivit un peu après. Aujourd'hui, je vois le lapin s'enfuir dans le bois. J'avance un peu et le loup recule, alors que le renard avance. Je me mets à genoux.

\- "Bonjour" Dis-je bêtement, le renard avance sa tête vers la mienne.

\- "Je suis toi, bientôt nous serons nous."

Je me réveille en sueur comme après une grande peur. Harry me regarde en souriant, il a déjà trouvé son animal le jour avant. Un faucon, il connait la sensation. Benjamin est toujours en méditation. Je préfère ne pas parler pour ne pas le déranger. Il se réveille de la même façon que moi, c'est assez impressionnant.

\- "Je l'ai c'est…" Commence-t-il en sautant sur ses jambes.

\- "Le kangourou?" Je me moque gentiment en me levant à mon tour pour me dégourdir les jambes.

\- "Non le sanglier." Un animal qui peut détruire tout sur son passage en fonçant ça lui correspond.

\- "Fonceur comme tu es ça ne m'étonne même pas."

\- "Et toi alors?"

\- "Renard" Je suis contente de mon animal, il est petit mais pas minuscule. Il est agile et rusé sans compter qu'il est roux et beau. Il me correspond.

\- "Alors nous avons un renard, un faucon, il ne nous manque plus qu'un fromage." Je lui lance un coussin à la figure.

\- "C'est un corbeau dans la fable mais Monsieur Sanglier ne serait-il pas jaloux?" Il croise les bras peut-être un peu finalement.

\- "Chipeur la ferme." Non, ce surnom sortit d'un dessin animé pour enfant ne me va pas.

\- "Non" dis-je catégorique.

\- "Kyubi?" Essaye Harry, ça vient aussi d'un dessin animé mais il est beaucoup plus stylé.

\- "Mieux et monsieur le faucon?"

\- "Horus." Fait-il comme s'il avait déjà réfléchi, il a eut le temps depuis hier. Le sien aussi lui correspond, un animal doux, intelligent avec un besoin de liberté mais fidèle. Par contre le nom est un peu prétentieux.

\- "Le dieu?" Il fait son fier sans prétention aucune, bien sûr.

\- "Oui "

\- "Donc nous avons un dieu renard, un dieu égyptien et…" Je demande en regardant mon frère le sanglier.

\- "Ares, le dieu de la guerre." Nous le regardons perplexe ne voyant pas le report et il se met en même professeur d'Histoire. "Selon les versions un sanglier fut envoyé par Apollon pour tuer Adonis le favori d'Aphrodite en vengeance de la mort de son fils Erymanthus. Mais parfois on dit aussi que c'est Ares lui-même sous forme d'un sanglier, qui a tué Adonis par jalousie." Récite-t-il tellement bien que j'ai manqué de m'endormir.

\- "Et après on dira qu'on se prend pas la grosse tête." Dis-je en plaisantant face aux noms que nous avons choisis.

\- "Quitte à avoir des surnoms autant qu'il soit épique." C'est vrai mais surtout qu'on a un animal comme le sien. Je le voyais en une panthère ou un truc plus stylé qu'un cochon sauvage.

\- "Surtout quand on est un sanglier".

\- "Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire petit renard le sanglier." Il me court après dans la chambre, je m'enfuis en renversant tout sur mon passage.

\- "Et comme toujours je regarderai vos bêtises de loin." Rit Harry qui c'est mit en sécurité sur mon bureau. Finalement Ben m'attrape.

\- "Et il peut venir le rat, on va le défoncer."

\- "N'oublie pas que le rat à un loup-garou comme ami" J'ai peur qu'il se mette encore dans les ennuis.

\- "Le sanglier que je suis ne va en faire qu'une miette"

\- "Non, on reste loin des ennuis cette année." Dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras.

\- "T'es pas drôle"

Mais même si on rigole et qu'on le prend à la plaisanterie, ça ne me fait pas rire. C'est vrai qu'on avance mais ils nous restent le plus dur à faire. La transformation demande beaucoup d'énergie, de concentration, il faut apprendre à connaitre son animal sur le bout des doigts et des poils. Le connaitre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. C'est se mettre dans la peau de l'animal mais sans se perdre. Il faut méditer, incanter et dépenser beaucoup d'énergie et de temps. Les Maraudeurs ont mit plus d'un an pour y arriver. Et nous en plus nous avons deux tueurs à nos trousses en plus de peut-être une apparition de Tu-Sais-Qui si on a de la chance.

\- "On ferrait mieux de faire notre valise" Dis-je finalement voyant que je suis de nouveau sérieuse et que je ne rigolerais pas avec le fait que deux personnes veulent se venger de notre famille.

\- "Vraiment pas drôle" répète Benjamin bien qu'Harry à l'air de mon avis.

\- "Quand tu croiseras Obélix, tu ferras moins le malin."

\- "Et on garde ça pour nous d'accord? Tu n'en parles pas à Ron et toi pas un mot à Blaise." Nous dis Harry, j'aurai bien voulu en parler à Blaise. Il aurait put devenir animagus avec nous. Mais c'est vrai que c'est bien aussi d'avoir un secret à nous.

\- "Et toi à Neville" Il me sourit alors que mon autre frère semble avoir une idée.

\- "Mais si Blaise veut devenir un animagus, j'espère qu'il se transformera en chien" Je comprends tout de suite où il veut en venir et encore une fois c'est loin d'être drôle.

\- "Laisse moi devinez Rox et Roucky?" Je le pousse et il percute Harry qui le repousse et Ben me donne un bisou plaquant sur la joue.

\- "Je t'aime soeurette" Je m'essuie la joue pleine de bave. J'ai l'habitude, il fait ça depuis qu'on est petit, ça l'amuse comme un gamin.

\- "Je vous aime les débiles" En essuyant mes mains sur leurs habits.

Ma valise est faites, je relis une dernière fois mes notes. J'ai peur d'oublier des règles ou des devoirs ou des positions. Car oui il y a des positions à connaitre et à respecter.

La première étant la position à genoux, où on doit avoir la tête baissée, le dos droit et les mains sur les genoux. On l'utilise à la première rencontre de la journée ou quand on veut se faire pardonner, ou quand on attend. C'est la plus basique et celle qu'on utilise le plus souvent apparemment.

Après pour saluer, on est debout et on incline la tête. Ensuite il y a la position de la punition, les mains appuyé contre un mur ou bureau.

Il y a des Maitres qui ont abolis les punitions mais la plupart les ont gardés. Je suis presque certaine que le professeur Rogue les utilise toujours. Dans le livre, il y a des dizaines de pages qui énumèrent chaque punition et leur déroulement. Il y a les plus douces comme se tenir à genoux pendant un temps demandé. Après vient les privations (sorties, nourriture, privilège,…) puis graduellement les travaux, gifles, coups sur les doigts, suspension par une partie du corps, coups avec une canne, coupures, brûlures, sanction par la marque qui peut en elle-même être graduelle jusqu'à une douleur comparable au doloris apparemment. Enfin ce n'est qu'une petite partie. Je suis anxieuse vraiment, je ne sais pas si il a voulut me faire peur mais en tout cas, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Après le troisième livre parle d'une relation Maitre-Apprenti comparable à une fusion. Un lien que l'on peut comprendre seulement si on l'a vécu. Le lien par la marque force l'esprit et le corps de l'apprenti à s'abandonner aux soins de son Maitre. Ce dernier est aussi forcé de protéger et d'instruire son apprenti. Si un des deux y met de la mauvaise volonté, le lien le forcera à changer de comportement. Cependant le Maitre aura quand même toujours une plus grande liberté et si il pense que la punition va aider l'apprenti alors la marque ne va pas l'en empêcher. Donc il protège mais surtout des autres pas de lui-même. J'arrive un peu à mieux comprendre ce lien bien qu'il me fasse peur. Théoriquement le professeur Rogue aura tout pouvoir sur moi. Je vais mentir à tout le monde, à mes parents, à mes oncles, mes frères, mes amis. Si lui me lâche, je me retrouvais seule. Mais le lien l'en empêchera, il ne pourra pas me jeter comme une vulgaire ordure. Il se lie à moi autant que je me lie à lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il le fait.

\- "Tout est prêt?" Demande maman en entrant dans ma chambre, je range mes notes dans ma valise et je la referme.

\- "Oui"

\- "Tu as l'air stressée?"

\- "Un peu" Mais bon elle met surement ça sur le fait qu'il y a des personnes en fuite. Je me demande quel excuse j'aurai trouvé si l'évasion n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- "Ça va aller." Elle ne semble pas complètement sereine non plus. Elle chipote dans mes cheveux. "Tes frères m'ont déjà fait une crise mais je veux te dire que cette année nous n'avons pas signé l'autorisation pour Pré-Au-Lard." C'est loin d'être surprenant et au moins, je ne devrai pas demander l'autorisation à mon futur Maitre. S'il aurait dit non, j'aurais dit quoi à mes frères. Non, finalement je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir de l'école pour aller manger des sucreries et faire des bêtises. Pas crédible.

\- "Je comprends" Elle lâche mes cheveux surprise de ma non-réaction surement.

\- "Vraiment?"

\- "Oui, tant que tu n'as pas permis à Benjamin d'y aller et pas moi, alors je comprends ta raison." Elle revient devant moi pour voir la tresse qu'elle vient de me faire. Elle me sourit.

\- "Message passé." Je prends la veste d'Ashley qui est sur ma chaise. "Tu la prends avec?" Je la caresse ayant peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne veut pas.

\- "Oui, si tu veux bien."

\- "Bien sûr, j'espère qu'elle veille sur toi." Me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le sommet de mon crâne avant de passer une main nostalgique sur le vêtement.

\- "Elle le fait."

J'espère vraiment parce que je vais avoir besoin d'elle.

* * *

 **J'entends déjà crié au scandale.(je plaisante) Petite précision, j'ai construit un manoir au Potter parce que j'en aurai besoin, il fallait qu'il soit plus grand que leur cottage. Ensuite, rassurer vous, ils ne deviendront pas animagus tout de suite, la première partie à été vite, ils se sentent fort mais ils vont déchanté. Troisième point, l'animagus de Benjy, je ne voulais pas un puma, tigre,... je voulais un truc qui puisse se fondre dans les bois. Et l'idée du sanglier m'est venu d'abord avec amusement et puis, je me suis dit que Benjy est un fonceur, il charge et réfléchit après. C'est un bourrin comme le sanglier.**

 **Pour mes deux évadés, normalement Fenrir n'est pas en prison dans les livres mais chez moi il l'est, enfin il l'était.**

 **J'espère que la relation dans ce chapitre entre triplés vous a plu et je pense que je vais avancer dans les prochains chapitres avant de les poster pour bien doser la partie apprentissage dur du reste de l'histoire. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite impression et on se retrouve bientôt.  
**


	17. C'est un début

**Bonjour, nous nous retrouvons pour le début de la troisième année. J'ai écrit jusqu'à Noël pour l'instant. J'ai décidé de rester sur mes idées même si beaucoup ne voulait pas que Charlie souffre. Alors comme je l'ai dit ce ne sera pas de la maltraitance pour de la maltraitance. Mais cela va être brutal mais c'est la base de ma fic. Je préfère prévenir, la troisième année risque d'être la plus dur parce que c'est le début de l'apprentissage. J'en parlerai beaucoup mais vous allez voir que Rogue ne sera pas un sadique. Il y a une histoire derrière ça et j'espère que je ne vais pas tous vous faire fuir.**

 **Réponse à Flodalys;**

Merci et tu as raison comme tu vas le voir, les règles vont être adapté. A toi de voir si mon Rogue est trop sévère. Et pour les animaux c'est ce que je voulais; Parce que ceux de Sirius, James et Peter ne sont pas too much. Je les voulais dans le même genre. Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 17: C'est un début.**

Devant le train avant de monter, je me rends compte que je me suis beaucoup attachée à Abby. Elle va tellement grandir pendant notre absence. Je lui fais un bisou et nos parents nous prennent dans leurs bras chacun à notre tour.

\- "Faites attention et au moindre truc suspect allez prévenir Sirius ou Remus." Nous répète papa pour énième fois.

\- "Promis." Il sourit mais nous dit.

\- "Cette fois faites-le." C'est vrai que ça fait deux années qu'on leur promet de faire attention, et ça n'a pas été glorieux jusqu'ici.

\- "Et si se sont eux qui font les bêtises?" Demande Benjamin, ça c'est vrai. Papa sourit franchement.

\- "Appelez-moi je viendrais avec." Maman lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "On vous aime"

Nous montons dans le train, Benjy se fait happer par Guguss qui l'emmène déjà. Harry me regarde alors qu'on se fait bousculer par des premières années.

\- "Je vais chercher Hermione, je suppose que tu ne viens pas avec?" J'ai hâte de revoir mes amis, moi, je ne les ai pas vu des vacances.

\- "On se revoit à Poudlard, pour tu sais quoi."

\- "Ok Kyubi" je souris en le regardant partir.

Je cherche un moment avant de tomber sur le compartiment où se trouve Blaise et Daphnée, ils sont seuls pour le moment.

\- "Bonjour" Je m'assieds à côté de Blaise, Daph est en face de moi.

\- "Salut princesse, tu as l'air en meilleure forme?" Commence Blaise, je sors Scofield de son sac.

\- "On fait aller et vous?"

\- "Je ne croyais pas que la France me manquait autant mais c'est le cas, surtout les boutiques." M'explique Daphnée, elle a bronzée. "Je t'ai acheté une robe, tu seras superbe dedans."

\- "Il ne fallait pas."

\- "Mais si, tu es ma meilleure amie et ma meilleure amie se doit d'être classe." Donc c'est plus pour elle que moi, je la reconnais bien là;

\- "Je prends note." La porte du compartiment s'ouvre et Drago entre avec ses deux ombres.

\- "Ce n'est normalement pas à moi de vous chercher" Dit-il en s'asseyant de manière princière.

\- "Tu pouvais toujours attendre" Lui dis-je, il me regarde.

\- "Bonjour Charlie, ta politesse m'a manqué, contente de te retrouver normal." Notre relation est bizarre, on ne s'apprécie pas plus que ça mais il me manquerait s'il n'était pas là. Nos piques me manqueraient.

\- "Vous avez entendu la nouvelle? Peter Pettigrow et Fenrir Greyback se sont enfuis d'Azkaban. C'est flippant." Fait mon amie, Blaise me regarde mais je n'ai aucune réaction, je suis déjà au courant.

\- "Très délicat Daphnée" Lui dit-il quand même, elle me regarde semblant comprendre.

\- "Oh, désolée ma chérie."

\- "Il n'y pas de mal, j'étais déjà au courant. Il va y avoir des Détraqueurs à Poudlard."

\- "Mais ils sont fous, je ne veux pas voir une de ses choses." S'inquiète-t-elle mais j'essaye de la rassurer.

\- "Ils ne rentreront pas dans l'école."

\- "Quand même et quand nous irons à Pré-au-Lard."

\- "J'ai trop hâte." Fait Blaise, il commence à énumérer ce qu'il voudrait voir puis se tourne vers moi voyant que je ne dis rien.

\- "Je n'irai pas."

\- "Tu as bien raison, c'est tellement naze comparé à Paris." Se trompe Daphnée mais mon ami, lui sait que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

\- "Non sérieusement pourquoi tu n'y vas pas?"

\- "Mes parents n'ont pas voulu signer nos autorisations." Drago ricane après ma phrase.

\- "Donc Potter ne peut pas y aller, je vais pouvoir me moquer."

\- "Potter est là aussi." Lui dis-je en secouant les mains pour lui rappeler que je suis aussi une Potter et que c'est de mon frère qu'il parle.

\- "Toi ce n'est pas pareil." Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou pas.

\- "Merci Drago"

Nous avons passé le reste du trajet à parler des options et je me suis amusée devant l'air révulsé des autres quand Daphnée à dit qu'elle avait prit Etudes des Moldus. Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle a prit cette option. Soudain le train c'est arrêté au milieu d'un pont, je déteste les ponts.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Je demande en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- "Aucune idée" Répondent les autres, Daphnée frisonne.

\- "Il commence à faire froid non?" C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai froid.

\- "Regardez!" Fait Blaise en montrant quelque chose dehors.

On regarde mais toute les lumières s'éteignent Daphnée pousse un cri. Je me resserre près de Blaise. La porte s'ouvre, un truc est là, grand enveloppé dans une cape. Je peux voir deux mains, visqueuses, pleines de croûtes, dégoutante. Puis la créature émet un râle comme si elle voulait aspirer tout l'air. Après vient le froid, un froid qui me glace jusqu'aux os. Je me sens prisonnière de mon corps et un cri vient résonner dans ma tête, deux cris. Ensuite je vois une route, une voiture, un corps à côté, un corps mutilé par l'accident.

\- "Charlie!" J'entends mais je suis dans un brouillard qui m'empêche de me réveiller.

\- "Bougez-vous. Charlie réveille-toi." Je connais cette voix, j'ouvre les yeux et je tombe sur deux gris.

\- "Sirius?"

\- "Professeur Black mais oui c'est moi. Assieds-toi doucement." Il m'aide à m'assoir sur la banquette.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" Je demande aux autres, ils sont tous blancs. Sirius sort un morceau de chocolat.

\- "Mange" Me dit-il en me le donnant, je le garde en main.

\- "C'était un détraqueur?" Il me dit oui de la tête.

\- "Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps mais j'étais avec Benjamin. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté ensemble?" Je vois mal les amis de Benjamin, les amis d'Harry et les miens dans la même pièce.

\- "On n'a pas les mêmes amis." Je lui rappelle, il jette un œil sur les élèves présents mais ne dit rien. Il revient sur moi et me dit voyant que je n'ai toujours pas touché au morceau.

\- "Mange" Je croque un bout qui fond dans ma bouche, je me sens un peu mieux.

\- "Est-ce qu'ils se sont évanouis?" Il sait que je parle de mes frères.

\- "Non tu es la seule" Super, la petite chose fragile qui s'évanouie.

\- "Oh"

\- "Tu sais parfois les filles sont plus sensibles." Alors là, je le fusille du regard et Daphnée fait pareil. Voyant que je vais mieux, il dit. "Bon, tu vas bien? Je vais continuer à patrouiller."

Je pensais que les détraqueurs te faisaient revivre les plus mauvais moments. Mais je n'étais pas là lors de l'accident, c'est qu'un cauchemar que j'ai fait plusieurs fois pendant les vacances. Le chocolat me fait un peu de bien mais j'ai toujours la nausée. Alors que nous venons de mettre nos robes, une fille de Serpentard, qui est dans la chorale avec moi, entre dans le compartiment.

\- "Tu n'as pas oublié que la chorale chante avec le diner?" J'avais juste légèrement oublié mais pas totalement. Vu comme elle me jauge, je lui réponds.

\- "Non, non." Elle me regarde septique puis sans va.

\- "Tu vas y arriver?" Me demande Daphnée, je dois encore faire peur à voir.

\- "Oui sans problème"

Dans la grande salle avant de chanter, je croise le regard de mon directeur de maison, la nausée revient. J'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher. J'essaye de me consacrer et je chante avec les autres "Double Trouble". Après nous nous remettons à notre place, Dumbledore fait un discours comparable à celui qu'il nous a fait à la maison. Je ne sais pas quand je suis censée allez trouver mon directeur pour lui dire ma décision. Mes mains tremblent mais j'essaye de paraitre normal. Sirius et Remus se lèvent quand Dumbledore les présentes. Sirius fait son show sous l'œil courroucé de Mcgonagall et celui noir de Rogue. Finalement le repas se finit et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle commune. Et notre directeur est là, tout le monde se regroupe autour de lui en silence, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Quand tout le monde est là, il parle.

\- "Bienvenu à Serpentard pour les nouveaux. Vos préfets vous feront part des instructions après mon annonce. Cette année, vu que nous avons deux nouveaux professeurs de Défenses, j'ai demandé au directeur de me fournir une aide supplémentaire. J'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer mes bocaux, mes chaudrons, mes placards, ranger, annoter,… Des volontaires?" Une fille de cinquième année, lève la main.

\- "Est-ce qu'on ferra des potions? C'est un boulot d'assistant?" Demande-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir, Rogue lui fait un sourire sadique.

\- "Non vous ne ferrez pas de potions, il y a les cours pour ça. Juste vidé les cervelles, les yeux et autres joyeusetés" Devant cette annonce alléchante, tout le monde se tait. "Aucun volontaire? Miss Potter, se sera donc vous."

\- "Bien joué Charlie, tu en as de la chance." Me dit Drago à côté de moi, le professeur Rogue passe à côté de nous.

\- "Potter avec moi."

Je le suis sous les rire et quolibets de la salle qui se disperse. Je sais que c'est une façade mais quand même. Je me demande si je dis que je ne veux pas être apprentie est-ce que je serais quand même obligé de faire ce sale boulot. J'entre dans son bureau à sa suite et Belicail est là, debout, analysant la bibliothèque.

\- "Je ne l'ai pas encore lu celui-là." Dit-il en sortant un livre de sa place.

\- "Il n'est pas encore sortit"

\- "Toujours les meilleurs plans." Sourit-il, Rogue me regarde avant de dire.

\- "Pas toujours, non." Il n'a pas l'air ravi de me prendre comme apprenti mais pourquoi il le fait alors? Moi, je connais mes raisons mais lui?

\- "Monsieur?"

\- "Avez-vous réfléchi?"

\- "Oui, j'ai lu les livres, j'ai couru et médité."

\- "Bien et vos conclusions?" Avant les conclusions, j'ai quand même des questions, j'espère que je suis en droit de les poser avant.

\- "J'ai des questions"

\- "Si vous n'en aviez pas, je vous aurai demandé de partir maintenant." Je respire à nouveau, soulagée. Il va s'assoir derrière son bureau et me fait signe de prendre l'autre siège. "Je vous écoute."

\- "Vous êtes un Maitre en potion, est-ce que je devrai me spécialiser dans cette branche?"

\- "Non, j'ai beaucoup de connaissance."

\- "D'accord et au niveau des punitions?"

\- "Et bien, je ne vous ai rien caché. Cela dépendra de vos fautes mais je crois aux punitions corporelles. Notamment la canne, vous avez lu ce chapitre." Bien sûr que je l'ai lu, j'en ai même fait des cauchemars avec les magnifiques illustrations les accompagnants.

\- "Oui"

\- "Je garderai ça pour les punitions plus sévères." C'est déjà ça, maintenant à voir ce qu'est pour lui une faute sévère. Mais vient maintenant la question qui remettra tout en doute.

\- "Et le chapitre 37?" Il sait que je parle de coucher avec son apprenti, je rougis.

\- "Non. C'est peut-être la seule partie que j'ai toujours exécré. Jamais je ne vous toucherai de cette façon. " Je me sens déjà mieux mais il n'y plus rien maintenant qui me sépare de mon engagement.

\- "Merci"

\- "En revanche, j'attends de vous un total respect. Je ne veux pas d'insolence, quand nous serons seul j'attends que vous vous mettiez à genoux pour me saluer. J'attends de vous une obéissance à toute épreuve, même si vous ne voulez pas, je vous le dis vous le faites. Vous m'appellerez Maitre quand nous serons seuls, vous resterez au monsieur et professeur en dehors. J'attends que vous travailliez plus, toutes vos notes doivent remonter. Vos devoirs n'étaient pas encore suffisants mais nous en reparlerons. Vous aurez des comptes à me rendre, ne me mentez pas. Je préférai toujours l'apprendre de votre bouche. Pour toute chose qui sortira de l'ordinaire, je veux que vous demandiez la permission. Si vous avez un doute demander." Il fait une pause. "Les règles, je les ai modifiées car nous sommes à Poudlard, sachez qu'un véritable apprenti est quasiment tout le temps avec son Maitre. Une raison simple est que la magie les y oblige. Nous allons réaliser un lien, ce lien est magique et guide l'apprenti pour suivre les règles. Le lien aide aussi le Maitre à savoir où est son apprenti et peut servir à connaitre ses sentiments ou ses pensées. Il se peut donc que vous ressentiez une gêne si vous restez trop longtemps loin de moi. Pour nos séances, vous passerez par la salle de classe ou par mon bureau il y a un accès secret qui mène à mes appartements." Je blêmis de nouveau devant cette explication, je pensais qu'on travaillerait dans la classe.

\- "Vos appartements." J'entends Belicail qui émet un petit rire dans mon dos. Alors que mon futur Maitre semble déjà excédé.

\- "Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous toucherai pas de cette façon." J'essaye de me calmer, c'est ma décision et elle est prise.

\- "Je sais, je sais."

\- "Il n'est pas trop tard." Me dit-il soudain compréhensif, je pense à Ashley à Abby, mes frères.

\- "Non je veux le faire. Mais j'ai encore une question"

\- "Posez-là"

\- "Pourquoi vous vous le faites?" Il semble surpris de ma question et j'entends dans mon dos Belicail qui repose son livre.

\- "Une promesse." Murmure simplement mon professeur et je vais lui en demander plus car ça ne veut rien dire. Une promesse à qui? Pour qui? Et surtout pourquoi?

\- "Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer." Intervint Arnaud venant à côté de moi et me saisissant le bras.

\- "Professeur Belicail?" Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attend de moi.

\- "Je ne suis plus professeur et se sera Maitre Belicail maintenant." Il me fait lever et me place au centre de la pièce. "Le lien va être fait, vous aurez un tatouage à l'endroit que Severus choisira, il aura la possibilité de le cacher ainsi que toute autres marques sur votre corps. Vous allez ressentir de la douleur pendant la création du lien, accompagné de fièvre et de nausée. Mettez-vous à genoux."

J'hésite un instant, je prends une grande inspiration avant de me mettre à genoux devant l'homme qui sera bientôt mon Maitre. Belicail me pousse la tête vers le bas et dégage par ce fait ma nuque. J'essaie de garder ma respiration calme mais c'est difficile. Maitre Belicail commence a prononcé des incantations. Puis le professeur Rogue mais sa main sur ma nuque, je sens une chaleur et comme si quelque chose essayait de rentrer en moi et dans ma tête. La chaleur se transforme en brulure qui parcourt mon corps comme de la lave. La main sur ma nuque m'empêche de me laisser tomber. Puis le silence, la main se bouge et je tombe au sol. Le froid me libère un moment, mais trop court. J'ai l'impression que ma magie est reliée comme une ficelle qu'on tire hors de moi. Et puis les nausées arrivent, je suis un ver de terre qui gémit par terre, pathétique.

Quand je me réveille, je me sens faible comme la fois où j'ai eu la dragoncelle. Je suis dans un lit que je ne connais pas, je me sens moite. Je sors du lit et je me mets sur mes jambes, je vacille un peu. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu. J'avance lentement vers la porte entre-ouverte. Je l'ouvre et j'avance dans le salon du professeur Rogue. Je suis certainement dans ses appartements. Il n'est pas là, ma respiration s'accélère sans mon accord. Je tombe à genoux.

\- "Miss Potter déjà réveillée" Je relève la tête et je vois Maitre Belicail qui s'avance.

\- "Je… il… où?" Je n'arrive même pas à faire une phrase cohérente mais il semble comprendre.

\- "Il pensait avoir plus de temps." Dit-il d'un ton dégagé comme s'il ne voit pas que je suis mal. "Il devait aller remplir certain papier."

\- "Quand?" Ma voix est rauque, je transpire. Mais un bruit de feu, je me sens un peu mieux et de mieux en mieux en sentant une présence s'approcher de moi.

\- "Je suis là." Il s'approche mais semble hésité sur la marche à suivre. Je suis toujours à genoux et j'arrive à croasser un

\- "Maitre" Il me regarde et Maitre Belicail dit.

\- "Je t'avais dit que c'était trop tôt."

\- "Il faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse. Tu m'as dit que tes apprentis avaient vite put être séparé." Ils parlent comme si je n'étais pas là, charmant.

\- "Ils avaient tous minimum 15 ans."

\- "Tu m'as dit que plus ils sont jeunes et plus ils apprennent."

\- "Oui, plus leurs magies est malléable cependant cette malléabilité renforce la dépendance au Maitre. C'est comme si sa magie essayait d'imiter la tienne." Ils regardent enfin tout les deux.

\- "D'accord un conseil?"

\- "Touche là. Même une tape sur la tête, un effleurement. Tout se qui pourrait calmer le lien, sa magie."

\- "Les cours reprennent lundi." Il semble ennuyé.

\- "Pour toi, ils vaudraient mieux qu'elle dorme dans son dortoir."

\- "Dans cet état?"

\- "Ordonne-lui. Sa magie se calmera face à l'ordre direct."

\- "Potter?" Essaye-t-il mais quoi qu'il essaye ça ne marche pas, je me sens toujours mal. "Apprentie!" Là, c'est comme si j'avais reçu un électrochoc, je le regarde. "Tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir et te reposer. Demain tu reviens ici à 9 heures. Est-ce que c'est comprit?"

\- "Oui." La brulure vive dans le cou, le regard noir de Rogue ou inversement. "Oui Maitre"

Je me lève et comme un automate je me dirige vers ma salle commune. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas loin et qu'il ne fait pas trop chaud. Il n'y a pas grand monde et heureusement. Alors que je vais monter dans mon dortoir, une main m'attrape. Je me retourne et je vois Blaise. Je l'adore mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- "Le professeur Rogue a voulu me montrer en quoi consisterait mon nouveau boulot." Et je me rends compte qu'il ne m'a pas encore posé de question.

\- "Ça va?" Lui dire que je vais bien, serait un bien trop gros mensonge.

\- "Non, j'ai du respirer trop de vapeur de potion."

\- "Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?"

\- "Non juste dormir, je commence demain." Je vais monter mais il a toujours sa main sur moi.

\- "Mais ça va?"

\- "Oui je ne veux pas parler."

\- "Parfois ça fait du bien." Là, il ne parle plus de Rog…, de mon Maitre. Mais il n'aurait pas put choisir un plus mauvais moment pour ramener ça sur le tapis.

\- "Non, juste non."

\- "Ok." Il me lâche. "Charlie?"

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu sais que je suis là, si tu as besoin." Ses yeux, cette confiance qu'il a pour moi.

\- "Je … oui. C'est juste que je ne veux juste pas parler."

\- 'Ok quand tu voudras."

Je me retrouve enfin dans mon lit et je m'écroule comme une masse. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me déshabiller, je ferme juste mes rideaux et je dors. Je me réveille en sueur, un sentiment de manque en moi. Je n'ai jamais prit de drogue mais si j'en avais prit, je suis certaine que le manque serait le même. Il n'est que cinq heure, j'ai rendez-vous à neuf. Il faut que je dorme mais malgré le fait que je tourne et me retourne, le sommeil ne revient pas. Je me lève silencieusement alors que les ronflements de Pansy cachent le bruit de mes pas. Je vais dans la salle de bain, je me libère de mes vêtements pleins de sueur et pour la première fois je m'intéresse à l'endroit où il a posé sa main. Je ne vois pas de tatouage, il l'a sans doute caché. Mais l'endroit est chaud, une chaleur rassurante comme le chocolat chaud par un jour d'hiver. Je vais sous la douche et je laisse couler l'eau presque froide, c'est si bon. L'eau me calme, l'eau calme la douleur et sans la douleur qui accapare mes pensées, mes sentiments me reviennent en pleine face. J'ai été tellement accaparé pendant les vacances par la pensée de devenir apprentie que j'ai mis de côté mes sentiments. Je tombe assise sous la douche, ma marraine me manque. Elle j'aurai put lui en parler sans qu'elle me juge. C'était peut-être celle qui en connaissait le moins sur le monde magique mais c'était elle qui me comprenait le mieux. Elle m'aurait comprit mais maintenant je me retrouve seule avec mon secret. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là, mais je suis frigorifiée. Je me lève, me sèche et je sors de là. Les filles dorment toujours, je décide donc de prendre un livre et de descendre au salon. Là encore personne debout. J'ai pris un livre d'étude des Runes. Ce cours à l'air aussi passionnant que difficile. Les Runes m'ont toujours fascinée. Je lis le premier chapitre et j'entends les premières personnes qui se lèvent. Je me rends compte que je suis entrain de relire la même phrase depuis cinq minutes quand Blaise vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- "Étude des Runes? C'est bien."

\- "Compliqué."

\- "On va s'amuser alors, je n'ai pas encore ouvert mon livre. Tu n'as pas l'air encore en grande forme."

\- "Ça va passer." Il m'embrasse sur la tempe.

\- "Tu viens déjeuner?"

\- "Non, je n'ai pas très faim."

\- "Ok" Il s'en va avec Théo.

Il n'est que huit heure mais je n'en peux plus. Je referme mon livre que je fourre dans mon sac et je vais dans la salle de classe. Je reprends le passage secret et je tape deux fois. La porte s'ouvre sur un Rogue ne semblant pas surprit. Il me laisse passer et referme l'accès derrière moi. Il me regarde semblant mécontent, je me demande si c'est parce que je suis en avance. La douleur au cou revient doucement mais surement. Je réalise soudain, je lâche mon sac et tombe à genoux la douleur me quitte aussitôt. Par contre même si je suis dans la même pièce, mon sentiment de manque est toujours là. Il s'approche et comme un courant d'air, je le sens effleurer mes cheveux. Je me sens mieux, le manque s'en va presque totalement.

\- "C'est bien la première fois que tu es en avance" Je ne fais même pas attention au tutoiement qui me parait normal. Par contre il est un peu injuste, je n'ai jamais été en retard à son cours.

\- "Je suis désolée Maitre, je n'arrivais plus."

\- "Depuis cinq heures, tu as bien tenu." Il 'la donc senti aussi. "Qu'as-tu fait?"

\- "J'ai pris une douche et j'ai lu."

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Le livre pour le cours de Runes."

\- "Bien mais d'ici la semaine prochaine, j'aimerai que tu reprennes la course chaque matin."

\- "Oui Maitre." J'ai gardé la tête baissé mais je le sens bougé autour de moi.

\- "Tu n'as pas mangé, ni hier, ni aujourd'hui." Il l'a vu aussi ça.

\- "Je n'ai pas faim." Il grogne et je sens qu'il n'est pas ravi de ma réponse.

\- "Tu vas manger et je ne veux plus te voir manquer un repas sans m'en avertir de la raison."

\- "Mais…" la douleur, saloperie." Oui Maitre".

\- "Aujourd'hui tu vas manger ici et après nous allons commencer à revoir en vitesse toutes les matières depuis la première. Je veux connaitre tes lacunes et les comblés avant d'aller plus loin. Tes devoirs étaient bons mais tu ne vas pas assez loin. A partir de maintenant à chaque devoir que tu auras, je veux que tu me fasses une copie avec une page en plus que ce que t'as demandé le professeur." Ça va me prendre un temps fou.

\- "Je… oui Maitre"

\- "Est-ce que tu parles une autre langue?" La question me surprend, j'ai eu des cours de français à l'école mais rien qui ne me laisse un souvenir très précis. A part bonjour, au revoir, merci.

\- "J'ai eu des cours de français à l'école mais…" Il ne me laisse pas finir.

\- "Parfait nous commencerons par là, tu vas revoir également ses bases pour que par la suite nous fassions de l'immersion complète. J'aimerai aussi par la suite t'apprendre le russe. Se sont deux langues qui t'ouvriront beaucoup de savoir. As-tu des questions?" Quand est-ce que je vais dormir me semble une bonne question mais je crois qu'elle est déplacée.

\- "J'aurai voulu voir le tatouage." Cette question le contrarie, je le sens pourtant je trouve ça normal de le demander

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Je n'aime pas avoir quelque chose sur moi que je ne peux pas voir."

\- "Qu'est-ce que ça changera?" Rien c'est juste pour moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ça le dérange.

\- "En soi rien."

\- "Donc non." Je relève la tête, c'est injuste.

\- "Mais…"

\- "Apprentie!" Sa voix claque et mon tatouage frémit. "C'est ton premier jour mais ne me pousse pas. Va à table."

Je me lève et je vais à la table. Je m'assieds mais une douleur revient. Je ne comprends pas mais par réflexe je me relève. La douleur se calme, mon Maitre s'assied.

\- "Tu peux t'assoir. Un apprenti ne s'assied jamais avant les autres."

Je m'assieds mais j'ai encore moins faim. Je les ai lu ses règles mais j'ai comme un énorme trou dans mon cerveau. Je bois un peu de jus de citrouille, je mange une salade de fruit mais je n'arrive à rien avaler d'autres. Il fronce les sourcils surement contrarié mais il ne dit rien. Je regarde un peu partout sauf vers lui le temps qu'il finisse. Son appartement est sommaire sans grande décoration. Il y a deux fauteuils, une table basse, une bibliothèque, des portes fermés dont là où j'ai dormi hier. Finalement il pose sa tasse de café vide. Les choses sérieuses commencent.

La première journée en tant qu'apprentie finie et je suis vidée. Physiquement et mentalement tous mes membres sont endoloris. On n'a commencé par potion et une partie des métamorphoses de première année. J'ai bien sûr fait pas mal d'erreurs surtout en potion mais il ne m'a pas punie autrement que par la marque et très légèrement.

\- "C'était loin d'être suffisant." Me dit-il alors que je viens de faire pour la cinquième fois le sortilège d'inversement entre différents objets de plus en plus gros.

\- "Je n'en peux plus."

\- "Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu vas aller manger, je veux te voir puis tu retourneras à ta salle commune. Question?"

\- "Quand est-ce que je dois revenir?"

\- "Je te le ferrai savoir. Mais en attendant je tiens à ce que tu revois les lacunes d'aujourd'hui. Ne plus savoir les ingrédients d'une potion simple comme la potion d'amnésie qui était quand même la potion d'examen de première année est inacceptable."

Je le salue puis je sors de là, dans le couloir je m'appuie contre le mur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passée dix ans avec lui. J'ai envie de vomir, la tête me tourne.

\- "Charlie?" J'ouvre les yeux et me décolle du mur.

\- "Sirius" Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de le voir ici.

\- "Ça va je te cherchais."

\- "J'étais avec le professeur Rogue."

\- "Tu es toute pâle."

\- "Je vais bien, juste fatiguée." Je lui fais un sourire rassurant mais vu son visage, il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

\- "Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie." Il veut me toucher mais je me dégage.

\- "Non!" Dis-je un peu trop précipitamment.

\- "Charlie." Me dit-il d'une façon paternelle mais je le regarde sérieusement.

\- "Je vais bien professeur Black." Il fronce les sourcils devant mon attitude.

\- "Ne fait pas ça."

\- "J'ai faim, je peux y aller?" Je le dépasse alors qu'il me dit.

\- "Ashley t'aimait beaucoup et elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois en colère comme ça." Je me retourne furieuse.

\- "Ne parle pas d'elle." Je ne dois plus penser à elle, il faut que je me concentre. Je lui tourne le dos et je pars sans me retourner. Je ne veux pas en parler, pourquoi est-ce ça semble si difficile à comprendre. Je me rends à la grande salle, rien que le bruit et le monde me donne envie de fuir. Je m'avance doucement et je m'assieds comme souvent à côté de Blaise et Daphnée. Je vois Annie plus loin qui semble plongée dans ses pensées.

\- "Il t'a gardé longtemps." Constate Blaise alors que je me sers des pommes de terre.

\- "On dirait qu'il a fait exprès de faire pleins de travails pour m'occuper." J'essaye d'être détachée.

\- "Tu m'étonnes." Rigole Daphnée avant de reprendre sa conversation avec sa sœur.

\- "Tu es encore plus pâle qu'au matin" sa compassion me touche mais il faut vraiment qu'il arrête. On dirait maman.

\- "Ne commence pas." Peut-être un peu trop sèchement car il lève les bras.

\- "Ok, ok range les crocs." Dit-il mais il sourit toujours. Drago qui est en face de nous me dit.

\- "Ta marraine c'était une moldue?" Se moque-t-il, je le regarde, ce n'est vraiment pas le jour pour me chercher.

\- "Et alors?"

\- "T'es quand même pas triste pour elle? C'est un être inférieur, tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir une moldue pour marraine. Et ton parrain c'est qui? Un cracmol? Déjà que ta mère c'est une sang de…"

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il est expédié contre le mur. Il se frotte la tête et j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleurer. C'est jouissif.

\- "Miss Potter. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça?" Je me retourne vers le professeur de métamorphose et je réalise se que je viens de faire. Je blêmis quand je vois mon directeur de maison arrivé.

\- "Je m'en occupe professeur." Dit-il d'une voix froide en me regardant, ma nuque commence à brûler. Le professeur semble hésité.

\- "Mais… très bien." Elle abdique, mon Maitre avance. Il n'a pas un mot à dire, je le suis et pendant tout le trajet je sens le tatouage brûlé. À peine passé la porte que je m'écroule par terre. La douleur me vrille le crâne, c'est horrible.

\- "Stop." Je murmure mais au lieu d'arrêter, ça augmente.

\- "Utiliser la magie contre un autre élève de ta maison dans la grande salle. A quoi pensais-tu? Non ne répond pas. A rien! Tu n'as pas pensé. Tu as agi comme un Gryffondor." Ça doit être la pire insulte qu'il a en réserve.

\- "Je…"

\- "Silence! Ne bouge pas."

Il part et quand il revient, il jette une canne devant moi. Je tremble en la regardant. Non, pas le premier jour.

\- "Explique-moi." Je cherche mes mots pour ne pas le mettre encore plus en colère alors que les larmes commencent à couler.

\- "Il a insulté ma marraine parce qu'elle était moldue. Il a dit que mon parrain était surement un cracmol." Il lève un sourcil.

\- "Tu connais ton parrain?"

\- "Non"

\- "Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" Sur le fond il a raison mais l'accumulation de ses deux jours à donner ça.

\- "Il a traité ma mère de sang-de bourbe."

Il s'arrête mais la douleur continue. On frappe à la porte, il me dit de me relever, d'un coup de baguette, il fait disparaitre la canne. J'entends la voix de Sirius, j'essuie en vitesse mes larmes.

\- "Où est-elle?" Sirius le pousse et entre, il me regarde puis regarde Rogue.

\- "C'est mon élève dans ma maison."

\- "Malefoy l'a poussée à bout."

\- "Peu importe, utiliser la magie pour attaquer un élève n'est pas toléré à Poudlard." Récite-t-il puis d'un ton plus personnel il rajoute. "Mais se sont des règles qui tu n'as jamais appliqués."

\- "Je la raccompagne." Il me prend par le bras, je regarde mon Maitre attendant sa décision.

\- "Professeur?"

\- "Parfait"

Nous sortons mais je ne me sens pas mieux, surtout que la douleur est moins forte mais toujours là. Alors que nous marchons, j'entends clairement Sirius dire.

\- "Imbécile" Je souris malgré moi.

\- "Tu n'es pas sensé insulté tes collègues et je n'avais pas à faire ça."

\- "Tu t'es défendue".

\- "On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Ne dis rien à papa et maman, s'il te plait."

\- "Ils m'ont déjà demandé de tes nouvelles." On est rentré depuis hier, et c'est le week-end pourtant ils s'inquiètent déjà.

\- "Et tu leurs à dis quoi?"

\- "Je ne leur pas encore répondu." Ça ne répond pas à ma question;

\- "Et tu vas leur dire quoi alors?" Il m'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

\- "Je devrai leur dire quoi?"

\- "Que je vais bien."

\- "Non parce que tu vas tout sauf bien."

\- "Je remonte la pente."

\- "Non"

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te convaincre." J'ai réussi à convaincre maman, je peux le convaincre aussi, il doit juste me dire ce que pour lui ça vaut dire "remonter la pente"

\- "Recommence à sourire se serait un bon début. Traine avec Benjy et Harry, parle, rie fait des blagues mais recommence à vivre." Il fait une pause comme si ça lui coutait de continuer."Il faut que tu parles même à ce Zabini si tu as confiance en lui. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien." Là, je suis surprise.

\- "Pourquoi ce revirement?"

\- "C'est lui qui m'a expliqué ce qu'a dit Malefoy." Donc c'est Blaise qui m'a sauvé la mise mais pour combien de temps.

Je rentre dans ma salle commune et des petits groupes traines là et là. Je vois Blaise qui parle avec Théo, il me voit et je lui fais un signe de tête. Nous sortons sans parler, il me connait bien. Il est encore tôt et il fait bon dehors. On s'assied près du lac.

\- "Pourquoi tu as vendu Drago?" Il arrache de l'herbe.

\- "Il n'avait pas à te dire ça."

\- "Tu ne le penses pas?" Il semble mal à l'aise.

\- "Tu l'aimais donc il n'avait pas à l'insulter." Oui donc il pense comme lui mais vu que c'est moi.

\- "Elle me manque. Elle était si indépendante, forte et intelligente. C'était mon modèle."

\- "Elle peut l'être encore."

Il passe une main autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui, je le laisse faire. La tristesse, la colère, la douleur, la fatigue tout ressort et je pleure encore. Il ne dit rien, il ne fait rien, il me laisse mouillé sa belle chemise blanche.

Le dimanche, je me suis levée la première, j'ai mis mes affaires de sport, je suis sortie doucement du dortoir et je suis allée dehors. Une fine pluie tombe, je me réjoui sarcastiquement d'être en hiver. Je commence à courir et maintenant, j'arrive à tenir une demi-heure mais là le stress d'hier se fait ressentir. Et pire que tout c'est ce sentiment de manque qui m'étouffe et dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. Je rentre dans le dortoir et je vais vite prendre une douche. Quand je descends dans la grande salle, je sens le regard de mon Maitre sur moi.

\- "Tu étais où?" Me demande Daphnée alors que je commence à me servir.

\- "Courir, j'ai commencé pendant les vacances."

\- "Miss Potter, j'espère que vous avez fait vos excuses à Monsieur Malefoy." Dis mon Maitre qui vient d'arriver à mes côtés. Le blond presqu'en face jubile.

\- "Non monsieur" Dit-il innocemment, on lui donnerait le Merlin sans confession. Je lui lance un regard noir.

\- "Je n'ai pas entendu les tiennes non plus." Ma nuque commence à brûler.

\- "Potter voulez-vous vraiment commencer l'année avec une retenue en plus de vos heures de travail. Cela risque de vous coutez chère." La brulure s'intensifie en même temps que la menace se fait sentir, je me masse la nuque.

\- "Je suis désolé Malefoy" Je marmonne dans mes dents mais ça ne suffit pas apparemment vu que la douleur est toujours là.

\- "Je suis certain que vous pouvez faire mieux Potter"

\- "Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excusez Drago" Dis-je clairement en le regardant. Le blond ricane alors que mon Maitre s'éloigne et que la douleur diminue.

\- "C'est une impression ou il t'apprécie de plus en plus." Commente Daphnée si elle savait.

\- "Sans commentaire."

\- "Hey Charlie sans rancune" Me dit Malefoy, j'hallucine, il n'est pas sérieux?

\- "Tu te moques de moi?"

\- "Je pense juste que tu veux mieux que ta famille"

\- "Ma famille t'emmerde Malefoy et si c'est pour me dire des conneries pareils, alors ne me parle plus."

Je sors de la salle sans avoir manger plus qu'un fruit. Je me sens mal, je ne vois même pas la personne devant moi que je bouscule.

\- "Je suis si invincible que ça" Rit Remus, je lui souris.

\- "Désolée Rem… professeur Lupin."

\- "Je vais devoir m'y habituer aussi." Me dit-il. "Tu profites de ta dernière journée avant les cours?" Si on peut appeler ça profité, je vais surement étudier.

\- "Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque."

\- "Tes frères voulaient te voir, ils sont au septième étage."

\- "Ok merci"

Je monte donc au septième étage en me demandant bien ce qu'ils font là-haut. Je les retrouves entrain de parler.

\- "Salut les gars, Remus m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir."

\- "On n'a pas réussi à communiquer avec toi" ça c'est étrange, j'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec mon nouveau statut.

\- "Bizarre"

\- "Oui enfin, on a trouvé l'endroit parfait. Hier on mettait à jour notre carte et on a trouvé ceci." Ils me montrent le mur derrière eux. Est-ce qu'ils sont entrain de me faire une blague?

\- "Un mur?"

\- "Attend pense à une pièce où on pourrait s'entrainer à devenir animagus."

\- "Ferme les yeux" Rajoute Harry.

C'est ce que je fais et quand je les ouvre une porte vient d'apparaitre. Je l'ouvre et dedans c'est une clairière semblable à celle où j'ai découvert le renard. On avance et ils ferment la porte derrière nous.

\- "C'est quoi cette pièce?" Je demande

\- "Je ne sais pas mais elle est énorme." Dans tout les sens du terme effectivement.

\- "On va pouvoir s'amuser." Crie presque Benjy mais avec tout ça je ne me souviens déjà plus ce qu'il faut faire.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire déjà?"

\- "Se concentrer sur notre animal en méditant pour commencer."

Nous passons deux bonnes heures à méditer mais je n'arrive pas à rentrer en contact avec mon renard. C'est ce putain de sentiment de manque qui m'empêche de me concentrer. On est tout les trois assis dans l'herbe.

\- "Charlie? Tu pleures?" S'étonne Harry, je porte une main à mon visage et effectivement, une larme vient de couler.

\- "Je,… désolée, je suis pas en grande forme." Benjamin me regarde aussi inquiet.

\- "On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui." Dit-il.

Je sors la première et je me dirige rapidement vers les cachots. J'entre dans la classe vide, je toque à la porte mais rien ne se passe. Ma respiration s'accélère et je tombe assise contre cette porte. Finalement la porte de la classe s'ouvre sur mon Maitre, il s'avance, je me lève. Il me regarde sévèrement, j'ai envie de pleurer.

\- "Je ne t'ai pas appelé"

\- "Maitre, je…" dis-je en m'approchant.

\- "Entre" Il évite mon contact et ouvre la porte d'un coup de baguette.

J'obéis et je tombe à genoux. Il le fait exprès de ne pas me toucher, c'est encore une punition. Je préférais encore la douleur à ce sentiment de manque dont je ne peux rien faire contre.

\- "Je croyais avoir été clair mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas précisé que tu ne devrais pas non plus aller pleurer chez tes tontons" Il a mit tellement de dégout dans ce dernier mot.

\- "Je ne leurs ai rien" Dis-je précipitamment et l'ordre tombe me faisant frissonner.

\- "Silence! T'ais-je donner la parole? Non. A combien de règles as-tu désobéi aujourd'hui?" C'est une question rhétorique parce que je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fais de mal. "Réponds!" Le tatouage a vibré à chaque exclamation.

\- "Aucune"

\- "Ah bon. As-tu mangé? As-tu révisé tes potions de premières années?" Non mais je ne peux pas lui avouer.

\- "J'ai couru et médité"

\- "Je ne te demande pas ce que tu as fait mais ce que tu n'as pas fait! Maintenant je veux que tu me révèles tout tes mensonges, tes travers que je ne saurais pas. Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose." Je réfléchis à un truc à lui dire, à lui servir, je veux juste qu'il me touche.

\- "Je ne suis pas Fouchelang" Le tatouage se calme, il semble surpris.

\- "Ah bon?"

\- "C'est Harry qui l'est, j'ai accepté pour qu'il n'aie pas d'ennui dans sa maison."

\- "C'est étonnant mais il y autre chose. Qu'as-tu fait ce matin?" Je mords ma lèvre, je ne peux pas lui dire, c'est notre secret. Du sang se répand dans ma bouche alors que ma joue chauffe sous l'effet de la gifle qu'elle vient de recevoir. "Devant ta tête je suppose que tes chères parents n'ont jamais levé la main sur toi." Effectivement c'est la première gifle que je me prends et ce n'est pas agréable.

\- "Non Maitre"

\- "Non bien sûr." Dit-il comme si ils trouvaient que mes parents étaient trop faibles que pour le faire. "J'attends ma réponse"

\- "J'étais avec mes frères" Deuxième gifle, les larmes viennent.

\- "Tu me fais perdre mon temps." il lève une troisième fois sa main et je lâche;

\- "Nous essayons de devenir animagus" Je réponds rapidement. Il abaisse sa main et croise les bras.

\- "Vraiment?"

\- "Oui Maitre."

\- "Et à quelle étape êtes-vous?"

\- "Nous avons fait la potion pendant les vacances. Nous avons chacun trouvé à quel animal nous correspondons."

\- "Laisse-moi deviner? Un âne ou est-ce celui de tes frères." Il attend surement que je relève cette attaque mais je n'ai pas envie de me ramasser une troisième gifle. "Bien je vois que finalement ton répondant n'aime pas les corrections. Quel est ton animal?"

\- "Un renard"

\- "Celui de tes frères?" J'ai l'impression de trahir mes frères en lui révélant. Une troisième fois ma joue chauffe sous le coup. "Veux-tu vraiment continuer? Je peux te gifler à chaque question si tu veux."

\- "Un faucon pour Harry et un sanglier pour Benjamin"

\- "Charmant. Maintenant apprentie tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas aller manger, l'après midi je veux que tu revois les potions que je t'avais demandé. Demain tu commences par deux heures de potions en ensuite deux heures de temps libre. Tu viendras ici pour me prouver que tu as étudié. Est-ce que c'est clair? D'ici là, je ne veux plus que tu viennes ici." Sauf qu'il ne m'a touché que pour me frapper et que je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à demain.

\- "Oui Maitre mais" Quatrième gifle.

\- "Tu t'es mise toute seule dans cette position, assume."

J'ai la joue qui brûle et j'ai du sang dans ma bouche pourtant quand je me regarde dans le premier miroir que je trouve, je ne vois rien. Il dissimule ses preuves. Je vais manger et j'essaye d'ingurgiter le plus que je peux, ce qui se résume à pas grand-chose. Puis l'après-midi, je révise, les ingrédients, les préparations, les temps d'attente, les effets, les antidotes.

\- "Tu trembles?" Constate Daphnée qui pourtant avait l'air très concentré à se mettre du vernis sur les ongles.

\- "Ma sœur a dut me refiler sa grippe avant que je ne parte."

\- "Ça se passe comment avec elle? Pas trop chiante?"

\- "Non, c'est un bébé." J'ai envie de faire une pause, je pose ma plume. "Daphnée?"

\- "Oui?"

\- "Pourquoi tu as prit Etude des Moldus? Encore cette histoire de sortir du moule?"

\- "Il y a un peu de ça et puis j'ai rencontré un moldu craquant et il m'a fait visiter Paris d'une toute autre façon. Plus tard j'aimerai travailler au ministère et mieux comprendre les moldus pourrait m'aider." Elle sait déjà ce qu'elle aimerait faire. "Tu les connais bien toi, les moldus?" On peut dire ça même si je n'avais pas une tonne d'amis, je connais un peu leur fonctionnement.

\- "Un peu, j'ai grandis dans un village moldu et j'allais à l'école avec eux."

\- "Donc si j'ai une question tu pourrais m'aider?"

\- "Oui quand tu veux." Elle souffle sur ses ongles et soudain j'ai une idée. "Mais tu parles français toi?"

\- "Oui j'ai bien dut apprendre"

\- "J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir le parler, tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider aussi?"

\- "Donnant-donnant, tout à fait Serpentard." Dit-elle ayant l'air fier de moi.

\- "Merci"

J'essaye de mettre toute les chances de mon côté, prendre le meilleur des pires situations. C'est un truc qui m'a appris ma marraine. Et puis je me dis que se sera plus facile d'apprendre cette langue avec mon amie qu'avec mon Maitre. Je veille tard pour revoir toutes les potions et je suis la dernière à aller au lit. Quand je me réveille, je vois qu'il n'est que cinq heures, je me sens au bord du gouffre. Je vais prendre une douche qui ne me fait aucun effet. Vu qu'il est trop tôt pour aller courir et que je connais les potions de première. Je préfère prendre de l'avance en lisant la première page du livre de potion de cette année. C'est la potion de ratatinage que nous allons devoir faire, c'est le devoir que nous devions faire pendant les vacances. Elle n'a pas l'air très complexe, il faut juste bien préparer la figue et les racines de marguerites. D'après mon horaire après j'aurai les deux heures de "libre" puis le repas ensuite défense suivit de sortilège. Au moins, ma journée se finira mieux qu'elle n'aura commencé. À 6 heures, je sors de la salle et je vais dehors, au moins il ne pleut pas. Après ma demi-heure de course, je rentre, un sort pour me rafraichir, je me change, je prends mes affaires et je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Il n'y a qu'Hermione et deux, trois élèves qui sont déjà là. Je m'avance vers la brune qui est entrain de lire un livre.

\- "Salut Hermione"

\- "Salut, toi aussi tu as hâte de commencer?" Je lâche un petit rire sans joie mais elle ne semble pas l'entendre.

\- "Oui"

\- "Dommage que nous n'ayons que Divination, j'aurai aimé avoir autre choses."

\- "Tu as pris quoi d'autres?" Alors que je vois son sac bien rempli avec le livre d'arithmancie qui en sort.

\- "J'ai un planning adapté"

\- "Cool pour toi. Je vais aller manger." Je me retourne et je cogne encore quelqu'un. "Désolée Neville" Dis-je m'attendant à son habituel froideur.

\- "Bonjour Charlie" Me salue-t-il normalement comme avant notre entrée à Poudlard.

\- "J'ai droit à un bonjour." Il se rembrunis mais je rajoute vite." Je plaisante"

\- "Je voulais te dire que j'aimais beaucoup Ashley et voilà." Rajoute un peu de vide en moi mais devant son air sincère, je comprends qu'il ne l'a pas dit pour me faire du mal.

\- "Merci Nev. Est-ce que ça va toi?"

\- "Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir potion." Bien sûr qu'il n'a pas envie, d'après Harry à chaque cours mon Maitre s'acharne sur lui.

\- "Courage"

\- "Il m'en faudra" Il m'en faudra aussi pour affronter cette journée.

Je suis étonnée, on pourrait croire qu'il est redevenu comme avant. Enfin, je vais m'assoir et mon estomac se noue face à ses plats. Je regarde la table des professeurs, mon Maitre n'est pas encore là. Si je ne mange pas, il ne le saura pas. Suis-je bête, bien sûr qu'il le saura. Je prends des céréales et un jus de citrouille. Je mange doucement en repassant des ingrédients dans ma tête mais il y a une plante que je n'arrive plus à retomber sur le nom. Elle sert à guérir des plaies, je crois.

\- "Bonjour mademoiselle." C'est Blaise qui vient de me parler en s'asseyent mais il a parlé en français je crois.

\- "Hein?"

\- "Daphnée m'a dit que tu voulais parler français." M'explique-t-il dans une langue que je connais maintenant. Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait français.

\- "Et toi tu sais?"

\- "J'ai eu un beau-père français, il est resté un an. Ma mère a voulu que j'apprenne la langue, pour le peu que ça m'a servi. Si tu veux, on parle tout le temps français sauf pendant les cours. Comme ça tu avanceras plus vite." Il parait que c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre, alors pourquoi pas.

Pendant tout le repas, il me montre des trucs en me disant le nom français. Je ne suis pas certaine d'en retenir la moitié mais j'apprécie leurs efforts. Nous allons ensuite devant la classe de potion. La porte s'ouvre et nous nous engouffrons dans la pièce. Il ne m'a pas adressé un regard, est-ce qu'il sait le mal que ça me fait? Le fait de ressentir ce manque et le fait de savoir que c'est lui qui me provoque ça. Ou plutôt le manque de lui. Je me dégoute. Mais je me concentre, je prépare mes ingrédients, je fais tout dans l'ordre et au final ma potion est verte. Je lis la fin de mon livre et c'est bon, elle est de la bonne couleur. Je mets ma potion en bouteille et je vais lui porter. Il lève les yeux vers ma bouteille d'un œil critique.

\- "Miss Potter, vert clair pas vert foncé. Cela ferra un E pour accompagner votre devoir qui ne méritait qu'un A." Il replonge dans ses feuilles sans un regard.

\- "Bien Monsieur"

Je range mes affaires et j'attends. Les autres partent pour la plupart en cours de Divination. Moi, je suis mon Maitre dans ses appartements. Je dépose mon sac par terre et je me mets à genoux.

\- "Bonjour apprentie" Dit-il, ça fait bizarre vu qu'on c'est vu avant mais je lui réponds poliment.

\- "Bonjour Maitre"

\- "Debout." Je me lève. "Quels sont les ingrédients de la potion d'amnésie?"

\- "Eau du fleuve Léthé, Baies de gui, Brins de valériane et les ingrédients Standards"

\- "Bien, la préparation."

\- " Ajouter 2 gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé dans le chaudron. Faire chauffer à feu doux pendant 20 secondes. Ajouter 2 brins de valériane dans le chaudron. Remuer 3 fois, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Agiter la baguette. Laisser bouillonner la potion pendant 51 minutes. Ajouter 2 mesures de l'Ingrédient Standard dans le mortier. Ajouter 4 baies de gui dans le mortier. Écraser à l'aide du pilon pour obtenir une poudre moyen à fine. Ajouter 2 pincées du mélange écrasé dans le chaudron. Remuer 5 fois, dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Agiter la baguette." J'ai récité d'un coup et je suis assez contente de moi.

\- "Que se passe-t-il si on tourne dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre?" Merde, je n'en ai aucune idée, ce n'était pas marqué ou je ne l'ai pas écrit. "Apprentie?" Autant être honnête.

\- "Je l'ignore Maitre"

\- "Tu créeras un puissant laxatif. Bon travail." Il me met la main sur l'épaule et c'est comme si on m'enlevait un énorme poids des épaules. Comme si j'avais une armure qui me compressait et qu'on venait de me la retirer. Il me montre un bureau où je vais surement travailler "Assieds-toi." Je m'exécute, il reste debout devant moi. "La prochaine heure, j'ai cours donc nous allons parler de ce qu'i changer. A ton devoir de métamorphose je t'ai mis A, également pour Défense, un E pour Sortilège, ensuite nous arrivons dans le misérable P pour potion, D pour botanique et histoire de la magie. Quel est le problème avec ses deux derniers cours?"

\- "L'histoire m'ennui. Pour la botanique et bien les fleurs ont une durée de vie limité avec moi"

\- "Sauf qu'il s'agissait de devoir donc chez toi, donc tu les as bâclés. Je ne veux plus que tu manques de respect à tes enseignants en rendant des travaux aussi misérable. Est-ce que c'est clair?" Le réveil de la marque, je respire.

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Je veux qu'à la fin de l'année tu obtiennes des O ou E en Sortilège, Métamorphose, Potion, Défense, Botanique, Runes et Arithmancie. Pour le reste pas moins qu'un A." ça me semble mission impossible, je n'ai eu qu'un Optimal jusqu'ici et c'était en Sortilège. "Je n'ai pas entendu?"

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Pendant l'heure tu vas revoir la fin de la première année de métamorphose et si tu as fini tu commenceras la botanique."

Dés qu'il a fermé la porte, je me permets de soupirer. Je vais devoir faire remonter toutes mes notes avant la fin de l'année et pas qu'un peu. Et puis j'en ai déjà marre de lire et il n'y a même pas de fenêtre dans cette pièce. Il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres de métamorphose, je les lis en trainant seulement je m'en rends comptes que quand il revient.

\- "Tu as fini?" Me demande-t-il.

\- "La métamorphose" Il lève un sourcil

\- "Et la botanique?"

\- "Non Maitre."

\- "Debout!" Je me lève devant lui. "Qu'est-ce que le dictame?" Me demande-t-il, je me doute que c'est de la botanique donc je tente.

\- "Une plante"

\- "Ça c'est la réponse de Longdubat à une de mes questions" Je sens que la gifle n'est pas loin, je ne vais pas tentée le diable.

\- "Je ne sais pas" Je baisse les yeux.

\- "Dans quelle potion est-elle utilisé?" Je ne me souviens même pas de cette plante comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir dans quelle potion elle est?

\- "Je ne sais pas"

\- "Très bien." Il va chercher quelque chose puis revient. Je vois un couteau dont on se sert pour couper les ingrédients de potion. "Donne-moi ta main" Je mets mes mains derrière moi. Ma nuque me brûle. "Donne-moi ta main!" Je lui tends, il fait une coupure sur tout le long, je mords ma lèvre. Je saigne même si ça n'a pas l'air profond, c'est douloureux. Il me tend une plante. "Mange!" Je m'exécute au point où j'en suis. Je sens la plaie se refermer très vite. "J'espère que comme ça tu te souviendras que le dictame sert à cicatriser les plaies peu profondes quand il est mangé cru. Mais on peut l'utiliser dans la potion Wiggenweld, qui est une potion?" Je pensais que j'avais fini mais apparemment non. Pourtant je me rappelle de cette plante, c'est celle dont j'avais oublié le nom.

\- "Régénérant"

\- "Qui est un antidote pour?"

\- "La Goutte du Mort Vivant"

\- "Sous quelle autre forme peut-être l'utiliser?" Merde un autre trou.

\- "Je ne sais plus." Sentant sa colère monter, je ferme les yeux et ça me revient, je dis vite. "L'essence de dictame est une potion qui permet de soigner des plaies. Il suffit de quelques gouttes pour refermer une plaie et laisser une peau neuve."

\- "Tu vois que tu sais quand tu veux. Demain tu as une grosse journée, je ne t'appellerais pas. Mercredi après mon cours, tu as une heure de libre, tu reviendras ici. Va manger et plus que ce matin."

\- "Oui Maitre"

C'est encore tremblante que je vais manger. Les autres sont déjà là. Annie est toujours en retrait, je trouve son attitude bizarre depuis la rentrée. Mais la mienne ne doit pas être en faites. Les autres parlent du cours de Divination.

\- "Ce cours est le plus absurde que j'ai jamais vu." Commente Blaise

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "On doit lire des présages dans des tasses de thé et devine ce que j'ai vu dans celle de Dray?" Le concerné n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle donc je veux savoir.

\- "Aucune idée"

\- "Il va être aveugle mais il sera content" C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas aller en divination.

\- "S'il est content c'est le principal"

\- "Et toi Charlie, c'était bien de vidé des viscères?" Se moque le blond

\- "Autant que de voir ton visage"

Nous nous rendons ensemble au cours défense qui se fait encore avec les Gryffondor. Je m'assieds à côté de Blaise dans le deuxième banc. Sirius et Remus arrivent tout fière devant nous.

\- "Bonjour, cette année vous aurez l'honneur d'avoir deux professeurs. Je suis le professeur Black et voici le professeur Lupin. Je donnerai cours quand mon confrère devra s'absenter mais je serai également là pour vous donner des cours de duels dans un nouveau club"

\- "Vous pouvez ranger vos livres mais garder bien votre baguette. Maintenant suivez-nous." En deux minutes, ils réussissent à avoir toute l'attention de la classe. Nous nous levons et nous les suivons dans les dédales des couloirs. Ils nous emmènent devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. Remus ouvre la porte.

\- "Entrez s'il vous plait"

Nous nous exécutons, la salle est vide à l'exception de mon Maitre qui lit un livre dans un fauteuil bas. Les professeurs entrèrent et Rogue se lève.

\- "Ne fermez pas la porte"

\- "Tu ne restes pas pour rire un peu?"

\- "Vous voir comme professeurs est déjà une comédie en soi." Répond le maitre des potions froidement.

Il sort avec son tournoiement de cape habituel. Remus n'a rien dit mais il semble calmer son ami dans seul geste de la main. Sirius est de nouveau rayonnant. Ils s'approchent d'une penderie qui se met à bouger.

\- "Il y a un épouvantard, là-dedans."

C'est pas vraiment rassurant et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.

\- "Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés. Explique Remus. "Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est: « Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ?"

\- "C'est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté en prenant toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible." Répond Benjamin fièrement

\- "Excellent. Donc l'épouvantard dans cette penderie n'a prit aucune forme, on ne sait donc pas à quoi il ressemble réellement. Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un épouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître. Il existe un moyen très simple de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, mais qui exige une grande concentration mentale. Pour le neutraliser, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire. Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est l'obliger à prendre une forme que vous trouvez désopilante. Pour commencer, nous allons nous exercer sans baguette magique. Répétez après moi... Riddikulus"

\- "Riddikulus" Nous le répétons en choeur

\- "C'est son cours qui est Riddikulus." Se moque Drago à mes côtés et je lui écrase le pied. Il me fusille du regard mais je reporte mon attention sur le cours.

\- "J'aurais besoin d'un ou d'une volontaire?" Daphnée s'avance, je suis contente que se soit une serpentard et surtout mon amie. "Daphnée c'est ça?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Bien Daphnée quel est votre plus grande peur?" elle semble réfléchir et elle dit dans une grimace.

\- "Des limaces" ça me rappelle le coup de l'année passée, j'en ai encore des nausées. "Bien très bien. Maintenant imaginer une limace rouge à petit pois vert avec des lunettes de soleil. Est-ce qu'elle vous ferrait toujours peur?"

\- "Non" Sourit-elle en imaginant surement la bestiole.

\- "Bien alors quand j'ouvrirai la porte, la créature sortira et prendra la forme d'une limace. Vous devrez lever votre baguette et dire la formule en pensant à sa nouvelle forme. Vous voyez bien la couleur et les lunettes?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Très bien" Il se tourne vers nous.

\- "Si Daphnée réussit, il est fort probable que l'épouvantard s'intéressera à chacun d'entre vous. Donc réfléchissez à votre plus grande peur et comme la rendre comique." Nous réfléchissons tous puis nous reculons sous son conseil à part mon amie. "Prête?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Bien, un, deux, trois." Il ouvre la penderie.

Une énorme limace sort de l'armoire et s'avance doucement vers Daphnée, cette dernière d'un air dégouté lance le sort. La créature devient alors comique avec même un parapluie en plus. Ensuite chaque élève passe devant la créature lui faisant chaque fois prendre une forme différente. Moi je pense à ma phobie des ponts cependant quand le clown se transforme, se n'est pas un pont. C'est un corps allongé par terre sans visage, je vais vomir. Sirius se met devant moi et le corps se transforme en canne noir. D'un sort il le renvois dans son armoire. J'entends Sirius qui fait sortir les autres, je reste planté là regardant l'endroit où se trouvait le corps. Je me sens mal, c'était elle, c'était Ashley. Elle était devant moi, morte, encore.

\- "Charlie? Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas pensé à ça." Je ne réagis pas pourtant je sens ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé Lupin?" Je relève la tête entendant la voix de mon Maitre.

\- "Rien"

\- "Vu la tête de Miss Potter, j'en doute."

\- "Je gère la situation"

\- "La preuve que non. C'est mon élève et tu as encore cours, je pense."

\- "Charlie?" Il a l'air inquiet, je lui fais un maigre sourire.

\- "Ça va Monsieur" Il part à contre cœur, mon Maitre se place entre moi et l'armoire.

\- "Regarde-moi!" Je relève les yeux de l'endroit où se trouvait son corps. "Ce n'est qu'un épouvantard"

\- "Je sais." Et en même temps c'était son corps.

\- "Je vais ouvrir la penderie et tu vas recommencer." Je le regarde maintenant paniquée. Non, je ne peux, je ne veux pas le revoir.

\- "Non! je vous en prie, Maitre" Il va pour l'ouvrir. Mais avant qu'il l'ait fait, je suis partie. J'ai couru aussi loin de l'armoire que possible. Je me rends au cours de Sortilège et heureusement Blaise à prit mes affaires. Je m'assieds à côté de lui. Je n'écoute rien du cours, j'attends presque que mon Maitre vienne me chercher par la peau du cou. Mais il ne vient pas. Est-ce que je dois aller m'excuser? Oui sans doute mais il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir avant mercredi. Mais ça c'était avant que je m'enfuie devant un ordre.

Le lendemain nous commençons par métamorphose et le professeur nous parle de nos devoirs.

\- "Miss Potter, un bel effort, je vous ai mis un E."

\- "Merci" je regarde ma feuille croyant que c'est une blague.

\- "Le travaille miss" Ce même travaille m'a valu un A avec mon Maitre. Comme quoi je vais devoir redoubler d'effort si je veux avoir de bons points avec lui.

Elle nous a mit un devoir, trois pages, ce qui m'en donne quatre à faire pour mon Maitre. Ensuite nous avons botanique, je me mets pour une fois avec Harry.

\- "Alors cette rentrée? Rem et Sirius sont géniaux."

\- "Oui"

\- "Ils n'ont pas voulu que je passe devant l'épouvantard et toi?"

\- "Je préfère ne pas en parler" Il semble voir que quelque chose ne va pas mais il comprend que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler devant tout le monde.

\- "Ok tu me raconteras plus tard."

La journée se passe avec la boule au ventre et en fin de journée nous avons encore deux heures de défense mais cette fois c'est de la théorie avec seulement Remus. Après le cours, il me demande de rester.

\- "Est-ce que ça va?" Me demande-t-il soucieux.

\- "Oui professeur"

\- "Tu peux m'appeler Remus quand nous sommes seuls"

\- "Tu voulais me voir pourquoi?"

\- "Sirius voulait savoir si tu allais t'inscrire à son club" Il va falloir que je demande la permission et j'ai autre chose à gérer avant.

\- "Je verrais"

\- "Ok"

\- "Ne dis rien à mes parents pour… " Mais devant sa tête je comprends qu'il la déjà fait. "C'est trop tard."

\- "Il fallait bien"

\- "Ce n'est pas grave" En réalité ça m'ennuie beaucoup mais il est déjà trop tard.

Le lendemain après les trois premiers cours dont potion, je me dois d'obéir à l'ordre et de rester. Sans un mot, il me fait comprendre que je dois le suivre. Je le suis jusqu'à ses appartements et il referme la porte avec un sort. Je tremble mais je me mets à genoux décidant de ne pas augmenter mes fautes.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre." Avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose, je dis. "Je vous prie de m'excuser Maitre "

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Pour être partie Maitre" Mais ma réponse ne semble pas lui convenir.

\- "Pour ne pas avoir affronté tes peurs. Comment veux-tu progresser si tu t'effondres devant un vulgaire épouvantard. Tu te laisses guider par tes sentiments, ta tristesse, ta colère, ta peur. Ta magie en est affectée, tu l'as gaspilles à tout va. Maintenant debout, prend ta baguette." Je viens de voir que la penderie était là. Je ne peux toujours pas.

\- "Non, je n'y arriverai pas"

\- "Ce n'est pas elle, elle est morte et enterrée. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'un jour se soit un tes frères, tu as intérêt de surmonter ça." Il a raison, j'ai fait tout ça pour eux, je ne dois pas abandonner à la première épreuve. "Un, deux, trois"

L'épouvantard sort et le corps apparait blanc sans visage. Ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est personne. Je sers ma baguette et lance un.

\- "Riddikulus"

Le visage se transforme en clown, se lève et danse. Je ris, un peu mais je me force. Semblant satisfait, d'un sort mon Maitre le fait disparaitre. Je me sens mieux, il avait raison si je ne l'avais pas fait j'aurais été hantée par cette chose.

\- "Merci Maitre."

\- "Je suis là pour te faire dépasser tes limites."

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Vous avez dit que c'était une promesse mais à qui?" Son visage se ferme complètement.

\- "Va manger"

Après le repas j'ai études des Runes. C'est le professeur Bathsheda Babbling qui donne se cours. C'est une femme qui doit avoir vers les quarante ans, les cheveux noirs repris en chignon. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, à Serpentard nous sommes Théo, Blaise et moi, il y a Hermione et un autre garçon de Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle et pas de Gryffondor.

\- "Pendant ce cours vous apprendrez à comprendre les runes et à les traduire." Je suis un peu surprise, j'avais lu qu'on pouvait utiliser les runes comme des sorts de protections, des boucliers ou pour guérir.

\- "Et pas à les utiliser?"

\- "Nous n'utilisons plus les runes depuis un certains temps"

\- "Pourquoi?" Elle ne semble pas agacée par mes questions, elle semble même appréciée.

\- "Parce qu'elle prenne du temps et beaucoup d'énergie. Prenez votre livre et commencer la lecture."

Le cours de Runes semblent se résumer à lire et à traduire. Je pensais qu'il y aurait une partie pratique. Mais apparemment pas. Blaise soupire à côté de moi.

\- "Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ce cours déjà?" Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

\- "Aucune idée"

\- "Ah merci, réveille-moi quand c'est fini." Il met son livre droit devant lui et il s'affale derrière.

Et j'ai envie de faire pareil et le lendemain en première heure, j'ai arithmancie où il n'est question que de nombres. J'en ressors avec un mal de tête énorme et un devoir en plus. Le vendredi j'ai presque envie de faire la grasse matinée en voyant que je commence par soin. Je suis contente d'être avec mes frères mais c'est le garde chasse qui a eut le poste. Il nous emmène à la lisière de la forêt où se trouvent plusieurs créatures derrière une barrière. Elles ont le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval mais leurs pattes avant, leurs ailes et leur tête semblaient provenir d'aigles monstrueux dotés de longs becs d'une couleur gris acier, et de grands yeux orange.

\- "Voici des hippogriffes. Se sont des animaux fières et très susceptible, il ne faut jamais les insultés" Ce descriptif me fait penser à quelqu'un. Je me tourne vers Drago.

\- "Ils font partie de ta famille?" Il ne me répond pas mais Blaise rigole lui. Je lui montre un hippogriffe qui à la tête en l'air et qui marche comme ça.

\- "Regarde celui-là je vais l'appeler Drago, coucou Drago." Il manque de me béquer, j'enlève vite ma main alors que le vrai Drago ricane.

\- "C'est une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de filer très vite parce que, croyez-moi, leurs griffes font du dégât. Alors ? Qui veut essayer le premier." Aucune chance que j'approche ses bêtes.

\- "Il est fou." Je dis à mes frères en m'approchant d'eux, Harry me répond.

\- "Un peu"

\- "Moi" Fait Benjamin, il a l'air fasciné par les bestioles.

\- "Tu es taré" Lui dis-je avant qu'il ne s'avance mais il y va franchement.

Benjamin salue la bestiole, et voyant que tout se passe bien Hagrid le met dessus, une tape sur les fesses et l'hippogriffe vole. Il fait un tour avant de revenir. Il semble content de revenir sur la terre ferme mon frère. Pendant ce temps Drago c'est approché de l'autre Drago.

\- "C'est qu'un oiseau débile." L'oiseau se cabre et je tire mon collègue en arrière.

\- "Putain Drago!" Dis-je, il est blanc comme un linge alors que l'animal s'en va plus loin.

\- "Ce truc à voulu me tuer." Se plaint-il à ses fans, je me tourne vers mon ami.

\- "Tu as vu Drago a voulu se tuer soi-même"

\- "Ça m'étonne même pas." Rit-il, on a vraiment le même humour mais le blond revient vers moi surveillant les bestioles du coin de l'œil.

\- "Tu m'as sauvé la vie" Dit-il sincèrement, il va un peu loin quand même.

\- "N'exagère pas" Puis il s'en va, Blaise me dit à l'oreille.

\- "Si tu veux mon avis, tu as plutôt sauvé la vie à ce balourd et à cet oiseau. Si son père avait apprit que petit Drago c'était fait mal." Je hausse les épaules, je m'appuie sur la barrière, je souris en voyant les aigles-chevaux jouer, ils sont beaux quand même.

\- "J'aurai au moins fait quelque chose de bien cette semaine." Il s'appuie à mes côté me regardant soucieux.

\- "Vivement le week-end hein?" Me dit-il en les regardant à son tour.

\- "Oui" Je réponds simplement puis Drago l'appelle et il s'en va. Mes frères viennent m'entourer.

\- "On se fait une petite séance de tu sais quoi ce week-end?"

\- "Pourquoi pas enfin je vous dis quoi"

\- "Ok tient-nous au courant."

On est enfin le week-end, je suis dans mon lit quand je sens une brulure que je commence à bien connaitre. Je me lève en baillant, je m'habille et je descends directement dans les appartements de mon Maitre. Je me mets à genoux et j'attends qu'il arrive. Dix minutes après il entra avec son habituel mouvement de cape.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre."

\- "Je voulais t'informer que ce week-end je te laissais gérer tes devoirs sans t'en rajouter pour que tu prennes un rythme." Libération, entre le devoir de runes et celui d'arithmancie, j'aurai déjà assez de boulot. Mais j'espère gagner des points vu que j'ai déjà fait celui de métamorphose.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Je t'écoute"

\- "J'ai déjà terminé le devoir de métamorphose, j'ai votre copie."

\- "Bien, tu la poseras sur le bureau avant de partir. Autre chose?" Je me demande comment ça se passe pour lui. Comment il ressent quand j'ai une question ou autre chose. Enfin, il faut que je lui pose deux questions.

\- "Sirius…" Je commence, une petite brûlure de contrariété au passage.

\- "Le professeur Black." Il me reprend, vu l'animosité entre eux deux c'est un peu se moquer de moi mais passons.

\- "Oui le professeur Black organise un club de duel et je me demandais si je pouvais y participer?"

\- "Je n'en vois pas d'inconvénient cependant pour ta participation à la chorale, je ne suis pas certain que se soit nécessaire." Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il me supprimerait ça. J'aime la chorale, ça me détend.

\- "J'adore la chorale"

\- "Silence!" Il n'a pas crié c'est juste un rappel à l'ordre. "Je verrais si cela ne nuit pas à ton travail alors je ne m'y opposerais pas sinon tu arrêteras." Cela ne dépend que de moi alors. "Autre chose?"

\- "Je me demandais vu que vous n'avez rien dit. Est-ce que je peux toujours m'entrainer avec mes frères?"

\- "Oui" Il ne rajoute rien, je trouve ça étrange

\- "Merci Maitre"

\- "C'est tout?"

\- "Oui Maitre."

\- "Bon week-end"

\- "A vous aussi Maitre"

Cette semaine a été éreintante mais elle m'a appris beaucoup. Il n'est pas injuste, il est dur et attaché aux règles. Si je fais attention, je pourrais éviter de me prendre des coups. C'est le seul point horrible dans cet apprentissage. Je sais que le lien y est pour beaucoup dans ma façon de voir les choses. Je comprends mieux les livres. Ce lien c'est comme la potion que me faisait prendre maman. Il sert à voir le positif, à ne pas sombrer et à mieux comprendre mon Maitre et ses attentes. Je ne sais pas si j'aime ce fait ou pas mais je vais devoir faire avec.

* * *

 **Alors pas trop dur? Je le trouve raisonnable même si dans la vraie vie, jamais je n'accepterai ça pour quiconque. On est bien dans une fic. Si vous tenez jusqu'à Noël, il y aura des Flash-Back sur la jeunesse de Charlie avec sa marraine. ça devrait vous remonter le moral. Jusque là, vous allez souffrir avec elle. A la prochaine  
**


	18. Annie P

**Hello! Vu q** u **'apparemment vous avez survécu à l'épisode précédemment, je vous offre le suivant. Vous verrez que j'essaye vraiment de varier les moments d'apprentissage et de punitions et de vie à l'école. J'essaye de doser mais pour l'instant on parlera beaucoup d'apprentissage pendant la troisième année, la quatrième année on en parlera moins. J'ai eu une idée pour remplacer le tournoi de Trois Sorciers mais à voir si j'arrive à écrire mon idée. Et en faites surtout écrire la fin de la troisième année car c'est encore un peu confus. A cause d'une idée que j'ai intégré dans ce chapitre qui n'était pas prévu au début. Par contre je pense que vous allez adoré le chapitre de Noël où il y a une révélation épique et pour ceux qui se posait la question on saura plus pourquoi le parrain de Charlie, n'était pas présent (même si beaucoup on deviné qui il était, mais en êtes-vous certain?)**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse les premiers chapitres sont corrigés et les autres viendront aussi mais pas tout de suite.**

 **Réponses:**

 **Arthemius Black:** Bienvenu Monsieur Black. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review et j'espère que la suite te plaira

 **Flodalys:** La réconciliation entre Neville et Charlie va se faire progressivement. Pour le mystère de Rogue, du parrain de Charlie et la révélation se sera au chapitre de Noël, le chapitre 20. Donc bientôt. Merci de continuer à me suivre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18: Annie P  
**

* * *

"On n'arrive à rien." râle Benjamin en s'étirant.

On est dans notre nouvel endroit préféré, c'est-à-dire la salle sur demande. Ça fait trois semaines que nous sommes rentrés et nous n'avons pas avancé d'un iota. Je veux dire que pour moi, je médite, je vois mon renard mais je n'arrive pas à rentrer en communion avec lui. C'est frustrant car on y passe des heures et j'ai autre chose à faire. Mes devoirs me prennent beaucoup de temps mais c'est sans compter les suppléments. Ma relation avec mon Maitre se passe comme au début. Ma marque chauffe souvent mais c'est toujours supportable. La sensation de malaise quand il est loin, est moins forte. J'ai fait des efforts pour tout les cours bien que le problème en botanique et histoire est toujours le même. Pour les options, runes ça me plait, c'est long mais c'est instructif. Arithmancie il faut être précis dans les nombres et c'est calcul, il faut relire, c'est plus contraignant. Et soins, ça me passe au dessus de la tête. Si mes frères n'auraient pas pris ça, je n'y serais pas.

\- "Tu crois qu'on fait quelque chose de travers?" Je demande à Harry qui lui non plus n'a pas avancé. Il réfléchit.

\- "Peut-être mais comment le savoir?" Il y a une façon de le savoir c'est de demander à des animagus. Nous en connaissons trois, enfin quatre avec Mcgonagall mais ce n'est pas vers elle que j'irais forcément.

\- "On continue comme ça jusqu'à Noël et si on a pas avancé et bien on demandera à nos parrains"

\- "Ok" Je me lève et je frotte ma jupe.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Pré-au-Lard?" Je regarde Benjy, il n'y a rien à dire à propos de ça, nous n'avons pas l'autorisation.

\- "Comment ça?"

\- "On connait les passages secret et puis papa et Sirius nous ont raconté qu'il était déjà sortit par là." oh ça sent la mauvaise idée qui va nous attirer une multitude d'ennuis.

\- "Justement dois-je te rappeler que Remus et Sirius sont là? Et que dehors il y a deux criminels?" Il s'en fou, il hausse les épaules.

\- "On prendra la cape" Hors de question que je sorte, les ennuis non merci avec en plus mon Maitre sur le dos, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

\- "Non" Je dis catégorique, il me fait ses yeux doux.

\- "Charlie"

\- "On ne va pas se mettre les trois sous la cape pour marcher et puis la rue sera bondée." Il a l'air de comprendre.

\- "Si on était déjà des animagus."

\- "Mais nous ne le sommes pas." Je me tourne vers mon autre frère qui n'a pas dit un mot. "Harry dit quelque chose"

\- "Ça me tente" Si même Harry commence. Je préfère m'en aller, je prends mes affaires et Ben me dit.

\- "De toute façon, on en reparlera et j'arriverai à te convaincre"

\- "Aucune chance."

Je vais ensuite à la bibliothèque. Je fais mon travaille sur les runes plus le supplément ensuite je vais manger. Puis je retourne à la bibliothèque, Théo est là, je vais à côté de lui.

\- "Je peux?" Il me fait un mince sourire, c'est devenu une sorte de rituel. Je m'assieds et je sors mon livre. "Tu travaille sur quoi?"

\- "Arithmancie."

\- "Tu aimes?"

\- "Oui et toi?" Je grimace.

\- "Ça me donne la migraine" Daphnée arrive à ce moment et vient à notre table. "Bonjour"

\- "Bonjour tu fais tes devoirs?" J'essaye un maximum de parler français mais mon vocabulaire est encore assez pauvre. Elle me sourit et me réponds.

\- "Oui et toi?" Elle soupire avant de sortir un livre que je ne connais pas.

\- "J'ai besoin de ton aide." Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas le deuxième mot.

\- "Besoin?" Je répète, elle me dit en anglais.

\- "Besoin." Ok c'est un mot dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Encore bien que je n'ai pas dit tout haut celle là.

\- "Ok pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi?" Je demande avec un accent que je présume affreux.

\- "C'est quoi l'électricité?" Super encore un mot que je ne connais pas.

\- "Electricité?"

Elle me le dit en anglais et j'essaye de lui faire comprendre ce que c'est, à quoi sa sert, comment ils le produisent. Mais tout ça en anglais parce que c'est déjà compliqué comme ça. Finalement Théo en à marre et change de table. Je m'en veux un peu mais Daphnée rigole et je la suis. Elle me parle tout le temps en français et Blaise aussi sauf quand il oublie. Mon vocabulaire se fournit même si mes tournures de phrase restent bizarres. Nos devoirs terminé Daphnée m'emmène dehors nous rejoignons les autres tout près du lac. Je n'ai pas pris vraiment de pause et ça fait du bien surtout que c'est surement l'une des dernières belles journées.

\- "Vous étiez où?" Demande Pansy alors que nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe.

\- "Bibliothèque." Dit simplement mon amie en se mettant de façon à avoir le maximum de soleil quitte à pousser les autres.

\- "Ça aussi c'est nouveau?" Me demande Blaise alors que je mets à côté de lui. Entre la course, mes absences pour mon Maitre et pour mes frères, il trouve que j'ai beaucoup changé.

\- "Oui tu ne plaindras pas quand tu auras besoin de mes notes."

\- "Tu crois que je faisais comment les années précédente?" Il ne va pas essayer de me faire croire qu'il étudiait, il demandait les notes de Théo.

\- "Théo" dis-je simplement mais ça ne le dérange pas.

\- "Exactement et j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi." Si ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami, je l'aurais pris mal.

\- "Je le retiens" Je mets ma tête en arrière appuyé sur mes bras pour accumuler le plus de rayon de soleil. Je ferme les yeux, ça fait du bien.

\- " Si tu veux je veux bien tes notes en Sortilège mais juste parce que tu insistes." Dit-il comme s'il me faisait une faveur.

\- "Nada". Dis- je sans le regarder.

\- "Mademoiselle capricieuse." J'ai compris le "mademoiselle" mais pas le deuxième mot, je le regarde.

\- "Capricieuse?" Il se couche par terre les bras derrière la tête.

\- "Non je ne te dis pas." Je regarde mon amie

\- "Daphnée?" Mais elle fait comme si elle ne m'entendait pas. "Traitresse" Voyant qu'il n'est pas le centre d'intérêt Drago demande.

\- "Vous en pensez quoi des professeurs de défense?" Ils sont excellents, toutes les maisons sont d'accords pour le dire. Remus a vraiment ça dans le sang et Sirius, c'est une autre histoire. La gente féminine est à ses pieds, ça fait du bien à son égo de père.

\- "Attention ils ont leur espionne" Dit Pansy en me regardant.

\- "Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ils sont cools." Daphnée revient vers nous.

\- "C'est vrai, l'épouvantard c'était grisant." Drago me regarde posant la question qu'il gardait surement en réserve.

\- "Le corps c'était"?" Mais avant que je n'ai put ouvrir la bouche, Blaise qui est toujours couché dit.

\- "Drago" Ce dernier regarde son ami et lui répond sur le même ton froid.

\- "Blaise"

\- "Vous profitez du soleil?" Je sursaute n'ayant rien vu arrivé. Nous regardons tous notre directeur. Je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu dehors.

\- "Bonjour professeur." Nous l'avons dit presque tous en même temps.

\- "J'espère que vous avez fait vos devoirs avant de vous prélasser." Même s'il ne me regarde pas, je me sens plus visé que les autres.

\- "Nous sommes au mois de septembre Monsieur." Fait Daphnée avec un sourire que je suppose lui offre tout se qu'elle veut avec ses parents.

\- "Bien entendu. Je me disais juste que si vous aviez trop de temps à perdre, je pourrais vous donner de l'occupation." Mon tatouage se réveille, même si j'avais compris sans ça. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Il s'en va sans un mot de plus, nous le regardons partir alors qu'il apostrophe un première année.

\- "Je croyais qu'il ne sortait jamais de ses cachots" Dit Pansy, Blaise qui c'était redressé me demande.

\- "Charlie ça va?" Je dois avoir pâli, je lui souris.

\- "Oui juste le soleil qui me donne mal à la tête." Je me lève. "Je vais rentrer."

\- "Comme tu voudras, tu veux que je t'accompagne?"

\- "Non profiter" Oui faites le pour moi car je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter avant les dix ans à venir.

Le message est passé, je retourne à la salle commune et je reprends mes cours de première année. Je travaille dessus tout le week-end mais la botanique et l'histoire c'est toujours une torture pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à retenir les dates, tout se mélange, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Pour les plantes, c'est juste que pour moi, elle se ressemble toute et leurs noms sont biscornus.

Malgré le fait que j'ai bien travaillé c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je me rends après les deux heures de potions chez mon Maitre. Je m'agenouille. J'aurai pensé que j'aurai eu plus de difficulté à m'agenouiller et à l'appeler Maitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est le lien mais c'est comme un automatisme. Ou peut-être est-ce que c'est parce qu'on reste nous deux. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le faire avec autant d'aisance devant d'autres personnes.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre."

\- "As-tu bien profité?" Il n'est pas en colère mais la désapprobation est là.

\- "Ce n'était qu'une pause Maitre."

\- "Tes devoirs?"

\- "Dans mon sac Maitre." Il prend mon sac et en retire les feuilles. "Tes devoirs de la semaine passé était passable. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de lire celui d'arithmancie." Je me balance ne sachant pas si je dois lui dire. "Tu sembles avoir quelque chose à rajouter?"

\- "Le professeur Mcgonagall m'a mit un O." Il eut un bref rire

\- "Sais-tu ce que cette note veut réellement dire? Je vais te le dire, c'est une note d'encouragement qu'on donne à des élèves pour leurs dire qu'avant c'était pitoyable mais maintenant que tu as connecté deux neurones c'est mieux, continue. Granger aura eu un P pour ce devoir car c'est bien en dessous de ses capacités. Moi je note en fonction de tes capacités, je pense que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça." Ok la prochaine fois je fermerai ma bouche. Il reprend sur un ton plus froid encore. "J'ai également eu la visite du professeur Black qui ne trouve pas normal que je t'utilise comme comment a-t-il dit? Femme de ménage. Sais-tu d'où peut lui venir cette idée?" Il ne va pas me mettre ça sur le dos, je n'ai plus parlé à Sirius depuis l'accident de l'épouvantard.

\- "Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé." Il me regarde me scrutant, jugeant certainement de ma bonne foi.

\- "Effectivement. Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui sur les cours de deuxième année, j'aimerai enfin pouvoir avancer."

\- "Oui Maitre." Je me lève et je vais m'installer au bureau que je connais bien maintenant. Voyant que je prends mon livre de sortilège il me dit

\- "Commence par la botanique"

Le jeudi, il pleut des cordes et j'ai déjà commencé ma journée par être trempée. Rien ne s'arrangea au cours d'Arithmancie quand le professeur me rendit mon devoir avec un grand T. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire mais je vais la retrouver après le cours.

\- "Professeur?" Elle me regarde.

\- "Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous avez eu cette note?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Votre deuxième calcul était faux, ce qui a rendu le tout inutile. Ma matière ne supporte pas l'approximation. J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez." C'est clair, c'est net et précis. Comment je vais expliquer ça à mon Maitre. Même si mes notes n'ont jamais crevé le plafond, je n'ai eu que très peu de T depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Une erreur et tout le reste ne compte pas, c'est n'importe quoi.

Cette mauvaise journée aurait put s'arrêter là mais non, en botanique nous devions nous occuper de fleurs que nous devions faire boire goutte par goutte jusqu'à ce qu'elle change de couleur. J'en ai trop mis, et elle est devenue noire et inanimée. Celle de mon frère à côté danse avec sa belle couleur rouge. Le professeur Chourave passe derrière moi, elle touche ma fleur du bout du doigt semblant vraiment triste.

\- "Miss Potter moins dix points pour Serpentard." Je ne dis rien mais je vais également la voir après le cours.

\- "Professeur est-ce qu'il aurait moyen que je fasse un devoir en plus pour refaire gagner des points?" Elle semble hésitée un moment surprise par ma demande mais fini par dire.

\- "Non, je pense que vous devez comprendre que les plantes sont vivantes et qu'elles ont besoin de soin. Essayez d'y penser la prochaine fois que vous viendrez à mon cours."

Le vendredi se passe mais je suis tellement stressée qu'au cours de potion, j'oublie tout les ingrédients et je rends une feuille quasi vide. Il regarde la feuille puis me regarde, je sens le tatouage brûlé mais je retourne à ma place. Ma marque me brûle pendant tout le cours d'Histoire et cela s'intensifie après le repas. Je comprends que je dois me rendre chez lui. Dés que je rentre dans ses appartements, je sens que ça va mal se passer. Je me mets à genoux mais il me salue pas, je n'ouvre pas la bouche, j'attends.

\- "Raconte-moi ta semaine." Il est appuyé contre le bureau, je décide de prendre les devants.

\- "Je vous prie de m'excuser Maitre." Il tape un coup sur le meuble.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé"

\- "J'ai eu un T à mon devoir d'arithmancie." Il sait déjà tout ça à quoi cela lui sert.

\- "Tu as eu de la chance que je ne l'ai pas vu avant, tu aurais déjà été punie." Je frisonne, j'aurai peut-être mieux aimé. Là, je vais me ramasser toute la semaine en une fois. "Continue"

\- "J'ai fait perdre dix points à la maison"

\- "Comment?" Je sers les points, il le sait.

\- "J'ai tué une plante"

\- "Quel était la consigne?"

\- "Donner goute à goute jusqu'à ce qu'elle change couleur"

\- "Et qu'as-tu fais?" Je lâche un soupire avant de me reprendre.

\- "J'ai donné trop d'eau pour aller plus vite." Il se détache du bureau et commence à marcher autour de moi.

\- "Et tout ceci est le même problème. Tu n'as pas de patience. Nous travaillerons dessus demain." Je suis perplexe, il prend quelque chose sur le bureau et le jette devant. Je reconnais tout de suite mon parchemin presque vierge. "Pour l'heure explique-moi ceci. Tu te moques de moi?"

\- "Non" Mais franchement je n'ai aucune excuse. J'avais étudié, j'ai juste eu un trou parce que je n'avais que la punition à venir en tête. Mais si je lui dis ça c'est comme dire que c'est sa faute et je risque de ne pas apprécier.

\- "Alors?" La marque brûle. "Rien?" Encore un peu plus, je grimace mais je n'ouvre pas la bouche. "Bien! Debout!" Je me lève, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. "Met tes mains sur le bureau." Je m'exécute mais j'ai presque envie de les retirer quand je vois qu'il a la canne. "Tu vas m'énoncer chaque ingrédients de la potion. A chaque mauvaise réponse, tu recevras un coup." J'écarquille les yeux, je n'ai pas relu. "Commence!"

\- "Des orties séchées, des limaces à cornes." Je m'arrête là, c'est tout ce que je connais.

\- "Ensuite?"

\- "Je ne sais plus." Un coup, c''est horrible mais il me fait clairement comprendre que je ne dois pas bouger mes mains.

\- "Deux foies de chauves-souris, répète" Je répète mais je ne connais pas la suite. Un nouveau coup s'abat, les larmes me viennent." Des crochets de serpents." Je répète, encore un coup. Des épines de porc-épique." Je répète." Maintenant le déroulement." Je le regarde espérant sa pitié mais il est intraitable, il tape une fois à côté de ma main et je commence.

Je ne connais que la moitié, l'autre partie se fait de la même manière, coup puis répété. Puis j'ai dut répéter tout où j'ai encore commis deux fautes avant de recommencer encore. Mes doigts sont rouges voir bleus et coupés par endroit. Je les ramène vers moi, je n'arrive plus à les bouger. Ils ne sont pas cassés, juste extrêmement douloureux.

\- "Je crois que tu ne l'oublieras plus. Retourne à ta salle commune, je te veux ici demain à 7 heure." Devant mon mutisme, il tape un grand coup sur la table me faisant sursauter.

\- "Oui Maitre"

J'ai mal c'est horrible mais à peine sortit de la pièce qu'on ne voit plus rien mais la douleur, elle, reste. Je rentre dans ma salle commune et je dors mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui va m'attendre. Le lendemain après un rapide petit-déjeuner, je me retrouve dans son appartement.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre" Au moins, il a l'air d'être passé à autre chose du moins je l'espère.

\- "Nous allons donc travailler ta patience. Je parie que tu n'as pas relu ton devoir d'arithmancie avant de le rendre?"

\- "Non Maitre"

\- "Non pourquoi le faire tu es si sûr de toi. J'ai compris pourquoi tu aimes autant les sortilèges ou la métamorphose. C'est que ça t'apporte quelque chose tout de suite. Un coup de baguette et hop, le tour est joué. Les potions, la botanique demande de la patience, de la minutie. L'histoire pour toi ne t'apporte rien puisque c'est passé. Alors je vais t'apprendre la patience. Tu vas d'abord me lire cette recette et puis tu réaliseras cette potion."

Je ne comprends pas bien en quoi ça va m'apprendre la patience mais je m'exécute. Je lis la recette et là je comprends mieux. Elle demande des temps d'attente précis, ne pas touiller trop vite, ni trop lentement. Elle a l'air longue à faire. Quand je suis prête, on va dans la classe qu'il a fermée et je commence. Je remarque bien sûr la fleur que j'ai tué cette semaine, enfin sa sœur surement, au milieu des ingrédients. Ingrédients que je prépare avec beaucoup de difficultés vu la raideur de mes doigts. Chaque mouvement me fait mal. Après deux étapes la potion monte, explose légèrement et m'éclabousse les mains. J'ai mal mais mon Maitre assis à son bureau me regarde, pas surpris.

\- "Tu vas recommencer jusqu'à y arriver."

Je recommence donc mais là, je touille trop vite et elle me refait la même chose, mes mains et maintenant mes bras sont touchés. Il ne dit rien, il nettoie juste mon chaudron et je recommence. Cette fois j'arrive plus loin, je dois attendre 5 minute 50 mais je perds le file et quand je veux remettre l'ingrédient suivant elle explose mais plus fort et même en me reculant j'en ai sur mon visage. Je pousse un cri mais il ne fait que nettoyer mon chaudron. Je le fusille du regard, ma marque me brule et je baisse les yeux dégoutée. Je recommence encore et encore, j'y passe la journée. Il est 17 heure et elle vient encore d'exploser, il ne me restait plus que deux étapes. J'ai des brûlures un peu partout, j'ai mal, je suis fatiguée et il nettoie encore une fois mon chaudron. Je soupire, je veux recommencer à préparer mes ingrédients quand il m'arrête. Il me montre une potion rouge pâle.

\- "Voilà à quoi devrai ressembler ta potion. Bois!" J'obéis et je sens mes brûlures s'évanouirent et la douleur avec." As-tu compris quelque chose?" Que je déteste encore plus faire les potions? Que les potions ça pue et ça brûle. Je me concentre voulant vraiment que cette journée s'arrête.

\- " Que sans la botanique il n'y aurait pas de potion et que les potions sont aussi utile que les sortilèges." Il semble satisfait de ma réponse.

\- "Voir plus. Tu peux vivre sans savoir transformer un meuble en chat mais il y a des potions qui pourront te sauver la vie." Il a raison bien sûr, je regarde le chaudron vide et je suis quand même déçue de n'y être pas arrivé.

\- "Je vous prie de m'excuser." J'entends un soupçon de surprise dans sa voix quand il me demande.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire." Il rit brièvement, c'est si rare que j'ai presque cru que c'était mon imagination qui m'avait joué des tours.

\- "Je ne comptais pas que tu réussisses une potion de sixième année." J'ouvre la bouche choquée. J'ai passé la journée à faire une potion dont il savait que je n'avais aucune chance de réussir. "Viens je dois te parler."

Nous retournons dans son appartement, il va s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Je reste un moment stoïque. Cette situation est nouvelle, je sais en théorie ce que je dois faire. Cependant autant me mettre à genoux devant lui est devenu un automatisme autant me mettre à genoux à ses pieds c'est autre chose. Néanmoins je suis trop fatiguée et je suis contente de reposer mes jambes. Je me mets donc à côté de lui à genoux.

\- "Je voulais quand même te féliciter pour ton comportement. Je ne croyais pas que tu aurais si vite pris le pli de te mettre à genoux, de m'appeler Maitre. Je suis fier de toi." Il m'a mit sa main sur ma tête et c'est comme si le lien vibrait me procurant comme un ronronnement de plaisir. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter, il retire sa main et je me rends compte de la situation. Moi, à genoux, lui me félicitant d'une main sur la tête. Comment est-ce que je peux apprécier ça? J'ai l'air d'un animal de compagnie. "Cependant j'attends beaucoup mieux de toi en cours." Je ne parle toujours pas. "Viens nous allons manger" Il se lève, je l'imite et je vois une table avec des plats. Je pensais qu'on allait aller à la grande salle. J'ai besoin d'espace pour réfléchir.

\- "Ici Maitre?"

\- "Oui."

Je le suis vers la table, j'attends qu'il s'asseye et il me fait signe que je peux m'assoir. Nous mangeons dans le silence. Contrairement à ce que je pensais ça me fait du bien d'être là. Je crois que le lien en avait besoin, un moment sans apprentissage mais avec mon Maitre. C'est difficile à accepter, le fait de sentir son corps, sa tête, accepter des choses qui nous semblaient avant inacceptable. Mais même si c'est dur, il n'est pas injuste comme je l'avais crains. Il a des méthodes pas très orthodoxes mais au moins elles ont le mérite d'être efficace. Il est juste et je me rends compte que j'ai négligé beaucoup de choses. Je comprends que je n'ai pas assez pris mes études à cœur. Il fait attention à moi, je me sens protéger en sa présence. Je n'ai même plus pensé aux deux criminels depuis la rentrée. Je me sens protégé par un homme qui me puni. Est-ce que c'est le lien qui modifie ma façon de voir les choses? Mais en même temps, j'apprends mieux, mais il m'a fait faire une potion pendant une journée pour rien. Enfin pour que j'apprenne la patience mais il y avait d'autre moyen comme… C'est vrai que la patience n'est pas le truc, le plus facile à apprendre. Et cette façon a le mérite d'être clair et rapide. Et puis c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup dénigré la botanique alors que c'est un cours important.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?" La question me surprend tellement que j'en lâche mon couvert.

\- "Vous le ressentez?" est-ce qu'il a suivit le fil de mes pensées? Est-ce qu'il sait toujours ce que je ressens? Est-ce qu'il lit mes pensées? Il continue à manger comme si de rien n'était. Il avale et me dit.

\- "Le lien, ce n'est pas clair mais ce n'est pas agréable non plus."

\- "C'est comme le jour avec l'épouvantard." Il est arrivé tellement vite.

\- "Oui j'ai ressenti un grand vide et que tu étais menacée. Alors?" J'oublie qu'il doit me protéger aussi. Ça ne doit pas être agréable d'avoir mes émotions en permanence.

\- "Je pensais à Peter Petitgrow et Greyback mais aussi des détraqueurs"

\- "Pour les deux premiers, je connaissais Petitgrow et il doit être à mille lieux d'ici. Greyback doit se terrer quelque part ou refaire une meute. Par contre, je comptais t'en parler plus tard. Mais nous allons travailler sur le sortilège du patronus qui sert à se protéger des détraqueurs. Je ne veux pas ressentir une menace chaque fois que tu passeras prêt d'eux." Il me regarde posant ses couverts. "Et as-tu oublié que tu devais me demander la permission pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard? Même si tes parents t'ont donné la permission, je croyais avoir été clair, qu'ils passaient après moi." Il est redevenu froid, je croyais qu'il était au courant.

\- "Ils ne me l'ont pas donné donc je pensais."

\- "Effectivement" Il semble satisfait mais je me demande.

\- "Vous me l'auriez donné Maitre?"

\- "Non, ou peut-être comme privilège mais tu es loin de le mérité. Demain nous ferrons de la pratique." Il regarde mon assiette vide. "Tu peux retourner à ta salle commune."

\- "Merci Maitre" Je le salue et il me dit.

\- "Bonne soirée." C'est déroutant vraiment déroutant cette relation. Entre la froideur et la protection, j'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- "A vous aussi."

Bref, je retourne dans la salle commune, je remarque que l'ambiance est la moquerie. Je ne sais pas qui en fait les frais mais tout le monde semble y prendre part. Je trouve Drago tout près de la cheminée. Il me regarde par-dessus son journal.

\- "Blaise s'inquiétait."

\- "Tu es jaloux?"

\- "Il est mon meilleur ami depuis notre enfance." Donc le petit prince n'aime pas partager, ce n'est pas étonnant.

\- "Ton ami ou ton larbin?"

\- "Ami, des larbins j'en ai des tas" Il a l'air plus atteint que je le pensais. Peut-être que l'amitié de Blaise compte vraiment pour lui.

\- "Je comprends, tu comptes aussi pour lui et je n'ai pas pris ta place." Il reprend son air hautain.

\- "Ça ne risque pas." Je regarde les autres lisant des journaux aussi.

\- "Tu m'expliques?" Il me regarde comme si je lui faisais une blague. Je suis restée absente une journée pas une semaine.

\- "Tu ne t'es jamais demandé qui étaient les parents d'Annie?" Bien sûr mais vu qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

\- "Si mais j'ai cru qu'elle était de ta famille."

\- "Ma mère est sa marraine. Sa mère est ma tante et son père, il vient de sortir d'Azkaban." Je connais un peu les familles et la tante de Drago c'est Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius. Mais je pensais qu'elle était mariée à un Lestrange. Et vu comme il en parle, je suppose qu'en disant "sortir", il veut dire évader.

\- "Lequel?" Même si que se soit l'un ou l'autre, ça craint.

\- "Un ami de ta famille, il parait. Le journal vient de le découvrir, ça fait la première page." Il me tend le journal et je vois, une photo de Peter et à côté une photo de Bellatrix. Ils ne vont vraiment pas ensemble.

\- "Comment elle prend la nouvelle?"

\- "Je ne suis pas sa nounou." Il reprend le journal de mes mains et il replonge dedans. "Elle est dans votre dortoir."

Je monte donc dans le dortoir, dés que j'ai passé la porte, je vois Milicent et Pansy, près d'une Annie effondrée sur son lit. Pansy me lance un regard menaçant.

\- "Si c'est pour te moquer tu peux partir."

\- "Oh, celle qui c'est toujours moquer c'est toi pas moi." Par contre si Annie veut que je parte, je partirai. "Annie?"

\- "Ça va." Elle se redresse et se met assise. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et elle a les yeux bouffis. "Tu es au courant? Je suis la fille du traitre qui a vendu ses meilleurs amis à Tu-Sais-Qui et d'une femme folle." Je m'assieds sur le lit de Pansy en face d'elle.

\- "Je pensais que Bellatrix était mariée"

\- "Elle l'est ce qui fait de moi une batarde. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas." Milicent essaye de remettre les cheveux de la blonde de façon pour normal. Elle ne mérite pas ça.

\- "Je suis désolée Annie."

\- "Tu crois qu'elle en a quelque chose à faire de tes excuses alors que ton frère l'a ridiculisé devant toute l'école?" Je suppose qu'elle parle de Benjamin qu'est-ce qu'on peut rater des choses en restant coincé dans les cachots.

\- "Je n'étais pas là."

\- "Je voulais être apprentie pour qu'enfin je sois reconnue pour quelque chose." Ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça et je comprends mieux pourquoi elle voulait tant être apprentie. Encore plus maintenant que je le suis. Si elle l'apprend, elle va surement le prendre mal. Sauf qu'elle a encore une chance si Belicail l'a choisi à ses quinze ans. Je vois Pansy qui lui caresse le dos, je ne l'ai jamais vu se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou Drago.

\- "Ça viendra, je te le promets. Nous ne te laisserons pas." Sentant surement mon regard, elle relève les yeux.

\- "Je me suis trompée sur ton compte. Je parlerai à mes frères."

\- "Alors je me suis trompée aussi." Me dit-elle finalement.

Le lendemain au petit-déjeuner, je descends avec Annie qui a pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi avec en plus Daphnée qui râlait. Dés qu'on arrive dans la grande salle, on entend les chuchotements, les rires, les visages effrayés. On se croirait l'année passée quand tout le monde pensait que c'était moi l'héritière de Serpentard. Je laisse Pansy avancée avec Annie et je me rends à la table des Gryffondor où se trouve mon frère.

\- "Pourquoi tu traines avec elle? Tu n'as pas lu qui est son père?" Il veut commencer comme ça.

\- "Je ne l'ai pas lu mais j'ai tellement entendu de railleries que ça m'a un peu mit sur la voix."

\- "Son père nous a trahi." Me dit-il, il est en colère, je peux le comprendre.

\- "Son père a trahi nos parents. Son père, pas elle. Elle avait le même âge que nous."

\- "Justement." Je lève les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtises.

\- "Tu trouves ça juste de mettre toute l'école sur son dos?" Je lui demande en montrant les élèves.

\- "Je n'ai rien fait"

\- "Tout le monde t'écoute, si tu dis de la lapider au milieu de la cours, ils le feront parce que tu l'as dit." Ceux autours ont le mérite de baisser les yeux, si au moins j'arrive à leur faire comprendre quelque chose.

\- "Et alors?" J'ai envie de lui foutre une baffe.

\- "Et alors! Prends un peu conscience que tes actes et tes mots ont des répercutions. Tu ne l'as connais même pas."

\- "Tu m'as aussi dit qu'elle t'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette." Me dit-il avec un sourire con. Il n'a pas le droit de retourner quelque chose que je lui avais confié. "Oh comme son père"

\- "Tu es injuste. Elle n'a pas choisi d'être la fille de Peter comme tu n'as pas choisi d'être le Survivant."

\- "Harry dit que j'ai raison." Fait Benjamin en regardant derrière moi et effectivement Harry vient d'arriver. Il a son air blasé.

\- "Je dis que vous êtes entrain de faire une scène devant toute la salle."

\- "Tu choisis c'est elle ou c'est nous?" Me dit finalement Benjamine en se levant, on est face à face. Il a cet air que je ne supporte pas, l'air du Survivant.

\- "Tu me demandes si je suis dans le camp du Survivant? Tu devrais le savoir que je ne suis jamais d'accord avec lui. Il est prétentieux et aveugle." On se regarde droit dans les yeux se battant jusqu'à ce que le premier cède.

\- "Miss Potter à votre place." C'est mon Maitre qui vient d'arriver, je baisse les yeux mais j'entends quand même. "10 points pour Serpentard." Il ne l'a pas crié mais c'est l'effet que ça me fait au fond de moi.

Je retourne à ma place sous un silence puis revient le bruit des conversations. Milicient se déplace pour que je sois à côté d'Annie, elle relève ses yeux rougis.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Tu ne le mérites pas, personne ne devrait être jugé pour les actes de ses parents."

\- "Je suis désolée de t'avoir lâchée". Me dit-elle peineuse, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a fait du mal mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus. Surtout que maintenant j'ai Daphnée et Blaise alors oui, je lui pardonne mais elle ne reprendra pas la même place.

\- "Tu n'es pas la première et tu ne seras pas la dernière"

\- "Et pour ton frère?" Je regarde le concerné qui râle à sa place.

\- "Ça lui passera, ça lui passe toujours."

Par contre cette fois je ne suis pas certaine qu'il l'avale facilement. Je dois les quitter pour rejoindre mon Maitre, je m'agenouille devant lui dans ses appartements.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre."

\- "Un spectacle divertissant ce matin. Votre frère n'était pas heureux." Il semble content.

\- "Là c'était le Survivant pas mon frère. Mon frère n'est pas cet abruti, buté et méchant. Maitre?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Vous savez si Maitre Belicail compte la prendre comme apprentie ou la confier à un Maitre?" je le sens surpris par ma question.

\- "Non je l'ignore pourquoi?"

\- "Elle compte beaucoup là-dessus pour redorer son image".

\- "Il faudra beaucoup pour effacer le fait d'être la fille d'un traitre et d'une psychopathe. Mais pour l'heure c'est ton cas qui m'intéresse. Debout et sors ta baguette."

Le sort du patronus n'est pas facile. Il faut avoir une image positive en tête pour le faire sortir. Après plusieurs reprises et divers souvenirs, je n'ai réussi qu'à sortir une brume légère.

\- "C'est un début. On s'entrainera encore." Il me donne un verre d'eau qu'il vient de faire apparaitre;

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Est-ce que je peux voir votre patronus?" Il semble jugé de ma demande et puis finalement, il lève sa baguette.

\- "Expecto Patronum." Là, je vois un loup sortir de sa baguette, il tourne autour de moi puis s'évapore. C'est magnifique à voir.

\- "Un loup?" dis-je simplement.

\- "Une louve." Rectifie-t-il. Mais il ne semble pas vouloir s'attarder là-dessus. "Le professeur Black donne son premier cours à son club aujourd'hui. Je te laisse y aller"

\- "Merci Maitre" Je veux sortir mais je m'arrête, je ne sais pas où se donne le cours.

\- "Premier étage, la première salle à droite." Je me retourne avec un véritable sourire.

\- "Merci Maitre"

Je me dirige donc vers cette salle. Il y a du monde à l'intérieur, Sirius a toujours du succès. Je vois au loin mes frères mais je préfère rester à l'écart. J'écoute Sirius parlé de sa profession d'Auror, de l'utilité de savoir combattre, de l'amusement que ça va être, de la politesse,…

\- "Il est plus beau quand il se tait." Dit une voix, je me tourne et je vois Daphnée.

\- "Je ne savais pas que tu venais"

\- "Avec Annie qui est encore entrain de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps" C'est vrai qu'elle n''a pas arrêté.

\- "Il va bien falloir qu'elle s'en remette."

\- "Il me faudrait deux personnes." Fait Sirius depuis l'estrade. "Benjamin et Ron, venez les garçons."

Le choix était très facile apparemment. Ils fanfaronnent, ils se saluent, jettent quelques sorts. Sirius reprend la parole. Je perds un peu le fil parce que je parle avec mon amie.

\- "Charlie!" Je me tourne vers Sirius.

\- "Oui?"

\- "Vient!"

Je me retrouve face à mon frère. Il n'a toujours pas digéré le petit déjeuner. Le combat commence, il est rapide, plus que moi et finalement, je me retrouve à terre.

\- "Bien, bien." Dit Sirius en se mettant entre nous deux, alors que je viens de me relever prête à continuer. "On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine date est affichée au tableau." Il montre le dit tableau. "Merci à tous. Vous trois vous restez pour nous aider à ranger." Cette excuse aurait fonctionné s'il y avait eu quelque chose à ranger. On attend juste que les élèves sortent, je suis bras croisé appuyée contre l'estrade. Harry est en face de moi et Benjy descend et se met à ma droite.

\- "Il faut qu'on parle." Fait Sirius se mettant avec Remus devant nous à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier se défend.

\- "Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Je n'ai rien fait." Remus lui fait un sourire compréhensif alors qu'ils se tournent vers nous

\- "Charlie, Benjamin?" je détourne les yeux alors que Benjamin me montre du doigt.

\- "Elle fraternise avec l'ennemi." Nous y revoilà, je les regarde.

\- "Dites-lui qu'Annie n'est pas pour rien dans l'agissement de ses parents."

\- "Charlie, il est vrai qu'Annie n'est peut-être pas comme ces parents. Mais as-tu pensé qu'ils pouvaient se servir d'elle pour t'avoir toi? Elle n'a t'avait plus parlé depuis quand?" Je n'y crois pas, ils reprennent pour lui, encore. Annie ne se sert pas de moi.

\- "Elle ne ferrait pas ça"

\- "On ne peut jamais savoir ce que les gens seraient prêt à faire pour plaire. Elle a besoin de reconnaissance, la reconnaissance de ses parents." Ça je peux le comprendre, qu'est-ce que je serai prête à faire pour celle de mes parents?

\- "Elle fait partie de ta famille non?" je demande à Sirius, c'est sa petite cousine.

\- "J'ai été renié de cette famille. J'ai une nouvelle famille maintenant et vous en faites partie."

\- "Charlie nous voulons juste que tu fasses attention." Rajoute Remus, je regarde Benjy qui a son bête sourire, Harry qui regarde ses ongles.

\- "J'ai encore tort c'est ça? Le problème c'est encore mes amis. Je peux partir professeurs?" Ils me regardent tout les deux et alors que Sirius semble vouloir continuer Remus dit.

\- "Oui tu peux"

\- "Et bien sûr vous l'avez dit à nos parents."

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'entendre la réponse, je la connais. Je vais encore recevoir une lettre qui me dit de faire attention, de bien manger, de parler à Sirius et Remus. Et ça tourne dans ma tête et s'ils avaient raison. Est-ce qu'Annie serait prête à me vendre à son père? Quand je rentre dans le dortoir, je ne leur adresse pas un regard. Je me couche et j'essaye de m'endormir.

* * *

 **Alors Peter et Bellatrix ensemble, je crois que c'est de l'inédit. Au départ Annie devait être la fille de Bellatrix et de son mari. J'ai trouvé cette idole plus folle et avec plus de répercutions surtout. On s'amuse comme on peut. Donc elle est aussi une descendante des Maraudeurs. Mais est-ce qu'elle va un jour rejoindre les Rodeurs en tout cas pour l'instant c'est mal partit. Peter avait-il finalement des raisons pour trahir ses amis autre que la peur? Vous le saurez en continuant de lire ma fic.  
**


	19. Le maitre de mon Maitre

**Nous arrivons tout doucement à noël, dans la fic enfin vu le temps chez moi on pourrait croire qu'on arrive vraiment en hiver. Brefffff, j'ai eu beaucoup de nouveaux venus et surtout des commentaires, donc je poste plus tôt que prévu. Chapitre plus dur au début mais qui se termine sur une note toute douce. Je viens de finir d'écrire la fin de la troisième année et je l'adore personnellement. On sort du moule de JK tout en restant proche. Je crois que c'est la première fic où je vois vraiment où je vais finir et comment cela va se finir. Pourtant, il y a encore des chapitres à venir.**

 **J'ai fait des erreurs dans ma fic et je m'en rends compte un peu tard. Je préfère le signaler même si je ne vais pas le changer vu que ce n'est pas trop grave en soi. Déjà, normalement les options sont choisies à Pâques en deuxième année pour la troisième. Je l'ai fait pendant les vacances. Ensuite, les points Optimal, EE, Piètre, Troll,... ne sont donnés que pour les Buses et les Aspics. Pendant les cours et aux examens se sont des notes normales. J'avais oublié ce détail, c'est en relisant les livres que je suis tombée sur ça. Mais il était trop tard mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.**

 **J'ai adoré vos réactions par rapport au couple Bella/Peter. J'ai tué un mythe je crois. Mais l'histoire n'est pas encore totalement dévoilé et vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi Bella, la belle mais folle Black a couché avec Peter, le couard.**

 **Réponses à**

 **Guest:** Contente, même très contente que la relation Maitre-apprentie te plaise, j'espère que ça continuera même dans ce chapitre. Et oui pas de Biche mais une louve, la réponse dans le prochain chapitre ou déjà avant peut-être. Et pour Peter, j'y ai répondu au-dessus. Merci à toi invité mystère pour ton commentaire.

 **Flodalys:** Moi j'imagine très bien Bella et Peter, c'est dégoutant mais je l'imagine :-) Si tu as aimé la scène du repas, je pense que tu aimeras la scène de fin ici.

* * *

Chapitre 19: Le maitre de mon Maitre

* * *

C'est aujourd'hui la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ce soir c'est le banquet d'Halloween. Autant vous dire que tout le monde est excité sauf moi. Je n'ai plus parlé à mes frères depuis l'intervention de Remus et Sirius. J'ai été courtoise avec Annie sans qu'elle redevienne ma meilleure amie. Par contre, j'ai peur que mes frères aient décidé de partir quand même au village. Je suis tellement déconcentrée que je me prends un sortilège en pleine face.

\- "Tu es où là?" Se fâche mon Maitre alors que je viens de m'étaler par terre. Ça fait une heure qu'on s'entraine à lancer des sortilèges et j'avoue que j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. "Concentre-toi."

\- "J'essaye" Je marmonne en me mettant à genoux première étape avant la position debout. Ma marque me brûle, ce n'est pas du jeu.

\- "Ne me réponds pas."

Le feu dans la cheminée change, deux personnes en sortent. Je me mets alors rapidement debout de peur, je vois Maitre Belicail et une autre personne plus veille sortir des flammes. Je baisse la tête.

\- "Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu Severus." Fait l'homme d'une voix bourrue mais sans la moindre once de gêne.

\- "C'est toujours un honneur de vous recevoir Maitre Miles." Répond mon Maitre avec lui par contre beaucoup de respect. Je sens l'homme se rapprocher de moi, je ne bouge pas.

\- "C'est donc elle ton apprentie. Quel est ton nom?" On joue en vraie là avec d'autres personnes. Je ne relève pas la tête mais je lance un.

\- "Maitre?" De permission.

\- "Répond" Me dit-il simplement.

\- "Charlie Potter maitre Miles." Je mets tout le respect que je peux dans ma voix, cet homme, sa magie, elle m'étouffe.

\- "Bien, bien." Il me tourne autour comme on tournerait autour d'un cheval qu'on voudrait acheter. Il me saisit les cheveux avant de les lâchés. "Ses cheveux c'est normal?" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux?

\- "Vous le savez sans doute mais elle n'est pas déclarée enfin totalement." L'homme racle sa gorge.

\- "Je sais et je ne comprends toujours pas la raison. Est-ce que c'est son choix? Te laisses-tu faire par ton apprentie?" J'attends une réponse de mon Maitre pour qu'il le remette à sa place mais elle ne vient pas. "Aux yeux de l'ordre, elle n'est pas une apprentie cependant elle devra passer le test au bout de sa première année." Il revient dans mon dos. "Sa marque est cachée bien sûr." Il désapprouve, ça s'entend. "Je veux la voir."

Mon Maitre s'approche, il écarte mes cheveux et passe une main sur mon tatouage. L'homme amène sa main tout près, c'est désagréable, je me sens mal mais ça ne dure pas. Et dire que moi je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

\- "Je veux la tester" Dit finalement l'homme, de quoi il parle là? je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais j'aimerai bien être considéré comme une personne.

\- "Apprentie obéis à Maitre Miles." L'ordre est clair et je sens de l'appréhension venant de lui. Si lui à peur, moi je devrais être terrorisée. Je le suis en réalité.

\- "A genoux position d'attente." Je m'exécute, il suffit que je me concentre tout se passera bien. "Debout position de deuxième visite." Je me remets debout et il continue: debout, à genoux, il essaye plusieurs positions de plus en plus vite et finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me trompe de position, je suis à genoux à la place d'être assise. Il prend mes cheveux et me les tires en arrière. Je gémis. " Rater apprentie. Position de punition." Je regarde mon Maitre pleine d'espoir mais il évite mon regard. Je reste un moment paralyser après qu'il ait lâché mes cheveux. Si je m'en vais, si je refuse, il n'est pas mon Maitre. Mais il à l'air d'être le supérieur de mon Maitre, il aura des problèmes si je n'obéis pas. Je me lève la mort dans l'âme et je pose mes mains sur le bureau. D'un coup de baguette, mon t-shirt s'en va, il invoque sa propre canne. Je ne peux pas la voir mais je tremble déjà. Je tremble plus de peur que de froid. J'ai envie de supplier mais ça aggravera mon cas, je le sais. Le premier coup arrive, il me déchire le dos. J'ai le souffle encore coupé quand le deuxième coup arrive. Je manque de bouger mais je me retiens, le troisième coup me fait hurler. Il recommence encore 7 fois.

\- "Punition terminé." Lâche-t-il, je suis toujours agrippé au bureau, je ne bouge pas, j'ai mal, je pleure, je tremble.

\- "Maitre Miles?" Fait mon Maitre comme une demande. Je sens ses yeux sur moi ainsi que les autres présents.

\- "Elle peut disposer."

\- "Apprentie dans la chambre maintenant."

Mon t-shirt réapparait, je me traine misérablement vers la pièce où j'ais dormi le premier jour. Je salue quand même les Maitres avant. Arriver dans la chambre, je ferme la porte et je tombe sur le lit. Je n'entends rien venant du salon, je présume qu'ils ont mis un sort de silence. Je peux pleurer et je ne m'en prive pas. J'ai mal, mon dos me fait un mal de chien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a laissé faire. Il est sensé me protéger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe là, couchée sur le ventre. Je bouge le moins possible, même respirer me fait mal. Finalement la porte s'ouvre, je ne bouge pas mais quand je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me décale. Il repose sa main sur moi doucement. Le lien semble s'apaiser, je n'avais même pas sentit qu'il était perturbé.

\- "C'est rien, je vais mettre ça sur tes plaies, tu devrais ne plus rien sentir demain." Il a parlé doucement, d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas. "Tu peux parler librement." Je n'ai qu'une seule question. Il fait disparaitre mon t-shirt et je frémis.

\- "Pourquoi?" Pourquoi m'a-t-il puni enfin je sais pourquoi mais ça ne m'arrêtait pas une si grosse punition. Il m'a charcuté le dos. Je gémis encore quand son onguent se pose sur les plaies ouvertes. Je sers le coussin contre moi en mordant dedans.

\- "Maitre Miles est l'un des membres de la Guilde qui regroupent les Maitres et les apprentis. Ils ne sont pas très heureux quand on ne respecte pas leurs règles totalement. Pour eux tu n'es pas une apprentie, vu que personne n'est au courant et que je te passe beaucoup de chose comme le fait de ne pas te mettre à genoux à chaque fois que me vois. Normalement même en classe tu devrais le faire." ça briserait un peu le secret quand même.

\- "Mais…" je n'ai rien demandé c'est Belicail et lui qui ont proposé que je sois apprentie avec ses conditions.

\- "C'est de ma faute, c'était mon choix et je suis désolé que tu aies du en payer les conséquences." Waouh, je délire à cause des coups ou il vient de s'excuser.

\- "Maintenant?"

\- "Ils vont nous laissé tranquille je pense jusqu'à la fin de ta première année en tant qu'apprentie. Tous les apprentis doivent passer un premier test à ce moment là." Il y a combien de truc qui n'était pas marqué dans ses bouquins à la noix. "Mais nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler. Mais sache qu'il a été surpris autant que moi par ta conduite. Peu d'apprenti aurait agis comme tu l'as fait après un mois. Avoir attendu ma permission, avoir tenu la punition tout en le saluant après." Je lâche un rire sans joie. Alors lui quand on fait bien les choses, il punit, c'est logique.

\- "Il l'a fait exprès."

\- "Oui malheureusement c'est comme ça qu'il agit. Il veut voir comment réagit un apprenti dans l'adversité." C'est donc bien un connard.

\- "Et si je ne m'étais pas trompée?"

\- "Il aurait continué, jusqu'à ce que tu te trompes." Un gros enfoiré en faites. Il a fini de me mettre l'onguent, je sens le produit qui agit. "Je le répète je suis fier de toi." Je déteste le lien qui me fait sentir mieux alors que je n'ai pas envie. Je veux être en colère contre lui, je veux détester mon apprentissage. Je vois mes cheveux et je repense.

\- "Il a parlé de mes cheveux."

\- "Les apprentis ont souvent les cheveux courts pour montrer leur tatouage qui est le plus souvent au cou. Mais maintenant on peut le mettre ailleurs donc c'est moins fréquent. Certains les attaches seulement, ce n'est pas important."

Pour Miles ça l'est et je veux qu'à notre prochaine rencontre il n'ait rien à me reprocher. Je retourne à mon dortoir encore endolorie. Je me fais happer par Daphnée qui me traine jusqu'à la grande salle. Les décorations pour Halloween sont comme les années précédentes belles à frissonner. Des centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlent des chandelles. Des nuées de chauves-souris volent en tous sens et des serpentins orange ondulent paresseusement comme des serpents d'eau sous le ciel magique. Mais je n'ais pas la tête à ça, mon dos bien que moins douloureux l'est quand même.

\- "Arrête de bouder." Me dit Blaise en me poussant avec son coude. "On t'a rapporté des friandises de chez Honeydukes." Il faut que je fasse bonne figure, ils n'ont pas à pâtir de mes choix.

\- "Merci. C'était bien?"

\- "Oui sympathique, pittoresque." Me réponds Daphnée d'un air blasé.

\- "Écoute madame la française." Dis Blaise.

\- "Pourrais-je avoir le plat s'il te plait?" je lui demande et elle me le donne en souriant.

\- "Tu fais des progrès." 

\- "J'essaye." 

Alors que nous sortons de la grande salle, je vois Harry un peu plus loin. Je laisse mes amis et je marche aussi vite que je peux pour le rattraper, je l'arrête par le bras.

\- "Ry" Il se retourne.

\- "Salut ça va?" Voilà qu'il me parle comme un pote quelconque. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à sa question.

\- "Vous l'avez fait?"

\- "Oui et on est en vie." Il fanfaronne mais ils auraient put se faire prendre ou pire. "Tu nous as manqué. Tu nous manques. Tu me manques." J'adore vraiment mon frère.

\- "Vous me manquez aussi."

\- "Il faut que vous vous parliez." Je suppose que c'est inévitable.

\- "Je ne veux juste pas qu'Annie soit traitée comme je l'ai été l'année passée. Tu peux comprendre ça?" Son visage se ferme. J'ai un peu oublié que c'était à cause de lui que j'avais été traité comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui rappeler que j'ai dit ça.

\- "C'est bas." Il s'en va, j'aurai mieux fait d'aller dormir direct.

\- "Ry, attend!" Merde."

Le monde 1, moi zéro. Je retourne lentement à mon dortoir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette journée fut aussi longue et douloureuse. Alors que je me mets au lit, on nous crie de redescendre. Je crie de frustration dans mon coussin. Les préfets nous expliquent que nous devons nous rendre dans la grande salle comme on est. Là le directeur nous dit qu'il doit fouiller avec l'aide des professeurs le château et que nous allons tous dormir ici, les quatre maisons. Je vois mes frères au loin, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je m'approche d'eux doucement. Ils me regardent du coin. C'est Harry qui entame la conversation.

\- "Tu as une tête de chien battu." Je dois avoir une tête pire que ça.

\- "Je suis désolée" ils semblent accepter mes excuses.

\- "Sirius a repéré Peter sur la carte." M'explique Benjy qui semble passer à autre chose.

\- "Je peux dormir avec vous?"

On se met côte à côte, moi au milieu. Je me sens bien, ils m'ont manqués. Je ne pourrais jamais choisir entre eux et quelque chose d'autre. Ils font partie de moi, je mourrais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose.

Le samedi suivant après le match nous sommes dans notre salle toujours à nous entrainer. Les progrès ne sont pas flagrants, j'arrive à mieux ressentir les instincts mais c'est toujours très limité. Ma nuque me brûle, super. Je grimace en me massant.

\- "Ça va?" Me demande Harry me voyant faire.

\- "Oui un torticolis."

\- "Peut-être ton renard qui se manifeste." Si seulement c'était le cas, je préférai.

\- "Ce ne serait pas trop tôt. Je vous laisse"

Je descends en vitesse les étages en bousculant au passage des élèves. Je me fais arrêter finalement par le professeur de métamorphose. Je pense qu'elle va me faire une remarque comme quoi on ne peut pas courir dans les couloirs.

\- "Miss Potter, je voulais justement vous voir."

\- "Maintenant?" Elle me regarde sévèrement.

\- "Cela ne sera pas long. Je voulais vous félicitez pour vos points, même le professeur Chourave a vu que vous faisiez des efforts dans son cours." J'oublie quelques secondes mon Maitre, je suis contente.

\- "Merci, j'essaye."

\- "Continuez comme ça."

\- "Merci professeur."

Je continue plus lentement ma course, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en vue, la je recommence à courir. J'arrive dans la classe, je toque et la porte s'ouvre. Il est de mauvaise humeur, je m'agenouille.

\- "Tu en as mis du temps."

\- "J'étais…" La marque brûle, je sers les dents. Il c'est levé du pied gauche ou quoi?

\- "Silence! Tu as aimé le match? Divertissant, tu n'avais rien d'autres à faire? Et surtout n'as-tu pas pensé que tu aurais dut me demander la permission?" J'avais complètement oubliée, j'étais trop contente de m'être réconcilié avec mes frères et vu qu'ils jouaient tout les deux. "Répond!"

\- "Je n'y ai pas pensé."

\- "Non bien sûr. Nous allons travailler sur le patronus. Mais avant tu vas boire ceci." Il me tend une potion noire comme le charbon. Je la regarde pas confiante du tout.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est Maitre?"

\- "Bois et sort ta baguette". Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a dit de ne jamais boire une potion dont j'ignore les effets.

J'exécute les ordres quand même, je bois la potion infâme au gout de cendre puis je sors ma baguette. D'abord il ne se passe rien. Mais ensuite, je sens le froid qui me glace les os, puis je vois la voiture.

\- "Le sort!" J'entends mais je suis dans le brouillard.

\- "Expecto." Le corps, son visage, ses yeux ouverts me fixant.

Je tombe inconsciente. Il me fait couler une potion dans la gorge et je me réveille. J'ai une bosse à la tête, je la touche doucement. Je me relève.

\- "On recommence." Il me tend un autre flacon avec le même contenu. "Bois"

\- "Non" Je murmure, toujours les images dans ma tête et les larmes dans mes yeux.

\- "Non?" Me dit-il froidement, il m'examine et me demande. "Que vois-tu?"

\- "Ma marraine, son accident, son corps." Il hausse un sourcil, je suppose que ce n'est pas un souvenir assez triste.

\- "Tu revis un souvenir qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar." Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait? Et puis que se soit un vrai souvenir ou pas, le résultat est le même.

\- "Elle est quand même morte."

\- "Oui elle l'est et pleurer ne la ramènera pas. Maintenant bois." Je prends la bouteille de rage et je bois.

Trois fois d'affiler, je tombe inconsciente et trois fois il me fait boire. Je suis par terre, essayant de retrouver mes esprits. Cette potion est une invention affreuse et je parie que c'est la sienne.

\- "Décevant. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir protéger tes frères comme ça?" Je me relève et il me lâche un dernier. "Pitoyable" C'est le mot de trop.

\- "Vous l'êtes aussi." Je lui lâche avec toute ma rancœur mais je déchante très vite quand je vois ses yeux. Il se rapproche.

\- "Répète." Je mords ma lèvre mais je soutiens son regard. La gifle est partie, je le regarde fixement. "à genoux et tu y restes"

Je reste là alors qu'il s'en va. Je le déteste, il est immonde. Mais plus je pense ça et plus ma marque chauffe. Il n'a pas le droit, il est horrible, je le hais. Je pousse un cri alors que la brulure atteint un nouveau niveau. Je ne sais combien de temps il me laisse comme ça, mais à la fin, j'ai mal, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai aucune pensée. Je veux juste me lever et dormir. Il revient enfin avec une potion dans les mains, je frémis.

\- "Va porter ça au professeur Lupin et ensuite je ne veux plus te voir." Je prends la potion et je me lève manquant de tomber. Mes membres sont engourdis.

\- "Maitre?" je veux m'excuser mais il me dit froidement.

\- "Je n'ai pas été assez clair?" Je baisse la tête.

\- "Si Maitre"

\- "Hors de ma vue"

Je sors donc avec la potion, je suis un peu chancelante. Je me dirige vers le bureau de Remus. Je toque et il m'invite à entrer. Sirius est là aussi.

\- "Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de t'apporter ça." Je tends la potion à mon oncle. Il semble soulagé.

\- "Merci Charlie mais assieds-toi" J'ai envie de m'assoir ou plutôt de me coucher dans mon lit.

\- "Non ça va."

\- "Tu es sûr?" Je remarque la carte des Maraudeurs étalé sur son bureau.

\- "Oui vous avez encore revu?" Je n'ai pas besoin de dire qui.

\- "Non s'il est malin il ne reviendra pas."

\- "Rogue n'est pas trop dur avec toi?" Demande Sirius.

\- "Sirius." Le moralise Remus, je suis certain que papa leur a posé la même question.

\- "Quoi?" Je lui souris.

\- "Non ça va."

\- "Si tu as besoin, on est là." Je pensais que leurs présences me pèseraient plus à Poudlard mais finalement c'est rassurant.

\- "Ok"

Je redescends dans ma salle commune bien décidée à dormir. Les jours passèrent, les cours aussi. Mon Maitre m'ignora royalement pendant les cours, il ne m'appela plus. Je faisais toujours mes devoirs et lui rendaient les suppléments mais il ne m'adressait pas un regard. Là, je suis au cours de Runes. Le professeur dessine une rune au tableau.

\- "Cette rune est appelé le bouclier. Elle permettait de créer un bouclier ou combiner avec la rune de l'œuf, un dôme pouvant englober une maison. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler avec quoi peut-on invoquer une rune?" Je lève la main, je suis surprise qu'Hermione non. Le professeur m'interroge.

\- "On peut l'invoquer en la gravant avec notre magie ou en la dessinant avec le sang."

\- "5 points pour Serpentard. C'est pourquoi les runes ne sont plus utilisées. Elle consomme trop de magie et l'utilisation du sang est souvent reliée à la magie noire."

\- "Mais les runes ne sont pas de la magie noire." Je demande.

\- "Non mais les sorciers ont tendances à faire des raccourcis." Ça c'est bien vrai. "Pour la prochaine fois, je veux trois parchemins sur l'utilisation des runes à leurs apogée."

Je note l'intitulé puis je sors avec Blaise.

\- "C'est moi ou Rogue te laisse tranquille pour l'instant." Le problème est que plus il me laisse tranquille et plus mon sentiment de manque augmente. C'est comme si le lien me punissait parce que j'avais déçu mon Maitre.

\- "Oui il ne doit plus avoir de bocaux périmé à me faire laver."

\- "On dirait presque que ça te manque." Je lui souris pour faire passer ça comme une blague.

\- "Presque"

\- "Tu fais quoi à Noël?" Est-ce que je suis sensée lui demander la permission pour rentrer?

\- "En famille je suppose et toi?"

\- "Ma mère revient mais je vais rester à Poudlard"

\- "Miss Potter je dois vous parler." M'arrête Sirius d'un ton très professoral.

\- "On se voit plus tard." Me dit Blaise en continuant.

\- "Oui professeur?" Je fais alors que nous sommes tout les deux.

\- "Arrête." Je suis certaine qu'il adore. "Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller à Pré-au-Lard?"

\- "Nous n'avons pas l'autorisation."

\- "Remus et moi y allons, donc si vous restez à porter de vue vous pouvez y aller une heure ou deux." Mon sourire se fane, je le sens mal.

\- "Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai beaucoup de truc à faire."

\- "Très drôle. On se retrouve dans la grille à 9 heures." Il prend tout à la rigolade et il ne voit jamais quand on est sérieux.

\- "Et merde"

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Y aller et payer les conséquences. Ne pas y aller et avoir mes frères et les suspicions de mes oncles. Aller demander la permission à mon Maitre pour qu'il m'envoi balader. Le vendredi après le cours de potion, j'attends que tout le monde soit sortit et je m'approche du bureau.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Tu es en retenue samedi dés 9 heures. Tu ne peux pas y aller." Même pas besoin de demander pour être remballé, super. Je remets mon sac sur mon épaule.

\- "Bien Maitre." Je me sens encore plus mal.

Est-ce que je devais m'y attendre? Oui. Est-ce que ça me fait mal? Oui. Ça lui aurait coûté quoi de me regarder.

Le samedi j'arrive donc pour ma retenue la mort dans l'âme. Au moins, il me parle.

\- "Bonjour apprentie" Alors que je viens de me mettre à genoux.

\- "Bonjour Maitre"

\- "Comment c'est passé ta semaine?"

\- "Bien Maitre"

\- "Et la séparation? Tu as tenu le coup? Sur un degré de un à dix c'était à quel niveau? Un étant aucun désagrément et dix une torture?" Je le regarde un instant pour voir s'il est sérieux et il l'est. Pas un, ni dix, bien que ce n'était pas comme au début.

\- "Six"

\- "J'ai voulu voir si tu serais capables de rester les deux semaines de Noël séparer." Je suis abasourdie.

\- "C'était un test?"

\- "Pardon?" Fait-il alors que ma marque se réveille. J'avale ma salive en baissant la tête.

\- "C'était un test Maitre?"

\- "Oui dans une punition. Sinon, j'aurai dut te mettre en retenue pour les deux semaines de vacances. J'aurais certainement eu tes parents sur le dos Mais tu t'en sens capable?" Je pense que oui, deux semaines ça va aller mais que va-t-il se passer pendant les grandes vacances?

\- "Oui je pense."

\- "Bien. Nous allons recommencer où nous nous étions arrêter." Il me fait signe de me mettre debout. "Quel est le souvenir que tu as choisis?"

\- "Quand ma marraine m'a offert les billets pour un voyage."

\- "Et ce voyage était-il bien?" Il l'aurait été sans nul doute.

\- "Nous devions partir quand…" Je commence mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le dire.

\- "Quand elle est morte. Elle ne va pas mourir une deuxième fois si tu prononces le mot. Ce souvenir ne convient pas parce qu'il est associé à un souvenir triste et en particulier à ton pire souvenir. Tu n'as pas autre chose?" J'en ai des souvenirs heureux mais je les ai presque tous essayer. Et puis je pense au sentiment quand il a dit qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il m'a touché la tête. C'était un sentiment unique et nouveau mais je ne sais pas si c'est un sentiment joyeux qui convient.

\- "Si mais je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner."

\- "Essayons. Bois!"

Je bois, la cendre, reviens le corps, son visage, ses yeux, ses tatouages, le loup sur son bras.

\- "Le sort!" Cette fois ma baguette bien fermement dans ma bouche, mon souvenir en tête je dis.

\- "Expecto patronum!" Une brume plus dense apparait et tout redevient normal.

\- "Excellent. Cette potion est un concentré donc face à un véritable détraqueur tu devrais t'en sortir. Que était ton souvenir?" Je détourne la tête, ne voulant pas l'avouer mais je crois qu'il a saisi quand même. "Oh je vois. C'est déstabilisant n'est-ce pas?"

\- "Oui "

\- "Quelque soit tes sentiments premiers à mon égard, ils sont faussés." Je ne l'ai jamais haï comme mon frère mais c'est vrai que c'est passé du rien au tout.

\- "Je dirais plutôt qu'il y a deux relations. L'élève et le professeur et l'apprentie et son Maitre." Il me regarde et sourit.

\- "Lève-toi et prend ta cape." Je m'exécute mais je ne comprends pas.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Tu as gagné un privilège."

Il me conduit jusqu'au village, il me laisse à Remus qui parait surpris puis il repart.

\- "Il t'a amené ici?" Me demande-t-il en le regardant partir.

\- "Il devait aller chercher un livre et je l'embêtais à soupirer toute les dix minutes." Je suis toujours la pro des excuses bidons.

\- "Et puis tes points ont réellement augmenté." Il l'a remarqué aussi, ça me fait plaisir. "Où veux-tu aller? Sirius et les garçons sont au magasin de balai."

J'ai acheté mes cadeaux des noëls, j'ai demandé à Remus un peu d'intimité car je voulais lui faire une surprise mais en réalité ce n'est pas à lui que je pense. Je ne sais pas si c'est dans les convenances mais j'ai pensé offrir un cadeau à mon Maitre. Je regarde les livres mais je ne suis pas vraiment inspirée.

\- "Un conseil mademoiselle?" Fait le vendeur, un garçon ayant la trentaine, un peu rond.

\- "J'ai un oncle qui adore les potions, c'est un accro mais il a déjà tout et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. Il est un peu comme le professeur Rogue si vous voyez." Il fait une grimace.

\- "Oui parfaitement, un client difficile." Il réfléchit puis me dit. "J'ai peut-être quelque chose." Il part dans sa réserve puis reviens avec un livre assez volumineux. "Ce livre est une édition limité, il est vendu avec un ingrédient rare. Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de lui vendre mais j'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas encore." Je suis surprise.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Pour le mois de retenue qu'il m'a donné le dernier mois de ma septième année." Je le reconnais bien là, je ris.

\- "Gryffondor?"

\- "Poufsouffle. Vous m'êtes plus sympathique que lui." Je regarde encore le livre, c'est juste parfait. Je regarde Remus qui est toujours dehors.

\- "Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour un oncle fan de défense?"

Je ressors avec mes cadeaux et nous rentrons à l'école. La veille du départ, nous nous retrouvons entre Serpentard. C'est la première année que nous le faisons, mais nous nous sommes offert des cadeaux. Parfois marrant parfois utile voir carrément inutile. Je reçois des plumes magnifiques de la part de Drago et Annie, des chaussures pour aller avec la robe que Daphnée m'a déjà offerte en septembre, des sucreries de la part de Vincent et un foulard de la part de Gregory. Pansy et Milicent m'ont pris des livres. Blaise m'offre une fleur, je le regarde perplexe.

\- "Quoi? Je sais que tu adores les fleurs." Il rit de sa propre blague. "Je plaisante regarde dans le pot." Sans pitié, je regarde dans le pot. J'en sors une sorte de boule, c'est vaporeux un peu comme un Rappeltout.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

\- "C'est basé sur le principe d'une pensine sauf que tu ne peux pas mettre tes souvenirs dedans. Mais on le prenant tu peux revivre des souvenirs que tu croyais oublier ou qui te paresse flou" C'est un superbe cadeau.

\- "Merci Blaise"

\- "Qui a pensé que j'avais besoin d'une coloration pour cheveux." Demande Drago qui vient de déballer un cadeau.

\- "Je suis sûr que le roux t'irait parfaitement" Se moque Blaise en allant se mettre à côté de lui.

Le lendemain, je me lève plus tôt que les autres. Je prends mon cadeau dans mon sac et pas très certaine de la suite, je descends dans la classe. Je toque à la porte secrète, il vient m'ouvrir. Il me laisse entrer, je m'agenouille, nous nous saluons.

\- "Un problème apprentie?"

\- "Non enfin je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est accepté ou pas ou si je vais avoir une sanction ou juste honte mais…" Il s'impatiente et interprète mal mon trouble.

\- "Tu as fait une bêtise?"

\- "Non, non Maitre." Je sors le cadeau de mon sac et je lui tends. "Tenez."

Il regarde le paquet que je lui tends comme si c'était une bombe. Il le prend délicatement.

\- "Vous pouvez l'ouvrir, ce n'est pas une blague." Il ne l'ouvre toujours pas. J'ai un réel doute. "Est-ce que cela va contre les règles?"

\- "Non." Il l'ouvre et sourit, un vrai sourire." Tu as soudoyé un ancien Poufsouffle pour l'avoir" Je respire de nouveau, il est content.

\- "Il me l'a proposé pour mon oncle accro aux potions."

\- "Merci apprentie." Il pose le livre avec soin et va derrière son bureau. Il prend un paquet et revient. "Ceci devait arriver pour Noël mais voici."

Je prends le paquet et je comprends sa première réaction. Recevoir un cadeau de sa part, c'est étrange. J'ouvre et je vois d'abord un dictionnaire anglais-français avec un livre de sortilège et un livre sur le secret des animagus.

\- "Je crois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup avancé, ce livre devrait répondre à vos questions."

\- "Merci Maitre"

\- "Tu devrais y aller sinon tu vas rater le train." Je me lève et avant de sortir je lui dis.

\- Joyeux Noël Maitre. En français, il me regarde surpris et avec un sourire me dit.

\- Joyeux Noël Charlie."

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, se sera un retour dans les souvenirs du passé commun d'Ashley et Charlie, je suis certaine que vous allez aimé et comprendre beaucoup de choses surtout sur le parrain de Charlie et pourquoi il n'est pas là. Il y avait un minuscule indice dans ce chapitre. A la prochaine**


	20. Réminiscence

**Hello! Nous arrivons à un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire. Au programme, souvenirs d'Ashley, révélation, colère, punition, malaise dans tout les sens du terme.**

 **Merci à Adenoide qui vient de m'apprendre que le manoir des Potter existent bien et qu'ils ont préféré se cacher dans une maison secondaire. j'avais oublié cette information.**

 **Réponses à Guest:** La relation entre Charlie et Severus promet beaucoup de sentiments différents. Pour le parrain à toi de le découvrir au fil de ta lecture. Merci

* * *

 **Chapitre 20: Réminiscence**

* * *

Je suis dans le salon entrain de jouer avec Abby. Ses cheveux roux ont poussé, elle me regarde avec ses yeux bruns qui me font fondre. On joue à mettre des blocs dans un cube à forme. Elle force pour faire rentrer un cube dans un rond.

\- "Tu es déjà têtue" Elle me regarde et puis répète.

\- "Ue; ue"

\- "Dis Charlie. Charlie" Je décompose bien mon prénom mais elle me regarde sans rien dire.

\- "Je lui ai parlé de vous en montrant des photos mais elle est encore un peu petite." Maman s'assied à côté de moi. "Tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de Poudlard."

\- "Je suppose que Remus et Sirius t'ont dit tout se que tu voulais savoir." Je regarde ma sœur qui s'émerveille de ses orteils.

\- "J'aimerai t'entendre toi." Je sais qu'elle voudrait avoir la même complicité que j'avais avec Ashley mais c'est impossible. J'aimerai aussi, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut feindre. J'aime ma maman mais ce n'est pas pareil.

\- "Je fais de mon mieux, j'essaye d'éviter les ennuis."

\- "Il parait que tes notes vont nous surprendre. En bien." Rajoute-t-elle précipitamment. "Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille parler à ton directeur de maison à propos de ses corvées qu'il t'a donné?" Surtout pas mais il faut quand même que je fasse genre ça m'ennuie mais pas trop.

\- "Non, je préfère que tu ne t'en mêles pas."

\- "Et ça te tient occuper, c'est ça?" Je la regarde maintenant, pour une fois elle m'a cernée, c'est rare. D'habitude j'ai l'impression de vivre sur une autre planète qu'elle.

\- "Oui"

\- "Bonjour Charlie." Dis Karine qui a un grand plat dans les mains.

\- "Bonjour Karine"

\- "Tu veux que je mette où le dessert?" Demande-t-elle à maman

\- "Dans la cuisine s'il te plait, je vais arriver."

\- "Elle mange avec nous?" J'aurai préféré fêtez Noël qu'entre nous.

\- "Oui et Remus aussi."

\- "Ok." Je me re-concentre sur ma sœur qui frotte ses petits yeux avec ses petits poings potelés.

\- "Tu veux bien la mettre à la sieste pour qu'elle soit en forme ce soir?"

\- "Bien sûr. Allez au dodo."

\- "Dodo, dodo." Répète-t-elle fièrement puis elle semble comprendre. "Non!"

Je lui ai lu une histoire et finalement elle c'est endormie comme une masse. Je retourne dans ma chambre, je laisse le dictionnaire français-anglais de côté et je regarde le livre sur les animagus. Il parle beaucoup des dangers. Ils disent aussi que souvent, la première transformation se fait grâce à une situation atypique. Un grand stress, une surprise, un besoin,… Mais que l'apprentissage est long et que souvent les gens perdent espoir avant d'y arriver. C'est la détermination et la volonté qui déterminera si la fusion fonctionne ou non. Beaucoup de blabla pour dire pas grand-chose en sommes.

Le repas de noël se passe bien dans l'ensemble, c'est comme si tout le monde s'amusait comme avant. Je suis peut-être la seule à trouver qu'il manque quelqu'un à cette table. Le vide se crée en moi accentué par l'absence de mon Maitre. J'aurai mieux fait de rester à Poudlard finalement. Alors que je veux monter dans ma chambre, je reçois quelque chose sur ma tête. Je regarde et c'est ma cape, je me retourne pour voir mon père avec un grand sourire.

\- "J'ai besoin d'air tu viens?" C'est vrai que j'en ai besoin aussi. Dehors, il pleut et le peu de neige est entrain de partir. Ce n'est vraiment pas un beau noël. On dirait que le temps est relié à mon humeur.

\- "Alors?" Fait mon père, on n'a jamais été doué pour commencer les conversations.

\- "Alors?" Je répète, il me sourit.

\- "Comment va Blaise?" Je m'entendais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.

\- "C'est une vraie question?"

\- "Sirius m'a dit qu'il était convenable." Je devrais penser à remercier mon oncle alors.

\- "Pour un Serpentard." Je rajoute mais il ne relève pas et ça me touche. "Il va bien. Tu savais que Peter avait une fille?" Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible. Papa est très proche de Sirius et Remus, je suis certaine que c'était pareil avec Peter. Sa trahison a dut lui faire beaucoup de mal.

\- "Non je l'ignorais. Mais je suis d'accord avec Remus et Sirius, je sais qu'elle a été ton amie mais fait attention. Je suppose que Peter a changé de camps à cause ou pour Bellatrix ou sa fille." Je n'y avais pas pensé. "Cela n'excuse rien." Rajoute-t-il plein d'amertume.

\- "Je suppose"

\- "C'était un de mes meilleurs amis et il nous a trahi, rien ne peut excuser ça. Je lui ai confié la sécurité de ma famille et il la vendu. Nous aurions put tous mourir cette nuit là." Sauf qu'eux n'était pas là cette nuit-là.

\- "Ou seulement nous" Mais perdre trois enfants d'un coup, ça doit être horrible. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas survécu à ça. C'est peut-être ça qu'il veut dire.

\- "Je veux juste que tu fasses attention." Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me sert contre lui. Je profite puis je le pousse.

\- "Tu es devenu trop sérieux ou est passé le père qui nous réveillait à minuit pour qu'on attrape le père noël?" Pendant cinq ans, il nous a fait le coup quand il n'embarquait pas Sirius et Remus dans l'histoire. Nous étions six imbéciles à entendre cacher derrière les fauteuils.

\- "Il a eu un quatrième bébé." J'espère qu'on refera des trucs comme ça avec Abby.

Nous rentrons finalement, le lendemain nous paressons toute la journée en pyjama et à profiter de nos cadeaux. Le jour d'après, nous sommes dans ma chambre. Nous méditons et alors que pour moi, il ne se passe rien de nouveau, Harry pousse un cri. Je sors de ma méditation et je le regarde. Il fixe ses mains, ses mains avec des serres d'oiseaux.

\- "Ça a marché!" S'exclame-t-il en se mettant sur ses pieds. On entend maman crié d'en bas.

\- "Tout va bien?"

\- "Oui, oui" Nous répondons en chœur. Les mains de mon frère sont redevenues normales. Il s'assied avec nous.

\- "Comment tu as fait?" Demande Benjy.

\- "Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste fait comme d'habitude." En tout cas il a l'air grisé par l'expérience, j'ai hâte d'y arriver aussi.

\- "On y presque." Fait Benjamin en se couchant par terre.

\- "C'est qu'un début, il est quand même loin de ressembler à un piaf." Je me couche aussi à côté de lui.

\- "Au moins tu as un avantage." Dit Benjy, je sens sa blague arrivée.

\- "C'est-à-dire?"

\- "Tu es déjà rousse." Il rigole face à sa blague

\- "Et toi tu as déjà le caractère d'un cochon." Rigole Harry en se mettant à côté de nous. On se bagarre gentiment, maman entre à ce moment avec Abby.

\- "Vous pouvez garder votre sœur? Elle est en forme, elle aussi." Effectivement, elle gigote dans tout les sens pour pouvoir descendre des bras

\- "Viens petite Rodeuse" Maman dépose notre sœur sur le ventre de Benjy alors que nous sommes toujours au sol.

\- "Euse, Euse." Dit-elle toute fière même si elle ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- "ça promet." Elle repart sur cette constatation bien qu'elle souriait de nous voir comme ça. Elle revient d'ailleurs faire une rapide photo avant de repartir.

\- "Tu voudras aller où petite Abby? Gryffondor?"

\- "Serpentard?" Je fais sur le même ton.

\- "Pouffsoufle ou Serdaigle?" Termine Harry.

\- "Aigle, Aigle, oui Aigle." Dit-elle en tapant des mains.

\- "Elle répète juste ton dernier mot." Je constate alors qu'elle s'amuse à passer sur nos ventres. "Aie mes côtes Abby" Elle vient de faire demi-tour et elle a des os sacrément pointus.

\- "Mais imagine on serait allé dans quatre maisons différentes, se serait épique." Explique Benjamin, avec lui il faut toujours que se soit épique.

\- "Et quel serait son animal?" Je demande, Benjy fait une drôle de tête alors qu'il a notre sœur de retour sur lui.

\- "Putois" Fait-il, c'est méchant et Harry pense pareil car il dit.

\- "oh tu n'es pas…." Mais il met sa main à sa bouche, effectivement je commence à comprendre. Abby, vient de remplir son lange. Nous nous redressons tous. Elle rigole croyant qu'on joue et elle va vers Harry. Il a le nez pincé et il me montre

\- "Non, pas vers moi va chez Charlie"

\- "Aucune chance" Abby au milieu de nous trois, regarde Benjy.

\- "Jyjy" Harry et moi on éclate de rire.

\- "Félicitation grand frère, c'est toi qu'elle a choisis." Je me moque alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras. En nous tirant néanmoins la langue, imitée par notre sœur.

La veille de notre retour à Poudlard, je me retrouve dans ma chambre. L'absence de mon Maitre commence à peser vraiment. Je me sens comme avant une crise d'angoisse, ça m'oppresse et je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus. Je me demande comment on va faire pendant les grandes vacances. Rien que l'idée de passer deux mois sans lui me coupe le souffle. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Je sors la boule, cadeau de Blaise, que j'avais mise en sécurité dans mon sac. J'ai envie et en même temps, j'ai peur. Peur de faire ressurgir des souvenirs qui me replongeront dans ce gouffre. Je joue longtemps avec puis je me décide. Je vais juste y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Je repense à un souvenir récent.

Je me retrouve à 10 ans, je suis à la piscine publique avec Ashley. Je suis dans l'eau pendant qu'elle a été cherchée à boire. Elle arrive d'une allure rapide, dans son maillot sans boisson dans les mains. Je la regarde curieuse vu sa tête il c'est passé quelque chose.

\- "Aide-moi." Me dit-elle alors que derrière elle, arrive un homme, grand, brun et très sûr de lui.

\- "Vous êtes partie vite." Ashley s'assied à côté de moi avec un grand sourire. "C'est ta…" Commence-t-il perdant toute ses couleurs.

\- "Fille, ma fille." Elle me caresse les cheveux, je le regarde pleine d'espoir.

\- "Vous êtes mon nouveau papa?" Réplique que j'ai tirée d'une série.

\- "Je dois y aller. J'ai piscine" Bafouille-t-il avant de partir en vitesse.

\- "Il est doué celui-là" Dit-elle en soufflant alors que le gars est déjà entrain de draguer une autre fille.

\- "Pourquoi tu les fais fuir?"

\- "J'en sais rien. ça doit être un truc psychologique."

\- "Tu devrais aller voir un psy alors."

\- "Je ne vais pas aller voir un type qui me dise ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je prends un mec alors." Elle m'a toujours parlé comme à une adulte. Elle n'a jamais eu de vraie relation. Je l'ai déjà vu avec des hommes mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Et elle n'en a jamais amené aux repas de famille.

Je ressors de là, ça fait du bien de rire, de la revoir surtout. Son visage, ses mimiques, c'est comme si mon cerveau avait déjà oublié certains traits d'elle. Mais j'en veux plus. Je repense à mes 8 ans.

Je suis devant sa porte, sur le seuil assise, j'attends. J'ai un sac à mes côté, j'ai un short et une fine blouse sans manche avec des baskets, il fait chaud. Maman a voulu me faire deux tresses sur les côtés. Mes frères n'ont pas arrêté de m'appelle Fifi mais ce n'est pour ça que je suis triste. Quand elle arrive, elle me regarde surprise. J'ai pleuré ça se voit. Elle pose ses sacs et m'ouvre les bras, je me jette dedans.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" je la regarde mes yeux pleins de larmes.

\- "Marie-Lou organise une pyjama-party, elle a invité toutes les filles sauf moi." Je me rappelle de cette fille, une vraie petite peste. Elle liguait toujours les filles contre moi. On rentre chez elle.

\- "Et tu voulais y aller?"

\- "J'ai dis à maman que Marie-Sue c'était mon amie. Mais si je lui dis elle va savoir que j'ai menti." Je m'assieds sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine.

\- "Et pourquoi lui as-tu dis ça?"

\- "Parce que quand je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas d'amis, elle était triste. Elle m'a dit que je devais aller vers les autres, être plus gentille, faire comme les autres filles." Je me rappelle aussi de cette conversation. Et j'avais écouté maman, j'étais allé vers les autres et ses pestes m'avaient enfermé dans les toilettes.

\- "Et ça a marché?"

\- "Non mais j'ai dit à maman que si et elle était contente." Son sourire quand je lui ai dit que j'avais plein de copines reste encore gravé en moi. Déjà à cet âge, le fossé se creusait.

\- "Donc là tu es sensé être chez Marie-Sue."

\- "Marie-Lou." Je souris, je sais qu'elle la fait exprès.

\- "Oui pareil." Elle finit de ranger ses courses.

\- "Oui"

\- "Viens avec moi." Elle me prend la main, je la suis mais je suis inquiète.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Viens"

Je la suis avec mes affaires, ma soi disant amie habite un peu plus loin. Je veux l'arrêter mais elle va sonner à la porte. C'est une femme bon chic, bon genre qui ouvre. Blonde, grande refaites de partout mais à ce moment là je ne le savais pas. Elle regarde ma marraine de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur ses tatouages puis elle lui fait d'un genre hautain.

\- "Bonjour vous êtes?"

\- "La marraine de Charlie. Je crois que votre fille à oublier de l'invité." Elle me regarde avec mon sac contre mon ventre.

\- "Oublier non. Je crains que nous n'ayons pas assez de place." Sa maison est grande, cette excuse est bidon.

\- "Vous avez invité quoi? 8 filles, je ne crois pas que Charlie prenne plus de place."

\- "Charlie est spécial et il vaut mieux qu'elle reste avec des gens avec qui elle s'amusera." Je me sens mal pour la petite Charlie, je ressens ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. De la honte, de la peine parce qu'entendre des filles te traiter de bizarre, c'est rien encore mais quand c'est un adulte.

\- "Vous avez raison." Fait ma marraine et c'est comme si un couteau me transperçait le cœur. Elle me trouve bizarre aussi.

Elle me prend la main et je suis dépitée. On retourne à sa maison puis on monte dans sa voiture, on va faire des courses et puis on revient. Je ne comprends pas bien, elle n'a acheté que des œufs. Elle s'arrête devant la maison de mon "amie" et met le frein à main. Il fait noir maintenant. Elle se tourne vers moi. Je n'ai pas parlé, j'ai mal au cœur. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains pour que je la regarde.

\- "Ecoute moi bien personne n'a le droit de te dire qui tu dois être au fond de toi. Ni ta maman, ni tes amies, ni des adultes. Tu es ce que tu es et tu trouveras toujours des gens qui t'aimeront pour ce que tu es. Ne change jamais pour faire plaisir aux autres." Elle enlève les élastiques de mes cheveux et les défaits. "Maintenant, elle t'a dit de t'amuser avec des gens comme toi. Je suis comme toi. Prend un œuf." Me dit-elle en me montrant le carton. Je le prends mais je ne comprends toujours pas le délire.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Les œufs ça collent, ça puent surtout quand y fait chaud." Et aujourd'hui, c'est jour de canicule

Nous avons lancé une vingtaine d'œufs sur la façade et leur belle voiture de luxe puis nous sommes parties en vitesse de peur qu'ils appellent la police.

Cette blague était mémorable mais personne ne la jamais su surtout pas maman. Après ça je n'ai plus essayée d'être amie avec ses filles. Je suis restée avec mes frères et ça me convenait même si je dois l'avouer parfois j'étais jalouse de ses filles. Je suis restée la même mais je suis contente qu'à Poudlard, je me suis faites des amis qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis.

Le prochain souvenir, j'ai 6 ans. C'est la rentrée des classes, je suis dans ma chambre avec maman.

\- "Je ne veux pas y aller." Je suis en petit culotte, les bras croisés.

\- "Charlie!" Maman a une robe rose dans ses bras.

\- "Elle est moche cette robe, je ne l'aime pas. Les autres ils vont se moquer de moi." Elle lance la robe sur le lit.

\- "Tu m'épuises, je vais voir tes frères et quand je reviens je veux que tu sois prête." Je m'assieds sur le lit.

\- "Tu comptes aller à l'école en culotte?" Me mit ma marraine en entrant dans la chambre.

\- "Je veux pas la mettre." Je lui dis en montrant la robe.

\- "J'ai cru comprendre. Je peux connaitre la raison?" Je veux ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire la raison que j'ai donnée à maman, mais elle rajoute. "La vraie raison." Je décroisse les bras et je baisse la tête en murmurant.

\- "Je veux pas aller à l'école."

\- "Mais tu vas bien t'amuser, tu es chez les grands, tu vas apprendre plein de choses."

\- "On croirait entendre maman"

\- "J'arrête alors. Explique-moi." Elle s'assied à mes côtés. Elle n'essayait pas d'extrapoler à la place elle me demandait pourquoi? C'est la différence avec maman, maman croit savoir et elle agit en conséquence. Sauf que souvent, elle est à côté de la plaque.

\- "Je suis pas aussi intelligente qu'Harry ou Benjy. Si j'y arriverai pas et si on nous séparait et si on me renvoyait de l'école." J'étais assaillie de peurs.

\- "Doucement. Déjà tu es aussi intelligente que tes frères. Ensuite ils ne vous sépareront plus après le coup de votre premier jour d'école. Et on ne renvoi pas les élèves à part si tu fais une très, très, très grosse bêtise." Elle me fait un bisou sur la tempe. "Tu en es capable. Tu travailles et si tu rates et bien le plus important ce n'est pas de réussir mais de recommencer si tu échoues. Tu peux échouer, tout le monde échoue mais il faut recommencer." Elle se lève et prend la robe. "Alors cette robe. Elle aurait put éviter les frous-frous." Puis elle voit les chaussures vernies et les chaussettes à dentelle. "Oh je n'avais pas vu les chaussettes avec les petites chaussures."

\- "Oh." Je râle en enfouissant mon visage dans mon oreiller.

\- "Met tes baskets." Dit-elle finalement, je relève la tête.

\- "Mais…"

\- "Crois-moi, au moins si tu veux jouer au foot, ça sera plus pratique." Elle me connait par cœur, bien sûr qu'avec deux frères, j'ai toujours préféré jouer aux jeux de garçons qu'à la dinette.

\- "Elle est prête mais…" Fait maman en entrant me voyant avec ma robe et mes baskets, roses quand même.

\- "Quoi elle est habillé non?" Lui dit ma marraine en me poussant hors de la chambre.

J'étais rentrée ce jour-là avec ma robe dans un sale état. J'avais effectivement joué avec les garçons et j'étais le gardien. Mais cette première journée avait été géniale et c'est là aussi que les filles ont commencé à me trouver bizarre. Est-ce que si j'avais mis mes belles chaussures, ses filles m'auraient acceptée? Est-ce que sans ça, j'aurai été différente et j'aurai peut-être atterri dans une autre maison. C'est mon besoin de prouver qui je suis qui m'a amené à Serpentard. Et ce besoin est né de l'exclusion de ses filles. Est-ce que des simples chaussures et un conseil peuvent changer une vie?

Je me sens revivre à travers ses souvenirs, je replonge toujours plus loin.

Là j'ai cinq ans, c'est notre anniversaire et Ashley doit partir travailler. Je l'arrête alors qu'elle se dirige vers la porte. Au loin on peut entendre Sirius crié et mes frères rirent aux éclats. J'ai un chapeau de fête sur ma tête et une robe rouge et or.

\- "Part pas." Elle se met à genoux devant moi.

\- "Ma chérie il faut que j'aille travailler pour ramener des sous pour t'acheter plein de cadeaux"

\- Mais Benjy et Harry ils ont leurs parrains et leurs marraines. Si tu pars je suis toute seule. Pourquoi mon parrain y vient jamais?" Je ne me rappelle pas de cette conversation.

\- "Parce qu'il doit être fort occupé et qu'il doit habiter loin mais il pense à toi." Je sors une petite boite verte avec un ruban argent, je l'ouvre et dedans il y a un Gallion. Je lui tends.

\- "Tient prend la comme ça t'as des sous et tu dois pas aller travailler." Elle referme ma main sur l'argent.

\- "Non ça c'est ton argent"

\- "J'en veux pas! Je veux ma marraine et mon parrain" Je jette la pièce par terre de colère.

\- "Ok, ok." Elle ramasse l'argent. "Regarde ce qu'on va faire. Chaque année, tu vas mettre ton sous dans la tirelire que je t'ai offerte et quand on aura assez de sous, on partira que toi et moi." Je sens la joie m'envahir face à cette idée. Une joie d'enfant, c'est marrant de re-ressentir ça.

\- "Où?"

\- "Où tu voudras et comme c'est avec l'argent de ton parrain et le mien c'est comme si on partait tout les trois."

\- "Alors on partira chez mon parrain en Amérique" Je ne suis même pas mon propre raisonnement.

\- "En Amérique?" Ashley non plus apparemment mais alors le mini-moi, prend un air de grand.

\- "Beh oui, c'est très loin l'Amérique, non?" Elle m'embrase sur le sommet de mon crâne.

\- "Ok va pour l'Amérique alors." C'est donc de là que vient cette idée de l'Amérique, j'avais complètement oublié. Bien sûr que chaque année je reçois un Gallion de mon parrain invisible et que je le mets dans la tirelire mais j'ai oublié d'où cela venait.

Un souvenir de mes quatre ans, au spectacle de fin d'année. Je suis dans un costume de fleur, Benjamin à le rôle d'un prince, il a un super costume pendant qu'Harry lui est un méchant avec un super costume aussi. Ils ont pleins de trucs à faire et à dire mais pas moi. Moi, je ne dois pas bouger et je suis à l'arrière plan. Avant de monter maman et Ashley sont venus faire des photos.

\- "Souris Charlie" Me dit maman alors que je suis entourée par mes frères qui prennent la pause.

\- "Non"

\- "Charlie enfin. Tu es la plus belle fleur que j'ai jamais vue." Me complimente-t-elle mais ça ne marche pas moi j'avais envie d'être autre chose.

\- "Les fleurs c'est cro nul" J'avais oublié ce défaut de prononciation qui m'a suivit en certain temps.

\- "Mais toi tu es cro mignonne." Se moque gentiment ma marraine alors que maman est partie à la toilette avec Benjamin. "Aller championne dis-moi."

\- "Je voulais être une princesse"

\- "Mais il n'y a qu'une princesse. "

\- "Cassandre elle est malade et elle devait faire la princesse." Voyant que je suis sérieuse et déçue elle va interpelle ma maitresse.

\- "Pardon c'est vrai qu'il manque une princesse, Charlie pourrait l'a remplacée"

\- "Elle a un rôle important" Fait-elle en me souriant, le rôle d'une fleur sans texte, ni action.

\- "Oui bien sûr mais comparé à la princesse." Dit courtoisement Ashley.

\- "Ecouter le spectacle est prêt, Charlie ne sera pas à l'aise. Se sera trop de changement." Elle est devenue plus froide mais Ashley même si je peux voir qu'elle commence à la trouver antipathique reste aimable.

\- "C'est un spectacle d'enfant pas une comédie musical à Broadway. C'est quand même pour faire plaisir aux enfants."

\- "Je n'aime pas le changement." Répond-t-elle sèchement en lui tournant le dos.

\- "Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre mari" Lui rétorque ma super marraine, la femme devient rouge et se retourne

\- "Je vous demande pardon?"

\- "Votre mari change de maitresse chaque semaine." Elle l'avait surement vu au bar où elle travaille. Mais elle ne rajoute rien alors que ma maitresse s'éloigne.

\- "Marraine?" J'attire son attention en tirant sa manche.

\- "Oui mon cœur?"

\- "Pourquoi le mari de ma maicresse il a encore des maicresses. Il va encore à l'école?" Maman qui vient de revenir entend ça et regarde sa meilleure amie.

\- "Ashley?"

\- "Quoi? C'est la fin de l'année, c'est le moment de dire ce qu'on pense aux institutrices non?"

\- "Tu n'es pas sa mère." Mais loin d'être vexé, ma marraine lui dit.

\- "Non et c'est bien plus cool d'être sa marraine."

\- "On va monter sur scène les enfants." Fait l'institutrice en tapant dans ses mains. Ashley se met à genoux devant moi.

\- "Charlie je suis ta marraine la bonne fée et je te transforme en plante carnivore. Tu peux marcher et courir." Je relève la tête toute heureuse.

\- "Cool"

Le spectacle a été un fiasco mais je me suis bien amusée. Les parents ont rit et ont cru que c'était prévu. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'était pas politiquement correct et qu'elle cédait souvent à mes caprices.

Je me demande si j'arriverais à me rappeler un souvenir encore plus ancien. Je me concentre sur mon plus ancien souvenir.

C'est flou, je ne vois pas bien mais j'entends.

\- "Regarde ta filleule, elle est craquante. Elle sera une sorcière exceptionnelle." C'est la voix de ma marraine, même brouillée je la reconnais mais alors elle parle à mon parrain. Je ne vois rien, je dois être un bébé.

\- "J'espère bien c'est ma filleule." Cette voix, elle est brouillé aussi pourtant elle me dit quelque chose.

\- "Tu crois que si un jour nous avons un enfant, il sera un sorcier?"

\- "Peut-être"

\- "Mais tu l'aimeras?" On entend de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- "Bien sûr autant que je t'aime."

C'est mon parrain et Ashley mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Je me re-concentre, c'est un autre souvenir.

\- "Tu vas me quitter." Ashley pleure, je suis trop loin de là où elle se trouve. J'ai mal pour elle.

\- "Je dois te protéger. Ils voudront nous tuer s'il apprenne que nous sommes ensemble." La voix est plus grave, triste.

\- "Je suis prête à prendre le risque."

\- "Pas moi."

\- " Tu n'es pas prêt à mourir pour moi?" Elle s'emporte

\- "Si mais pas à te voir mourir."

\- "Alors tu vas simplement effacer tout" On sent la colère dans sa voix et de la peine

\- "Comment?" Il semble surpris et je sens que ma marraine est en colère.

\- "Je ne suis pas bête! Tu as parlé à Lily d'un truc Oubliette quelque chose. Je ne suis pas une sorcière mais je ne suis pas débile."

\- "Je sais et c'est pour le mieux, il n'y aura plus aucun souvenir de moi. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais exister."

\- "Tu dois me faire une promesse avant. Regarde-là. elle c'est le bébé qu'on n'aura jamais, c'est le truc qui nous réunira même sans mes souvenirs. Elle est notre filleule, nous avons promis de la protéger. Mais j'aurai mes limites et c'est toi qui devras assurer. Jure-moi de tout faire pour la protéger. Jure le moi!" Elle la crié et je sens les larmes monté en moi. Tout à tellement de sens.

\- "Je te le promets." Dit-il après un temps d'attente pour ils ne se rapprochent pas pour que je les vois mieux.

\- "Je t'aime"

\- "Je t'aimerai toujours. Oubliette" Un certain temps passe, je vois l'ombre de l'homme partir alors qu'une tête rousse apparait.

\- "Lily?" Fait ma marraine confuse. Je pleure maintenant, je crie.

\- "Tu as dut faire une sieste."

\- "Ah oui de quoi on parlait?"

\- "De l'imbécile de parrain qui ne vient jamais la voir." Fait maman en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- "Ah oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as choisis déjà?"

Je sors de là en sursaut, en sueur. C'est impossible, c'est dégoutant, c'est mon parrain, c'était ma marraine. Ils s'aimaient, ils l'ont trahie.

\- "Charlie on va manger."Fait maman en passant sa tête à travers la porte. Je détourne mes yeux pleins de larmes.

\- "Je n'ai pas faim"

\- "Tu viens manger" dit-elle contrarier par mon ton surement.

\- "Non!" Je lui crie, elle s'approche.

\- "Charlie!" Je me lève on est face à face. Je suis en colère, je la déteste.

\- "Je ne veux plus te voir, tu me dégoutes! Je te déteste! Tu m'as mentie! Vous m'avez tous menti!" La gifle est partie et à atterri sur ma joue. Bizarrement elle me fait plus mal que celle de mon Maitre. Pas physiquement mais mentalement. Elle porte la main à sa bouche. "Je veux retourner à Poudlard."

\- "Hors de question. Tu vas d'abord t'excuser et m'expliquer ton comportement" Dit-elle, elle tremble, je tremble mais pour la même raison. Papa arrive et se rapproche de sa femme.

\- "Chérie?" Elle va dans ses bras, elle pleure. Il referme ses bras autour d'elle. Il me regarde complètement perdu. Lui aussi savait, mais il ne m'a rien dit, ils ne savent que mentir.

\- "Allez-vous-en."

\- "Non tu vas d'abord présenter tes excuses." Me dit-il fermement

\- "Jamais! Vous êtes tous des menteurs. Elle te faisait confiance et tu lui as effacé la mémoire." Maman me regarde l'air horrifié, elle vient de comprendre que je sais. "Elle est morte en ayant plus ses souvenirs. Tu es horrible!

\- "Comment" Elle regarde la boule que j'ai toujours en main.

\- "Comment j'ai su? J'étais là. Je veux savoir qui est mon parrain!"

\- "Hors de question" Fait mon père se fermant complètement ils veulent encore me mentir. Je sens ma magie bouillonné en moi. La boule dans ma main explose.

\- "C'est Peter? C'est lui?" Ce n'est pas la meilleure nouvelle mais ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ne veulent pas en parler. Ils ont peut-être menti à Ashley en lui disant qu'il était à Serpentard. Ils ont tellement menti.

\- "Charlie calme toi." Essaye de me raisonner mon père en s'approchant.

\- "Je vous déteste!"

Je pleure, je m'effondre sur mon lit. Ils sont horribles, ils s'aimaient et elle est morte en ne le sachant pas. Ils quittent ma chambre pour me laisser me calmer. Le lendemain, je ne parle pas à mes parents. Ils nous raccompagnent juste à la gare. Je ne les embrasse pas, je vais directement dans le train. Mes frères me rejoignent, ils semblent mal-à-l'aise moi je suis toujours en rage.

\- "Charlie tu as été un peu dur là. Maman est super triste." Me dit Benjamin, je détourne les yeux. Je ne veux pas me sentir coupable, c'est eux qui devraient l'être.

\- "Je m'en fou"

\- "Elle avait sans doute ses raisons." Essaye Harry mais je le fusille du regard.

\- "On n'efface pas les souvenirs de quelqu'un même pour de bonnes raisons."

\- "C'était sa meilleure amie"

\- "Justement"

Je ne leur parle plus, je suis toujours en rage en arrivant à l'école. Dés que j'ai posé un pied dans l'école, je sens ma nuque brûlé. Je descends aux cachots et je me rends dans les appartements de mon Maitre. Je m'agenouille.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre" Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, il doit le sentir.

\- "Qu'est- ce qu'il sait passer?" Bingo, il est au courant mais de quoi?

\- "Comment ça Maitre?" Feindre l'ignorance ne m'aidera pas longtemps.

\- "J'ai senti ta magie bouillonné. J'ai ressenti de la colère, de la tristesse mais surtout de la colère. Une raison à tout ça?"

\- "J'ai appris quelque chose."

\- "C'est-à-dire?"

\- "C'est personnel." J'ai toujours la tête baissé mais je sais que son regard doit être noir.

\- "Si ce n'était pas clair, rien n'est plus personnel." J'essaye de trouver une excuse, un truc qui pourrait justifier sans en dire trop.

\- "Ma mère m'a giflé."

\- "Il faut une première mais je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas fait sans raison. Je veux connaitre cette raison que tu t'évertues à me cacher. Ma patience arrive à son paroxysme, si tu veux comparer les gifles, tu vas y arriver." Je sens ma nuque brûlé.

\- "J'ai appris que ma mère avait utilisé le sortilège d'Oubliette sur ma marraine. Ma marraine qui aimait mon parrain."Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde.

\- "Et bien que de rage." Fait-il on pourrait croire qu'il plaisante mais je ressens clairement de la colère. "Tu vis encore dans un monde d'enfant. Il va falloir ouvrir les yeux, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Les gens font des choses pour certaines raisons, tant que tu n'es pas à leur place tu ne peux pas les juger." Et lui non plus, il ne peut pas juger. Je relève la tête toujours en colère.

\- "C'est horrible de faire ça"

\- "Silence!" Je baisse les yeux et je me mords ma lèvre. "Comment as-tu réagis?"

\- "J'ai crié."

\- "Qu'as-tu dis?"

\- "J'ai dis que je les détestais et qu'ils me dégoutaient. J'ai dis à ma mère qu'elle était horrible." Il s'approche de moi en deux enjambés et il met une main ferme sur ma nuque.

\- "Repense à la scène."

Je sens la marque vibré alors que je viens de fermer les yeux pour repenser à la soirée d'hier. Je le sens dans mon esprit puis il retire sa main. Ce n'était pas agréable mais pas douloureux.

\- "Tu as eu un comportement puéril d'enfant gâté. Tu sais comment on puni les enfants? Position de punition." Je le regarde beaucoup plus calme et complètement affolé. La dernière fois que j'ai pris cette position c'était avec Maitre Miles. Il va utiliser la canne, il ne l'a jamais fait. Effectivement il revient avec.

\- "Non." Je murmure.

\- "Non?"

\- "S'il vous plait." Il me donne un coup de canne dans le visage qui me laissera surement une marque sur la joue. "J'ai dis position de punition".

Je vais m'appuyer sur le bureau. Il prend son temps, il enlève sa cape. Le premier coup atterri mais pas sur mon dos mais sur mes fesses. Je bouge.

\- "Reprend la position. La fessée, c'est pour punir les enfants."

Il n'est pas sérieux. Mais si, il recommence et même si c'est moins douloureux que sur mon dos, les coups sont là. Il stop après vingt coups.

\- "Position d'attente." Je m'agenouille avec une grimace quand mes pieds touchent mes fesses. "Tu vas maintenant écrire une lettre d'excuse à tes parents. Tu as intérêt d'y mettre tout ton cœur parce que je vais la lire avant que tu l'envoies. Au bureau!"

Je gémis en m'asseyant mais je crois que c'était le but. Il me regarde écrire ma lettre, je lui montre. Il a l'air convaincu.

\- "On reprend les cours. Tes notes sont toujours en dessous de ce que je t'ai demandé. Je te conseille de t'y mettre sérieusement si tu ne veux pas que je trouve une autre manière de te motiver."

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Dehors et à la première heure tu iras porter ta lettre."

Je sors sans demander mon reste. Je retourne dans mon dortoir, tout le monde dort. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, ma joue me fait mal et mes fesses chauffent encore. Mais je réalise que j'ai été horrible avec mes parents et surtout maman. Je ne dors presque pas et quand je me lève, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Je vais porter la lettre et je manque de tomber dans les escaliers gelés. Je vais en cours mais je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. Après les cours de potion qui fut une catastrophe vu que j'ai un mal de tête énorme, je dois aller deux heures avec mon Maitre. Il me fait travailler le même sort encore et encore et encore et à la fin je me retrouve épuisé. La deuxième heure, je dois faire deux parchemins sur l'utilité de ce sort et ses inconvénients et comment l'amélioré. A midi, je ne mange presque rien. Au cours de défense, nous devons s'entrainer par deux. Au bout de l'heure, je m'appuie sur une table, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'entends une voix et je m'écroule.

Quand je me réveille, je me sens toujours mal. J'ouvre les yeux, je suis à l'infirmerie. Je vois l'infirmière qui arrive.

\- "Miss Potter enfin parmi nous." Je me redresse d'un coup, si mon Maitre apprend que je suis ici, il va être énervé. Il va croire que je sèche ou je ne sais quoi. Ou si elle découvre quelque chose.

\- "Je vais bien"

\- "Non, j'ai besoin d'explication avant d'aller trouver le directeur ou même prévenir vos parents"

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Je ne peux vous administrer aucun soin. Je veux une explication tout de suite."

\- "Elle est mon apprentie." Fait mon Maitre après avoir vérifié qu'on était que trois dans la pièce.

\- "Severus non. Vous êtes inconscient, c'est une enfant."

\- "Vous connaissez la loi, vous ne devez rien divulguer ni au directeur, ni à ses parents." Il me regarde, je baisse les yeux. Il est en colère. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"

\- "Permettez moi de la scanner et je vous le dirai." Fait-elle pas intimidé pour deux sous.

\- "Vous devez me promettre de ne jamais intervenir sans mon avis."

\- "Je la soignerai chaque fois qu'elle viendra. Elle fait partie de mes élèves."

\- "Bien" Dit-il mais il pense tout le contraire, elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et dit sur le même ton.

\- "Bien" ils se toisent un moment puis il abdique, une main sur ma nuque et il l'autorise.

\- "Allez-y." Elle me scanne avec sa baguette.

\- "Epuisement magique et vous l'avez battue" S'offusque-t-elle en le regardant.

\- "Une fessée rien de grave." Mes fesses s'en rappellent encore.

\- "Et sa joue, Severus." Il ne fait pas attention à elle et se tourne vers moi.

\- "Un jour de repos et tu retournes en cours."

\- "Deux jours et c'est non négociable." Je la regarde puis je le regarde.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Deux jours mais tu rattraperas ton retard."

\- "Bien Maitre" Il s'en va, l'infirmière soupire.

\- "C'est compris, à chaque fois que tu auras besoin, tu viendras me voir. Je m'arrangerai avec lui, je le connais bien. Pourquoi avoir fait ça?" Me demande-t-elle, je ne vais pas lui donner la vraie raison et je ne compte pas venir à chaque punition ici.

\- "Il le fallait"

\- "Et bien sache que tu n'es plus toute seule." Elle me sert la main, d'un côté je suis contente de ne plus a voir ce secret sur mes épaules.

\- "Merci madame"

\- "Appelle moi Poppy, je suis certaine que l'on va se voir souvent. "

Dans l'après-midi, alors que je lis un livre, je reçois la visite de Blaise.

\- "Alors tu rallonges tes vacances?"

\- "On peut dire ça."

\- "Deux jours de repos, je pourrais rester avec toi." Il me pousse et vient se coucher à côté de moi.

\- "Je m'ennuierai moins qu'avec ce livre." Je lui montre le livre de botanique avant de le poser sur la table.

\- "Je suis trop gentil, je t'ai apporté les devoirs à faire." Il met les feuilles sur mon livre.

\- "Merci. Qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans toi"

\- "Je me le demandes

\- "Monsieur Zabini veuillez enlever vos pieds de là." Fait l'infirmière en passant devant nous,

\- "Oui madame." Il s'exécute mais se remet en place après.

\- "Il y a du nouveau?"

\- "Non, Rogue est de très mauvaise humeur mais ça ne change pas beaucoup." Je dois y être pour quelque chose

\- "Bonjour." Dit une voix que je connais bien.

\- "Maman?"

\- "Madame Potter". Salue Blaise en se mettant sur ses pieds déjà prêt à partir.

\- "Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Lily."

\- "Je vais vous laisser. Content de vous avoir revu." Je n'aurai bien voulu qu'i reste.

\- "Moi aussi." Je triture la couverture alors qu'elle s'assied à côté de moi. "Comment tu te sens?"

\- "Je suis désolée maman. J'ai été odieuse, je regrette. Je ne vous déteste pas, j'ai été puéril." En utilisant les mots de mon Maitre pour m'excuser. Je le reconnais que j'ai jugé trop vite. Ils étaient en guerre et Ashley était une moldue. Ils l'ont protégé.

\- "Chut! Je le méritais. Je m'en veux. J'aurais voulu régler ce problème avant sa mort. Mais ça ne dépendait pas que de moi."

\- "Mon parrain?"

\- "Oui, c'est compliqué et il est encore trop tôt pour que nous vous disions tout." Ça m'énerve mais je préfère ne pas insister

\- "Tu me pardonnes?" Elle m'embrasse sur le front.

\- "Bien sûr que je te pardonne mais j'ai été très surprise et heureuse de recevoir ta lettre. Te voir monter dans le train sans un regard, ça ma fendu le cœur." Je baisse les yeux face à mon comportement et le mal que je ressens dans sa voix.

\- "Je suis désolée. Elle me manque"

\- "Je sais, à moi aussi."

\- "Et papa? Il m'en veut?"

\- "Non, tu le connais." Papa n'est pas rancunier. Un sourire nait sur son visage. "Blaise est venu te tenir compagnie"

\- "M'apporter mes devoirs" J'espère qu'elle ne va pas commencer comme mes frères.

\- "Il faut que tu te reposes."

\- "Je me sens mieux. Mais pourquoi tu es venue?"

\- "Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. J'ai eu peur." J'ai juste fait un malaise rien de grave mais peut-être a-t-elle pensée que j'avais réagis face à notre dispute. Surtout après m'avoir excusé dans une lettre.

\- "Peur que j'aie fait une bêtise?"

\- "Oui" M'avoue-t-elle, je lui prends la main.

\- "Je suis désolée."

\- "Madame Potter" Fait la voix de mon Maitre, je me redresse instinctivement.

\- "Professeur Rogue." Dit-elle courtoisement.

\- "Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir."

\- "Je venais m'assurer que ma fille allait bien. Maintenant que c'est fait, je peux partir."

\- "Bien"

\- "Au revoir. Je t'aime, repose-toi." Elle m'embrasse, se lève mais je ne lui lâche pas la main.

\- "Je t'aime et embrasse papa et Abby pour moi. Dis-lui que je suis désolé." Je veux que mon Maitre comprenne que je suis passée à autre chose. Que j'ai écouté ses conseils.

\- "Je lui dirais mais il ne t'en veut pas." Elle se retrouve face à Rogue. "Au revoir professeur Rogue"

\- "Madame Potter." Il la regarde partir avec de se tourner vers moi.

\- "Comment te sens-tu?"

\- "Mieux, Blaise est venu m'apporter mes devoirs. Je vais les commencer."

\- "Bien"

Il s'en va sans un mot de plus. Je reprends mon livre de botanique voulant occulter le fait que mon parrain aimait ma marraine. Je préfère attendre que mes parents m'en parlent. Et s'ils ne le font pas et bien je reposerais des questions pendant les grandes vacances.

* * *

 **Est-ce revoir Ashley vous a plu? Et la révélation alors? Charlie retrouve vite son calme, car une fessée ça calme et ça remet les idées en place surtout quand on a 13 ans. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite.**


	21. Le rat et le renard

**Ce chapitre recèle la fin de l'année et oui ça passe vite dis donc. J'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas outre mesure que j'ai été un peu vite sur cette fin d'année. Bien que ce chapitre contienne beaucoup d'informations et l'information que beaucoup avait déjà sur le parrain de Charlie**

 **On va arriver aux 100 reviews, je regardais mes stats et j'ai une fic qui est terminée à 21 chapitres et qui a 290 reviews, c'est mon record (j'aime bien les victoires personnels). Et pourtant je trouve Triplement Potter beaucoup plus travaillé la preuve elle fait 100 000 mots de plus alors qu'elle compte le même nombre de chapitres. C'est assez marrant. Cette fic est la première en terme de mots dans mes stats et je ne l'ai pas encore finie. Elle me donne envie d'écrire, cette fic, profitez-en.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21: Le rat et le renard**

* * *

Après ma sortie de l'infirmerie, la vie à reprit son cours. Les cours, les devoirs, les suppléments, le travail avec mon Maitre, la chorale, le club de duel, la méditation pour devenir animagus. Je n'étais plus la seule à être épuisée. Beaucoup d'élèves de troisième trouvaient la somme de travail énorme. En vrai, j'aurai put arrêter la chorale et le club de duel mais j'adore les deux. La chorale est un de mes seuls divertissements et le club de duel est très instructif. Je crois que c'est pour ça que mon Maitre m'a laissé y participer. Sirius nous montre des parades, des nouveaux sorts, comment analyser notre adversaire,… Il est vraiment bien. Le sujet Annie est un peu passé et les gens n'y font plus attention.

Alors que j'arrive à la bibliothèque, je vois Hermione couchée sur ses livres. Elle dort, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour une sieste. Je m'approche et je la secoue légèrement. Elle se réveille d'un bond.

\- "Ça va?" Je lui demande alors qu'elle se rend compte où elle se trouve

\- "Oui, oui." Elle regarde son parchemin vierge. "Mince je me suis endormie"

\- "Ce n'est pas grave"

\- "Je n'aurais jamais le temps de faire mon devoir sur les Runes." Elle jette sa tête dans ses mains. Je prends ma note que j'ai utilisée pour faire mon devoir et je lui tends.

\- "Tient mes notes" Elle le regarde avec envie mais.

\- "Non, je ne peux pas"

\- "Tiens" J'insiste, vu sa tête, elle a bien besoin de faire une pause.

\- "Merci"

\- "Hermione tu es certaine que ça va?"

\- "Oui, oui."

\- "Ok"

Elle a l'air vraiment à bout. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais Harry m'a dit qu'elle était en cours de Divination, bien qu'elle ait arrêté, elle est en Soin, en Rune, en Arithmancie et Daphnée m'a dit qu'elle était en étude des moldus. Mais bon, chacun à ses secrets et j'ai assez avec les miens. Je m'assieds un peu plus loin, quelqu'un se met en face de moi. Je relève la tête et je suis étonnée de voir Neville.

\- "Salut"

\- "Salut. C'est gentil ce que tu as fait pour Hermione. C'est une fille bien." Je n'ai jamais été une mauvaise personne pourquoi a-t-il l'air si étonné? Ah oui, je suis à Serpentard

\- "Je sais."

\- "J'aurai bien voulu l'aider mais je ne savais pas comment. Elle travaille trop."

\- "Je m'en suis rendue compte aussi."

\- "Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste ici."

\- "C'est la bibliothèque Neville, tu restes où tu veux."

\- "D'accord" Je n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de faire comme si c'était moi qui suis en faute.

\- "Tu te comportes comme si c'était moi qui t'avait rejeté mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait."

\- "Je sais mais je pensais que tu changerais."

\- "Pour le coup, tu as changé, pas moi."

\- "Je sais Harry te défendait mais je ne voulais pas le croire. C'est comme Benjamin et Ron." Qu'est-ce que Gugus mon frère ont à voir dans cette histoire.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Quand Ron dit quelque chose sur toi, Benjamin le remet à sa place. Ils se sont plusieurs fois disputés à ton propos." Je croyais que Benjy ne disait jamais rien. ça me rassure et ça me fait plaisir de passer quand même avant le rouquin

\- "Entre toi et Ronald, je te préfère" Lui dis-je, il sourit et ouvre son livre de botanique.

\- _"Charlie?"_ Fait Harry dans ma tête même si je dois me concentrer plus pour garder la connexion. _"On se fait une séance tu viens?"_

\- _"Ok j'arrive"_

Je laisse Neville et je vais retrouver mes frères dans la salle. Ils sont déjà assis en tailleur.

\- "C'est bizarre la connexion avec toi est plus difficile qu'avant." Me dit Harry, je l'ai ressentit aussi. Mais je crois que c'est en lien avec mon Maitre.

\- "Je le ressens aussi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi."

\- "Bon on est partit, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon sanglier" Benjy est déjà partit en méditation. Je me mets en position.

Je me retrouve dans la clairière, le renard approche. Je le laisse venir, il met du temps mais il s'assied en face de moi. Je ferme les yeux et quand je les ouvre, je vois différemment. Je vois plus clair, plus précis, plus loin. Est-ce que c'est le premier signe. Quand je sors de ma méditation, mes frères poussent un cri. Je les regarde ne comprenant pas.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tes yeux"

\- "Ouf c'est partit" Fait Benjamin et effectivement ma vue est redevenue normale.

\- "Tu as réussi!" Dit Harry mais ce n'est qu'un petit signe mais c'était

\- "C'était énorme"

\- "On progresse finalement." Se réjouit Harry, ça fait du bien. Je suis heureuse de ne plus faire du sur place

\- "Mais toujours pas de rat" Dit Benjy et ça calme

\- "Tu as l'art de plomber l'ambiance."

\- "Ton amie n'en parle pas?" Me demande-t-il, je ne veux pas recommencer une dispute.

\- "Non"

\- "Mais sinon il y a une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard." Je me demande si nos oncles voudront y aller avec nous comme avant noël.

\- "Vous avez demandé à Remus et à Sirius?"

\- "Ils n'y vont pas mais nous oui." Fait Benjy en se levant, je me lève à mon tour

\- "Vous n'allez pas recommencer"

\- "Il ne c'est rien passé la première fois."

\- "Raison de plus pour ne pas tenter le diable."

\- "Aller Charlie, ils nous restent plein de trucs à découvrir."

\- "Sans moi. Et puis cela vous laissera plus de place sous la cape" Je ne vais pas les sermonner, je sais que ça ne servira à rien.

\- "Ok, ok." J'ai l'impression de faire une bêtise en leur donnant mon consentement.

\- "Promettez-moi de faire attention."

\- "Promis"

En réalité, je crève d'envie d'aller avec eux. Mais je ne peux pas, si jamais je me fais prendre, ce n'est pas une retenue que je risque. Ce jour-là, je suis restée toute la journée avec mon Maitre et je n'ai eu aucune minute pour penser à eux. Il faut dire qu'avoir un cours de potion avec un professeur privé Maitre des potions, c'est fatiguant. Il veut que tout soit parfait, il reste dans mon dos pour commenter. Toute mes potions doivent être parfaites, si c'est rouge foncé, ce n'est pas rouge. La couleur, la texture, tout compte. Le pire est que maintenant qu'il sait que j'ai des bases, il me parle en français tout le temps. C'est pratique mais ça me fait des livres en plus à lire. A la fin de ma potion, il prend ma place et la regarde.

\- "Tu as remué trop vite à la fin." Je regarde mon livre mais il n'est pas marqué la vitesse.

\- "Il n'est pas marqué."

\- "Je te le dis, marque-le." Me répond-t-il sèchement, je m'exécute, mon livre va être rempli d'annotations.

\- "Bien Maitre."

\- "Ta potion est plus épaisse que la mienne, elle mettra plus de temps à agir. C'est une potion pour arrêter une migraine, il est toujours mieux que ça agisse vite." Puis avec un air sadique, il rajoute. "Sauf si tu n'aimes pas la personne." J'aime bien quand il fait de l'humour même si c'est son humour personnel.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Oui."

\- "À propos de l'examen d'apprenti." Il me regarde mais un sort de stase sur la potion

\- "En effet, vient."

Nous allons dans le salon, il s'assied dans son fauteuil, je me mets à côté de lui à genoux.

\- "L'examen d'apprenti de première année comporte deux ou trois épreuves. C'est le conseil qui détermine combien d'épreuve tu devras passer. La première est du savoir faire et être. C'est-à-dire, les règles que tu dois mettre en application tout les jours normalement. La deuxième est un test de réflexions. La troisième partie est un test de relation entre toi et moi mais elle n'est pas toujours demandée."

\- "Je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire plus."

\- "Effectivement." Mais il rajoute quand même. "La réflexion devrait être accessible à ton niveau."

\- "Si je venais à échouer."

\- "Soit ils décideront de te renvoyer et moi avec." Je m'en voudrais de le faire renvoyer. "Ou de te faire recommencer une année, avec moi ou un autre Maitre." Je m'imagine mal avoir un autre Maitre. Enfin j'avais aussi des difficultés à m'imaginer avec lui. Mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait pire, comme Maitre Miles. J'en frisonne. "Je te le répète, notre lien ne leur plait pas. Ils vont surement te faire passer les trois tests, le dernier déterminera la suite des évènements. Et en soit, tu n'auras rien à faire."

\- "Qui sera au test?"

\- "Le conseil peut-être pas au complet. Il y aura surement Maitre Belicail et moi."

\- "Maitre Miles? " Il me regarde un instant ayant surement senti mon appréhension.

\- "Oui, je sais qu'il ne t'a fait une grande impression mais il est très puissant et il gagne à être connu et à avoir dans son camp. Cependant, tu vas d'abord te concentrer sur tes examens. Après tu auras deux mois pour revoir toutes tes positions et toutes les règles. Pour le reste, tu ne sauras rien préparer." Ce n'est pas rassurant d'arriver à un test sans devoir rien préparer.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Comment allons-nous faire pendant les vacances?" Je baisse la tête face à ce que je vais dire. "Je crains ne pas pouvoir rester deux mois loin de vous."

\- "Il faut que j'y pense, cela risque de ne pas être simple."

\- "Maitre?" Je me sens bien là, j'ai envie de rester un peu.

\- "Oui"

\- "Est-ce que je peux rester un peu?" Il semble encore surprit mais me sourit. Son visage est vraiment différent quand il sourit.

\- "Bien sûr"

Avec les élèves à Pré-au-Lard, je n'aurai rien d'autre à faire qu'étudier. Il me donne un livre sur les sortilèges que je n'ai pas encore lu, il est en français. C'est plus lent mais vu que c'est une matière que j'apprécie, je mets plus d'effort pour comprendre. Il m'a apprit un sort pour pouvoir lire des livres dans cette langue. Si on la connait oralement alors on sait le lire grâce au sort. Je reste à ses pieds, c'est fou comme le lien est apaisé quand je me trouve tout prêt de lui. Il lit aussi un livre, j'ignore s'il ressent la même chose que moi. Ce sentiment d'apaisement comme si rien autour n'était important. Ce calme intérieur est si relaxant.

Après la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il y a la finale de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Je suis dans les tribunes avec mes amis. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le match fut serré. Et que les Serpentards furent très, mais alors très mauvais joueur. Même si c'est mon équipe, je trouve qu'ils ont très mal joué. Le quidditch est un sport violent mais là, ils ont fait preuve de fourberies. Pour que finalement mon frère attrape le vif et fasse donc gagner la coupe à son équipe. Ma maison est verte de rage, mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaire.

Après vint la partie la plus marrante. Je plaisante bien sûr, je crois n'avoir jamais autant étudié. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi confiante avant mes examens. Enfin stressée aussi vu les enjeux. Je me demande ce que me ferrais mon Maitre si je ne ramène pas les notes qu'il veut.

A l'examen de métamorphose, nous avons du transformer une théière en tortue terrestre. La mienne y ressemblait bien, je suis plutôt contente. Après le repas, se fut sortilège avec l'utilisation du sortilège d'Allégresse. J'étais avec Blaise, il a réussi et j'ai réussi, c'était juste parfait.

Le deuxième jour, se fut Arithmancie. Une première pour moi, je fus la dernière à rendre mon parchemin. Même après Hermione qui semblait soulagée. Pour ma part, j'ai relu plusieurs fois mon examen. Quand je lui ai rendu mon parchemin le professeur ma dit.

\- "Pas d'approximation?"

\- "Pas en arithmancie" Je lui réponds avec un sourire.

L'après-midi c'est potion avec le philtre de confusion. C'est comme si je sentais sa présence derrière moi bien qu'il fut à son bureau. Cependant, tout mes gestes étaient précis et ma potion fut bonne peut-être pas parfaite mais j'ai cru voir un signe positif sur mon visage. Puis à minuit, se fut l'examen d'astronomie.

Le jeudi on a eu Histoire et bien que ma note doit être meilleur, je crains de ne pas atteindre les objectifs demandé. J'ai écrit beaucoup sur la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen-âge, mais je crains d'avoir inventé beaucoup d'éléments. Après on a eut Soin, c'était un test sur les Hippogriffes où je n'avais même pas étudié mais ce cours n'est pas très difficile. Le pire fut botanique, il faisait chaud et je me suis tapé des coups de soleils partout. Ça devrait interdit de faire examen dans des serres en plein soleil.

Le dernier jour, se fut Défense. Et là, Sirius et surtout Remus se sont surpassé. J'ai adoré cet examen. Ils l'ont fait en forme de parcours pendant lequel on a dut traverser une mare profonde où se cachaient des strangulots, parcourir des ornières pleines de Chaporouges, se frayer un chemin dans un marécage sans prêter attention aux indications trompeuses des Pitiponks, puis pénétrer dans une vieille malle où nous attendait un nouvel épouvantard. J'ai bien sentit l'anxiété de Remus quand je suis rentrée mais j'ai dépassé ça et quand je suis sortit. Il m'a sourit et m'a donné la note maximal.

Le dernier examen, se fut Rune. J'avais bien étudié mes runes et leurs significations, à part deux, trois trous. Je crois m'en être bien sortie. Alors que je pensais pouvoir profiter de la fin des examens tranquillement mon Maitre m'appelle. Je me dirige donc vers les cachots et ses appartements. Je m'agenouille, on se salue.

\- "Comment penses-tu t'en être tiré?"

\- "Bien, je pense"

\- "Bien? Si c'est comme ton examen de potions." Là, je stress, je pensais avoir réussi. Peut-être pas un Optimal mais au moins un Effort Exceptionnel. "Alors je serai satisfait." Rajoute-t-il avec un sourire, en réalité, je déteste son humour. "Tu peux respirer. D'après les premiers échos, tu as agréablement surpris tes professeurs mais ils sont facilement satisfaits."

\- _"Charlie?"_ Fait la voix de Benjamin dans ma tête. Celle de Rogue change du tout au tout.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Il ne peut pas l'avoir entendu, c'était dans ma tête.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Une perturbation dans ton esprit." Il me regarde septique, je fais mine d'ignorer de quoi il parle

\- "Je ne sais pas."

\- "Tu mens." Le tatouage commence à brûler.

\- _"Charlie, il faut que je te vois."_ Recommence mon frère, je mords ma lèvre alors que mon Maitre est maintenant en colère.

\- "Explication? "

\- "C'est quelque chose qu'on a développé avec mes frères. Un lien télépathique"

\- "Depuis quand?" Je détourne les yeux en parlant tout bas.

\- "Notre première année"

\- "Et tu n'as pas jugé nécessaire de m'en parler?" La marque augmente, ça devient vraiment désagréable. Je bouge la tête pour chasser cette douleur bien que je sais que ça ne sert à rien.

\- "Il ne fonctionnait plus depuis que je suis apprentie."

\- "Depuis quand re-fonctionne-t-il alors?"

\- "Noël, un peu après." Je réponds d'une petite voix

\- "Est-ce qu'il y autre chose que tu me caches?" La marque est aussi cinglante que son ton

\- "Non" Dis-je trop vite voulant que ça s'arrête

\- "Non?"

\- "Non Maitre." La douleur diminue mais est toujours présente.

\- "Qu'a-t-il dit?"

\- "Benjamin veut me voir."

\- "Tu es punie. Tu resteras à genoux jusqu'à ce que je considère que ton mensonge est passé." Je relève la tête vivement

\- "Je ne vous ai pas menti"

\- "Tu as omis de me parler et en plus tu me reprends, fait attention que je ne sorte pas la canne. Interdiction de leur parler et de bouger de là. Je sentirai l'un et l'autre."

Je suis restée là jusqu'au couvre-feu où il m'a ramené à la salle commune avec interdiction de leur parler jusqu'à demain. Je vais dans mon dortoir et je pense à un truc. Un truc que j'ai omis de lui dire aussi. S'il l'apprend, je vais me faire tuer sur place mais pour l'heure, j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi ils voulaient me parler. Je prends la carte et derrière mes tentures, je l'ouvre. Je vois qu'ils sont chacun dans leurs dortoirs. J'envoi un message et ils me répondent.

\- "Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas le lien?" M'écrit Harry

\- "Mal à la tête, ça me fatigue trop et j'étais avec le professeur Rogue."

\- "Ok, il faut que Benjy te parle d'un truc." Mais personne n'écrit la suite.

\- "Benj?"

\- "J'étais en examen de divination et Trelawney est devenue trop bizarre." D'après les dires de tous ceux qui sont dans son cours, bizarre c'est son deuxième prénom.

\- "Je pensais qu'elle était bizarre"

\- "Oui mais là c'était différent. Elle avait le regard dans le vague, figé et elle a parlé d'une voix dure."

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?"

\- "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Avant la fin de l'été le serviteur qui a brisé ses chaînes, ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Avant la fin ... de l'été... le serviteur... ira... rejoindre... son maître…et…le… maître….reviendra" Il a même prit la peine de mettre du suspens.

\- "Elle avait fumé quoi?"

\- "Tu te rends compte avant la fin de l'été Petitgrow va rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui et il va l'aider à revenir plus puissant." Me met Harry, oui j'ai saisi mais ça pourrait être une connerie.

\- "J'ai lu merci."

\- "Vous croyez qu'on doit le dire?" Demande Benjamin, même si ce n'est pas vrai, il vaudrait mieux.

\- "Il vaudrait mieux mais à qui?"

\- "On le dira aux parents, rien de presse."

\- "On a fini les examens et Rogue il t'emmerde toujours" Comme s'il venait de percuter que ce que j'avais écrit.

\- "Il ne m'emmerde pas"

\- "Tu es un vrai mystère pour moi ma sœur" Ecrit Benjamin.

\- "C'est parce que je suis ta sœur crétin."

\- "On ferrait mieux de dormir." Dit finalement Harry.

\- "Bonne nuit" J'écris.

\- "Bonne nuit"

\- "Bonne nuit…"

Après avoir rangé ma carte, je reste longtemps à regarder le plafond couchée sur mon lit. Est-ce que je dois parler de la carte à mon Maitre? Est-ce que je dois lui parler de cette révélation? Je devrai surement mais la carte, mes frères seront furieux et il me la confisquera surement. Bien qu'il m'ait laissé travailler avec mes frères.

Cependant je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'aller le voir. Il y a le souper de fin d'année où Gryffondor à encore gagner. Puis j'ai dut faire mes bagages et le lendemain, le professeur Mcgonagall nous a dit qu'on ne prenait pas le train. J'ai donc dit au revoir à mes amis et je me retrouve assise sur ma malle dans le hall avec mes frères. Nous sommes seules, nous attentons, nos oncles sont sensés venir nous chercher. L'école est flippante quand il n'y a pas d'élèves. Nous venons de sortir nos cartes pour voir si tout fonctionne une dernière fois.

\- "Je n'ai presque pas utilisé la mienne" Dis-je mais elle est complète.

\- "Ce qui est pratique c'est qu'elle se mette à jour l'une, l'autre donc nous avons fait le boulot pour toi. "

\- "Regarder Dumbledore et Mcgonagall sont dans le bureau du directeur."

\- "Mais aucune trace Sirius ou Remus." Dis Harry et je ne vois mon Maitre nulle part non plus.

\- "Ni du professeur Rogue"

\- "C'est plus un bien qu'un mal."

\- "Regarde un hibou avec une lettre." Dis Benjamin. C'est un hibou inconnu. Nous posons nos cartes.

Il prend la lettre et le hibou noir et brun s'en va sans attendre de réponse. Benjamin retourne l'enveloppe dans tout le sens.

\- "Il est écrit qu'on peut l'ouvrir qu'à trois." Dit-il, ça c'est très bizarre.

\- "C'est bizarre"

\- "C'est peut-être nos parents" Pourquoi nous enverrait-il une lettre et en même temps personne d'autre ne savait qu'on ne prenait pas le train.

\- "C'est bizarre" Je répète mais Benjy semble confiant

\- "C'est qu'une lettre." C'est vrai en sommes.

Nous la saisissons et directement je sens un truc me tire. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol, ça pue le moisi. Dés que j'ai pensé ça un sort m'atteint et je m'écroule. Quand je me réveille, j'ai un mal de tête énorme et mes mains sont attachées dans mon dos. Je dandine pour me mettre assise, je grimace, j'ai mal au ventre. La pièce est poussiéreuse, je vois mes frères inconscients, les mains attachés aussi.

\- "Déjà réveillée?" Fait une voix devant moi, je fronce les yeux. C'est un homme grand dans une robe de sorcier. "Bonjour Charlie"

\- "Qui êtes-vous?" Il enlève sa capuche et je vois un visage de serpent. Je frisonne alors que mon poignet me brûle.

\- "Tu ne me reconnais pas. C'est vrai que la dernière fois que tu m'as vu tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Je viens de retrouver mon corps grâce à votre sang." Il regarde ses mains comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire. "Je devrais vous remercier s'en doute."

\- "Où est-ce qu'on est?"

\- "Tu n'as pas à le savoir. J'avoue avoir travaillé dur pour faire en sorte que vos parents, ne soit pas là." Maintenant j'ai aussi peur pour eux. Il me regarde, je me sens analyser, je n'aime pas son regard sur moi. "Je me demandais comment Dumbledore avait fait, je comprends mieux. Si tu savais ce qu'il t'a fait, tu serais déjà dans mon camp." Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit. Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Dumbledore? "Voudrais-tu savoir?" J'ai envie de répondre oui, mais je sens mes frères qui se réveillent. Benjy pose un regard sur moi, il panique et Harry c'est pareil.

\- "Charlie?"

\- "Seigneur?" Fait une voix d'ours en entrant dans la pièce. C'est le loup-garou, c'est Greyback.

\- "Oh oui ta récompense." Dit Voldemort avec de l'amusement. Il pose son regard sur nous trois. J'ai besoin de celle-ci et je me garde le survivant. Le troisième est à toi." Explique-t-il en montrant Harry. Mon frère écarquille les yeux, le loup le saisit par le col et le traine.

\- "Harry, non!" Je crie mais Voldemort s'abaisse à ma hauteur et me met son doigt dégoutant sur ma bouche.

\- "Chut, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard." Il se relève. "Tu me rejoindras de ton plein gré." D'un coup de baguette, il disparait avec mon autre frère.

\- "Benjy!" Je crie encore en vain.

Je me retrouve seule dans cette pièce. J'ai peur, j'ai mal, je suis complètement perdue. Voldemort est revenu, c'est un fait. Il est complètement cinglé et je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit. Peter plus vieux que sur les photos entre. Il dépose un bol avec de la soupe devant moi. Je le regarde, il est moche et il se tient comme un animal apeuré.

\- "Je suis sensée la manger comment?"

\- "Tu fais un geste pour t'enfuir et tu es morte." Me menace-t-il, il libère mes mains. Je les masse un peu avant de sentir la soupe.

\- "Votre fille est ici?" Est-ce que c'est elle qui a prévenu son père que je n'étais pas dans le train?

\- "Non"

\- "Vous n'allez pas bien ensemble, vous et Bellatrix. Elle vous a fait chanter?" J'ai envie de connaitre le fond de l'histoire et de savoir si c'est bien mon parrain. Si c'est le cas, il a un devoir de protection envers moi, je pourrais toujours l'utiliser.

\- "Tais-toi!" Il s'énerve le petit rat mais à côté de mon Maitre, il fait pâle figure.

\- "Elle vous a séduite pour que vous trahissiez vos amis et après elle vous a traité comme la merde. Ils vous faisaient confiances." Je lui ai lancé la soupe, il l'évite.

\- "Je t'ai dis de te taire." En deux pas, il est là et refait le nœud.

\- "Nos parents et nos parrains vont venir"

\- "Et le tien de parrain aussi?" Il rigole, ce n'est donc pas lui à moins qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne.

\- "Vous connaissez mon parrain, je pensais que c'était…"

\- "Moi? Non, ils ont préféré ce bâtard graisseux que nous détestions tous. Ça c'est de la trahison." Cette insulte, je la connais.

Mon parrain serait mon Maitre. Il m'a menti aussi mais ça explique pourquoi il avait l'air si impliqué. Est-ce qu'il va venir? Est-ce qu'il va sentir où je suis? Je tremble, je n'arrive plus à penser. Ma cicatrice a arrêté de me faire mal. Peut-être est-il partit. Le temps passe à travers la fenêtre obstrué, je vois qu'il fait nuit. Il y a un trou dans la fenêtre et le vent passe.

\- _"Charlie?"_ Fait la voix de Benjy dans ma tête.

\- _"Benjy? Est-ce que ça va?"_ Je suis si contente d'entre sa voix.

\- _"Il m'a laissé, il est partit je crois."_ Voldemort serait partit mais pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il va revenir? Est-ce qu'il va nous tuer?

\- _"Harry?"_

\- _"Je n'arrive pas à le joindre."_ J'essaye mais moi non plus, soit il est inconscient, soit il est trop loin, soit…

\- _"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?"_ Je viens d'entendre un bruit. _"Attend"_

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un oiseau blessé vient de s'écraser devant moi. Il a l'air d'avoir une aile en piteuse état. Il saigne, il se débat pour se relever, il n'a pas l'air doué. Désolé mon vieux, mais je ne suis pas dans une meilleure situation. L'oiseau me regarde, ses yeux verts me transpercent. C'est un genre de faucon je crois. Il est noir au dessus et blanc tacheté noir en dessus. Mais c'est bizarre c'est yeux verts. Ses yeux verts, merde.

\- "Harry?" Je lui parle, l'oiseau pie et bouge.

\- _"Benj? Harry est avec moi sous sa forme d'animagus mais il est blessé."_

\- _"C'est la solution! On se transforme et on se barre."_ Oui c'est si simple.

\- _"On n'y est jamais arrivé"_

\- _"Harry non plus et là il l'est."_

\- _"Ok, ok on essaye et le premier qui réussi s'enfui et va chercher de l'aide"_

\- _"Je ne pars pas sans vous."_

\- _"Prions pour réussir tout les deux alors"_

J'explique à Harry notre plan. Il semble comprendre et va se cacher sous un meuble. Je me concentre mais rien ne vient. J'entends des bruits de pas qui s'approche. Si c'est voldemort et si c'est Greyback. Ma respiration s'accélère, je ferme les yeux. Mais personne ne vient, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine. Quand je rouvre les yeux, le monde a grandit. Tout est immense, je regarde mes mains qui sont libres. J'écarquille les yeux, je vois des pattes. Ça à marcher.

\- "Charlie?" Fait une petit voix, je regarde mon frère l'oiseau. Je le comprends, il s'approche en sautillant.

\- "Harry, je t'entends."

\- "J'ai mal."

\- "Ok, ok. Tu peux voler?

\- "Non" Maintenant que j'ai mes mains libres, je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici

\- "Voilà, je vais me retransformer et on va partir." Je ferme les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas. On n'avait pas pensé jusque là. Je pensais qu'il fallait juste y penser. "J'y arrive pas."

\- "Super on est coincé tout les deux" Je regarde la pièce et je vois un trou dans le mur assez grand pour qu'un renard passe.

\- "Il y a un trou là."

\- "Je ne vois rien."

\- "Moi oui. Viens sur mon dos." Il saute un petit coup alors que je me suis mise à plat.

\- "Je suis fatigué." Je le sens qui s'étale sur mon dos.

\- "Ne dors pas." S'il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il dorme.

J'essaye de marcher, ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Par contre, mes oreilles, ma vue et mon odorat sont beaucoup plus sensibles. Mon frère sur mon dos, l'image doit être assez comique. Nous passons par le trou dégoutant et étroit. Les murs sont vides, on peut passer par là. Je trouve la pièce où est enfermé mon frère, je gratte un peu pour détruire le mur qui s'effrite et je peux passer. Je laisse Harry dans le trou par sécurité. J'avance doucement vers Benjamin. Il a l'air assez bien, mais il transpire et il saigne à son bras.

\- "Charlie? Comment as-tu fait?" Je le regarde en penchant la tête "Tu ne peux plus me parler? Retransforme-toi." Je fais non de la tête. "Tu ne peux pas." Il gesticule puis il me dit. "Mes mains coupent les liens"

Je passe derrière Benjy. Je mords comme je peux ses cordes. Ça prend du temps, beaucoup trop de temps. La porte s'ouvre, je vais me planquer sous un meuble. Peter avance avec un seau, il tourne un moment le dos et Benjy en profite pour le projeter au mur. Il a réussi à briser les liens qui étaient déjà bien grignoté. Sa baguette tombe par terre, Benjy la ramasse.

\- "Où est-ce qu'on se trouve?" Le menace-t-il à l'aide de la baguette, Peter lève ses sales pattes en signe de défense. Je sors ma tête de sous le meuble pour mieux voir.

\- "Je ne le dirais pas."

\- "Je vais te tuer" Il s'avance et lui met la baguette sur le cou. Je m'approche d'eux doucement.

\- "Je suis un ami, ton oncle presque." Fait-il en se tortillant puis avec un sourire il se transforme en rat et il s'apprête à partir. S'il part, il va prévenir Greyback et pire Voldemort. D'instinct, je saute sur lui et je le mords à la gorge. Le sang inonde ma bouche. Je le lâche et je regarde le rat qui se retransforme. Le corps de l'homme ne bouge plus, il est mort.

\- "Charlie?" Dit mon frère alors que je reste bloquée sur les yeux sans vie de Peter. "Il faut y aller. Je prends Harry et on s'en va." Il prend notre frère et il se retourne vers moi en ouvrant la porte. "Tu ouvres la vois."

Je passe devant, nous sortons dans un cimetière. C'est glauque. J'entends un hurlement au loin. Nous nous mettons à courir. J'aperçois une route, je regarde derrière, je vois mon frère, je l'ai un peu devancé. Arriver à la route, Benjamin s'arrête et agite sa baguette avant de nous mettre sous sa cape. Le Magicobus arrive, notre frère entre et invite l'homme à redémarrer le plus vite possible. Je ne vois rien mais je sens la respiration rapide de Benjy et celle beaucoup trop lente d'Harry.

\- "Harry?" Je l'appelle, il me répond d'une voix faible.

\- "Fatigué"

\- "Dors pas, Harry. Parle-moi"

Il ne me répond plus. On arrive, Benjy descend du bus, il avance. J'entends beaucoup de bruits étouffé par le vêtement. Je tombe par terre, je vais me réfugier sous le premier meuble que je vois. On est à la maison, enfin je crois. Je ne comprends rien, je suis perdue. J'ai peur et j'ai toujours le gout du sang en bouche. J'ai tué quelqu'un, j'ai tué quelqu'un. Mon corps de petite renarde tremble. Le temps passe je reste là, j'attends que le raffut cesse. Puis des jambes reviennent devant moi.

\- "Où est Charlie?"

\- "Vous auriez dut le demander avant de faire dormir son frère."

\- "Et si elle est…"

\- "Non, non!" Crie la femme, ça me casse les oreilles. Ils s'éloignent.

Charlie? Mais Charlie, c'est moi, enfin je crois. Je sors de ma cachette, j'avance doucement. Cet endroit est trop grand, j'ai peur. J'avance doucement mais mes pattes glissent. Je n'ai pas envie de monter les marches, c'est trop haut. J'ai faim, j'ai soif. Je laisse mon flair me guider. Je rentre dans une pièce mais tout est fermé, je sens la nourriture mais je ne peux pas l'attraper. Je gratte contre le bois. Pourquoi je suis ici déjà? Je devrais être dans la forêt mais alors que je veux sortir, je vois des fruits mais ils sont hauts. Je monte sur une drôle de structure puis sur une autre et là je vois pleins de bons fruits. Je croque dans une pomme, il y a même des raisins. Après mon repas, j'aimerai bien manger un ver de terre ou deux. Mais je suis fatiguée, il faut que je trouve un endroit sûr pour dormir. Je continue mon exploration, j'avance doucement, tout est calme. Je sors de la pièce où je suis, il y a un long couloir. Je m'avance, j'entends un bruit, je vois une pièce-entre-ouverte, je m'engouffre dedans. Ça pue ici, je vois un truc noir par terre, je marche dessus, c'est tout doux. Je gratte un peu, puis je me couche. L'odeur est agréable, j'aime, ça me rassure, je suis en sécurité. Je m'endors. Quand je me réveille, je suis tenu par la peau du coup et deux grands yeux noirs me fixent. Je pleure en me débattant. Il m'emmène avec lui, je me retrouve dans une grande pièce. Il me pose sur du bois, il y a trop de monde qui me regarde. Je saute sur celui qui a la bonne odeur et je vais dans son cou. Je l'entends grogner, il me reprend et me repose. Il s'assied, je tremble, tout les deux-pattes me regardent. Ils vont me manger. Il y a une femelle qui tend sa main vers moi, je montre les crocs. Ils communiquent entre eux, je ne comprends rien. Doucement, je me rapproche de celui qui a une bonne odeur. Je vais me mettre sur ses jambes, je me roule en boule et je ferme les yeux. Je le sens bouger, j'ouvre les yeux et il me pose sur la table. Je le regarde, nous sommes tous seuls maintenant.

\- "Retransforme-toi c'est un ordre."

Electriser, mon corps, change, change et pouf! Ma tête c'est horrible, j'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre quand je vais en parler à mes frères. Mes frères, Tu-sais-Qui, mon Maitre devant moi. Je manque de tomber de la table mais mon Maitre me rattrape.

\- "De retour parmi les humains" Me dit-il, tout me revient en tête.

\- "Je…" J'ai des difficultés à parler.

\- "Il va falloir du temps."

\- "Severus j'ai… Charlie!" Elle vient me serrer dans ses bras.

\- "Maman." Je murmure

\- "Merlin soit loué"

\- "Elle l'a fait toute seule finalement." Ment mon Maitre, je décide de changer de discussion

\- "Harry et Benjy?" Ma voix est rauque.

\- "Benjamin va bien, il a été un peu secoué mais il va bien."

\- "Harry?"

\- "Il vaut mieux que tu ailles te reposer" Elle me remet mes cheveux en place. Je dois avoir une tête affreuse. Je descends de la table.

\- "Comment va Harry?" J'angoisse maintenant, il était blessé.

\- "Chérie."

\- "Allez dormir" M'ordonne mon Maitre

\- "Mais…" Je sens ma marque brûlé. "Très bien."

Chancelante je me dirige vers ma chambre mais avant de rentrer, je vais dans celle de mon frère. On m'a dit de me reposer mais on ne m'a pas dit où. Il est sur son lit, blanc comme un linge, je vois son épaule couverte de pansements. Alors que je m'avance je sens une présence derrière moi. C'est Benjy, il me fait signe de me taire et il ferme la porte.

\- "Comment va-t-il?" Je demande, il en sait peut-être plus que moi.

\- "Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il c'est fait mordre par Greyback" j'écarquille les yeux, est-ce qu'il va devenir un loup-garou. Mais Greyback n'était pas transformé, alors peut-être que.

\- "Mais il n'était pas transformé "

\- " Ils ne savent pas s'il est contaminé ou non."

\- "Il n'est pas un loup-garou, il n'est pas transformé." Je dis voyant que la pleine lune est haute dans le ciel

\- "Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, ils ne savent pas si…"

\- "Merde" Je passe une main dans les cheveux noirs de mon frère.

\- "Et toi ça va?"

\- "Oui juste un peu l'esprit à l'envers." J'étais vraiment un renard, j'avais l'instinct du renard, je pensais comme un renard, j'étais un renard

\- "Pour Peter" L'image du corps mort, le gout du sang dans ma bouche.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Je n'ai rien dit mais c'était lui ou nous."

\- "Il va falloir que je leur dise"

\- "Il vaudrait peut-être que ça reste entre nous."

Nous nous mettons chacun d'un côté, Harry au milieu, nous ne nous collons pas de peur de lui faire mal ou de le réveiller. Quand je me réveille, je vois mes frères qui dorment toujours. Harry est toujours aussi blanc. Je me lève doucement et je descends. J'entends des voix dans la cuisine, j'hésite puis je toque. C'est mon père qui vient ouvrir. Il me prend dans ses bras. J'ai tellement envie de pleurer. Dans la pièce, je vois Sirius, maman, Franck et Alice, le professeur Dumbledore et Mcgonagall ainsi que mon Maitre, Tonks également et Karine.

\- "Entre Charlie, nous voudrions te parler." M'invite le directeur, papa me pousse légèrement vers une chaise entre lui et maman. "Comment te sens-tu?"

\- "Je ne sais pas trop"

\- "Bien sûr. Pourrais-tu nous raconter tout se dont tu te rappelles?"

Je lui raconte tout à part la conversation que j'ai eu avec Voldemort. Et je m'arrête juste à la confrontation entre Peter et Benjy. Est-ce que je dois leur dire?

\- "Et ensuite?

\- "Prend ton temps ma chérie." Est-ce qu'elle m'appellera encore comme ça en sachant ce que j'ai fait.

\- "Peter c'est transformé, il allait partir, prévenir Greyback ou …"

\- "Voldemort" Complète Dumbledore, j'acquiesce, je regarde mes mains, je me mords la lèvre. Je gigote sur ma chaise. J'ai les larmes aux yeux quand je rencontre les siens.

\- "Je n'avais pas le choix"

\- "Qu'as-tu fait?" Insiste-t-il

\- "Je l'ai attaqué et mordu."

\- "Il est mort?" Demande le directeur.

\- "Oui"

\- "Tu en es certaine?"

\- "Il s'est retransformé." Les adultes se regardent puis il revient vers moi.

\- "La première transformation en animagus se doit d'être courte car l'animal peut prendre rapidement la place dans l'esprit du sorcier. Plus il y a de transformations et mieux le sorcier peut faire la part des choses. La première est d'ailleurs la seule où on peut pas aider à la retransformations"

\- "C'était votre première transformation?" demande le professeur de métamorphose.

\- "Oui"

\- "Depuis quand essayez-vous de le devenir?"

\- "Les dernières vacances, nous avions commencé avec la potion"

\- "Quelqu'un était au courant?" Je croise un bref instant le regard de mon Maitre.

\- "Non, juste nous trois. Est-ce que je vais aller à Azkaban?"

\- "Non ma chérie" Me rassure ma mère en me serrant contre elle. Je garde mon regard planté dans celui du directeur.

\- "J'ai tué quelqu'un. J'ai tué quelqu'un" Je répète car je me sens horrible.

\- "Chut ça va aller." Me réconforte mon père en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

\- "Elle devra aller au ministère pour témoigner." Intervint mon Maitre, je le regarde.

\- "Severus" Dit son supérieur.

\- "Autant lui dire la vérité"

\- "C'était de la légitime défense." Me défend mon père

\- "Le fait est qu'elle a tué quelqu'un et le nié ne changera rien." Il a raison.

\- "C'est ma fille" Les deux hommes se regardent longtemps avant que Dumbledore ne se lève.

\- "Quand j'en serai plus, je vous ferrais parvenir les informations"

\- "Merci professeur" Papa lui sert la main alors que maman me berce toujours. Il sort suivit de son adjointe. Il se tourne alors vers mon Maitre. "Tu ne penserais pas à partir?"

\- "Il m'aide avec Harry." Lui dit maman en me lâchant, papa à l'air furieux.

\- "Très bien"

\- "Il faudrait également que j'examine votre fille pour déceler si de la magie noir à été utiliser" Maman se tourne vers lui

\- "C'est vraiment nécessaire?"

\- "Oui et moins il y a de mondes et plus les résultats seront concluants. Miss Potter suivez-moi"

Il m'emmène dans ma chambre, il verrouille tout et pose un sort de silence. Je me mets à genoux. Il me regarde.

\- "Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, n'en doute pas."

\- "J'ai tué quelqu'un." Même si venant de lui ses mots me rassurent.

\- "C'était lui ou vous. Tu as protégé ton frère, c'est ce que tu voulais, non?" Oui mais j'aurai aimé le faire sans tué quelqu'un mais il va encore dire que je suis une enfant gâtée.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Pourquoi mes parents n'étaient pas là? Vous n'avez pas sentit cette fois-ci?"

\- "N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses!" La marque chauffe pour me le rappeler, je baisse la tête. "Si mais tu étais trop loin et j'ai perdu ta trace quand tu t'es transformée en renard. Félicitation." Il n'y aucune trace de joie dans sa voix. "Et pour les autres questions, tes parents vous diront tout."

\- "Est-ce qu'Harry va s'en sortir? Est-ce qu'il va devenir un loup-garou?" Ma marque chauffe encore, il faut que je me reprenne.

\- "Il va s'en sortir et pour le reste, il faudra attendre et voir." La patience n'est toujours pas mon fort.

\- "Maitre?" Il m'invite à parler. "Vous serez là pour l'audience au Ministère?"

\- "Je n'y ai pas ma place et j'évite cet endroit." J'aurai bien voulu qu'il soit là.

\- "Je comprends"

\- "Tout se passera bien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait." Il me le répète.

Il me met une main sur le coup et je m'effondre, sans comprendre, il me prend dans ses bras mais se retire bien vite. J'ai peur, je suis terrorisée mais au moins, je ne suis pas seule.

* * *

 **Je préfère expliquer si ce n'était pas clair que Charlie a donc été submergé par sa forme animal c'est pour ça qu'elle ne pensait plus à ses frères. Je ne sais pas vous mais l'image du renard qui se roule sur la cape de Severus (car oui c'était sa cape) et puis quand elle se met dans son cou et puis sur ses jambes c'était mimi non? C'est un de mes moments préférés**

 **Donc Charlie va devoir aller au ministère s'expliquer et se faire déclarer. Harry sera ou ne sera pas un loup-garou (moi je sais) et Benjamin s'en sort bien mais la roue tourne. Voldemort ne les a pas tué parce qu'il attend quelque chose de plus mais il pensait que Peter saurait s'occuper de trois gosses attachés. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite**


	22. Jugement et punition

**Bonjour caniculaire. Merci pour les reviews qui font que mon travail à un salaire, en quelque sorte.**

* * *

 **Réponses:**

 **Flodalys;** Harry va avoir un grand rôle aussi mais plus tard. Je suis désolé car punition il y aura encore dans ce chapitre mais après, il y aura un répit d'au moins deux chapitres mais surement plus. Et Miles revient bientôt avec une autre image mais pas celle d'un agneau. Merci pour ta review

 **Adenoide:** Même dans la mort, il va faire souffrir Charlie d'une certaine façon et oui Severus est le parrain de Charlie. Merci

* * *

 **Chapitre 22: Jugement et punition**

* * *

J'ai passé les jours suivants à veiller mon frère. Il c'est réveillé que quatre jours plus tard. Il faudra attendre la prochaine pleine lune pour savoir si oui ou non, il est un loup-garou. Mon Maitre est repartit, l'audience à été fixé à aujourd'hui. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'aller à Azkaban. Nous nous retrouvons nos parents, mes frères et Remus, Sirius ainsi que Severus dans la cuisine.

\- "Nous sommes désolés." Dit Sirius mais Remus à l'air d'accord. Nous nous attendions à des remontrances et non pas à des excuses. Des excuses pourquoi d'ailleurs? C'est nous qui avons été encore une fois trop stupide.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Nous devions vous protéger et nous nous sommes fait avoir. Nous avons vu Peter qui partait dans la cabane hurlante." Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard.

\- "De notre côté, nous avons eu une alerte comme quoi Greyback avait été vu à Sainte-Mangouste. Maman travaillait, j'ai donc été directement là-bas après avoir mit Abby en sécurité." Nous explique papa, Voldemort avait bien tout prévu. Sauf le fait que nous étions animagus sans ça nous serions morts. Mais je me demande pourquoi il ne nous a pas tué et pourquoi il est repartit si vite?

\- "Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas parlé du fait que vous vouliez devenir Animagus?" Demande Remus, c'est Benjy qui répond pour nous.

\- "C'était notre secret et ça nous a aidés."

\- "Charlie a manqué de rester bloqué à vie sous cette forme." Dit maman, c'était un risque mais nous avons manqué de mourir aussi. Être morte ou être un renard, en ce moment, je préférais être un renard.

\- "Mais on serait toujours là-bas ou mort si ça n'avait pas été le cas."

\- "On a rien fait de mal." Rajoute Benja, maman se lève et ramène des parchemins.

\- "Et ça?" Elle nous les donnes, nous les reconnaissons. Se sont cartes de Poudlard, celle de Benjamin est encore ouverte, celle d'Harry et la mienne sont vierges. Mais ils ne sont pas bêtes, on n'apprend pas aux vieux singes à faire la grimace. La mienne à une patte de renard dans le coin inférieur droit et celle d'Harry à une patte de faucon.

\- "Se sont nos cartes, vous n'allez pas nous punir alors que c'est vous qui avez commencé" Nous défend toujours mon frère en regardant nos oncles et notre père.

\- "Les temps ont changés." Ça me rappelle une conversation que j'ai eue avec lui. "Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas sortit hors de Poudlard au moins?" Questionne papa, nous nous regardons tout les trois. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais lâcher le morceau même si ma marque est entrain de devenir brûlante. Il est tellement resté dans l'ombre que les autres semblent l'avoir oublié, je n'ai pas cette chance.

\- "Pas Charlie, elle ne voulait pas." Intervint pour la première fois Harry, mais j'étais au courant donc mon tatouage ne cesse pas de chauffer.

\- "Mais elle n'a rien dit." Dit mon Maitre, je baisse les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que j'en parle aux parents ou au directeur, il m'en veut parce que je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- "Non" Je murmure.

\- "Vos cartes et ta cape d'invisibilité sont confisquées" Nous sanctionne maman et mon Maitre dit d'une vois sarcastique.

\- "Quelle brillante idée de lui en avoir donné une à la base."

\- "On t'a pas sonné et tu t'es invité tout seul à cette réunion de famille." La conversation avec Peter me revient. Il fait partie de la famille puisqu'il est mon parrain. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit le meilleur moment pour sortir ce fait.

Ils commencent à se disputer et nous sortons. Je monte dans ma chambre, je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon reflet est pâle, je n'arrive pas à chasser Azkaban de ma tête. Puis les yeux de rat de Peter me revienne en tête, je le mériterais, j'ai tué quelqu'un.

\- "Charlie tu es prête?" Me demande maman en entrant dans ma chambre.

\- "Non"

\- "Je sais ma puce." Elle me sert contre elle, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras. Je voudrais redevenir enfant quand tous les problèmes se réglaient de cette manière. "Mais ça va bien se passer."

J'arrive au ministère la boule au ventre. Mes parents sont à mes côtés alors que nous avançons. Nous prenons l'ascenseur, papa parle avec des collègues. Puis nous arrivons dans la salle d'audience, je vais m'assoir au milieu alors que le jury, je pense, est autour de moi en hauteur. Ils ont tous un uniforme et un chapeau, ils sont mortellement sérieux. Mes parents sont chacun d'un côté. Une femme prend la parole.

\- "Nous sommes ici pour entendre miss Charlotte Potter dans le cadre du meurtre de Peter Petitgrow. Nous vous demandons de relater ce qui c'est passé la nuit du 30 au 1 juillet."

Je leurs dis tout même le fait que je sois un animagus. Je ne sais pas si ça va plaider en ma faveur mais je le fais. J'ai mal à la tête et je déteste le regard de ses gens sur moi. Ils délibèrent un moment, ils parlent, s'énervent sous un sort de silence. Maman me fait un maigre sourire et papa à le regard fixé sur eux. Puis la femme revient vers moi.

\- "Miss Potter, nous reconnaissons votre culpabilité dans cette affaire." Une brique s'abat sur moi, je suis coupable. Papa sert mon épaule. "Le Magenmagot a jugé que vous étiez en légitime défense et que vous subissiez les instincts de votre animagus. Pour l'heure, nous vous jugeons non-coupable. Cependant vous allez devoir avant la fin du mois, vous faire enregistrer. Votre frère également." Je suis soulagée mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout mais avant qu'elle ait put continuer un toussotement nous fait tourner la tête vers la droite.

\- "Hum, hum" C'est une femme avec les cheveux châtain et bouclé dans sa robe noir qui la fait.

\- "Oui Dolores" Fait la juge semblant déjà exaspérée.

\- "Ne pensez-vous pas que Miss Potter a inventé cette histoire pour attiré l'attention." Je manque de m'étrangler face à cette affirmation. Je sens la main de mon père sur mon épaule toujours présente.

\- "Nous avons la déposition de ses frères et également le cadavre de Peter Petitgrow avec les traces de morsures. Donc non, Dolores, je ne le pense pas." Au moins cette femme est intelligente.

\- "Ne mérite-t-elle pas une sanction?"

\- "Si vous me laissiez finir." Elle se retourne vers moi. "Miss Potter, vous allez être mis en conditionnel magique. Si avant vos 17 ans vous commettez un autre délit même anodin vous pourriez être envoyé en institution de redressement pour jeunes sorciers à Mura. Avez-vous comprit?" Je ne connais pas Mura mais je n'ai pas envie de connaitre.

\- "Oui madame" Ma voix a tremblé.

\- "Bien." Je pense que c'est fini mais elle rajoute. "Vous avez un sacré potentiel pour avoir réussi à devenir animagus à 13 ans, ne le gâchez pas. Je ne veux plus vous revoir ici. C'est compris?" Je l'aime bien cette femme.

\- "Oui madame."

\- "Bien. Vous pouvez sortir."

Nous sortons de là et je suis tremblante. Mes parents doivent aller signer des papiers, je reste seule sur un banc. J'ai cru que papa allait devoir me porter, mes jambes tremblaient si fort sous le regard de ses gens. Alors que je suis penchée en avant, je vois deux pieds devant moi. Je relève la tête pour tomber sur une tête blonde familière. Le père de Drago dans toute sa splendeur se tient devant moi.

\- "Miss Potter"

\- "Monsieur Malefoy"

\- "J'ai ouïe dire que vous deviez passer devant le Magenmagot rien de grave j'espère" Il a un sourire qui se veut sincère mais qui est plus intéressé qu'autre chose.

\- "Je ne crois pas que je peux en parler"

\- "Bien, bien. Je demanderai au ministre." Je suppose qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non, comme son fils. Je sens des picotements dans ma nuque et je vois mon Maitre arrivé.

\- "Miss Potter." Me salue-t-il, j'essaye de ne pas paraitre trop heureuse de le voir même si sa présence me touche

\- "Professeur"

\- "Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir." Fait Lucius, ils ont l'air amis.

\- "Je devais te parler." Ils me regardent tout les deux en coin.

\- "Allons parler plus loin. Un plaisir de vous revoir Charlie." Me dit le blond avant de partir.

\- "De-même. "

Ensuite mes parents sont revenus et nous avons du attendre devant un autre bureau. Une jeune femme dynamique et souriante vient nous chercher, elle nous fait entrer dans une première salle avec un bureau et à côté, je vois une autre pièce comme une salle vétérinaire. Nous nous asseyons au bureau.

\- "Bonjour, je m'appelle Olivia Hype, je suis l'assistante de Monsieur Oswald Lotto. Je vais prendre les premières notes et il viendra ensuite constater votre transformation." Elle va faire tout le boulot en sommes.

\- "Je devrais me transformer?"

\- "Oui, nous devons vérifier ta forme, tes caractéristiques." Je regarde mes parents paniquée, je ne sais pas si je peux le faire à nouveau. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver mais j'ai surtout peur d'y arriver et de rester coincée.

\- "Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire."

\- "Il parait qu'après la première fois cela devient plus facile." Me rassure mon père, il doit faire attention à se qu'il dit, vu que lui n'est pas déclaré.

\- "Il parait effectivement." Me rassure également la femme. "Je vais te poser quelques questions. Quel est ton animal et quand date ta première transformation?"

Je réponds à la dizaine de questions puis un homme vieux entre dans la pièce. Il tousse et ne semble pas en bonne santé, ni ravi d'être là. Nous passons dans la salle vétérinaire.

\- "Nom, prénom, âge, forme" Demande-t-il à son assistante sans m'adresser un regard

\- "Potter Charlotte, 13 ans, renard" Il me regarde enfin au-dessus de ses lunettes.

\- "13 ans. Transforme-toi et si c'est une blague, tu vas avoir de grave ennui et vous aussi parents indignent." Ok donc il pense que c'est une blague, je ne me sens pas plus rassuré. Si je n'y arrive pas, je vais être envoyé à Mura et mes parents auront encore plus de problème.

\- "Papa" Il me prend par les épaules et me sert dans les bras en me murmurant à l'oreille.

\- "Concentre-toi, c'est comme la méditation, il va revenir."

Je me concentre et le renard apparait dans mon esprit, il me fait peur mais je transforme, je n'ai pas le choix c'est comme la première fois. L'homme me met sur la table d'analyse, j'ai l'impression d'être un chien chez le véto. Il me touche avec sa baguette, me retourne, je déteste ça. Il prend ma patte droite et la pose sur un parchemin où mon empreinte brille. Il examine mes crocs, mes oreilles, c'est insupportable, j'ai envie de le mordre.

\- "C'est fini, retransformez-vous." Mais je n'y arrive pas alors il tend sa baguette et dit une formule. Je me retrouve sous forme humaine, mais c'était beaucoup moins agréable. C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé ma peau de renard d'un coup sec. "Bien, c'est un sacré exploit, Miss et une belle bête." D'un ton plus sympathique. "Tout est en ordre." Je descends de la table.

\- "Merci" Mais il est déjà repartit dans son bureau, Olivia elle nous raccompagne avec un grand sourire alors qu'on entend Oswald lui demander un café.

\- "Au revoir"

Nous ressortons de là, je me sens maussade. J'ai qu'une envie retrouver mon lit et m'y terrer pour l'éternité. Mes parents ne parlent pas, dans quelle merde je nous ai fourrés. Je n'ai pas pensé aux répercutions que ça pourrait avoir sur eux et surtout sur le boulot de papa. Alors que nous allons ressortir, un homme vient nous arrêter.

\- "Potter"

\- "Kingsley" Se salue les deux hommes. Il est grand, noir et je n'aimerai pas me confronter à lui, on dirait une montagne.

\- "Le ministre veut vous voir"

\- "Le ministre?" Demande maman, se rapprochant instinctivement de moi." Pourquoi?"

\- "Il n'a pas donné de raison. Tu le connais." Rajoute-t-il pour mon père.

\- "Retournez à la maison" Nous dit-il mais son collègue l'arrête.

\- "Non, il veut vous voir tout les trois." Mes parents se tournent vers moi, cette journée n'est pas finie apparemment.

Papa parle avec Kingsley pendant le trajet, je l'ai déjà vu, il est déjà passé à la maison et papa en parle parfois. Nous nous rendons donc au bureau du Ministre. Il nous attend, assis derrière son bureau et nous montre les trois fauteuils. Mes parents se mettent chacun d'un côté et je me retrouve en face du ministre. C'est un homme petit, assez corpulent avec des cheveux bruns qui tirent vers le gris. Un autre homme entre et se met en retrait derrière le ministre. Il est grand, les cheveux bruns court, il doit être un peu plus vieux que mes parents. Son visage me fait penser à quelqu'un, il reste neutre tandis que le ministre me fait un sourire que je doute être sincère. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici est sincère?

\- "Bonjour Charlotte, je suis content de te rencontrer." Je trouve que mon "vraie" prénom a beaucoup trop été utilisé aujourd'hui.

\- "Moi aussi Monsieur le ministre."

\- "Une triste histoire mais qui se finit bien. Di-il sur un ton jovial avant de prendre un air désolé. "Je crains par contre n'avoir pas le choix d'en parler à la presse."

\- "Ils n'ont pas à savoir les détails." Intervient mon père.

\- "Et bien je n'aime pas mentir. Je pourrais peut-être dire que Benjamin à sauver sa sœur et son frère de Petitgrow et que c'est lui qui l'a tué." Je ne comprends pas la logique en quoi incriminé mon frère à ma place changera quelque chose.

\- "Qu'est-ce que ça changerait?"

\- "Benjamin est le survivant et les gens trouveront ça héroïque mais si c'est sa sœur, ils pourront penser que tu dévies du droit chemin." M'explique maman d'un ton neutre et le ministre rajoute.

\- "Ce n'est ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas? Mais je crains que dans la même optique, il soit correct de ne pas évoquer un soi-disant retour de Vous-Savez-Qui."

\- "Mais il est revenu, les gens doivent savoir." Je m'emporte un peu, maman me prend la main.

\- "Pour l'instant, il n'a rien fait. Peut-être est-ce une hallucination créé par Petitgrow, vous étiez blessée et apeurée, vous n'avez pas eu conscience de tout. S'il était vraiment présent, il vous aurait tué, vous l'avez vu quoi? Cinq minutes? Assez pour une hallucination" Maintenant il veut me faire passée pour une folle. La sœur folle du Survivant, c'est un bon titre.

\- "Donc si nous disons que c'est Benjamin qui a tué Petitgrow et que Voldemort n'est pas revenu, Charlie n'aura pas d'autres problèmes." Demande papa, je le vois réfléchir à grande vitesse.

\- "Bien sûr puisque c'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas Charlie?" Me demande Fudge avec un sourire que j'ai envie de lui faire ravaler. On dirait qu'il parle à une gamine de 5 ans qui aurait mentit. Ou un pédophile, il a bien la tête de l'emploi en plus. Je regarde mes parents, maman me rassure avec un maigre sourire

\- "Je suppose" Je murmure

\- " De même, si tu dis cette vérité alors personne n'aura à savoir qu'Harry a été mordu par un loup-garou" Là, je relève la tête pour croiser son regard avide. C'est dégoutant, il sait qu'Harry n'est peut-être pas un loup-garou mais s'il lâche la rumeur, la vie de mon frère est fichue.

\- "Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas revenu" Je répète pour lui montrer que j'ai compris mais je sens les larmes me venir devant ce mensonge.

\- "Bien il va sans dire que si tu venais à révéler un mensonge, cela serait considéré comme une effraction et tu sais où tu atterriras alors." Ok, là il a laissé tomber le masque, d'un côté je préfère ça. "Et la rumeur de la morsure de ton frère pourrait filtrer, je le crains." Je n'ai envie de rajouter mais il voit qu'il m'a bien eut. "Bien, je vous souhaite donc de bonnes vacances" Dit-il d'une façon joviale.

Nous sortons et si j'étais maussade avant maintenant je suis proche du malaise. J'ai embarqué toute la famille dans un mensonge plus gros que moi. Je pensais qu'on allait rentrer à la maison mais finalement papa nous fait transplaner dans notre ancienne maison. Il y a encore certains meubles sous des draps pour les protéger. Je m'assieds dans le premier fauteuil et un nuage de poussière s'en échappe.

\- "Charlie" Commence maman mais je relève la tête en pleurant.

\- "Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolée" Elle vient à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras, je pleure contre elle.

\- "Chut ma chérie. Tu n'y es pour rien. Nous ne t'en voulons pas."

\- "Mais le ministre, il va mettre tout sur le dos de Benjy."

\- "Il a raison les gens vont trouver ça bien si c'est lui." Me confirme papa et je trouve se raisonnement dégoutant. Un meurtre est un meurtre.

\- "Mais ils ne vont pas savoir que Vol que Vous-savez-Qui est revenu."

\- "A un moment donné, le mensonge ne tiendra plus mais ça ne te concerne pas." Fait maman mais ça me concerne, ça nous concerne tous.

\- "Si, si je ne l'avais pas tué. Je ne voulais pas, c'était ton ami." Je dis en me tournant vers papa. Il met un genou à terre pour être face à moi.

\- "Calme-toi." Il m'essuie mes larmes. "Il n'était plus mon ami à partir du moment où il nous a vendu à Voldemort. Il vous aurait tué. Et si vous n'aviez pas été des animagus, vous seriez morts également. Je suis fier de vous. Vous avez réussi quelque chose où nous avons mis trois ans à le faire. Mais il va falloir faire attention, le ministère va nous surveiller et toi en particulier. Il faudra que tu utilises ton animagus avec parcimonie" L'instinct du renard me revient en tête, je ne veux plus ressentir ça.

\- "Je ne veux plus me transformer, j'ai trop peur."

\- "Il faudra passer au dessus de ça. C'est comme le cheval quand tu tombes, il faut te remette en selle. Nous t'aimons, nous vous aimons plus que tout." Il me prend dans ses bras forts où je me sens en sécurité

\- "Je vous aime aussi."

A la maison mes parents prennent Benjy à part et je vais retrouver Harry. J'arrive dans sa chambre, il est assis sur son lit, il semble médité. Je m'approche et je veux le toucher, il ouvre les yeux et saute du lit et se colle contre le mur.

\- "Ry c'est moi. " Il a l'air d'un animal traqué, je tends la main vers lui

\- "Va-t-en s'il te plait"

\- "Ry"

\- "Va-t-en." Il se laisse glisser contre le mur. Il pleure. Je m'approche et je me mets à côté de lui, assise. Il tombe sa tête sur mes genoux. Je le laisse pleurer en caressant son dos doucement. Après un long moment, il arrête et se redresse. "Désolé"

\- "Ne t'excuse pas c'est plutôt à moi de te présenter des excuses"

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Je ne t'ai pas protégé"

\- "Sans toi nous serions morts"

\- "Mais quelqu'un d'autre serait vivant" Le regard vide de Peter me revient encore et encore en tête.

\- "Tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir pour ça"

\- "J'ai tué quelqu'un avec mes dents, j'avais son sang en bouche." Il ne rajoute rien mais son regard se perd dans le vide.

\- "Je n'aurai pas pensé que notre première en tant qu'animagus se passerait comme ça" Et moi donc. Je nous voyais courir dans la forêt interdite, pas fuyant un loup-garou.

\- "Moi non plus et maintenant je suis terrorisé à l'idée de me retransformer"

\- "Il parait que tu es restée bloquer." J'aurai peut-être préférée, la vie en renard me semble moins compliquée.

\- "Oui"

\- "Moi j'étais trop faible, le processus c'est fait de lui-même. Mais je veux réessayer, j'ai put voler, tu te rends compte?" Il redevient joyeux, ça fait plaisir.

\- "Oui ça devait être bien"

\- "Court, stressant mais bien. Douloureux aussi." Rajoute-t-il en bougeant son épaule.

\- "Tu te sens différent?"

\- "Oui, j'entends mieux et je n'ai plus besoin de lunette, j'ai des envies de viandes aussi." Il redevient triste. "J'ai peur pour la première pleine lune."

\- "On sera là."

\- "Pas si tu n'es pas transformée" Il ne veut pas prendre le risque de me transformer, mais les animagus ne sont pas concerné sous leur forme animal.

\- "Alors je le ferrais pour toi." Dis-je en m'appuyant contre son épaule valide. "Il va falloir aussi que tu ailles te déclarer"

\- "Et Benjy?"

\- "Non parce que théoriquement il ne sait pas se transformer. Et pour que tu sois au courant, le ministre est entrain d'annoncer que c'est le Survivant qui a tué Peter."

\- "Pourquoi? Oh, pour t'éviter les ennuis. En tant que Survivant ça rend ça héroïque" Mon frère est beaucoup plus rapide d'esprit que moi

\- "Tout à fait alors que moi, je serrai la sœur folle, je suppose mais en contre partie, on ne doit pas parler du retour de Voldemort"

\- "Sinon?"

\- "Sinon je vais direct en camp de redressement. Je suis en période de probation, jusqu'à mes 17 ans."

\- "Je suis désolé"

\- "Tu n'y es pour rien. Et, il y a autre chose, ils ne diront rien sur le fait que tu as été mordu." Il me regarde comprenant surement que ça faisait partie de marcher.

\- "Et dans tout ça c'est Benjy qui s'en sort le mieux, encore."

\- "Nous sommes là pour prendre les coups à sa place. Je suis son bouclier droit et tu es le gauche."

\- "Espérons juste qu'il ne va pas prendre la grosse tête et que ses boucliers ne s'effondre." C'était effectivement le risque, combien tiendrons-nous? Nous avons pris l'habitude, de prendre les brimades, les punitions à sa place. Avant c'était un jeu d'enfant, maintenant se sont des vrais coups qui font mal. Ici il prend théoriquement le blâme à ma place, sauf que lui il va être adulé pour ça. J'ai juré de le protéger et je le ferrais mais je détesterai voir Harry changer par la faute de Benjy.

Une semaine après, je suis toujours aussi déprimée. Je revois chaque nuit, le corps sans vie de Peter. Je me réveille en sueur car à chaque fois, des yeux rouges me fixent. Je sais à qui ils appartiennent et ça rend mon cauchemar encore plus cauchemardesque. Un matin alors que je sors de ma chambre, je me cogne à quelqu'un. C'est Ronald, je suis crevée et je n'ai aucune envie de commencer une joute verbale avec lui.

\- "Je cherche ton frère." Et lui n'a toujours pas appris la politesse.

\- "Dans sa chambre je suppose. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" Alors que lui passe et que les jumeaux arrivent.

\- "Réunion top secrète en bas." Ils viennent de recréer l'Ordre du phénix, c'est un groupe qui a déjà combattu Voldemort, la première fois. Et ils reviennent et leur lieu de réunion, c'est notre maison. "Nos parents y sont, on peut te parler?" Me demande Fred, je hausse les épaules.

\- "Oui venez."

\- "Sympa ta chambre" En cinq secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tout visité.

\- "Nous voulions te féliciter" Me dis George alors que son frère revient à ses côtés.

\- "A quel propos?" Je n'ai rien fait de glorieux ces derniers temps.

\- "Tu as explosé notre record, Rogue t'a gardé plus qu'aucun élève. Nous n'avions aucune chance" Ah, oui leur histoire de concours, j'avais complètement oublié.

\- "Je n'étais pas tout le temps en retenue."

\- "Non mais quand même, alors quand tu auras un gage fait nous signe."

\- "Ok"

Ils me laissent seule, je vois un hibou à la fenêtre, je prends sa lettre, elle vient de l'école vu le sceau, surement nos résultats. Je m'assieds sur mon lit, cette lettre à beaucoup plus de poids qu'avant. En même temps, mon Maitre connait déjà mes points. J'ouvre la lettre et je lis mes résultats.

Sortilège: O  
Métamorphose: O  
Potion: E  
Botanique: P  
Défense: O  
Astronomie: A  
Histoire: D  
Rune: E  
Arithmancie: A  
Soins: E

Je suis dans la mouise encore un peu plus. Il m'avait demandé un O ou E en sortilège, Métamorphose, Potion, Défense, Rune je les ai. Par contre je devais avoir ça aussi pour Botanique et Arithmancie. Le reste un A mais rien en dessus. Je n'ai même pas la moyenne en botanique et histoire, je ne comprends pas, j'avais travaillé, je suis certaine que Chourave m'a saqué à cause de l'année. Maman nous appelle, je descends avec mon parchemin sachant qu'elle voudra surement les voir. Je rentre dans la cuisine et je suis étonnée de voir autant de monde. Certains partent comme Kingsley et d'autres mais Tonks, Sirius, Remus, mon Maitre, Molly et Arthur, Alice et Franck, Karine sont là. Neville arrive avec Harry et Ron avec Benjy. Les jumeaux arrivent également nonchalamment.

\- "Alors montrez-moi ça." Fait Molly avec excitation alors que maman est dans le même état. "Qui veut commencer?" Ronald râle

\- "C'est horrible maman." Pour une fois je suis d'accord.

Tandis que les autres montrent leurs points plus ou moins fièrement, je sens ma marque brûlé intensément. Je n'ose même pas le regarder. Je sais que j'ai foiré et que je vais payer les pots à un moment donné.

\- "Et quoi Charlie, toujours partisante du moindre effort?" Me demanda Karine qui a surement vu mon retrait.

\- "Je préfère ne pas le montrer"

\- "Tout le monde la fait." Fait maman en prenant mon parchemin des mains. "Montre. Whouah Charlie." Dit-elle après avoir regarder mes points.

\- "Peut voir." Demande Karine en prenant la feuille. "Et bien, il y a eu du changement cette année. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

\- "Karine" L'arrête Sirius en regardant ma feuille également. Ma marraine est morte voilà le déclencheur.

\- "Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Quand papa va voir ça." Dit maman fière de moi. J'ai toujours voulu qu'elle soit fière de mes points mais aujourd'hui son avis compte moins que celui de mon Maitre. La vie est mal faite.

\- "Je pensais avoir au moins la moyenne en Botanique et en histoire." Ce n'est pour elle que je me justifie.

\- "Pour ça il faudrait prendre les choses plus au sérieux au lieu de toujours n'en faire qu'à votre tête." Dit froidement mon Maitre. "C'est certain que si avez le temps pour faire des cartes, vous n'avez pas le temps pour étudier." Oh oui je vais le payer, ma marque me donne déjà un avant gout.

\- "Si tu lui avais laissé plus de temps aussi."

\- "Sirius c'est tout" Les arrêtes maman. "Je suis fière de toi, de vous trois." Elle nous embrasse chacun à notre tour. Je reçois aussi les félicitations des autres. A chaque félicitation, un poids se rajoute en moi. J'ai le regard dans le vide. Ils ne devraient pas être fiers de moi. J'ai ôté la vie à un homme, je n'ai pas été punie, je suis horrible.

\- "Professeur Rogue" Dis-je d'une voix morne en regardant mon Maitre.

\- "Oui"

\- "Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de m'expliquer où je me suis trompée." Il me regarde semblant comprendre la suite de mes idées.

\- "Il faudrait refaire la potion et je crains que nous n'ayons les ingrédients ici. Mais nous pouvons faire un saut à Poudlard, vu que les cheminées sont reliées maintenant."

\- "Maman?" Elle me regarde puis Rogue et sourit.

\- "Si ça ne dérange pas Severus" Je vois Benjy et Ron qui rigole et me traitent surement de lèche-cul mais je m'en moque. Ce que je veux, c'est être libérée de ce poids et pour ça, je dois être punie pour mes fautes.

\- "Venez avec moi."

Je le suis dans la cheminée, nous arrivons dans son appartement. Il verrouille la cheminée, je tombe à genoux. Il m'invite à venir près de son fauteuil, je m'agenouille de nouveau

\- "Nous allons devoir faire attention. Le ministère va vous surveiller de prêt. Comment c'est passé l'inscription?" Je suis étonnée qu'il commence par ça.

\- "C'était désagréable mais moins que la rencontre avec le Ministre"

\- "Oui je suis au courant." Ça me soulage, je n'ai pas envie de tout réexpliquer. En réalité, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Mais je le dois.

\- "Merci Maitre"

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- " Vous êtes venu" Il me regarde semblant me sonder comme il l'a déjà fait auparavant

\- "Il y a encore quelque chose que tu me caches"

\- "Non" Et pourtant, j'aimerai tant lui dire mais j'ignore qu'elle sera sa réaction. Et s'il ne me veut plus comme apprentie.

\- "Tu mens, encore." Je baisse la tête, c'est le moment alors.

\- " Je sais que vous êtes mon parrain." Il a un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible mais je l'ai vu.

\- "Comment l'as-tu appris?"

\- "Peter"

\- "Ce rat était vraiment un rejet de la nature." Dit-il avec haine. "Cela ne change rien, je suis ton Maitre avant d'être ton parrain." Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord, je relève la tête.

\- "Vous étiez mon parrain avant d'être mon Maitre. Et vous étiez amoureux d'Ashley" Il n'a pas le droit de l'oublier. La marque se réveille.

\- "Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ignores tout, je pensais avoir été clair." La brulure est plus forte encore mais c'est ma punition, je suis enfin punie.

\- "Vous n'allez pas m'en parler alors? Ni de votre absence, ni de l'effacement de ses souvenirs? Et que vous m'avez prit comme apprenti à cause de la promesse que vous lui avez faites!"

\- Je me suis levée et je lui ai crié de dessus, il se lève me dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- "C'est ce que tu veux, très bien. N'oublie pas que c'est ton choix. Position de punition"

Je prends appuis contre son bureau. Je reçois un coup dur sur mon t-shirt. Mais il arrête là.

\- " Explication?"

\- "Je mérite d'être punie Maitre" Je le dis entre mes dents serrées.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Pour mes points"

\- "Tu mens." Encore un coup.

\- "Non." Encore un coup, ça fait mal mais ça me soulage.

\- "Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire. Tu veux que je te punisse. Pas pour ton insolence, tes points ou le reste. Non, tu veux que je te punisse pour soulager ta conscience. Dis-le!" J'ai les larmes qui coulent, oui c'est pour ça.

\- "Je veux être punie pour le mal que j'ai fait."

\- "Alors je vais te punir pas parce que tu as tué un criminel mais parce que tu m'as menti au sujet de cette carte, des sorties de tes frères, pour ton insolence et pour tes points. Je compte cinq coups par mauvaise actions et notes en-dessous de ce que je t'avais demandé. Nous sommes donc à trente. Toujours fière de ton idée, apprentie?"

Non plus du tout mais dés que les coups arrivent, j'ai mal mais d'un côté ça me soulage. Ça ma fait mal mais en même temps je me sens libérée. Il a beau le dire que ce n'est pas pour mon meurtre, je le prends comme ça. Je n'ai pas été punie pour le meurtre, je veux payer le prix d'une manière ou d'une autre. Sauf que je déchante vite et après la moitié, je tombe à terre.

\- "Debout!" Me crie-t-il, je me recroqueville.

\- "Je suis désolée"

\- "Debout! J'irai jusqu'au bout."

Voyant que je ne bouge pas, il me saisi le bras et m'envoi sur le fauteuil. Je suis sur le ventre contre l'accoudoir et les coups reprennent. À la fin, je pleure tout mon saoul. J'ai le dos en compote.

\- "À genoux." Je me mets difficilement à genoux, je suis plié en deux. "Regarde-moi." Je lève les yeux mouillés vers lui. "Tu as été punie, maintenant tu vas te reprendre. Ton apprentissage continue, ta vie continue. Remémore-toi les choix que tu as fait. Ton frère est vivant et c'est grâce à toi. Le 21 aout, tu passeras ton premier grade d'apprenti et si tu es dans cet état, tu ne le passera pas."

\- "En aout? Je pensais que c'était au mois de septembre"

\- "Ce n'est pas moi qui décide." Il a l'air toujours en colère.

\- "Comment?"

\- "Nous trouverons tu as l'air efficace pour mentir." ça c'est le petit coup gratuit. "Reprends-toi et après tu repartiras chez toi."

Il sort de la pièce, j'ai mal c'est insupportable, je dois me rappeler de ne jamais le repousser à bout. Il me faut une heure de plus pour arrêter mes tremblements et mes pleures. Bien sûr personne ne verra rien mais moi je sentirais tout. Cependant pendant cette heure, j'ai réfléchis. Il a raison, je dois me reprendre. J'ai voulu être punie, c'est fait. Peter est mort et je ne peux revenir en arrière. J'ai fais le serment de protéger ma famille et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Quand je reviens à la maison, je trouve maman dans la cuisine. Elle me regarde et je lui fais un sourire que je veux être convainquant.

\- "Alors ça été?"

\- "Oui." Je veux m'assoir puis je repense à mon dos, je préfère rester debout.

\- "Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais nous sommes invités à une soirée avec le Ministre. Harry ne vient pas parce que c'est le lendemain de la pleine lune." Et qu'on ne sait pas qu'elle sera sa réaction, s'il sera fatigué ou non. Je ne veux pas revoir le ministre, je veux rester avec Harry.

\- "Je veux rester avec lui."

\- "Il faut que tu viennes avec, le ministre lui-même l'a demandé." Quel enfoiré, il veut savourer son idée débile.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Il veut surement appuyé l'article qui est paru." Je n'ai pas envie de le lire, c'est que des mensonges de toute façon.

Je retrouve mes frères dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils sont tout le deux couchés sur le lit appuyé sur des coussins entrain de lire des magazines de Quidditch. Au moins, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

\- "Alors la lèche-botte." Commence Benjy, alors que je m'assieds doucement sur le lit.

\- "Oh tais-toi"

\- "On fait un point strat?" Demande Harry, je le regarde en haussant un sourcil et je suis heureuse de voir que Ben ne semble pas comprendre non plus.

\- "Hein?"

\- "Désolé, j'ai trop joué aux jeux de stratégie avec Neville. C'est le moment où on fait un point pour réfléchir." J'ai bien besoin de réfléchir.

\- "On a plus de cartes, plus de cape." Je commence, Harry continue.

\- "Nous deux nous savons nous transformer mais nous sommes listés."

\- "Mais je ne sais pas encore et je ne suis pas listé"

\- "Si je fais la moindre connerie, je me retrouve en camps de redressement."

\- "Tu te retrouves encore héro et tu n'as encore rien fait." Rajoute Harry mais Benjy ne semble pas le prendre mal.

\- "Voldemort est revenu." Je frissonne en même temps qu'Harry. Papa prononce son nom mais nous ne l'avons jamais fait.

\- "Depuis quand tu prononces son nom?" Je lui demande.

\- "On l'a vu revenir, et Dumbledore dit qu'avoir peur d'un nom renforce la peur elle-même." Le directeur à peut-être le pouvoir de le défier mais pas nous.

\- "L'ordre du phénix renait de ses cendres." Je rajoute et Harry tout bas dit.

\- "Je vais peut-être devenir un loup-garou." Je lui prends la main.

\- "Nous serons là" Confirme notre frère.

\- "Pas toi, tant que tu ne t'es pas transformé. Et Charlie, les parents ne voudront jamais." Je ferrais tout pour les convaincre.

\- "On verra"

\- "Et nous sommes invités à une réception." Conclu Benjamin, une réception en son honneur en plus.

\- "Oh joie" Je veux me coucher mais je m'arrête avant, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- "Je les ai! Les enfants, je les ais" Crie papa en entrant dans la chambre. On dirait un enfant qui a eut son cadeau en avance.

\- "Tu as quoi?" Demande Benjy

\- "Les places le match de Quidditch Irlande- Bulgarie."

\- "Ce n'est pas vrai!" Crie Harry, il se lève et prend un billet, ça fait du bien de le voir heureux. "Quand est-ce que c'est?"

\- "Le 21 aout." Lis Benjamin, je blêmis.

\- "Charlie ça va?" Demande papa, alors que mes frères sautent sur place.

\- "Oui, oui."

Il va falloir que je trouve une excuse et une bonne. Mon épreuve tombe le même jour que le match. Je suis peut-être une bonne menteuse, mais là, je suis à cours d'idée. Madame le Destin, fou moi la paix deux minutes, s'il te plait.

* * *

 ** **Ce chapitre est sans doute un peu plus dur que les précédents mais n'en voulez pas à Rogue, il travaille pour moi. Et il n'y aura plus de punition avant un bon moment après ça.****

 **Cela se corse pour le secret de Charlie, elle n'est pas dans la mouise. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle passe à autre chose, elle a tué quelqu'un et je trouve que pour qu'elle passe à autre chose, il fallait qu'elle paye pour ça même si ce n'est que dans sa tête. Alors oui Rogue aurait du la dissuader et lui parler, mais ça reste Rogue et il ne supporte pas qu'on lui tienne tête. Il a fait des progrès mais quand même.**

 **Qui vous détestez là? Rogue ou Fudge? Si ça peut faire pencher la balance, cette punition reviendra sur le tapis car Severus n'a pas vraiment aimé être manipulé en quelque sorte. Elle l'a amené à faire ce qu'elle voulait et ça va le travailler. Fudge tient la famille Potter dans ses mains et Ombrage n'est toujours pas loin cependant si ne vous attendez pas à la voir cette année à Poudlard. J'ai prévu un truc plus gros, qui m'a demandé beaucoup de notes et de temps pour tout calibrer. Mais je pense que ça va bien donner.  
**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez si Harry est un loup-garou ou pas, le réception du Ministre. Normalement les deux auraient dut être dans ce chapitre mais il aurait été trop long.**

 **Merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire.**


	23. Pendragon

**Hello! Nouveau chapitre, où vous aurez des nouvelles d'Harry, la soirée au Ministère avec une annonce aussi grande que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais avec de l'innovation et bien sûr l'épreuve de Charlie ou pas :-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23: Pendragon**

* * *

Le jour de la pleine lune, Harry est à cran et en réalité tout le monde l'est. Remus a préféré passé sa transformation seul pour que Sirius et papa reste avec Harry. Alors qu'ils vont pour s'enfermer dans la cave je les arrête.

\- "Je veux venir." Papa est très sérieux, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça et Sirius à la même tête que lui. Il me met une main sur l'épaule.

\- "Non Charlie"

\- "Mais papa, je ne risque rien"

\- "Je suis désolé mais tu restes là." Je regarde Harry qui essaye de me rassurer alors que ça devrait être le contraire.

\- "Ça va aller" Ils s'enferment et je regarde longtemps la porte close de cette cave.

Puis je m'assieds contre, Benjy vient me rejoindre. Nous restons là, longtemps, sans parler, sans bouger. C'est long et puis un hurlement brise le silence, les larmes coulent de mes yeux. La main de Benjy passe au-dessus de mes épaules et me sert contre lui. Les cris encore et encore, il a mal, j'ai envie d'ouvrir la porte et de le serré contre moi. Puis vient les grognements, les hurlements de bêtes. Mon frère est devenu un loup-garou. Je retiens un hoquet de chagrin, mes sentiments ne changent pas mais je pense à Remus. C'est un homme génial comme Harry et les gens le traitent comme un monstre. Harry ne méritait pas ça. La nuit est longue mais nous restons là, assis par terre. Je crois que Benjy c'est endormi à un moment pas moi. J'ai entendu tout les bruits, tous les gémissements, tout et puis le silence. La porte bouge, nous nous levons. Papa porte Harry dans ses bras, il saigne, il a des bleus. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius et mon père si tristes. Il le monte dans la chambre, maman vient le changer. Ses gestes sont doux, son visage est triste, elle a pleuré aussi. Ensuite mon frère et moi nous restons avec lui. Quand il se réveille bien plus tard, je vois de la souffrance, de la tristesse aussi. Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue en me rapprochant de lui.

\- "Je serai là la prochaine fois et toutes les autres." Rien, ni personne ne m'en empêchera.

\- "Ça fait si mal." Gémit-il.

\- "Papa a dit qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, tu pourras prendre la même potion que Remus. Il parait que ça te permet de rester lucide." Essaye de lui remonter le morale notre frère mais il n'a parlé de lucidité mais de douleur. Il aura toujours mal.

\- "Bonjour mon loupiot" Dis Remus en entrant dans la pièce, il a l'air accablé encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne souhaitait surement pas que son filleul ait la même malédiction que lui. Remus s'approche du lit et Harry va mettre son visage dans le cou de son parrain.

\- "Remus" Je l'entends pleurer, ça me brise le cœur.

\- "Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse?" Je demande à Remus, il me fait un maigre sourire.

\- "S'il te plait" Je passe une main dans le dos de mon frère.

\- "On t'aime, on est là."

On va dans ma chambre avec Benjy, la fatigue est là maintenant. Je m'assieds sur mon lit sautant mes jambes faiblir et ma tête être lourde.

\- "Il faut que j'y arrive" Marmonne Benjy, je tourne ma tête vers lui. Il a les poings serrés et le visage crispé.

\- "À quoi?"

\- "À me transformer, je veux être avec lui. Je vais aller m'entrainer." Il a l'air déterminé, il est fort quoique j'en pense il prend beaucoup sur ses épaules.

\- "Benj?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Je suis désolée que ça te retombe dessus. Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé."

\- "Tout plutôt que de nous voir séparer." Il sort, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas comment je me sentirai si j'étais loin d'eux

Pour ma part, mon lit m'appelle mais je me mets au travail, j'ai pris du retard et j'ai une liste à faire. Mais je ne travaille pas beaucoup car maman me rappelle que nous sortons ce soir. Je me prépare et je mets la robe et les chaussures offertes par Daphnée. Je ne l'ai pas encore essayé mais je dois dire que mon amie à l'œil. Elle est assez courte, elle est verte et noire avec de fins strass, c'est un bustier au dessus et elle part en volants en dessus, c'est fluide. Je laisse mes cheveux pendre, je mets mes chaussures vertes foncé presque noir à talon. Je dois m'habituer, c'est la première fois que j'en mets, même s'ils ne sont pas hauts. C'est des bébés talons comme les appelle mon amie. Il n'y a rien à faire, elle a du gout.

\- "Tu es prête? " Me demande maman en passant devant ma chambre. Je mets le collier de ma grand-mère et je la suis." Chérie, tu es magnifique." Alors que nous descendons les marches.

\- "Merci toi aussi." Elle porte une robe mauve pâle et elle a reprit ses cheveux en chignon.

\- "Les filles on y va." Dit mon père en arrivant avec Benjamin. Il s'arrête sur moi "C'est quoi cette robe?"

\- "Chéri." Dit maman mais papa reste bloquer sur moi.

\- "Elle est trop jeune"

\- "C'est toi qui vieilli mon chéri." Elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

Avant de partir, je passe voir Harry mais il dort. Remus reste avec lui, j'aimerai tellement rester aussi.

Quand nous arrivons la salle est bondée, encore et la foule accueille le Survivant, encore.

\- "Miss Potter content de vous revoir." C'est un homme grand mais je ne le connais pas. "Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je reconnais sa touche sur vous." Donc je connais sa fille c'est peut-être le père de Daphnée

\- "Monsieur?"

\- "Richard Greengrass, nous nous sommes vu au ministère" Ah oui, c'était l'homme derrière le ministre.

\- "Effectivement."

\- "Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre exploit. Animagus à 13 ans, c'est remarquable, ma fille a toujours su choisir ses amis." Il doit aussi savoir que j'ai tué quelqu'un et ça ne lui fait rien. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter.

\- "Père. Mère vous cherche." Fait Daphnée en petite fille modèle en arrivant tout prêt de nous.

\- "Le devoir m'appelle, elle est plus exigeante que le ministre lui-même." Blague-t-il, il a l'air sympathique.

\- "Hey comment tu vas?" Elle me prend dans ses bras, elle porte une robe bleu nuit, elle est magnifique. "J'ai le lu le journal, ça a dut être affreux."

\- "C'est le terme."

\- "Viens on va rejoindre les autres."

Elle m'entraine vers Blaise, qui me sert dans ses bras, Drago, Théo, Annie, j'ai un malaise quand je la vois, Gregory, Vincent, Pansy et Milicent.

\- "Voilà la sœur de la vedette." C'est les salutations que je reçois du blond. Annie s'en va et les filles la suivent à part Daphnée.

\- "Bonjour à vous aussi." Dis-je en les regardant partir.

\- "Ton frère a tué son père, ça peut jeter un froid." M'explique Blaise, oui et si elle savait que c'était moi se serait sans doute pire.

\- "Son père nous a kidnappé et séquestré pour nous livrer à…" Je commence trop vite et bien sûr tout le monde à remarquer mon malaise.

\- "A qui?" Demande Drago en buvant.

\- "Greyback" Je marmonne alors que les filles se sont misent un peu plus loin.

\- "Et tu es vraiment un animagus? Sérieux?" S'extasie Blaise.

\- "Oui un renard"

\- "Trop cool, tu nous montres?" Je vois au loin le ministre et la femme qui ne m'aimait pas au tribunal.

\- "Je ne crois pas que se soit le meilleur endroit."

\- "Je crois qu'on doit aller à table. Tu viens?" M'invite Daphnée mais je préfère éviter vu que la dernière fois ça ne c'est pas bien fini.

\- "Je vais rejoindre ma famille." Je regarde la table où est placée ma famille et je vois qu'il n'y a plus de place. "Qui n'a pas encore gardé de place, génial."

\- "Allez viens."

Je me place entre Blaise et Daphnée alors que son père et le reste de sa famille se trouve avec le ministre. A côté de Blaise se trouve sa mère, en face de moi se trouve la famille Malefoy, Annie juste en face de moi. À côté d'elle se trouve mon Maitre. Je sens que ce repas va être indigeste. D'abord la conversation est banale sans grand intérêt et puis elle dévie.

\- "Est-ce votre frère compte faire un discours pour ses fans?" Me demande la mère de Drago.

\- "Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas."

\- "Ils vont être déçus." Se moque la mère de Blaise, elles partent dans un rire de riche.

\- "C'est qu'un meurtrier." Dit hargneusement Annie.

\- "Annie." Gronde Lucius mais tout le monde à la table a arrêté de parler et de manger.

\- "Ton père ne l'était pas peut-être?" Je réplique. "Non c'était juste un lâche qui s'attaque à plus faible que lui." Mon frère est devenu un loup-garou à cause de lui.

\- "Je le tuerais, moi alors." Me lâche-t-elle en pleine figure.

\- "Redis-ça." Je sens ma vue se précisé et mes dents se transformer.

\- "Potter!" Claque mon Maitre, ma marque réagissant par la même occasion. Je passe une main sur mes yeux en prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer les instincts de mon renard.

\- "Intéressant, c'était donc vrai. Il est curieux que se soit votre frère qui ait tué Petitgrow mais que se soit vous qui soyez en probation. Plus bizarre encore que vous soyez inscrite aux registres des animagus avec votre autre frère mais pas le Survivant. L'article précisait bien que c'était sous l'instinct de l'animal que votre frère l'a tué." Le père de Drago a dit ça d'un ton banal mais les accusations sont bien là.

\- "Vous connaissez mieux les réponses que moi."

\- "En effet." Il marque une pause alors que le reste de la table continue à manger dans le silence. "Vous êtes vraiment plus intéressante que votre frère, il est dommage que personne ne s'en rende compte." Me complimente-t-il et encore une fois comme avec le père de Daphnée, je ne sais si c'est bon ou mauvais.

\- "Je ne crois pas être plus intéressante que mon frère."

\- "Vous l'êtes, je vous l'assure."

Je n'aime pas son attention sur moi. Je suis contente quand à la fin du repas, le ministre se lève pour faire son discours. Il va sur l'estrade.

\- "Nous sommes ici pour célébrer la fin de la cavale de Peter Petitgrow. C'est grâce aux efforts combinés de nos agents et d'une aide précieuse du Survivant que cela a été possible." Je bois pour ne pas rire. Je ne les ai pas vu les agents. "Je tiens également a annoncé l'organisation d'un tournoi à Poudlard, cette année. Le tournoi de Pendragon. Ce tournoi est fait en collaboration avec le ministère, je laisse la place à Ludovic Verpey, notre chef du département des jeux magiques." C'est grand, fort et blond aux yeux bleus avec un visage assez rond qui s'avance.

\- "Le tournoi de Pendragon est un tournoi basé sur le duel magique. Il se ferra en collaboration avec l'école de Durmstrang, l'école de Beauxbâtons, l'école de Salem et Poudlard. La première phase se ferra séparément et dans chaque école. Chaque élèves pourra se présenter quelques soit son année. De là, nous tirerons au sort, les adversaires. Un première année pourra très bien se retrouver contre un septième. C'est la loi du jeu. Au final, chaque école aura droit à 4 champions. Qui s'affronteront tour par tour jusqu'à la finale et le champion serra désigné. Il recevra une récompense et une renommée internationale pour lui et pour son école. Les règles seront bientôt disponibles mais c'est un tournoi qui regroupe les formes de magies et de combats. A côté nous organisons à tournoi inter-école de Quidditch les élèves pourront participer aux deux, s'ils le souhaitent. Là également, une récompense d'ordre plus sportif sera donnée à l'équipe victorieuse." On sent l'ambiance de la salle monter d'un cran. Le Ministre reprend la place.

\- "Merci pour cet éclaircissement j'espère que les élèves présents ont hâte de retourner à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas Benjamin?" Le ministre fait un clin d'œil à mon frère. "Profitez bien de cette soirée."

\- "Vous allez vous inscrire?" Demande Blaise, je croise le regard indéchiffrable de mon Maitre.

\- "Je ne sais pas encore."

\- "Vous devriez, je suis certain que vous brillerez." Rajoute Lucius, son intérêt devient vraiment trop bizarre. La musique démarre dans la salle.

\- "Je vais y réfléchir."

\- "Je vais me présenter c'est certain". Dit Drago surement pour reprendre l'attention de son père. Qu'il la garde, je n'en veux pas.

\- "Tu viens danser?" Me demande Blaise en me tendant la main.

Je me suis défoulée avec Blaise, on a dansé longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Et je me sens libérée du monde extérieur. Puis il y a une danse plus calme où on peut parler.

\- "Comment tu vas?" Me demande-t-il.

\- "Et toi?" C'est vrai, il s'inquiète toujours pour et moi je ne suis pas une bonne amie.

\- "Charlie"

\- "C'est vrai, tu te tracasses pour moi et moi j'ai bien le droit de m'intéresser à toi."

\- "Je vais bien mais je n'ai pas affronté un psychopathe." Je regarde mon frère qui est accostée par une foule de filles.

\- "Moi non plus" Il regarde dans la même direction que moi et il fronce les sourcils.

\- "Ton frère ne sait même pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir." Je le regarde avec un sourire.

\- "J'ai de la chance de l'avoir aussi."

\- "Si tu le dis." Il m'a l'air bougon aujourd'hui.

\- "Et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir toi et Daphnée"

\- "Elle a un gout certain." Dit-il en me faisant tourner sur moi-même, j'ai réussi à le dérider.

\- "Charlie, on part" Dit maman en arrivant, je soupire, je m'amuse bien.

\- "J'arrive."

\- "On s'écrit." Je le prends dans mes bras.

\- "On s'écrit"

\- "Prends soin de toi"

\- "Toi aussi"

Et les vacances ont continuées. Harry est devenu un peu morose même s'il essaye de faire bonne figure. Benjy et moi on essaye de lui remonter le moral comme on peut. On faisant des blagues mais ce n'est pas très efficace. Le jour précédent notre anniversaire, je suis dans la salle d'étude entrain d'étudier un livre sur les Runes quand quelqu'un entre. C'est Neville, il vient s'assoir en face de moi.

\- "Ça va?" Je lui demande mais il s'effondre sur la table.

\- "Je suis le pire ami qui soit."

\- "Ah bon?"

\- "Je ne sais pas comment aider Harry alors qu'il a toujours été là pour moi. Il a toujours les bons mots pour me remonter le moral et moi j'en suis incapable." Je comprends ce sentiment, je ressens la même chose.

\- "Je sais, je n'y arrive pas non plus. Mais je suis certain que ton amitié compte beaucoup pour lui. Surtout que tu sois resté après ça. Beaucoup aurait été moins courageux ou loyal que toi."

\- "Je ne serais pas un Poufsouffle alors." Sourit-il en se redressant, mais je le pense vraiment.

\- "C'est vrai, mais je peux te parier que si ça se savait, ils ne l'accueilleraient pas à bras ouvert même dans ta maison."

\- "Je ne le lâcherai pas." Il a l'air déterminé à rester avec lui et à le défendre, ça me rassure.

\- "Merci Neville"

\- "Charlie tu veux venir sur le Chemin de Traverses avec moi?"Me demande maman en arrivant dans la pièce. Je regarde mon devoir fini, j'ai besoin de sortir.

\- "Oui"

On se rend donc au Chemin avec Abby. On fait deux, trois courses puis maman s'arrête dans la rue assez calme.

\- "Tu veux aller où?" Me demande-t-elle et je vois un coiffeur.

\- "J'aimerai passer chez le coiffeur s'il te plait" Elle me regarde surprise, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on touche à mes cheveux.

\- "Ah bon?"

\- "J'ai envie de changer. Je sais que tu vas vouloir m'en dissuader mais…" Elle ne me laisse pas finir et prend mon sac.

\- "Vas-y."

\- "Vraiment?"

\- "C'est tes cheveux et je préfère ça à un tatouage même si je me doute qu'on aura de nouveau cette discussion dans quelques années. Et si tu regrettes, il y a toujours les potions." Je suis soulagée qu'elle accepte si vite. Elle me donne de l'argent.

\- "Merci"

\- "Je suis à côté à la librairie d'accord?"

\- "D'accord"

Je ne pensais pas que se serait si facile. Bien que le plus difficile fut la suite. Le coiffeur m'a demandé jusqu'où je voulais couper, j'ai dis que je voulais avoir les cheveux courts. Il a manqué de faire une attaque. J'exagère bien sûr, mais il voulait juste me couper les pointes. Mais quand je lui montre ce que je veux, il abdique. Je vois mes cheveux tombés et ma motivation avec. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je pourrais croire voir mes frères. Si mes cheveux étaient noirs, bien sûr. Là, ils sont très, très court, je passe une main dedans, ça me fait bizarre de les sentir si petits. Ça fait vraiment garçonne et je sens ma nuque qui est maintenant bien découverte. Par contre, je n'ai pas demandé la permission mais vu que c'était en vue d'être une meilleure apprentie, j'espère que ça passera. Maman me retrouve, elle a un choc mais elle me dit que ça me va bien. A la maison je retrouve mes frères dans la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier ne sort plus beaucoup.

\- "Salut les gars." Ils ont un moment de bug puis Benjy pouffe de rire.

\- "On t'a fait une farce?"

\- "Très marrant"

\- "C'est dingue comme on se ressemble comme ça." Me dit Harry en me regardant de tout prêt. "Sauf qu'il y aura toujours le problème de ça." Rajoute-t-il en montrant mes seins qui commencent à se voir.

\- "Ils sont trop petits pour être un problème." Se moque Benjy, je lui balance un coussin.

\- "Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent?"

\- "Ils parlent en plus." S'en suit une bagarre et finalement essoufflé comme chaque fois nous nous reposons sur le lit.

\- "Vous parliez de quoi?"

\- "De la finale de Quidditch et de la compétition à Poudlard."

\- "Vous allez vous inscrire?"

\- "Je vais postuler pour l'équipe de Poudlard." Me dit Harry, j'espère qu'il sera prit ça lui remontra le moral.

\- "Moi aussi et pour le tournoi et toi?" Il voit en grand comme toujours.

\- "Je ne sais pas encore."

\- "Tu devrais t'inscrire au tournoi, tu as toutes tes chances." J'en doute, il y aura quand même du haut niveau.

\- "Peut-être et toi comment ça se passe?" Je demande à Benjy par rapport à son animagus. Il baisse la tête et froisse son magazine entre ses mains.

\- "Encore aucun résultat"

\- "Ça va venir grand seigneur Ares." Il sourit alors qu'Harry redevient morne.

\- "On devrait me renommer en Lunard junior"

\- "Tu crois que tu peux encore te transformer?"

\- "Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant je ne préfère pas."

\- "Les enfants descendez" Crie papa d'en bas.

\- "On ferra mieux d'y aller"

Nous descendons et là se trouvent beaucoup de monde, Sirius, Remus, Franck et Alice, Karine, Tonks, Neville, Lucie, Ginny, Ronald, Kira et Arwen. Tout le monde crie bon anniversaire. Nous faisons la photo traditionnelle bien sûr. J'ai droit à pleins de commentaires sur mes choix capillaires. Nous mangeons, nous buvons, c'est agréable vraiment. On reçoit plus de cadeaux également.

\- "Et quoi Lucie tu rentres cette année?" Je demande à la sœur de Neville alors que nous sommes tous dans la cuisine. Mon Maitre vient d'arriver, il parle avec maman.

\- "Oui." Dit-elle fièrement.

\- "Quelle maison?"

\- "Je ne sais pas."

\- "Je mise sur Serpentard." Je dis et ça ne semble pas ravir l'assemblée.

\- "Le pire c'est que ça pourrait être le cas." Dit finalement Franck et Neville rajoute.

\- "Ce n'est pas si mal." Je suis sur le cul littéralement, il est passé des Serpentards sont tous des pestiféré à ce n'est pas si mal et pour sa propre sœur.

\- "Je meurs" Je me moque en mettant ma main sur le cœur.

\- "Pourquoi le professeur Rogue est là?" Demande finalement Benjamin, la salle se tait et les regards se tournent vers notre professeur.

\- "Tu viens de plomber l'ambiance." Dis-je alors qu'un silence de plomb vient de s'installer.

\- "Il est là parce qu'il est le parrain de Charlie." Explique maman, il y a silence le temps que les plus jeunes comprennent. Papa et Sirius semblent communiquer par pensée.

\- "Quoi? Depuis quand?" S'exclame Benjamin, le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

\- "Depuis ma naissance crétin." Je lui dis et il me regarde ahuri.

\- "Mais tu le savais?"

\- "Peter me l'a dit."

\- "Et pourquoi tu as coupé tes cheveux?" Me demande la sœur de Neville comme si de rien n'étais. En même temps, elle ne connait pas assez le Maitre des Potions pour comprendre l'importance de cette information;

\- "Il faut que je parle à ma filleule." Déclare alors mon parrain, entendre ce mot dans sa bouche, c'est juste bizarre.

\- "Oh ça fait bizarre. Je vais vomir je crois." Fait Benjamin s'attirant le regard noir intense de mon Maitre.

\- "Garder vos fluides pour vous." Et dans un tournoiement de cape, il sort et je le suis.

\- "Si tu as besoin d'aide, crie!" Dit Benjy avant que je ne sorte, s'il savait

Nous nous installons dans le petit salon, il met toutes les protections et je m'agenouille.

\- "Bon anniversaire apprentie." C'est quand même étrange et perturbant cette double relation. Je passe de l'élève, à l'apprentie, à la filleule, je vais devenir schizophrène.

\- "Merci Maitre." Je me tortille ayant une question qui me brûle les lèvres. "Maitre?" Il me fait signe de parler. "Est-ce que c'est vous qui l'avez dit à mes parents que je savais?"

\- "Oui, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait faciliter beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux?" Je passe instinctivement une main dedans.

\- "Pour l'épreuve." Je murmure, l'appréhension montant en moi.

\- "Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas obligé."

\- "Je sais mais autant gagner des points là où je peux." Il semble me jauger un moment avant de déclarer.

\- "Ça te va bien." Il l'a dit si vite que je pense l'avoir imaginé puis il reprend sur son ton habituel. "Pour le jour de l'épreuve, j'ai convenu avec ta mère que tu viendrais passé la journée avec moi avant que je t'emmène au match." Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est prit mais en excellent Serpentard, je ne doute pas de ses talents

\- "Ils ont accepté?"

\- "Elle devait convaincre ton père. Je viendrais te chercher à 6 heure du matin, soit prête, habille toi comme pour aller au match, tu recevras une tenue là-bas. Pour ce qui est de le tournoi de Pendragon, que veux-tu faire?" Je suis surprise, je ne pensais pas pouvoir choisir.

\- "C'est moi qui décide?"

\- "Je te demande ton avis." Il semble maintenant irrité par ma question pourtant elle est légitime. Depuis le début, c'est lui qui décide tout et pour tout. Quand j'y pense, j'aimerai y participer et peut-être même gagner. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui aurais l'attention et pas le Survivant. Je me vois triomphante devant toute l'école et mes parents. Mais je rêve un peu trop, néanmoins je peux toujours essayer.

\- "J'aimerai participer."

\- "Bien nous nous entrainerons en conséquence. Je suis content que tu aies repris tes esprits."

\- "Maitre?" Il m'invite à parler. "Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à faire la potion Tue-Loup."

\- "C'est une potion très longue et compliquée mais je te l'apprendrais. Au moins avec une motivation en plus peut-être cela t'aidera."

\- "Est-ce qu'à Poudlard, je pourrais accompagner mon frère lors de ses transformations?" Je sais que j'en demande peut-être beaucoup mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

\- "On verra."

\- "Oui Maitre."

\- "J'oubliais joyeux anniversaire." J'ouvre la boite et je tombe sur mon Gallion d'anniversaire. J'irai le ranger dans ma tirelire pour mon futur voyage autour du monde.

\- "Merci Maitre" Voyant que la discussion est finie, je me mets debout. Il enlève les protections et j'ai à peine franchie le palier que je me fais happer par mes frères

\- "Charlie, Charlie!"

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Regarde ce que nous ont offert Sirius et Remus."

\- "On va aller voler avec l'équipe irlandaise avant le match." M'explique Harry alors que Benjy saute tellement que je n'arrive pas à lire ce qui est écrit. Je vois mon Maitre s'exaspérer avant de sortir de la maison

\- "C'est trop génial." Continue Benjamin alors que nous revenons dans la cuisine. Maman s'approche de moi.

\- "Severus veut passer du temps avec toi, tu lui as dit quoi?"

\- "Oui"

\- "C'est bien, je suis contente." Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux. Vous êtes devenu si grand mes bébés." Et elle m'embrasse sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Les jours passèrent et il y a eut bien sûr une seconde pleine lune. Cette fois-ci, Harry a prit la potion et je suis avec lui et papa dans la cave. Je me transforme en même temps que papa. Harry nous regarde, je m'approche de lui, il me caresse. Je sens la tension dans sa main. Si je pouvais, je prendrais une partie de sa douleur.

\- "Fait attention quand même." Me dit papa qui reste à l'écart. "Il aura une force au-delà de l'humain"

\- "Mais il aura sa conscience."

\- "Oui normalement."

Je vois mon frère se mouvoir, je me recule alors qu'il tombe à quatre pattes, la tête en extension, il hurle, ses os craquent. J'ai mal pour lui puis ça s'arrête et le loup me regarde. J'ignore s'il va me bondir dessus, il me fixe, je reste sur mes gardes.

\- "Harry?" Il penche la tête sur le côté.

\- "Je t'entends" Me dit-il, je me relâche et je me mets assisse.

\- "Tu n'entends pas papa?" Il tourne sa tête vers le cerf.

\- "Non"

\- "C'est peut-être notre lien"

\- "Peut-être" ça voix est faible, je viens me frotter contre lui.

\- "Ça va?"

\- "Oui mieux que la première fois." Mais ça n'a pas l'air terrible quand même.

\- "Charlie?" S'inquiète papa alors que je suis tout prêt de mon frère.

\- "J'arrive à lui parler"

\- "Il va bien?" Je regarde mon frère puis papa.

\- "Oui"

Nous passons la soirée tout les trois, c'est un peu bizarre comme situation mais je suis contente qu'Harry ne soit pas seul. Par contre faire la communication entre mon père et mon frère, c'est un peu relou. Après cette nuit blanche nous nous sommes trainés toute la journée. Abby elle était en pleine forme. Je suis couchée sur le canapé, Harry est assis par terre contre le meuble avec un livre. Benjamin essaye de méditer.

\- "Carlie, Carlie, joue, joue" Je regarde, ma sœur qui maintenant marche, avec un air blasé. Elle me fatigue. C'est indécent d'avoir autant d'énergie.

\- "Pas maintenant Abby" Elle se tourne vers mon frère qui lit.

\- "Ryry?"

\- "Je suis fatigué." Lui répond-t-il d'un ton las.

\- "Jyjy?" Benjamin se lève finalement incapable de se concentre. "Oui Jyjy!"

Je regarde Abby sur le dos de mon frère à quatre pattes. Je baille. Je ne sais pas si on s'habitue à faire des nuits blanches mais là j'ai l'impression ne n'avoir plus dormi pendant une semaine. Je regarde Harry, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Il va devoir subir ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je reprends mon livre que j'ai recommencé dix fois, c'est le livre sur les apprentis. Je relis la première de couverture. Un bon apprenti doit être érudit en gardant une part d'audacieux tout en étant altruiste en faisant preuve de sincérité pour être fraternel. Être tout ça en même temps, c'est quasiment impossible. Je me demande ce que me réservent les tests et s'ils sont aussi impossible que cette définition.

Le jour de l'examen arriva. Je suis super stressée mais je ne dois rien laissé paraitre. Logiquement je vais juste passer un moment avec mon parrain avant d'aller à un match de Quidditch donc rien de stressant en sommes. Papa n'a pas l'air ravi et j'ignore se qu'à dit maman pour le convaincre. Pourtant mon Maitre arrive et je pars avec lui, nous arrivons dans un local, on dirait un vestiaire, il fait assez sombre.

\- "Tu vas te changer puis je viendrais te chercher pour la première étape." Il est sûr de lui, ça m'aide à rester calme.

\- "Bien Maitre" Il met une main sur ma nuque, je relève la tête.

\- "Tout va bien aller"

J'en suis moins sûr. J'enfile la tenue qui est accrochée au crochet. C'est un trois-quarts et un t-shirt moulant sans manche tout noir et je vais être à pied nu apparemment. Mon Maitre vient me chercher sans un mot de plus. Je le suis deux pas derrière lui, nous arrivons dans une immense salle. Il y a des tribunes tout autour, il y a des gens là et là mais ce n'est pas rempli. Je continue à avancer. Il s'arrête, je m'arrête. J'entends une voix, je garde la tête baissée.

\- "Maitre Severus Rogue présente son apprentie Charlotte Potter. Première étape savoir être." Ça commence, je ne bouge pas. Un homme s'approche de moi.

\- "Regarde-moi." M'ordonne-t-il, je ne bouge pas. "Tu es sourde ou quoi? Tu veux repartir déjà. Tu fais honte à ton Maitre." Il est dur, il me fait penser aux chefs militaires dans l'armée moldue. "C'est un ordre! Tu me regardes ou tu es éliminée." Finalement il se calme le roquet, la voix de l'homme que je reconnais être Maitre Miles, reprend.

\- "Montrez les positions."

\- "Position d'accueil." Fait mon Maitre, je m'exécute comme si nous n'étions que nous deux. Il continue plusieurs fois, je les fais toutes. Je me retrouve en position à genoux. Le roquet revient devant moi.

\- "C'est un bon chien que vous avez là. Il parait qu'il tue aussi." Dit-il d'un ton mielleux. La colère monte en moi, j'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais je ne bouge pas, je ne cille pas et pourtant un coup de pied atterri dans mon ventre. Je vacille un peu, le souffle coupé avant de reprendre ma position. "Debout." Je ne bouge pas, il ne m'aura pas.

\- "Obéis" M'ordonne mon Maitre, je me lève.

\- "Le couteau" Dit le roquet en tendant l'objet pointu, j'ignore ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse. Me donner une arme alors qu'il vient de me traiter de tueuse, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu.

\- "Apprentie prend le couteau." Je le prends, j'attends le reste. "Je veux que tu fasses une incision dans ta main" J'ai un moment d'absence, une incision, il veut que je coupe moi-même la main, ils sont cinglés. Un laps de temps assez court passe. Je m'exécute non sans une grimace, après l'homme vient me prendre la main et la montre aux autres en la levant."

\- "Premier test concluant." Dit-il avec une voix joviale.

J'émets un soupire de soulagement pour moi-même que personne ne perçoit. Mon Maitre fait apparaitre un bandage et m'enroule la main dedans. Il ne me regarde pas mais sert bien le lien.

\- "Le deuxième test est le test de réflexion" Annonce le roquet.

D'un coup de baguette apparait devant moi une immense piscine qui fait bien 10 m de long mais deux mètre de larges. Ils veulent que je nage? Ce n'est pas vraiment de la réflexion, ils me font monter sur une estrade à un bout de la piscine.

\- "Cette piscine est remplie d'une substance comparable à du feu. Si tu tombes dedans, tu risques de le sentir passer. Maintenant tu dois atteindre l'autre rive, sans utiliser ta magie seul le lien avec le Maitre sera ton seul outil. Tu as droit à une question." Me dit le roquet qui a rangé ses dents. Je regarde l'étendue et un chemin me semble très facile.

\- "Puis-je passer sur le côté?" Il rit.

\- "On ne me l'avait jamais faites celle-là. Tu aurais put le faire mais maintenant je te l'interdis." Génial.

\- "Dommage"

\- "Tu as 10 minutes en tout"

Je réfléchis, je pose un pied au dessus de l'eau, c'est effectivement chaud. Je regarde mon Maitre qui est de l'autre côté. Il me fixe mais ne peut rien dire, je sens le lien ok mais en quoi ça va m'aider. Puis je vois son aura, le fil nous relie. Un fil d'équilibriste fin mais solide. Si je me trompe je tombe à l'eau. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, j'avale ma salive. J'avance un pas, c'est bon mais j'ai toujours un pied sur l'estrade. Si j'avance l'autre, soit je tombe, soit mon idée est bonne. J'avance un deuxième, ça tient toujours. J'avance doucement toujours le regard plongée dans celui de mon Maitre. La distance me parait interminable, finalement j'arrive devant lui. Je fais la révérence.

\- "Deuxième épreuve concluante en 3 minutes 56." Conclu le roquet, je ne savais pas que le temps comptais. Nous descendons de l'estrade et la piscine disparait.

\- "Troisième épreuve. Le lien."

\- "Maitre veuillez faire apparaitre son tatouage et la mettre à genoux." Dit le roquet mais son ton est plus hésitant.

\- "Tu as entendu, à genoux." Sa voix est ferme mais par le lien, je sens de la réticence. J'angoisse un peu cependant je me mets en position.

Je sens sa main sur mon cou, elle y reste plus que nécessaire surement pour me donner du courage. Puis il s'éloigne de deux pas. Le roquet approche, il semble attendre un signal. Je sens sa main approchée de ma nuque. C'est comme avec Maitre Miles, d'abord c'est juste désagréable ensuite il met carrément sa main dessus. Là un profond malaise m'envahi, ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux, c'est dérangeant et puis ça augmente, je commence à bouger pour me dégager. C'est un sentiment de viol et de trahison comme si je trahissais mon Maitre. Il profane la marque de mon Maitre en la touchant. Je gémis puis le malaise augmente encore, je transpire, je vois flous tout mon corps rejette cette main sur moi. Et puis vient le noir. Je sens à peine des bras me rattraper avant que ma tête heurte le sol. Ma dernière pensée est j'ai échouée.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans un lit simple sommaire. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois mon Maitre à mes côté. Il semble plongé dans ses pensées à tel point qu'il n'a put que j'étais réveillée.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Comment te sens-tu?" Il se redresse sur la chaise où il est assis, il semble soucieux.

\- "Ça va mais je suis désolée." Je baisse la tête maintenant que je suis confrontée à ma honte. Est-ce que je l'ai fait renvoyer? Est-ce que je vais avoir un autre maitre?

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "J'ai échoué Maitre." Il n'a aucune réaction, ni colère, ni aucun sentiment.

\- "Encore une fois tu te trompes. Ce test est une torture sans nom." Ça je ne peux le contredire, c'était horrible, pire que la canne. "Il n'est utilisé quand cas de doute entre la connexion du Maitre et de l'apprenti. La marque rejette tout étranger qui pose la main dessus mais si le lien est faible, il le ferra faiblement, si le lien est puissant alors il aura ta réaction." Le sentiment de viol revient en moi, j'ai un frisson. Mais ça vaut dire que j'ai réussi.

\- "J'ai réussi"

\- "Tu as réussi." Il a un mince et si rare sourire. "Tu te sens en forme pour te lever?"

\- "Oui Maitre" Je me tire des couvertures.

\- "Bien allons-y"

Je n'étais pas la seule à passer mon test car je vois trois hommes adultes avec 2 garçons et une fille et une femme adulte accompagné d'une fille. Nous passons devant eux, mon Maitre me fait entrée dans une salle. Je me retrouve face à Maitre Miles, Maitre Belicail et d'autres Maitres et Maitresses. Enfin je suppose qu'ils le sont. Ils portent des habits différents des robes de sorciers, ils ont une tunique et une cape est accrochée à leurs épaules droites, certains habits sont rouges, d'autres verts, blanc comme maitre Miles, bleus. Ils sont 9 en tout assis à une longue table en bois, de l'autre côté deux chaises s'y trouvent. Mon Maitre s'assied face à eux et me fait signe de prendre place à ses côtés.

\- "Apprentie ici, tu as l'autorisation de parler librement." Me dit Maitre Miles, mais vu qu'il est capable de faire durer le test encore, je préfère prendre mes précautions.

\- "Maitre?" Miles rit clairement face à ma demande

\- "Tu peux."

\- "Je dois t'avouer jeune apprentie que j'ai eu beaucoup réticence quand j'ai appris ton enrôlement." Ça j'avais cru comprendre. "Cependant tu as passé mon premier test avec brio." Mon dos s'en souvient encore. "Ici aujourd'hui tu as démontré plus de respect envers l'apprentissage et ton Maitre que beaucoup d'autres apprentis. Il est rare de voir un lien si fort de protection venant de ton Maitre et de dévouement venant de toi après seulement un an." Je réalise que ça fait un an que j'ai fait ce choix. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

\- "Surtout que tu as corsés le test pour elle." Intervint une femme habillée en bleu et Miles la regarde comme un enfant en faute.

\- "N'exagérons rien"

\- "Depuis quand donne-t-on un coup à un apprenti de première année?" Donc ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils font à tout le monde.

\- "C'était gentillet."

\- "Demandez-lui si c'était gentillet." Je n'ai sans doute pas mon mot à dire mais si je l'avais, je dirais que je l'ai sentit passer. Maitre Miles revient vers moi.

\- "Lors de la première année tu reçois un habit, à la fin de ton apprentissage, nous nous reverrons et si tu réussis tu auras une cape. Pendant ce laps de temps, à chaque exploit, tu recevras un nouveau tatouage. Ton Maitre t'en parlera plus en détail."

Il me fait mettre debout mon Maitre se place en face de moi. D'un coup, j'ai des nouveaux habits, des petites bottines, un pantalon proche du corps mais léger, une tunique longue avec une capuche en forme de bec qui me tombe devant les yeux cachant mon visage mais je vois parfaitement. Il y a une pièce de cuir sur mon épaule droite avec des attaches surement pour y mettre la cape. J'ai une ceinture et divers harnachement sur le torse. Une femme apporte une coupe en or, elle l'a donne à mon Maitre. Je vois un liquide argenté dedans.

\- "Bois" Il tient toujours la coupe et c'est lui qui me fait boire. Je bois le liquide argenté, c'est spécial, j'ai envie de retirer ma tête mais il la maintient. J'ai l'impression que le liquide coule dans mes veines jusqu'à mon cou. La sensation est bizarre, je sens des fourmis en moi.

\- "J'ai hâte de voir ton évolution jeune apprentie." Maitre Miles a parlé d'une voix plus chaleureuse mais je peux encore voir qu'il en impose. "Severus prend soin d'elle"

\- "Je le ferrais"

\- "Et apprentie les cheveux courts te vont mieux." Rajoute-t-il avant que nous partions. J'ai gagné cette bataille.

Après cela nous tranplanons dans un endroit inconnu, nous sommes dans un salon, petit et sombre avec beaucoup de bibliothèque. Il part prendre un verre et se sert un liquide doré. Cet endroit est lugubre, il me fait penser à la maison où Peter nous a emmenés.

\- "Tu peux t'assoir dans le fauteuil" Depuis que je suis son apprentie, il ne m'a jamais laissé m'assoir à sa hauteur. Je m'assieds et un nuage de poussière s'élève. Il s'assied sur un autre fauteuil à ma droite.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Nous sommes chez moi, j'ai pensé que nous avions besoin d'une pause avant que je te conduise au match. Il va falloir que tu te changes également." Effectivement, je ne pense pas que ses habits passeront inaperçus. "Tu as des questions?"

\- "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?"

\- "Tu es une apprentie réellement, avant l'intronisation, tu ne l'étais pas vraiment. C'est après la première année que tu entres réellement dans la Guilde, si tu réussis les épreuves. Maintenant peux-tu me répéter les cinq qualités pour être un bon apprenti."

\- "Un bon apprenti doit être érudit en gardant une part d'audacieux tout en étant altruiste en faisant preuve de sincérité pour être fraternel."

\- "C'est plus qu'une phrase se sont les prochaines étapes. Il faudra que tu fasses une action de chaque pour passer une étape. Pas une chose anodine, par exemple pour l'altruisme, ce n'est pas donné une pièce à un mendiant, ça doit être une action forte comme prendre un sort pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il appelle ça un exploit" Ce n'est plus vraiment des tests qu'on me donnera mais c'est moi qui devrais agir pour être récompenser. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Voyant que je réfléchis, il me demande. "Tu comprends?"

\- "Je pense"

\- "Le liquide que je t'ai fait boire t'ajoutera le tatouage quand la magie jugera que tu as réalisé l'exploit."

\- "Il faut que je passe les cinq actions pour réussir mon apprentissage?" Il fini son verre et le pose sur la table basse.

\- "Non, ton apprentissage est en parallèle. C'est en sommes un grade, plus tout aura de tatouage et plus ton apprentissage sera reconnu. Mais tu peux finir ton apprentissage sans avoir de tatouage." Mais si je réussi sans tatouage, c'est comme si mon apprentissage n'avait servis à rien.

\- "Et si je les réussis tous?"

\- "C'est rare mais si tu réussis alors toutes les portes s'ouvriront avant même que tu y penses. Il y a plus d'anciens apprentis que tu ne penses et ils sont souvent bien placés dans la société. Ils savent qu'un apprenti à travailler plus dur pour être là où il est. Il a des valeurs que la société à parfois oublié. Tu comprends?"

\- "Je comprends mais alors comment sait-on que l'apprentissage est fini?"

\- "C'est le Maitre qui le décide quand il n'a plus rien à offrir. Mais tu as encore le temps. Et tu devras repasser un test, mais c'est quasiment une formalité" Le premier test serait plus facile que le dernier, j'ai dut mal à le croire. Je pense qu'il me cache quelque chose mais je préfère attendre, j'ai le temps de voir venir. Je regarde ma tenue.

\- "La tenue que j'ai reçue c'est la tenue officielle des apprentis?"

\- "Oui, elle l'est." Je pensais que les apprentis étaient souvent pacifistes, qu'il était surtout studieux. Cette tenue ne fait pas habit d'étude.

\- "On dirait une tenue de combat." Il ne répond pas à ma question mais se lève. Il part un instant et revient avec une boite.

\- "J'allais oublier, tiens." Il me la tend, je la prends mais je ne comprends pas.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

\- "Il est de coutume que le Maitre offre un cadeau après la première année d'apprentissage." Je pense qu'il est grand temps de remettre les livres à jours. Rien de ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui n'était écrit dedans. Je suppose que c'est pour garder un certain mystère et que le ministère ne se pose pas trop de questions. J'ouvre la boite et je vois une dague à l'intérieur. Il y a des inscriptions dessus, le manche est court et quand je la prends, on dirait qu'elle s'adapte à ma main.

\- "C'est une dague" Dis-je

\- "Elfique, tu peux la mettre là." Il me fait lever et me montre une place à ma ceinture." De l'autre côté tu peux mettre des potions. Il y a aussi deux sortent de bracelets qui contienne des couteaux à mettre au poignet qui sortent grâce à une poussée magique. Je remarque effectivement les bracelets. Ça me fait un peu peur toutes ses armes sur moi.

\- "C'est bien une tenue de combat."

\- "J'ai fait en sorte que ça en soit une maintenant. Les choses ne vont pas devenir plus faciles. Cette année nous allons nous attelé aux combats sans magie et avec. Il faut savoir que ta tenue est conçue avec une protection spéciale qui te protège de toutes les potions. C'est d'abord pour les apprentis qui se spécialisent en potion. C'est mieux qu'une armure, elle peut arrêter beaucoup d'attaque frontale. Un jour ta condition sera révélée et cet habit sera ton meilleur allié." J'espère que j'aurai autre chose qu'un habit comme allié.

\- "Tous les apprentis n'ont pas cette tenue?"

\- "Ils ont la tenue de base et c'est au Maitre à en faire ce qu'il veut." Donc les gens reconnaitront la tenue quand même. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à celle des Maitres à part qu'ils ne portaient pas de ceintures, ni d'arme à première vue.

\- "Elle est magnifique."

\- "Tu recevras une cape à placé là, quand tu auras fini ton apprentissage." Il me montre l'attache à mon épaule droite.

\- "Vous avez été apprentis Maitre?"

\- "Oui si je suis Maitre en Potion."

\- "Est-ce que je peux vous demandez combien de tatouage vous avez eu?" Il me regarde, il se demande sans doute si cette information pourrait le nuire ou pas.

\- "Deux" Je suis presque certaine de savoir lesquels.

\- "Erudit et sincère" J'ai pensé tout haut et j'écarquille les yeux devant ma bêtise. Cependant il ne le prend pas mal et me dit.

\- "Tu commences à bien me connaitre. Tu ferrais mieux de te changer sinon tu vas rater le match"

\- "Vous resterez?" Je demande alors qu'il sort.

\- "Non." Je n'espérais pas beaucoup mais c'est sans doute le lien qui me fait penser comme ça. Cette journée a été chargée en magie et le lien a beaucoup été mis à contribution.

Je me change et j'admire ma tenue que j'ai placée à plat sur le canapé. Cette tenue en jette mais je ne sais pas si je vais en être digne. Je veux protéger mes frères, c'est pour ça que je suis devenue apprentie. Seulement, je n'avais pas vu plus loin, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il faudrait que je prenne des vies pour ça. J'ai été naïve et si mon Maitre m'entendait, il dirait que je pense comme une gamine gâtée. Le feu de la cheminée change et avant même que je puisse faire un mouvement, maitre Belicail en sort. Je fais une révérence et mon Maitre arrive.

\- "Nous allions partir mais tu peux rester, je reviens dans dix minutes" Dit mon Maitre mais apparemment Belicail veut parler tout de suite.

\- "Vous avez fait forte impression à la Guilde. Pourtant ils avaient mis la barre très haute"

\- "J'avais remarqué mais nous pourrons parler de ça à mon retour. Tu m'attends?"

\- "Je fais comme chez moi." Il le regarde glacialement.

\- "Plutôt comme chez moi."

\- "Maitre Belicail." Je le salue en guise d'au revoir.

\- "Charlie encore félicitations pour ton entrée dans la Guilde"

\- "Merci" Je regarde encore une fois ma tenue.

\- "Laisse tes affaires ici, je te les amènerais le moment venu." Il me tend son bras, je le prends et nous transplanons. Dés que mes pieds touchent terre mes oreilles sont assaillies de bruits. Je distingue de la musique, les gens chantent, crient, dansent, volent. Je souris face à cette ambiance qui contraste avec ma matinée. Après l'effort, le réconfort.

* * *

 **J'ai dut couper là sinon mon chapitre allait faire 20 000 mots. Harry est un loup-garou et oui j'ai hésité mais j'ai été sadique.**

 **Charlie a réussi assez facilement en soi. Sa tenue est grandement inspirée d'Assassin's Creed si vous voulez la voir.**

 **Le tournoi de Pendragon, c'est mon idée pour remplacer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'espère que ça vous conviendra avec en plus un petit tournoi de Quidditch inter-école.**

 **Alors bien sûr la devise de l'apprenti est inspiré (copié?) de Divergent.**

 **Le Coupe du monde qui va se dérouler dans le prochain chapitre ne va pas avoir la même fin disons que ça va être plus festif et que Charlie va fêter sa victoire personnelle un peu trop. Mais ça se sera pour demain, si vous êtes sage :-)**


	24. Alcool

**Comme promis la suite qui n'est pas très grande mais c'est que du fun.**

 **Réponses:**

 **Adenoide:**

Je comprends ta réaction mais je pense qu'inconsciemment James et Lily ont poussé Charlie et Harry a protégé leurs frères. La mort d'Ashley également la poussé à faire ses choix et penser de la sorte. Et même si c'était un criminel, elle a tué quelqu'un, ce qui la rend aussi meurtrière.

Alors oui c'est le combat des adultes mais le problème est que Severus est un des seuls avec Dumbledore et Voldy à connaitre un secret qui concerne Charlie et il la protège beaucoup. Et Lucius et bien il sait que Voldy s'intéresse à Charlie même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Alors il garde un oeil sur elle. Merci pour tes commentaires et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Flodalys:** Contente que la suite de ma fic te plaise mais désolée pour Harry bien que ton idée n'est pas loin de ce qu'il va peut-être se passer. Et Lucius tu as raison de te méfier. Severus n'a pas dit non mais il n'a pas dit oui et même s'il dit non, Charlie ira quand même. Pour la potion qui pourra peut-être aider, ça pourrait se faire mais pas de la part de Charlie mais c'est pour la fin de la quatrième année. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24: Alcool**

* * *

Mon Maitre me pousse j'avance entre les gens, je sens que mon Maitre est à cran. Il ne doit pas aimer la foule. Pourtant l'ambiance est énorme. Finalement nous arrivons devant une tente.

\- "Voilà c'est ici. Fait attention à toi." Me dit-il, maman a dut lui dire l'emplacement, ça n'a pas dut être facile avec toutes ses tentes.

\- "Oui Mai… parrain." Je me reprends de peur que quelqu'un puisse nous entendre. Par contre, c'est la première fois que je l'appelle comme ça. Je ne sais pas si ça lui fait aussi bizarre qu'à moi. En tout cas, il tourne le dos. J'entre dans la tente, à l'intérieur on dirait une petite maison.

\- "Ah Charlie, enfin je commençais à m'inquiéter" Papa arrive, il a l'air excité comme un enfant

\- "Maman n'est pas là?"

\- "Tu as encore bien écouté dis-donc. Elle et le Quidditch ça fait deux, elle est à la maison avec Abby." J'ai dut être tellement prise par l'épreuve que je n'ai pas fait attention.

\- "Mais nous on est là." Dis Sirius en arrivant, il me prend dans ses bras.

\- "Salut Sirius, Remus n'est pas là?" Papa et lui se regardent de connivence.

\- "Il est partit il y a une heure avec Tonks. Depuis pas de nouvelles."

\- "Sacré Lunard" Dis papa, j'espère qu'ils se mettront ensemble, ils forment un beau couple.

\- "Bonjour Charlie" me salue quelqu'un dans mon dos, je me retourne et je vois Neville et mon frère.

\- "Bonjour Neville, tu vas bien? "

\- "Oui merci."

\- "Bonjour" Me salue à son tour Hermione en arrivant.

\- "Hermione, je suis contente de te voir."

\- "Moi aussi" Elle me sourit, elle semble aller mieux quand fin d'année.

\- "Et Benjy?"

\- "Il est dans la tente à côté avec les Weasley." Bien sûr, nous devons être à côté des roux.

\- "Je t'ai mis dans la même chambre qu'Hermione." M'explique papa en passant, me montrant la "pièce" du fond.

\- "Ok c'est cool. Je vais poser mes affaires."

\- "Dépêche-toi parce qu'on part dans cinq minutes"

Je pose mes affaires dans la sorte de pièce. Je me pose deux minutes sur mon lit. Je passe une main sur ma nuque, j'ai peine à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer. Les épreuves, le lien avec mon Maitre que je sens encore plus fort, ma tenue, mon avenir.

\- "Ça va?" Me demande Hermione, j'enlève ma main en vitesse, peut-être trop vite.

\- "Oui, je n'ai pas soufflé depuis ce matin mais ça va aller. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais le Quidditch" Je dis pour changer de sujet et elle n'a pas le genre a aimé ce sport.

\- "Je n'aime pas vraiment mais c'est l'occasion de voir des sorciers ressemblés et de mieux connaitre leurs coutumes." On entend d'ailleurs mon père qui rie avec Sirius.

\- "C'est clair, des mâles imbibés d'alcool qui crient avec des gars sur des balais, ça c'est le monde sorcier qu'on aime." Hermione sourit alors que papa nous crie.

\- "Les filles ont part!"

\- "Ok P'pa"

Nous sortons et nous retrouvons la famille Weasley et mon frère. Il ne manque que Molly, je suppose qu'elle est comme maman. Benjamin lâche son ami et vient vers moi.

\- "Tu es enfin là?"

\- "Je t'ai manqué?" Il fait mine de réfléchir avant de dire.

\- "Non"

\- "Tu n'avais pas les cheveux longs avant?" De demande Bill alors que nos pères parlent ensemble. Je passe une main dedans, c'est un pur réflexe.

\- "Si"

\- "C'est donc pour ça que maman a dit que le monde était à l'envers." Dit-il, je ne comprends pas bien. "Je suis un garçon, et elle n'aime pas les garçons aux cheveux longs." Je souris en comprenant.

\- "Et je suis une fille et les filles doivent avoir les cheveux longs." C'est tellement vieux jeux.

\- "Tout à fait."

\- "Tu fais rebelle comme ça." Commente l'autre Charlie.

\- "J'adore ton crochet de serpent"

\- "Maman beaucoup moins."

\- "Tiens on t'a pris des Multiplettes, ça permet de revoir des images au ralentit" Me dit Harry en me tendant des sortes de jumelles. C'est sympa qu'ils aient pensé à moi.

\- "Cool, merci."

Nous nous rendons au stade qui est gigantesque, j'entends Arthur dire.

\- "Il peut recevoir cent mille spectateurs. Le ministère a constitué une équipe spéciale de cinq cents personnes pour y travailler pendant une année entière. Chaque centimètre carré a été traité avec des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu. Tout au long de l'année, chaque fois qu'un Moldu s'approchait d'ici, il se rappelait soudain un rendez-vous urgent et repartait au plus vite... Chers Moldus" Ajouta-t-il d'un ton affectueux. Ça m'étonne toujours la façon qu'il a de parler des Moldus comme si c'était des animaux.

On est entré dedans, on a monté beaucoup d'escaliers avant d'arriver dans la tribune officielle. Papa ne c'est pas moqué de nous. Je suppose que c'est grâce à lui que les Weasley sont ici aussi. La loge est belle et il y a une vingtaine de chaises. On peut voir tout d'ici, les gens sont entrain de prendre place dans le stade. Nous nous asseyons et je me suis mise le plus loin possible de la chaise où il est marqué "Ministre". Quand il arrive, je fais mine de regarder dans les Multiplettes mais j'ai put voir Percy se baisser si bas que ses lunettes tombent et se cassent. Bien sûr le ministre salue grandement Benjamin.

\- "Cette place est libre charmante demoiselle?"

\- "Blaise!" Il me sourit mais ne s'assied pas comme un bon gentleman, il attend ma réponse.

\- "Alors?"

\- "Bien sûr"

\- "Bonjour Charlie." Me dit Daphnée en se mettant derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois la famille Malefoy et les parents de Daphnée.

\- "Bonjour Daphnée, Monsieur et Madame Greengrass. Bonjour Drago, Monsieur et Madame Malefoy."

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux?" Demande Drago en montrant les Weasley d'un mouvement de tête.

\- "Ils viennent regarder le match je suppose." Il fait une grimace face à ma réponse alors que ses parents sont entrain de parler au Ministre.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux?" Me demande Daphnée comme si c'était une catastrophe. Encore une fois ma main passe dans mes cheveux.

\- "Je les ai fait couper"

\- "Mais quelle idée!"

\- "Ce n'est pas si grave."

\- "Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir avant de dire ça?" Je suis un peu vexé, je trouve ça pas si mal. Drago a l'air du même avis que mon amie.

\- "Moi j'aime bien" Je souris à Blaise, il est toujours de mon côté.

Je me re-concentre sur le terrain. Le ministre fait un discours mais j'ai fait exprès de parler avec Blaise. Puis les mascottes ont fait leur entrée. Pour les bulgares, se fut des Vélanes. Des femmes pas vraiment humaines à la beauté redoutable, leurs peaux scintillent et leurs cheveux semblent constamment soulevés par un vent léger. Une musique s'élève et les créatures commencent à danser. Je vois Blaise qui a un sourire béat et c'est le cas de tous les mâles de l'assistance. Je vois Hermione qui essaye de retenir Harry qui avance vers le bord de la tribune. Je donne un coup de coude à Blaise. Mais rien n'y fait, il a le regard rivé sur les Vélanes.

\- "Belle trop belle."

\- "Tu baves." Je lui dis mais il ne semble pas m'entendre.

\- "Je veux l'épouser"

\- "Blaise!" Elle arrête de danser, il essuie la bave de sa bouche et se tourne vers moi.

\- "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"

\- "Tu as encore de la bave, là" Je lui montre son menton alors que j'entends Daphnée dire.

\- "Les mecs" Je suis bien d'accord.

Je regarde les Vélanes qui se sont rangés. Les mascottes Irlandais arrivent, quelque chose qui ressemble à une grande comète vert et or surgit dans le stade. Elle fait un tour complet du terrain, puis se sépare en deux comètes plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploie brusquement d'un bout à l'autre du stade, reliant entre elles les deux comètes lumineuses. Puis l'arc-en-ciel s'efface et les deux comètes se réunissent et se fondent à nouveau en une seule, formant à présent un grand trèfle scintillant qui s'élève dans le ciel et vole au-dessus des tribunes. Une sorte de pluie d'or semble en tomber.

\- "Se sont des Farfadets" M'explique Blaise alors que je ramasse une pièce d'or qui vient de tomber. "Ne te réjouis pas, ce ne sont pas des vrais" Je suis déçue mais pas autant que Ronald qui lâche son butin.

Le trèfle géant se disperse, les Farfadets se laissent tomber en douceur sur le terrain, de l'autre côté des Vélanes, et s'asseyent en tailleur pour assister au match.

Nous voyons arriver les irlandais puis les Bulgares. Les supporters crient le nom de leur attrapeur: Viktor Krum. Il y a même une image de lui en géant. Crâne rasé, mâchoires carré, il est beau et ténébreux.

\- "Il est craquant" Je dis tout haut et Ginny qui est à côté de moi me dit.

\- "Je trouve aussi. Tu ne trouves pas Hermione?"

\- "Si, si." Elle rougit mais elle semble s'amusée.

\- "On est là pour regarder le match" Se plaint Benjy, ne serait-il pas jaloux?

\- "Je regarde ce qui est intéressant."

\- "Krum est très intéressant" Rajoute Ginny et son frère lui lance un regard noir.

\- "On est d'accord." Je l'approuve en me reconcentrant sur le match.

Le match est palpitant, je n'en ai jamais vu un comme ça. L'attrapeur Irlandais c'est fait avoir deux fois par Krum et a mordu deux fois la poussière. Krum a eut le nez cassé surement mais il a attrapé le vif d'or. Néanmoins les Irlandais avaient des points d'avance, donc le match se finit sur un 160 pour 170 en faveur de l'Irlande. L'Irlande a gagné. Il y a des tours d'honneur puis l'équipe perdante est venue dans notre loge et Ludo Verpey a dit leurs noms. J'étais à côté de Krum et avec ses deux yeux au beurre noir, il est moins craquant. Mais quand Verpey a dit son nom, le stade fut en délire. Puis l'équipe gagnante est venue chercher leurs coupes, juste à côté de nous. Je crois que ça restera un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

De retour dans notre tente, papa et les adultes ont l'air de vouloir faire la fête. Ils nous envoient, nous, les enfants dans la tente des Weasley. Percy est partit direct se coucher, Charlie et Bill sont partit faire la fête, les autres sont assis et moi aussi, à même le sol.

\- "Krum est un dieu vivant" S'extasie Guguss.

\- "C'est juste un joueur de Quidditch" Dit Hermione qui lit un livre, le roux lui renvoi un regard noir comme si elle avait di une énorme bêtise.

\- "Tu n'y connais rien, à part les livres rien d'autres ne t'interesse."

\- "Elle a un cerveau, elle, au moins." Il va répondre quelque chose mais Benjy lui donne un coup de coude. Il se renfrogne.

\- "Ses feintes étaient géniales, j'ai hâte des les essayer." Dit Benjy, il risque de se casser quelques fois la figure aussi.

\- "Et c'était comment votre session de vol avec les Irlandais?" Je leur demande et leurs yeux se remplissent d'étoiles.

\- "Epoustouflant, mémorable." Énumère Benjamin et Harry continue.

\- "Exceptionnel, magnifique" Et ils sont maintenant incapable de faire des phrases.

\- "Dis donc vous avez appris plein de nouveaux mots comme quoi ça sert le Quidditch." Hermione relève la tête et me sourit.

\- "Il y a un serpent devant notre tente" Intervint Fred qui est entrain de manger un gâteau. Ginny fait une grimace.

\- "Tu l'as tué j'espère"

\- "Pas certain que Charlie apprécie." Se moque George. Curieuse, je me lève et je sors. Je découvre encore Blaise.

\- "Tu m'as suivit?" Je croise les bras faisant mine d'être en colère;

\- "Un troupeau de roux, ça ne se manque pas. On est dans ma tente sans adulte, ça te tente" Je ne compte pas relever son jeu de mot. Et plus, ça doit être marrant surtout que j'entends la conversation de la tente, qui parle maintenant des Gryffondors.

\- "Très marrant mais à mon avis mon père ne sera pas pour."

\- "Qui ne tente rien n'à rien." Je grimace.

\- "Juste pour que t'arrête avec tes "tentes", j'y vais."

\- "Je t'attends."

Je rentre dans la tente des adultes et j'ai comme un doute sur leur âge. Papa est entrain de marcher sur les mains, et les autres comptes le temps, il me semble. Il se remet sur ses pieds en levant les bras.

\- "Tadaa!" Fait-il, les autres applaudissent en se servant des bières.

\- "Papa?" Il se rapproche de moi.

\- "Oui ma chérie que j'aime." Il est saoul, c'est un fait maintenant.

\- "Est-ce que je peux aller dans la tente avec mes amis?" Ils sont à deux pas." C'est peut-être pas vrai mais ils ne doivent pas être fort loin.

\- "D'accord." Je le regarde effaré, il vient d'accepter ou je rêve?

\- "D'accord?"

\- "Oui mais tu fais attention en traversant." Est-ce que j'ai vraiment raison de profiter de son état? Oui.

\- "Ok papa"

\- "Tu peux même dormir là-bas" Rajoute-t-il

\- "Sans blague"

\- "Mais oui"

\- "James" Intervint Arthur qui semble un peu moins alcoolisé mais mon père ne l'écoute pas.

\- "Qui est le suivant?"

Je ressors en courant trop heureuse, je m'arrête devant Blaise.

\- "Alors?"

\- "Il a dit oui, l'alcool m'a beaucoup aidé mais il a dit oui." Je saute sur place tellement contente. Il me prend la main.

\- "Allez vient princesse"

Il m'amène à une tente un peu plus loin, quand je rentre ce n'est pas la même chose. Les meubles sont chics, un peu trop pour le décor. Drago est entrain de parler à Vincent et Goyle.

\- "Regardez qui je ramène." Fait Blaise en avançant.

\- "Ouais!" Crie Daphnée en arrivant derrière nous, elle a ses mains derrière son dos. "Regardez ce que j'ai moi!" Dit-elle en sortant une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

\- "Tu es folle!" Je m'exclame.

\- "Une gorgée chacun, ça ne va pas nous tuer." Fait Blaise en prenant la bouteille.

\- "Ça non, mais mon père si." Et là, je pourrais toujours courir pour qu'il me laisse revenir. En même temps, je suis presque certaine que même si ça se passe bien, il ne me laissera pas refaire ça. Autant en profiter. Surtout que j'ai vraiment quelque chose à fêter.

\- "C'est bon, une gorgée, on s'amuse et on dort. Demain, se sera ni vu, ni connu." Dit Drago avec un sourire, il s'approche de moi. "Tu as peur des vilains serpents?"Et je peux enfin être une fille normale en dehors de mon apprentissage.

\- "Ok " Je prends la bouteille et je bois une longue gorgée que je manque de recracher, j'ai la gorge en feu, je tousse. Ils se marrent tous mais quand c'est leur tour, ils ont tous la même réaction que moi. On s'installe par terre.

\- "Tu nous fais la démo maintenant." Je comprends qu'ils parlent de mon Animagus. Sans plus attendre, je me mets debout et je me transforme, je cours un peu puis je me remets en humain.

\- "Tadaa!" Je me rends compte que j'ai l'air de mon père, j'éclate de rire.

\- "Trop fort."

\- "Mais c'est quoi l'histoire avec tes cheveux?" Demande Daphnée encore une fois. Je la regarde en faisant une moue d'enfant.

\- "Il n'y a pas d'histoire avec mes cheveux"

\- "J'ai la tête qui tourne." Dis Vincent et Gregory le regard, l'air confus.

\- "Effectivement elle tourne"

\- "C'est fort non?" Je demande à mon amie, elle reprend la bouteille, elle essaye de lire.

\- "On s'en fou." Elle boit un coup. "Charlie, tu es trop belle" Elle me tend la bouteille, je bois un petit coup.

\- "Daphnée tu es givrée" Elle tend un doigt vers moi.

\- "Bois plus, parle moins." Je passe la bouteille à Blaise qui se sert. Je regarde Drago qui fait des grands pas autour de nous.

\- "Drago qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

\- "Je mesure la tente." Dit-il sérieusement.

\- "Ok Drago" Je rigole, je me sens légère. Je remarque que Blaise a toujours la bouteille en main. Il semble soucieux.

\- "Blaise ça va?"

\- "Oui, oui." Me dit-il vaguement.

\- "Tu n'as pas l'air"

\- "Problème familiaux ce n'est rien."

\- "Je suis là si tu as besoin." Je me colle à son épaule. Il me regarde et soupire.

\- "Viens un peu dehors." Il m'aide à me relever. Nous sortons, on s'appuie contre un petit mur à côté de la tente. L'air me fait du bien. J'invite Blaise à parler. "C'est ma mère. Elle voudrait que cette année je commence à sortir avec des filles." Je ris un coup mais lui ne rit pas.

\- "Désolée mais elle te l'a dit comme ça. Cette année je veux que tu sortes avec des filles." J'essaye d'imiter sa mère mais ça doit être horrible car il sourit un peu.

\- "Oui tout tourne autour de ça pour elle."

\- "Mais elle veut que tu te cases?"

\- "Non elle veut que j'acquiers de l'expérience comme elle dit."

\- "Whouah c'est…." Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier ça.

\- "Tordu tu peux le dire."

\- "Mais tu vas le faire?"

\- "Si je ne veux pas qu'elle paye quelqu'un pour le faire oui." Ça mère est une folle.

\- "Très tordu quand même. Et tu as déjà une liste?" Il se vexe.

\- "Tu crois que ça me plait de prendre une fille et puis je passe à la suivante?" Je lui prends la main pour qu'il se calme.

\- "Non je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça."

\- "Le pire c'est qu'elle déteste les hommes qui font ça mais elle dit que pour être un bon mari avec la bonne femme, il faut d'abord s'entrainer avec des filles de passage. " J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est sans filtre.

\- "Tu ne m'as pas invité pour ça?"

\- "Jamais" ça pourrait être vexant prit. Mais je considère Blaise comme un frère et ça doit être pareil pour lui.

\- "Je préfère. Mais tu n'as que quatorze ans."

\- "Elle le sait, elle veut que je commence par la drague puis par bien embrasser et nous verrons l'année prochaine pour la suite." Il boit un grand coup et je ne sais quoi rajouter. Un type habillé en pantalon noir et pull bordeaux arrive devant nous. Il porte une cape, on ne voit pas bien son visage.

\- "Bonsoirrrr" Dit-il, un Bulgare surement.

\- "Bonsoirrrr" Je répète en accentuant les "r" comme lui.

\- "Vous fêtez?" Nous demande-t-il en montrant notre bouteille qui est vide maintenant.

\- "On peut dire ça" Je réponds, il me tend la main.

\- "Je suis Adam" Il enlève sa capuche et je reconnais l'attrapeur Bulgare. Enfin je pense que c'est lui parce qu'il s'appelle Viktor et pas Adam. A moins que se soit un jeu, alors je vais jouer.

\- "Casey et lui c'est Zayne." Blaise me regarde avec un drôle d'air.

\- "Vous avez l'âge de boire?" Nous demande Adam-Viktor.

\- "On a 17 ans." Il semble douter puis hausse les épaules.

\- "ça vous dit on parrrtage?" Il nous montre une bouteille qui a un liquide trouble à l'intérieur.

\- "Tu es Bulgare pourquoi tu ne fêtes pas avec tes amis?" Demande Blaise.

\- "Mes amis sont ennuyants"

\- "Alors fêtes la vie avec nous." Je dis, encore une fois c'est sortit tout seul.

\- "La vie?" Me fait mon ami en levant un sourcil. Je souffle.

\- "On s'en fou"

Nous rentrons dans la tente, Drago est couchée sur le ventre, endormi, Gregory et Vincent se touche le nez et Daphnée dort sur le lit.

\- "Ne fait pas attention, ils sont jeunes" Je dis en poussant Drago sur le côté qui grogne. Il est vivant c'est une bonne chose.

\- "Vous sortez ensemble?" Demande Krum, je regarde Blaise.

\- "Non. Répond-t-il en premier, il montre la bouteille de notre invité. "C'est quoi ton truc?"

\- "C'est rrrusse?" Dit-il avec un sourire. Il le tend à Blaise qui boit un grand coup. Il fait une grimace de dégout.

\- "C'est un désinfectant oui." Krum rit, je ris avec lui.

\- "Après le deuxième coup tu ne sens plus rien." Blaise écoute le conseil et rigole en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Krum se met dans le canapé en face et moi à côté de lui.

\- "Je confirme, je ne sens plus mon corps."

\- "Tu veux essayer?" Me demande Blaise en me tendant la bouteille. Ce dernier semble loin et je me sens déjà assez bizarre comme ça.

\- "Je ne sais pas."

\- "Allez Casey." M'encourage Viktor, au point où j'en suis.

\- "Ok." Je bois et je manque de recracher, c'est horrible. "Par Merlin et Morgane"

\- "Je te l'avais dit." Me dis mon ami en partant dans un fou rire, je le suis et Viktor aussi.

\- "Tu es marrante." Me complimente notre invité

\- "Et toi tu es Bulgare" C'est fait, je n'ai plus aucun neurone en route.

\- "Tu vas à Poudelard?"

\- "Oui" Il boit sans réaction, ce gars est un roc.

\- "Il y a des filles et des garçons?

\- "Toujours oui."

\- "Chez nous il y a que garçons." Une école que de garçon, ça doit être ennuyant.

\- "Ça doit être chiant" Nous parlons longtemps de tout et surtout de rien. "Je suis morte et tu es un ange. Un ange craquant." Je dis en laissant ma tête lourde sur le dos du canapé.

\- "Tu es belle."

Après il y a eu un rapprochement, nos lèvres se sont touchées, c'était électrisant. Puis Blaise c'est levé et Krum est partit, je n'ai pas tout compris. Blaise est revenu alors que je touche mes lèvres.

\- "On ferrait mieux de dormir." Je ne suis pas en état de me lever, il me soulève par un bras et me porte jusqu'au lit. Il enlève mes chaussures et me couche. "Tu ne dépasses pas la ligne et on devrait s'en sortir." Je n'ai rien compris mais je lui réponds

\- "Ok bonne nuit"

\- "Bonne nuit princesse"

Ma nuit fut courte, je me réveille avec un mal de tête énorme. Il me faut un long moment pour me rappeler où je suis, je vois que j'ai un peu débordé de son côté comme je le fais avec mes frères. J'ai son bras sous ma tête.

\- "Ça fait une heure que j'attends pour pouvoir bouger mon bras" Me dit-il en souriant. Je m'enlève et il masse son bras.

\- "Menteur"

\- "Tu as débordé"

\- "Un tout petit peu. Ton lit est vachement confortable et ton bras aussi en passant." Je me redresse en position assise mais mon corps n'est pas d'accord. "Par contre mon ventre, je crois que je vais vomir."

\- "Les toilettes sont par là."

Je me lève et cours vers les toilettes, je vomis. C'était une mauvaise idée, pourquoi j'ai bu autant et pourquoi j'ai bu tout court. Ma tête va exploser. Heureusement, il y a une douche, je prends une en vitesse sachant que les autres vont vouloir se laver aussi. Je me sens un peu mieux mais c'est toujours pas la joie. Je ressors et je vois Blaise qui essaye de réveiller Drago. Le blond grommelle mais ne bouge pas. Je vois Daphnée toujours dans son lit et Vincent et Gregoy affalé l'un sur l'autre dans un fauteuil.

\- "Tu n'aurais pas un t-shirt à me prêter car celui-là pue l'alcool?" Je demande à Blaise.

\- "Je dois pouvoir te trouver quelque chose."

Il me sort un t-shirt à lui vert. Je vais me changer dans la salle de bain quand je reviens, Drago est assit et se masse les tempes.

\- "Je vais y aller." Je m'en veux un peu de le laisser dans cette merde mais je dois encore affronter mon père.

\- "Ok"

\- "Ça va aller?" Il ramasse la bouteille de Daphnée.

\- "Je vais gérer mais je ne voudrais pas que tu ailles des ennuis." Je vais sortir quand je vois une autre bouteille par terre. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce fût la réalité ou un rêve alors je demande.

\- "Juste pour être sûr. Il y avait bien Viktor Krum avec nous et il voulait être incognito?"

\- "Ouaip" Répond mon ami, je ne suis pas si folle alors.

\- "Ok ça me rassure." Je me masse les yeux pour me réveiller.

\- "Ta tête?" Me demande-t-il, j'ai l'impression que les Vélanes et les Farfadets sont entrain de se battre dedans.

\- "Un enfer"

\- "Bonne chance."

Je retourne à notre tente, je vois des gens un peu partout qui semble dans le même état que moi pour la plupart. Je rentre dans la tente des jeunes et personne ne semble levé je soupire de soulagement.

\- "Dur nuit." Je me retourne pour voir Charlie et Bill à une table entrain de boire une tasse de thé surement.

\- "J'étais avec des amis un peu plus loin."

\- "Tu devrais aller te laver les dents."

\- "Pourquoi?" C'est vexant mais ils sourient.

\- "Tu sens l'alcool." Et merde

\- "Un conseil, beaucoup de dentifrice et évite les trucs trop gras à manger" Me conseille Charlie, je crois que je suis incapable de manger quoique se soit aujourd'hui et pendant le mois à venir.

\- "Mais comme nous sommes responsables, nous te rappelons que boire à ton âge ce n'est pas bien." Rajoute Bill, ils vont surement aller tout dire à mon père.

\- "Vous allez en parler à mon père?" Ils se regardent et finalement me disent.

\- "Non"

\- "Merci"

\- "Mais nous avons une potion qui pourrait te libérer de tout ses effets secondaires comme la migraine ou les nausées. Mais nous pensons que la première cuite doit être mémorable pour ne pas recommencer de sitôt." Ça c'est vache, qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour avoir cette potion.

Cependant, je suis leur conseil et je reviens à temps pour le petit-déjeuner. Les adultes ont la tête dans le cul, même Remus et Tonks, ils sont arrivés les derniers et ont apparemment dormit ensemble. Je mange qu'un bout de pain car mon estomac ne semble pas pouvoir en supporter plus. Mes frères me regardent bizarrement mais ils ne disent rien. Après ça nous rentrons tranquillement à la maison sauf que le transport est délicat et que je me retrouve à quatre pattes entrain de vomir. Je me relève, nous sommes dans le bois à côté de chez nous.

\- "Charlie, ça va?" Me demande papa qui lui non plus n'a pas l'air bien.

\- "Oui, oui."

Nous rentrons à la maison et maman nous accueille, elle nous embrasse tout les quatre. Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- "On dirait que quelqu'un a fêté." Un moment j'ai cru qu'elle parlait de moi mais c'est papa qu'elle regarde.

\- "Un peu." Dit-il comme un enfant mais elle se détend

\- "C'était bien au moins?"

\- "Oui c'était génial! La soirée aussi, on c'est bien amusé avec les autres." S'exclame Harry beaucoup trop fort pour ma tête.

\- "Et toi Charlie?" Me demande maman, je vais répondre mais Benjy me devance.

\- "Elle était avec ses amis" Je le fusille du regard.

\- "Avec qui?" Demande maman.

\- "Blaise et les autres." Je réponds rapidement.

\- "Je ne veux plus que tu ailles chez lui." Dit-elle sérieusement

\- "Papa a dit que je pouvais" Je montre papa du doigt qui boit un café, ils nous regardent toutes les deux.

\- "James?"

\- "J'ai peut-être dis ça oui." Elle lève les yeux au ciel puis se tourne vers moi.

\- "Et c'est quoi ce t-shirt?"

\- "Je suis tombée dans la bue, il était dégoutant, il m'en a prêté un. Tu ferrais moins d'histoire si c'était Benjamin et Ronald." Je m'exclame.

\- "Déjà se sont deux garçons et puis je connais les parents de Ron." Je lui fais un sourire made in Rogue.

\- "Invite la mère de Blaise"

\- "Ne joue pas à ça Charlie."

\- "Et si c'était Harry et Hermione?"

\- "Les parents d'Hermione sont moldus" Elle fait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

\- "Mais c'est une fille et un garçon."

\- "Dans ta chambre, on finira cette discussion tantôt."

Je monte dans ma chambre en bousculant mes frères, ses traitres. Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Blaise est un beau mec mais j'aurai l'impression de sortir avec un de mes frères. Je me plains de mes parents, mais je n'aimerai pas avoir sa mère. Par contre, je repense à Krum, à ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai eu mon premier baiser et je n'étais pas moi-même. C'est comme si j'avais gâché mon premier baiser.

Mes frères arrivent, je leur tourne le dos.

\- "Alors c'était bien ta petite fête?" Demande Benjamin, je me retourne pour leur faire face.

\- "Et votre petite revanche?"

\- "Tu nous as lâché." Explique Harry, c'est n'importe quoi.

\- "Je voulais être avec mes amis."

\- "Et nous?" Ils étaient avec les leurs, pour une fois que je ne reste pas avec eux.

\- "Vous vous êtes bien amusé non?"

\- "Oui mais…" commence Benjy mais notre frère le coupe.

\- "C'est vrai que tu as bu?" Comment il a su ça lui.

\- "Chut! Comment tu le sais?"

\- "J'ai entendu Bill et Charlie en parler." Tous des boulets ses roux.

\- "Vous vous taisez"

\- "Vous avez bu beaucoup? C'était cool?" Me questionne Benjamin, il faut qu'il arrête de parler d'alcool sinon je vais vomir de nouveau.

\- "Non enfin si sur le moment mais plus maintenant."

Je me recouche sur mon lit, je suis encore fatiguée par les évènements de la veille. Je ferme les yeux et je me retrouve dans une salle grande, je vois un serpent, il est grand, il serpente sur le sol.

\- "Charlie!" je me relève en sursaut, ma tête et mon ventre, c'est l'horreur.

\- "Papa?"

\- "Ça va?" Il semble inquiet.

\- "Oui juste non rien." C'est qu'un cauchemar, je n'ai plus cinq ans, je peux gérer. "Tu voulais me parler?"

\- "Je ne t'ai pas vu grandir." Il a un visage sérieux bien que sa voix est nostalgique.

\- "C'était entre il y a 14 ans et maintenant. Tu aurais dut t'en rendre compte à un moment" Vive le sarcasme, je suis tellement fatiguée et malade. Je vais tuer Daphnée et Krum si je le revois un jour.

\- "Charlie" Soupire-t-il.

\- "Oui c'est comme ça que tu m'as appelée." Il sourit enfin un peu.

\- "Je suppose que plus je te demanderai de t'éloigner de lui et plus tu ferras le contraire" ça c'est certain.

\- "Il y a des chances mais si tu ne me dis rien, je resterai quand même avec lui." Je lui dis dans un sourire mais le sien est partit.

\- "Ce n'est pas un jeu."

\- "Je le sais" Et plus que tu ne le penses. Merde mon Maitre, s'il apprend que j'ai bu, il va mal le prendre. Mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'il l'apprenne vu que même mes parents ne sont pas au courant.

\- "Promet moi de faire attention." Me dit papa en me prenant la main.

\- "Je te le promets." Il y a un moment de silence puis il me demande.

\- "J'ai vraiment dit que tu pouvais aller chez lui?" Je souris, il semble avoir des trous de mémoires.

\- "Oui" Il grimace et se masse les tempes.

\- "Il faut vraiment que j'arrête l'alcool"

Je ne compte pas en reprendre avant longtemps non plus. Papa s'en va mais maman arrive avec Abby et la pose sur mon lit. Ma sœur a un tambour dans ses mains.

\- "Tu peux jouer un peu avec ta sœur?"

\- "Et les garçons?"

\- "Ils sont dehors" Je vois en effet mes frères qui sont sur leurs balais. Maman s'en va et ma sœur me regarde.

\- "Carlie, joue?" Tambour!" Crie-t-elle en tapant dessus, ma tête c'est horrible. Je lui reprends l'objet.

\- "Non pas tambour"

\- "Chanter?" Elle a une moue adorable mais là, ça ne marche pas. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

\- "Non. Dormir" Je ferme les yeux.

\- "Non pas dormir!" Elle se met sur moi et saute sur mon ventre. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants, c'est clair. "D'accord on va jouer à cache-cache"

\- "Oui!" Je la porte et je la mets derrière ma tenture.

\- "Toi tu te mets ici et moi je comptes"

\- "Accord!"

Je me mets à mon bureau pour commencer mon finir mon devoir d'Arithmancie.

\- "Je suis cachée" Elle le répète encore et encore. Je me pince l'arrête du nez.

Finalement je la reprends et je lui mets des feuilles et des crayons pour qu'elle colorie par terre. Je suis à la fin de mon devoir. Je me lève pour prendre mon sac et quand je me retourne, je vois Abby sur ma chaise et elle patauge dans l'encre qu'elle vient de renverser. Comment elle a fait pour aller si vite.

\- "Abby" Elle met ses mains pleines de bleus partout sur elle.

\- "Marrant" Je prends mon devoir par un côté et il coule sur mon bureau. Il est irrécupérable, je soupire. Mais que je regarde son sourire et ses yeux bruns craquant, je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.

\- "Viens là petit putois."

Je lui fais prendre son bain, je la laisse longtemps car l'encre c'est difficile à enlever. On joue au canard, au calamar de Poudlard. Puis je la sors et je l'enroule dans sa cape de bain. Elle enroule ses petits bras autour de mon coup.

\- "J't'aime Carlie" C'est quand même mignon, ces petits machins.

\- "Je t'aime aussi"

* * *

 **Et voilà, Charlie a bu mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, il y aura des conséquences malgré ça on fini sur une note toute douce parce que vous allez en avoir besoin pour la suite. Charlie ne va pas devenir alcoolique ou débauchée de même pour Blaise, je ne vais pas tomber dans la caricature. C'était juste une expérience de jeunesse. Elle voulait fêter et être comme tout le monde en dehors de son apprentissage.  
**

 **Petite anecdote au départ j'avais repris l'idée de l'attaque des mangemorts mais j'ai voulu innové et voilà une petite rencontre Krum et Charlie avec son premier baiser. L'explication du pourquoi Krum n'a pas donné son vrai nom, viendra.**


	25. et conséquences

**Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 25 et oui déjà. Nous voilà avec les conséquences du précédent qui seront plus dur ou plus différente que Charlie le pensait.**

 **Réponses:**

 **Guest:** Il va avoir leur rencontre à Poudlard et j'espère que le moment venu ça te plaira.

 **Adenoide:** C'est quand même une Potter alors tu as raison, tranquille n'est pas dans son vocabulaire et ce chapitre va encore une fois le démontrer. Et elle va avoir les conséquences de ses actes, tout ses actes. Et combien le choix d'être apprentie impliquait des sacrifices. Jusqu'ici ça allait encore mais elle n'est pas une apprentie "normale" alors elle ne les a pas encore beaucoup vu. Mais par la suite, cela va changer

 **cleverbouba:** bonjour nouveau venu. Contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera.

 **Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25: et conséquence**

* * *

Seul positif de ma nuit alcoolisé c'est que mes parents n'ont rien su. Les frères à mon grand soulagement on sut tenir leurs langues. La veille de mon départ un grand hibou m'apporte une lettre. Je l'ouvre.

"Casey,

Je suis Adam, on c'est rencontré au tournoi, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que mes intentions étaient mauvaises. J'avais bu mais je n'aurais jamais profité de la situation. J'espère beaucoup correspondre avec toi, si tu le souhaites bien sûr. Bonne rentrée.

Adam"

Il doit penser que je suis une fille alcoolique de 17 ans. Enfin il pense que Casey est cette fille et lui il n'est pas Viktor, il est Adam. Au fond de moi, cette rencontre me rend heureuse, c'est presque une histoire de série télé.

\- "Cette lettre à l'air intéressante" Me surprend Benjy, je me tourne il est derrière moi, je sens la lettre qui s'échappe de mes mains. Je me retourne et je vois Harry.

\- "Ry rend moi ça." Je dis alors qu'il agite la feuille en reculant.

\- "Essaye de l'avoir"

Je lui cours après, nous descendons à toute vitesse les escaliers. Cependant Harry court plus vite que moi, nous renversons un vase alors que j'attrape Benjamin par le bras.

\- "Benjy, je vais vous tuer"

\- "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie." C'est papa qui vient d'arriver, Abby derrière lui avance non sans mal avec mon chat qui la suit. Je montre Harry du doigt

\- "Ils m'ont pris ma lettre" Il se tourne vers son fils.

\- "Donne!" Il lui donne mais j'aurai mieux fait de me taire. "C'est qui ce Adam?" Demande-t-il.

\- "C'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré à la coupe du monde, il est Bulgare."

\- "Oh Adam" Se moque mes frères en faisant des bisous dans le vide.

\- "La ferme" Je grogne. Maman arrive à ce moment avec des robes dans les bras alors que papa semble vouloir analyser et relever les empreintes de ma lettre.

\- "Vos valises sont prêtes?"

\- "Oui" Répondent les garçons en chœur.

\- "Mettez ceci avec."

\- "Des robes?" Ils regardent les deux robes noires assez stylés.

\- "Il va y avoir un bal pour le Tournoi"

\- "Misère" Râle Benjamin.

\- "Tu vas devoir danser, manche à balai" Je me moque à mon tour.

\- "On va avoir le calme quand vous serez partit" Dit maman et on se tourne vers notre sœur.

\- "Abby danse?" Elle se met debout et elle danse et chante en même temps.

\- "Danse, danse, danse" Chante-t-elle, c'est mignon et c'est nous qui lui avons appris. Papa tend la lettre à maman qui la lit en vitesse. Les garçons s'éclipsent, je veux faire pareil mais.

\- "Chérie?" Je me retourne "Qui c'est ce Adam?" Ils sont sérieux à l'appeler ce Adam, avant c'était Blaise maintenant c'est lui.

\- "Arrêtez avec Ce Adam, c'est Adam et il est Bulgare de Bulgarie, je ne risque pas de le voir tout les jours" Papa s'éclipse à son tour avec Abby.

\- "Très bien. Mais tu sais les filles et les garçons ne pensent pas de la même façon et …." Je la coupe.

\- "Maman la Bulgarie, c'est loin."

\- "Très bien" Répète-t-elle mal à l'aise. "Mais il ne faut jamais faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie pour un garçon. Il faut te respecter et te protéger" Je passe une main sur ma figure en marmonnant.

\- "Bulgare maman."

\- "Bien"

Je remonte dans ma chambre, cette conversation était horrible. Ashley comme tu me manques dans ces moment-là. Je réponds quand même à Krum pour lui dire que je serais ravie de correspondre avec lui. Je me demande comment son oiseau m'a trouvé par contre.

Le lendemain, nous rentrons dans le train après les aux revoir et je vais de ce pas retrouvé mes amis. Je trouve Blaise, Daphnée et Drago dans un compartiment.

\- "Salut la compagnie, ça va mieux?"

\- "Et toi?" Me demande Blaise

\- "Beaucoup mieux. Mes parents n'ont rien su donc c'était juste génial et vous?"

\- "Après que tu sois partie le père de Drago est arrivé et il a jeté un sort d'eau sur lui." Dray fait une grimace face à ce souvenir. "Et il a ramené Daphnée à ses parents et il a envoyé un courrier à la mienne." J'ai bien fait de partir tôt alors.

\- "Et Vincent et Gregory?"

\- "Ils ont eut une brimade je pense." Explique Drago mais Daphnée semble excédée.

\- "La chance mon père m'a fait un long discours sur la place des femmes et ma place futur dans la société. Il m'a privé d'argent de poche."

\- "Père m'a dit que je m'étais comporté comme un Moldu."

\- "Ça doit être sa pire excuse" Je dis et Drago me sourit, un vrai sourire.

\- "Oui mais c'était marrant" J'avoue que c'était très marrant, moins le lendemain par contre.

\- "J'avoue et ta mère?" Je me tourne vers mon meilleur ami.

\- "Elle n'a rien dit. Ah oui Adam est revenu quand tu le monde étais partit. Il m'a demandé comment te joindre."

\- "Tu lui as dit?"

\- "Oui mais fais attention"

\- "Tu vas pas commencé comme ma mère"

\- "Non mais quand même."

\- "D'accord"

\- "C'est qui ce Adam?" Demande mon amie, bien sûr quand il s'agit de ragots et encore plus quand ça concerne des garçons, elle est là.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce Adam, c'est Adam, un Bulgare et il a un peu fêté après que vous soyez out."

S'en suit une conversation sur comment était Adam principalement avec Daphnée. Après nous avons parlé de nos points, du tournoi de Pendragon puis nous sommes arrivés. Mais j'ai un arrêt devant les calèches. Il y a maintenant des chevaux qui les tirent, des chevaux squelettiques avec des yeux aveugles. Je préférais la version sans créatures des Ténèbres.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Je demande à mes amis en montrant le devant des calèches.

\- "Quoi?" Demande Drago en regardant, il se fout de moi?

\- "Ça"

\- "Il n'y a rien comme d'habitude."

\- "Se sont des Zombrals, on ne peut les voir que si on a croisé la mort" M'explique Théo alors que je n'avais même pas vu qu'il nous suivait. Les autres montrent dans les calèches.

\- "Peter" Je murmure, ses yeux me reviennent en tête, les mêmes yeux vides que ses chevaux. Je monte avec mes amis mais je reste bloqué sur ses bêtes.

Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, je ne parle pas par contre dés que j'ai mis un pied dans la grande salle, je sens mon tatouage brûlé. Je m'avance vers la table en essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre.

\- "Aie" Je fais alors que je m'assieds et que la douleur vient d'augmenter.

\- "Ça va?" Demande ma meilleure amie, je lui souris

\- "Oui, j'ai fait un faux mouvement."

Je m'assieds et je vois mon Maitre, à ses côtés maitre Belicail. C'est pratique d'avoir un poste tout les trois ans. Il devrait rester à temps plein. Ils parlent ensemble mais ma marque brûle toujours intensément. Je ne comprends pas, je réfléchis pendant la répartition. Puis je repense à la conversation du train, le père ne Drago n'était pas content, le père de Drago qui est ami avec mon Maitre. A tous les coups, il est au courant et je vais avoir droit à plus qu'une brimade moi. Les vacances sont clairement terminées.

\- "Longdubat Lucie." Je m'intéresse deux minutes à la répartition. Je vois la petite blonde s'avancée. Elle regarde un instant dans ma direction, elle semble hésitée. Puis le chapeau crie: Serdaigle. Encore une qui a eut peur d'affronter ses parents mais encore une fois, je n'arrête pas d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais été à Gryffondor.

Après le repas, je suis convoquée dans le bureau de mon Maitre mais pas seule, tous ceux qui étaient sous la tente aussi. Nous sommes dans son bureau aligné devant lui, debout, attendant notre sentence.

\- "Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?" Aucun de nous ne répond. "Non? Vous êtes des Serpentards, ici et en dehors de l'école. Vous avez quatorze ans et il y a une raison pour laquelle l'alcool vous est interdit. Votre comportement était stupide et vous aurez tous une retenue avec moi." Les autres sont intimidés, moi en plus j'ai cette douleur dans la nuque qui n'a pas diminué.

\- "Mais nos parents" Commence Drago, sa tentative aurait put marcher avec un autre professeur mais pas avec notre directeur de Maison.

\- "Sont d'accord avec moi maintenant retournez à votre salle commune sauf vous Miss Potter. Il me semble que vos parents ne sont pas au courant." Je blêmis face à cette affirmation, il ne va pas les prévenir. C'est lui mon principal responsable. Les autres me lancent un bref regard d'encouragement avant de partir.

Ils sont à peine partit et les sorts mis que je tombe à genoux. Il tourne autour de moi, il va s'assoir à son bureau, il écrit apparemment vu le bruit de la plume. Le temps que ça dure ma marque chauffe toujours, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Il envoi la lettre par cheminée et il s'appuie sur son bureau.

\- "Tes parents sont maintenant au courant que tu as bu à la coupe du Monde. Tu as quelque chose à dire?" Je trouve ça injuste.

\- "Non" Je sens la gifle qui n'est pas loin.

\- "Non?" relève-t-il d'un ton plein d'impatience. Il est temps que je me remette dans le bain.

\- "Non Maitre." Je rajoute face à la douleur. "Je…" Je sais que ce qui va suivre ne m'aidera pas mais j'ai envie de le dire même si c'est pour me faire traiter d'enfant gâté.

\- "Oui, alors?" Je relève mes yeux vers lui.

\- "Je voulais juste fêter et être normal. J'ai enfin des amis et je voulais m'amuser avec eux." En le disant, je me rencontre comme ça sonne comme l'argument d'une fille gâtée. "Papa était d'accord." Je rajoute

\- "Pour que tu boives, je ne crois pas que Potter soit aussi bête que ça." Et une petite insulte au passage. Il s'avance vers moi. "Repense à la scène" J'ai un mouvement de recul alors que mon cerveau cogite à toute vitesse.

\- "Non." La gifle est partie cette fois. Il pose sa main d'autorité sur ma nuque mais je ne veux pas. Ses souvenirs m'appartiennent, ils contiennent mon premier baiser. "S'il vous plait" Mais la marque augmente et je ne peux résister, dans un sanglot je repense à cette soirée.

On revoit le match, ma conversation avec papa, la soirée dans la tente, la conversation avec Blaise, la rencontre avec Krum et le baiser. Il enlève sa main, je pleure, j'essuie mes larmes de rage. Il vient de gâcher un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

\- "Je pensais que tu avais plus de cervelle que ça. Ce type aurait put abuser de toi, tu t'en rends compte." J'y ai pensé mais il ne l'aurait pas fait et puis je n'étais pas seule.

\- "J'étais avec Blaise"

\- "Qui était lui aussi dans un état déplorable." Il grogne. "Il va vraiment falloir que tu te réveilles de ce monde en bonbon et sucre d'orge." Il tourne le dos et se met derrière son bureau. Il tape ses poings sur le meuble. "Comment peux-tu me rendre fier et consterné dans la même journée. Tu veux une vie normale? Tu veux t'amuser et fréquenter autant de garçons que tu veux alors sort, je ne te retiens pas." Il me montre la porte. Si tu restes alors tu recevras la punition que tu mérites. Alors?" Je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner pas maintenant.

\- "Je reste"

\- "Bien." J'attends la sentence alors qu'il revient devant moi. "Premièrement, vu que tu as eu trop de temps libre l'année passée, je double ton travail. je ne veux plus une page en plus pour chaque devoir mais le double. Tu vas arrêter la chorale et je sais que tes parents t'ont donné l'autorisation pour Pré-Au-Lard et même si je pense qu'ils vont te la retirer, je ne te l'accorde moi-même pas. Nous commencerons les cours de combats et tu as intérêt de continuer à courir. Je veux que cette année tu arrives aux notes que je t'avais demandés et ne me déçois pas une seconde fois. Dernièrement, je t'interdis de consommer de l'alcool ou de fréquenter un garçon." L'alcool ne me posera pas de problème mais si je rencontre un garçon, c'est dégoutant. Et puis le double de travail, je vais y passer mes soirées.

\- "Mais…"

\- "Apprentie!" ça claque une bonne fois. "Et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter?" Il faut que je lui dise au point où j'en suis.

\- "J'ai commencé à correspondre avec le garçon qui m'a embrassé. Est-ce que je dois arrêter?" J'ai fait attention de ne pas dire son nom car je ne crois pas qu'il a vu son visage.

\- "Tant que cela reste de la correspondance, cela ne me pose pas de problème. Maintenant tu restes à genoux jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmé." Je ne comprends pas, je suis calme.

\- "Je suis calme"

\- "Ta magie bouillonne, tu es en colère contre moi, tant que tu seras dans cet état, tu resteras là." Mes épaules s'affaissent naturellement." Et redresse-toi!"

Je me redresse et je reste seule. Oui je suis en colère contre lui ou contre moi, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai fait une bêtise mais une bêtise d'ado pourquoi ça doit avoir autant d'importance? Je n'aurais pas du boire autant ou même pas du tout mais il n'y a rien eut. Pourtant au fond, je sais qu'il a raison que Krum aurait put avoir facilement l'ascendant sur moi. Puis je pense à mes parents, à tous les coups, je vais recevoir une Beuglante demain. Il est chien de les avoirs prévenu. Il dit que je suis émancipée, que je ne dois pas aller courir dans leurs robes et lui à chaque bêtise il court leur dire. Il revient prendre un truc sur son bureau, je le regarde faire. Il se tourne vers moi.

\- "Si tu ne comptes pas dormir continue comme ça."

Et je déteste le fait que quand je repense à mon premier baiser, je le vois lui et Krum qui profite de moi. J'ai été naïve d'accord mais Krum à l'air gentil. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas reconnue le joueur, ce qui est étonnant. J'ai peut-être une partie de vie à moi finalement. Les minutes et les heures passent dés que je me relâche, il vient me rappeler à l'ordre. Finalement le feu c'est éteint, je reste dans le noir, dans le silence. Je ne sais pas s'il est partit dormir mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de bouger. J'ai mal aux genoux et au dos. Les heures passent et le silence est toujours présent. Un moment je tombe de fatigue mais je me redresse bien vite quand ma main touche le sol. Je la regarde, elle est brûlé, j'ai des cloches dessus. Si je bouge, je brûle super. Je me force à rester éveillée mais par deux fois je bouge et je brûle mon autre main ainsi que mon genou droit que j'ai bougé pour me dégourdir. Alors que j'ai peine à gardé les yeux ouverts mon Maitre revient dans la pièce, d'un coup de baguette, il ranime la flamme. Il agit comme si je n'étais pas là. Je suis tellement désolée.

\- "Une nuit complète pour ça." Est-ce qu'il a sentit que j'étais navrée? Est-ce que c'est déjà le matin? "Lève-toi." Je le fais difficilement et je tombe sur mes mains, je gémis. Mais je me relève. "Tes mains." Ils les regardent, j'espère qu'il va les soigner mais il n'en fait rien. "Va te changer et manger."

Je sors de là et je vais prendre une douche en grimaçant quand elle touche mes brûlures invisibles. Les cachots sont encore endormis, il n'est que 6 heure. Si je m'endors jamais je n'arriverais à me réveiller à temps. Surtout qu'il a bien dit d'aller me changer et d'aller manger. Cette journée va être longue, je le sens. Je suis seule au petit-déjeuner à ma table. Je suis appuyée sur ma main, les yeux dans le vide.

\- "Miss Potter, la nuit sert à dormir pas la table." Me reprend maitre Belicail en passant derrière moi avec un sourire. Je me redresse.

\- "Oui Monsieur"

Je suis certain qu'il est mort de rire parce qu'il sait pourquoi je me trouve dans cet état. Un hibou pose une lettre devant moi, je reconnais le hibou de mes parents. Au moins ce n'est pas une Beuglante. Je l'ouvre et je reconnais l'écrite fine de maman.

" Charlie,

Comment te dire que je suis vraiment déçue. Si ton parrain ne nous aurait rien dit jamais tu n'aurais eut l'honnêteté de nous le dire. Boire à ton âge. Sais-tu ce que cela fait sur ton cerveau? Tu as été inconsciente et après tu voudrais qu'on te laisse aller chez tes amis alors que la seule fois où tu y vas, tu te saoules? Nous sommes déçus par ton comportement.

Je suis désolé de te dire que tu n'iras pas à Pré-Au-Lard pour l'instant. Nous aurons une conversation dés ton retour à la maison, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu as intérêt d'avoir un comportement irréprochable jusque là. Je sais que Severus t'a déjà puni et il a bien fait. Nous t'aimons. Papa et maman"

C'est ça oui. Je chiffonne la lettre, c'est à ce moment qu'arrivent Daphnée et Blaise

\- "Un problème?" Me demande-t-il avant de bailler.

\- "Mes parents" Alors que je baille à mon tour, je vais m'endormir avant la fin de la journée.

\- "Rogue n'a pas été cool sur ce point" Fait Daphnée en prenant du thé. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?"

\- "Que je les avais déçu et déçu et encore déçu. Que je m'étais laissé influencer par des vilains serpents et qu'ils avaient raison depuis le début de ne pas me laisser vous fréquenter hors de l'école." Blaise me bouscule en disant.

\- "Jeune influençable que tu es…" Je rigole

\- "Hey Potter?" M'interpelle une fille de la chorale.

\- "Oui?"

\- "J'ai appris que tu quittais la chorale pourquoi?" Je touille dans mes céréales qui sont toutes molles maintenant.

\- "Ça ne me plait plus"

\- "Pourtant tu étais douée, c'est bête." Fait-elle avant d'aller s'assoir.

\- "Tu adorais ça" Dit Blaise en mordant dans une tartine.

\- "Plus maintenant" Je me lève, je prends mon sac et je passe devant la table des professeurs car j'aimerai parler à Benjamin.

\- "Miss Potter j'ai reçu une lettre comme quoi vos parents vous retiraient la permission de sortir au village." M'interpelle mon Maitre, je m'arrête et le regarde.

\- "Oui Monsieur"

\- "N'oubliez pas de montrer votre politesse en leur répondant" Il semble jubiler, je déteste quand il est comme ça. Je lui réponds sur le même ton morne.

\- "Oui Monsieur" Je m'approche d'Harry qui mange avec Benjy aujourd'hui.

\- "Charlie? On a rien dit"

\- "Je sais ce n'est pas vous." C'est moi, juste moi. Et Lucius Malefoy bien sûr.

\- "Les parents sont fâchés?"

\- "Déçu encore" Il me fait une place entre eux, je m'installe. Ça fait un peu bizarre d'être ici.

\- "Belicail est de retour, c'est bien, j'adore ce prof. Il va peut-être désigné des apprentis en fin d'année"

\- "Surement" Je réponds

\- "Ça doit être une expérience spéciale" Commente Harry mais Benjamin fait une grimace.

\- "Horrible tu veux dire." J'aimerai bien connaitre le fond de sa pensée.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Obéir, être punis, n'être rien qu'un chien qui doit obéir à son Maitre. Pire qu'un elfe de maison." Mon cœur se tord face à cette remarque. J'ai l'impression qu'il parle de moi.

\- "Tu n'y connais rien. C'est un privilège" Défend Harry, je n'ai pas envie de prendre part à cette discussion.

\- "C'est ce qu'ils veulent faire croire et puis quand tu y es, il est trop tard." Je blêmis face à cette remarque alors qu'Harry me demande mon avis.

\- "Charlie?" Je me lève.

\- "Il faut que j'y aille."

Un chien, voilà comment il me verra quand il saura. Même s'il a tort personne ne le verra autrement. Ils ne savent pas et moi est-ce que ce que je ressens est vrai? Ou est-ce que c'est le lien qui fait que je vois les choses de cette façon? Je me traine vers la première classe, c'est-à-dire Sortilège. Le professeur nous explique qu'il va orienter son cours vers la pratique des Sortilèges de combat en vue du tournoi. Après j'ai Arithmancie où on corrige notre examen. Hermione a eut un optimal, je regarde allégrement sur sa feuille. Au repas de midi, je suis à deux doigts de partir faire une sieste mais je m'abstiens. En dernière heure nous avons Défense et je n'ai plus aucune énergie. Je peine à faire l'exercice facile qu'il nous a donné. Puis après ce cours pratique vient la délivrance, je range ma baguette en pensant déjà à mon lit qui m'attend.

\- "Miss Potter restez." Je soupire malgré moi, j'attends que les autres partent et je m'approche du bureau.

\- "Maitre Belicail?"

\- "Attendez deux minutes." Il s'approche du feu et envoi une note. Une minute après mon Maitre en sort.

\- "Que se passe-t-il Arnaud?" Ses yeux tombent sur moi et se durcissent. "Oh je vois." Je baisse les yeux.

\- "Pitoyable c'est le mot que je dirais à pour qualifier le travail de ton apprentie." Il ne mâche pas ses mots. La marque se réveille, bien sûr, entendre d'un autre maitre que son apprentie est nulle, ça ne lui fait pas plaisir.

\- "Est-ce vrai apprentie?" Je relève mes yeux fatigués vers lui. Je ne suis pas assez bête que pour répondre, non surtout que se serait un mensonge. Enfin, je n'ai pas été au maximum de mes capacités mais j'étais meilleure que certain quand même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande mon avis?

\- "Je suis désolée, je suis fatiguée." Ma marque se réveille et il tape du poing sur le bureau mais c'est Belicail qui parle en premier.

\- "Je me fous de savoir pourquoi vous êtes dans cet état. Votre Maitre vous a puni, très bien, ça ne doit pas influencer sur votre travail."

\- "Tu es fatiguée parce que tu as été punie, tu as été punie parce que tu as fauté. Te plaindre de la sorte est inacceptable." Avoir un Maitre sur le dos c'est dur mais s'ils se mettent à deux, je vais craquer.

\- "Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excusez pour mon travail d'aujourd'hui maitre Belicail."

\- "Je veux que tu me fasses cinq parchemins sur le chapitre 4." Et cinq pour mon Maitre, c'est génial.

\- "Il parle de quoi?" demande ce dernier.

\- "Des sortilèges impardonnables." Il revient vers moi. "Je le veux pour demain."

\- "Et ma part aussi apprentie." Mon lit va devoir m'attendre.

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Tu peux disposer" Je fais ma révérence et je m'en vais.

Je n'en peux plus de cette journée. Arriver dans la salle commune, je pose mon sac et je sors mon livre de Défense.

\- "Tu devrais faire une pause" Me dit Blaise en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en mettant les pieds sur un autre.

\- "Je n'ai pas le temps"

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Belicail m'a donné un devoir parce que je n'ai rien écouté de son cours."

\- "Dur" Semble-t-il compatir avant de reprendre sur un ton plus joyeux. "Mais il vaut toujours mieux faire pause entre les cours et les devoirs" Je me demande pourquoi maman ne l'aime pas si elle le connaissait, elle verrait qu'il est comme elle.

\- "Il veut cinq parchemins pour demain donc non, je n'ai pas le temps." Je vois une fille qui lui fait un signe de la main de façon niais. "C'est qui elle?" Il la regarde.

\- "Ma nouvelle copine" Je hausse un sourcil alors que la blonde rit avec son amie.

\- "Tu n'as perdu de temps"

\- "Je décompresse." Dit-il en s'étirant

\- "Je vois ça." Daphnée arrive et étale plein de magazine sur la table et sur mon livre. Elle bouge les pieds de Blaise, qui râle, et elle s'assied.

\- "Charlie, je vais commander une robe pour le bal, tu m'aides à choisir." Ils veulent ma mort.

\- "Je croyais que tu n'avais plus d'argent de poche"

\- "Ça c'était hier." Dit-elle comme une évidence. Ça c'est de la privation où je ne m'y connais pas.

\- "Peut-être demain Daphnée" J'essaye de repousser son livre.

\- "S'il te plait c'est une urgence." Je soupire.

\- "Je vais à la bibliothèque"

Je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais vers la salle qui m'aidera à me concentrer. Je vois au loin Hermione, mais je préfère être seule. Je repose mes affaires et je reprends. Les cinq premiers parchemins c'est ok. Par contre, les cinq autres sont carrément une torture. J'ai du aller voir dans trois livres différents pour avoir assez de matière. Alors que je vois Hermione partir et Madame Pince faire le tour pour virer les élèves, Harry arrive.

\- "Tu es là?" Il sort un truc de sous son pull et me le tend. "Tiens"

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

\- "Papa les a donné à Benjy avant qu'on parte, avec sa cape aussi."

\- "Se sont nos cartes?" Je la cache vite dans mon sac alors que Pince nous regarde de loin.

\- "Oui trop cool non?" Oui bien sûr, c'est notre travail mais ça va me poser un problème.

\- "Si je suppose"

\- "Tu serras là pour la première pleine lune?" Je sens son inquiétude." Le professeur Dumbledore doit m'appeler pour qu'on fixe les modalités."

\- "Je…" Je n'ai pas le droit de dire peut-être. Même s'il m'en prive, j'irai. "Oui."

\- "Merci Charlie"

Je regarde la carte, si je la garde, je pourrais aller avec mon frère. Mais si je la garde, mon Maitre ne me le pardonnera pas s'il la trouve. Je caresse la patte de renard, dommage, j'aurai bien voulu la garder. Je regarde ma montre, il va falloir que je travaille une partie de la nuit. J'emprunte les livres et je vais dans la salle commune. Je trouve une table et je me remets au travail, je loupe même le repas mais à 22 heures, je peux enfin retrouver mon lit. Je m'écroule et je m'endors comme une masse. Le lendemain, tout le monde dort encore, mais il faut que je me lève. Je vais courir puis je viens prendre une douche et mes affaires. Je redescends vers les cachots. Je frappe aux appartements de mon Maitre. Il vient m'ouvrir. Je vois maitre Belicail qui est assit à table. Je m'agenouille.

\- "Bonjour apprentie" Me salue mon Maitre comme l'année passée.

\- "Bonjour Maitre, maitre Belicail"

\- "Apprentie" Me répond-t-il d'un air désintéressé.

\- "Je ne t'ai pas vu au repas d'hier."

\- "J'ai préféré travailler sur le devoir."

\- "Donne et va le donner à maitre Belicail."

Je me lève, sort les parchemins pour mon Maitre puis ceux du professeur de Défense. Il ne me reste plus que ma carte en main. Bien sûr, il le remarque.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

\- "Mon frère m'a donné ça hier, c'est mon père qui leur a rendu. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez l'avoir." J'ai des difficultés mais je lui tends quand même. Il la prend, il reconnait le bout de parchemin avec ma patte.

\- "Effectivement." Il la retourne. "Comment elle fonctionne?" J'ai encore une fois l'impression de trahir mes frères.

\- "C'est avec mon empreinte magique et digitale." Il l'analyse un moment. "Maitre?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à propos d'accompagner mon frère?"

\- "Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Va manger, on se voit en dernière heure, tu as intérêt de mettre plus d'entrain qu'au cours de Défense."

\- "Oui Maitre"

Au déjeuner, je vais mieux et je peux enfin me détendre avec mes amis. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore se lève, tout le monde se tait.

\- "Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, le tournoi de Pendragon aura lieu cette année. Dans l'entrée vous découvrirez cette coupe." Il nous montre une sorte de coupe mais coupé comme une part de gâteau. Elle doit être en or et on peut voir beaucoup de symboles dessus. "Elle est comme vous pouvez le voir couper en quatre, chacune des parties est dans une école. Ceux qui voudront participer mettront leurs baguettes dessus et leur nom apparaitra. Puis elle choisira les duellistes qui s'affronteront. Quand ils ne seront plus que quatre, les autres écoles viendront et nous reformerons la coupe. Elle refera la même chose avec tous les noms. C'est des duels magiques mais également des combats, les règles sont disponibles dans l'entrée. Comme nous voulons que Poudlard ait toute les chances de gagner, le professeur Belicail donnera des cours de combats à ceux qui le désirent. Le tournoi de Quidditch de cette année est annulé et nous allons créer une équipe commune à l'école. Tout le monde peut se présenter, même ceux qui ne sont pas actuellement dans une équipe. Le professeur Bibine se chargera de la composer, vous pourrez vous inscrire à l'entrée."

Bien sûr après que la coupe soit installée tout le monde était autour mais personne ne bouge. Mes frères viennent m'encadrer, chacun d'un côté.

\- "Alors quelqu'un la fait?" Demande Benjy.

\- "Non"

\- "Harry tu es sur de ne pas vouloir?" Je vois Harry hésité puis soupirer.

\- "Je crois que le Quidditch va déjà assez me fatigué si je suis pris."

\- "Ok. Charlie?" Je le regarde et je le vois déterminer. "A trois?" Je comprends, nous avançons en sortant nos baguettes.

Un, deux et nos deux baguettes touchent la coupe. Nos noms apparaissent en l'air dans un nuage de fumée bleue. Les gens acclament le survivant en me laissant de côté. Après nous, plusieurs personnes, s'inscrivent et quand je regarde la liste de Quidditch, je remarque qu'elle est déjà longue. Puis nous partons en métamorphose, je suis avec Harry.

\- "Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on soit inscrit et pas toi?"

\- "Non, je vais devoir m'y faire."

\- "On a Botanique après. Je vais mourir." J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- "Ce n'est toujours pas ça?"

\- "J'ai cru avec bien réussi mon examen et je n'ai même pas eu la moyenne."

Autant le cours de métamorphose fut une merveille autant Botanique, par Merlin. Le professeur nous a donné des Bubobulbs. Des plantes moches enfin plus moche encore que d'habitude. Le pire c'est qu'on devait percer des vésicules remplies de pus vert jaunâtre qui sentait l'essence. Et mettre ce pus dans des bouteilles. Nous avons mis nos gants en peau de dragon car ce pus peut avoir des réactions avec la peau. On a fini, j'enlève mes gants. Je me frotte les mains en regardant Blaise.

\- "Je n'ai pas causé de bêtise" Je pose une main sur la table.

\- "C'est que le premier cours." Me soutient-il à sa façon donc pas du tout. Une vive brûlure me prend la main.

\- "Aie bordel" je regarde ce qui a causé ça et je vois Annie qui met une main devant sa bouche.

\- "Oh désolée Charlie." Elle vient de me verser son flacon sur la main. Des cloques commencent à apparaitre.

\- "Espèce de garce." Je grogne alors que je sais que mes yeux changent de couleur.

\- "Miss Potter" Et merde, je passe une main sur mes yeux, mauvaise idée.

\- "Elle l'a fait exprès" Me défend Blaise et j'entends la voix enfantine de la blonde.

\- "Non, je ne voulais pas."

Mais je ne l'écoute plus, mon renard c'est réveillé, j'ai les yeux fermés et connerie, j'ai passé la main dessus. Maintenant j'ai la main qui brûle et autour de mes yeux.

\- "Monsieur Potter allez conduire votre sœur à l'infirmerie."

\- "Oui Madame." Je ne bouge pas. "Tu viens?"

\- "Je ne vois rien." Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux ça fait trop mal, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas touché.

\- "Ok je te tiens." Il me prend le bras.

Il me conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mes yeux sont toujours fermés quand il me fait assoir sur un lit. Alors que nous attendons, j'entends son ventre gargouiller.

\- "Tu peux aller manger"

\- "Non ça va"

\- "Ry, va manger. Je vais bien."

\- "Ok" J'attends et sans mes yeux c'est affreux, je déteste cette sensation.

\- "Miss Potter, que c'est-il passé?" Je sursaute mais je reconnais la voix de l'infirmière.

\- "Une élève m'a renversé du pus de Bubobulbs sur mes mains et j'en ai mis sur mon visage."

\- "Il ne faut jamais se frotter. Attendez deux minutes." J'entends des pas qui s'éloignent puis elle revient. Elle applique quelque chose autour de mes yeux, c'est frais. "Voilà, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux." J'ouvre et je vois un peu trouble et c'est un peu douloureux comme des croutes. Elle met autre chose sur ma main et le couvre d'un bandage.

\- "Merci" Je veux descendre du lit mais elle me retient.

\- "J'ai fait un contrôle." Dit-elle sérieusement. "Vous avez également des brûlures aux mains et au genou droit."

\- "Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui." Elle comprend d'où ça vient.

\- "Je vois. Mon invitation tient toujours."

\- "Je sais merci madame."

\- "Poppy. Et laissez le bandage jusqu'à demain matin."

Je rejoins vite la grande salle pour manger un bout, je m'installe le plus loin possible d'Annie. Cependant ça vaut dire loin de mes amis aussi. Tant pis, je ne veux pas la voir. Mais elle se lève et vient tout prêt de moi. Elle le fait exprès la garce.

\- "Ça va Charlie?" Demande-t-elle comme une gamine.

\- "Dégage!"

\- "Oh" Fait-elle en mettant encore une main devant sa bouche.

\- "Si tu veux ma main dans la figure tu vas l'avoir." Je grogne

\- "Que se passe-t-il ici?" Fait la voix tonnante de mon Maitre.

\- "Je viens présenter mes excuses et elle m'insulte et me menace." Pleure presque mon ex amie.

\- "Potter?" Gronde-t-il mais moi j'entends "apprentie".

\- "Je me suis mise loin d'elle pour ne pas la voir et elle vient me narguer."

\- "Je voulais juste" Mon dieu, elle pleure sur commande.

\- "Arrête ton cinéma"

\- "Potter en retenue ce soir." J'ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer.

Je me lève et je prends mes affaires avant de quitter la salle en colère. Elle veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir et elle va souffrir même si je dois souffrir avec elle. Même le cours de Sortilège ne me décolère pas et c'est sans parler du cours double de potion. Surtout que mon Maitre m'a mise en duo avec Annie. Je fais mon travail dans mon coin, elle fait encore ça Sainte Nitouche.

\- "Charlie?" M'appelle-t-elle alors que je dénoyaute les olives.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Je ne sais plus si on doit mettre la menthe avant ou pas?"

\- "Après" Je vois son petit sourire alors qu'elle lâche l'ingrédient dans le chaudron.

\- "Oups"

La potion boue et elle devient verdâtre et elle pue littéralement. Mon Maitre arrive et d'un coup vide le chaudron.

\- "Miss Gamp et Potter une explication?"

\- "Je lui ai dit de les mettre après mais elle m'a pas écouté." Dit-elle, mais je vais lui mettre le nez dans un chaudron voisin, elle va voir.

\- "Mais tu n'es qu'une…"

\- "Suffit! Je ne veux plus vous entendre jusqu'à la fin du cours"

C'est fait, je vais le sentir passer mais quitte à être punie autant que se soit pour mes actions. Je réfléchis et à la fin du cours, vu qu'il ne me garde pas, je prends mes affaires et je pars voir les gens qui m'aident toujours dans des cas comme ça.

\- "Fred, George" Je les interpelle à la sortie de leur salle commune.

\- "Voilà notre petit serpent."

\- "Vous n'auriez pas un produit à tester, un truc bien costaud." J'adore leurs regards.

\- "Si nous avons ceci." Il sorte un emballage petit mais coloré, on dirait un bonbon. "C'est une praline Longue Langue, ce n'est pas encore testé mais tu comprends l'idée."

\- "Si vous êtes dans la grande salle tantôt, vous verrez ce que ça fait."

\- Ok petit Serpent mais tu es certaine de vouloir le faire devant tout le monde?"

\- "Certaine"

Je risque gros mais je m'en moque, si je ne la recadre pas comme avec Pansy, elle va me faire chier jusqu'à la fin de mes études. Tant pis pour la punition qui s'en suivra, je prends le risque. Au diner, je m'assieds avec Blaise, Annie c'est mise juste en face de moi. Je joue avec la praline.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Me demande, je referme ma main et je lui réponds avec véhémence.

\- "Rien occupe toi des tes affaires" Elle me fait un sourire sadique.

\- "Tu veux que j'aille trouver le professeur Rogue?" Je fais mine de regarder mon Maitre, je lui lance un regard noir et je lui lance le bonbon.

\- "Tu la veux. Tiens vu que tu veux ruiner ma vie"

Elle la prend et sans se méfier, la mange avec un air satisfait. Deux secondes plus tard, elle semble s'étouffer, elle porte les mains à sa gorge et sa langue grandit à telle point qu'elle tombe sur la table. Je me recule dégoutée, elle grandit bien d'un mètre et les professeurs arrivent. Il y a des cris horrifiés ou dégoutés un peu partout. Les élèves se lèvent pour mieux voir.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demande le professeur de métamorphose alors que mon Maitre claque.

\- "Potter?"

\- "Elle m'a prise ma praline" Je dis d'une voix enfantine comme Annie qui elle est vraiment mal. Tant mieux.

\- "Dans mon bureau tout de suite"

Je vois au loin les jumeaux qui prennent des notes, au moins j'aurais fait une bonne action aujourd'hui. Je suis dans son bureau à genoux, j'attends. Il arrive, claque la porte et se met devant moi, je sens la rage en lui, j'assume enfin peut-être moins tantôt.

\- "Tu cherches la punition c'est ça?" Je relève la tête et je rencontre ses yeux.

\- "Je cherche la justice"

\- "Tu as été idiote. Elle te provoque tu rentres dans son jeu. Tu es décevante et c'est pour ça que j'ai parlé à Maitre Belicail. Je pense arrêter d'être ton Maitre." J'ai du mal entendre, il ne peut pas me laisser. D'accord j'ai fait deux ou trois bêtises mais pas au point de me laisser.

\- "Maitre?" Ma vois tremble alors que je sens le lien faire pareil.

\- "Il te trouvera un autre Maitre ou il te prendra peut-être ce n'est plus mon problème. Tu peux t'en aller." Non je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester. Il ne peut pas m'abandonner, pas lui.

\- "Maitre" Il tourne le dos. Je suis désolée!" Je crie maintenant une dernière fois. "Maitre!"

Il s'en va sans un regard, merde, j'ai foiré beaucoup plus que ce je ne pensais. Je me sens mal, je sors de là mais je marche sans but. Je me retrouve au lac, je m'assieds. Je pleure alors que je sens le lien qui n'est pas bien lui non plus. Je passe une main sur ma nuque pour essayer de le calmer. Mais c'est inutile, c'est plus profond. Je savais ce qu'impliquait le fait de devenir apprentie et je l'ai accepté. Ça a bien marché pendant un an et puis là, deux, trois bêtises et il me lâche. Néanmoins il m'a prévenu et je n'ai fait que m'enfoncer et le défier. Comment un truc que je ne voulais pas au départ peut-il me manquer à ce point?

\- "Je te cherchais, tu n'étais pas en retenue?" Me demande Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Drago m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu sortir." Je ne réponds pas, je regarde juste l'eau. "Charlie?"

\- "J'ai merdé" Je murmure alors que mes larmes coulent encore.

\- "C'était juste une blague" Je le regarde, il ne comprend pas, personne ne va comprendre ce que j'ai perdu.

\- "Tu ne comprends pas, j'ai tout gâché. C'est toujours ce que je fais." Je gâche les choses mais je ne les réussis jamais. Je veux toujours bien faire et ça me retombe toujours dessus. Il me serre contre lui.

\- "Ok tu te calmes, je suis certain que c'est juste une mauvaise passe."

* * *

 **Charlie s'en ramasse encore mais le beau temps va revenir et Annie va aussi recevoir ce qu'elle mérite. Elle a changé, elle aussi et pas en bien.**

 **Je sens déjà que vous allez hué Severus mais il ne l'a pas touché enfin presque. Mais vous comprendrez mieux sa réaction au prochain chapitre.**

 **Et Blaise est toujours là**

 **Et tout le monde sait pour Adam mais pas pour Viktor, vous la sentez la rencontre électrique ou pas.**

 **Pour ceux qui ne supporte pas Benjy, ma foi, il va encore descendre dans votre estime par la suite mais il va grandir, à un moment, je vous l'assure.**

 **On se retrouve bientôt avec la suite.**


	26. Le tournoi commence

**Hello! Le site a eut un petit bug apparemment hier et certain n'ont pas eu l'alerte, je ne sais pas s'il sera régler aujourd'hui. Nous arrivons à la décision de Severus et une explication partiel.** Bonne lecture.

Réponse:

 **Flodalys: j'ai vu ta review trop tard donc je te réponds ici. Je relis moi aussi les livres en écrivant ma fic pour prendre le meilleur des livres et des films. Et il y a des choses que j'avais oublié mais ça fait du bien de retomber dedans. Je suis toujours au quatre mais c'est vrai qu'elle aurait put demander à ses parents de le faire. Merci et bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26: Le tournoi commence**

* * *

Pendant une semaine, je travaille comme une acharnée, je cours, j'étudie, j'ai un comportement exemplaire. Pendant une semaine, il m'évite, il ne me regarde pas même en cours. Pourtant je lui porte mes devoirs supplémentaires, je lui glisse sous sa porte. Pendant toute cette semaine, ma marque n'a pas réagit une seule fois et j'ai toujours la même phrase qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête: tu es une mauvaise apprentie, tu as déçue ton Maitre." Chaque jour, je me fais une entaille sur le bras, je veux me punir, je veux qu'il revienne. Je viens de m'en refaire une quand maitre Belicail arrive dans la salle commune.

\- "Miss Potter avec moi." Je tire sur ma manche par pur précaution.

\- "Oui professeur."

Je le suis et il ne m'amène pas chez mon Maitre. Je ne veux pas d'un autre maitre, je veux mon Maitre. Quand j'entre dans son appartement, je tremble toute. Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas craquer.

\- "Miss Potter?" je ne réagis pas, je suis plongée dans mes pensées. "Apprentie?" ça fait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler comme ça.

\- "Oui maitre Belicail"

\- "Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici?"

\- "Parce que j'ai été une mauvaise apprentie et que mon Maitre ne veut plus de moi" ça fait très misérable dit comme ça. Mais il n'ajoute rien, il me tend un bâton de bois.

\- "Nous allons apprendre les Kata. Sais-tu ce que c'est apprentie?"

\- "Non maitre Belicail."

\- "Le kata est un enchainement de techniques réalisées dans le vide simulant un combat réel. Je vais te les montrer, tu vas les apprendre, les exécuter un par un par et puis à la suite et de plus en plus vite."

Je passe l'heure à refaire les mouvements, il y en a 26 en tout mais j'en ai fait que la moitié.

\- "Tu reviendras ici tout les jours jusqu'à les connaitre" Est-ce que ça va dire qu'il est mon nouveau maitre, j'avoue que je suis perdue.

\- "Maitre Belicail?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Est-ce que mon Maitre a prit sa décision?" Il prend un temps avant de me répondre. Je ne sais pas si je préfère ne pas savoir ou savoir.

\- "Non" Ce n'est pas bon mais ce n'est pas mauvais non plus.

Je retourne à ma salle commune. Je vois la blonde sur les genoux de Blaise, au moins j'aurai la paix pour étudier. C'est ce que je pense car à peine cinq minutes après avoir commencé, Annie vient se placer devant ma table.

\- "Tu veux devenir un peu moins médiocre?" Je ne lui réponds et je ne lève pas un œil vers elle. "Tu es sourde ou totalement stupide." Il est vrai le dicton qui dit qu'on répond au con par le silence. Cependant la voix froide de Drago me parvient.

\- "Annie, va voir ailleurs, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes." Elle s'en va, j'ai toujours ma tête plongée dans les bouquins.

\- "Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide"

\- "Ce n'était pas de l'aide." Dit-il d'un ton détaché, je m'en moque.

\- "Si tu le dis."

\- "Tu vas finir par ressembler à Granger." Il y a pire comme ressembler à Annie.

\- "Ça ne me dérange pas"

\- "Pitié pas ça" Je fais un mince sourire mais il s'en va vite

Je me sens vide, inutile, seules les blessures à mon bras me fond me sentir vivante, c'est horrible de penser ça. Je sais que je débloque mais je n'arrive pas à aller contre. Et puis je pense à mon futur maitre, si c'est maitre Belicail, ça pourra encore aller mais c'est mal partit. Par contre, si c'est un maitre horrible et si je le déteste? Est-ce que le Lien, me ferra l'apprécier?

Au bout de la semaine, je connais tous les Katas et je m'entraine à les faire un par un. C'est long car il me corrige tout le temps, chaque partie de mon corps dois être bien mise. A la fin de l'heure, il semble soucieux et il me lâche.

\- "Il a prit sa décision, il t'a confié à Maitre Miles, tu vas faire tes affaires et partir le rejoindre. Le professeur Dumbledore est déjà au courant ainsi que tes parents." Je vis un cauchemar, je vais chez Maitre Miles, loin de ma famille et de mes frères. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

\- "Est-ce que je peux le revoir?" Je sais que c'est le Lien qui me fait ressentir ça et que quand j'aurai mon nouveau maitre, cela changera. Mais, j'ai besoin de revoir mon Maitre, une dernière fois. Je ne serrais plus à Poudlard, je vais partir.

\- "Qui?

\- "Mon Mai…" Je n'ai plus le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Je me mords la lèvre en détournant le regard.

\- "Je suis là." Fait mon Maitre en arrivant, je baisse la tête.

\- "Je suis désolée de vous avoir déçue"

\- "Est-ce que tu dis ça pour te soustraire à mon choix?" même pas, je suis juste déçue par moi-même. J'étais concentrée au début et puis j'ai pris ça à la légère, il a le droit d'être déçu.

\- "Non, vous avez tout les droits et je vais partir."

\- "Je vais vous laisser, pas trop longtemps quand même." Maitre Belicail sort de ses propres appartements. Mon Maitre ne parle pas mais je sens de la tension.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Tu ne vas pas partir. Personne n'est au courant." Je ne comprends pas.

\- "Mais…"

\- "Je voulais que tu comprennes que tes agissements étaient indignes de ton titre d'apprentie. Et que tu valais mieux que ça. Je voulais que tu te re-concentres sur tes choix."

\- "C'était une punition?"

\- "Oui" Et elle est finie et il est toujours mon Maitre. Je respire de nouveau, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais arrêté.

\- "Je ne veux pas d'autre Maitre que vous." Il passe une main sur mon cou, ça fait du bien. Je ferme les yeux savourant ce moment. Je me sens libérée d'un poids énorme.

\- "Tes devoirs étaient excellents, j'ai vu l'effort que tu as mis à évité Miss Gamp." Il fait une pause et enlève sa main. "Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?" Je tire sur ma manche.

\- "Je voulais vraiment vous prouvez que j'étais une bonne apprentie" Il me saisit mon bras et relève ma manche. Il voit la vingtaine de marques. Maintenant que le lien est apaisé, je me rends compte de ma stupidité.

\- "Tu t'es punie." Il l'a dit comme une constatation puis il reprend en ayant toujours mon bras dans sa main. "Jamais tu ne recommenceras, c'est comprit!" Il est en colère. "Je suis le seul qui a le droit de te punir, c'est compris?"

\- "Oui Maitre."

Dire que je suis soulagée serait un euphémisme. J'ai enfin acceptée ma place, je l'avais fait avant mais pas pleinement. J'irais jusqu'au bout et qu'importent les sacrifices. Il soigne mon bras, lentement, le lien est comme la mer, je sens les vagues m'apaisée.

Nous sommes au premier "cours" de combat. Belicail a revêtu une tenue de sport, c'est-à-dire un bas ample et un t-shirt qui moule ses muscles. Les filles sont au premier rang, moi j'ai préféré être plus à l'arrière. Instinctivement, je passe la main sur mon bras, il n'y a plus rien, aucune trace de mes blessures.

\- "Dans le tournoi de Pendragon vous pourrez utiliser la magie sous toutes ses formes c'est-à-dire votre baguette, les potions et tout ce qui est liés. Maintenant vous pourrez aussi vous battre à main nue ou avec un bâton." Il montre un bâton ressemblant à celui avec lequel je m'entraine. "Vous avez de la chance, ils ont refusés d'intégrer les lames cette année." Il rit comme si c'était une blague. "Cette règle est d'application jusqu'aux demi-finales pendant les demi-finales et la finale la règle change. Le combat se jouera en trois rounds. Un sans baguette, un avec la baguette et un libre de choix pour chaque combattant. Il faut que vous sachiez que les élèves de Durmstrang sont entrainés aux formes de combats depuis leurs entrées à l'école et que l'école de Salem l'a aussi dans ses options. Cela vous donne une idée de votre niveau." Il pense à médiocre, je crois. On me tape sur l'épaule, c'est un gars de septième année.

\- "Hey Potter?"

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Le professeur Rogue veut te voir." Je regarde maitre Belicail qui commence les explications.

\- "Maintenant?"

\- "Oui"

Je rejoins donc les appartements de mon Maitre, je me mets à genoux, on se salue, tout est redevenu normal. C'est fou comme la normalité peut-être toute relative. N'importe qui, qui verrait une élève devant son professeur dans cette situation, ne pensera pas que c'est normal. Mais s'il savait que j'étais apprentie alors oui ça pourrait l'être.

\- "Où étais-tu?"

\- "J'étais aux cours de combat"

\- "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Il est très probable qu'aucun n'élève de Poudlard ne va se battre sans baguette. Je veux que tu gardes ce point pour toi. Tu vas t'entrainer avec moi ou Belicail mais personne ne doit être au courant. Il faut que tu gardes cette carte, le plus longtemps possible." Comme un plan B en sommes.

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "La pleine lune est ce soir." Et il ne m'a toujours pas donné son accord. "Te sens-tu prête à gérer ça?" Je suis soulagée et je lui réponds pleine de confiance

\- "Oui Maitre."

\- "Il n'y aura que toi et lui."

\- "Et la potion" Je le flatte un peu ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

\- "Et la potion." Avec un sourire. "Pour l'histoire tu es en retenue avec le professeur Chourave."

\- "Elle est au courant?" Il grogne.

\- "D'après toi?" Si tu pouvais réfléchir avant de parler. Bref, tu devras être aux serres, juste après le repas. Tu te transformeras et tu partiras à la cabane hurlante. Tu connais le raccourci?" On la vu sur la carte, c'est celui du Saule Cogneur. "Il suffit de pousser sur le plus grosse racine de l'arbre. Le matin nous viendrons vous chercher." Je sais que c'est une sorte de privilège et de confiance qu'il m'offre.

\- "Merci Maitre"

\- "Je te la donne pour ce soir mais tu me la rends dés demain." Il me tend ma carte, je passe mon doigt sur ma patte. "N'abuse pas de ma confiance encore une fois." Je ne risque pas, je compte me tenir à carreaux pour au moins le reste de l'année. Enfin, je vais essayer.

Après ce discours nous nous entrainons à divers sorts, je me retrouve à de nombreuses reprises à voler et tomber lourdement sans grâce sur le sol.

\- "Tu es trop lente." Alors que je me relève, le souffle coupé. "Tu n'es pas forte et ta puissance est moyenne. Tu vas te retrouver contre des septièmes années, la force physique tu ne peux pas faire beaucoup mieux, alors il faut que tu compenses part ta vitesse. Reprenons."

J'essaye réellement mais ce n'est pas vraiment un succès, il me devance chaque fois. Chacun de ses sorts est bien placé au millimètre près. Il ne fait aucun geste inutile mais chaque fois qu'il entrevoit une brèche dans ma défense, il s'y engouffre.

Je sors de là courbaturer et c'est fatiguée que je me rends dans la grande salle. Je me laisse tomber à côté de mon ami. Je baille allégrement.

\- "Les bocaux sont propres?" se moque-t-il.

\- "Impec mais j'ai toujours ma retenue avec le professeur Chourave ce soir" Je dis ça comme si je lui en avais déjà parlé. Je me sers de la purée avec de la viande et beaucoup de sauce. Je meurs de faim et vu la soirée qui m'attend, il faut que je prenne des forces.

\- "Ah bon?"

\- "Je ne t'en avais pas parlé?"

\- "Non" Mais ça ne semble pas le choquer plus que ça. Je mens de plus en plus facilement, c'est peut-être un trait de la maison. "Tu as reçu une lettre."

\- "Merci"

"Casey,

J'ai été très heureux de recevoir ta lettre. J'espère que ta rentrée en dernière année, c'est bien passé. Ici, il faut froid comme d'habitude. J'ai envie de connaitre plus de chose sur toi. On a peu parlé à la Coupe du Monde et je me demandais si tu as des frères ou des sœurs. Quel est ta matière préférée? Ce genre de chose.

Moi je suis fils unique, j'aime le Quidditch, je joue comme attrapeur dans mon école. J'aime la métamorphose, Duel aussi et Magie Noir mais je ne crois pas que se soit enseigné chez vous. Ça me plait de parler avec toi car ici comme je te l'ai dit il n'y a que des garçons.

Au plaisir de te lire,

Adam"

Après le repas, je vais dans ma salle commune pour lui répondre mais c'est compliqué. Je lui ai menti mais il me ment aussi. Et c'est lui qui a commencé donc c'est à lui de dire la vérité en premier. Je prends ma plume.

" Adam,

Ma rentrée fut bonne même si j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec une fille mais c'est passé. J'ai deux frères, nous sommes des triplés. Et j'ai une petite sœur qui a elle, 2 ans.

J'aime le Quidditch mais pas au point d'y jouer à l'école. Je joue souvent avec mes frères. J'aime le cours de Sortilège, Métamorphose et Défense contre les forces du mal. Vous devez apprendre à l'utiliser et nous à nous en méfier. Par contre, je déteste la Botanique et l'Histoire.

Ici c'est mixte et j'aime assez, je me vois mal être qu'avec des filles surtout que mon meilleur ami est un garçon. C'est Zayne, celui qui était avec moi.

Ton hibou à l'air fatigué, je vais attendre un peu avant de te renvoyer.

Hâte de te lire,

Casey."

Le soir je rejoins les serres pour me transformer et après je vais à la cabane Hurlante. L'endroit est glauque, les meubles sont cassés, mon odorat est mis à rude épreuve. J'attends et finalement Harry arrive. Il me caresse et me parle mais tant qu'il n'est pas transformé, je ne peux pas lui répondre. Finalement, il se braque, je descends de ses genoux et je le regarde encore impuissante. Après de longues minutes, il me regarde sous sa forme lupin.

\- "Ça va?" Je demande

\- "Et toi?" Il le fait exprès, je penche la tête sur le côté.

\- "Ry"

\- "Je vais bien mais on a la nuit à tuer." C'est le cas de le dire, difficile de jouer aux échecs sous cette forme.

\- "Dommage que Benjy ne soit pas là."

\- "Oui, il n'a toujours pas réussi?" il a l'air triste.

\- "Et toi tu n'as toujours pas réessayé?"

\- "Non j'ai peur de m'être trop éloigné de lui." C'est marrant comme on parle de notre animal comme une entité différente de nous.

\- "Mais la transformation agit sur les humains alors si tu te transformais avant la pleine lune en faucon."

\- "Ça me fait peur et puis quelqu'un a déjà dut essayer." Vu le peu de personne qui ont réussir Animagus et le nombre de Loup-garou, ça m'étonnerait.

\- "On ne peut pas devenir animagus après avoir été mordu mais personne n'était animagus avant d'être mordu".

\- "Je n'en sais rien" Il tourne en rond comme un lion dans sa cage.

\- "Ça ne coute rien d'essayer"

\- "Peut-être plus tard." il se laisse tomber lourdement, je m'assieds.

\- "Ok." Je m'amuse à faire des pattes dans la poussière, c'est joli.

\- "Et sinon c'est qui Adam?" Au moins, il n'a pas rajouté le "ce" avant le prénom.

\- "Tu promets de rien dire à personne à part Benjy. Mais rien à parents et tu fais jurer Benjy de faire pareil si tu lui dis." Il se redresse légèrement.

\- "Ok je te le promets."

\- "À la coupe du Monde, on a but"

\- "Ça je sais"

\- "Oui mais un gars est arrivé et il a dit qu'il s'appelait Adam, je l'ai reconnu et c'était Viktor Krum" Là il s'assied complètement attentif.

\- "Le Viktor Krum?"

\- "Oui mais vu qu'il semblait vouloir garder l'anonymat j'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas reconnu. J'ai dis que je m'appelais Casey et que Blaise c'était Zayne et que nous avions 17 ans."

\- "Il y a cru?" Moi aussi je suis septique.

\- "On avait bu et il a rien dit."

\- "Il y a un truc." Il me connait trop bien, même sous cette forme.

\- "On c'est embrassé"

\- "Tu as embrassé Viktor Krum!"

\- "Enfin Adam a embrassé Casey. Depuis on s'envoi des lettres mais c'est comme si c'était deux personnes différents de nous. C'est compliqué."

\- "Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité?"

\- "Et c'est moi Casey, non en réalité c'est Charlie Potter, tu sais la sœur du Survivant. Et je n'ai pas 17 ans mais 14 ans." c'est débile et ce n'est pas à Mura qu'ils vont m'envoyer mais à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- "Délicat"

\- "Mais tu ne dis rien parce que si les parents ou quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend." Je suis morte. Et je ne veux pas créer de problème à l'attrapeur.

\- "Tu sais qu'il y a un risque qu'il vienne à Poudlard avec le tournoi et tout."

\- "Merde." Je m'étale par terre et je cache ma tête sous mes pattes. "Je crois que je vais aller à Mura" Il grogne, mes poils se hérissent malgré moi.

\- "Dis pas des trucs comme ça."

Le premier jour du tournoi arriva. Nous sommes tous dans la grande salle, il y a une sorte d'arène rectangulaire, assez imposante qui a remplacé les tables. Il y a aussi des gradins autour et la table des professeurs a été remplacée par une sorte de tribunes avec des chaises sans table. Mon Maitre se trouve là avec les autres professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore se lève.

\- "La coupe va sortir deux noms. Les deux sélectionnés s'avanceront, combattrons et le gagnant ira reposer sa baguette contre la coupe. Deux nouveaux noms sortiront et ainsi de suite. Bonne chance à tous." Il sort sa baguette et d'un tour, la coupe réagit.

Les premiers noms sortes Roger Davies et Amélie Horlure. Leurs noms flottent au-dessus de la coupe entourée de flammes bleues. Roger manque de perdre mais il lui lance un sort qui la fait tomber et elle se casse le nez. Elle abandonne. Il repose sa baguette et son nom brille puis disparait. Dumbledore fait un signe et les deuxièmes noms sortent et ainsi de suite. La matinée est presque finie quand mon nom sort. Je lance un regard furtif à mon Maitre, je respire un grand coup avant de me lever. Je n'ai même pas fait attention au nom de mon adversaire. Je vois maitre Belicail qui joue le rôle d'arbitre et une autre fille avancée. Elle est de Poufsouffle. Le combat commence, elle m'attaque d'un premier sort timide dont je me protège facilement. Je contre-attaque de plusieurs sorts, elle recule à telle point qu'elle tombe hors de l'arène.

\- "Victoire de Potter." Crie Belicail, je reste un instant stoïque. "La coupe Potter."

Je touche la coupe et mon nom brille alors qu'on m'applaudit, je pourrais m'y faire sans aucun doute. Les applaudissements, cette ambiance, c'est jouissif. La journée se déroule comme ça et Benjamin affronte un pauvre première année qui n'a pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Le petit était tellement impressionné qu'il a à peine levé sa baguette et il a même demandé un autographe après.

Nous ne sommes plus que 32 élèves à s'affronter pour le prochain tour. Mes amis ont également participé et Daphnée, Blaise et Drago ont eux aussi réussi. J'ai vu que Ronald aussi, par contre Annie n'a pas joué dommage, je lui aurai bien mit mon point dans la figure.

Le dimanche, il y a eut les sélections pour l'équipe de Poudlard. J'ai regardé le début mais vu comme ça partait dans tout les sens car tout le monde voulaient recruter ceux de sa maison. Bref, j'ai préféré m'entrainer à mes Katas. Je suis dans la salle de potion où maitre Belicail a repoussé tout sur les côtés pour que j'aie plus de place.

\- "C'est de mieux en mieux." Me complimente-t-il et c'est assez rare que pour le souligner. J'ignore si c'est le cas de tout les maitres mais pour eux deux je dois dire que les compliments sont donnés avec parcimonie. Mais du coup, ils sont encore plus gratifiants. Je lui souris.

\- "Merci maitre Belicail."

\- "Tu sais que le premier tour était le plus facile. Maintenant les premières et deuxièmes années sont pour la plupart éliminé. Ce tour restera facile mais les suivants vont se corsés. D'ici là, je vais t'apprendre à combler ta faible force physique. Ta magie peut renforcer ta force et tu peux utiliser la force de ton adversaire à ton avantage. Es-tu prête?" Je n'ai rien compris mais on va dire oui.

\- "Oui maitre Belicail."

La théorie avait l'air simple mais pour se renforcer grâce à la magie, il faut réussir à manipuler sa magie. C'est fatiguant car c'est comme essayer de calmer un cheval sauvage qui se débat. Ou un poisson que tu devrais garder en main alors qu'il vient de sortir de l'eau. Et le pire c'est que ça met à rude épreuve les muscles. Je viens de m'exercer mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Je sens la légère brûlure mais pas de puissance en plus.

\- "N'oubliez pas, ne l'utilise pas plus de dix minutes sinon tes muscles risquent d'en souffrir. Tu peux t'en aller" Je ressemble mes affaires et je vais dans le local à ingrédients pour me changer. J'entends la voix de mon Maitre.

\- "Arnaud"

\- "Severus"

\- "Comment cela se passe?"

\- "Pour une gamine de 14 ans, elle se débrouille. Mais tu te rends compte que si elle va loin de le tournoi, les gens vont se poser des questions."

\- "Je sais"

\- "Il y aura des journalistes"

\- "Je sais." Répète-t-il excédé.

\- "Dumbledore ne va pas être ravi"

\- "La belle affaire." Je sens ma marque brûlé alors que je sors du local. "On en reparlera"

Finalement l'équipe est comme suit: Attrapeur: Harry Potter. Poursuiveurs: Benjamin Potter, Cadwallader de Pouffousouflle, Bradley de Serdaigle. Gardien Miles Bletchley. Batteur: les jumeaux Weasley. C'est un mélange en plus des remplaçants bien sûr mais je suis contente que mes frères aient eu la place. Le capitaine est Miles Bletchley qui est un Serpentard. Je ne crois pas que ça va être un avantage car même s'il joue bien, les autres maisons risquent de ne pas l'écouter.

Le deuxième round fut plus difficile, j'ai affronté un sixième année de Serdaigle. Le début du combat était équitable mais il a réussi à expulser ma baguette. Il a cru qu'il avait gagné, il a baissé sa garde et je lui ai foncé dessus. Sa baguette est partie au loin, il a voulu la récupéré mais je lui ai mis une droite et il est tombé inconscient. Je regarde mon poing, j'ai senti la magie, j'ai réussi à renforcer ma force physique.

Quand je me relève je croise le regard neutre de mon Maitre. Je touche la coupe et je sors sous les applaudissements. Il me rejoint et m'emmène aux cachots. Je m'agenouille.

\- "J'ai réussi Maitre, mon poing il était gorgé de magie."

\- "Heureusement que j'ai été le seul à le voir. Mais sans ça tu aurais perdu donc je te l'accorde, tu as réussi." Je suis heureuse, j'avance et mon Maitre est fier de moi.

Je retourne voir les duels suivants, j'apprends que pendant mon absence Drago a perdu et Daphnée aussi. Je vois mon frère se défendre contre un cinquième année et il s'en sort de justesse. Je m'assieds à côté d'Harry.

\- "Comment ça se passe les entrainements de Quidditch?"

\- "On ne sera jamais une équipe si ça continue. On n'arrête pas de se disputer." J'imagine que combiner le caractère de toutes les maisons en une équipe. Surtout qu'avant ils étaient adversaires, cela ne doit pas être évident. "Les parents t'ont envoyé une lettre?" Non, plus rien depuis que je leur ais envoyé mes excuses.

\- "Non, rien." Je relève la tête et je regarde le prochain combat. "Mais je m'en fous."

\- "C'est faux." Il a raison bien sûr.

\- "Et bien je voudrais que ça me passe au dessus de la tête."

\- "Et si tu faisais le premier pas?" je devrais peut-être le faire mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire de plus.

\- "Vous m'avez vu?" demande Benjamin en venant s'assoir, il est euphorique.

\- "Oui on t'a vu."

\- "Il était trop balaise mais j'ai réussi. Tu te rends comptes si je gagne la coupe et qu'on gagne au Quidditch?" S'enthousiaste-t-il, il nous refait une crise de grosse tête.

\- "Tu rêves un peu là." Mais il ne m'écoute même pas.

\- "Benjamin Potter fait un doubler gagnant." Dit-il en mettant ses mains comme si c'était un panneau.

\- "D'après Harry au Quidditch c'est plutôt mal partit et si vous gagniez se serait l'équipe pas Benjamin Potter." Il se renfrogne.

\- "C'est bon"

\- "Et sinon tu continues à t'entrainer pour Ares?" Il vaut mieux parler en code vu le monde qui nous entoure.

\- "J'arrive à aucun résultat." Il n'a plus l'air aussi motivé qu'en été. Pourtant je sais que ça tient à cœur Harry. Dans notre trio, ils sont deux garçons, alors je comprends qu'il soit plus proche même si c'est très subtil.

\- "Mais tu essayes?"

\- "Oui quand j'ai le temps mais là je suis pas mal occuper. Ce n'est pas un feu qui brûle." Rajoute-t-il, Harry en a assez entendu, il se lève et descend en vitesse les gradins.

\- "Harry!" Je l'appelle mais il est déjà sortit. "T'es vraiment lourd parfois. Tu as oublié que c'est pour lui qu'on le fait?"

\- "Pas au départ." Marmonne-t-il parfois j'ai vraiment envie de lui mettre des claques.

\- "Mais maintenant oui! Sans lui on ne serrait pas là." On ne serrait sans doute pas en vie car sans lui, je n'aurai pas eu le déclic. C'est lui au départ qui nous a poussés et aidé à devenir Animagus.

\- "J'essaye"

\- "Et bien essaye plus fort."

Je cours après mon frère et je le trouve tout prêt du lac. Je m'assieds à ses côtés. Il lance un caillou dans l'eau. Je sais qu'il ne dira rien à Benjy mais il a été touché.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire."

\- "Si mais c'est Benjy, il est comme ça." Oui je suppose mais ça n'excuse rien. "Tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas essayer ton idée?" J'y ai réfléchi et non, je ne comprends pas.

\- "Non"

\- "Parce que Remus m'a dit d'accepter et que j'arriverai mieux à le vivre. Si je m'accroche à cet espoir et qu'à la fin, ce n'est pas vrai." Il marque une pause et dans un souffle, il rajoute. "Je ne le supporterai pas."

\- "Tu préfères avoir un espoir et ne jamais essayer. Tu te rends compte si ça marche?"

\- "Et si ça ne marche pas." Je rencontre ses yeux humides. "Si le loup en moi se réveille et si je te fais du mal? Si je test ton idée, je ne devrais pas prendre la potion Tue-Loup, tu prendras ce risque?" Je suis prêt à le prendre pour lui

\- "Oui"

\- "Pas moi." Je veux rajouter quelque chose mais Benjamin arrive.

\- "J'ai ramené des glaces de la paix." Nous prenons les cornets, on arrive jamais à lui en vouloir très longtemps, il doit avoir une sorte de pouvoir. Il s'assied à côté de moi. "Et vous savez quoi papa m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire à quel point il était fier que je représente l'équipe de Poudlard avec Harry." Je le regarde effaré mais il le fait exprès? Non même pas.

\- "Lourd, t'es lourd"

\- "Quoi?" Pour toute réponse, je le pousse dans l'eau un peu aidé par ma magie. "Elle est glacée" Harry et moi nous rigolons mais Benjy n'en a pas fini, il prend mon bras et tire.

\- "Non" J'agrippe le bras d'Harry et nous finissons dans l'eau glacée. Je vois le calamar qui ramasse nos carnets de glaces.

Le lendemain avant les cours, je décide d'envoyer une lettre à mes parents. J'ai besoin de leur soutien et puis je crois avoir été assez punie pour cette soirée. Au cours de Rune, je m'ennuie, je n'ai pas envie de continuer à traduire. Ça fait deux cours que nous ne faisons que ça et c'est vraiment lassant. Je regarde le professeur qui lit un livre. Je tourne les pages du mien et j'arrive vers la fin et je vois un truc génial. C'est avant que les runes ne deviennent obsolètes, ils utilisaient les Runes sur leurs peaux pour invoquer des boucliers, des épées en feu ou en glace ou encore pour devenir invisible. Le seul point négatif c'est qu'ils l'utilisaient en dernier recours car la magie que ça demande est immense. Au tournoi, on a le droit d'utiliser toutes les sortes de magie et celle-ci est presque oubliée. C'est peut-être un outil à utiliser. Et si c'était mon plan B voir C vu que le plan B c'est mon art du combat. Il faudrait que je test ça.

Deux jours plus tard je reçois une réponse de mes parents.

" Charlie,

Bien entendu nous sommes heureux que tu te sois inscrite et que tu sois toujours en lice pour le Tournoi de Pendragon. Nous ne voulions juste pas te mettre trop de pression. Nous avons souhaité bonne chance à tes frères pour le tournoi de Quidditch car c'est à leur portée. Mais même si le Tournoi de Pendragon est ouvert à toutes les années, il est presque certain que seules les années supérieures auront une chance. Néanmoins fait de ton mieux et ne soit pas déçue si tu rates, nous serons fière de toi quoi qu'il se passe.

Bonne chance, avec tout notre amour."

Je ne perds pas plus de temps, je fourre la lettre dans mon sac et je pars d'un pas rageur dans les appartements de mon Maitre. Je suis en avance, je m'agenouille et j'attends. Maman et son sens si terre à terre, je ne lui demande pas de me faire une banderole, juste d'avoir confiance en moi, de croire que j'en suis capable même si elle ne le pense pas. Mon Maitre arrive et nous nous saluons.

\- "Maitre?" J'ai besoin d'être rassurée et je sais qu'il sera franc avec moi. "Vous pensez que j'ai une chance dans ce tournoi?"

\- "Tu penses que si tu n'avais pas de chance, je perdrais mon temps à t'entrainer?" ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.

\- "Ça ou l'entrainement d'apprentie."

\- "Et toi qu'en penses-tu?" Je n'en sais rien. "Si toi tu n'y crois pas, ne demande pas aux autres d'y croire." C'est assez logique. " Pour le tournoi, tu auras droit à des potions mais seulement celle qui tu auras préparé. On commencera si tu réussis à être Champion. Aujourd'hui je vais te mettre une série de potion et tu vas devoir retrouver leurs noms et leurs utilisations."

L'exercice ne fut pas facile, certaine était très reconnaissable à l'odeur mais d'autres se ressemblait à une nuance prêt. Après j'ai dut remettre par écrit chaque potions.

Quand je rentre dans la salle commune, je fais accostée par la blonde de Blaise.

\- "Tu ne t'approches plus de mon petit copain ok?" Je vois Blaise qui rit dans un fauteuil.

\- "Non pas ok. Déjà tu te calmes." Je veux la pousser pour pouvoir au moins avancer un peu dans la salle mais elle reste planter là.

\- "Il sort avec moi"

\- "Oui c'est un fait mais moi je ne sors pas avec lui donc." Je la pousse un peu plus fort et elle me laisse passer. Je vais m'assoir avec Daphnée, Drago et Blaise. Je lui donne un coup.

\- "Ça va être à chaque fois comme ça ou tu vas leurs mettre une laisse?"

\- "C'est une idée." Il regarde la folle. "Encore une semaine ou moins et je casse."

\- "Préviens-moi alors que je me mettes à l'abri." On est d'accord, que ce n'est pas joli de jouer avec les filles comme ça. Mais si elles sont assez bêtes que pour faire la file, ma foi, ce n'est pas mon problème. Par contre, je vais éviter d'en parler à maman. Ce n'est pas encore un point positif et après le coup de l'alcool, elle va croire que les Serpentards, sont des fêtards sans morale.

\- "Et toi?" Me demande mon amie. "Comment va Adam? J'ai vu qu'il t'avait envoyé encore une lettre." Et cette lettre était plus personnelle que les précédentes. Il parlait d'attirance, de sentiments, d'envie. Je ne lui ai pas encore répondu.

\- "Il va bien"

\- "Tu rougis" Je lui lance un coussin.

\- "Non et puis il est en Bulgarie" Cet argument commence à faire un peu réchauffé mais bon.

\- "Il va venir pour le Tournoi?"

\- "Il n'en parle pas" Il n'en a jamais fait allusion et moi non plus.

\- "Et toi?" Je crois que j'ai peur de savoir.

\- "Je n'en parle pas."

\- "Ça risque d'être marrant" Commente Blaise, le seul qui est réellement au courant de la vraie histoire.

\- "Mais non, romantique, ils vont se retrouver et se courir dans les bras et…" ça ne risque pas, je risque plutôt l'humiliation publique.

\- "Daphnée. Il n'est même pas dit qu'il sera dans les quatre Champions de son école."

\- "Mais au moins il sera dans l'équipe de Quidditch ça c'est une certitude et tu le sais."Merci Blaise, je ne voulais pas y penser et en même temps, ils ont un joueur professionnel, il est certain qu'il sera dans l'équipe.

\- "Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au cours de combat?" Me demande finalement Drago, je pourrais le remercier, juste pour changer la conversation. "Il n'est pas trop nul comme professeur"

\- "Avec le travail que me donne le professeur Rogue, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps."

\- "On dirait qu'il ne veut pas que tu réussisses." Commente Daphnée, si elle savait que c'était tout le contraire.

\- "On pourrait le penser."

Au troisième round, nous ne sommes plus que seize et je tombe sur un septième année de Gryffondor. Le combat commence, deux trois sorts sont échanger. Puis il lance un sort de fumée, la pièce se rempli, on ne voit plus rien. Je crois qu'il a poussé le sort trop loin et qu'il c'est piégé lui-même. Cependant je remarque que la fumée de touche pas le sol, c'est ma chance. Je me transforme en renard, je me sens mieux même si j'évite de respirer. Je m'approche des pieds de mon adversaire. Je vois sa baguette qui est le long de son corps alors qu'avec son autre main, il bat l'air. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en septième année? Tu es un sorcier alors utilise ta baguette mais bon, tant mieux pour moi. Je saute et chipe sa baguette, je reviens tout prêt de la mienne. Je me retransforme et d'un cou de vent, je fais partir la fumée. Il se retrouve penaud alors que j'ai les deux baguettes. Je reste sur mes gardes pensant qu'il va attaquer mais il lève les mains.

\- "Je me rends" Belicail à l'air furieux, il se met au centre de l'arène.

\- "Vous avez intérêt d'être plus combatif quand vous serez face à Durmstrang les Champions. Victoire de Potter." Je lance sa baguette à mon adversaire qui part la tête basse. Puis je vais toucher la coupe avec un grand sourire et je vais prendre place à côté de mes frères.

\- "Bravo Kyubi" Me félicite Benjy, il est un peu redescendu sur terre, ça fait plaisir.

\- "Il m'a bien servi, je l'avoue."

\- "C'est à moi"

\- "Bonne chance"

Le combat de mon frère et plus virulent et il finit avec une vilaine blessure au bras mais il gagne lui aussi. Je vois Ginny qui était la dernière de troisième année à être éliminée, mais elle c'est bien battue. Blaise aussi est éliminé mais il a l'air de se faire consoler par une brune de Serdaigle. Plus qu'un combat puis nous saurons qui seront les 4 Champions de Poudlard. J'y crois de plus en plus et j'ai vraiment envie de l'être. Une gloire éternelle et enfin une reconnaissance, je ne serai plus la sœur du Survivant dont on ignore le nom. Mes parents seront aussi fiers même si je suis à Serpentard car je serai Charlie Potter, un des Champions de Poudlard. J'y crois.

* * *

 **Severus n'a pas tout dit, sur ses raisons mais il a comprit que Charlie était vraiment impliquée même plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et pour Charlie ce lien est une bouée de sauvetage plus qu'elle ne le pense aussi.**

 **Et oui Charlie y croit à tort ou à raison. Benjy y croit encore plus. Le prochain chapitre s'appellera Potter contre Potter. Je vous laisse deviner ce que cela sous entend. Il va y avoir de la friction dans la fratrie et les trois Potter seront concernés cette fois.**

A la prochaine


	27. Potter vs Potter

**Les premiers combats ont été un peu rapide mais je viens de finir les suivants avec les autres écoles et ils seront plus travaillés. Bien que je ne sais pas vraiment décrire des scènes de batailles mais j'essaye et elles me plaisent donc on verra. Ce chapitre est encore un peu difficile pour Charlie mais par la suite sa situation va grandement s'améliorer. Sur ce Bonne lecture.**

 **Réponse à**

 **Flodalys:** Les questions vont arriver si Charlie va aller loin mais peut-être qu'elle sera stoppé avant d'y arriver. Pour Harry cela reste compliqué mais il va bientôt tenté le coup, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Merci et il aura encore besoin de tes câlins dans ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27: Potter vs Potter**

* * *

Le dernier round avant l'arrivée des étrangers va commencer. Tout le monde est surexcitée et je stress à fond. Les premiers noms sortent et tout le monde retient son souffle. J'écarquille les yeux devant les noms. Potter Charlie contre Potter Benjamin. Je regarde mon frère, il a l'air aussi content que moi, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Harry qui est entre nous, ne dis rien non plus. Les gens nous regardent, nous nous levons de manière synchronisée et nous montons sur l'arène. Je suis à deux doigts d'arriver à être reconnue mais pour ça il faut que je batte mon frère, celui que j'ai juré de protéger. Nous levons notre baguette, j'avoue j'hésite encore. Quand je croise son regard, je vois de la détermination mais aussi de la sympathie.

\- "On se donne à 100 pour 100 ok? Et tant pis pour celui qui gagne ou qui perd." Me lance-t-il, je me sens mieux.

\- "Ok"

Je commence par un sort paralysant qu'il évite puis il riposte. Nous nous battons pendant bien cinq minutes avant que je remarque une énorme faille. Quand il jette un sort, il ne protège pas son côté droit. Si j'arrive à attendre la dernière seconde, je peux l'avoir. Je le laisse jeter un sort et je lance le mien puis je me décale mais le sort cuisant me brûle l'épaule quand même. Je tombe au sol en tenant mon bras. Quand je me relève, je vois que lui est toujours au sol.

\- "Charlie Potter est notre premier champion!" Crie maitre Belicail, j'ai du mal à réaliser. Il se place devant moi et me dis "Félicitation." Je m'approche de mon frère.

\- "Benjy ça va?" Il se lève en se tenant la tête d'une main.

\- "Ouais" Il ne me regarde pas mais maitre Belicail vient me ramener à la réalité.

\- "La coupe"

Je touche la coupe et mon nom devient rouge. Alors que je me retourne, je peux voir Benjamin s'en aller aider de Ron et d'Harry. Ils ne m'ont même pas félicité et en réalité toute la salle semble mitigée. Il n'y a presque que ceux de ma maison qui m'applaudisse. Je descends de là en tenant toujours mon bras. Je pensais être plus heureuse en réussissant mais ma victoire me laisse un gout amer en bouche.

\- "Miss Potter venez, votre épaule doit être soignée." Me dit mon Maitre en me poussant légèrement.

Il ne me conduit pas à l'infirmerie mais dans ses appartements, il me fait assoir sur une chaise pendant qu'il va chercher un flacon. Il revient et il relève ma manche de mon t-shirt.

\- "Je croyais que tu serais plus contente."

\- "Je le pensais aussi." Je marmonne doucement.

\- "Vous vous êtes battu, il a perdu. Tu as su voir une faille énorme, ce n'est pas un exploit, n'importe qu'elle idiot de Salem ou Durmstrang l'aurait vu et éliminé." Il vaut me remonter le moral en détruisant ma victoire, c'est une idée.

\- "Mais j'ai juré de le protéger et…"

\- "Ça n'a rien à voir. Ici c'est une compétition amicale." Je grimace face quand il applique la pommade sur mon bras. "Il a l'égo de son père."

\- "Notre père"

\- "Sans doute." Il y a un moment de silence et il ne regarde pas en disant. "Ashley serait fière de toi. Elle l'a toujours été même quand tu babillais, elle faisait semblant de croire que tu parlais déjà." C'est la première fois qu'il parle d'elle et ça a l'air de lui couter. Il me fait un bandage autour de mon bras.

\- "Merci Maitre" Il se relève reprenant son air normal.

\- "Et pour ma part, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à te voir le mettre au tapis de cette façon."

J'ai bien aimé le combat et je dois dire que j'apprécie enfin ma victoire. Benjamin ne doit pas m'en vouloir puisqu'il a dit lui-même que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je ressors et je suis juste à temps pour voir la fin du match suivant. Je m'assieds à côté de Blaise.

\- "Comment va ton épaule?" Je ne sens plus rien grâce à la pommade et au bandage.

\- "Bien"

\- "Tes frères sont partit. Il est mauvais perdant."

\- "Cédric Diggory est le deuxième Champion." Je dis en voyant le Poufsouffle touché la coupe avec sa baguette. Une pointe de jalousie pointe en moi quand je vois l'entièreté de la salle l'ovationner.

\- "Change de sujet va." Je lui souris mais je veux défendre mon frère, je le connais mieux que personne.

\- "Il est rare que je passe avant lui et j'ai toujours perdu nos duels. Je suppose qu'il pensait que celui-ci serait pareil." Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit son message avant qu'on combatte. Il pensait me battre et il ne voulait pas que je sois trop déçue.

\- "Sauf qu'il n'a pas vu que tu as changé en un an." Je regarde mon meilleur ami, de quoi il parle? Oui j'ai changé à cause de mon apprentissage, mais il l'a vu?

\- "Mais toi oui?"

\- "Oui" Sa réponse est trop courte et ne me convient pas. Je veux lui en demander d'avantage mais Hermione vient devant moi

\- "Bravo Charlie"

\- "Merci Hermione"

\- "Je viens de voir Harry et Benjamin qui allaient s'entrainer au terrain de Quidditch." Elle regarde les deux duellistes suivant. "Ce n'est pas sympa pour les autres."

\- "C'est leur truc." Je dis en haussant les épaules.

Les deux derniers champions sont Roger Davies de Serdaigle et Katie Bell de Gryffondor. Jeu du sort ou non, un représentant de chaque maison a été choisi. Alors que je suis dans ma salle commune entrain de parler à mes amis, j'entends.

\- "On en a de la chance d'être représentée par une quatrième année minable." C'est encore Annie qui veut remettre ça. Je l'ignore mais pas Blaise.

\- "Tu peux la fermer?"

\- "Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu as peur de Rogue? Ça fait quoi d'être détester par son directeur de maison?" Là, elle attaque mon Maitre alors elle va voir.

\- "C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as rendu visite à ta folle de mère? Tu suis ses traces, elle doit être fière." Elle sert les poings et elle n'a plus rien de la poupée inoffensive

\- "Ne parle pas d'elle."

\- "Annie tu nous fais honte." Dit soudain Drago d'un ton glacial. "Si je le dis à Père." Pansy comprend avant elle et elle prend le bras de son amie.

\- "Viens Annie, on va en haut".

\- "Quel plaie celle-là." râle Daphnée. "Sinon on fête ça! Les septièmes ont amené de quoi profiter de ta victoire." Elle nous montre de l'alcool, encore et d'autres boissons soft.

\- "Je vais juste prendre une Bière-au-Beurre." Elle revient avec un verre d'alcool, je fais la moue.

\- "Allez c'est ta fête."

Je prends son verre mais je le repose, je ne vais pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Je m'amuse quand même et c'est le principal. Les gens me félicitent et dans ma propre maison, c'est génial. Ils chantent pour moi, mon nom, c'est grisant. Après une heure je vois Annie partir, bon débarras. Je danse avec Blaise sur une table alors que son ex me fusille du regard. La musique s'arrête, nous nous tournons vers l'endroit et nous voyons mon Maitre. Je descends rapidement quand je sens ma marque brûlé.

\- 'Explication?" Fait-il de sa voix froide et dur. Un septième année prend son courage à deux mains et avance.

\- "Nous fêtons la victoire de Charlie monsieur" Il prend une bouteille vide sur la table et la sent.

\- "Comment cet alcool est rentré ici? Je veux que cette pièce soit aussi propre qu'à la rentrée à mon retour. Potter avec moi."

Je le suis et je vois cette fouine d'Annie qui monte les escaliers avec un sourire triomphant. Cette petite garce mais mon Maitre va me croire, pas elle, pas encore. On arrive dans ses appartements, je ressens sa colère, j'aimerai lui dire que je n'ai rien fait mais je préfère attendre.

\- "Tu aimes me rendre fière et me décevoir dans la même journée?" Il la croit alors.

\- "Maitre" Ma marque irradie, il doit me laisser parler.

\- "Silence!" Je baisse les yeux.

\- "Maitre, je serai prêt à recevoir la punition que vous jugerez opportun si vous me laissez vous montrez mes souvenirs." Il sait que je déteste ça et que je ne le ferrais pas si ce n'était pas une nécessité.

\- "Bien qu'il en soit aussi." Il met sa main sur ma nuque. "Repense à la scène."

Je repense à la soirée et je veux lui prouver mon innocence. Il retire sa main, la marque se calme, je respire enfin.

\- "Effectivement tu ne m'as pas désobéi. Est-ce que Miss Gamp te cause encore des ennuis à part ici?"

\- "Non enfin moins depuis l'épisode de la langue."

\- "Il est temps qu'elle apprenne aussi."

Je le suis dans la salle commune qui est maintenant propre mais les élèves sont restés.

\- "Bien mieux ainsi vous pourrez remercier Miss Gamp qui est venue me prévenir. Sur ce allez dormir." Il s'en va mais tout le monde à entendu, je m'approche de Daphnée et des autres.

\- "Elle va morfler" Commente-t-elle.

\- "Et cette fois-ci qu'elle ne vienne plus pleurer dans le dortoir sinon je la balance au calamar" J'en ai fini avec elle, elle ne vaut plus rien. J'ai manqué de me faire punir pour rien.

\- "Là, je t'approuve" Je tape dans la main tendue de Daph.

\- "Plus de pitié pour les rats." Je scande et les autres reprennent

\- "Plus de pitié pour les rats!"

Le lendemain j'intercepte mes frères à la sortie de la grande salle après le petit-déjeuner. Ils ne m'ont pas adressé un regard et même en communication télépathique, ils ne veulent pas me parler.

\- "Hey les gars!"

\- "Salut" Harry semble gêné et Benjy complètement fermer. Je lui prends le bras et je le retourne vers moi.

\- "Tu me râles dessus?"

\- "J'aurais une raison?" Me demande-t-il d'un air mauvais.

\- "Je t'ai battu à la loyal. C'est toi-même qui as dit que ça ne changerait rien. Mais c'est parce que tu pensais gagner." Je pensais qu'il allait nier mais même pas.

\- "Oui je pensais gagner comme à chaque fois qu'on c'est battu. Tu as eu de la chance." Je suis blessée par ses paroles. Lui qui a plus de chance que n'importe qui.

\- "D'habitude c'est toi le Monsieur Chance qui fait des exploits sans s'en rendre compte. Oh et on t'a même donné un titre pour ça."

\- "Tu es jalouse" Me crache-t-il à la figure alors que du monde s'agglutine autour de nous.

\- "Moi je suis jalouse?" Et qui parle là?"

\- "Je dois aller m'entrainer" Harry reste un moment alors que notre frère s'en va. Il semble tiré des deux côtés, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- "Harry?"

\- "Tu t'es bien battue mais on doit se préparer pour le match de Quidditch. On se voit plus tard." Il ne se mouille pas comme d'habitude.

\- "Oui c'est ça." Les gens qui ont tout entendu me lancent des regards de travers.

\- "Tu as volé la victoire de ton frère." Me lance une élève de deuxième année et d'autres enchainent.

\- "Tu n'es qu'une profiteuse, il t'a laissé gagner."

\- "On ne peut s'attendre à rien de mieux venant de sa maison." Alors que je vais répliquer, une main m'entraine plus loin. C'est Blaise qui me sauve encore une fois la mise.

\- "Quoique je fasse, je n'aurais jamais sa gloire." Je lui dis en marchant vers notre salle commune.

\- "Sauf si tu gagnes." Peut-être ou peut-être pas, je suis certaine qu'on trouvera encore un tuc à redire.

\- "Ce n'est même pas certain."

\- "Alors gagne pour toi." Ça ressemble vaguement à ce que m'a dit mon Maitre. Je m'assieds en face de Drago.

\- "Il pense tous que je vais me planter, je suis la plus jeune." Je laisse tomber ma tête dans mes mains.

\- "Et la plus casse-pied." Rajoute le blond et je marmonne.

\- "Merci Drago"

\- "De rien." La porte de la salle s'ouvre et je relève la tête. Mon Maitre arrive dans un mouvement de cape avec des habits dans sa main.

\- "Miss Potter, allez enfilée cette tenue et revenant le plus rapidement possible. Vous avez une séance photo et une interview." Je ne savais pas qu'on allait devoir faire une interview ou des photos. Je n'aime pas trop les photos.

\- "Je…"

\- "La rançon de la gloire" Lâche-t-il sarcastiquement.

Je vais me changer, se sont des vêtements de sports, un pantalon ample, un t-shirt avec le blason de Poudlard et mon nom dans le dos ainsi que des baskets. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je me revois à l'examen d'apprenti. J'ai su le faire, je peux affronter une interview et des photos. Je redescends et je suis mon Maitre. Il m'emmène d'abord dans une classe vide.

\- "Ne parle pas aux journalistes, seule. Surtout si c'est Rita Skeeter, c'est compris?" Papa et maman ont déjà parlé de cette femme, ils ne l'aiment pas non plus.

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Bien" Il me met une main sur l'épaule avant de sortir

Il m'emmène dans la grande salle où se trouve déjà Cédric, Roger, Katie et il ne manquait plus que moi. Ils portent, la même tenue que moi, nous représentons tous Poudlard au final. Je remarque une femme qui porte avec le photographe. Elle a une coiffure compliquée, composée de boucles étrangement rigides qui offrent un curieux contraste avec son visage à la large mâchoire. Elle porte des lunettes à la monture incrustée de pierres précieuses et ses doigts épais, crispés sur un sac à main en crocodile, se terminaient par des ongles de cinq centimètres, recouverts d'un vernis cramoisi. Le type de femme que je n'apprécie pas. Ludo Verpey me voit en premier.

\- "Bien Miss Potter nous vous attendions." Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. "Veuillez vous mettre avec les autres champions. Nous allons d'abord faire une photo des Champions de Poudlard."

Je me place devant les autre étant la plus petite, on en fait plusieurs. Quand la séance de torture est finie on peut enfin bouger. Rita s'avance vers nous avec son carnet et sa plume qui volent derrière elle et dit.

\- "Je voudrais parler à Miss Potter pour commencer."

\- "Je crains qu'elle a autre chose à faire." Mon Maitre est finalement resté là, en retrait mais je suis contente qu'il intervienne. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait pour éviter la conversation.

\- "Cela ne prendra que deux minutes." Dit-elle d'une voix nasillarde.

\- "J'ai également autre chose à faire." Claque-t-il sèchement. "Donc vous verrez ça une autre fois et puis il me semble que l'équipe de Quidditch attend son tour. Vous aurez tout le loisir de questionner ses frères." Le regard de Rita qui c'était assombri semble se remplir de paillettes.

\- "Benjamin Potter est dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme c'est intéressant." Alors que sa plume est entrain de déjà écrire toute seule sur un carnet volant.

Nous sortons alors que l'équipe de Quidditch habiller d'une tenue de ce sport mais aux couleurs de Poudlard entre. Harry me sourit mais Benjy fait toujours la tête. La porte se referme sur eux et nous nous retrouvons les quatre Champions ensemble alors que mon Maitre part.

\- "Comment tu vas Potter?" Me demande Roger d'une façon sarcastique.

\- "Bien Davies" J'appuie sur mon prénom comme il l'a fait avec le mien.

\- "Ok, ok les gars." Nous interromps Katie. "On est dans le même bateau, on ne va plus s'affronter maintenant donc on baisse les armes. On va commencer par les prénoms, moi c'est Katie." On se regarde tous mais c'est Diggory qui la suit.

\- "Cédric"

\- "Charlie"

\- "Roger." Finit-il et bizarrement cette présentation semble nous avoir apaisés

\- "Voilà maintenant on est là pour ramener ce trophée à Poudlard." Dit-elle énergiquement, elle a l'âme d'un chef d'équipe.

\- "Tu aurais dut t'inscrire pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu aurais fait une bonne capitaine" Devant mes paroles, elle semble s'assombrir.

\- "Je l'ai fait" J'ai encore une fois mis les pieds dans le plat, génial.

\- "Désolée." Mais elle se reprend et dit.

\- "T'inquiète et vu la cacophonie qu'on attend, je préfère ma place à la leur."

Effectivement on entend des disputes venant de la salle. Je doute de nos chances de remporter cette compétition de Quidditch. Le lendemain, mon très cher frère vient me lancer le journal presque à la figure. Je le ramasse alors que nous sommes devant la classe de potion.

"Charlie Potter la Championne qui évince le Survivant!

Charlie Potter est une jeune fille assez quelconque et qui peut tout envier à son frère. Elle est souvent en retenue et ne brille pas par ses résultats. Elle a réussi par on ne sait qu'elle fourberie à prendre la place de Champion à son frère. Elle est à Serpentard et nous savons qu'il ne joue pas dans les règles. Son frère c'est fait avoir et quand je l'ai interrogée elle m'a dit: "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde adule mon frère, je peux le battre les yeux fermé. Il ne mérite même pas sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Katie Bell aurait dut l'avoir."

Voilà un discours peu inspiré et qui montre que le Survivant a du souci à se faire même dans sa propre famille. Nous le soutenons bien sûr pour la compétition de Quidditch."

\- "Ça te plait ton premier article?" Il a rarement été aussi méchant envers moi alors que ma colère est plus visée vers ce pseudo journaliste.

\- "Je ne lui ai même pas parlé" Que se soit les Serpentards ou les Gryffondors tout le monde nous regarde.

\- "Et elle a pondu ça comme ça?"

\- "Oui" A part que j'ai dit que Katie aurait fait un bon capitaine, mais elle n'était pas là.

\- "Demande à Cédric ou à Katie"

\- "Katie qui devrait avoir ma place!" S'énerve-t-il.

\- "Tu deviens absurde." Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais la porte s'ouvre sur mon Maitre. Il nous scanne de son regard froid.

\- "Potter et Potter, silence et on entre."

Pendant le cours je suis à côté de mes chaussures, je me sens tellement mal. Je regrette presque de m'être inscrite au Tournoi. Après le cours mon Maitre me demande de rester. Je sais qu'il doit croire que j'ai parlé à cette journaliste quand il est partit.

\- "Je ne lui ai pas parlé"

\- "Je sais mais elle aime ça semer la discorde, ne lui donne rien de plus." Je ne lui ai rien donné et je crois que maintenant Benjy risque de se venger. Bien que j'espère qu'il soit plus malin que ça.

\- "Mon frère va s'en charger."

\- "Alors ignore-les"

Le nombre d'élèves lisant le journal est assez impressionnant. Certains me regardent avec haine surtout les filles et d'autres m'ignorent complètement. Je suis le conseil de mon Maitre et je les ignore tous. Cependant c'était avant l'arrivée des lettres. La première qui arrive, je l'ouvre et un liquide inconnu en coule et brûle la table. Je m'éloigne et mon Maitre le fait disparaitre d'un coup de baguette avant d'aller se rassoir. Mais ce n'était que la première, des dizaines ont suivit ainsi que des Beuglantes aux langages fleuris. Disant en gros que je suis une traitresse, un serpent, que je ne mérite pas mon frère, que c'est un Dieu, qu'on devrait me disqualifier. La salle est morte de rire. Je décide de plus rien ouvrir et de brûler le tout.

Le mois d'octobre passa à une vitesse folle. Entre les cours, les devoirs, les suppléments, mes entrainements, je n'ai vu le temps passé surtout que j'évite les élèves le plus possible. Je suis plutôt fière de mes progrès, j'arrive à mieux contrôler ma magie pour combler ma force physique. Je combats de mieux en mieux même si je mords toujours la poussière. J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir deux Maitres. Belicail a un caractère plus facile en temps normal sauf pendant les entrainements où là il devient mortellement sérieux. Et mon Maitre et bien il est tout le temps mortellement sérieux ce qui fait que ces moments où il se détend sont d'autant plus agréable.

Le soir de pleine lune, je suis dans la cabane avec Harry. Il est déjà transformé mais je le sens bizarre. On ne c'est plus retrouvé seul depuis que j'ai battu Benjy et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il en pense vraiment.

\- "Ry ça va?" Il grogne alors qu'il est couché sur le lit à moitié défoncé. Moi je suis par terre.

\- "Je n'aime pas être entre vous deux." Et depuis qu'on est à Poudlard c'est arrivé beaucoup trop souvent je trouve.

\- "Je ne vais pas aller m'excuser pour avoir gagner quand même. "

\- "Non je sais mais je pense qu'il voulait accomplir quelque chose sans que se soit de la chance." Ça tient debout mais merde, ce n'était pas ma faute. "Et le fait que tu lui rappelles n'a pas aidé." J'aurai put m'abstenir mais encore une fois c'est lui qui a commencé.

\- "Si ce n'est pas moi, quelqu'un d'autres l'auraient battu" Il se redresse.

\- "Tu te crois meilleur que lui?" J'avoue que ça sonnait très prétentieux, je détourne la tête, gênée.

\- "Je n'ai pas dit ça."

\- "Il c'est entrainé avec le professeur Belicail et pas toi." J'ai envie de lui envoyer à la figure que moi j'ai des cours privés mais je me retiens.

\- "Est-ce qu'il est là aujourd'hui non? Je suis là." Il descend du lit et commence à tourner en rond.

\- "Je ne t'oblige pas" Ok maintenant je me sens mal.

\- "Je le fais avec plaisir mais…" Mais quoi?

\- "Tu es jalouse, il a raison. Tu as envie de ton moment de gloire, je comprends." Il a dit ça sur un ton plus calme et oui peut-être que je suis jalouse de sa notoriété. J'aimerai aussi qu'on me voie, moi.

\- "Peut-être"

\- "Mais est-ce que tu crois que tu vas aimer? Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine? Est-ce faire des interviews comme tu as fait t'as plu?"

\- "Encore une fois, je lui ai pas parlé à cette journaliste à deux noises. Mais pourquoi est-ce que lui il aurait droit et pas moi? Tu trouves ça normal que parce que c'est lui tout passe? Même un meurtre parait génial avec lui. Et moi je le bats et je me retrouve avec ses fans hystériques au cul" La tension commence à monter et mes poils se hérissent face à ma colère montante.

\- "Il t'a sauvé la mise sur ce coup-là sans lui tu seras à Mura." Peut-être mais peut-être que maintenant il ferrait un autre choix.

\- "Il regrette surement maintenant"

\- "Dis pas des trucs comme ça. Il t'aime et il ne voudrait pas que tu partes." Il n'arrête pas de le défendre lui, ça m'énerve.

\- "Ah oui pourtant on ne dirait pas. Il ne m'a pas adressé un mot depuis que je l'ai battu. Il agit comme un petit prince gâté. J'en ai marre de toujours le faire passer avant moi. J'aurais du perdre pour lui faire plaisir? Il aurait aimé cette victoire? Mais comme toujours, j'ai tort et il a raison. Quand ce n'est pas les parents ou les professeurs c'est toi? Tu n'as jamais tes propres idées, il faut toujours que tu le suives."

J'ai parlé sans réfléchir et je n'ai pas vu le coup arrivé. J'ai vu la patte au dernier moment et la douleur qui me transperce. Il m'a griffé le flanc, ça fait mal. Je gémis couchée par terre.

\- "Charlie, je ne voulais pas, je… j'ai pas compris…. Charlie." Il balbutie et me frottant son museau contre ma tête. Je me relève et par réflexe, je me décale de deux pas.

\- "Ça va, ça va, c'est moi. Je vais bien" En réalité, je souffre le martyre.

\- "Tu saignes, merde. Il faut que tu retournes à Poudlard."

\- "Non je reste et on va faire comme si de rien n'était. Si je leur dis, ils ne vont plus me laisser venir."

\- "Mais ils vont le voir." Oui effectivement, le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever.

\- "Je partirais la première avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que j'avais faim ou une envie pressante."

\- "Charlie" Gémit-il.

\- "Ce n'est rien ok? Je m'approche doucement de lui et je frotte mon museau contre le sien. "Je t'ai poussé à bout, je n'aurais pas dut. C'était un accident."

Quand il se retransforme, je m'en vais doucement. Quand je sors, je vois l'infirmière arrivée. Je la contourne pour ne pas qu'elle m'aperçoive et j'avance. Je me retransforme, ma tenue semble en état mais il faut vite que je trouve un endroit pour regarder les dégâts. J'ai la carte avec moi comme chaque soir de pleine lune. Malgré la douleur, je décide de monter au septième étage. Je rentre dans la Salle sur Demande. Je suis heureuse de trouver un lit, un grand miroir ainsi que des fioles de potions et des bandages. J'enlève ma robe et tout se qui m'empêche de voir l'étendue des dégâts. J'ai une vilaine griffure sur tout mon côté. Je prends une douche et je grimace sous la douleur. Je décide de désinfecter et de mettre un bandage par-dessus. Je reconnais une potion de soin, je la prends. Je dormirais bien sur le lit mais il vaut mieux que je sois au petit-déjeuner. Je descends et je suis dans les premières, je mange un peu. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à mon frère, je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça surtout sous sa forme lupin. Surtout que je pense que parler par la pensée rend les choses plus fortes encore. Cependant si mon Maitre l'apprend, il m'empêchera d'aller avec lui. Depuis le début, chaque fois que j'ai voulu lui cacher quelque chose, il l'a découvert et je l'ai payé. Puis je pense à autre chose, s'il décidait qu'Harry est un danger et qu'il le renvoyait. Il ne le supporterait pas et il penserait que c'est moi qui l'aie trahi. Il suffit que je me taise jusqu'à ce que les blessures guérissent avec les potions, pas plus d'une semaine je dirais.

\- "Tu as une tête à faire peur." Me dit Blaise en venant s'assoir à côté de moi.

\- "Merci"

\- "Tu penses à Adam?" Pas du tout en ce moment mais c'est une bonne raison.

\- "Oui"

\- "Ça ne peut pas se passer si mal que ça si?"

\- "Aucune idée."

\- "Et sinon tu comptes faire des phrases aujourd'hui?"

\- "Je verrais" alors que je croque dans une tartine grillée.

\- "Cool" Il se concentre alors sur une fille de Serdaigle.

\- "Miss Potter veuillez venir avec moi" Me dit le professeur Belicail, je me lève en faisant attention à tous mes gestes.

Je le suis avec un peu d'anxiété, il ne peut pas savoir. A moins qu'Harry aie parlé, mais il ne la pas fait, j'en suis sûr. Il m'emmène dans les appartements de mon Maitre mais il ne semble pas être là.

\- "Severus va être absent cette semaine. Il aurait voulu te prévenir mais il n'a pas eut le temps. Pendant son absence, il m'a confié ton entrainement. Es-tu prête?" Je n'avais pas pensé à l'entrainement, mon côté droit me fait souffrir rien qu'en marchant, ce n'est pas gagné. Par contre mon Maitre est absent. Pour une fois que le Destin est avec moi, il faut que ça marche.

\- "Oui maitre Belicail."

\- "Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant?" Un frisson me parcours. "La carte" Je lui fais un mince sourire gêné et lui tend soulagée que se ne soit que ça.

Bien sûr on commence par le combat et j'essaye de protéger mon côté droit le plus possible. Je combats donc moins bien. A peine commencé, il s'arrête et me regarde en levant un sourcil.

\- "Quel est le problème?"

\- "Je suis toujours un peu engourdie après avoir passer la nuit sous ma forme animale." Il me regarde semblant jauger ma réponse et puis il dit en posant son bâton.

\- "Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux qu'on passe à la théorie et qu'on reprenne demain alors."

Ça me laisse au moins un jour de répit. C'est normalement une semaine de vacance mais je la subis cette semaine. La plaie ne se referme pas malgré mes soins. Si je vais trouver l'infirmière, elle va tout de suite voir que c'est une griffure de loup-garou. Alors que je suis à la bibliothèque Harry vient se mettre à côté de moi. Il regarde autour de nous mais nous sommes loin des autres tables occupées.

\- "Ça va?" Non mais il a déjà l'air assez coupable que pour que lui rajoute ça.

\- "Oui"

\- "Charlie, je sens le sang. Il faut aller le dire." Je referme mon livre et je le regarde.

\- "Je ne veux pas qui tu aies des problèmes par ma faute."

\- "C'est ma faute, je t'ai attaqué."

\- "Je t'ai poussé à bout."

\- "Tu vas tomber malade." Je ne me sens déjà pas au top de ma forme.

\- "Ils m'empêcheront de venir avec toi." Il a les larmes aux yeux et ils détournent le regard.

\- "Et ils auront raison. Je vais me dénoncer à Dumbledore"

\- "Non!" J'ai crié et j'entends un "chttt" venant de la bibliothécaire.

\- "Charlie." Je lui prends la main

\- "Je vais bien. Je prends des potions, ça met juste un peu de temps." Benjamin arrive à ce moment là.

\- "Harry tu viens, on a entrainement." Il me regarde puis se lève en lâchant ma main.

\- "J'arrive." Je regarde Benjy et je lui dis normalement.

\- "Bonjour"

\- "Ouais" C'est sa seule réponse avant de partir. Je touche mon côté droit et je grimace, ça va passer, il faut que ça passe.

Seulement voilà, le samedi soir arrive, je suis devant mon miroir et je vois les griffes toujours présentes et d'une couleur mauve-vert affreuse. J'ai de la température et c'est de pire en pire. Je me sens nauséeuse et je sais que ça ne peut plus durer. Je sens ma marque vibré signe que mon Maitre veut me voir. Il va voir que je ne vais pas bien et j'ai besoin d'aide. Si je manœuvre bien peut-être qu'il sera de mon côté ou pas. Je descends la mort dans l'âme jusqu'aux appartements de mon Maitre. Je m'agenouille non sans mal et j'attends. Alors que je pense qu'il va me saluer, je sens une main sur mon front chaud, je ferme les yeux, savourant ce froid sur ma peau.

\- "Tu es malade?" Demande-t-il d'une voix calme et légèrement inquiète.

\- "Je…" C'est le moment de tout lui dire mais je bloque.

\- "C'est le lien?" Je relève les yeux brillants de fièvre vers lui.

\- "J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'ai fait une bêtise." Son visage se durcit d'un coup et il se recule.

\- "Tu m'en diras temps. Arnaud m'a dit que tu avais été moins appliquée mais il a mit ça sur mon absence pas sur de la culpabilité. Quel est donc cette bêtise?"

\- "C'était ma faute, il ne doit pas être puni par ma faute." Ma marque s'éveille doucement et ça rajoute à mon malaise.

\- "Apprentie, soit tu me dis tout soit je vais voir la scène par moi-même."

\- "Le soir de pleine lune, j'ai énervé Harry et …" Et je m'arrête là, je ne veux pas dire qu'il m'a attaqué.

\- "Il t'a attaqué?" Maintenant je ressens un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère.

\- "Je l'ai poussé à bout, il a réagit comme moi avec Peter. J'étais trop confiante, c'était ma faute. Ne dites rien au directeur, je vous en prie. C'est ma faute." Il se rapproche de moi et me met sa main sur ma marque.

\- "Repense à la scène tout de suite."

La sensation est désagréable, j'ai envie de lui cacher des choses, mais je me bats contre un mur. Finalement il voit tout, jusqu'à mes soins de cette semaine. Quand il retire sa main, je m'écroule. J'ai chaud, j'ai mal, je vomis par terre. Il me porte et me dépose sur le lit où j'ai passé ma première nuit. Il semble hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Puis il s'en va et quand il revient, il est avec Poppy. Il se parle, je ne comprends pas. Je peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Je crois que j'ai encore vomis. Tout d'un coup j'ai moins chaud, on m'enlève les bandages, je grimace. On m'applique une crème ça fait du bien. Je m'endors, je suis si fatiguée.

Je suis dans une pièce, il fait sombre, il y a un miroir, je m'avance, je vois mon reflet. Je me reproche, je vois mes yeux, mais ils sont rouges sangs. Je m'éveille en sursaut, ma respiration est rapide, j'ai dut mal à comprendre que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mon Maitre est là, il s'approche de mon lit.

\- "Tout va bien. Rendormez-vous." Il me vouvoie, pourquoi il le fait? On n'est sans doute pas que tout les deux.

\- "Harry?" Je croasse.

\- "On en parlera demain"

Il part et il parle à quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que c'est Dumbledore, j'essaye de tendre l'oreille. Mais je n'entends plus que le silence, ils ont dut placer un sort. Quand il revient, je fais mine de dormir, je sens sa main sur mon front, elle glisse sur ma joue. Puis il place un linge mouillé sur mon front. Je me rendors. Le matin ce n'est toujours pas la grande forme quand je me réveille. Mais je me rends compte que je suis à l'infirmerie.

\- "Charlie?"

\- "Maman?" Elle me caresse la joue doucement.

\- "Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être convoquée trop souvent dans le bureau du directeur, je n'imaginais pas que je viendrais si souvent à l'infirmerie." Je baisse les yeux alors que je n'ose pas bouger de peur de réveiller la douleur.

\- "Désolée. Harry?" Elle chipote avec mon drap et le lisse.

\- "Nous n'aurions pas dut vous laisser gérer ça seuls."

\- "C'était ma faute."

\- "Severus nous l'a expliqué ce que tu lui avais dit. Ce n'est pas ta faute ou celle d'Harry. C'est la nôtre."

\- "Mais je veux continuer d'aller avec lui." Je ne veux pas laisser mon frère affronter la lune seul.

\- "Hors de question, nous allons trouver une autre solution. Je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore mais je reviens après. D'accord?" comme si j'avais mon mot à dire.

\- "Oui"

\- "Essaye de manger un peu." Elle m'embrasse sur le front avant de partir.

Après son départ, mon Maitre arrive avec des potions. Il les pose sur la table de nuit. Il regarde au alentour puis pose un sort de silence sur nous.

\- "Tu as été inconsciente. Les blessures faites par la magie ou par des créatures magiques ne se soignent pas de la même façon." J'ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer mais il me coupe. "Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, je l'ai vu." Ah oui, j'ai oublié ce léger détail.

\- "Harry?" ça fait trop fois que je demande mais je veux avoir le maximum d'information.

\- "Est venu se dénoncer au directeur peu après que tu sois venue. Je lui ai expliqué ta version."

\- "Vous avez refusé de me punir pour le meurtre de Peter et Harry a eut la même réaction." Je me suis relevée un peu et je grimace face à la douleur, je me relaisse tomber.

\- "Justement il aurait put te tuer pour le même prix. Nous avons eu tort de vous laisser seul dans cette situation. Même avec la potion, il est dangereux. Tu n'iras plus mais il ne sera pas renvoyer. Tu vas rester au lit aujourd'hui mais dés que tu seras remise nous parlerons de la sanction pour ta bêtise comme tu l'as appelé." Il me donne une première potion que je prends. "Et tu devras des excuses à Arnaud, comment penses-tu qu'il prenne le fait de s'être fait berné par une apprentie?" Mal je suppose mais il n'est pas mon Maitre donc il devrait le prendre mieux que lui.

\- "Il n'est pas mon Maitre"

\- "En mon absence, il fait figure d'autorité et je lui avais confié ta protection." Il me tend un bol de soupe qui vient d'apparaitre. "Mange"

Je touille dans la soupe, c'est à la tomate, elle est rouge. Je me fige, mon cauchemar me revient en tête.

\- "Un problème?" Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me traite d'enfant gâté qui a peur de ses cauchemars.

\- "Non Maitre"

J'étais malade, ça m'a perturbé, c'est tout. Je mange la moitié mais il m'oblige à finir. Voyant que je vais un peu mieux, il s'en va. Maman revient finalement. Elle s'assied à sa place précédente.

\- "Tu n'iras plus avec Harry."

\- "Mais"

\- "Non Charlie, pas de mais. J'aimerai également puisque je suis là que nous parlions de ta petite fête improvisée." C'est le moment propice effectivement.

\- "Le professeur Rogue m'a déjà punie." Elle soupire et elle me regarde de ses grands yeux verts tristes.

\- "J'aimerai vraiment te comprendre Charlie. Tu me demandes de te faire confiance, de te laisser aller voir tes amis, que je suis injuste envers eux. Quand ton père t'y autorise, la première chose que tu fais, c'est boire. Est-ce que c'est un message que tu veux nous faire passer?" parfois j'ai l'impression de parler à un psy plutôt qu'à ma mère.

\- "Papa a accepté juste parce qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il ne c'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il disait. Alors je trouve ça un peu fort de me faire la morale."

\- "Il est un adulte. On ne boit pas à ton âge surtout que vous étiez sans adulte dans une tente. Et tu ne nous as rien dit!" Le plus gros problème à mon avis, c'est qu'elle n'a rien vu et que ça la perturbe. Par contre j'aurai bien aimé voir sa réaction si je lui avais dit ce jour-là.

\- "On se demande pourquoi?" je marmonne en détournant le regard.

\- "Charlie"

\- "Et si c'était Benjamin qu'est-ce que vous auriez dit?" Je me tourne vers elle en lui lâchant mon ressenti à la figure.

\- "La même chose" J'ai des difficultés à le croire. Je ne sais pas si c'est la douleur, ou la fatigue ou le ras-le-bol mais tout sort.

\- "Alors pourquoi vous l'encouragez et pas moi? Pourquoi vous ne croyiez pas en moi? Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça avec vous? La seule personne qui croyait en moi et qui me comprenait c'était Ashley. Tu demandes pourquoi je ne te parle pas? Parce que à chaque fois, ça tourne en psychanalyse et je me demande si j'ai bien fait ou si tu vas retourner ça contre moi. Oui j'ai été à une soirée avec mes amis et j'ai demandé la permission qu'on m'a accordée. Oui j'ai bu et non, je n'en suis pas fière mais je connais assez les histoires de papa pour savoir qu'il a fait pire. Alors fait moi la morale mais ne parle pas de mes amis." Elle me regarde d'un air neutre.

\- "Tu as fini?" Je baisse la tête soudain moins confiante

\- "Oui"

\- "Et pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Benjamin et c'est quoi cet article?"

\- "Je me suis disputée avec lui parce que je l'ai battu à la loyale et qu'il ne l'a pas supporté. J'aurais du le laisser gagner?"

\- "Non." C'est simple et elle n'ajoute rien.

\- "Et l'article est bidon, elle a tout inventée." Elle semble croire, elle prend un temps pour réfléchir et elle prend ma main.

\- "Voilà ce qu'on va faire, on va oublier cette soirée vu que tu as déjà été punie. Harry sera accompagné par Sirius ou papa donc ce n'est plus ton problème. Nous sommes fiers de toi et j'aimerai que tu arrêtes d'en douter. On dirait que tu penses que nous sommes plus fiers de tes frères. C'est faux." Elle fait une pause et inspire un grand coup avant de poursuivre. "C'est vrai qu'Ashley a toujours su trouver les mots que je ne trouvais pas pour te parler. Elle me manque terriblement et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi et ça me fait encore plus mal." Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux courts alors que je sens les larmes venir comme à chaque fois qu'on parle de ma marraine. "Maintenant, je t'avoue que j'ai peur. Peur pour toi que tu fasses trahir par les amis que tu tiens en haute estime. Peur que tu fasses mal à ce Tournoi. Peur que tu souffres pour un garçon. Et pourtant je sais que je ne pourrais rien empêcher car même si tu es à Serpentard, je peux t'assurer que tu as un cœur de Gryffondor. Alors je vais devoir faire confiance en tes choix et te laisser faire tes propres erreurs même si cela me fait mal." Je me sens mal, elle ne m'a jamais dit tout ça avant.

\- "Je voulais juste m'amuser avec mes amis comme le font Harry et Benjy. Alors oui, je sais que ce n'était pas malin mais vu comment je me suis sentie, je ne compte pas réessayer de sitôt." Elle me sourit et reprend sur un ton plus léger.

\- "Et pour le tournoi comment tu te sens?" Je n'en sais plus rien, je n'ai presque pas travailler cette semaine.

\- "Bien, on verra."

\- "On est déjà très fier de toi, tu nous crois." Je lis dans ses yeux et elle ne ment pas. Entendre ses mots, c'est juste le bonheur. Elle me prend dans ses bras doucement de peur de me faire mal.

\- "Oui mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre aussi." Je vois Daphnée et Blaise arrivé et ils stoppent en nous voyant.

\- "Oh on voulait voir comment tu allais? Mais on repassera." Maman s'assied, elle les regarde avec un sourire.

\- "Non restez." Elle invoque deux chaises de l'autre côté de mon lit. Il y a un moment un peu gêné avant qu'elle ne demande. "Daphnée c'est ça?" Mon amie lui sourit timidement de peur surement qu'elle lui parle de la soirée.

\- "Oui"

\- "La robe que tu as offerte à Charlie était magnifique." Là, elle lui fait un vrai sourire détendu.

\- "Merci mais Charlie peut tout porter enfin avant qu'elle se coupe les cheveux." Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "Il va falloir un jour que tu t'y fasses"

\- "Je ne désespère pas que tu reviennes à la raison." Rigole-t-elle et Blaise me sauve

\- "Comment tu te sens? Le professeur Rogue nous a dit que tu avais une mauvaise grippe." Maman prend un livre et commence à lire.

\- "Oui mais ça va un peu mieux."

\- "Tant mieux. Tu as eu une lettre d'Adam."

\- "Il continue à t'écrire?" Demande maman soudain très intéressé par la conversation.

\- "Oui pourtant je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée." Se la joue Blaise en deuxième mère poule.

\- "Tu vois vous avez tellement de point commun." Je dis à maman mais elle fait mine de reprendre sa lecture. Je parle un moment avec mes amis avant qu'elle ne se lève.

\- "Je vais vous laisser. On reviendra pour le Tournoi et les matchs." Elle prend son sac et je l'arrête.

\- "Maman? Je suis désolée vraiment." Mes amis pensent surement que je parle de la soirée alors ils baissent les yeux.

\- "Je sais, je t'aime, tu le sais ça?" Elle me reprend dans ses bras et ça fait du bien. Je m'en fous que mes amis me voient comme une enfant qui a encore besoin de sa maman.

\- "Ça fait du bien de l'entendre aussi. Je t'aime maman."

\- "Vous ne voulez pas m'adopter? La dernière fois que ma mère m'a prise dans ses bras c'était… jamais en faites." Rit Blaise.

Alors que c'était sans doute une blague maman a prit Blaise dans ses bras, il semble plus gêné qu'autre chose. Mais je sais qu'elle le fait pour moi et j'apprécie encore plus que ses mots. Oui j'ai fait des erreurs, oui j'en ferrais encore mais c'est la vie, c'est ma vie.

Je passe la journée dans ce lit et c'est long. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Harry et j'ai envie de lui parler. La connexion mentale ne fonctionne pas, ça m'énerve, je ne comprends pas. Dés que je sors, je me mets en quête de le trouver mais c'est Benjy que je croise.

\- "Tu n'as pas vu Harry?"

\- "Laisse-le un peu." Me dit-il sèchement, non je ne vais pas le lâcher.

\- "Je veux juste lui parler."

\- "Charlie, il a besoin d'espace, chaque fois qu'il te voit il repense à ce qu'il a fait." Il la dit calmement cette fois. Je me décompose.

\- "C'était ma faute."

\- "Ça tu l'as dit" Il n'a pas le droit de me juger, il n'était pas là et on parlait de lui.

\- "Tu aurais fait mieux peut-être?" on se regarde tout les deux avant qu'il lâche un.

\- "Oui"

\- "Beh fallait être là alors." La tension est forte et nous aurions continué si le professeur Belicail n'était pas intervenu.

\- "Miss Potter avec moi."

Après un dernier regard à mon frère, je suis le professeur. Il m'emmène dans son bureau, il ferme tout, je suppose que c'est le moment des excuses et autant y mettre le paquet. Je me mets à genoux devant lui. Je mets tout mon professionnalisme dans mon attitude, ma voix et mes paroles.

\- "Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans le trouble vis-à-vis de mon Maitre." Il hausse un sourcil avant de me demander de me relever.

\- "Il est étonnant de voir à quel point tu peux faire preuve d'intelligence et pourtant être si impulsive par moment. Tu es une bonne apprentie mais je pense que le fait que tu ne l'es pas totalement perturbe le lien et toi en même temps. être apprentie comporte beaucoup de sacrifices dont tu n'as pas eu à faire face enfin pas totalement. Quand les gens savent que vous êtes apprentis, ils ont un regard différent. Ils comprennent vos absences, le fait que vous deviez tout le temps être près de votre Maitre, ils encouragent votre travail. Mais dans ton cas, tu dois mentir à tout le monde, ce secret te ronge et te détourne de ton chemin."C'est vrai que je mets beaucoup d'énergie à mentir et c'est un discours un peu similaire à celui de maitre Miles. Mais je ne regrette pas avoir mentit pour protéger Harry.

\- "J'ai mentit pour protéger mon frère." Il me montre une chaise et je m'assieds, il se met à son bureau.

\- "Pourquoi vous disputiez vous?"

\- "À cause de Benjamin, il m'en veut parce que je l'ai battu, il dit que j'ai eu de la chance."

\- "Mais s'il savait que tu es un apprenti comment verrait-il la situation?" Je repense à ses paroles.

\- "Comme si j'étais un chien à son Maitre" Je baisse la tête face à cette insulte faites.

\- "Je vois et toi comment vois-tu ta situation?" J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais je la referme. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bien. "Tu peux parler."

\- "Je mentirais si je disais que cette situation ne m'a pas été bénéfique. Ma relation avec mon Maitre m'apporte beaucoup et je vois l'apprentissage différemment depuis que j'ai été marqué." Ça c'est la partie positive mais il y a l'autre face.

\- "Mais?"

\- "Mais j'ai peur que se soit le lien qui me pousse à penser comme ça." J'ai parlé plus vite.

\- "Le Lien est quelque chose d'étrange en quoi pense-t-il qu'il te trompe?" Je n'en ai pas vraiment parler à mon Maitre de peur qu'il soit vexé.

\- "Quand je pensais que vous alliez m'envoyer chez un autre Maitre, j'imaginais que si je le détesterais et bien le lien me forcerais à l'apprécier." Et j'ai peur qu'il ait fait de même avec mon Maitre actuel.

\- "Tu auras toujours ton libre arbitre. Bien sûr le lien arrondi les angles des deux côtés mais il ne peut pas changer se que tu ressens au fond." C'est déjà bien enfin je pense.

\- "Mais quand mon Maitre touche ma marque, c'est comme si le monde s'effaçait." Comme si plus rien ne comptait.

\- "Et c'est mal?" Je réfléchis, non, c'est même rassurant et j'adore ses moments mais c'est juste.

\- "Non c'est juste déroutant."

\- "Parce que votre lien est fort. Si tu avais dut être placé chez un autre maitre, il aurait fallu que le nouveau maitre remplace Severus et la place qu'il a dans votre lien. Parfois c'est très facile. J'ai déjà dut faire changer de maitre car ça ne passait pas avec l'apprenti. Dans ce cas, le nouveau maitre pose sa main sur la marque et c'est quasiment instantané." Je repense à l'examen et la main du roquet sur ma nuque, un frisson me parcoure.

\- "Mais il ne ressent pas la douleur?"

\- "Non car le lien est si faible qu'il peut être brisé d'un coup de vent. Si je devais te changer de maitre, tu en souffrirais beaucoup et il faudrait beaucoup de patience à ton nouveau maitre. Ou…" Il 's'arrête, semblant hésité sur le fait de me le dire ou pas mais il en a trop dit ou pas assez.

\- "Ou?" Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre.

\- "Et bien avant on mourrait plus facilement. Les nouveaux maitres étaient moins patient et c'est à force de mettre sa main sur la marque de l'apprenti que l'apprenti cessait de combattre et cassait le lien. C'est douloureux et pour le corps, et pour la magie et surtout pour le mental. Surtout que le nouveau maitre n'a aucun lien à ce moment là donc il peut faire souffrir son apprenti sans mal." Cette image me révulse plus que je ne le pensais.

\- "Il s'approprie le lien d'un autre." C'est horrible, c'est une trahison, c'est de la torture.

\- "C'est un peu ça mais il n'y aucune raison que Severus meurt." Sauf que d'après lui rien ne va aller en s'améliorant. "Est-ce que tu as encore des questions?"

\- "Non."

\- "Alors je te laisse partir"

\- "Merci maitre Belicail."

Cette conversation était bénéfique et m'a appris beaucoup. Je me sens plus serein dans mes choix et dans mon lien. Cependant un autre lien semble s'effriter alors que j'avais promis de le protéger. Le lien avec mes frères et j'ignore si je vais réussir à le réparer cette fois-ci.

* * *

 **Certains vont peut-être trouver Benjamin un peu lourd mais son changement commence bientôt mais pour sa défense, comme le dit Harry, il voulait réaliser quelque chose et pas être adulé pour rien comme le fait remarquer Charlie. Et l'article de Rita n'a rien amélioré dans la relation.**

 **Harry va continuer à s'en vouloir un peu.**

 **Lily ne sait plus si elle doit lâcher prise ou au contraire serrer la bride. Le truc c'est qu'elle apprécie Blaise et Daphné mais elle a peur qu'ils finissent par devenir comme leurs parents.**

 **Le prochain chapitre c'est l'arrivé des écoles, à bientôt.**


	28. Que les jeux commencent!

**Bonjour, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai dut le recommencer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon document est revenu en arrière dans les sauvegardes. Je n'ai pas compris car ce chapitre et le précédent ont été effacé. Donc j'ai dut refaire celui-ci et ce n'est pas amusant de redevoir écrire le même chapitre mais j'espère qu'il est bon quand même.**

 **Réponses:**

 **Flodalys:** Oui Harry n'a pas le rôle le plus facile mais ça va aller mieux pour lui par la suite. Merci

 **Guest  
**

Et oui vive Charlie la Championne qui va quand même galérer pas mal à cause de ça. Benjamin va avoir des prises de consciences régulière jusqu'à à évènements futur qui va bien le ramener sur terre. Mais pas pour tout de suite. Tu n'es pas le seul à dire que la scène de Blaise et Lily est triste. Draco prend la défense de Charlie pour une raison particulière qui viendra par la suite aussi. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Maintenant au début de chaque chapitre, je mettrais un récapitulatif des Champions, des combats et des points des matchs de Quidditch.**

* * *

Champions:

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

* * *

 **Chapitre 28: Que les jeux commencent!**

Les élèves étrangers viennent d'arriver. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons sont venus à bord d'un carrosse géant tiré par des chevaux de la taille d'un éléphant chacun. Leur directrice est une femme plus grande que notre garde-chasse.

Ceux de Durmstrang sont venu dans un bateau qui est sortit de l'eau du lac. Le directeur a une sale tête et des dents jaunes. Ils sont tous habillés de capes avec de la fourrure. L'excitation était au comble quand les élèves ont reconnu l'attrapeur Bulgare.

Les élèves de Salem sont eux venu dans un feu de couleur violet qui mesurait bien trois mètres, juste devant l'école c'était les plus impressionnant, je trouve.

Là nous sommes dans la grande salle, les élèves français sont assis à la table des Serdaigles et les américains sont chez les Gryffondores. Les bulgares sont eux toujours dans l'entrée finalement ils avancent vers nous et Viktor Krum s'assied en face de moi tandis que Blaise est mort de rire à mes côtés. Je lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il arrête. Ludo Verpey entre et va s'assoir à la table des professeurs. Il se met à côté du directeur américain que j'ai d'abord pris pour un étudiant. Il fait jeune mais je pense que c'est un vampire. Ludo tousse avant de se mettre devant la table des professeurs.

\- "Je vais appeler les 4 Champions de chaque école pour vous les présenter. Nous allons commencer par les Champions de Beauxbâtons. Je demande une ovation à Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier." Les 4 français se sont avancés avec grâces dans leurs habits de soie bleus.

Fleur d'abord est une fille aux yeux bleus et aux dents parfaitement alignée. Elle est très attirante avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Sa présence éclipse l'autre fille. Cette dernière a les cheveux châtain long repris en queue, grande et fine. Elle a les yeux bleus et un visage ovale qui lui donne un air pincée. Les deux frères surement ou cousins, ont l'air plus sympathique. Ils sont tous les deux bruns aux yeux bruns et minces. Après une photo, ils se mettent sur le côté. Ludo reprend la parole.

\- "Maintenant veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les élèves de Durmstrang. J'ai nommé Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum." Les quatre garçons tous imposant avec leurs capes de fourrures s'avance et se mettent face à nous.

Adam est un garçon aux cheveux noirs frisés avec une petite barbichette et des yeux noir. Il est assez grand et musclé à première vu. Mais pas autant que Boris qui est le plus imposant, on dirait une montagne de muscle et il n'a pas l'air sympathique. Il est rasé de prêt. Ivan est le moins musclé de la bande, il fait même un peu tâche. Il est grand les cheveux brun foncé et les yeux bruns. Quant à Viktor, je le connais bien. Par contre, Daphnée me donne un coup de poing.

\- "C'est lui ton Adam?"

\- "Chut"

Ça n'arrange pas mes affaires qu'il y ait un Adam dans l'équipe. Entre mes parents, mon Maitre, mes frères et Daphnée qui pense que je corresponds avec un Adam. Ils vont penser que c'est ce Adam alors qu'en réalité, c'est complètement faux. Je les regarde se mettre tout près des français qui les regardent dédaigneusement. Ludo reprend la parole.

\- "Maintenant accueillez chaleureusement les élèves américains de Salem. J'appelle Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz." Les sorciers habillés en tenue grise avec une bande de couleurs qui descend de leur épaule droite jusqu'au bas de leur robe s'avancent. Je vois que Kathlyn et Orlando ont leur ligne rouge alors que celle d'Aiden est bleu foncé et celle de Milo est verte. Je me demande à quoi cela correspond.

Aiden est assez frêle et petit. Il a les cheveux noirs assez longs, les yeux bruns. Il me fait un peu pensé à Harry. Orlando a les cheveux châtains, assez grand et a une musculature fine. Kathlyn quant à elle a les cheveux bleus et semble assez excentrique. Pas vraiment jolie mais à l'allure sympathique. Et Milo, il a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns, il semble déjà draguer une fille de Pouffsoufle.

Ça va être à nous je tremble un peu. Je dois dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être le centre d'attention et là cela va être le cas. J'ai peur, j'appréhende beaucoup et en même temps c'est ce que j'ai voulu.

\- "Maintenant l'école accueillante veuillez accueillir les Champions de Poudlard. Cédric Diggory, Katie Bell, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter."

Quand je me lève, mes jambes tremblent, j'avance doucement alors que mes comparses arrivent se levant chacun de leurs tables. Me retrouver devant la salle me fait un drôle d'effet, je vois mes frères mais je préfère ne pas trop les regarder. On nous applaudis, c'est une sensation extraordinaire. Finalement nous faisons une photo tous ensemble, l'ambiance est assez conviviale jusque maintenant. Nous retournons à notre table pour le repas. Krum est toujours devant moi mais il m'évite complètement. Alors que Drago essaye d'attirer son attention. En juste à la fin du repas, Verpey reprend une dernière fois la parole.

\- "Avant de partir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je tiens à vous prévenir que les prochaines arènes seront spéciales. C'est les lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier et ceux des journaux de chaque pays concurrents qui pourront voter pour l'arène des adversaires dés que la coupe aura désigné les noms. Les noms resteront une semaine avant le combat. Les combats et les matchs de Quidditch se donneront en alternance, un samedi sur deux. Bon amusement à tous"

On se lève et on part vers notre dortoir alors que je sors, je vois Viktor partir. Il me regarde enfin mais un bref regard avant de se détourner. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, je préfère aller au lit sans parler aux autres. Le lendemain, je suis la première à me lever. Je vais courir et c'est là que je sens une présence derrière moi. Viktor me rattrape et court maintenant à mes côtés, on ne se parle pas. Finalement je ralenti et marche, il fait de même.

\- "Tu m'avais reconnu hein?" Me demande-t-il avec son fort accent.

\- "Oui, j'ai juste voulu entrer dans ton jeu."

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Je ne sais pas trop." Il est peut-être temps de mettre carte sur table. "Je vais maintenant être honnête avec toi. C'était la première fois que je buvais à ça n'a pas vraiment été une réussite." Je me suis arrêté et il a fait de même.

\- "Tu n'as pas 17 ans."

\- "Non 14 ans"

\- "Mais tu es Championne."

\- "Oui"

\- "Ok" Il recommence à marcher, je reste un moment planter là avant de le rattraper.

\- "C'est tout?"

\- "On va être adversaire, c'est sans doute mieux comme ça." Oui peut-être mais c'est brutal quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de sembler être comme ces fans mais on a quand même correspondu ensemble. Et il y a eu ce baiser, sauf que pour moi c'était mon premier alors que lui. J'ai été idiote.

\- "Sans doute"

\- "Bonne journée"

\- "Bonne journée"

C'était étrange et je n'arrête pas d'y penser en prenant ma douche. Il semblait si différent à la coupe et dans ses lettres. Mais au moins sans les sentiments, je n'aurais aucune rancune à l'envoyé baladé lors d'un combat. Mais même si j'essaye de m'en convaincre, chaque fois que je le vois, je pense à ce baiser et au film que je me suis fait. J'arrive dans les premiers à ma table et je me mets loin de Krum. Il parle avec Annie. Idiote que j'ai été. Daphnée arrive et elle semble pressée. Elle s'assied devant moi.

\- "Tu ne vas pas aimer." Me dit-elle d'entrer de jeux avec une grimace.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tient" Elle me tend un journal.

"Le Survivant répond à sa sœur,

Ma sœur est un opportuniste qui crée beaucoup de problèmes dans ma famille. Si nous n'étions pas là, elle aurait déjà doublé une année. Je ne sais pas comment elle m'a battu mais je pense qu'elle a triché. Elle m'envie depuis toujours et c'est dur à vivre. Mes parents ont hontes mais ils doivent bien faire avec.

Et ça continue encore mais je préfère arrêter ma lecture là. Je chiffonne le journal alors que je vois la tête goguenarde d'Annie.

\- "Charlie?" C'est mon cher frère le Survivant.

\- "Quoi? Tu oses venir ici au milieu des méchants Serpents."

\- "Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas dit ça."

\- "Elle a inventé." Je fais une pause dramatique. "Mais c'est impossible non?"

\- "Charlie"

\- "Non, c'est fini, j'en ai marre de toujours être la gentille." Il se renfrogne comme d'habitude quand ça ne va pas dans son sens.

\- "Mais oui bien sûr"

\- "Tu commences et c'est toujours moi qui dois prendre sur moi. Pas cette fois."

\- "Potter vous devez faire tester votre baguette" Intervint mon Maitre.

\- "J'arrive Monsieur" Je passe devant mon frère et je suis mon Maitre.

\- "Potter ça va?" Non, je déteste être en froid avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Et pire encore, je déteste passer pour une idiote. Je le suis déjà à ses yeux et je ne compte pas lui raconter ça donc je réponds.

\- "Oui professeur"

Il m'amène dans une classe où les tables et les chaises ont été mises sur le côté. Il repart. Se fut long pour que tout le monde passe. C'est monsieur Olivander qui teste nos baguettes. Je suis assise sur une table et j'attends mon tour alors que Milo est entrain de passer.

\- "C'est long." Dit la fille aux cheveux bleus en sautant à côté de moi.

\- "Je trouve aussi."

\- "Kathlyn" Elle me tend la main. Je la serre en lui souriant.

\- "Charlie, j'aime bien tes cheveux"

\- "J'aime bien ta coupe" Je ris, c'est tellement rare que quelqu'un aime mes cheveux courts.

\- "Tu es la première mais merci"

\- "C'est mon tour" Elle saute de la table et se dirige vers Olivander. Mais sa place est vite prise par le vrai Adam.

\- "Charlie c'est ça? Moi c'est Adam, je suis le meilleur ami de cette tête de nœud." Dit-il en montrant Krum de mouvement de tête. Il a les bras croisé et a le visage fermé.

\- "Enchanté"

\- "Je connais l'histoire" Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille discrètement

\- "Et pourquoi a-t-il utilisé ton prénom?"

\- "Il n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination faut croire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça." C'est comme si une brique venait de s'écraser dans mon ventre. Quelle conne j'ai été, bien sûr qu'il adore faire ça. Il le peut c'est une vedette.

\- "Quoi embrasser une fille, lui écrire des lettres avant de l'ignorer? Il ne m'aurait pas écrit de lettre que ça se serait terminé là. " j'aurai préférée.

\- "Je n'ai pas compris non plus et lui non plus je crois. Le retour à la réalité à été dur."

Tout se passe bien mais la matinée est presque finie quand nous sortons de là. Je vais chez mon Maitre, il m'accueille et je m'agenouille. Mais il me demande de me relever.

\- "Montre-moi ta cicatrice" Je relève mon t-shirt légèrement, il passe une main froide sur les traces qui disparaisse de plus en plus. "Bien comment prends-tu le nouvel article?" ça fait mal mais je ne pense pas que Benjy aie dit ça.

\- "Je l'ignore"

\- "Je vois."

Je me suis entrainée et puis je suis rentrée. Dans la salle commune, l'ambiance a changée pour moi. Les élèves même les plus âgés me reconnaissent et me sourient. Ils me parlent et me demandent comment je vais. Je vais m'assoir à côté de Daphnée dans des fauteuils.

\- "J'ai des infos pour toi." Si c'est comme au matin, je préfère ne pas savoir.

\- "Des bonnes cette fois?"

\- "Oui enfin des utiles plutôt." Elle se rapproche de moi.

\- "Je t'écoute."

\- "Les Champions de Durmstrang sont tous en septième année, ils ne veulent pas faire de la figuration ça c'est sûr. Je te conseille de te méfier de Boris, même chez eux, il l'appelle le sadique." Je ne veux même pas pourquoi il a eut ce surnom. Même si ce n'est pas difficile de l'imaginer.

\- "Charmant."

\- "Pour ceux de Beauxbâtons, Florian et Fleur sont en septième année, Romain le frère de Florian est lui en cinquième et Emma est en sixième. Rien de très passionnant sur eux. Ceux de Salem, eux sont tous en septième à part Aiden qui est en cinquième. Kathlyn est doué en métamorphose et Aiden c'est vague mais apparemment c'est leur botte secrète." Je suis toujours étonnée face aux informations qu'elle peut trouver.

\- "Comment as-tu appris tout ça?" Elle se recule.

\- "La coopération magique c'est mon truc. J'ai droit à une indiscrétion?" Je lui dois bien ça. "Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si Adam est Le Adam." Il y a trop de monde pour parler ici.

\- "Viens." Je l'emmène dans notre dortoir qui est vide. "Jure-moi que rien de ce que je te dis ici ne sortira." Elle me regarde et son visage reflète de l'excitation.

\- "Promis" Elle ne le dit pas sérieusement. Je n'ai pas envie que cette information filtre comme celle qu'elle vient de me donner.

\- "Daphnée"

\- "Je te le jure, fais moi confiance" Je la regarde, j'hésite vraiment. Mais elle est mon amie, j'ai confiance.

\- "Ok. Le gars à la Coupe du Monde m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Adam mais ce n'était pas son prénom, c'était celui de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu." Elle ouvre grand les yeux avant de s'écrier.

\- "Parce que c'était Krum! Tu as embrassé Krum!" je lui mets la main sur la bouche et regardant la porte.

\- "Chut!" Je la relâche voyant que personne n'arrive.

\- "Mais alors. Je suis perdue."

\- "Je lui avais dit que j'avais 17 ans et que je m'appelais Casey. "

\- "Ce n'était pas malin."

\- "J'avais bu et la faute à qui?" Je lui demande, je sais que ce n'était pas malin mais cela ne l'était pas de boire non plus.

\- "Ok et maintenant?"

\- "Il m'ignore et ne veut plus me parler parce que nous sommes adversaires." Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il a dit

\- "Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Je n'en sais plus rien.

\- "J'ai 14 ans, il en a 17 et il est une star. Je suis moins intéressante pour lui que son premier balai."

\- "C'est à voir"

\- "Tout est vu et j'ai autre chose à faire cette année." La porte s'ouvre.

\- "Je vous dérange?" Demande Milicent en passant la tête.

\- "Non Milicent, c'est ton dortoir aussi."

La semaine c'est passé, normalement, tout les matins je cours et je croise Krum mais sans plus. Les paroles de son ami me reviennent en tête. Le retour à la réalité à été dur. Oui c'est certain, tant que c'était des lettres on pouvait toujours se mentir alors que quand on c'est revu. Ça vaut peut-être mieux pour tout le monde. Il faut que je passe à autre chose surtout que dans tout les cas mon Maitre m'a bien prévenu que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir avec un garçon.

Nous sommes le lundi et les premiers noms vont être donnés. Nous sommes devant la coupe, les premiers noms sortent: Viktor Krum contre Katie Bell. Je me demande qui va gagner. Bien sûr je soutiens Katie mais je me demande si Krum est aussi bon avec une baguette qu'avec un balai. Il a l'air confiant, ovationné par ses amis. Alors que je sors pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, je me fais arrêter par Kathlyn.

\- "Pardon, tu sais où se trouve le terrain de Quiddich?" C'est une question un peu bête.

\- "Oui pourquoi?"

\- "J'aimerai le voir, tu pourrais me le montrer" Je n'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque non plus. Il y a des jours comme ça où j'ai envie de ne rien faire mais ce n'est pas marqué dans mon contrat d'apprentissage. Mais bon, ça ne peut pas me faire prendre tant de retard que ça.

\- "Ok" Nous sortons et je l'amène au terrain. Elle le regarde en faisant la moue.

\- "Il est moins spectaculaire que le notre."

\- "Tu joues?"

\- "Pas dans l'équipe officiel mais à Salem oui."

\- "Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as les cheveux bleus?"

\- "Parce que le rouge ne me plaisait plus" je souris c'est une réponse comme une autre.

\- "Ok et alors comment c'est Salem?"

\- "L'école ou le terrain? Les deux, je suppose. Alors l'école, elle est très moderne, c'est un nouveau bâtiment. Ici on se croirait dans un musée, chez nous c'est le futur. Nous avons intégré des choses moldues comme les ordinateurs, c'est très pratique." Je n'arrive pas à imaginer une école de magie avec des affaires moldues.

\- "Votre directeur c'est un vampire?"

\- "Oui mais c'est courant dans notre école. Il y a des vampires, des loup-garous, des elfes,… mais ils ont des classes spéciales et adaptés. Pour le terrain et bien il y a des lumières et plus de couleurs et des vendeurs Hot dog." Ça doit être super.

\- "Sérieusement?"

\- "Oh oui. Aiden!" Elle a crié et m'a fait sursauté, je n'avais pas vu l'américain.

\- "Oui?" Fait-il en se rapprochant.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

\- "Je cueille des herbes pour des potions" Il nous montre son sac rempli de différentes herbes effectivement.

\- "Ok cool" Il s'en va la tête toujours vers le bas. "Son frère est un loup-garou, c'est triste, il n'a que 6 ans. Depuis qu'il c'est fait mordre, Aiden, c'est plongé dans les potions, il veut réussir à l'aider autrement qu'avec la potion Tue-Loup." Je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait qu'elle me dise tout ça. Mais je peux le comprendre mieux que personne. Voir son frère souffrir à cause de la transformation, c'est horrible. Et en plus, il n'a que six ans, pauvre garçon.

\- "C'est très courageux"

\- "Oui mais c'est triste, ils ne sont plus que tout les deux. Leurs parents sont morts ce soir-là et ils vivent dans des foyers, ils changent tout le temps. Il a peu de chance de réussir son rêve." Effectivement c'est une triste histoire. On ne devrait jamais se plaindre. Harry est aussi un loup-garou mais il nous a, nous et nos parents.

En retournant vers le château nous voyons au loin, un groupe avec des balais.

\- "C'est l'équipe de mon école." Dit-elle fièrement en leur faisant des grands signes. Ils ont tous un air fermé, dans leur tenue grise et rouge. "Salut"

\- "La barjo" La saluent-ils méchamment en passant à côté de nous.

\- "Ils sont sympa tes amis"

\- "Ouais je trouve aussi. Tu me fais visiter le reste" Elle se remet vite en tout cas.

\- "Si tu veux"

On fait un tour rapide de Poudlard et elle est vraiment de compagnie agréable. Elle me fait un peu pensée à Tonks, je ne sais pas si c'est les cheveux ou autre choses mais je l'aime bien. Alors que nous rentrons dans l'école, Harry se cale devant nous.

\- "Charlie? Je peux te parler?"

\- "Je suis occupée" Il regarde Kath et marmonne.

\- "Ok plus tard alors"

\- "Oui plus tard."

Je sais que je lui fais de la peine mais j'ai envie de faire le point seule. Je me suis beaucoup donnée pour eux et je m'en suis ramassée plein la face. Je n'en veux pas à Harry pour l'attaque, c'est plus son attitude et le fait qu'il soutienne systématiquement Benjy. Benjamin n'est pas un héro et le soutenir même quand il est dans le faux, ne lui apportera rien de plus que des ennuis. Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment fâché contre eux, mais j'ai besoin d'espace.

Le lundi suivant nous avons découvert le nom de l'arène, et pour Katie et Krum se sera l'arène de sable. Ça ressemble beaucoup à de la téléréalité moldue, je trouve. Le fait que les gens puissent voter pour changer un élément du Tournoi. Par curiosité, j'ai regardé les noms des arènes proposé et ils avaient le choix entre l'arène de Sable, l'arène Volcanique, l'arène de Sibérie, l'arène de cœur,… il y a une liste conséquente et j'ai peur de savoir sur laquelle les gens vont me mettre. En tout cas, se sera pour l'année prochaine. Il y aura qu'un combat et qu'un match de Quidditch avant Noël, c'est juste pour donner un avant gout. Par contre, à Noël, il y aura un bal et à la fin de l'année après le dernier combat, une cérémonie suivit d'un deuxième bal. Daphnée est déjà surexcitée. Nous sommes dans notre dortoir.

\- "Elle est où ta robe?" J'ouvre ma malle et j'en sors ma robe.

\- "Tiens ma maman me l'a donné avant que je parte."

\- "Essaye-là"

\- "Maintenant? Le bal est dans trois semaines."

\- "Essaye, pour moi." Je l'enfile, elle est d'un bleu roi prêt du corps mais avec du tulles par-dessus qui descend tout autour de mes hanches jusque par terre. "C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait." Dit-elle en m'exinant de tout les côtés.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Elle te va, mais si on enlève cette manche et qu'on raccourci un petit peu, elle sera parfaite." Oui peut-être, je la crois mais je ne sais pas faire ça moi.

\- "Je ne sais pas faire ça"

\- "Et moi si" Je vois mal la couture essayer au Sang-Pur.

\- "Comment?"

\- "J'avais une nounou qui m'a tout appris." Tout en me parlant elle c'est mise à l'ouvrage, je ne l'ai jamais vu si concentrée. Je comprends que cette nounou devait être importante pour elle. "Je l'adorai cette femme avant que mes parents ne la renvoient. J'adore faire ça, j'en aurai bien fait mon métier mais bon, une autre voix m'attend."

\- "Mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors lance-toi."

\- "Oui et mes parents vont faire un arrêt cardiaque en même temps. Je dois travailler au ministère, c'est comme ça. Mais pour toi, je vais faire une exception, tu seras splendide." Elle travaille dessus et elle travaille avec tant d'aisance et de passion. Finalement, je la renfile et le résultat est tout autre. Elle a coupé dans du tulle devant et raccourci la robe en enlevant également une épaule. On voit mes jambes, j'ai l'impression d'être plus grande. C'est un travail de pro.

\- "Tu es belle Charlie" Je me retourne pour voir Milicent qui vient d'entrer.

\- "Merci Milicent, tu as une robe?" Elle ne me regarde pas et tord ses doigts.

\- "Tu sais, rien ne me va vraiment" C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas une Miss mais toute les filles devraient aller au bal.

\- "Il faut faire à partir de ta morphologie." Intervient Daphnée en se plantant devant elle, son mètre autour de sa nuque. "Tu veux de l'aide?"

\- "Tu veux m'aider?" Demande-t-elle surprise.

\- "Elle le fait pour elle, satisfaction personnelle avant d'être frustrée toute sa vie." Mon amie se retourne d'un air snob et me lâche.

\- "C'est toi la frustrée." Mais elle est déjà entrain de prendre les mesures de la Serpentarde.

\- "Tu aimerais aller avec qui au bal?" Je lui demande alors que je vois d'enlever la robe pour ne pas l'abimer.

\- "Je vais approfondir la coopération magique. Je me vois bien avec un de l'équipe de Quidditch de Salem. Et toi?"

\- "Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un voudra déjà y aller avec moi." Entre ma réputation de l'année passée et celle de cette année, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir des prétendants

\- "Bien sûr que si tu es une Championne et tu es très jolie." Me complimente Milicent.

\- "Je suis aussi la sœur folle du Survivant, non je ne suis pas certaine que les garçons feront la file."

\- "On s'y fait." Me répond Mili alors que Daphnée réfléchit. J'ai de la peine pour elle.

Une nouvelle semaine passe et le premier combat est enfin là. Nous sommes en extérieur dans une grande arène. Nous montons dans les gradins. On peut enfin voir cette arène qui est faites que de sable avec au centre un trou où il ne veut mieux pas tomber dedans. Il y a aussi des petites tornades de sables qui se promènent là et là.

Krum et Katie arrivent chacun d'un côté de l'arène. Ils rejoignent vite le centre, ce n'est pas là le principale problème. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient ralentis, il n'y a pas de difficulté majeure. Quand ils arrivent ils sont tout les deux figés face au trou qui semble aspirer le sable. Si un des deux tombent, il a perdu. Alors ils s'observent et tournent ensemble, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Krum décide de lancer un sort, Katie l'évite mais Krum a couru pour la rattraper. Il l'a presque fait quand une tornade arrive et les sépare. Il fait un bond en arrière pour ne pas la toucher. Katie en profite pour lancer un sort qui atteint Krum à la jambe gauche. Il grimace mais se relève Katie a reprit de l'espace. Le rond reprend mais Krum semble plus lent, gêné par sa blessure surement. Alors Bell veut prendre l'avantage et court vers lui, Viktor s'arrête, il l'attend. Elle s'arrête à 3 mètres de lui. Elle lui lance des sorts qu'il bloque avec un sort de bouclier et il avance vers elle alors qu'elle continue à lui asséner de sorts. Arriver tout prêt il lui fait un jeu de jambes en fauchant les siennes, elle tombe sur le dos à quelque centimètre du début du puits. Et c'est impuissante qu'elle voit sa baguette partir dans le trou. Il s'approche, elle prend du sable et lui lance à la figure. Il semble un peu étourdi, elle veut lui sauter dessus mais il l'attrape au vol par le bras et la lance comme si de rien n'était dans le trou. Elle essaye de se débattre pour remonter mais c'est peine perdue, elle disparait dans le trou.

On la revoit après et elle semble aller bien malgré le sable dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Les hommes de Durmstrang sont bien sûr heureux alors que nous sommes dépités face à cette première défaite. Ces arènes me font plus peur que mes futurs adversaires, je me demande ce qu'ils ont en réserve.

Le soir les noms suivants sont sortit: Fleur contre Milo. La française contre l'américain. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce match. La française à l'air fragile alors que Milo semble vantard et il parle beaucoup. Je ne miserai sur aucun des deux. Je vais voir Katie à l'infirmerie. Elle est dans un lit mais semble aller bien. Elle est propre et ses cheveux sont lisses.

\- "Ça va?" Elle se redresse.

\- "Oui mon orgueil en a prit un coup mais ça va. "

\- "Cette arène était assez fourbe quand même."

\- "Oui je me demande ce qu'ils ont prévu d'autres. J'espère que vous gagnerez"

\- "On verra."

\- "Quels sont les premières équipes à s'affronter?"

\- "Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons."

\- "Nous devrions gagner contre ses filles." Je la regarde bizarrement, il y a aussi des garçons dans l'équipe même s'ils font un peu tâche à côté de ceux de Durmstrang. "Ouais enfin tu m'as comprise."

\- "Ok je vois l'idée." Ma marque vibre. "Je dois y aller. Repose-toi"

\- "Ok, je n'ai plus que ça à faire."

Je suis un peu triste pour elle, elle ne méritait pas de perdre au premier tour. Je vais chez mon Maitre, je m'agenouille et il me demande de m'assoir à mon bureau.

\- "Bon ça fait une semaine que tes adversaires potentiels sont là. Quand penses-tu?"

\- "Les Bulgares sont tous en septième année d'après Daphnée. Ils ont l'air tous fort physiquement déjà. Les français n'ont pas l'air très impressionnant à première vue. Les américains ont l'air normaux à part peut-être comment il s'appelle? Aiden, je crois qu'il aime bien les potions. Et Kathlyn que je ne peux pas vraiment décrire comme normal. "

\- "Ne te rapproche pas trop d'eux, ils sont d'abord tes adversaires. Bien c'est vrai qu'il est trop tôt pour en dire plus. Mais tu es la plus jeune, ils vont se moquer de toi, ils vont te sous-estimer et c'est ce qu'on veut." Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi je voudrais qu'ils se moquent de moi?

\- "Ah bon?"

\- "Je veux que tu ne montres pas tout dés le premier tour sauf si tu es vraiment en difficulté. Mais garde l'effet de surprise le plus longtemps possible. Nous verrons sur qui tu tombes, espérons que ce ne sera pas un de Durmstrang. Tu es anxieuse?" complètement.

\- "Non." Je rencontre ses yeux noirs septique. "Oui. Mais c'est ses histoires d'arène aussi."

\- "Oui le ministère semblait inspiré pour une fois. Bon puisque nous avons du temps, j'aimerai que tu recommences ce devoir de Botanique qui était horrible."

Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire le Tournoi ou le fait qu'on doit quand même continuer à faire nos devoirs. La botanique ça me tue toujours autant. Et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de travailler sur mon plan C. J'avoue qu'aujourd'hui ma concentration n'est pas au maximum, je suis entrain de mordiller ma plume en fixant le mur plongée dans mes pensées.

\- "Apprenti si tu bailles aux corneilles, j'ai un moyen de te faire travailler plus vite." La menace est clair même dite sur un ton banal. Je secoue la tête.

\- "Non Maitre, je vais m'appliquer."

\- "J'y compte bien."

Mon travail fini, je sors enfin prendre l'air. Puis je vais dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Je me mets à côté de Blaise qui parle avec Krum.

\- "Tu étais où?" Me demande mon meilleur ami alors que je commence à me servir.

\- "Avec le professeur Rogue"

\- "Les bocaux?" Me charrie-t-il avec un sourire.

\- "Les chaudrons" Je grimace en retour. Le bulgare nous regarde perplexe.

\- "Je ne comprends pas."

\- "Elle travaille pour le professeur Rogue, elle fait les corvées." Je sens que je rougis, c'est stupide mais indépendant de ma volonté.

\- "Merci Blaise"

\- "De rien." Krum me regarde un instant mais ne dit rien.

Le samedi du premier match arrive. Le temps semble assez clément, il ne fait pas chaud mais il ne neige pas encore. Au petit déjeuner, le public commence à arriver. Les tournois et les matchs sont ouverts au publique et surtout aux familles. Je me retourne quand j'entends une voix que je connais.

\- "Carlie! Carlie!" Abby saute dans mes bras, je vois mes parents qui arrivent plus calmement. Je lui fais un gros bisou sur ses petites joues.

\- "Hey petit putois. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

\- "Je viens voir Ry et Jyjy!" Dit-elle fièrement avec un bout de bois dans la main. Mes parents sont arrivés devant la table.

\- "Tu peux un peu la garder?" Me demande maman

\- "Oui pas de soucis." Elle s'éloigne déjà vers la table des professeurs alors que papa regarde les élèves de ma maison "Papa on ne va pas la contaminer." Il me sourit et suis maman.

\- "Tu veux manger? " Je demande à ma sœur.

\- "Oui, attend." Elle descend comme elle peut du banc et cours vers l'entrée.

\- "Abby vient ici."

Elle part et revient avec Harry et Benjy chacun dans une main. Les deux la suivent sans rien dire et elle est toute fière.

\- "Toi là et toi là." Dit-elle en montrant les places chacun d'un côté d'où je suis assise.

\- "Non on va manger à notre table" Essaye Benjy mais elle gonfle les joues.

\- "Non, toi là et toi là!" C'est un vrai petit commandant.

\- "Ok, ok" Abdique les garçons. Ils s'asseyent et c'est la première fois qu'ils viennent à ma table d'habitude c'est le contraire. Ils semblent coincé et mal à l'aise;

\- "Elle vous a eut les gars" Alors qu'Abby se place à côté d'Harry.

\- "Tu nous reparles?" Demande Benjy. Je préfère ne pas lui répondre et je me tourne vers ma sœur.

\- "Tient princesse." Je lui mets mon bonnet que je rétrécis sur sa tête au couleur de Serpentard. Elle sourit toute contente.

\- "Et avec ça tu aura la classe." Benjy lui donne son écharpe rétrécie aussi, rouge et or cette fois.

\- "Et comme ça tu seras parfaite." Harry transforme son pull en celui de Pouffsoufle.

\- "Presque parfaite." Je transforme sa jupe en celle de Serdaigle. "Voilà parfaite."

Elle se lève avant qu'on ait put l'arrêter et court partout. Tout le monde la regarde. On se lève et on court à sa suite, elle s'arrête devant la table des professeurs. Quand on arrive le professeur Flitwick est entrain de lui parler.

\- "Et comment t'appelles-tu?"

\- "Je suis petit putois! Je suis à Serdaigle." Elle a encore son bout de bois qu'elle brandi comme une baguette. La majorité des professeurs sont sous son charme.

\- "Ah oui?" Fait le professeur Mcgonagall

\- "Oui."

\- "Tu as pourtant de belles couleurs sur toi."

\- "C'est Jyjy, Carlie et Ryry. Ils font ça et pouf!" Dit-elle en donnant un coup de baguette dans le vent.

\- "Désolé, professeurs" Fait Benjy en portant notre sœur qui n'a pas l'air contente.

\- "Pas de soucis. Elle semble déjà être pleine d'énergie et pourquoi Serdaigle?" Demande notre professeur de Sortilège et directeur des Aigles.

\- "Pour que nous ayons fait toutes les maisons en une génération." Explique Harry

\- "Elle ressemble plus à une Gryffondor." Marmonne mon Maitre et le professeur de métamorphose ne semble pas savoir si elle doit le prendre bien ou pas.

\- "Et pourquoi petit putois?" Nous nous regardons manquant d'exploser de rire.

\- "Une blague entre nous" Je revois la scène quand nous avons lui avons donné ce surnom pour la première fois.

\- "Elle s'appelle Abby" J'explique quand même.

\- "Au revoir Abby" Font presque tous les professeurs, elle les a déjà dans la poche, c'est impressionnant.

\- "Au revoir" Fait-elle avec son sourire angélique. Nous revenons à notre table pour manger. Abby est occupé à essayer de faire des queues à Daphnée alors je me tourne vers mes frères.

\- "Vous êtes prêt?"

\- "On espère"

\- "Alors on fait la paix?" Demande Harry avec beaucoup d'espoir.

\- "La paix et je te promets que je n'ai rien dit à Skeeter." Je dis en tournant vers Benjy, il a un air gêné.

\- "Moi non plus enfin pas ça."

\- "Ok on ne lui parlera plus"

\- "Ça me va."

Je pars avec Abby bien habillée dans les gradins, Blaise et Daphnée sont avec moi. On s'assied et je garde de la place pour nos parents.

\- "Tu es toute mimi" Fait Daphnée à ma sœur.

\- "Toi aussi." Dit-elle puis elle se tourne vers Blaise. "Je peux aller sur genoux." Il sourit

\- "Ok vient là miss."

\- "Je vais être jalouse" Je plaisante en le poussant.

\- "Ah ha!" Fait ma sœur pour me narguer.

\- "Vous vous amusez bien?" Nous demande maman en arrivant, ils s'asseyent derrière nous.

\- "On l'occupe en attendant le début." Papa me sert l'épaule doucement.

\- "Tu vas bien ma puce?" Je lui souris.

\- "Oui ça va mieux."

\- "Bien" Il enlève sa main et se remet assis.

\- "Les voilà!" Crie Abby.

Effectivement, l'équipe de Poudlard entre sur le terrain. Ils donnent bien en tout cas. De leurs côté ceux de Beauxbâtons en tenue bleus sont plus passe partout. Mais je suis partit prit. Abby avec son petit fanion s'agite alors que nos frères s'envolent. Le match commence avec un arbitre venu exclusivement pour ce match. Le match débute mal pour notre équipe, ils se prennent but sur but. Puis il y a comme un déclic et ils changent de tactique, Benjamin prend les rennes et marque le premier point pour notre équipe. Ils font enfin des passent et cela marche. Ils remontent un peu mais l'attrapeur adversaire semble avoir vu le vif d'or. Il plonge, Harry le rejoint et plonge à son tour, il fonce vers le sol. Ils se rapprochent dangereusement du sol et l'attrapeur bleu, remonte alors qu'Harry continue, il tend la main saisit le vif et remonte à fond, il frôle le sol mais il là. Le match est fini et nous avons gagné. Abby veut absolument aller voir les garçons, nous descendons et elle va dans les bras de nos frères. C'est elle qui nous a réconciliés et elle ne le sait même pas. Une vraie petite Serdaigle qui s'ignore.

* * *

 **J'espère que ces premiers matchs vous auront plus et que la suite vous plaira encore. Abby a quand même un rôle dans l'histoire et j'aime bien l'utiliser.**


	29. Le bal de Noël

**Bienvenue au chapitre du bal de Noël! Le chapitre précédent a été accueilli très modestement et j'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera le coup même si l'action redémarre qu'au chapitre suivant.**

* * *

 **Champions:**

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

 **Qualifié pour le deuxième round:**

Viktor Krum

 **Éliminé:**

Katie Bell

 **Match de Quidditch:**

Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons: 200 - 160

* * *

 **Chapitre 29: Le bal**

Je suis à la bibliothèque, les vacances de Noël viennent de commencer mais la plupart des élèves sont restés pour le bal. La bibliothèque est quasi vide et je suis au calme pour faire mon devoir d'Arithmancie. Je vois Krum qui va se mettre à une table avec une pile de livres. J'ai pris la résolution de ne plus penser à lui. Je n'étais qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres pour lui. Alors que je regarde ce garçon qui ne m'intéresse plus du tout. Quelqu'un vient obstruer enfin me ramener sur terre.

\- "Bonjour Charlie. Je te dérange?" C'est Neville, il semble nerveux, il se tord les mains.

\- "Non vas-y" Je lui dis en montrant la chaise. Il veut certainement parler d'Harry. Depuis sa transformation, il éprouve souvent de me parler de lui.

\- "Je me demandais enfin Harry a dit que tu n'avais encore personne et enfin. Est-ce que tu voudrais aller au bal avec moi?" Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il est passé du timide Neville, au Neville le froid, en passant par Neville mon nouvel ami à veux-tu être ma cavalière. Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson dans l'eau alors qu'il attend ma réponse.

\- "Neville il y a quelques mois je te dégoutais. Laisse-moi être surprise." Il baisse les yeux et se tord de nouveau les mains.

\- "Je sais, j'ai été stupide mais…" Je soulève un sourcil, est-ce qu'Harry a dit que je n'avais personne et il a dit à son ami de m'inviter. Est-ce que c'est une blague ou de la pitié?

\- "C'est Harry qui t'a demandé de m'inviter?" Il me regarde étonné.

\- "Non, il ne sait pas. Je ne sais pas s'il va être content. Enfin, je comprends, j'ai été stupide de penser qu'une fille comme toi voudrait aller au bal avec un naze comme moi." Il se lève à la hâte faisant même tomber sa chaise. Il la ramasse. Il me fait de la peine, je vois le regard noir Bulgare derrière lui.

\- "Neville"

\- "Ce n'est rien, je te laisse." Je soupire.

\- "Tu sais danser?" Il me regarde le regard brillant et un énorme sourire sur le visage.

\- "Oui"

\- "Je serai ravie d'aller au bal avec toi."

\- "Génial, cool euh, je vais y aller"

Je vois Viktor qui nous regarde toujours, il a peut-être entendu, je m'en moque. Je détourne le regard vers mon devoir. J'ai un cavalier, peut-être pas le plus populaire mais un garçon qui veut vraiment être avec moi. Et puis Neville n'est pas si mal, il a beaucoup changé et il ne se passera rien entre nous donc pas de problème avec mon Maitre. Quand je sors de la bibliothèque et que je me rends à ma salle commune, je me fais arrêter par mes frères.

\- "On fait un tour au septième?" On n'y est plus retourné depuis un bon moment. C'est souvent pour préparer une bêtise et je n'en ai pas envie.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Pour se retrouver" C'est vrai qu'on passe de moins en moins de temps ensemble.

\- "Ok je vous suis"

Nous allons donc dans notre salle qui est cette fois avec trois fauteuils confortables et une ambiance chaleureuse. On prend place chacun et c'est Harry qui prend la parole.

\- "Ça fait du bien de se retrouver." Sans dispute, sans mensonge enfin presque, juste nous.

\- "Ça va faire bizarre de ne pas fêter Noël à la maison." C'est le premier Noël que nous ne fêterons pas en famille.

\- "Je trouve aussi. Vous allez avec qui au bal?"

\- "Avec Fleur Delacour" Dit Harry fièrement, on pourrait croire voir notre père. Je n'y crois pas, tous les garçons étaient après elle.

\- "Sérieusement, la frigide française?"

\- "Oui, j'ai développé mon sex-appeal." Se vante-t-il et je comprends sans ses lunettes, il fait plus beau encore. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination mais depuis sa morsure, il a un côté sauvage que je ne sais expliquer.

\- "Je ne veux pas savoir et toi Ben?"

\- "Avec Ginny" Dit-il beaucoup moins fièrement. Pourtant il devait avoir une foule de prétendante.

\- "La sœur de Ronald?" Je demande.

\- "Tu sais que tu es la seule à l'appeler comme ça." Je hausse les épaules avec un sourire sadique.

\- "Oui mais pourquoi elle?"

\- "Il avait trop peur de recevoir des non alors qu'avec elle, c'était du tout cuit vu comment elle le regarde." Je ne suis pas certain que se soit la vérité. Mais Ginny est une fille bien.

\- "C'est n'importe quoi. Et toi alors?" Me demande Benjy.

\- "Avec Neville" Harry semble super content.

\- "Quand il est revenu dans la salle commune, je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux." J'espère qu'il ne s'imagine pas qu'on va sortir ensemble après.

\- "Je pensais que vous vous détestiez." Me dit Benjamin, je hausse simplement les épaules en répondant.

\- "Il a changé et il est gentil."

\- "Tu ne lui ferras pas de mal?" Me demande Harry protégeant son amitié. C'est sympa, il a plus confiance en son ami qu'en moi. D'habitude, les frères protègent leur sœur pas leur ami.

\- "On va juste au bal, c'est tout. Et Ronald alors?"

\- "Il pensait y aller avec Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui mette un vent magistral." Rigole Harry, j'aurai bien voulu voir ça.

\- "Elle a prétendu qu'elle avait quelqu'un." Marmonne Benjamin et pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas avoir quelqu'un.

\- "Et elle a quelqu'un." Affirme Harry, bien fait pour Ronald et bien fait pour Benjy. Hermione mérite mieux que Guguss.

\- "Qui?" Fait mon frère comme s'il ne pouvait le croire.

\- "Cédric Diggory." Oh, mince alors. C'est encore mieux, je rêve de voir la tête de Weasley quand il verra Hermione avec le Champion. Surtout que Diggory est pas mal dans le genre boucles blondes.

\- "Putain tout le monde se tape un Champion sauf moi." Se renfrogne Benjamin dans son fauteuil en croissant les bras.

\- "T'es dégoutant" Je suis une Championne moi aussi.

\- "Il va devoir se contenter d'Eloïse Midgen ou Milicent Bulstrode." Se moque-t-il, je lui balance un coussin.

\- "Mais enfin, ces deux filles valent mieux que ton crétin de copain et toi. C'est juste sur le physique que tu te bases."

\- "Parce que tu sortirais avec un moche. Ah oui tu y vas avec Neville." Quel abruti parfois, maman dit qu'il ressemble à notre père quand il était jeune, et bien j'ai honte.

\- "J'espère que Ginny a des chaussures renforcé pour que tu ne lui casses pas les pieds dans tout les sens du terme." On se fusille du regard et Harry intervient.

\- "Balle à terre?" On laisse retomber la pression.

\- "De toute façon, il faut que j'y aille." Je dis en me levant.

\- "On se refait ça vite?" Me demande Benjamin, qu'est-ce qu'il est con mais qu'est-ce que je ferrais sans lui.

\- "Ok"

Je redescends dans ma salle commune où je rejoins mes amis tout près du feu. Il n'y a plus de place alors je m'assieds sur Blaise qui grogne pour la forme.

\- "On parlait de qui va avec qui?" M'explique Daphnée. "Drago y va avec ma sœur, je trouve ça révoltant."

\- "Pas avec Pansy?" Je m'étonne et elle répond avant le blond.

\- "Non, elle a été invitée par un de Durmstrang."

\- "Ça me fait des vacances." Dit-il d'un ton dégagé. "Blaise qu'elle est la fille qui a gagné le gros lot?" Je le regarde alors qu'il lâche.

\- "Cho Chang" L'asiatique qu'Harry avait flashé dessus, je crois qu'ils sont sortit deux mois à tout cassé ensemble.

\- "Eurk vous n'allez pas ensemble du tout." Je commente en les imaginant ensemble.

\- "Tu es jalouse? Tu voulais que je t'invite?" Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille, je le repousse.

\- "C'est vrai ça tu y vas avec qui?" Me demande Daphnée, ils vont se foutre de ma tête mais il faut bien que j'assume.

\- "Neville" J'assume peut-être pas tant que ça car j'ai parlé si bas que même Blaise n'a pas entendu.

\- "Hein?"

\- "Neville" Je dis normalement avant de me mordre la lèvre.

\- "Longdubat et bien tu es tombée bien bas. Tu aurais put prendre Vincent ou Gregory au moins." Les deux me regardent le regard rempli d'espoir.

\- "Ils ne m'ont pas invité"

\- "Parce qu'ils pensaient que tu méritais mieux et oui tu mérite mieux." C'est fait Drago remporte la palme de l'amitié.

\- "Tu es une Championne! Et tu es canon et je t'ai fait une robe qui te rendra encore plus canon." S'emporte mon amie pourquoi est-ce que ça à l'air d'avoir autant d'importance?

\- "Et Adam alors?" Me demande Blaise.

\- "Adam est un con, Neville est gentil." Il faut que je lui trouve un autre qualificatif.

\- "Pitié" Fait dramatiquement Daphnée en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

\- "Et toi alors Daphnée?" Elle semble reprendre vie.

\- "Il s'appelle Valentin et il est dans l'équipe de Salem."

\- "C'est lequel?" Je les ai entre-aperçus peut-être que je l'ai vu.

\- "Le beau"

\- "Sympa pour les autres. En même temps, tu me diras, je les ai croisés et ils faisaient tous des têtes de psychorigide."

\- "Tu as vu la tête de ton cavalier." Me dit-elle, il n'est pas psychorigide.

Le lendemain nous sommes tous dans une grande salle de classe vide. Nous attendons notre directeur de maison qui nous a convié ou plutôt ordonné de nous rendre ici. Et en gentils serpents que nous sommes, nous avons suivit notre Maitre à tous. Il arrive dans un tournoiement de cape. Il est vachement classe quand même.

\- "Chaque directeur de maison a été convié à apprendre à ses élèves à danser." Vu le ton et la posture, je dirais que cela le ravi. "Je tiens à ce qu'aucun de nos élèves ne se ridiculisent. Je ne vais pas faire une démonstration mais vous allez deux par deux passer devant moi. Ceux qui seront recalé éviteront de nous faire honte en ne dansant pas." Donc il ne ferra rien que nous juger, la routine en soi.

Personne ne semble se décidez et je n'ai pas envie de passer mon après-midi ici. Je donne un coup de pied à Blaise. Il me regarde d'abord surpris puis me comprends. Il se lève, me fait la révérence.

\- "Princesse, une dance peut-être?" Avec un baisemain en prime.

\- "Avec joie messire Chevalier."

Nous dansons sur une valse parfaitement, en même temps nous avons de la pratique. Nous nous arrêtons devant mon Maitre.

\- "Parfait c'est ça que j'attends. Potter n'oubliez pas que les Champions vont ouvrir le bal. Monsieur Zabini sera votre partenaire?"

\- "Non Monsieur"

\- "Ne me dites pas que vous irez seule?" Je sens ma marque qui s'échauffe.

\- "Non Monsieur" De plus en plus, il sait que j'évite le sujet.

\- "Alors?"

\- "Elle y va avec Longdubat." Me devance Blaise en rigolant, faux-frère. Je regarde mon Maitre qui a un rictus méprisant sur le visage.

\- "Quel piètre choix. Allez-vous assoir." Nous nous exécutons et je lâche un:

\- "Vendu" Alors que Drago et Astoria se lèvent pour danser.

\- "Tu vas danser devant tous les élèves, ils sauront tous. Et puis tu n'es pas fière de ton choix?" C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me rends compte que les Serpentards sont fatiguant. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur mes mains appuyés sur mes genoux.

\- "La ferme"

Je regarde les autres dansés et à part deux ou trois, la plupart sont dans la classe "Sang-Pur". Après cette séance de danse, je rejoins mon Maitre dans ses appartements. Nous nous saluons ce qui est toujours aussi étrange alors qu'on c'est vu juste avant mais bon.

\- "Pourquoi Longdubat?" Pas lui, non plus.

\- "Parce qu'il m'a invité en premier et qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous. Je croyais que c'est ce que vous vouliez?" Voilà moi aussi je suis une Serpentard après tout.

\- "Il n'y avait que lui?"

\- "Non mais c'est le seul à m'avoir invité." Il me regarde un instant puis il m'invite à le suivre.

\- "Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à confectionner tes potions pour ton futur match. Plus tu en auras et mieux cela sera. Tu vas devoir les faire seule car elles seront contrôlées avant." Les Champions doivent confectionner seuls leurs potions pour une fois qu'avoir un Maitre des Potions comme Maitre aurait été super utile.

\- "Oui Maitre."

J'ai donc fait des potions essentiellement de soins. Ce n'est pas très rassurant en soi mais je peux me faire couper, brûler, asphyxier, empoissonner, perdre la moitié de mon sang, j'aurais mes potions. Faut-il encore que je sois en état de les prendre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu participer déjà? Bonne question. Par contre, je sens que cela le stress ne rien pouvoir toucher. Il tourne autour de moi comme un droguer. Il va surement en faire plein après pour combler son manque. Je dois dire que je me débrouille mieux, je me concentre, je traite mieux mes ingrédients. Il arrive toujours à critiquer mais il est plutôt satisfait de mon travail.

\- "On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui." Je souffle enfin alors que je mets en fiole la dernière potion de la journée. Il la prend et la regarde à la lumière. "Tu devrais couper plus fines de feuilles pour qu'elle diffuse plus vite mais dans l'ensemble, elles sont corrects."

\- "Merci Maitre"

\- "Je n'ai pas encore reçu ton devoir d'Arithmancie." Alors que je suis entrain de ranger mes affaires.

\- "Je l'ai fini hier, je ne l'ai pas encore relu."

\- "Bien et pour ton dernier en Botanique? Tu l'avais relu?" Je me fige un instant, je sais qu'il n'a pas été terrible ce devoir. Pourtant j'avais travaillé dessus.

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Un A encore" Je me retourne n'ayant plus rien à faire.

\- "Je fais mon possible mais le professeur Chourave" La marque se réveille, je serre les dents alors que sa voix gronde.

\- "Ne t'avise pas de remettre ton incompétence sur le dos d'un professeur. Elle m'a parlé de ton attitude à son cours. Tu es distraite, tu parles avec Blaise ou ton frère, tu lui tiens tête." Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois et j'étais crevé, tout le monde trouve que cette prof est gentille mais elle ne m'aime pas.

\- "Mais il n'y a que dans son cours et en Histoire que je n'y arrive pas."

\- "Effectivement. Autant en histoire, je ne t'en tiens pas trop rigueur et encore. Mais je ne laisserai pas tomber la Botanique. C'est un élément important de ta formation. Donc tu m'obliges à sévir. À partir de janvier, chaque note en dessus d'Efforts Exceptionnel ou Optimal sera sanctionné. Maintenant va relire ton devoir d'Arithmancie, je le veux demain sans faute sur mon bureau."

\- "Oui Maitre"

Je sors de là, je soupire au me collant à un mur. La Botanique me tuera, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je n'y arrive pas. Tant pis, je verrais ça après le bal. Je préfère passer ma soirée à me détendre avec mes amis. Le matin, je me lève, je vais courir, je prends ma douche, je relis en vitesse mon devoir que je vais vite lui remettre. Nous travaillons l'avant-midi sur la théorie des métamorphoses des parties du corps. Puis j'ai l'après-midi pour moi, mes frères et mes amis sont partit à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'ai pas utilisé ma magie au matin donc je décide enfin de me mettre à la pratique de mon plan C. Je vais dans la salle sur Demande après mon diner et je me retrouve dans une salle couverte de runes avec une bibliothèque avec que des livres de runes. J'ai pris mes notes, je préfère commencer en le gravant sur le sol avec ma baguette. Je testerai le sang sur moi après. Je sors ma baguette, je concentre ma magie et je grave la Rune de l'œuf par terre. Ma baguette vibre et c'est difficile à finir mais quand je relève ma baguette, un dôme se forme autour de moi alors que je tombe à genoux essoufflée. Mais le dôme qui m'entoure me sécurise, il est brillant, je le touche, il est doux et chaud. J'ai envie de rester surtout que pour les gravures la magie est dépensée juste pendant qu'on la grave. Contrairement au sang qui lui dépense de l'énergie quand la rune est finie d'être tracée. Je décide de méditer un peu, cet endroit est juste génial pour ça. Je suis restée deux heures sous le dôme et je me sens mieux que jamais. Mais je dois passer à la suite.

D'un coup de baguette je barre la rune et l'œuf se dégrade. Je souffle, c'était instructif. Je me sens bien, j'ai envie de tester la rune graver avec le sang. Je me fais une petite entaille dans le doigt puis sur mon avant bras gauche je grave la rune du bouclier. Là rien pendant le traçage puis soudain quand la dernière ligne fut faite, elle brille et elle devient grise. Un bouclier se créé comme attaché à mon avant-bras, il est imposant et gris mais il n'a pas de poids. Par contre, là, je sens ma magie partir à grande vitesse, j'efface vite le sang. Au moins, je sais que ça marche, après si je l'utilise, je n'aurais plus de magie en réserve. Je m'entrainerais encore car je pense que ça pourra me servir. Mais là, je suis crevée, je descends dans ma salle commune. Il n'y a que des premières et des deuxièmes années, je prends un livre de botanique, il faut bien et je m'installe dans un fauteuil. J'ai lu mais je n'ai rien retenu et je suis contente de le fermée quand mes amis reviennent. Mon amie court vers moi avec plein de sacs en criant.

\- "Charlie!"

\- "Daphnée!" Je l'imite alors que les garçons grimacent;

\- "Oh mes tympans!" Fait Blaise.

\- "Viens vite!" Fait mon ami en me prenant par le bras.

\- " Suis-là." Me supplie presque mon meilleur ami.

Je la suis dans le dortoir, je jette mon livre négligemment sur mon lit. Elle pose ses sacs par terre et en sort une boite. Je l'ouvre et je trouve des chaussures à talons bleus vraiment sublime, on pourrait croire qu'elles sont faites d'eau.

\- "Elles sont magnifiques" Je dis en lui rendant.

\- "Et à toi" Non, elle m'a déjà fait trop de cadeaux extravagant, je ne peux pas accepter

\- "Non pas encore."

\- "Chut! Tu vas avoir un cavalier bancal, il te faut bien des chaussures sublimes." Je regarde les dites chaussures et je suis à deux doigts de craquer.

\- "Mais Daphnée"

\- "Pas de mais et si tu veux rendre Adam jaloux, il te faudra bien ça." On préfère conserver son pseudonyme.

\- "Je ne veux rien lui faire du tout." Mais je crois que je rougis.

\- "Ok si tu veux" Mais elle a un sourire qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense. Je décide d'essayer les chaussures et de marcher avec.

\- "Elles sont parfaites"

\- "J'ai également modifié la tenue de Milicent regarde." Elle sort une robe noir élégante et je suis certaine qu'elle ira parfaitement à notre colocataire.

\- "Ouah, tu as un vrai talent. Elle a quelqu'un?" Alors que je fais des allers-retours dans la pièce.

\- "Je ne crois pas mais elle trouvera après avoir mis cette merveille. Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu as fait quoi?" Alors que je m'assieds sur mon lit en baillant.

\- "J'ai étudié Botanique, je rame toujours autant."

\- "Hey! On est en vacance. Et en plus la botanique ne t'aidera pas pour le Tournoi." Elle a raison, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me prend toujours autant la tête avec ça. Oui j'ai compris que c'était important mais un Acceptable, justement c'est acceptable selon moi.

\- "Oui je sais."

\- "On va manger?"

\- "Bonne idée"

Nous allons manger et alors que nous sortons, je vois Hermione qui descend les marches, elle a les yeux rougis. Je l'arrête.

\- "Hermione, ça va?" de tout près c'est encore plus flagrant que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- "Oui, oui."

\- "Non ça ne va pas."

\- "Je vais bien, c'est stupide."

\- "Explique" Elle regarde un moment mon amie plus elle décide de parler quand même.

\- "Il y a des filles qui sont jalouses parce que Cédric m'a invité au bal. J'avais une robe mais elles l'ont détruite." Et après on dit que les Serpentards sont les pires.

\- "Les garces mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" La soirée c'est demain et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard c'était aujourd'hui

\- "Il est trop tard pour en commander une."

\- "Et elle est vraiment foutue? Irrécupérable?"

\- "Oui" Elle semble vraiment au fond. Je me tourne vers mon amie qui fait mine de n'avoir rien suivit.

\- "Daph?"

\- "Charlie?" Me répond-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- "Allez tu peux le faire sinon je lui donne la mienne." Elle s'offusque direct.

\- "Mon chef-d'œuvre!" En faisant une pose dramatique et voyant que je suis sérieuse, elle se tourne vers la brune. "D'accord, toi tu vois avec nous."

\- "Mais"

\- "Chut l'art est en marche." Elle part devant avec une démarche artistique.

\- "Aie confiance"

Je lui prends la main et je l'emmène dans notre repère. Daphnée s'affaire déjà dans sa malle, elle sort plusieurs robes et les jette sur son lit. Je me suis assise sur mon lit alors qu'Hermione semble obnubilé par notre dortoir-aquarium.

\- "Bon, enlève tes habits" Dit soudain Daphnée en ayant fini de sortir les robes. Hermione rougit.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Il faut bien que je te vois un peu. Tu es trop habillée"

\- "Mais" Elle me lance un regard de désespoir que je renvois à Daph

\- "Bon d'accord madame la prude, essaye celle-là et revient." Elle lui lance une première robe.

Elle part dans la salle de bain et revient avec une robe mauve. Elle ne lui va pas du tout. Elle en essaye plusieurs avant de sortir avec une robe rose qui est un peu trop grande. Daphnée ne parle pas mais prend sa baguette et tourne autour d'Hermione.

\- "Bon un coup par-ci et par-là et tu seras sublime." En même temps elle a donné des petits coups de baguettes et les épingles ont fait le reste.

\- "Mais elle doit couter cher." Dit Hermione en touchant le tissu.

\- "Les amis de Charlie sont mes amis"

\- "Et elle adore faire ça." Je rajoute parce que si c'était un autre service pas certain qu'elle aurait accepté si vite

\- "Aussi"

\- "Merci" Elle part se changer et alors qu'elle vient de rendre la robe à Daphnée la porte du dortoir s'ouvre.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle?" Demande Annie en entrant suivit de Pansy.

\- "Occupe-toi de tes affaires!" Je lui lance

\- "Une Serdaigle Sang-de-Bourbe" Je déteste cette insulte, elle va trop loin.

\- "La ferme"

\- "Je vais y aller" Fait rapidement Hermione et mon amie lui dit.

\- "Je te donne tu sais quoi demain matin"

\- "Ok encore merci" Hermione passe rapidement devant les filles qui la regarde de haut.

\- "Vous êtes vraiment des traitresses" Nous dit Pansy, je m'en fou complètement.

\- "Si tu le dis." Je lui dis et Daphnée demande à Annie.

\- "Tu as payé qui pour aller au bal avec toi?"

\- "C'est Viktor Krum qui m'a invité." Je suis de dos et encore bien car j'ai du faire une sale tête face à cette annonce. Je savais qu'il n'irait pas seul mais avec elle, non! Les deux filles ressortent et je lance mon livre contre le mur.

\- "Pauvre type" Dis-je de rage et Daphnée vient me mettre une main sur l'épaule.

\- "Charlie"

\- "No comment!"

Je me couche en rage, qu'il m'ignore, ok. Mais qu'il invite ce cancrelat au bal, il me dégoute. Il aurait put avoir n'importe qui et il a fallut que se soit, elle. Je vais me faire la plus belle possible et il va regretter de m'avoir ignoré. Mais à quoi je pense, c'est moi qui ai décidé de l'ignorer et puis zut.

Le lendemain tout le monde est en effervescence. Daphnée m'aide beaucoup et quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je me trouve splendide. Ma robe laisse juste voir le devant de mes jambes, elle est légère et mes chaussures sont un bijou. Pour l'occasion, j'ai fait pousser mes cheveux que j'ai bouclé légèrement, je les recouperais demain, Daphnée a promis de m'aider. Elle m'a un peu maquillée et je me trouve belle. Quand nous descendons dans la salle commune, Blaise habillé chic comme d'habitude me fait tourner sur moi-même.

\- "Promets-moi une danse princesse."

\- "Promis Don Juan."

Nous sortons et je pars retrouver les Champions qui sont regroupés devant la salle à l'écart alors que les autres rentrent déjà. Je vois Krum avec Annie, je leur tourne le dos. Harry arrive avec Fleur, il me dit que je suis belle alors que la française me regarde d'un air hautain. Puis on voit Hermione descendre les marches, elle est méconnaissable, la robe lui va à ravir et elle a coiffé ses cheveux en chignons. Elle est vraiment belle. Cédric s'avance et ils forment un beau couple. Neville arrive aussi, il semble stressé.

\- "Bonjour" Bégaie-t-il.

\- "Respire Neville" Il me fait un sourire crispé.

\- "Je… tu es très belle"

\- "Merci" C'est clairement gênant et je suis contente que la sous-directrice vienne couper ce moment.

\- Les Champions à trois vous entrerez dans l'ordre suivant. Beauxbâtons, Salem, Durmstrang et Poudlard. Mettez-vous en rang." Nous exécutons et je me retrouve derrière Krum et Annie, je te hais Destin.

La salle est magnifique avec du givre sur le mur on se croirait dans un château de glace. Il n'y avait plus de grandes tables mais des plus petites qui peuvent accueillir dix personnes chacune. Nous avançons vers la plus grande table, celle des Champions. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui soutien Neville tellement il est raide, mais je suis contente d'arrivé à la table. Neville s'installe à côté de mon frère, je me retrouve donc en face de Krum et heureusement à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière est radieuse.

\- "Vous formez un beau couple" Je lui dis tout bas alors que Cédric a toujours sa main dans la sienne.

\- "Arrête" Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- "Tu rougis Hermione."

Nous commandons notre diner en parlant à notre assiette en or. Pendant tout le repas, Neville parle avec mon frère. Je mange doucement et c'est excellent.

\- "Charlie, c'est vrai que vous êtes un Animagus?" Me demande Aiden qui est venu avec Kathlyn. La plupart des étrangers de la table se tourne vers moi.

\- "Oui"

\- "Depuis quand?"

\- "Depuis juin" Ce n'est pas une belle date et je préférai oublier ma première fois.

\- "C'est impressionnant, j'aimerai qu'on en parle, j'ai un projet en tête" Me dit-il très intéressé.

\- "Tu as toujours un projet en tête" Se moque son amie ou petite-amie je ne sais pas.

Alors que je vois le couple se disputer, je sens quelque chose frôler ma jambe. D'abord, je pense à un accident puis la jambe se frotte carrément à la mienne. Je regarde Krum qui semble absorbé par la conversation avec Annie. Je ne sais quoi en penser mais je ne retire pas ma jambe.

\- "Tu manges quoi chez toi de l'herbe?" J'entends Kathlyn demander à Fleur.

\- "Non et vous les américains vous êtes les spécialistes de la malbouffe" Réplique-t-elle.

\- "On peut se faire plaisir et ne pas être obèse. Toi tu manges tellement peu que tu es aigrie comme une vieille fille. Pas vrai Charlie?" Pourquoi elle m'amène là-dedans?

\- "Je ne vais pas entrer dans ce débat" Les filles ne prennent pas en compte ma remarque et reprenne.

\- "On verra ça lors du Tournoi."

\- "Si tu ne tombes pas d'inanition"

\- _"Tu vas voir qui va tomber d'inanition."_ Fait Fleur dans un français que je comprends. Je lui souris et lui réponds.

\- _"J'ai hâte de voir effectivement."_ Un combat entre les deux filles serait amusant. Elle me regarde étonnée mais beaucoup plus gentiment qu'avant.

\- _"Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français, ton frère ne sait pas."_

\- _"Les filles sont toujours plus malignes"_ Elle me sert un vrai sourire, je pensais qu'elle en était incapable.

\- _"Effectivement"_

\- _"Mais c'est mon frère alors ne lui fait pas de mal sinon tu le payeras."_ Elle me sourit encore alors que mon frère semble complètement perdu. Il y a toujours le pied de Krum qui monte et descend le long de ma jambe. Il est vraiment très spécial ce type.

Finalement quand nous avons terminé le directeur nous invite à nous lever, il enlève les tables d'un mouvement de baguette et installe une scène avec une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses. Les Bizarr' Sisters se précipitent sur la scène, accueillies par une salve d'applaudissements frénétiques. Elles ont commencés à jouer un air lent et les Champions se sont placés au milieu de la pièce avec leur cavalier. Nous commençons à danser et je dois admettre que mon cavalier se débrouille pas mal. Il est stressé c'est indéniable mais il danse bien. Les élèves nous rejoignent. Par la suite les chansons sont plus rapides, je danse avec Blaise avec Kathlyn également, qui même en dansant à son propre style. Je m'amuse bien. Je peux voir Ginny qui a l'air aux anges avec mon frère. Harry est reparti avec Neville laissant Fleur avec Roger.

Finalement j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je sors dehors pour respirer. Je vois Krum assis sur un banc, j'hésite à rentrer, il ne m'a pas vu. Mais il semble soucieux, je m'avance.

\- "Je peux m'assoir?"

\- "Oui bien sûr" Je m'assieds et je me dis que j'aurais du prendre un gilet.

\- "Tu as été lâché par ta cavalière?"

\- "Elle m'énervait à parler de toi." Je le reçois comme un coup de poing.

\- "Oh je ferrais mieux de partir alors" Je me lève mais il me retient par le poignet et me fait me rassoir.

\- "Non elle parlait mal de toi"

\- "Elle ne m'aime pas c'est un fait." Je regarde les étoiles puis je décide à poser la question que me trotte dans la tête. "Pourquoi être venu avec elle?"

\- "Je ne sais pas. Elle avait l'air sympathique." Je fais une grimace.

\- "Erk!"

\- "Je m'appel Adam." Il se lève et pose sa cape sur mes épaules, elle est chaude et elle porte son odeur.

\- "Tu sais que tu es bipolaire?" Je lui fais et il se renfrogne. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer à ses jeux.

\- "Ce n'est pas facile"

\- "Si c'est toi qui complique tout. Je suis toujours Charlie, j'ai toujours 14 ans et je ne veux plus jouer."

\- "Pourtant tu as joué avec moi au repas."

\- "Tu joues, je n'ai rien fait. Je ne comprends pas ton jeu et je n'ai plus envie de mentir"

\- "Pourtant tu mens." Me lâche-t-il platement, oui j'ai mentit mais lui aussi.

\- "De quoi tu parles? Je t'ai menti c'est bon, c'est fini"

\- "Pas celui-là, le secret que tu caches à tout le monde même à tes amis." Un frisson me glace, il ne peut pas savoir, c'est impossible.

\- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu as dut forcer encore une fois sur le rhum frelaté."

\- "Tu es une apprentie"

\- "Une quoi?" Je lui demande mais même moi j'entends ma voix qui tremble

\- "Tu veux la jouer comme ça?" Il se lève et passe une main sur mon cou, je me dégage face à la sensation.

\- "Ok admettons et alors?" Je lui lance un regard noir, qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi? Il va me faire chanter?

\- "Rien, je ne compte pas te faire de chantage, je suis juste intrigué." Il s'assied et je fais de même.

\- "Comment l'as-tu su?" Alors que je ressers sa cape autour de moi.

\- "La façon dont tu as de passer ta main sur ton cou quand tu es stressée. Et quand le professeur Rogue entre dans une pièce même si tu es de dos, tu te retournes." Des détails sans importance.

\- "Ça ne prouve rien."

\- "Tu passes tout ton temps à faire des corvées mais la plupart du temps tu ne râles pas. Je connais plusieurs apprentis et ils ont tous la même attitude que toi face à leurs maitres. C'est presque imperceptible mais j'aime les détails."

\- "Et tu vas faire quoi de cette information?"

\- "La garder pour moi, je n'ai rien dit même pas à mon directeur."

\- "Et si je tombe sur un de ton école?"

\- "Alors j'ai hâte de voir le résultat mais je ne dirais rien. On respecte beaucoup les apprentis et tu m'impressionnes beaucoup." Ce compliment me touche. "Qui est au courant?"

\- "Personne à part l'infirmière."

\- "Même pas tes parents?" J'ignore comment ils le prendront si un jour ils l'apprennent.

\- "Non" Je me sens terriblement seule à cet instant. Ce secret me ronge plus que je ne le pensais.

\- "Et tu le vis comment?" Je regarde ses yeux, je me sens si fragile à ce moment.

\- "Ça dépend des jours mais bien dans l'ensemble."

\- "Tu es très belle dans cette robe." Il me remet une mèche derrière mon oreille et sa main frôle ma joue.

\- "Merci" Il se rapproche de moi, un scarabée vient se poser sur son épaule, je l'envoi balader. Je ne veux voir que lui.

\- "Cette fois-ci, il n'y a que toi et moi, pas d'alcool." Dit-il, il est tellement près.

\- "Oui" Dis-je dans un murmure.

C'était mon deuxième baiser et celui-ci est encore meilleur. Je le fais consciemment, j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et j'adore sentir sa main dans mes cheveux. Nos lèvres se touchent et le baiser est plus approfondi, sa langue se fraie un chemin et elle rencontre la mienne. C'est un moment magique. Vraiment magique jusqu'à ce que je sente ma marque brûlé. J'aurai put jurer si je n'avais pas été si surprise.

\- "Miss Potter veuillez libérer notre ami Bulgare et retournez dans votre salle commune. "Je me décolle aussitôt et je me tourne vers la gauche. Mon Maitre est là, le regard furieux posé sur nous. Je rends sa cape à Viktor et sans un regard je rentre dans l'école, je file directement dans ma salle. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre mais plus pour la même raison.

Ça fait deux fois qu'il gâche mon moment. Ma marque chauffe toujours, je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai embrassé un garçon mais c'était le premier à connaitre mon secret. Je me suis sentie tellement libérée et ce baiser, par merlin, c'était délicieux. Je décide d'en profiter en rêve jusqu'à demain pour le retour à la réalité.

Retour assez brutal car aux premières lueurs du jour ma marque se mit à chauffer comme jamais. J'ai même manqué de tombe du lit. Je me suis dépêchée comme jamais pour atteindre ses appartements de manière correct. Arriver là, je suis tombée à genoux devant lui. Au lieu de me saluer, il a laissé tomber un journal par terre.

\- "Lis"

"Le besoin d'attention de Charlie Potter n'est plus a prouvé. Elle veut attirer l'attention à tout pris. Elle a réussi à prendre dans ses filets, le Bulgare et star de Quidditch, Viktor Krum. Apparemment elle l'a séduite pendant la coupe du Monde sous un faux nom et un faux âge. Par la suite, ils ont correspondus toujours sous le faux nom. Leurs deuxièmes rencontres à Poudlard a été plus froide que prévu pour la sœur du Survivant. Cependant elle a réussi à l'amadouer lors du bal avec une tenue plus que subjective. La pauvre partenaire de l'attrapeur était en larme et nous avons recueilli son témoignage en page 6. Maintenant allons savoir ce qu'elle va faire pour avoir sa dose d'attention peut-être croit-elle avoir une chance réel dans ce Tournoi? Espère-t-elle que Viktor Krum perde pour elle? La suite bientôt."

\- "Alors une réaction?" J'ai envie de pleurer, il y a des informations que seuls trois personnes sont au courant, Daphnée, Blaise et Krum. Et que se soit l'un ou l'autre, ça me ferra quand même mal. Quand je vois qui a signé l'article, la haine monte un peu plus en moi.

\- "Vous m'avez dit de ne pas lui faire confiance et pourtant vous lisez ces articles." La marque chauffe comme jamais. Je dois me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri.

\- "Je suis à deux doigts de prendre la canne alors essaye d'être plus maligne que ça."

\- "Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je vous dise."

\- "La vérité pour commencer. Est-ce que le type que tu as embrassé était Krum à la Coupe du Monde?" Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, c'est privé. J'ai du sang dans la bouche. "Apprentie!"

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Donc tu m'as menti et ne recommence pas avec l'omission." Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire cet argument. "L'omission est un mensonge." Je comprends sa colère mais la mienne est dirigée essentiellement vers Rita.

\- "Comment elle l'a su?"

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Elle n'était pas là hier et elle n'était pas là à la Coupe du Monde. Et je n'ai parlé de ça qu'à Daphnée." Il semble s'en foutre complètement.

\- "Peu importe, le mal est fait." Mais j'ai aimé ce baiser et cette fois je ne regrette pas. Pourtant je sais que je vais devoir en rajouter une couche. Si je ne lui dis pas, il l'apprendra tôt ou tard.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Quoi encore?" sa voix gronde et j'ai une furieuse envie de me transformer en renard et me terrer quelque part.

\- "Krum sait que je suis une apprentie"

\- "Tu lui as dit?" Je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus furieux, j'avais tort.

\- "Non, il l'a deviné"

\- "Repense à la scène tout de suite" Je le regarde alors qu'il a déjà posé sa main.

\- "S'il vous plait pas tout" Il sert mon cou, je baisse la tête.

La scène redémarre, je veux le stopper au baiser mais il empiète encore dessus. Ça me fait mal qu'il détruise mes souvenirs de cette façon. Il tourne maintenant autour de moi.

\- "Il est plus malin qu'en apparence mais cela ne change rien. Tu m'obliges à sévir. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je vais fouiller dans tes souvenirs. Je le ferrais aléatoirement et je te préviens que si je découvre que tu me mens encore, tu le sentiras passer pour de bon. As-tu encore quelque chose dont tu voudrais me faire part?" Au point où j'en suis, il vaut mieux tout lâcher.

\- "J'ai commencé à m'entrainer avec des Runes. C'est un plan C pour le Tournoi." Il fait un geste de la main.

\- "C'est dangereux et inutile." Je ne trouve pas que c'est inutile et ça me passionne plus que la botanique en tout cas.

\- "Je pensais"

\- "Concentre-toi sur l'essentiel au lieu de te disperser. Autre chose?" Il sait tout de moi, je n'ai plus de secret.

\- "Non Maitre"

\- "Bien ça c'est pour tes mensonges maintenant n'avais-je pas été clair sur le fait de sortir avec un garçon. Longdubat était une diversion?" J'espère que Neville ne pense pas ça.

\- "Non Maitre. Je n'avais rien prévu."

\- "Severus" Fait maitre Belicail en entrant.

\- "Arnaud pas maintenant"

\- "Karkaroff veut te voir." Lâche-t-il et mon Maitre grogne.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Moins je le vois et mieux je me porte surtout le jour de Noël." C'est vrai que le directeur Bulgare n'a pas l'air des plus sympathiques.

\- "Tu t'installes à ton bureau et tu réponds aux tests qui s'y trouvent." M'ordonne-t-il.

\- "Oui Maitre"

Je vais m'installer et je commence à répondre au premier qui est un test de potions. Je me demande si maitre Belicail est intervenu pour me sauver la mise? C'est absurde et j'ai complètement oublié que nous étions le 25 décembre. Ce Noël risque d'être assez morne.

\- "Miss Potter, vous savez pourquoi je ne prends jamais d'apprentis qui ont moins de 15 ans?" Me demande-t-il soudainement. Il est assit dans un fauteuil, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me pose cette question maintenant.

\- "Non maitre Belicail"

\- "Car leur magie est instable aussi instable que leurs sentiments. Ça peut faire une bombe et beaucoup d'apprenti avant se sont suicidés. Vous êtes forte et Severus le sait sinon il ne vous aurait jamais prit." Je crois que parfois il regrette si ce n'est tout le temps. Au fond, il ne le fait que pour Ashley.

\- "Je le déçois beaucoup"

\- "Il a de grandes espérances pour vous." Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être digne ou capable.

Mon Maitre revient ayant l'air plus énervé qu'au départ. Ils s'enferment avec Belicail dans son bureau. Je viens de finir la dernière page quand ils ressortent. Je n'ose pas lever le nez de mon travail. J'entends quelqu'un partir, surement maitre Belicail puis mon Maitre approche et se saisit de mes feuilles.

\- "Continue!" M'ordonne-t-il sèchement.

\- "Oui Maitre" Je crois que ma lèvre a gonflé suite à la morsure que je lui ai infligée.

Je continue à remplir ses parchemins alors qu'il ne dit mot. Je n'ai rien mangé mais de toute façon, j'ai le ventre noué. Il est une heure quand il décide de me reparler.

\- "Tu peux lâcher ta plume." Je le fais et il se met devant moi les bras croisés. "Je suis calme, nous pouvons parler." C'était donc ça qu'il attendait. "Karkaroff ne veut plus que tu parles à Krum. Je suis bien sûr d'accord avec lui. Tu as désobéis à un ordre direct néanmoins nous sommes le jour de Noël donc j'ai décidé d'être clément. Tient ton cadeau." Il laisse tomber un livre énorme sur mon bureau ainsi qu'un plus petit. "Tu as réussi à maitriser le français, je t'avais parlé du Russe, on commence aujourd'hui. Tu vas faire ses exercices." Dit-il en montrant le plus petit, l'autre étant un dictionnaire.

\- "Maintenant?" Il lève un sourcil

\- "Tu as autre chose de prévu?"

\- "Non Maitre"

C'est juste que c'est Noël et que j'avais pensé le passer autrement. Je suppose que je dois être satisfaite de ne pas avoir reçu de coups mais le Russe. Apprendre une langue seul c'est compliqué. Au moins avec le français j'avais mes amis, ici je vais galérer. C'est un livre pour les enfants qu'il m'a donné mais par merlin que c'est lourd. Et lui, il est assit à son bureau, il corrige mes feuilles. Je m'ennuie et j'ai faim maintenant. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier et mon ventre grogne son mécontentement. Je sens que la nouvelle année va être galère. Entre la botanique, ses intrusions dans ma vie privée et le Russe sans parler du Tournoi.

* * *

 **Severus c'est contenu, c'est une bonne chose.**

 **Krum est clairement bipolaire**

 **Charlie est complètement sous son charme**

 **Annie est toujours la même**

 **Hermione et Cédric vont bien ensemble je trouve. Pour moi Krum et Hermione n'ont rien à faire ensemble, j'adore la scène du livre et encore plus du film mais elle le dit elle-même, ils n'ont aucun point commun. Alors qu'avec Cédric, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. C'est un avis personnel, si vous avez un autre n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

 **Daphné est une artiste!**

 **Rita est un cancrelat**

 **Et je vous retrouve pour le chapitre suivant bientôt. Mais vous avez vu, moins de review égal moins de motivation c'est CQFD.**


	30. L'iris des Fées

**Bonjour, je me rends compte que la quatrième année va être longue mais c'est le cœur de ma fic en sommes. Et puis vu que j'avais été un peu vite pour les années précédentes, cela compense.**

 **J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir perdu des lecteurs sur les derniers chapitres. C'est toujours frustrant quand on ne sait pas pourquoi, si c'est les vacances ou un déclin dans l'intérêt de ma fic. Mais c'est comme ça alors bonne lecture mais n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous êtes toujours en vie. Personnellement je passe mes vacances en Belgique où actuellement il y a un temps sublime avec 14 degré et de la pluie à perte de vue. Remontez moi le moral, j'en ai besoin, c'est vital XD  
**

* * *

Réponse à Guest:

Désolée pour l'erreur ;-). De l'avis général Cédric va bien avec Hermione, c'est plus mitigé pour Krum et Charlie. Neville a bien évolué et il va continuer, un peu comme dans l'histoire original. Et Rita est un véritable cafard. Mais Charlie va passer au dessus de ça et lui faire payer à l'avenir. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Champions:**

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

 **Qualifié pour le deuxième round:**

Viktor Krum

 **Éliminé:**

Katie Bell

 **Match de Quidditch:**

Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons: 200 - 160

* * *

 **Chapitre 30: L'iris des Fées**

A la fin de vacances, je suis plus fatiguée qu'au début. Le lundi nous avons appris que l'arène choisie pour Fleur et Milo est l'arène îles. C'est un beau nom mais je doute que cela soit paradisiaque. Après cette annonce les premiers cours reprennent. Les professeurs nous assomment de travail et dés que les cours sont finis je me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je travaille d'abord sur le devoir de Sortilège qui est très facile vu que je l'ai déjà vu avec mon Maitre. Puis je sors mon dictionnaire et mes exercices en Russe. Depuis le bal, j'ai évité presque tout le monde. Les gens parlent dans mon dos mais je les laisse faire. Seul chose positive c'est que Neville n'était pas fâché au contraire. Il c'est fait consoler par Hannah Abbot et ils sortent ensemble. J'évite aussi Blaise et Daphnée, je n'ai pas envie de savoir s'ils m'ont trahi ou non. Je préfère éviter tout le monde simplement. Alors que je travaille, je reçois un oiseau en papier. Je le prends et l'ouvre.

"C'est pour moi que tu apprends le russe?" Je reconnais l'écriture de Krum, je souris, j'écris la réponse.

Je lui renvois: "On ne peut plus se parler". L'oiseau vole puis revient.

"Je te parle pas, je t'écris. Alors?" C'est limite mais il n'a pas tort.

"Non c'est pour tu sais quoi. C'est toi qui a parlé à la journaliste?"

"Certainement pas."

"Je dois travailler"

" do svidaniya"

Je souris au moins ça je le comprends. Je sais que je suis sur la ligne de la désobéissance mais ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un a qui parlé de ça. Après avoir travaillé, j'ai les yeux qui piquent. Je les frotte avant de me rendre compte de l'heure. Je range mes affaires et je descends à la grande salle. Krum est là, je me mets loin de lui et à côté de personne. Je fais ça depuis une semaine, je mange plus tard et seule. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je mange puis je retourne à la salle commune. Je vois mes amis à notre place habituelle mais je monte directement dans notre dortoir. Je pose mes affaires et je m'assieds sur mon lit en frottant mes yeux. Je les ouvre quand j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre. C'est mes deux amis qui semblent contrarié.

\- "Tu nous expliques?" Commence Blaise alors que je fais mine de refaire mon lacet.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Depuis le bal tu nous évites." Continue Daphnée

\- "Non, je travaille c'est tout." Je leur réponds froidement, ils se regardent puis prennent place à côté de moi.

\- "Charlie dis-nous." Je soupire, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux comprendre d'où vient la fuite.

\- "On était quatre à savoir pour Krum et moi." Ils semblent comprendre.

\- "Je n'ai rien dit" Fait Blaise le premier.

\- "Moi non plus" Ils ont l'air sincère et j'ai envie de les croire mais c'est bizarre.

\- "Et Krum non plus et pourtant elle l'a su."

\- "Charlie tu nous crois? Jamais nous ne t'aurions fait ça." Je regarde les yeux de mon meilleur ami, je le crois mais je ne comprends pas.

\- "Je suis juste fatiguée. J'aurai mieux fait de me casser une jambe quand j'ai voulu participer."

\- "Quand tu gagneras le premier match, ils se tairont." Me rassure mon amie en me frottant doucement le dos. Mais si je perds, ils auront bon de se moquer.

\- "Ou tout le contraire."

\- "C'est une possibilité en effet." Ça c'est du Blaise tout craché. "Tu viens avec nous un peu?"

\- "Ok j'arrive" Ils sortent et je reste un peu seule.

Je les crois et je crois Krum, il a un secret plus gros à lui servir s'il voulait. Alors comment ce cancrelat a-t-elle su? Je vais le découvrir et quand je le saurais, elle va payer. Je regarde une dernière fois mon lit, j'ai besoin de voir du monde. Je descends rejoindre mes amis.

Le mardi, j'ai Botanique et à la fin du cours le professeur a une annonce à nous faire.

\- "Je vais vous donner un devoir à faire. Ce devoir est important. Vous allez chacun recevoir une plante, cette plante est fragile et demande des soins réguliers. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?" Nous questionne-t-elle en montrant une fleur devant elle.

\- "L'iris des Fées." Répond fièrement Neville.

\- "Excellent monsieur Londubat. Vous allez la garder une semaine, la semaine prochaine je la reprends et je la noterais en fonction de son état. Vous trouverez toutes les informations que vous avez besoin dans votre livre. Chapitre qui vous avez dut lire pour cette semaine." On passe prendre notre plante.

Au moins, elle est moins laide que les autres. C'est une fleur blanche qui est fermée en forme de lit à baldaquin. Mais elle ne vivra jamais une semaine et si elle meurt, je meurs. Je vois Neville partir, je prends mon sac et ma fleur et je le rattrape.

\- "Salut Neville"

\- "Salut Charlie, je sors avec Hannah tu sais?" Il a l'air tellement fier. C'est bien pour lui.

\- "Oui c'est cool pour toi. Est-ce que tu peux me faire un rapide topo sur cette plante?"

\- "Tu n'as pas lu le chapitre?" Je l'ai lu en vitesse mais j'ai peur d'avoir loupé des informations importante.

\- "Pas dans les détails."

\- "D'accord, il faut la nourrir à heure fixe le matin avant 8 heure et le soir après 20 heure pas pendant la journée. Il faut lui donner du lait dans son pot, c'est une merveille, elle s'ouvre quand elle fini et tu lui donnes un morceau de sucre." Il est captivé part ce qu'il dit. Si elle lui demandait, je suis certaine qu'il sortirait avec cette fleur. "Elle aime quand on chante. La journée tu peux la laisser seule mais elle aime avoir quelqu'un près d'elle la nuit." Je déteste les fleurs et encore plus du monde magique.

\- "Et elle est fragile?"

\- "C'est une plante." Comme si ça répondait à ma question.

\- "Ça veut dire oui?"

\- "Oui" Je regarde la plante et celle de Neville. Il est déjà entrain de lui parler.

\- "Tu ne fais pas de plante-sitting par hasard?"

\- "Je ne suis pas certain que madame Chourave excepte." Non et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé.

\- "Oui je m'en doutais."

Je pars donc avec ma plante que j'apporte dans le dortoir, je la place sur ma table de nuit. Après je vais diner et la journée continue. Le soir après mes cours avec mon Maitre, je pars m'occuper de ma plante. Je lui donne du lait, puis son sucre et je lui chante même une berceuse. Je vois Scofield qui s'apprête à sauter dessus, je l'arrête en plein vol. Je la prends sur mes genoux

\- "Ecoute-moi bien, elle c'est notre nouveau meilleur ami. Si tu lui fais quelque chose privé de sucrerie compris?" Elle me regarde en ronronnant, elle ne comprend rien.

\- "Je vais dire à Blaise que tu t'es trouvé un nouvel ami." Me dit Daph qui est entrain de ranger ses robes. "Arrête de stresser, elle meurt et alors?"

\- "Je me tape un Troll." Pour elle c'est qu'une note pour moi, c'est la douleur.

\- "Tu te tapes qui tu veux mais évite les trolls qu'en même." Je lui lance un coussin en comprenant ce que j'ai dit.

Annie arrive, elle vide le verre de lait et ne donne pas de sucre. Ma plante va survivre et elle va me donner mon premier Optimal en botanique.

Le mercredi après l'étude des Runes, je passe à la bibliothèque. Je me fais rejoindre par mes frères.

\- "Yo!" Fait Benjamin en s'asseyant suivit d'Harry.

\- "Yo à vous aussi."

\- "Tu étudies le Russe pour Krum?" Me demande Harry en regardant la couverture de mon livre. Ils sont devenus plus froid envers l'attrapeur.

\- "Non c'est juste pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de la magie"

\- "Comme le français?"

\- "Exact et comment va Fleur?" Il fait une grimace.

\- "Sans plus, tu avais raison, elle était trop frigide." Je savais qu'il ne resterait pas ensemble.

\- "Et comment cela se passe depuis l'article?" Je vais bien mais là n'est pas le problème.

\- "Je ne sais pas comment elle a appris. Il n'y avait que Daphnée, Krum, Blaise et moi à le savoir"

\- "Et moi." Rajoute Harry, c'est vrai que je lui ai dit mais il n'a rien dit, je le sais.

\- "Ah oui j'avais oublié."

\- "Tu étais au courant?" S'offusque Benjy en même temps c'était après que je l'ai battu.

\- "Oui mais c'était quand nous étions en froid. Et ils m'ont assuré qu'ils n'ont rien dit."

\- "Tu les crois?" Ils semblent septique, bien sûr, les serpents ne savent pas tenir leur langue c'est bien connu.

\- "Oui et je compte bien comprendre comment elle a fait."

\- "On doit parler autrement." Me dit Harry en montrant sa tempe.

\- _"Je t'écoute."_ Je fais dans leur tête. Ils prennent un livre et nous faisons semblant de lire pour faire normal. Parce que si on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux sans parler, ça peut paraitre bizarre.

\- _"Papa et Sirius ne savent pas venir pour cette pleine lune."_ Je suis navrée pour lui mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le rejoindre si c'est ça qu'il attend.

\- " _Je suis désolée."_

\- _"Je compte essayer ton idée."_ J'écarquille les yeux alors que Ben semble déjà au courant.

\- _"Tu ne vas pas prendre la potion?"_

\- _"Non, je l'ai vidé dans les toilettes et je le ferrais tout les jours."_ Je grimace en pensant à la réaction de mon Maitre s'il l'apprend.

\- _"Heureusement que le professeur Rogue n'est pas au courant."_ Lui ne semble pas dérangé par ce fait.

\- _"J'ai peur mais je pense que tu as raison."_

\- _"Je le pense aussi."_ Rajoute Benjamin et maintenant j'ai peur d'avoir tort

\- _"C'est samedi la pleine lune. J'aimerai être avec toi."_

\- _"Non j'ai choisis ce jour parce que je sais que je serai seul_." Seul même si cela se passe mal, mais il faut juste croire que ça va marcher.

\- _"On pensera à toi alors."_

Le lendemain matin après avoir soigné ma plante, je me dirige chez mon Maitre. Le jeudi, il a cours alors je m'entraine avec maitre Belicail. Les combats sont devenus terriblement réalistes et là je me retrouve à être étranglé par lui alors que mon dos est contre son torse, son bras appuyant sur ma gorge. J'essaye de me débattre mais mes gestes sont approximatifs dut au manque d'oxygène. Je vois trouble, je n'arrive plus à faire un geste, il me relâche. Je tombe à terre et je tousse pour retrouver ma respiration.

\- "Quand tu es dans ce genre de situation, il faut que tu fasses taire ton instinct et que tu allumes ton cerveau. Qu'aurais-tu du faire?" Je le regarde de côté, je suis toujours à quatre patte.

\- "Ne pas me faire prendre." Il rit un bref coup avant de reprendre.

\- "C'est une certitude mais après?" Je me relève en réfléchissant.

\- "Faire comme si j'étais inconsciente et quand il baisse sa garde, je le surprends?"

\- "Oui mais c'est dangereux." Si c'est un sadique, il pourrait continuer à prendre du plaisir à m'étouffera jusqu'à la mort. "Tu aurais put concentrer ta magie sur ton coude et le faire plier en deux. Mais pour ça il faut que tu sois concentrée. On réessaye"

\- "Maintenant?" Il ne me répond pas mais avant que j'ai put répliquer il me reprend de la même façon mais la panique revient et je tombe pour la deuxième fois par terre.

\- "Si même quand tu sais que je ne vais pas aller jusqu'au bout tu te braques alors tu n'y arriveras jamais." Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mon cerveau ne semble pas voir la différence entre le vrai et le faux étranglement

\- "C'est que vous avez l'air très convainquant."

On réessaye une troisième fois mais encore une fois je n'arrive pas à calmer ma peur et il attend vraiment la dernière minute pour me relâcher. Je m'assieds par terre et je masse ma gorge. C'est à ce moment que mon Maitre arrive. Un seul regard à maitre Belicail qui lui dit.

\- "Un fiasco."

\- "Apprentie?" Me sermonne mon Maitre, je lève la tête.

\- "Je suis désolée mais je n'y arrive pas." Ma voix est rauque et douloureuse.

Il part et revient avec un flacon qu'il me lance. Je le bois sans réfléchir et je sens ma gorge devenir moins douloureuse.

\- "Merci Maitre" Elle est redevenue normale, je me relève.

\- "Va en cours"

\- "Ne traine pas c'est avec moi." Rajoute maitre Belicail en même temps je n'ai jamais été en retard à son cours.

Je suis là à temps bien sûr par contre lui a du parlé à mon Maitre parce qu'il est en retard. Je suis entrain de parler avec Benjamin. Il me donne des conseils pour les combats.

\- "Tu t'entraines avec le professeur Belicail parce que Cédric et Roger, eux, ils le font?" je préfère ne pas lui mentir et heureusement notre professeur arrive

\- "Le voilà"

Le samedi arrive et je suis surtout concentrée sur Harry et sa transformation. Je me rends quand même au combat. Je suis bien placée et on peut déjà voir l'arène. Il y a plusieurs îles de sable et autour que de l'eau. Ça risque d'être compliqué. Surtout qu'il y a des îles mais vu le temps, l'eau doit être froide. Ludo fait son discours puis Fleur et Milo entre.

Ils sont directement sur une île et ils peuvent voir leur adversaire. Cependant, l'arène n'est composée que de petites iles et il y a une certaine profondeur. Ils vont devoir progresser s'ils veulent se toucher.

Fleur est la première à avancer et elle gèle l'eau pour traverser. Milo lui préfère utiliser un sort de propulsion pour aller d'île en île, il réussit à atteindre la première mais à la deuxième, il se rate de peu et tombe dans l'eau. Il ressort vite et crie.

\- "Putain, il y a des méduses!" Les gens rient face à cette remarque.

Fleur en profite pour lancer son premier sort même si elle est à deux îles de Milo. Il n'atteint pas sa cible et Milo lance un.

\- "Tu devrais te baigner, elle est bonne et tu serais encore plus bonne" J'ai cru que c'était un romantique mais en réalité, il est lourd.

Encore une fois Fleur ne perd pas de temps et semble vouloir faire ravaler son caquet à Milo. Elle lance plusieurs sorts et un qui atteint sa cible et il tombe à la renverse dans l'eau. Il est ressort encore une fois avec une méduse sur l'épaule qu'il lance sur la plage. Fleur en à profiter pour avancer encore et elle est à une île de celle de Milo. Il envoi enfin un premier sort vers la française qui se protège et riposte. Elle fait un mur de sable pour se protéger puis elle se décale pour envoyer un sort mais elle manque sa cible et de loin.

\- "Tu as du sable dans les yeux ma chérie?" Elle sourit et avec un air charmeur et lui répond enfin.

\- "Ta nouvelle chérie t'attend." Elle montre quelque chose dans le dos de l'américain.

Il se retourne pour se retrouver face a une méduse géante création de la française. Ce n'est pas lui qu'elle voulait toucher mais la méduse. Elle l'a fait grossir, c'est ingénieux. Il n'a suffit qu'une seule piqûre et Milo est à terre.

Son directeur vient le chercher et il l'amène à l'infirmerie alors que Fleur est applaudie de toute part et on lui lance même des roses. Ce n'était pas une arène facile et elle a été plutôt impressionnante.

Le soir nous nous retrouvons devant la coupe que Fleur vient de toucher, son nom brille avant de disparaitre. Les suivants sortent: Cédric Diggory contre Orlando. Que se soit Salem ou nous, nous avons chacun perdu un combat. Cela risque d'être intéressant. Cédric semble confiant, je pense qu'il a ses chances, à voir maintenant dans quel arène il va tomber. J'aimerai que mon tour arrive, je suis de plus en plus stressée à chaque nouveau nom.

Le soir, je vais m'installer dehors et Benjamin vient me rejoindre. J'ai peur d'avoir dit une bêtise à mon frère. De toute façon, il est dans la cabane donc rien de mal ne peut se passer. C'est ce que je me dis.

\- "Ça va marcher" Me rassure mon frère.

\- "J'espère, il va être tellement déçu si ce n'est pas le cas."

\- "Regarde la lune, on fait quoi?" Il me montre l'astre dans le ciel. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si ça a marché ou pas.

\- "Je vais rester un peu." Il reste aussi et le temps passe.

\- "Je suis désolé pour ma réaction quand tu m'as battu. Tu m'as impressionné." Qu'il l'avoue de cette façon me touche. Nous n'en avons plus parlé depuis notre dispute et je ne pensais pas qu'il en reparlerait.

\- "Je ne pensais pas que ça avait tant d'importance pour toi. Tu as déjà tout ça." La célébrité, les fans, la fierté des parents.

\- "Pas pour quelque chose que j'ai fait. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était de la chance." Harry avait raison, je l'ai vraiment touché dans mes paroles.

\- "Je crois que je vais devoir compter dessus aussi."

\- "Tu vas les déchirer. Tu es une Potter! Je suis ton premier fan." Il s'emporte un peu mais il a l'air sincère. Je rigole.

\- "Ça change." Et j'adore ça.

\- "Tu as entendu?" Me dit-il mais je n'ai rien entendu.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Un oiseau." Il y a beaucoup d'oiseaux dans la forêt et encore plus avec les hiboux.

\- "Il y a beaucoup de hiboux." Il se lève et regarde le ciel.

\- "Non regarde!" Je regarde et je vois un oiseau faire des cabrioles dans le ciel.

\- "C'est lui."

\- "Viens on va dans le parc."

Nous courrons dans le parc et je me transforme. L'oiseau approche et me tourne autour.

\- "Charlie ça a marché. Je me suis transformé en Horus et rien ne c'est passé." Même dans sa voix, je ressens sa joie.

\- "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es guéri."

\- "Non mais je préfère largement me transformer en oiseau quand loup-garou. Déjà ça ne fait pas mal."

\- "C'est génial!" Crie une autre voix derrière nous, je me retourne et je vois un énorme sanglier.

\- "Benjy, tu as réussi!" Crie Harry à son tour et je tourne autour de mon frère.

\- "Comme toi mon vieux." Nous sommes tout les trois euphoriques. "On fête ça, une petite virée dans la forêt interdite?" Là, je m'arrête.

\- "Ça craint les gars. Surtout que si c'est ta première transformation, il vaut mieux que tu te retransformes directement. Si tu ne veux pas vivre pour l'éternité là." Je dis en montrant la forêt. Il grogne et vraiment.

\- "Ok, rabat-joie."

\- "Et c'est bientôt le couvre-feu. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop tester le Destin. Et j'ai ma plante à aller nourrir."

\- "Ok, je vais retourner à ma cabane. A plus" Fait Harry en volant de plus belle.

\- "A plus Horus." Nous restons un moment à le regarder puis nous nous retransformons. Benjamin n'a pas de mal à le faire, heureusement.

\- "Tu avais raison."

\- "Oui je suis tellement contente pour lui et pour toi. Félicitation mais tu comptes te faire enregistrer?"

\- "J'en parlerai aux parents et on verra."

\- "Oui tu as raison." Nous sommes dans le hall. "Bonne nuit"

\- "Bonne nuit."

On est samedi et ma plante vit toujours, j'y crois, il faut qu'elle soit encore en état mardi. Je me couche après lui avoir chanté une berceuse. Le matin, je me réveille en sursaut. Ma plante est par terre et je vois Scofield en dessous du lit de Daphnée. Je ramasse la plante qui bouge dans tout les sens, heureusement son pot n'a rien. Je la nourris et je lui rechante une chanson, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Je préfère mettre un charme de protection dessus, j'aurai dut le faire depuis le début et je descends courir. Ensuite avec mon Maitre, je m'entraine à la métamorphose et l'après midi j'ai droit à un test en Russe. Il le corrige alors que je travaille sur l'arithmancie. Je ne suis pas concentrée, je pense à Harry est à sa transformation. Je regarde mon Maitre, je sursaute en voyant qu'il se tient devant moi. Il me rend ma feuille.

\- "C'est un bon début."

\- "Merci Maitre." Je regarde la feuille sans la voir. "Je dois vous parler de quelque chose Maitre." Il me regarde puis s'appuie sur son bureau.

\- "Je t'écoute."

\- "Hier c'était la pleine lune et Harry c'est transformé en Animagus avant la pleine lune." Il est intéressé.

\- "Il ne c'est pas transformé en loup-garou?"

\- "Non Maitre"

\- "Comment a-t-il eu cette idée?"

\- "Je lui ai peut-être suggéré en début d'année." Je dis doucement.

\- "Une idée dangereuse." Commente-t-il, il a l'air de réfléchir.

\- "Mais ça a réussi."

\- "Effectivement, c'est peut-être intéressant. Je vois que tu commences à comprendre la leçon." Je baisse les yeux, je déteste n'avoir aucun jardin secret. "Je ne fouillerai pas tes souvenirs aujourd'hui. Tu peux disposer."

\- "Merci Maitre"

J'ai toujours cette impression de trahir mes frères mais de toute façon, il l'aurait appris. Il était à deux doigts de fouiller mes souvenirs. Je ne le voulais pas, c'est tellement désagréable. Le lundi rien n'a signalé alors que le match de samedi sera Salem contre Durmstrang, je prédis une victoire des Bulgares. Le mardi après métamorphose nous sommes tous avec nos fleurs pour les ramener en Botanique. La mienne est en vie et elle a l'air normale. Elle est un peu grise mais elle est en vie. Nous la posons sur la table pour qu'elle l'examine. Elle passe voir celle d'Annie qui a un A, je m'en suis mieux occupé d'elle, j'aurai au moins un E. Neville a un Optimal, Harry aussi. Elle passe voir la mienne, elle l'examine, elle fait la moue, je le sens mal.

\- "Cela mérite un Acceptable." Dit-elle en écrivant la note sur un parchemin.

\- "Quoi? Je l'ai nourrie, je lui ai chantée des berceuses."

\- "Elle a un coup et elle a senti que vous ne l'aimiez pas." Je sens la pression monté, elle sentait que je ne l'aimais pas. Ce n'est pas un bébé, c'est une fleur!

\- "Mais c'est une plante!"

\- "Votre devoir était d'en prendre soin, vous avez échoué." Alors qu'elle avance vers Blaise, j'ai un coup de sang et je pousse le pot par terre. Le pot explose par terre et la fleur se tortille dans les débris. Le professeur Chourave se retourne le visage horrifié.

\- "Là, j'ai échoué"

Elle ramasse la plante aussi délicatement que possible et la rempote sans un mot. La classe est dans le silence et je regrette déjà ce coup de sang. Après elle va écrire un mot et me le tend.

\- "Votre directeur de maison n'a pas cours, il doit être dans la salle des professeurs, allez lui remettre ce message." Je saisis le papier en sautant mon sang se glacer.

\- "Professeur je…" Mais elle me coupe sèchement.

\- "Sortez de ma classe"

Je prends mon sac et je sors des serres sans un regard vers mes amis ou mon frère. À mesure que je vois le château, je me sens moins bien. Déjà qu'avec un A, j'allais être punie mais là, merde, j'ai presque envie de partir. J'ai réellement envie de m'enfuir chez mes parents et tout leur raconter pour qu'il me protège. Je me suis mis une telle pression avec le cours que j'ai fait pire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai été stupide. J'arrive devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. J'espère presque qu'il ne soit pas là. Heureusement que je ne suis pas une apprentie déclarée sinon il m'aurait sans doute punie devant les autres professeurs. Je tremble alors que ma main frappe à la porte. J'attends, toute couleur doit être partie de ma figure maintenant. La porte s'ouvre sur le professeur Belicail, il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Oui Miss Potter?"

\- "Je viens voir si le professeur Rogue est là."

\- "Entrez." Je le suis et je vois que le professeur Mcgonagall et le professeur Flitwick sont là eux aussi. Ils sont assis à une table, ils corrigent surement des copies. Mon Maitre est dans un fauteuil dos à moi. "Severus, Miss Potter veut te voir" Le livre claque, je sursaute malgré moi alors que ma marque vibre doucement. Ce n'est que le début. Il se lève et pose ses yeux noirs sur moi.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas en cours?"

\- "Le professeur Chourave m'a renvoyé et m'a demandé de vous donnez ceci." Il m'arrache le papier des mains. Il le déplie, je sens les regards des professeurs sur moi. Ma marque chauffe au fur et à mesure qu'il lit. Il froisse le parchemin et j'ai l'impression qu'il est à deux doigts de me foutre une gifle.

\- "Suivez-moi"

Je le suis avec déjà beaucoup de difficulté, il marche vite et j'ai envie de trainer la patte. Nous arrivons très vite à son appartement. Je stoppe devant la porte, je n'ai pas envie d'y rentrer. Il me saisit par le bras et me projette à l'intérieur, je tombe sur le sol, mon sac renversant son contenu. Il claque la porte alors que je tremble toujours au sol.

\- "Debout" Ma marque est brûlante et j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

Je n'arrive pas à bouger, il me fait trop peur. Il s'en fou, il me soulève et m'emmène dans la chambre. J'ai peur, je me débats, il ne va pas, non, il l'a dit qu'il ne ferrait jamais ça. Il me pousse sur le lit, je tombe à plat dessus, les jambes dans le vide. D'un coup de baguette, je me retrouve le dos nu, je me débats de plus belle. Il ne va pas me violé, non, pas ça. Il s'énerve, il attache mes mains. Le premier coup arrive et j'en suis presque soulagé. Ça fait mal mais au moins, il ne va pas me toucher d'une autre façon. Cependant il est en colère et il ne retient pas ses coups. Je ne les comptes plus, il me casse littéralement. Finalement il s'arrête et laisse tomber la canne à côté. Mes mains sont libérées et je me laisse glisser par terre alors qu'il s'en va. Je pleure, c'était horrible. Je vois mes habits, je les sers contre moi pour avoir un soupçon de réconfort. Je pleure longtemps se sont des sanglots lourds et qui m'empêche de respirer normalement. J'essaye de me calmer mais la douleur c'est pire que les fois précédentes. Je me rhabille doucement et je grimace quand le tissu entre en contact avec ma peau. Je replie mes genoux contre ma poitrine et j'attends. J'ai des marques à mes poignets, je les masse doucement en repensant à la terreur quand j'ai pensé qu'il allait me violer. Pour la première fois j'ai vraiment eu peur de lui. Finalement la porte s'ouvre, je me mets difficilement à genoux.

\- "Debout, tu prends tes affaires et tu pars en cours. Tu es en retenue avec le professeur Chourave chaque soir de la semaine de 19 heure à 21 heure jusque dimanche. Je veux te voir dés la fin des cours tout les jours jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

\- "Oui Maitre"

Je me lève et je sors de la chambre, je ramasse le plus vite possible mes affaires, je tremble toute. J'ai sortilège, c'est parfait sauf qu'après j'ai deux heures de potions. Je me dirige donc vers la classe de sortilège, je suis la première. Je n'ai pas mangé mais j'en serai incapable. Hermione arrive seule.

\- "Bonjour" D'un ton enjoué.

\- "Salut" Je lui réponds espérant qu'elle en restera là.

\- "Ça va?" Je ne vais pas lui dire oui sinon elle va insister.

\- "Mauvaise journée." Je marmonne.

\- "Je voulais encore te remercier pour la robe. On ne c'est pas revu depuis et Cédric a vraiment aimé."

\- "Tant mieux mais c'est à Daphnée que revient tout le mérite." La porte s'ouvre sur notre petit professeur.

\- "Vous pouvez déjà entrer"

\- "Merci professeur"

Je m'installe et je sors mon livre pour faire genre je lis. Blaise s'assied à côté de moi, je ne relève pas la tête.

\- "Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Rogue?" Il n'a rien dit, rien. Je n'ai pas eu de procès, juste la condamnation.

\- "Retenue avec lui, plus retenue avec Chourave."

\- "Dur"

\- "Nous allons aujourd'hui travailler le Sortilège d'expulsion que nous avons vu la semaine dernière. J'ai placé des coussins pour que vous puissiez vous entrainer"

\- "Ça à l'air amusant." Dit Blaise qui est déjà debout.

Je connais ce sort, après quelques minutes, les coussins volent. Alors que je ne fais pas attention, un sort m'atteint et je suis expulsée contre un mur. Je tombe les fesses sur un coussin mais mes yeux sont écarquillés face à la douleur qui me vrille le dos. Mon souffle est bloqué et je n'arrive pas à respirer, je panique. Tout le monde arrête et me regarde alors que j'essaye d'amener de l'air à mes poumons.

\- "Miss Potter respiré." M'invite le professeur devant moi. J'essaye.

\- "On devrait aller chercher l'infirmière." Dit Hermione et j'entends Annie dire.

\- "Elle veut encore attiré l'attention."

\- "Miss Granger allé…" Commence notre professeur mais je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie.

\- "Ça va, je vais bien" dis-je alors que j'arrive à reprendre ma respiration doucement, il me regarde incertain.

\- "Vous êtes certaine?" je me relève aidé par Blaise, je lui fais un sourire.

\- "Oui je vais bien."

\- "Très bien, aller quand même vous assoir, vous maitrisez le sort de toute façon."

Je m'assieds sous l'œil inquiet de mes amis. J'ai mon dos qui me lance et c'est encore à Annie que je dois ça. Avant le cours de potion, je vais vite aux toilettes. Je me rafraichis le visage pour prendre des forces et je vais vers les cachots. Ils sont entrain de rentrer, je me mets dans le rang. Pendant le cours, je transpire à grosse gouttes, je dois me concentrer plus que d'habitude. Mais potion est loin d'être parfaite mais il ne dit pas un mot. Je m'assieds à ma place et j'attends que les autres sortent.

\- "Tu vas recommencer cette potion" Me dit-il simplement.

\- "Oui Maitre"

Je passe ma retenue à faire cette potion qui m'avait déjà pris deux heures au départ. Au final, elle est mieux que la première et encore bien. Il l'examine et dit d'une voix neutre.

\- "Tu vois quand tu y mets du tien."

\- "Oui Maitre" Je n'ai pas croisé son regard depuis ce matin et je n'en ai aucune envie. Je sens le lien qui me rend encore plus mal. C'est la première fois qu'il est comme ça, comme s'il se tordait.

\- "Regarde-moi." Je n'obéis pas, il met sa main sous mon menton et le relève. "Il y a quelque chose."

\- "Je dois aller à ma retenue Maitre." J'ai toujours le regard fouillant, je veux partir mais il me saisit le poignet.

\- "Non attends." Je me fige. "Montre-moi." Je sens les larmes venir.

\- "S'il vous plait pas maintenant." Mais il pose sa main d'autorité et je n'ai pas la force d'insister. Je revis pour la deuxième fois ma punition, ma peur. Il se recule comme électrocuter.

\- "Tu as cru que j'allais te violer?" C'est la première fois que j'entends ce ton, un ton inquiet ou coupable. Il se sent coupable?

\- "Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi."

\- "Charlie, je ne te l'ai dit. Quelque soi la faute que tu ferras jamais je ne te toucherai de cette façon. Tu me crois?" Sa main me touche, je m'écarte instinctivement.

\- "Je dois aller à ma retenue Maitre." Il semble hésité mais finalement il abdique.

\- "Va"

Je tremble encore plus quand je sors de là. Je le crois mais cette terreur revécue n'arrange rien. Je me dirige vers les serres. Chourave se trouve dans la serre numéro 3. J'entre et je signale ma présence.

\- "A l'heure, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Vous allez commencer par vider ce bac, le nettoyer et remettre de la terre avec de la bouse de dragon." Elle me montre un grand bac au fond de la serre. Je pose mon sac et je m'approche d'elle d'abord.

\- "Je voulais m'excusez pour mon comportement. Je n'aurais pas dut vous répondre et encore moins faire tomber faire plante." Elle me regarde, elle hoche la tête. Elle pense sans doute que je veux me soustraire à ma punition

\- "Bien, maintenant au travail."

Je m'exécute mais mes mouvements sont lents, mon dos me tire et ça pue. Mais j'ai fini à l'heure. Elle inspecte mon travail alors que je baille discrètement.

\- "C'est du bon travail. Allez au lit maintenant." D'un ton plus chaleureux.

\- "Oui professeur. "

Je sens son regard sur moi alors que je m'en vais. Quand je rentre dans la salle de bain, je ferme la porte. J'enlève mes vêtements, je me tourne vers le miroir. Mon dos est couverts de marques rouges-mauves, certaines ont saignés et coagulé. Je lâche un sanglot avant de couvrir le bruit par la douche. Je reste longtemps dessous puis je vais au lit.

Je me réveille, il fait chaud, je me lève du lit, il y a un miroir, je m'approche et mes yeux sont rouges comme la dernière fois. Je regarde mes pieds nus, un brouillard noir s'y trouve et m'entoure, il monte, monte sur moi et me colle. Il m'empêche de respirer, il me consume. Je me réveille en sursaut, transpirant. Ces cauchemars reviennent chaque fois que je suis au plus bas. J'aurai peut-être dut prendre divination pour savoir ce que ça signifie.

Il est tôt mais après ce cauchemar, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir. Je décide de reprendre une douche et de me remettre aux exercices de russe. L a salle est vide, elle est assez glauque quand on est seul. A six heures, j'ai terminé mes exercices, je m'étire avant d'aller préparer mes affaires. Puis je pars courir mais je ne fais pas deux minutes que mon dos me demande d'arrêter alors je marche. Je croise Krum, je détourne le regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me parler mais je rentre dans le château. Je pars rechercher mon sac et je vais manger. Je devrais avoir faim mais la douleur est toujours là. Je mange peu puis je me dirige vers le cours d'Astronomie. Le mercredi est un jour cool pour les Serpentards à part pour moi. Après le cours, j'ai cours avec mon Maitre. Je vais dans ses appartements. Je me mets à genoux. Il arrive, le lien est toujours tordu, ça me fait bizarre et je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- "Bonjour apprentie" Me salue-t-il normalement.

\- "Bonjour Maitre."

\- "Viens." Je le suis jusqu'au canapé. Assieds-toi, j'arrive." Il part, je m'assieds mais je suis un peu septique. Il revient et me donne deux potions. "Bois" Je reconnais celle pour diminuer la douleur et mon dos ressent directement les biens-faits. Par contre la deuxième, je ne vois pas mais je la bois. Le temps passe puis il reprend la parole. "Je devais te punir et je ne le regrette pas. Cependant je regrette que tu aies put croire que j'aurai put te violer." Je frisonne malgré moi. "J'aurai dut me calmer avant de te punir et te parler. Même s'il est trop tard, j'aimerai que nous parlions de ta réaction au cours de botanique."

\- "Quand elle m'a mit un A alors qu'elle a donné la même note à Annie, cela m'a rendu folle. Annie n'a rien fait et moi, j'ai suivit à la lettre les indications. J'ai été stupide et je me suis laissé emporter."

\- "Et tu as aggravé ta situation. Maintenant est-ce que tu me crois quand je te dis que jamais je ne te toucherai de cette façon? C'est important pour la suite." Effectivement je pense que je le crois mais j'ai eu peur de lui.

\- "Oui je vous crois." Je frotte mes yeux, je suis horriblement fatiguée. "Je suis désolée mais je suis tellement fatiguée."

\- "Pourquoi t'es-tu levée à 3 heures du matin?" Il l'a senti, j'aimerai bien savoir comment est le lien de son point de vue.

\- "Un cauchemar." Je dis simplement.

\- "Repose-toi."

C'était surement une potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'il m'a donné car je m'endors presque aussitôt. Instinctivement je me couche et je sens quelque chose sous ma tête et une main dans mes cheveux. Le lien se dénoue et ça m'apaise. Je dors bien, quand je me réveille, je suis toujours dans le canapé mais avec une couverture sur moi. Je regarde l'heure, j'ai loupé le cours de potion et le cours de Défense. Il est presque midi. Je me lève en sursaut alors que je vois que mes chaussures ont été enlevées aussi. Je les enfile en vitesse. Mon Maitre entre dans la pièce, je le regarde horrifié alors qu'il sourit.

\- "Calme"

\- "Mais"

\- "Je sais, je t'ai excusé auprès de Belicail. Tu avais besoin de sommeil et le lien avait besoin d'être renforcé. Ta peur le tordait littéralement." C'était donc ça, c'est vrai que je le sens plus lisse. "Est-ce que tu veux manger ici?" Je regarde la table et je n'ai plus peur.

\- "Oui Maitre" Nous allons nous installer dans les règles de l'apprentissage. Nous commençons à manger et il prend la parole.

\- "Tu veux me parler de ton cauchemar?" Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est un simple cauchemar. "Si c'est non, j'en resterai là, je ne fouillerai pas."

\- "C'était un simple cauchemar, rien n'avoir avec…" C'est une insulte si je lui dis?

\- "Moi?" Mais il ne le prend pas mal alors que je hoche la tête. "Très bien. Qu'as-tu pensé du dernier combat?"

\- "Fleur a bien utilisé l'arène en sa faveur."

\- "Et c'est ça qui compte, c'est ce qu'ils attendent. Soit tu l'utilises soit elle t'utilise. Contre qui voudrais-tu tomber?" Je n'en sais rien mais il y en a un qui me fait peur, la montagne de muscle de Durmstrang.

\- "Pas Boris déjà, en réalité je préférais un de Salem ou Beauxbâtons."

\- "Oui je pense aussi." Les plats finis s'en vont et à la place deux assiettes avec des desserts arrivent.

\- "C'est un moelleux au chocolat?" Je demande en regardant le dessert avec une glace vanille.

\- "Il parait que c'est ton dessert favori." En réalité c'est plus que ça, c'est le dessert que me faisait Ashley pour me remonter le moral.

\- "Oui et il y a même la glace vanille".

\- "Ashley ne savait toujours faire que ça?" Je souris en dégustant le dessert encore chaud qui contraste avec la glace froide. Elle n'était pas bonne cuisinière mais elle maitrisait le moelleux enfin presqu'à chaque fois.

\- "Oui" Il me regarde manger sans dire un mot. Il l'a fait pour moi, enfin il l'a commandé mais au fond, cela me touche. Ce simple geste me réconforte plus que des mots. Alors que je viens de finir, il me dit.

\- " Tu ferrais mieux de partir pour ton cours suivant. La classe d'Etude des Runes n'est pas tout prêt." Je me lève et avant que je ne parte, il me dit. "Pour les étudiants trop curieux, tu étais à l'infirmerie."

\- "Oui Maitre." Je vais ouvrir la porte mais je me retourne. "Maitre, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement. Je sais que si les professeurs savaient que j'étais une apprentie, vous auriez été humilié par ma faute."

\- "Avant que tu n'arrives, le professeur Mcgonagall me tarissait d'éloges face à tes transformations et le professeur Flitwick m'expliquait que tu avais le meilleur niveau qu'il n'aie vu pour un quatrième année." Je souris face à ses compliments. "Mais je veux que tu y arrives aussi en botanique." Je perds mon sourire.

\- "Je sais Maitre."

Je sors de là plus sereine. Je sais maintenant que le lien arrondi les angles et ces exactement ce qu'il a fait. Je devrais lui en vouloir encore mais si je le fais alors mon apprentissage en pâtit. Alors que là, nous sommes passés tout les deux, plus ou moins à autre chose et mon apprentissage continu. Et puis le gâteau ce n'est pas le lien qui l'a fait mais bien lui. Le soir à ma retenue avec Chourave, je dois l'aider à emmailloter des bébés fleurs moches. Nous sommes assises côté à côté devant un bac de ces trucs immondes.

\- "Voilà mes chéris, vous auront meilleurs comme ça." Je la regarde de côté, ça me dépasse. "Vous ne comprenez pas n'est-ce pas?"

\- "Je devrais?"

\- "Que voyez-vous?" Elle regarde ses monstres et je fais de même. Mais sérieusement, je vois des racines vertes couleurs caca d'oie qui se tortille comme des vers de farine. C'est immonde. On peut bien les mettre dans des couvertures de couleurs, cela reste moche. Si je lui dis ça, je vais encore me ramasser une retenue.

\- "Réellement?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Des trucs moches" Elle ne dit rien puis elle me dit.

\- "Vous savez l'infirmière est une de mes meilleures amie et elle m'a dit que je me trompais sur votre compte. Les autres professeurs ne tarissent pas d'éloges sur vous depuis quelques temps. Et très étrangement votre directeur de maison semble plus dur avec vous. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi strict avec un élève de sa maison." Elle croit que je le fais exprès d'être nulle à son cours, si elle savait la punition que je viens de me prendre à cause d'elle. Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, c'était moi mais elle ne pourrait plus penser que je prends ça à la légère. C'est surement ce que Poppy essaye de lui faire comprendre par des chemins détournés.

\- "J'ai vraiment soigné votre plante, je voulais vraiment avoir une bonne note."

\- "Je comprends mais ici ce qui compte ce n'est pas de le faire mais la manière de le faire. Ces plantes se sont mes bébés, ils ont besoin d'amour autant que de soin." Neville a la même passion qu'elle quand ils parlent de ses plantes. "Vous savez à quoi elles vont nous servir?" Je peux au moins lui prouver que j'étudie.

\- "Elles servent à soigner les problèmes oculaires." Elles sont puissantes, elles soignent les myopies légères mais également les sorts qui visent les yeux ainsi que tout les maux comme la conjonctive par exemple.

\- "Effectivement, elles ont droit à un peu de considération, je me trompe?"

\- "Oui." Effectivement elles sont utiles mais je ne vais pas vouer un culte comme eux. "Mais je ne pense pas un jour arrivé à ressentir quelque chose pour eux comme vous ou Neville."

\- "Monsieur Londubat à ça en lui. Parfois, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin, ce n'est peut-être pas votre truc comme vous dites." C'est ce que je pense mais mon Maitre n'est pas d'accord avec ce fait.

\- "Mais je veux réussir dans cette matière, j'en ai besoin."

\- "Alors travailler et montrez-moi le visage que tout monde voit."

C'est un bon conseil mais cette matière, c'est pire que le russe pour moi. Je pense qu'il faut que je change de façon de voir même si je ne sais pas encore comment je vais procéder.

* * *

 **Voilà où nous en sommes.**

 **Severus ne c'est pas retenu, cette fois mais il c'est rattrapé, un peu.**

 **Charlie s'impatiente et stress et pourtant il lui en faudra encore un peu de patience**

 **Neville a prit de l'assurance**

 **Blaise et Daphnée se sont fait discret, mais ils reviendront plus en avant par la suite.**

 **Harry a osé et ça a marché ... pour l'instant**

 **Benjamin a gagné des points et a reconnu c'est erreur, c'est une première. Il a enfin réussi à devenir Animagus, il était temps.**

 **Fleur a gagné son combat en utilisant l'arène à son avantage et vous verrez que c'est comme c'est le but de ses arènes type Hunger Games**

 **Chourave est dingue de se fleurs et elle devient méchante quand on y touche même si elle savait, elle s'en voudrait d'avoir fait subir ça à Charlie.**

 **On se revoit au prochain chapitre où il y aura surement deux combats pour avancer un peu.**


	31. Lily et Benjamin évoluent

**Réponse à**

 **Guest:** Oui je suis sadique avec mon pour l'instant, mais ça ne veut peut-être rien dire enfin peut-être... Et l'arène de Charlie sera bien aussi, j'espère que tu l'aimeras. Merci et bonne lecture

 **Flodalys:** Tu te rattraperas sur les reviews plus tard, je plaisante te prend pas la tête pour ça tant que je sais que la fic te plait encore. Désolée Harry va encore souffrir dans ce chapitre, mais un tout petit peu. Et le changement de Benjy continue encore dans ce chapitre aussi. Pour la plante d'Annie, elle l'a nourrie mais elle n'est pas tombée. Celle de Charlie a été nourrie un peu plus choyée et elle est tombée mais les deux plantes n'ont pas reçu de l'amour donc un A. Mais Annie n'a pas touché à la plante parce qu'elle était sous protection après sa chute et oui elle aurait put demander de l'aide à Neville mais elle pensait qu'elle allait bien. Ce n'était qu'une plante pour elle. Merci et bonne lecture.

 **Champions:**

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

 **Qualifié pour le deuxième round:**

Viktor Krum

Fleur Delacour

 **Éliminé:**

Katie Bell

Milo Ruiz

 **Match de Quidditch:**

Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons: 200 - 160

* * *

 **Chapitre 31: Benjy et Lily évoluent  
**

Le samedi du match, je n'y ai pas assisté, il fait mauvais et j'ai préféré m'entrainer. Autant j'assisterai à tout les matchs de mes frères autant là, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Ma relation avec mon Maitre est revenue à la normal. J'ai terminé mes retenues avec le professeur Chourave qui à l'air de m'apprécier un peu plus. Cependant je vais éviter de faire souffrir ou de tuer ses bébés ou tout du moins essayer. Mon dos porte encore les marques de ma punition mais j'évite de le regarder. Vers six heures, je sors de chez mon Maitre. Je rencontre mes amis à l'entrée de la salle commune, ils sont trempés.

\- "C'était bien?" Je leur demande en rentrant avec eux.

\- "On a presque rien vu, c'était horrible. J'ai froid et je suis mouillée." Râle Daphnée en partant dans le dortoir pour surement prendre une douche.

\- "Qui a gagné?" Je demande aux garçons.

\- "Les Bulgare bien sûr" Me répond Drago qui enlève sa cape et Blaise rajoute.

\- "160 à 10" Je suis étonnée le match à durer un certain temps s'ils ne rentrent que maintenant.

\- "Mais ça a quand même duré longtemps pour un score si mince."

\- "Salem c'est bien défendu, c'était un beau match."

\- "Krum est un dieu" Dit le blond en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, nous nous asseyons aussi.

\- "Ça va Drago? Il est libre tu sais." Je me moque mais il me fusille du regard.

\- "Je ne passe pas après toi."

\- "Bonjour Blaise" Dit une fille brune avec un sourire aguicheur en s'arrêtant prêt de mon ami. Ce dernier lui fait un sourire.

\- "Bonjour Sarah" Elle perd directement son sourire et lui répond sèchement.

\- "C'est Lara" Je pouffe de rire et Drago aussi.

\- "Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit" Dit-il alors que la fille s'en va.

\- "Bravo Don Juan. Alors comment cela se passe ton entrainement?"

\- "Plus amusement que je le pensais enfin si j'omets le fait que toute les filles sont hystériques" Je le pousse légèrement.

\- "Pas toutes les filles."

\- "Qui a prit ma brosse à cheveux!" Crie hystériquement Daphnée du haut des escaliers.

\- "Tu disais?"

\- "Pas moi" Je me défends alors que Dray part parler à Astoria.

\- "Tu as cassé un pot de fleur à cause d'un A." Oui j'avoue que c'était à la limite de l'hystérie.

\- "Bon tu as gagné"

\- "Merci." Il enlève ses chaussures avec un soupire d'aise. "Tu m'expliqueras un jour pourquoi tes notes ont pris une telle importance? En première année, tu t'en fichais. Et puis l'attitude du professeur Rogue à ton égard, c'est flippant." Il ne va pas s'y mettre aussi.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "J'en sais rien, il est plus strict avec toi qu'avec quiconque." Chourave m'a dit la même chose, les gens commencent à se poser des questions.

\- "Il m'aide pour le Tournoi mais tu ne dis rien à personne"

\- "Oh c'est plutôt bien alors?" Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, je me demande ce qui le fait douter. "Parce que mardi, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait fait un truc sale pour que tu reviennes dans cet état." Je grimace fait à ce souvenir douloureux.

\- "Non, il veut que je gagne, c'est tout."

\- "Ok, je ne dois pas m'en faire alors?" J'ai tellement envie de tout lui dire, il a toujours les mots pour me réconforter. Mais je n'ai pas le droit alors je lui souris.

\- "Aucunement"

\- "D'accord. "

Sa sollicitude me touche et je déteste lui mentir. Je lui ai donné un semblant de réponse qui est juste en soi. Il manque juste l'élément principal. Est-ce qu'il changera de comportement quand il saura? Je n'espère pas, il est mon pilier dans ma maison.

Le lendemain nous apprenons que l'arène de Cédric sera l'arène de Quidditch. C'est bizarre comme nom. Je ne comprends pas vraiment le but mais ça n'a pas l'air bien méchant.

La semaine se passe tranquillement et vient le jour du match. Il fait meilleur, c'est déjà un bon point pour Cédric. Avant d'entrer dans l'arène je le vois qui parle avec ses parents. Son père semble tellement excité et fier de lui, même de loin cela se voit.

Quand il arrive dans l'arène on peut apercevoir un large sourire sur son visage. Ce terrain il le connait par cœur alors qu'Orlando fait une moue. Je ne pense pas qu'il joue au Quidditch. Après ce cours laps de temps, Orlando attaque d'un premier sort mais que Cédric à tout le temps d'esquiver. Néanmoins, Orlando avait tout prévu et il fonce sur son adversaire, Cédric envoi plusieurs sort mais même dans sa course l'américain arrive à les dévier. Le blond est toujours à l'entrée et il voit arriver l'américain comme un taureau qui charge. Il semble un instant déstabilisé avant de se recevoir un coup de bâton que le brun a invoqué dans le ventre. Cédric se plie en deux mais sans lâcher sa baguette. C'est le premier a utilisé les bâtons de combat et il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Normalement le Poufsouffle c'est entrainer avec maitre Belicail, il devrait savoir se battre. Malheureusement, il se ramasse plusieurs coups et sa joue saigne maintenant. Il tombe à genoux. L'américain semble satisfait mais Cédric n'a pas fini et il vise les pieds de son adversaire et lance un sort de glue qui touche sa cible. Il fait ensuite une roulade pour être hors de la portée de l'américain. Ce dernier gigote pour se dépêtrer alors que Cédric entend un sifflement qu'il reconnait sans mal. Il voit un souafle arriver à toute vitesse vers lui, il invoque une batte et d'un coup balance le boulet de canon en direction de l'américain qui le reçoit sur son épaule qui craque son le coup. Le public lâche un cri d'écœurement et je dois dire que je grimace aussi. Mais il n'abandonne pas, il enlève ses chaussures et se retrouve à pied nus sur le terrain. Son bras gauche est ballant mais il relance un sort puis un autre, Cédric se protège assez facilement malgré qu'il semble avoir du mal à respirer surement dut aux coups reçu plus tôt. Le combat dure encore un moment, les deux adversaires se lancent des sorts sans trop bouger et ils s'épuisent. Orlando ferme un moment les yeux, ré invoque son bâton, le gorgeant de magie et il se lance sur Cédric. Se dernier ne compte pas se laisser faire deux fois, il invoque son propre bâton et court vers l'américain, leurs bâtons se cognent cependant celui de l'américain est gorgée de magie et celui de Cédric craque sous la pression. Mais alors que tout le monde pense que c'est perdu, Cédric lance un coup de pied magistrale dans le ventre de son adversaire qui tombe à genoux et Cédric le termine d'un coup de poing à la figure qui le met KO.

On crie de tout notre saoul pour notre premier vainqueur. Il c'est bien battu et les entrainements de Belicail lui ont été profitables. Je sors des gradins avec mes amis et je me fais accoster par Aiden.

\- "Je peux te parler en privé Charlie?" Blaise s'avance à mes côtés pour voir de quoi il retourne.

\- "Si tu veux." Je souris à mon ami pour qu'il comprenne que tout va bien. On s'éloigne dans le parc. "Je peux t'aider?"

\- "Oui enfin je voulais savoir si je pouvais te prélever du sang." Je m'arrête net, ça ce n'est pas une demande normale. J'aurai peut-être mieux faire de rester avec Blaise.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "C'est bizarre sans doute" Me dit-il en regardant ses chaussures.

\- "Oui assez."

\- "C'est pour une potion."

\- "Ça ne me rassure pas." Vu le nombre de potion horrible qu'on peut faire avec du sang, c'est loin d'être l'argument le plus vendeur.

\- "Je vais tout t'expliquer mais laisse moi finir d'accord?"

\- "D'accord."

\- "Bien mon frère est un loup-garou. Il a six ans et c'est un véritable calvaire pour lui. Je veux trouver une potion pour l'aider. La potion Tue-Loup, l'aide mais pas assez. La morsure du loup-garou contamine tout les humains cependant pas les animaux. Mais je ne sais pas comment réagirait un Animagus qui se ferrait mordre. Tu es la seule Animagus que je connaisse et je voudrais tester ton sang dans diverses potions." Il a l'air beaucoup plus confiant quand il parle de potion. Mais s'il me ment, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

\- "Ecoute je ne te dis pas non. Mais je ne te dis pas oui. Là c'est le Tournoi, je sais le nombre de potions qui peuvent être faites avec du sang. Et je parie que tu en connais le double." Il sourit et je suis sur maintenant que j'ai raison. "Alors voilà, on laisse passer le tournoi, quand je perds, je te laisse prendre de mon sang."

\- "Et si tu gagnes le Tournoi?" Je laisse passer un petit rire stressé.

\- "C'est quasiment impossible mais si je gagne et bien je t'en donnerai quand même."

\- "D'accord" Il a l'air si penaud et il fait aussi jeune que moi.

\- "Je suis désolée pour ton frère mais je ne dirais rien. Par contre si un jour tu y arrives, j'aimerai bien être au courant." Et cela semble être une bonne idée vu que ça marche avec Harry.

\- "Promis" Il me tend la main et je la sers.

\- "On fait comme ça alors."

Il m'intrigue et il me fait penser à mon Maitre. Est-ce que c'est possible ou est-ce une idée totalement farfelue? J'ai envie d'y croire car si cela marche pour son frère cela marchera sans doute avec Harry. Cette idée m'obsède et je ne crois pas avoir le niveau pour savoir si c'est réalisable ou non.

Je suis chez mon Maitre et je travaille sur la traduction de Runes cependant je pense toujours à Aiden.

\- "Je te sens distraite aujourd'hui. Tu devrais être contente Boris va affronter Monsieur Davies et non toi." Leurs noms sont sortit hier et je plains Roger. Les fois où j'ai croisé le Bulgare, il n'a fait que grogner, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler. Il fait deux tête de plus que moi et j'espère vraiment ne pas devoir l'affronter.

\- "Ce n'est pas ça Maitre."

\- "Alors?"

\- "L'américain Aiden, il m'a demandé une faveur" Je le sens se crispé.

\- "Quel est-elle?"

\- "Il aimerait avoir de mon sang."

\- "Tu as dit non j'espère, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour te battre avec." Il me prend vraiment pour une débile parfois.

\- "Je sais et je lui ai dit qu'il ne l'aurait pas avant que je sois éliminée ou que je gagne. Son frère est un loup-garou et il pense que dans mon sang puisque je suis Animagus, il pourrait avoir une sorte de solution. Il pense pouvoir créer une potion pour aider son frère."

\- "Et il croit être le premier et que parce qu'il a une bonne raison alors tout marchera." Il est clairement sarcastique.

\- "Vous pensez que cela ne marchera pas?"

\- "Je pense qu'il est trop jeune pour même penser à arriver à un résultat." Je suis certain que si un adulte lui avait dit ça à son âge, il l'aurait mal prit. Et pourtant il est aujourd'hui le plus jeune Maitres des Potions d'Europe.

\- "Mais vous vous y avez pensé?"

\- "Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai prise comme apprentie que j'ai arrêté mes recherches." Oulà, je l'ai vexé

\- "Je ne voulais pas insinuer."

\- "Tu ferrais mieux de te concentrer, faire ami-ami avec tes futurs ennemis te compliquera encore plus la tâche. Il vaut t'apitoyer avec son pauvre frère malade, c'est tout à fait Serpentard alors que tu agis comme une Poufsouffle."

Je baisse la tête face à cette insulte. Je continue à croire que tout le monde n'est pas méchant mais bon, il a peut-être raison. Je verrais de toute façon le moment venu.

Le lendemain matin, Benjy vient à ma table.

\- "Tient j'ai reçu ça de maman. Il parait qu'Abby a bien aimé notre cadeau. Regarde la photo, elles sont mignonnes." Il s'en va, je regarde la photo où on voit Abby sur un balai pour enfant. C'est notre cadeau, il vole mais il reste tout près du sol. Il y a une deuxième photo d'Abby et Arwen qui soufflent leurs bougies d'anniversaire.

\- "Adorables" Je dis pour moi-même.

\- "C'est l'anniversaire de ta sœur?" Me demande Daphnée qui regardait la photo par-dessus mon épaule.

\- "Oui 3 ans déjà."

Je regarde la photo qui bouge, c'est dommage de n'être jamais là pour son anniversaire. Je lis la lettre de maman qui me demande comment je vais, si je ne suis pas trop stressée. La routine en soi. C'est bizarre dans aucune lettre, elle ne m'a parlé de Viktor mais je suis certaine qu'elle a demandé des nouvelles à mon parrain. Ce dernier a dut lui dire qu'il tenait tout le monde à l'écart. Daphnée est entrain de m'observer.

\- "Tu refais pousser tes cheveux?" Je souffle, elle ne va pas recommencer.

\- "Non"

\- "Mais…"

\- "J'ai du attendre un mois avant que tu acceptes de me les couper et j'ai dut écrire une lettre en russe pour que tu le fasses alors non, mes cheveux resteront comme ça." Après le bal, elle est revenue sur sa promesse et ne voulait pas me les couper. J'ai dut insister et vu qu'elle avait flashé sur un bulgare, elle a voulu que je lui écrive une lettre.

\- "Oui mais quand même."

\- "Il t'a répondu d'ailleurs ton Bulgare?"

\- "Non" Se renfrogne-t-elle.

\- "En même temps le russe et le bulgare ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil je pense."

\- "Dit plutôt que tu t'es plantée." Ma lettre devait être bonne, pas parfaite mais compréhensible enfin je pense.

\- "Ou il ne veut pas te rencontrer"

\- "Ça c'est impossible" Fait-elle en faisant un geste de la tête pour faire balancer ses cheveux.

En fin de journée, je me rends chez mon Maitre et je croisse Viktor prêt de la porte de la classe. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait par ici. Lui me fait un grand sourire et me dit.

\- "On se voit bientôt" Je vais lui répondre quand la voix de mon Maitre me rappelle à l'ordre.

\- "Potter entrez." J'entre et nous allons dans ses appartements.

\- "Maitre?" Ma marque brûle alors qu'il me lance un regard noir. J'ai été trop pressée. Je me mets à genoux. "Excusez-moi."

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre"

\- "Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi il était là." J'hoche la tête. "Il m'a demandé la permission de te courtiser." Je le regarde pour voir s'il me fait une blague, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre mais ça y ressemble. Mais non, il est sérieux et il continue. "Normalement il doit le demander à ton père mais vu que je suis ton Maitre, c'est à moi que revient cet honneur." Le ton utilisé ne reflète pas la même chose que les paroles. "J'ai accepté parce que je sais que ça va profondément embêter Karkaroff. Cependant, j'ai accepté qu'il te donne des cours de Russe et cela s'arrêtera là."

\- "Donc il ne va pas me courtiser?"

\- "Non, vous ne vous verrez qu'à la bibliothèque comme ça je suis certain que Madame Pince sera là pour vous surveiller." On ne se courtisera pas mais il y aura quand même un chaperon, c'est génial. En même qui courtise encore, les Sang-Purs mais ils sont une guerre en retard.

\- "Bien Maitre"

Je vais pouvoir parler à Krum enfin en Russe mais lui parler quand même. C'est plaisant et j'ai hâte. J'ai mon premier cours mercredi et je suis stressée. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous mais c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. La première fois qu'on c'est vu, on avait trop bu. La deuxième fois, on c'est fait interrompre par mon Maitre. Donc, c'est ce qui ressemble le plus à un rendez-vous. J'arrive et il est déjà là, je m'assieds à sa table.

\- **"** Bonjour" Je lui dis mais il me répond en russe.

\- **"Bonjour"** Le ton est donné.

\- "Directement?"

\- **"C'est le plus efficace."**

\- "J'ai vais vite être perdue."

\- **"Je t'aiderais. Comment vas-tu?"**

\- **"Je vais bien et toi?"**

Se fut en réalité très professionnel et lourd. Je n'ai pas encore assez de vocabulaire et je bute sur chaque phrase. Je préfère le français au russe, largement. Quand je parlais en français avec mes amis, ils n'avaient pas d'accent alors que Krum sont accent est de base.

\- **"Karkaroff n'était pas fâché?"**

\- **"Si, je suis un trophée pour lui donc ça lui passera."** Et c'est vrai que j'ai remarqué que son directeur le protège et le regarde comme une œuvre d'art. C'est limite flippant.

\- **"Tu voulais me "** courtiser"?" Je ne connais pas le mot en Russe.

\- **"Courtiser et oui. C'est déjà bien. C'est une peau de vache."**

\- **"Une quoi?"**

Je crois que je le comprendrais mieux si j'avais bu. C'est peut-être le principe de la Russie et de ces pays slaves. On boit pour parler et on se comprend mieux. Mais j'avoue que j'apprends plus qu'avec mes livres. Il me parle de son école qui est beaucoup plus stricte qu'ici. Ils apprennent donc à se battre et la magie noire. C'est comme une meute de loup, les plus forts ont tous les droits sur les plus faibles. Si tu n'es pas fort, tu trinques. Ça doit être horrible.

Le samedi Poudlard affronte Salem. Le matin alors que je sors des cachots, je vois mes parents, Abby, Sirius, Kira et Arwen. Abby me fonce dessus et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle porte les mêmes vêtements qu'on lui a transformés. Je m'approche de ma famille.

\- "Bonjour"

\- "Comment tu vas ma chérie?" Me demande maman en m'embrassant. "Pas trop inquiète?"

\- "Mon nom n'est pas encore sorti donc pour l'instant non. Et vous tout va bien?" Je demande en regardant tout le monde.

\- "Oui ta sœur avait le temps long et on ne l'a tenait plus." Me dit papa et effectivement elle a l'air en forme.

\- "Et quand elles sont ensemble c'est encore pire." Rajoute Kira, elle tient Arwen dans ses bras.

\- "Tes frères sont en formes? Demande Sirius

\- "Je ne les ai pas encore vus mais je suppose. Enfin apparemment les Américains ont une bonne défense."

\- "Chéri tu peux?" Demande maman à papa, cela sent la conversation.

\- "Aller vient Abby nous allons chercher tes frères."

\- "Oui!" Crie ma sœur en sautant dans les bras de notre père.

\- "On va marcher un peu ou tu as faim?" Fait maman gentiment.

\- "Je suppose que si ce n'est pas maintenant se sera après donc allons-y." Nous sortons dans le parc et maman dit.

\- "Severus m'a parlé de Viktor Krum est-ce que tu veux m'en parler?"

\- "C'est lui qui m'a embrassé à la Coupe du Monde et ce qu'à dit cette peste de journaliste est vrai. A part sur le fait que j'ai piqué Krum à Annie. Et pour le moment il me donne juste des cours de Russe." Cela ressemble à une excuse bidon alors que ce n'est que la vérité même si je voudrais autre chose. "Ce n'est pas une excuse ou un truc du genre. C'est vraiment des cours de russe."

\- "Il est gentil?" Je réfléchis oui il l'est même s'il est froid et mystérieux et fort avec du charisme.

\- "Oui enfin ce n'est pas le premier qualificatif que j'emploierai mais oui il l'est avec moi."

\- "Tu l'aimes?" On n'a pas passé assez de temps pour que je dise ça mais quand il est tout près de moi, j'ai des papillons dans le ventre.

\- "Pour l'instant avec le Tournoi c'est assez compliqué et après le tournoi et bien il repartira en Bulgarie et…"

\- "C'est loin, on a déjà une cette conversation, j'ai compris. Je te fais confiance et si tu l'apprécies alors je ne vois pas quoi redire." J'aime bien la nouvelle Lily qui me fait confiance.

\- "Surtout que le professeur Rogue veille c'est ça?"

\- "Ça me rassure c'est vrai. Rentrons, il faut que tu manges." Nous rentrons et nous allons dans la grande salle, je remarque que papa est à la table des Serpentards et qu'il entrain de parler avec Viktor.

\- "Pourquoi papa parle à Krum?"

\- "Je n'ai peut-être rien à redire mais ton père si."

\- "Non j'ai déjà assez la gêne comme ça." Je m'approche rapidement des hommes. "Papa?" Je l'interromps et il se tourne vers moi. J'ai un sourire forcé et il a le même quand il me demande.

\- "Chérie?"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Je fais tout pour paraitre calme et je vois que lui aussi fait tout pour le rester.

\- "J'explique à ton ami que je suis Auror et en quoi consiste mon métier et bien sûr vu mon niveau, j'ai le permis de tuer."

\- "Papa tu n'as pas le permis de tuer et tu es trop proche de la table des Serpentards, tu vas être contaminé." Il fusille une dernière fois Viktor avant de partir, je le regarde faire.

\- "J'aime bien ton père." Me dit Viktor et je manque d'éclaté de rire.

\- "Bipolaire" Je m'assieds avec mes amis alors que papa est avec mes frères, je soupire.

\- "Tes parents sont géniaux." Dit Blaise qui a dut tout entendre.

\- "Gênants tu veux dire."

\- "Comment se passe tes cours de langues?" Me demande Daphnée, vu sa tête, elle a fait exprès d'utiliser ses mots.

\- "N'appelle pas ça comme ça."

\- "D'accord alors?"

\- "Très professionnel justement."

\- "En même temps, la bibliothèque ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit." Je n'ai pas choisi.

\- "On peut trouver des bons endroits, j'ai testé." Intervient Blaise, je le regarde.

\- 'Avec Pince?" Je voulais savoir comment il avait réussi à passer outre sa surveillance mais il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- "C'était torride." Même si je sais qu'il plaisante, l'image est dans ma tête et c'est dégoutant.

\- "Erk!"

Après ce petit-déjeuner raté nous allons au stade. Il y a un léger soleil, cela va nous porter chance. Les filles sont vraiment intenables, elles courent partout avec leurs fanions. Arwen a bien grandit et ses cheveux sont maintenant plus long que ceux d'Abby. Ils sont noir et il lui arrive aux épaules.

\- "Elle a l'air en forme" Je dis à Kira.

\- "Ne m'en parle pas et à la maison, j'ai l'impression d'avoir deux enfants" En disant ça elle regarde Sirius qui est entrain de parler à Fred et George. Mais il a entendu.

\- "Hey!"

\- "Je t'aime" Lui dit-elle en faisant les yeux doux.

\- "Moi aussi." Il l'embrasse mais son regard est attiré sur le terrain. "Je crois que ça commence."

Effectivement les joueurs entrent et les capitaines se serrent les mains. Puis les joueurs s'envolent et les balles sont de sorties. La défense des américains est vraiment un mur. Rien ne passe aucune des actions n'arrivent à percé. Seulement la notre aussi est bonne.

\- "Il va falloir qu'une des deux équipes changent de tactique sinon, on va y rester des jours" Dit papa et Sirius approuve.

Sauf que l'équipe de Salem a déjà joué total défense contre Durmstrang et c'est leur façon de jouer alors il risque de ne pas changer. Je crois que Benjamin commence à s'énerver, il joue des coudes et arrive à se placer devant les buts, il lance le souafle et il marque. On crie de joie face à ce premier but. Les joueurs américains se concertent avant de repartir, ils deviennent offensifs en tout cas leurs batteurs le sont. Ils canardent Benjamin et les jumeaux se mettent à deux pour le protéger. Cependant Cawallader et Bradley prennent le relais et sans cognard, ils sont déjà plus libres de leurs mouvements. Ils jouent bien ensemble et ils marquent. Cette tactique marche plutôt bien car l'écart se creuse alors que les américains focus Benjamin qui ne peut faire aucun mouvement. Je ne comprends pas bien leur stratégie, c'est stupide. En attendant nous en sommes à 180 à 20 quand Harry commence à bouger mais il a à peine amorcé une trajectoire qu'il se reçoit les deux cognards sur lui, un au bras et l'autre à l'estomac. Il tombe de son balai et fait une chute de plusieurs mètres. J'ai un haut le cœur quand on entend qu'il atteint le sol de sable. Maman se lève et insulte les batteurs, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. L'attrapeur américain en profite mais il est stupide, il se saisit du vif et nous gagnons quand même 180 à 170. Je descends la première avec mon père. Harry est sur une civière, il est inconscient, nous le suivons à l'infirmerie. Nous devons attendre dehors que Poppy le soigne. Puis nous pouvons entrer.

\- "Il a eut son bras gauche cassé et plusieurs côtes mais demain il n'y paraitra plus." Nous explique-t-elle. Papa s'approche du lit. "Miss Potter, je peux vous voir?"

\- "J'arrive." Je la suis vers son bureau.

\- "Est-ce que vous allez bien?" Je suis étonnée par la question, je me sens parfaitement bien.

\- "Oui pourquoi?"

\- "J'ai appris que vous aviez eu une retenue avec le professeur Chourave et vous n'êtes pas venue." Elle a dut savoir que mon Maitre était en colère et elle a réussi à faire les déductions.

\- "J'allais bien."

\- "Vous n'avez pas à subir tout ça seule." Elle pose sa main sur la mienne puis elle regarde mes parents. "Vous devriez leur en parler." Ils ne comprendraient pas et pour l'instant, tout va si bien avec maman.

\- "Non pas maintenant."

\- "Vous êtes une jeune fille bien courageuse et ils seront fiers de vous." J'en doute fortement.

\- "Merci" Je retourne près de mes parents et maman s'emporte.

\- "C'est un sport de sauvage, je l'ai toujours dit. Mon pauvre petit Harry." Dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sirius arrive, il se met à côté de moi. "J'en ai assez de venir ici, sans vous vexer Poppy." Mais l'infirmière lui fait un sourire de compréhension.

\- "Je comprends" Kira arrive avec Benjamin et les deux petites.

\- "Je vais retourner avec les filles si vous voulez rester avec lui."

\- "Ça ne te dérange pas?" Demande maman.

\- "Pour une fois que c'est nous qui les gardons. Embrassez-le pour nous."

\- "Promis et merci." Maman s'approche d'Abby. "Tu seras gentille ma puce."

\- "Je veux rester à Poudlard." Boude-t-elle dans les bras de Benjamin.

\- "Nous reviendrons pour voir Charlie"

\- "Oui Carlie!" Crie-t-elle, je m'approche d'elle et je lui fais un gros bisou.

\- "Sois sage petit putois." Sirius la prend des bras de Benjy et elle fait avec sa petite main.

\- "voir Carlie" 'voir Ry, 'voir Jyjy." Ils partent et nous restons en famille.

\- "Ces américains quel bande d'anti-joueur." Râle Benjamin en regardant notre frère.

\- "Tu râles car tu n'as pas put jouer"

\- "Oui aussi mais ils sont débiles, on avait plus d'attrapeur, il aurait mit deux buts, ils gagnaient."

\- "Ils étaient stressés vous leur avez mit une belle pression." Commente notre père.

\- _"Tu ne devais pas parler aux parents de tu sais quoi?"_

\- " _Oui._ Ils se tournent vers nos parents "Papa, maman, je peux vous parler un peu plus loin?" Ils regardent leur fils couché et on voit qu'ils n'ont pas envie de bouger.

\- "Je reste avec lui."

Je prends la main de mon frère, il n'a vraiment pas de chance mais grâce à la magie, demain il ira bien. Si Ashley aurait eut cette chance peut-être qu'elle serait toujours là. J'entends la voix de nos parents, je me demande si mon Maitre leur a parlé de la non-transformation d'Harry. De toute façon je ne leur en parlerai pas c'est à mon frère de le faire. Ils reviennent.

\- "On va rester avec lui, vous pouvez sortir d'ici." Elle nous embrasse.

\- "Fêtez votre victoire" Rajoute notre père en nous prenant dans ses bras.

\- "Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?" Je demande à Benjamin alors que nous sortons.

\- "Que pour l'instant, on ne dit rien."

\- "Ok." Je le regarde, il est crasseux et il dégage une odeur de musc. "Tu ferrais bien de prendre une douche car là tu ressembles vraiment à ton Animagus."

\- "Et c'est la rousse qui me dit ça."

\- "Ta maman est rousse, ta petite amie est rousse et ton meilleur ami aussi alors" Je lui fais remarqué.

\- "Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est juste mon amie."

\- "Ok mais ils sont roux"

Le samedi suivant, tout le monde est en forme pour le combat sur un terrain arctique. C'est le nom de l'arène en tout cas. Même si le soleil brille l'ambiance est refroidie par la glace et la neige présente sur le terrain. Les adversaires entrent sous les commentaires de Ludo comme chaque fois bien que je préfère me concentré sur le match plutôt que sur ses bêtises.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Boris a l'air dans son élément alors que Roger, lui grelote à peine le pied mit dans l'arène. Boris marche lentement semblant profiter alors que Roger c'est vite mis à courir. Et au milieu se trouve un lac gelé. Roger l'analyse en vitesse car il est le premier à arriver au centre. Mais alors qu'il a la tête baissée, il se reçoit un sort d'une puissante assez impressionnante qui le fait valsé et sa baguette aussi. Il se relève et il voit que son arme se trouve sur l'eau gelé. Il décide de courir pour la récupérer et Boris semble le laisser faire et le regarde. Cela semble fair-play. En même temps si cette brute met un pied sur la glace, il risque de la briser. Même pour Roger je trouve ça dangereux, je retiens mon souffle pour lui. Roger récupère sa baguette se met en position de défense et recule doucement. Boris a alors un sourire clairement sadique et lance un sort non pas sur Roger mais sur ses pieds. Le sort percute la glace qui craque. Davies écarquille les yeux et essaye de reculer mais il tombe dans l'eau. Boris est déclaré vainqueur et alors qu'on sort le pauvre Davies, le russe prend de l'eau froide et se mouille le visage.

\- "Ça être bonne température" Dit-il d'une voix rauque avec un énorme accent avant d'éclater de rire. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler et vu le plusieurs qu'il semble prendre à voir Roger trembler, je comprends mieux son surnom.

Le soir il porte sa baguette à la coupe et son nom brille comme ses prédécesseurs. Les deux noms suivants sortent et mon souffle se coupe. Il est là mon nom et à côté celui d'Emma Daumas. Elle me regarde avec son air hautain, ce n'est pas la pire, je pense même que c'est le meilleur choix. Je ne cille pas les yeux alors qu'elle me fixe toujours, Fleur lui parle. On a perdu deux combats et Cédric a gagné le sien. Si je perds il sera le seul pour le deuxième round. Il faut que je gagne, je peux gagner.

Sauf qu'apparemment après les deux défaites de notre école, personne ne pense que je peux gagner. Ni les élèves, ni les professeurs et surtout pas les étrangers. Bien sûr il y a les exceptions comme mes frères, mon Maitre, maitre Belicail et mes deux meilleurs amis mais ça s'arrête là. Les français que je croise n'ont qu'une réplique en bouche c'est que le bébé va aller pleurer chez sa maman. Sérieusement, ils ont quel âge? D'accord, je suis la plus jeune mais quand même. J'ai tellement envie de la fracasser avec toute ma magie.

\- "On reprend le plan qui est?" Me redemande mon Maitre pour la troisième fois.

\- "Je n'utilise que la magie, pas mes poings, ni ma force renforcée. J'en fais le moins possible pour garder l'effet de surprise" Je récite pour la troisième fois également.

\- "Exactement" Dit-il fièrement.

\- "Mais ils ne me prennent déjà pas aux sérieux. Ils se moquent de moi."

\- "Laisse-les faire, c'est ton meilleur atout."

Mon meilleur atout c'est de passé pour une conne, c'est génial. J'ai participé pour qu'on me respecte et pas qu'on me traite comme une moins que rien. C'est sous les quolibets que je me dirige vers le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Je remarque que certains élèves de Poudlard portent des badges mais à chaque fois que je veux les regarder soit Daphnée ou Blaise me parle. J'arrive au cours et mes frères parlent avec Hagrid. Je m'assieds dans l'herbe avec les autres. Il y a un tableau avec des images d'araignée de différentes couleurs. On va avoir droit à un cours théorique. Mes frères s'asseyent à côté de moi.

\- "Ça va?" Me demande Harry semblant soucieux de ma réponse.

\- "Oui et vous?" Ils se regardent.

\- "Tu n'as pas encore vu?" Me demande Benjy et son regard est attiré par Blaise qui fait des signes dans mon dos.

\- "Quoi?" C'est quoi ce cinéma.

\- "Les badges"

\- "Non mes amis m'ont empêché de les voir pourquoi?"

\- "Regarde."

Il me tend un badge où on peut lire, Cédric le Champion de Poudlard. C'est gentil pour moi et également pour les deux autres. Et puis je m'en moque.

\- "Ça va?" Me redemande Harry. Il pensait que j'allais faire une crise.

\- "Tu croyais quoi que j'allais m'énerver pour ça?"

\- "Pot de fleur pour un A." Intervient Blaise, je me tourne vers lui.

\- "Tu va t'en remettre?"

\- "Non." Rigole-t-il, je veux le taper avec mon livre quand Hagrid commence à parler.

\- "Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des araignées. Se sont des créatures méconnue." Je soupire et ça recommence.

\- "Il dit ça à chaque fois non?" Je dis à mes frères.

\- "Oui"

\- "Vous allez vous mettre par trois et rédiger une petit présentation sur une sorte." Je me tourne vers mes amis.

\- "Ça vous dérange si?" Je montre mes frères.

\- "Va je te donne ma bénédiction" Fait Blaise solennellement alors qu'il part se mettre avec Drago.

\- "Alors de quoi on parle?" Demande Benjamin alors qu'on c'est mis à l'écart. Je regarde le livre avec toutes les images d'araignées.

\- "Elle est moche et venimeuse, celle-là aussi, aussi. Ah et celle-là, à non, elle aussi."

\- "Tu cherches une belle et gentille?" Demande Harry, au mieux une qui n'est pas trop moche ou avec un style.

\- "Oui"

\- "Pour Hagrid elles le sont toutes" Fait remarqué Benjy.

\- "Vous êtes vraiment ami avec lui?"

\- "On prend celle-là." Fait Harry sans répondre à ma question. "Il est dit qu'elle vit dans les forêts, elle peut mesurer jusque 2 mètres, elle a des couleurs différents. Mauve pour toxique, vert pour paralysante, bleu pour hallucinogène et orange pour végétarienne."

\- "Vous avez choisis Gypsie, c'est ma préférée." Commente Hagrid en passant derrière nous.

\- "Sérieusement?" Je fais mais il est déjà partit.

\- "Il est dit que la couleur se trouve sur son abdomen et que souvent il est trop tard quand on le voit. Parce qu'il faut qu'elle se dresse pour le voir et qu'elle se dresse juste pour attaquer." Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, je suis concentrée sur une tête rousse qui est pâle comme la mort.

\- "Regarde ton copain, il va tomber dans les pommes." Je dis à Benjy en montrant Ronald. Il le regarde puis soupire.

\- "Lâche-le un peu."

\- "Il a un badge?"

\- "Oui" Donc je ne le lâche pas.

\- "Hey Ronald, Hagrid nous a dit qu'on allait devoir s'occuper d'une araignée pendant une semaine." Il devient vert et porte une main à sa bouche.

\- "Il va vomir."

\- "Vous pouvez arrêter de vous cherche, c'est mon meilleur ami et tu es ma sœur. Tu arrives à t'entendre avec Neville alors pourquoi pas avec Ron?" Parce que Neville n'était pas une cause perdue. "Je suis même prêt à faire un effort pour Zabini" ça c'est nouveau et c'est appréciable par contre, c'est un mauvais début que de l'appeler par son nom.

\- "Blaise"

\- "Comment s'appelle mon meilleur ami?"

\- "Ronald."

\- "Ron" Rectifie-t-il alors que c'est moi qui ai raison.

\- "Ce n'est pas son nom complet. Mais ok, je fais un effort, s'il fait un effort aussi"

\- "Merlin merci, on peut travailler?" S'impatiente Harry.

\- "Revenons à Gipsy." Je fais en regardant les images.

Au moins dans ce cours, je peux faire ce que je veux, déjà je suis avec mes frères mais en plus mon Maitre n'en a rien à faire de ce cours. Je peux me détendre, dire des bêtises mais maintenant je ne peux plus ennuyer Ronald, c'est dommage. Il y a tellement de façon de s'amuser et surtout que ce n'est pas Hagrid qui va raccuser parce déjà il adore mes frères et il est presque tout le temps à côté de la plaque.

Après le repas, je dois finir un devoir pour mon Maitre, c'est donc seule que je quitte la grande salle. Sauf quand sortant, je tombe sur Annie qui est avec des françaises dont ma future adversaire.

\- "Bonjour Charlie, toujours pas abandonné pourtant toute ton école pense que tu vas perdre." Dit mielleusement Emma. "Tu ferrais mieux d'aller pleurer chez ta maman et ton papa. Tu sais les ringards que tu embrasses comme la petite fille que tu es. Tu as même besoin de ton père pour parler à ton copain. Oups, vous ne sortez pas ensemble. Tu aimerais mais le Bulgare préfère les femmes, encore hier il était dans la réserve avec mon amie. Il est fort et puissant, un vrai délice, il parait." Ne pas répliquer sinon j'aurai des ennuis.

\- "Elle sait qu'elle va perdre, elle ne s'entraine même pas." Rajoute Annie, ma baguette me démange alors que ma marque se réveille et que mon Maitre passe à côté de nous.

\- "Miss Potter" Sermonne-t-il en passant sans s'arrêter.

\- "Même notre directeur la déteste et ses parents aussi." Se moque Annie avant de partir en riant avec ses nouvelles amies. Il lui faut bien ça puisqu'elle est devenue la pestiférer de Serpentard. J'avance vers les cachots quand on m'arrête une seconde fois. C'est Krum.

\- "Charlie, tu veux aller à bibliothèque?" Les paroles d'Emma me reviennent en tête, je sais qu'elle a dit ça pour me déstabiliser mais pour le peu que j'en sais, ça pourrait être vrai.

\- "Non" J'avance et il me retient par le bras.

\- "Attend qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Je me dégage et je lui fais face.

\- "Je suis quoi pour toi? Un jouet, un divertissement?" Il est surpris par mon ton.

\- "Non" Son visage se ferme.

\- "Alors quoi? Tu te tapes des françaises et des américaines et je suis une idiote, laisse tomber."

\- "Tu n'es pas une idiote. J'aimerai te parler mais pas ici." Et moi je n'ai plus envie de lui parler.

\- "Plus tard, j'ai besoin de respirer."

Je vais dehors pour justement respirer. Je ne sais plus quoi penser et je crois que je ne devrais plus y penser jusqu'à la fin du tournoi. Il me déconcentre et je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Alors que je jette des cailloux dans le lac, deux têtes rousses arrivent.

\- "Salut petit serpent" Font les frères de Ronald.

\- "Ça faisait longtemps. Comment vous allez?"

\- "Mais parfaitement mais nous devons te parler." Je soupire c'est le jour.

\- "Vous aussi" Je marmonne, ils se regardent.

\- "Il faut faire la queue?"

\- "Non, allez-y."

\- "Tu as sans doute remarqué les badges assez débiles." Est-ce que se sont leurs créations.

\- "Oui c'est de vous?"

\- "Non ce n'est pas notre style." S'offusque Fred. "Par contre là où nous voulons en venir est que l'idée en soi n'est pas mauvaise." Se foutre de moi ouvertement, j'adore l'idée moi aussi.

\- "Nous parlons de supporter notre école." Rajoute George voyant que je suis septique.

\- "En faisant des badges?"

\- "Ou plus. Des capes, des fanions, des posters, des chapeaux, des trucs lumineux, des articles dérivés en sommes."

\- "De Cédric?"

\- "Non, de vous quatre. Nous pensons que même si Katie et l'autre Davies ont perdus, ils méritent d'avoir leurs produits. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" Je pense que c'est une bonne idée par contre, je n'ai pas trop envie de voir ma tête partout.

\- "Oui ça peut être bien, c'est à voir."

\- "Nous en avons parlé à Benjamin qui a dit de t'en parler avant." Je trouve que Benjy a bien réagit pour une fois.

\- "Ce que nous faisons et il veut bien nous aider et Harry aussi."

\- "Si je peux aider alors pas de problème pour moi."

\- "On va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide si nous voulons être prêt pour ton match. Se sera le boom de notre idée." S'emporte Fred, il se voit déjà en haut de la fiche.

\- "Ou le fiasco si je me plante"

\- "Oui gagne se sera mieux." Commente George. Benjy arrive à ce moment-là

\- "Ah vous êtes là. Alors tu en penses quoi?"

\- "A voir" Je dis simplement, l'idée est là maintenant il faut la mettre en place.

\- "Il va juste nous falloir une pièce pour stocker, créer et penser." Font les frères et mon frère me regarde.

\- "Le septième?" oui c'est une bonne pièce mais c'est notre pièce. Je n'aime pas partager.

\- "Si tu leurs fais confiance."

\- "Il y a quoi au septième?" Demandent-ils le regard brillant. Nous allons chercher Harry et nous les conduisons à notre pièce, qui pour l'occasion c'est transformé avec une grande table en bois avec des chaises, des mannequins, du tissus, une machine à coudre, des armoires, des étagères vides …

\- "Whouah c'est génial." Font-ils en visitant la pièce.

\- "Mais même à cinq on va être limite niveau temps." Se rend compte Ben. "Je pourrais demander à Ron."

\- "Et moi à Neville et Hermione et invite Blaise et Daphnée, ça devrait le faire." Rajoute Harry, déjà les jumeaux savent pour notre pièce et là c'est encore plus de monde. J'aime mes amis mais ici c'était notre secret, mon dernier secret.

\- "Ça fait beaucoup de monde dans notre salle à nous."

\- "Se sont nos meilleurs amis non?" Il marque un point et eux, ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger

\- "Oui"

\- "Un pour tous et tout pour toi." Dirent mes frères et je suis touchée qu'ils fassent ça pour moi. Mais je trouve que notre équipe de Quidditch mérite aussi, ses produits.

\- "Non l'équipe de Quidditch mérite son heure de gloire aussi."

\- "Alors au travail!" Font les jumeaux.

* * *

 **Les jumeaux font leur réapparition avec une bonne idée je trouve**

 **Lily a changé et Benjamin aussi d'où le titre (référence à Pokémon vu qu'on en parle pas du tout pour le moment)**

 **J'adore Boris, il est aussi sadique que moi quand j'écris une fic**

 **Aiden est un peu flippant avec un petit air de petit Rogue.  
**

 **Emma est une peste comme Annie sauf que elle va se retrouver dans une arène avec Charlie**

 **Krum veut courtiser mais il est totalement bipolaire**

 **Severus adore embêter Karkaroff**

 **Blaise est un Don Juan mais j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas imaginer avec Pince, car j'ai eu envie de vomir. Mais il plaisantait vraiment, je vous rassure.**

 **Daphnée est une fashion victim**

 **Harry s'en ramasse encore plein la figure**

 **Petit teasing: L'arène de Charlie sera l'arène Forêt, c'est gentil une forêt sauf quand c'est Hagrid qui est en charge de la rendre plus vivante. XD**

 **A bientôt**


	32. Premier combat pour Charlie

**Petit hors sujet pour commencer. J'ai encore eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur qui ne m'a pas effacé un chapitre mais deux avant de me dire, j'en ai marre, je m'éteins à tout jamais. J'ai essayé un Reparo comme vous vous en doutez mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Donc j'ai été cherché un nouvel ordinateur et dans ma malchance, j'en ai eu un génial à un prix encore plus génial. Donc voilà ma vie et le pourquoi de ce chapitre qui a été un peu plus long à sortir.**

* * *

 **Champions:**

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

 **Qualifiés pour le deuxième round:**

Viktor Krum

Fleur Delacour

Boris Boromir

Cédric Diggory

 **Éliminés:**

Katie Bell

Milo Ruiz

Orlando Hudson

Roger Davies

 **Match de Quidditch:**

Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons: 200 - 160

Salem contre Durmstrang: 160 – 10

Poudlard contre Salem: 180 - 170

* * *

 **Chapitre 32: Premier combat pour Charlie**

\- "C'est débile" Fait Ron

\- "Non c'est toi le débile." Réplique Blaise.

Nous sommes tous dans la Salle sur Demande, depuis une heure, les discussions n'aboutissent à rien. Je suis la tête entre les mains à écouter les âneries des garçons à gauche et de l'autres côté, les filles ce n'est guère mieux.

\- "Ce vert." Montre Hermione sur une feuille, Daphnée fait la moue.

\- "Ce n'est pas du vert, ça c'est vert." Elle montre un vert qui ressemble à l'autre.

\- "Ce sort tiendra un mois alors que le mien dure jusqu'à ce que le vêtement soit détruit par l'usure ou autre chose." Se chamaille gentiment les jumeaux. J'ai la tête comme un sceau. Je regarde mes frères qui sont spectateurs comme moi. On a essayé de gérer le groupe au début mais on a vite abandonné. Enfin si, chacun avait sa tâche et puis on a perdu le fil.

\- "C'était l'idée de qui déjà?" Me demande Benjy en mangeant un gâteau.

\- "La tienne"

\- "Ah oui"

\- _"Vous avez lu le journal récemment?"_ Demande Harry et moi, j'ai arrêté depuis les âneries qu'ils ont colportés.

\- _"Non pourquoi?"_ Ben fait non également de la tête.

\- _"Il n'y a rien justement sur Voldemort. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'il ne fasse pas parler de lui. Il est en vie."_ Contrairement à ce que veut faire croire Fudge. Voldemort rentre dans son jeu.

\- _"Il veut peut-être justement jouer le jeu du Ministère. Il peut se préparer à tout parce que de toute façon le Ministre de fait rien et ne veut rien savoir."_ Fudge pourrait se préparer aussi à un retour puissant mais il préfère préparer des bals. Il s'en mordra les doigts cependant le problème c'est que tout le monde va en subir les conséquences.

\- _"Oui et quand il attaquera se sera trop tard."_ Dit Benjamin comme à un prolongement de mes idées. Je regarde ma montre.

\- "Bon il faut que j'y aille." Ce qui attire l'attention de tout le monde.

\- "Où?" Me demande Fred.

\- "Verpey va nous expliquer sur quelle arène nous sommes tombés." Je me réjouis de savoir de quelle manière je vais souffrir. Ce sont les sorciers qui votes et ils ne m'aiment pas depuis que la presse me dénigre. Enfin, avant il s'en foutait de moi.

\- "Ok bonne chance"

Je descends les escaliers et je les retrouve dans le hall. Verpey est tout guilleret alors qu'Emma a toujours son air hautain. Il nous emmène dans une classe vide, je m'assieds à un banc et la française fait pareil alors que Verpey s'assied sans respect sur le bureau. On dirait un gamin qui a un secret qu'il peut enfin révéler.

\- "Je suis certain que vous êtes excitée à l'idée de savoir quelle arène vous allez avoir la chance de voir." Il voulait surement avoir une réaction mais c'est raté. "Et bien, les lecteurs ont choisi l'arène forêt." Une forêt c'est bien et en même temps ça peut cacher beaucoup de chose.

\- 'C'est tout? Une forêt." Elle n'a jamais dû lire le petit chaperon rouge, elle.

\- "Et bien le Garde-Chasse a été chargé d'amener quelques animaux intéressant." Voilà c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. En plus c'est Hagrid qui est chargé de la remplir et intéressant pour lui, veut dire mortel pour nous.

\- "Pouvons-nous y aller?" Demande poliment la française qui s'est déjà levée.

\- "Bien sûr, bonne chance mesdemoiselles"

Je sors de là et je vois Emma qui parle avec sa directrice. Elles me regardent puis partent plus loin. Je me dirige chez mon Maitre, il me fait entrer dans ses appartements où se trouve maitre Belicail. On se salue et il m'invite à me relever.

\- "Alors apprentie?" Me demande mon Maitre, je suis certain qu'à l'intérieur il est impatient. Son visage n'exprime que rarement des émotions, c'est troublant. Je me demande s'il a toujours été comme ça. Je veux dire, Ashley était clairement une femme expressive et pleine de vie. Ils sont tellement différents. Mais je m'égare.

\- "Arène forêt." Il regarde son ami.

\- "C'était donc pour ça qu'Hagrid semblait si joyeux."

\- "Il est chargé de trouver des animaux intéressants." J'accentue bien le dernier mot.

\- "As-tu un plan?" Me demande maitre Belicail.

\- "Et bien puisque je ne dois pas montrer mes talents de combats et que tout le monde sait que je suis un Animagus. J'ai pensé que je pourrais utiliser mon renard pour éviter la confrontation avec les animaux."

\- "Sais-tu communiquer avec eux?" Me demande-t-il et effectivement j'ai essayé de communiquer avec Scofield, sous ma forme de renard mais il a eu peur et je n'ai rien entendu.

\- "J'ai essayé avec mon chat mais ça ne fonctionne pas."

\- "Ton chat n'est pas un animal magique." M'explique mon Maitre. "Il est possible que cela fonctionne avec eux. Mais ton idée est bonne." Pour un plan fait en trente secondes, ce n'est pas mal.

\- "Merci Maitre"

\- "Demain je t'interrogerai sur la potion de désillusion en russe. J'espère que tu l'as déjà traduite car tu me la réciteras." J'évite de faire une grimace face à cette annonce et je réponds respectueusement.

\- "Oui Maitre".

\- "Tu peux disposer"

\- "Au revoir Maitre, maitre Belicail."

\- "Apprentie"

Je suis embêtée, je n'ai traduit que la moitié. Il m'a donné ce livre en russe et je dois le comprendre. C'est long parce que je dois chercher les nouveaux mots dans le dictionnaire. Et en plus, c'est sur les potions alors c'est plein de noms bizarres. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je vais vite manger et puis je retourne dans ma salle commune. Je croise mes amis sur le chemin.

\- "Tu viens manger?" Me demande Blaise.

\- "Je viens d'y aller, il faut que je termine un devoir" Ils ont l'habitude maintenant que je les lâche pour un devoir.

\- "Ok et l'arène alors?"

\- "Forêt" Je dis simplement.

\- "ça aurait pu être pire." Effectivement mais elle ne m'emballe pas quand même.

\- "Bon appétit"

Je m'installe à une table et je suis rejoint par Théo. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus travaillé avec lui. Il a grandi et son visage c'est affiné. Il a un air clairement aristocratique mais il devrait sourire, il serait plus beau. Il ne se mêle pas à la vie de la maison, il vit sa vie. Parfois on en oublierait même sa présence. Il ne participe pas au cours et pourtant, il est dans les meilleurs élèves.

\- "Tu vas bien?" Je lui demande.

\- "C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander." Je sors mon livre que je pose sur la table avant de prendre mon dictionnaire.

\- "Je vais bien, j'irais encore mieux après samedi."

\- "Le russe hein?" Me dit-il en regardant mon dico. Je ne vais pas dire que c'est pour le plaisir car j'ai peur de ne pas être crédible.

\- "Oui il y a des livres intéressants qui ne sont pas traduit." Pas certain que ce soit plus crédible parce qu'il me regarde fixement.

\- "Tu te donnes beaucoup de mal depuis quelques temps." Finit-il par dire, lui aussi à remarquer.

\- "Et toi depuis le début." Il hausse les épaules sans se valoriser.

\- "On fait ce qu'on doit."

On fait ce qu'on doit, c'est bien vrai. En arrivant à Poudlard, je ne pensais pas que je lirais du russe. Je pensais que je m'amuserai chaque jour à faire des farces avec mes frères. Mais j'ai fait un choix et j'espère qu'il me servira quand même. Mes amis reviennent alors que je viens de terminer la traduction.

\- "Tu viens Charlie, on fait une partie de Poker Sorcier." M'invite Daphnée, je vois qu'il y a déjà Drago, Blaise, sa copine du moment, Vincent et Gregory.

\- "Vous pouvez jouer sans moi"

\- "Non il nous manque deux personnes." Ce qui est débile car c'est par pair et donc ils sont assez. "Vous venez tous les deux." Elle tire Théo par le bras qui finalement soupire et abdique. Elle me lance un regard de chien battu. "Allez!" Je regarde ma feuille, j'ai bien le droit à une pause après ce travail.

\- "Ok"

Je me lèverais tôt et j'étudierais avant d'aller en cours. Nous avons joué jusque 23 heures et puis nous avons été au lit. Je m'endors facilement et quand je me réveille, il faut chaud. Je me lève de mon lit, je suis dans une forêt. J'avance dans la terre puis il y a du carrelage. J'entends des voix, j'approche, il y a des hommes encapuchonnés dans une grande salle.

\- "Joue encore, amuse-toi tu l'as bien mérité." Fait une voix avec amusement. Je la reconnais, c'est Voldemort.

Un des hommes lève sa baguette et c'est là que je vois une silhouette par terre, une femme, elle se tord maintenant de douleur, les yeux révulsés, un son rauque sort de sa bouche puis elle devient inerte. Voldemort tourne autour du corps puis s'arrête devant la silhouette.

\- "Tu mets si fidèle, mon serviteur." Le ton est si cajoleur qu'il me donne la nausée.

Je me réveille en sursaut, la nausée toujours en bord des lèvres. Je me lève en vitesse et je cours vers les toilettes. Je vomis mon repas, puis je m'appuie contre le mur froid. C'était quoi ce cauchemar? Ça doit être le stress du Tournoi, oui c'est sans doute ça. Et puis on a parlé de Voldemort alors j'ai dut tout mélanger, oui c'est ça. C'est fou comme dans un rêve tu peux passer d'une forêt à une salle sans trouver à redire. C'était donc bien un rêve et puis qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? Je me rafraichis puis je pars dans mon lit. Je me tourne et retourne avant d'arriver à m'endormir.

\- "Charlie réveille-toi on est à la bourre" Me réveille une voix alors que je suis loin.

\- "Quoi?" Je marmonne mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. C'est un de ses matins, où ton lit semble avoir des pouvoirs magiques pour être si confortable et accueillant.

\- "On est en retard" Là j'ai parfaitement entendu Daphnée et j'ai compris. Je me redresse d'un coup.

\- "Non!" Je la vois qui met ses chaussures tout en brossant ses dents.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive tout le temps"

Je me lève en vitesse et je m'habille aussi vite. Nous courons dans les couloirs et nous arrivons en sortilège avec cinq minutes de retard. Je toque à la porte et notre petit professeur vient nous ouvrir.

\- "Miss Potter et Miss Greengrass."

\- "Excusez-nous professeur" Je m'excuse pour nous deux, vu que mon amie est en train de se lisser les cheveux avec ses mains.

\- "Bien Miss Potter, comme c'est la première fois, je laisse passer. Miss Greengrass par contre vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours et dix points en moins pour Serpentard." Il nous laisse passer je vais poser mes affaires à côté de Blaise et je m'assieds.

\- "Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas réveillé?" Je lui chuchote.

\- "D'habitude tu es toujours partie avant que je me lève. J'ai pensé que tu étais déjà dehors."

J'aurais dû l'être mais je ne l'étais pas. Daphnée a l'air d'être déjà passé à autre chose, elle en a de la chance. Au moins même avec notre retard, j'ai réussi à récupérer les points perdus en Sortilège et en Arithmancie. Avant le repas je décide d'aller trouver mon Maitre, autant que je lui dise avant qu'il ne l'apprenne. J'attends devant la porte car sa classe n'est pas finie. Je suis appuyée contre le mur en passant à la manière dont je vais lui dire. Il va surement dire que c'est un manque de respect pour les professeurs. Que je ne suis plus une enfant que je devrais savoir me lever. Je soupire alors que ses élèves de première année sortent, le visage blême. Quand ils sont tous dehors je rentre. Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur, il marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante en rangeant des parchemins sur son bureau. Il lève la tête vers moi et il fronce les yeux.

\- "Ferme la porte!" Je me fais et je me mets à genoux. "Bonjour apprentie." Sa voix claque et il attend de savoir la raison de ma présence pour voir s'il doit rester fâcher ou non.

\- "Bonjour Maitre."

\- "Je ne t'attendais pas maintenant." Sous-entendu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme bêtise.

\- "J'ai eu un souci pour me lever et j'étais en retard pour le cours du professeur Flitwick."

\- "Quel a été sa sanction?" Il est calme, le problème avec lui c'est que c'est souvent le calme avant la tempête.

\- "Dix points en moins pour la maison mais j'en ai fait gagner 15." Je rajoute vite pour que ça passe mieux.

\- "Tu iras courir ce soir après notre cours."

\- "Oui Maitre" J'espère qu'il en reste là mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- "As-tu au moins une excuse?"

\- "Non Maitre, je ne me suis juste pas réveillée."

\- "Nous en reparlons ce soir. Tu peux disposer."

\- "Oui Maitre" ça aurait pu être pire, le problème est qu'il va avoir la journée pour trouver une sanction.

De mon côté, le reste de la journée se passa normalement et après le cours de Défense, je retourne chez mon Maitre. J'ai juste eu le temps de relire mon travail pendant le temps de midi et j'ai peur de ne pas tout connaitre. Il me fait mettre devant son bureau.

\- "Commence à réciter."

\- "En russe ou en anglais Maitre?" Déjà qu'en anglais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout reconnu alors en russe, ça va être la galère. J'ai mes feuilles devant moi.

\- "Commence par l'anglais et sans note." Me dit-il, je lis vite tout en rangeant mes feuilles le plus lentement possible. Je me redresse. Il est devant moi, il me regarde.

\- "Ingrédients: pierre de soleil, sang de salamandre, œuf de Luprins et pissenlits. Préparation: commencer à froid. Réduire en poudre la pierre de soleil et hacher les pissenlits. Mettre les pissenlits dans l'eau froide et porter à ébullition. Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles et deux fois dans l'autre sens. Laisser poser pendant cinq minutes. Séparer le blanc du vert de l'œuf. Mettre le vert dans la préparation. Mélanger jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne bleu et y ajouter la pierre de soleil en poudre. La potion devrait alors devenir Violette." Il ne commente pas mais il ne semble pas emballé.

\- "En russe." Je le répète en russe même si je suis plus hésitante et que je dois avoir un accent horrible. Je suis censé le comprendre à l'écrit, pas le parler. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me faire parler, mal en plus.

\- "Que ce soit en russe ou en anglais ta potion ne sera pas violette. Et pourquoi?" Je réfléchis à un piège, à une subtilité mais je ne vois pas.

\- "Je ne sais pas Maitre"

\- "Parce que tu as oublié une étape. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu n'avais pas utilisé le sang de salamandre. Il faut le mélanger au blanc de l'œuf et le mettre avant la pierre de soleil." Si je l'avais relu, je l'aurai vu.

\- "Prends la page suivante et tu me traduis en anglais en lisant à voix haute." Je prends mon livre et je regarde la potion suivante qui une potion calmante. Seulement je n'ai pas été plus loin.

\- "Je ne l'ai pas préparé"

\- "Je ne te l'ai pas demandé mais maintenant si. Je t'écoute." Je la regarde en vitesse mais dès les premières lignes, il y a des mots que je ne comprends pas.

\- "Il y a trop de termes techniques."

\- "Tu veux un livre d'images comme les enfants?" Se moque-t-il mais je comprends mieux où il veut en venir, elle est là ma punition.

\- "Non Maitre"

\- "Alors tu lis et tu mets tes doigts sur la table." Il va chercher sa canne, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Malgré tout, je mets mes doigts sur le bureau. "Commence."

\- "Ingrédients: 3 yeux de…" Je bloque déjà mais il ne semble pas surpris et me donne un premier coup. Je serre les dents.

\- "Lézard" Me dit-il.

\- "3 yeux de lézard, queue de souris, pétale de rose, huile de…" Un coup.

\- "Miel"

\- "Huile de miel et eau de …" C'est rageant car c'est comme à un contrôle oral, tu rages quand tu ne connais pas la réponse. Sauf que là, en plus il y a la douleur.

\- "Montagne. Répète tous les ingrédients." Je le fais. "Ensuite."

\- "Préparation. Couper la queue de souris en morceaux d'un centimètre. Faire bouillir l'eau de montagne et y mettre les morceaux. Écraser les yeux de lézard et les plonger dans l'eau." Jusque-là, ça va mais la phrase suivante, je ne la comprends pas.

\- "Ensuite?"

\- "Je ne comprends pas la phrase."

\- "Lis-là en russe." Je la lis mais ça ne me dit rien de plus. "Alors d'après toi?"

\- "Il parle de l'eau." Un coup de plus et il est mal tombé, je retire ma main, mais son regard me fait bien comprendre de la remettre.

\- "Réduire à une petite ébullition."

\- "Mettre cinq gouttes de l'huile de miel avant de refaire chauffer l'eau." Encore un coup, j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- "Elle ne doit pas bouillir"

\- "La potion doit être rouge, il faut la laisser refroidir et mettre les pétales de rose. La potion l'absorbera et elle deviendra rose." Je ferme les yeux un instant, c'est fini.

\- "Est-ce que tes doigts pensent que tu as bien travaillé?" Je les regarde, ils sont rouges et mauves par endroit. Surtout ils me lancent terriblement.

\- "Non Maitre"

\- "Ils pensent bien." Je le trouve injuste, je n'ai pas totalement appris le français qu'il veut que j'apprenne en même temps le russe.

\- "Je ne pense pas arriver à apprendre deux langues en deux ans. J'aurais dut me concentrer sur le français."

\- "Si tu perdais moins ton temps, alors peut-être que tu y arriverais." Le problème c'est que j'ai des amis et des frères je suppose. Il préférait que je sois insociable comme lui. "Quand tu connaitras ses deux langues, une bibliothèque de sorts, de potions et d'histoire s'ouvrira à toi. La plupart des sorciers se contentent du minimum, ce qui est à leur porté. Allez plus loin c'est se démarqué. Je t'apprends à faire marcher ton cerveau et à l'utiliser. Maintenant voici pour toi." Il me le tend comme un cadeau mais quand je regarde la couverture, je grimace.

\- "Un livre de botanique en russe. Pourquoi vous ne m'en donnez pas un sur les sortilèges?" Au moins là je serais motivée pour l'apprendre.

\- "Parce que cela reste une punition. Quand tu m'auras prouvée que tu travailles en botanique alors nous passerons au sortilège. Maintenant remet tes mains." Je le fais en sentant mes articulations douloureuses. Il me donne deux nouveaux coups secs. "Je trouve que tu as été très laxiste dans ton langage et dans la façon de me parler apprentie."

\- "Je vous prie de m'excuser Maitre." Je baisse légèrement la tête.

\- "Va courir."

\- "Oui Maitre." Je vais avoir besoin d'éliminer cette tension.

Le soir je suis contente de retrouver mon lit surtout qu'aucun cauchemar ne vient troubler mon sommeil. Le lendemain après les cours, je me rends à la bibliothèque et alors que je travaille sur le livre de botanique, Viktor vient s'assoir à ma tête. Je fais mine de l'ignorer.

\- "On peut parler maintenant?" Me demande-t-il avec sa voix de mâle.

\- "Je travaille." Je lui dis en tournant la page, les yeux toujours rivés dessus.

\- "Je vois ça." Il ne dit plus rien mais me regarde. Je relève la tête et il reste là.

\- "Ecoute, j'ai ce stupide livre à lire pour tu sais quoi. Et c'est sur la botanique et c'est en russe. Alors non, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, ni de jouer." J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une distraction pour lui. Quand il s'ennuie, il vient me voir.

\- "Une mini-pause et après je t'aide." J'aurai bien besoin d'aide

\- "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec qui joue avec les filles. Je suis quoi pour toi? Un jouet, une distraction?" Je m'énerve mais j'essaye de parler le plus doucement possible.

\- "Tu l'étais au début." Ça fait toujours mal d'entendre qu'on a raison dans ce genre de situation.

\- "Charmant"

\- "Quand je t'ai vu à la coupe avec Blaise, je voulais juste oublier la défaite. Mes coéquipiers n'étaient pas vraiment ravis et je voulais oublier. Vous aviez l'air si normaux et quand tu es rentré dans mon jeu, j'ai voulu continuer. Tu me faisais oublié tout. Après ça aurait dut s'arrêter là mais tu occupais mes pensées. Alors je t'ai écrit et là encore, ça aurait dut s'arrêter là. Et à Poudlard…" Je commence à comprendre.

\- "Ça aurait dut s'arrêter là, c'est ça?" Son explication est bancale et je suis bien une distraction.

\- "Oui je l'ai voulu mais je n'y arrive pas."

\- "Alors tu couches avec tout le monde pour m'oublier, c'est charmant." Il se redresse les yeux froncés.

\- "Non je n'ai couché avec personne, ici."

\- "Tu peux avoir qui tu veux." Toute les filles sont après la star de Quidditch.

\- "Mais je ne veux pas quelqu'un qui me veut sans me connaitre. Tu es la première fille à me connaitre. À me connaitre, moi, pas l'attrapeur." Je ne pense pas le connaitre ou en tout cas pas assez.

\- "Et on sait que ça ne mènera à rien parce que tu sais quoi." J'évite de prononcer un mot en rapport avec l'apprentissage, les murs ont des oreilles.

\- "Je suis obstiné mais on peut être ami en attendant une meilleure occasion." Il parle de moi comme il parlerait du vif.

\- "Tu es vraiment un sportif toi." Je regarde le livre en russe. "Très bien mais juste parce que je ne comprends rien à ses plantes."

\- "Tu n'as qu'à le lire et me dire quand tu ne comprends pas un mot, se sera plus rapide qu'avec ton dictionnaire."

\- "Ok." Nous travaillons sur deux chapitres et à la fin, je m'étire. "J'avoue, merci. J'ai bien avancé." Et c'était beaucoup plus rapide. Je veux faire craquer mes doigts mais je grimace, ils sont toujours douloureux.

\- "Et tes doigts ça va?" Il a l'air de savoir que j'ai mal pourtant il ne peut pas le voir.

\- "Comment?"

\- "Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aime les détails. À Durmstrang il pratique les punitions corporelles et ça en fait partie."

\- "Est-ce que tu as déjà été battu avec une canne?" Je ne l'ai pas regardé en posant la question.

\- "Il préfère le fouet mais je pense que ça se vaut." Il parle de façon détachée comme si on parlait d'une recette de cuisine. Pour lui, c'est banal, voir normal.

\- "Quelle discussion."

\- "Alors?" Il regarde mes doigts.

\- "Un peu douloureux"

\- "Donne." Il prend délicatement ma main et commence à la masser, au début c'est douloureux mais par la suite la douleur s'en va. "Tu as moins mal?" J'avoue que c'était bien agréable.

\- "Oui mais tu as été souvent puni?"

\- "Oui au début ce n'est jamais facile, puis on apprend comment éviter les coups." Oui je suppose que c'est l'esprit de conservation comme je le fais. "Et après il ne voulait pas m'abimer." Sauf que pour les autres élèves, il n'y a pas de passe-droit. Ça ne rigole pas à Durmstrang. Je reprends ma main qu'il avait gardé dans la sienne coupant le contact.

\- "Je ferais mieux d'y aller, merci Viktor."

Je range en vitesse mes affaires et je pars dans les toilettes les plus proches. Je m'appuie sur l'évier et je me regarde dans le miroir.

\- "Quelle conne." Je m'insulte, ayant encore ressentit les papillons dans mon ventre.

\- "Qui?" Fait une voix derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois Ginny.

\- "Oh salut Ginny, désolée, je me parlais." Il vaut mieux que je change de sujet. "Comment tu vas?"

\- "Mieux que toi apparemment." S'insulter soi-même n'est pas terrible.

\- "Oui on peut dire ça."

\- "Bonne chance pour samedi" Me dit-elle en sortant.

\- "Merci"

C'est ça, il faut que je me concentre sur le match. Il faut que je me concentre tout court et que j'arrête de me disperser. Je mets mon semblant de plan en action, je ne revois pas Viktor.

Le jeudi, on se retrouve avec notre troupe de supporter dans notre salle. Même si je n'ai pas pu beaucoup travailler avec eux, ils ont, eux, beaucoup travailler. Quand je rentre, je vois d'abord, une cape sur un mannequin. Cette cape est verte foncée et dessus on me voit et puis je me transforme en renard. Il y a mon nom en bas et au-dessus, on peut voir les quatre Champions de Poudlard en petit.

\- "Elle est magnifique." Je m'extasie en la touchant. "Vous avez fait du bon travail, les gars."

\- "C'est surtout Hermione et Daphnée." M'explique Harry et les filles semblent ravies et de manière composition.

\- "Il y a aussi une qui change de Champion en boucle et on peut fixer le Champion qu'on désire. Les couleurs sont celle des maisons. Et on en a fait une sur le même principe avec l'équipe de Quidditch." Je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient fait ça en si peu de temps.

\- "Vous n'avez pas chômé."

\- "On n'a pas beaucoup de stock." Fait remarquer Blaise mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que les élèves vont en acheter tout court.

\- "Il y aussi des badges et des chapeaux. Et nous avons fait des trucs lumineux de toutes sortes." M'explique Benjamin alors que Ron me montre une caisse remplie d'articles.

\- "Bravo les gars."

\- "Il te suffit juste de gagner et les ventes vont décollés." Me dit George, sans pression alors.

Le samedi, je me réveille et je regarde le plafond quelques minutes. C'est le jour J, plus de retour en arrière possible. Je me lève, je prends une douche et je me mets des habits normaux vu que je devrais me changer dans les vestiaires Je regarde le lit de Daphnée mais elle n'est pas là, c'est étrange. Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, pour l'instant il n'y pas grand monde. Je mange doucement, j'essaye de rester calme. C'est à ce moment qu'arrive Blaise et mes frères. Blaise ne porte que le badge alors que mes frères ont opté pour le total look avec la cape, le chapeau, le badge.

\- "Vous êtes fou." Même si je suis très touchée qu'ils me supportent vu que ce n'était pas gagné.

\- "Je préfère la jouer discret sauf si tu gagnes." Me dit Blaise en me faisant un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

\- "Merci pour la confiance." Mais je sais qu'il me soutient.

\- "Mais tu n'as pas encore vu les badges des autres." Effectivement, je ne les ai pas encore vu.

\- "Merci les gars mais vous n'avez pas vu Daphnée?" Mes frères s'en vont sans me répondre, je regarde Blaise.

\- "Elle devait finir un truc." C'est bizarre.

\- "Miss Potter vous devez me suivre pour le contrôles de vos potions et de votre tenue." Viens-nous interrompre mon Maitre. Je me lève et mon meilleur ami me dit avant que je ne parte.

\- "Bonne chance." Je lui fais un sourire crispée avec de suivre mon Maitre. Il me tend un sac avec les potions que j'ai fait.

\- "Comment vous sentez-vous?" C'est toujours bizarre de l'entendre me vouvoyez. J'ai tellement l'habitude du tutoiement avec lui.

\- "Stressé et j'aurai bien voulu voir mes parents avant." Je regarde les gens arrivés mais je ne les vois nulle part. Nous arrivons à côté de l'arène où se trouve le vestiaire ainsi que la salle de contrôle. Il y a Verpey et un autre homme en robe de sorcier.

\- "Ah Miss Potter, veuillez déposer votre baguette et vos potions ici pendant le temps que nous les contrôlons vous pouvez aller vous changer." Dit Verpey, l'homme le regarde de travers. L'ancien joueur de Quidditch ne fera rien, à part parler.

\- "Bien" Je pose le tout et mon Maitre dans un mouvement de cape va pour sortir alors que Ludo l'interpelle.

\- "Vous ne lui souhaitez pas bonne chance?" Il s'arrête et sans se retourner dit.

\- "Elle n'en a pas besoin."

C'est un compliment ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. En tout cas je rentre dans le vestiaire et la porte fermée, je me permets de soupirer. La porte s'ouvre, je me retourne vivement et c'est Daphnée qui porte un sac.

\- "Daph mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Elle a les cheveux défaits et semble fatiguée.

\- "J'ai un cadeau pour toi."

\- "Encore mais…" Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de porter une robe.

\- "Magnifique en toute circonstance." Elle ouvre le sac. "Mets ça"

\- "C'est une blague?" Alors que je regarde ce qui ressemble plus à un costume.

\- "Non dépêche-toi. Je dois voir s'il y a des retouches à faire. C'est la première fois, que je fais une tenue de A à Z." Elle est tellement excitée que je n'ai pas envie de casser son rêve. Surtout que vu sa tête, elle a dû y passer une partie de la nuit.

\- "Ok"

Je m'habille et je me regarde dans le miroir. Par Merlin et Morgane, j'ai l'air d'un lutin. En soi, la tenue est magnifique, elle est juste atypique. Déjà c'est une tunique-short vert clair à manche longue, après j'ai un par-dessus vert foncé sans manche avec des boutons gris qui se termine en grosse franches en piques. J'ai des grandes chaussettes vertes comme la tunique qui m'arrive aux cuisses, laissant que cinq centimètres de peau entre mon short et mes chaussettes. J'ai des bottines et des gants verts foncés.

\- "Daphnée c'est quoi ça?" Je lui demande alors qu'elle la reprend un peu aux épaules.

\- "Ta tenue regarde il y a ton nom derrière et une ceinture pour mettre tes potions." Effectivement mon nom est écrit en gris et il y a une ceinture mais quand même. "Il y a un sort pour que tu ne les sentes pas et quelles soit incassables. Il y a aussi diverses protections toutes acceptés par le règlement sur ta tenue. C'est Hermione, Blaise et Harry qui ont travaillé dessus." Et personne n'a eu l'idée de lui dire que c'était hors sujet. Elle se recule, elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et m'examine. "Je vais lancer une nouvelle mode"

\- "Tu étais obligé de le faire avec moi?"

\- "Miss Potter c'est l'heure." Fait la voix de Verpey derrière la porte. Je regarde Daphnée en lui faisant un regard de chien battu.

\- "Daph." Je gémis mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Elle lève ses pouces.

\- "Tu vas tout déchiré!"

Je sors mais franchement, je ne suis pas convaincue par ce look. Et vu comment le juge et Verpey, me regarde, je ne suis pas certaine que ça joue en ma faveur.

\- "Bien Miss nous allons tester vos … vêtements." Me dit le juge, je n'ajoute rien, il passe sa baguette tout autour de moi. Ils ont plusieurs sorts mais c'est conforme. Vous pouvez reprendre vos potions et votre baguette."

\- "Quand la lumière deviendra verte, vous pourrez passer par cette porte." M'explique l'ancien joueur de Quidditch en me montrant une sorte de grosse boule gaze rouge.

\- "Très bien."

Je mets mes potions à la ceinture et effectivement je ne les sens plus. Je regarde la lumière rouge pour l'instant et je respire profondément pour calmer ma tension. Tout va bien se passer, j'ai un plan. Ce plan consiste à en faire le moins possible, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un plan. C'est plus une difficulté en plus quand on y pense.

La lumière devient verte, j'ouvre la porte. J'arrive dans une forêt comme prévu, les arbres sont hauts et il fait assez sombre. Sans hésiter, je me transforme en renard. Etrangement même en étant plus petite, je me sens moins vulnérable, j'avance doucement à travers les arbres. J'entends des bruits, je sens des odeurs et devant moi arrive une araignée géante. Plus grande que moi sous cette forme, et d'où je suis, je peux voir son ventre. C'est une araignée venimeuse.

\- "Qu'es-tu donc toi?" Me dit-elle. Je sens mes poils se hérisser par instinct.

\- "Une sorcière qui peut se transformer en animal mais je ne te veux pas de mal." J'essaye de ne pas bouger pour ne pas être attaquer.

\- "Pourquoi te croirais-je si tu es une sorcière? Vous mentez toujours." Elle ne semble pas nous porter dans son cœur.

\- "Non, je suis ici pour affronter quelqu'un et après je m'en vais. C'est une sorcière aussi, je ne ferais de mal à personne d'autre à part elle." Elle s'avance vers moi en sifflant.

\- "Tous des menteurs à par lui." Je recule doucement et puis j'ai peut-être une dernière carte à jouer.

\- "Tu ne t'appellerai pas Gypsie par hasard?" Se serait trop beau mais c'est Hagrid qui les a mis ici alors peut-être que c'est son ami. Elle s'arrête.

\- "Comment connais-tu mon nom donné par mon ami?"

\- "Parce que ton ami est aussi mon ami enfin mon professeur et il ne voudrait pas que tu me fasses du mal." J'essaye de mentir le moins possible parce qu'elle semble ne pas aimer ça.

\- "Dommage je m'ennuyais." Fait-elle maintenant moins agressive mais poils se rabaissent signe que le danger est passer.

\- "Mais si tu veux tu peux venir faire peur à mon adversaire."

\- "Oui j'aime faire peur, cela me distrait." C'est bien pour moi si elle tient sa parole.

\- "Super"

On avance côte à côte car je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en elle. Les bruits qu'elle produit son dégoutant mais j'évite de lui dire. Je sens des regards sur nous mais ils restent loin. C'est une bonne chose, elle doit leur faire peur ou je passe inaperçu. Finalement nous arrivons dans une clairière. De là, je peux voir les gradins et les gens nous observer mais je n'entends rien, surement un sort d'insonorisation. Emma n'est pas encore là, je décide de me cacher derrière un arbre, elle finira bien par arriver. Mon amie l'araignée préfère monter dedans. Les minutes passent et finalement j'entends un bruit. Elle arrive en courant et en gesticulant. Elle s'arrête au milieu de la clairière et se bat avec ses cheveux emmêlés avec des toiles d'araignées. Finalement elle se rappelle où elle est et sort sa baguette. Elle tourne sur elle-même la baguette tendue. Puis voyant qu'elle est seule, elle souffle et baisse sa garde. Je me déplace derrière elle et je me transforme.

\- " _Maudit pays de fou_." Dit-elle en français.

Je lance un premier sort qui l'atteint de plein fouet. Ce n'est peut-être pas fair-play mais c'était trop tentant. Elle s'étale par terre mais se relève.

\- "Comment?" Fait-elle en sortant pointant sa baguette vers moi.

\- " _J'espère que tu n'as pas touché aux toiles elles sont comment on dit en français? Veni…"_ Je décide de la jouer psychologique.

\- _"Venimeuse?"_ Fait-elle incertaine, sa baguette tremble.

\- _"Oui c'est ça."_ Elle lance un regard désespéré à sa directrice. Je souris sadiquement. " _C'est qui qui veut sa maman maintenant?"_

Elle semble se reprendre et lance un sort mais elle est trop paniquée et son sort passe mètre à côté de moi. Elle transpire à grosses gouttes, j'en profite et lance deux sorts l'un après l'autre, elle évite le premier mais ramasse le deuxième en pleine poitrine. Elle reste par terre et elle gémit. Je m'approche et je pointe ma baguette sur sa gorge, signe de victoire si elle ne réagit pas. Elle lève les mains. On entend la voix de Verpey.

\- "Potter a gagné. Victoire pour Poudlard." Je vais m'éloigner mais elle saisit ma jambe en tremblant.

\- "Je veux l'antidote."

\- "Je me suis trompée, c'est araignée venimeuse et pas toile. Moi et mon français." Elle écarquille les yeux comprenant que je me suis jouer d'elle. Elle se relève semblant aller mieux. Je vois des yeux dans l'arbre. "Tu veux que je te présente Gypsie?"

\- "C'est qui?" Demande-t-elle sèchement. Je fais signe à l'araignée et elle descend.

\- "Mon araignée." Quand elle voit l'araignée qui m'arrive à la taille, elle s'en va en courant.

\- "L'antidote je veux l'antidote."

\- "Araignée venimeuse, araignée venimeuse." Je chante, soudain je suis très joyeuse. Je me transforme deux minutes. "Merci Gypsie, désolée, tu n'as pas pu t'amuser."

\- "C'était divertissant, fille-renard. Si un jour tu passes par la forêt, je te montrerais comment moi je joue avec mes proies." Je ne sais pas si elle parle de moi en tant que proie. "Tu seras mon invitée." Oui, je vais éviter d'y mettre les pieds.

\- "Merci" Je dis quand même car je ne suis pas encore sortie de l'arène.

Je sors de là sous forme humaine et du vestiaire dès que j'ai passé la porte, je me fais happer par mes frères qui sautent partout.

\- "Tu as réussi, tu l'as humilié. Tu as été géniale et sans t'épuiser en plus." Je n'ai rien fait du tout à part trois sorts mais c'était le plan. Daphnée et Blaise arrivent et me félicitent.

\- "Oui, il faudra que je pense à parler à Hagrid, son amie a été sympathique avec moi."

\- "Et tu sais quoi?" Me dit Daphnée. "On a tout vendu, les gens se sont arrachés tout notre stock et on a des commandes!" Je n'y crois pas.

\- "Charlie, tu as été fabuleuse." Me dit maman en arrivant avec papa et Abby. Elle me prend dans ses bras. Alors que ma sœur nous fait des gros bisous.

\- "Merci.""

\- "Une photo allez serrez-vous." Nous dit-elle et on a l'air bizarre dans nos tenues mais ça nous ferra de beaux souvenirs.

\- "Vous êtes magnifique." Dit-elle émue puis elle se tourne vers mes amis. "Daphnée, Blaise vous vous mettez avec Charlie?" Ils semblent surpris et c'est mon ami qui est le premier à réagir.

\- "Avec plaisir" Ils se mettent chacun d'un côté et maman prend la photo. Je suis si heureuse de les voir enfin accepter mes amis. J'ai envie de garder ce souvenir en mémoire.

\- "Maman, papa on peut en faire une ensemble?" Elle semble surprise mais accepte. "Blaise ça te dérange de la prendre?"

\- "Non" On fait une avec eux et moi ensuite nous en faisons avec mes frères et ma sœur.

\- "Mais voilà notre championne." Fait Sirius en arrivant avec Remus et Tonks.

\- "Vous étiez là?" Alors qu'ils me prennent chacun à leur tour dans leur bras.

\- "Nous n'aurions pas loupé ça. Une belle victoire, simple mais efficace." Commente Remus.

\- "Et nous serons là pour la suite." Rajoute Tonks et je remarque que mon oncle de cœur à sa main sur la hanche de l'auror.

\- "Alors c'est officiel?" Je leur demande en souriant.

\- "Oui" Font-ils, ils sont si mignons.

\- "Félicitations"

\- "Allez vient tu dois aller toucher la coupe." Me dit Benjamin en mettant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- "Et ce costume?" Me demande maman alors que nous marchons vers Poudlard.

\- "Ma couturière personnelle." Je dis d'un ton hautain emprunter à Drago puis je rajoute en rigolant. "C'est Daphnée." Mon amie est en train de parler à Tonks. Maman me sourit.

\- "C'est un style"

Nous rentrons dans le hall et je touche la coupe entourée par pas mal de monde. Mon nom brille puis est remplacé par celui d'Aiden et de Poliakoff. Les spectateurs s'en vont et après avoir dit au revoir à ma famille, je vais manger avec mes amis.

\- "Ne tache pas ta tenue." Me dit Daphnée en me regardant manger.

\- "Tu as vu j'y ai fait attention." J'étais tout le temps en renard en même temps.

\- "On ne là presque pas vue." Râle-t-elle, je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois les trois autres Champions de Poudlard.

\- "Charlie nous voulions de féliciter." Me félicite Katie, on pourrait vraiment croire qu'elle est notre capitaine.

\- "Merci"

\- "Et nous comptons sur vous deux pour nous représenter." Continue-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing sur le bras de Diggory.

\- "On va essayer." Dit-il en souriant.

\- "Tu as encore eu de la chance. Tu ne t'es pas battue. C'était lâche." Commente Annie, encore elle. Les Champions s'en vont, je sais que je ferais mieux de me taire mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle gâche ma victoire.

\- "J'ai usé de l'arène, des failles de mon adversaire et de mes capacités."

\- "Oui si tu le dis." Fait-elle dédaigneusement. "Moi j'ai toujours mon badge." Dit-elle et je regarde son badge où il est mis maintenant "Je suis débile."

\- "C'est bien que tu t'en sois rendue compte." Je me moque comprenant que c'est l'œuvre de mes frères et mes amis.

\- "Quoi?" Dit-elle en regardant le badge. "Je vais le dire." Je suis peut-être une gamine aux yeux de mon Maitre mais alors elle je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est. Le professeur de métamorphose arrive sans Annie.

\- "Miss Potter est-ce votre œuvre?" Me demande l'Animagus.

\- "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire même si je trouve l'idée plus que bonne professeur." Elle me fait un mini-sourire que je perçois quand même.

\- "Félicitations Miss." Dit-elle, ses compliments sont presque aussi rares que ceux de mon Maitre. Surtout pour ceux de ma maison.

\- "Merci" Elle s'en va et je me retourne vers la table le sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- "Tout le monde est à tes pieds." Dit Blaise et j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup ses félicitations. Par contre, il m'en manque un que j'aimerai avoir. Je n'ai pas vu mon Maitre même de loin depuis la fin de l'épreuve. En tout cas, je peux en profiter jusqu'à ce que je me fasse battre.

\- "Jusqu'à ce que je me plante."

\- "Jusque-là, nous allons fêter ta victoire." Me dit Daphnée alors que nous nous levons de la table.

\- "Comme la dernière fois où notre directeur vient tout interrompre?"

\- "Bon sans alcool mais on doit le fêter." Je suis d'accord, on le mérite, je le mérite.

La fête fut géniale essentiellement car elle ne fut pas arrêtée en plein milieu. On danse, on chante, on rit, bref on s'amuse. On va au lit tard et le matin, j'ai des difficultés à me réveiller. Je me lève plus tard mais je vais quand même courir. Je vois Viktor qui marche alors que je viens de commencer. Je ne vais pas faire demi-tour, je décide de passer à côté de lui mais il recommence à courir.

\- "Bonjour, je n'ai pas eu la chance de te féliciter hier."

\- "Merci" Je dis en regardant devant moi.

\- "Tu l'as joué fine. Tout le monde pense que tu as gagné par chance. Mais je suppose que c'est le but. Que tout le monde pense que tu ne mérites pas ta place." Il est le seul à voir claire dans mon jeu, dans notre jeu. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai agis pareil si mon Maitre ne me l'aurait pas dit. J'aurai voulu prouver qui je suis, je pense. Il court en arrière pour pouvoir me faire face.

\- "Si tu le dis."

\- "J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils découvriront qui tu es vraiment."

\- "Et si c'est contre toi?" Il rit.

\- "Alors ça risque d'être amusant."

\- "Mais si je gagne, ils diront que tu m'as laissé gagner."

\- "Sauf si tu y mets toutes tes capacités qui sont je le présume plus grande qu'une élève de quatrième année. De toute façon pour l'instant, nous n'en savons rien. Après ce tour, nous serons huit. Il n'est pas dit que nous serons adversaires sur ce tour. Après si nous passons tous les deux, ça risque d'être plus serré. Mais on peut laisser le temps au temps non? Je ne suis là que pour cette année, autant en profiter." Il s'arrête et je fais de même.

\- "Et après?"

\- "Vis la vie maintenant." C'était ma devise, avant. Je suis tellement obnubilé par la suite que j'oublie de vivre maintenant. Il a raison.

\- "On fait la course?" Je me mets à courir avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- "Tu triches." Je l'entends alors que j'ai pris de l'avance.

\- "Tu lambines!" Je crie.

Nous courons et il finit par me rattraper et me plaque au sol dans l'herbe. Il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. On se croirait dans un mauvais film.

\- "Qui lambine?" Me dit-il alors que je suis coincée entre ses jambes musclées et ses bras encore plus musclés mais juste ce qu'il faut. Il les a des chaque côté de mon corps.

\- "Il faut que j'y aille." Alors que je dois être rouge.

\- "Je ne te promets pas l'éternité mais je ne promets ma sincérité du moment." Il s'approche sur cette phrase que je devrais analyser quand mon cerveau aura recommencé à fonctionner.

\- "Il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon il va venir et nous ne le voulons pas." Il s'écarte à regret et se met debout.

\- "Non." Dit-il simplement en me donnant la main pour m'aider.

Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. J'avance rapidement vers les cachots et je rentre dans les appartements de mon Maitre. Je m'agenouille.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre"

\- "As-tu bien fêté ta victoire?" Il était au courant, bien sûr qu'il l'était. Et alors c'est qu'il m'a permis de le faire sinon il serait intervenu.

\- "Oui Maitre et merci de m'avoir laissé la fêté."

\- "Et bien pour une fois tu as suivi le plan, donc je pouvais te laisser cette liberté." Je prends ça comme des félicitations. "Tu as été courir?" Je suis encore transpirante, est-ce une manière de me dire que je pue?

\- "Oui mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une douche."

\- "Va la prendre ici et après nous nous mettrons au travail."

Je vais prendre ma douche et ça fait bizarre de la prendre ici mais je devrais m'y faire je suppose. Si tout le monde apprend que je suis une apprentie, je devrais vivre comme tel. Et donc vivre presque constamment avec mon Maitre. Je me demande si je continuerai à suivre le cursus normal. De toute façon ce ne sera pas à moi de décider. Je sors de là, les cheveux encore mouillés. Au moins quand ils sont courts, ils sèchent relativement vite.

\- "Je t'ai préparé un test sur le livre de botanique que tu as dut commencer à lire." J'espère qu'il n'a pas été plus loin que le chapitre deux.

\- "Oui Maitre."

\- "Au travail alors."

Les questions ne sont pas faciles comme à chaque fois. Tu n'as jamais une question où il te suffit d'écrire oui ou non. Chaque question prend au moins dix lignes pour avoir le minimum d'informations. Et c'est comme ça dans chaque cours. Je dois pousser ma réflexion plus loin et recouper les informations de divers livres en un. Je me rends compte que c'est devenu un automatisme, que mon cerveau réagit comme ça. Il essaye de voir plus loin et d'un côté cela me perturbe de me sentir transformée. Bien sûr que c'était le but mais je ne l'ai pas senti arrivé ce changement. Je ne me suis jamais vue comme une fille studieuse, ni comme une fille qui se laissait punir ou dicter sa conduite sans rien dire. Quand mes parents me punissaient, je me révoltais même si c'était juste être privé de dessert ou priver de sortie. Là, il me bat et cela me parait normal.

\- "Tu as fini?" Me demande-t-il en me sortant de mes pensées. Heureusement que j'ai effectivement terminé.

\- "Oui Maitre."

\- "Je reprends ceci et je vais fouiller dans tes souvenirs." Je vais pour ouvrir la bouche mais il me coupe dans mon élan. "Et ne proteste pas." Il pose sa main et la sensation désagréable du fouillage de souvenir débute. Il passe rapidement en revue le temps écoulés mais sans s'arrêter par contre il prend plus de temps sur mes dernières réflexions. Quand il me lâche, je ne sais à quoi m'attendre. "Belicail m'a prévenu que tu aurais surement des moments comme celui-ci. C'est pourquoi pendant les vacances nous irons rencontrer d'autres apprentis pour que tu puisses avoir une autre vision des choses." Ça me parait bien et en même temps cela me stresse. Pour les autres maitres je ne suis pas une vraie apprentie alors les apprentis risquent de me voir comme quelqu'un avec des passe-droits. Et personne n'aime ce genre de privilégié. Enfin on verra à ce moment par contre, je suis étonnée qu'il soit si calme.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas contrarié?"

\- "Il m'a fallu du temps aussi avant d'accepter les changements quand j'étais apprenti. Je l'ai été et je sais ce que c'est. Sauf que moi j'étais plus studieux que toi et je m'attirais moins les foudres de mon maitre." Je doute quand même qu'il ait été docile à tout point de vue.

\- "Maitre je peux vous poser une question sur votre passer?"

\- "Vas-y, j'y répondrais si je le veux." Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.

\- "Vous étiez avec mes parents à Poudlard. Quand avez-vous été apprenti?"

\- "Après Poudlard mais mon apprentissage a été rapide car j'avais déjà les connaissances, il me manquait la pratique. Le monde des potions est un monde de réputation. Il te faut un maitre si tu veux avoir une chance d'y avoir une place. Bientôt il faudra qu'on parle de ce que tu aimerais faire après Poudlard et après ton apprentissage."

Je n'y ai plus pensé, la seule pensée qui me pousse depuis deux ans c'est de protéger mes frères. J'accumule des connaissances mais je ne sais pas vers quoi je vais me tourner. Il m'a dit que des portes allaient s'ouvrir devant moi sauf que si je ne sais pas vers quel porte je veux me tourner cela risque d'être compliqué. Et si Voldemort refait réellement surface après son absence est-ce que j'aurai encore un avenir? Viktor me dit de penser à maintenant et mon Maitre me parler d'un futur que je n'entrevois même pas. Je suis dans une autre vision, je suis dans le noir complet. Ni dans le présent, ni dans le futur, je suis dans la peur. Je pensais avoir surmonter la mort de ma marraine mais en réalité je crois qu'elle m'a plongé dans une sorte d'angoisse. Je ne vis plus pour moi, je vis dans la peur de voir ma famille mourir. Je repousse Viktor pas parce que mon Maitre le veut, non, cela me rassure. Je ne veux pas aimer pour perdre. Et la relation avec mon Maitre me rassure parce que il ordonne, j'exécute, il me punit, je me plie. Il n'y a pas de sentiments, c'est juste la routine. Il ne m'aime pas, il le fait par obligation. Je pensais aller bien mais sans l'apprentissage, j'aurai sombrer il y a deux ans. Alors que va-t-il se passer quand j'aurai fini? Je serai censée avoir toute les cartes en main pour mon avenir mais qu'elle sera-t-il? Je suis bien pour l'instant car je n'ai qu'à suivre les instructions de mon Maitre mais en réalité, je me suis perdue il y a deux ans. Je n'ai pas changé, la Charlie d'avant est morte en même temps que sa marraine. Alors qui je suis?

* * *

 **Voilà voilou, un chapitre rondement menée.**

 **Que dire?**

 **La petit entreprise fonctionne bien et finalement ils se rendent compte qu'ils peuvent travailler même s'ils ne sont pas dans les même maisons.**

 **Severus est toujours strict même si il fait des efforts, on peut lui reconnaitre ce fait.**

 **Krum est bizarre, je l'avoue mais je l'aime bien mon Krum.**

 **Daphnée est folle, si vous voulez tout savoir la tenue est inspirée du dessin animé Sakura la chasseuse de cartes. C'était mon manga préféré quand j'étais enfant et pour ceux qui connaisse Daphnée est un peu inspiré de la meilleure amie de Sakura. Je pense que c'est carrément fou de mettre une tenue pareil mais j'aimais bien l'idée.**

 **Blaise soutient tout en gardant un style**

 **Emma a ramassé même si je suis restée gentille.**

 **Lily a clairement changé maintenant mais effectivement comme certains l'ont fait remarqué, c'est toujours fragile et ça ne tient qu'à un fil.**

 **Benjamin et Harry soutiennent enfin leur soeur, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Et Charlie, alors oui, ce n'était pas un combat extraordinaire voir même très plat. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, c'était le plan de Severus. Mais je vous promets que son prochain combat sera plus mouvementé voir même impossible mais je ne vous dis pas contre qui. Après sur ce chapitre nous avons encore une grande introspection de sa part surtout à la fin. Alors vous allez me dire mais pourquoi? Allez dites-le... En gros, pour moi, la mort de sa marraine est toujours présente en elle. Elle c'est vraiment plongé dans l'apprentissage et en réalité avec Voldy qui est partit en vacance à Hawaii et bien elle ne sait plus trop pourquoi elle l'a fait. Enfin si elle le sait et en même temps, elle se rend compte que contre Voldy, elle ne fera jamais le poids. Donc elle veut protéger ses frères mais elle ne sait pas en quoi l'apprentissage va réellement l'aider c'était juste un moyen d'occuper son esprit. Elle se sent différente et elle met sa sur l'apprentissage et c'est vrai mais elle est aussi un adolescente avec tout ce que ça implique. Donc c'est le bordel dans sa tête.**

 **Donc dans le prochain chapitre, Severus va devoir faire preuve de psychologie HAHAHAHAHHA, ça risque d'être marrant.**

 **Si vous voulez avoir la chanson de Charlie dans la tête appelé: araignée venimeuse. Allez sur youtube et taper: "Araignée venimeuse Eddytor" et prenez le premier lien. Ne me dites pas merci car ça fait trois jour que je l'ai en tête.**


	33. Severus et Ashley

**Hello! Ce chapitre devait arriver demain mais demain je suis à l'Exposition d'Harry Potter donc je n'aurais surement pas le temps de poster. Par contre, je reviendrais avec encore plus d'idées et d'envie pour continuer ma fic j'en suis certaine.**

 **Chapitre qui débute là où le dernier a finit donc petit rappel, Charlie était en pleine remise en question. Séquence émotion, sortez vos mouchoirs et bonne lecture. Merci pour les reviews.**

 **Réponse à**

 **Flodalys:** Charlie a ses faiblesses comme tout le monde et elle porte beaucoup sur ses épaules donc elle craque. ça lui fait du bien d'être en bon terme avec sa famille. Elle en avait besoin. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Champions:**

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

 **Qualifiés pour le deuxième round:**

Viktor Krum

Fleur Delacour

Boris Boromir

Cédric Diggory

Charlie Potter

 **Éliminés:**

Katie Bell

Milo Ruiz

Orlando Hudson

Roger Davies

Emma Daumas

 **Match de Quidditch:**

Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons: 200 - 160

Salem contre Durmstrang: 160 – 10

Poudlard contre Salem: 180 - 170

* * *

 **Chapitre 33: Severus et Ashley  
**

* * *

\- "C'était quoi ça?" J'avais complètement oublié que j'étais encore dans les appartements de mon Maitre. Il n'a pas bougé, il me regarde juste.

\- 'Quoi?" Oh non pas encore, il a dû sentir quelque chose à travers le lien. "Rien, c'est rien.'

\- "C'est ton avenir professionnel qui te met dans cet état?' Il l'a dit avec un sourire ironique mais mon angoisse est toujours là.

\- "Non, je suis juste fatiguée." Son sourire part et il devient sérieux alors que je détourne les yeux.

\- "Tu mens" Je ferme mes yeux sentant le ras-le-bol sortir.

\- "J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de…" Ma phrase est coupée alors que maitre Belicail sort de la cheminée.

\- "Severus"

\- "Pas maintenant Arnaud" Le coupe-t-il en me regardant toujours.

\- "C'est important" Il regarde enfin son ami et ils gardent le contact pendant un long moment. Puis mon Maitre se retourne vers moi.

\- "Très bien, tu peux disposer mais nous reprenions cette conversation ultérieurement."

\- "Oui Maitre" Je ne suis jamais partie aussi vite et je ne les aie pas salués.

J'ai la tête à l'envers, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de mettre mes idées au clair, je veux être seule. Sauf qu'à Poudlard être seule c'est difficile. J'envoie un message télépathique à Benjy pour voir si je peux lui emprunter sa cape. Je vais la chercher devant leur tour. Il est devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et il a son sac de cours. Il sort la cape et me la donne. Elle est douce, je ne l'ai jamais eu pour moi toute seule.

\- 'Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" Me demande-t-il, il est surement en manque de blague.

\- "J'ai juste une envie de me promener la nuit et vu que mon cher parrain m'a confisqué ma carte." Chaque fois que je parle de mon parrain, il se refroidit et abrège la conversation, c'est pratique.

\- "Quel chien celui-là." Je ne suis pas certaine que Sirius apprécierait cette comparaison. "Mais fait attention quand même."

\- "Merci"

Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt dès qu'il est rentré, je me mets sous la cape à l'abri des regards. J'avance seule, je ne sais même pas où j'ai envie d'aller. Poudlard, la nuit, m'a toujours détendue mais j'ai envie de m'arrêter pour réfléchir. J'ai une idée, je monte à la tour d'astronomie, la porte est fermée mais un simple sort me permet de l'ouvrir. Arrivée dehors, l'air est très frais, j'aurais mieux fait de prendre un gilet. Tant pis, je m'assieds contre le mur et je regarde la vue d'ici. Je la connais mais seule, c'est encore mieux. Je regarde les étoiles en me demandant si Ashley me regarde.

\- "J'ai besoin de toi." Je murmure d'abord puis plus fort je rajoute. "J'ai peur. Aide-moi."

Mais bien sûr, je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je prends mes genoux dans mes mains et je pose ma tête dessus, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Une main arrive sur mon épaule, je sursaute. La cape est enlevée de ma tête et je croise le regard de mon Maitre. Je dois avoir l'air pathétique.

\- "Les morts n'aident pas les vivants." Me dit-il sans expression aucune.

\- "Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer." Je murmure en regardant devant moi.

\- "Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes dans cet état pour elle." Il a sans doute raison mais je n'y peux rien. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions comme lui. Car il ressent forcément des trucs, c'est juste qu'il a un masque en béton.

\- "Ce n'est pas elle, enfin pas seulement."

\- "On va rentrer et tu vas me dire ce qu'il en est." Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis bien ici.

\- "Je ne veux pas rentrer, pas encore." Je m'attends à ce qu'il me prenne par la force pour m'emmener.

\- "Bon." Il enlève sa cape et la pose sur mes épaules. J'ai plus chaud. Il ferme la porte d'un sort et s'assied à côté de moi. La situation est très atypique et j'ai l'impression de rêver. Non pas que j'aurai rêvé de cette situation mais c'est tellement bizarre. "Nous avons toute la nuit, je t'écoute." Je regarde toujours l'horizon qui devient de plus en plus sombre, je n'ai pas envie de parler. "Apprentie, tu as l'autorisation de parler librement et quoi que tu dises tu ne seras pas punie." C'est dit comme une formule officielle, c'est peut-être le cas.

\- "Je ne veux pas parler"

\- "Il y a un autre moyen." Je m'écarte vivement.

\- "Non! Pas ça." Mais il n'a fait aucun geste, il me regarde juste. Je baise la tête. "C'est débile"

\- "Laisse-moi en juger." Pour juger, ça il va pouvoir le faire. Mais je me doute qu'il ne va rester aussi patient longtemps donc.

\- "Je viens juste de me rendre compte que si j'ai fait cet apprentissage, ce n'était pas pour protéger mes frères."

\- "Pourquoi alors?" Il est étrangement neutre, c'est bizarre.

\- "C'était pour m'occuper l'esprit, je ne voulais pas penser. Je ne voulais pas ressentir, je voulais qu'on me dise quoi faire. Vous l'avez fait. Vous m'ordonnez, j'obéis, c'est tout, c'est simple." Je soupire en resserrant sa cape, elle porte les odeurs de potions. "Sauf que ce n'est pas moi. La Charlie d'avant n'aurait jamais passé des heures à la bibliothèque pour étudier et surtout elle n'aurait jamais accepté de se faire punir à coup de canne. Quand maman me privait de dessert, j'allais en voler la nuit. Cette fille qui se met à genoux, ce n'est pas moi." Les larmes coulent alors que ma voix s'emporte. "Protéger mes frères c'étaient une excuse, si Voldemort décide de les tuer, je ne pourrais rien y faire."

\- "Ne dis pas son nom." Sa voix est sifflante mais je continue de plus belle.

\- "J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour une cause dont je ne crois même pas et vous vous l'avez fait pour une promesse. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire parce que ça personne ne peut le décider à ma place." Je me calme un peu alors que les mots les plus durs doivent encore sortir. "Vous ne m'aimez pas et vous n'aimiez pas Ashley sinon vous vous seriez battu pour elle." J'ai laissé ma peine parler et maintenant que le silence est là, je me rends compte à qui je parle. Je me remets comme au début, la tête sur mes genoux. "C'est le moment où je paie c'est ça?"

\- "Non." Répond-t-il simplement et il est affreusement calme même après mes accusations. "Je te l'ai dit, tu ne seras pas punie pour ce que tu m'as dit. Nous allons reprendre depuis le début. Que tu aies commencé ton apprentissage pour protéger tes frères ou t'occuper l'esprit, le fait est que tu es apprentie. Est-ce que tu le regrettes?" Encore cette question et bien que parfois ça m'exaspère, je me rends compte des progrès que j'ai fait. Et puis d'un côté l'apprentissage m'a aidé à avancer et j'ai trouvé mon parrain d'une certaine façon.

\- "Non, je suis consciente d'avoir appris plus que la plupart des élèves et que sans ça je n'aurais eu aucune chance d'être qualifié pour ce Tournoi." Je garde la partie, parrain pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment il l'est devenu mais c'était sans doute pas de gaité de cœur.

\- "Bien, ensuite tu me dis que tu n'es plus toi-même parce que tu ne fais qu'obéir à mes ordres. Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois tu as désobéi sciemment comme maintenant." Effectivement, j'ai désobéi mais j'obéis davantage. "Tu as toujours ta liberté d'agir alors oui cela entraine des punitions. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as manipulé pour que je te punisse pour un meurtre dont je ne pensais pas que tu étais en faute?" Je me suis punie toute seule aussi. 'Tu as changé, comme tes amis ont changés. Miss Gamp est passé de la fragile petite fille au despote que tu connais sans l'aide de personne." C'est vrai et dire qu'elle était mon amie en première année. "Pour le fait que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquait tes frères et bien effectivement, je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau à tous les trois. Cependant vous lui avez déjà échappé et il n'y a pas que lui. Cependant si j'ai accepté de te prendre comme apprentie ce n'était pas pour que tu protèges tes frères." Je le regarde alors qu'il continue. "Je voulais que tu deviennes forte et indépendante. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores et je te mentirais si je te disais que le futur sera facile. Mais si je t'ai prise comme apprentie c'est justement pour que tu en aie un, de futur." Je suis perdue. Il veut que je sois forte et indépendante. Forte je vois pourquoi mais indépendante.

\- "Mais je suis dépendante de vous." Le lien nous force à être ensemble.

\- "Pour l'instant mais quand tu auras fini ton apprentissage, crois-moi tu n'auras plus besoin de personne." Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prit mon frère comme apprenti, c'est lui le Survivant. C'est lui qui doit devenir fort.

\- "Mais Benjamin…"

\- "Ton frère a assez de protecteur comme ça. Dumbledore se chargera de ce fait." Je me rappelle de la conversation surprise de nos parents.

\- "Nous ne sommes que des dommages collatéraux Harry et moi."

\- "S'il y a un choix à faire, se sera toujours le Survivant." Au moins je peux toujours compter sur son honnêteté même si cela fait mal. Mais il y a un truc que je n'ai jamais compris. La nuit où Voldemort nous a attaqué, nous avons eu chacun une cicatrice. Je caresse la mienne.

\- "Pourquoi? Je veux dire nous étions trois cette nuit-là alors pourquoi lui?"

\- "Ce soir-là, un choix a été fait mais ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'a fait. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux t'en dire plus. J'ai fait un serment qui m'en empêche." J'étais tellement proche d'en savoir plus. Cette information à l'air importante si on l'a obligé à faire un serment.

\- "Mes parents sont au courant?"

\- "Non pas de tout et nous en venons au dernier point." J'ai cru voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux malgré la noirceur de la nuit.

\- "Ashley" Je murmure.

\- "Oui, je l'aimais mais je suppose que mes mots ne te prouvent rien. Je pense que je mérite de te rendre la pareil." Je ne comprends pas. "Ferme les yeux."

Je les ferme, je sens qu'il touche ma marque mais c'est différent. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans un jardin. Je vois un garçon au cheveux noir qui dois avoir cinq ans. Ce n'est pas mes souvenirs alors se sont les siens?

\- "Hey comment tu t'appelles?" C'est une fille brune dans l'autre jardin qui l'a interpellé. "Moi c'est Ashley, je viens d'emménager." Je la regarde avec des grands yeux, c'est ma marraine. Ça vaut donc dire qu'ils se sont connus étant enfant. "Tu ne sais pas parler?"

\- "Severus" Marmonne le garçon en lançant des regards inquiets vers sa maison.

\- "C'est ton nom?" Mon Maitre la regarde surement pour voir si elle va se moquer. "Il est trop cool." Je vois un sourire illuminé le visage de Severus.

La vision se floue avant de revenir mais c'est un endroit différent. On dirait une cabane, il pleut dehors. Il y a toujours Ashley et mon Maitre mais ils sont assis par terre, trempée. Il mange du pain. Ils sont plus vieux mais pas de beaucoup.

\- "J'en ai marre de cette vie." Marmonne ma marraine. "Marre d'être en famille d'accueil, je veux une vraie famille." Elle ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé de son enfance. Vu qu'elle était toujours pleine d'énergie et positive, j'ai pensé qu'elle avait été heureuse.

\- "Quand je serais grand, on partira tous les deux. On ne manquera de rien, on mangera tout ce qu'on a envie. On vivra comme des rois. On aura des enfants et on formera une famille." Il semble si différent, si enthousiaste.

\- "Notre famille." Répète-t-elle rêveuse ma gorge se sert car je sais comment cette histoire va finir.

La vision change et nous sommes dans un parc. Mon Maitre est seul mais on voit arrivé Ashley avec une autre fille, ils doivent avoir 8 ans.

\- "Severus, voici Lily." Ma mère est belle et je vois encore plus notre ressemblance. "Lily voici Severus, mon meilleur ami." Maman lui fait un grand sourire alors que mon parrain est plus sur la réserve. Je me rappelle de la photo que j'avais trouvé, c'était ma mère et mon parrain et Ashley avait dû prendre la photo.

Et encore un changement cette fois-ci, Ashley est seule avec Severus dans une maison. Elle pleure, j'ai envie de pleurer aussi.

\- "Vous allez aller dans votre école et vous allez m'oublier!" Crie-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas comme vous." C'était surement avant l'entrée à Poudlard. Il lui prend la main et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- "Jamais je ne t'oublierais et je tiendrais ma promesse."

Ensuite nous nous retrouvons dans le parc, ils sont tous les trois assis par terre. Ils semblent bien s'entendre.

\- "Poudlard, c'est génial." Dit maman et Ashley roule des yeux.

\- "Je sais Lily tu me l'as déjà dit." Elle remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et mon Maitre se redresse vivement.

\- "Qui t'a fait ça?" Lui demande-t-il en montrant la joue où il y a un gros bleu.

\- "Quoi?" Lily essaye de voir et quand elle le voit, elle met une main à sa bouche.

\- "Le bleu, sur ta joue."

\- "Un gars" Fait-il nonchalamment mais Severus s'importe.

\- "C'est ta famille d'accueil, encore?" J'ai le ventre noué face à cette information.

\- "Non et puis ça vous passe au-dessus." Elle se lève et se retourne pour dire. "Tu n'es plus là pour me protéger." L'accusation fait mal et leurs visages se ferment.

La vision change encore et cette fois je me trouve dans le jardin du début. Il y a que Ashley et Severus. Il est de dos. Ils doivent avoir 16 ou 17 ans.

\- "Lily dit que tu changes, que tu traines avec des gens peu fréquentables" L'ambiance semble plus tendue.

\- "Et c'est elle qui dit ça." Dit-il froidement.

\- "Tu l'as insulté." Il se retourne.

\- "Je me suis excusé." Il devient plus doux et passe le dos de sa main sur la joue de ma marraine. "Ecoute on m'a fait une proposition, on veut me prendre comme apprenti après mes études." Je vois ma marraine se décomposer sur place alors qu'elle fait un pas en arrière.

\- "Et notre rêve alors?"

\- "On le repousse, un peu. C'est la chance de ma vie." Les larmes coulent sur le visage d'Ashley. J'ai l'impression que c'est une amie et j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- "Je ne veux plus te voir, dégage!" Il se rapproche pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repousse.

\- "Ash s'il te plait essaye de comprendre."

\- "Je ne suis qu'une moldue, je ne peux rien comprendre."

La vision bouge et se fixe sur une cuisine que je connais bien. C'est notre ancienne maison. Qu'est-ce qu'on était bien dans cet endroit. Mon Maitre entre et se retrouve devant maman et Ashley. Cette dernière un verre en main assise sur le plan de travail regarde mon parrain de haut.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui?"

\- "Je ne t'ai pas prévenu? Ce sera le parrain d'une des crevettes." Explique maman en posant une main sur son ventre énorme.

\- "Pauvre petit." Maman s'en va dans le salon en dandinant. "Tu comptes tester tes mixtures sur lui?"

\- "Je suppose que je le mérite" Dit simplement mon Maitre. Elle descend, s'approche de la table en faisant mine d'organiser les toasts sur le plat.

\- "Non tu mérites plus mais c'est un début." Le silence s'installe avant qu'elle ne demande. "Alors comment se passe ton apprentissage?"

\- "Bien, je viens de le finir." Elle est surprise et se retourne.

\- "Lily m'a dit que ça pouvait prendre des années."

\- "C'était plus comme une passerelle, j'avais déjà toute les connaissances, il me manquait de la pratique."

\- "Tant mieux pour toi." Elle détourne la tête, il la ramène vers lui avec sa main.

\- "Je suis en mesure de tenir ma promesse. Je peux t'offrir le monde." Elle lâche un petit rire.

\- "Le monde, je ne t'en demande pas tant et puis tu crois que je t'ai attendu?" Il ne répond rien mais semble blessé alors elle baisse la tête et dit. "Oui j'ai été assez conne pour le faire." Elle l'embrasse et ça m'a fait très bizarre. Ils se décollent.

\- "Je t'aime Ashley" Murmure-t-il front contre front.

\- "Je t'aime crétin" ça c'est ma marraine. Je souris en les regardant puis une voix derrière moi me fait sursauter.

\- "J'ai failli à ma promesse par la suite." C'est mon Maitre qui se regarde également. "Mes anciens amis de Poudlard devenaient pressant et s'ils apprenaient que j'étais avec une moldue, il l'aurait tué." Je regarde le couple devant moi et je vois à quel point ils s'aimaient.

\- "Je suis désolée."

\- "Parfois je me dis que si je n'avais pas accepté l'apprentissage et que j'étais parti avec elle dès ma sortie de Poudlard. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes." On ne peut jamais savoir mais j'aurai aimé qu'il soit heureux.

\- "Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes le plus jeune Maitre des Potions d'Europe, pourquoi êtes devenu professeur?" Surtout que ça ne semble pas être une vocation.

\- "Je voulais de cette vie de prestige avec ta marraine et je l'ai privé de cette chance. Je ne pouvais la vivre seul." On se ressemble plus que je ne pensais.

\- "Vous vous êtes puni."

\- "Oui en quelque sorte. Je pensais vraiment quel referait sa vie." Vu que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec elle après ça. Je crois que je comprends.

\- "Elle vous a attendu pendant toutes ses années et je pense que même sans ses souvenirs, elle continuait à vous attendre." Elle ne se savait pas pourquoi, ni qui mais elle attendait. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez montré vos souvenirs." C'était très personnel même si j'ai beaucoup apprécié.

\- "Je voulais que tu comprennes mieux notre relation et que j'ai fait des sacrifices aussi. Les choix ont toujours un impact même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte sur le moment. Le choix d'être apprentie était un choix important et qui aura un impact sur toute ta vie." Je doute encore plus mais il rajoute. "Mais c'était le bon choix. Je n'ai pas tenu ma première promesse mais je compte bien tenir la deuxième coûte que coûte." Celle de me protéger. Je regarde encore une fois ma marraine alors que l'image c'est figé.

\- "Son père adoptif la battait?"

\- "Elle a eu beaucoup de famille d'accueil et elle n'est jamais tombé sur une bonne ou si elle a eu, elle n'y est jamais restée." C'est triste qu'une femme si géniale ait dut passer par tant d'épreuves avant de mourir comme ça. "J'ai une dernière chose à te montrer."

Nous sommes maintenant dans une chambre d'hôpital, mon Maitre entre. Maman est dans un lit et Ashley est assise à côté d'elle avec un bébé dans les bras.

\- "Bonjour parrain, tu as attendu que les autres soit parti ou c'est une coïncidence?" Demande maman avec un grand sourire.

\- "Tu vas les recroiser aux repas de famille, tu es au courant?" Se moque Ashley avant de de l'embrasser et puis elle tend le bébé qui doit être moi. "Prends-la."

\- "Non, j'ai juste apporté ceci." Il pose un sac sur le lit. Maman l'ouvre et en sort une peluche en forme de loup que j'ai gardé longtemps ainsi qu'un jeu. Je m'en rappelle, c'était un jeu de potion, c'est Benjamin qui a beaucoup joué avec. Il a dû attendre ses cinq ans car c'était trop compliqué pour un bébé mais il l'a adoré.

\- "Elle ne va pas te manger." Elle me pose d'autorité dans ses bras et il n'a d'autre choix que de me prendre. Il semble tendu alors que ma marraine me parle. "Hein petite Charlie, ton parrain, il est un peu gauche, mais il t'aimera plus que tout." Elle me fait un bisou sur le front.

Je vois le bébé moi se blottir contre mon parrain jeune. C'est une image touchante que je n'aurai jamais imaginée.

\- "On doit faire un tour pour voir Harry qui est en couveuse." Explique Lily alors qu'Ashley l'aide à marcher jusqu'au fauteuil roulant. "Benjamin dort et on en a pour dix minutes à tout casser." Il panique alors que les femmes sont déjà en train de sortir.

\- "Non, je…."

\- "Tu vas t'en sortir." Dis Ashley en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Nous sommes seuls et le bébé-moi, le regarde fixement.

\- "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi." Il va s'assoir sur le fauteuil où était Ashley. "Tu es sûr que c'est Potter ton père, tu es bien trop mignonne. J'espère que tu auras l'intelligence de ta maman. Je ne veux pas d'une écervelée comme filleule. On fera des potions et tu n'as pas intérêt de faire exploser mes affaires." Je trouve la conversation captivante alors que moi bébé a les yeux fermés. "Tu dors? Ça dort vite ces trucs." Il me berce et j'ai les larmes aux yeux. "Je te protégerais, personne ne te ferra du mal. Tu seras la meilleure. Mais cette conversation reste entre nous."

Nous sommes de nouveau dehors et je sers la cape autour de moi. C'était intense. Il ne dit rien mais j'hésite à rompre le silence.

\- "J'ai dû vous décevoir quand vous m'avez vu en première année?" Il avait l'air d'avoir de grande ambition pour moi.

\- "C'est tout ce que tu retiens?" Il semble surpris. "Tu as peur de m'avoir déçu?" Je regarde le sol où sa cape traine.

\- "Je vous ai attendu à chaque anniversaire ou fêtes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon parrain ne venait pas. Ou pourquoi papa et les parrains de mes frères ne vous aimaient pas." Même s'ils ne l'ont jamais dit, les enfants comprennent vite. "Je vous ai créé de toute pièce dans ma tête."

\- "Je t'ai déçu?" Il est sérieux, je lâche un petit rire.

\- "C'est différent mais en même temps il y avait peu de chance pour que vous soyez un pompier-dresseur de tigres à dent de sapin - super héros." J'avais mis un peu la barre haute

\- "Tu étais différente mais quand tu as été répartie à Serpentard, j'ai eu un espoir." C'était le seul qui devait prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle. "Et depuis tu n'as fait que me surprendre." Je n'ose toujours pas le regarder de peur de briser ce moment.

\- "J'ai peur de la réaction de mes parents quand ils sauront. Ils commencent seulement à m'accepter comme je suis. Quand ils apprendront que leur ai menti." Surtout maman, on s'entend si bien pour le moment.

\- "Je serai là et ils finiront par comprendre. Maintenant nous ferions mieux de rentrer sinon Poppy risque de me faire payer ta pneumonie. Mais cette conversation reste entre nous." Je souris face à cette phrase dites il y a des années entre nous deux. Je me lève et lui aussi.

\- "Oui Maitre." Je veux pour enlever sa cape mais il la remet sur mes épaules. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je vois un autre homme.

\- "C'était le parrain qui parlait." Oui mon parrain est complètement différent de mon Maitre et il est parfait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la soirée que j'avais imaginée mais elle m'a appris beaucoup, sur ma marraine, sur mon parrain. En plus il m'a laissé la cape d'invisibilité que je peux rendre à mon frère le lendemain. Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois dans notre salle. Elle avec les fauteuils comme après notre réconciliation.

\- "La balade a été profitable." Me demande Benjamin.

\- "Oui et j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose depuis que tu nous as parlé de Voldemort." Peut-être qu'eux m'aideront à y voir plus clair. Ils se redressent et me regardent avec beaucoup d'attention. "Le soir quand nous étions bébés, nous étions dans nos lits respectifs. Si le sort t'a touché toi alors pourquoi avons-nous des cicatrices?' Je crois qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

\- "Je ne sais pas" Fait Benjy en passant une main sur la sienne.

\- "Le noyau, Belicail en a parlé." Explique Harry. "Nous avons le même noyau et le sort de mort touche le noyau magique et le cœur. Donc le sort la touché et comme le noyau a été touché nous avons eu le choc et les cicatrices." Ça se tient.

\- "Mais pourquoi tu l'as au cœur et moi au poignet alors que lui l'a au front? Et puis nous avons tous les trois survécus alors pourquoi y-a-t-il que Benjamin qui a été déclaré Survivant?" Je vois ce dernier qui fronce les sourcils. "Ne te méprends pas, je m'en fiche de ton titre. C'est juste que je me pose des questions."

\- "On voit ça." Me dit-il alors que Harry réfléchit toujours. "Mais est-ce que ça a de l'importance? Personne n'a réussi à survivre donc nous ne saurons peut-être jamais à quoi c'est du?" Mais moi je veux savoir parce que Dumbledore en sait plus qu'il ne nous le dit.

\- "Et si quelqu'un savait? Et si Dumbledore sait. C'est lui qui t'a proclamé Survivant alors il doit avoir des informations que nous n'avons pas."

\- "Parce que c'est le plus grand sorcier de sa génération. Il sait plus de choses que n'importe qui." Dit Harry, mais ça nous concerne et je pense qu'on a le droit de savoir.

\- "Quand nous retournons au manoir, je lui demanderai des explications. Nous avons le droit de savoir."

\- "Concentre-toi sur le Tournoi et après nous lui demanderons ensemble." Je suis contente qu'ils me suivent, on est enfin redevenu comme avant.

\- "Merci les frérots."

Je remets ça à plus tard mais je veux ses réponses. Je sais que mon parrain sera toujours de mon côté mais je serais toujours du côté de mes frères.

Le samedi du match de Quidditch de Durmstrang contre Beauxbâton, je m'entraine avec maitre Belicail. Il m'a une fois de plus coincé et son bras écrase ma gorge. Je me calme, je me concentre sur mon coude et ma magie et je lui assène un coup qui le fait plié en deux. Il me lâche et je vise sa gorge avec ma baguette. Il lève une main, l'autre toujours sur son torse.

\- "Parfait, surtout ne te retient pas." Je souris en lui répondant malicieusement.

\- "Je fais comme vous maitre Belicail." Toujours plié, il va s'assoir sur une chaise. Je suis contente d'avoir pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- "Je vois que tu vas mieux. Severus t'a enfin parlé." Je lâche mon sourire.

\- "C'est vous qui lui avez dit de me parler?"

\- "Je connais mieux les apprentis que lui. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu cette phase: je doute de mon choix, j'ai changé ça me fait peur. Et puis cela a fait du bien à ton Maitre aussi et au lien, je me trompe?" C'est vrai que le lien se c'est jamais mieux porté. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais c'est comme un ronronnement de chat, c'est apaisant même si tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- "Non mais tous les apprentis passent par-là?"

\- "Non mais je m'étonnais que toi, tu ne l'aies pas fait." Je range ma baguette. "Pas que tu sois faible mais quand tu es devenue apprentie tu n'avais que 13 ans et c'est un âge délicat même sans apprentissage. Et puis votre lien a été équilibré en si peu de temps que c'était étrange. Tu as accepté ta nouvelle condition avec beaucoup de facilité et vu le caractère de ton Maitre cela n'était pas donné." Encore bien qu'il n'est pas là pour l'entendre. "Alors oui, je m'attendais à ce que tu craques à un moment donné. Mieux vaut maintenant que plus tard ou pendant un combat." Oui cela aurait été plus délicat.

\- "Vous travaillez fort comme je vois." Fait mon Maitre en entrant, je baisse la tête car je l'ai déjà vu ce matin.

\- "Il me faudrait une potion, ton apprentie m'a cassé des côtes." Se plaint maitre Belicail alors que mon Maitre a un sourire.

\- "C'est ce que tu voulais non?"

\- "Pas exactement." Marmonne-t-il et dans sa bienveillance mon Maitre fait venir une potion qu'il lui donne. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi.

\- "Tu veux aller voir la fin du match?" Non quand ce n'est pas Poudlard, je préfère m'entrainer.

\- "Non Maitre."

\- "Bien alors allons un peu travailler tes métamorphoses." Ce n'est ni des potions, ni de la botanique donc ça me va.

J'ai appris à changer l'eau en glace, à faire des statues, la retransformer en eau, l'évaporer, faire des nuages,…

Le lendemain, je passe encore ma journée à travailler avec mon Maitre. Le lundi, je me rends après les cours à la bibliothèque où me rejoint Viktor. Je sais que le match c'est conclu sur un score de 300 à 110 pour Durmstrang. Les garçons m'ont fait un compte rendu très complet.

\- "Bonjour" Je lui dis.

\- "Tu n'es pas venu me voir." On dirait un enfant qui boude.

\- "Tu avais assez de supportrices mais il parait que tu as bien joué." Drago n'a pas arrêté de parler de lui, j'étais à deux doigts de lui lancer un sort.

\- "Oui cela me détend." Pour lui c'est un entrainer tout au plus. "Je ne t'ai pas vu du week-end."

\- "Je travaillais et comment se sent Adam?"

\- "Tu t'intéresses à lui?" Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans sa voix?

\- "Et bien nous avons correspondus et…" Comprenant que je me fous de lui, il m'arrête.

\- "Rigole va mais il va bien. Il se prépare. Alors botanique?" Dit-il en montrant mon livre de torture.

\- "Oui toujours."

Nous lisons un peu avant que je me rappelle d'un fait qui pourrait m'être utile.

\- "Vous étudiez bien la magie noire à Durmstrang?" Il a l'air surpris, il pense peut-être que je vais trouver ça horrible.

\- "Oui pourquoi?" Dit-il méfiant.

\- "Et vous avez parlé de l'Avada?" Belicail nous en a parlé mais c'était très sommaire.

\- "Oui même si nous ne le voyions qu'en théorie mais je pensais que vous aussi vous l'avez étudié."

\- "Oui mais je me dis que peut-être c'est moins censuré dans votre version." Ils ont des cours de magie noire donc ça doit être plus précis.

\- "C'est un sort de magie noir qui touche le corps et arrête le cœur et le noyau magique. Mais qui dépense beaucoup de magie. C'est comme l'impérium ou le doloris. Celui qui le reçoit, reçoit de la magie noire pure et même par la suite, la magie noire peut s'incrusté dans la personne."

\- "Comme une sorte de cancer." Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il connaisse, c'était juste une phrase pour moi.

\- "Mais il y a d'autres sorts de magie noire qui ont ses inconvénients et parfois même pour le lanceur."

\- "Merci" Je reprends ma lecture mais pas lui.

\- "Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre à t'intéresser à la magie noire."

\- "Je peux apprendre sans jamais l'utiliser." Je lui réponds de manière Serpentard.

\- "C'est certain." Me répond-t-il, il a surement compris que je lui cachais quelque chose.

Je ne suis pas certaine que ça va me servir mais c'est toujours bon à savoir. Pendant qu'on lit, il met sa main sur la mienne, je ne la bouge pas. Il est temps d'affronter ses peurs.

Le samedi arrive avec le combat d'Aiden contre Poliakof. Le soleil est de la partie alors que nous sommes déjà dans les gradins. Je vois Viktor qui est juste en face de moi mais loin. Il me sourit alors qu'Adam est entrain de lui parler. Je détourne les yeux vers Blaise.

\- "Tu paries sur qui?" Je lui demande en prenant une Bertie Crochue dans son paquet.

\- "Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont pas l'air fort mais en même temps toi non plus." C'est du Blaise tout craché parfois je me demande pourquoi il est mon ami. Et puis je me rappelle qu'il est là pour me faire garder les pieds sur terre où m'aider quand je suis à terre.

\- "Merci. J'ai croisé Aiden ce matin et il était blême." Et encore c'est un euphémisme, il marchait en marmonnant et il était pâle comme un mort.

\- "Il n'a pas vraiment l'allure d'un combattant non plus."

Je regarde l'arène et je me dis que les lecteurs avaient envie d'actions. On peut dire que la chaleur est devenue plus forte pour ce combat. Les pierres sont carbonisées et une douce vapeur s'échappe alors que la température est aride. L'arène volcanique promet beaucoup de difficultés. Je suis contente de ne pas être tombée dessus.

Arriver dans l'arène Poliakoff enlève son dessus alors qu'Aiden semble chercher quelque chose. Il sort une potion de sa ceinture et la bois. Il en prend une deuxième et la boit également. Il semble mieux supporter la température et s'avance baguette à la main, Poliakoff aussi mais il semble gêné par les odeurs ou la chaleur. Il transpire et il ne semble pas voir le premier sort qui lui arrive sur le bras. Un sort de brulure qui le fait hurler. Il riposte mais il rate sa cible. Aiden est rapide et enchaine deux, trois sorts. Poliakoff se cache derrière un rocher mais il se décolle vite vu la chaleur. Il se lance un sort d'eau mais elle s'évapore avant qu'il ne puisse en profite. Aiden utilise un sort de lévitation pour envoyer des rochers brûlants à son adversaire. Ce dernier les casse au fur et à mesure mais il se ramasse plusieurs cailloux qui laissent des traces. Il a le visage noir et des brûlures un peu partout de tailles et de degrés différent mais il doit souffrir. L'américain lance encore un caillou que Poliakoff dévie mais il n'a pas vu la potion qui venait après et se la prend en pleine face. Il a un moment de latence avant de pointer le ciel où il n'y a rien.

\- "Un dragon! Sortez-moi d'ici. Vous êtes fou!" Il l'a dit en russe

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?" Me demande Blaise mais ce n'est pas le contenu l'important.

\- "Il délire."

Aiden sourit et lance un sort qui assomme le Bulgare qui tombe à terre.

\- "C'était bizarre comme combat encore plus que le tien." Commente mon ami et je dois dire qu'il était plus inquiétant que bizarre.

\- "Quand ils disaient qu'Aiden était leur botte secrète, je pense qu'ils devaient parler de potions." C'est le seul pour l'instant qui les a vraiment utilisés.

\- "C'est flippant."

Il y a tellement de potions et aucun moyen d'avoir les antidotes pour tous. Je regarde le garçon que je pensais fragile sortir la tête haute. C'est un candidat redoutable. Après ce match, je fais un débriefe avec mon Maitre.

\- "Qu'as-tu pensé de ce match?"

\- "Il est plus intelligent que fort, je pense." Il commence à faire des allers-retours devant moi.

\- "Exactement, il ne va pas compter sur la force physique contrairement aux Bulgares. Cependant ses potions sont plus redoutables. As-tu reconnu celles qu'il utilisé?" Et un test surprise en même temps tout est matière à apprendre avec lui. Il s'arrête devant moi et attend ma réponse.

\- " Je dirai une potion d'hydratation et une potion de résistance à la chaleur. Et la dernière, c'est une potion qui provoque des hallucinations." Une saloperie en sommes.

\- "Sauf qu'il les a bien améliorés car les potions d'hydratation ou de résistance ne sont pas conçue pour de telle chaleur. Et il n'y a rien qui t'étonne?" Si, j'y ai pensé sur le chemin. Il a appris l'arène ce matin donc il n'avait pas le temps de les faire.

\- "Il a dû les faire à l'avance parce qu'il ne savait pas sur quelle arène il tomberait."

\- "Sauf que le journal a publié la plupart des arènes possible donc il a dû en faire par rapport à chaque." Et les lecteurs pouvaient choisir entre 15 arènes différentes pour qu'ils aient un maximum de choix donc ça fait beaucoup de potions.

\- "C'est un travail phénoménal."

\- "Effectivement." Il semble mieux le considéré. Je suis certaine qu'il rêverait d'avoir un apprenti aussi doué en potion. "Nous allons tout de suite reprendre la préparation de potions."

\- "Mais je ne pourrais jamais en faire assez et les prendre toutes avec moi." Je me vois mal débarqué avec mon sac remplis de potions et les chercher en plein match. Je n'aurais qu'à dire: Pause! C'est quelle potion? Attend, je cherche l'antidote.

\- "Je sais ce n'est pas pour lui car si tu tombes contre lui ses potions ne lui serviront à rien." Je suis perdue, je ne suis pas invulnérable aux potions que je sache.

\- "Je ne comprends pas."

\- "Tu verras le moment venu." Il a son air calculateur, je préfère l'avoir dans mon camp.

Venant d'un Maitre des potions, j'ai toute confiance en lui. Par contre, je préférai quand même qu'un autre se charge d'éliminer ce mini- Severus de la compétition.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile car je voulais que Severus s'ouvre et en même temps qu'il ne perde pas toute crédibilité. A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi.**

 **On a vu les souvenirs de Severus, je ne les ai pas développé plus parce que pour moi Severus a montré, ce qu'il voulait montrer donc il les a passé en vitesse.**

 **Ashley est revenue pour ce chapitre et on en sait enfin plus sur leurs rencontres et l'évolution rapide de leur couple. (Au commencement de ma fic, j'hésitais à faire d'Ashley sa soeur cracmol ou sa petite-amie moldue. Je pense que les deux avaient du potentiel.)**

 **Et Severus en parrain gauche et gaga celui lui va comme un gant. Et puis il offre un kit de potion à un bébé, c'est quand même trop marrant. J'ai hésité à la laisser cette scène car ça casse un mythe mais je trouvais la scène trop mignonne. Pour l'explication de savoir pourquoi il la montrer. Nous dirons que c'est le lien. Oui je sais c'est toujours le lien mais comme c'est sortit de mon imagination, j'ai le droit. Et puis Belicail lui a forcé la main, oui lui aussi il m'appartient et alors? Non sérieusement, il y avait une raison.**

 **Que dire ah oui, je ne parle pas beaucoup de Dumby mais on pourrait croire qu'ici il n'est pas gentil mais je vous rassure il est aussi gentil que dans les livres... A vous devoir si vous pardonnez tout ses actes dans le livre ou pas XD. Et mini-indice dans ce chapitre sur le secret que connait Dumby-Voldy-Sevy en tout cas Severus ne pourra en dire plus parce qu'il est sous serment mais qui l'a mis sous serment? Dumby ou Voldy ou les deux peut-être. Si vous saviez ce qui vous attend, pauvre de vous. Sur ce on se revoit bientôt?**


	34. Fin du premier tour

**B onjour me voilà de retour de l'Exposition que je suis contente d'avoir vue. Je suis revenue avec la baguette de Sirius et la carte des Maraudeurs. Toutes ses baguettes ça donne envie de commencer une collection mais mon portefeuille apprécierait moyennement je pense. Mais petit à petit, ça me plairait. Enfin parenthèse fermée et petite rectification. Dans le chapitre 32 j'ai marqué qu'il ne restait plus que 3 combats avec celui du chapitre 33 mais j'avais oublié le combat de Kathlyn et Florian donc je l'ai rectifié vous allez donc avoir deux combats dans ce chapitre en plus du dernier match de Quidditch. Sur ce Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews. **

* * *

**Réponse à Flodalys:** les cicatrices ont de l'importance et on va bientôt en reparler et je suis contente que tu aimes mon Severus-parrain. Bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de reviewer.

* * *

 **Champions:**

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

 **Qualifiés pour le deuxième round:**

Viktor Krum

Fleur Delacour

Boris Boromir

Cédric Diggory

Charlie Potter

Aiden Wilson

 **Éliminés:**

Katie Bell

Milo Ruiz

Orlando Hudson

Roger Davies

Emma Daumas

Ivan Poliakoff

 **Match de Quidditch:**

Poudlard contre Beauxbâtons: 200 - 160

Salem contre Durmstrang: 160 – 10

Poudlard contre Salem: 180 - 170

Durmstrang contre Beauxbâton: 200 à 100

* * *

 **Chapitre 34: Fin du premier tour**

* * *

Je suis dans les gradins pour voir l'avant dernier combat du premier round. Adam va affronter Romain. Si Adam gagne, Durmstrang aura trois concurrents toujours en course. Krum et Boris sont déjà assez impressionnant. Je ne sais pas ce que vaut Adam mais on va vite le savoir.

\- "Tu en penses quoi de cette arène?" Me demande Blaise assit à côté de moi. Ils l'ont appelé l'arène romaine. Donc cela ressemble à l'amphithéâtre qu'utilisait les romains. Des gradins en pierre et au milieu de sable.

\- "Elle l'air simple mais il y a surement un piège quelque part." Surtout que je vois des grilles en dessous des gradins, cela ne présage rien de bon.

Les deux hommes ont l'air confiant en entrant et ils rendent bien dans ce décor. Les filles bavent déjà en criant leurs noms. Le combat commence avec quelques sorts et des roulades assez belles. Les deux hommes semblent se jauger l'un l'autre et ils augmentent peu à peu la vitesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'Adam lance un sort de confusion qui atteint sa cible, Romain est déstabilisé et il lui faut quelques secondes pour faire le contre sort. Quelques secondes utilisées par Adam qui lui est passé à l'attaque physique. Avec son bâton, il fauche les jambes de son adversaire qui tombe sur le dos, d'une roulade il évite un autre coup. Il se remet sur ses jambes et s'éloigne en courant de son adversaire. Mais à ce moment, il freine sec quand deux Layos viennent d'entrer dans l'arène remplaçant surement les lions. Ce sont en réalité des sortent de lions mais pourvu d'ailes et de dents de sabre. Romain est paniqué et lance des sorts à tout va sur les bêtes qui s'énervent alors que de son côté Adam met un genou à terre et lance son bâton au loin. Il offre carrément son cou à la bête qui approche. Le Layos le sent puis lui donne un coup de griffe sur l'épaule cependant Adam ne bouge pas. Le public et moi, nous retenons notre souffle alors que des gouttes de sang tombent au sol. La bête n'a qu'un coup à donner et la partie s'arrête pour le Bulgare. Romain quant à lui, vient d'assommer son Layos mais il a ses vêtements en piètre état et il est blessé aussi. Quand il relève la tête, il voit foncer sur lui l'autre Layos avec Adam dessus. Il ouvre grand les yeux avant de se ramasser un sort qui l'envoi contre le mur et il s'affale par terre. Le Layos se met au-dessus de lui, léchant ses babines. Le français lève les mains en signe de défaite.

\- "C'était bien vu et courageux." Je commente alors que Adam descend de la bête en la caressant.

\- "Oui les Bulgares sont bien partis pour gagner. Déjà avec la coupe de Quidditch et maintenant leurs trois concurrents. Ils vont nous l'aminé." Nous nous levons avec les autres pour aller vers la sortie. Il oublie que je suis une de leur probable adversaire et puis notre équipe a encore une chance de les battre aux Quidditch.

\- "Sympa et puis Poudlard a encore un match à jouer contre eux."

\- "Vu le piètre match de Beauxbâton contre Salem, ils ne peuvent que faire mieux." Je n'ai pas vu le match, mais apparemment je n'ai rien manqué.

\- "C'était combien à combien?"

\- "130 à 150 pour Salem mais ils sont quand même derniers." Je pensais que les américains seraient meilleurs.

\- "Et nous devons marquer combien pour gagner?"

\- "Pour être deuxième ils ne nous manquent que vingt points mais si nous voulons gagner, nous devons le faire avec plus de 90 points."

\- "C'est faisable" Je dis alors que nous arrivons tout prêt du château.

\- "Oui si Krum n'approche pas du vif sinon nous sommes cuits."

Le samedi du dernier match de Quidditch, la foule est en effervescence. Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde. Pour supporter mes frères, j'ai revêtu la cape avec l'équipe. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire marcherait si bien. Alors que je parle avec mes parents avec ma sœur sur mes genoux, Daphnée et Blaise arrivent.

\- "On a tout vendu." Dirent-ils en s'asseyant alors que ma sœur va déjà se mettre sur les genoux de Blaise.

\- "Moi aussi avant même d'entrer dans les gradins." J'avais une partie à vendre et j'ai tout réussi à éliminer. Je vois la famille Weasley qui s'installe un peu plus loin.

\- "C'est vous qui avez fait tout ça?" Demande Remus qui est venu seul aujourd'hui.

\- "Les jumeaux, Ronald, Hermione, Daphnée, Blaise, Neville, Benjy, Harry et moi."

\- "Et le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien dit?" Demande maman et je lui montre notre directeur dans la tribune. Il porte le chapeau, le badge, le bâton lumineux et la cape. Le professeur de métamorphose le regarde avec un regard sévère.

\- "Il porte la panoplie complète." C'est Benjy qui lui a vendu. Il pourrait faire acheter des lunettes à un aveugle quand il veut.

\- "Tes frères sont stressés?" Me demande Sirius et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ils ont augmenté les entrainements autant pratiques que théoriques, je n'ai jamais vu Benjy autant travailler.

\- "Oui c'est le match de leurs vies" Je répète ce qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de dire depuis deux semaines.

\- "Je les comprends. On n'affronte pas une star tous les jours." Commente maman sérieusement alors que nous savons tous qu'elle n'aime pas ce sport.

\- "C'est un joueur normal." Grommelle papa et pourtant à la coupe du Monde, il trouvait aussi qu'il était excellent.

\- "Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais." Je lui dis ne comprenant pas pourquoi il est si peu enthousiaste.

\- "Ça c'était avant." Marmonne-t-il, il est mal luné aujourd'hui.

\- "Avant qu'il ne drague ta fille." Se moque Remus et je viens de comprendre.

\- "Tant que c'était dragué ça allait encore mais quand il l'a embrassé." Rajoute Sirius alors que je suis certaine d'être devenue toute rouge. Les deux amis sont maintenant hilares. Papa se tourne vers l'Animagus.

\- "Tu verras toi, arrête de te moquer, ça t'arrivera." Je crois que l'information vient de monter au cerveau de mon oncle et qu'il imagine un garçon draguant sa fille. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, il risque d'être pire que papa.

Le sifflet retentit et je regarde devant moi. Le match démarre directement en force. Les Bulgares sont puissants et forts mais notre équipe est rapide. Les buts s'enchainent à intervalles régulier de chaque côté et ce n'est pas bon pour nous, il nous faut de l'avance le plus vite possible. Alors que le score est de 90 à 40 pour nous, Krum démarre et Harry est beaucoup trop loin. Le Bulgare se rapproche de la balle jaune mais un cognard envoyé par un des jumeaux le désarçonne, il n'arrive qu'à se rattraper à un bras. Il arrive à remonter mais le vif est partit. La partie continue alors qu'une fine pluie commence à tomber sur le terrain. Je vois des française se lever et partir surement gêner par la météo comme depuis leur arrivé. Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais cru que notre équipe serait si bonne. Le capitaine et gardien donne ses ordres et même si c'est un Serpentard l'équipe l'écoute et ça fonctionne. Benjamin est concentré mais je vois qu'il est heureux sur son balai. C'est pareil pour Harry, c'est une victoire personnelle d'être là après Greyback. Mon attention dérive vers Viktor, il a l'air si léger et gracieux sur un balai c'est différent de ses combats qui sont si massifs. Alors que je divague il est reparti en mouvement et cette fois les jumeaux ne pourront rien y faire, les cognards étant déjà diriger vers notre équipe. Instinctivement je me suis levée pour regarder la descente de Viktor alors que mon frère arrive à sa hauteur. Le score est idéal pour nous puisqu'il est de 110 à 170 en notre faveur, si Harry l'attrape alors nous gagnons la coupe. Ils sont au coude à coude, alors qu'ils remontent en piqué. Ils montent encore et finalement ils disparaissent dans les nuages noirs. L'assistance retient son souffle alors que les Bulgares viennent de marquer deux autres buts. Et là si Harry l'a attrapé nous gagnons le match mais nous perdons la coupe. Une silhouette tombe en chute libre, je ne sais pas si c'est mon frère ou Viktor mais mon cœur se serre. L'arbitre jette un sort de ralentissement mais on entend bien le choc lourd. Puis le deuxième attrapeur redescend mais en volant avec le poing tendu, c'est Harry. La foule crie sa joie même si lui est un peu blasé en voyant le tableau des scores. Mais il s'est bien débrouillé et l'équipe aussi. Je descends vite les gradins et quand j'arrive en bas, je vois Adam qui est de dos qui parle avec Boris.

\- "Adam?" Il se retourne.

\- "Ils viennent de l'emmener à l'infirmerie." Je dois avoir l'air inquiète car il me fait un sourire chaleureux. "Il grommelait, il va bien." Boris me regarde froidement et je vois qu'il fait deux têtes de plus que moi.

\- "Merci" Ils s'en vont alors que l'équipe de Poudlard arrive.

\- "Charlie!" Crie Harry qui a toujours le vif dans sa main.

\- "Félicitations les gars." Et je vois les jumeaux qui partent voir leur parents et leurs frères.

\- "On est deuxième." Dit Harry dépité maintenant.

\- "Mais vous avez superbement joué et Harry, tu as gagné face à l'attrapeur vedette de son pays." Il reprend son sourire, je le préfère comme ça.

\- "Oui j'avoue que ce sera un de mes plus beaux souvenirs."

\- "Félicitations les garçons." Fait papa en arrivant avec le reste de la tribu.

\- "Merci" Dirent-ils.

\- "On va devoir y aller par contre mais nous reviendrons pour voir Charlie. Faites attention à vous. On vous aime." Ils nous embrassent chacun à leur tour.

\- "Nous aussi." Nous les regardons partir avec Abby qui râle encore. Je trouve que c'est un point positif, nous l'aurons vu plus qu'en temps normal. Mais elle ne va sans doute pas comprendre que l'année prochaine se sera différent. Je repense à Viktor.

\- "Les gars, j'ai un truc à faire."

\- "Va donc le voir ton bulgare, je n'espère ne pas trop l'avoir amoché."

Je cours vers l'école et à l'intérieur, je me dépêche de me rendre à l'infirmerie mais quand j'arrive devant, mon Maitre en sort. Je m'arrête net alors qu'il me regarde de haut. Vite une excuse.

\- "Je…" Super, je suis en manque d'excuse et puis aucune de fonctionne avec lui.

\- "Il n'est pas en état de vous donner cours de russe" Cela est juste pour me rappeler que j'ai juste l'autorisation de le voir pour les cours.

\- "Je voulais juste savoir s'il allait bien."

\- "Il dort." Ce qui ne me dit pas s'il va bien.

\- "Est-ce que je peux aller le voir?"

\- "Non" Ma marque me brûle me faisant comprendre que même si la conversation à l'air d'une simple conversation entre professeur-élève, il n'en est rien.

\- "Très bien professeur." Je fais demi-tour.

\- "Et ne vous avisez pas de revenir, je le saurais." Encore un petit rappel pour me dire qu'il peut avoir accès à mes souvenirs quand il veut.

\- "Oui professeur."

Je retourne à ma salle commune de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Ça m'embête beaucoup mais je ne vais pas manquer de me faire punir pour ça. Je retrouve mes amis dans la salle commune.

\- "Alors comment va le champion?" Me demande Blaise en me donnant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- "Je n'ai pas pu le voir." Je vois le capitaine de notre équipe qui passe à côté de nous. "Miles félicitations" Il me regarde, il est très sérieux comme mec mais il n'est pas méchant.

\- "Merci je dois qu'ils n'ont pas été trop mauvais." C'est typique chez les Serpentards de ne jamais donné un vrai compliment.

\- "Son frère nous a fait perdre quand même." Commente un garçon qui est dans l'équipe de Serpentard normalement. Un ami de Miles si je ne me trompe. Je vais pour défendre mon frère mais le capitaine s'en charge.

\- "Il était dans les nuages, il ne pouvait pas savoir que les bulgares avaient marqué deux autres buts." Son ami à le caquet rabattu alors que le gardien se tourne vers moi. "Il a extrêmement bien joué." Il ne lui dira peut-être pas mais c'est gentil de sa part.

\- "Toi aussi."

On fête ça bien entendu. La coupe sera remise aux vainqueurs en même tête que celle du Tournoi. En attendant, le lundi Krum n'est toujours pas en vue. Le mardi au petit-déjeuner non plus. Nous avons deux heures de métamorphose qui se passent bien. Puis nous avons botanique, je gère un peu mieux ce cours même si ce ne sera jamais mon préféré.

\- "Maintenant nous allons nous occupez des plantes appelé Aretelle." Nous explique le professeur. "Quelqu'un peut-être m'en dire plus sur ces plantes?" Elle sourit à son élève préféré qui a déjà levé la main. "Neville, je vous écoute"

\- "Ce sont des plantes aimant l'humidité et l'obscurité. Leur particularité est qu'elle bave et cette bave est très utile pour des potions utiliser pour les soins de la peau. Cependant, si elle touche la peau sans préparation elle peut pétrifier la partie toucher." Je regarde cette plante qui bave de partout, c'est dégoutant.

\- "10 points pour Poufsouffle. Bien nous allons récolter cette bave avec la plus grande précaution. Mettez vos gants."

Je m'applique et elle passe derrière moi sans rien dire. Soudain, j'ai une idée, elle n'est pas terrible mais la curiosité et l'inquiétude me pousse à penser qu'un voyage accidentel à l'infirmerie pourrait me permettre de voir Krum. Et puis non, c'est débile, je vais me faire choper par mon Maitre.

\- "Bien ramenez moi vos bocaux bien fermer." Je prends mes deux bocaux remplis et je vais les poser sur son bureau.

J'enlève mes gants et je veux reprendre mon sac quand je sens quelque chose de mouillé. Je retire ma main et je vois qu'elle est en train de se pétrifié. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me poser la question, vu le petit rire débile d'Annie qui me parvient.

\- "Professeur." Je lève ma main pétrifiée.

\- "Qui a fait ça?" Demande-t-elle en venant examiner ma main mais personne ne répond. "Dix points en moins pour Serpentard."

\- "Et qui vous dit que c'est nous? C'est peut-être un de vos chouchous" Se moque Drago et c'est vrai que pour le coup, il n'y a aucune preuve.

\- "Cinq points en moins pour insolence. Miss Potter allez à l'infirmerie."

Bon au moins, je n'y suis pour rien. Je vais donc à l'infirmerie et quand l'infirmière me voit arriver, elle semble un moment inquiète.

\- "Miss Potter que vous arrive-t-il?" Je lui montre ma main qui est lourde.

\- "Ma main a été en contact avec de la bave d'Aretelle." Elle est soulagée. Je me demande comment elle réagirait si je venais après une punition. Est-ce qu'elle provoquerait mon Maitre en duel? Ou elle irait trouver le directeur ou mes parents. Techniquement, elle ne peut pas mais elle semble tellement impliquée. C'est d'un côté assez rassurant même si je ne la mettrais pas dans cette position.

\- "Bien asseyez-vous j'arrive." Elle part dans son bureau alors que j'entends une voix derrière un rideau fermé.

\- "Tu as vraiment un problème avec les plantes." J'ouvre le rideau et je m'approche du lit. Viktor est là, il semble aller bien. Je suis soulagée.

\- "Tu vas mieux? J'ai voulu venir te voir mais…" Je détourne mon regard vers des cartes et des cadeaux poser sur sa table de nuit.

\- "Oui je vais mieux. Elle me garde encore jusque ce soir. Ton frère m'a bien eu." Il n'y a pas de colère, juste de la fatalité.

\- "Mais vous avez gagné." Je m'assieds sur le bord de son lit.

\- "C'est le contraire qu'à la coupe." A la coupe il avait attrapé le vif mais fait perdre son équipe. "Il ne me reste plus qu'à gagner le Tournoi." Je sais qu'il fait ça pour me chercher alors je rentre dans son jeu.

\- "Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire?" Je lui demande d'un air hautain mais avec un sourire qui en dit long.

\- "Tu peux toujours essayer." Je suis prêt de lui quand une voix claque.

\- "Potter, je croyais avoir été clair." C'est mon Maitre, je me recule d'un bond alors que ma marque c'est réveillé. Il vérifie que nous sommes que tous les trois et revient vers nous. "Tu attends quoi?" Je ne comprends pas enfin si, il veut que je m'agenouille car je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui mais.

\- "Mais?" Je regarde Krum qui n'a pas bougé.

\- "Il est au courant non?" Je me mets à genoux, c'est la première fois que je ressens l'humiliation en le faisant. Jamais je n'oserai regarder Viktor dans les yeux après ça. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me punir devant lui. "Je me répète, n'avais-je pas été clair?"

\- "J'ai eu un accident en Botanique."

\- "En Botanique voilà qui est étonnant et juste quand tu voulais aller à l'infirmerie. Tu l'as fait exprès?" Je préfère être totalement honnête sur ce coup.

\- "J'y ai pensé puis j'ai abandonné l'idée mais quelqu'un a mis de la bave d'Aretelle sur mon sac et quand je l'ai pris, il était trop tard."

\- "Je vais devoir t'apprendre à tout le temps être sur tes gardes." Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut vraiment dire mais Poppy revient et me regarde.

\- "Severus qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Elle est très contrariée. "Elle est venue pour se faire soigner."

\- "Nous n'allons pas ravoir cette conversation." Dit-il excédé. "Elle est mon apprentie"

\- "Et mon élève qui est pour l'instant blessée" Je suis certaine qu'il a levé les yeux au ciel.

\- "Elle n'est pas blessée." Ils s'affrontent du regard pendant un moment. "Bon très bien mais tu n'as pas le droit de manquer les cours de l'après-midi."

\- "Oui Maitre" Dans son tournoiement de cape, il s'en va.

\- "Asseyez-vous et prenez cette potion." Me dit Poppy alors que je me relève. Je m'exécute alors qu'elle retourne dans son bureau. Je suis assise mais je n'ose plus regarder Viktor. Je sens que le matelas s'enfonce, je vois qu'il est venu se mettre à côté de moi.

\- "Arrête de penser que je te juge." Dit-il et je le regarde, je ne vois pas de pitié ou de dégout dans ses yeux. "Je te l'ai dit chez nous être apprenti c'est un honneur." Ces paroles me font beaucoup de bien. "Mais tu as vraiment voulu faire exprès de venir à l'infirmerie pour me voir?" Sa voix est redevenue taquine comme si nous n'avions pas été interrompu.

\- "Je voulais du temps libre"

\- "C'est ça." Nous sommes encore si près mais je ne peux pas. "Même si je dois attendre la fin de ton apprentissage, je t'assure qu'il se passera quelque chose entre nous." C'est des promesses mais vu le nombre de cadeaux qu'il a reçu, je me doute qu'il y aura plein de monde pour me faire oublier.

\- "Ma main va mieux, je ferais mieux d'y aller si je veux manger un bout avant les cours." Je me lève et je vais déposer la fiole vide sur la table.

\- "Charlie, j'ai mal." Gémit-il dans mon dos, je me rapproche de lui paniquée.

\- "Où?"

\- "Là." Dit-il en m'embrassant, je regarde la porte comme si mon Maitre allait surgir.

\- "Je vais avoir des problèmes"

\- "J'adore les problèmes pas toi?" Alors qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, par merlin, il va me tuer.

\- "Si mais pas ce genre de problème enfin si." Alors que je l'embrasse à mon tour. "Et puis je n'ai pas très faim." Je me couche à côté de lui et nous commençons à parler. En y pensant, c'est le seul à qui je ne mens pas continuellement. Je suis tellement libre avec lui.

\- "Tu vas être en retard." Me dit-il finalement en regardant sa montre ma main toujours dans la sienne.

\- "J'y vais, repose-toi bien."

Je cours vers la classe de Sortilège et j'arrive à temps heureusement. Mes amis sont là, je vais tout près d'eux en passant devant Annie et Pansy.

\- "Alors princesse, tu en as mis du temps?"

\- "Oui." Je réponds simplement, je pense toujours à ce qui vient de se passer avec Viktor.

\- "Tu n'as pas mangé?" Me demande Blaise.

\- "Non"

\- "Oh toi tu as fait quelque chose de mieux." C'est Daphnée qui vient de parler et je la regarde.

\- "Non" Mais je dois avoir un sourire niais qui refuse de se bouger de mon visage et je rougis.

\- "Tu rougis allez raconte-moi tout." Je vois Annie qui fait semblant de regarder ailleurs.

\- "Pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles tu le sais."

\- "D'accord, ce soir, tu sais où. Il faut qu'on travaille sur les prochaines commandes."

\- "Ok on fait ça."

Le soir, je suis toujours sur un nuage, c'est difficile à expliquer mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Viktor. Nous sommes à la table où nous parlons d'habitude de nos idées.

\- "Alors explique-moi tout?" Demande Daphnée qui a été surexcitée toute l'après-midi.

\- "De quoi?" Demande Hermione qui était en train de lire un livre de potions.

\- "Elle a été voir Viktor à l'infirmerie et quand elle est revenue, elle était en train de planer." Je ne vais pas le nier car c'est ce que je ressens.

\- "Je n''en sais rien, on s'est embrassé et on était côte à côte dans le même lit. C'était juste bien et agréable."

\- "Sauf qu'il a dix-sept ans et que tu n'en as que quatorze." C'est exactement ce que dirait maman si elle savait que je le revois.

\- "Je sais. Et toi alors Hermione?"

\- "Avec Cédric c'est bien aussi, il est intelligent et gentil." Elle va nous en dire plus mais les garçons arrivent.

\- "Vous êtes déjà là les filles." Commence Fred alors que tout le monde s'assied à par lui et son jumeau. "Bon, nous avons fait un point et nous avons partagé les parts." Dit-il en nous tendant des bourses à chacun.

\- "Je n'en veux pas, je n'ai pas travaillé assez dessus." Je lui dis en voulant lui rendre.

\- "Si, tu es même la partie la plus importante, le marketing, sans toi et bien nous vendrons beaucoup moins."

\- "On a vraiment gagné tout ça?" S'exclame leur frère alors que mes amis semblent juste satisfait. Il y a des mondes différents entre eux.

\- "Oui on a enlevé les matières premières et ce sont nos bénéfices." Explique Georges. "Vous êtes prêt à continuer?"

\- "Oui" Dirent-ils à l'unisson. Je regarde ma bourse, je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent. Mais je suis contente de pouvoir participer un peu plus que faire le "mannequin". En vrai, cette ambiance est géniale, on ne se prend pas ou plus la tête et on fonctionne bien en groupe. Mais alors qu'on est en train de faire une pause ma marque s'active. Je prends mes affaires et je me lève.

\- "Je dois y aller." Tout le monde me regarde étonné sauf Daphnée et Blaise.

\- "Comme ça?" Demande Harry.

\- "Ça lui arrive souvent, ce n'est pas pareil chez vous?" Demande Blaise à mes frères.

\- "Non"

\- "Donc elle n'est folle qu'avec nous." Se moque Daphnée alors que je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- "C'est logique". Commente Benjamin.

\- "Je crois que je préférais quand vous ne vous parliez pas." Je marmonne avant de sortir.

\- "A plus princesse." Crie Blaise.

Je descends rejoindre mon Maitre, rien que ça me fait faire du sport. La salle est au septième alors que je dois descendre dans les cachots sans trainer si je ne veux pas que ma marque s'active plus. Quand j'arrive, la porte des appartements s'ouvre. J'entre et j'ai fait deux pas quand un sort me projette contre le mur, je lâche un cri face au choc alors que je suis restée collée dessus.

\- "Je t'ai dit qu'on allait travailler ta vigilance." Me dit-il en venant devant moi.

\- "Personne ne peut être tout le temps alerte." Il hausse un sourcil. "Sauf vous peut-être." Je gigote pour essayer de me décrocher mais un coup de baguette et je tombe au sol.

\- "Et tu vas l'apprendre."

Et tout le reste de la semaine, il m'a fait des petits tests surprises. Mais il sait rester discret, personne n'a rien remarqué à part moi.

Le vendredi, je mange mon petit-déjeuner tout en parlant avec Drago. C'est rare mais quand on parle de sujets banals, il est assez sympathique. Je mange mes œufs quand je sens une nausée arrivée. Je me lève et je cours vers les toilettes les plus proches. Je vomis mon repas et alors que je suis toujours à côté de la cuvette des toilettes mon Maitre arrive. Il a se sourire que je déteste tant dans ces moment-là.

\- "Il me serait tellement facile de t'empoissonner." Se moque-t-il et je comprends qu'il a trafiqué mon repas. Il m'empoissonne déjà la vie, il n'y pas beaucoup de changement.

\- "Vous le faites déjà." Ma marque se réveille alors qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée arrive.

\- "Plait-il?" Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de garder le peu qu'il reste en moi.

\- "Non je vomis."

\- "Alors continue"

Il est fatiguant, je pensais être un divertissement pour Viktor mais je crois l'être encore plus pour lui. Maintenant en plus de disparaitre, aux yeux de mes amis j'ai l'air d'une paranoïaque qui sent tout ce qu'elle mange et qui regarde derrière chaque porte, c'est épuisant. Mais bon le samedi arrive avec le dernier match du premier round. L'arène montagne se dresse devant nous. Je me demande ce qu'ils nous réservent pour le second tour.

Quand elle entre on dirait que Kathlyn admire le paysage devant elle. De haute piques de pierre se dressent devant eux. Florian quant à lui n'a pas de temps à perdre et fonce déjà dans sa direction slalomant entre les piques. Il semble l'avoir repéré mais quand il arrive devant elle l'apparition disparait et il se retrouve pantois. Il n'a le temps que de lever la tête pour voir la fille qui lui lance un sort venant du haut des piques. Il court pour l'éviter alors que les ailes qu'elle a invoqué dans son dos lui permettent de passer d'un pique à l'autre. Elle le mitraille de sorts et lui ne fait que courir comme une souris dans un labyrinthe. Cependant il semble en avoir marre de courir, il s'arrête et lance un sort vers le ciel qui se couvre et devient orageux. La pluie froide tombe alors qu'il se remet à courir et Kath le suit toujours cependant arriver sur un nouveau rocher, elle glisse car c'était de la pluie verglaçante. Elle tombe lourdement sur le sol, amortie par la boue et ses ailes. Néanmoins, elle reste sur le dos semblant en difficulté. Florian en gentlemen s'arrête et s'approche pour voir, la chipie en profite pour lui lancer un sort qui lui entaille le bras. Il serre les dents avant de reprendre sa baguette. Kat c'est relevée et ils sont maintenant face à face sous la pluie qui tombe toujours. Ils se lancent tous les deux un sort de désarmement et leurs deux baguettes tombent à terre à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils les regardent et Florian attaque alors sans baguette et il fait tomber son adversaire à terre s'en suit une bataille de boue assez comique vu du dessus. Je crois qu'aucun des deux se sait se battre vraiment. Mais alors que Florian est au-dessus et qu'il s'apprête à asséner le coup final, une pierre s'abat sur sa tête. Il tombe sur la jeune femme qui essaye de le pousser mais ça ne marche pas. Il faut que son professeur vienne l'aider pour qu'elle se relève.

Le soir alors que nous sommes dans la grande salle où la coupe a été ramené, Ludo va faire une annonce. Il se met devant la table des professeurs alors que le silence vient d'être demandé par notre directeur.

\- "Nous avons maintenant nos Champions pour la deuxième partie. Est-ce que Miss Potter, Miss Delacour, Miss Hart, Monsieur Krum, Monsieur Boromir, Monsieur Aleko, Monsieur Diggory et Monsieur Wilson peuvent venir tout prêt de moi." Je me lève et avec les autres nous plaçons devant la coupe où brille toujours le nom de Kathlyn et Florian. Une photo est prise alors que le cancrelat de Skeeter est en train d'écrire. "Ah ils sont beaux vos Champions. Voilà comment va se dérouler la dernière partie, Miss Hart va toucher la coupe étant la dernière gagnante et les noms suivants vont sortir. Les arènes seront comme suit: le premier combat aura lieu sur l'arène de L'air, la deuxième: la terre, la troisième: l'eau et pour finir le feu." Les quatre éléments, comme quoi ils ne manquent pas d'idées. "Miss Hart si vous voulez bien." Elle touche la coupe avec sa baguette, leurs noms s'effacent puis d'une magnifique couleur doré les prochains noms sortent. "Parfait dans l'arène de l'air s'affronteront Miss Potter et Miss Hart." Je regarde l'américaine qui vient à peine de combattre. Ça va être plus compliqué qu'avec Emma. "Bonne chance mesdemoiselles." Je pars me rassoir à côté de mes amis.

\- "Tu ouvres le bal cette fois." S'enthousiasme Blaise. J'aime bien Kathlyn et j'aurai bien voulu éviter de la combattre. En même temps mon Maitre m'avait prévenu de ne pas m'attacher.

\- "Oui." Et puis elle est forte, elle maitrise la magie sans baguette c'est comme ça qu'elle a assommé son adversaire. Je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde l'ait compris mais si elle a gardé l'effet de surprise comme moi, je vais avoir des difficultés à la battre.

\- "Ça va aller." Me rassure-t-il en mettant sa main sur la mienne.

\- "Si tu le dis." Je la regarde, elle parle avec son directeur. Ils me jettent tous les deux un regard qui n'est pas agressif, plus calculateur.

Le lendemain je suis avec mon Maitre, je suis assise à mon bureau alors qu'il est en face de moi, il boit du café.

\- "Alors quel est ton plan?" Je l'attendais cette question et pourtant j'y ai pensé toute la nuit mais cette arène ne m'inspire rien.

\- "L'arène de l'air ça veut tout et rien dire. Je ne sais pas comment m'y préparer. Kathlyn a l'air d'une fille imprévisible et elle fait de la magie sans baguette. Elle est très douée en métamorphose et elle aurait eu sa place à Serpentard." Elle aime jouer sur les faiblesses des autres, je pense, pour arriver à ses fins.

\- "Ce n'est pas un plan." Je l'admets. "Qu'est-ce que t'inspire l'air?"

\- "Le vent" Il me regarde septique mais je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Pour moi l'air c'est l'air quoi. On respire, la brise qui décoiffe mes cheveux. C'est l'élément le plus pourri. La terre, je vois, le feu et l'eau encore plus mais cet élément, il est nul.

\- "C'est tout?" Il pose sa tasse et je sais qu'il ne va pas aimer ma réponse.

\- "Oui"

\- "L'air c'est l'invisibilité, la puissance. Une bourrasque de vent assez forte pourra te mettre à terre sans que tu puisses le voir." J'avais pensé au gentil vent pas à l'ouragan. "Si la pression de l'air est trop forte, tu auras des difficultés à respirer donc à penser." Ils ne vont pas nous faire monter sur une montagne quand même. Où peut-être qu'il y a des sorts pour le simuler. "Il existe une potion pour réguler ce fait. Mais elle est compliquée et pas de ton niveau. Tu vas donc venir avec moi et nous allons devoir y travailler aujourd'hui toute la journée et peut-être une partie de la nuit. Il faut qu'elle soit prête le plus vite possible car plus elle repose et plus les effets seront bénéfiques. Tu vas préparer les ingrédients le plus méticuleusement possible." Et la méticulosité ce n'est pas mon fort.

Nous allons dans son laboratoire. Il m'amène les ingrédients qui sont beaucoup trop nombreux à mon gout. Après, il ne peut plus rien toucher donc je ne dois que l'écouter vu que je n'ai pas de livre. Il me fait recommencer plusieurs fois avant d'être satisfait du résultat. Puis nous commençons et je fais très attention, je transpire tellement je suis concentrée. Il y a des temps d'attente et des tours précis à une vitesse précise. Elle me rappelle la potion-punition que j'avais eu à faire et que j'avais foiré un nombre de fois excessif. Il surveille tous mes gestes et c'est stressant. On a commencé à 10 heures et ça fait douze heures qu'on travaille dessus. Nous n'avons fait qu'une pause d'une heure et je passe d'un pied à l'autre tellement mes jambes sont fatiguées par la position debout et le stress. Mon attention est difficile à garder mais se serait bête de foirer maintenant. Surtout qu'il faudrait tout recommencer depuis le début. Il ne m'a pas quitté une seule minute alors que les heures passent encore. Alors que la potion vient de devenir vert émeraude, sa voix m'annonce.

\- "C'est fini." Je m'écarte enfin du chaudron.

\- "Par Merlin, merci." Il sourit en coin face à ma remarque. Je ne sais pas comment il peut aimer faire ça. C'est fatiguant, c'est long et stressant, il faut toujours être concentré. Jamais je ne serais potionniste.

\- "Mets-la en bouteille, je revendrais l'excédent." S'il pense pouvoir la revendre, c'est qu'elle est bien voire plus que bien.

\- "Elle est bien alors?" Il me regarde avant de me répondre.

\- "Je la ferais à moitié prix." Il me charrie mais même à moitié prix c'est une potion qui était bien au-dessus de mon niveau et je l'ai réussie. "Rejoins-moi dans le salon quand tu auras fini." Je mets tout en bouteille après je m'étire en faisant craquer ma nuque. Puis je sors dans le salon. Il est assis à la table, il boit quelque chose dans un verre. Je remarque un moelleux au chocolat avec la glace.

\- "C'est pour moi?"

\- "Tu l'as mérité." Je m'assieds puis je regarde l'heure. Une heure et demi du matin, ce n'est pas vraiment une heure pour manger un dessert.

\- "Merci." Malgré ce fait, je le mange parce que de un ça me rappelle Ashley, de deux j'adore ça et de trois, c'est la récompense de mon Maitre.

\- "Après le Tournoi, nous travaillerons sur la potion Tue-Loup, je crois que tu es prête. Je pense que tu voulais la faire pour ton frère." J'arrête de manger, mon frère n'en a plus vraiment besoin c'est pour ça que je n'en ai plus parlé.

\- "Est-ce qu'il en a encore besoin? Vous en avez parler à mes parents?"

\- "Ton frère l'a fait, il ne t'en a pas parlé?" Je regarde mon dessert, non et pourtant il en a eu l'occasion plusieurs fois.

\- "Non"

\- "Ils préfèrent qu'il reprenne la potion, l'autre option est trop risquée." Je relève la tête abasourdie. Ils ne peuvent pas lui faire ça.

\- "Mais c'est idiot, il souffre alors qu'en devenant Animagus, non."

\- "C'est leur choix." La discussion s'arrête là mais je vais parler à mon frère. Je mange mon dessert avant de bailler. La journée a été longue. "Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit, j'ai déjà prévenu tes amis que tu faisais une potion pour le Tournoi. J'ai également prévenu le professeur Flitwick donc tu pourras te lever plus tard. Mais je veux que tu ailles en arithmancie." Donc je ne commencerais qu'à dix heures, c'est parfait.

\- "Oui Maitre"

Je dois dire que je ne suis pas mécontente d'aller me coucher. Il y a un de mes pyjamas, ça fait trop bizarre. Je vais vite prendre une douche avant de me mettre au lit. Cette chambre est petite mais fonctionnelle. Il y a le lit, un bureau, une penderie, une bibliothèque et une fenêtre magique qui montre une fausse lune ou un faux soleil. Malgré le fait que c'est un nouvel endroit, je suis trop fatiguée et je m'endors comme une masse. Je suis réveillée par une main qui me secoue, j'ouvre les yeux et je me recule en voyant mon Maitre. Il se recule également face à ma réaction alors que je me frotte les yeux. J'ai oublié de mettre l'alarme, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard.

\- "Ton cours commence dans une heure, tu as un déjeuner sur la table et je dois aller donner cours à ces premières années qui n'ont rien dans leur tête." Donc je ne suis pas en retard, encore bien.

\- "Merci Maitre"

\- "Appelle Oly c'est mon elfe et je lui ai dit de t'amener dans un endroit discret." Il part et je n'en suis pas mécontente.

Je me lève et je vois mes affaires sur un cintre. Je m'habille puis je vais m'assoir seule à la table pour manger un petit-déjeuner copieux. Je suis seule dans l'appartement d'un professeur mais je m'y sens bien. Si c'est ça la vraie vie d'apprenti, ce n'est plutôt pas mal. Enfin personne n'est au courant, cette idée m'angoisse. J'ai peur du regard des autres quand ils sauront. Mais il faut que j'arrête de penser à moi. Harry a des ennuis et pourtant, il ne m'a rien dit. Je prends mes affaires et j'appelle l'elfe qui fait une courbette devant moi avant de me conduire tout près de ma classe. Je marche le reste du chemin et je trouve Harry devant la porte qui est en train de lire un livre.

\- "Hey" Je fais et il relève la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- "Hey."

\- "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que les parents ne voulaient plus que tu te transformes en Horus?" Il perd son sourire.

\- "Tu as autre chose à penser et ce n'est pas si grave." Je sais que ça l'affecte, il me l'a bien fait comprendre quand je lui ai proposé l'idée au départ. Et puis sa joie quand ça a marché.

\- "Si tu souffres, je le sais et ils le savent." Je trouve qu'ils sont idiots. Ils ont une solution qui pourrait faire qu'Harry ne souffre plus et ils lui interdisent.

\- "Ils m'ont dit qu'on pourrait réessayer pendant les vacances quand je serais surveillé plus que ça." Je ferais tout pour les convaincre, je ne veux plus le voir souffrir.

\- "C'est débile."

\- "Concentre-toi sur le tournoi, je vais bien." Je sais qu'il veut me rassurer mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait à le faire.

\- "Bonjour, ça été pour ta potion?" Me demande Daphnée en arrivant à notre hauteur.

\- "Quelle potion?" Demande-t-il en me regardant.

\- "Une pour le tournoi. C'était long, j'y ai passé la journée et une partie de la nuit."

\- "Tu as pu sécher sortilège au moins et avec la permission de notre très cher directeur de maison." J'aurai préféré de pas faire de potion et aller en sortilège. J'espère au moins que cette potion m'aidera.

\- "Tu le sens comment ce match?" Me questionne mon frère. Je hausse les épaules.

\- "Je ne sais pas, on verra."

Les matchs se feront maintenant chaque semaine, ça va s'enchainer à grande vitesse. D'un côté je suis contente de passée la première mais d'un autre, je ne me sens pas confiante. Mais si je gagne, se serait tellement bien, je serai en demi-finale. Les gens me prendraient enfin au sérieux même si je rate à ce moment-là. Et puis mon Maitre aura mis tellement d'effort pour que je gagne que si je me plante, je ne sais pas comment il réagira. Si je donne tout, il ne pourra pas m'en vouloir sauf que si je donne tout et bien, je n'aurai plus aucun atout pour la demi-finale. Le dilemme est grand et samedi est si proche.

* * *

 **Charlie va avoir plus de difficultés que dans ses combats précédents, le niveau augmente.**

 **Krum fait son malade imaginaire pour avoir des soins particuliers**

 **Severus veille toujours au grain pour Krum et pour le reste.**

 **James est pour une fois d'accord avec Severus sur le fait que Krum ne doit pas approcher sa fille alors que Lily lâche la bride.**

 **Poppy est une aide précieuse et elle le restera**

 **Harry a eut son moment de gloire malgré la mauvaise nouvelle**

 **Benjy a plus de facilité à laisser la gloire aux autres**

 **J'espère que le prochain combat vous plaira moi je l'aime beaucoup**


	35. Combat et visites

**Champions:**

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

 **Qualifiés pour le deuxième round:**

Viktor Krum

Fleur Delacour

Boris Boromir

Cédric Diggory

Charlie Potter

Aiden Wilson

Adam Aleko

Kathlyn Hart

 **Éliminés:**

Katie Bell

Milo Ruiz

Orlando Hudson

Roger Davies

Emma Daumas

Ivan Poliakoff

Florian Chevalier

Romain Chevalier

 **Match de Quidditch:**

Durmstrang: 650

Poudlard: 630

Beauxbâton: 390

Salem: 330

* * *

 **Chapitre 35: Combat et visites**

* * *

Je suis avec Kathlyn dans le parc de Poudlard, nous attendons Verpey qui nous a donné rendez-vous ici. Je porte mon sac avec mes affaires, mes potions aussi. Nous avons été testés à l'instant et nous attendons de voir où va se dérouler notre combat.

\- "Je suis contente d'être contre toi." Me dit finalement Kath, le plaisir n'est pas partagé.

\- "Ah bon?"

\- "On restera amie même après?" Je ne sais pas si je la considère comme une amie. Elle est sympathique mans dans moins d'une heure, nous allons nous battre. Je me rappelle du combat contre mon frère.

\- "Le dernier qui m'a dit ça, je l'ai battu et il m'en a voulu." Elle garde toujours son sourire alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle a opté pour des cheveux mauves.

\- "On verra après alors? Mais bonne chance."

\- "A toi aussi."

\- "Mesdemoiselles, ça va être l'heure." Dit Verpey en arrivant. "Vous allez chacune saisir ceci et vous serez amené à votre base." Il nous montre deux livres qui sont surement des Portoloin. "Vous avez bien fait tester vos potions et votre baguette?" Nous acquiesçons. "Bien." Il nous donne un livre.

\- "C'est un Portoloin?" Je demande, pas sûre de moi.

\- "Oui." Devant mon hésitation à le prendre, il me demande. "C'est un problème?" La dernière fois que j'en ai pris un c'était un piège.

\- "Non j'ai juste eu une mauvaise expérience."

Le stress avant le stress, c'est génial. Je prends le livre avec appréhension et mon ventre se crispe alors que je ressens les effets du portoloin. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il me faut un moment pour me calmer. Mais je suis en sécurité, tout va bien. Je vais dans mon vestiaire pour me changer puis je reviens dans cette pièce où la lumière rouge est.

On y est la lumière est rouge, j'ai mes potions, ma baguette, ma tenue. Et je dois me rendre à l'évidence malgré son talent, Daphnée a un problème avec les lutins. Enfin celle-ci est déjà moins lutine mais quand même. Elle est blanche et roux comme mes cheveux. Un pantalon serrant avec au-dessus une tunique et une sorte de cape mais qui ne me dérange pas, il y a une capuche où dépasse mes oreilles de Kyubi, c'était son idée pas la mienne. J'ai également des chaussures antidérapantes. Je crois qu'elles vont me servir. Les vêtements sont également conçus pour me réchauffer. Je stress un peu de voir où nous sommes. Je répète mes potions, j'ai une d'oxygénation que je prendrais en arrivant, une que j'ai faites pour contrer les hallucinations si elle l'a la même qu'Aiden, même s'il n'est pas certain que ça va fonctionner vu que la potion était inconnue pour mon Maitre.

Merde, la lumière devient verte. J'inspire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'avance et je suis paralysé. Je marche sur du verre transparent et nous sommes à une hauteur de dingue. Le château est en bas. Les tribunes sont autour de nous mais un cran plus haut mais il y a toujours le sort qui m'empêche de les entendre. J'avance d'un pas puis je relève la tête, il ne faut pas que je regarde en bas. Je respire un grand coup avant de me concentrer sur mon adversaire. Elle sourit et semble tout à fait à son aise. Elle fait coucou à ceux de son école comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'est pas normale cette fille. Je tiens ma baguette fermement alors que j'en profite pour boire ma première potion. Une rafale de vent me fait reculer de deux pas, ça ne va pas être évident. Elle l'a ressenti aussi car elle invoque ses ailes comme dans le combat précédent. Il faut que je réfléchisse et vite. Kyubi ne me servira à rien ici, dommage que je suis pas un faucon comme Harry.

Le combat commence elle reste au sol et lance un premier sort que je bloque, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Je joue défensive encore et encore mais il faut que je trouve une autre stratégie. Elle me fait reculer à chaque sort et bientôt je sens mon pied qui est à moitié dans le vide. Mauvais plan, elle me sourit mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, je laisse tomber mon sort de bouclier et je lui lance mon premier sort offensif. Elle le contre et me réattaque de suite. Je me mets à courir autour de l'arène, j'ai l'air surement débile mais elle continue à m'attaquer tout en tournant. On vient d'échanger nos places, je suis maintenant où elle était mais je reçois un sort qui m'atteint en plein visage, je ne vois plus rien. C'est horrible, j'entends un sort qui me frôle, je l'évite. C'est ça, il faut que j'entende, je me concentre sur mes oreilles de renard. J'entends mieux, j'entends son cœur et sa respiration. Je l'attaque comme elle à répétition, c'est maintenant elle qui recule, puis j'entends un bruissement, elle vient de s'envoler. J'essaye de la suivre mais elle est plus rapide. Une bourrasque plus forte me fait voler en avant, j'entends un sort, je me jette sur le côté mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais si proche du gouffre. Je suis à moitié dans le vide, d'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal que je ne vois rien. Je me retourne vite dans l'autre sens et me retrouve au pied de son adversaire. Je veux me saisir ma baguette mais je me rends compte que je ne l'ai plus. J'entends le rire satisfait de mon adversaire qui croit avoir gagner. Mais d'une roulade rotative je fauche mon ennemie qui tombe elle aussi par terre et sa baguette tombe un peu plus loin vu le son. Je me relève la première mais je me rends compte que je n'ai aucune chance de savoir où est la baguette de mon adversaire donc je décide de finir à la main. Puis je vois, oui je vois son aura, ce n'est pas aussi précis que mes yeux mais cela fera l'affaire. D'un coup de pied, je la fais reculer mais je n'arrête pas, j'enchaine les coups. Voyant que je ne réussirais pas comme ça, je décide d'utiliser le plan B. Je me concentre un millième de seconde et ressens la brulure caractéristique de la puissance augmentée. Je lui assène un coup de pied qui la fait plié en deux. L'américaine se redresse, j'ai tendu mon poing qui a rencontré la main de la fille, j'entends un flacon qui se brise, la puissance m'a expulsée en arrière. Je suis un peu sonnée mais je me relève. Puis j'entends des hurlements de joie, je ne comprends pas bien surtout que cela m'éclate littéralement les oreilles. Ensuite, je sens une odeur de pluie comme après une journée chaude, une voix que je reconnais mais qui ne devrais pas être là s'élève.

\- "Comme on se retrouve." Je cherche autour de moi pour le trouver. Mais comment Voldemort a-t-il put venir à Poudlard?

\- "Non c'est impossible." Je ne le vois pas. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé? Je marche sur quelque chose, je la ramasse, c'est ma baguette.

\- "Tu es comme moi Charlie, nous sommes pareil. Tu veux être reconnue, tu deviens forte, tu veux tuer, tu es moi." Je secoue la tête alors que je n'entends plus que sa voix.

\- "Non, je ne suis pas comme vous."

Je vois enfin son aura qui s'approche, je lance un premier sort qui l'expulse au loin, c'est trop facile. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je ne sais même pas où je suis.

\- "Je suis toujours là." Ricane-t-il.

Je sens deux bras qui m'immobilise par derrière, comment a-t-il put être si rapide? Il a une telle force, je me débats avec toute mon énergie et en combinant la magie, je donne un coup de tête en arrière et mon assaillant me lâche. Je me retourne mais je ne vois pas d'aura. Je reste sur mes gardes à la recherche de sa précense.

\- "Sois fière de ce que tu es. Tu as commis ton premier meurtre à 13 ans, tu as fait mieux que moi." Ces paroles me donnent la nausée. Il a tort, je ne suis pas comme lui.

\- "Tais-toi!" Je crie avant de murmurer. "Je ne voulais pas le faire."

\- "Je ne t'ai pas obligé. Tu te mens et tu mens à tout le monde. Tu es comme moi."

Je ne comprends rien, il y a plusieurs auras maintenant autour de moi mais elles ne bougent pas. Ma tête va exploser.

\- "Charlie." Je me fige en reconnaissant la voix de ma marraine. Elle est par terre, elle semble faible. "Arrête!"

Je me place entre elle et les auras inconnues. Je dois la protéger coute que coute. J'invoque mon bâton et je les mets en joug. Est-ce que se sont des mangemorts? Je pensais que leurs auras seraient plus noires. Soudain je sens ma magie être aspirée hors de moi, non, c'est impossible. Le rire de Voldemort résonne dans ma tête, c'est infernal. Je tombe à genoux par terre les mains sur mes oreilles. Je sens que quelqu'un me prend mon bâton et me remets debout. Je me débats en criant:

\- "Ashley!" Il m'éloigne d'elle, je bouge dans tous les sens, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. "Non!"

\- "Calme c'est fini." Me murmure une voix.

Je me détends d'un coup, on me porte, je me laisse faire, j'ai confiance même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Puis mon porteur s'arrête et on veut me séparer de lui. Non, la voix de Voldemort revient, je me débats puis il me laisse. On marche encore longtemps avant qu'il me pose sur un lit, je pense. Je me mets assise et j'entoure mes jambes avec mes bras. Je me sens tellement démunie sans mes yeux. On presse une bouteille contre mes lèvres, je m'écarte. Il est hors de question que je boive quoi que ce soit si je suis chez Voldemort. Quelqu'un touche ma nuque, qu'est-ce que c'est qui me fait me sentir si bien. La bouteille revient et j'ouvre la bouche. Un liquide coule dans ma gorge. Je me sens si fatiguée, je lutte un moment avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le réveil est difficile, imaginer que vous vous réveillez et que vous restez dans le noir malgré le fait que vos yeux soit ouvert. C'est flippant, je n'attends rien non plus. Je veux bouger et je m'étale par terre. Je me remets assise et je me calle dans un coin en entendant des pas arriver. Ma respiration s'accélère.

\- "Miss Potter? Charlie où êtes-vous?" Je reconnais cette voix.

\- "Poppy?" Elle s'approche.

\- "Vous êtes tombée?" Je sens une main me toucher mais je me dégage.

\- "Où est-ce que je suis? Pourquoi je ne vois plus rien?"

\- "Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, on vous a amenée après votre combat." Le combat, je me suis battue?

\- "Mon combat?"

\- "Vous ne vous souvenez pas?" Je vois Kathlyn mais pourquoi je vois Ashley et Voldemort aussi. Je porte une main à ma tête, tout s'emmêle.

\- "Je ne sais plus."

\- "Venez sur votre lit." Elle m'aide à me remettre sous les couvertures.

\- "Est-ce que je vais rester aveugle?" Je prie pour que la réponse soit négative.

\- "Non mais apparemment il y a eu une réaction avec le pus de Bubobulb. Les yeux sont délicats et peuvent garder des traces avant de les éliminer. D'ici la fin de la semaine vous devriez pouvoir revoir." Je suis soulagée.

\- "Est-ce que mes parents sont repartit?"

\- "Oui mais je vais leur envoyer une lettre tout de suite." Elle s'en va. Les souvenirs commencent à s'éclaircir dans ma tête même si beaucoup de chose reste mystérieux.

\- "Miss Potter vous êtes réveillée?" Je sursaute, je n'avais pas entendu mon Maitre arriver. Il ne doit pas être tout seul.

\- "Professeur Rogue?"

\- "Oui et je suis avec Ludovic Verpey."

\- "Vous devez toucher la coupe, vu que vous avez gagné." Me dit l'ancien joueur d'un ton inhabituellement froid.

\- "Je n'ai pas ma baguette."

\- "La voilà et la coupe est ici." Me dit mon Maitre en mettant ma baguette dans ma main et la portant à la coupe.

\- "Parfait nous avons nos nouveaux noms, je vais aller leur annoncer." Dis Verpey avant de partir.

\- "Nous sommes seuls, tu peux parler." Me dit mon Maitre.

\- "Il était un peu froid?"

\- "Tu l'as envoyé valser hors de la plate-forme." J'écarquille les yeux, quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça? "C'était amusant mais je crois qu'il l'a mal pris effectivement."

\- "Je n'ai pas tout comprit Maitre. Je me rappelle de la première partie et puis c'est confus." Je crois qu'il s'assied à côté de mon lit.

\- "Tu as reçu une potion assez compliquée. Le directeur de Salem n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus car il lui reste un concurrent en course." Je sens qu'il meurt d'envie d'en savoir plus et que le refus sur directeur ne lui a pas fait plaisir. "Apparemment cela pourrait s'apparenter à l'effet des épouvantards." Je frisonne et pourtant la dernière fois que j'ai rencontré des épouvantards, je voyais Ashley mais pas Voldemort. Mais c'était avant notre enlèvement. "Qu'as-tu vu?" Le problème n'est pas ce que j'ai vu vraiment mais plus ce que j'ai entendu. "Charlie?"

\- "Vous-Savez-Qui." C'est lui que j'ai voulu expulsé. "C'est lui que j'ai expulsé."

\- "C'était Verpey." Voilà pourquoi cela m'a paru si facile.

\- "Et puis quelqu'un m'a immobilisé et je lui ai donné un coup de tête."

\- "C'était Frédérick le directeur de Salem." Ce qui explique sa force. "Ensuite tu as parlé d'Ashley."

\- "Je l'ai vu par terre mais je suppose que c'était Kathlyn."

\- "Effectivement" Tout se remet en place.

\- "Je voulais la protéger et puis mes pouvoirs sont partis et le rire de Vous-Savez-Qui était si puissant." Je mets ma tête entre mes mains en repensant à lui.

\- "J'ai dû te retirer tes pouvoirs pour que tu ne te blesses pas ou quelqu'un d'autre." Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. "Puis je t'ai porté, ton père a voulu te prendre mais tu t'es débattue de nouveau. Nous t'avons amené ici et je t'ai fait boire une potion pour te calmer. Nous avons dû demander à Frédérick l'antidote et j'ai dû promettre de ne pas tenter de l'analyser. Il te la fait prendre lui-même pour être certain." Oui, il l'a toujours de travers. Merlin, j'ai parlé devant tous les spectateurs, je ne sais pas si j'ai dit quelque chose de compromettant. Le pacte avec le Ministre et si je l'ai brisé?

\- "Est-ce que j'ai dit quelqu'un chose à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui?" Ma respiration s'accélère. "Personne ne doit savoir." Je suis paniquée mais il met sa main sur mon bras.

\- "Calme-toi, tu n'as rien dit de fâcheux mais par contre envoyer un sorcier et un vampire au tapis, c'était assez impressionnant que pour attirer l'attention."

\- "J'ai gâché notre effet de surprise."

\- "Pour l'instant, il pense que la potion a fait que tu as boosté tes pouvoirs. Néanmoins, notre secret ne tient qu'à un fil. Il faut que tu te prépares au fait que bientôt tout le monde saura." C'est plus qu'éminent maintenant mais je ne suis toujours pas prête. Je repense au corps de ma marraine sur le sol.

\- "Est-ce que Kathlyn va bien?"

\- "Oui elle n'a rien eu car elle avait pris l'antidote avant et si tu veux savoir les prochains noms sont Miss Delacour contre Boromir." Je plains la française.

\- "Elle n'a aucune chance."

\- "Je pense aussi qu'elle risque de perdre." J'entends les pas rapides de Poppy qui arrive.

\- "Severus j'espère que vous ne l'embêtez pas."

\- "Non" Marmonne-t-il.

\- "Elle doit se reposer alors dehors" Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte, il se lève et j'arrive à saisir sa cape.

\- "Est-ce que vous pouvez rester un peu encore?" Même sans mes yeux, je sens son regard sur moi.

\- "Il n'était pas là." Me rassure-t-il comme un enfant qui pense qu'une goule se cache dans son armoire.

\- "Je sais mais…" Il se rassied et je lâche son vêtement.

\- "Endors-toi, je reste un peu."

\- "Merci Maitre"

Je m'endors facilement mais mon sommeil n'est pas idéal. Je revis la scène avec Voldemort et Ashley, c'est horrible et finalement je me réveille en sursaut. Je soupire devant le noir qui m'entoure.

\- "Enfin réveiller?" Je n'arrive pas à identifier à qui appartient cette voix.

\- "Qui est là?"

\- "Soyez un peu correct Miss vous êtes face au Ministre de la Magie." C'est une femme qui vient de parler et son ton horripilant me rappelle un mauvais souvenir. Mais qu'est-ce que vient faire le Ministre ici et maintenant?

\- "Je suis désolée mais je ne vois rien pour une durée indéterminée." Il y a un raclement d'exaspération.

\- "Je suis Dolores Ombrage la sous-secrétaire du Ministre. Nous sommes là pour parler de votre attaque sur un employé du Ministère." J'écarquille les yeux, ce n'est pas vrai.

\- "J'étais sous l'effet d'une potion. Je croyais que c'était…." Il vaut mieux ne pas en rajouter une couche. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un nouveau cauchemar. "Quelqu'un d'autre." Je rajoute.

\- "Vous avez toujours des bonnes excuses pour vos actes." C'est toujours la femme qui parle. "Si Monsieur Verpey décide de porter plainte vous savez ce qu'il vous attend?" J'ai des sueurs froides dans mon dos.

\- "Non pas Mura."

\- "Monsieur le Ministre, je pense que le professeur Dumbledore vous cherche." Merlin quel bonheur d'entendre maitre Belicail. "Vous vous êtes perdu?"

\- "Nous voulions rendre visite à la Championne de Poudlard." Fait Fudge d'un ton joyeux mais forcé. "Mais nous allons y aller."

\- "Vous voulez que je vous guide pour que vous ne vous égariez plus?" Belicail use des sous-entendus, je suis contente qu'il soit intervenu.

\- "Non nous connaissons la route." Ils s'en vont en fermant la porte. Je n'ai pas bougé.

\- "Potter est-ce que ça va?" Non rien ne va.

\- "Ils vont m'envoyer à Mura."

\- "Verpey ne portera pas plainte"

\- "Il travaille pour eux, ils vont lui forcer la main." C'est le Ministre et il a tous les pouvoirs. "Pourquoi j'ai voulu participer à ce Tournoi? Il avait raison."

\- "Qui?" Merde, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

\- "Personne"

Il reste un instant avant de partir. Je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de la voix de Voldemort qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas aller à Mura. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui empêchera Verpey de le faire. J'étais sous l'effet d'une potion sauf qu'elle semble inconnue à mon Maitre. Si lui ne la connait pas alors il n'y a aucune chance que Fudge la connaisse. Donc encore une fois, c'est moi la mythomane.

\- "Hey ma puce"

\- "Papa? C'est toi?" Il s'assied sur le bord de mon lit et je me jette dans ses bras. Il me caresse le dos doucement.

\- "Lily aurait voulu venir mais elle a été appelée en urgence. Comment tu te sens?" Je me décale.

\- "Je ne vois rien mais sinon ça va."

\- "Tu as été très impressionnante tu sais." C'est si bon d'entendre ce compliment venant de sa part. J'aurais simplement voulu que le combat s'arrête avant l'effet de la potion.

\- "A quel moment? "

\- "A tous les moments. Je ne savais pas que tu avais de telle connaissance." Il est beaucoup trop sérieux.

\- "Je me suis un peu entrainer"

\- "J'ai vu ça." Sa voix est trop posée, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

\- "Est-ce que tu as vu Monsieur Verpey?"

\- "Oui, je viens d'avoir une réunion avec lui et Dumbledore." Mes mains agrippent la couverture du lit.

\- "Il va porter plainte?"

\- "Bien sûr que non, il connait les risques du métier et puis il n'avait qu'à être sur ces gardes." Il prend ça à la plaisanterie mais je sens que ce n'était pas si facile que ça. "Il n'y a rien que tu voudrais me dire?"

C'est peut-être le moment de lui dire tout. Je serais délivrée mais en même temps j'ai peur de sa réaction. Cependant je ne pourrais pas la voir sa réaction.

\- "Papa je…" Quelqu'un arrive mon père se lève.

\- "Potter."

\- "Rogue." Sur le même ton froid. "Je vais y aller ma puce, tu te reposes d'accord?" Il m'embrasse sur mon front.

\- "Oui papa"

\- "Je t'aime"

\- "Moi aussi" Il s'en va et je me retrouve de nouveau seule avec mon Maitre.

\- "Arnaud m'a dit que Fudge était passé. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?"

\- "Il a dit que si monsieur Verpey portait plainte, il m'enverrait à Mura."

\- "Verpey ne porte pas plainte. Il serait stupide de le faire. Arnaud m'a dit que tu étais perturbée par autre chose. Tu vas repenser à la scène." C'est tout ce qu'il me manquait, une intrusion dans ma vie privée.

\- "Maitre." Je le supplie mais il ne cède pas.

\- "Tout de suite."

Je repense à la scène alors qu'il pose sa main sur ma marque. Je revis tout et même les moments que j'avais oublié me reviennent en tête. Quand il enlève sa main, je détourne la tête.

\- "Tu sais que c'est faux? Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui."

\- "Ce n'est pas tellement ce qu'il a dit mais c'est sa voix." En réalité ses mots m'ont touché mais je ne veux pas l'admettre.

\- "Je comprends. Il va falloir que tu surmontes ça comme le reste. Il faut que tu manges et ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner la béquer." Je sens quelque chose apparaitre sur les genoux. "Ta fourchette est là, ton verre ici."

Il m'explique l'emplacement de chaque objet et je dois me débrouiller. C'est dans des moments comme ça que tu te dis que tu as de la chance de voir. Après mon repas, il s'en va et je reste seule dans le noir. Je dors un moment, au moins, ça ne me perturbe pas. Sauf que quand je dors, je cauchemarde donc je me réveille. Je frotte mes yeux aveugles par habitude en me redressant.

\- "Coucou petite sœur" La visite de mes frères, je l'attendais.

\- "Vous êtes tous les deux, là?" Je demande et je sens une main de chaque côté.

\- "Oui comment tu vas?" Me demande Harry et je me force à sourire.

\- "Bien je suppose"

\- "Tout le monde ne parle que de ton combat." S'exclame Benjy et je marmonne.

\- "Super"

\- "La manière dont tu as expédié Verpey et puis le directeur américain, c'était juste génial." Donc tout le monde parle de l'après combat pas du combat en lui-même.

\- "Donc il parle plus de mon après combat. "

\- "Oui si tu veux. Et puis Rogue est intervenu mais Belicail a fait un truc avec de la fumée et on a rien vu." Donc ils ont perdu beaucoup d'indices qui auraient pu me vendre. "Mais Rogue est descendu en te portant, papa a voulu te prendre mais tu t'es débattue comme une folle alors Rogue t'a gardé." Explique Benjamin puis il rajoute sur un ton plus bas. "C'était bizarre."

\- "Pour moi aussi c'était bizarre. C'était comme l'effet d'un épouvantard et que le reste du monde n'existait plus."

\- "Tu as revu Ashley alors?" Intervient Harry pour la première fois. C'était différent.

\- "Oui et non, cette fois il y avait Vous-Savez-Qui."

\- "Oh" Font-ils.

\- "Mais le plus important c'est que tu sois la première qualifiée." Revient Benjy et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore pensé au fait que je vais en demi-finale.

\- "Oui je suppose."

\- "Et Daphnée a fait ça." Me dit Benjamin et je suis certain qu'il me montre un truc.

\- "Ben, je ne vois rien."

\- "Ah oui, en gros se sont des oreilles de renard sur un serre-tête, les filles en sont folles."

On parle un peu et puis ils s'en vont. Poppy vient me souhaiter bonne nuit après mon repas. Je suis complètement dérèglée. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir en sécurité sans mes yeux. Tous les bruits du château me font sursauter. Le matin, Poppy me fait prendre mon petit-déjeuner mais je lui demande de me laisser faire. L'avant-midi passe lentement, j'espère que je retrouverais vite la vue. Je déprime. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre, Poppy arrive.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Demande-t-elle au nouveau venu.

\- "Je suis tombé de mon balai. J'ai mal au bras." Je reconnais la voix de Viktor et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit tombé de son balai.

\- "Venez-vous assoir." J'entends qu'ils bougent. "Vous n'avez rien de cassé." Dit-elle suspicieusement.

\- "Est-ce que je peux me reposer un peu ici pour être sûr?" Sa langue claque de désapprobation mais finalement elle abdique.

\- "Oui mais pas plus d'une heure."

\- "Merci." Elle s'éloigne.

\- "Tu n'es pas censé être un joueur professionnel?" Je le taquine.

\- "Ça arrive à tout le monde et j'avais envie d'un peu de temps libre." Au moins, je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait pour moi. "Comment tu vas?"

\- "Ça va." Sur le même ton que j'ai utilisé pour répondre à chaque personne qui m'a posé cette question.

\- "Tu es très convaincante." Je sens qu'il s'assieds à côté de moi, je lui laisse de la place.

\- "Ça a marché avec les autres."

\- "Mais pas avec moi. Allez. Raconte."

\- "Je me suis ridiculisé avec mes plus grandes peurs devant tout le monde." J'appuie ma tête sur son épaule.

\- "Ridiculisé je ne dirais pas ça. Tu avais une telle rage en toi, c'était surprenant." Il semble vraiment impressionné vu le ton de sa voix. "Qui est Ashley?" J'enlève ma tête. "Tu as crié son nom."

\- "C'était ma marraine mais elle est morte."

\- "Désolé." Je repose ma tête et il prend ma main dans la sienne. "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?"

\- "Je ne peux pas en parler." J'entends des autres voix qui arrivent.

\- "Elle est déjà occupée." C'est Daphnée. "On repassera."

\- "Vous pouvez rester, je repasserai." Fait Viktor en se levant.

\- "Ne tombe pas d'un balai pour moi." Il s'en va alors que mes amis s'asseyent à côté de mon lit sur des chaises.

\- "Désolé d'avoir interrompu ce moment." S'excuse Daph.

\- "Ce n'est rien. Et je vais bien." Avant qu'il pose la question que tout le monde me pose.

\- "Elle pense que tu reverras bientôt?"

\- "D'ici la fin de la semaine normalement et j'espère vivement. Blaise tu es là?" Alors qu'il n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

\- "Oui, oui." Il n'a jamais été aussi froid.

\- "Il est grognon depuis ton match".

\- "Pourquoi?" Je lui demande.

\- "Il faudra que je te parle d'un truc." Marmonne-t-il.

\- "Tu sais quoi, je vous laisse si ça peut te permettre de redevenir normal." Daphnée me fait un bisou sur la joue avant de partir. Le silence s'installe alors que je triture la couverture.

\- "Alors?"

\- "J'aimerai que tu me répondes franchement." J'avale difficilement ma salive. "Est-ce que tu l'apprentie du professeur Rogue?" C'est le début, tout le monde va le découvrir. "Charlie?"

\- "Oui" Je murmure.

\- "Putain!" Lâche-t-il en se levant brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise. Il est en train de faire les cents pas.

\- "Comment l'as-tu su?"

\- "J'avais des doutes depuis septembre. Tes absences, ton comportement plus studieux, ta peur d'avoir des mauvaises notes. Et puis après le combat, la façon dont il te portait, sa main sur ta nuque." C'était des signes flagrants pour mes amis mais pas pour des inconnus alors peut-être que j'ai un peu de marge. "Pourquoi?" Me demande-t-il en colère

\- "Pourquoi quoi?" Sur le même ton.

\- "Pourquoi l'avoir fait? En deuxième année, tu trouvais ça stupide et puis depuis quand?"

\- "Depuis septembre de notre troisième année. Mais la raison ne regarde que moi. Tu ne dois en parler à personne."

\- "Si je l'ai découvert, d'autre le feront."

\- "Je le sais, nous le savons. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire."

\- "Qui le sait?"

\- "Krum, l'infirmière."

\- "Krum?" Répète-t-il. "Il compte plus que nous?" Il dit nous mais il pense lui.

\- "Non, il l'a découvert mais bien sûr que je te l'aurais dit avant lui. Blaise, même mes frères ne sont pas au courant." Est-ce qu'ils vont le prendre aussi mal que lui? Je pensais que Blaise bouderait un peu mais pas qu'il me ferait une crise.

\- "Je dois y aller." Non, il ne peut pas partir comme ça.

\- "Blaise, ne part pas. Blaise!" J'ai crié mais ça n'a rien changé.

Il est parti et je ne peux pas le poursuivre parce que je ne vois rien. C'est horrible et tout le monde va me lâcher de la même manière. Je ne mange pas de la journée, je reste couchée dans mon lit. Le lendemain quand je me réveille, je vois enfin des ombres. C'est loin d'être la joie mais c'est déjà mieux. Cependant, l'infirmière me met un bandeau sur les yeux pour ne pas les fatiguer, donc je me retrouve au point de départ. Je ne mange toujours pas même si elle fait tout pour me convaincre.

\- "Beau bandeau apprentie." Fait mon Maitre en ayant vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans l'infirmerie.

\- "Bonjour Maitre" Je le salue d'un ton morne.

\- "J'ai eu de la visite hier, d'un Serpentard contrarié." Il le dit sur un ton léger alors qu'il s'assied.

\- "Blaise?"

\- "Effectivement" Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait le trouver.

\- "Il l'a deviné tout seul."

\- "Je sais et il n'est que le premier." Je suppose que d'autres ont déjà des soupçons.

\- "Il m'en veut et il ne comprend pas."

\- "Il va lui falloir du temps cependant il avait l'air de plus m'en vouloir à moi. Il m'a dit que j'avais profité de toi. Il pense que je t'ai fait une sorte de chantage."

\- "Je suis désolée". Même si je n'y suis pour rien.

\- "Ne le sois pas, ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai eu pire comme insulte." Il a une sacrée carapace mais si c'était un élève d'une autre maison, ce dernier aurait été en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Poppy arrive.

\- "Severus, vous tombez bien. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis hier matin." L'infirmière n'aime pas mon statut mais voilà qu'elle utilise mon Maitre pour me faire manger.

\- "Apprentie?" Son ton c'est rendurci et ma marque se réveille.

\- "Je n'avais pas faim." Je détourne les yeux ce qui est un peu stupide.

\- "Je ne veux plus que tu sautes un repas." Sa main serre ma jambe pour me faire réagir. "Est-ce que c'est clair?"

\- "Oui Maitre"

Le temps passe lentement et ce n'est que le jeudi que Poppy m'enlève mon bandeau. Il faut du temps avant que mes yeux s'habituent mais je vois enfin. Merlin que c'est bien.

\- "Pas de troubles?" Me demande-t-elle et je vois comme avant.

\- "Non c'est parfait."

\- "Bien. Tu restes un jour en observation et puis tu pourras enfin sortir."

\- "Merci" Daphnée arrive avec son sac de cours.

\- "Salut, je t'apporte tes devoirs avec mes notes et celles d'Hermione pour les cours que je n'ai pas." Elle pose le tout sur ma table de nuit.

\- "Merci. Comment va Blaise?" Je fais la fille désintéressée mais ça ne marche pas avec elle.

\- "Vous vous êtes disputé?" J'hoche la tête piteusement. "Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas laissé seuls."

\- "C'est ma faute ."

\- "Ça va lui passer." Je l'espère mais j'en doute fortement. "C'est quand même comique que la fleur qui t'a rendue la vue soit celle que tu as explosé par terre." Je ne vois pas le comique dans cette situation. Par contre se serait totalement ce qu'aurais pu dire Blaise.

Mais je pense toujours à mon meilleur ami et j'espère qu'il l'est encore. Si lui m'abandonne cela veut dire que les autres le feront aussi. Lui, c'est mon ami indéfectible alors s'il me lâche rien n'empêcheront les autres de le travaille donc pour passer le temps.

Le lendemain, l'infirmière me garde encore jusqu'à trois heure car le matin, j'avais des ombres devant les yeux. Mais je suis contente de sortir de là. Je décide de passer par la salle des professeurs pour remettre les travaux que j'ai en retard. Je toque et c'est le professeur de métamorphose qui vient m'ouvrir.

\- "Miss Potter comment allez-vous?"

\- "Bien mieux. Je voulais vous remettre les devoirs que j'ai manqué à vous et aux autres professeurs."

\- "Déjà, vous aviez le week-end pour les faire." La plupart des matières, je les avais déjà vu.

\- "Je ne voulais pas de privilèges et puis il fallait que je m'occupe."

\- "Très bien et bien entrez." Elle me fait entrer et je distribue, les devoirs aux professeurs présents.

\- "Miss Potter, je suis contente de vous voir." C'est le directeur de Salem qui se lève d'un fauteuil. Le professeur Mcgonagall me prend les devoirs des professeurs qui ne sont pas là et va les ranger dans des cassiers.

\- "Oui je vous dois des excuses."

\- "Et bien c'était un peu de notre faute." Cette potion est une saloperie sans nom mais j'aurai pu rester coincée dans l'illusion s'il n'avait pas donné l'antidote.

\- "Et merci pour l'antidote vous n'étiez pas obligé"

\- "Effectivement. J'ai été très étonné par votre maitrise. Permettez-moi de croire que vous avez encore beaucoup d'atout dans votre poche." Son regard sur moi, me dérange mais je ne vais pas me laisser avoir.

\- "Je vous le permets."

\- "Vous êtes digne de votre maison ma chère." Il me fait un baisemain.

\- "Ma maman dit que j'ai une tête de Serpentard et un cœur de Gryffondor." J'entends le professeur de métamorphose lâché un petit rire dans mon dos.

\- "Cela se confirme." Avec un sourire en coin. "J'ai hâte de voir la suite vous êtes un peu l'outsider." Aiden est le dernier américain en liste et lui aussi a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

\- "Il me semble que vous avez le vôtre aussi, d'atout." Il veut jouer, je peux jouer.

\- "Le directeur de votre maison doit être fier de vous." Est-ce moi ou il y a un sous-entendu dedans?. "Si un jour vous vouliez changer d'air, mon école vous sera ouverte."

\- "Merci mais je me plais ici."

\- "J'entends bien, pour l'instant."

Ce gars est un peu flippant mais peut-être qu'il m'accordera l'asile si Fudge m'envoi à Mura. Le problème est que je ne peux pas me séparer de mon Maitre. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Après ça, je me rends dans ma salle commune, alors que j'y rentre je croise Blaise, sans un regard, il me passe à côté et en sort. Tout le monde me regarde. Je fais demi-tour et je le rattrape.

\- "Attends!"

\- "Non"

\- "Tu veux quoi? Que je le crie à tout le monde?" Il s'arrête et il m'entraine dans une salle vide. Nous sommes face à face. "Tu aurais été le premier à qui j'aurais voulu en parler. Mais je ne pouvais pas!"

\- "Tu me l'aurais dit avant tes frères ou tes parents?" Il semble quand même plus calme que la première fois.

\- "Tu es différent d'eux. Ils détestent le professeur Rogue. Si j'avais voulu un avis objectif, tu aurais été mon premier choix." Et ce n'est que la vérité.

\- "Et je t'aurais dit de ne pas le faire." Pourquoi me fait-il ça? Il devrait comprendre. J'espérai que lui, comprenne.

\- "Pourquoi?" Il voit que cela m'affecte, il pose ses mains sur mes bras.

\- "Charlie. Le professeur Rogue a des antécédents, il n'est pas blanc comme neige et toi, tu lui as donné tous les pouvoirs sur toi." Il a donc peur pour moi. "Est-ce qu'il t'a touché ou fait du mal?" Il est inquiet, il pense que j'ai couché avec notre directeur de maison ou plutôt qu'il m'a violé.

\- "Il ne m'a jamais touché de la façon dont tu penses." Je fais exprès d'éviter la première question mais lui n'a pas oublié.

\- "Il t'a fait mal?"

\- "C'est le risque et je l'accepte. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurais été qualifié pour ce tournoi." Il me lâche mais me fixe toujours.

\- "Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu l'as fait?" Bien sûr que non, je ne serais pas devenue apprentie juste pour un tournoi.

\- "Non et encore une fois, la raison de ne regarde que moi. Krum l'a vu comme un honneur, toi tu le vois comme une abomination." Il semble se calmer et il s'appuie sur un banc.

\- "À Serpentard, les autres le verront comme un honneur aussi et je le vois comme ça. Cependant à Durmstrang, ils sont des Sang-Purs. Les Nés-moldus et certains Sang-mêlés le verront comme un acte honteux." Ayant été dans une école moldue, je peux comprendre le pourquoi. Mais ils ont quand même eu les cours avec maitre Belicail. Il nous a tout expliqué.

\- "Ils ont eu les cours avec le professeur Belicail."

\- "Toi aussi et pourtant au début, tu ne le voyais pas comme un honneur." Effectivement sans la mort d'Ashley, jamais je n'aurais accepté.

\- "Je l'assumerai." Dis-je la tête haute même si à l'intérieur rien n'est moins sûr.

\- "Je ne veux pas que tu souffres."

\- "Alors redeviens mon ami. J'ai besoin de toi. Ton avis compte plus que celui des autres." Pour toute réponse, il vient me prendre dans ses bras.

\- "Je ne comptais pas te lâcher mais je pense que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarquée." Parfois je pense comme lui mais mon choix était le bon.

\- "Et tu ignores la raison et si tu la connaissais alors tu me comprendrais." Il me garde un peu contre lui avant de s'écarter.

\- "Très bien. Mais tes frères risquent de mal le prendre, tu ne penses pas? Et tes parents?"

\- "Je sais mais ils devront s'y faire. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire marche arrière et puis je ne le voudrais pas." Je le dis avec un sourire rassurant.

\- "Tu me promets qu'il ne t'a jamais touché?"

\- "Promis sinon jamais je n'aurais accepté."

Est-ce que c'est comme ça que les autres vont me voir? Comme l'esclave sexuelle du Maitre des potions? Après notre réconciliation nous passons un moment à parler et c'est encore mieux qu'avec Viktor. Enfin, peut-être pas mieux mais c'est différent. Blaise me connait plus et son avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Ensuite nous allons dans la grande salle pour manger. En entrant, je vois des oreilles de renard un peu partout sur les têtes des filles. C'est assez étrange. Mais le plus étrange, c'est le directeur qui en porte alors que la sous-directrice essaye de lui faire enlever. On va s'assoir et je sens des regards sur moi. Qu'est-ce que se sera quand ils sauront? Blaise a l'air d'intercepter mes pensées car il prend ma main et me sourit. Si je gagne la coupe, peut-être qu'ils sauront mais ils comprendront que je suis puissante et forte. Ils verront que je ne suis pas le jouet sexuel de mon Maitre. C'est tellement horrible vu comme ça. Plus que deux combats et j'aurais la reconnaissance, deux combats et tout le monde saura.

* * *

 **Blaise est maintenant dans la confidence mais peut-être que d'autres sont au courant sans le dire**

 **Le secret se fissure de partout et il y a peu de chance pour qu'il tienne encore longtemps**

 **Le directeur de Salem a eut sa petite apparition**

 **Kathlyn a utilisé une potion en plan B,**

 **Je n'ai pas épargné Charlie; qui a été aveugle, eu une potion expérimentale, eu la visite du ministre et de son chat rose et qui c'est fâché avec Blaise avant de se rendre compte de comment les autres risquent de la voir.**

 **Boris contre Fleur dans le prochain chapitre**

 **Ludo qui a fait un vol plané mais il le méritait, quel idée de créé de telle arène.**

 **Fudge et Ombrage qui rappellent leur présence.**

 **Et James qui n'était pas comme d'habitude.**

 **Belicail sauve toujours la mise et Severus reste Severus.**


	36. Le secret s'ébruite

**Chapitre un peu plus court mais avec plusieurs combats pour faire avancés un peu l'année. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les demi-finale.**

 **Réponse à G** uest:

Pour la raison qui pousse Drago a être gentil, la réponse viendra plus tard. Les révélations sont imminentes et risque de faire des dégâts. Le directeur de Salem est un vampire et je le voulais un peu bizarre mais tu en apprendras plus par la suite. Ludo l'avait mérité avec ses arènes horribles mais c'est vrai que Charlie et Kathlyn se sont bien battues. C'est vrai que Fleur est une bonne sorcière, à voir alors.

Pour Charlie à Mura, je ne dis rien pour ne pas spoiler.

Merci de prendre le temps de reviewer et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Champions:**

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

 **Qualifiés pour le deuxième round:**

Viktor Krum

Fleur Delacour

Boris Boromir

Cédric Diggory

Charlie Potter

Aiden Wilson

Adam Aleko

Kathlyn Hart

 **Éliminés:**

Katie Bell

Milo Ruiz

Orlando Hudson

Roger Davies

Emma Daumas

Ivan Poliakoff

Florian Chevalier

Romain Chevalier

 **Match de Quidditch:**

Durmstrang: 650

Poudlard: 630

Beauxbâton: 390

Salem: 330

* * *

 **Chapitre 36: Le secret s'ébruite**

\- "Vous me ferez cinq rouleaux de parchemins sur ce nous venons de voir." Termine le professeur Mcgonagall, les professeurs ont décidé de nous surcharger de travail. "Vous pouvez sortir."

\- "Maman t'a écrit?" Me demande Harry alors que nous sortons de la classe. Et effectivement, elle l'a fait. Une lettre pour me dire qu'elle avait été terrifiée qu'elle préférait que j'abandonne complètement ce Tournoi. Qu'ils sont déjà fiers de moi. Que ça ne vaut pas le coup.

\- "Oui elle dit qu'elle espère que je vais mieux, qu'elle aimerait que je déclare forfait." Il me regarde en coin.

\- "Ce que tu ne feras pas, si?" Je le trouve étrange et, je suis arrivée trop loin pour abandonner maintenant.

\- "Non." Je vois arriver Kathlyn, elle est assez reconnaissable avec ses cheveux colorés. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le match et je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit elle est.

\- "Salut Charlie." Me salue-t-elle joyeusement.

\- "Salut Kathlyn"

\- "Je voulais te dire que je suis cool avec le fait que tu m'aies battu." Au moins, elle a tenu sa parole mais sa potion reste un mauvais souvenir.

\- "Ok. Ta potion c'était vraiment une saloperie." Elle fait la grimace.

\- "Une invention d'Aiden. Il m'a juste donné la recette." J'ai encore moins envie de tomber sur l'américain. "Je le soutiens mais je te soutiens aussi, tu es mon deuxième choix."

\- "Ok c'est gentil." Elle s'en va en voyant Aiden au loin.

\- "J'adore ce Tournoi, mais je serai content quand nous serons plus qu'entre nous." Me dit Harry et je suis bien d'accord.

\- "Moi aussi." Nous marchons encore un peu.

\- "Charlie avec Hermione on a parlé d'un truc et…" Il semble gêné et il ne l'est jamais avec moi. Et s'il sait? Non, je ne veux pas l'entendre.

\- "J'ai oublié mon livre, je vais le rechercher."

Je fais demi-tour et je cours, quand je suis hors de portée, je me colle à un mur. Il est au courant, je suis certain qu'il l'est. Mon frère est trop malin et avec Hermione, c'est certain, ils savent. Quand je suis certaine qu'il a pris de l'avance, je repars vers les serres. Je vais en botanique et je me mets le plus loin possible de lui. Je travaille et quand le cours est fini, je pars la première.

\- "Tu as le feu aux fesses?" Me demande Blaise qui vient de me rattraper, je jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Harry me regarde de loin.

\- "Je crois qu'Harry est au courant". Je murmure en regardant devant moi.

\- "Et tu comptes l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?" Je sais que cela ne sert à rien de remettre à plus tard mais j'ai peur.

\- "Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette."

\- "Je croyais que tu assumais." Je sens qu'il va me le ressortir souvent celle-là.

\- "Avec les autres mais pas ma famille." Bien que je pense que la pire des réactions sera celle de maman.

\- "Plus tu repousseras l'inévitable pire se sera."

L'après-midi est morose, j'ai sortilège avec Hermione et elle ne fait que me fixer. Si j'avais des doutes maintenant je suis certaine, qu'ils savent. Ensuite j'ai potions et là, mon Maitre est sur mon dos. J'avoue je suis plutôt distraite et je sais que c'est quelque chose qui l'énerve prodigieusement. Mais là, en l'occurrence, j'ai autre chose à penser. Je sors de là avec ma nuque qui chauffe encore et Benjy me rattrape.

\- "Harry m'a demandé de t'amener avec moi. Il veut nous parler."

\- "J'ai des trucs à faire." Il met son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- "Il m'a dit que tu dirais ça mais il a dit que je devais tout faire pour te convaincre." C'est le moment faut croire. Je ne suis pas prête mais je pense que je ne serais jamais si j'attends.

Il m'amène au septième étage et nous nous retrouvons dans notre salle-salon. Harry est déjà là, on s'assied.

\- "Tu le dis ou je le dis?" Me dit mon frère est je sais qu'il sait. Il a l'air contrarié mais pas totalement fâché. Benjamin qui nous regarde à tour de rôle semble complètement perdu.

\- "De quoi vous parlez?" Mais nous n'y prêtons pas attention et Harry me fixe toujours et me demande.

\- "Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" Son ton est accusateur, ça démarre mal.

\- "Je voulais devenir plus forte pour nous protéger."

\- "Les gars, je ne suis pas au courant." Harry détourne son regard de moi et se tourne vers notre frère.

\- "Elle est l'apprentie de Rogue." C'est dit au moins. Benjy bloque complètement, il me regarde et essaye d'articuler.

\- "Quoi? Mais quoi? Depuis quand?" Où en tout cas, c'est ce que je comprends. Je me tords les mains.

\- "Depuis la mort d'Ashley."

\- "Mais c'est de la folie! Tu nous as caché ça depuis tout ce temps et tu as menti aux parents." C'est une chose d'être apprentie mais s'en est une autre de l'avoir fait depuis presque deux ans. Le mensonge entre nous, nous avons toujours essayer de l'éviter. C'était comme un serment tacite entre nous. Autant je ne peux me sentir coupable d'être apprentie autant je regrette d'avoir du leurs mentir.

\- "Je me sentais tellement mal et je ne voulais plus perdre personne. Il fallait que m'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas sombrer. J'ai demandé à Belicail de me prendre comme apprentie. Il m'a dit que si je voulais rester dans l'ombre, alors je devrais rester à Poudlard et que personne ne soit au courant. Alors il a proposé au professeur Rogue et comme ça je pourrais continuer ma scolarité. Il a accepté." C'est un résumé très résumé mais il vaut mieux ne pas rajouter les détails douloureux.

\- "Nous protéger mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'être protéger." Revient Harry alors qu'il semble avoir analyser chaque mot que j'ai sorti. C'est certain que nous avons été brillant devant Voldemort l'année passée.

\- "Après l'année passée, c'est clair. Il est de retour et il veut nous tuer. Dumbledore nous cache des informations et les parents aussi. Alors j'ai essayé de trouver les moyens qui étaient à ma porter." Je sais qu'ils comprennent. Les choses sont en train de changer et nous sommes mis à l'écart.

\- "Mais Rogue…" Fait Benjy avec une grimace.

\- "Oui mais c'est mon parrain. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et je ne serai pas aller aussi loin dans le tournoi sans lui." Je vois une illumination dans le regard de mon frère.

\- "Ça explique comment tu m'as battue." Si ça l'arrange, il n'a qu'à le penser.

\- "Si tu veux."

\- "Mais les parents, ils ne vont jamais accepter ça." Harry me confirme ce que je sais déjà. De toute façon, ils n'auront pas le choix. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais décidé d'arrêter mes études c'est même tout le contraire.

\- "Je crois qu'ils ont déjà des doutes. Papa avait l'air bizarre quand il est venu." Il était trop sérieux et quand il est sérieux c'est que quelque chose le tracasse.

\- "Tu regrettes?" Me demande Harry c'est toujours la même question et la réponse est toujours la même.

\- "Non. C'est Hermione qui a tout découvert?"

\- "Oui et elle m'en a parlé." Cette fille est bien trop maligne. "Au début, je ne voulais pas y croire et puis c'est apparu comme une évidence."

\- "Mais vous vous taisez. Je sais que si je continue le tournoi, d'autres vont être au courant et peut-être tout le monde mais pour l'instant, on se tait."

\- "Qui est au courant?" Demande Benjy et j'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire une crise comme Blaise.

\- "L'infirmière, Krum et Blaise l'ont découvert."

\- "Et tu dois l'appeler Maitre et tout?" Pas de crise mais des questions plus personnelles.

\- "Oui je suis une apprentie." La porte s'ouvre et nous nous levons de surprise.

\- "Je peux entrer?" Fait une tête brune en broussaille.

\- "Oui." Elle s'approche et nous nous réinstallons alors qu'un autre fauteuil apparait. Elle n'ose pas me regarder alors c'est Harry qui répond à sa question muette.

\- "Tu avais raison comme toujours." C'est plus dit comme un compliment et Hermione fait un mince sourire.

\- "Est-ce que ça fait mal?" Je ne comprends pas vraiment sa question.

\- "De quoi?" Elle rougit et elle remet une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- "Enfin il n'y a pas beaucoup d'informations dans les livres." Je m'en suis rendue compte aussi.

\- "Oublie les livres, ils sont pour la plupart obsolète." J'ouvre la bouche pour continuer quand ma marque se réveille. Je passe une main dessus par habitude. "Je dois y aller." Je me lève et ils semblent comprendre.

\- "Il t'appelle? Tu as un tatouage?" Demande Benjy et c'est la preuve qu'il a quand même écouter les cours de Belicail.

\- "Oui mais il est invisible." Et je me rends compte que même moi, je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il ressemble. "Vous gardez ça pour vous."

\- "Promis mais la conversation n'est pas finie."

Je descends doucement les marches même si la brûlure se fait plus vive. Ce n'était pas si terrible mais ça devient tellement réel. Je me rapproche de plus en plus de mon statut d'apprentie publique. J'arrive devant l'appartement, il ouvre, je m'agenouille.

\- "Tu en as mis du temps."

\- "Mes frères sont au courant et Hermione Granger aussi. C'est elle qui a tout découvert"

\- "C'était prévisible, je te l'ai dit."

\- "Je sais." Il y a un moment de blanc avant qu'il demande.

\- "Comment ont-ils réagi?" ça aurait pu être clairement pire.

\- "Bien"

\- "Bien alors tout va bien." Je ne dirais pas ça, C'est comme si j'allais passer au niveau supérieur d'un jeu. Sauf que le jeu c'est ma vie et je n'aurais pas de deuxième chance.

Nous nous entrainons mais c'est différent. Je change encore, je crois. Je deviens une vraie apprentie je pense. C'est peut-être bien en réalité. Je n'aurais plus ce mensonge qui pèse sur mes épaules. La transition risque d'être difficile mais se sera peut-être pour un mieux.

Le lendemain, je donne rendez-vous à Blaise, Daphnée, mes frères et Hermione dans notre salle. Je suis la première avec Daphnée. Elle ne sait pas mais elle fait partie des gens à qui j'ai menti. Elle mérite d'être au courant si Blaise et Hermione le sont.

\- "Alors c'est une réunion secrète?" En voyant que ce n'est pas la salle que nous utilisons lors de nos confections. Elle s'assied dans un des six fauteuils.

\- "Je suis une apprentie." Je n'ai jamais su comment annoncer une nouvelle importante.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Je suis l'apprentie du professeur Rogue." Je répète mais elle ne semble pas me prendre au sérieux.

\- "C'est une blague?"

\- "Non, mes frères et Blaise viennent de l'apprendre. Je vous ai tous amené ici pour que vous posiez vos questions et qu'on mette tout à plat." Elle me regarde mais ne parle plus. Les autres arrivent et Blaise me demande.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?"

\- "Je viens de lui dire." Il va s'assoir et les autres font pareil.

\- "Et on est là?" Demande mon ami.

\- "Pour parler, vous avez tous vos avis, vos questions et bien posez-les. En sachant que le pourquoi ne me regarde que moi." Mes frères les savent mais les autres ne pourront pas comprendre car il leur manque l'élément principal. "Personne?" Ils se regardent tous mais personne n'ose poser de question. "Bon et bien je vais parler. Le professeur Rogue me donne des cours particuliers, j'y vais après les cours et les week-ends, on avance sur le programme et j'ai des suppléments comme le russe ou le français. Il m'a appris à me battre aussi. J'ai un tatouage sur ma nuque, c'est notre lien mais personne ne peut le voir. Et surtout je n'ai jamais couché avec lui."

\- "Encore bien." Marmonne Benjy, je pense que ce qui le choque le plus se soit que mon Maitre soit Rogue et pas le fait que je sois apprentie en soi.

\- "Mais ça ne change pas qui je suis. C'est juste comme un troisième parent." Un parent sévère et un peu sadique sur les bords.

\- "Tu ne leurs parles pas des punitions?" Demande Blaise, il sait que j'ai fait exprès d'éviter le sujet.

\- "Ce sont des punitions normales sauf quand je dépasse les bornes comme cet été avec l'alcool."

\- "Il t'a puni?" Réagi pour la première fois Daphnée depuis l'annonce.

\- "Oui mais cela reste rare." Je soupire devant leur air défait. "Vous êtes les seuls dont l'avis compte pour moi, avec mes parents. Mais je suis toujours moi, je n'ai pas changé."

\- "Je te soutiens." Fait finalement Hermione et je suis surprise que ce soit la première.

\- "Je serais toujours là pour toi." Continue Daphnée

\- "Quand tu veux princesse." J'en ai les larmes aux yeux mais ils restent mes frères qui sont restés silencieux.

\- "Les gars?" Ils se regardent et c'est Benjy qui parle pour eux deux.

\- "Nous sommes les triplés et rien ne pourra changer ce fait."

\- "Vous êtes les meilleurs."

\- "Maintenant que tu as toutes les cartes en main, il est temps de te préparer à gagner ce tournoi."

Nous parlons encore un peu et je réponds à leurs questions même si je reste assez vague. J'évite le sujet des punitions et je mise sur le côté barbant. On refait les deux années ensemble et ils s'amusent à trouver les moments où mon Maitre est intervenu comme quand j'ai dû aller à l'examen d'apprenti. Cependant, je préfère ne pas en dire trop sur l'examen. Je ne leur parle pas trop du lien, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer sans le vivre. Mettre des mots sur des sensations c'est impossible et le lien, c'est quelque chose de priver. Mais ils l'acceptent et c'est le principal.

A partir de là, les samedis se sont enchainées à une vitesse folle.

Fleur vs Boris = Terre

Fleur semble avoir peur en se retrouvant sur ce terrain pourtant plus accueillant que les autres. Ce n'est qu'une étendue de terre brune. Boris lui semble en vacances. Il avance nonchalamment faisant de la poussière sur son passage. Fleur commence, son premier sort est dévié aisément d'un coup de main. Mais Boris n'a pas l'air de vouloir faire usage de la magie, il s'avance doucement mais surement vers sa proie alors que Fleur, elle, recule pour se retrouver toujours à une distance favorable. Cependant un tremblement de terre l'a fait s'arrêter et Boris qui n'a pas flanché saute sur l'occasion et assène un coup de bâton sur la française qui est projetée sur le côté. Elle se relève le visage courroucé. Elle s'éloigne de nouveau mais cette fois-ci il la prend en chasse et elle se retrouve acculé contre le mur. Elle lui lance un sort qui l'atteint et le fait un peu chancelée mais quand son regard se repose sur elle, elle tremble. Elle continue pourtant de lui envoyer des sorts mais il semble avoir une sorte de protection qui diminue l'effet des sorts. Il arrive devant elle, il lui saisit le poignet et le tord, elle tombe à genoux sous la force, elle lâche sa baguette. Il la prend et l'envoi au loin, elle le regarde d'un air horrifié. Il lâche son poignet et elle se relève, elle veut lui mettre une gifle mais il rigole d'un rire rauque et forcée. Il lui donne à son tour, une gifle et elle est de nouveau par terre. Elle rampe, il lui saisit le mollet et la ramène vers lui. Il la porte et la serre contre son corps, elle se débat alors que l'air diminue sous la prise, il sert encore et elle s'évanouit _. Boris est une brute_

Aiden vs Adam = Eau

L'arène est entourée d'eau et de fine vaguelette viennent lapée les pieds des deux protagonistes. Aiden a l'air un peu tendu alors qu'il sort une première fiole qu'il fait tomber par terre et qui se verse dans l'eau. Adam sourit face à la maladresse de son adversaire qui vient de perdre une de ses précieuses potions. Le bulgare lance un premier sort qu'Aiden évite en se jetant sur le côté. Il se relève tout tremblant et sort sa baguette pour lancé un premier sort timide qu'Adam contre facilement. Adam semble avoir clairement l'ascendant sur le plus jeune qui évite tant bien que mal les attaques. Il arrive à prendre une potion et il disparait mais on voit ses pas dans le sol. Et Adam l'a vu aussi, il arrive facilement à lancer un sort et le pauvre Aiden se retrouve au sol. En désespoir de cause, l'américain lance un sort et le pantalon de son adversaire prend feu. Adam regarde son pantalon d'un air consterné.

\- "Arène de l'eau, bouffon" Marmonne-t-il à son adversaire.

Il tend sa baguette vers l'eau alors que Aiden se protège d'un sort mais Adam veut juste utiliser l'eau pour éteindre le feu léger. Cependant, il n'a pas vu que l'eau était devenue rouge et quand elle touche son habit et sa peau, il hurle. Aiden s'éloigne le plus possible pour ne pas être touché par l'éclaboussure. Alors qu'Adam se roule par terre en hurlant toujours. Le plus jeune a alors un sourire confiant et il regarde sa victime.

\- "Je ne suis pas un bouffon, loser" La potion qu'il a fait tomber, c'était fait exprès.

 _Aiden est un potionniste._

Krum vs Cédric = Feu

Les filles sont aux premières loges pour ce combat. Le ténébreux contre l'ange, ça vaut le détour et entouré de flammes cela rend la scène presque dantesque. Les deux adversaires semblent totalement s'en foutre des flammes qui longent leurs arènes. Ils se regardent comme deux lions en cages. Le duel commence, ils lancent leurs sorts en même temps et s'en suit une ribambelle de couleurs. Le premier qui touche l'autre fut Cédric et Krum n'a pas l'air d'apprécier se retrouver avec un bras en pierre. Heureusement pour lui c'est le gauche qui fut touché et il peut donc continuer même s'il reste diminuer. Il continue à lancer des sorts et réussi à toucher Cédric qui finit lui avec une jambe entourée de lierre et immobilisé par la terre. Le duel continue et ils s'affrontent sans plus bouger. Ils se coupent, se brûlent mais ne bougent pas. Cédric dirige sa baguette vers les flammes et d'un coup crée une sorte de dragon en feu qui s'attaque à Krum. Viktor lève sa baguette et un nuage noir disperse l'eau qui laisse une odeur de soufre derrière elle. C'est caractéristique d'un sort de magie noire. Cédric semble sous le choc et se prend un autre sort noir la poitrine en partie dénudée on peut voir comme du lierre monté sur sa peau. Cédric lance un sort puis tombe inconscient. _Krum n'a pas de limites._

Le soir Verpey est encore une fois à côté de la coupe dans la grande salle. Il fait venir Viktor, Aiden, Boris et moi pour une autre photo. On peut voir les français ruminés vu qu'ils n'ont plus de Champions dans la compétition. Les bulgares sont plus joyeux vu qu'ils leurs restent deux champions et quels champions. En plus à côté d'eux Aiden et moi faisons pâle figure.

\- "Bien Monsieur Krum va toucher la coupe et à partir de là. Nous serons qui affrontera qui. Pour les demi-finales et la final nous repartons sur des arènes classiques." C'est une bonne chose." Vous ne pourrez que compter sur votre talent. Cependant les règles changent. Les matchs se dérouleront en trois manches. Une qui est un duel avec la baguette, une en combat et la troisième avec les deux. Les deux premières étapes dureront 10 minutes et la troisième sera jusqu'à la défaite si ce n'est pas fait dans les deux premières manches. Monsieur Krum si vous voulez bien." Viktor touche la coupe son nom brille avant de disparaitre. Deux nouveaux noms argentés sortent. "Parfait!" Reprend Verpey qui semble avoir retrouver sa bonne humeur. "Premier combat Monsieur Boromir contre Miss Potter." La brute grogne à côté de moi. "Et donc Monsieur Wilson affrontera Monsieur Krum. Bonnes chances."

Nous retournons à nos places et je sens ma marque chauffé mais c'est plus comme un encouragement silencieux.

\- "Il va te manger toute crue." Se moque Annie et je regarde mon adversaire qui croque un pilon de poulet en me regardant. Fleur était une excellente duelliste mais pas en combat. J'ai plus de connaissances mais j'ignore si cela va suffire face à cette brute épaisse.

Le lendemain vient notre habituelle préparation avec mon Maitre et maitre Belicail est aussi de la partie. Je suis assise à mon bureau et les deux hommes sont devant moi, Belicail est assis sur une chaise alors que mon Maitre est debout.

\- "Ce n'est pas le meilleur scénario. Ce gars a une force brute et il n'a pas besoin de la magie pour la renforcer." Dit maitre Belicail.

\- "On ne l'a pas beaucoup vu faire de la magie. Il faudrait que tu essayes de le battre pendant la partie magique." C'est quand même un septième année, il doit savoir se battre en duel magique. Je pense juste qu'il n'en avait pas envie, il préfère faire souffrir ses adversaires physiquement.

\- "Dans tous les cas, ne lui montre pas ta peur. Il est un peu comme une bête, il a l'air de jubiler devant la peur." Rajoute Belicail et c'est bien ce que je pense aussi.

\- "Tu as encore une réserve de potions de régénération magique et sanguine."

\- "Il faudrait peut-être une pour les fracture."

\- "Contre la douleur alors car ressouder les os ne se fera pas aussi vite."

\- "Nous allons nous entrainer que sur le combat sans limite. Je ne te ferais aucun cadeau comme il ne t'en fera pas. Il va falloir aller au-delà de la douleur." Me dit Belicail, il est très sérieux et je pensais déjà qu'il y allait à fond avant.

\- "Tu te sens prête?" Demande mon Maitre, je ne veux pas le décevoir.

\- "Oui Maitre"

En réalité, je ne le suis pas du tout. J'ai beau me donner au maximum, je me prends coup sur coup. C'est comme ça que je passe mon dimanche. Quand je sors de là, je suis courbaturé et j'ai des bleus partout mais personne ne peut le voir. Quand je rentre dans la salle commune, je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de Daphnée.

\- 'Tu veux voir le dernier article de Skeeter?" Me demande-t-elle en montrant le journal qu'elle est en train de lire. Je pose ma tête en extension en arrière sur le dossier en fermant les yeux pour oublier la douleur de mon corps.

\- "Je t'ai dit que je ne les lis plus."

\- "Je suis certaine qu'Annie cafte des trucs." Et quand on parle du loup on en voit le bout de sa queue. Elle arrive avec Pansy et elles s'asseyent près de nous. Leurs bavardages m'ont perturbé, j'ouvre les yeux et elles font mines de nous ignorer. J'ai une idée. Je me tourne vers mon amie.

\- "Je n'y arriverai pas Daph, j'ai aucune préparation, le professeur Belicail ne veut pas m'apprendre à me battre." Elle me regarde ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi je dis ça. "Il dit que c'est trop tard, que j'aurais dû m'y prendre avant." Elle regarde par-dessus mon épaule et je suis certaine que les filles ont entendus.

\- "Il n'a pas tort." Rentre-t-elle dans mon jeu.

\- "Je sais mais ma seule chance, c'est qu'il pense que je sais me battre. Avec Kathlyn c'était à cause de la potion mais ça il n'est pas censé le savoir."

\- "Oui, ça peut te servir."

\- "On ferait mieux d'aller finir cette conversation en haut." Je me lève et elle me suit. Pansy et Annie détourne le regard quand nous passons à côté d'elles. Mais je suis certaine qu'elles ont tout entendu. "Elle a marché tu crois?" Je demande à Daphnée alors que nous venons de fermer la porte du dortoir.

\- "Couru je dirais." Rit-elle.

\- "Elle va peut-être m'aider finalement et je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible."

Le lendemain après les cours alors que je dois aller chez mon Maitre, je me fais intercepter par Viktor qui m'emmène dans un placard à balai. L'endroit est petit et je suis presque collée à lui.

\- "C'est charmant." Je commente alors que l'odeur est loin d'être agréable.

\- "Abandonne." Me dit-il sans préambule et j'ai peur d'avoir compris.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Ne te bat pas contre Boris."

\- "Je croyais que tu avais dit que si je tombais contre un de tes copains, tu apprécierais le combat." Encore un qui parle sans assumé.

\- "Contre Adam ou moi, oui, mais pas Boris. Ce mec est un sadique. Il adore les défis et mettre les autres plus bas que lui." Ça je l'ai bien compris et je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir d'abandonner.

\- "Je ne déclarais pas forfait. Et tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ton combat."

\- "Ce gamin ne me fait pas peur." Il est trop présomptueux, il risque de tomber de haut. Je ne sais pas quoi penser du fait qu'il utilise la magie noire, j'ai été élevée dans une famille qui banni ses pratiques mais Viktor n'est pas mauvais.

\- "Tu devrais te méfier, ses potions sont redoutables."

\- "Charlie, il va te faire souffrir et il va aimer ça. Ces dix minutes vont te paraitre une éternité sous ses coups." Je sais qu'il essaye de me faire peur pour que j'abandonne mais ça ne marchera pas.

\- "Ta confiance me réchauffe le cœur mais je ferais ce combat."

\- "Tu es idiote." Me lâche-t-il et ses mots me font mal.

\- "Et bien comme ça je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais j'ai quelque chose à faire." J'ouvre la porte mais il retient mon bras.

\- "Charlie s'il te plait." Je regarde ses yeux inquiets, il a vraiment peur pour moi. J'hésite un moment mais je libère mon bras et je sors de là.

Je rejoins Belicail pour mon entrainement. J'ai une rage nouvelle en moi et j'arrive à lui donner plus de coups que la veille. Mais à la fin, le résultat est plus ou moins le même. Je suis couverte de bleus, assise sur une marche, je bois de l'eau.

\- "C'était mieux, une raison pour cette nouvelle force?"

\- "Non."

\- "Tu mens." Commente mon Maitre qui est resté assis à son bureau pendant tout l'entrainement. Je grogne.

\- "Krum m'a demandé d'abandonner car il pense que je ne fais pas le poids."

\- "Si penser à lui te met dans cet état, alors j'espère qu'il te mettra en colère samedi aussi." Se moque maitre Belicail.

\- "Mes parents seront là et si je me retrouve à l'infirmerie, maman va faire une crise." Elle pourrait même me ramener à la maison pour me protéger du monde extérieur. "Mais je suppose que même si je le bats, je n'en sortirais pas indemne." Les maitres se regardent avant que Belicail ne dise.

\- "Il y a peu de chance."

Le mercredi, j'ai étude des Runes. Nous faisons encore de la traduction et mon attention dérive encore vers la fin de mon livre. J'ai laissé des notes et même si mon Maitre trouve mon idée idiote, moi, je crois en mon plan C. Je garde l'idée du bouclier car l'œuf ne me sera d'aucun secours. Après je trouve un sort d'épée qui peut être fusionner aux éléments. C'est intéressant mais si je l'utilise ma magie va descendre en flèche. J'ai intérêt de prendre plus de potions de régénération magique. Alors que nous sortons, Blaise me tend le journal.

\- "Tu as lu le dernier article." Je regarde la photo des quatre Champions et en dessous on peut lire: "La fin de la chance."

\- "Non ça dit quoi?"

\- "Que tu vas te faire laminer car tu n'as jamais voulu prendre de cours avec le professeur Belicail." C'est parfait, je souris. "Ça te fait rire?" Il ne comprend pas.

\- "C'est moi qui ai lancé la rumeur. Je vais avoir l'effet de surprise." Soudain, il percute et sourit à son tour.

\- "Diabolique"

Je suis assez fière de mon plan et quand j'arrive chez mon Maitre, il est en train de lire le journal justement. Je me mets à genoux.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre."

\- "Intéressant cet article, tu y es pour quelque chose?" Il a l'air amusé mais je n'ai fait qu'écouter ses conseils.

\- "J'ai suivi le plan."

\- "Effectivement. Tu ne t'es finalement pas trompé de maison." J'adore ses compliments camouflés. Il me dit de me mettre debout, je le fais et je regarde à nouveau la photo. Mon regard est attiré par Boris. Quand je me vois à côté de lui, on dirait David et Goliath.

\- "Vous pensez que j'ai une chance?"

\- "Et toi?"

\- "C'est toujours ce que je pense qui prime?"

\- "Toujours quand c'est toi qui doit affronter l'obstacle." C'est vrai que si je n'y crois pas, je ne peux demander aux autres d'y croire. Il ne suffit pas d'y croire mais c'est le premier pas vers la victoire.

\- "Vous pensez que mes parents le prendront comment le fait que je sois votre apprentie?" Il me montre la chaise, je m'assieds dessus alors qu'il prend place de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- "Mon apprentie ou apprentie?"

\- "Les deux"

\- "Je pense que la réaction de Lily pour les deux cas sera le même. Je pourrais la convaincre que c'était le bon choix. Ton père par contre, je pense qu'il aurait pu bien prendre le fait que tu sois une apprentie. Par contre, que tu sois mon apprentie risque d'être compliqué." Je pensais que maman réagirait plus mal que papa et lui pense le contraire. Papa ne m'a jamais puni, je n'ai jamais été en froid avec lui. Il a toujours été mon héros. "Cependant, il me jugera responsable mais il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur. Mais je ne suis pas eux." Rajoute-t-il dans un raclement de gorge. "Maintenant concentre-toi sur samedi, arrivera ce qui arrivera."

\- "Oui Maitre"

Vivement la fin de l'année parce que mes nerfs ont été mis à rude épreuve depuis septembre.

* * *

 **Les triplés n'ont plus de secrets mais si vous trouvez qu'ils l'ont bien pris, c'est vrai sauf qu'ils se rendent pas compte de tout ce que cela implique vu que Charlie a omis beaucoup de détails.**

 **La réaction de James et Lily, je vais essayer de travailler dessus mais elle risque de vous surprendre**

 **Krum a peur et ce n'est pas bon signe**

 **Charlie fait sa Gryffondor et elle le fera encore au prochain chapitre**

 **Fleur a été valeureuse mais sans pratiquer le combat, elle n'avait aucune chance. Et Boris est très impressionnant.**

 **Aiden a plus d'un tour dans son sac**

 **J'ai déjà écrit le combat du prochain chapitre et c'est l'un de mes préférés, il y aura aussi celui de Krum et Aiden. Puis nous arriverons tout doucement à la fin de l'année. A partir de là, Voldy va recommencer à faire parler de lui et la vie des Triplés va commencer à radicalement changer. A bientôt**


	37. Le trophée dans les mains d'un autre

**Nous revoici pour un chapitre qui est le plus long depuis le début. J'ai hésité à le couper en deux mais finalement, je le trouve bien. Je pense que c'est un de mes préférés. ça ce met en place doucement mais surement.**

 **Préparez-vous pour voir enfin une Charlie au top de sa forme et qui va prouver qu'elle a sa place dans le Tournoi. Va-t-elle y arriver ça c'est autre chose. Bonne lecture**

 **Réponse à Guest:**

C'est vrai que Benjy a évolué, attention aux rechutes par contre.

Première partie des réactions c'est dans ce chapitre, la deuxième dans le prochain.

J'espère que les prochains combats te plairont effectivement se sera sanglant.

Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

 **Champions:**

Poudlard: Katie Bell, Cédric Diggory, Roger Davies et Charlie Potter

Salem: Aiden Wilson, Orlando Hudson, Kathlyn Hart et Milo Ruiz

Beauxbâton: Fleur Delacour, Emma Daumas, Romain Chevalier et Florian Chevalier

Durmstrang: Adam Aleko, Boris Boromir, Ivan Poliakoff et Viktor Krum

 **Match de Quidditch:**

Durmstrang: 650

Poudlard: 630

Beauxbâton: 390

Salem: 330

* * *

 **Chapitre 37: Un trophée dans les mains d'un autre.**

On est samedi et c'est le jour où j'affronte Boris. J'ai été mangée tôt et j'ai pris un petit-déjeuner léger. Puis je suis sortie, j'ai mon sac et je vais déjà vers l'arène. C'est un stade aménagé dans le parc, il est couvert. Je me rends aux vestiaires. Je pose mes potions et ma baguette devant le juge puis je pars me changer. Comme les combats précédents j'ai ma tenue spéciale. Elle est plus soft, elle est moulante mais avec des sorts de protections aux coudes et aux genoux. Ma tenue est noire et verte avec mon nom et Poudlard derrière. Je vais laisser mes potions sur le banc, ils me gêneront plus qu'autre chose. La porte s'ouvre, je m'attends à voir mon Maitre mais se sont mes parents.

\- "Ma chérie."

\- "Maman, papa qu'est-ce que vous faites là?" Ils me prennent chacun dans leur bras. Cependant l'étreinte de mon père est différente.

\- "Nous sommes venu t'encourager et nous avons eu la permission de venir ici." Maman et son amour du règlement. "Alors comment tu te sens?" J'angoisse encore plus que les fois précédentes.

\- "Ça va."

\- "Tu peux abandonner, tu es la plus jeune, ils comprendront." Essaye maman, je vois qu'elle a peur. Papa, lui, reste stoïque.

\- "Je veux le faire. Je peux le faire." C'est autant pour me convaincre que pour les convaincre en réalité.

\- "D'accord. On doit y aller mais nous sommes là."

\- "Ok." Maman regarde papa et lui donne un petit coup.

\- "Nous sommes fiers de toi quoiqu'il se passe." Ajoute-t-elle mais papa n'a pas dit un mot.

\- "Je sais"

Ils sont partis, je suis seule. Il me reste du temps, j'en profite pour méditer un peu. Quand l'heure sonne, je me lève. Je respire un grand coup avec de sortir. Je récupère mes affaires et je peux déjà me diriger vers la pièce où va se dérouler le combat. Il y a une grande arène carrée en dalle au milieu et tout autour il y a des gradins qui se remplissent déjà, sans sort, on entend tout. Entre les gradins et l'arène, il y a un espace et de chaque côté se trouve un banc avec mon nom d'un côté et Boris de l'autre. Je m'assieds sur mon banc. J'installe mes potions et je les tries par utilité.

\- "Prête?" Fait mon Maitre qui m'a observé faire. Je vois Boris qui arrive avec son directeur.

\- "Je pense professeur."

\- "Carlie, Carlie!" Je me lève et je vois ma sœur et toute ma famille au deuxième rang. Je sais que je vais me ramasser des coups et savoir qu'elle va tout regarder me perturbe.

\- "Ça me dérange qu'elle voie ça."

\- "Concentre-toi." Il a raison, je ne dois penser qu'à mon combat.

\- "Oui professeur."

Je vois que le Ministre et sa secrétaire sont là. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Je dois me vider la tête. Verpey fait son discours, les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus.

\- "Je vais jeter la pièce pour voir si nous commençons par le duel magique ou le duel sans baguette." Il lance la pièce, la rattrape avec style puis crie. "Duel magique."

Nous montons ensemble sur l'arène et la pression est encore plus forte. J'ai ma baguette dans ma main et nous nous faisons face. Je dois lever la tête pour voir son visage. Il a un sourire sadique comme un chat qui va jouer avec une souris. Il n'est plus question de reculer. Aujourd'hui la souris va manger le chat. Nous nous saluons puis nous faisons trois pas en arrière. Nous nous refaisons face puis le duel commence. Je lance le premier sort qu'il dévie. J'enchaine, je ne lui laisse pas de répit et pourtant il ne semble pas plus déranger que si une mouche lui tournait autour. Mais il n'attaque pas, il reste planter et il se protège. Il veut gagner du temps, il mise tout sur la deuxième manche. Sa protection est une tuerie, rien ne passe. Finalement les dix minutes sont écoulées et nous retournons à nos places.

\- "Tu as bien fait." Me dit mon Maitre en me donnant de l'eau. Mais je ne suis pas contente de moi.

\- "Je n'ai rien fait."

\- "Tu aurais pu vider ta magie, tu vas en avoir besoin maintenant." Verpey arrive devant moi.

\- "Potter votre baguette sur la table et vos chaussures aussi." Il est toujours froid avec moi, quel abruti. Je pose ma baguette doucement puis j'enlève mes chaussures et mes chaussettes que je mets en dessous du banc.

\- "Belicail me dit de te dire que si tu commences dès le début à fond, tu ne tiendras pas les dix minutes." Je le sais mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- "Je n'ai pas le choix."

\- "Tempère." Je regarde mon adversaire qui étire ses muscles en me fixant.

\- "Il ne le fera pas. Il n'est plus temps de se cacher, je dois lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur." Mon Maitre ne rajoute rien mais je sens un frisson dans le lien. Aurait-il peur pour moi?

C'est le moment de vérité, ma magie est avec moi, je la sens. Je monte sur l'arène froide sous mes pieds. Quand je me retrouve devant lui, j'ai encore perdu des centimètres. Nous nous écartons et je me mets de suite en position de combat. Il sourit, il doit croire que c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Sauf si Krum a cafté mais je ne pense pas. Le match reprend comme avec Fleur, il s'approche de moi. Il faut que je privilégie la vitesse par rapport à sa force. Au lieu de reculer comme la française, je m'élance sur lui. Il semble un moment surpris alors que mon poing gorgé de magie se retrouve sur sa joue. Sa tête tourne avant de revenir vers moi avec un sourire. Il veut attaquer mais je fais une manœuvre qui m'amène derrière lui et je lui assène un coup de pied dans le dos. Il fait deux-trois pas en avant un peu choqué.

\- "Incapable de te battre hein?" Me dit-il en russe.

\- "Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qu'on lit." Je lui réponds dans sa langue.

Le match reprend et il invoque un bâton sur le même temps qu'il m'attaque et son bois percute mon ventre. Je me plie en deux sous la douleur mais je dois me reprendre. J'invoque mon propre bâton et je dévie le sien alors qu'il essaye de me réattaquer. Sa force est égal à la mienne grâce à ma magie. Cependant la brûlure des muscles commence à être plus forte. Nos bâtons s'entrechoquent alors que la vitesse augmente. Finalement un coup bien placé et mon bâton s'envole au loin. Il baisse sa garde, je cours vers lui et je me propulse sur son corps en mettant mes mains sur son bois. Il tombe en arrière, je fais un poirier en tenant toujours son bâton et je me retrouve debout avec. Il se relève et il ne semble pas content. Je cours vers lui et lui donne un coup du bout du bâton sur son épaule. Il lâche un cri alors qu'il saisit mon arme qu'il casse grâce à la magie comme moi. De rage, il avance vers moi, j'ai un moment d'hésitation et il me saisit à la gorge me soulevant. Le manque d'air est horrible mais je sais quoi faire si j'arrive à me concentrer assez longtemps et faire taire ma peur qui s'élève. J'entends également des cris, non, il faut que je me concentre. Je me fais mine de me relâcher en fermant les yeux mais en même temps, je canalise tout sur mon pied droit. Je le balance sur son torse à plat et j'en profite pour prendre appuie et je pousse de toute mes forces. J'entends un crac alors que je tombe le dos par terre. C'est douloureux mais je me relève, j'essaye de récupérer ma respiration. Lui aussi se relève mais il se tient les côtes. Je tombe à genoux face à une douleur semblable à une électrocution, provenant de tout mon corps.

\- "Deuxième partie terminer." Fait la voix de Verpey. "Retournez à vos places."

Je calme ma magie mais je suis soulagée quand mon Maitre vient m'aider à aller sur le banc. Il me fait prendre une potion pour ma magie. Je vois Boris qui se fait aider aussi pour retourner sur son banc où il crache du sang.

\- "Essaye de jeter un Lumos." Me dit mon Maitre en mettant ma baguette dans ma main. J'essaye mais une douleur me vrille le bras et je lâche ma baguette, comme électrocuter, qui tombe sur le sol. Il la ramasse. "Tu as abusés, tes muscles, tes vaisseaux, tes canaux sont irrités." Il regarde Karkaroff qui parle aux trois juges-arbitres. "Je vais parler aux arbitres." Il s'en va, je vois en face Krum qui me regarde mi- inquiet, mi- fier. J'ai l'impression de sentir tous les muscles de mon corps même là où j'ignorais qu'il y en avait. Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin et j'en paye le prix.

\- "Mesdames et Monsieur, chers élèves." Fait Verpey. "Nous allons devoir faire une courte pause car les juges doivent se réunir. Miss Potter et Monsieur Boromir sont tous les deux dans un état qui pourrait les mettre en danger. Nous devons décider comment les départager ou si nous postposons le match. Merci de votre compréhension." J'entends les gens râler comme si le spectacle importait plus que tout.

Je prends une potion pour calmer la douleur et je me sens un peu mieux. Je vois Boris en face de moi, il me fixe mais plus comme avant. Je vois de la joie ou ça y ressemble, il a l'air heureux mais pas dans le sens sadique. Pourtant, son torse vient d'être emmailloté dans des bandages, j'ai dû lui casser au moins deux côtes. Il me regarde puis les jurys puis encore moi. Il me fait un signe de tête. Je regarde le jury avec mon Maitre et son directeur. Il veut qu'on continue et selon les règles si nous montons tous les deux sur l'arène alors le match doit avoir lieu. C'est de la folie mais il est aussi mal que moi. Cependant, j'ai encore mon plan C. Mon Maitre a dit que mes canaux sont irrités mais la magie runique se sert au noyau lui-même donc ça ne me gênera pas. Il me reste deux potions de régénération, il n'est pas conseillé d'en boire trop en une fois mais là je vais en avoir besoin. J'ai du sang sur les bras ça tombe bien, je dessine la rune du bouclier sur un et la rune de l'épée sur l'autre, je les commence juste, il ne manquera que les points d'un côté et de l'autre. Je bois les potions puis je me tourne vers Boris et lui fait le même signe qu'il m'a fait. Il sourit avant de se lever. Il monte sur l'arène et j'en fais de même. Le publique crie d'enthousiasme, je jette un coup d'œil à maman qui a blêmit. Abby n'est plus là, elle a dû partir avec Kira que je ne vois plus non plus. Il ne faut pas que je les regarde. Je sens ma nuque me brûlé légèrement mais je ne dois pas y penser non plus.

\- "Et bien, les règles sont les règles et nos Champions ont décidés de continuer." Fait Ludo enjoué. "C'est parti!"

\- "Je t'adore petite, je comprends pourquoi Krum t'apprécie." Dit le bourru dans ma langue cette fois.

\- "Tu vas moins m'aimer dans deux secondes." Je crois que c'est le trop plein de potions qui me fait parler comme ça mais je me sens euphorique.

Je finis mes deux runes sous son œil septique. Quand il voit apparaitre mon bouclier et mon épée, il a un temps de latence. J'en profite pour l'attaquer, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je lui donne un coup d'épée qu'il évite mais je lui fais une coupure sur l'épaule. Il attaque mais mon bouclier part tout. Il décide d'enfin utiliser sa baguette et me lance des sorts basiques mais puissants. Mon bouclier et donc ma magie tremble mais ne cède pas. J'ai l'ascendant sur le combat, il passe plus de temps à éviter qu'à combattre. Il est la souris maintenant. Je rajoute une rune de feu et mon épée s'enflamme. Je l'utilise comme une batte et une boule de feu s'envole et atterrit sur son torse, il est projeté en arrière. Il éteint les flammes mais reste à terre, il semble souffrir de ses côtes. Je n'ai plus qu'à le terminer. Seulement mon bouclier s'efface doucement et mon épée aussi. Ma magie est à bout, je vois ma vue se brouiller alors que je mets un genou à terre. Lui se relève, il est pâle aussi mais il a toujours sa baguette. Il la lève, je ne peux pas perdre, pas maintenant. Il lance un sort. Je me concentre et je ne sais pas d'où cela vient mais une énergie nouvelle arrive. Je mise tout sur mon bouclier, le sort le percute et avec une impulsion, je lui renvois. Le sort se redirige vers son propriétaire qui se le prend de face. Il tombe inconscient. La foule hurle de joie. Mon bouclier s'en va alors qu'une sorte de chaleur s'empare de ma nuque. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser car Verpey et un autre gars apporte la coupe. Je me lève difficilement. On me donne ma baguette, je la tends vers la coupe, mon nom brille et s'en va remplacer par les deux suivants. Je reste sur place, je n'ai plus la force de bouger.

\- "Miss Potter un mot pour cette victoire étonnante?" Me dit Verpey, je l'entends mais je n'arrive pas à analyser sa phrase.

\- "Dégager." Fait une voix sèche.

Je me sens fléchir et deux bras me supportent mais ce n'est pas mon Maitre. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. C'est Belicail. Il m'aide à descendre.

\- "Bien jouer Potter."

\- "Où?" Il sait de quoi je parle, il met une cape sur mes épaules et tout en me soutenant, il m'emmène hors de l'arène.

\- "Tu as puisé dans ses pouvoirs à lui, il doit se ménager." C'est de là que venait cette force.

\- "Il doit être ravi."

\- "Vous allez surement avoir une discussion mais il a été surpris et tout le monde ne peut se vanter de l'avoir fait." J'ai des difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts et encore plus de marcher.

\- "Ma chérie." Fait maman en arrivant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

\- "Ça va maman. C'est juste de la magie, un peu de repos et hop, je serais sur pied." Je lui souris

\- "Chérie il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose." Je blêmis encore plus, est-ce qu'elle sait?

\- "Il faut qu'elle dorme si elle veut récupérer." Me sauve mon professeur. Nous entrons dans l'infirmerie.

\- "Elle sait." Je murmure.

\- "Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment." Il me fait assoir sur le premier lit. "Ta magie est dangereusement bas et c'est seulement grâce à Severus que tu peux encore te vanter d'en avoir. Donc tu vas dormir pour que ta magie reprenne des forces."

Je n'ai pas la force d'argumenter même si j'en avais eu envie. A peine coucher que je m'endors profondément. Je dors mais je ne rêve pas. Quand je me réveille, je suis encore fatiguée. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux mais je sens une potion contre mes lèvres, je la bois et puis je me rendors. L'opération se renouvelle plusieurs fois. Je ne sais pas combien. Finalement je me réveille encore fatiguée mais aucune potion de vient alors j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours à l'infirmerie. J'entends des bruits de chips, je tourne la tête et je vois Boris.

\- "Enfin." Grommelle-t-il.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Il est venu pour se venger. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas la force de me défendre.

\- "J'ai besoin de ton aide." Je dois rêver ou j'ai mal compris.

\- "Hein?" Je suis pleine d'éloquence quand je suis fatiguée.

\- "Krum a besoin de ton aide." Je me redresse aussi rapidement que je le peux.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Il s'est battu contre le petit scorpion et il s'est fait piqué." Il a intérêt de parler plus clairement parce que dans mon état, je ne comprends rien. Krum se serait battu, c'est stupide, il pourrait se faire disqualifier.

\- "Parle clairement s'il te plait. Il s'est battu en dehors de l'arène?"

\- "On est dimanche." Et alors, hier on était samedi, c'était notre combat. "Mais le combat de Krum c'était hier. Ça fait une semaine que tu dors." Une semaine et je suis toujours fatiguée.

\- "Merde"

\- "Et oui."

\- "Krum va mal?" Il fait une grimace.

\- "Oui il s'est fait battre lamentablement. Mais le truc, c'est que la potion que l'américain a utilisée est inconnue et le temps qu'on trouve l'antidote, Krum pourrait rester paralyser." J'écarquille les yeux, c'est impossible.

\- "Tu n'es pas sérieux?"

\- "Si"

\- "Mais Aiden, il a l'antidote." Mon Maitre dit que si tu prépares une potion négative prévoit toujours l'antidote avant.

\- "Oui mais il ne veut pas la donner car il dit que Krum le mérite car il utilise la magie noire. Il a dit que la seule personne qui avait quelque chose qui l'intéressait c'était toi." Mais je n'ai rien pour lui. "Donc je te demande ton aide."

\- "Je n'ai…" Il parle de mon sang. Il pense sans doute que je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse sans ça.

\- "Oui?" S'impatiente le bulgare qui a fini son paquet de chips.

\- "Tu ne connaitrais pas un sort qui permet de mettre une petite quantité de sang dans un flacon?"

\- "Si un couteau." Il se fout de moi?

\- "Un sort j'ai dit."

\- "Non, je préfère la version manuelle." Il ne m'aide pas vraiment lui.

\- "Ok et faire apparaitre des fioles tu sais?"

\- "Oui." Il sort sa baguette et après un moment de réflexion, il fait apparaitre une fiole. "Voilà madame." Elle n'est pas vraiment lisse mais si elle est étanche c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- "Tu as un couteau?" Il me regarde avec son sourire de fou.

\- "Toujours." Il prend un couteau à sa cheville et me le donne. Je m'entaille la main puis je fais couler le sang. Je mets un bandage en vitesse puis je referme la fiole. "Et après?"

\- "Il faut trouver Aiden."

\- "Vu l'heure il doit manger."

\- "Si je mets le pied par terre, l'infirmière va arriver dans la minute. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas venue quand je me suis réveillée."

\- "Adam a trafiqué le sort et fait diversion". Il se donne beaucoup de mal pour Krum. En même temps sa vie est fichue s'il reste paralysé. Il se lève et se met dos à moi. "Du coup, hop."

\- "Hop?" Je le regarde ahurie avant de comprendre. J'enfile vite un jeans et un pull puis je monte sur le lit puis sur son dos. Je mets mes mains autour de son cou alors qu'il soutient mes jambes. "Au moins on n'est pas ridicule." Il me porte jusqu'en bas sous le regard parfois curieux parfois moqueur des élèves. "Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant." Alors qu'on arrive au bas des escaliers.

\- "Non c'est marrant." Ce gars est fou maintenant c'est un fait.

\- "T'es vraiment taré."

Il m'amène dans la grande salle et je dois être rouge malgré la fatigue. Mais lui sans gêne m'amène à la table des Gryffondors en face d'Aiden, mon porteur se place à côté de moi après avoir fait reculer les courageux élèves d'un grognement. Aiden a toujours son air timide.

\- "Tu vas mieux?" Me demande-t-il.

\- "Non, j'ai dû interrompre mon hibernation. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas donner l'antidote à Krum? Il va être paralyser." Il détourne les yeux preuve qu'il n'est pas tout à fait droit dans ses bottes.

\- "C'est le risque avec ses sorts je risquais tout autant." Sauf que pour le sort, on aurait pu appliquer le contre-sort. Sa potion est unique donc ils vont prendre plus de temps. Il me regarde et me lâche. "C'est qu'un mage noir."

\- "Arrête un peu, c'est aussi stupide que de dire que les loup-garou sont des créatures des Ténèbres." Je sais que je touche un point sensible mais il le faut. "Et alors pourquoi m'as-tu donné l'antidote? J'utilise les runes moi aussi, c'est classé comme magie noire. Mais tu ne le savais pas alors pendant notre combat, je n'y aurais pas droit non plus."

\- "Si ,ce n'est pas pareil." Mais il semble douter.

\- "C'est exactement la même chose. Vouloir gagner à tout prix c'est une chance, vouloir gagner en faisant le plus de victimes s'en est une autre. Une attitude tout à fait noire, si tu veux mon avis." Il semble réfléchir à grande vitesse mais finalement il dit.

\- "Peu importe" Je voulais le raisonner mais je vois que je n'y arriverais pas alors je sors la fiole bancale et lui met devant son assiette.

\- "Ok voilà ce que tu voulais." Il la prend et la regarde sous tous les sens.

\- "C'est le tien?"

\- "C'est le mien." Je dis en montrant ma main avec le bandage. "Maintenant fait ta part." Il sort une fiole de sous sa robe.

\- "Voilà." Je regarde le liquide vert.

\- "Tu as intérêt qu'elle fonctionne." Je me lève et Boris en fait de même.

\- "On part?" Me demande-t-il.

\- "On part mais je peux marcher." Mais alors que je fais deux pas, je me sens faible. Il me rattrape.

\- "Non." Alors je remonte sur son dos et nous allons tout près de son directeur.

\- "Potter que faites-vous là?" Demande la sous-directrice avec un regard sévère mais je tends la fiole à Karkaroff.

\- "Tenez c'est pour Krum." Il la prend, nous regarde avant de partir en vitesse.

\- "Vous n'êtes qu'une Gryffondor" Grommelle mon Maitre qui se trouvait à côté du bulgare. Il sait que j'ai donné mon sang pour l'avoir.

\- "Ouch ça fait mal." Je dis avec un sourire alors que les autres professeurs font de même. "Je vais continuer d'hiberner si cela ne vous dérange pas."

\- "Prenez la potion nutritive qui se trouve sur votre table de chevet"

Mais je dors déjà sur le dos de mon ancien adversaire et la routine recommence. A part qu'à partir d'un mardi, je me réveille un peu plus longtemps et je mange enfin du solide plus des potions. Mais je me rendors presque immédiatement. Le jeudi, je me sens un peu mieux et alors que je prends mon petit-déjeuner, mon Maitre arrive.

\- "Tu as l'air d'aller mieux."

\- "Oui un peu." Alors que je me retiens de bailler. "Est-ce que Krum va bien?"

\- "Il est parfaitement remis." Il s'assied sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. "Il a été éliminé dès le premier round qui était sans baguette. Il a reçu deux potions et son compte était bon." Il est encore plus redoutable que je le pensais. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de me préparer.

\- "Comment est-ce que je vais faire?"

\- "Tout ce que tu dois faire pour l'instant, c'est récupéré toute ta magie." Mais ça ne suffira pas contre ses potions.

\- "Mais…

\- "Fait moi confiance." Me dit-il et je me sens un peu apaisé. Les secondes passent avant que je ne dise.

\- "Je vous prie de m'excuser pour avoir pris votre magie."

\- "Tu n'avais pas le choix mais c'était dangereux." S'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurai pu perdre ma magie.

\- "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait? Maman avait l'air de savoir."

\- "Elle ne m'en a pas parlé." Ça ne vaut pas dire qu'elle ne sait pas. "Les runes c'était une bonne idée." Admet-il à contrecœur.

\- "Merci Maitre"

Je m'endors après ce compliment extraordinaire venant de lui. Le vendredi je reste encore à l'infirmerie et le samedi matin l'infirmière vient m'ausculter. Mon Maitre et maitre Belicail arrivent.

\- "Severus, elle ne peut pas y aller. Sa magie n'est qu'à quatre-vingts pour cent. Si elle refait la même chose que la dernière fois, elle pourrait avoir de graves séquelles."

\- "Elle n'en aura pas besoin." Dit mon Maitre et se serait bien qu'il m'explique le plan à un moment.

\- "Mais vous avez vu Viktor Krum dans quel état il en est ressorti."

\- "Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire." Répond-t-il froidement et le même scénario redémarre.

\- "Elle fait partie de mes élèves Severus et je peux très bien aller trouver ses parents." Dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- "Cela reviendrait au même. Elle est mon apprentie." Cette confrontation ne mènera à rien alors je décide d'intervenir.

\- "Et si je vous promets de ne pas refaire la même chose. Pas de runes en tout cas et je pense que ma baguette me suffira. Aiden est moins fort que Boris donc je peux me battre sans utiliser la magie en plus pour l'augmenter." Je dis à l'infirmière qui semble se détendre.

\- "Vous le ferez?"

\- "Oui mais laissez-moi y aller." Elle me regarde et je lui fais mon air de chien battu.

\- "Très bien." Abdique-t-elle avant de partir et maitre Belicail me dit.

\- "Finement jouer" Je lui souris avant de demander. "Et double félicitations" Je ne le suis pas là.

\- "Pourquoi?" Je les regarde tous les deux et ils ont l'air sacrément complice pour me faire poireauté.

\- "Ta victoire et ton exploit." M'explique mon Maitre.

\- "Mon quoi?" Je porte une main à ma nuque, la chaleur après le combat c'était ça.

\- "Tu as reçu le tatouage des Audacieux ou de la stupidité comme je l'appelle." Se moque mon Maitre.

\- "Ne l'écoute pas, c'est assez impressionnant." Je souris bêtement avec toujours ma main là où je sais que mon tatouage est. Cependant le tournoi n'est pas fini.

\- "Quel est le plan?"

\- "Tu es restée inactive pendant deux semaines donc la première chose que tu vas faire, c'est aller courir. Les potions que je t'ai données ont dû te garder en forme mais il vaut mieux le vérifier." Je parlais du tournoi principalement.

\- "Mais pour les potions?"

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas."

Ils ont l'air sur d'eux, ce n'est pas mon cas. Mais j'obéis comme toujours, je vais courir et mon corps en avait grandement besoin. Je sens une présence, je me retourne et je vois Viktor.

\- "Tu vas bien?" Je lui demande quand il arrive à ma hauteur. Il court c'est déjà une bonne chose.

\- "Grâce à toi. Et toi?"

\- "Ça va un peu engourdie." Je dis en faisant craquer mon cou.

\- "Ton combat était grandiose, plus que le mien." Il semble déçu de c'être fait avoir. Je ne vais pas lui dire que je l'avais prévenu. "Je suppose que si je te demande d'abandonner…" Aucune chance.

\- "Mon Maitre semble avoir un super plan." Dis-je en essayant d'être la plus confiante possible.

\- "Bien alors nous t'encouragerons des gradins." Les bulgares ne doivent pas être ravi d'avoir eu deux éliminer en demi-finale alors qu'ils étaient favoris. "Tu ferais bien d'aller manger."

Quand je rentre dans la Grande Salle, c'est un grand vacarme. Les gens chantent mon nom enfin surtout ceux de Poudlard mais les Bulgares aussi. Les produits dérivés sont clairement mis à l'honneur et une bonne partie de l'école en porte. Je me dirige vers ma table et je m'assieds entre mes amis.

\- "Alors princesse?" Me demande Blaise, personne n'a pu venir me voir à l'infirmerie.

\- "Je vais bien."

\- "Mais tu le sens comment ce match?" S'inquiète-t-il et je hausse les épaules.

\- "On verra."

\- "De toute façon être arrivé en final c'est déjà quelque chose en soi." Me dit Daphnée, c'est vrai mais être arrivé jusque là et échouer, se serait râlant quand même.

\- "Clairement. Le match c'est ce soir qu'est-ce que tu vas faire jusque-là?" Demande mon ami et alors que je vais répondre, une voix derrière nous le fait à ma place.

\- "On va la passer en famille."

\- "Vous êtes déjà là?" Je demande en voyant maman.

\- "Les Champions ont leur journée avec leurs parents. On va aller à Pré-au-Lard." C'est génial vu le peu de fois que j'ai pu aller au village.

\- "Cool" Mais je me rappelle qu'ils savent peut-être et ça me stress un peu.

\- "Tu viens?" Me demande-t-elle.

\- "Oui à tantôt." Je dis à mes amis avant de partir.

Je les suis et arrivé dans le hall, Abby me saute dans les bras. Elle a encore grandi comme est-ce possible?

\- "Tu vas mieux?" Me demande-t-elle inquiète en me faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- "Oui beaucoup mieux." Je la rassure avec un large sourire. Elle sourit alors et crie.

\- "On va au pré des lards." Je ris alors que Benjy et Harry arrivent.

\- "Pré-au-Lard petit putois." Rectifie Benjy en faisant un bisou sur la joue de notre sœur.

\- "C'est la même chose." Se renfrogne-t-elle. Nous partons à pied au village et l'ambiance est détendue. Nous marchons dans la rue principale.

\- "C'est tellement plaisant de revenir ici tu te souviens James?" Fait maman en se rapprochant de papa.

\- "Comment l'oublier." Fait-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- "C'est ici que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois." Nous explique maman alors que nous passons devant un banc.

L'avant-midi se passe dans la bonne ambiance. Puis nous allons manger dans un restaurant quand nous avons fini papa dit.

\- "Les garçons si vous preniez Abby et que vous alliez lui montrer le magasin Honeydukes. Nous devons parler à votre sœur." Mes frères me regardent, semblent hésiter mais je leur souris. Ils prennent Abby et sorte du restaurant. Je joue avec ma serviette alors que papa met un sort pour que personne ne puisse entendre notre conversation.

\- "Ça ne pouvait pas attendre d'être au salon de la maison."

\- "Non pas vraiment." Fait papa sèchement, maman met sa main sur la sienne avant de prendre la parole.

\- "Tout d'abord nous voulons te dire que nous avons été très impressionner et que nous reconnaissons tes compétences."

\- "J'ai l'impression de passer un test et que je suis recalé mais que vous ne savez pas comment me le dire."

\- "Tu peux être sérieuse?" Dit mon père et venant de lui c'est l'église qui se moque de la charité.

\- "C'est toi qui me dit ça." Je le regarde alors que j'ai déjà les larmes aux yeux.

\- "Reprenons. Nous nous sommes questionner sur comment tu avais pu apprendre autant et nous pensions à une soif d'apprendre comme j'ai eu à l'école."

\- "Seulement tu t'es rappelés qu'à la base, je ne suis pas comme toi."

\- "Non j'ai voulu y croire et puis Remus a mis le doigt dessus." Bien entendu le plus malin des maraudeurs a dû résoudre ce mystère comme Hermione.

\- "En réalité Remus l'a découvert et Sirius l'a forcé à nous en parler." Rectifie mon père et c'est tout à fait dans l'esprit de leur groupe. Mais depuis le début, ils tournent autour du pot sans dire le mot.

\- "Vous allez le dire?"

\- "Tu ne penses pas que c'est à toi de le dire." S'énerve papa.

\- "J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un crime alors que comme tu l'as dit j'ai acquis des connaissances que ceux de mon âge n'ont pas encore envisagé. J'ai enfin pris mes études au sérieux alors vous devriez être content." Papa me fixe toujours et autant j'ai l'habitude d'être en conflit avec maman, autant ici quand les rôles sont inversés, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

\- "Arrête." Dit-il sèchement.

\- "Non. Je n'ai rien fait de mal."

\- "Nous le savons que tu penses que c'est une bonne chose." Me dit maman calmement mais merde, en quoi c'est mal?

\- "Ça ne l'est pas?"

\- "Si bien sûr."

\- "Non pas avec lui." Contredit papa et mon Maitre avait raison. "Car c'est bien lui n'est-ce-pas?" Encore une fois, il évite de dire clairement les choses.

\- "Si tu parles de mon parrain alors oui." Il se tourne vers maman.

\- "Je te l'avais dit que ce n'était pas normal qu'il veuille se rapprocher maintenant. Ça a dut le faire marrer de faire ça à ma fille." Il pense qu'il a fait ça pour lui faire du mal, pour l'atteindre? Il a tellement insisté sur le "MA" fille.

\- "C'est notre fille et sa filleule." Le défend maman

\- "Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire jamais il ne le serait devenu."

\- "J'aurais eu Peter, quelle chance." Dis-je ironiquement

\- "Il n'aurait pas été pire." Il divague complètement comment peut-il dire ça après ce que son ami nous a fait.

\- "Ton ami nous a kidnappé, mon parrain m'a protégé, m'a appris plus et il s'inquiète pour moi." Il lâche un rire sans joie.

\- "Laisse-moi rire, tout ce qui lui importe c'est lui et comment manipuler les autres." Il est en train d'insulter mon parrain et surtout mon Maitre, ça me fait mal.

\- "C'est faux" Je crie les larmes aux yeux en me levant.

\- "James." Essaye d'intervenir maman mais plein de haine, il lâche.

\- "Ce n'est qu'un bâtard."

\- "C'est toi le bâtard." La gifle est partie et a atteint ma joue si vite que j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir imaginé. Mais la brulure caractéristique me prouve le contraire. Il a tout gâché. Je sors dehors, je croise mes frères, ma sœur vient vers moi mais je les dépasse et je cours vers le château.

Quand j'arrive dans le parc, je ralentis, je suis tout près du château quand je vois deux têtes blondes.

\- "Miss Potter." Me saluent-ils, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

\- "Monsieur Malefoy, Madame Malefoy."

\- "Il parait que vous avez fait des étincelles, je vous l'avais dit. J'ai hâte de voir cette finale."

\- "Merci mais je dois aller."

Je rentre dans le château et je me dirige chez mon Maitre. Il m'ouvre et me laisse entrer. Je m'agenouille.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre"

\- "Quel est le problème?"

\- "J'ai eu une conversation avec mes parents et ça c'est mal fini." Il me fait relever la tête et passe un doigt sur ma joue douloureuse.

\- "Explique-moi." Je n'ai pas envie et je suis trop en colère et sous le choc que pour mettre des mots.

\- "Je ne saurais pas"

\- "Très bien." Il lève sa manche et pose sa main sur ma nuque. "Repense à la scène." La scène défile et la même colère gronde en moi. Il me lâche et les secondes passent. "Nous aurons une conversation avec tes parents après la finale." Ça risque d'être amusant comme tout. "Tu n'étais pas obligée de me défendre." Bien sûr que je le devais, il a été injuste.

\- "Je le pensais, enfin pas que mon père soit un… bref." Je ne voulais pas l'insulter mais quand il a insulté mon Maitre, c'était trop. "Il est trop tard."

On choisit mes potions, il me donne des derniers conseils mais je ne sais toujours rien sur son plan. Quand je sors de là, la conversation avec mes parents est toujours dans ma tête. J'arrive avec mon sac dans le hall.

\- "La voilà la Championne." Fait Tonks et je relève la tête pour les voir tous les deux.

\- "Remus, Tonks, je suis contente de vous voir." Je dis en m'approchant et c'est vrai, je n'en veux pas à Remus. Il fallait que ça sorte.

\- "Nous aussi, Kira est déjà dans les gradins, elle nous garde des places."

\- "Sirius n'est pas là?" Ils se regardent un instant puis Remus m'explique.

\- "Il est parti raisonner James." Mes épaules s'affaissent. "Ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Je voulais attendre que tu leurs dises mais Sirius a toujours su quand je cache quelque chose alors il a creusé." Je comprends et j'apprécie qu'il ait voulu attendre que je sois prête.

\- "Ce n'est pas grave enfin pas pour le moment." Je préfère me concentrer sur le tournoi. Il me met une main sur l'épaule.

\- "Il s'en veut, il ne voulait pas." Il sait donc déjà tout mais c'est à mon père de le dire.

\- "Peu importe."

\- "Tu es heureuse comme tu es?" Me demande-t-il et c'est le premier à se poser la question. Les autres m'ont tous juger mais aucun n'a voulu savoir si j'étais bien comme ça.

\- "Oui au moins tu t'en inquiète." Ça me fait mal, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. "Je suis désolée, il faut que j'y aille."

\- "Bien sûr, bonne chance." J'avance et je sors du château, mes frères m'attendent avec Abby devant le stade. Ils sont tous les trois habillés avec les capes, les badges et les chapeaux. Ils sont adorables.

\- "Charlie on te cherchait. Ça va?" Me demande Benjy

\- "Non, papa l'a très mal pris." Ils regardent penaud.

\- "On a vu." Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé après que je sois partie.

\- "Carlie tu es fâchée?" Me demande ma sœur en tirant sur le bas de ma robe. Je la prends dans mes bras.

\- "Non ma puce, je vais bien." Elle reprend son sourire.

\- "Ok on va te regarder. Je t'aime." Elle se blottit contre moi, elle me donne la force que papa m'a pris.

\- "Je t'aime aussi petit putois." Je l'embrasse sur le sommet de son crâne avant de la donner à Harry.

\- "Ça va aller?" Me demande-t-il.

\- "On verra"

Je rejoins le vestiaire après avoir déposé ma baguette et mes potions. Je vois deux housses c'est étrange. J'ouvre la première et je souris en comprenant enfin pourquoi mon Maitre était si confiant. J'ai été stupide de l'oublier. Je regarde la deuxième housse et c'est surement la tenue de Daphnée. Elle est plus large c'est surement pour mettre au-dessus pour cacher ma tenue. Je passe donc ma tenue d'apprentie et c'est comme un sentiment de fierté qui m'envahi. Elle va techniquement me protéger des potions.

Ensuite je passe l'autre tenue qui se compose d'un pantalon ample et d'une tunique à longue manche. Je cache la capuche d'apprentie sous la tunique et on ne peut pas deviner ce que j'ai en-dessus. Par contre je mets mes bottines d'apprenties mais qui ne sont pas un indice sur mon état.

Je suis prête et je sors de là. Je retourne tout près du juge. Il se lève pour scanner mes habits, il comment puis il stop net.

\- "Et bien si je m'attendais." Fait-il en me regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

\- "C'est dans le règlement"

\- "Bien sûr si c'est bien votre tenue." Sur un ton septique. Il pense que je l'ai volé? En même temps, je n'ai rien d'une vraie apprentie.

\- "C'est la mienne." Je confirme.

\- "Alors tout est en règle."

Je reprends mes potions que je les place difficilement parce que je dois les mettre en-dessous du premier costume. Je prends ma baguette et je sors. Je suis assaillie par le bruit, les tribunes sont remplies. Je vois Kira, Remus et Tonks ainsi que mes frères et ma sœur mais mes parents ne sont pas là. Je ne vois pas mon Maitre non plus. Je m'assieds sur le banc, Aiden n'est pas encore là. Je vois par contre un petit garçon sur le banc. Il a une cicatrice sur le visage. Je pense que c'est son frère. Je vois Verpey qui arrive.

\- "Miss Potter votre adversaire est en retard vous pouvez décider soit de l'attendre soit de réclamer qu'il soit disqualifié." Si je le disqualifie, j'ai gagné.

\- "Il va arriver." Crie le frère d'Aiden en arrivant, il a surement entendu grâce à ses gênes de loups. "Il devait finir des potions mais il va venir. Il faut l'attendre." Supplie-t-il en me regardant.

\- "Où sont tes parents?" Le visage du gamin se décompose, quel crétin ce Verpey. Je me mets à la hauteur du gamin.

\- "Ecoute comment tu t'appelles?"

\- "Kilian" Pourquoi est-ce que quand je le regarde, je vois un mélange d'Harry et d'Abby.

\- "Bien Killian on va attendre ton frère d'accord." Son visage s'éclaire.

\- "D'accord merci." Il repart à sa place alors que Verpey n'a pas bougé.

\- "Vous êtes certaine?" Je regarde le monde qui attend, si je ne l'attends pas personne ne saura. Mais j'en ai marre de me cacher.

\- "Oui"

\- "Très bien, je vais faire l'annonce.

\- "Carlie." M'appelle ma sœur, je monte sur le banc et je peux mieux la voir.

\- "Et ça va?"

\- "C'est long." Râle-t-elle en croisant ses petits bras.

\- "Je sais mais tu vois son frère il n'a pas terminé de faire des potions donc on l'attend."

\- "C'est nul"

\- "Et si tu te me montrais tes nouveaux pas de danse?" Elle se met directement debout.

\- "Oui vient Arwen on danse." Elle prend son amie qui est moins convaincue et elles commencent à danser.

\- "Tu aurais pu gagner sans effort." Me fait remarque Remus.

\- "A vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire." Je cite, mes parents et Sirius arrivent et se mettent à côté de Remus. Sirius embrasse sa femme.

\- "Nous sommes en retard, merci pour les places." Remercie maman. "Comment tu vas?" Elle se force à être enjouer cela se voit. Papa, lui, regarde partout sauf dans ma direction.

\- "Papa?" J'essaye d'attirer son attention.

\- "Nous en reparlerons après." Me dit-il froidement.

\- "Je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit."

\- "James." Fait maman et Remus en même temps. Mais il commence une conversation avec Sirius. Son attitude de gamin me blesse.

\- "Le pire c'est que je voulais juste que tu me regardes comme tu regardes Harry ou Benjy quand ils jouent au Quidditch." Il me regarde enfin. C'est pour ça que j'ai participé, pour que vous oubliez le fait que je sois à Serpentard. Mais je me rends compte que c'était stupide." Je suis ce que je suis et s'il n'est pas capable de l'accepter alors tant pis. "Je vais gagner et je le ferais pour moi. Car je suis fière de mon choix et de ce que je suis devenue."

\- "Miss Potter votre adversaire est enfin là." Me coupe Verpey, je regarde Aiden qui est en sueur de l'autre côté.

\- "Comment vas-tu faire contre ses potions?" Demande maman.

\- "Mon parrain a trouvé la solution comme quoi, il y a au moins quelqu'un qui croit en moi." J'ai touché mon père qui se lève mais maman le retient.

\- "James tu t'assieds tout de suite." Lui ordonne-t-elle alors que je redescends du banc.

Aiden a l'air paniquer et il a des cernes sous les yeux. Ludo fait son speech devant le Ministre de la magie et il lance la pièce.

\- "Le combat débute par la partie sans baguette. Miss Potter et Monsieur Wilson si vous voulez bien."

J'enlève mes chaussures et ma baguette. Aiden a l'air plus content du coup. J'espère que la promesse de cette tenue va tenir. On se retrouve face à face. A peine commencer, qu'il me lance une première potion qui explose au contact. Il sourit alors que mes vêtements sont en train de littéralement fondre. Il lance une deuxième et un nuage m'entoure. Je ne respire pas les vapeurs, je sors ma cape et je mets la protection devant ma bouche et mon nez. J'entends Verpey dire.

\- "En espérant que le match ne se termine pas aussi vite qu'avec Monsieur Krum."

Si tu savais mon pauvre. Je cours vers mon adversaire et il semble un moment stupéfait et ne bouge pas. Je lui assène alors un coup qui le fait plier en deux. Je continue et lui fauche les jambes. Il tombe le dos par terre. Il reprend une potion et la boit. Il disparait. Je reçois une autre potion dans le dos mais encore une fois je ne ressens rien du tout. Ma tenue est à moitié troué mais je ne sais pas si les gens ont reconnu celle d'en dessous. Le temps passe et je ne sais pas où il est. J'entends du bruit derrière moi, je me retourne et j'envoie un poing dans le vide. Je rencontre effectivement quelque chose et une plainte s'en suit.

\- "Première manche terminer. Retournez à votre banc."

J'y retourne mais mon Maitre n'est toujours pas là et maintenant que j'y pense Belicail non plus. Je vois Aiden qui retourne à son banc et qui parle à son directeur. J'enlève ma capuche et je bois un coup puis je regarde ma tenue. Elle ne me sert plus à rien dans cet état. C'est le moment, c'est l'instant. J'enlève le haut puis le bas et je remets mes chaussures. Verpey arrive alors que je fais mes lacets.

\- "Miss Potter est-ce que cette tenue est bien celle que je pense?" Ils ont tous un problème avec le mot apprentissage.

\- "Si vous pensez à ce que je pense alors oui vous pensez bien." Je souris alors que je continue à lacer.

\- "Cela vous amuse? Vous êtes en train de dire que vous êtes apprentie."

\- "C'est vous qui le dites." Il grogne et lance un regard vers le ministre. Je pose mes pieds par terre. "J'arrête, oui je le suis."

\- "Prouvez-le"

\- "Comment?"

\- "Votre tatouage" Sauf que je ne peux pas lui montrer car mon Maitre n'est pas là.

\- "Je n'ai pas la possibilité de vous le montrez vu que mon Maitre est absent pour le moment."

\- "Où est-il?" J'aimerai bien le savoir et le directeur de Salem arrive à ce moment-là.

\- "Je l'ignore" Je réponds.

\- "Qui est-ce?"

\- "Le professeur Rogue."

\- "Je pensais que c'était le professeur Belicail" Intervient le directeur, je fronce les sourcils.

\- "Vous étiez au courant?"

\- "Oui je l'ai deviné et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé au professeur Belicail de ne pas être présent." Il a compris que j'ai puisés dans les forces de mon Maitre pour gagner et comme c'est maitre Belicail qui m'a aidé à sortir de l'arène, il a pensé que c'était lui. Par contre, peu de personne connaisse l'utilité de la tenue d'apprenti.

\- "Donc je peux continuer?" Verpey semble ennuyer mais les règles n'interdissent pas aux apprentis d'avoir leur tenue.

\- "Oui."

Les gradins murmurent et je sens beaucoup de regards sur moi. Belicail a été mis hors-jeu, par le vampire mais où est mon Maitre? Je monte une nouvelle fois sur mon banc.

\- "Très belle tenue." Me compliment Benjy mais je me tourne vers papa.

\- "Tu lui as fait quelque chose?"

\- "On a parlé." Me répond-t-il simplement et maman le regarde.

\- "Tu ne me l'as pas dit." Je suis certain qu'ils n'ont pas fait que parler.

\- "Où est-il?"

\- "Potter c'est à vous." Verpey, j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Je monte sur l'arène et je vois Aiden qui est en larme à côté de son frère. Ludo va le trouver mais il ne semble pas vouloir bouger. Je descends de son côté.

\- "C'est quoi le problème?" Je suis peut-être un peu brusque mais il est en finale, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.

\- "J'ai perdu, c'est bon?" S'énerve-t-il et je regarde son frère dépité.

\- "Non, tu dois montrer à ton frère que tu es un battant et que tu ne t'avoues pas battu devant l'adversité."

\- "Mais…"

\- "Prend ta baguette et tu viens." Il regarde son frère et lui passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Puis il me suit.

Nous nous retrouvons face à face, j'ai de la peine pour lui mais je dois gagner pour moi. Il commence avec une volonté retrouver mais ses sorts sont loin d'être aussi puissant que ses potions. Pourtant il y met toutes sa force et je préfère faire comme si j'étais en difficulté. Je pense à un moment faire exprès de perdre mais ce ne serait pas juste. Alors je prends ma baguette et je lance un sort de mutisme, il ne peut plus parler suivit d'un sort d'expulsion qui le projette hors de l'arène. Il se relève et remonte, son frère serre ses petits poings et à les yeux tellement admiratif. Je suis désolée, je lance un sort d'inconscience qui le touche en pleine poitrine. Il tombe en avant.

\- "Monsieur Wilson est dans l'incapacité de poursuivre son combat. Miss Potter est donc la Championne du Tournoi de Pendragon. Poudlard est le vainqueur. Potter votre baguette."

Je touche la coupe et seul mon nom reste en l'air en lettre dorée. Il me la donne et je la lève au-dessus de ma tête. La foule est en délire alors que je fais un tour sur moi-même avec. Les gens crient, m'applaudissent, c'est irréel. J'ai gagné, je l'ai fait. Mon regard s'arrête sur ma famille. Mes frères font comme tout le monde, Remus et Tonks sont debout aussi et applaudissent. Sirius a Arwen sur ses épaules et elle agite son fanion dans tous les sens. Kira applaudit aussi et maman a Abby dans ses bras qui crie mon nom. Mon regard s'arrête sur mon père, mon héros, sur celui que j'ai toujours voulu rendre fier. Qui me regarde avant de tourner le dos et de partir.

\- "Bravo Miss Potter." Viens me féliciter le Ministre alors qu'on me reprend la coupe. Il me sert la main devant le photographe. "Venez nous allons parler."

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je suis le ministre et sa sous-secrétaire. Nous revenons dans les vestiaires. Elle reste debout alors que le Ministre s'assied sur une chaise, je me mets sur le banc.

\- "Nous devons vous félicitez je suppose." Commence-t-il.

\- "Vous l'avez déjà fait."

\- "Oui il le fallait." Pour son image. "Vous êtes donc une apprentie." Je voudrais tellement que mon Maitre soit là.

\- "Effectivement."

\- "Vous n'avez pas pensé nous en parler."

\- "Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai du et puis la décision revenait à mon Maitre." Ils tiquent tous les deux.

\- "Le professeur Rogue?" Demande Ombrage.

\- "Exact. D'ailleurs je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer cette conversation sans sa présence." Je vais pour me lever et la voix du ministre claque.

\- "Vous allez faire ce que l'on vous dit et rien de plus." Je me remets à ma place. Il sourit devant ma coopération. "Demain aura lieu la remise des récompenses. Je ne veux pas vous voir récupérer votre prix." C'est débile, j'ai gagné.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Et bien nous ne pensons pas qu'une apprentie mérite ce privilège." Elle n'a aucun droit de me l'interdire. "Votre maitre n'aura qu'à le faire."

\- "C'est à lui de décider."

\- "Non, nous décidons et vous avez déjà deux erreurs à votre actif n'en causer pas un troisième." Ils vont à chaque fois me faire chanter avec ça. Ils sont horribles.

\- "Monsieur Verpey n'a pas porté plainte."

\- "Vous jouez avec le feu, nous pensons que vous êtes un danger et la preuve a été ce tournoi. Vous avez utilisé des techniques douteuses." J'ai suivi toute les règles et je n'ai blessé personne enfin pas autant qu'Aiden.

\- "Qui sont permises dans ce tournoi."

\- "Evidemment mais nous allons vous surveiller de près vous et votre frère le loup-garou. Donc demain vous ne recevrez pas ce prix. Est-ce que c'est clair?" En clair, si je viens, la condition d'Harry sera dévoilée.

\- "Oui"

\- "Bien." Dit-il d'un ton joyeux. "Nous allons donc vous laisser." Ils partent en vainqueur.

Je vais prendre une douche et je remets mes habits normaux et je caresse une dernière fois mon habit d'apprentie qui m'a sauvé la mise avant de le ranger. La porte s'ouvre.

\- "Hey voilà la Championne." Crie Benjamin en entrant suivit par notre frère. "Tu viens fêter on t'attend." J'ai gagné et pourtant je n'ai envie de rien.

\- "Les parents sont…" Je commence et Harry termine.

\- "Ils sont reparti mais ils seront là demain pour la remise des prix."

\- "Ça se fera sans moi." Ils rient un moment avant de voir que je ne rigole pas.

\- "Tu rigoles? Me demande Ben.

\- "Fudge m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller. Qu'une apprentie ne mérite pas ce privilège t'imagine?"

\- "Mais tu t'en fous." Si seulement.

\- "Non justement, si je vais contre lui, il va m'envoyer à Mura et il dira à tous ton problème." Harry se renfrogne. "Ce n'est qu'un prix ce n'est pas grave."

\- "J'ai une idée."

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Demain c'est la pleine lune, donc je ne serais pas là." Et encore une fois, je suis plongée dans mes problèmes et je ne pense qu'à moi.

\- "Je suis désolée, je ne pense qu'à moi." Mais il balaie ma phrase.

\- "Non écoute. C'est un bal masqué, tu teins tes cheveux en noir, tu mets ma tenue et voici Harry Potter." C'est du délire.

\- "Ça ne marchera jamais".

\- "D'accord, tu ne recevras pas ton prix mais tu seras quand même là." Rajoute Benjy et je ne pense pas que ça vaut la peine de prendre ce risque.

\- "Je préférais passer la nuit avec toi." Je dis à Harry mais il semble gêné.

\- "Papa sera là." Je me laisse tomber sur le banc, la tête dans les mains.

\- "Pourquoi j'ai participé?" Ils se mettent chacun d'un côté, Harry me frotte le dos.

\- "Sans ça nous ne saurions rien et puis il finira par comprendre. Tu te rends compte que tu as gagné ce Tournoi?" J'ai gagné alors que personne ne croyait en moi, à part mon Maitre.

\- "Oui." Je murmure.

\- "Alors souris."

Ils me sortent de là et nous croisons des gens qui me félicitent, je souris par politesse mais mon humeur n'y est pas. Nous montons au septième étage et quand nous ouvrons la porte de notre salle, une fête nous y attend avec que nos amis.

\- "Vive la Championne!" Crient les jumeaux.

\- "Merci"

\- "Tu le mérites amplement petite cachotière." George me met un de leur chapeau sur la tête.

\- "Félicitation princesse." Me félicite à son tour mon meilleur ami en prenant dans ses bras.

\- "Merci Blaise"

\- "Félicitation ta tenue valait la mienne."

\- "Merci mais elle est unique." Et je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle avait une telle importance pour moi avant que je ne la mette.

\- "Félicitation, tu as été grandiose"

\- "Merci Neville" Ce dernier donne un coup de coude à son voisin.

\- "Pas trop mal."

\- "Ouah un semi-compliment de la part de Ronald." Je rigole et Hermione vient aussi me féliciter alors que je les jumeaux reviennent vers nous.

\- "Maintenant voici votre part." Nous recevons chacun une bourse beaucoup plus remplie que les premières.

\- "C'était une superbe expérience. Merci à tous."

Nous fêtons toute la nuit et nous restons là. Nous dormons à partir de quatre heure du matin d'autres avant. Mais je me réveille deux heures plus tard, je prends mon sac et je descends jusqu'aux cachots. J'entre dans ses appartements mais il fait noir. Je pose mon sac et je m'assieds sur le canapé. Mon père ne l'a pas tué, non je le saurai ,pourtant je me sens bizarre. Comme si je me sentais mal mais sans l'être. Je fais le point. Tout le monde sait, je suis réellement une apprentie. Cependant mon Maitre a disparu et je pense que mon père en est la cause. Alors que je réfléchis, la porte s'ouvre et je me lève mais ce n'est que maitre Belicail.

\- "Bonjour apprentie." Je le salue poliment.

\- "Bonjour maitre Belicail. Savez-vous où est mon Maitre?"

\- "Il va bien mais il devait régler certains points. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était fier de ta victoire et qu'il n'en doutait pas." Je souris. "Par contre, il ne sera pas là pour ta remise de récompenses." Je soupire.

\- "Moi non plus de toute façon" Je m'assieds.

\- "Comment ça?"

\- "Le ministre m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas recevoir mon trophée, ni ma récompense."

\- "Quel arrogant petit imbécile." C'est la première fois que je l'entends insulter quelqu'un. Il s'assied à son tour.

\- "Je n'ai pas le choix mais ce n'est pas grave."

\- "Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de ta victoire."

\- "Vous n'avez jamais voulu quelque chose tellement fort et quand vous l'avez finalement, ce n'est pas aussi bien?"

\- "Si." C'est ce que je ressens.

\- "C'est horrible comme sensation."

\- "La fin de l'année va bientôt arriver. D'ici septembre les gens s'y seront fait." J'espère mais j'ignore comment je devrais me comporter. "Je voulais te dire que je prends Aiden Wilson comme apprenti." C'est étonnant mais c'est bien pour lui. Ça va lui permettre d'accomplir ses objectifs plus facilement.

\- "C'est génial pour lui mais son frère?"

\- "Comme un accord, son frère viendra aussi. Ils auront tous les deux une éducation même si son frère ne sera bien sûr pas apprenti. Ou tout du moins avant l'âge requis, s'il le désire." Je suis contente pour lui mais les potions cela coûte cher s'il vaut devenir Maitre de Potions.

\- "Vous en avez sélectionnés d'autres?" Il est venu pour ça à la base.

\- "Deux septièmes années et un sixième. Et une autre qui le sera que l'année prochaine." S'il ne la prendra que l'année prochaine c'est qu'elle n'a pas encore quinze ans.

\- "Qui?"

\- "Annie Gamp." Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. "Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, tu n'as rien à dire." Il est sec et me rappelle par la même occasion ma condition et la sienne.

\- "Je sais. C'était son rêve mais je me dis que vous avez tellement hésité avec moi que je trouve comique que vous la preniez alors qu'elle est odieuse." Par comique, je veux dire écœurant mais je préfère m'abstenir. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- "Tu l'as dit, c'est son rêve et je pense qu'elle s'épanouira peut-être. Pour l'instant, elle est focalisée sur sa mère en prison, son père qui est mort, sa tante qui lui inculque les mêmes principes et sa jalousie face à toi." Elle n'est pas jalouse, elle est méchante.

\- "De quoi serait-elle jalouse?"

\- "Elle savait depuis le début que tu étais une apprentie. Tu as réalisé son rêve à sa place." Après tous ce qu'elle a vendu à la journalise, pourquoi pas ça.

\- "Elle aurait pu vendre l'information à Skeeter"

\- "Mais elle ne l'a pas fait donc poses-toi des questions." Il est dur avec moi et je le trouve injuste. Ma colère est justifiée. "Je dois y aller, tu ferais mieux de faire pareil."

Je reste un peu là profitant du calme puis je retourne à ma salle commune. Les élèves continuent de me féliciter et ça me plait. Ils ont presque l'air d'oublier que je suis une apprentie. La journée se passe dans le calme et se prépare doucement pour ce soir. Je monte dans mon dortoir et je tombe nez-à-nez avec Annie.

\- "Salut." Me dit-elle calmement.

\- "Il parait que tu étais jalouse et c'est pour ça que pour la deuxième fois tu m'as lâché. Alors que je ne signale que moi, je t'ai défendue." Je ne te compte pas passer l'éponge cette fois-ci.

\- "Je le mérite mais oui j'étais jalouse car tu étais apprentie alors que tu ne voulais pas."

\- "Pourquoi ne pas avoir donner cette information à Skeeter comme les autres?"

\- "Je ne voulais pas faire ça à la Guilde." Elle en connait plus que moi à l'époque. Et la Guilde ne l'aurait jamais prise s'il avait su.

\- "Tu as ce que tu voulais. Félicitation." Je lui lâche sans joie en me dirigeant vers mon lit.

\- "Dans un an je serais partie, tu n'auras plus à me supporter." C'est tant mieux et j'espère que son Maitre sera sévère. Elle verra que la réalité n'est pas toujours à la hauteur des rêves.

\- "Génial, je ferais une fête"

\- "Juste je sais que ça ne changera rien mais Skeeter est un Animagus non déclaré. C'est un scarabée." Elle sort de la pièce.

J'aurais plutôt pensé à un cafard mais l'information pourrait être utile. Je ne peux pas rester là, sinon les gens vont me poser la question de pourquoi je n'y vais pas. Je prends un livre et je sors de la salle. Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Quand j'entre, elle semble alarmée.

\- "Miss Potter que faites-vous là?"

\- "Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de récupérer"

\- "Mais ce soir c'est le bal." Je remarque qu'elle a mis une robe.

\- "S'il vous plait."

\- "D'accord." Elle va faire demi-tour mais je l'arrête.

\- "Mais allez-y, je peux rester seule."

Elle me regarde et puis s'en va. Je me retrouve seule, je me couche sur un lit et j'ouvre mon livre. Les minutes passent et arrive alors Benjy, Kath et Viktor. Ils sont tous les trois en tenues de soirée.

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

\- "On met l'idée d'Harry en pratique." Benjy me lance des vêtements.

\- "Ça ne marchera pas et ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

\- "Si, tu en vaux la peine. Alors met ça." Je regarde les vêtements d'homme. Kath en robe rouge s'approche de moi.

\- "Et tu seras mon cavalier."

\- "Vous êtes fous." Ma main touche le tissu qui glisse, c'est bizarre. "Il est bizarre ce costume"

\- "Daphnée a fait des modifications, je pense." Je regarde le tissu avec un œil critique.

\- "Ce n'est pas rassurant."

Finalement j'enfile l'habit qui me va bien. On teint mes cheveux en noir et avec le masque, personne ne pourrait deviner qui je suis.

\- 'J'aurais pu aussi mettre une robe et me faire passer pour une fille lambda."

\- "Sauf que si tu étais avec Krum et bien les gens se seraient posé des questions." J'avoue que le secret aurait été plus court que celui de mon apprentissage.

\- "Beaucoup de mal pour pas grand-chose."

\- "Arrête de râler c'est ta soirée, tu mérites d'être là." C'est la vérité, je devrais être heureuse et fière d'y aller. Et non pas devoir me cacher sous un subterfuge.

\- "Votre ministre est un abruti." Parle pour la première fois Viktor en me prenant la main.

\- "Bien dit." Fait l'américaine en poussant le bulgare.

Nous descendons, j'ai Kath à mon bras et je dois dire que c'est trop bizarre. Mais sa bonne humeur est si communicative que ça passe. Nous entrons ensemble et les gens parlent entre eux, certains se retournent sur Krum ou Benjy mais nous passons assez inaperçus. Nous nous rendons directement à notre table ovale, où ne sont que les champions. Benjy va avec les autres joueurs de son équipe.

\- "Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu si nombreux." Commence Verpey. "Nous allons commencer par récompenser les vainqueurs de la coupe de Quidditch. Si l'équipe de Durmstrang veut bien venir." Krum a ma gauche se lève et le reste de l'équipe le rejoint sur la scène.

Ils reçoivent une coupe et chacun un Nimbus 2001. Ils vont se rassoir sous les applaudissements.

\- "J'ai le regret de vous dire que Miss Potter ne se sentait pas bien. Elle s'excuse et c'est donc naturellement son frère Benjamin Potter qui va venir prendre le prix pour elle. Applaudissez-le." Je lâche un rire sans joie alors que mon frère prend la coupe. Malgré tous mes efforts, le résultat est le même. Je sens la main de Krum sur ma jambe comme pour me réconforter. "Et voici le prix de mille Gallions"

Après les photos mon frère redescend avec mon prix alors que la coupe sera mise dans une vitrine. Le repas débute et je mange tranquillement. Le ministre est loin mais je préfère garder mon loup sur les yeux.

\- "Pourquoi c'est ton frère qui a reçu le prix et pourquoi es-tu déguisée?" Me demande Fleur.

\- "Le Ministre vénère mon frère et il ne m'apprécie guère." Elle regarde Fudge qui parle à mon frère.

\- "C'est flagrant mais dégoutant." Rajoute-t-elle.

\- "Mais on est là pour s'amuser." Rappelle ma cavalière. Les autres Champions sont accompagnés aussi. Seul Krum est seul. Hermione est là aussi, toujours avec Cédric. Mes yeux tombent sur Aiden qui est venu avec une fille de Poudlard, Luna, je pense.

\- "J'ai appris pour ton apprentissage." Il me sourit fièrement.

\- "Oui je suis si content. J'aurai les compétences et le statut, il ne manquera plus que l'argent pour commencer." Les ingrédients rares coûtent cher et les expériences aussi.

\- "Tu le mérites et quand je l'aurais récupéré, je veux te donner mon prix."

\- "Non c'est trop."

\- "Ton idée est bonne et elle m'intéresse. Quand tu ouvriras ton commerce, tu me feras des pourcents." C'est plus une idée en l'air mais je n'ai aucune utilité réelle à avoir cet argent. Et vu ses habits, ses parents ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup de moyens.

\- "Je ne peux pas accepter. C'est trop." Je vois qu'il n'acceptera pas alors j'abandonne pour le moment.

\- "Ok."

\- "Et dire que demain on repart déjà." Se plaint Katlyn. "Vous allez me manquer même toi tête de salade." Dit-elle à l'attention de Fleur.

\- "C'était assez amusant et instructif." Commente-t-elle.

\- "J'approuve." C'était même très instructif.

\- "Mais je n'aurais jamais parié sur toi." Ajoute quand même Adam et tout le monde approuve. Mais je ne me vexe pas, c'était le but.

\- "On garde contact?" Demande Kathlyn mais même si on le dit, on le fera au début et après on oubliera.

\- "On peut essayer." Je dis, elle prend sa baguette et invoque des papiers.

\- "Voici mon numéro et mon adresse mail si un jour vous vous connecté à la vraie vie."

\- "C'est un peu l'opposé de la vérité." Fait remarquer Hermione.

\- "Oui si tu veux."

\- "Charlie, je peux te parler?" Je me tourne vers maman. Une nouvelle conversation m'attend. Je me lève et je pose ma serviette.

\- "Je reviens." Nous allons dans un coin de la salle.

\- "Comment tu vas?"

\- "Mal enfin pas physiquement mais pour être honnête, je pensais que tu le prendrais mal mais pas papa. Et puis, Fudge qui s'y met et ma victoire qui m'est enlevé."

\- "Rien ne t'es enlevé, tu l'as mérité et je suis fière de toi." J'aurais au moins réussi à avoir l'approbation d'un d'eux. "Et ton père, le sera aussi quand il aura mis son orgueil de côté. Mais nous en reparlerons à la maison. Je vous aime." Elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- "Je t'aime aussi." Je sens une main qui me tire.

\- "Tu viens danser?"

\- "Kath."

\- "Allez vient on danse."

Je danse avec elle et elle est à fond dans le truc à telle point qu'elle m'embrasse. Je me recule surprise.

\- "Oups, j'en avais envie avant de partir." Ça veut dire quoi? Elle voulait m'embrasser?

\- "Je…" Elle met son doigt sur ma bouche.

\- "Chut"

Elle part reprendre un verre, je me dirige vers la sortie, cette soirée n'est pas aussi bien que je l'avais rêvée. Alors que je viens de sortir Benjy me rattrape et il me donne le sac de Gallions.

\- "Tient Fudge est parti avec son truc rose alors tu peux le reprendre."

\- "Et mettre une tenue convenable." Rajoute Daphnée qui vient d'arriver, elle porte une sublime tenue bordeaux.

\- "Je ne vais pas aller me changer."

\- "Pas besoin." Avec un coup de baguette et ma tenue est maintenant une robe noir et verte avec des dessins légers gris.

\- "C'est un sacrilège que tu n'es fasse pas ton métier. Cette robe est juste fabuleuse."

\- "Merci mais elle n'est pas de moi, je n'ai fait qu'appliquer le sort sur les deux habits. Mais je t'expliquerai. Vient t'amuser avec nous." Elle me prend par le bras pour me ramener dans la salle. Blaise arrive et me fait un baisemain.

\- "Je veux ma danse."

\- "J'arrive, je dois juste aller voir les professeurs."

\- "Ok mais je t'attends." Je m'approche de la table et toute les têtes se tournent vers moi.

\- "Professeur Belicail?"

\- "Potter vous allez mieux?" Il m'aide comme toujours.

\- "Un peu." Je montre le sac de Gallions. "Je voulais donner ça à Aiden pour ses potions qui semblent plus que prometteuse pour son âge mais il a refusé. Mais comme il sera bientôt votre apprenti, je pense que vous avez votre mot à dire." Je joue sur les règles que je connais.

\- "C'est beaucoup d'argent."

\- "Je sais mais il en aura plus l'utilité que moi. Je vais peut-être le regretter quand mon père m'aura déshérité, si ce n'est déjà fait mais il le mérite." Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas mais j'ai besoin d'extériorisé.

\- "Je connais votre père et il va comprendre et s'en vouloir d'avoir manqué un pas important de votre vie." Me rassure le professeur de métamorphose et cela me touche.

\- "Au nom d'Aiden, mon futur apprenti, je prends cet argent pour son avenir." Alors que le sac passe de ma main à la sienne. Je ressens la chaleur sur ma nuque et cette fois je suis en forme pour le ressentir. Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense? Belicail sourit. "Deux exploits en si peu de temps. Si vous continuez vous les aurez tous à l'âge où les autres commencent." J'ai mon deuxième tatouage, l'Altruisme, je pense. "Allez fêter ça. Vous le méritez." Je regarde les gens qui s'amusent et c'est vrai que c'est ma fête en quelque sorte. J'avance vers mes amis mais je me fais intercepter par un groupe de Sang-Pur. J'ai nommé les Malefoy, la mère de Blaise et les parents de Daphnée.

\- "Nous tenions à vous féliciter Miss." Commence le papa de Daphnée.

\- "Severus est un serpent de nous avoir cacher vos talents." Rajoute la mère de Blaise. Et vu qu'ils vénèrent tous les serpents, ce n'est pas vraiment négatif comme remarque.

\- "Ce qui en soit est un compliment." Ils sourient tous.

\- "Vous avez fait honneur à notre maison." Me compliment Lucius

\- "Vos enfants m'ont beaucoup aidé." Pas vraiment Drago mais il n'a rien fait pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pas comme Annie.

\- "Cela nous réjouis. Pourquoi n'avoir pas récupéré vous-même votre trophée?" Me questionne la maman de mon ami.

\- "Votre ami le Ministre, n'y tenait pas. Il a une légère préférence pour le Survivant."

\- "Certains voient mieux que d'autre." Dit mystérieusement l'aristocrate blond. "Vous serez amené à faire de grandes choses et si nous pouvons vous aider à y parvenir, nous le ferons." Ils approuvent tous.

\- "C'est très aimable de votre part." Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être dans une fosse aux serpents?

\- "Nous ne vous ennuyons pas plus." Fait le père de Daphnée. "Je crois que nos enfants vous attendent."

Ils partent et comme à chaque fois, je ne sais quoi en penser. Mais je décide d'enfin m'amuser. Je danse avec Blaise puis avec Viktor, nous dansons un slow. Je suis collé à lui et j'adore ça.

\- "Demain c'est la fin. Je repars alors tu penses que si je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Il va arriver?" Je ris doucement, je ne pense pas.

\- "J'en doute mais je veux prendre ce risque." C'est moi qui l'embrasse et il dur plus longtemps que les précédents.

\- "J'ai passé une année extraordinaire et j'ai apprécié chaque moment à tes côtés." Il va me faire fondre.

\- "Mais demain c'est la fin et je ne compte pas commencer une histoire alors que tu seras à des kilomètres de moi." Je colle à son torse, j'entends son cœur. "Tu auras ta vie et moi, ma vie d'apprentie commence vraiment."

\- "On se reverra au moins une fois quand tu auras fini ton apprentissage." Je relève la tête pour voir la sienne si sérieuse.

\- "D'accord mais si moi je suis sûre d'être célibataire, je suis prête à parier que tu auras trouvé une autre distraction."

\- "Pas aussi bien que toi." Il m'embrasse et c'était une année compliquée mais enrichissante.

\- "Merci pour cette année."

\- "Merci à toi."

\- "Venez les amoureux on fait une after." Nous coupe Kath en me prenant le bras, j'attrape celui de Viktor.

Je la suis et nous sortons dans le parc. Nous sommes qu'entre Champions et les étoiles nous éclairent. Nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe.

\- "Gamine tu devrais revenir avec nous." Dit Boris en faisant passer une bouteille qui ressemble à la tambouille que Krum avait à notre rencontre.

\- "Vous êtes une école de garçons." Je lui fais remarquer et il reprend une deuxième bouteille qu'il ouvre.

\- "Ah oui." Viktor lui prend.

\- "Faut que tu arrêtes de boire." Mais quand Krum a le dos tourner, il en ressort une et me la tend.

\- "Tu en veux?" Mon ventre se tord face à ce souvenir.

\- "Non, j'ai déjà testé et définitivement non pour ça." Il hausse les épaules, boit un coup puis la passe aux frères français. Le plus âgé en goutte avant de tousser. Boris rit de son rire rauque.

\- "Poudlard n'était pas si mal à part le temps bien sûr." Dit Emma alors qu'elle vient d'enlever ses chaussures.

\- "L'Amérique me manque quand même." Dit Kath avant de se tourner vers son ami. "On va te manquer Aiden?"

\- "Non enfin si, un peu." Répond-t-il timidement, c'est vrai qu'il reste en Angleterre.

\- "En tout cas Adam, j'ai été contente de correspondre avec toi, on devrait remettre ça." Je sais que Viktor entend et Adam me fait un sourire complice.

\- "Quand tu veux." Vik se remet à côté de moi et me pousse légèrement.

\- "Idiote." Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue, puis je mets ma tête sur son épaule.

\- "Je repars avec pleins de noms de filles". Se vante Milo.

\- "Si tu n'as que des noms, c'est nul. Moi j'ai des culottes." Se vante Orlando.

\- "Quelle classe." Je dis et les filles sont d'accord avec moi.

\- "Tu veux que je te laisse mon caleçon?" Se moque Viktor et c'est dégoutant.

\- "Erk"

\- "Nous les filles, nous préférons les t-shirts que nous mettons pour garder un souvenir olfactif." Explique Fleur.

\- "Nous aussi." Rigole Poliakoff et ils éclatent tous de rire alors qu'entre filles nous nous regardons se sachant s'ils sont sérieux ou non.

\- "Les mecs." Fait Kathlyn et je me demande vraiment si elle ne préfère pas les filles.

\- "Vous les filles vous ne savez pas boire de toute façon." Se moque Poliakoff en prenant une rasade. Fleur se lève.

\- "Tu veux voir." Elle prend la bouteille de ses mains.

\- "Fleur tu es notre championne!" Je crie et les autres filles l'encouragent aussi.

Elle boit la fin alors qu'il en restait un bon quart. Les mecs sont sur le cul alors que nous éclatons tous de rire. Aujourd'hui je suis bien. Demain est un nouveau jour, demain c'est le début, je le sens.

* * *

 **Charlie a gagné bien que sa victoire soit pas total pour elle. Bien qu'elle se soit fait des amis en plus et deux Exploits à son actif.**

 **Severus a disparu, réapparition dans le prochain chapitre. ça va faire mal.**

 **James a été con et là on voit de qui Benjamin tient. Et comme pour Benjamin, je vais le défendre. Il a très mal prit le fait qu'elle soit une apprentie, et surtout qu'elle soit celle de Severus. Il a été super jaloux quand il a voulu la prendre dans ses bras après le combat contre Kath et qu'elle a voulu resté inconsciemment dans ceux de son Maitre. C'est surtout son orgueil qui parle et il pense réellement que Severus le fait pour l'ennuyer lui. Est-ce le cas? Je ne dis rien...**

 **Lily a été plus compréhensible parce que comme elle l'a dit à Charlie avant la naissance d'Abby. Elle veut que sa fille sache se débrouiller et elle a confiance en Severus contrairement à James. Maintenant, il va bien y avoir une discussion entre James, Lily, Charlie et Severus. Préparer les boucliers.**

 **Remus a voulu laisser le temps à Charlie, Sirius a voulu être fidèle à James et vu qu'il n'aime pas Severus non plus, il a foutu la merde. Je trouve que ça reste fidèle aux personnages de base. Par contre le reste des réactions se fera aux prochains chapitres. Ils seront de retour à la maison et au QG de l'Ordre donc il y aura des réactions de toute sorte comme Dumby qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup.**

 **Kathlyn, elle a été bizarre du début à la fin mais je trouvais ça marrant de la faire embrasser Charlie.**

 **Krum et Charlie, pour l'instant ça en restera là. Mais qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réserve.**

 **Boris, c'est le premier adversaire que j'ai créé et il est resté identique à la façon dont je l'imaginais. Un type fort qui n'a aucun rival et qui prend tout le monde de haut. Et quand il est enfin en difficultés, il est content et veut aller plus loin.**

 **Aiden a été chien avec Krum mais il a ses raisons. Il va devenir l'apprenti de Belicail donc on risque de le revoir avec un peu de jalousie de la part de Charlie mais chut...**

 **Annie, avait ses raisons aussi même si Charlie ne va pas lui pardonner ou en tout cas pas avant un long, très long moment. Belicail pense qu'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver et il va lui trouver un Maitre.**

 **Belicail va être moins présent mais il gardera une place importante dans ma fic.**

 **La confrérie des Sang-Purs sont très intéressée par Charlie, une bonne ou une mauvaise chose à voir.**

 **Fudge et Ombrage méritent des claques et ils vont continuer à foutre la merde.**

 **Prochain chapitre, c'est les vacances qui commencent. Enfin des vacances façon de parler...**


	38. La Guilde

**Hello, ce chapitre a été recommencé trois fois car par deux fois je me suis retrouvé dans une impasse. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive sur cette fic. Mais j'ai enfin réussi à trouver une suite qui me convient. Parce que dans ma tête, j'ai les grosses lignes mais il manque certains éléments que j'ajoute petit à petit. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Réponse à Guest:**

Je ne voulais pas d'un combat Charlie contre Krum bien que ça aurait pu être bien aussi. Boris moi aussi je l'aime bien.

Effectivement les tatouages sont inspirés voir totalement pris de divergente.

Fudge est un enfoiré et il va continué sur sa lancée.

Belicail choisit des apprentis et essaye de leur trouver le maitre qui leurs convient. Cependant, il lui arrive de prendre des apprentis et Aiden sera son apprenti.

James n'a pas fini de faire des siennes, à voir s'il va se calmer ou complètement briser le lien avec sa fille.

Et pour la disparition de Severus, c'est dans ce chapitre alors bonne lecture et merci.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38: La Guilde.**

* * *

Je suis couchée sur mon lit, sur les couvertures, j'admire le plafond de ma chambre au manoir. Je n'arrive pas à appeler cet endroit, maison. Car une maison n'est pas que des murs et un toit, c'est là où on a des souvenirs, où on est avec les gens qu'on aime, où on est bien. Depuis qu'on est ici plus rien ne va. Il y a toujours des gens qui passent et repassent. Nous ne sommes jamais entre nous. Et pour les bons souvenirs on repassera. Nous sommes rentrés hier et ils ont directement été en réunion. Donc je n'ai pas encore parlé à nos parents. Il y a eu aussi les deux dernières semaines de cours, avec les examens. C'était assez facile, je m'en suis bien tirée, je pense. Mon Maitre est revenu mais il m'a évité comme la peste. Je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas ce que va être mon futur. Mon futur proche comme lointain. Depuis la conversation sur mon plan de carrière, j'y ai pensé, un peu. Il est déjà clair, que je ne vais pas finir botaniste. Après au ministère, il y a les Langues-de-plomb et papa m'en a un peu parlé, avant, et ça a l'air sympa. Ou Briseurs de Sort comme le fils Weasley.

\- "Charlie, tu peux venir s'il te plait." M'appelle maman d'en bas. Je soupire.

\- "C'est le moment faut croire." Je marmonne avant de me lever.

Je descends les escaliers, maman me fait un sourire crispé et pas rassurant du tout. Elle me conduit à la salle de réunion. Quand j'entre, je vois qu'il y a beaucoup plus de monde que je ne le pensais. Il y a mon père et mon Maitre bien sûr mais il y aussi le professeur Mcgonagall, le professeur Dumbledore, maitre Belicail, Sirius, Remus. Maman me pousse à avancer, elle va s'assoir à côté de son mari qui est d'un côté avec mes oncles, il reste une place à côté de mon Maitre. Qui lui a à ses côtés le professeur Belicail et le professeur de Métamorphose alors que le directeur est à l'extrémité de la table. Je m'approche de la chaise vide et il la recule pour moi, m'invitant ainsi à m'assoir. Je le sens très mal.

\- "Bien, je tiens à rappeler que nous sommes pour la majorité des adultes et ce qui est fait est fait." Introduit le directeur comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.

\- "Non justement, je veux que ce soit défait." Attaque tout de suite mon père. Mon Maitre lâche un soupir exaspéré.

\- "Ce n'est pas possible."

\- "Si". Oui techniquement, l'apprentissage peut être stopper à partir du moment où mon Maitre le veut.

\- "Se serait stupide alors." Intervient maitre Belicail. "Votre fille est à l'heure actuelle la plus jeune apprentie de ce siècle en Europe. Elle a réussi deux Exploits, vous savez ce que c'est?" L'assemblé semble connaitre, ils ont dû se renseigner encore plus. "En moins d'un an." Rajoute-t-il. "Arrêtez maintenant serait annulé tous ses faits et surtout mettre ses efforts à la poubelle." J'approuve, je le prendrais très mal de devoir arrêter maintenant.

\- "Alors changer de maitre."

\- "Encore une fois et cette fois, c'est vrai. C'est impossible." Mon père va ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche. "Et avant que vous ne m'interrompiez voilà pourquoi. Que vous le vouliez ou non, ils ont un Lien qui est tellement lié que si vous le défaisiez maintenant, votre fille mourra ou deviendra folle ou sera dans un état comparable au baiser du détraqueur." Mon père semble enfin se calmer et se rassoir vraiment dans sa chaise. "J'ai vu beaucoup d'apprentis. Je peux vous assurez que leur Lien." Dit-il en nous montrant. "N'est pas basé sur un mensonge." Finalement c'est un bien fait qu'il soit là.

\- "Vous êtes son ami alors votre parole ne vaut pas grand-chose."

\- "La différence est que je m'inquiète pour votre fille et pas vous." Papa encaisse le coup, il se lève de sa chaise.

\- "Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter dans ma maison."

\- "Calme." Intervient Dumbledore et papa se rassied, maman lui met la main sur le bras. "Maintenant que nous avons fait le tour de comment défaire le Lien et que la conclusion est qu'il n'est pas possible de le briser. Pourrions-nous parler de ce qui va se passer maintenant?"

\- "Elle continue Poudlard." Dit papa sèchement.

\- "Il n'a jamais été question de l'enlever." Répond sur le même ton mon Maitre. "Elle continuera le cursus normal et elle continuera à venir avec moi pour son devoir d'apprentie. Cependant, pour plus de faciliter, elle dormira dans mes appartements." Je tourne la tête vivement vers lui. Je ne savais pas que j'allais devoir quitter mon dortoir. Enfin, je l'avais imaginé mais l'entendre le dire, c'est la réalité.

\- "Hors de question. Trouve-toi des facilités ailleurs."

\- "Très bien, alors elle sera obligée de se mettre à genoux devant moi devant toute la grande salle." J'écarquille les yeux en imaginant la scène. "Alors que si elle est dans mes appartements, elle pourra le faire que devant moi. Mais c'est toi qui voit." Il a fini sa phrase avec un sourire tout à fait Serpentard.

\- "Tu la touches…" Menace mon père et mon Maitre réagit.

\- "Enfoiré je ne suis pas comme ça." Je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre son sang-froid.

\- "Messieurs calme." Redemande Dumbledore.

\- "Si je puis me permettre, elle a passé la plupart de son temps dans ses appartements et je peux vous assurer que Poppy aurait déjà tué Severus s'il l'avait fait." Essaye de détendre l'atmosphère maitre Belicail. Ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment, tout le monde semble crispé.

\- "Pour le reste Severus?" Demande le directeur, c'est le seul qui semble à l'aise dans cet pièce. Je me demande s'il était au courant.

\- "J'aurais préféré lui en parler en priver mais soit. Elle pourra m'appeler professeur pendant les cours mais en dehors je tiens à ce qu'elle m'appelle Maitre. Sinon, les autres règles s'appliquent." Rien de bien nouveau en sommes.

\- "Bien autre chose James?"

\- "Ça vaut dire que nous n'avons plus aucun droit sur elle?" Cette constatation à l'air de le blessé. Il est peut-être là, le fond du problème.

\- "Techniquement Severus a tous les droits effectivement." Explique l'ami de mon Maitre.

\- "C'est notre fille. Ces points, son état nous regarde en premier."

\- "Je ne vous ai rien caché de ses points ou de son état depuis qu'elle est mon apprentie."

\- "Pourquoi était-elle anxieuse quand elle a reçu ses notes l'année passée?" Intervient pour la première fois maman, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Elle pose ses yeux sur moi. "Elle n'était pas satisfaite de sa note en botanique."

\- "Parce qu'elle savait ce que j'attendais d'elle."

\- "Et qu'as-tu fait pour se manque?" Demande Sirius d'un ton sarcastique. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je repense à l'épouvantard quand il donnait cours. Sa plus grande peur était un bout de bois mais en y repensant, c'était une canne. Une canne ressemblant à celle qu'utilise mon Maitre. Sirius a dû en recevoir par ses parents quand ils étaient enfant.

\- "Rien qui ne te regarde."

\- "Et après tu dis que tu n'as pas de secret mais je te préviens que chaque coup que tu lui donnes, je te ferais le double." Menace encore une fois papa.

\- "James cela suffit." Dis maman pour le calmer mais elle a l'air aussi anxieuse que lui.

\- "James, je sais que cela n'est pas facile mais je tiens à dire en tant que professeur de Charlie que ses notes n'ont jamais été aussi bonne." Explique mon professeur de métamorphose calmement. "Elle est dans les premières de son année. Cette année, elle pourrait prendre la première place si elle continue. Elle est appliquée, obéissante et volontaire pour la plupart des cours. Le professeur Flitwick ne tarit pas d'éloges sur elle et même le professeur Chourave a noté ses progrès cette année." Normalement c'est au directeur de maison de dire ses choses mais dans le cas actuel, sa parole à plus de poids. "Elle vous ressemble tous les deux. Et Merlin, elle a gagné le Tournoi de Pendragon contre des septièmes année pour la plupart. Et tu n'étais pas là pour la féliciter et par ton égoïsme tu as fait que Severus ne soit pas là non plus." Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé mais à mon avis, ils se sont battus.

\- "Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui." Marmonne-t-il en détournant les yeux comme un enfant qu'on sermonne.

\- "Et de toi?" Répond mon Maitre et là, il l'a touché.

\- "Ce n'est pas une compétition." Fait maman et elle a raison. J'ai besoin d'eux deux.

\- "Charlie as-tu quelque chose à dire?" Je relève la tête, cette discussion me tue. Je regarde mon Maitre qui me fait un signe de tête pour m'encourager à parler et me donner la permission. Je réfléchis un moment alors que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Je croise le regard doux de Remus, celui révolté de Sirius, le regard inquiet de maman et je m'arrête sur celui en colère de papa.

\- "Tu parles de toi mais à aucun moment tu n'as pensé à savoir comment moi je le vis. Ce que je veux moi? Si je suis devenue apprentie c'était parce qu'après la mort d'Ashley, je me sentais vide et inutile." Papa prend la main de maman qui a commencé à trembler. "J'avais besoin d'un but, d'un truc pour m'occuper l'esprit. Et j'ai vu maitre Belicail dans les couloirs alors l'idée est venue. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée mais je ne voulais plus voir les gens que j'aime mourir. Il m'en donnait les moyens." Je fais une pause. "J'ai douté, j'ai même voulu tout lâcher mais je me suis accrochée et j'ai détesté vous mentir et mentir à mes frères." Je pense que ça m'a fait plus de mal que les coups. Je reprends d'une voix plus affirmée. "Mais au final, pour la première fois depuis Ashley, une personne ne pensait qu'à moi. C'est lui qui m'a dit de vous envoyer ma lettre d'excuse après ma crise à noël. Il était du même avis que toi sur le fait que je ne devrais pas voir Viktor. Il m'a soutenu, il m'a fait prendre conscience de mon potentiel et que je peux faire aussi bien que mes frères. Il m'a fait surpassé ma peur de l'épouvantard, il m'a fait avancer. Mais tu es mon père, j'avais besoin de toi. Ce tournoi c'était la consécration du fait que je peux aussi réussir et je voulais te le prouver mais tu m'as tourné le dos." Littéralement comme au figuré et les deux m'ont fait mal. "Tu as toujours été mon héros et cette place est à toi. Lui, il est mon parrain et mon Maitre. Celui qui est là quand tu me tapes trop sur le système comme je le faisais avec Ashley quand maman me poussait à bout." J'arrête un moment. "Et lui ne me ment pas." Cette dernière phrase fait tiqué tout le monde.

\- "Nous te mentons?" S'exclame maman, moi aussi, je leur ai menti mais pas sur leur vie, sur la mienne. Eux, ils savent des choses sur nous.

\- "Vous nous cachez des choses. Vous-savez-qui est revenu mais vous ne nous en parlez pas. Nous avons ses cicatrices et nous avons tous les trois survécus mais qu'un seul ne porte le nom de Survivant." Je reconnais le regard de papa, il pense que je suis jalouse. "Et non, je ne suis pas jalouse de ce bête titre, j'ai passé au-dessus grâce à mon apprentissage." Plus grâce au Tournoi, j'ai compris que l'attention n'est pas toujours facile à supporter. "Nous avons trouvé une solution pour qu'Harry n'ait plus à souffrir en se transformant en loup-garou mais vous lui avez interdit sans explication."

\- "Nous voulons vous protéger." C'est stupide.

\- "Il va falloir que Vous-Savez-Qui nous tue pour que vous déniez nous répondre?" Je les vois tous les quatre frissonné. C'est un coup bas mais je veux les faire réagir, je veux avoir mes réponses.

\- "Il est bien que tu en parles car effectivement nous allons en discuter." Me répond le directeur. "Lily pouvez-vous aller chercher Harry et Benjamin?" On va vraiment avoir les réponses, génial. Je ne pensais pas que se serait si facile.

\- "Le sujet de l'apprentissage est fini?" Demande papa.

\- "Autre chose à rajouter à part que tu es contre?" Il regarde mon parrain puis moi puis il détourne la tête.

\- "Non" Les minutes passent dans le silence avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que mes frères et maman reviennent.

\- "Asseyez-vous les garçons." Ils prennent place à la table. "Bien votre sœur nous a parlé de vos questions et voilà nos réponses." Ils semblent aussi contents que moi. "Vous allez cet été avoir des cours approfondis un peu comme un apprentissage mais sans maitre. Maugrey, Minerva, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus et Sirius vous donnerons ses cours à vous et à vos amis. Pour Harry, Severus étudie votre idée d'Animagus pour en faire une potion." Donc l'idée d'Aiden était bonne aussi. "Et cet été, nous allons en profiter pour voir si le fait qu'il se transforme en faucon ne cause pas de problème." Harry est soulagé et son parrain lui sourit. "Pour vos cicatrices, nous pensons que le sort de Voldemort vous a touché car il a touché le noyau de Benjamin qui est lié aux vôtres." C'était la conclusion d'Harry aussi. "Cependant vu que c'est Benjamin qui a été touché, il est le Survivant."

\- "Pourquoi cela a-t-il tant d'importance qu'il y en ait un?"

\- "Pour l'espoir, les gens ont besoin d'espoir." M'explique-t-il mais je les gens pensent qu'il est mort, donc plus besoin d'espoir.

\- "Mais quand Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu les gens n'avaient plus besoin d'espoir."

\- "Il avait besoin d'un héros à ce moment-là." Et pas trois héros apparemment.

\- "Et maintenant?" Demande Benjamin. "Pourquoi Voldemort ne fait rien?"

\- "Il préfère utiliser la politique de Fudge à son avantage. Il se prépare et quand il sera prêt, il passera à l'action."

\- "Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, nous sommes là pour ça." Nous rassure maman et en gros, il n'y a toujours pas de vraies réponses.

\- "Charlie va préparer ton sac." M'ordonne mon Maitre. "Prend des affaires pour deux semaines." Je me lève.

\- "Quoi? Elle ne va nulle part avec toi." Mon Maitre soupire face à la colère puérile de mon père. Je me suis arrêtée quand même.

\- "C'est un endroit pour que les apprentis se rencontrent et échangent." Il m'en avait parlé mais j'avais oubliée. Il se tourne vers maman. "C'est une bonne chose."

\- "Tu veux y aller?" Me demande-t-elle.

\- "Oui maman."

\- "Très bien" Accepte-t-elle et mon père à l'air d'avoir été trahi.

\- "Lily"

\- "James, c'est comme ça."

Je sors et je vais vite préparer un sac avec des affaires de toutes sortes. Puis je redescends, mon Maitre m'attend, je le suis et nous prenons la cheminée. Nous arrivons dans sa maison. Est-ce que c'était un mensonge?

\- "Nous allons faire une pause pour parler. Assieds-toi." Il me montre un fauteuil et j'y prends place. "Je suis désolé de te pas avoir été là pour ta finale mais Belicail m'a tout raconter et je te félicite." Le sentiment qui m'envahi en retard me comble quand même.

\- "C'était votre plan."

\- "Il m'a aussi dit que tu as eu un deuxième Exploit pour une action aussi stupide que la première." Est-ce qu'il va me punir pour avoir donné l'argent sans son autorisation. Il s'approche et je suis tendue mais il met sa main sur mon tatouage. "Je suis fier d'être ton Maitre apprentie et rien ne changera ça." Papa ne pourra jamais comprendre ça et pourtant c'est tellement ma vie maintenant. Je relève la tête vers lui.

\- "Je suis fière d'être votre apprentie." Il me sourit et va s'assoir en face de moi. "Est-ce que je peux vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé?"

\- "Disons que j'ai eu une conversation animée avec ton père et que j'ai préféré me tenir à l'écart le temps d'avoir la conversation civilisée que nous venons d'avoir." En gros, ils se sont battu et mon père lui a dit de ne plus m'approcher jusqu'à la conversation d'aujourd'hui.

\- "Il n'acceptera jamais, il pense que je l'ai trahi."

\- "Lily a une grande force de persuasion, j'en ai fait les frais." Il grimace, j'aimerai en savoir plus. "Et crois-moi, j'ai eu toute ses remontrances pour t'avoir pris comme apprentie." Je me disais bien qu'elle avait été trop calme.

\- "Mais elle a accepté."

\- "Elle a accepté mes raisons."

\- "Le professeur Dumbledore nous cache encore des choses."

\- "Effectivement mais pour l'instant, tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper. Nous allons partir dans quelques minutes mais avant ça, j'attends de toi un comportement exemplaire." Redevient-il sérieux. "Je sais que tu n'as l'habitude mais ne me déçois pas." C'est une sorte de test pour voir comment je me comporterais à Poudlard ou en société maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis une apprentie.

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Va mettre ta tenue."

Je vais l'enfiler et quand je reviens, je peux voir son contentement à me voir dans cette tenue.

\- "Encore une chose, il me semble que tu mérites une récompense. Donc je pense que ceci devrait te faire plaisir."

Il passe sa main sur ma nuque et il fait apparaitre deux miroirs, un devant moi et un derrière ma nuque. Je peux enfin voir mes tatouages. Le premier est un C et un S entrelacé, le S est un serpent et dans le C se trouve un renard qui dort comme protéger par le serpent et il y a comme des lierres autour. Il est magnifique et je vois le renard qui lève sa tête comme déranger. Le tatouage vit. Après il y a deux ronds plus petits, un avec une flamme à l'intérieur et l'autre deux mains qui se serrent.

\- "Merci Maitre."

\- "Maintenant il ne sera plus caché." Donc c'est une récompense sans en être une mais je suis contente d'enfin savoir ce que j'ai sur la nuque.

Il me tend le bras et je mets ma main dessus. Après la sensation désagréable, j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes géographiquement parlant mais il fait frais. Nous sommes dans un hall assez imposant. Il avance, je le suis deux pas derrière. Nous croisons des gens mais je garde ma tête baissée pour ne pas croiser des regards. J'espère n'oublier aucune règle. Il s'arrête, je m'arrête. Il ouvre une porte, je le suis. Il s'arrête, je m'arrête.

\- "Severus, bienvenue, il y a si longtemps que nous ne t'avions vu ici." Je reconnais la voix de maitre Miles, il est donc partout. "Et ton apprentie." Rajoute-t-il, je sens les regards sur moi. "Leila veux-tu bien la conduire auprès des autres apprentis."

\- "Oui Maitre" Une femme arrive à côté de moi, une apprentie. Je lève la tête vers mon Maitre.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Tu peux la suivre et tu as le droit de parler aux autres apprentis et si un Maitre t'adresse la parole."

\- "Oui Maitre, merci Maitre." Je suis donc la fille qui est plus une femme d'une vingtaine d'année je dirais.

\- "C'est donc toi la jeune apprentie si prometteuse et pourtant si peu conventionnelle." Commence-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai une réputation ici?

\- "Charlie"

\- "Leila et voici les autres."

Nous arrivons dans une salle avec plusieurs personnes. Il y a des tables et des fauteuils on dirait une grande salle commune. Il y a une vingtaine de personnes entre 15 et 30 ans je dirais. Mais je remarque que la plupart porte des vêtements normaux.

\- "Votre attention, je vous présente Charlie qui est l'apprentie de maitre Severus. Je t'en prie fait comme chez toi. Ici c'est notre lieu alors bien sûr les maitres y ont accès mais ils viennent rarement." M'explique Leila, la plupart ont repris leurs activités.

\- "Vient avec nous Charlie." Me dit une fille blonde, les cheveux au carré et souriante.

\- "Ok."

\- "A tout à l'heure, amuse-toi."

\- "Je suis Manon et voici Hector. J'ai 18 ans et je parle trop mais arrête-moi si je t'ennuie. Ça fait trois ans que je suis apprentie à Maitre Paul." M'explique-t-elle rapidement. Son ami aux cheveux bruns et à l'allure qui me fait penser à Neville prend la parole.

\- "Comme elle te l'a dit moi c'est Hector et j'ai 20 ans et ça fait quatre ans que je suis apprenti à Maitre Orion." Il a parlé d'une voix lente et le contraste est assez marrant. "Et toi alors?"

\- "Charlie et je vais avoir 14 ans fin du mois et ça fera trois ans en septembre que je suis apprentie."

\- "C'est toi la fameuse apprentie dont tous les maitres parlent." Les maitres parlent de moi, ce n'est pas rassurant. Mais les autres l'ont entendu aussi et ils se rapprochent.

\- "C'est elle?" Ils attendent ma réponse alors il faut bien que je réponde.

\- "Oui mais je n'ai rien de spécial."

\- "A part que tu es la plus apprentie depuis un siècle en Europe. Et tu le vis bien?" Pour moi il n'y plus de différence entre eux et moi.

\- "Ça va, ça dépend des jours mais oui."

\- "Cool, moi le truc qui m'horripile c'est quand mon maitre me réveille à 5 heure du matin pour un test surprise." Dit Manon et je suis contente que l'attention reparte.

\- "Le mien ne supporte pas les fautes d'orthographe il est capable de déchirer un travail de vingt pages s'il trouve que je n'ai pas fait attention." Encore bien que mon Maitre ne soit pas si intransigeant sur l'orthographe.

\- "Si tu l'as pas encore compris ici tu peux parler, les maitres n'en tiennent pas rigueur." M'explique Hector. "Allez dis-nous un truc qui t'énerve chez ton Maitre." Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

\- "C'est quand il fouille dans mes souvenirs."

\- "Oh oui, je déteste quand il fait ça." Commente un garçon aux cheveux noirs et les autres approuvent, je me sens bien ici. Ils comprennent la relation, ils sont comme moi.

\- "Vous pensez qu'ils parlent de nous comme on parle d'eux?" Pouffe Manon et j'en suis presque certaine.

\- "Ils ne vont pas se priver. J'entends mon Maitre d'ici." Dit une fille brune aux longs cheveux bouclés. Elle prend une voix grave. "Elle ne fait aucun effort, c'est une calamité, je devrais la donner. Vous la voulez?" Nous rions face à cette imitation même si je ne connais pas son maitre, je peux l'imaginer. Une fille fait le tour en passant derrière moi.

\- "Attend un peu, tu as deux Exploits." S'exclame-t-elle et je passe une main sur ma marque pas habitué que les gens la voient. Les autres se tordent pour la voir aussi.

\- "Oui je les ai eus le mois passé."

\- "Merde, ça fait cinq ans et j'en ai qu'un seul." Se lamente un garçon et je suis navré pour lui.

\- "Je te déteste, cordialement." Plaisante Manon et Hector me demande.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour les avoir?"

\- "Mon Maitre dit que pour les deux j'ai fait preuve d'une grande stupidité. C'est peut-être la clé." Je ne veux pas me vanter. C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours voulu être à la place de Benjy et maintenant que c'est un peu le cas et bien je n'aime pas cette attention.

\- "Sérieusement dis-nous." Me supplie Manon et les autres attendent aussi.

\- "L'Audacieux, je l'ai eu pendant un Tournoi en battant un type mais en y mettant toute ma magie et j'ai même puiser dans celle de mon Maitre." Certains, grimaces imaginant surement la réaction de leur maitre dans un cas comme ça. "J'ai été en semi coma pendant deux semaines après. Pour l'autre, j'ai remis mon prix de mille Gallions à un autre concurrent que je venais de battre."

\- "Tu n'es pas banal toi." Comment Hector et autre gars qui était resté en arrière intervient.

\- "C'est que du vent." Dit-il en s'approchant de moi, poussant les autres au passage. Il est grand et lui par contre ressemble à Théo mais en plus fort. "Il parait que tu n'es pas vraiment une apprentie."

\- "Bien sûr que si." Je me défends même si je sais ce qu'il veut dire par là.

\- "Tu vas à Poudlard non? Alors comment peux-tu suivre les cours et être une apprentie? Un apprenti est constamment avec son maitre."

\- "Elle a les tatouages Jerry et arrête de faire le boss." Me défend Manon mais il n'en a que faire et il se met devant moi, je me lève.

\- "Prouve-le que tu es une audacieuse."

\- "Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi." C'est contre les règles.

\- "Tu as peur."

Il me donne un coup de poing au visage, je tombe à la renverse. Mais je ne peux pas répliquer, c'est contre les règles et il le sait qu'on ne peut pas se battre. Les autres se sont reculés nous laissant au milieu.

\- "Alors elle est où l'audacieuse?" Il me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je sers les poings.

\- "Jerry arrête." Essaye à nouveau la blonde mais il la pousse.

\- "Dégage." Je me relève la main sur mon ventre. J'hésite à lui faire payer, il m'insupporte. Un sort sans baguette m'atteint et je suis propulsé contre une vitrine qui se brise. Je tombe dans les morceaux de verres. Heureusement que ma tenue me protège. La porte s'ouvre et un homme arrive.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut?" Demande-t-il les autres s'écartent et lui, nous regarde. "Vous deux qui sont vos maitres?"

\- "Maitre Severus."

\- "Maitre Yannick." Répond-t-il moins hargneux d'un coup.

\- "Bien suivez-moi."

Manon et Hector m'aide à me relever. J'ai fait grande impression. Nous suivons l'homme qui nous conduit devant une porte. Il frappe deux coups avant d'entrer. Nous restons à l'entrer alors que je sens que l'idiot est beaucoup moins fier. A quoi pensait-il?

\- "Christophe quel est le problème?" J'entends la voix de maitre Miles. Et merde.

\- "Deux apprentis se sont battus dans la salle de détente." Techniquement, je ne me suis pas battue.

\- "Fais-les entrer." Nous le suivons et nous nous retrouvons dans une salle avec une grande table et beaucoup trop de maitres et maitresses autour. Je sens ma marque se réveillé alors que je n'ose pas lever les yeux de mes chaussures.

\- "Et bien seulement arrivée et déjà dans le trouble apprentie Potter." Ma marque brûle cependant un autre homme se lève et vient se planter devant Jerry.

\- "Apprenti explication." Je le regarde en coin, il a les narines qui palpitent et je ressens sa colère toujours présente. Son maitre, le gifle. "Je t'ai demandé des explications."

\- "Elle m'a provoquée. Elle se vantait et j'ai voulu la remettre à sa place." Mais quel connard, je n'ai rien fait.

\- "Apprentie?" Me demande son maitre mais je reste sans bouger. Je n'ai pas à lui parler, je n'ai rien fait. Surtout que ma marque c'est calmé. "Severus?"

\- "Je ne vais pas la réprimander alors que ton apprenti ment clairement. On peut demander aux autres présents et je remarque que mon apprentie est blessée alors que le tient n'a encore trace d'attaque." Je l'adore quand il s'en prend à quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

\- "Elle n'a peut-être pas eu la possibilité." J'aurai pu lui mettre la misère.

\- "Crois-moi, si elle l'avait voulu ton apprenti serait à l'infirmerie." J'essaye de rester impassible alors qu'un sourire veut étirer ma bouche. "Elle n'a commis aucune effraction, elle est restée stoïque sous les coups de ton apprenti."

\- "Christophe veux-tu bien aller chercher un apprenti." Intervient maitre Miles qui doit en avoir assez. "Qui?" Demande-t-il à l'assemblée.

\- "La mienne." Fait une voix et je me demande qui est son apprenti. Nous attendons debout devant cette table de maitres. Puis Christophe revient avec Manon. Elle salue les maitres et le sien se lève.

\- "Apprentie relate nous les fait." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Un moment je me demande si elle va dire la vérité. Je suis la nouvelle et elle pourrait aussi bien préférer ce gars.

\- "Quand Charlie est arrivée avec Leila, je l'ai prise avec moi, on parlait avec Hector. Puis quand les autres ont entendu que c'était l'apprentie de maitre Severus, ils se sont rapprochés et parlaient normalement. Mais Ioline a vu les Exploits de Charlie et on lui a demandé comment elle les avait eus." Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. "Elle nous a raconté et c'est à ce moment que Jerry est intervenu. Il l'a provoqué en disant que si c'était une vraie audacieuse, elle devrait savoir se battre. Il lui a donné un coup de poing qui l'a mis à terre, il lui a donné un coup de pied. Puis il a continué à la provoqué et elle s'est relevé. Il a alors utilisé la magie sans baguette et l'a envoyé contre la vitrine qui s'est brisé et c'est à ce moment que maitre Christophe est arrivé." Bon finalement, elle a tout dit. Je sens le maitre de Jerry furieux alors qu'il se retourne vers son apprenti.

\- "Te rends-tu compte apprenti de la honte que tu me portes." Il me montre du doigt. "Cette apprentie qui est plus jeune que toi en âge et en apprentissage a été plus honorable que toi! Tu voulais prouver qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être ici mais tu as fait tout le contraire et mis la honte sur moi." Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Jerry.

\- "Crois-tu apprenti qu'on peut trafiquer la magie et qu'elle a volé ses Exploits?" Demande calmement maitre Miles. "Elle a 13 ans et deux Exploits à son actif. Ton comportement est inacceptable."

\- "Elle aurait pu t'enfoncer mais elle ne l'a pas fait alors j'attends que tu présentes tes excuses." Ordonne son maitre, Jerry se tourne vers moi mais il grimace surement sa marque. "À genoux!" Il se met à genoux devant moi et ça me gêne.

\- "Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de t'avoir provoqué, frappé et insulté."

\- "Acceptes-tu ses excuses pitoyables?" Demande son maitre et je pense qu'il en a assez, c'était déjà très humiliant.

\- "Oui maitre."

\- "Pas moi." Son apprenti tremble à ses pieds.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il se retrouve torse nu et son maitre lui donne des coups de canne. C'est horrible de l'entendre et de le voir pour moi. Mais tous les maitres semblent trouver ça juste. Finalement ça fini et j'en suis soulagée. C'est une chose de le vivre mais s'en est une autre de voir quelqu'un souffrir et voir son dos marqué me rappelle mon propre dos quand j'ai été punie.

\- "Severus veux-tu?" Mon Maitre se lève, je ne comprends pas, il s'avance jusqu'à nous. Il prend la canne que lui tend le maitre et assène à son tour, dix coups en plus. Il rend la canne sans un regard de plus vers le coupable qui a du mal à garder ses sanglots.

\- "Puis-je me retiré pour aller soigner mon apprentie." Demande mon Maitre à maitre Miles. Ce dernier fait un mouvement de la main.

\- "Je t'en prie." Mon Maitre passe devant l'autre maitre qui lui dit.

\- "Severus, je suis navré."

\- "J'entends bien."

Je salue les maitres avant de suivre le mien à travers les couloirs. Nous arrivons devant une porte, il l'ouvre et me fait entrer. C'est un petit salon avec un fauteuil et un bureau puis un pupitre. Il y a trois portes.

\- "Assieds-toi." Je m'exécute, il regarde mes mains. Il prend sa baguette et enlève les morceaux de verres. Puis il la soigne. "C'était prévisible que tu sois le centre d'attention. Mais tu t'en es bien sortit." Il me scanne pour voir d'autres lésions. "Ta chambre est celle de droite, la mienne est là et là c'est la salle de bain." M'explique-t-il en me montrant les portes.

Je regarde mes mains maintenant sans blessure. Je ne sais quoi penser, c'est un monde nouveau et assez effrayant où chaque faux pas peut devenir une catastrophe. Je vais devoir passer deux semaines ici, ça va être difficile.

Quand je me réveille, il me faut un moment pour me rappeler où je suis. Je me mets assise avant de lâcher un énorme soupire. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Je sors de la chambre et je vois mon Maitre qui boit une tasse de café. Je me mets à genoux, chose que je ferais chaque matin maintenant. Point positif c'est que j'aurais ma chambre pour moi toute seule. Point négatif se sera dans les appartements de mon Maitre.

\- "Bonjour apprentie."

\- "Bonjour Maitre."

\- "Va prendre une douche et tu peux mettre des habits normaux, c'était juste pour la présentation."

\- "Bien Maitre"

Je vais donc prendre une douche et je peux enfin admirer seule mes tatouages. Ça me rappelle Ashley et je les aime encore plus. Après ça nous nous mettons à table pour le petit déjeuner.

\- "Est-ce qu'Arnaud t'a dit qu'il allait faire d'Annie une apprentie?" on est obligé de parler de ça maintenant? Cela me coupe l'appétit, je repose ma tartine.

\- "Oui Maitre" Il me regarde surement qu'il s'attend à une réaction virulente.

\- "Tu ne penses pas qu'elle le mérite? Pourtant l'année passée tu m'as presque supplié de demander à Arnaud de la prendre." Je sais que ça l'amuse de me ramener ma stupidité en pleine figure.

\- "Je n'ai pas d'avis à lui donner." Maitre Belicail me l'a bien fait comprendre.

\- "Bien entendu. Je connais Miss Gamp et si elle ne change pas pendant l'apprentissage alors elle deviendra comme sa mère." D'un côté j'espère qu'elle saura retrouver le droit chemin mais ça ne fera jamais d'elle mon amie à nouveau. "Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler, ici nous sommes à la Guilde. Je n'y suis plus revenu souvent depuis la fin de mon apprentissage. Mais c'est le meilleur endroit pour travailler. Certains maitres y restent tout le temps, d'autres viennent que les week-ends. Les apprentis ont l'habitudes d'être ici." Mais pas moi, je vais encore plus dénoter si c'est possible.

\- "Est-ce qu'il y a des règles que je devrais connaitre?"

\- "Respecte les maitres surtout mais tu vas rester essentiellement avec moi."

Nous travaillons pour ma première vraie journée dans notre appartement. Puis après le repas, nous sortons pour me faire visiter les lieux. Cet endroit et aussi grand voir plus grand que Poudlard. Il y a des chambres à perte de vue, des salles d'études, d'entrainement, des bibliothèques, des laboratoires de potions, des salles d'expériences, des salles à manger, des salles de réunions,… Bref le paradis du parfait apprenti. Puis nous allons dans une sorte de salon avec beaucoup de fauteuil, de canapés, des bibliothèques, un feu de cheminée. Mon Maitre s'assied dans un fauteuil, ma marque s'échauffe. Je me mets à genoux à côté de lui. Je l'ai déjà fait mais quand nous n'étions que tous les deux. Il fait apparaitre un livre devant moi. Je le prends, c'est un livre de Sortilège, c'est déjà bien. Par contre, mon attention est plus attirée par les gens autour de moi. On n'est pas seuls, les cinq maitres et leurs apprentis présents sont comme nous. C'est rassurant dans un sens. Je reprends ma lecture, ces sorts ont l'air géniaux, j'ai hâte de les essayer.

\- "Severus, je te cherchais." Je reconnais la voix de maitre Belicail. Il est bien là et avec Aiden.

\- "Tu as mis toute la journée pour me trouver?"

\- "Mon apprenti a eu une transition difficile." Ce dernier rougit et je me souviens de mon initiation qui était un mauvais moment à passer.

\- "Bonjour Charlie." Me salue-t-il puis il grimace en portant une main à son cou alors que son maitre le fusille du regard. Je connais et je lui adresse un regard navré.

\- "Je pensais que les apprentis ne pouvaient pas venir avant leur première année." Fait remarquer mon Maitre.

\- "Sauf ceux des sélectionneurs dont je fais partie je te le rappelle. Et j'ai déjà appris que ton apprentie avait fait des siennes." Les nouvelles vont vites ici, c'est pire qu'à Poudlard.

\- "Pas elle, c'est l'idiot d'apprenti de Mickael." Grogne-t-il et je suis contente qu'il continue à me défendre.

\- "Vous restez combien de temps?"

\- "Deux semaines, peut-être trois." Je fronce les sourcils, il a dit deux à mes parents et je n'ai pas envie de rester trois semaines ici.

\- "Nous allons vous laissez mais nous nous reverrons alors."

Il repart et nous reprenons notre lecture mais je m'ennuie et la position n'est pas la plus confortable pour lire. Ma marque se réveille, j'essaye de me calmer mais j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

\- "Ton apprentie a l'air d'avoir des difficultés à rester en place Severus." Se moque une femme en se plantant devant nous, une main sur ses hanches. Elle a les cheveux noires longs, elle est grande et des jambes longues et fines. Elle porte une jupe et des talons ainsi qu'un chemisier. Elle a les lèvres rouges. Elle est belle mais je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.

\- "Bonjour Isobel." Quel prénom, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir appelé Isabelle. Enfin en matière de prénom, je n'ai pas à parler. C'est peut-être elle qui l'a changé. Elle s'appelait Isabelle et elle trouvait ça trop normal. "Elle est plus prompte à se mettre dans les ennuis, il est vrai." Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules face à la moquerie.

\- "J'en ai entendu parler." Décidément.

\- "J'avais oublié à quel point cet endroit ressemblait à une colonie de vacances." Drôle de vacances en l'occurrence.

\- "Tu viendras au repas dans la salle? J'ai envie de te parler potion." C'est moi où sa voix est exaspérante? Elle est moelleuse, j'espère qu'il va la rembarrer promptement.

\- "Si tu me prends par les sentiments." Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Il referme son livre et se lève, je fais de même et je le suis deux pas derrière eux. Nous avons jusqu'à la salle des repas. Ils vont s'installer et je reste debout jusqu'à ce qu'il m'invite à m'assoir. Le repas se passe mortellement lentement, ils parlent de potions et je n'aime toujours pas cette femme. J'ai fini et j'attends.

\- "Apprentie va au lit." L'ordre m'a surpris car j'étais en train de regarde un apprenti debout derrière sa chaise depuis quinze minutes. Je regarde ma montre, il est six heures cinquante-cinq. J'ai dû mal entendre.

\- "Maitre?" Ma marque brûle.

\- "Je t'ai donné un ordre."

Je me lève donc et je me rends à notre "appartement". Il est sept heures et je vais avoir 15 ans, ce voyage n'est vraiment pas comme je l'imaginais. Je vais quand même me mettre au lit avec un livre. Techniquement, je suis dans mon lit et il n'a jamais dit que je devais dormir. Une heure plus tard, j'entends du bruit, des chuchotements. Je ferme la lumière et je fais mine de dormir. Les bruits deviennent bizarres et j'ai comme un pressentiment. J'entends la voix de la maitresse, ils ne vont quand même pas coucher alors que je suis juste à côté. Finalement j'entends la porte de la chambre claquée. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Et j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à m'endormir en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passe à côté. Ils auraient pu au moins aller dans ses appartements à elle. Quand je me lève, je vais prendre ma douche car ils ne sont pas encore debout. Quand je sors habillée, ils sont là, à table. Je me mets à genoux.

\- "Bonjour apprentie"

\- "Bonjour Maitre"

\- "Présente tes salutations à Isobel." Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, j'ai mal dormi.

\- "Bonjour maitresse Isabelle." Ok, je sais c'est petit.

\- "Je m'appelle Isobel apprentie, as-tu des problèmes d'ouïe?"

\- "Non, je vous présente mes salutations maitresse Isobel" J'accentue son prénom, c'est ma petite victoire personnelle.

\- "Aujourd'hui tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner et tu as ta journée de libre. Je vais faire des potions avec Isobel." Pourquoi est-ce ça me dérange? J'ai une journée de libre, c'est génial. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'aimerai être à la place d'Iso-truc.

\- "Bien Maitre"

Ils sortent et je me retrouve seule. Je devrais être contente d'avoir une journée de libre et bien ça m'agace. Cette femme m'agace et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sors et je marche un moment découvrant ce lieu assez atypique mais beau. Il y a même une cascade qui coule au milieu du bâtiment qui en réalité s'élève comme une tour mais creuse au milieu. Par contre, la plupart des apprentis sont occupés avec leurs maitres donc c'est ennuyant. Je me dirige donc vers la bibliothèque, elle est plus grande que Poudlard. Je décide d'aller voir vers les livres de sortilèges, j'en prend un sur la magie sans baguette pour débutant. Je m'installe à une table, je lis pendant une heure avant d'être interrompue.

\- "Charlie." C'est Aiden, il s'assied avec une pile de livres.

\- "Salut"

\- "Maitre Belicail m'a dit de rester ici. Je peux rester avec toi?" En même temps, il est déjà assis.

\- "Si tu veux."

\- "Cette bibliothèque est une mine de renseignement sur les potions." Il passe de l'excitation à un air inquiet. Il chuchote. "Ça été facile pour toi au début?" Je relève la tête de mon livre car je l'écoutais à moitié.

\- "De quoi?"

\- "Appeler maitre, se mettre à genoux, obéir, ne pas faire de fausses notes." Il a le souci de bien faire. S'il n'y arrivait pas, il perdrait tout.

\- "Non et j'ai fait et je fais encore des fausses notes. Mais je pense que maitre Belicail est un bon maitre." Je l'ai en quelque sorte eu à mi-temps cette année.

\- "Oui j'ai de la chance. Et je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas de ton argent." Rajoute-t-il plus légèrement.

\- "Je sais mais tu en auras plus besoin de moi." Et j'ai eu ma propre récompense pour ce fait. Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de lui parler des Exploits.

\- "Alors merci mais je te rembourserais et avec les intérêts."

\- "Si ça te tient à cœur." Il ouvre un livre et il ne parle plus. J'en profite pour continuer le moins en prenant des notes.

\- "Bonjour." Fait la fille blonde de la veille en s'asseyant avec nous.

\- "Bonjour Manon c'est ça?" Aiden lui fait un petit sourire.

\- "Oui"

\- "Vous travaillez dur avant le Summer Break des apprentis?" c'est nouveau ça, je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

\- "C'est-à-dire?"

\- "En Amérique c'est courant mais c'est au printemps." Dit Aiden. "C'est la même chose?"

\- "Une semaine où nous les apprentis; nous sommes libres. On part dans un endroit paradisiaque et ensoleillé. C'est privé et il n'y a que des apprentis et pas de maitres. Une semaine pour décompresser et où rien ne peut nous être reproché. Sauf si on se met en danger ou si on met quelqu'un d'autre en danger." Ça a l'air trop beau pour être vrai. "C'est récent mais c'est le meilleur moment de l'année."

\- "Il faut que nos maitres acceptent?" Je demande parce que si c'est le cas, il n'est pas certain que le mien accepte.

\- "Logiquement ils le font tous. Sauf si tu as fait une grosse bêtise mais le Summer Break, c'est immanquable." Elle semble l'attendre avec grande impatience. Elle porte sa main à son épaule. "Bon je vous laisse travailler mon maitre m'appelle." Elle a donc son tatouage à l'épaule. Par contre, je comprends mieux comment Viktor a découvert mon secret. Tous les apprentis ont l'air d'avoir le réflexe de toucher la marque.

\- "Ça aussi j'ai dû mal à m'y faire." Grimace Aiden.

\- "L'appelle par le tatouage?" Moi, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

\- "Oui." C'est que son maitre ne l'a pas encore forcé à montrer ses souvenirs.

\- "Il y a pire." Mais je préfère ne pas trop le démoraliser plus.

Nous continuons à lire nos livres et je n'en reviens pas que je passe mon temps libre à travailler. J'ai bien envie de voir à quoi ressemble ce Summer Break. Je mange avec Aiden puis il repart avec maitre Belicail. Cet endroit ressemble à un couvent. Je passe devant un banc où deux apprentis s'embrassent, bon un drôle de couvent. Mes frères me manquent déjà. Je me demande s'ils ont commencé à s'entrainer. Je me demande aussi si papa c'est calmé et a accepté. Je reviens dans la salle de détente du premier jour. Il y a peu de monde, je vois un jeu de carte normal. Je le prends et je commence une réussite. J'en suis vraiment rendu là. Alors que je viens de perdre pour la cinquième fois, quelqu'un s'assied en face de moi.

\- "Tu t'amuses?" C'est l'abruti d'hier, Jerry.

\- "Ça ne se voit pas?"

\- "Je suppose que c'est le moment où je m'excuse?" je le revois à genoux devant moi et cela ne me procure pas de satisfaction.

\- "Tu l'as déjà fait."

\- "Tu aurais pu faire durer la punition longtemps." Je suis certaine qu'il l'aurait fait si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- "Je sais ce que ça fait." Il grimace.

\- "Ton maitre tape dur, effectivement." Il n'a pas retenu ses coups. "Jerry" Me dit-il en tendant sa main. J'hésite puis je la prends.

\- "Charlie."

\- "Que dirais-tu d'un petit poker?" C'est toujours mieux que jouer seule.

\- "Ok."

\- "Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir apprentie?" Me demande-t-il en distribuant les cartes.

\- "Je voulais apprendre à me défendre et il me fallait un truc pour m'occuper l'esprit."

\- "Pas banal, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu dénotes."

\- "Et toi alors?" Alors que je regarde mes cartes.

\- "Je veux travailler dans la justice magique. Devenir un défenseur mais sans maitre, la tâche est impossible." Un défenseur pourri s'il attaque sans raison.

\- "Et je peux maintenant te demander pourquoi tu m'as attaqué? Ce n'était pas très juste."

\- "Je n'ai encore aucun Exploit à mon actif et j'ai la pression parce que mon apprentissage est plus derrière moi que devant." Il doit avoir 21 ans, je dirais. Je peux comprendre mais me taper ne lui rapportera pas les miens.

\- "Je suis certaine que tu vas avoir l'avoir Fraternel ou même Altruiste." Je me moque mais il l'a bien mérité.

\- "J'ai été nul mais la vie d'apprenti est stressante, tu dois le savoir."

\- "Oui une fois j'ai détruit une plante en cours de Botanique parce que la prof m'avait mis un Acceptable alors que mon Maitre voulait un Optimal ou un Effort Exceptionnel." En y repensant c'était aussi stupide. "Par contre, je n'ai jamais tapé personne pour ça." Du point de vue de Chourave, la plante à plus souffert que moi hier. "Ton maitre est strict?"

\- "Oui, il est assez à cheval sur la discipline et j'ai tendance à m'emporter ou ne pas réfléchir." Donc il est un peu comme moi. "Mais je lui dois tout, il m'aide à devenir ce que je veux. Quand j'ai commencé j'étais une racaille qui piquait l'argent de poche des plus petits. J'essaye de m'améliorer." Donc il est passé de connard à minable, il y a du progrès.

\- "Tu as encore du chemin à faire."

\- "J'avoue." Par contre, il est sacrément bon au poker.

\- "Bonjour apprentis." Je n'avais pas entendu son maitre arrivé. Je me lève prestement.

\- "Maitre." Fait son apprenti et je le salue aussi.

\- "Maitre Mickael."

\- "J'espère qu'il ne t'importune pas apprentie" Je vois Jerry qui s'affaisse un peu.

\- "Non maitre Mickael, nous ne faisions que parler."

\- "Bien veux-tu te joindre à nous pour le repas?" Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie mais je vais quand même devoir aller manger donc.

\- "Si cela ne vous dérange pas."

\- "Allons-y."

Je les suis jusqu'à la grande salle, nous nous asseyons et je ne vois pas mon Maitre. Je me demande s'il a vraiment passé la journée à faire des potions. Encore se sentiment indéfini qui m'envahi.

\- "Ton apprentissage te plait-il?" Me demande maitre Mickael alors que la nourriture vient d'apparaitre dans mon assiette.

\- "Oui maitre Mickael, Maitre Severus m'apprend beaucoup et je ne regrette aucunement mon choix." Je pense que j'ai intérêt à être la plus polie possible.

\- "Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait un jour un apprenti mais je suis surpris qu'il s'en sorte aussi bien. Mais je suppose qu'il y met les manières aussi." Il essaye de me faire dire du mal de lui. Je pense qu'il essaye de me pousser à la faute.

\- "Il est juste"

Il semble être satisfait de mes réponses car il commence à manger, son apprenti fait de même et je commence aussi. Etre tout le temps sur ses gardes pour en pas faire de faute c'est stressant. Alors que je viens de finir, je sens l'appel de mon Maitre.

\- "Je vous prie de m'excuser mais mon Maitre m'appelle."

\- "Et bien c'était un plaisir de t'avoir à table avec nous. Remet le bonjour à ton Maitre"

\- "Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci maitre Mickael." Je le salue avant de partir.

Je marche jusqu'à notre appartement en espérant qu'Isobel ne soit plus là. Quand je rentre mon Maitre est seul et j'en suis soulagée. J'ai des difficultés à cerner ses nouvelles réactions. Il est dos à moi.

\- "Maitre?" Il se retourne, il a un air neutre.

\- "Comment c'est passé ta journée?"

\- "Bien Maitre." Je suis contente d'être seule avec lui.

\- "Qu'as-tu fait?"

\- "J'ai été à la bibliothèque où j'ai rencontré Aiden quand il a été parti, j'ai visité un peu et je suis retournée à la salle de détente. Jerry, l'apprenti de maitre Mickael est venu me parler et s'excuser encore une fois. On a joué aux cartes puis son maitre est arrivé et m'a convié à leur repas." Il semble contrarié par la dernière information.

\- "Tout s'est bien passé?"

\- "Oui et il m'a demandé de vous remettre son bonjour."

\- "Il voulait que tu fasses une erreur pour pouvoir te punir comme j'ai puni son apprenti. Mais apparemment tu n'as pas fait d'erreur." C'est bien ce que je pensais. "A part une." Je ne comprends pas.

\- "Je ne vois pas Maitre."

\- "Isobel." Je sers les poings. "Tu lui as manqué de respect clairement." C'était un rien du tout. "Tu ne me contredis pas?" La marque s'échauffe d'un coup. "Alors j'ai raison, tu l'as fait exprès. Répond!" La chaleur à augmenter graduellement en même temps que ma colère.

\- "Oui Maitre" Je ne comprends pas ma réaction face à cette femme.

\- "Explication? Pourquoi as-tu manqué de respect à une maitresse de la Guilde?"

\- "Parce que je l'aime pas." Même moi, je trouve cette réponse débile.

\- "C'est tout?"

\- "Je n'ai pas trouvé normal d'aller au lit à sept heure alors que je vais avoir quinze ans." J'ai relevé la tête et j'ai rencontré le sien aussi noir que doit être le mien.

\- "Là est encore le problème, tu me dis que tu vas avoir quinze ans alors que tu te comportes comme une gamine de cinq." Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait cette remarque et elle me touche encore plus maintenant. "Je sais que le Lien peut parfois avoir cet effet mais c'est à toi de te faire violence." Il c'est un peu calmé avant d'ordonner plus sèchement. "Dans ta chambre!"

Je vais dans ma chambre et je m'assieds sur mon lit. La porte s'ouvre peu de temps après, je vois entrer Isobel. Je la fixe même si je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne chose à faire. Elle ne dit rien elle s'assied à côté de moi. L'air est lourd. Je regarde devant moi, je fixe la porte. Puis je sens une main sur mon oreille qui la pince et la tire. Elle me tire vers elle et de cette façon elle me fait coucher à plat sur ses genoux. Elle n'est pas sérieuse là? Je vais me relever quand elle parle enfin.

\- "Accepte ta punition ou je le fais devant tous les autres maitres." Sa voix est sourde et la menace est forte.

Mon cœur s'emballe alors que mon pantalon disparait, je suis en culotte sur ses genoux. Je ne me débats pas car l'image de moi cul nu devant tous les maitres me refroidit grandement. Le premier coup tombe et je suis surprise de sentir non pas sa main comme je le pensais mais un truc plus rond et dur. Les coups s'enchainent et j'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à ne pas réagir. Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper de sons. Son rythme est régulier alors qu'elle passe d'une fesse à l'autre. Elle s'arrête un moment, je relâche un peu la pression alors que ma respiration est saccadée et que je sens mes fesses chaudes et douloureuses. Mais elle reprend et c'est encore pire. Les minutes passent et les larmes commencent à couler alors que je bouge maintenant mais elle me maintient fermement avec sa main libre. Elle s'arrête une nouvelle fois, je prie pour qu'elle s'arrête. Je sens sa main qui se relève.

\- "Je suis désolée." Je lâche en désespoir de cause.

\- "Enfin." Dit-elle en abaissant sa main. "Je n'ai pas entendu."

\- "Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de vous avoir manquer de respect maitresse Isobel."

\- "Bien mieux." Elle passe une main sur mes fesses douloureuses. "Assieds-toi, par terre. Pas à genoux." Je m'assieds par terre et la douleur est cuisante. Je vais m'en rappeler pour plusieurs jours. "Je ne prends jamais d'apprenti mâle car le Lien peut parfois avoir cet effet-là. Tu ressens de la jalousie." Non, je ne suis pas jalouse d'elle.

\- "Je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon Maitre." C'est dégoutant en plus c'est mon parrain et il est vieux. Elle croise ses jambes en me regardant.

\- "Non mais c'est un sentiment comparable. Vous avez un Lien et un Lien fort alors quand une autre personne et encore plus, une autre femme se rapproche de lui et bien le Lien te rend jalouse." Je repense à mes sentiments et effectivement cela explique des choses. "Mais comme te l'as dit ton maitre, tu dois te faire violence. C'est aussi parfois le cas quand un maitre prend deux apprentis. C'est rare car compliqué à gérer, c'est souvent un nouvel apprenti avec un qui va bientôt terminer son apprentissage. Comme on prend un jeune chiot que le plus vieux va éduquer." Quelle belle comparaison. "Tu as de bonnes bases apprentie mais ton caractère buté te désert." Elle se lève. "Maintenant va au lit." Techniquement, elle n'a pas à me donner d'ordre mais je ne tiens pas à refaire une nouvelle séance.

\- "Oui maitresse Isobel."

Je me lève et je me couche sur le ventre alors qu'elle sort de ma chambre. J'aurais bien voulu voir mon Maitre avant. Je comprends mieux mes réactions mais cela me perturbe encore plus. Je dors mal car ce n'est pas ma position favorite. Quand je me lève, je sors de ma chambre et ils sont encore une fois à la table. Je me mets à genoux.

\- "Bonjour apprentie." Fait mon Maitre et encore une fois, je ne vais pas tenter la même bêtise que la veille;

\- "Bonjour Maitre, bonjour maitresse Isobel."

\- "Le message est passé?" fait mon Maitre durement.

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "J'aimerai entendre tes excuses". Mais bien sûr comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez humiliant.

\- "Je vous prie encore de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement maitresse Isobel."

\- "Quand tes fesses ne seront plus douloureuses alors tu seras pardonné."

\- "Va te laver"

J'y vais en j'en profite pour regarder les dégâts, c'est moche. Mes fesses ont une couleur bleu-mauve-rouge. J'ai la lèvre coupée est un peu enflée, là où je l'ai mordue. Je prends une douche et je grimace face à la douleur qui se réveille. Au moins, ce sera une leçon chaque fois que je ressentirais de la jalousie.

Quand je sors mon Maitre est sur le pas de la porte de sortie.

\- "Tu vas passer la journée avec Isobel, ne me déçois pas, elle a tous les droits sur toi." Je blêmis, et si elle en profitait. Je n'ai jamais été laissé à un autre maitre, excepté Belicail. Il se tourne vers Isobel. "Je la reprendrais ce soir. " Je reste planter devant la porte comme un chien qu'on vient d'abandonner;

\- "Viens manger." Elle a l'air plus douce qu'hier. Je prends place à la table, elle m'observe. "C'est la première fois qu'il te confie à un autre maitre?"

\- "Oui maitresse Isobel."

\- "C'est courant, ça peut être un honneur. Dans ton cas, c'est plus une réparation pour que tu me montres enfin la vraie apprentie qui est en toi." Elle n'a vu que mes mauvais côtés en même temps. Et elle a vu mes fesses, c'est humiliant.

Nous mangeons puis nous nous rendons dans ses appartements où se trouve son apprentie. C'est une fille qui doit avoir dix-neuf ans, les cheveux bruns reprit en queue de cheval, des lunettes devant ses yeux bruns. Isobel fait apparaitre un deuxième bureau à côté de celui de son apprentie. Elle me donne du travail sur de la botanique bien entendu. Alors qu'elles travaillent sur des runes. Je mords ma lèvre par réflexe et je me traite de débile en ressentant la douleur. Je me mets à mon travail et j'y passe la matinée. Son apprentie a fini et est dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre. Je mets un point à mon devoir avant de m'étirer. Je grimace alors que je bouge.

\- "Tu y as eu droit?" Je me tourne vers la brune qui est allongée dans le canapé et qui me regarde par-dessus son livre.

\- "A quoi?" Elle lève un sourcil comme pour dire ne me prend pas pour une conne.

\- "La fessée, crois-moi je connais. Bien que j'aie réussi à l'éviter depuis un certain temps. Et ta lèvre tu t'es mordue?" Machinalement, je porte la main à ma lèvre.

\- "Oui."

\- "Tu sais elle est plutôt cool comparé à d'autres maitres cependant elle ne supporte pas qu'un apprenti lui tienne tête." Comme tous les maitres en sommes. "Mais tu lui aurais présentée des excuses de suite, elle t'aurait pardonné." En même temps, elle aurait pu réagir tout de suite aussi. "Plus tu mets du temps et plus la sentence est dure. Elle n'a que peu de type de punitions et c'est souvent non violent."

\- "Et bien on se détend ici." Dit Isobel en revenant dans la pièce. Son apprentie se remet assise.

\- "C'est ma faute, je lui demandais comment allais son postérieur." Elles sourient complice puis Isobel se tourne vers moi.

\- "Apprentie?"

\- "J'ai terminé mon travail."

\- "Bien je le remettrai à ton maitre. Nous allons manger et que dirais-tu de travailler les runes avec nous." Elle se moque encore de moi? "Ton maitre à dit que tu aimais cette matière." Elle a l'air sérieuse et j'ai écouté un peu leur cours et c'est plus intéressant que celui donné à Poudlard.

\- "Oui maitresse Isobel."

Après le repas nous nous mettons donc au travail. Et je me sens mieux, pas physiquement mais je crois avoir fait le tri entre mes sentiments réels et le Lien. Nous sommes parties dans une salle avec des runes sur les murs.

\- "Severus m'a dit que tu t'étais servi de runes lesquels?"

\- "Le bouclier, l'épée combiné à la rune de feu, l'œuf pour méditer."

\- "Tu vises l'offensif." C'était ce qui pouvait me servir sur le moment. "Nous travaillons sur le curatif. Les potions, les sorts ont remplacés beaucoup de runes. Parce qu'elle est le problème des runes?" Pour l'instant ça ressemble à Poudlard donc je connais les réponses.

\- "Elle utilise beaucoup de magie."

\- "Effectivement. Pour soigner un autre, il faut vider une part de sa magie. Exemple." Elle approche sa main de ma joue, je recule un peu mais elle me sourit. Je me laisse faire, elle pose sa main et avec son pouce, elle fait une rune sur ma lèvre. La douleur s'en va. "Ceci m'a couté de la magie mais peu. Cependant trop comparé à la petitesse de ta blessure." Elle enlève sa main et je dois avouer qu'elle est une prof captivante. "Maintenant imaginons que tu as été poignardée au ventre. Tu ne vides de ton sang et j'arrive alors que ta magie est faible car elle t'a maintenue en vie un certain moment. Si je veux te soigner, je vais utiliser ma magie qui se videra et quand j'arriverai à la limite que va-t-il se passer?" Me demande-t-elle à nouveau.

\- "Soit vous arrêtez." Ce que 80 pourcent des gens ferrons.

\- "Et tu meurs ou je continue et là?" Je n'ai pas la réponse alors c'est son apprentie qui répond.

\- "Vous prenez la blessure à sa place et vous mourrez."

\- "Ou je peux ne prendre que la moitié des dégâts du coup c'est cinquante-cinquante. Nous avons autant de chances de mourir que de vivre ou que l'un meurt et l'autre vive." Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère si un jour, je veux sauver quelqu'un.

\- "Mais si vous arrivez alors que je viens d'être poignardée et que ma magie est encore vive?"

\- "Tu réfléchis bien, je vois enfin le potentiel." Je souris face à ce compliment. "Et bien apprentie que se passera-t-il?" Demande-t-elle à la sienne.

\- "Vous appliquerez la rune qui puisera dans les deux magies et il y a plus de chance que cela fonctionne."

\- "Maintenant attention, je suppose que tu as eu des cours et que les runes sont dangereuses si mal exécutées. Donc je veux d'abord voire comment tu les reproduis ce que nous allons commencer à faire.

Je m'entraine sous sa surveillance et elle est aussi perfectionniste que mon Maitre quand il parle de potion. Mais ici cela me dérange moins car je préfère les runes inodores aux potions. Après plusieurs essais concluent sur moi, elle me sourit.

\- "Bien maintenant mon apprentie va se mettre au sol comme si elle avait été poignardée, je ne vais pas le faire." Rajoute-t-elle. "On va juste faire une petite incision sur son ventre mais légère." Elle le fait et je vois que son apprentie dont j'ignore toujours le nom, a une totale confiance. "Tu es prête?" Me demande-t-elle alors que son apprentie se couche au sol.

\- "Oui maitresse Isobel."

\- "Voilà Ashley est à terre c'est à toi de la sauver."

Mon sang se glace, c'est stupide mais alors que mes yeux se posent sur le corps de son apprentie qui doit porter le même prénom que ma marraine, je ne vois que cette dernière. Je revois la vision de l'épouvantard. Je me mets à genoux et j'applique la rune et j'y mets toute ma magie pour la sauver. Je dois la sauver, je vais la sauver. Je sens deux mains qui m'attrapent pour m'éloigner, je me débats, il faut que je la sauve.

\- "Apprentie!" Je reconnecte avec la réalité. Je vois Ashley, l'apprentie qui me regarde sans comprendre. Je regarde Isobel qui me tient toujours encerclant mon torse de ses bras pour m'éloigner de son apprentie. Nous sommes toutes les deux à terre, moi contre elle.

\- "Désolée, désolée." Je baisse la tête pour pleurer alors qu'elle me berce doucement. Les minutes passent et la porte s'ouvre.

\- "Severus"

\- "Que s'est-il passé?" Il met un genou à terre devant nous.

\- "Si je le savais. On faisait des runes de soins et elle a voulu mettre toute sa magie pour soigner une égratignure." J'ai l'air d'une parfaite imbécile. Elle est morte pourquoi est-ce que mon cerveau ne peut-il pas intégrer cette information?

\- "Apprentie?" M'appelle-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- "Ashley, c'était Ashley." Je pleure impossible de m'arrêter. Je sens Isobel se tendre derrière moi.

\- "Mon apprentie n'a rien fait."

\- "Ce n'est pas ça." Fait mon Maitre en secouant la tête. "Sa marraine s'appelait Ashley et si tu penses que le lien que je partage avec mon apprentie est fort. Celui qu'elle partageait avec elle, était stupéfiant." De quoi parle-t-il?

\- "C'était une sorcière?" demande-t-elle et si seulement elle l'avait été.

\- "Une moldue. Je pense qu'inconsciemment Charlie a fait ce lien avec sa magie et que la sienne vu que sa marraine en était dépourvue."

\- "Ton Ashley?" Demande-t-elle avec de l'émotion dans sa voix.

\- "Oui. Maintenant si tu veux bien?"

\- "Bien sûr." Elle se décale et mon Maitre me prend dans ses bras. "J'ai enfin vu son potentiel et je serais ravie de la reprendre pour des cours."

\- "Nous en reparlerons."

L'instant d'après nous sommes dans notre appartement. Il me pose sur un fauteuil, je ramène mes jambes contre mon torse. Il s'assied en face, il met sa tête entre ses mains.

\- "Pourquoi ça m'atteint encore?" Il relève la tête.

\- "Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Isobel?"

\- "Oui Maitre mais je ne comprends pas."

\- "Il y a plusieurs Liens dans le monde magique et ce ne sont pas des choses à prendre à la légère. Un lien peut -être faible ou fort cela dépend de la magie et de l'implication qu'on met dedans. Il y a les liens de mariages, les liens d'amitiés, les liens qui lient un parrain ou une marraine."

\- "Vous avez dit que je m'étais lié à ma marraine."

\- "Oui, je pense que ta marraine t'a apporté beaucoup de choses dont tu avais besoin comme te sentir unique. Tu t'es accrochée à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage et quand cela n'allait pas tu allais près d'elle. Normalement un lien magique ne peut se faire qu'entre deux personnes magiques. Cependant tu as mis tellement d'énergie, de volonté, de magie dans ton action que tu as réussi à lier son cœur au tien." Je mets une main sur mon cœur. Je l'ai forcé à ce lié à moi? "Mais ça n'aurait pas marché si elle ne t'aimait pas autant. Un lien qui se brise, fait mal et ta magie a perdu beaucoup ce jour-là." J'ai perdu beaucoup, il a perdu beaucoup. "Notre lien a compensé une partie de ce manque mais il restera toujours là." Est-ce que lui aussi a eu un manque? Est-ce qu'il l'a comblé aussi? Est-ce qu'Isobel comble ce vide? Parce que même si je sais que le Lien y était pour beaucoup dans ma réaction, je pense également avoir voulu protéger l'amour qui unissait mon parrain et ma marraine.

\- "Je ne voulais pas vous faire honte une deuxième fois."

\- "Tu ne l'as pas fait. Isobel a compris. Elle sait qu'elle place avait Ashley." Si il lui a parlé d'Ashley c'est qu'elle est importante.

\- "Vous l'aimez?"

\- "J'aimais Ashley mais je ne pense pas mériter à nouveau d'aimer après ce que je lui ai fait."

Le reste de la journée se passe calmement, il me laisse tranquille avec un livre pendant qu'il semble corriger des copies. Seulement sa couleur rouge favorite est moins utilisé, je pense qu'il réfléchit. Le reste de la semaine se passe sans accident, j'ai repris des cours avec Isobel et c'est très instructif. J'ai appris comment soigner beaucoup de maux et nous n'avons plus reparler de l'incident. Le dimanche je travaille sur les informulés avec mon Maitre. Nous sommes dans notre appartement.

\- "Ils sont très utiles pourquoi?" Me demande-t-il.

\- "Parce que mon adversaire ne sait pas ce que je vais lancer et ça me donne l'effet de surprise."

\- "Effectivement mais cela demande de la concentration et de la force mentale. Tu vas d'abord essayer avec un sort simple comme "Lumos"."

J'essaye et ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que j'arrive à lancer le sort. Il est dans son fauteuil et relève la tête quand il voit la faible lueur que j'ai réussi à créer.

\- "Bien c'est un début. Maintenant nous continuerons dans une semaine." Il n'est pas sérieux, je veux faire plus. Un "Lumos" informulé, ça ne sert à rien.

\- "Pourquoi Maitre? Je veux continuer."

\- "Demain commence la Summer Break et je pense que cela va te faire du bien de décompresser." Je l'avais complètement oublié. "Tu l'as mérité après le Tournoi et tes efforts. Sauf si tu n'en as pas envie." Rajoute-t-il avec un sourire made in Serpentard.

\- "Si, si. Merci Maitre."

\- "C'est un endroit privé où tu auras le droit de faire tout ce qu'une adolescente normale ferait excepté te mettre en danger ou mettre en danger un autre. Il est interdit de se battre et tu devras porter ceci." Me dit-il en donnant un coup sur mon poignet, un bracelet y apparait.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" On dirait un bracelet en plastique comme quand on était enfant.

\- "Il y aura de l'alcool là-bas." Je m'attends à l'interdiction. "Tu peux en boire cependant quand le bracelet sera rouge, on ne t'en servira plus. C'est que tu auras atteint ta limite. Ta limite qui ne sera pas la même que les autres." Je baisse la tête, si c'est lui qui décide, je n'aurais droit qu'à un verre. "Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui décide mais ton corps. Je tiens à te rappeler aussi que tu n'as pas encore quinze ans, donc évite de trop te rapprocher des garçons." Il ne va pas me parler de contraception quand même. Parce que j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec maman. "Quoique tu fasses là-bas cela restera là-bas, à part si tu tombes enceinte. Auquel cas, je te tuerais avant que ton père ne me tue." Il est tellement sérieux que ça fait peur.

\- "Oui Maitre."

* * *

 **Charlie est totalement une apprentie et se rend compte qu'elle a manqué beaucoup de choses en ne l'étant qu'à moitié. Son lien avec Ashley est expliqué et j'aime à penser comme j'ai un lien comme ça avec mon filleul même sans magie.**

 **Jerry est un con mais il en faut bien et aucun maitre n'aime être humilié par son apprenti alors maitre Mickaël a voulu piégé Charlie qui n'est pas tombée dans le piège. Dans une des versions que j'ai effacée, elle tombait dans le piège et Mickaël, la punissait en la laissant attaché à un poteau pendant la nuit et une journée.**

 **Isobel, je ne sais quoi penser de ce personnage et pourtant c'est le mien. A vous de me donner votre avis.**

 **Lily a été très effacée mais elle avait déjà eu une discussion avec Severus. Et il lui a parlé avant, justement pour qu'elle soit de son côté pendant la réunion.**

 **James prend très mal le fait qu'on lui enlève sa fille. Il le ressent comme si Severus lui avait volé sa paternité. Et encore petite anecdote, dans une de mes idées de départ, Charlie était la fille de Severus et Ashley mais les Potter l'avaient adoptée quand Severus était entré chez les mangemorts. Quand j'y pense cela aurait pu être bien aussi. Mais ici, ce n'est pas le cas. La question maintenant est de savoir si James va changer pour sa fille.**

 **Il y aura surement une discussion entre Sirius et Charlie dans un futur proche.**

 **Belicail est un bon ami et encore bien qu'il est là.**

 **Dernière petite chose, la Guilde, l'apprentissage, ses idées viennent de moi et c'est pourquoi ses chapitres sont aussi plus difficile à écrire car il faut aussi que mon univers soit cohérent tout en collant à celui d'Harry Potter, pour lequel vous êtes là à la base. Je sais que parfois avoir un personnage inventé c'est déjà reboutant pour beaucoup de lecteurs et en plus quand on s'éloigne trop de l'univers, c'est encore pire. Cependant j'espère arriver à vous plonger dans mon histoire pour que vous continuer à suivre les aventures de Charlie. Merci à ceux qui me suivent même dans l'ombre et encore plus à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Car oui, on aime savoir qu'il y a du gâteau dans la cuisine mais on préfère en manger XD.**

 **Le prochain chapitre Charlie peut enfin décompressée et elle va en profiter parce qu'après il y aura le retour à la maison.**


	39. L'amour d'un père

**Nous repartons sur un chapitre plus court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Réponses à:**

 **Yseute:** Merci ami de l'ombre, ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous êtes là même une fois de temps en temps. Belicail sauve souvent la mise effectivement, Aiden va bien s'en sortir et pour James, on en apprend plus ici. Merci et bonne lecture, bisous

 **Guest** : Le lien entre avec sa marraine était effectivement très fort. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'amener dans le monde de la Guilde et d'avoir réussi à te le faire apprécier. Jerry n'est pas qu'un con mais on ne le reverra sans doute pas. Par contre peut-être qu'on reverra Isobel, je ne sais pas encore. Oui c'est tout à fait ça, James est touché dans sa fierté de père. Et pour les discussions c'est maintenant alors bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 39: L'amour d'un père  
**

* * *

Le lendemain, j'ai pris mes affaires car apparemment, je vais y rester au moins une semaine peut-être plus. Je suis mon Maitre jusqu'à une grande porte, un peu comme celle de la grande salle à Poudlard. Il y a d'autres apprentis qui parlent avec leurs maitres. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je regarde mon Maitre.

\- "Tu passes la porte sans l'ouvrir et c'est tout." Pour une fois que quelque chose est simple.

\- "Quand devrais-je revenir Maitre?"

\- "Je te le ferais savoir mais si tu as un problème, tu refais le chemin inverse. Amuse-toi car quand tu reviens, nous recommençons." Ça veut tout dire mais je vais en profiter.

\- "Oui Maitre"

Quand je passe à travers la porte, littéralement, je me retrouve les pieds dans le sable sous un soleil de plomb. Je regarde le soleil à travers les arbres qui longent une allée. J'adore la magie.

\- "Charlie!" C'est Manon en bikini avec des lunettes de soleil qui arrive en me faisant des grands signes.

\- "Bonjour." Elle relève ses lunettes sur sa tête et me regarde de haut en bas.

\- "J'espère que tu as prévu d'autres tenues." Je ne savais pas que j'irais à la plage mais je souffre déjà dans mon jeans et mon t-shirt.

\- "En faites, je n'avais pas pensé qu'on irait à la plage."

\- "Suis-moi, on partage un bungalow?" Mais elle est déjà partie, je la rattrape.

\- "Ok si tu veux."

Je la suis dans l'allée, je vois la plage et la mer. Je respire l'air iodé, ça fait du bien. J'adore la mer, on y allait souvent quand on était petit. Elle m'amène vers une série de cabanes, il y a des apprentis un peu partout. Puis nous entrons dans un charmant endroit, très fonctionnel. Elle me donne un bikini, la dernière fois que j'ai été à la mer c'était avant Poudlard. Je n'avais que des maillots enfantins et celui-là n'a rien d'enfantin. Je le passe et avec un petit sort pour le mettre à ma taille, il me va parfaitement. Il est brun et bleu azur et il m'est bien mon corps en valeur.

\- "Il te va trop bien. On y va? " Je crois qu'elle aime diriger mais pour l'instant c'est supportable.

Nous partons sur la plage et l'ambiance est détendue, on se croirait sur une île déserte. Certains bronzent, d'autres jouent au ballon, d'autres se baignent ou s'embrassent. Nous nous couchons sur des transats.

\- "Où sommes-nous?" Je lui demande.

\- "Aucune idée et tu verras que dans une heure, tu n'en auras plus rien à faire." En même temps, c'est vrai que je m'en fou.

\- "Je veux bien te croire." Un garçon vient nous apporter deux grands verres remplies de plusieurs couleurs qui forment un dégradé.

\- "S'il vous plait mesdemoiselles." Je prends le verre et j'admire les couleurs pastel.

\- "Merci Toby." Le garçon s'en va en nous souriant.

\- "Il y a de l'alcool?" je demande en reniflant mon verre.

\- "Oui tu en veux un sans?" J'ai mon bracelet donc pas d'excès.

\- "Non." Je goûte la boisson qui est aussi bonne que belle. C'est très différent de la mixture des bulgares. Viktor me manque un peu mais cet endroit est paradisiaque. "C'est le paradis." Je commente en me laissant aller dans mon transat.

\- "Le paradis des apprentis mais nous le méritons non?" Elle me tend son verre et je trinque avec elle. Je repense à cette année compliquée.

\- "Oh oui."

Cette plage c'est juste magique. On boit des cocktails de toutes les couleurs, l'eau est turquoise et chaude, il ne pleut pas et les gens sont sympathiques. Il y a même des boutiques, se sont comme j'ai pu comprendre des magasins magiques qui dépendent de vrais magasins. Ce sont des anciens apprentis qui en ont ouvert et qui viennent juste pour les Summer Break pour vendre. Au début, j'étais un peu gênée car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent mais ils m'ont dit que j'avais un compte et que j'avais largement de quoi me faire plaisir. Je me renseignerais auprès de mon Maitre pour savoir d'où vient cet argent mais pour l'instant j'en profite. J'ai acheté des bikinis, des robes, des lunettes de soleil, de la crème spéciale roux pour avoir un bronzage parfait. Je me suis même fait faire des tatouages mais ils partiront avant la rentrée. J'ai un peu abusé des cocktails le premier jour et le soleil n'a rien arrangé. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que les sans alcool était aussi coloré et bons. Donc la journée, c'est cocktail soft et le soir lors des fêtes au coin du feu c'est moins sage. Je suis assise tout près du feu alors que je vois Manon partir avec un type blond. Quelqu'un s'assied à côté de moi.

\- "Tu n'as pas encore gouté celui-là." Le garçon du premier jour est devenu un ami. Il est châtain court, des yeux bleus comme l'océan et c'est un dragueur. Il ne m'attire pas vraiment mais j'aime l'attention qu'il me porte.

\- "Merci Toby." Je dis en prenant le verre, il adore préparer des cocktails et je les ai tous essayé. Il a un petit talent même si, il est apprenti pour devenir Chercheur en botanique.

\- "Tu repars quand?" Me demande-t-il en s'asseyant et il passe un bras autour de ma taille.

\- "Aucune idée mais je pense que c'est pour bientôt. Ça fait neuf jours que je suis là." Le temps a passé à une de ses vitesses. Pourtant j'ai bien profité et je me sens beaucoup mieux, physiquement et mentalement.

\- "Ça ne te dirait pas qu'on finisse ton séjour en beauté?" Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai vite compris qu'ici, le sexe était aussi un moyen de décompresser. En même temps, si tous les maitres sont comme le mien, ça doit être défoulant de retrouver sa liberté. Ils veulent en profiter. Sauf que je ne veux pas que ma première fois soit avec un gars que je viens de rencontrer et que je n'aime pas spécialement.

\- "Je t'apprécie beaucoup Toby mais ce n'est pas mon truc."

\- "Tu es sûr?" Il pose des bisous tout le long du bras. "Tu ne le regretteras pas. Je serais doux."

\- "Non, c'est gentil. Je suis certaine que tu vas trouver quelqu'un." Il me sourit en se levant.

\- "A l'année prochaine alors."

\- "Peut-être." Il s'en va mais je pense qu'il a déjà repéré une fille moins coincée que moi.

\- "Tu l'as rembarré?" Me demande Aiden en venant s'assoir à côté de moi. C'est dégoutant qu'il ait eu droit à des vacances alors que ça ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il était un apprenti. Je dis ça mais je suis contente pour lui, il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de repos depuis la mort de ses parents. J'ai remarqué qu'il ne parle pas vraiment aux autres, il préfère lire sur la plage. Il a un peu bronzé, ça ne lui a pas fait de mal non plus ce petit voyage.

\- "Oui." Je mets mes pieds dans le sable. "Je n'ai pas envie que ma première fois soit avec un gars que je ne connais depuis une semaine."

\- "Il pense peut-être que tu n'es plus vierge." J'ai quinze ans dans une semaine, je ne suis pas en retard.

\- "J'ai quinze ans même pas."

\- "Depuis le début de tes vacances, tu as bien pris deux ans en apparences. Krum baverait devant toi." Je le pousse même si l'idée de plaire encore plus à Viktor me plait. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant à côté de lui.

\- "T'es bête."

Mais je dois avouer que je me sens plus femme. Je n'ai jamais été aussi brune et les tatouages font ressortir ce fait. J'en ai sur les bras et dans le dos. J'ai refait les ailes de ma marraine et sur les bras se sont des sortes de lignes-dentelle qui porte de mes épaules jusqu'aux poignets. En réalité, j'adore mais je ne les aurais pas faits aussi grand s'il ne disparaissait pas dans un mois. Aiden est partit dormir, je préfère rester à regarder le feu, cela me détend. Ma marque s'active, c'est bizarre. Mon bracelet vibre légèrement, je le regarde. Il y a un mot dessus.

"Départ imminent, reviens directement, je m'occupe de tes bagages."

Ça me fait peur, pourquoi est-ce si urgent? Est-ce que ma famille a eu des problèmes? Je me lève et je cours vers la porte. Dès que je l'ai passé, je sens la main de mon Maitre sur mon bras et nous transplanons. Quand nous arrivons à destination, je tombe à genoux face à trop de changements magiques et atmosphérique. Je sens sa cape sur mes épaules. Je me relève vers lui pour avoir une explication mais il me pousse à avancer.

\- "Ils t'attendent." Je sers la cape pour me tenir chaud et pour me rassurer un peu aussi.

J'entre dans la salle de réunion où l'ambiance est électrique. Il y a une beaucoup de monde et ce monde est occupé à nous observer. Je vois mes parents, mes oncles et leurs conjointes et cela me soulage mais je pense à mes frères et à Abby.

\- "Elle est là." Fait mon Maitre sans préambule.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Je demande alors que normalement, je n'en ai pas vraiment le droit mais ils m'angoissent tous. Maman se lève et vient me prendre dans ses bras avant de me détailler.

\- "Tu vas bien?" Me demande-t-elle.

\- "Je ne comprends pas." Je dis en regardant mon Maitre.

\- "Ils pensaient que je t'avais fait du tort." Ils ne sont pas sérieux? Mais devant l'air sérieux de l'assemblée, je soupire.

\- "J'étais en vacances."

\- "Ils n'ont pas voulu me croire et donc grâce à eux, tu as eu deux jours en moins." C'est moi où il essaye de me faire mettre en colère contre eux. Ou seulement pour me dire que j'avais droit à deux jours en plus mais qui sont passé à la trappe.

\- "Et pourquoi elle a ta cape?" demande mon père méchamment.

\- "Parce que je suis en bikini en dessous, j'étais à la plage." Je resserre la cape car je n'ai pas envie de me montrer en bikini devant une bande de vieux.

\- "Et c'est quoi ça?" Me demande-t-il en montrant le verre que j'ai gardé en main sans m'en rendre compte.

\- "Un verre." Je leur montre le verre et Sirius voit mon bracelet.

\- "Excellent tu t'en rappelles James? C'était comme quand on a été à Hawaii après notre sixième année." S'exclame-t-il et je ne savais pas qu'ils y avaient été. "On avait le même."

\- "Ouais." Fait mon père ne partageant pas l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami.

\- "Maintenant que nous avons la preuve que votre fille va bien, pouvons-nous continuer?" Demande le directeur.

\- "Est-ce que tu veux y retourner?" Me demande mon Maitre, je me suis beaucoup amusée mais je ne pense pas que deux jours en plus changeront quelque chose.

\- "Non, c'est bon et puis j'avais un peu le temps long." Maman m'embrasse sur le sommet de mon crâne.

\- "Il te reste deux jours, compte les comme si tu n'étais pas revenue." Je suis toujours en vacances, c'est trop bien.

\- "Nous sommes contents de te savoir à la maison. Nous sommes aussi désolés d'avoir écourté tes vacances." S'excuse maman alors que papa n'a pas l'air désolé du tout.

\- "Ce n'est pas grave."

\- "Va dans ta chambre et donne ma cape à l'elfe qui me la rendra."

\- "Oui Maitre." Je sens l'assemblée ce tendre, c'est la première fois que je ne le nomme comme ça devant des gens et je rougis car je viens de m'en rendre compte. "Au revoir."

Je sors de là et j'explose de rire. C'était tellement débile, je monte les escaliers et je vais dans ma chambre pour mettre mon pyjama et je rends la cape à un elfe. Puis je pars dans la chambre d'Harry mais il n'est pas là. Je vais aller dans la chambre de Benjy et j'entends qu'ils parlent. J'entre doucement, ils sont sur le lit. Je cours et je saute dessus.

\- "Coucou." Je dis alors qu'Harry grimace en me poussant.

\- "Tu es vivante finalement." Râle-t-il en se massant la jambe.

\- "Je vous ai manqué?" Je demande avec un grand sourire.

\- "Non" Dirent-ils mais je sais qu'ils mentent

\- "Vous non plus." Je dis faisant semblant de bouder.

\- "Tu es bronzé?" S'exclame Benjy, je ne sais pas si c'est une question ou une affirmation.

\- "Oui il n'y a pas une heure, j'étais à la plage."

\- "Et nous qui nous faisions du souci et qui nous entrainons comme des fous, toi tu étais en vacances." Pauvre gamin qui travaille le minimum l'année.

\- "Tu es en vacances toute l'année alors que moi je travaille." Il me tire la langue. "Rien de neuf?"

\- "Maugrey est fou, c'est lui qui supervise nos entrainements mais il croit qu'on est des Aurors." Il ne peut pas être pire que mon Maitre. Quoique mon Maitre n'est pas un fou, c'est plus un psychopathe très intelligent alors que Maugrey à l'air d'un fou et c'est tout.

\- "Mais on apprend beaucoup." Insiste Harry.

\- "Mais sérieusement t'étais où?"

\- "Information classé secret défense." Je réponds avec amusement en mettant mes bras derrière ma tête.

\- "Tu es tatouée?" S'exclame Ry. "Les parents vont te tuer."

\- "Ce ne sont pas des vrais, ils ne seront plus là à la rentrée."

\- "Il faut qu'on aille dormir sinon les parents vont venir." Dit Harry en se redressant mais je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je le retire en arrière.

\- "Dodo ici." Je dis en le serrant comme un nounours.

\- "Tu es lourde" Dit-il en rigolant, je desserre ma prise.

Je m'endors et je suis bien. Ils m'ont manqué ses crétins. Le matin, je suis réveillée par un ouragan.

\- "Charlie!" J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ceux de ma petite sœur. Elle saute sur le lit.

\- "Bonjour ma puce." Je la salue en m'asseyant, mes frères ne sont plus là.

\- "Tu es brune et tu as dessiner sur tes bras, tu ne peux pas. Maman elle va gronder." Dit-elle sérieusement en passant ses petits doigts le long de mes tatouages.

\- "J'ai un cadeau pour toi." Son visage s'illumine.

\- "Cool où? Où?"

\- "Il faut que je retrouve mon sac. Suis-moi."

Je vais dans ma chambre et mon sac est là. Je prends un sac en plastique et je sors une robe de style hawaiienne avec un collier de fleur. Elle saute partout et il faut que je lui mette tout de suite. Arwen arrive et j'ai pensé à lui prendre la même chose, elles sont mimi. Je vais prendre une douche et je passe enfin des habits normaux. C'est-à-dire un short et un t-shirt avec des baskets. Je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner et les filles sont assises à table avec leurs mamans.

\- "Bonjour ma chérie." Me salue maman.

\- "Bonjour." Ça fait bizarre d'être ici après les vacances.

\- "Merci pour les cadeaux." Me remercie Kira. "Elles sont belles."

\- "Oui les plus belles" Crie ma sœur.

\- "Que veux-tu manger?"

\- "Je vais me servir maman." Je lui réponds en prenant un bol et mes céréales.

\- "Tu as tellement grandi." Mais je sens ses yeux sur mes tatouages.

\- "Ce sont des faux, maman, ils vont disparaitre avant la fin de l'été."

\- "Je sais." Elle n'est pas en colère, elle a l'air triste. Est-ce qu'elle pense à ma marraine? Je m'assieds à la table et je verse le lait dans mon bol.

\- "Où sont les garçons?"

\- "Ils courent, Maugrey les fait marcher à la baguette." Je comprends enfin cette expression. Mon Maitre me fait marcher à la baguette mais à mon avis pas les garçons.

Je mange tout en parlant de mes vacances et alors que je sors de la cuisine, je me fais arrêter par l'ancien Auror.

\- "Potter 3." Me dit-il comme si c'était mon prénom.

\- "C'est moi enfin je pense."

\- "Je sais que techniquement tu ne fais pas partie de mes élèves mais j'aimerai que pour le bien commun tu me remplisses ce questionnaire sous la surveillance de Tonks." Pour le bien commun? Sérieusement. "Interdiction de tricher." Son œil magique tourne dans son orbite, c'est dégoutant. Par contre mon Maitre m'a mis en vacances, ce n'est pas pour que des autres me donnent du travail.

\- "Maintenant? C'est que je suis en vacances. Ça ne peut pas attendre?" Il tape un coup avec son bâton par terre.

\- "Le Mal ne prend pas de vacances." Qu'il me le donne son fichu test.

\- "Très bien." Je prends les feuilles et je me tourne vers ma superviseuse.

\- "Tu veux faire ça où?" Me demande-t-elle gaiement.

\- "On peut aller dans ma chambre." Elle me sourit.

\- "Très bien." Alors que nous montons les escaliers en parlant de mes vacances nous entendons l'Auror dire.

\- "Tonks, pas de tricherie." Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Je passe donc mon avant midi à remplir ce questionnaire qui est un résumé de nos cours. Il est assez facile pour la première partie. Ensuite cela se corse avec des questions plus ardues que d'autres. Il y en a même dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Vers deux heures, je m'étire avant de poser ma plume. Je me tourne vers Tonks qui lit un magazine sur mon lit.

\- "J'ai terminé." Elle me regarde étonnée en posant le livre.

\- "Déjà?" Elle se met sur ses pieds et vient prendre mes feuilles.

\- "Oui"

\- "Parfait alors tu as quartier libre je pense." Elle semble réfléchir. "Les autres ont eu une épreuve physique mais je pense que ta démonstration au tournoi est suffisante."

Je suis de nouveau libre et je décide d'aller trouver mes frères. Je les retrouve dans une grande salle vide à l'exception de tapis par terre. Ils sont avec Ron, Neville, Ginny, les jumeaux. Ils s'entrainement apparemment. Je me mets sur le côté en mangeant mon sandwich. Je rigole alors que Ronald vient de se faire expulser par sa sœur. Il se relève en vitesse me fusillant du regard.

\- "Tu es là toi?"

\- "Oui je viens de passer le test écrit de Maugrey et là je mange." J'explique en croquant dans mon pain.

\- "Tu as quand même la belle vie. Tu ne fous rien alors qu'on s'épuise. Ça donne envie d'être apprenti." Se plaint-il, s'il savait. Mais je préfère qu'il pense que je suis une fainéante plutôt qu'il sache comment je suis punie en réalité.

\- Ne te gêne pas, tu aurais peut-être plus dans la tête."

\- "Parce que tu crois être plus maligne que moi?" Comme si la question se posait. Bien sûr que je suis plus intelligent que ce navet.

\- "C'est une question?"

\- "Je croyais qu'on avait fait une trêve." Intervient Benjamin. En même temps, l'année passée je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu et j'étais occupée à m'entrainer pour perdre mon temps à l'embêter. Mais là, je suis en vacances donc. Cependant Benjamin me regarde, moi.

\- "C'est bon je m'en vais. Vous n'êtes pas marrant."

Je sors en rigolant, je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Je vois papa entrer dans son bureau. Je cours et je rentre à sa suite. Il se retourne et ce n'est pas papa mais Sirius. Il me regarde surpris.

\- "Désolée, je pensais que c'était…"

\- "Ton père, il est au boulot, il m'a demandé de venir chercher un dossier. Tu veux que je lui transmette un message?" Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire de plus par message?

\- "Non, ça ne servirait à rien." Je fais demi-tour mais il m'attrape le bras.

\- "Viens un peu là." Il me fait assoir sur le canapé et il ferme la porte d'un coup de baguette. Il prend son temps mais j'attends qu'il parle. "Tu sais, ton père, et Lily aussi, mais il n'a jamais fait de différence entre vous. Il t'aime autant qu'ils aiment tes frères. Mais avec toi c'est différent, tu es sa fille." Je ne vois pas ce que ça change que je sois une fille ou un garçon. "Et maintenant, je peux le comprendre. Je voudrais que ma fille n'ait pas à souffrir. La relation entre un père et sa fille, c'est différent qu'avec des garçons. Parce que James et moi, on en a dragué des filles et on sait le mal que peuvent faire les garçons." Mais ici, c'est plus profond qu'une histoire de garçons. Il voit que je suis septique alors il reprend. "J'étais là quand il courrait partout parce que tu marchais pour la première fois et qu'il avait peur que tu te fasses mal." Je souris face à cette anecdote." J'étais là quand tu as dit pour la première fois papa, c'était ton premier moi. J'étais là quand il m'a appelé paniqué car tu avais quarante de fièvre." Si je me souviens bien maman était partie en urgence et j'avais commencée à avoir de la fièvre. Il était resté toute la nuit à mes côtés même quand la fièvre était partie pour vérifier que je respirais. "J'étais là quand tu es tombé de ton balai pour la première fois. Tu rigolais et lui jurais qu'il ne te laisserait plus remonter sur un balai. J'étais là quand tu lui as offert ce t-shirt avec tes mains dessus pour la fête des pères. Il l'a porté au boulot, les autres se moquaient mais il était tellement fier." Il devait dénoter au bureau des Aurors mais à ce moment-là, j'étais juste trop fière qu'il le porte. "J'étais là quand pour la première fois tu as dit que tu voulais aller à Serpentard." Il fait une pause. "On a parlé beaucoup cette nuit-là." Encore une fois, cela aurait été moins égoïste d'aller à Gryffondor. "J'étais là quand vous êtes partis à Poudlard. Il était fier et apeuré aussi. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas derrière toi, derrière vous. Il savait que tu allais devoir surmonter des épreuves et qu'en étant à Serpentard se serait pire. J'étais aussi là quand on les a appelés en première, deuxième année parce que vous étiez à l'infirmerie. J'ai vu dans ses yeux une lueur s'éteindre en comprenant que ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se dérouler." Il met sa main sur la mienne. "Je ne te parle pas de sa colère après la seconde trahison de Peter. Quand tu t'es inscrite au Tournoi, il a d'abord fait tout pour montrer qu'il croyait en toi pour que Lily ne s'inquiète pas. Mais à la fin, il était tous les deux morts de peur." Il baisse les yeux sur nos mains. "Quand Remus a compris, je lui ai fait craché le morceau. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai su que j'allais encore faire disparaitre une lueur dans les yeux de mon frère de cœur. Mais il le fallait, pour lui et pour toi." Il sert ma main plus fort, je relève la tête vers lui et je crois son regard sérieux comme rarement. "Je t'ai vu grandir et j'ai vu ton changement, le mensonge te dévorait de l'intérieur." Je ne pensais pas que c'était visible. Il passe une main sur mon menton. "Regarde-toi aujourd'hui, tu ressembles enfin à la Charlie qui me barbouillait le visage de peinture alors que je dormais au lieu de vous surveiller." Je fais un maigre sourire, c'est rare quand il prend la peine de parler sérieusement.

\- "Donc toi tu ne m'en veux pas?"

\- "Si Arwen me fait un coup pareil, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Surtout en sachant qu'il a le droit de te punir et que ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur."

\- "Tes parents te battaient?" Son regard s'assombrit et je me sens mal d'avoir provoqué la tristesse de mon oncle le plus jovial.

\- "Régulièrement surtout après que j'ai été répartit à Gryffondor." J'ai de la chance que mes parents l'aient pris assez bien même si ça devrait être toujours comme ça. On ne devrait pas se sentir obligé d'aller dans la maison de ses parents. Nous ne sommes pas leur copie conforme. Mais je n'arrive pas à comparer mes punitions aux actions de ses parents.

\- "C'est différent."

\- "Et en quoi?"

\- "Ils te battaient par méchanceté et parce qu'il pensait te ramener dans leur droit chemin."

\- "Et lui alors?" Il s'emporte comme s'il pensait que mon Maitre me bourrait le cerveau. "Quel explication t-a-t-il donné pour te battre?"

\- "La plupart du temps, ce n'est pas violent. Il y a juste les fois où j'ai poussé le bouchon trop loin."

\- "Comme?" Je secoue la tête, ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé.

\- "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je sais que ce n'est pas compréhensible mais le Lien fait que c'est plus facile." Personne ne peut comprendre le Lien s'il ne l'a pas vécu. "Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore nous cache encore des trucs et là où papa veut me protéger, mon Maitre me donne les moyens de le faire seule." Il semble comprendre.

\- "Je ne veux juste pas que tu oublies que tu es une Rodeuse, la fille d'un des Maraudeurs." Il met une main sur mon cœur. "Il faut garder cette lueur en toi pour la donner à tes enfants. J'espère être toujours là mais si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aimerais que vous transmettiez ces valeurs à ma fille." La peur m'enlace le cœur alors que j'imagine le perdre et qu'Arwen devra grandir sans lui. Non, personne ne mourra. Mais encore une fois, j'ai l'air d'une gamine en pensant comme ça. S'il y a une guerre, il y aura des morts dans les deux camps.

\- "Je te le promets " Il me sert dans ses bras et nous restons un moment comme ça.

Il part et je reste un instant à réfléchir. Il faut vraiment que j'aie une discussion privée avec mon père. Le soir, nous nous retrouvons autour d'un bon repas. On s'est mes parents, mes frères et ma sœur, Neville, sa sœur et ses parents, Remus et Tonks, Maugrey, Molly ses enfants sauf Percy et Charlie. C'est une bonne grande table. Nous mangeons tranquillement quand la sous-directrice entre.

\- "Je suis navrée de vous déranger mais j'apporte les lettres de résultats." Dit-elle et elle nous les distribue. J'ouvre la mienne et c'est le jackpot. J'ai O en métamorphose, sortilège, rune, défense et soins. J'ai un E en potion, arithmancie, astronomie et botanique. Et un A en Histoire. Même la prof de rune m'a mis une mention spéciale pour le Tournoi.

\- "Alors?" Me demande Harry.

\- "J'ai mon effort exceptionnel en botanique, c'est bon pour moi." Mais mon sourire s'efface quand je remarque qu'elle a mis une note aussi. Elle a rajouté: pour vous encourager pour l'année prochaine. "C'est une note de complaisance." Je marmonne.

\- "Une quoi?" S'étonne-t-il.

\- Quand tu fais des efforts, les professeurs vont te donner une note supérieure à celle que mérite vraiment ton travail."

\- "Techniquement tu as quand même la note." Oui sauf que techniquement ce n'est pas la réalité.

\- "Techniquement ne marche pas à tous les coups." Je regarde les notes de Benjamin. "Par contre il faut m'expliquer comment tu arrives à avoir un Optimal en Histoire."

\- "J'adore l'Histoire." Ce cours est le plus barbant que je connaisse.

\- "J'ai également corrigé vos exercices." Nous interrompons Maugrey. "Potter 3 est-ce que vous vous êtes fait aidé par Tonks?"

\- "Non monsieur"

\- "Et bien, Rogue n'a pas fait du mauvais travail." Grogne-t-il comme si ça lui en coutait beaucoup de dire ça. "Elle a un niveau excellent en métamorphose, sortilège et le reste est tout à fait acceptable."

Mon père se lève et quitte la pièce. Tout le monde se regarde, je me lève aussi et je sors. Je le cherche mais je ne le trouve pas. Je vais dans ma chambre et je le vois assis sur mon lit.

\- "Je te cherchais." Je lui dis et il repose la photo de moi et mes amis prisent par maman.

\- "Toujours aller dans l'endroit où c'est le plus prévisible." Je m'assieds à côté de lui. Il a l'air de vouloir parler. "J'ai parlé à Sirius et il a des arguments bons, tes arguments." J'avais espéré que mon oncle lui parle.

\- "Je suis heureuse comme ça." Il grogne. "Mais je suis heureuse parce que j'ai deux parents qui m'aiment, deux frères idiots que j'adore et une sœur trop mignonne qui me remonte le moral sans s'en rendre compte. J'ai des oncles géniaux et des amis sur qui je peux compter." J'ai de la chance.

\- "Et tu as un maitre qui t'aide à devenir forte pour que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi." Il pense vraiment que je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui.

\- "J'aurais toujours besoin de toi." Il renifle comme si je ne le pensais pas. Je rajoute plus fort. "J'ai besoin de toi. Tu crois que j'ai oublié tous en devenant son apprentie? Il ne t'a rien volé, je suis là et je t'aime. Mais dis-moi que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir me défendre." Je m'emporte. "Dis-moi que ce que je fais est inutile et que je n'en aurais jamais besoin." Je vois tout le dilemme dans son regard.

\- "J'aimerai" Mon Maitre m'apprécie mais il ne m'aime pas comme mon père. Mon père ne pourrait jamais m'entrainer comme le fait mon Maitre car ses sentiments l'en empêcherait.

\- "Mais ce serait un mensonge. Il le fait car il ne m'aime pas comme tu m'aimes. Il voit au-delà de l'amour que tu me portes. Il voit le futur qui ne sera pas facile et il me donne les armes pour survivre. C'est ce que tu veux aussi?" Je me sens très Serpentarde dans mes paroles.

\- "Oui"

\- "J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes. Tu es mon père et quoi qu'il arrive ce fait ne changera pas sauf si toi tu le veux." J'ai touché son âme de Gryffondor.

\- "Jamais. Tu resteras toujours mon bébé."

C'est un pas en avant et j'en suis soulagée. Il s'en va, je lis un peu puis je me prépare à aller dormir. Il fait plus chaud, j'ouvre la fenêtre respirant l'air puis je me mets au lit.

Je me retrouve dans une pièce peu éclairée.

\- "Es-tu certain de me servir moi?" Je me retourne sur un homme en cape à genoux devant Voldemort.

\- "Oui maitre." Tremble l'homme par terre.

\- "Tu vas devoir me le prouver."

\- "Tout ce que vous voudrez mon seigneur."

\- "Ta marque." L'homme tend son bras et Voldemort appuie sa main dessus. "Bien tu peux t'en aller, je vais poursuivre." L'homme s'en va alors qu'un autre entre et il se reçoit un sort directement. "Doloris!"

La douleur me vrille, j'ai l'impression d'être en feu. Je me tourne et retourne en criant pour que cela cesse. Je sens une main sur mon front et je me débats. Aide-moi, que quelqu'un m'aide. Finalement quelqu'un me redresse et me cale, je sens une main qui m'ouvre la bouche alors qu'un liquide coule dedans. J'avale et je me détends, la douleur s'en va et des sanglots sortent maintenant. Je me rendors doucement. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je sens la présence de mon Maitre. Il est assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Quand il voit que j'ai les yeux ouverts, il pose une main sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux appréciant ce contact.

\- "Comment te sens-tu?" J'ai la nausée, il enlève sa main.

\- "Malade"

\- "Tu peux m'expliquer?" Il est contrarié. C'est ce que je voulais éviter, qu'on l'appelle pour un stupide cauchemar que je n'ai pas su canaliser comme l'enfant que je suis à ses yeux.

\- "C'était un cauchemar, je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger pour ça." Il fronce les sourcils, est-ce qu'il pense que je mens?

\- "C'est ton père qui m'a appelé avant que je comprenne ce qui n'allait pas." J'écarquille mes yeux, mon père l'a appelé à l'aide.

\- "Il l'a fait?"

\- "Oui il semble avoir avancé. Par contre, ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar. Je veux que tu y repenses." Il va pour poser sa main sur ma nuque mais je me recule. Je ne veux pas revivre le doloris.

\- "Non, je ne veux pas y retourner." Je le supplie et pour la première fois il arrête.

\- "Où?"

\- "J'étais chez vous-savez-qui, il torturait quelqu'un."

\- "As-tu déjà fait ce genre cauchemar?" Je baise les yeux alors qu'il m'observe.

\- "Deux-trois fois mais c'était chaque fois quand j'étais fatiguée ou faible."

\- "Mais pas ici." Non cette fois-ci j'étais bien.

\- "Non. Ce n'est pas qu'un cauchemar?"

\- "Non il faut que j'en parle au directeur" Il va pour sortir mais j'ai envie qu'il reste. Je repense à la marque que Voldemort a touchée.

\- "La marque que porte les mangemorts, c'est la même que celle des apprentis?"

\- "Non elle a des similitudes et il s'en est inspiré mais crois-moi que s'il aime avoir un contrôle sur ses serviteurs, il n'aimerait pas ressentir tous leurs sentiments." Je suis certaine qu'il n'aime pas non plus.

Il part et je me recroqueville sous ma couette. Si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité. Mais je suis quoi? Une sorte de voyante?

\- "Hey on peut entrer?" Je sors ma tête de sous ma couette pour voir mes frères hésitants.

\- "Oui" Ils viennent s'assoir doucement sur mon lit.

\- "Tu nous as fait peur à hurler comme ça. J'ai été chercher papa et il était complètement paniqué. Tu hurlais et te débattais. Puis il m'a dit d'appeler Rogue et lui a il sut directement quoi faire. Il t'a prise contre lui et il t'a fait boire une potion. Après on pensait qu'il allait te recoucher mais il t'a gardé contre lui un moment." Ils se regardent comme la scène était trop bizarre. "Papa a été cherché une bassine avec de l'eau, ils t'ont veillé tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'Abby ne s'éveille."

Papa à l'air d'avoir vraiment changé, c'est bien. J'ai dû me rendormir car quand je me réveille mon Maitre est de retour. Je m'assieds et un plateau repas apparait.

\- "Mange." Je commence à manger alors qu'il s'assied. "Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Nous pensons que ton esprit et celui du Seigneur de Ténèbres sont relié d'une quelconque façon. Nous ne savons pas s'il est conscient ou non de cette connexion. Cependant nous allons tout faire pour ne pas que ce soit un problème. Je vais t'apprendre à protéger ton esprit grâce à l'Occlumencie. Il te faudra beaucoup de persévérance et de travail car c'est une capacité très difficile à acquérir." Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ai cette connexion. C'est aussi bizarre que ce soit Harry qui parler le Fourchelang et pas nous.

\- "Pourquoi moi?"

\- "Nous ne le savons pas"

Ils ne savent pas où ne veulent pas me le dire surtout. J'aimerais retourner sur mon île paradisiaque.

* * *

 **Les vacances sont courtes, je sais que c'est ce que vous pensez mais je n'avais pas d'idée pour faire trainer son voyage mais son état d'esprit à beaucoup changé quand même.**

 **James est terrifié mais il prend sur lui**

 **Sirius donnerait sa vie pour sa famille, celle de coeur et celle de sang (Kira et Arwen)**

 **Ronald redevient un peu con et Benjy et lui vont faire une grosse bêtise au prochain chapitre même Harry sera contre eux c'est vous dire.**

 **Abby est égal à elle même, même si on va voir qu'elle grandit aussi dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Charlie va avoir des cours d'Occlumencie et je vous rassure il y a une raison pour laquelle c'est elle qui a les visions, c'est la même que pour Harry qui parle Fourchelang.**

 **La cinquième année que je viens de commencer sera sur une note plus sombre, un peu comme dans les livres de notre déesse à tous. La fin de la cinquième sera inédit et c'est vraiment là qu'on part vers autre chose. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore et je viens de me rendre compte, qu'on est plus vers la fin de ma fic que du début. Je dirais qu'on a fait les trois-quart sauf si mon cerveau s'échauffe trop. Le truc c'est que j'ai les idées mais je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ils me vont me prendre donc peut-être que je dis des bêtises et qu'on est encore loin de la fin. On verra, pour l'instant, cette fic me motive plus que n'importe quelle autre avant. Donc je vous emmène avec moi.**


	40. L'avenir c'est demain

**Bonjour mes Zombrals préférés, cherchez pas, j'avais envie de vous appeler comme ça. Petite annonce malheureusement on va reprendre un rythme de parution plus lent ma vie réelle reprend le dessus. On va faire au minimum un par semaine mais ça pourrait être plus. J'ai déjà écrit la fin de la fic comme ça je suis certaine de ne pas trop partir en cacahuète, c'est souvent ce que je fais à la fin de mes fics. J'ai également pendu une prophétie après avoir pris des cours de Divination et je suis clairement meilleure que Trelawney. Ce qui en sommes veut dire que la prophétie des livres ne sera plus vraiment d'actualité enfin ça dépend du point de vue mais vous verrez pour la suite. Sur ce bonne lecture pour le chapitre 40 déjà et dans neuf reviews, on arrivera au 200 reviews vous êtes géniaux.**

 **En parlant de ça, vous avez fait beaucoup de théories sur qui est vraiment le Survivant ou s'ils le sont tout les trois. Pour garder la surprise, bien sûr, je ne dirais à personne si vous avez tort ou raison. Mais croyez-moi, c'est clair mais assez rechercher et en même temps il vous manque trop d'informations que pour avoir la réponse finale même si vos hypothèses sont proches. Donc continuez à lire et vous saurez.**

 **Réponse à:**

 **Guest:** James fait des progrès. Regulus peut-être... c'est un personnage que j'aime bien. La grosse connerie mais qui au finale passera quand même bien. Merci et à la prochaine

 **Flodalys:** Sirius et James ont vraiment une amitié hors du commun . Merci et bonne lecture

 **Lalyh:** Quel compliment mais merci je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça fait toujours plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre 40: L'avenir c'est demain**

\- "Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire!" Depuis ce matin, Abby court partout en chantant cette chanson. C'était adorable,… la première heure. Maintenant on est le soir et c'est plus soulant que mignon. Papa l'arrête et la met devant une part de gâteau. Nous sommes dans la salle à manger. Nous venons de recevoir nos cadeaux et nous mangeons une part de gâteau. Cet anniversaire est différent car d'habitude, papa et maman faisaient en sorte que pendant cette journée, nous restions en famille. Pas cette année.

\- "La réunion de l'Ordre va commencer." Grogne Maugrey en arrivant.

\- "Laissez-moi deviner, le Mal ne fête pas les anniversaires?" Je dis en rigolant, finalement il est assez marrant. Pas marrant dans le même sens que les jumeaux mais il a son sens de l'humour, un peu comme mon Maitre.

\- "Exactement Potter 3" La professeur de métamorphose arrive à sa suite.

\- "Avant que vous partiez, prenez ceci." Dit-elle en tendant un petit paquet à mes frères. Elle me fait un regard désolé avant de se tourner vers eux.

\- "Je suis préfet?" S'exclame Harry et je lui souris en voyant l'insigne brillante. Maman le prend dans ses bras, rayonnante.

\- "Tu as le profil comme ton parrain." Se moque Sirius qui se dépêche de finir son morceau de gâteau. Papa qui est à côté de mon autre frère, lui presse l'épaule en voyant ce que cache son paquet.

\- "Moi aussi" Saute sur place Benjy, Sirius en crache un bout de morceau.

\- "Dans les dents Sirius." Se moque à son tour Remus.

\- "Ne me décevez pas." Dit sérieusement la directrice des Gryffondors. "Et Madame Chourave compte sur vous." Fait-elle à Harry. Ce dernier me regarde.

\- "Charlie" Je souris du mieux que je peux alors que la jalousie m'étreint.

\- "Contente pour vous les gars."

Je sens ma marque, je me retourne pour voir que mon Maitre m'observe. Il faut demi-tour et sort, je le suis dehors. Nous sortons du manoir, nous marchons dans la pelouse puis il s'arrête, je m'arrête.

\- "Tu comprends pourquoi je ne t'ai pas nommée Préfète" Me dit-il et oui j'ai compris.

\- "C'est une perte de temps." Je marmonne

\- "Exactement, ce n'est qu'un titre et tu as autre chose à faire." C'est vrai mais encore une fois j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

\- "Oui Maitre."

Il me donne mon Gallion puis il rentre. Je regarde la pièce qui brille comme leurs insignes. Ce n'est qu'un titre et je ne l'aurais pas. Je rejoins ensuite mes frères dans la chambre de Benjy. Je suis devant la porte, je respire un grand coup avant de plaquer mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage.

\- "Alors messieurs les préfets"

\- "Jalouse" Fait Benjy alors qu'Harry, lui, à l'air gêné.

\- "Je pensais qu'il t'aurait nommé enfin vu votre relation." Je m'assieds sur le lit.

\- "C'est peut-être ça le problème mais ça n'a pas d'importance." Je vois qu'il cache sa joie pour moi. "Tu le mérites"

\- "Et moi?" Dit mon autre frère.

\- "Vu le nombre de bêtise que tu as accumulée, laisse-moi rire." Il me tire la langue avant de frotter son insigne qu'il a déjà mis sur ses habits. "Mais Harry on a pas eu le temps de parler de la pleine lune?"

\- "Tout s'est bien passé, je me suis transformé et il n'y a pas eu de problèmes"

\- "Alors c'est bon?" Vu sa tête, ça ne doit pas être réglé.

\- "Non, ils attendent la prochaine pour se décider."

\- "C'est nul"

Nous passons le reste de la journée avec les autres jeunes présents. J'ai reçu une lettre de Daphnée et un cadeau. Mais pas de Blaise, même avec le cahier, il ne répond pas. Il vaut peut-être me faire payer mon silence de l'année passée.

Le lendemain nous sommes à la bibliothèque avec Neville, Ron et Ginny. Je suis à une table seule alors qu'ils sont ensemble mais juste derrière moi.

\- "Tu lis quoi?" Me demande Benjy

\- "Occlumencie pour les nuls et vous?" En réalité ce n'est pas le nom du bouquin mais c'est l'idée.

\- "On fait nos devoirs, tu ne dois pas les faire toi?"

\- "Déjà fait." Je marmonne essayant de me concentrer.

\- "C'est injuste qu'on doive les rendre maintenant alors que les autres aurons jusqu'en septembre." Râle le Survivant. "On peut avoir tes notes?" Essaye-t-il mais il a bien le temps de les faire.

\- "Non"

\- "Tu n'es déjà plus marrante"

\- "J'étudie"

Ce livre est déjà un casse-tête à lui tout seul. Mon Maitre m'a laissé du temps pour comprendre par moi-même avant de commencer les exercices et ce que j'en ai compris c'est qu'il va entrer dans ma tête, encore. Voyant que je n'arriverais pas à me concentrer avec eux, je vais ranger mon livre dans ma chambre avant de venir rechercher mon sac avec mes devoirs. Je vais manger et le professeur de métamorphose, mon Maitre, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Tonks et Maugrey sont présent. Je me mets à côté de mon Maitre, j'attends qu'il m'autorise à m'assoir. Les autres jeunes ne sont pas encore là.

\- "Tu peux déjà rendre le travail de métamorphose à Minerva." Me dit-il, je le sors de mon sac et je le tends à mon professeur. Elle le prend étonnée.

\- "Je n'avais demandé que vingt pages." Je me rends compte que je lui ai donné la copie de mon Maitre.

\- "Excusez-moi, je me suis trompée." Je la reprends et je le donne à mon Maitre.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demande-t-elle en regardant toujours les feuilles alors que je lui donne les siennes.

\- "Le supplément que je lui demande." Voyant son air sévère qui veut surement dire qu'elle veut une explication, il continue. "Le double pour chaque travail."

\- "Que pendant les vacances?" Demande Remus en entrant dans la conversation.

\- "Non tout au long de l'année."

\- "Pour chaque cours?" S'exclame Sirius effaré.

\- "Oui." Il se tourne vers moi. "Tu peux t'assoir, je donnerais les autres devoirs aux professeurs." Je lui tends le paquet et je m'assieds.

\- "Merci Maitre"

Les autres jeunes arrivent, Ron me tend un devoir que j'avais apparemment oublié sur la table. Je le donne à mon Maitre qui part puis je me concentre sur mon repas. Les discussions sont légères jusqu'à ce que Molly demande.

\- "Avez-vous terminé vos devoirs?"

\- "Pas encore." Marmonne son fils.

\- "Dépêchez-vous, Charlie a déjà rendu sa part."

\- "Elle a plus de temps libre que nous." Se défend-t-il. "Et elle a quelqu'un pour l'aider."

\- "Tu veux que je t'aide?" Lui demande sa maman et il devient rouge alors que je souris juste en face de lui.

\- "Non, moi je n'ai plus besoin d'adulte pour faire mes devoirs." Le coup est bas.

\- "Non tu préfères prendre les notes de mes frères." En réalité, je sais que Benj et lui font leur travail ensemble mais j'adore voir le roux rougir jusqu'aux oreilles devant sa maman.

\- "Ron est-ce que c'est vrai?" S'insurge sa maman, il se voute sur sa chaise.

\- "Non on s'aide c'est tout"

Je sors de là avec ma petite victoire en poche. La journée se passe tranquillement même si j'ai peur de commencer les cours d'Occlumencie. Le lendemain alors que je mange mon petit-déjeuner avec les autres ainsi que Molly, Charlie, Bill, Maugrey et Kingsley. Je suis en train de parler à Ginny des sorts que j'ai utilisé lors du tournoi. Ma marque s'échauffe, je lâche mes couverts.

\- "ça va?" Me demande mon amie et les autres me regardent maintenant. Je tourne la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvre en fracas. Mon Maitre me regarde d'un regard noir que je ne comprends pas.

\- "Toi avec moi!" Gronde-t-il. Je vois Kingsley et Maugrey hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

Il me saisit le bras et m'entraine dans un petit salon. Je tombe à terre alors qu'il lâche mon bras.

\- "Tu te moques de moi?" Je me mets à genoux essayant de comprendre l'erreur que j'ai pu faire.

\- "Non Maitre"

\- "Le professeur Chourave vient me trouver et me dit que je dois être un sacré maitre si mon apprentie se permet de se relâcher de la sorte pendant les vacances. Tu crois qu'après ton E limite, j'allais te laisser tranquille que tu pouvais tout arrêter. Elle m'a rendu ton devoir et c'est un torchon." Il lance les feuilles devant moi. "Je n'ai même pas regardé le mien et j'espère que tu n'as pas fait la même chose dans les autres cours." Je ne comprends pas, mon devoir je ne l'ai pas bâclé.

\- "Je ne comprends pas." Je bégaie inondée par sa colère.

\- "Je vais te le faire comprendre alors." Il invoque la canne que je regarde tremblante.

\- "Maitre"

La baguette a tapé ma joue, plus fort que d'habitude.

\- "Position de punition, maintenant!"

Je me lève et je vais me mettre en position. Je suis appuyée contre le mur et je vois du sang tombée par goutte par terre ruisselant de ma joue jusqu'au menton. Je ferme les yeux en attendant le premier coup. Il enlève sa cape pour avoir plus d'aisance. Mon t-shirt s'en va, je frissonne. Les coups tombent réguliers, contrôlés, vingt coups. Puis il s'arrête et mon dessus revient.

\- "Je veux le devoir demain matin. Tu y passes la nuit mais je veux qu'il soit parfait."

\- "Oui Maitre." Ma voix est étranglée alors que mon dos est pris de spasmes.

Il sort et je me laisse tomber à terre. Mon devoir était bon vraiment très bon, loin d'être un torchon. Je ne comprends pas où j'ai merdé. Mais il était long donc il faut que je m'y mette. Je me mets debout et je me dirige vers ma chambre. Le chemin me parait long surtout que j'essaye de ne rien laisser transparaitre au cas où je rencontrerais quelqu'un. Je reprends mes livres mais je ne sais pas comment rendre mon devoir meilleur. J'ai justement fait attention à celui-là car je savais qu'il m'attendait au tournant avec le E de complaisance. Les minutes passent et ma plume est toujours en l'air. Ma marque qui chauffait toujours se calme mais revient plus doucement comme un appel. Je pose ma plume et je redescends alors que mon dos me fait souffrir. J'arrive dans la cuisine où se trouve Ron et Benjamin assis mais avec des têtes de coupable, Molly les bras croisés et rouge, mon Maitre qui irradie de colère, le professeur Mcgonagall le visage pincé. Kingsley, Bill et Charlie et Maugrey sont eux, en retrait.

\- "On vous écoute." La voix de mon Maitre a claqué et j'ai sursauté en pensant qu'il s'adressait à moi.

\- "Charlie, je suis désolé." Me dit mon frère ses yeux brillants me fixant. Je regarde mon Maitre, ne comprenant pas.

\- "Ils ont remplacé ton devoir par un semblant de brouillon." C'est dégoutant pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Ils savaient que j'allais être punie. Je les regarde et mon frère à l'air si coupable.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "On en avait marre que tout le monde te lance des fleurs alors que tu ne travailles pas." Je blêmis devant l'attaque du roux.

\- "Ronald tu as intérêt à ne plus dire un mot." Menace sa mère.

\- "Tu nous fais honte." Rajoute Charlie et cette remarque le blesse plus que les autres je pense;

\- "Sachez jeunes hommes qu'elle a tout au long de l'année rendu le double de votre travaille pour chaque devoir. Elle a également dû s'entrainer pour participer au Tournoi." Me défend leur directrice. "Vous saviez qu'elle allait être punie."

\- "On pensait qu'elle allait devoir nettoyer les chaudrons où un truc du genre." Bien entendu puisque je ne leur ai rien dit. "Mais on a entendu puis quand tu es sortie tu avais l'air d'aller bien." Je blêmis encore plus en réalisant que cette fois mon Maitre n'avait pas placé de sort d'insonorisation. "Sauf qu'on en parlait et Bill et Charlie nous en entendu. Ils nous ont expliqués que les apprentis étaient aussi punis physiquement et que le maitre pouvait cacher les marques." Ils savent tous que j'ai été punie, super. Est-ce que mon autre frère était aussi dans la combine.

\- "Harry?" Je demande et je me rends compte qu'encore une fois ma voix à souffert.

\- "Non, il ne savait pas." J'en suis soulagée d'un côté. "Nous sommes désolés."

\- "Et vous le seriez vraiment si je pouvais m'occuper de vous." Leur dit mon Maitre.

\- "J'ai presque envie de vous laisser faire." Dis Molly et les garçons la regardent apeuré. "Cependant Ron, nous reparlerons de ta punition avec ton père."

\- "Trop facile." Grogne Maugrey. "Vous deux aller courir cela vous fera peut-être rentrer quelque chose dans votre petit cerveau."

\- "Il pleut." Se plaint Ronald.

\- "Combien de temps?" Demande simplement mon frère.

\- "Jusqu'à ce que je le décide. Hors de notre vue." Ils sortent sans un regard de plus. Molly s'approche de moi.

\- "Je suis navrée Charlie"

\- "Ça lui fait une belle jambe maman." Explose Bill

\- "Bill!" Le gronde-t-elle surement pas habituée qu'un de ses enfants lui parle comme ça. Mais il ne se laisse pas démonté.

\- "Ron c'est comporté comme un petit imbécile, moi j'aurai laissé faire le professeur Rogue." D'après la tête des autres présents, ils sont d'accords. "Il aurait peut-être compris." Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient punis. Je viens de me faire trahir par mon frère et la douleur de mon dos me rend encore plus malade. Je regarde mon Maitre.

\- "Je peux sortir?"

Il met sa main sur mon épaule et me pousse vers la sortie. Il m'emmène dans ma chambre et il me fait assoir sur mon lit. Il sort une fiole et me la tend.

\- "Pour la douleur." Je la bois et il m'en donne une autre. "Et celle-ci pour te soigner. J'aurai dû vérifier ton devoir, je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité." Je regarde le flacon vide et je me sens aussi vide que lui. "Charlie?" Fait-il doucement et je ne le regarde pas.

\- "Ça va."

\- "Non, tu mens." Mais sa voix n'est pas fâchée. La douleur est partie maintenant et je sens des fourmillements dans mon dos, signe qu'il guérit, ma joue aussi.

\- "Ça ne va pas mais ça va aller."

\- "Est-ce que tu veux un peu sortir? J'ai besoin d'aller faire des achats." Je le regarde, il a l'air de ne pas savoir comment se faire pardonner. Et je dois dire qu'être loin de mon frère, me fera le plus grand bien.

\- "Oui je pense que ça me fera du bien."

\- "Bien, je t'attends en bas."

\- "Oui Maitre"

Je vais me rafraichir et mon dos est normal maintenant. Je mets la veste de ma marraine qui maintenant me va mieux. Elle est un tout petit peu encore trop grande mais c'est moins flagrant. Je rejoins mon Maitre qui me regarde et c'est comme si un voile passait devant ses yeux. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre cette veste. Mais il ne dit rien, il tend son bras et je mets ma main dessus. Nous arrivons sur le Chemin de Traverse, le temps est brumeux mais il ne pleut pas ici.

\- "Je dois aller dans plusieurs boutiques, tiens." Il me tend une bourse avec de l'argent.

\- "C'est votre argent?" Il me regarde septique. "Enfin, je me suis demandée à la plage, il y avait un compte."

\- "Tu ne pensais pas que le Gallion que je te donnais pour ton anniversaire consistait à ton seul cadeau?" Si et ça me satisfaisait. "C'était juste de l'argent de poche, le reste est mis sur un compte. Et vu que je n'ai pas d'enfant, à ma mort mon compte te reviendra." Je frisonne en pensant à sa mort, le Lien le ressent aussi je pense.

\- "Merci Maitre."

\- "Il parait que quelqu'un t'attend là-bas." Me dit-il en montrant une terrasse.

\- "Je peux y aller?"

\- Restes-y, je repasserais te prendre après."

\- "Merci Maitre."

Je cours car j'ai vu qui m'attendait, c'est Blaise. Je lui saute littéralement dans les bras avant de me détacher. Il sourit mais il a l'air soucieux. Je m'assieds en face de lui.

\- "Ça ne va pas toi?" Il prend son verre et boit avant de me parler.

\- "C'est si visible ou ton maitre t'en a parlé?" Donc c'était prévu enfin à part la partie où je me fais punir. Mais là, c'est lui qui ne va pas bien et pour une fois, si je peux l'aider.

\- "Non il ne m'a rien dit mais je te connais quand même."

\- "J'ai pensé qu'en passant par lui, j'aurais plus de chance que tu viennes."

\- "Je suis là, alors?" Il regarde ses mains. "Blaise, tu m'as aidé tellement de fois alors laisse-moi te rendre."

\- "J'hésite parce que ça te mettrait dans une position aussi voire plus délicate que la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre plus dans les ennuis que tu es déjà." Niveau ennui, je ne suis pas mal effectivement mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'en attirer plus.

\- "C'est à moi d'en décider non? Tu peux m'en parler déjà."

\- "Tu te souviens qu'on a parlé des mariages arrangés?" Oui c'était à un bal je crois.

\- "Oui"

\- "Ma mère veut que je me fiance." Je fronce les sourcils.

\- "Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait pas ou qu'elle s'en fichait."

\- "C'était avant qu'elle n'apprenne un truc."

\- "Quel truc?" Il se ferme complètement. "Blaise" Je mets ma main sur la sienne mais il la retire et tourne la tête.

\- "Je me dégoûte et je ne veux pas te perdre pour une connerie comme ça. " Comment peut-il penser que je vais le lâcher?

\- "Tu es resté après avoir appris que j'étais une apprentie. Tu es resté quand on a cru que j'étais l'héritière de Serpentard. Tu as été le premier à me tendre la main à Serpentard." Il me regarde semblant chercher le courage puis il ose enfin.

\- "Je suis gay." C'était un murmure. D'un côté je suis soulagée, je pensais à pire.

\- "Ce n'est que ça, je croyais au moins que tu avais tué quelqu'un." Mais devant mon sourire, il me lance un regard noir.

\- "Charlie, ce n'est pas marrant."

\- "Non mais c'est loin d'être grave."

\- "Chez les Sang-Purs, si." Il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de vivre aux Moyen-Age ceux-là.

\- "Oh et elle croit qu'elle va te guérir en te faisant couché avec des filles?" J'aurais le mérite de l'avoir fait sourire.

\- "Ça peut peut-être marcher" Il ne pense pas ça, il est normal.

\- "Blaise ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est ce que tu es et c'est bien."

\- "Non" Il se braque, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode. Veut mieux écouter et laisser faire.

\- "Ok, je vais te soutenir quoi que tu décides. Alors tu décides quoi?"

\- "Tu veux vraiment m'aider?" Je vois tant d'émotion dans son regard, plus que je n'en ai jamais vu auparavant.

\- "Oui"

\- "Alors fiance-toi à moi." Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je me laisse aller dans ma chaise.

\- "Oh"

\- "Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous puisque ton maitre ne le veut pas. Alors tant que tu n'as pas fini ton apprentissage, ma mère ne peut rien dire." Oui ce plan est bon sauf que je vais finir mon apprentissage à un moment donné.

\- "Et après? On se marie?"

\- "Je trouverais une solution d'ici-là."

\- "Et si tu ne trouves pas? On va se marier et coucher chacun de notre côté?" Cette idée me dégoute mais je sais que ça se fait chez les Sang-Purs en tout cas, les hommes le font.

\- "Je sais que ce n'est pas la joie mais je préfère être marié à ma meilleure amie qu'à une femme dont je n'ai aucun sentiment." Se marier par amitié c'est bizarre quand même.

\- "Et mon Maitre?"

\- "Il est au courant et il est d'accord." Je suis sur le cul. Ça règle un problème mais je ne pensais qu'il accepterait.

\- "Sérieusement?"

\- "Oui" Je réfléchis, si je suis fiancée à Blaise alors les autres ne m'approcheront plus.

\- "Parce qu'il sait que rien ne se passera entre nous et que ça écartera tous les prétendants. Sauf que mes parents ne sont pas au courant et que cela risque de se passer moins bien." Il a son visage dépité, je dois l'aider. "Mais je vais les convaincre ok?"

\- "Tu es certaine?"

\- "Je te dois au moins ça."

\- "Je pensais qu'on pourrait dire aux autres qu'on s'est mis ensemble en aout."

\- "Et pour Daphnée, on va lui mentir?" J'en ai assez des mensonges.

\- "Tu lui fais confiance?"

\- "Totalement." Elle a gardé mon secret l'année passée.

\- "Ok on pourra lui dire mais qu'à elle." Je pense à mes frères, la trahison de mon frère est toujours forte en moi mais je n'ai plus envie de leur mentir.

\- "Ecoute j'ai déjà assez menti à mes frères et je leur fais confiance."

\- "Ok mais c'est tout." On dirait qu'on est déjà ensemble.

\- "C'est tout? Tu as quelqu'un en vue?"

\- "Oui mais il ne le dit pas non plus donc…" Donc je n'en saurai pas plus.

\- "Ok et tu l'as su depuis quand?"

\- "Depuis que mon meilleur ami est devenu plus attirant que ma meilleure amie." Donc il trouve Drago plus attirant que moi, c'est vexant surtout si on sort ensemble.

\- "Tu craques sur Drago?"

\- "Plus maintenant c'est quelqu'un d'autre." Mais ça été Drago le déclencheur pourtant lui est hétéro.

\- "Charlie, nous partons."

\- "Oui Maitre." Je me lève, j'embrasse mon futur petit copain et je suis mon Maitre. Nous marchons un peu avant que je ne demande. "Maitre?"

\- "Je suis d'accord" Dit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

\- "Je peux vous demander pourquoi?"

\- "Zabini est un bon garçon, je protège mes serpents autant que je le peux." Il est un bon directeur de maison. Sa réputation est odieuse mais c'est un homme bien.

\- "Vous pensez que sa mère tombera dans le panneau?" Je ne l'a connais pas très bien mais lui oui.

\- "Oui"

\- "Et mes parents?" Il a un sourire en coin.

\- "Encore plus." Ils penseront que c'est dans ma logique mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils le prendront bien.

\- "Et ne trouvez pas qu'il soit dégoutant?" Vraiment un homme bien.

\- "Non"

Quand nous rentrons, il repart de suite. Il est l'heure de manger et je vais donc vers la cuisine. J'entends des éclats de voix, je m'arrête.

\- "Mais à quoi pensez-vous?" C'est maman et j'entends la voix penaude de mon frère.

\- "On l'a déjà dit et on a déjà dit qu'on était désolé."

\- "Tu vas au lit Benjamin tout de suite avant que je réponde plus de rien." Fait papa. "Minerva est d'accord avec moi pour t'exclure de l'équipe de Quidditch et t'enlever ton insigne de préfet." Je ne peux pas le laisse faire ça. J'entre dans la pièce.

\- "Papa non." Les yeux des trois occupants tombent sur moi.

\- "Charlie tu vas bien?" Me demande maman soucieuse.

\- "Oui je vais bien mais ne lui enlève pas le Quidditch et c'est injuste de lui enlever son insigne, on est pas à Poudlard."

\- "C'est une moindre punition" Dit papa, on a du tout leur raconter.

\- "Mais je ne le veux pas. C'était une blague de Rodeurs et ils ne savaient pas." En invoquant les Rodeurs, je sais qu'il serait plus compréhensif.

\- "Très bien, tu es en sursis mais à la moindre erreur, fini le Quidditch. Maintenant au lit avant que je change d'avis."

\- "Merci" Fait mon frère en passant à côté de moi et je remarque son œil qui a un bleu tout autour.

\- "Comment te sens-tu?" Me demande papa, je lui souris.

\- "Mieux." Il me prend dans ses bras et me frotte le dos, je me demande si c'est pour voir si j'ai mal.

Après le repas, je vais trouver Harry dans sa chambre. Je toque et je le vois qui travaille à son bureau.

\- "Je te dérange?" Il relève la tête et pose sa plume.

\- "Non rentre." J'entre et je m'assieds dans un fauteuil à côté de son bureau. "Ça va? Ils ont été trop débile."

\- "Il ne savait pas."

\- "Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour savoir que si les maitres ont tous les droits, ils ne vont pas vous punir à coup de lignes." Ry a toujours eut un esprit plus vif que nous.

\- "Certains le font je pense"

\- "Sauf que ton maitre ce n'est pas le gars le plus sympathique." Personne ne l'a jamais vu dans ses moments de détente quand il sourit.

\- "Tu sais comment Ben a eu son œil au beurre noir?" Il regarde son poing.

\- "C'est moi quand j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait." Je ne veux pas un nouveau conflit comme l'année passée.

\- "Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute encore par ma faute". Même si cette fois-ci Harry est dans mon camps.

\- "C'est leur faute Charlie." Oui mais je suis certaine que s'ils avaient su que j'allais être battue, ils ne l'auraient pas fait.

\- "Je pense qu'on devrait tous pensé plus large. On devrait arrêter de se chamailler comme des gamins. Si les adultes ont accepté de nous entrainer c'est qu'ils pensent qu'on va en avoir besoin."

\- "Je suis d'accord."

\- "On va voir Ben?" Il hésite un instant, surement qu'il pense que Benjy lui en voudra pour son poing. J'en doute.

\- "Ok" Nous sortons et allons chez notre frère.

\- "Ben on peut rentrer?" Mes deux frères se fixent un instant.

\- "Ouais." Nous entrons. On s'approche de lui et il craque. "Charlie je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas et quand j'ai entendu c'était tellement horrible." Je vois qu'il est très affecté. C'est qu'il a vraiment tout entendu. "Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Et pourquoi les parents acceptent ça? C'est qu'un bâtard!"

\- "Justement pour ça. Le professeur Rogue est mon Maitre et ça n'apportera rien que tu le détestes. Ni pour moi, ni pour toi. Et les parents sont aussi content que toi mais ils n'ont pas le choix. S'ils nous séparent, je pourrais en mourir." Ils semblent prendre de l'importance de ce Lien.

\- "Je ne l'aimerais pas quand même"

\- "Mais ne parle pas mal de lui devant moi."

\- "Ça je peux le faire. Tu as encore mal?"

\- "Non il m'a soigné."

\- "Il ne rigole pas"

\- "Mais il a des potions qui ne rigolent pas non plus donc ça compense." La blague passe moyennement mais elle passe. "Il faut que je vous dise que à la rentrée, Blaise et moi, nous serons ensemble."

\- "Ensemble ensemble?" Demandent-ils curieux.

\- "Oui et non. Normalement personne ne le saura à part vous et Daphnée donc je vous fais confiance. Il faut qu'on se mette ensemble sinon sa mère va lui faire des problèmes. Il lui faut du temps pour trouver une alternative donc on sort ensemble parce que de toute façon avec mon apprentissage, il ne peut faire que ça."

\- "Ok mais les parents." Ça ne me plait pas de leur mentir à nouveau mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vraiment me marier avec lui.

\- "Je sais."

\- "Whouah je suis un dragon" Fait alors Abby en entrant dans la chambre agitant ses petits bras comme pour voler.

\- "Tu ne devrais pas être au lit petit putois?" Je lui demande en la prenant sur mes genoux.

\- "Non les dragons ne vont pas au lit maintenant." Grogne-t-elle et elle me fait penser à Maugrey avec cette voix. Il est vraiment trop présent dans cette maison.

\- "Je vais l'y mettre. Bonne nuit les garçons"

\- "Tu reviens après" Me demande Benjy, est-ce qu'il croit que je lui en veux encore? Je devrais surement, mais je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'on aille de l'avant.

\- "On n'est pas un peu grand?"

\- "Plus que quand tu es revenue des vacances." C'est vrai. Je sors en souriant alors que ma sœur me regarde avec ses yeux qui ressemblent tellement à ceux de notre père.

\- "Charlie?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Je ne comprends pas." Dit-elle sérieusement en me regardant. Elle va encore me demander pourquoi les dragons ne sont pas roses?

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Pourquoi il y a beaucoup de mondes et papa et maman ils sont tristes parfois." Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se rendait compte de ces choses. Je la sers un peu plus alors qu'on rentre dans sa chambre.

\- "Parfois les adultes aussi sont tristes comme toi quand tu croyais avoir perdu ton doudou."

\- "Très triste alors." Pour elle c'était la fin du monde.

\- "Oui mais pour d'autres raisons." Je la pose sur son lit et elle se glisse sous les couvertures.

\- "Mais on va rester ensemble pour toujours?" Voldemort approche et les adultes se préparent et nous préparent. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Ma vie c'est écroulé quand Ashley est morte et j'avais 12 ans. Est-ce qu'elle va perdre cette innocence avant nous? Dans tous les cas, je ne peux lui dire la vérité.

\- "Oui"

\- "Tu promets?"

\- "Je promets."

Je comprends mieux les adultes, promettre c'est facile mais comment savoir si on va réussir. C'est triste qu'à son âge, elle se rend compte que quelque chose cloche. Je pars retrouver mes frères quand ma sœur dort. Je me mets entre eux. C'est réconfortant même à quinze ans.

Le lendemain j'ai cours, seule avec mon Maitre. Je suis assise devant lui.

\- "Qu'as-tu appris?" Me demande-t-il en montrant le livre sur l'Occlumencie.

\- "Il faut compartimenter son cerveau. Faire plusieurs couches, ou des labyrinthes ou des tiroirs. Il faut ensuite mettre des barrières, faire comme une prison."

\- "La théorie est bonne. Je vais te lancer une première attaque pour que tu vois à quoi cela ressemble. Après nous passerons à la construction." Je me mets debout avec beaucoup d'appréhension. "Prête?"

\- "Oui Maitre." Il lève sa baguette, ce n'est qu'une fois, ça ne doit pas être si terrible.

\- "Legimens!"

Je me retrouve dans la salle avec Voldemort, je vois le corps dans la cape trembler devant son maitre, en autre arriver et subir le doloris. Le sort s'arrête, je suis haletante mais toujours debout bien que penchée en avant.

\- "Ce n'était pas ton souvenir." Dit-il songeur.

\- "Le dernier cauchemar." J'articule difficilement.

\- "On recommence." Je relève la tête pour voir qu'il a de nouveau levé sa baguette. Il avait dit qu'il ne ferait qu'un essai.

\- "Mais vous aviez dit." Son regard est noir et ma marque brûle.

\- "On recommence" Le sort m'atteint.

Je me retrouve dans la forêt puis dans la maison et Voldemort qui susurre des félicitations à son mangemort qui torture une innocente par terre. Je sors de là avec une nausée grandissante et mes jambes qui tremblent.

\- "Stop s'il vous plait." Je supplie toujours penchée en avant mes mains sur mes genoux.

\- "Legimens"

Je suis devant un miroir, mes yeux sont rouges et la fumée monte sur moi, j'étouffe et le sort s'arrête. Je suis toujours debout mais une nausée plus forte me fait remettre mon petit-déjeuner. D'un sort, il nettoie.

\- "C'est tout?" Me demande-t-il alors que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. "Apprentie!" Crie-t-il, je ferme les yeux face à l'écho dans ma tête avant de répondre.

\- "Oui Maitre."

\- "Tu n'as donc pas vu que ses rêves n'avaient rien de commun?" Si mais je ne savais pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. Pour moi quand tu t'endors, il y a soit les rêves ou les cauchemars pas les délires d'un psychopathe.

\- "Je ne savais pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre à part des rêves."

\- "Et tu n'as pas pensé m'en parlé?" Je suis de nouveau debout mais je ne veux pas le regarder.

\- "Pour que vous me traitiez de bébé qui pleure après un cauchemar" Il me relève le menton avec sa main.

\- "Je veux que tu viennes me voir si tu as encore un de ses rêves c'est compris?"

\- "Oui Maitre" Il me relâche.

\- "Pour l'instant on va tout faire pour que ça s'arrête. Les souvenirs sont ramenés par des émotions qui y sont rattaché. Si je te parle d'Ashley, vient la colère et la tristesse." Et effectivement c'est les émotions qui m'assaillent. "Si je te parle de ta victoire au tournoi?" Je lâche un rire sans joie.

\- "Déception." Déception qu'on m'ait volé ma victoire, déception que mon père m'ait lâché, déception que mon Maitre ne l'ait pas vu.

\- "Même pas un peu de joie?" Un peu mais pas assez pour compenser.

\- "Pas vraiment"

\- "Soit, ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu dois autant contrôler tes émotions que tes souvenirs." Ce qui risque d'être difficile. "Mais nous allons commencer par les barricades."

C'est compliqué, il faut méditer et ranger en quelque sorte son cerveau. Sauf que c'est comme si je n'avais pas rangé ma chambre depuis quinze ans. C'est fatiguant.

\- "On va arrêter là pour aujourd'hui." Me délivre enfin mon Maitre. "J'aimerai que chaque soir tu t'entraines à fermer ton esprit grâce à tes premières protections." Je me relève.

\- "Oui Maitre. Est-ce normal que ce soit fatiguant?" J'ai l'impression d'avoir combattu pendant des heures mais c'est une autre fatigue.

\- "Oui et plus tu mettras de protections et mieux cela sera. Avec une bonne pratique tu peux mettre des souvenirs faux en avant ou les modifier. Je n'utiliserais pas trop la Legimencie tant que tes protections ne sont pas correctes car je pourrais faire plus de mal que de bien." C'est rassurant mais ça veut aussi dire qu'il le fera plus tard.

\- "Vous avez la marque de toute façon." Je grimace en passant ma main dessus.

\- "C'est vrai." Dit-il avec un sourire. "Tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça." Qui aimerait que ses souvenirs soit vu? C'est personnel.

\- "C'est normal non?"

\- "Je n'exagère pas." C'est vrai mais ça ne rend pas la chose plus agréable.

\- "Je sais." La porte s'ouvre sur maman.

\- "Est-ce vous vous venez manger?" Me Maitre prend sa cape qu'il remet.

\- "Je ne reste pas Lily."

\- "Charlie tu viens?" Je regarde mon Maitre, je ne sais pas si ce sera plus facile à Poudlard mais devoir demander la permission devant mes parents, ce n'est pas simple.

\- "Va mais n'oublie pas de t'entrainer. On se voit demain." Il part en premier alors que je remets mes chaussures. Maman me regarde faire.

\- "Comment ça se passe?"

\- "L'Occlumencie c'est fatiguant."

\- "Tu sais Severus est un des meilleurs que je connaisse. Il m'a appris quelque base et je sais que c'est compliqué." Je me mets debout et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle à manger.

\- "Abby ressent que quelque chose ne va pas." JE préfère lui en parler puisque je ne serais plus là à la rentrée.

\- "Je sais mais on n'y peut rien." Elle semble touchée. Mais ce n'est pas juste, j'ai des bons souvenirs avec ma famille. C'est pareil pour mes frères mais Abby a tout de suite été mise dans cette atmosphère oppressante.

\- "On pourrait peut-être passer une journée tous ensemble? Rien que nous, ça nous ferait du bien."

\- "Je suppose que devrait d'abord demander à Severus." Elle a un maigre sourire.

\- "Oui mais s'il dit oui?"

\- "Quand il aura donné sa réponse, j'en parlerai avec James mais je suis certaine qu'il en sera heureux et moi aussi."

Le samedi, on est tous bien habillé et nous allons passer la journée à la mer. Nous sommes partis le matin et nous avons passé la journée là-bas. Nous avons fait des batailles dans l'eau, des châteaux de sable, nous avons été mangés au restaurant. Ce n'était qu'une journée mais au moins Abby gardera peut-être un bon souvenir. J'en garderai un bon souvenir surtout que j'ai parlé à mes parents de Blaise. C'était le soir avant de rentrer, mes frères montraient les étoiles à ma sœur un peu plus loin.

\- "C'était une bonne idée Charlie" Me dit mon père en prenant maman dans ses bras. Ils sont si beaux et encore amoureux après toutes ses années. Je me vois mariée à Blaise par amitié et j'ai peur de me perdre.

\- "Blaise et moi, on sort ensemble" Maman écarquille les yeux alors que papa la lâche.

\- "Depuis quand? Et Severus est au courant?" S'exclame-t-elle

\- "Oui enfin c'est plus complexe." Je repense à la révélation de ma condition d'apprentie. C'est le mensonge qui a tout exagéré. Je ne veux plus les trahir. "Je ne devais pas vous le dire mais je ne veux plus vous mentir. Blaise est gay et sa mère lui met la pression pour qu'il se fiance à une fille pour le ramener sur le droit chemin." Ils comprennent et je ne saurai dire s'ils ont l'air soulagé ou encore plus stressé.

\- "Charlie, tu n'as pas à faire ça". Me dit mon père.

\- "Mon apprentissage m'empêche de me fiancer. Mais sa mère s'en contentera et Blaise aura le temps de penser à un meilleur plan." Enfin, je l'espère. "Tu as vécu la même chose avec Sirius et je parie que même en étant pas gay, tu te serais marié avec lui pour lui éviter des ennuis s'il en avait eu besoin." Je souris en pensant à papa devant le prêtre pour se marier avec Sirius. Lui aussi sourit et il doit avoir la même image en tête.

\- "Je tolère mais pas de mariage." M'ordonne-t-il en levant son doigt. "Au moins, je suis certain qu'il gardera ses pattes chez lui." Je regarde maman qui est restée en retrait.

\- "Maman?" Elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- "Je suis contente que tu aies enfin confiance en nous." J'ai fait le bon choix, cette fois.

Les jours d'aout passent et alors que je suis en train de méditer sur mes barrières seule, la porte s'ouvre, j'ouvre les yeux. Maugrey est là, appuyé sur son bâton.

\- "Potter 3 avec moi." Grogne-t-il.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Est-ce je t'en pose des questions?"

Je me lève et je le suis jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Les autres jeunes sont déjà là. Je n'ai plus assisté à leur entrainement, parce que je n'en ai plus le temps.

\- "Potter 3 contre Londubat." Neville s'avance et se place en face de moi. "Allez-y"

Le combat commence et Neville à l'air incertain mais je lui laisse lancer le premier sort. Je l'évite facilement alors je lui lance un sort informulé, un stupéfix qui l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Ginny l'aide à se relever alors que les autres me regardent stupéfait.

\- "Comment elle a fait?" Demande Neville à Maugrey au lieu de me le demander.

\- "Informulé." Grogne-t-il mais je sens du contentement dans sa voix. "Potter 3 est au-dessus de vous les gars."

\- "Mais je ne sais pas encore tous les faire." Je préfère le préciser. Ron me regarde en coin, on ne s'est plus parlé depuis l'accident et ça ne me manque pas.

\- "Potter 3 contre les jumeaux" Ces derniers se regardent.

\- "Ensemble?" Font-ils d'une même voix.

\- "Allez-y"

C'est plus compliqué, je ne me suis jamais battue contre deux personnes à la fois. Je mets un bouclier avant d'attaquer le premier. Je l'immobilise avant de me tourner vers le deuxième, il m'a envoyé un sort mais mon bouclier l'a arrêté. Je recommence à parler car je ne sais pas tous les exécuter sans les formulés. Le combat dur plus longtemps mais à partir du moment où le premier a été à terre, le deuxième fut facile à faire tomber.

\- "Alors vous disiez?" Intervient Maugrey face aux autres qui regardent tous leurs pieds. "Vous êtes assez entrainer?" C'était donc ça. Ils ont dit qu'ils savaient assez se battre et il voulait les mettre à leur place. "Non, Potter 3 ne l'est pas encore alors vous n'en parlons pas." Il rit avant de tourner vers moi. "Belle performance Potter 3." Il est sérieux à nous nommer par des numéros? Harry c'est le deux et Benjy c'est le un.

\- "Nos noms sont si difficiles?"

\- "Oust Potter 3."

\- "Et Abby c'est comment?" Je me moque avant de passer la porte.

\- "Mini-Potter maintenant du vent avant que j'appelle ton maitre." Il ne le fera pas mais je pars quand même.

Je repars méditer, mes barrières ne me plaisent pas et elles sont difficiles à mettre en place. Alors que je suis concentrée, un mal de tête me vrille. La pièce s'assombrit et j'entends une voix.

\- "Mes pions se mettent en place, ça commence."

Je tombe en avant, transpirante, c'était sa voix. Il va faire parler de lui j'en suis certaine c'est pour bientôt, je le sentais si impatient et heureux. C'est la première fois que je ressens ses sentiments avec autant de précision. Je vais me rafraichir puis je descends dans la cuisine. Mon Maitre n'est pas là, je lui parlerai plus tard. Je me mets à table et Molly me sert. Les autres jeunes parlent vivement de leur entrainement. Alors que je pense toujours à ma semi-vision, la voix de maman me ramène sur terre.

\- "Ron t'a donné la lettre, je crois qu'elle venait de Blaise, c'était son oiseau." Je vois Ron qui rougit et baisse les yeux, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- "Oui, oui." Je dis, il a eu assez d'ennuis comme ça. Il parait qu'après sa "blague" son père c'est fâché comme jamais. Ses frères m'ont dit que leur père ne les grondait que rarement mais qu'il est pire que leur mère. Je ne sais pas qu'elle punition il a eu mais au final, il s'est calmé.

Après le repas, je sors et le roux m'interpelle.

\- "Je peux te parler en privé?" J'ai envie de savoir même si j'ai une idée. Et cette idée ne me plait pas du tout.

\- "Si tu veux." On va dans ma chambre. Il n'est jamais venu alors il regarde partout mais je n'ai pas envie de trainer. "C'est toi?"

\- "Moi quoi?" Dit-il agressivement.

\- "Ne soit pas sur la défensive, tu es le copain gay de mon meilleur ami?" J'ai envie qu'il me dise non, mais c'est crédible.

\- "Oui enfin je suppose, c'est compliqué." Il assume pas du tout. Je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas facile d'être gay et encore moins d'être avec un Serpentard. Mais pour le deuxième, il l'a choisi. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien savoir comme ils sont passé d'ennemis à amis.

\- "Comment ça s'est fait?" Je demande en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Il s'appuie contre mon bureau.

\- "Pendant la préparation des fournitures, on se disputait et puis ça s'est changé en autre chose." Il a un petit sourire niai avant de prendre un air paniqué. "Mais ne dit rien à mes parents, ni à Benjy."

\- "Benjy voudrait le savoir et il ne te jugerait pas." Il n'est pas comme ça et puis c'est son meilleur ami. "En attendant est-ce que tu sais que Blaise a des problèmes?"

\- "Il me l'a dit dans sa lettre. D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir couvert." Il semble sincère et il a plutôt intérêt". "Et merci de l'aider."

\- "C'est mon meilleur ami, fait lui du mal et je te promets de te faire bien pire. Tu ne joues pas avec lui."

\- "C'est lui le Serpentard." Vu sa dernière blague, il est pire que lui. Je vais dans ma valise.

\- "Tu es pire que lui. Par contre, les lettres ce n'est pas très discret alors prend ça." Je lui tends mon carnet de correspondance.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

\- "Un cadeau qu'il m'a fait, tu écris et il te répond. Je dois juste t'inscrire et puis c'est bon." Ce que je fais avec ma plume avant de lui rendre.

\- "Merci Charlie"

\- "Je ne le fais pas pour toi Ronald, mais pour lui." Sa plaisanterie était de mauvais goût et si je ne voulais pas aller de l'avant, il l'aurait payé chère. Il semble gêné en serrant le carnet dans ses mains.

\- "En tout cas merci." Il me tend la main et je la prends.

Ce couple est le plus improbable enfin pire que mon Maitre et ma marraine. J'avais presque oublié Peter et Bellatrix. Finalement, ils ne vont pas si mal ensemble.

* * *

 **Je crois que je viens de perdre mes lecteurs d'un seul coup. Vous êtes encore là? Oui, alors débrief:**

 **Maugrey est fou mais juste, je l'aime bien**

 **James et Lily ont accepté qu'ils ne pouvaient pas changer l'apprentissage de Charlie avec Severus alors ils font avec.**

 **Severus qui a raté son coup pour une fois et qui est curieux il faut l'avouer. Mais peut-être est-ce parce qu'il comprend mieux les visions que Charlie.**

 **Charlie qui pardonne vite mais qui a compris comme elle le dit, que quelque chose de plus important les attends. Que si les adultes les préparent c'est qu'ils vont avoir besoin de se défendre.**

 **Abby qui voit et ressent beaucoup de choses.**

 **Harry qui prend enfin la défense de sa soeur et qui a ses propres convictions pour une fois.**

 **Benjy qui a été un con encore une fois mais entendre sa soeur se faire punir lui a bien remis les idées en place**

 **Comme Ron qui a eut enfin son déclic et qui est gay. Oui j'ai mis un des personnes le moins aimé de ma fic avec un de plus populaire, mais moi j'aime bien.**

 **Blaise est gay et Charlie va jouer la petite-amie pour l'illusion mais ne risque-t-elle pas de se perdre dans ce jeu? A vous de le voir dans la suite, bientôt.**


	41. L'ombre arrive

**J'avais dit que je serais plus lente mais j'ai bien avancé donc voici un petit chapitre. Mais j'avoue que j'ai hâte de vous montrez le prochain chapitre que j'adore.**

 **Par contre petite recommandation avant de lire ce chapitre et le suivant, préparé vos tomates pourries vous allez vite comprendre.**

 **Et merci j'ai eu mes 200 Reviews, vous êtes géniaux de me suivre dans mes idées. Comme récompense, un petit cadeau vous attend à la fin de ce chapitre.  
**

 **Réponses à:**

 **Lalyh:** J'avoue que la blague de Ron et Benjy était odieuse mais il fallait pour le déclic. Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Guest:** Je trouvais aussi que le coup des numéros de Maugrey était marrant. Je pense que les Triplés ont changés et évolués chacun à leur manière. Et il était temps qu'Harry se réveille. C'est vrai qu'Abby ressent beaucoup et elle pourrait même avoir des pressentiments justes. Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 41: L'ombre arrive**

Le jour avant la rentrée nous avons une réunion avec une partie des membres de l'Ordre et nous les jeunes. Ça fait bizarre d'être entourée d'eux comme si nous faisions partie de l'Ordre. Enfin, la vérité c'est qu'on nous ment tellement que nous n'en ferons jamais vraiment partie. J'ai compris maintenant que c'est comme si Dumbledore et Voldemort jouaient à une partie d'échec. Nous savons tous qu'il faut faire des sacrifices pour gagner des deux côtés.

\- "Le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal sera Dolores Ombrage." Explique le professeur Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose avant mais je n'ai pas entendu.

\- "La sous-secrétaire du ministre?" Je demande, cette tête de crapaud.

\- "Effectivement, le ministre veut vous surveillez de près. Vous et l'école." Nous dit le directeur mais mon Maitre à côté de moi rajoute.

\- "Et surtout toi. Ils n'ont pas aimé ta prestation au Tournoi." Ça je l'avais compris mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire?

\- "Mais que peut-elle faire?"

\- "Pour l'instant observer mais je me doute que Cornélius a quelque chose en tête." Dit calmement Dumbledore les mains jointes. "Seulement vous ne devez rien lui donner. Travailler, soyez respectueux, ne la chercher pas et tout se passera bien." Je lâche un petit rire anxieux.

\- "Charlie cela compte encore plus pour toi." Intervient maman et je sens beaucoup de regards sur moi.

\- "Mais maintenant qu'ils savent, ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer." Je demande en regardant mon Maitre.

\- "Logiquement le ministère ne peut pas interférer sur les apprentis et ça les dérange car c'est le seul point où ils ne peuvent pas avoir de contrôle. Cependant nous n'allons pas tester jusqu'où ils peuvent aller. Pour le peu qu'on sache, ils pourraient vous envoyer tous les deux à Azkaban." Ils m'ont parlé de Mura mais Azkaban doit être pire.

\- "Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions." Me rassure papa mais la pression de la pièce me dit que ce n'est pas si hypothétique que ça.

\- "C'est pour ça que je veux qu'en classe, tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour répondre à ses questions." M'ordonne mon voisin. "Si elle te cherche, tu laisses couler. On verra si elle te cherche dans les couloirs et pendant ton temps libre si c'est le cas, tu resteras avec moi. Demain, tu n'iras pas dans le train, tu pars ce soir avec moi à Poudlard." Je ne vais pas aller à Poudlard comme tout le monde? C'est une tradition d'aller à l'école en train.

\- "Mais pourquoi?" Ma marque me brûle mais je pense que personne ne s'en aperçoit car le professeur Dumbledore dit.

\- "Elle pourrait très bien décider de prendre le train." La réunion se termine et les autres partent, mon père se place en face de mon Maitre.

\- "Tu ne la laisseras pas tomber?" Lui demande-t-il solennellement.

\- "Jamais"

C'était étrange, c'est comme un pacte. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de plus m'attarder car je vais donc chercher ma valise et je suis surprise de voir ma sœur assise dessus.

\- "Tu pars pas." Fait-elle les bras croisés et l'air convaincue. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle.

\- "Abby, il faut que je retourne à l'école." Mais elle ne bouge pas.

\- "Non, je ne veux pas."

\- "Pourquoi?" Elle baisse enfin ses petits bras et elle me regarde.

\- "Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur." Elle me fait de la peine, je me mets à genoux devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

\- "Abby il ne va rien nous arriver. Nous allons à l'école. Nous reviendrons surement à noël cette année. Et tu vas rester avec papa, maman, Arwen et nos oncles et ta marraine. Tu vas encore apprendre plein de chose et quand on reviendra tu nous montreras."

\- "Tu vas revenir hein?" Encore cette question, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle pense que je ne vais pas revenir.

\- "Mais oui pourquoi je ne reviendrais pas?" Elle me prend dans ses bras et je la serre.

\- "J'aime pas quand vous êtes pas là." Elle pleurniche dans mon cou et je lui frotte le dos.

\- "Moi non plus, je n'aime pas être loin de toi petit putois. Je t'aime plus que tout tu le sais?"

\- "Oui moi aussi je t'aime" Ma marque chauffe et je la fais descendre.

\- "Il faut que j'y aille."

Je descends et elle me suit, maman doit la prendre dans ses bras car elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je ne comprends pas d'habitude, elle n'a pas de problème. Mais elle grandit, c'est peut-être ça. Et puis l'année passée, elle est venue souvent à Poudlard. Je dis au revoir à mes parents et puis nous partons. Nous arrivons par la cheminée, dans son appartement.

\- "Dépose tes affaires dans ta chambre et mets-toi à l'aise."

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je vais dans ma chambre. Je sors mes affaires que je vais pendre dans ma penderie. Je place mes livres sur l'étagère et la porte s'ouvre.

\- "Mauvaise nouvelle, nous devons prendre le repas avec les autres professeurs déjà présent et Ombrage est là. Elle sait que tu es là donc nous devons y aller."

\- "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir?"

\- "Sois une apprentie et laisse-moi gérer." Pour une fois, je ne suis pas contre.

\- "Oui Maitre"

Nous sortons de là après que j'aie enfiler ma robe de Poudlard. Je marche deux pas derrière mon Maitre. Quand nous arrivons dans la grande salle, il n'y a qu'une grande table ronde qui est mise. Il y a le professeur de métamorphose, de sortilège, de botanique, le directeur, Ombrage et le professeur de rune. Ils nous regardent arriver, mon Maitre s'assied et je reste derrière ma chaise. Il me dit que je peux m'assoir ce que je fais. Je sens le regard d'Ombrage sur moi mais je garde la tête basse.

\- "Et bien, je ne savais pas que les élèves avaient l'autorisation de venir à Poudlard avant le premier septembre." Commence directement Ombrage.

\- "Comme je vous l'ai expliqué Charlie Potter est l'apprentie de mon professeur de potion, donc c'est une dérogation exceptionnelle." Fait d'un ton amical le directeur alors que nous commençons à manger.

\- "Il n'est pas bon de faire des dérogations aux enfants. Surtout quand ils ont besoin d'être cadré. Vous ne lui faites pas d'autres passe-droit j'espère." Je manque de rire face à cette remarque.

\- "Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce fait, elle est loin d'avoir des privilèges." Dit doucereusement mon Maitre. Elle semble satisfaite un moment avant de s'adresser à moi.

\- "Qu'avez-vous fait du prix Miss Potter?" Demande-t-elle d'un ton huppé mais je profite de mon droit à ne pas répondre. "Miss Potter je vous ai posé une question." S'énerve-t-elle alors que les autres professeurs nous regardent.

\- "Vous devez ignorer qu'un apprenti n'a pas le droit de répondre à une question directe si son maitre ne lui a pas donné l'autorisation." Explique mon Maitre, elle a les lèvres pincées.

\- "Et comment fait-elle en classe?"

\- "Elle a mon autorisation." Et oui, quel est conne. Elle gigote sur sa chaise.

\- "Et alors qu'a-t-elle fait du prix?"

\- "C'est moi qui l'ai." Mon Maitre est imperturbable, il mange comme si de rien n'était.

\- "Je vois que vous prenez son éducation au sérieux." Je pense qu'elle lui fait grande impression. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas "gentil." "Qu'en pense ses parents?"

\- "Ils sont en désaccords mais j'ai tous les pouvoirs sur elle donc je la maintiens dans le droit chemin." J'ai compris où il veut en venir.

\- "Bien fort bien."

\- "Et j'espère que vous ne manquerez pas de m'informer de son comportement pour que je puisse ajuster ses punitions." Rajoute-t-il et je peux apercevoir le sourire triomphant de ce crapaud.

\- "Bien entendu" Le temps passe alors que le repas continue mais le professeur Flitwick demande à mon Maitre.

\- "Elle aurait pu passer ses BUSE l'année passée non?" Dans son cours surement mais en botanique, je ne suis pas certaine.

\- "Elle avait le niveau dans presque toute les matières mais je préférais qu'elle les ait tout d'un coup." Il pense comme moi, il me regarde en coin. "La botanique reste son point faible et je dois souvent la remotiver." Je le prends comme une plaisanterie mais nos regards se tournent vers Chourave qui a lâché ses couverts.

\- "Severus vous n'êtes pas sérieux?" S'offusque-t-elle

\- "Pomona." Essaye de la calmer le professeur de métamorphose alors qu'Ombrage observe toute la scène.

\- "Si j'avais su que vous la puniriez, je ne vous aurais rien dit." Elle s'en vaut surement pour la plante ou pour la blague de Ron. En tout cas, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

\- "Ne vous avisez pas de la couvrir car je le saurais de toute façon de sa bouche ou d'une autre façon." Gronde-t-il. Ombrage en a assez vu apparemment, elle se lève et s'en va.

\- "Mais cette bonne femme." Pleure le professeur de botanique, mon Maitre reprend plus normalement.

\- "Est horrible et mieux vaut l'avoir dans son camp." Les regards des professeurs s'illuminent. Il se lève alors que nous n'avons pas encore manger le dessert. "Nous y allons."

Je me lève et je le suis jusqu'à retourner aux appartements. Je me mets à genoux par habitude. Il prend un verre d'alcool et s'assied.

\- "Répète le plan" Et moi qui pensait qu'après le Tournoi, il n'y aurait plus de plan.

\- "Être une apprentie et jouer sur ses règles. Être la plus polie et parfaite pour qu'elle n'ait rien à redire et si elle redit quelque chose elle vous le transmettra."

\- "Si ce n'est pas une vraie faute, je ne te punirais pas mais il faudra faire comme si c'était le cas." Il a bien dit si ce n'est pas une vraie faute.

\- "Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question?"

\- "Vas-y"

\- "Monsieur Malefoy et le père de Daphnée, ils travaillent avec le ministre et ils m'ont dit que si jamais besoin, ils m'aideraient" Je pense que leurs aident ne seraient pas de trop mais il ne semble pas du même avis.

\- "Ne demande pas d'aide à ses gens, le prix est toujours trop élevé." Il semble savoir de quoi il parle.

\- "Mais s'ils nous séparent et qu'il m'envoie à Mura. Ou s'ils nous envoient tous les deux à Azkaban par ma faute." Les deux sont horribles.

\- "Nous aviserons mais je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Quitte à partir en Amérique pour être hors d'atteinte." Je repense à la peur d'Abby. Elle avait peur que je ne revienne pas à la maison, elle avait peut-être raison. "Maintenant va dormir, demain sera déjà une épreuve." Je me lève mais j'ai encore une question.

\- "Est-ce que j'aurais quand même le droit de voir mes amis?"

\- "Si tu travailles bien, oui. Bonne nuit, apprentie." Signifiant que la discussion est close.

\- "Bonne nuit Maitre"

Je vais me coucher dans ma chambre de couvent. J'ai mis une photo de notre famille prise à la plage sur ma table de nuit. Cette année risque d'être plus compliquée que l'année dernière. Je pense à Abby, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rester à la maison.

Le lendemain je me lève et je vais prendre ma douche. Puis je me mets à genoux dans le salon, il sort de son laboratoire.

\- "Bonjour apprentie, bien dormi?" Pas vraiment, j'étais stressée. Mais j'ai décidée de ne plus me comporter comme une gamine donc je prends sur moi.

\- "Bonjour Maitre, oui."

\- "Aujourd'hui, j'ai des réunions, tu resteras ici et tu travailleras sur les sortilèges informulés quand tu les maitriseras parfaitement nous passerons à la magie sans baguette." Je n'y suis pas encore. "Il y a aussi un travail de botanique qui t'attend. Mange ici et travaille bien." Les autres élèves n'arrivent qu'au soir.

\- "Oui Maitre"

La journée se passe comme ça, je préfère commencer par le devoir de botanique car l'exercice des informulés n'a pas de temps précis. Je maitrise de plus en plus d'informulés mais le problème est que plus ils sont compliqués et plus ils sont difficiles à invoqués. Ce qui est logique en soi. A six heures, il revient, je me suis préparée.

\- "Les autres arrivent, suis-moi."

\- "Oui Maitre."

Je le suis et alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la table des professeurs, je vais retrouver mes amis. Je m'assieds entre eux.

\- "Tu étais où? On a cru que tu ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard." S'inquiète mon amie.

\- "Mon Maitre travaille ici je te rappelle." Elle semble gênée

\- "Oui mais…" Elle va devoir s'y faire comme tout le monde.

\- "C'est gentil mais je suis là. Par contre, je ne serais plus dans le dortoir."

\- "Tu m'abandonnes." S'exclame-t-elle alors que les autres filles sont plus loin.

\- "Crois-moi, j'aimerai plus que tout être avec toi." Blaise me prend la main et je regarde mon amie.

\- "Je lui ai dit." Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

\- "C'est bien." Il m'embrasse et je sens des regards sur moi. Ce baiser est différent de ceux avec Krum. Il est plus doux et c'est plus troublant.

\- "Et merci pour tu sais quoi." Rajoute-t-il et je sais qu'il parle du cahier.

\- "Vous êtes trop mignon"

\- "Quoi vous sortez ensemble?" S'exclame Drago, je ne sais pas s'il est écœuré ou juste stupéfait.

\- "C'est tout nouveau" Explique Blaise.

\- "Je croyais que les apprentis ne pouvaient pas sortir."

\- "Si le maitre est d'accord alors oui." Je regarde mon Maitre qui parle avec Ombrage. Je reviens vers la table et je vois alors que Drago porte l'insigne de préfet. "Félicitations"

\- "Merci"

\- "A toi aussi Daphnée, tu le mérites." Mais elle plie sa serviette d'un air distant.

\- "Non, je pense que tu aurais dû l'avoir. Mais mes parents étaient très fiers."

Il y a eu la chanson du Choixpeau puis la répartition et alors que le directeur fait son discours, il se fait interrompre par l'insupportable crapaud de Fudge. Elle n'a vraiment aucune gêne. Elle s'avance devant les tables des professeurs.

\- "Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi!" Elle doit avoir besoin de lunette car personne ne sourit. "J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis." Cette femme est une parodie à elle toute seule.

\- "Elle vient souvent à la maison, j'essaye toujours d'être occupée pour ne pas la voir." Chuchote Daphnée et je la comprends.

\- "Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement. Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation."

\- "Cette année va être mortelle" Je murmure pour moi-même devant cet amas de conneries.

Le soir dans ma chambre, je réfléchis. J'ai peur pour cette année, j'ai peur de ce crapaud visqueux. J'ai peur de partir à Mura ou Azkaban. Je finis quand même par m'endormir. Le lendemain, je me lève, je prends ma douche puis je sors de ma chambre. Je me mets à genoux alors que mon Maitre sort de son laboratoire encore une fois.

\- "Bonjour apprentie."

\- "Bonjour Maitre."

\- "Assieds-toi, j'ai à te parler." Je vais m'assoir à table. "Tu as vu qu'Ombrage ne va pas rigoler alors soit sur tes gardes." Il me tend une feuille." Ton emploi du temps." Je le regarde en diagonale et je vois plus de temps libre. Enfin façon de parler car je sais qu'ils seront utilisés.

\- "Je n'ai plus Soins" Ce n'est pas le cours qui m'intéressait, plus le temps passé avec mes frères.

\- "C'était une perte de temps. Je veux qu'après les cours tu reviennes ici tout de suite. Pour tes temps libres se sera dépendant de ton travail."

\- "Oui Maitre et pour les repas?" J'espère que j'aurai le droit de manger dans la grande salle.

\- "Ce sera également dépendant du travail que nous ferons pour le petit-déjeuner et le diner. Aujourd'hui, tu manges ici."

\- "Oui Maitre"

Après le repas, je sors de ses appartements pour me rendre au premier cours qui est Défense. Je suis la première mais les autres arrivent vite. Quand nous entrons, elle est assise à son bureau, toujours habillée en rose, elle est immonde. Je me mets à côté de Blaise vers le fond.

\- "Et bien bonjour." Dit-elle mais il n'y a quelques élèves qui lui répondent. "Voyons, voyons, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : "Bonjour, professeur Ombrage." Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour, tout le monde!" Elle fait pitié mais j'ai promis de faire l'élève modèle.

\- "Bonjour professeur Ombrage." Nous scandons et elle a un sourire victorieux.

\- "Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux." Dit-elle d'une voix douce." Ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas? Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît." Nous le faisons et je ne m'attendais à rien de plus." Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur?" Il y a encore quelque murmure en guise de réponse. "Je crois qu'il va falloir recommencer." Dit alors le professeur Ombrage. Lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez: "Oui, professeur Ombrage", ou "Non, professeur Ombrage." Donc, je reprends: Avez-vous tous votre exemplaire de Théorie des stratégies de défense magique par Wilbert Eskivdur." Nous répondons oui comme des moutons. Nous devons alors lire le premier chapitre. Ce livre à l'air débile mais je m'exécute.

Il faudra que je pense à demander à mon Maitre si je dois faire des suppléments pour ce cours aussi. Je regarde mon frère qui est à côté de son ami. Il dessine, je pense.

\- _"Tu fais le portrait de notre ch_ _ère professeure?"_ Je lui demande par télépathie, il me regarde en souriant.

\- _"Oui, c'est une vraie blague_."

\- "Miss Potter pourriez-vous arrêter de distraire votre frère." M'interpelle le professeur.

\- "Oui professeur Ombrage" Je réponds sagement.

Je me reconcentre sur ma lecture. Quand je sors, je vois Ombrage qui retient mon frère. J'ai arithmancie après. Les cours se succèdent et chaque professeur nous ont parler des BUSE et ils nous ont fournis une quantité de travail phénoménale. Quand je rentre à l'appartement, je vais directement me mettre au travail. Mon Maitre arrive alors que je viens de terminer celui d'Arithmancie.

\- "J'ai déjà eu une remarque d'Ombrage." Elle est sérieuse? Je me crispe et s'il me puni quand même?

\- "J'ai juste détourner les yeux cinq secondes." Il balaie ça de la main.

\- "Ça n'a pas d'importance." Je suis rassurée car s'il devait me punir à chaque fois, je serais morte avant la fin de l'année.

\- "Est-ce que je vais devoir faire les suppléments pour son cours?"

\- "Non évidemment par contre je te donnerais le vrai cours de Défense. Continue ton travail si tu as une question, je suis dans mon laboratoire."

\- "Oui Maitre."

Je travaille sur mon devoir de métamorphose qui est sur le sortilège de disparition. Je vois les heures défilées et dire que je n'ai pas encore commencée celui de botanique. Il est six heure trente quand mon Maitre sort de son laboratoire.

\- "Tu n'as pas encore fini?"

\- "Non Maitre." Il n'a pas l'air satisfait.

\- "Viens manger, tu termineras après."

Je mange mais l'appétit n'y est pas. Je me rends compte que je ne vais pas beaucoup voir mes amis cette année, ni mes frères. Quand j'ai fini, je repars à mon bureau. Je n'ai le temps que de faire celui de métamorphose et le supplément. Je ferais botanique demain. Sauf que le lendemain c'est un devoir de potion et sortilège qui s'ajoutent. Alors que je travaille mon Maitre arrive.

\- "Ton Philtre de la Paix n'était pas parfait pourquoi?"

\- "J'ai laissé frémir une minute de trop"

\- "Et oui et tu le sais." J'ai fait des progrès en précision mais pas encore assez. "Où en es-tu de tes trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques?" ça c'est son devoir et il promet beaucoup de recherches.

\- "J'ai voulu finir Botanique avant celui-ci."

\- "N'oublie pas que c'est pour jeudi."

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Est-ce que tu continues bien tes exercices d'Occlumancie?" J'essaye vraiment mais le faire chaque soir c'est épuisant. Ça m'empêche de m'endormir de suite.

\- "Oui Maitre j'essaye mais c'est difficile"

\- "Je sais. Pas d'autre vision?" Pas depuis la voix mais je lui en ai déjà parlé.

\- "Non Maitre"

Il repart et je me mets au travail. La semaine passe et je ne vois pas beaucoup mes amis. Mais le week-end arrive enfin et j'ai fini mes devoirs. Sauf que ce n'est pas si facile mon Maitre a pris le relais.

\- "Nous allons faire un combat mais interdiction de parler."

Le combat commence et c'est compliqué car mes sorts informulés ne sont pas encore assez puissants. Donc je mise sur la vitesse mais ça ne suffit pas et je me retrouve à terre sur le dos.

\- "Vu que tu ne mets pas de la force de la voix, il faut que tu le fasses en mental. Ça t'aidera aussi pour l'Occlumancie, il faut que tu maitrises ton mental."

\- "Oui Maitre" Je me relève et lui fait face.

\- "On recommence"

On recommence plusieurs fois et mes sorts augmentent gentiment mais trop doucement. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au début avec maitre Belicail. Je viens de me faire expulser contre un mur. Je me masse le bras.

\- "Je veux que tu continues de t'entrainer, même si des petites choses comme des sortilèges d'attraction mais dans l'appartement."

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Bon, c'est la première semaine donc tu as temps libre jusqu'à demain matin." Je suis heureuse, j'en ai vraiment besoin.

\- "Merci Maitre"

\- "Reviens ici avant le couvre-feu"

\- "Oui Maitre"

Je sors et c'est comme une délivrance. Je rentre dans la salle commune pour la première fois cette année. Des premières années me regardent en coin. Je vois Blaise et Daphnée assis sur un canapé. Je m'approche de Blaise et je m'assieds à côté de lui, il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me donne un bisou sur la joue.

\- "Tes frères m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient te voir quand tu aurais deux minutes." Je suis étonnée.

\- "Ils t'ont dit pourquoi?"

\- "Non" Il continue sa conversation avec Daph alors j'en profite.

\- _"Les gars vous voulez me voir?" Je_ demande en me concentrant sur eux.

\- _"Tu es libre?"_ Me répond Benjy.

\- _"Oui"_

\- _"Rejoins nous au septi_ _ème."_

\- _"Je peux prendre mes amis?"_

\- _"Non pas pour le moment"_

\- _"Ok."_ Je me tourne vers Blaise. "Je vais aller les voir. On se voit tantôt."

\- "Tu me manques déjà." Il me retient pour m'embrasser. Je suppose qu'il y a des espions pour sa mère dans le tas de voyeurs.

\- "Toi aussi."

Je cours vers le septième étage et je rejoins mes frères dans notre salon. Je remarque tout de suite qu'Harry n'a pas l'air bien.

\- "Ça va?" Je demande

\- "Pas vraiment." Répond Benjy et il prend la main de notre frère et me la tend. "Regarde."

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Je vois une marque et je peux lire. "Je dois rester à ma place. Ça vaut dire quoi?"

\- "Que les loup-garou n'ont pas leur place à Poudlard." Marmonne mon frère d'une voix écœurée. Une haine face à la coupable m'envahi.

\- "C'est Ombrage?"

\- "Elle m'a mis en retenue." Autant Benjy et moi nous en avons eu beaucoup depuis la première année autant Harry a été plutôt calme.

\- "Mais pourquoi?"

\- "Je lui ai demandé si on allait faire de la pratique?" Il y a dû avoir une suite. Elle ne l'a pas mis en retenue pour ça.

\- "C'est tout?"

\- "Oui mais Remus m'a prévenu qu'elle n'aimait pas les hybrides." Je ne pensais pas pouvoir la haïr plus mais c'est le cas.

\- "Il faut le dire"

\- "Et elle dira à tout le monde ce que je suis." Soudain un éclat apparait dans ses yeux. "Mais j'ai eu une autre idée."

\- "Je t'écoute"

\- "Vu qu'on ne va pas avoir de cours de Défense cette année, j'ai pensé qu'il nous faudrait un nouveau professeur pour nous apprendre."

\- "Et tu penses à qui?" Les garçons se regardent comme s'ils c'étaient déjà mis d'accord.

\- "Toi." Lâche Ben. "Tu en connais plus que nous et tu pourras nous apprendre. A nous et à nos amis, peut-être qu'on pourra élargir le groupe si ça marche bien." Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je suis déjà surchargée de travail et franchement je n'ai pas envie de travailler dans le peu de temps libre qu'il me reste.

\- "Ben, je n'ai presque pas de temps libre et je ne sais pas si mon Maitre sera d'accord."

\- "Ne lui dis pas." Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- "Il le saura."

\- "Mais c'est pour progresser."

\- "Je lui demanderais, on verra. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait à toi?"

\- "Me dire que je valais mieux que vous. On pourra utiliser ça à notre avantage." Depuis quand réfléchit-il comme ça? "Il faut que je file j'ai entrainement." Il part en courant, je me rapproche de mon frère.

\- "Harry ça va?"

\- "Si elle dit mon statut, ma vie sera ruinée."

\- "Si elle le fait, on dira à tout le monde que Voldemort est de retour."

\- "Et tu finiras à Mura." Ce plan n'est pas parfait mais je suis prête à le faire si elle s'en prend à ma famille.

\- "On n'est pas encore là." Il se lève d'un coup.

\- "Je vais terminer mes devoirs."

\- "N'hésite pas."

Je redescends à la salle commune, je retrouve Blaise et je vais le lover dans ses bras. J'aime le contact, je me sens bien.

\- "Alors?"

\- "Plus tard peut-être. Comment va ta mère?"

\- "Très bien, elle est contente de mon choix." Il me sourit en me serrant un peu plus. Je suis étonnée qu'elle me considère comme un bon choix. Mais peut-être que rien que le fait que je sois une fille l'intéresse.

\- "Vraiment?"

\- "Oui curieusement, elle t'apprécie et ça ne la dérange pas d'attendre." Le plan est bon alors.

\- "C'est bien. "

\- "Et merci pour le carnet." Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille. Ça doit vraiment lui faire plaisir vu que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me remercie.

\- "C'était ton cadeau"

\- "Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleure petite amie" M'embrasse-t-il.

\- "Je vais vomir" Fait Drago en venant s'assoir en face de nous.

\- "Bonjour Drago comment vas-tu?"

\- "Bien depuis qu'ils ont mis Ombrage ici." Au moment où je commençais à l'apprécier.

\- "Tu plaisantes? Tu as suivi ses cours?"

\- "Elle va enfin remettre Dumbledore à sa place. J'ai hâte de voir ça." Si elle s'en prend à Dumbledore, il n'y aura plus personne pour nous protéger.

\- "Pas moi."

\- "Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne t'aime pas?" Demande Drago et je ne peux pas lui dire la vraie raison.

\- "Je ne suis pas conventionnelle." Il lève un sourcil avec son air Malfoynien. "Je n'en sais rien."

\- "Tu as l'air fatiguée." Intervient Blaise. "Repose-toi." Je regarde l'heure, il est encore tôt.

\- "Réveille-moi avant le couvre-feu. Il faut que je retourne."

\- "Ok"

Je m'endors doucement apprécier le contact avec mon ami. Je m'en viens presque à penser que c'est triste qu'il soit gay. Alors que je pense à ça, je me retrouve dans la salle que je connais bien maintenant. J'essaye de me sortir de là mais la voix de Voldemort m'arrête.

\- "Où est-il?" Il est furieux.

\- "Il a été détruit mon Maitre. Je vous prie de me pardonner, je pensais." Cette voix, je la connais mais qui?

\- "Alors ne pense plus sais-tu ce que cela m'a couté?" Il est hors de lui mais soudain, il se calme. "Ou peut-être… oui je le sens toujours." Il renifle profondément. "C'est parfait. Tu as de la chance. Bientôt, oh oui, bientôt." Jubile-t-il.

\- "Charlie!" Je me réveille en sursaut. "Merde, ça va?" Il est inquiet et les autres autour me regardent bizarrement.

\- "Oui un mauvais rêve." Je passe ma main sur mon visage.

\- "Ok, je vais te ramener." Nous nous levons et main dans la main, nous sortons de là. "Tu ne veux pas en parler?" Ses yeux chocolat me font fondre mais je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai un lien avec Voldemort.

\- "Non"

\- "Au revoir" je rentre dans l'appartement et je toque à la porte de son laboratoire.

\- "Maitre?" J'appelle doucement, il entrouvre la porte.

\- "Je suis occupé." Grogne-t-il puis il plisse les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

\- "J'ai eu une autre vision." Il sort et je me recule de deux pas.

\- "L'as-tu combattu?" Me demande-t-elle, je me mords la lèvre. "Apprentie!"

\- "J'ai essayé au début." Il plaque sa main sur ma marque et je revis la scène.

\- "Ta curiosité te mènera à ta perte." Dit-il en me lâchant.

\- "Vous savez de quoi il parle?"

\- "Tu dois te battre pour fermer ce lien. Va méditer et puis tu iras au lit." Je sais qu'il en sait plus. Il me tient à l'écart comme le directeur. "Apprentie!" Ma marque brûle et je m'incline.

\- "Oui Maitre"

Il part des appartements, je suis perdue, il a dit qu'il serait toujours honnête avec moi mais là il ne l'est pas. Ça me met en colère mais je n'ai aucun moyen d'en apprendre plus. Sauf peut-être le lien avec Voldemort. Mais il ne veut pas. Alors j'obéis, j'essaye de fermer mon esprit avant de dormir.

Les jours avancent et la somme de travail que j'ai est ahurissante. Les autres se plaignent mais mon Maitre m'en rajoute une sacrée couche. On dirait qu'il est pressé, entre l'Occlumancie et les informulés c'est déjà pas mal mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui. Il me fait apprendre les bases du Transplanage alors que je ne le passerais qu'à mes 17 ans. Alors que pour une fois j'ai eu l'autorisation de faire mes devoirs dans la salle commune, Drago arrive hilare.

\- "Vous savez quoi? Ce débile de Weasley est le nouveau gardien des Gryffondors. Ils sont perdus."

\- "La ferme, on travaille." Le calme Blaise et sa réaction attire bien sûr l'attention de son meilleur ami.

\- "Depuis quand le travail t'intéresse?"

\- "Depuis que tu cries à tout va." Je vois qu'il s'emporte trop, je mets ma main sur la sienne.

\- "Laisse tomber"

\- "Écoute ta petite amie, laisse-tomber, comme Weasley tombera de son balai." Il s'en va avec Greg et Vince.

\- "Tu devrais être plus discret." Je murmure et Daphnée acquiesce.

\- "J'essaye." Mais le prince des Serpentards s'est mis à expliquer ce qu'il a vu.

\- "J'arrive à rien ici, il est vraiment insupportable" Je ferme mon livre mais je regarde Blaise qui sert les poings. Ça va aller?" Je demande et ma meilleure amie me sourit.

\- "Je le surveille"

Je retourne dans les appartements, mon Maitre me regarde passer mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Le lendemain matin alors que je passe à côté de la table des Serdaigles, un des leurs m'interpelle.

\- "Hey Potter?" Je me retourne vers un gars blond mais que je ne connais pas.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Il est bon Rogue au lit?" Je blêmis face à cette accusation. "Allez dis-nous." Ils regardent ses amis comme pour se valoriser. "C'était à treize ans, t'es une chaude en faites."

Je sens ma marque brûlée et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle ce gars est encore en mesure de me regarder. J'entends la maison qui est censé être la plus intelligente éclaté de rire. Je continue à avancer et Ombrage arrive devant moi.

\- "Miss Potter" M'interpelle-t-elle.

\- "Oui professeur Ombrage" Je réponds aussi poliment que possible alors que je sais qu'elle a tout entendu.

\- "Veuillez ne pas distraire vos condisciples." Elle se fou de moi? Ils me harcèlent et elle dit que c'est moi?

\- "Dolores" Fait la voix de Mcgonagall, je la regarde et elle à son air sévère mais qui est dirigé vers la rose bonbon. Je croise le regard de mon Maitre.

\- "A ta place" L'ordre claque et les Aigles rient un peu plus.

\- "Oui Maitre"

Et c'est là que toute l'école n'a plus parler que de ça. Mais ils se sont vite calmé quand ils ont compris que mon Maitre, leur faisait la misère en cours. Cependant même s'ils n'en parlent plus les regards en disent long. Cependant j'ai de la chance à Serpentard personne ne se moque. Ils sont même assez sympathiques pour le peu que je les vois. Les Gryffondors sont également calmes vu que Benjy les tient bien en respect. Et les Poufsouffles aiment bien mon frère aussi donc c'est supportable.

Un matin alors que je prends mon petit-déjeuner dans les appartements, mon Maitre enflamme le journal.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Ce crapaud se fait nommé Grande Inquisitrice, elle va inspecter chaque professeur."

Le premier cours inspecté fut celui du professeur Flitwick. Il l'a reçu comme une grande invitée. Elle est au fond de la classe avec son calepin et sa plume.

\- "Recommençons le sort vu la dernière fois." Nous nous mettons debout par deux pour s'exercer et je le maitrise parfaitement. "Bravo Miss Potter 5 points pour Serpentard."

\- "Hum hum" Tous les regards se tournent vers l'intruse.

\- "Oui?" Demande le professeur de sa voix flutée.

\- "Et bien je pense que Miss Potter ne devrait pas recevoir de point vu qu'elle est favorisé." Flitwick est un moment décontenancé. Pour ma part, cela ne m'étonne même plus. Elle prend plaisir à m'enlever tout mérite, toute victoire, tout plaisir.

\- "Elle a travaillé pour." Mais elle n'en a que faire, elle se tourne vers moi.

\- "10 points en moins pour Serpentard." Elle m'enlève plus de points que j'ai reçu. Je sers ma baguette. "Un problème Miss Potter?" Il faut que je me calme pourtant ma baguette me démange.

\- "Non professeur Ombrage." Je lui fais un sourire aussi hypocrite que le sien.

\- "Fort bien. Continuez."

J'ai la rage mais il faut que je me calme. Le pire c'est que même à son cours débile, elle me met des notes horribles. J'ai eu un T, alors que mon devoir était bon. Encore bien que mon Maitre n'en tienne pas compte. Par contre les devoirs en compensation sont eux, ardus. Alors que je rentre dans les appartements, mon Maitre n'y est pas. Je commence mon travail mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une pause. Devoir se concentrer avant de dormir c'est encore plus fatiguant. Il entre en claquant la porte.

\- "Qu'es-tu en train de faire?" Je me repenche sur le bureau.

\- "Je travaille Maitre."

\- "Avec ton livre fermé?" Je ferme les yeux me traitant d'imbécile avant de me tourner vers lui.

\- "Je faisais une pause." Il me gifle.

\- "Pause finie, remets-toi au travail." Il part vers son laboratoire et je reste sous le choc.

Il est à cran à cause des inspections, ça je comprends mais c'était un peu violent. Je masse ma joue avant de me remettre à l'ouvrage. Je travaille et il ne vient pas manger alors je mange seule. Puis je continue jusque tard dans la nuit. Je vais méditer puis au lit.

Le samedi arrive et mes frères m'ont rappelé de demander à mon Maitre pour les cours. Après une journée de travail pratique, je suis à ses pieds, à genoux alors qu'il lit un livre. Je suis censée lire le mien mais je gesticule.

\- "Un problème?" Il me connait parfaitement maintenant même sans le Lien.

\- "J'ai une faveur à vous demander." Je l'entends fermer son livre.

\- "Je t'écoute" Il est calme c'est le bon moment.

\- "Mes frères trouvent que le cours d'Ombrage est une bêtise sans nom." Il rit un coup. "Et ils ont proposé qu'on s'entraine comme pendant l'été. Et vu que moi, je suis un cours avec vous, ils veulent que je leur apprenne."

\- "Je ne suis pas certain que tu aies le temps" Je le regarde.

\- "Mais si pendant le temps libre que vous m'accordez."

\- "Bien on peut essayer mais ne vous faites pas prendre."

\- "Oui Maitre. Merci Maitre." Je ferme les yeux alors que le Lien semble vibré comme une mélodie.

\- "Tu le ressens aussi?" Me demande-t-il.

\- "Le Lien semble être enfin complet depuis que je vis ici." C'est arrivé progressivement et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi apaisée et je comprends enfin les autres apprentis. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux.

\- "Oui c'est ça." Je me colle à lui comme pour profiter de ce moment. C'est incontrôlable et trop agréable que pour le combattre. Je m'endors contre sa jambe et il me porte jusqu'à mon lit.

La première séance d'entrainement avec mes frères fut concluante. Maugrey les a bien entrainées et alors que nous sommes au repos, Benjy demande.

\- "On devrait élargir le groupe."

\- "A qui?" Je demande en buvant de l'eau.

\- "Nos amis et ceux qui veulent savoir se défendre." Je n'aime pas l'idée de demander à tout le monde.

\- "Oui comme ça il va y en avoir un qui nous dénonce."

\- "On leur fait signer un contrat magique." S'exclame Harry. "Je sais comment faire. Celui qui aura l'intention de divulguer notre secret l'oubliera avant de pouvoir le dire."

\- "Tu fais peur." Commente Benjy et je rajoute.

\- "Très peur." Mais l'idée ne me plait toujours pas.

\- "Charlie on a besoin de toi."

\- "Mon temps libre est restreint donc occupez-vous de recruter et je verrais."

\- "Ok madame la ministre"

\- "Arrête si Ombrage t'entend elle risque de me faire arrêter pour trahison et conspiration" Harry se rembrunit, elle ne l'a pas lâché depuis la dernière fois. Moi, je suis protégée par mon Maitre.

\- "C'est possible"

La semaine qui suivit il eut l'information la plus terrifiante depuis longtemps. Azkaban a été attaqué et des mangemorts sont en fuite. Et pourtant, Fudge refuse toujours d'annoncer le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui. Par contre, ce fait a fait que notre club restreint a vu ses membres explosés. Nous sommes dans notre salle, nous sommes une quinzaine. J'ai dit à Benjy qu'il n'a qu'à parler vu que c'est son idée à la base.

\- "Bon et bien nous sommes là pour apprendre la vraie Défense." Un de Serdaigle s'avance.

\- "Et qui nous donnera cours l'esclave?" Je descends de la table où je m'étais assise et en deux pas je suis devant lui.

\- "Ici il n'y a pas Ombrage alors je te conseille de la fermer si tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme Boris l'année passée." Il avale sa salive et recule.

\- "Bien donc oui se sera en partie Charlie qui nous donnera cours sauf quand elle ne sera pas disponible." Les autres semblent d'accord, je me tourne vers Harry.

\- "Ils ont signé?" Il me montre la feuille.

\- "Ils ont signé."

\- "Alors tout le monde par deux, nous commençons par le Protego."

\- "Qui ne sait pas lancer un bouclier." Ricane le Serdaigle, oh, il va ramasser.

\- "Très bien lance ton bouclier." Je dis en me mettant devant lui. Il le met et je vois que c'est un bouclier simple. "Expelliarmus." Je lance et il se retrouve expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Des questions?" Il a mal à son égo c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait. "Un bon bouclier est un bouclier que tu améliores."

Je leur apprends tout ce que je sais sur les boucliers et comment les améliorer. A la fin, tout le monde semble satisfait. Ron, Neville, Ginny, les jumeaux et mes frères ont un excellent niveau. Mes amis et Hermione sont comme les autres mais je suis contente qu'ils soient là.

\- "Il nous faudrait un nom." Dit Hermione à la fin du cours avant que tout le monde parte.

\- "L'Armée de Poudlard." S'exclame Benjy.

\- "Un truc moins parlant parce que si on en parle hors d'ici c'est cramé." Je me tourne vers Harry. "Et dis tu viens à l'armée de Poudlard?"

\- "Oh pour emmerder Ombrage bien sûr!" Tout le monde éclate de rire.

\- "Et pourquoi pas le Nouvel Ordre?" Ceux qui connaisse l'Ordre du Phénix comprenne l'allusion.

\- "Pourquoi le nouveau?" Demande une fille blonde qui est amie avec Ginny je pense.

\- "Parce que nous sommes jeunes et beaux." Fait Fred.

\- "Ceci est un bracelet qui vous permettra de connaitre l'heure et la date du prochain cours. Il chauffera et vous n'aurez qu'à le retourner pour le voir." Explique Harry en distribuant des bracelets de toutes les couleurs. "Soyez discret." Les filles se poussent pour avoir leur couleur préféré. "Nous en avons donné des simples gratuitement pour que nous ne soyons pas trop reconnaissables. Maintenant allez-y la séance est terminée." Je prends un bracelet mauve dans la boite alors que les autres partent.

\- "Dis tu me dois des droits pour ça." Je me moque.

\- "Je sais" Je lui ai parlé des bracelets pendant mes vacances.

\- "C'est brillant Harry."

\- "Je ne vais pas m'y faire." Râle Benjy en venant tout près de nous. Je regarde où il regarde et je vois Blaise et Ron qui rigolent ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à définir le sentiment qui m'étreint mais j'ai des difficultés à m'y faire. Le savoir c'est une chose, le voir en est une autre.

\- "Pour moi aussi, c'est bizarre."

Les jours défilèrent sans ennui jusqu'au premier match de Quidditch de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. Je n'y suis pas allé mais alors que je travaille j'entends la voix alarmée de Benjy dans ma tête.

\- _"Charlie il faut que tu viennes?"_

\- _"Pourquoi?"_

\- _"Harry c'est battu contre un Serdaigle et il a_ _ét_ _é renvoy_ _é de l'_ _équipe_." Il doit être effondré, je pose ma plume.

\- _"Par qui?"_ Même si je me doute de la réponse.

\- _"Ombrage. Il est renvoy_ _é_ _à vie et elle veut aussi lui enlever son insigne."_ Quelle peau de vache mais je ne peux rien y faire.

\- _"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?"_

\- _"Le probl_ _ème c'est qu'il s'est enfui."_

\- _"Enfui?"_

\- _"Oui, tu aurais d_ _û le voir, il_ _était enrag_ _é."_ Je me lève et je remets mes chaussures. C'est devenu une habitude, je me sens plus à l'aise dans cet appartement qu'au début.

\- _"Et tu l'as vu partir?"_

\- _"Je crois qu'il est dans le parc mais apr_ _ès"_ Je mets ma cape.

\- _"Ok j'arrive fouille vers chez Hagrid."_

\- _"Ok"_

Je sors et dans le parc, je me transforme en Kyubi pour avoir plus de chance. Je trouve sa piste après une heure et elle me conduit près du saule cogneur. Pourtant ce n'est pas la pleine lune. J'y vais quand même et je me retransforme arrivé dans la cabane. Je monte dans la pièce où on se retrouvait pour ses transformations. Il est là, assis sur le lit, ses jambes contre lui.

\- "Ry?"

\- "Va-t'en." Sa voix est rauque et je ne le reconnais pas.

\- "Ce n'est pas grave, à la fin de l'année elle partira comme tous les autres."

\- "Non ce n'est pas ça."

\- "Quoi alors?" Je m'approche doucement de lui, il relève la tête et je me fige.

\- "Je suis un monstre."

Il me saute dessus et m'assène des coups de rage. Ses yeux sont jaunes comme ceux d'un loup-garou. Je n'arrive pas à me défendre, il est trop fort. Finalement je canalise ma magie sur mes muscles et je l'envoi balader. Mais il revient et me serre la gorge. Encore un coup de pied et il se retrouve par terre.

\- "Ry, ressaisis-toi bordel." Je crie en massant ma gorge.

\- "Je, oui, je." Il se plaque contre le mur.

\- _"Tu l'as trouv_ _é?"_

\- _"Oui mais il est bizarre"_

\- _"Peu importe, ramenez-vous. Ombrage, le cherche et elle veut lui parler. Je gagne du temps mais d_ _ép_ _êchez-vous."_ Je m'approche doucement et avec sécurité tout près de mon frère.

\- "Ry il faut que tu ailles voir Ombrage."

\- "Non!" Il me repousse en arrière.

\- "Ok"

\- _"Pas moyen qu'il bouge, il va la tuer."_

\- _"Prend sa place, le truc qu'on a vu pour les jumeaux."_ On a trouvé un livre qui expliquait que les faux-jumeaux peuvent prendre l'apparence de l'autres grâce au lien qui les unis. On trouvait ça marrant mais on n'a pas eu le temps de le tester.

\- _"On ne l'a pas test_ _é"_

\- _"C'est le moment."_

\- _"Ok."_ Je m'approche tout près de mon frère encore une fois. "Ry donne-moi ta main, on va inverser."

Il réagit juste assez et ça fait bizarre de me retrouver dans un corps de garçon et encore plus de voir mon corps qui me regarde. D'un sort je transforme mes habits et je cours vers la sortie. En renard, j'avance plus vite mais j'espère arriver à temps. Je suis au château, je reprends forme humaine et j'avance.

\- "Monsieur Potter où étiez-vous?" Ombrage arrive avec le professeur Chourave.

\- "Je me promenais" C'est bizarre d'entendre la voix de mon frère quand je parle.

\- "Vous vous moquez de moi? Suivez-moi." Nous allons dans son horrible bureau. "Votre comportement était inqualifiable et vous soustraire de ma sanction aussi. Je vous enlève votre insigne." D'un coup de baguette, elle invoque l'insigne de mon frère dans sa main.

\- "Non"

\- "Et si et vous êtes sur une pente dangereuse, encore un acte du genre et vous êtes renvoyé et votre condition sera révélé." Elle n'est qu'une insupportable gargouille.

\- "Si vous le faites mon frère révèlera à tout le monde que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu."

\- "Et votre sœur ira à Mura." Je vois le professeur de botanique frémir. Il faut que je me renseigne sur cet établissement. "Vous pouvez choisir d'être puni seul ou à deux." Elle sait qu'elle a les cartes en mains. "Vous pouvez sortir."

Je pars et je me dirige vers les appartements de mon Maitre. Quand il me voit entrer, il hausse un sourcil.

\- "Qu'est-ce que?" J'avais oublié, je me concentre et je reprends mon apparence.

\- "Désolée. Harry a des problèmes, on dirait qu'il est sous l'emprise du loup."

\- "Lupin est avec lui. C'était ce qu'on craignait. Il est toujours un loup-garou et ne pas le laisser sortir fait qu'il sort en dehors de la pleine lune." Donc notre idée n'était pas si bonne que ça. Je m'en veux, c'est moi qui l'ait mis dans cette situation.

\- "Et votre potion?"

\- "Pas encore prête. Va te mettre au travail, tu as pris assez de retard."

\- "Oui Maitre"

J'ai envie de la faire souffrir Ombrage, je n'ai jamais haï une personne comme ça. Pauvre Harry, je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à ma famille. Elle payera, un jour la roue tournera et elle payera.

* * *

 **Faisons le point:**

 **Severus joue la carte du Serpentard et ça fonctionne pour le moment**

 **Ombrage fait la misère à Harry et Charlie, alors qu'elle bichonne Benjy.**

 **Benjy qui commence enfin à réfléchir**

 **Harry qui souffre et son loup intérieur qui se réveille.**

 **Charlie qui fait profil bas autant que possible tout en apprenant le plus possible et qui aide les autres. Le Nouvel Ordre est né.**

 **Abby a encore plus peur mais a-t-elle raison de s'inquiéter?**

 **James et Severus qui ont fait un pacte solennelle**

 **Les professeurs qui se rendent compte de tout mais qui ne peuvent agir.**

 **Petits extraits cadeaux pour que vous ayez l'eau à la bouche:**

* * *

\- "Elle n'est pas en état de vous présenter ses excuses." Fait mon Maitre stoïquement.

\- "J'apprécie ce que je vois."

\- "Je compte la punir pour la semaine donc vous l'excuserez pour les jours manquant"

\- "Bien entendu, un message doit être appliqué fermement pour qu'il soit efficace."

\- "Bien entendu."

* * *

\- "Tu changeras d'avis. Cependant nous ne pensons pas que te laisser à Poudlard soit une bonne idée. Alors nous t'envoyons à Mura, nous t'avions prévenu. Mais si tu es gentille et bien tu pourras revenir à Poudlard avec Dolores comme Maitresse." Ils sont fous, ils sont horribles, j'ai envie de leurs faire ravaler leurs sourires.

* * *

Miss Potter, veuillez-vous assoir." Il me montre le siège devant lui et je m'assieds. "Vous êtes ici au Centre de Redressement pour Jeunes Sorciers de Mura." Il ouvre un dossier et y glisse ma feuille. "J'ai le rapport de la sous-secrétaire, il est rare que ce soit elle-même qui m'envoie un patient. Mais vu son rapport, je comprends mieux." Il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. "Vous êtes un danger pour vous-même et pour votre entourage. Vous avez subi une mauvaise influence et quand le Ministre, lui-même, a voulu vous aider vous l'avez humilié."

* * *

\- "Alors? Es-tu content?" Demande Voldemort devant son serviteur plié en deux.

\- "Je souffre Maitre, s'il vous plait."

\- "Non, il le faut. C'est le début. Je t'ai libéré de ta servitude avec le vieux fou et bientôt, oui bientôt. La Magie nous aidera à amener la balance de notre côté. Il faut juste, oui, juste un peu de souffrance, de colère et se sera parfait."

* * *

\- "Tu sais qu'il y a des moyens se rendre ton séjour plus facile voir même agréable."

\- "Ah oui?" Je repense au conseil de Carole et je veux partir mais il me saisit le bras.

\- "Laisse-moi te montrer." Il veut m'attirer dans un placard à balai. "Viens" Je me débats

\- "Non" Il arrive à m'y faire entrer vu que je n'ai aucune force. Il me plaque contre le mur.

\- "Ne fait pas ta timide, tu es apprentie non? Tu as l'habitude d'ouvrir tes cuisses." Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

\- "Arrêtez, s'il vous plait." Je le supplie sentant les larmes montées, j'essaye de le repousser.

\- "Laisse-moi faire et je te promets d'être ton protecteur dans ses lieux. Je pourrais même envoyer une lettre pour toi à ta famille."

* * *

 **Problèmes en perspective pour Charlie mais se sont que des premiers extraits mais ça vous donne la direction de ma fic et j'espère que cela vous emballe.**


	42. Et si on faisait une pause? Parlons

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et je pense que c'est interdit mais peu importe j'ai besoin de dire mon ressenti.

J'ai reçu trois reviews anonymes pour le chapitre d'hier et c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir y répondre surtout quand c'est négatif. Je vous arrête tout de suite, le problème n'est pas qu'elles soient négatives. Non par contre j'en ai donc reçu trois, une constructive et que je peux très bien comprendre la deuxième et bien, à mettre à la poubelle mais j'y répondrais quand même, la troisième est normale.

Commençons:

Donc première review: _No name:Je suis ta fic depuis le début, et je l'ai trouvé génial jusqu'à présent._  
 _Mais j'ai le regret de t'apprendre que je ne la lirai plus parce que je trouve que c'est devenu horrible._  
 _Je veux dire que rien ne s'arrange, tu fais trop souffrir tes personnages pour rien du tout. Les réactions du ministre ne sont pas logiques et le fait que les parents Potter ne sachent rien faire ne m'aide pas à aimer ta fic._  
 _Désolé mais en résumé, je trouve ta fic vraiment illogique ..._

Cette avis est constructif le seul truc c'est que je ne peux pas lui répondre et ça me fruste grandement. Alors je vais le faire ici même s'il ne le verra peut-être jamais mais je pense que cela pourra éclairer d'autres lecteurs qui peuvent penser la même chose. Alors je vais comparer l'œuvre de JK à mon humble fic.

 **Première année d'Harry Potter:** On apprend qu'Harry vit dans un placard, qu'il ne reçoit pas de cadeau, qu'il est un elfe de maison pour sa famille, à Poudlard, il affronte un Troll et il se bat contre Quirrell et il finit à l'infirmerie.

 **Première année de Charlie: ** Elle a une famille qui l'aime et qui l'accepte. Des frères géniaux même si elle en a un peu marre de la popularité du Survivant. Elle se fait des amis, pas de Troll, Rogue est un peu sur son dos mais moins que dans la version de JK, elle a un bon professeur de Défense, a la fin confrontation avec Quirrell mais c'est largement plus soft que la partie d'Echec, les plantes dangereuses, les poisons et le tour en balai d'HP. Oui elle ne part pas en Amérique.

 **Deuxième année d'HP:** Dobby m'est la misère à Harry, il se fait houspiller par sa famille qui l'enferme dans sa chambre avec des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Il manque de se faire renvoyer en venant dans une voiture volante et en manquant de se tuer. Un Basilic se promène et le professeur de défense est un naze. Sa propre maison à peur de lui. Harry affronte le basilic et sauve Ginny après avoir eu une année merdique car tout le monde pensait qu'il était le descendant de Serpentard et qu'il parlait Fourchelang

 **Deuxième de Charlie:** Charlie est toujours aimée par sa famille même si le fait que ses parents désapprouve ses amis la touche. Super prof de Défense encore une fois. Sinon l'année se déroule plus ou moins comme dans le livre sauf que moi je n'ai pas tout mis sur le même personnage. Charlie est considérée comme la descendante même sa maison s'en fiche donc elle n'est pas abandonnée comme dans le livre. Harry est le fourchelang mais personne ne le sait alors il le vit bien. Sauf qu'il est possédé par Voldy mais Benjy les sauve. Ils s'en sortent comme dans le livre. Ashley meurt et oui mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.

 **Troisième année HP:** Harry est rabroué encore et gonfle sa tante Marge. Il s'enfuit. Il s'évanouit face aux détraqueurs et il pense qu'il a un psychopathe à ses trousses. Il en sait enfin un peu plus sur sa famille. Alors qu'il pense avoir une chance de vivre enfin avec une personne qui l'aime, Peter s'enfuit et Sirius est obligé de s'enfuir après les péripétie que vous connaissez.

 **Troisième année de Charlie:** Elle commence l'apprentissage qui est dur, je l'accorde, ça peut ne pas plaire mais j'ai vu des fics plus hard que ça mais je l'accepte. Mais l'année est beaucoup plus cool que celle d'HP. La fin est plus catastrophique mais je n'ai fait qu'avancé la fin du livre 4. Sauf qu'à la place de tuer Cédric j'ai tué Petitgrow et que c'est Charlie qui l'a fait. Harry devient un loup-garou alors oui là je l'accorde, je les ai fait souffrir plus.

 **Quatrième année:** Coupe du monde où Harry se fait attaquer, il est soupçonné d'avoir lancer la marque des Ténèbres. Il y a le Tournoi des Trois sorciers et son nom est mis dedans contre sa volonté. Ron le lâche. Il affronte un dragon, des créatures des eaux et Voldy chou après avoir passé un labyrinthe de créatures. Tout ça sous l'oeil dans mangemort en guise de professeur de Défense. Cédric meurt et Harry affronte Voldy puis se fait torturé par le faux Maugrey.

 **Quatrième année de Charlie:** Coupe du monde où elle s'amuse même si le revers de la médaille arrive après. L'apprentissage est dure, je l'avoue mais sa famille l'aime toujours. Elle passe l'examen d'apprentie haut la main. On annonce le Tournoi de Pendragon. Elle y participe de son plein gré. Petite dispute dans la fratrie mais qui se règlent. Tout le monde l'a supporte. Elle gagne le Tournoi et c'est un exploit. Alors oui gâché par Ombrage et Fudge mais elle a gagné.

 **Cinquième année HP** : Harry se sent seul sans lettre de ses amis toujours coincé dans sa famille pourrie avec les cauchemar de Cédric. Il se fait attaquer par les détraqueurs et manque de se faire renvoyé. Il passe devant le Tribunal et Dumby le sauve. A l'école tout le monde pense qu'il est cinglé et dans l'Ordre ils lui cachent des choses importantes. Il a des visions de Voldy, prend des cours d'Occlumancie avec Severus mais c'est une torture. Ombrage le torture avec sa plume. Elle le renvoi de l'équipe de Quidditch à vie. Ombrage renvoi Trelawney, Hagrid et Minerva est envoyé à l'hôpital à cause de sorts reçu (cf les livres). Harry avec ses amis filent au Ministère, affrontent mille et un danger et SIRIUS sa seule famille, son seul espoir meurt. (comparé à Ashley c'est équivalent je pense)

 **Cinquième année de Charlie:** Dispute avec ses parents. Petite virée à la Guilde où elle prend des vacances superbes. (c'était quand les dernières vacances tranquilles d'Harry? Jamais) Ses frères sont entrainés pendant ce temps. A Poudlard Severus protège Charlie d'Ombrage. Elle ne peut torturé qu'Harry. Je dois m'arrêter là pour le moment.

Je ne suis pas en train de dire que ma fic est meilleur que le livre. Ce serait un blasphème mais excusez-moi. Harry Potter a quand même une vie de merde à la base et pendant sa scolarité. Dans la logique jamais il n'aurait du affronter Quirrell, le Basilic, affronter le Tournoi,...(Cependant les livres auraient été plutôt ennuyant. Harry va à l'école. Harry va en botanique tout se passe bien... Harry va en potion, Rogue est gentil...) Dumbledore aurait dû intervenir surtout avec les professeurs de Défenses: Quirrell, Lockart, Ombrage. Il a laissé Ombrage torturé des élèves, mais ça c'est logique. Il y a un monstre dans l'école, laissons les élèves on avisera s'il y a un mort. Et aucun parent ne réagi. Des pétrifications? Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai toute confiance en cette école... Dumbledore a voulu rendre Harry plus fort et il a fait de lui un soldat pour le donner en pâture à Voldemort mais ça c'est logique.

Oui ma fic est peut-être horrible mais elle n'est pas finie. C'est comme arrêter de lire le cinquième livre et dire, non j'arrête Harry a trop souffert. Personnellement J'ai vraiment eu du mal avec la mort de Sirius pour moi c'était le truc en trop et puis j'ai lu le dernier tome et la mort de Lupin et Tonks c'étaient juste de l'acharnement. Mes morts eux, ont un but...

Les parents ne peuvent rien faire comme Dumbledore ne pouvait enlever Harry du Tournoi, c'est les lois magiques. Et pourtant quand lui devait participer à un truc qui devait le tuer, ça passe.

Et pardon Fudge dans les livres est logique? Il représente le monde sorcier britannique et il préfère taire le fait que Voldy est de retour. Discrédité Dumbledore et un gamin, lui faire même un procès devant tout le Mangemagot, Ombrage lui a envoyé les Détraqueurs, la prison est ouverte mais tout va bien,...

Mon Fudge est dans la même optique de protéger sa place tout en gardant le Survivant dans sa poche. Et un truc en plus mais il faut continuer de le lire pour le comprendre...

Fait important qui change beaucoup de chose mais fic est centrée sur Charlie, son point de vue. Contrairement à JK qui donne une vue d'ensemble. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous ressentez que Charlie en prend plein la figure. Elle s'en prend plein la figure, c'est un fait mais vous ne voyez qu'elle donc forcément c'est plus flagrant surtout que vous avez ses pensées.

Mes cadeaux de fin de chapitres étaient encore plus glauque, mais ce se sont que des extraits. J'aurai mieux fait de les garder pour moi. Elle va souffrir avant de ... se transformer. Et là, je peux vous affirmer que plus personne ne l'a fera souffrir. J'ai besoin de ses épreuves car je sais où je veux vous mener. Je n'ai pas envie que vous abandonniez en cours de route. J'aimerai avoir votre avis finale sur ma fic. Si à la fin on me dit elle était illogique, ok vous êtes à la fin. Vous pouvez tout juger mais là c'est trop tôt. Sans la prophétie on aurait put se demander pourquoi Voldy voulait tué Harry et vous ne connaissez pas ma prophétie.

Maintenant, je me remets en question mais je suis presque certaine que sans les extraits de fin je n'aurais pas eu ses trois reviews.

Passons donc à la deuxième mais ça va être rapide: Guest : _Franchement ta fic c'est du n'importe quoi. Arrête le massacre_

 _Ma réponse: Ok mais je n'arrête pas. Tu arrêtes..._

Juste ceci est le genre de review inutile, je préfère largement la première qui au moins à un avis.

La troisième: _  
Romain:Salut,_

 _J'ai commencé à lire ta fic que j'aime bien même si je trouve quelle en prends un peu trop dans la tronche. J'ai hâte de voir la suite même si tu mérite un cageot de tomates pourries :-)_

Le même avis mais dit avec humour et tu continues donc je ne t'ai pas encore totalement perdu. Merci pour ton commentaire Romain.

Libre a vous de commenter ma réponse, si vous pensez qu'ils ont raison ou tort mais je ne changerai pas l'optique de ma fic. J'ai prévu des choses qui ne sont pas gentille mais ma fic à un rating en conséquence. Je pense que peu de personne y font attention mais j'ai prévenu. "M" ne veut pas dire marrant...

Pour l'extrait où on peut deviner qu'elle se fait violer... vous avez déjà vu des lancements de film, ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'on pense...

Aussi j'ai lu beaucoup de fics et parfois je suis anéantie de voir que les fics où les mêmes idées reviennent en boucle font un carton. Cette fic est née car j'en avais marre de lire des fics où Lily et James ont des jumeaux et qu'ils en abandonnent un, souvent Harry parce que Dumby dit que l'autre est le Survivant. Souvent ils s'en fichent complétement d'abandonner un de leur enfant, quoi de plus normal? Et rebondissement Harry était le vraie Survivant, il arrive surpuissant à Poudlard, on revit les livres de JK au mot près et Harry épate tout le monde, dénigre son frère et tout va bien dans la pure logique possible... Je ne dénigre pas mais Charlie je l'ai créé et depuis sa première année, j'ai mis beaucoup d'effort à la faire évolué, elle et sa relation avec les autres. Mais oui, j'avoue être touchée par le mot illogique car c'est sur ce point que j'ai tout misé et je pensais être restée le plus logique possible dans le monde magique.

Sur ce on se revoit bientôt. J'ai surement oublié des trucs, je voulais répondre mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc voilà ma réponse mais continuer à reviewers. Et cette fic aura une fin avec ou sans vous... mais je préférai avec vous quand même.


	43. Mura

**Je ne reviendrais pas sur le message d'avant. Mais merci pour les soutiens et vos avis constructifs. J'ai beaucoup avancé dans ma fic et je peux vous dire en gros ce que va se passer. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y a pas de spoiler, ni de cadeaux vu que vous ne les aimez pas.**

 **Chapitre 42: vous allez me détester**

 **Chapitre 43: vous allez me détester.**

 **Chapitre 44: Vous allez me haïr et Regina Lily Swan va me tuer probablement. Ce chapitre est riche en émotions et il m'a fait mal. J'ai beaucoup hésité pour savoir si je devais le changer et encore plus après les reviews négatives mais encore une fois je connais la suite. Je connais ma fin et c'est nécessaire.**

 **Chapitre 45: C'est le calme...plus ou moins ...**

 **Chapitre 46: ...Nous démarrons ensemble le troisième volet de cette fic. Quelqu'un m'a écrit qu'il comprenait que je voulais mettre Charlie au fond du fond pour qu'elle remonte au plus haut. Nous y sommes. A partir d'ici, plus personne ne fera souffrir Charlie comme elle a souffert. Elle va rendre coup pour coup...**

 **Chapitre 47 et la suite: les révélations commencent, les pièces du puzzle que j'ai semé vont vous être utiles. Et si j'ai bien travaillé, tout se qui restait illogique devrait devenir logique. Normalement. Surtout quand vous connaitrez la prophétie...  
**

 **Je n'ai pas encore tout écrit mais je suis en mesure de dire que ma fic aura plus ou moins 60 chapitres. Mais ce n'est qu'une évaluation.**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

 **Tther:** Je suis d'accord, il y a des fics où Harry souffre beaucoup plus mais c'est vrai que c'est peut-être parce que Charlie est une fille. Je ne compte pas arrêter, j'irais jusqu'au bout surtout que j'ai toute l'idée en tête. Merci pour ton soutien et ton commentaire. Bonne lecture

 **Romain:** Je tiens déjà à m'excuser parce que ta review n'était pas dans ma réponse au départ. Elle est arrivée quand j'écrivais mon pavé donc je l'ai mise avec. Mais elle ne m'a pas dérangé. Mais j'aime que tu me rappelles que c'est Ma fiction :-). Je sais que c'est encore moi qui l'écrit, souvent, et j'avais compris pour le cageot de tomates. Je m'y étais préparé mais j'avais dit pour le chapitre pas pour les extraits XD. Le fait qui m'a dérangé c'est que je pense que les retours ont plus été fait sur mes "cadeaux" que sur le chapitre en lui même. Mais soit, je l'accepte. Lily, James et Dumby inactif. Encore une fois tu vois ce que Charlie voit et elle ne voit pas tout... Tu verras que dans le chapitre 44, les parents ne sont pas restés inactifs. Ils cherchent des solutions et ils le feront encore plus après ce chapitre. Mais ils savent qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de séparer Severus de Charlie sans causé de graves dommages. Dumby c'est différent car il sait des choses que les autres ne savent pas. Il a ses raisons de rester inactifs et je pense que tu le comprendras après le chapitre 46. Mais sur le charisme, j'avoue qu'ils ne sont pas au top. Pour la Charlie qui fait payer le ministère, c'est pour après le chapitre 47. Bonne lecture et merci.

* * *

 **Chapitre 42: Mura**

* * *

Les réunions se passaient bien par contre Harry n'a plus voulu reparler de l'accident. Deux semaines avant les vacances de Noël, mon Maitre m'appela.

\- "Je vais te demander quelque chose qui va te paraitre étrange mais ne pose pas de question." Cette introduction me parait très étrange déjà en soi. "Tu vas devoir faire une bêtise si grosse que je devrais théoriquement te mettre la plus grosse punition de ta vie." On n'est pas le premier avril.

\- "C'est un piège?" Il semble exaspéré mais j'ai le droit d'être septique.

\- "Non fais-moi confiance, je ne te toucherais pas." Je le crois mais je ne comprends pas.

\- "Quel genre de bêtise?"

\- Surprends-moi." Fait-il avec un sourire. Qu'a-t-il fait de mon Maitre et qui est-il?

\- "Vous me promettez que je n'aurais pas de sanction." Je le regarde suspicieusement.

\- "Aucune" Je le regarde pour voir une faille mais comme toujours il est un mur blanc. Mais je vais le croire.

\- "Très bien"

\- "Fais-le ce soir" Il est huit heures et j'ai toute la journée pour la préparée avec un laboratoire à ma disposition et une foule d'ingrédients.

Le soir au repas, je mange et je regarde en même temps la table des professeurs. J'ai mis une potion dans la soupe d'Ombrage qui devrait être assez magique. Elle se lève, le visage rose flash et toute sa peau de crapaud est de la même couleur alors qu'elle croasse.

\- "Qui a fait-ça?" Ce attire tous les regards vers elle. La salle est morte de rire. Je me concentre sur Benjy son petit chouchou.

\- _"Benj d_ _énonce moi_." Il me regarde complètement paniqué.

\- _"Non."_

\- _"Fais-moi confiance."_ Il met un moment avant de détourner les yeux et de se lever pour s'avancer vers la table des professeurs.

\- "Professeur Ombrage, je crains que ce soit mon idiote de sœur." C'est notre plan, il doit faire croire qu'il nous déteste et pour l'instant ça marche. Mais alors qu'Ombrage devient rose foncé, mon Maitre approche et me saisit le bras.

\- "Toi, tu viens." Les autres ne rient plus devant l'air horrible de mon Maitre. Je m'en viens à douter moi-même. Il me tire hors de la salle. À l'appartement, il me lâche et me sourit.

\- "Bien joué." Je respire à nouveau. "Maintenant bois ça et met toi à genoux. Elle risque d'arriver. Fais comme si je venais de te battre. Cette potion t'en donnera l'aspect." Je la bois et j'ai le temps de voir mon reflet maladif dans la vitre de l'armoire. Je me mets à genoux et nous attendons. Il a sa canne dans sa main et il fait vraiment peur.

\- "Severus." Dit-elle en entrant, elle est toujours rose et que sa peau de crapaud luit sous la lumière. Elle me regarde de son air supérieur mais je baisse la tête. Je fais mine d'avoir du mal à respirer. "Bien. Je vois que vous savez y faire." Elle tourne autour de moi.

\- "Elle n'est pas en état de vous présenter ses excuses." Fait-il stoïquement.

\- "J'apprécie ce que je vois."

\- "Je compte la punir pour la semaine donc vous l'excuserez pour les jours manquant"

\- "Bien entendu, un message doit être appliqué fermement pour qu'il soit efficace." Elle prend du plaisir à me voir dans cet état, c'est une sadique.

\- "Bien entendu." Répète mon Maitre. Elle me jette un dernier coup d'œil puis elle s'en va.

\- "Maitre?" Il me fait boire une potion avant de me remettre debout.

\- "Prend tes affaires, nous partons." J'aimerai être un peu mis au courant du plan.

\- "Où?" En Amérique?

\- "Passer tes BUSE au Ministère. Il y en a qui le passe ou les repasse en élève libre donc tu ne seras pas seule."

\- "Mais pourquoi ne pas attendre juin?" Il ne me répond pas. "Maitre." Il se met face à moi et je sens sa nervosité. Il met une main sur mon épaule.

\- "Je veux que tu aies toute les cartes en main. Concentre-toi, tu peux y arriver."

\- "Oui Maitre"

Je suis nerveuse mais je prends mon sac avec quelques affaires. Nous passons par la cheminée pour arriver dans un hall. Nous avançons devant le bureau d'accueil en bois. Une femme, habillée strictement et à l'air blasé nous accueille.

\- "Bonsoir vous êtes là pour les BUSE ou les ASPIC?"

\- "BUSE" Fait mon Maitre. Elle nous regarde.

\- "Pour?"

\- "Charlotte Potter" Elle regarde sa liste.

\- "Ah oui. Très bien chambre 103." Elle me tend une clé. "Les examens se passeront dans la pièce 6 30. Ne soyez pas en retard car vous serez prié de les passer la prochaine fois."

\- "Très bien" Nous nous éloignons de deux pas et je tremble. Je suis complètement dépassée par les évènements.

\- "Je te laisse." Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être seule. "Je ne peux pas rester mais tout va bien se passer. Tu vas rester ici toute la semaine et le samedi tu passeras ton examen de transplanage." J'écarquille les yeux, ce n'était pas prévu. En tant qu'apprentie, je peux le passer mais je n'aurai le droit de l'utiliser qu'avec l'autorisation de mon Maitre. Mais je ne suis pas prête. "Tu as déjà les bases. Je reviens te chercher samedi à 17 heure."

\- "Mais si Ombrage l'apprend."

\- "Elle ne l'apprendra pas avant lundi. Ces concours sont fermés et personne à part les juges ne sont au courant." Je n'ai pas pu réviser et si je me plantais.

\- "Et si je n'y arrive pas?" Il passe le dos de sa main sur ma joue avant de placer sur ma marque pour me réconforter.

\- "Tu vas y arriver. Il faut que tu y arrives." Je sens sa nervosité mais aussi sa confiance en moi.

\- "Oui Maitre"

Je le regarde partir et je soupire. Je raffermis la prise sur mon sac, je cherche un moment avant de trouver ma chambre. Elle ressemble à celle des appartements de mon Maitre. Je stress, je pensais avoir le temps de préparer mes BUSE. Pourquoi être si pressé? Il doit savoir quelque chose que j'ignore. Enfin c'est une certitude mais c'est pressant. Cependant il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'en inquiète maintenant. Je dois passer mes BUSE et mon permis. C'est déjà assez comme chose à gérer. Mais Ombrage risque d'être verte quand elle va apprendre qu'on la dupé. Je m'endors en repensant à sa tête rose.

Cependant ma nuit est interrompue par une vision.

\- "Est-ce que tout est prêt?" Demande Voldemort à son sous-fifre devant lui.

\- "Maitre, j'aurais besoin de plus de temps."

\- "Non, c'est le bon moment. Tu as bien travaillé." Je le sens satisfait.

\- "Mais ma couverture."

\- "Ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité. Je te rends enfin ta liberté. Tu devrais être content."

\- "Merci mon Seigneur." Mais aucune joie ne transparait

Je me réveille en sueur. Je ne comprends pas à chaque fois les voix des serviteurs me disent quelque chose mais je n'arrive jamais à les identifier. Je regarde l'heure, il est temps de me préparer, ce que je fais. Je descends et je trouve la salle du petit-déjeuner avant de suivre les autres vers la salle 66. Elle est grande avec plusieurs bureaux d'écolier espacer pour ne pas tricher je suppose. Je m'assieds à une table vide, il y a plusieurs personnes. Il y a des jeunes mais aussi des moins jeunes. La salle se remplit. Un homme arrive et se place sur l'estrade avec 5 autres personnes.

\- "Bonjour et bienvenue. Je vais vous faire un bref topo sur ce qui va se passer. Vous allez recevoir votre liste de cours avec les heures et jours. Il est bien entendu interdit de tricher d'une quelconque façon. Le silence est obligatoire et nous patrouillerons si vous avez une question. Sur ce bonne chance."

Ma feuille apparait et je commence par Sortilège, c'est parfait. Je m'en sors bien et après une pause, c'est astronomie. L'après-midi c'est la pratique. Je me retrouve devant un homme assez vieux, grisonnant. Je regarde une candidate à ma droite qui passe devant une femme à l'air sévère.

\- "Miss Potter c'est cela?" Je souris à mon examinateur.

\- "Oui monsieur" Il me regarde par-dessus son parchemin.

\- "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous." Il pose la feuille. Je suis moins confiante. Est-ce qu'Ombrage à parler de moi? "J'étais également là lors de votre demi-finale. Ce ne sera qu'une formalité." Je respire à nouveau.

Effectivement, je m'en suis très bien sortie. La nuit se fût la pratique d'Astronomie. Le lendemain se fut Rune au matin et Arithmancie après-midi vu qu'il n'y pas vraiment de pratique. Mercredi se fut métamorphose et la femme était épatée devant ma transformation en Animagus. En défense se fût également parfait devant mon patronus en forme corporel maintenant, un renard. La journée a été partagée avec potion et ça été. Le vendredi se fut le plus dur avec Botanique et Histoire de la magie. Le samedi, j'ai eu droit à un cours théorique avant de me mettre à la pratique du transplanage. _Destination, D_ _étermination, D_ _écision!_ Malgré le fait que je connaissais la théorie, il m'a fallu beaucoup d'essais pour y arriver mais finalement j'ai mon permis. Quand je sors de la pièce et que je rejoins le hall mon Maitre m'attend déjà.

\- "Tu es en retard." Fait-il, il a l'air toujours anxieux.

\- "J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à réussir mon permis"

\- "Mais tu l'as?" Je sors un papier qu'on m'a donné.

\- "Je l'ai." Il me sourit légèrement.

\- "Et tes BUSE?"

\- "Bien, je pense." En réalité, je pense avoir tout déchiré mais je préfère rester modeste au cas où je me tromperais.

\- "Nous verrons ça." Je pose ma main sur son bras. "Les professeurs s'inquiètent." Rajoute-t-il. Et à mon avis mes frères et mes amis aussi. Ça fait une semaine et ils pensent que pendant ce temps, je me suis fait punir par mon Maitre.

\- "Personne ne sait?"

\- "Non"

Nous retournons dans l'appartement et je suis contente que cette semaine soit terminée. Cependant maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi c'était si pressens.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Oui?" Il semble ailleurs.

\- "Pourquoi me les avoir fait passer maintenant?"

\- "Fudge et Ombrage préparent quelque chose contre Poudlard et contre le directeur." Çà ne répond pas à ma question même si c'est en soi inquiétant. "Je pense qu'ils vont essayer de nous séparer. C'est presque une certitude." Je sers mon sac plus fort.

\- "Mais le Lien?" Je ne veux plus ressentir le manque comme les premiers temps.

\- "Il faudra que tu te tiennes prête à partir à tout moment."

\- "Nous irons en Amérique?"

\- "Peut-être, nous verrons. Pour l'instant, fait comme d'habitude."

Le dimanche a été une journée de repos mais je n'ai pas pu sortir. Le lundi matin, je me rends à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je sens les regards sur moi mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je vais m'assoir avec mes amis.

\- "Ça va?" Me demande Daphnée et alors que je vais répondre Blaise intervient.

\- "Bête question. Il l'a punie pendant une semaine." Il a l'air excédé mais je ne sais pas si c'est contre moi ou mon Maitre. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça?" Les deux, je pense.

\- "Je t'expliquerais plus tard." Il me regarde vraiment contrarié, il détourne le regard vers le haut.

\- "Tu as du courrier."

Un grand-duc dépose une lettre devant moi. Je l'ouvre et se sont mes résultats d'examens. Je suis un peu anxieuse. Je regarde mon Maitre qui me fait un signe de tête encourageant. Je repose mes yeux sur la lettre. Je manque de crier de joie. J'ai réussi, j'ai tout réussi même Botanique. Que des Optimals à part Histoire et Astronomie. J'ai tout déchiré. J'ai également des commentaires additionnels pour qualifier mon travail. Je relève les mots: exemplaire, incroyable, promis à un brillant futur. Je souris à pleine dents, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas été si heureuse.

\- "Bonne nouvelle?" Demande mon meilleur ami soudain adoucis.

\- "Je…oui."

\- "Mieux qu'Ombrage apparemment, regarde sa tête." Je tourne la tête vers elle et mon sourire se fane quand elle me regarde. Elle plie la lettre qu'elle vient de recevoir et se dirige à grandes enjambées vers nous. Elle se plante et tous les regards sont tournés vers nous.

\- "Miss Potter qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Elle agite sa lettre comme si je pouvais deviner son contenu. Enfin je suppose que c'est pour lui dire que j'ai passé mes BUSE. "Répondez."

\- "Vous devriez en parler avec mon Maitre, professeur Ombrage." Elle se tourne vers mon Maitre qui est toujours à table.

\- "Severus?"

\- "Oui Dolores?" Lui répondit-il calmement.

\- "Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?" Fait-elle de sa voix courroucée. "Je viens de recevoir une lettre du ministère m'apprenant que votre apprentie a passé ses BUSE la semaine passée et son permis de transplanage." Les murmures s'élèvent dans la salle. Je vois les professeurs qui sont également étonnés.

\- "Effectivement et vous serez contente d'apprendre qu'elle a tout réussi." Je souris malgré moi devant sa fierté.

\- "Vous vous moquez de moi? Vous deviez la punir!" Elle me pointe du doigt. "Vous vous êtes joué de moi." Elle est hors d'elle, fini la gentille bonne femme.

\- "Je ne pense pas qu'il soit interdit de passer ses examens en avance. Surtout que c'est une pratique du ministère." Remette le ministère en avant alors qu'elle est incapable d'en dire du mal c'est du pur génie. Je suis tellement fière d'être son apprentie à ce moment.

\- "Cela ne se terminera pas comme ça, Severus." Sa voix tremble. "Je vous ai prévenu." Elle s'en va alors que les conversations reprennent. Il me sourit avant de parler avec le directeur.

\- "Tu as passé tes BUSE?" S'exclame Blaise. "Mais pourquoi?"

\- "C'est compliqué et je n'en sais que la moitié." J'ai maintenant peur de la réaction d'Ombrage et surtout j'ai envie de lui dire que je vais peut-être devoir partir.

\- "Au moins tu es tranquille jusqu'à la fin de l'année." Commente Daphnée mais je suis loin de le penser.

\- "Je crois que c'est vite dit."

Je n'ai plus revu Ombrage par contre, les élèves semblent admiratifs surtout ceux du Nouvel Ordre.

\- "Alors c'était difficile parce que je me suis préparée mais j'aimerai savoir le déroulement." Hermione n'arrête pas de me poser des questions. Et on n'a pas beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui.

\- "Ça va aller Hermione. Si j'ai réussi, tu réussiras." Elle me sourit, flattée dans son égo. Mais c'est la vérité, elle aurait fait une apprentie extraordinaire.

\- "Et le permis de Transplanage?" Me demande Seamus. "Tu as trop de chance, Rogue est cool en faites." Ceux qui était là cet été savent qu'il est loin d'être cool mais ils ne font aucun commentaire.

\- "Ne lui dis pas. Bon on commence?" Ils sont redynamisés et ils me font totalement confiance maintenant. Même si j'étais septique au départ, ce groupe me fait du bien.

\- "C'est parti." Crie Benjy

Je suis fière d'eux, ils se sont bien entrainé et je suis contente qu'ils aient pris les cours au sérieux. Je pense qu'après les vacances nous commencerons les Patronus.

\- "Bonne vacance à tous." Je leurs dis alors que la plupart sorte.

\- "Merci Charlie c'était un cours génial." Me dit Hermione avant de partir avec Cédric. Ils sont toujours ensemble. Je vois Harry qui se gratte la main. Je m'approche.

\- "Harry ça va mieux?"

\- "Pas vraiment, ma main me fait atrocement mal mais ces cours m'aident. Et puis, j'utilise de l'essence de Murlap, c'est assez efficace." Mais on sait lire parfaitement la phrase.

\- "C'est bien ce qu'on fait." Je dis alors que Benjy nous rejoins. "Maugrey sera tellement fier de vous."

\- "Grâce à toi."

\- "J'ai hâte de retourner à la maison. Poudlard avec Ombrage, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose." J'espère que l'année prochaine, elle ne sera plus là.

\- "Maman et papa vont être tellement aux anges quand ils vont voir tes points." Je leur ai montrer ma feuille de résultats et je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

\- "Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir eu un Optimal en botanique."

\- "Charlie!" S'écrie Ginny en arrivant. On la regarde tous les trois étonnés. Elle est essoufflée.

\- "Qui-a-t-il?"

\- "Ombrage veut te voir. Il faut que tu descendes dans le hall."

\- "Elle a dit pourquoi?" Je me sens vacillée. Je ferme les yeux, pour faire le point. Quelque chose c'est passé.

\- "Non"

Je descends suivie de mes frères quand nous arrivons dans le hall, il y a beaucoup de monde en cercle. Ombrage est au milieu, elle a l'air heureuse, ce n'est pas un bon signe. Je m'avance et ils me laissent passé.

\- "Miss Potter veuillez me suivre." Où sont les professeurs? Mais surtout où est mon Maitre?

\- "Où professeur Ombrage?" J'essaye de rester calme mais à l'intérieur je suis paniquée.

\- "Au Ministère vous êtes convoquée avec votre maitre." Elle a dit le dernier mot avec dédain.

\- "Où est-il?"

\- "Il a disparu" C'est comme si on m'avait jeté un sceau d'eau glacé. Mais elle ment, elle ne fait que ça. "Veuillez me suivre tout de suite, c'est un ordre." Elle s'approche mais je recule et je me cogne à quelqu'un. Je me retourne pour voir Shacklebolt.

\- "Potter. Veuillez venir avec moi." Il fait partie de l'Ordre donc je peux lui faire confiance, enfin je crois. Ombrage me prend ma baguette avec un air jubilatoire.

\- "Vous n'en aurez plus besoin."

Je suis Kingsley mais je pense un moment transplaner seule mais j'hésite. Nous sortons de Poudlard et il me fait transplaner avec lui. Nous sommes au Ministère et il me conduit jusqu'à une pièce qui ressemble à une salle d'interrogatoire. Il me fait assoir sur une chaise devant une table. J'essaye de voir quelque chose dans son regard mais il ne laisse rien paraitre. Il reste planter là, à côté de la porte. J'attends longtemps. La porte s'ouvre sur le ministre et sa sous-secrétaire de mes deux. Ils s'asseyent en face de moi.

\- "Bonjour Charlie, une bien triste affaire." J'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans son bureau avec mes parents. Sauf qu'ici, je suis seule.

\- "Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait à part passer mes BUSE."

\- "Pourquoi les avoir passés maintenant?"

\- "J'exécute les ordres de mon Maitre"

\- "Un ancien mangemort, un choix fort peu judicieux." Commente Fudge. Un frisson me parcoure, je ne savais pas qu'il avait été un mangemort. "Nous pensons que ton comportement a été influencer par lui." Je me tourne vers Ombrage.

\- "Vous n'étiez pas de cet avis quand vous pensiez qu'il me punissait sévèrement."

\- "Et bien nous n'apprécions pas de se faire tromper. Il est important que ton frère ne soit pas influencer comme tu l'as été. Donc nous devons t'éloigner de lui." Ma respiration s'accélère, ils vont m'envoyer à Mura.

\- "Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Je suis une apprentie et j'ai un Maitre." Je m'emporte et ils ont l'air satisfaits.

\- "Ton Maitre a été renvoyé et il est en fuite." C'est impossible, j'ai envie de me tourner vers l'ami de mes parents pour avoir confirmation mais se serait compromettre sa couverture.

\- "Il ne m'aurait pas abandonné." Il avait dit qu'on partirait ensemble. Même s'il est parti, il va revenir me chercher. Il l'a promis.

\- "Si et en le faisant, tu tombes sous la tutelle du Ministère et nous devons te trouver un autre maitre." C'est impossible. Jamais je n'accepterais un autre Maitre et encore moins s'il est choisi par le ministère.

\- "Jamais!"

\- "Tu changeras d'avis." Fait-il comme si on parlait de couleurs pour les murs. "Cependant nous ne pensons pas que te laisser à Poudlard soit une bonne idée. Alors nous t'envoyons à Mura, nous t'avions prévenu. Mais si tu es gentille et bien tu pourras revenir à Poudlard avec Dolores comme Maitresse." Ils sont fous, ils sont horribles, j'ai envie de leurs faire ravaler leurs sourires.

\- "Plutôt mourir"

\- "Nous verrons ça après les vacances de noël." Ils se lèvent et je ne pensais même plus que c'était bientôt les fêtes de noël. Je vais les passer à Mura. Ils se dirigent vers la porte.

\- "Je veux voir mes parents, mon père!" Kingsley reste imperturbable.

\- "Ils n'ont plus aucun droit sur toi." Sourit le ministre en remettant son chapeau. Mais je me rends compte que je suis piégée.

\- "Vous n'avez pas le droit." Je murmure alors que je sens les larmes arrivées.

\- "Je crains que si. Shacklebolt, restez avec elle jusqu'à ce que les membres de Mura arrivent."

\- "Bien Monsieur le Ministre" Il referme la porte. Je suis assise, je regarde mes mains.

\- "Il est parti?" Je murmure un sanglot dans la voix.

\- "Oui nous ne savons pas où." Ils ne m'ont pas menti. Il m'a laissé. Pourquoi?

\- "Vous pourrez dire à mes parents que je suis désolée."

\- "Nous trouverons une solution." La solution c'est qu'il m'aide à m'évader maintenant mais il ne le fera pas. Si j'étais Benjy peut-être mais pas moi. Je pense à mes frères et à Abby. J'ai rompu ma promesse.

\- "Dites à Abby que je suis désolée." Je le regarde les yeux pleins de larmes, je vois enfin un semblant d'émotion passé. "S'il vous plait."

\- "Je le ferais" Je me concentre sur mon Lien. Je l'ai déjà senti à Poudlard quand il est parti mais je n'avais pas mis de mots dessus par manque de temps. Mais ici, je le sens. Le Lien s'étire et commence déjà à s'effilocher.

\- "Il est loin, il m'a abandonné, il ne reviendra pas."

Deux hommes arrivent. Ils ont la carrure de Kingsley et le regard aussi sévère. Ils me passent des bracelets dorés aux poignets. Ils sont serrés et s'illuminent quand ils les ferment.

\- "Ceci vous empêchera d'utiliser la magie tant qu'on ne vous l'autorisera pas. Veuillez nous suivre." Je regarde une dernière fois l'ami de mes parents. Puis je les suis à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce. De là, ils me font transplaner. Nous arrivons dans une petite pièce devant une porte. "Vous rentrez, vous vous déshabiller complètement et vous attendez."

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?"

\- "Tu te tais et tu obéis."

\- "J'ai le droit de savoir où est ma baguette?"

\- "C'est le Ministère qui l'a. Maintenant tu rentres." Il me pousse brusquement.

Je rentre, c'est une cabine comme pour les visites médicales. Je me déshabille mais je garde mes sous-vêtements. Une femme ouvre la porte, elle est assez vieille et elle me regarde.

\- "Encore une qui a un problème avec les règles." Grommelle-t-elle dans sa blouse blanche. "Nue!"

J'enlève mes sous-vêtements et j'essaye de me cacher le plus possible. Elle me scanne avec sa baguette pendant qu'une plume écrit.

\- "Très bonne condition physique mais ça risque de ne pas durer." Je ne sais pas si elle parle du Lien ou de ce que je vais endurer ici. "Tourne-toi." Je me tourne toujours un bras sur mes seins. "Penche-toi." Elle n'est pas sérieuse?

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu as entendu!" Elle appuie sur mon dos, c'est humiliant mais je m'exécute. "Bien tu peux te relever." Je le fais directement, pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Elle me tend une pile de vêtements. "Mets ça."

J'enfile un t-shirt et un pantalon et des sous-vêtements gris avec des baskets. Les deux hommes reviennent, la femme leur donne la feuille et je dois les suivre. Nous passons dans les couloirs où des jeunes me regardent. On dirait une prison, je suis en prison. Je ne me sens pas à ma place quand je regarde les autres. Mes guides s'arrêtent devant une porte avec écrit: "Directeur" dessus. Un des hommes frappe et ils me font entrer. Il donne la feuille puis ressorte. Le directeur un homme d'une cinquante d'année, les cheveux noirs et le teint blême me sourit.

\- "Miss Potter, veuillez-vous assoir." Il me montre le siège devant lui et je m'assieds. "Vous êtes ici au Centre de Redressement pour Jeunes Sorciers de Mura." Il ouvre un dossier et y glisse ma feuille. "J'ai le rapport de la sous-secrétaire, il est rare que ce soit elle-même qui m'envoie un patient. Mais vu son rapport, je comprends mieux." Il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. "Vous êtes un danger pour vous-même et pour votre entourage. Vous avez subi une mauvaise influence et quand le Ministre, lui-même, a voulu vous aider vous l'avez humilié." Quel enfoiré ce Fudge. De quel aide il parle au juste?

\- "C'est complètement faux" Il enlève ses lunettes et me regarde fermement.

\- "Je me fiche de savoir si c'est vrai ou faux. Ici il y a des règles. Respectez-les et nous serons gentils avec vous. Enfreignez-les et ici se sera pire qu'Azkaban." Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux bien le croire. Il reprend le dossier. "Bien, votre maitre est partit, vous allez surement subir un manque, je présume. Cela vous fera tenir tranquille, c'est un bien." Je vais souffrir le martyr et il trouve ça bien. "Nous prônons le respect. N'insultez pas, obéissez et tout se passera bien. Dans un premier temps, vous n'aurez qu'à manger, dormir et participer à des séances de groupes. Cela vous semble-t-il difficile?" Non même trop facile et je me demande où est le piège.

\- "Non monsieur"

\- "Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller." La porte s'ouvre, un homme grand châtain à l'air aimable entre. "Yvan va vous montrer votre lit." Nous sortons du bureau et je le suis, j'essaye de mémoriser le plus de trucs possibles.

\- "Est-ce que ça va?" Me demande-t-il gentiment mais je le regarde septique.

\- "C'est une plaisanterie?"

\- "Non mais cet endroit peut avoir des bons côtés." Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- "Si vous le dites, je vais vous croire. De votre côté en tout cas." Nous arrivons dans un grand dortoir avec des boxes contenant quatre lits superposés chacun. On s'arrête devant un.

\- " Voici." Il y a trois filles. Une blonde aux cheveux crolés avec des grands yeux verts mais sur-maquillé de noires qui est couchée sur un lit du bas. Il y a une autre plutôt enveloppée, brune mais à l'air plus sympathique et assise en tailleur sur le lit du haut.

\- "Nouvelle?" C'est la troisième une petite brune au carré, fluette et avec un grand sourire.

\- "Oui" Yvan part et je reste planter là.

\- "Moi c'est Julie mais je préfère Jill." Elle me montre la fille du dessus. "Elle s'est Lydia et elle c'est…"

\- "Pas tes oignons." Termine-t-elle sèchement mais Jill ne se démoralise pas.

\- "Carole et toi alors?"

\- "Charlie" Elle me montre le lit du haut.

\- "Et bien ton lit est là." Je vois qu'il y a des affaires dessus et des couvertures. "Fait le vite, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu."

Je le fais et effectivement les lumières s'éteignent. Je me mets sous les couvertures rêches. Les habits grattent, les couvertures grattent et sentent le renfermer. J'ai envie de pleurer, je me sens abandonnée, trahie. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que mon Maitre soit parti. Et pourtant notre Lien si fort, on dirait qu'on a donné un coup de couteau dedans. Je dors peu et quand la lumière s'allume, j'ai envie de mourir. Mais je me lève avec les autres. Nous devons nous placer devant nos lits pour qu'ils puissent nous compter. Puis par groupe nous allons aux douches. On m'a donné des affaires, je me dirige avec les autres et je me fige en voyant des douches communes et des gardes femmes qui sont là.

\- "Et oui, tu n'as plus aucune intimité." Se moque Carole en avançant. "Dépêche-toi avant de te choper un rapport."

Je le fais mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir mes larmes. Après la douche c'est le petit-déjeuner dans une cafeteria qui ressemble à une prison comme le reste. Elle est loin la grande salle de Poudlard. Je m'assieds avec les filles de mon groupe. Je regarde mon plat, c'est de la bouillie brume avec de la bouillie verte et blanche.

\- "Alors pourquoi tu es là?" Me demande Jill. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler mais je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à dos les filles.

\- "Fou lui la paix." Grogne Carole, j'apprécie mais je préfère répondre à Jill.

\- "J'ai fait trop chié le ministre." Elle m'inspecte et son regard tombe sur mon cou.

\- "Tu es une apprentie? Et ton maitre alors?" Mon cœur se serre.

\- "Ils viennent de nous séparer."

\- "Mais je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas." Intervient Carole plus gentille soudain. "Que ça pouvait être fatale."

\- "Exact." Je marmonne en goutant le plat, c'est insipide.

\- "Désolé" Fait Jill alors que je n'ai pas encore entendu la voix de Lydia.

\- "Un conseil, ne fait confiance à aucun surveillant. Surtout ceux qui paraissent gentils." M'explique Carole et je ne vois pas bien pourquoi.

\- "Merci du conseil. Est-ce qu'on peut envoyer ou recevoir des lettres?"

\- "Oui mais il faut gagner des privilèges." Donc aucune chance que j'envoie quelque chose pour noël. Mais vu que je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je suis ici, je préfère me renseigner.

\- "Et comment on fait?"

\- "En étant la prisonnière modèle." M'explique la brune. "Tu as de la famille?" Mon cœur se serre en pensant à eux.

\- "Oui"

\- "Joyeux noël." Me lâche Carole avant de se lever et de ranger son plateau.

Nous terminons notre repas et c'était infâme. Puis c'est l'heure du groupe alors je m'y rends mais je suis seule enfin je ne connais personne. Nous sommes une dizaine en cercle, il y a des garçons aussi. Puis un homme arrive avec un calepin. Il s'assied dans le groupe.

\- "Bonjour tout le monde. Nous avons une nouvelle aujourd'hui. Charlie, veux-tu te présenter?" Les autres me regardent et je déteste ça.

\- "Je m'appelle Charlie et j'ai 15 ans." Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre.

\- "Bien c'est un début, n'aie pas peur de parler. Ici nous sommes là pour…"

\- "Avancer" Complète le groupe comme si on leur avait laver le cerveau.

\- "Bien, je suis fier de vous. Je suis le psychomage Keller. Qui veux commencer?" Un garçon aux cheveux longs châtain assis en tailleur sur sa chaise lève la main. "Jamie vas-y"

\- "J'ai reçu une lettre de ma famille et maman me dit qu'elle viendra me voir." Fait-il d'une voix d'enfant alors qu'il doit avoir 16 ans.

\- "C'est bien Jamie, mais ce n'est pas fini." Dit le psychomage en notant des choses.

\- "Non parce qu'elle m'en veut."

\- "Et pourquoi t'en veut-elle?"

\- "Parce que j'ai tué mon petit frère mais elle va finir par oublier." J'écarquille les yeux, il a l'air si inoffensif.

\- "Non Jamie, elle ne va pas oublier." Il se rembrunit sur sa chaise et commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

\- "Bienvenue à anormal-sup." Je sursaute, je n'avais pas vu que Carole était assise à côté de moi.

\- "Bien maintenant Charlie, un mot pour ta venue ici?"

\- "Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." Il fait une grimace et Carole fait un drôle de bruit à côté de moi.

\- "Charlie cela n'est pas bien. Tu dois parler sinon je devrais l'écrire dans mon rapport. Vas-y personne n'est là pour te juger." Si, lui.

\- "Je n'ai rien fait"

\- "Mais bien sûr comme tout le monde ici." Se moque une fille aux cheveux longs et noirs qui ressemble à une version féminine de Vincent.

\- "Je vivais ma vie, j'ai choisi de devenir apprentie, j'ai gagné le Tournoi de Pendragon, j'ai passé mes BUSE six mois en avance et le Ministre a décidé de me le faire payer." Je lâche toute ma hargne sur lui et il écrit. Puis il dit calmement.

\- "Donc tu n'as tué personne?" Une brique tombe dans mon ventre. Je n'y pensais plus. Mais ça vaut surtout dire qu'Ombrage a trahi notre accord.

\- "Moi non plus je ne considère pas que ce soit important." Intervient le blond.

\- "La ferme Jamie" Je ne suis pas fière mais ce n'est pas le moment.

\- "Alors?" Revient à la charge Keller alors qu'il écrit toujours.

\- "C'était de la légitime défense et j'étais sous ma forme d'Animagus. C'était ma première transformation et mon instinct"

\- "Instinct de tueur bonjour." Se moque encore la fille. J'ai envie de la taper.

\- "La première étape c'est d'admettre qu'il y a un problème Charlie. Nous travaillerons sur ça. Quelqu'un d'autre avant qu'on se quitte?"

Je n'écoute plus, revenir sur le meurtre de Peter, c'est la goutte d'eau en trop. J'ai des envies de meurtres, j'ai envie qu'il paye tous. Après il y a eu le repas aussi dégueulasse puis du temps libre. Je vais à la bibliothèque, je prends le premier livre et je l'ouvre. C'est un livre sur les licornes mais je veux juste m'occuper l'esprit. Je passe l'après-midi-là puis je retourne à la cantine. Alors que je vais m'assoir avec mon plateau, un groupe de trois filles m'arrêtent.

\- "Tu es la nouvelle?" Me demande celle qui semble être la chef.

\- "Oui." Elle prend une grande inspiration et lâche un énorme crachat sur mon plat. Elles sourient.

\- "Bienvenue." Elles me poussent en passant à côté de moi. Je m'assieds avec les filles.

\- "C'est quoi son problème?"

\- "Être ici." Me dit Jill. Je peux comprendre. Je regarde mon plateau, c'est qu'une pâte verte avec le crachat dessus, on dirait une bouse de Zombral. "Si j'étais toi je mangerais, le Gland t'observe et il ira tout rapporter." Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule et je vois un garde qui m'observe.

\- "Le Gland?" Je répète, je suppose que ce n'est pas son vrai prénom.

\- "Ils ont chacun un surnom, ça évite la monotonie." Je prends ma fourchette d'un air dégouté. Je ne peux pas manger ça.

\- "Mais c'est…"

\- "Oui bienvenue à Mura."

Je m'efforce de manger en essayant de ne pas vomir. Puis nous allons aux lits, je n'ai plus fait mes exercices et c'est sans réel étonnement que je me retrouve chez Voldemort.

\- "Alors? Es-tu content?" Demande Voldemort devant son serviteur plié en deux.

\- "Je souffre Maitre, s'il vous plait."

\- "Non, il le faut." D'un ton qu'on pourrait qualifier de compatissant mais moqueur en même temps. "C'est le début. Je t'ai libéré de ta servitude avec le vieux fou et bientôt, oui bientôt. La Magie nous aidera à amener la balance de notre côté. Il faut juste, oui, juste un peu de souffrance, de colère et se sera parfait."

\- "Debout!" Je tombe de mon lit et le choc est dur. Je vomis mon repas. "Merde elle m'a vomi dessus." Je me rends compte que je suis au pied du garde. "Sac à merde. A la douche."

Il me soulève, me traine lamentablement et me jette par terre dans les douches. Il allume l'eau et je me retrouve trempée dans mes vêtements. L'eau est glaciale et alors que mon corps était brulant, le contraste me rend encore plus malade. Finalement il me sort de là et me donne des habits. C'est ruisselant qu'il m'emmène chez le directeur. Je m'assieds devant lui alors que son garde sort.

\- "Miss Potter, je croyais avoir été clair. Je n'aime pas les fortes têtes." Je suis encore à moitié dans ma vision et je tremble de froid. Mon cerveau ne veut pas analyser.

\- "Je n'ai rien fait"

\- "Et bien il me semble que c'est votre meilleure excuse. Cependant je vous laisse une dernière chance. Une faute et vous serez envoyé en isolement." Il ne m'a pas parlé encore de l'isolement même si le nom ne semble pas plaisant.

\- "C'est-à-dire?"

\- "Chambre fermé, pas de sortie mais ce n'est pas dans votre attention d'y aller, je me trompe?"

\- "Non monsieur"

\- "Bien vous pouvez disposer."

Je sors de là et je vais manger. Je dois me faire toute petite et remettre mes barrières mentales. Je ne veux pas aller à l'isolement. Il me faut des privilèges, j'ai suis une apprentie, je sais obéir. Enfin mon Maitre n'est pas toujours de cet avis. Un sanglot se bloque dans ma gorge alors que cette pensée me traverse. Il faut continuer, je peux le faire. J'ai promis à Abby de rentrer et je le ferais.

* * *

C **ertains attendaient Mura et bien Mura est là. Et encore une fois pour revenir à mes extraits. Charlie faisait semblant d'avoir été battue donc...**

 **Severus a joué et il a perdu... il a disparu... va-t-il revenir... bien que vous sachiez où il est...**

 **Charlie a passé ses BUSE et son permis. Mais ils ont finalement été inutile parce qu'elle est a Mura et ça craint surtout qu'elle va commencé à ressentir le manque.**

 **Dumbledore n'était pas présent...illogique...je vous devance...il a une raison...**

 **Voldemort s'amuse et il va avoir une place plus présente à partir du chapitre suivant.**

 **Mura c'est inhumain, je vais encore trop loin? Et Azkaban? Une prison avec des créatures qui te font revenir les pires moments en boucles, sur une falaise en plein océan où il fait froid, où on t'affame...**

 **... j'ai abusé des... sur ce chapitre...j'ai hâte que vous compreniez ce qui se cache dans ma tête...bientôt pour la suite**


	44. Ami ou ennemi?

**Hi! Vous vous rappelez quand je vous ai dit que la parution allait être plus lente...oui... ce n'est pas le cas. Tant mieux mais en même temps vous êtes devenu plus nombreux à commenter donc je me dois de faire ma part du travail. Et j'avance rapidement et ma fic a un troisième souffle qui arrive avec la dernière partie qui est dans un tout autre style. Ceux qui en avait marre des tortures faites à Charlie vont apprécier, je pense.**

 **Petite précision pour Mura je me suis inspirée de la série Orange is the New Black, une bonne série mais pour un publique averti.**

 **En répondant aux commentaires de la dernière fois, j'aimerai revenir sur un fait. Mes extraits ont été pris assez vivement et j'aimerai faire le parallèle avec la vie ré on voit des articles ou des titres d'articles accrocheurs "J'ai tué mon chien" exemple que je viens d'inventer et quand tu lis l'article tu te rends compte qu'il a oublié de fermer la barrière et son chien c'est fait renversé. Il est nul cet exemple, c'est juste pour vous dire de faire attention aux extraits pris hors de leurs contexte. C'est utile dans la vie de tout les jours. Ne jugez pas trop vite et essayer de toujours prendre l'information dans son contexte. C'est valable quand quelqu'un vous redis ce qu'un ami a dit. C'est toujours à prendre avec des pincettes. Bref, c'était totalement hors sujet mais c'est la rentrée...**

 **Réponse à:**

 **Tter:** Tant mieux si tu trouves que je n'ai pas été trop loin et j'espère que la suite te plaira

 **Romain:** Elle donne juste un petit coup ici enfin deux et un vraiment dans une mâchoire mais je te laisse lire. Merci et bonne lecture

 **Guest (Yukiodu44).** Pour la note de Fudge et Ombrage qui s'allongent grandement, ne t'inquiète pas Charlie va leur faire payer et je peux t'assurer que sa vengeance est une bonne compensation. Je me suis lâchée mais il va falloir attendre pour la voir vraiment. Merci et bonne lecture

 **Guest:** Pour Harry c'est à voir dans ce chapitre. Pour Yvan et Severus, réponses dans ce chapitre également. Par contre pour le renvoi de Sev, oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas précisé mais il renvoyé de Poudlard vu que le ministère n'a aucun pouvoir sur les apprentis normalement sauf quand il s'impose. Et je me suis inspiré de la série Orange is the new Black pour Mura. Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 43: Ami ou ennemi?**

Une journée passe normalement puis une deuxième et c'est à la troisième que l'accident se produisit. Je venais de finir la séance de groupe où j'avais dû parler. Sauf que mon humeur est de plus en plus mauvaise. Parce que je sens le manque de plus en plus grand en moi. Alors que je sors des toilettes, je vois Yvan, le garde.

\- "Tout va bien?" Me demande-t-il, il a été sympa depuis le début.

\- "Oui merci"

\- "Tu sais qu'il y a des moyens de rendre ton séjour plus facile voir même agréable." J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je veux continuer à avancer tout en faisant mine de lui répondre.

\- "Ah oui?" Je repense au conseil de Carole alors qu'il me saisit le bras.

\- "Laisse-moi te montrer." Il veut m'attirer dans un placard à balai. "Viens" Je me débats

\- "Non" Il arrive à m'y faire entrer vu que je n'ai aucune force. Il me plaque contre le mur.

\- "Ne fait pas ta timide, tu es apprentie non? Tu as l'habitude d'ouvrir tes cuisses." Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

\- "Arrêtez, s'il vous plait." Je le supplie sentant les larmes montées, j'essaye de le repousser.

\- "Laisse-moi faire et je te promets d'être ton protecteur dans ses lieux. Je pourrais même envoyer une lettre pour toi à ta famille."

Je me laisse faire mais quand je sens ses mains sur mes seins, je lui envoie un crochet du droit qui l'éloigne de moi. Il me regarde en tenant sa mâchoire.

\- "Tu vas me le payer."

Il me saisit le bras et m'emmène chez mon ami le directeur. Ce dernier regarde par la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers nous.

\- "Qui a-t-il?" L'autre me tient toujours le bras et il me fait mal.

\- "Elle m'a agressé" Pauvre chou, il croit que je vais me taire.

\- "Il a voulu me violer" Il ne peut qu'en tenir compte.

\- "Elle ment monsieur." Il nous regarde d'un air blasé.

\- "Conduisez-là en isolement." Yvan sourit avant de me faire sortir. Il m'emmène par une porte que je n'avais jamais passé.

\- "Tu aurais mieux fait d'être gentille petite putain."

Je ne parle plus, il m'emmène devant une sorte de mur mais c'est comme si c'était un drap qui bouge. Il me pousse et je le traverse comme une cascade. Je plisse les yeux car dans cette pièce tout est blanc et lumineux. Je me retourne et je ne vois pas de porte. Je touche le mur qui est maintenant solide. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe enfin je ne l'étais pas. Je m'assieds dans un coin et j'attends. Le temps passe c'est une certitude, on m'envoi des repas encore plus dégueulasses si c'est possible. J'ai remarqué que tout se nettoie, on ne peut faire aucune saleté. Il n'y a pas de son et la lumière ne s'éteint jamais. Impossible de bien dormir. Pour les besoins, une toilette apparait parfois. Je vais devenir folle ici. Le manque est horrible et combiné au reste, je ne suis pas certaine de tenir. La seule pensée qui me réconforte et qui me fait continuer, c'est ma famille. J'ai promis à Abby de revenir et je reviendrais. J'essaye de méditer et ça m'aide je pense. Je construis mon labyrinthe dans ma tête et il devient vraiment vicieux. Je fais le ménage, je trie et sépare mes émotions. Le seul problème reste mon Maitre, je crois encore en lui et je n'arrive pas à le compartimenté. Parfois je me surprends à regarder dans le vide sans pensée puis je me ressaisi pour un temps. Ou je me balance d'avant en arrière en tenant mes genoux comme une enfant. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Le manque fait que je me sens vide à l'intérieur. Je crie qu'on me sorte d'ici mais mes cris sont étouffés. Je me gratte jusqu'au sang pour ressentir quelque chose. Je gratte ma cicatrice, maudite chose qui fait que je ne suis pas normal et en même temps pas exceptionnel. Le sang tombe mais disparait tout de suite. Ce blanc me rend taré.

Finalement après, je ne sais combien de temps, on me fait sortir. On me plante sous la douche sous les yeux voyeurs puis on me rend mes habits. Mais ceux de mon arrivée. Est-ce que je vais enfin repartir? Je remarque en les enfilant que j'ai maigri. Il me conduise chez le directeur.

\- "Bonjour Miss Potter"

\- "Bonjour" même si c'est lui, ça fait du bien de revoir quelqu'un.

\- "Vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir."

\- "Oui monsieur"

\- "Bien. La sous-secrétaire m'a demandé de vous renvoyer chez elle. Mais je pense que nous nous reverrons." Je regarde mes poignets.

\- "Et les bracelets?"

\- "Elle veut que vous les gardiez." Je me lève et il montre la cheminée. "La cheminée n'est reliée qu'au bureau de Dolores donc vous n'irez nulle part." Je n'y avais pas pensé, mon cerveau a dû être atteint.

Je passe le feu et je me retrouve effectivement dans son affreux bureau. La vue de l'abondance de rose me donne la nausée. Elle me sourit.

\- "Bonjour Miss, asseyez-vous nous devons parler." Je le fais parce que je suis trop fatiguée et à bout pour me révoltée. Je me demande quel jour on est? "Votre maitre est toujours porté disparu et le ministre m'a confié votre éducation. Je serais votre nouvelle Maitresse." Je n'ai jamais été écœuré devant ce mot avant aujourd'hui. "J'espère que votre petit séjour à Mura vous a fait entrer quelque chose dans votre petite tête. Je peux être votre meilleure amie si vous me faites confiance." Elle croit qu'ils ont réussi à me laver le cerveau. "Sinon vous repartirez à Mura. Est-ce que c'est clair?"

\- "Très clair professeur"

\- "Appelez-moi comme il le faut." Dit-elle sèchement. Le faire se serait admettre que mon Maitre ne l'est plus et ça je ne le ferais pas. Notre Lien est encore là, faible de plus en plus mais il est encore là.

\- "Aucune chance"

\- "C'est ce qu'on verra. Je vous laisse une journée pour vous remettre mais demain je veux des améliorations. Et voyez comme je suis compréhensible, je vous laisse retourner dans votre dortoir contrairement à votre ancien maitre. Mais il est l'heure du souper, sortez et allez manger."

Je sors mais je me rends compte que je tremble, de fatigue, de rage, de peur. Je descends quand même parce que j'ai faim enfin je crois. Quand je rentre dans la grande salle, un silence se fait. J'avance doucement vers ma table alors que je sens des bras me serrés.

\- "Charlie tu es là." C'est Benj, je me laisse aller dans ses étreintes. Je respire leurs odeurs, ce n'est pas un rêve.

\- "Comment tu vas?" Demande Harry, je tremble encore plus alors que des sanglots montent dans ma gorge. "Papa et maman étaient mort d'inquiétude."

\- "Et Abby, elle était inconsolable." Ma petite sœur, j'ai gâché son noël.

\- "Et Rogue quelle enflure, il a tout quitté."

\- "Messieurs laissez votre sœur s'assoir." Intervient le professeur de métamorphose, elle me lance un regard compatissant.

\- "Oui professeur"

\- "Miss Potter?" Je me retourne

\- "Oui professeur."

\- "Contente de vous revoir." Nous allons nous assoir à la table des Serpentards, les autres se poussent pour nous laisser la place. Je ne vois pas Blaise et Daphnée. Je vois par contre le regard brillant de Dumbledore et une irrésistible colère monte en moi.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Me demande Harry en montrant mes poignets.

\- "Bracelet anti-magie." J'explique dans le vague. Je regarde mon frère qui est pâle. "Ry ça va toi?" Il baisse les yeux et je vois que mes collègues de Serpentards le regardent bizarrement.

\- "Il a manqué de ne pas revenir." M'explique Benjy. "Ombrage a révélé son secret." Je serre les poings.

\- "Et vous n'avez rien dit?"

\- "Non, elle a dit que si on se taisait elle te ferait revenir." Elle ne gagnera pas si facilement.

Nous mangeons et je dois dire que la nourriture à un gout de paradis. J'avais faim et j'ai dû arrêter quand mon ventre à protester, plus habituer. Blaise et Daphnée sont arrivés, ils m'ont regardé comme si j'allais disparaitre. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai passé noël et le nouvel an, là-bas.

\- "On retourne à la salle commune Charlie?" Me demande Blaise, je préférais être chez mon Maitre. Mais c'est mieux que dans les appartements d'Ombrage.

\- "Oui"

\- "A demain." Me font mes frères. "On ne te lâche plus."

Arriver dans la salle, Blaise me prend dans ses bras et je pleure enfin. Tout sort et il reste là, à me dire des mots doux. Finalement je le lâche et je remarque que les autres nous regardent. J'essuie mes larmes alors qu'un gars de septième s'approche.

\- "Le professeur Rogue était notre directeur et il te protégeait. Donc nous te protégerons." C'est gentil et je suis certaine qu'il apprécierait l'idée mais ils ne peuvent rien faire.

\- "Vous ne pourrez le faire. Elle travaille pour le ministre."

\- "Nous ferons tout notre possible." Dit-il alors que Drago s'approche.

\- "J'ai demandé à Père mais il est resté vague apparemment quelque chose l'empêche de t'aider." Je suis touchée que Drago ait essayé de m'aider alors qu'on n'a jamais été très proche.

\- "C'est pareil pour mon père." Se désole mon amie. Je suis belle et bien seule même entourée. Mais mon Maitre voulait que je sois forte et indépendante alors je le serai. Je vais montrer à Ombrage qui je suis. Je vois justement quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider qui monte dans notre dortoir.

\- "Il faut que je parle à Annie." En lâchant la main de Blaise.

\- "Pourquoi?" Me demande Daphnée.

\- "Fait moi confiance." Je monte au dortoir et je trouve Annie qui range sa valise. "Annie?" Je ne lui ai pas parlé cette année alors elle semble un peu surprise.

\- "Je n'ai rien fait" Elle a sans doute peur que je mette son apprentissage en péril.

\- "Je sais. L'année passée comment tu contactais Skeeter?"

\- "Par hibou, je lui envoyais l'heure et on se retrouvait sous le gros chêne."

\- "Tu crois que tu pourrais lui envoyer un message pour demain à 7 heure au même endroit."

\- "Oui mais pourquoi?" Une lueur s'allume en moi. La vengeance commence.

\- "Ombrage va payer."

Le lendemain je retrouve le scarabée à l'endroit exact. Je le prends dans ma main. Je pourrais l'écraser et il ne resterait plus rien d'elle. Merde, à quoi je pense. Je délire ma parole. Le scarabée me regarde .Mon souffle crée de la vapeur.

\- "Je sais qui vous êtes mais je vous donne l'opportunité sur un article qui contient plein de détails croustillant. Si vous êtes d'accord alors restée dans ma main." Elle ne bouge pas. "Très bien. À la fin de notre troisième année quand Peter Petitgrow nous a enlevé c'était pour faire revenir son Maitre, Voldemort. Il l'a fait, Voldemort est revenu, nous l'avons vu. Ce n'est pas Benjy mais moi qui ait tué Petitgrow sous ma forme de renard." Je me sens mieux devant cet aveu. "Si vous trouvez le rapport vous pourrez lire que c'est des dents de renard et non pas de sanglier. C'est là qu'Harry c'est fait mordre par Greyback. Fudge et Ombrage nous ont fait chanté nous devions nous taire sur le retour de Voldemort et il faisait passer le Survivant pour un héros et ils tairaient le fait que Harry soit un loup-garou. Ils ont trahi ce fait et donc je remets la vérité à sa place. Voldemort est de retour." J'ai fini mais une idée me vient. "Ah oui, petite note, Ombrage a dit que de toute façon Voldemort ne lui faisait pas peur, que c'était qu'un pleutre et que le ministre et elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Changer l'idée si vous trouvez mieux, mais je veux que sa paresse. Vous pourrez mettre mon nom, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre."

J'ai l'impression qu'elle frétille avant de s'envoler. Quoi que ça m'en coûte, elle payera, oh oui, un jour elle payera. Je retourne au château, je vais manger seule. Je me sens toujours vide, je regarde les professeurs et la place de mon Maitre. Je me demande où il est. S'il va bien, s'il ressent le même mal que moi. Je me lève pour sortir mais je me fais interpeller.

\- "Miss Potter" Je ferme les yeux avant de me retourner.

\- "Oui professeur Ombrage."

\- "Je croyais avoir été clair."

\- "Moi aussi." Je ne l'appellerais pas par un titre qu'elle ne mérite pas. "Vous n'avez pas la moitié de sa classe et vous êtes moins impressionnante. Il restera mon Maitre, même si je dois mourir pour lui rendre ce droit." Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- "Vous changerez d'avis croyez-moi. Votre baguette est en ma possession. Cependant vu que vous avez déjà vos BUSE, vous assisterez au cours sans pratiquer." Elle ne peut pas me faire ça. Je regarde le directeur qui nous observe sans un mot.

\- "Professeur Dumbledore?" Il n'a rien fait quand elle m'a envoyé à Mura mais là, il s'agit de mon éducation.

\- "Il ne peut rien faire. Vous êtes sous la tutelle du ministère de la Magie."

\- "Tant que je suis à Poudlard, je suis sous sa responsabilité." Elle se tourne vers lui.

\- "Je vous laisse lui expliquer" Je le regarde avec espoir.

\- "Je ne peux rien faire malheureusement mais je ne peux que te conseiller d'accepter la proposition du professeur Ombrage." Il parle avec sa voix de papy gâteau et elle m'énerve profondément en ce moment. Il ne peut pas me faire ça.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?"

\- "Le professeur Rogue ne reviendra pas. Je ne veux pas et tes parents non plus, que tu te sacrifies pour lui." Il n'a pas envisagé qu'il soit prisonnier? Comment peut-il être certain qu'il ne reviendra pas?

\- "Il ne m'a pas abandonné. Il l'a juré."

\- "Vous n'êtes qu'une gamine stupide." Commente Dolores alors que les larmes me viennent.

\- "Charlie" S'approche Mcgonagall en mettant une main sur mon épaule. Je me dégage et je me plante mon regard dans celui bleu du directeur.

\- "Je ne le renierai pas." Puis vers Ombrage. "Jamais!"

Je pars de la salle et je vais devant la porte de ses appartements. Elle s'ouvre devant moi, j'ai comme un élan d'espoir. J'entre, un feu s'allume mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, il n'est pas là. Je vois une feuille par terre près de son laboratoire. Je la ramasse et je la retourne. Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil. C'est une photo, une photo d'Ashley et lui avec moi bébé. Il ne peut pas m'avoir abandonné, il a dû avoir des problèmes. Je pleure et des larmes coulent dessus. Il l'a promis, je refuse de l'abandonner. Ce Lien me tue mais je ne veux pas le lâcher. C'est comme quand tu tiens une corde qui te brûle les mains mais à l'autre bout une personne que tu aimes. Si tu la lâches, tu perds tout. Je ne peux la lâcher. Je vais me battre et je leur ferais tous payer. Je retourne dans ma chambre où j'aimerai revenir finalement, je trouve ma carte des Rodeurs à côté de la photo de ma famille. Il savait que je reviendrais ici.

Pendant la journée, j'assiste au cours mais c'est d'un ennui mortel. Par contre, Benjy m'apprend qu'ils ont une réunion du Nouvelle Ordre. Je viens de me rendre compte que le Nouvelle Ordre, ça donne NO. No à Ombrage, ça donne bien. Donc le soir, on se retrouve là, c'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Je suis d'abord avec mes frères, nous attendons les autres.

\- "Comment c'était là-bas?" Me demande Benjy alors que nous préparons la salle avec des mannequins.

\- "Si tu aimes les plats sans saveurs, les douches surveillées, les jeunes fêlés et des pièces anti-sensoriel alors c'est des vraies vacances." Je ne parle pas de mon presque viol. Je n'ose penser au fait que je pourrais y retourner et qu'Yvan pourrait réessayer. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

\- "Charlie." S'inquiète Harry mais je lui souris.

\- "C'est bon." J'essaye de prendre un air plus détachée. "Comment c'était à noël?"

\- "Les parents étaient furieux contre Rogue. Apparemment, il a disparu juste avant qu'il t'arrête. Ils ne savent pas où il est. Mais ils pensent qu'il est retourné chez Voldemort. Quand Kingsley a raconté qu'il t'envoyait à Mura, maman a fondu en larmes. Papa est partit au Ministère mais il n'a rien pu faire. C'était le noël, le plus pourri que je n'ai jamais vu." Je ricane.

\- "Pour moi aussi."

\- "Oui, je suis con." Se fustige-t-il. "Mais tu sais pourquoi Rogue est partit?" Mon Lien m'étouffe, j'ai des difficultés à respirer.

\- "Non mais il est hors de question que j'accepte d'être l'apprentie de ce crapaud visqueux."

\- "Mais tu vas mourir. Les parents l'ont dit. Ils ont même rappelé Belicail mais il a dit que c'était impossible." Belicail c'est le plus proche ami de mon Maitre, il sait peut-être quelque chose.

\- "Et il ne savait pas où il est?"

\- "Non, il semblait aussi inquiet que nous."

\- "Il m'a demandé de te donner ça. Et les parents aussi au cas où tu reviendrais." Il me tend deux lettres. Les autres arrivent, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- "Je les lirais après. Merci." Ils sont tous là, ils m'attendent. J'ai un peu peur de reprendre. Comme je reste muette, Fred prend la parole.

\- "On t'écoute chef." Je souris en repensant à ce que j'avais dit avant de partir.

\- "Je pensais qu'on pourrait se mettre au patronus."

\- "Ouais!"

J'ai l'impression d'avoir une armée avec moi. Nous pourrions la faire payer. Elle a créé cette haine en moi et je vais m'en servir. Les premiers essais sont loin d'être concluant mais le patronus n'est pas vraiment un sort facile. Le cours terminé, ils partent, mes frères restent et mes deux amis aussi.

\- "Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne?" Me demandent ces derniers, ils ne m'ont presque pas lâché depuis mon retour. Je crois qu'ils essayent de me protéger comme le faisait mon Maitre.

\- "Non je vais rester un peu seule si vous voulez bien." Ils se regardent tous.

\- "Ok" Mes frères me prennent dans leurs bras.

\- "On t'aime"

\- "Moi aussi."

Je m'assieds et je déplie la première lettre, celle de Belicail.

"Charlie,

Je te dois des excuses, je m'en veux de t'avoir proposé d'être apprentie. Ne te trompe pas, en d'autre circonstance, tu aurais fait une apprentie hors du commun. Tu l'es, n'en doute pas mais Severus m'a déçu. Je lui avais dit de partir en Amérique, il ne m'a pas écouté. La souffrance qu'il doit endurer n'est qu'une mince consolation. Mais c'est de toi qu'il est question. Je sais que c'est que je vais te dire ne sera pas facile a accepté cependant il faut que tu prennes conscience. Je sais qu'Ombrage est l'une des pires femmes qui excite mais tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu vas souffrir. Je ne veux pas te voir perdre la raison pour lui. Renie ton Lien, tu en as le droit. J'aurais été très fier d'être ton maitre. J'espère un jour que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir confié à lui.

Belicail."

Pourquoi tout le monde vaut que je le renie? Je sais qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait de son plein gré. Peut-être que Voldemort l'a capturé. Et le pire c'est que personne ne va aller le sauver. Il souffre et si je coupe le Lien, il souffrira encore plus. Non, je vais le soutenir. J'ouvre celle de mes parents et je vois d'abord un dessin d'Abby. Je pleure encore en voyant, notre famille à côté d'un sapin. J'ai failli à ma promesse. C'est le cœur serré que je déplie la lettre.

" Ma petite Charlie,

Nous sommes à Noël et tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es pas là et j'imagine où tu es. J'ai peur pour toi, j'ai envie d'aller te chercher mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry, Benjy et Abby. C'est pour ça que j'avais mis ma confiance en Severus. J'ai eu tort et si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Nous cherchons une solution et nous allons la trouver, je te le promets. Sois courageuse, sois patiente nous sommes là pour toi.

Je t'aime, nous t'aimons.

Maman, papa et Abby."

Je veux être près d'eux, j'ai besoin de les serrés dans mes bras. Il me manque tellement. Je pleure un moment et j'ai dû m'endormir car je me retrouve chez Voldemort.

Il y a un homme avec un masque et il torture encore un homme. Ça dure un moment et je ne sais pas si je ressens mieux les émotions de Voldemort mais la vision m'écœure moins. J'imagine Ombrage à sa place.

\- "Bien Severus, tu peux sortir." Je me fige, c'est impossible. C'est mon Maitre et il a l'air d'aller bien. C'était lui dans les visions d'avant. Il m'a bien abandonné. "J'ai besoin d'être seul." Mon Maitre part et j'ai tellement envie de le retenir. Voldemort s'assied sur son trône. "Bonjour Charlie" J'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu.

\- "Comment?"

\- "Tu croyais que je ne sentais pas?" Il le savait depuis le début, mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant?

\- "Mais les visions" Il rit

\- "Tu as aimé?" Voir ses tortures et savoir que c'était en plus mon Maitre. Il me dégoute.

\- "Non"

\- "Je sais que si. Tu m'excuseras j'ai dû rappeler Severus auprès de moi. Il m'est bien trop utile que pour que je le perde. Mais tu peux toujours me rejoindre, tes menottes te seront enlevé et je t'offrirais la vengeance que tu recherches." Je ne veux pas la vengeance à ce prix. "Tu seras avec ton Maitre." Mon Maitre, le Lien vibre.

\- "Non jamais je ne vous rejoindrais." Il est contrarié.

\- "N'as-tu pas encore compris que Dumbledore te ment. Je te pensais plus intelligente. Il aurait pu empêcher Ombrage de t'envoyer à Mura. Mais il ne l'a pas fait."

\- "Taisez-vous" Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse douter plus.

\- "Comme tu voudras."

La coupure se fait net, quand j'ouvre les yeux je me rends compte que j'ai la tête sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Je relève la tête pour voir Blaise. Il est resté même si je lui ai dit le contraire.

\- "Un cauchemar?" Me demande-t-il en écartant mes cheveux mouillés de mon front.

\- " Oui. Je suppose que ta mère n'est plus contente de ton choix"

\- "Elle ne m'a rien dit. J'ai peur pour toi Charlie. Il faut que tu acceptes le deal d'Ombrage. Je ne veux plus te voir loin." Je me relève et je vois mon reflet dans un miroir. On dirait une morte, je suis pâle et j'ai des cernes qui me rendent cadavérique. Même mes cheveux ont l'air de souffrir, ils ont grandi, je devrais les recouper. Blaise me caresse le dos doucement.

\- "Il est trop tard, j'ai déjà donné un coup."

\- "De quoi tu parles?"

\- "Tu verras dans le journal du matin." Je n'ai pas envie de marcher jusqu'aux cachots. "On peut dormir ici?"

\- "Oui si tu veux." Un lit apparait à côté de nous. On s'installe et il me prend dans ses bras. Ressentir sa chaleur après être passé par la pièce blanche, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

\- "Merci Blaise."

Je regrette vraiment qu'il soit gay mais son amitié est aussi importante. Je m'endors dans ses bras et je dors bien. Le matin, nous retournons à notre salle commune puis nous allons manger. Je suis impatiente de voir la tête d'Ombrage. Dès que Drago a reçu le journal, je lui pique des mains.

\- "Hey!"

\- "Deux minutes."

Je regarde le gros titre: Scandale entre les Potter et le Ministre. Je rends le journal à son propriétaire et je regarde Ombrage en buvant mon café. Son expression est impayable, blanc, rouge, vert, une belle palette de couleurs. Elle se lève et se place devant moi.

\- "Oui professeur Ombrage?" Je demande innocemment en la fusillant du regard.

\- "Comment avez-vous osé?"

\- "Dire la vérité? Vous avez brisé notre pacte. Vous allez faire quoi m'envoyer à Mura? Allez-y mais tout le monde sait la vérité et vous ne pourrez plus leur mentir. Voldemort est là et il a libéré ses fidèles. Et vous verrez l'attention particulière que j'ai apporté à votre honneur. Je vais peut-être mourir mais j'espère que Voldemort vous réglera votre compte avant."

\- "Comment l'avez-vous contacté?"

\- "J'ai mes renseignements."

\- "Et bien je vous interdits de recevoir ou d'envoyer des lettres." Je m'en fous complètement. Elle perd le contrôle.

\- "Très bien si cela vous amuse."

\- "Vous allez me le payer."

\- "Je ne fais que vous faire payer le mal que vous avez fait à mon frère et à moi." Et je n'ai pas fini. J'ai tellement envie de la voir souffrir.

\- "Vous n'avez pas fini de souffrir."

\- "Allez-y mais n'oubliez pas que mon Maitre est un prodige des potions et des poisons en particuliers. Faites attention à vos plats."

\- "C'est une menace?" Je jubile alors qu'elle essaye de garder contenance.

\- "Non plus une information."

\- "16 heure dans mon bureau."

\- "J'y serais professeur Ombrage." Elle s'en va en colère et je profite. Je remarque que tout le monde me regarde.

\- "Tu es cinglée." Me demande Harry en arrivant avec Benjy. "Pourquoi tu as fait ça?"

\- "Quoi tu trouves l'article mauvais?" Je savoure mon pain au chocolat, il a gout plus exquis.

\- "Charlie!"

\- "Je vais me battre. Elle a joué ses cartes et j'ai joué les nôtres. Retour au point de départ." Je me tourne vers Harry. "Tu ne mérites pas ça."

\- "Elle va te renvoyer là-bas." Je sais et ça m'angoisse mais je pense que de toute façon, elle le fera.

\- "Pas grave. Je suis une Rodeuse et je n'ai plus de barrière. Je vais leur montrer."

\- "On est avec toi." Benjy tend sa main devant lui. Ry met sa main dessus et je fais pareil.

\- "Un pour trois et trois pour un."

La journée se passe alors que je découvre qu'il y a un nouveau professeur de potion. Il est assez quelconque et je crois qu'il travaille pour le ministère aussi. Même Benjy a dit que mon Maitre donnait mieux cours. Le nouveau, Richard Laurens trouve qu'on est trop en avance donc on fait des potions de troisième année. Enfin moi, je regarde surtout et je lis. J'ai décidé que même sans mon Maitre, je vais continuer à apprendre par moi-même. Je le fais juste dans les cours qui ne comporte pas un membre du ministère. Les autres me laissent faire sans un mot. Je vois cependant la tristesse dans leur regard. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur compassion, j'ai besoin d'aide mais personne ne fera un pas. Après les cours je me dirige vers les appartements d'Ombrage. Je toque et je rentre après son invitation. Elle a l'air heureuse, ça n'augure rien de bon. Je ferme la porte.

\- "Approchez mais restez debout. Vous avez réfléchi?"

\- "Vous ne serez jamais ma Maitresse. Vous n'en avez pas la carrure." Elle sourit.

\- "Très bien, je crains de devoir en arriver là."

Elle s'approche et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir avant de sentir sa main sur mon tatouage. Mon souffle se coupe alors que je tombe à genoux. Mais elle n'enlève pas sa main. Je ressens la honte, l'erreur, la trahison. La nausée me prend alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la supplié d'arrêter.

\- "Alors?" Elle n'enlève pas sa main, je tremble.

\- "Jamais." Je dis les dents serrées.

\- "Bien continuons alors."

La séance dure une éternité, au début j'ai serré les poings puis j'ai griffé le sol. Quand elle enlève sa main, je me retiens pour ne pas tomber par terre.

\- "Alors?" Répète-t-elle

\- "Non" Je murmure

\- "Ce n'est déjà plus jamais. Nous progressons." Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. "Vous reviendrez demain même heure et nous reprendrons."

\- "Vous êtes qu'une…" Mais avant que je ne dise le fond de ma pensée, elle a remis sa main. Je gémis face à la vague de désespoir.

\- "Vous disiez?" Jubile-t-elle.

\- "Allez au diable." Elle appuie plus fort.

\- "Pardon?" La porte s'ouvre mais elle laisse sa main.

\- "Dolores" Je reconnais le professeur de botanique mais je sens mon esprit partir.

\- "Pomona, je suis occupée."

\- "Le directeur souhaite vous voir." Fait-elle la voix tremblante, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas mais en tout cas, je la béni. Ombrage enlève enfin sa main puante.

\- "Bien Potter, demain même heure." Elle s'en va et j'essaye de me relever. Chourave prend mon bras pour m'aider. Elle me lâche quand je suis debout.

\- "Charlie allez-vous bien?"

\- "Parfaitement"

\- "Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie." Me dit-elle mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je me sens assez horrible comme ça.

\- "Non pas…" Je veux faire un pas mais je manque de retomber. "Oui peut-être." Elle m'aide à marcher et je mets toute ma concentration dans cette action.

\- "Excusez-moi pour l'année passée. Si j'avais su que Severus vous punirait" Je préférais être punie par mon Maitre plutôt qu'être touchée par cette folle.

\- "C'était ma faute professeur."

\- "Vous ne méritez pas ça. Personne ne le mérite." Faux, Ombrage mérite pire. Nous entrons dans l'infirmerie. Poppy arrive en vitesse.

\- "Merlin. Charlie vient t'assoir." Elles m'aident et je m'assieds sur le premier lit. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je croyais que tu viendrais après ton retour. Cette pauvre femme m'a interdit d'aller trouver les élèves. Ils doivent venir d'eux-mêmes." Elle n'a donc pas de limite? Je n'ai pas envie de parler. La marque c'est sacré et je l'ai laissé la profané.

\- "Quand je suis arrivée, elle lui mettait la main sur sa marque." Explique Chourave et je détourne les yeux.

\- "Par Merlin. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne fait rien?" J'aimerai bien le savoir. "Et si mon chemin croise celui de Severus, il a intérêt de courir." J'imagine la scène et un léger sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

\- "Merci Poppy."

\- "Prend cette potion, cela te détendra." Je regarde la potion.

\- "Il ne vous a rien dit non plus?" Je vais poser la question à tout le monde même si je me doute qu'il n'en a parlé à personne.

\- "Non, je suis navrée mais Charlie…"

\- "Non si c'est pour me dire que je devrais obéir à Ombrage. Il n'en est pas question."

\- "Elle va continuer à te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu craques. Ton esprit est déjà fragile à cause de la rupture avec Severus. Tu risques de devenir folle." Je sais et j'ai peur mais je ne peux rompre le Lien. Ce n'est pas que le Lien avec mon Maitre, c'est celui de mon parrain, l'amoureux de ma marraine.

\- "Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas." Je pleure et elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- "Chut, je suis là."

\- "Je veux rentrer à la maison." Elle me caresse doucement les cheveux comme maman le ferait.

\- "Je sais mon ange." Elle me fait boire la potion alors que je vois le professeur Chourave qui essuie ses larmes.

Je dors et le lendemain, je suis tremblante avant d'entrée chez Ombrage. Le même supplice redémarre mais c'est comme si on continuait la séance d'hier. Les sensations sont plus fortes, horribles, je me sens mal, je me dégoute.

\- "S'il vous plait." Je finis par dire.

\- "Oui Miss Potter?"

\- "Arrêtez, je n'en peux plus"

\- "Je n'entends pas" Elle veut que je l'appelle Maitresse mais se serait le début de la fin. Mais elle a enlevé sa main.

\- "Je ne peux pas"

\- "Très bien alors reprenons"

Je dois m'être évanouie car je me retrouve encore une fois chez Voldemort. Il est seul enfin il caresse son serpent.

\- "Tu refuses toujours mon aide?"

\- "Si vous voulez la tuer ne vous gêner pas." Il renifle l'air

\- "Je ressens ta colère. Tu pourrais le faire." Il me met mal à l'aise. Oui je la déteste mais de là à tuer.

\- "Je ne suis pas une meurtrière." Il rit

\- "Peter ne serait pas de cet avis." Encore lui, il ne me quittera donc jamais.

\- "C'était un accident."

\- "Ne te défend pas, il m'était inutile. Ça fait du bien n'est-ce pas?" Je ne voulais pas tuer Peter mais à l'instant, j'ai envie de tuer Ombrage. Mais jamais je ne l'admettrais.

\- "Non. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'aide pas? Et qu'est-ce qu'il me cache?"

\- "Pourquoi me posez ces questions à moi?" C'est vrai, pourquoi je lui demande à lui.

\- "Parce que vous avez dit que vous m'aideriez."

\- "Je pourrais répondre à ces questions parce que j'ai les réponses. Cependant tu dois me rejoindre pour ça."

\- "Et tuer."

\- "Non, ça c'est toi qui l'a évoqué." Là il m'a bien eu.

\- "Et pourquoi je suis dans votre tête?"

\- "Rejoins-moi et je ne mentirais pas, moi." Il sait que Dumbledore me ment. Et il sait que cela m'énerve. "Cependant en gage de ma bonne fois. Moi, contrairement à Dumbledore, je vais t'aider." Je suis plus que septique.

\- "Comment?"

\- "Comprends-moi, je suis le maitre de Severus et il est ton maitre. Donc je peux diminuer ton manque." C'est déjà ça mais il me reste le problème d'Ombrage.

\- "Ça ne me débarrasse pas d'Ombrage."

\- "Tue-là" Comme si c'était une évidence.

\- "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir à Azkaban."

\- "Je te délivrerai" Cet homme est fou.

\- "Non ça ira." Je me sens mieux comme si le désespoir s'en allait. Je respire mieux comme si le poids qui m'oppressait, partait.

\- "Tu ressens le manque qui diminue?"

\- "Oui."

\- "Bonne nuit Charlie et comme tu es dans ma tête, je te permets de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer"

\- "Et quel est-il?"

\- "Tom."

\- "Bonne nuit Tom."

Je sais que ce n'est pas le truc le plus judicieux à faire mais il m'aide lui. Je ne vais pas me rallier à lui mais il a l'air de me comprendre. Et c'est tellement rare pour l'instant. Je me sens si seule et Dumbledore qui m'évite alors qu'il pourrait m'aider. Les professeurs qui le suivent aveuglément. Je suis certaine que si Benjy avait été à ma place, il l'aurait protégé et il n'aurait pas été à Mura. Pourquoi lui? Mais même si je meurs d'envie de connaitre la réponse, je ne m'allierai pas à Voldemort. Pourtant mon Maitre l'a fait, alors peut-être qu'il me manque trop d'éléments. Je suis perdue.

* * *

 **Voldemort entre réellement en piste**

 **Charlie était en état de manque profond et à la limite de la folie. Elle ne c'est pas fait violé enfin pas physiquement par contre Ombrage a profané sa marque et c'est équivalent. Vous allez me dire qu'elle est folle de provoquée Ombrage avec l'article mais Ombrage a rompu le pacte et Charlie réagit impulsivement.**

 **Dumbledore reste inactif et je viens d'écrire la raison dans le chapitre 47 donc patience mes petits Botrucs**

 **Belicail qui regrette**

 **Rita qui a servi à quelque chose**

 **Blaise qui est toujours présent**

 **Abby qui a souffert de l'absence de sa soeur**

 **Les parents qui sont impuissants mais qui vont se réveiller aux prochains chapitres mais ne serais-ce pas trop tard?  
**

 **Severus qu'on voit en coup de vent et malheureusement on le reverra pas avant longtemps...**

 **Mura c'est fini à voir si elle va y retourner**

 **Annie qui a aussi servi à quelque chose de bien**

 **Poppy qui est toujours là**

 **Harry qui souffre aussi et comme je le disais dans une réponse à une review. Harry souffre et il va se révéler aussi pour la suite de ma fic mais plus tard que Charlie. Il faut savoir que pour la fin de ma fic, les triplés ont un rôle important chacun.**

 **Par contre, je viens de relire mon prochain chapitre qui est déjà prêt et j'en ai pleuré alors que ça fait dix fois que je le relis. Il est prêt donc lâcher vos commentaires pour une parution rapide... en vraie, je le posterai surement vendredi. Bonne rentrée à ceux qui rentre à l'école.**


	45. Le point de non retour

**... Nous y voilà...**

 **Un grand merci vous étiez 15 à commenter le chapitre précédent. Vous êtes géniaux, continuez surtout.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Guest: J** e sais Mura c'était court mais j'ai d'autre chose de prévu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ombrage va largement payer. Si tu trouves que là, Charlie est badass attend de la voir après. Merci et bonne lecture.

 **Jonathan:** mon message était peut-être alarmant mais au moins j'étais sûr d'avoir prévenu et vous vous attendez au pire alors que finalement c'est moins que vous ne pensiez. Ombrage payera et le centuple sera. Et tu viens de mettre à jour une faille de ma fic. C'est le problème quand tu crées tes propres idées tu ne penses pas toujours à tout. La Guilde aurait pu, dû réagir. C'était logique qu'il le fasse. Mais je vais trouver une pirouette pour l'expliquer qu'elle ne l'aie pas fait. Mais merci de l'avoir fait remarquer et bonne lecture.

 **Romain:** Merci et la suite est là en espérant qu'elle te plaise

 **Tther:** J'ai intégré les Horcruxes et pour ta réponse se sera pour bientôt. Tom aimerait bien avoir Charlie avec elle et tes suppositions sont justes mais pas toutes. Je laisse du mystère pour pas te spoiler tout. Et je m'amuse beaucoup avec cette fic et j'adore vous voir chercher des réponses. Merci et bonne lecture.

 **Guest (Yukiodu44):** Ma fic n'est pas joyeuse mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise quand même. Merci et à la prochaine.

* * *

 **Chapitre 44: Le point de non retour  
**

Je suis encore à l'infirmerie, mais j'apprends qu'Ombrage ne me torturera plus qu'une fois par semaine. Poppy lui a dit que sans ça, je deviendrais folle d'ici deux jours. C'est bien, cela me permet de travailler plus avec le Nouvelle Ordre. Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner et quand je m'assieds mes deux meilleurs amis me regardent bizarrement.

\- "Quoi?" Ils ne me répondent pas mais le blond en face de nous le fait.

\- "Tu as une tête affreuse"

\- "Merci Drago"

\- "Il a raison." Me dit Daphnée en me tendant un miroir de poche. Je dois admettre que Drago a été gentil dans sa description. Je suis encore plus pâle qu'à mon retour, j'ai le teint cireux et les cernes autour de mes yeux n'arrangent rien. J'ai les joues creusées, j'ai l'air d'un zombie.

\- "Charlie ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça." Dit Blaise alors que je rends le miroir à mon amie.

\- "Je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout."

\- "A mourir?" S'exclame ma meilleure amie. Même mourir ne me fait plus peur, je me demande même si ce ne serait pas mieux. Je suis fatiguée aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Je veux juste me reposée.

\- "Peu importe"

\- "Tu es à Serpentard pas à Gryffondor." Fait-elle comme si ça expliquait tout. Je regarde le crapaud qui nous observe.

\- "Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle gagne."

\- "C'est stupide." Marmonne Blaise. Est-ce stupide que ne pas vouloir devenir l'esclave de cette folle? Et surtout de ne pas vouloir abandonner l'homme qui m'a aidé? Ils ne comprennent pas.

\- "Lâche-moi." Il se lève en colère.

\- "Très bien. Tu veux mourir vas-y puisque tu es si égoïste." Je me lève à mon tour et je fais face à mon ami.

\- "Moi je suis égoïste? Le monde est égoïste." Je lui réponds en montrant la salle du doigt. "Tout le monde ne pense qu'à soi. On vit dans un mensonge énorme et tout le monde se complait dedans." J'ai crié et bien sûr Ombrage arrive.

\- "Potter" Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner vers elle.

\- "Quoi? Vous avancez la séance de torture? Vous voulez la faire en public peut-être que Dumbledore a envie de la voir aussi." Je dis en voyant le directeur à la table des professeurs. Ils nous regardent. "Tout le monde n'a pas le privilège d'être protéger comme le Survivant." Je pars sur ce fait en personne ne me retient. Je retourne aux dortoirs, je chotte dans ma valise avant de m'assoir dessus. Annie entre peu de temps après.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Annie?" Je demande méchamment.

\- "J'ai peur" Je ricane.

\- "Bienvenue au club." Elle semble gênée et ne pas savoir quoi faire ou dire.

\- "Tu regrettes d'être devenue apprentie?" Je me masse les tempes. Marre de cette question. Marre de cette vie.

\- "Tu sais combien de fois on m'a posé cette question?" Elle fait non de la tête et en réalité moi non plus. Mais je n'ai pas envie de compter. "Moi non plus mais beaucoup. Mais ma réponse à toujours été la même, non."

\- "Et maintenant?" Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Je ne regrette pas d'être l'apprentie de Severus. Mais je préférais de ne pas être émancipée et pouvoir retourner auprès de mes parents. Sauf qu'elle est plus comme Milo, elle n'a plus vraiment de famille.

\- "N'hésite pas, j'ai joué de malchance et pourtant c'était une bonne expérience." Faut le dire vite quand même mais les bons moments restent gravés en moi. "Tu sais déjà qui sera ton maitre ou ta maitresse?"

\- "Un homme, maitre Miles, je pense." Elle va bien être reprise en main alors.

\- "Bonne chance alors" Elle est paniquée, elle me fait penser à la fille de première année qui était mon amie.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Accroche toi Annie. Ça vaut le coup. Tu recherches l'approbation que tu n'as jamais eu et là tu l'auras."

\- "Je suis désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fait." Ces broutilles me semblent dérisoires maintenant.

\- "Avec le recul tu n'es pas celle qui m'a fait le plus de mal. Si tu vois maitre Belicail, tu pourras lui transmettre un message?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Dis-lui que je ne regrette pas."

\- "D'accord rien d'autre?" J'aimerai savoir comment Ombrage a-t-elle pu prétendre au titre de maitresse. La Guilde est indépendante alors comment se fait-il que tout le monde puisse devenir maitre ou maitresse? N'y-a-t-il pas de régulation? Mais j'aimerai lui demander moi-même.

\- "Non"

Le soir il y a cours du Nouvel Ordre et j'ai invité Annie. Les gars n'ont pas vraiment apprécié mais ils s'y sont fait. En réalité, je leur aie lancée un regard noir et ils n'ont pas insisté. Seulement je trouve les autres super lents et peu motivé aujourd'hui. Il m'exaspère. Je passe entre eux et finalement je m'arrête.

\- "Du nerf. Vous êtes endormis aujourd'hui." Blaise soupire alors qu'il est en train d'affronter Neville.

\- "Pas toi apparemment"

\- "La ferme. Et toi, arrête de tenir ta baguette comme si c'était une louche." Je dis à un petit de troisième année qui se ratatine.

\- "Charlie. Nous ne sommes pas à l'armée." Essaye de me calmer Harry.

\- "Non sinon vous seriez en train de faire des pompes." Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. "D'ailleurs pompes pour tout le monde" Tout le monde me regarde ahuri.

\- "Tu n'es pas sérieuse?" Me demande Daphnée en faisant une queue dans ses cheveux.

\- "J'ai l'air de rigolée?"

\- "On fait une pause les gars et les filles." Intervient Benjy. Ils semblent soulagés ses mollusques "On peut te parler?" Il me tire plus loin avec Harry. On n'a pas le temps pour des pauses.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "On peut comprendre que tu sois à cran mais là c'est un peu trop." M'explique Benjamin.

\- "Désolé votre majesté."

\- "Arrête. Depuis Mura tu as changé." Lui aussi il aurait changé après être passé par là.

\- "Non tu crois?" Je regarde les autres qui s'amusent avec des jets d'eau mais ils ont quel âge? "Et puis merde je perds mon temps avec vous. Si vous ne voulez plus de moi, c'est la même chose." Je me dirige vers la sortie alors que Benjy m'arrête.

\- "Charlie attend." Je me retourne.

\- "Quoi encore?"

\- "Ne nous repousse pas. Nous sommes là, nous sommes les triplés inséparables." Je vois de la peur dans leurs yeux.

\- "J'ai vraiment changé?" Ils se regardent.

\- "Tu nous fais un peu peur." Avoue Harry et je recule face à cette affirmation. "Tu as l'air tout le temps en colère." Je le suis, j'ai tellement de haine en moi. Depuis que le manque a diminué, je la ressens encore plus.

\- "Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je me sens si seule." Benjy me prend dans ses bras.

\- "Tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes là." Je me décale et je les regarde.

\- "Je vais essayer de ne pas l'oublier." En leur faisant un maigre sourire. " Si on faisait un petit bal au prisonnier revisité?"

\- "Ça semble marrant"

Je les vois s'amuser et je m'amuse, un peu. J'oublie parfois que nous ne sommes que des enfants. Nous devions être protégé dans ses murs. Et pourtant, quand je vois la plupart des mains de ceux présents, je vois des cicatrices comme celle d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qui différencie ces pratiques de celle de Voldemort? Depuis son retour on entend pas ses exploits. Alors oui, je sais que pendant la première guerre, il a fait des choses affreuses. Mais le Ministre est aussi horrible pour moi. Voldemort ne m'a quasiment rien fait à moi, en tout cas, moins qu'Ombrage. Elle prend du plaisir à me torturer et personne ne fait rien. Dumbledore dit qu'il nous protège de Voldemort mais pourquoi ne fait-il rien pour quelque chose qui est sous son propre nez? Il n'est pas question que de moi. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui ont été punis injustement.

\- "Charlie?" M'interpelle Ginny alors que les autres commencent à partir.

\- "Oui un problème? Je sais que j'ai été pire que Maugrey aujourd'hui"

\- "Non enfin si mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voudrais te parler."

\- "Je t'écoute"

\- "J'ai pensé à ton problème. Tu m'as parlé du Lien pendant les vacances. Tu m'as dit que c'est ce que tu penses qui compte. Tu ne peux mentir au Lien." Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir mais c'est vrai.

\- "Exact"

\- "Alors tu peux très bien donner à Ombrage ce qu'elle veut tout en la trompant. Tu peux l'appeler Maitresse sans le penser non? Elle ne doit pas s'y connaitre en apprentissage, ça peut fonctionner non?" Elle est hésitante semblant attendre ma réponse. C'est si simple pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé?

\- "Tu es la première à ne pas me dire de casser le Lien avec le professeur Rogue."

\- "Parce que je sais que tu tenais à ce Lien. Alors tu penses que mon idée peut fonctionner?" Je lui souris.

\- "Tu aurais fait une parfaite Serpentard."

\- "Dans d'autre circonstance peut-être."

\- "Merci Ginny."

Je n'y avais pas pensé mais son idée peut parfaitement fonctionner. Malgré le fait que je vais vomir à chaque fois que je vais l'appeler Maitresse. Espérons juste qu'elle s'y connaisse le moins possible.

Le samedi arrive et je dois me rendre chez Ombrage. Je toque à sa porte après avoir pris une grande inspiration. J'entre.

\- "Miss Potter, entrez et fermez la porte." Je le fais avec beaucoup d'appréhension et je reste tout près d'elle. "Je vous en prie avancer." Je le fais tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. "Avez-vous pris une bonne résolution?" Je ne réponds pas et elle avance vers moi. "Pas de réponse, bien. Reprenons là où nous avions arrêté." Elle va pour poser sa main mais je dis avant, tête baissée.

\- "Non s'il vous plait."

\- "Je ne crains ne pas avoir le choix." Je prends la voix la plus pitoyable possible pour dire.

\- "Je veux bien faire des efforts" Elle redescend sa main.

\- "C'est un début vous savez ce que j'attends de vous?" J'avale ma salive avant de dire.

\- "Oui maitresse." Mais dans ma tête sa donnait plus: oui conasse.

\- "Bien. Je pensais qu'il se serait passer quelque chose." Logiquement si je l'avais vraiment accepté, il aurait dû se passer quelque chose.

\- "Je pense qu'il faut du temps avant que l'ancien lien soit remplacé." Elle semble acceptée ma version et retourne derrière son bureau.

\- "J'attendrais. Mettez-vous à genoux." Il le faut alors je le fais. "Voilà, nous arrivons enfin à quelques choses. Restez comme ça. J'ai du travail."

Je reste ainsi et c'est un moindre mal. Pendant tout ce temps, je la traite de tous les noms possibles dans ma tête. Elle croit avoir gagner mais j'ai gagné.

\- "Tu t'amuses?" C'est la voix de Tom, pourtant je suis réveillée.

\- "Bonjour Tom. Pourtant je ne dors pas."

\- "J'ai ressenti ta haine jusqu'ici." Ce lien est bizarre quand même. "Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de mettre un terme à cette mascarade?" Si mais pas de la façon dont il pense.

\- "Non, je ne tuerais pas."

\- "Tu vas attendre et il sera trop tard." Je ne comprends pas.

\- "Trop tard pour quoi?"

\- "Je connais Dumbledore mais je connais encore plus cet idiot de Fudge. Je connais ses plans et si j'étais toi, je l'arrêterai avant qu'il ne les mette en place." De quoi parle-t-il?

\- "Me renvoyer à Mura?"

\- "Non."

\- "Azkaban?" On dirait que ça l'amuse. C'est un vrai gamin en faites.

\- "Il n'est pas question de toi ici." Une sueur froide descend dans mon dos. C'est plus inquiétant. Fudge voudrait s'en prendre à ma famille.

\- "Benjamin? Harry?"

\- "Apprentie!" Je me redresse et Ombrage est devant moi.

\- "Oui maitresse"

\- "A quoi pensez-vous?" Je parlais à Voldemort, j'aimerai bien voir sa tête si je réponds ça.

\- "Je me demandais si vous me laisseriez réutilisez la magie?" Elle me regarde suspicieuse.

\- "Pas pour le moment. Vous pouvez vous en aller." Je me lève faisant craquer mes genoux.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant?"

\- "J'ai beaucoup de choses en préparation, je m'occuperais de vous quand le lien sera formé." J'espère qu'elle ne parle pas de la chose dont m'a parlé Tom.

\- "Oui maitresse."

Je me rends au repas de midi, je m'assieds à côté de Blaise et je lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Il sourit en me prenant la main. Je me colle à lui.

\- "Ça change." Commente-t-il.

\- "Désolée, j'ai été exécrable mais je vais mieux."

\- "Tu as donné à Ombrage ce qu'elle voulait?"

\- "Pas exactement mais elle le croit alors c'est le principal."

\- "Tu pourrais me couvrir ce soir?" Me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

\- "Sortie en amoureux?" Je le vois qui regarde la table des Gryffondors.

\- "Oui"

\- "Ok je serais de sortie, personne ne me verra donc fait ce que tu veux de ta nuit." Il m'embrasse.

\- "Merci princesse" Je me sers avant d'établir la communication avec mes frères.

\- _"Les gars une sortie cette nuit_ _ça vous tente?"_

\- _"Comment?"_ Fait Benjy surpris.

\- _"Tu m'avais parl_ _é d'une sortie sous nos formes dans la for_ _êt interdite_ _…"_

\- _"Elle est l_ _à notre s_ _œur la Rodeuse."_ Se réjouit Benjy mais Harry n'a rien dit.

\- _"Harry?"_ Mais il est en train de parler à Neville mais il répond.

\- _"Oh oui, j'en suis."_

Le soir nous nous retrouvons dans le parc en total fraude. Mais sous nos formes Animagus, nous passons inaperçu. Nous allons dans la forêt et nous faisons la course. Nous sautons, courons, rions, blaguons, bref nous nous amusons comme il y a longtemps. Finalement nous faisons une pause dans une prairie. Harry est sur une branche alors que je suis assise par terre et Benjy est couché.

\- "C'était une super idée." Fait Harry.

\- "Oui et ça m'évite de penser à Ron embrassant Blaise." Grogne Benjy en se roulant sur le dos.

\- "J'approuve"

\- "Vous pensez que l'année prochaine ça ira mieux?" Demande Harry, si Ombrage n'est plus là, oui.

\- "J'espère juste qu'elle se sera plus là." Dit Benjy en se remettant coucher.

\- "Avec un peu de chance Voldemort s'en chargera." Je plaisante mais apparemment, ils ne trouvent pas ça drôle.

\- "Charlie."

\- "Ne me dis pas que ça te ferait de la peine?" Je demande à mon frère en le regarde là-haut.

\- "Une vie est une vie."

\- "Elle peut crever, je ne la pleurerai pas."

\- "C'est de ça qu'on parlait quand on disait que tu nous faisais peur." Explique Benjy. A les écouter en penserait que c'est moi la méchante.

\- "Elle te torture Harry. Elle torture des premières années devant Dumbledore qui ne bouge pas. Le Ministère est aussi mauvais pour les sorciers que Voldemort."

\- "Tu penses que ce serait mieux s'il était aux commandes?" Me demande Harry, il est fort philosophe depuis un moment.

\- "Non mais j'ignore s'il ferait pire." Ce qui est en soi veut dire oui. "Fudge, ment et manipule juste pour garder son poste. Il a surement des magouilles à profusions mais tout le monde ferme les yeux. Je pense que ça ne ferait pas de mal au monde des sorciers de se faire bousculer."

\- "C'est d'une guerre que tu parles." Me fait remarquer Benjy.

\- "Une guerre que les adultes nous cachent. Ils nous laissent dans le noir alors que nous sommes en premier plan. C'est comme nous bander les yeux et nous demander d'avancer. Je refuse de continuer à avancer dans le noir."

\- "Je pense qu'ils veulent nous protéger." Les défend Harry mais c'est débile.

\- "Mais non, tu ne peux dire qu'ils nous protègent. Admettons, je me suis mise toute seule dans cette position. Mais toi et les autres élèves? Et Mura, tu devrais voir cet endroit. Ils traitent les jeunes sans aucune considération."

\- "Ils ne sont pas en centre de vacances non plus." Dit Benjamin mais j'y suis aller aussi.

\- "Si j'y suis allé peut-être que d'autres sont innocents. Rien n'excuse de devoir prendre sa douche nue devant des adultes ou manger de la merde en boite." Je me mets sur mes pattes en tournant en rond. "Ou de se faire violer."

\- "Tu as été…" Commente Harry en descendant de son perchoir.

\- "Non mais c'était juste et après ils m'ont mis en isolement où je ne pouvais pas dormir, juste penser et encore. Ce monde a un problème autre que Voldemort. Regarde en Amérique, ils ont un directeur vampire et des pensionnaires complètement différent. Tu y aurais ta place et c'est normal."

\- "Je suis d'accord sur ce point mais le mieux que nous puissions faire c'est de devenir des adultes responsables pour changer ce fait." Je rigole devant son optimisme.

\- "Tu as vu Remus? La seule raison pour laquelle il a un boulot, c'est grâce à nos parents et Sirius. Jamais je n'aurais un boulot ou tout du moins, pour lequel j'ai travaillé alors que Benjy aura toute les portes ouvertes sans rien faire. Tu trouves cela juste?"

\- "Non mais Voldemort n'est pas la solution." Me fait remarquer Harry.

\- "Je n'ai pas dit ça." Mais je l'ai peut-être pensé, un peu.

\- "Un peu quand même." Rajoute Benjy.

\- "Tu penses que Fudge est la solution?" Je m'exclame en le regardant.

\- "Il ne sera pas éternel." Fait remarqué Harry mais je m'en fou, c'est maintenant qu'il nous emmerde.

\- "J'en ai marre d'être manipulée."

\- "C'est une sale année mais la roue va tourner."

\- "Et combien de merde nous attende avant qu'elle tourne?"

\- "Tout ce qui importe c'est qu'on reste soudé. Ensemble, nous réussirons à dépasser ça." Nous encourage Benjamin comme toujours. "Harry?"

\- "Ensemble" Répète-il, ils me regardent et je répète à mon tour.

\- "Ensemble"

Le temps passa et Ombrage ne me dérange plus et c'est assez étonnant. Mais je crois qu'elle a eu beaucoup à faire avec le renvoi de Trelawney. C'était une scène assez marrante et là Dumbledore est intervenu. Pour moi et mon Maitre, non mais pour une incompétente, oui. Je ne le comprends pas. Trelawney pleurait dans les bras de Mcgonagall et elle vit toujours au château. Elle ne peut juste pas enseigner. Et là, Dumbledore à trouver un remplaçant, un centaure de la forêt interdite. Il parait qu'il est mieux. Cela reste de la divination.

Vu que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre maintenant, j'ai décidé de mettre ma Rodeuse intérieure à l'action. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas utiliser la magie alors je m'y suis mise avec mes frères. Comment dire qu'Ombrage est devenue notre cible préférée. Ça me détend de la voir tout renverser parce que ses mains sont devenues invisibles. De la voir éternué à chaque fois qu'elle veut faire une remarque désobligeante ou encore que ses sous-vêtements crient des insanités à chaque fois qu'elle prononce le nom de Fudge. Elle n'a pas encore compris que c'était nous. Parce qu'elle croit qu'Harry a follement peur d'elle et que moi je suis sous son contrôle.

\- "Hey Potter" Font les jumeaux en arrivant à notre table lors d'un petit-déjeuner.

\- "Bonjour George, bonjour Fred."

\- "La concurrence est de retour." Font-ils avec bonne humeur.

\- "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez." Je fais l'innocente avant de rajouter. "Je suis dévouée à ma maitresse." Mais mon sourire en dit long.

\- "Ginny nous a expliqué. Nous sommes heureux d'avoir de la concurrence mais nous ne vous laisserons pas gagner." Tout est compétition avec eux mais je m'en fou.

\- "Tant qu'Ombrage ramasse, j'ai gagné."

\- "On est d'accord." Dirent-ils en se tapant dans les mains avant de partir.

\- "Tu passes à quelle heure pour le conseil d'orientation?" Me demande Daphnée en regardant des brochures qu'on nous a donné.

\- "Dans vingt minutes."

\- "C'est nul que ce soit Mcgonagall, elle ne nous connait même pas." Normalement c'est notre directeur de maison mais vu que personne n'a encore repris la charge.

\- "Ce n'est pas pire que si c'était le nouveau." Je ne sais même pas si les autres seront prêt pour les BUSE avec un âne pareil.

Je me rends dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. J'entre, je la vois à son bureau et alors que je ferme la porte. Je vois également Ombrage. Je lui souris.

\- "Bonjour maitresse"

\- "Potter asseyez-vous." Je crois que Mcgonagall sait que je joue un jeu. Mais je le fais. "Cet entretien d'orientation est censé être donné avant le passage de BUSE. Mais vu que vous avez tout réussi et avec plusieurs mentions, quel métier voudriez-vous faire?" Je n'y avais plus pensé et je pense qu'Ombrage ne me laissera rien faire.

\- "Je…" Mais je ne peux pas dire ça. Une rage m'enivre quand je pense qu'encore une fois j'ai réussi mais que ma victoire va m'être enlevée.

\- "Oui?" Insiste-t-elle.

\- "Je devais en parler à mon…au professeur Rogue mais nous n'en avons pas eu le temps."

\- "Mais je suis là maintenant." Intervient Ombrage en se mettant à mes côtés. "Je pense à un métier peu exigeant sans grande responsabilités comme serveuse." Ma marraine était serveuse et ce commentaire augmente ma rage à son égard.

\- "C'est un beau métier, effectivement, je respecte beaucoup les serveuses, il faut être indépendante et savoir se débrouiller sans cirer les chaussures de son boss." La pique a bien été sentie de son côté et le professeur de métamorphose préfère intervenir.

\- "Avec les BUSE que vous avez-vous pourriez viser plus haut."

\- "Elle est sous ma responsabilité et personne n'engagera quelqu'un comme elle." Je l'ai mise en colère et bien ça tombe bien, je le suis aussi maintenant.

\- "Une apprentie avec deux Exploits qui a remporté le Tournoi de Pendragon." Apparemment Mcgonagall aussi.

\- "Apprentie d'un Mangemort présumé qui est passé par Mura." Je sers les poings et je sens les bracelets chauffés.

\- "Grâce à vous." Dit sèchement l'Animagus.

\- "Une décision du Ministre lui-même Minerva." Les femmes s'observent.

\- "Et je me demandais pour sous-secrétaire du Ministre, il faut vraiment des ASPIC ou juste savoir sucer?" Je demande. Elle devient rouge et s'offusque.

\- "Comment? Jamais"

\- "Fudge doit être déçu." Je commente en croisant les jambes.

\- "Je suis votre maitresse." Je ris un coup bref.

\- "La sienne plus tôt." Elle est hors d'elle et voyant que je suis totalement indépendante, elle me demande.

\- "Comment?"

\- "Si vous le pensez c'est tout ce qui compte. Ma petite sœur pense qu'elle est un dragon, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle l'est. Mais ça lui fait plaisir." Le message est passé et elle s'en va en claquant la porte.

\- "Potter bien que j'aie apprécié ce moment. Pourquoi diable avez-vous fait ça?" La rage diminue et je me rends compte dans quelle situation je me suis mise à nouveau.

\- "Je n'en sais rien." Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. "C'est comme si je ne me contrôlais pas." Devant mon désarroi, elle prend une voix calme.

\- "Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais vos parents ont peut-être trouvé une solution."

\- "Ah oui?"

\- "Votre père a une bonne influence au Ministère, il a des amis précieux. Votre exploit au Tournoi n'est pas passé inaperçu et le directeur de Salem vous a en grande estime. Avec son aide, vos parents vont arriver à vous envoyer là-bas. Dans une semaine vous ne serez plus sous sa coupe. Il aurait été bien que vous fassiez profil bas mais il est un peu trop tard." Si je m'étais contrôlé se serait plus facile. Mais mes parents ne m'ont pas abandonné, c'est génial.

\- "Je vais être libérée d'elle."

\- "Oui"

\- "Merci professeur." J'ai presque envie de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- "J'aurais aimé faire plus." Je vais partir mais mes frères seront toujours ici. Benjy ça ira, mais pas Harry.

\- "Protéger Harry, il en a besoin aussi."

\- "Nous le ferons, le professeur Dumbledore s'en occupe." La rage revient au galop.

\- "Il n'y a que de moi qu'il s'en fou"

\- "Ne dites pas ça. Vous ne savez pas tout." Je ne demande que ça de savoir.

\- "Je ne demande que ça. Et si vous non plus vous ne saviez pas tout."

\- "Je vous demande de faire confiance au professeur Dumbledore, Charlie, c'est important." J'ai confiance en elle et en son jugement. Elle a toujours été droite.

\- "Très bien professeur."

\- "Bien vous pouvez partir. Je suppose que vous verrez à Salem pour votre futur métier. Mais n'en parlez à personne pour le moment."

J'ai un espoir, enfin même si je dois partir en Amérique mais au moins, je serai loin d'Ombrage. Apparemment Harry et Benjy, ne risquent rien donc je peux partir tranquille. Je finis mes études là-bas et je reviens lui mettre la misère plus tard. C'est un bon plan, j'aime ce plan. Et je ne vais devoir tuer personne pour l'accomplir.

Je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été excessive depuis que je suis revenue. Et c'est beaucoup plus détendu que je me rends le soir à la réunion du Nouvelle Ordre.

\- "On fait quoi chef aujourd'hui?" Me demande Benjy

\- "Qu'avez-vous envie de faire?"

\- "Tu peux nous expliquer comment tu as fait pour asséner des coups aussi violents à Boris l'année passée?" Demande Ginny avec intérêt et les autres semblent aussi intéressés.

\- "Ok c'est un truc utile en plus."

Je passe beaucoup de temps à leur expliquer la base, la théorie car c'est quand même une pratique assez dangereuse qui aurait pu me couter ma magie. On a peine fait une heure que j'ai comme mon cœur qui se serre. Je porte une main dessus, je ne comprends pas. Je pense à mon Maitre.

\- "Tu la sentis aussi?" Me demande Harry à ma droite, je le regarde et je vois que Benjy est dans le même état. Ce n'est pas mon Maitre alors.

\- "C'était quoi?" Je me sens mal, j'ai envie de pleurer.

\- "Je n'en sais rien." Les autres nous regardent. "Réunion finie."

\- "Mais…" Fait un de troisième année.

\- "Dégagez." Je crie énervé par leur immobilité.

\- "On devrait aller voir Dumbledore." Dit Benjy et je ne suis pas convaincue mais j'abdique.

On se dirige tous les trois vers le bureau mais forcez de constater qu'il n'est pas là. On va dans la salle des professeurs mais il n'y a pas Mcgonagall non plus. Alors que nous faisons demi-tour, Ombrage nous tombe dessus et nous emmène dans une classe vide. C'est étrange.

\- "Asseyez-vous." Nous le faisons à contrecœur, je suis entre mes frères. "Il y a une heure vos parents ont été admis à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste." Je sens les mains de mes frères dans les miennes. "Ils sont pour le moment dans le coma nous n'en connaissons pas la cause."

\- "Notre sœur?" Demande Benjy la voix serrée.

\- "Abigaël Potter a été retrouvée morte." Enonce-t-elle platement sans émotion. Je pleure, c'est un cauchemar. Pas elle, pas Abby. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

\- "Non"

\- "Qui?" Demande Harry d'une voix couverte de sanglot.

\- "C'est pour l'instant une information qui ne vous apportera rien."

\- "Je sais qui l'a fait et je t'avais prévenu." Fait la voix de Tom dans ma tête.

\- "Ombrage?"

\- "Pas elle. Mais elle pensait t'avoir sous son contrôle tu t'es rebellé et elle a dû trouver un moyen de te le faire payer. De plus, ils ont appris que tu allais partir en Amérique." Ils n'ont pas tué ma sœur pour ça. Ça n'a aucun sens et puis ils étaient en sécurité au manoir.

\- "Mais comment?"

\- "N'aie pas peur je sais déjà que l'Ordre ce que dans votre manoir. Mais il y a beaucoup d'Auror qui sont dedans non? Un traitre, encore."

\- "Qui? Dis-moi qui?" Je le supplie, je veux savoir qui a osé tué ma sœur.

\- "Kira" Fait-il simplement, je lâche les mains de mes frères inconsciemment.

\- "Impossible." Pas elle, pas la femme de Sirius. D'accord elle est Auror mais elle fait partie de notre famille.

\- "De ce que j'en sais, elle devait les neutraliser mais je pense que ta sœur a pris un coup perdu. Ce n'était pas prévu."

\- "Kira fait partie de notre famille."

\- "Au même titre que Peter. L'amour est une faiblesse ou une arme. Fudge a ses espions comme j'ai les miens et que Dumbledore a les siens." Mais Abby n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

\- "Non" Je revis la mort d'Ashley mais la douleur m'étouffe, je me sens tombée dans le vide.

\- "C'est de la faute d'Ombrage maintenant que c'est fait. Le fameux Survivant tombe également sous la tutelle du ministère." Tout ça pour ça. Pour avoir le Survivant avec eux. Le prix d'une vie. La vie d'un enfant.

\- "Il y a encore Sirius et sa marraine"

\- "Oui ils sauront passer outre." Dumbledore a dit qu'il protégerait mes frères.

\- "Dumbledore ne les laissera pas faire."

\- "Ça ne change rien. Ta sœur a été tué par les gentils." Il a raison. Je la hais tellement.

\- "Charlie?" J'ouvre les yeux et Harry me secoue doucement les yeux rougis. Je vois Benjy qui tape dans un mur. Mais je ne vois pas Ombrage.

\- "Où elle est?" Ma voix est rauque.

\- "Partie, elle nous a dit de rester ici." Et elle croit que je vais lui obéir, je me lève.

\- "Hors de question"

\- "Charlie ça ne sert à rien." M'arrête Harry en me tenant le poignet.

\- "Kira nous a trahi." Il me lâche comme électrocuter.

\- "Quoi?" Demande Benjy qui a arrêté de taper.

\- "Elle travaille pour le ministère et elle nous a trahi."

\- "Tu délires."

\- "Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autres? Ils devaient être en sécurité au manoir mais ils ont hébergé l'Ordre et voilà leur récompense. Abby est morte putain!" Ils ne peuvent pas encore les défendre Je ne veux pas être la seule à réagir encore une fois. "Ils voulaient ta tutelle et maintenant ils l'ont. Les parents avaient trouvé le moyen de m'envoyer en Amérique et c'est fini."

\- "Charlie c'est du délire. Le méchant c'est Voldemort." Il n'y a pas qu'un méchant dans cette histoire. Ils le sont tous. Ils ont tué Abby!

\- "Et comment a-t-il fait pour rentrer dans le manoir?"

\- "Elle n'a pas dit si ça c'était passé dans le manoir." Je n'ai plus envie de leur parler, j'ouvre la porte.

\- "Où tu vas?"

Je descends les escaliers en vitesse, je ne sais pas où je vais mais j'y vais.

\- "Tu devrais faire un tour dans les appartements de Severus." Fait Tom calmement dans ma tête.

J'y vais, le nouveau professeur n'a pas réussi à y entrer de toute façon. Je rentre et puis?

\- "Dans ton armoire"

\- "J'ai déjà mes affaires"

\- "Regarde encore."

J'ouvre l'armoire et ma tenue d'apprentie est là. Je la touche comme un rêve. Je la revêts et je remarque qu'à mes poignets, il y a les couteaux rétractables dont il m'avait parlé. Je remarque également une baguette dans mon range-baguette. Ce n'est pas la mienne mais elle fera l'affaire.

\- "Tu es prête." Fait la voix de Tom doucement.

\- "Pourquoi?" Je demande, je me sens partir.

\- "Elle a tué ta sœur."

Une rage sans nom revient en moi. Je la sens bloqué en moi, elle augmente et je sens les bracelets se fissurés. Elle va enfin payer. Je mets ma capuche et je ressors. Les élèves qui me croisent me regardent bizarrement mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je remonte dans le hall, justement Ombrage et le ministre en personne nous font la joie d'être parmi nous.

\- "Où allez-vous Potter?" Je rigole froidement.

\- "Mais je ne vais nulle part. Je suis là où je veux être." Je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers eux. Un Auror que je reconnais être Dawlish s'avance.

\- "Potter c'était un regrettable accident." Explique Fudge.

\- "Vous avez fait tuer ma petite sœur!" Je crie et les élèves commencent à nous encercler.

\- "Vous êtes ridicule." Fait Ombrage; c'est la dernière fois qu'elle se moque de moi.

\- "Je suis ridicule, non vous l'êtes à mettre la tête dans le sable en attendant que ça passe. Vous ne pensez qu'à votre place. Vous voulez avoir Benjamin avec vous pour faire remonter votre cote de popularité. Vous voulez m'écarter car je fais mauvaise publicité et c'est pareil pour Harry. Vous avez utilisé celle que nous considérions comme notre tante contre nous pour écarter nos parents." Ma voix a augmenté crescendo en même temps que ma colère et je lâche tout sur ma dernière phrase. "Et Abby n'était qu'un dommage collatéral!" Ils semblent surpris que je sache déjà tout .

\- "Comment?"

\- "J'ai su?" Si tu savais comme je vais prendre plaisir à te faire souffrir.

\- "Miss Potter" Fait Mcgonagall en arrivant mais je fixe toujours mes futures victimes.

\- "Charlie." Ce sont mes frères mais je ne peux pas les regarder.

\- "Non c'est fini. Personne ne vaut agir. Vous la laisser torturer vos élèves. C'est fini!"

J'envoie un premier sort mais Dawlish protège le ministre, dommage. Mais je démarre le combat avec lui. J'ai tellement de haine et de frustration que le premier sort qui le touche le fait s'effondré. Fudge blêmis et c'est tellement bon bientôt il rougira grâce à son sang. Il veut partir mais je fais bouger la statue à sa droite qui l'immobilise en le serrant contre lui. Je vais d'abord m'occuper d'Ombrage. Elle me lance un sort qui me coupe la joue. Amateur. Je lui lance un sort de découpe qui l'atteint sur son bras et elle en lâche sa baguette.

\- "Charlie c'est tout." M'arrête Harry en me mettant entre elle et moi. Benjy aussi arrive à ses côtés.

\- "Elle a tué Abby!" Je hurle ma peine, les élèves reculent d'un pas alors qu'un vent s'élève et fait claquer les portes.

\- "Je sais, je sais mais la tuée ne la fera pas revenir." Non mais ils doivent payer. Quelqu'un doit payer.

\- "Abby merde." Je gémis. "Elle n'avait pas encore cinq ans." Je regarde Ombrage qui tient son bras ensanglanté, elle est par terre. J'ai peut-être touché une artère, elle va se vider de son sang comme la truie qu'elle est.

\- "Miss Potter" C'est le professeur Dumbledore, je baisse ma garde.

J'ai le temps de me retourner mais un sort m'atteint en pleine poitrine. Le trou noir.

Quand je me réveille, je n'ai plus ma tenue et je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis allongée sur un lit, je pense. Ombrage arrive dans mon champ de vision. Elle a ma baguette, ma véritable baguette.

\- "Vous avez perdu. Vous n'en aurez plus jamais besoin." Elle la saisit et la brise en deux. J'ai une nausée devant cet acte. C'est comme si on m'avait coupé un membre. Elle jubile avant de s'en aller. J'attends, j'essaye de bouger mais je suis paralysée. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approche au-dessus de moi.

\- "Bonjour Miss Potter." J'essaye de parler mais je ne peux pas bouger à part mes yeux. Il me regarde compatissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait. "N'essayez pas de parler. J'ai voulu vous aider, j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement." Il a l'air vraiment peiné, j'ai envie de lui enlever les yeux de ses orbites. "Vous ne comprenez pas les enjeux. Mais j'ai trouvé une solution qui arrangera et le Ministère et notre cause. Vous serez heureuse car vous ne vous souviendrez de rien. Vous allez vivre chez la sœur de votre mère. Je vais vous lancer un sort pour effacer vos souvenirs." J'écarquille les yeux redoublant d'effort pour bouger. "Vous penserez que vos parents sont dans le coma et qu'on vous a confié à votre tante. Vous oublierez vos frères, votre sœur, votre peine. Vous oublierez que vous êtes une sorcière, vous oublierez jusqu'à l'existence de la magie.

J'ai envie de crier pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Je ne peux rien faire, je l'implore avec mes yeux. Il ne peut pas faire ça. C'est horrible, c'est comme le sort de ma marraine mais en pire. J'essaye d'appeler Tom mais mes appels restent sans réponse. Je vois Dumbledore lever sa baguette et prononcer le sort.

\- Oubliette…

* * *

...

 **Certains ne m'ont toujours pas pardonné la mort d'Ashley alors touché à Abby, bref je suis désolée. Mais réjouissez-vous Charlie ne souffrira plus enfin plus comme avant. J'adore ce chapitre personnellement et encore une fois il le fallait. Je vous explique un autre aspect que je veux mettre en avant dans cette fic est que le Ministère et Fudge ne sont pas parfait. Et là vous vous dites, oui mais de là à tuer une fillette pour avoir la garde du Survivant c'est illogique. Sauf qu'Abby ne devait pas être tuée. Les parents devaient être neutraliser d'une façon que vous apprendrez plus tard mais ils devaient être en vie. Abby ne devait pas être concernée.**

 **Kira maintenant vous en apprendrez plus sur ses raisons par la suite ou plutôt de comment ça c'est passé.**

 **Dumbledore n'est pas méchant encore une fois il connait des choses qui lui font peur. Vous en saurez plus dans le chapitre 46.**

 **Les frères n'ont pas réagis fortement parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu les informations de Tom. Pour eux, Charlie était en plein délire et vu ses réactions des derniers temps, ils ont cru que c'était les reste de la torture.**

 **Si vous vous dites c'est tout ce qu'on subit Fudge et Ombrage. Non rassurez-vous ça c'était une pichenette comparé à ce que je leur prépare.**

 **Comme vous l'avez compris, Dumbledore envoi Charlie chez les Dursley.**


	46. Entre-deux

**Bonjour, j'ai été surprise de vos réactions sur le chapitre précédent qui étaient positives. Nous nous retrouvons pour le prochain chapitre qui est le plus court depuis le début de cette fic. Comme le dis son titre, c'est un entre-deux. C'est un chapitre qui met en lien l'ancienne Charlie et la nouvelle.**

 **Je vous le laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Guest:** Dumbledore a un plan et il ne veut pas en déroger malheureusement pour l'instant nous n'en saurons pas plus pour la réaction des frères mais réaction il y a eut. Mais Charlie va dégommer Fudge et Ombrage, pas tout de suite. Merci et bonne lecture

 **cincy189:** Merci et oui c'était triste mais j'avais prévenu. La suite est là, merci et bonne lecture

 **tther:** Il y aura des nouvelles de Severus mais je vais rester sur le point de vue de Charlie. Mais on en saura plus sur Severus au chapitre suivant. Merci et bonne lecture

 **romain:** mon échiquier géant se dévoile un peu dans le prochain chapitre mais pas totalement sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 45: Entre-deux**

L'assistance sociale vient de me déposer devant cette maison. Une maison qui est la copie conforme de ses voisines, avec une pelouse coupée aux ciseaux tellement c'est précis. J'ai subi un accident de voiture avec mes parents, il y a peu de temps. Ils sont dans le coma et moi j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je viens habiter chez ma tante qui ne m'a jamais vu. J'avance dans l'allée avec mon sac et je sonne. Une femme à l'air pincée vient mourir. Elle m'observe de haut en bas, je me sens mal-à-l'aise.

\- "Charlie c'est ça?"

\- "Oui" Elle regarde de tous les côtés comme si elle avait peur qu'on nous espionne.

\- "Entre, ne reste pas là."

Elle me pousse vers le salon où un énorme homme se trouve dans un fauteuil. Il me regarde par-dessus son journal. Puis il se tourne vers sa femme.

\- "C'est elle?" Chouette famille, je comprends pourquoi nous n'avons jamais été les voir.

\- "Oui" Il replie son journal et le pose avant de se lever. Je peux le voir totalement, c'est un homme grand et massif, il n'a pratiquement pas de cou. Sur son visage gras se trouve une moustache de belle taille de couleur noire. Il a des cheveux bruns séparés par une raie bien nette.

\- "Je suis Vernon Dursley et tu es ici chez moi. Je t'accueille alors tu as intérêt à te faire toute petite et suivre mes ordres. Tu aideras pour le ménage, la cuisine, le jardinage, les courses. Nous avons dû enlever les jouets de la salle de jeux de notre fils pour toi alors sois gentille avec lui. Nous t'avons inscrite à l'école de notre fils mais ne lui fait pas honte. Va poser tes affaires dans la chambre et viens aider ta tante." Comme accueil, il y a mieux mais ce n'est que temporaire.

\- "Oui monsieur"

Ma tante me montre la chambre, elle est assez grande mais je n'ai pas de comparaison en tête. Je pose mes affaires sur mon lit. Je m'assieds deux minutes pour faire le point. J'espère que mes parents se réveilleront bientôt. Il me manque beaucoup et n'avoir aucun souvenir n'arrange rien. Je sais juste mon prénom, mon âge, les noms de mes parents. C'est pauvre comme information. Je laisse ma tête tombée dans mes mains. Je suis perdue, j'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un monde parallèle.

\- "Tu fainéantes déjà." Dit sèchement ma tante, je relève la tête. Elle est à l'entrée de ma chambre. Je me lève.

\- "Non j'arrive." Nous descendons dans la cuisine. Elle est propre, tout est vraiment immaculé.

\- "Occupe-toi des pommes de terre et je ne veux voir aucune épluchure." Elle me tend un éplucheur. Je le prends et je regarde le tas de pomme de terre.

\- "Très bien"

Je m'applique même si je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà fait ou si j'aime les pommes de terre. Le repas fait, elle m'envoi changer tous les lits de la maison. Quand j'ai fini, ils ont eux terminé de manger. Mon oncle se lève en grognant et va dans le salon. Mon cousin me regarde de haut avant de monter dans sa chambre. Ma tante se plante devant moi.

\- "Range et tu peux manger les restes." Je regarde la table dégoutante, on dirait que des porcs ont mangé là. "Un problème?"

\- "Non"

Il ne reste plus que de la salade, oui, ils ne doivent pas beaucoup en manger. Mon cousin est énorme et je parie qu'il ne vivra pas jusqu'à ses 40 ans. Je mange et je range en même temps. Puis je monte dans ma chambre. La nuit, je fais des rêves bizarres de crapauds roses, d'hibou, j'entends une petite fille rire aux éclats.

\- "Je suis là, petit putois."

Je me réveille et je regarde qu'une larme a coulé sur ma joue. Je l'essuie, quel rêve étrange et puis petit putois, c'est étrange comme surnom. Les changements et l'accident ont dû me chambouler plus que je ne le pensais.

C'est mon premier jour d'école et c'est une catastrophe. Les autres se moquent de moi, surtout mon cousin et sa bande. Les professeurs ne sont pas sympathiques et pour ne rien arranger nous sommes à la fin de l'année donc je suis un peu dépassée. Je ne sais pas si j'étais bonne élève mais là je ne comprends rien. A la maison, je dois m'occuper du ménage, du repassage, du jardinage, des repas et ma tante ne fait que superviser. Elle me critique me dit que ma mère non plus ne savait rien faire. Qu'elle prenait la solution de faciliter, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut dire par là. Alors j'essaye de m'imaginer mon ancienne vie. Mais rien ne me vient.

Ça fait un mois que je suis ici et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de mes parents. Ma tante m'a interdit de demander. A l'école c'est toujours une catastrophe, je ne ramasse que des zéro ou pas vraiment mieux. Après le cours d'anglais, le professeur me demande de rester. C'est une belle femme et elle vient de commencer ici aussi.

\- "Est-ce que tout va bien Charlie? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'arriver en cours d'année et après ce que vous avez vécu. Mais vos notes sont vraiment mauvaises. Est-ce que votre tante vous aide?" Je déteste me sentir nulle.

\- "J'ai perdu beaucoup de souvenirs et je pense que beaucoup de cours sont passé à la trappe." J'essaye de faire passer ma nullité avec humour. "Je ne sais pas si j'étais bonne à l'école avant mais je n'ai pas l'impression que j'étais comme ça."

\- "Vous devriez peut-être retourner à l'hôpital pour faire des examens complémentaires." Sauf que cela prendra du temps et de l'argent. Ma tante va dire que je me plains pour rien. Tant que je fais les tâches ménagères c'est que tout va bien.

\- "Ma tante ne voudra surement pas"

\- "Et vos parents vous avez des nouvelles?" Mon cœur se serre, il me manque tellement.

\- "Non"

\- "J'en parlerai avec votre tante." Elle fait une grimace. "Je dois aussi lui parler de votre cousin."

\- "Non ne lui parlez pas de moi. Je suis déjà un assez gros fardeau pour elle." Elle me la assez répété elle et Vernon.

\- "Un enfant n'est jamais un fardeau. Elle a accepté de vous recevoir mais elle n'a pas tous les droits sur vous. Vous avez des droits Charlie." Je regarde le devoir qu'elle vient de me rendre. Qui voudrait d'une fille aussi bête que moi.

\- "Je suis une idiote"

\- "Non, vous avez affronté beaucoup d'épreuves. Il vous faut un temps d'adaptation." Son sourire est rassurant et ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un tient à moi.

\- "Merci madame"

\- "Ecoutez voici mon numéro." Elle écrit en vitesse sur un bout de papier qu'elle me tend. Je lis le nom: Karine Meyers et son numéro de téléphone. "Si vous avez le moindre problème à la maison, téléphonez-moi et je viendrai."

\- "Merci mais vous n'avez pas à faire ça." Une lueur de tristesse passe dans ses yeux.

\- "Si."

Je la laisse, son attitude était quand même bizarre mais réconfortante. A la sortir, je vois mon cornichon de cousin avec ses copains. Ils sont assis sur le muret devant l'école.

\- "Et la débile?" Je continue mon chemin mais ils se lèvent et me suivent. "Je te parle."

\- "Elle n'est pas mal, je me la ferais bien." J'avance plus vite mais je les entends encore.

\- "Maman dit qu'elle finira surement sur le trottoir vu ses points."

\- "Je pourrais lui apprendre les bases" Je m'arrête, je me retourne et excédée je lui dis.

\- "Pourquoi tu fais le trottoir?" Gordon je pense qu'il s'appelle, s'avance les poings serrés.

\- "Je vais te montrer"

Il veut me donner un coup de poing mais je l'esquive et lui donne un coup de genou entre ses jambes. Il tombe à genoux en se tenant les parties, gémissant de douleur. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait ça? C'était instinctif. Les deux autres me regardent, je m'en vais. Je suis contente de moi mais beaucoup moins en arrivant à la maison. Vernon me demande de venir au salon où il paresse.

\- "Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone de la mère de Gordon. Il parait que tu l'as frappé."

\- "Je me suis défendue." Pétunia arrive en frottant une assiette.

\- "C'est un gentil garçon comme notre Dudley." Comment des parents peuvent-ils être si aveugle. Leur fils chéri est un cancre et un délinquant.

\- "Si vous le dites" Je marmonne.

\- "Ne nous parle pas sur ce ton." Gronde Vernon en se levant. Il lève son doigt boudiné vers moi en avançant. "Nous t'accueillons et tu devrais être plus reconnaissante. Tu as intérêt de te faire discrète si tu ne veux pas dormir dans le placard ou à la cave." Il n'est pas sérieux.

\- "Ce serait de la maltraitance" Il ricane en regardant sa femme.

\- "Pas pour anormal comme toi." L'insulte fait mal. "Monte dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir avant demain."

Je monte contente de ne pas les voir seulement mon ventre tire déjà. Je passe avant à la toilette, je me regarde dans le miroir. J'ai l'air fatiguée et les plats de l'hôpital, plus les maigres repas m'ont fait perdre du poids. Je passe ma main sur ma nuque. J'ai comme un flash d'un tatouage mais c'est débile. Mes parents ne m'auraient jamais laissé en faire. Je vérifie quand même mais elle est vierge. Cependant c'était un beau tatouage avec un renard et un serpent, peut-être un jour.

Le lendemain, nous sommes samedi et la sœur de Vernon vient d'arriver. Je sors de la cuisine et son chien vient me renifler. Il est assez beau, je me penche pour le caresser mais sa maitresse l'appelle.

\- "Viens ici." Son chien s'en va et elle le caresse avant de lever sa tête vers moi. "C'est elle?" Elle me regarde de haut et je vois la ressemblance avec Vernon. Vernon me regarde à son tour avec tout le dégout possible.

\- "Oui Marge."

\- "Ce n'est pas de ta responsabilité tu sais. Elle ne t'apportera que des ennuis comme sa mère. Je parie qu'elle a déjà ouvert les jambes." Comment ose-t-elle insinuer que je suis une pute. Je suis vierge enfin je pense.

\- "Marge pas devant Dudley." La reprend Pétunia si elle savait qui est vraiment son fils. Ce dernier est dans le fauteuil et regarde la télévision en s'empiffrant de chips. Marge prend un air gaga.

\- "Oh, il est là pour Dudynou chéri."

Je passe ma journée à les servir et un autre défaut de la tante Marge c'est qu'elle boit plus que de raison. Le soir après le repas, elle fait lécher son assiette par son chien. Alors que mon cher cousin d'empiffre comme d'habitude tout en regardant la télévision.

\- 'Alors Dudlynou, comment ça va à l'école?" Je suis en train de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon. Mon cousin ne répond pas, son cerveau étant en train d'être aspiré par la télé réalité.

\- "Très bien Marge, tu le connais." Fait fièrement Vernon et même si je suis nulle, mon cousin n'est pas mieux.

\- "Et elle?" Questionne Marge en donnant un coup de menton dans ma direction.

\- "Elle est nulle, une vraie crétine." Ricane Dudley, tient donc ça, il l'a entendu.

\- "Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle a hérité des gènes déficients de ses parents. Ils sont morts c'est ça?" Je blêmis.

\- "Dans le coma et j'espère qu'ils se réveilleront pour nous enlever cette épine du pied." C'est bien la seule chose où nous sommes d'accord.

\- "Ils étaient alcoolisés je présume. Sans travail et ivre en conduisant quelle horrible famille." A cause de ses paroles, je fais tomber un couvert par terre. Elle me regarde de son regard vitreux. "Une vraie courge." La colère vrille en moi mais je suis impuissante.

Après avoir tout ranger, je suis prié vivement de monter dans ma chambre et j'en suis ravie. J'aime mes parents, je le sais mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient alcooliques ou non. J'aimerai savoir. J'aimerai retrouver mon passer. Je souffre de ne pas savoir. Je pensais que mes souvenirs reviendraient progressivement mais rien ne me vient. Je ne veux plus rester ici. Je veux aller voir mes parents ou au moins savoir s'ils vont bien. Je regarde le ciel étoilé pendant un long moment avant de voir un chien de l'autre côté de la rue. Il est assis et on dirait qu'il regarde par ici. Je suis fatiguée, je frotte mes yeux et quand je les ouvre, il n'est plus là. Je vais me coucher en me sentant toujours vide.

Le lendemain, je suis corvée de jardinage et j'ai appris que je détestais les plantes. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, par contre le soleil chauffe beaucoup. Je dois enlever les mauvaises herbes à la main sans gants. Je suis à genoux dans les parterres de fleurs. Je tire sur une herbe et je m'entaille la main.

\- "Aie." Je jure en regardant le sang commencé à perler. Le chien d'hier approche. Il est noir et assez gros, je me méfie un peu. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Il me renifle, il n'a pas l'air méchant. "Je n'ai pas à manger. Tu as de la famille le chien?" Je dois vraiment être désespérée pour parler à un animal mais il me regarde en remuant la queue. "Pas de collier. Tu es un peu comme moi alors, sans famille" Je le caresse, cette sensation est familière. "Je crois que j'avais un chien avant. Je n'en sais rien." Il commence à creuser la terre, je ris doucement. "Tu veux m'aider?" Il aboi un coup. "J'irais bien te chercher de l'eau mais je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer avant d'avoir fini." J'essuie la sueur avec le dos de ma main mais je dois avoir la figure toute sale maintenant. "Il faut que je continue."

Le chien est resté couché à côté de moi. Je lui parle, je me sens un peu idiote mais ça me fait du bien. Quand j'ai fini, je me tourne vers lui et le caresse derrière l'oreille. Il se redresse.

\- "Il faut que je rentre, je dois préparer le repas pour mon énorme cousin et mon énorme oncle. Je deviens végétarienne vu qu'ils ne me laissent que les légumes. Je crois en plus que je n'aime pas vraiment les légumes mais là, je n'ai pas le choix. Merci d'être resté avec moi, le chien." Il me regarde rentrée quand je ferme la porte ma tante me houspille parce que je suis sale. Je vais prendre ma douche avant de préparer le repas. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée finalement. Le chien m'a tenu compagnie.

Le soir, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je regarde la carte de la prof, son visage me dit quelque chose. Mais c'est impossible, je vivais loin d'ici et puis elle me l'aurait dit. J'entends du bruit, Dudley a invité ses deux copains à dormir. Je pose la carte dans mon sac, il veut mieux que je sois en forme pour affronter une nouvelle journée d'école. Je ferme les yeux mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'endormir que je sens une main sur ma bouche. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois mon cousin. Je ne comprends d'abord pas puis je sens une main qui me descend mon pantalon de pyjama. J'écarquille les yeux, je donne des coups de pieds mais quelqu'un m'immobilise et Dudley me saisit les bras. Mais il y a un troisième larron et il continue à me déshabiller. C'est un cauchemar, la sensation est comme familière. Je veux mordre, crier, griffer mais ils sont trop fort. Ils mettent tous leurs poids pour me maintenir. Ma respiration s'accélère alors que les larmes coulent. Je ferme les yeux pour au moins ne pas les voir. Mais une rage en moi gronde, explose. Une chaleur me chauffe le visage, j'ouvre les yeux et je suis dehors, dans le jardin, devant moi la maison qui brûle. La belle maison parfaite est maintenant la proie des flammes, les fenêtres explosent et je crois entendre des cris. Un homme apparait à côté de moi, il porte une cape. Il m'en met une sur le dos, je la serre comme par automatisme. Je suis comme en transe, je ne réalise pas. Je ne comprends pas.

\- "Beau travail." Me dit-il, je le regarde. "Tu viens?" Il me tend son bras, j'ai confiance en lui.

\- "Je viens." Je pose ma main sur son bras.

La minute d'après nous ne sommes plus là.

* * *

 **Voldy est venu à la rescousse mais à quand même laisser Charlie aller au plus fond du gouffre.**

 **Charlie a manqué encore une fois de se faire violer mais il me fallait un truc terrible qu'elle avait manqué de vivre pour qu'elle ait un déclic.**

 **Peut-être que ceux qui trouvait que Mura avait été court penseront la même chose de la partie sur les Dursley mais pour le coup, je n'étais pas très inspirée.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre on a des nouvelles de Sevy-chou.**

 **Vu que celui-ci est court, je vous posterai peut-être la suite, aujourd'hui ou demain. Le chapitre suivant contient beaucoup d'informations et beaucoup de réponses. On avance, on avance. Et bien sûr cela se passera chez Voldy. A la prochaine.**


	47. Horcruxes

**Bonjour, ah non, rebonjour. Chose promise, voici un chapitre que j'adore, encore. Mais je m'explique, j'adore mon Tommy, il est comme je le voulais. Mais à vous de voir si vous l'aimez autant que moi.**

 **Je fais juste un rappel: Benjamin sa marraine c'est Karine Meyers (c'est pour ça essentiellement le rappel car j'ai peu parlé d'elle) et son parrain c'est Sirius**

 **Harry: sa marraine c'est Alice Londubat et son parrain c'est Remus.**

 **Deuxième chose, beaucoup m'ont demandé ou trouverait bien, d'avoir des séquences hors du point de vue de Charlie. J'y ai réfléchi car ses revenus plusieurs fois mais j'ai décidé de l'inclure mais en bonus. Donc rendez-vous à la fin de ce chapitre pour votre premier cours de Legimencie. Sur ce vous êtes prêt pour une partie des révélations? Parce qu'on y est!**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Les gars vous êtes gentils mais j'ai deux Guest, si vous pouviez vous différenciez avec un petit pseudo se serait cool ;-) Sinon c'est pas grave on fera avec.**

 **Guest qui a écrit:** _Please please poste le aujourd'hui **_  
 _C'était court mais cool, j'ai trop hâte de découvrir ta version de Voldy et de revoir Rogue !_

La suite est là comme promis et tu vas pouvoir découvrir ma version de Voldy en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Merci et bonne lecture

 **Guest qui a écrit:**

 _Je me demande qui peut être la prof de Charlie._  
 _Les dursley sont vraiment des monstres, je m'attendais à ce que se soit Sirius qui aille à la rescousse de Charlie, mais finalement c'est voldy. Haha bien fait dumby !_

Pour la prof regarde mon petit rappel ou tu le sauras dans le chapitre. Et oui Voldy a devancer Sirius. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 46: Horcruxes**

* * *

Nous atterrissons dans une salle vide et sombre, j'ai un doute grandissant face à mon choix.

\- "Où sommes-nous?" Je demande. Est-ce que je rêve? Suis-je morte dans cet incendie? Suis-je en enfer?

\- "Chez moi" Répond mon sauveur? d'une voix sifflante.

\- "Et qui êtes-vous?" Il se retourne et pose un doigt sur mon front. Un déclic se fait et je tombe à genoux en frissonnant devant le nombre d'informations qui défiles dans ma tête. Et le tout est mêler à des émotions qui me font chavirer. Les sanglots serrent ma gorge, ça fait mal. Voldemort s'accroupi devant moi.

\- "Je peux t'aider, je peux faire en sorte que tu ne souffres plus." Plus de souffrance, c'est tout ce que je demande.

\- "Oui faites-le." L'image d'Abby s'impose en moi. Je plaque mes mains à ma tête en gémissant. "Je ne veux plus."

\- "Très bien."

Il me porte comme une princesse avant de me poser sur un autel. Je tourne la tête et tout autour de moi se trouve des objets. Je vois un diadème, une coupe, une bague, un collier, un énorme serpent se trouve à mes pieds. Je tremble mais j'ai mal, j'ai si mal. Ma tête va exploser, je veux juste que cela cesse même s'il me tue, je m'en fou. Il s'avance, sa tête de serpent au-dessus de la mienne. Il pose une main sur mon front moite et il ferme les yeux. Je fais de même et je ressens comme des vagues en moi, d'abord petites puis de plus en plus grosses. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois un brouillard noir qui m'entoure. La douleur est horrible, mon corps s'arc alors que j'essaye de me dégager de la main mais il ne lâche pas. Je veux crier mais le brouillard m'en empêche. Il rentre en moi par ma bouche et par mon nez. Il me noie, je me noie. Je ferme les yeux, c'est fini.

Enfin c'est ce que je crois car quand je me réveille, je me sens bien. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivante. Je suis dans un lit moelleux, dans des couvertures douces et qui sentent bonne. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans un grand lit à baldaquin. Je me lève à contrecœur mais j'aimerai savoir où je suis. Mes pieds chauds rentrent en contact avec le sol froid. Je vais voir à la fenêtre et je remarque que je suis en hauteur. Je vois un parc immense en dessous et une grande forêt. J'avance dans ma chambre au ton pourpre et je vois un miroir sur pied. Je m'avance, je touche mon visage pour voir si je suis dans un rêve mais non. Pourtant mes yeux verts sont maintenant rouges, rouge comme ceux de Voldemort. Je ferme les yeux, je repense au brouillard c'était comme dans mon rêve et me voilà maintenant avec ses mêmes yeux. Bizarrement je sais que cela devrait me faire peur mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens bien, ma situation c'est grandement amélioré et j'ai juste envie de me venger de Dumbledore, d'Ombrage et de Fudge. Je vois une porte, je l'ouvre et je tombe sur la plus grande salle de bain que je n'ai jamais vue. Tout ce qu'il me faut, un bon bain. Je m'installe et j'y reste un long, très long moment. Quand je sors, je vois une robe sur mon lit. Je la revêts et je sors par l'autre porte. J'arrive dans un salon grand comme tout ici. Il y a un homme devant la cheminée éteinte. Il se retourne, il est plutôt charmant, les cheveux noirs mi- long en arrière, ses yeux qui semblent me scanner, grand, mince et l'air aristocratique.

\- "Bonjour Charlie"

\- "Qui êtes-vous?"

\- "Nous ne sommes plus dans ma tête mais puisque nous sommes seuls continuons avec nos prénoms." J'écarquille les yeux, c'est Tom. Mais hier encore, il avait une tête de serpent.

\- "Tom?" Il sourit avant s'avancer, il me montre un fauteuil.

\- "Assieds-toi nous devons parler et je te dois des réponses il me semble." Je m'assieds et il fait de même.

\- "Vous allez vraiment tout me dire?"

\- "Tu peux me tutoyer. Veux-tu manger quelque chose peut-être?" J'ai un peu faim mais je préférais avoir mes réponses maintenant.

\- "J'aimerai avoir les réponses d'abord."

\- "Bien." Il croise ses jambes avant de s'appuyer contre le dos de son fauteuil "Une question pour commencer?" Je n'ai pas encore les idées très claires mais ce qui me dérange le plus c'est ce fait. Je suis trop cohérente, trop calme, c'est comme si mes émotions étaient étouffées.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?"

\- "Rien de plus que ce que Dumbledore avait commencé à faire." Je vais enfin savoir ce que mon Maitre savait et qu'il ne pouvait me dire. Je suis suspendue à ses lèvres. "La nuit où je vous ai attaqué et voulu vous tuer. Une partie de mon âme c'est séparé de mon corps et est venu se refugié en vous. Dumbledore en arrivant sur les lieux a senti que de la magie noire qui trainait sur vous trois. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait que c'était une partie de mon âme. Mais il avait besoin d'un héros et d'un héros sain de préférence. Il a donc envoyé toute la magie noire et donc la partie de mon âme dans le corps d'un des bébés." Ce n'est pas difficile de savoir dans lequel.

\- "Moi."

\- "Toi" Mais encore une fois, la question revient.

\- "Pourquoi moi?"

\- "Il pensait que tu serais surement la plus faible."

\- "Parce que je suis une fille?" C'est un peu limite comme raison. Surtout que vu les derniers évènements, il a eu tort.

\- "On peut être le leader de la lumière et être misogyne." Cette raison me semble bancale mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- "Donc j'ai une partie de ton âme en moi?"

\- "Ça s'appelle un Horcruxe et j'en avais créé plusieurs avant toi. Mais je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait le faire avec des humains. Je l'ai fait sans savoir." Il voulait juste nous tuer et je suis en train de parler avec lui comme si de rien n'était. J'ai envie de me foutre des baffes pour me faire réagir.

\- "Pourquoi avoir voulu séparé ton âme?"

\- "Pour l'immortalité. Tant qu'au moins une partie de mon âme est là, je reste en vie." Je repense à la cérémonie et ses objets.

\- "Donc les objets contiennent ton âme?" Il sourit encore et je dois avouer que cette tête lui va mieux que l'autre.

\- "Plus maintenant. Tu te rappelles de mon journal que tu as détruit?" Je ne risque pas d'oublier cette année-là ou toute les autres.

\- "Oui bien sûr"

\- "Une partie de mon âme s'y cachait et je croyais que tu l'avais détruite mais en réalité, elle s'est réfugié près de sa sœur." Je n'ai rien senti, en même temps j'étais sous l'effet du poison.

\- "J'ai deux parties d'âmes en moi?" Il secoue la tête.

\- "Attends. Quand je l'ai compris, j'ai eu une idée. Mon apparence de serpent était dû au fait que j'ai séparé mon âme. J'ai voulu en reprendre en moi mais pas toutes j'ai donc repris la moitié. J'ai également pensé que les objets ne savent pas se défendre aussi bien qu'un humain et donc je t'ai confié les autres parties. Tu les protègeras et puis le camp de la Lumière aura des remords à te tuer même pour m'avoir." Je lâche un rire nerveux. Le camp de la Lumière m'a effacé mes souvenirs et envoyé chez des moldus et avant ça, ils avaient fait bien pire.

\- "Ça je n'en suis pas certaine après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait." Je ne veux plus y penser. "Combien de morceaux ais-je?"

\- "En réalité, je pense qu'ils se sont rassemblés donc moitié-moitié. J'ai donc retrouvé mon apparence mais je pense que ta présence à mes côtés rend cet équilibre possible." On dirait un scientifique. "Aucune réaction, je suis déçu." Je trouve aussi mais encore une fois, aucune émotion ne me vient.

\- "Je voulais des réponses et je les ais." Je caresse le doux fauteuil en refaisant le tri dans mes souvenirs. Ils sont bien là mais c'est comme retrouver une boite de vieilles photos. Il faut les voir pour s'en souvenir. "C'est vraiment Kira qui a attaqué mes parents et tué ma sœur?" Les derniers mots commencent à ranimer mes sentiments. Je respire pour les faire taire.

\- "Oui et elle s'est lâchement suicidée il y a deux jours." Son acte était ignoble mais maintenant Arwen n'a plus de mère. "Mais je pense qu'elle était sous Impérium quand elle a attaqué tes parents." Je sers les poings, la colère monte en moi.

\- "Fudge est vraiment allé jusque-là?"

\- "Ne t'a-t-il pas prouvé qu'il était prêt à tout?" Si bien sûr. Il se lève. "Je peux t'apporter tout sur un plateau. Nous sommes un, je te protègerais comme une reine."

\- "C'est ton âme et ton immortalité que tu protèges." Il me sourit, j'aurai pensé qu'il serait en colère.

\- "Tu peux le voir comme ça. Mais je ne te mentirais plus, je mettrais le monde à tes pieds." Je ne veux pas le monde, je veux ma vie d'avant.

\- "Combien de personnes vas-tu tuer?"

\- "Tous ceux qui se dresseront sur ma route." Au moins il est honnête. "Veux-tu vraiment protéger ceux qui t'ont abandonné, humilié, torturé? Le mérite-t-il?" Je détourne de ses yeux brûlants qui sont devenus rouges comme les miens. Je pense à ma famille.

\- "Ne touche pas à mes frères et à ma famille. Les autres peuvent mourir mais pas ceux que j'aime, pas encore."

\- "Très bien." Je suis encore étonnée, je pensais qu'il refuserait catégoriquement. "Tu me feras une liste et je ne les attaquerai pas sauf s'ils nous attaquent en premier." C'est déjà mieux que rien.

\- "Pourquoi Dumbledore compte autant sur Benjamin?"

\- "Il y a eu une prophétie. Cette prophétie dit: celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal."

\- "Mais nous correspondons tous les trois à cette prophétie" ça parait plutôt logique.

\- "Sauf que Dumbledore à choisis son héros. Le choix c'est toujours le plus important." Je ne comprends pas bien mais il a eu le temps d'y penser faut croire.

\- "Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?"

\- "Pour toi?" J'acquiesce. "Et bien, j'aimerai que le temps que j'avance dans mes plans tu restes dans ces appartements. Je vais mettre à ta disposition deux de mes fidèles qui vont t'entrainer et t'aider. Tu pourras par la suite sortir mais j'aimerai que tu portes un masque. Tout le monde te croit morte et je veux que tu le restes le plus longtemps possible." Deux de ses fidèles, je sais que mon Maitre est ici donc.

\- "Est-ce que se sera…"

\- "Non. Severus est un de mes plus fidèle mais je t'avoue que ton lien avec lui me dérange. Je n'aime pas partager donc non ce ne sera pas lui" Je suis déçue mais bizarrement sa possessivité ne me dérange pas. "Cependant j'aimerai si tu le veux bien entendu, réactivé ton apprentissage. Je pense que ce serait bien que tu ailles jusqu'au bout et pourquoi pas acquérir les Exploits qu'ils te manquent. Tu n'as plus qu'à te concentrer sur ça."

\- "Je veux faire payer à Ombrage, à Fudge et Dumbledore" Il me sourit.

\- "Et tu le feras, surtout les deux premiers mais j'ai des comptes à régler avec Dumbledore aussi." Je peux bien lui laisser Dumbledore par contre le Ministère va payer pour la mort de ma sœur. Mais encore une fois, cette pensée est bien trop dépourvue de sentiments.

\- "Je ne ressens plus la peine, je devrais être triste pourquoi je ne le suis pas?"

\- "Tu me l'as demandé et puis je pense que c'est mon âme qui interfère dans tes sentiments. Ça te dérange?" Je me sens plus vive, plus réfléchie sans sentiment qui m'empêche de me concentrer.

\- "Non, je préfère."

\- "Bien veux-tu voir ceux à qui j'ai confié ta protection?" Je suis un peu anxieuse mais curieuse aussi. Donc j'ai encore des sentiments mais ils sont moins encombrants.

\- "Oui j'aimerai bien." Il semble se concentré et la porte s'ouvre sur deux hommes. Le premier est le plus grand et le plus vieux. Les cheveux de la même taille que Tom mais châtain, une barbe entretenue. Il doit être un peu plus vieux que mon père. Le deuxième est jeune, la vingtaine, je dirais. Il a les cheveux courts noirs et les yeux bleus, une beauté hypnotique. Ils s'inclinent tous les deux.

\- "Mon seigneur."

\- "Je vous présente Charlie, vous connaissez votre rôle." Ils se tournent vers moi avant de s'incliner. Cela me met quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- "Princesse"

\- "Je te présente Regulus Black, changé en vampire à l'âge de 20 ans." Maintenant qu'il le dit, la ressemblance avec Sirius est frappante. "Et Rabastan Lestrange. Ils te seront aussi dévoué qu'à moi. Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, je reviendrais plus tard." J'ai presque envie de le retenir. Je regarde les deux hommes qui me regardent.

\- "C'est aussi étrange pour vous que pour moi?" Regulus me fait un vrai sourire et me dit.

\- "Ça l'est."

\- "Vous êtes le frère de Sirius?" Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

\- "C'est loin mais on peut le dire. Mon frère ne vous a pas protéger mais je le ferais." Sirius m'aimait comme sa nièce. Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait et il l'a fait de son plein gré.

\- "Sauf que lui le faisait sans avoir reçu d'ordre."

\- "Et il a échoué." Il a raison mais je ne suis pas prête à l'admettre.

\- "Vous devriez manger princesse." Intervient Rabastan alors qu'il fait apparaitre un plat devant moi. Les plats composés de viandes, d'haricots et pommes de terre, ont l'air appétissant mais j'ai trop d'informations à intégrer.

\- "Surement"

\- "Quelque chose ne va pas?" Insiste-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de me confier à eux. Je me sers sans les regarder.

\- "Peu importe"

Je mange mais je me sens comme spectatrice. Le fait de savoir que je devrais être triste mais sans l'être c'est déstabilisant. Je me sens bien ici, en sécurité et ça aussi c'est bizarre. Cette sensation, je ne l'avais plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Au moins depuis les vacances d'aout et encore. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ici ma place? Que diront mes parents quand ils l'apprendront. Mais au moins, je vais faire ma liste et ils seront saufs. Sauf si Dumbledore les envois en premier, ils obéiront comme les moutons qu'ils sont. Comment ont-ils pu laisser Dumbledore utiliser Benjy comme il l'a fait? Et est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il m'a fait? Severus disait que non et je l'espère car ce serait la trahison de trop. Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait jamais m'aidé, il pensait que je finirais comme Tom. Cela lui plaisait que je sois envoyé à Mura ou que j'ai un Maitre pour qu'il me contrôle. Il pensait que Severus était de son côté et donc qu'il pouvait me manipuler. Sauf qu'il a fait le contraire, il m'a rendue plus forte. Quand il a vu qu'il m'aidait, il a laissé Ombrage nous arrêter et à Mura sans mes pouvoirs, je n'étais plus une menace. Ombrage m'a fait revenir à Poudlard et Dumbledore pouvait avoir un œil sur moi tout en laissant Ombrage devenir ma maitresse. Il voulait me casser, il voulait même peut-être que je devienne folle. Puis quand il a vu les dégâts que je pouvais faire, il a effacé mes souvenirs pour me conduire chez ses porcs. La haine que je croyais partie revient à la charge.

\- "Princesse?" Fait la voix inquiète de Rabastan suivis d'un cri court. Je vois des objets volés mais je suis comme en transe. La porte s'ouvre à la volé et Tom arrive, je le sens plus que je ne le vois.

\- "Que se passe-t-il?"

\- "Nous l'ignorons mon seigneur, elle était en train de manger et subitement ça." Dit rapidement Regulus. Tom entre dans mon champ de vision. J'ai le regard dans le vide mais il saisit mon menton.

\- "Regarde-moi." Mon regard plonge dans le sien. "Enfui tes sentiments." C'est un ordre mais je m'y refuse. Il caresse ma joue. "Tu auras ta revanche ma belle, mais sois patiente."

\- "Ils doivent payer"

\- "Ils payeront mais tu n'es pas prête." Toute cette haine, je suis prête.

\- "Je le suis. J'ai tellement de colère." Ça fait si mal, je veux qu'elle sorte.

\- "Oui ma belle, tu es parfaite mais une revanche doit se préparer sinon tu risques d'être déçue." Je veux que ce soit parfait. Je me calme doucement, le vent se calme également.

\- "Ils payeront?" Je dis plus doucement comme une enfant.

\- "Je te le promets." Je suis maintenant parfaitement calme, la haine est repartie. "Bien"

\- "Mon Seigneur?" Demande prudemment Regulus sur la défensive.

\- "Tout va bien." Fait-il et mon garde semble se détendre, il reprend une posture plus normale.

\- "Elle a manqué de nous tuer quand même." Je regarde les meubles renversés, je vois également Rabastan qui tient son bras ensanglanté.

\- "Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès." Fait Tom amusé véritablement. Je devrai être effrayé par ce que je viens de faire. C'est comme avec la maison. J'ai fait brûler les Dursley vivant. Et je n'éprouve aucun remord.

\- "Oh my bad." Dit Regulus sur un ton humoristique en levant les mains. Je souris.

\- "Et au moins toi tu es un vampire." Gémit l'autre mangemort. "Putain mon bras." Je ne voulais pas le blesser, il a été gentil avec moi. Je me détache de l'ombre de Tom et je m'approche de lui.

\- "Je peux?" En tendant ma main vers sa blessure. Sa robe est déchirée et je peux voir une longue coupure assez profonde.

\- "Vous n'allez pas me le couper." Il semble septique mais il ne bouge pas. Par contre, il regarde son maitre avec espoir. "Mon Seigneur?"

\- "Laisse faire."

Je trace une rune sur son bras et je sens la magie partir de mon corps pour refermer sa plaie. Ma magie est plus grande qu'avant, je n'ai presque rien perdu. Son bras est comme neuf, je suis contente d'avoir pu réparer mon erreur. Il touche son bras et semble impressionné

\- "Merci princesse." Je me tourne vers Tom alors que Regulus remet les meubles sur pied.

\- "Ma baguette a été brisée par Ombrage mais le reste de mes affaires, est-ce que je les récupérais?"

\- "Pour l'instant, elles sont aux mains d'Ombrage." Mais si je suis considérée comme morte.

\- "Elle n'aurait pas dû les rendre à mes …" Oh oui, j'avais oublié. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils ont eu. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu?"

\- "Je l'ignore"

\- "Tu semblais savoir tout"

\- "Peut-être pas tout." Dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête.

\- "Cette situation t'amuse?"

\- "Pas toi?" Non, je suis trop perdue. "Tu devrais aller te reposer encore. Tu as subi beaucoup d'épreuves ses quelques mois." Je remarque qu'effectivement je suis exténuée. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ma prestation mais j'ai besoin d'une sieste.

\- "Je suis fatiguée."

\- "Va ma princesse." Il me fait un baisemain et je pars dans ma chambre.

Je veux encore réfléchir mais à peine ma tête posée sur l'oreiller que je dors déjà. Je pense que mon corps et ma magie en avait besoin. Je dors bien, je suis en paix. En bonus non négligeable c'est que je n'aurais plus besoin de travailler l'Occlumancie avant de dormir. Je me réveille complètement reposé, cette sieste m'a fait du bien. Je vois une silhouette qui regarde par la fenêtre.

\- "Depuis quand je dors?" Regulus se retourne.

\- "Deux jours." Longue sieste effectivement. Je m'étire.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Le maitre dit que c'est normal." Si le maitre le dit alors c'est que c'est normal.

\- "Alors ça doit l'être." Il me sourit et son côté vampire ressort plus quand il le fait.

\- "Tu apprends vite"

\- "J'ai déjà eu un maitre." Je regarde mes mains. Le souvenir de mon Maitre m'abandonnant est un souvenir qui fait revenir les sentiments. Il semble voir mon trouble car il dit.

\- "Severus va bien. Il a eu une mauvaise passe. Votre séparation a été difficile. Parce que le Lien l'a ressenti comme un abandon de sa part. Il a abandonné son apprentie alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il a payé cher crois-moi et pourtant vous vous ne l'avez pas lâché. Si vous l'aviez fait, il serait mort." Je n'ai pas lâché la corde et j'ai bien fait. Au moins une chose que j'ai bien fait.

\- "Tu pourrais me tutoyer parce qu'on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble."

\- "Vous êtes ma princesse." Il s'abaisse légèrement et je pense à Blaise.

\- "Non, pas ce surnom non plus. Quelqu'un d'autre l'utilisait et je l'ai abandonné aussi." J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de problèmes avec sa mère.

\- "Je ne crois pas."

\- "Fais-le." Je lui ordonne. Il s'incline de nouveau.

\- "Très bien." Ça me fait bizarre d'avoir deux hommes à mes ordres.

\- "Comment es-tu devenu un vampire? Et puis Sirius pensait que tu étais mort." Le peu qu'il en a dit, j'ai pu voir qu'il était triste et qu'il aimait son frère.

\- "Je le suis en quelque sorte." Il regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre. "Je sortais d'un restaurant avec ma fiancée et nous avons été attaqué, non pas par des vampires mais par des membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient là par hasard mais ils savaient qui j'étais. La bagarre a commencé et ma fiancée à prit un sort par mégarde, elle n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire." Comme Abby. "Elle et sa famille étaient neutres. Elle est morte et je n'étais guère dans un meilleur état quand ils m'ont laissé. Le Lord a senti par le lien qui nous relie à lui que j'étais en train de mourir et il a envoyé un vampire me secourir." Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée.

\- "Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un médicomage?"

\- "Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup avec nous et ma situation était critique. Il m'a transformé et aidé mais peu de temps après le Lord disparaissait."

\- "Je suis désolée pour ta fiancée." Il se retourne.

\- "Il y a des pertes comme dans toute guerre, certaines sont plus douloureuses que d'autres."

\- "Les innocents ne devraient pas avoir à payer."

\- "Qui est innocent Charlie? Peux-tu dire que tes amis, ta famille, mon frère soit innocent? Les élèves de Poudlard, les professeurs? Les employés de Mura? Les moldus? Ils t'ont tous vu souffrir et ils t'ont tous abandonné." Je sers la couverture dans mes poings touchées par la véracité de ses mots. "Les humains sont égoïstes et même s'ils ne se l'avouent pas à eux-mêmes, ils sont contents quand les problèmes arrivent aux autres et pas à eux." J'avale ma salive difficilement.

\- "Ils te pouvaient rien faire."

\- "Ta famille aurait pu partir et ne jamais vous mettre dans cette situation, ni toi, ni ton frère. Ils remettent leur espoir sur un gamin. Crois-tu qu'il ait une chance de tuer notre Seigneur? Ils seraient partis et notre Seigneur ne l'aurait pas pris comme un danger. Sirius aurait pu également te sortir de chez les moldus." Un flash me revient. Le chien et le professeur.

\- "Il était là et Karine aussi." Mais ils n'ont rien fait.

\- "Mais ils n'ont rien fait." Dit-il comme un écho de mes pensées. "Ils t'ont surveillé, ont peut-être pensé t'aider mais ils ont écouté Dumbledore. Pourtant là encore, ils auraient pu te prendre et t'emmener loin. Les professeurs à Poudlard ont regardé Ombrage te torturer sans lever le petit doigt. Tu aurais pu mourir ou devenir folle mais tant que le grand Dumbledore disait que c'était pour le plus grand bien alors tout va bien. Et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de parler de Mura ou de ton séjour chez ces déchets." Il s'est emporté et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il prend ça à cœur.

\- "Tu as l'air très impliqué."

\- "J'étais comme toi avant. Je croyais en mon frère et en ses belles paroles. J'avais tort, ils sont manipulés et travaillent pour un plus grand bien qui n'existe pas. Dumbledore veut le statu quo comme Fudge. Rien ne bouge depuis trop longtemps. Il faut du changement et ils ne le veulent pas." Je repense à la conversation qu'on a eu avec mes frères.

\- "Et tu penses que le sang et les morts sont une version plus agréable."

\- "Il faut des sacrifices pour créer le changement. Ta sœur a payé leur folie et d'autres le payeront. Nous devons les arrêter." Non il n'a pas le droit d'impliquer Abby dans cette histoire. Ma colère revient et je le fusille du regard.

\- "Ne parle pas d'elle. Sors!"

\- "Je sais…" Commence-t-il mais je ne veux plus l'entendre, je pointe la porte qui s'ouvre et se cogne.

\- "Je t'ai dit de sortir!" Il s'incline.

\- "Comme vous voudrez"

Il sort et referme la porte. Je me lève et je commence à faire les cent pas. Ses paroles ont du sens et ce sens me dérange. Je suis en train de trahir ma famille et comment ils m'ont élevée. Je veux bien admettre qu'ils ont fait des erreurs mais je ne veux pas que d'autres comme Abby souffre pour une guerre dont ils ne sont pas conscients. Ma sœur était pleine de vie, d'espoir et n'avait rien vu de la vie. Mais là encore, ce n'est pas Tom qui en est responsable c'est Fudge.

\- "Tu as le droit d'être égoïste." Je sursaute, je n'avais pas entendu Rabastan ouvrir la porte. "Je me permets de te tutoyer puisque tu as donné l'autorisation à Regulus."

\- "Je lui ai également demandé de sortir. Et il m'a dit justement que c'était l'égoïsme qui avait rendu ce monde mauvais."

\- "Pas tout à fait mais je vais mieux m'exprimer." Il rentre et ferme la porte. "Tu as le droit de ne pas suivre le chemin de tes parents. Beaucoup d'enfants suivent s'en réfléchir et c'est une preuve d'intelligence que de faire ses propres choix."

\- "Sauf que ça voudra dire qu'ils avaient raisons d'avoir peur depuis le début, depuis ma répartition à Serpentard."

\- "Tu te trompes. Beaucoup de mangemorts se sont engagés et là je te parle de la deuxième génération pas la nôtre, mais ils se sont engagés parce que les gens les ont poussés à le faire. Ils ont tellement été vils qu'ils les ont poussés à faire ce qu'ils pensaient que tout le monde attendait d'eux. S'ils ne t'avaient pas torturé ou même si tes parents n'avaient pas été si réticent penses-tu que tu serais ici?" Non, je n'aurais pas cette haine brulante en moi. "Cette colère que tu as en toi c'est eux qui l'ont mise là." Il a touché juste, je m'assieds sur mon lit.

\- "Et toi alors? Pourquoi t'être engagé?"

\- "Je crois aux idées du Lord. Quand il est apparu, je venais de sortir de Poudlard et en commençant à travailler, tu te rends compte de certaines choses. Tu n'es plus protégé par les murs du château, tu peux voir la corruption de ce monde qui pourri. Les idées du Lord m'ont donné l'espoir." Donc ceux du côté de Voldemort cherche aussi l'espoir.

\- "Ça doit vous rendre malade à tous les deux de devoir garder une gamine. Ce n'est pas à ça que tu t'attendais en t'engageant." Il sourit.

\- "Non mais je l'accepte et tu n'es pas une gamine mais notre princesse. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu as à savoir sur notre monde et quand tu seras prête, je serais à tes côtés pour ta vengeance."

\- "Merci"

\- "Regulus est parfois trop impulsif dans ses paroles et dans ses actes." Un peu comme son frère en sommes. "Ils ne se rends pas toujours compte de l'impact qu'il a. Mais il te ressemble par certains points. Je vais te laisser, si tu as besoin nous ne sommes jamais bien loin. Si tu as faim, appelle Mo, c'est ton elfe attitré."

Il sort, je me rends compte que j'ai faim et soif surtout.

\- "Mo?" Un elfe de maison apparait à côté de moi. Il s'incline jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque le sol. Il a un nez long et quand il redresse la tête, je vois mieux ses grands yeux bleus.

\- "La Maitresse a appelé Mo. Que peux faire Mo pour vous?"

\- "Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter à manger s'il te plait?" Il écarquille les yeux et recule de deux pas comme si je l'avais frappé.

\- "Oh oui Maitresse. Que veut manger la maitresse?"

\- "Je ne sais pas." Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est. Il faut jour mais à part ça. "Nous sommes proche de quel repas?"

\- "Il est 16 heures maitresse." Suis-je en avance pour le souper ou en retard pour le diner?

\- "Oui effectivement." De quoi ais-je envie? "Tu pourrais m'amener une pizza, il y a tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé."

\- "Si vous voulez maitresse."

\- "Avec des champignons, du chorizo, des poivrons, du jambon." C'est la spécial soirée cinéma quand tout était normal.

\- "Très bien maitresse et que voulez-vous boire?" Je sais ce que je veux boire mais c'est une boisson moldue.

\- "Du coca?" Je demande timidement.

\- "Oui maitresse"

\- "Merci" Pour la deuxième fois, elle se recule.

\- "Oh non maitresse vous ne devez pas remercier Mo." Dans un pop, il s'en va. C'est vrai que maman a toujours dit qu'on devait être aimable même avec les elfes de maisons. Mais ils n'ont clairement pas l'habitude surtout ici.

Je vais prendre une douche et puis j'ouvre la penderie. Elle est remplie de robes de toutes sortes. J'en prends une, la plus simple possible puis je vais dans le salon. Ma pizza m'attend sur une table, Regulus lit un livre assis à la table et Rabastan nettoie une épée.

\- "Une pizza?" Me dit Regulus en levant ses yeux de son livre.

\- "Un problème?" Ce n'est pas de la nourriture anglaise et les sang-pur sont des puristes dans toutes les matières.

\- "Non elle a l'air appétissante."

\- "Elles sont meilleures quand on les fait soi-même." Il hausse un sourcil.

\- "Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut changer." Il n'a jamais dû approcher une cuisine de sa vie.

\- "Tu mets ce que tu veux dessus et la quantité que tu veux."

\- "Tu vas manger tout ça?" Elle est d'une bonne taille mais j'ai très faim. Les sorciers transformés en vampire peuvent manger de la nourriture humaine. Mais il est hors de question que je partage.

\- "Dans tes rêves, je ne partage pas." J'entends Rab rire dans mon dos. "Demandes-en une."

\- "Peut-être tout à l'heure." Je prends une part et je savoure quand elle touche ma langue. Je la mange puis je demande.

\- "Est-ce qu'il a dit si j'allais continuer à dormir comme ça?"

\- "Non mais il a dit qu'il passerait te voir bientôt. "

Je mange ma pizza qui est bonne mais ce que j'ai dit, je le pense. On faisait souvent des pizzas avec ma marraine mais aussi avec mes parents. Nous avions nos soirées où nous regardions des films avec notre pizza. Benjy exagérait toujours et il mettait une tonne de fromage alors qu'Harry lui avait des goûts très bizarre avec du thon et des ananas.

\- "Mon Seigneur" J'entends les gardes dirent et je relève la tête. Ils sont debout, inclinés. Il me regarde puis se tourne vers eux.

\- "Laissez-nous."

\- "Bien mon Seigneur." La minute d'après nous sommes seuls. Il s'assied en face de moi mon assiette vide s'en va. Je prends mon verre et je savoure ce liquide piquant.

\- "Comment vas-tu?" Bonne question mais vu que la plupart de mes sentiments sont étouffés c'est difficile à dire.

\- "Bien je pense."

\- "Toujours indécise? Tes gardes te conviennent?" Bizarrement encore une fois, oui. Regulus est plus dans le côté amical alors que Rabastan est plus comme Severus était.

\- "Oui et oui. Ils te sont vraiment dévoués mais mes parents le sont tout autant à Dumbledore. Ils disent que les gens suivent aveuglément Dumbledore mais les gens te suivent tout autant."

\- "Sauf que Dumbledore promet un monde sans problème et qu'il n'y aura pas de morts. Moi quand ils s'engagent, je ne leur mens pas. Ils savent qu'ils servent ma cause, qu'ils vont peut-être souffrir, que cela ne se fera pas fait sans sacrifice. Mais ils restent quand même."

\- "Ou tu les tues. Je t'ai vu les torturer."

\- "Quand Severus te punissait, tu ne trouvais pas ça si immoral. Je suis autant leur maitre qu'il était le tien." Oui ce n'est pas complètement faux. Cependant ça me fait penser à un truc qu'il a dit.

\- "En parlant de maitre. Tu as dit que tu voulais réactiver ma marque mais il ne va pas le sentir?"

\- "Non, quand je lui ai demandé de ne revenir ici. Il pensait avoir le temps d'aller te rechercher avant qu'Ombrage ne te fasse arrêter. Mais je l'ai obligé à rester." Il ne m'a pas abandonné de son plein gré j'avais raison. Ma colère est maintenant dirigée vers mon interlocuteur.

\- "Pourquoi?" Dis-je hargneusement mais il ne semble pas le prendre mal.

\- "Je te l'ai dit, j'avais besoin de lui. Mais laisse-moi finir. Il a souffert, tu as pu le voir. Pour le Lien, il t'avait abandonné et la torture qu'il a endurée est pire que tous les Doloris que je lui ai envoyé. La torture a duré mais quand Dumbledore a effacé ta mémoire, le lien c'est comme endormi. Maintenant si je le réactive, il ne le sentira pas sauf si tu me combats." Est-ce que j'ai envie d'un nouveau maitre? "Mais je ne t'obligerais pas à le faire. Cependant je pense qu'il serait bien que tu finisses ce que tu as commencé. Nous avons déjà une connexion forte et je ne t'obligerais pas à faire toutes les choses que font les apprentis. Je veux juste que tu aies les derniers Exploits qu'ils te manquent." Je voulais les avoir aussi.

\- "Je ne devrais pas t'appeler Maitre ou me mettre à genoux?"

\- "Non." Donc je vais juste accomplir mes Exploits et c'est tout.

\- "J'accepte" Il se lève et s'approche mais avant de le faire, il me demande.

\- "Tu me laisses?"

Il tend sa main vers ma marque, je baisse la tête comme pour lui donner l'autorisation. C'est comme un frisson quand il la touche mais pas désagréable plus comme une brise matinale. Il l'enlève et me regarde avant de porter sa main à ma joue où sans que je m'en rende compte une larme à couler.

\- "Je…"

\- "Ne dis rien." Nous restons un moment à nous fixer. Cet homme est différent de ce que je croyais. J'aime lui parler, il ne me parle pas comme à une gamine. Il est sincère et sympathique au demeurant. Mais c'est de Voldemort que je parle. Je brise le contact avant de demander.

\- "Nous sommes quel jour?"

\- "5 juillet." C'est les vacances, mes frères sont surement rentrés au manoir avec tous les membres de l'Ordre. Je préfère ne plus y penser sinon je vais encore faire des dégâts.

\- "Est-ce que je vais encore dormir comme ça?"

\- "Non mais tu en avais besoin."

\- "J'ai encore une question." Il s'assied de façon toujours très aristocratique.

\- "Vas-y."

\- "Tu as empêché Severus de venir me chercher. Tu as également empêché Lucius et les parents des Daphnée de m'aider?"

\- "Ils font parties de mes troupes si c'est là ta question?" Oui je voulais le savoir aussi mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question.

\- "Oui et non." C'est un sujet crucial et je crains de ne pas aimer la réponse. "Est-ce que tu aurais pu m'aider?" Il hoche la tête. "Mais tu as attendu. Dans les visions, tu as dit qu'il fallait plus de souffrances et de colère. C'est de moi dont tu parlais?"

\- "Si je serais venu te voir en te disant ce que je t'ai dit. Qu'aurais-tu fait?" J'aurais paniquée surement, surtout si c'était avant ma cinquième année. "Tu serais allée trouver tes parents ou même Dumbledore. Tu étais comme eux, il fallait que je te montre qui ils sont sinon jamais tu ne m'aurais fait confiance. Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, je ne mens pas mais je ne suis pas gentil. Il y a longtemps, il aurait pu m'aider et me prendre comme apprenti pour me retirer de l'orphelinat dégoutant où j'étais. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, il m'a laissé moisir." Je suis étonnée par cette confidence.

\- "Vous vouliez être apprenti?"

\- "Je voulais faire de grandes choses alors j'ai dû y parvenir mais par d'autres moyens." Il se lève, il semble maintenant gêné comme s'il n'avait pas prévu de me le dire. "Avant que je ne parte, cette bibliothèque est reliée à ma bibliothèque personnelle qui ferait pâlir celle de Poudlard." Il me montre le meuble qui semble normal. "Tu n'as qu'à lui demander un livre sur un sujet précis et elle se remplira." C'est un beau cadeau.

\- "Merci" Je suis certaine qu'Hermione aurait été verte de cette bibliothèque. En pensant à elle, je pense au Nouvelle Ordre et à mes deux meilleurs amis.

\- "Autre chose?"

\- "C'est juste que j'apprécie Regulus et Rabastan cependant ils sont vieux." Même si Reg fait jeune, il est juste un peu plus jeune que mon père.

\- "Ils vont apprécier." Rit-il et c'est fou comme ce son est agréable. "Mais que dois-tu penser de moi alors?"

\- "Tu es vieux aussi ne t'en déplaise. Et le fait est que j'aimerai avoir peut-être de la compagnie féminine."

\- "Tu as déjà un nom en tête je présume?"

\- "Daphnée Greengrass, tu as bien dit que son père est avec toi." Ruse tout à fait Serpentard.

\- "Effectivement. Mais je t'avais dit que j'aimerai que le moins de monde soit au courant. Donc pour l'instant se sera non." Je suis déçue mais je décide d'insister.

\- "Et la mère de Blaise Zabini est-elle de ton côté?"

\- "Oui"

\- "C'est mon meilleur ami." Il fronce les sourcils semblant sonder ma demande.

\- "Tu es jeune. Nous en reparlerons."

Il s'en va sans un mot de plus. J'ai fini de manger et mes gardes ne sont pas revenus. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque mais j'ignore ce dont j'ai envie de lire. Il a bien dit que c'était relié à sa bibliothèque personnelle. Donc techniquement si je dis.

\- "Horcruxe."

La bibliothèque se remplit mais de cinq livres seulement. Ils semblent tous vieux et près à partir en poussière. Je prends le premier, il est assez gros avec une couverture noire et un drôle de symbole dessus. C'est un livre écrit par Herpo l'Infâme apparemment le premier à avoir créé des Horcruxes. Avec un nom pareil, il devait avec plein d'amis. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil. Je n'en apprends pas vraiment plus. Il faut tuer pour en créer un, pour récupérer toute son âme, il faut faire preuve d'un sentiment de remord extrême. Plus on la sépare, plus l'âme devient instable, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me semble plus humain que dans mes visions. On ne peut pas briser, frapper, écraser un Horcruxe pour le détruire. Il ne parle pas de porteur humain donc à mon avis Tom a été le premier. Il ne peut pas mourir tant que je vis. Cependant moi je peux mourir mais alors que deviendra la partie de l'âme de Tom. Sera-t-elle détruite? Certainement c'est pour ça qu'il vaut me protéger. Par contre ses fragments étaient mieux protégés quand ils étaient séparés. Je ne comprends pas. Mécaniquement comme chaque fois que j'ai un doute, je passe ma main sur ma marque. Je me demande. Je lâche mon livre qui tombe par terre alors que je cours dans la salle de bain. J'essaye de regarder la marque dans le miroir. Elle a été remplacée, maintenant la marque des mangemorts se trouve sur mon cou avec un renard qui se cache derrière. J'ai envie, j'ai besoin de faire la magie. Je me concentre un bref instant et je ressens les bienfaits de la transformation en animal. J'ai un choc quand je regarde mon reflet, je suis toujours un renard mais un renard noir. J'ai juste un peu de roux à l'intérieur de mes oreilles. J'entends la porte se fermer à côté. J'ai envie de me divertir. Sans un bruit, je sors de là. Je me cache sous mon lit.

\- "Où est-elle?" Fait la voix inquiète de Rabastan alors que je vois ses pieds passés devant moi.

\- "Tu l'as perdue?" Se moque Reg appuyé contre la porte.

\- "On l'a perdu crétin." Je ne savais pas que le plus vieux pouvait perdre son flegme aussi vite.

\- "Non moi je sais où elle est." Je vois sa tête qui se penche sous le lit. "Coucou princesse." Je sors de là et je me retransforme sous les yeux fâchés de Rab.

\- "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?" Demande Rab qui n'a pas apprécié ma blague. Il pensait que je voulais m'évader? Cette idée ne m'est même pas venue à l'esprit.

\- "Un test pour voir si j'en étais toujours capable."

\- "Ne fait plus jamais ça."

\- "Rab a eu peur." Se moque Reg et je ris avec lui avant de lui demander.

\- "Comment as-tu su?"

\- "Je suis un vampire." Me rappelle-t-il en me montrant ses canines

\- "J'oubliais"

\- "On commencera les cours demain si tu es prête." Me dit Rab toujours sous l'effet de ma blague. Petite note à moi-même, ne pas faire de blague à Rab. Mais il me tend une boite. "Et ceci est un cadeau de notre Seigneur." Je l'ouvre et à l'intérieur se trouve une baguette.

\- "Elle est belle." Je la fais tourner dans mes doigts, elle a le même poids que la mienne mais on dirait qu'elle est plus travaillé.

\- "Elle a les mêmes propriétés que la tienne essaye-là."

\- "Lumos." La lumière se fait. "Nox." Elle s'éteint.

\- "Elle fonctionne donc à demain."

\- "A demain." Je leur réponds tout en regardant toujours la baguette.

Ils partent et je caresse longuement ma baguette. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même, ici elle est plus belle et pourtant mon ancienne me manque. Je revois Ombrage la brisée devant mes yeux. Et est-ce qu'ils ont rendu mes affaires à mes frères? Et mes frères, ils pensent que je suis morte. J'hésite un instant puis je me concentre sur notre connexion. Mais il n'y a rien, plus rien. Ou je suis trop loin et j'espère franchement que c'est ça. Je m'endors avec ma baguette contre moi.

Je suis réveillée par un bruit, je me saisis direct de ma baguette et je tends mon bras.

\- "Bon réflexe." Me compliment Rabastan qui est à l'entrée de ma chambre. "Severus a bien travaillé." J'ai toujours un pincement au cœur nostalgique quand on parle de lui. Mais au fond, il était vraiment le seul à être honnête avec moi et jusqu'au bout.

\- "Fais-toi réveillé par des sceaux d'eau glacé et tu apprendras vite aussi. Sans parler des repas contenant ses potions."

\- "Quoiqu'on en dise Severus est un bon."

\- "Donc c'était un test?" Juste pour savoir si je dois m'attendre à ça tous les jours.

\- "Non j'ai juste trébuché sur un livre. Tu aurais pu au moins le ranger. Se sont quand même les livres du Lord." Il parle comme si j'avais commis un sacrilège mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment des bonnes manières que de laissés trainer un livre qu'on nous a prêter.

\- "Je le ferais"

\- "Va te préparer, le petit-déjeuner t'attend."

\- "Ok"

Je me prépare et je m'habille avec une robe puisque ma garde-robe ne contient que ça. Puis je vais déjeuner, il est à table et il lit la gazette. J'essaye de voir les gros titres mais il le fait disparaitre. Je m'assieds donc et je prends un petit pain chaud.

\- "Y a-t-il une matière que tu voudrais apprendre en priorité?"

\- "Je m'étais arrêté juste avant de commencer la magie sans baguette."

\- "J'ai vu tes BUSE, c'était du bon travail, scolaire…" Je relève la tête car le mot "scolaire" a été prononcé de façon pincée.

\- "Ce qui veut dire?" Je demande avant de croquer dans mon pain à la confiture.

\- "C'est que je vais t'apprendre bien plus."

\- "Severus travaillait large aussi." Je me rends compte que j'ai plus envie de l'appeler Maitre. Mais il ne l'est plus donc je passe à autre chose. Je me surprends encore.

\- "D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu te débrouilles très bien pour combattre. J'étais à Azkaban donc je n'ai pas pu le voir mais Lucius m'a raconté le Tournoi de Pendragon. Il en faut beaucoup pour impressionner un Malefoy, enfin non, il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il vante les mérites de quelqu'un d'autre que lui." Connaissant mieux Drago, je peux comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. "Est-ce que Severus t'a fait toucher à la magie noire?"

\- "Non"

\- "Mise à part les runes." Sauf qu'au départ, il était contre.

\- "C'était mon idée"

\- "Bien donc tu ne verras aucune objection à travailler cette matière." Je me sens piégée et je n'ai pas envie.

\- "Je ne sais pas trop."

\- "La Magie est pure, la Magie n'est pas bonne ou mauvaise. Se sont ce que les sorciers en font."

\- "Excuse-moi mais je ne considère pas qu'on puisse utiliser le Doloris à des bonnes fins."

\- "Non mais pour ta vengeance contre Ombrage cela pourrait t'être utile. Mais si tu veux la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, ça peut se faire aussi." Je suis toujours en plein dilemme. "Je t'enseigne et tu l'utilises ou pas. Mais on peut commencer par de la botanique si tu veux, je suis un grand spécialiste." Je ne sais pas s'il l'est vraiment mais je sais qu'il dit ça parce qu'il sait que je déteste cette matière.

\- "Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu connais tout de moi?"

\- "Je suis ton protecteur, c'est mon travail de te connaitre." J'ai bien mangé et je me sens en forme.

\- "Bon je peux toujours essayer."

\- "Fort bien debout." Je me lève et il me conduit à la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvre et on se retrouve dans une grande salle. Il y a des armures sur le côté, des armes dans une vitrine.

\- "Je pensais que cette porte menait au couloir."

\- "Tu n'es pas bien curieuse." C'est vrai que je n'ai pas essayé de l'ouvrir. Mais vu qu'ils venaient chaque fois de là, je me suis dit que c'était la sortie. "Nous sommes dans ta salle d'entrainement." Je vois encore cinq autres portes.

\- "Et il y a d'autres salles mystères?"

\- "Les autres portent te sont fermés pour le moment et ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est au maitre des lieux que tu dois te plaindre."

\- "Je lui en parlerai en même temps que le contenu de ma garde-robe." Il regarde la robe de haute couture que je porte.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "J'aimerai avoir autre chose que des robes." Il semble trouver ce problème fort futile.

\- "Bon commençons. Le premier sort est un sort qui fait rend le sang plus liquide ou plus compact."

\- "Quel est le but?"

\- "C'est avant tout un sort médical. Mais imagine un homme avec une entaille et tu lui lances ce sort que va-t-il se passer?"

\- "Il va perdre son sang plus rapidement. Mais si c'est un allié, je peux techniquement faire coagulé le sang plus rapidement également."

\- "Exactement. Tu veux essayer?" Ok mais sur quoi, pas sur lui je présume. "Nous allons déjà le lancer sans cobaye et puis nous ferons avec des mannequins spécialement utilisés chez les médicomages."

\- "Ok"

Le sort n'est pas difficile et je m'en sors pas trop mal. J'arrive à faire coaguler ou rendre exsangue mon mannequin.

\- "Bien maintenant tu voudrais essayer le Doloris." Je me tends. Autant les deux sortilèges qu'il vient de m'apprendre ne sont pas reboutant. Autant le Doloris est un impardonnable. "Ce n'est qu'un sort."

\- "Je ne crois pas être prête."

\- "Je pense que si. Mais je vais t'aider."

Il me montre la technique avant de faire apparaitre un nouveau mannequin, d'un coup de baguette, le mannequin lambda prend l'apparence d'Ombrage. La haine revient en force, je sers ma baguette plus fort et je lance le sors mais rien ne se produit. Ça me frustre énormément, j'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je ferme les yeux. Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a fait, à la douleur que j'ai endurée et qu'elle mérite de ressentir. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois sa face. Je lance le sort et le mannequin tombe à terre et se tortillant de douleur. C'est jouissif, un sourire nait sur mon visage alors que mes yeux se dilatent. Je le ressens, un poids s'enlève de mes épaules. Je la regarde se tortiller sous la douleur et j'en prend un plaisir infini.

\- "Stop" Fait la voix de Rabastan, je t'entends mais je ne dévie pas mon regard, ni ma baguette.

\- "Non encore."

\- "C'est fini." Dit-il sèchement mais j'en veux plus.

\- "J'en veux encore." Il se plante devant moi.

\- "Regarde-moi."

Il met sa main sur ma baguette qu'il abaisse. L'euphorie s'en va et je me sens vide. Je me sens faible, je vacille et deux bras me supportent. Je relève la tête pour voir Regulus. Il m'emmène jusqu'au salon, il me fait m'assoir et me donne du chocolat.

\- "Qu'est-ce que…" Je demande en regardant le bout de friandise.

\- "Mange." Il regarde son collègue. "Doloris vraiment?" Je mange mon chocolat mais il ne fait pas grand effet.

\- "Elle a des capacités indéniables. En deux coups seulement." Il semble impressionné.

\- "C'était une personne qu'elle haïssait" Il faudrait inventer un mot plus fort.

\- "Quand bien même. Il m'a fallu dix essais et je peux t'assurer que je détestais ma victime." Leur conversation me donne mal à la tête. La lumière de la pièce n'arrange rien.

\- "Sortez" Je murmure, Reg repose les yeux sur moi.

\- "Il vaut mieux que tu ne restes pas seule pour l'instant"

\- "Sortez!" Je crie.

Ils s'en vont, je me traine littéralement jusqu'à la salle de bain où je vais vomir tout mon repas et le chocolat. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Mais ce n'était qu'un mannequin. J'ai lancé un impardonnable. Mais j'ai aimé ça. C'est de la magie noire. Mais c'est Ombrage.

Je me rafraichis le visage et je me lave les dents avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Je ferme les rideaux pour être dans le noir, je m'assieds dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre mon torse. Ma tête va exploser, je me sens tellement mal. La porte s'ouvre.

\- "Va-t-en." Je ne regarde pas mais je sais que c'est Tom.

\- "Tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner des ordres." Il s'assied sur mon lit et me regarde.

\- "Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi. Je ne veux pas aimer tuer des gens."

\- "Alors ne le fais pas." Je relève la tête. "J'ai demandé à Rabastan de t'apprendre des choses mais il t'a bien dit que si tu ne voulais, il ne te forcerait pas. C'est toi qui a fait des recherches sur les Horcruxes et tu utilises les runes."

\- "Les runes ne me mettent pas dans cet état."

\- "C'est le fait que tu as aimé ça qui te perturbe?" Oui j'ai aimé, c'était comme un sentiment d'euphorie extrême et puis après la dégringolade. "Pourtant c'est bien une vengeance que tu cherches?"

\- "Je ne veux pas changer"

\- "Tu as déjà changé que le veuille ou non. La fragile Charlie qui se faisait marchée dessus et manipulé par tout le monde a disparu. Tu vas devenir une puissante princesse, celle que tu étais destinée à être."

\- "Pourquoi moi?" Tant que personne ne m'aura donné une réponse satisfaisante, je continuerais à poser la question.

\- "Parce que je t'ai choisi." Et c'est le choix l'important.

\- "C'est censé tout expliqué? Je suis quand même prisonnière. Tu as beau me traiter comme une princesse, je ne que dans un coffre-fort."

\- "Tu n'es pas assez forte pour l'instant. Quand tu le seras alors, je te laisserais sortir mais pour l'instant effectivement, il en est hors de question."

\- "Il y a quoi dans les autres pièces à côté de celle de l'entrainement?"

\- "Tu veux voir? "

\- "Oui j'aimerai beaucoup." Il s'approche et me tend la main. Je la prends et il m'aide à me relever.

Il me conduit jusqu'à la première porte et il l'ouvre. C'est un laboratoire de potion, il me dit que je ne pourrais y accéder qu'avec Rabastan. Puis de l'autre côté, il ouvre une porte. C'est une chambre assez belle mais moins que la mienne. La deuxième porte c'est la même chose.

\- "Les appartements de tes gardiens." Voilà pourquoi ils ne sont jamais loin. "Ils viennent d'en prendre possessions."

\- "Et l'autre porte?"

\- "Suis-moi."

Je me retrouve dans un salon immense très classe et luxueux. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, j'avance et je vois une chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin.

\- "Ce sont mes appartements." Je rougis malgré moi de me trouver là.

\- "Vous êtes tout près." Je me retourne et je me retrouve collé à son torse. Encore plus près que je ne le pensais. Je relève la tête et je tombe sur ses yeux noirs. Est-ce mes yeux changent aussi?

\- "Effectivement je tenais à te garder près de moi." L'attraction entre nous est quasiment aimantée.

\- "Tu dois avoir des choses importantes à faire. Je t'ai déjà trop dérangé." Je veux faire un pas en arrière mais il tend sa main pour la passée sur ma joue.

\- "Tu es spécial Charlie et tu ne sais pas encore à quel point."

Je suis là où je dois être. Je suis là où je veux être. Je suis enfin bien et je ne ferais pas marche arrière.

* * *

 **Qui l'avait vu venir? Que Charlie est un Horcruxe presque tout le monde. Mais le reste j'en doute. Charlie est un Horcruxe enfin plutôt la moitié de l'âme de Tom. La moitié de l'âme ça ressemble à un truc tout à fait moldu qu'on appelle? Non, je vous le dis pas à vous de trouver.**

 **Charlie est également lucide à l'extrême premier pas votre la Charlie badass. Mais est-ce vraiment un bien?  
**

 **Tommy est ou semble plutôt, plus humain, logique, il a retrouvé une partie de son âme. Mais il reste Voldemort nous vous inquiétez pas, il ne va pas devenir bisounours en tout cas quand il est assez loin de Charlie. Mais nous y reviendrons dans le prochain chapitre. Vous allez peut-être trouver illogique de fusionner ses âmes alors que ça le rend plus vulnérable. Il a une raison. Rappelez-vous je vous ai parlé d'une prophétie à moi, il n'a livré que celle que tout le monde connait. Et vous allez me dire qu'il n'a pas eu besoin de remord pour récupérer ses bouts d'âme mais pour moi, il ne devra le faire que s'il vaut retrouver la totalité de son âme.**

 **Rabastan et Regulus seront bien présents également, est-ce qu'ils vous plaisent? En sachant qu'un troisième larron se joindra au groupe de baby-sitter mais ce n'est pas Severus. Pour ceux qui sont déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu, j'ai dit qu'on en entendrait parler pas qu'on le verrait XD  
**

 **Sur ce on se revoit pour le prochain chapitre. Sauf ceux qui veulent rester pour le cours de Legimencie.**

* * *

 **Cours de Legimencie**

Théorie: Vous chers élèves vous allez pouvoir rentrer dans le tête d'un personnage de votre choix. A certaines conditions. Tout d'abord vous choisissez un personnage dont vous voudriez en savoir plus ainsi qu'un moment donner. Par exemple: Severus quand il est revenu au moment où Charlie se faisait arrêter.

 **A ce moment trois possibilités: Soit votre sort marche et je vous mets le résultat de votre sort.**

 _Il faut que je me dépêche, Ombrage va passer à l'action et je dois aller rechercher Charlie avant. Pourvu que le Maitre ne me retienne pas, il doit me laisser y aller. Il la veut, il me laissera, il le doit. Je me retrouve devant lui, il est assis dans son trône. Je m'agenouille devant lui_

 _-_ _"Maitre?"_

 _-_ _"Tout est parfait Severus. Je te félicite, tu m'as bien servi." Il faut que je le convainque de me laisser y aller._

 _-_ _"Je peux encore aller la chercher et vous l'amenez."_

 _-_ _"Non, pas encore. Elle n'est pas prête." Il ferme les yeux, il se plonge en elle. Je n'aime pas ça._

 _-_ _"Mais ils vont l'envoyer à Mura." Je sais que je tire la corde à la limite de la punition._

 _-_ _"Je sais. Le sens-tu, ils viennent de l'emmener." Je le ressens, le Lien tire. "Elle a peur, elle est terrifiée, elle t'attend Severus." Je dois y aller, ma respiration devient erratique._

 _-_ _"Maitre laisse-moi. Elle est prête."_

 _-_ _"Doloris!" La douleur survient mais j'y suis habitué même si cela est toujours horriblement douloureux. Il arrête son sort et pourtant j'ai mal. Il faut que j'aille la chercher. "Regulus amène-le aux cachots" Je ne l'ai même pas vu arrivé, le Lien commence sa punition.  
_

 _-_ _"Oui Maitre."_

 _Je me laisse emmener, les peurs de Charlie m'arrivent par vague, elle m'appelle, elle a besoin de moi. Je suis maintenant dans un cachot, les minutes passent, les heures avec. La douleur grandit et s'insinue dans chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme. Je l'ai abandonnée, je l'ai trahie. Je hurle alors que le Lien me torture, c'est comme si j'étais écartelé. J'ai failli dans ma tâche de parrain et de maitre. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner, jamais Ashley ne le fera, ni Charlie._

 **Deuxième possibilité: Regulus quand Voldemort lui annonce qu'il va devoir garder Charlie.**

 **Là le sort de fonctionne pas car vous n'avez pas les capacités nécessaire pour avoir certaines informations (Vous n'avez pas mon niveau de Legimencie) mais vous pouvez voir la scène d'un point de vue extérieur.**

 _Regulus Black est un mangemort du premier cercle, discret quand il le veut, peu de personne savent qu'il est en vie. Il vient d'être convoqué chez son Maitre mais dans la salle de réunion. Il entre, salue son maitre et prend place à côté de Rabastan. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font équipes ensemble et Voldemort sait qu'ils sont rigoureux et loyaux._

 _\- "_ _Je vous ai fait venir car j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Vous serrez chargé de protéger mon bien le plus précieux._ _ **(Manque de concentration, il vous manque des informations)** Je vais vous fournir toutes les informations nécessaires la concernant. Si vous échouez d'une quelconque façon, c'est la mort après une longue agonie qui vous attend."  
_

\- " _Bien Maitre. Dirent-ils en cœur."_

 **Vous l'avez compris si vous ne vous concentrez pas bien, il vous manquera des informations.  
**

 **Troisième cas: la scène de l'attaque de Kira.**

 **Là, le sort ne fonctionne pas du tout car mes pouvoirs d'Occlumancie vous bloque car la scène est déjà prévue dans la fic à un moment donné.**

 **Vous avez compris la théorie place à la pratique: Dans les commentaires si vous en avez envie. Choisissez une scène ou plusieurs, un personnage ou plusieurs et on verra si votre sort est assez puissant. Vous pouvez revenir sur des scènes plus anciennes comme la réaction des frères quand Charlie c'est fait arrêté ou quand Sirius espionnait Charlie ou encore la réaction de James quand il a su que Charlie est entrée à Serpentard. J'essayerai de mettre le plus de résultat possible. Mais garder bien en tête que Charlie n'a pas connaissance de ses informations.**


	48. Insensible

**Bonsoir à vous. J'ai été plutôt surprise par les réactions du dernier chapitre. Je m'attendais à ceux-là pour le chapitre où Abby meurt et je n'ai rien eu. Peut-être parce que je vous avais prévenu une année (j'exagère) à l'avance. Mais je comprends parfaitement ces réactions qui sont fondées mais j'aimerai faire le point dessus avant de vous répondre séparément.**

 **Premier point le ralliement de Charlie à Voldy. Pourtant c'était déjà assez visible dans les chapitres précédents que j'allais aller dans cette direction. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous spoiler mais si je vous dis qu'il reste une dizaine de chapitre qui contiennent entre 6000 et 9000 mots chacun, c'est que j'ai encore des choses prévues. Ma fic ne va pas se terminer en Charlie rejoint Voldy, ils tuent Ombrage, Fudge et Dumbledore, point. Non, il y aura d'autres rebondissement.**

 **Deuxième point abordé, on ne voit plus beaucoup ses frères. Tout au long de la fic on ne les a pas beaucoup vu. Principalement parce que c'est le point de vue de Charlie. Par contre, j'avais dans l'idée de refaire la fic avec le point de vue de chaque frère d'abord Harry puis Benjy quand le point de vue de Charlie serait finie mais j'hésite encore. J'ai peur de la redondance malgré que vous verriez que chaque point de vue fait qu'on se centre sur le personnage et c'est normal. Mais pour revenir ici, Charlie reverra ses frères qui auront changé tous les deux.**

 **Troisième point. Les âmes-sœurs. J'ai laissé sous-entendre que c'était le cas sauf que les âmes-sœurs se sont deux âmes différentes qui s'attirent. Là on parle d'une âme séparé. Donc ce n'est pas l'âme de Charlie qui est attiré par Tom, mais l'âme de Tom qui est attiré par la sienne. C'est compliqué mais je suis tordue et sadique si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué. Vous comprendrez mieux dans ce chapitre ou pas.**

 **Quatrième point: merci pour votre participation au cours de Legimencie les résultats seront mis à la fin et continuez moi cela m'amuse.**

 **Cinquième point: merci pour les reviews, elles me font réfléchir et avancer donc continuez.**

 **Réponses aux review:**

 **Guest 1:** Bienvenue dans le camp qui aime Tom, je plaisante bien entendu mais je t'enverrai quand même ton badge XD. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que mon Tom ne perdra pas de son charisme.

 **Guest 2:** Tu auras l'identité du troisième larron dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira et merci pour ta participation au cours de Legimencie, j'y réponds à la fin. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 47: Insensible**

* * *

Je suis assise à mon bureau dans le salon, je suis devant un parchemin avec ma plume. J'ai commencé ma liste. En haut, j'ai mis bien sûr les prénoms de ma famille: Benjy, Harry, mes parents, Sirius, Arwen, Remus, Tonks, Karine, les Londubat. C'était le plus facile, j'ai rajouté les Weasley. Même s'ils sont dans le camp de Tom, j'ai mis Blaise, Daphnée, Théo et Drago. Maintenant la suite, c'est plus difficile. Je vais mettre Hermione parce qu'en tant que fille de moldue, elle risque d'en avoir besoin. Je pense mettre ceux du Nouvel Ordre parce qu'ils m'ont été fidèle. Je rajoute Poppy pour l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté. Je mets Severus, on ne sait jamais. Je mets aussi après une longue hésitation la plupart des professeurs de Poudlard. Je suis en train de me dire que ça commence à faire beaucoup. Je décide aussi de rajouter Kingsley et Maugrey car ils ont été aimables avec moi et qu'ils sont des amis de mes parents. Je mets également Belicail et Milo ainsi que son frère. Et tant que j'y suis, je rajoute les Champions de l'année passée juste pour être sûr même s'ils sont dans d'autres pays. Je repense à Krum et aucun sentiment de me traverse.

\- "Tu aurais dû écrire: tout le monde à part Ombrage, Fudge et Dumbledore, tu aurais gagné en encre." Je me retourne pour voir Regulus qui regarde ma liste par-dessus mon épaule.

\- "La ferme."

\- "Tu sais qu'ils vont se battre pour la plupart. Je connais mon frère et il le fera." Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Je caresse son prénom et celui de sa fille.

\- "J'espère qu'il pensera à sa fille. Il est tout pour elle maintenant."

\- "Il ne le fera pas."

\- "Peu importe, il reste sur ma liste."

\- "Et que fait Maugrey le cinglé dessus?" Il m'exaspère là.

\- "C'est ma liste" J'essaye de la cacher mais il a eu le temps de tout voir.

\- "Tu es désespérante. Tu as mis les professeurs qui n'ont pas levé un doigt pour toi." Je sais que ça fait pitié mais je ne veux voir mourir personne à part les trois exceptions.

\- "Je ne veux voir personne mourir alors que j'aurais pu l'éviter." Je lui dis en regardant les noms de ceux que j'ai laissé.

\- "Il y aura des morts Charlie mais à part si tu les tues, ce ne sera pas ta faute." Me dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

\- "Je dois encore travailler si tu veux bien aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre." Il me laisse et j'aime vraiment pouvoir leur donner des ordres.

Ma liste finie, je la laisse de côté pour ouvrir le livre que j'ai commencé hier. Ce sont des sorts d'attaques à la limite de la magie noire. Je travaille d'abord sur la théorie avant de la mettre en pratique avec Rab. Quand j'ai demandé à la bibliothèque des livres sur les Sortilèges d'attaques, elle a débordé. Ils ont tous l'air intéressant et je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter de lire.

\- "Bon choix." C'est Tom, je me retourne et lui sourit.

\- "Ta bibliothèque est une vraie merveille."

\- "Regulus m'a dit que tu avais fini ta liste." Devant son air, je parie que Regulus lui a fait part de ses remarques.

\- "Il s'est moqué je suppose."

\- "Je ne ferais pas de commentaires. Je t'ai dit que je les épargnerais tant qu'ils ne se mettront pas en travers de mon chemin et je le ferais." J'apprécie beaucoup ce fait et je lui tends ma liste. Il la roule et la glisse dans sa poche.

\- "Merci Tom. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ma famille?"

\- "Ils sont toujours dans le coma." Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi il est dû.

\- "C'était une potion, un sort qu'elle a utilisé?"

\- "Je n'étais pas là." Oui sauf qu'il était dans les premiers à être au courant.

\- "Pourtant tu savais tout avant tout le monde." Il a un sourire en coin.

\- "J'ai mes espions."

\- "Aux seins de l'Ordre?"

\- "Oui mais pas que." Je me lève de ma chaise et je vais vers la bibliothèque. Savoir qu'il a encore des traitres dans le rang de Dumbledore prêt de mes frères me perturbe. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

\- "Rien" Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule pour me faire retourner.

\- "Charlie?" Je baisse les yeux.

\- "Je ne sais pas. Je suis complètement perdue. Mon cerveau me dit des choses que je devrais ressentir et je ne ressens pas. Je devrais vouloir partir d'ici et pourtant je m'y sens en sécurité, je n'en ai pas envie. Je devrais me terrer dans un trou et ne plus vouloir en sortir et pourtant je me sens bien. Je devrais avoir peur. Je devrais avoir des remords d'avoir fait rôtir mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin mais rien. Je devrais ressentir tellement plus mais je ne ressens rien. Et quand je ressens les émotions par rapport à Abby ou Ombrage, c'est le déferlement. Je ne contrôle plus rien." Je m'en veux de paraitre si faible.

\- "Tu l'as dit toi-même tu te sens en sécurité ici parce que tu l'es. Pour tes sentiments, ils sont toujours là mais je t'offre le recul nécessaire." Sauf que ne plus rien ressentir me laisse perplexe, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être humaine. Il y a une différence à ne pas montrer ses sentiments et de ne pas le ressentir. Mon parrain cachait ses sentiments mais je suis certaine qu'il en ressentait. Je relève la tête vers Tom

\- "Comment va Severus?" Il relâche mon épaule et me sourit.

\- "Je vais être jaloux."

\- "Pourquoi? Je t'ai accepté comme maitre."

\- "Il est fidèle à lui-même. Ta disparition l'a touché même s'il ne le montre pas." Je fronce les sourcils, je devrais ressentir de culpabilité.

\- "Je devrais aussi me sentir coupable pour ça. Mes frères, ma famille, ils pensent que je suis morte."

\- "Si je n'étais pas intervenu ou la Magie, tu le serais et pour de bon." Surement mais ce n'est pas ça qui le tracasse.

\- "Et deux parties de ton âme avec."

\- "Tu vois la lucidité t'aide." C'est vrai et pourtant. "Je ne nie pas que t'avoir à mes côtés est personnel en partie."

\- "Et l'autre partie?"

\- "Tu as un potentiel que j'aurais repéré même si tu n'avais pas été impliquée." Il m'aurait voulu dans son camp même sans le fait que j'aie une partie de son âme en moi. "Tu as gagné le Tournoi de Pendagron seule et à 14 ans." J'ai beaucoup été aidé par Severus et par Belicail.

\- "Je n'aurai pas réussi sans Severus." Je passe une main dans ma nuque. "Je veux lui rendre hommage en continuant et en obtenant les autres Exploits." Il m'en reste trois et j'ignore comment je vais les avoir.

\- "Je te laisse travailler alors."

Je me suis donc mise à travailler que ce soit seule ou avec Rabastan ou Regulus. Je travaille sur toutes les matières même la botanique. J'apprends même l'Histoire importante, Rabastan est un fan et il donne mieux cours que Binns. Je passe des heures, assise en tailleur dans mon fauteuil préféré à lire. Je dévore les livres un par un. Il n'y a pas grande chose d'autre à faire ici et pourtant l'envie de partir ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai appris à faire avec mes sentiments reculés. Il a raison, je suis plus lucide et je travaille mieux sans ses interférences.

\- "Hey Charlie." Je lève la tête pour voir arriver Regulus avec une bouteille à la main.

\- "Reg tu étais partit?" ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais plus vu.

\- "Oui en mission mais je suis là." Il s'accoude à mon fauteuil. "Je t'ai manqué?

\- "Non, c'était plus calme."

\- "Rabastan est à un dîner de famille. Grand bien lui fasse coincée entre Lulu et Bella la cinglée. Je me disais qu'on avait quelque chose à fêter." Je ne vois pas quoi.

\- "Ah oui? Quoi?"

\- "Ton anniversaire." Je fronce les sourcils mon anniversaire ce n'est pas encore maintenant.

\- "Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire"

\- "Non c'était hier." J'ai un moment d'absence, ça fait déjà un mois que je suis ici.

\- "Déjà" Il semble amusé par ma réaction.

\- "Et oui alors tu prendras bien un verre pour ton 16 anniversaire." Il secoue la bouteille devant moi.

\- "Je n'ai pas le temps. J'aimerais finir ce livre avant demain." Il soupire.

\- "Tu es devenue plus barbante qu'une Serdaigle. Allez, je ne peux te faire sortir alors ne me laisse pas seul dans ma solitude."

\- "C'est stupide ce que tu dis. Tu as déjà bu?"

\- "Peut-être." Clairement. Je montre la bouteille.

\- "C'est quoi?"

\- "Whisky Pur-Feu mais c'est peut-être trop fort pour vous princesse." Je me rappelle de ma première cuite.

\- "J'ai bu du cambouis bulgare alors non." Je saisis la bouteille et j'en bois une gorgée.

\- "J'aime mieux ça." Nous buvons la première bouteille mais il en a une deuxième. J'ai soudain une idée.

\- "Nous devrions faire un gâteau." Je dis déjà un peu embrumée couchée de travers dans mon fauteuil.

\- "Commander un gâteau."

\- "Non faire un. Je veux mon gâteau." Je dis en me mettant debout.

\- "Ok Mo! Amène de quoi faire un gâteau." La pauvre créature se ratatine.

\- "Maitresse?"

\- "Ne discute pas." Le rabroue mon ami et la créature disparait et nos ingrédients apparaissent sur la table. Je m'approche et lui aussi. "Alors une idée de par où commencer?" J'ai déjà fait des gâteaux mais toujours avec des recettes. Cependant je n'arrive à ne me souvenir de rien.

\- "On met tout dedans." J'explique et alors que je m'occupe de la farine, il met les œufs avec la coquille dedans. "Mais pas avec la coquille benêt" Il hausse les épaules alors que je retire les œufs et que je les casse.

\- "On rajoute un peu de ça." Dit-il en vidant une partie de sa bouteille. Je mélange la pâte qui est liquide.

\- "Super c'est super liquide maintenant." Il prend la farine.

\- "Rajoute de la farine voilà nickel." J'essaye de mélange mais elle n'a rien de très appétissant.

\- "Oui si on veut." Je dis en la vidant dans un moule. "Mo tu peux le mettre au four?" La créature revient et prend le plat.

\- "Oui Maitresse." Il disparait.

\- "On fait quoi en attendant?" Je n'en sais rien. "Tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était plu simple de demander." Je regarde sa bouteille.

\- "On boit?"

\- "On boit." Il boit une gorgée avant de me la donner. "Alors ta vie ici princesse?"

\- "Bizarrement et étonnement bien. J'aurai dû venir plus tôt." Le temps passe et nous continuons la conversation en étant de plus en plus éméché. Mo revient avec un magnifique gâteau avec un glaçage blanc parfait.

\- "Votre …gâteau Maitresse." On s'approche et ce gâteau est magnifique, trop pour être le nôtre. Je coupe une part et je le goute, il est moelleux et excellent. Regulus fait de même.

\- "On est des bêtes" Je rigole.

\- "Tu es au courant qu'il l'a remplacé? Mo apporte notre gâteau." L'elfe se tord les mains en couinant.

\- "Très bien Maitresse, Mo voulait juste faire plaisir à Maitresse. Mo va aller se punir."

\- "Non pas de punition c'était très bien Mo." Il apporte notre gâteau qui est toujours dans le moule parce qu'apparemment impossible à démouler. Il a des bosses partout et d'une consistance très bizarre.

\- "Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire?"

\- "Non" A part le jeter à la poubelle.

\- "Aller donner un bout à Rabastan." Je le regarde en ayant envie de lui jeter à la figure.

\- "Je ne peux pas sortir de ma tour."

\- "Si, j'ai oublié de te l'annoncer c'est un des cadeaux du Maitre pour sa princesse." Il aurait pu le dire avant qu'on soit saoul. "En étant accompagné et bien habillé tu peux sortir dans le manoir." C'est génial.

\- "Cool! On y va?"

\- "Habille-toi."

Dans ma chambre, je trouve une robe prévue à cet effet, que je passe. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je trouve que cette tenue me va bien. Elle est simple mais la cape qui se remet dessus donne un côté bourgeois et une carrure d'épaule plus grande. Je place le masque sur mon visage et c'est comme s'il était collé. Je mets ma capuche et je sors heureuse de pouvoir sortir.

\- "Prête?" Je prends le plat mais il s'arrête. "Par contre, il va falloir être discret, je peux me rendre invisible grâce à ma condition mais toi non."

\- "J'ai une rune qui devrait faire l'affaire."

\- "Cool on est parti." Dit-il en désillusionnant le plat

Nous sortons et le sentiment de liberté est énorme. Je suis excitée comme une gamine. Je ne prends pas le temps d'admirer la décoration. Je suis Reg jusqu'à une porte. Il se tourne vers moi et me murmure.

\- "C'est ici."

\- "Attend"

Je lui demande d'entailler ma main légèrement avec ses canines et je trace la rune sur mon bras. La minute d'après, je suis invisible et lui aussi. Je sens sa main dans la mienne et je le suis. Il ouvre la porte, nous entrons. Ils n'ont rien remarqué, il y a Lucius et sa femme, Bellatrix et son mari, Rabastan. Ils sont assis à une table et parlent avec agitation.

\- "Notre Maitre a changé c'est un fait et je suis certaine que Rabastan en sait plus." Dit Bellatrix en regardant son beau-frère.

\- "C'est une mission secrète." Dit-il en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

\- "Il m'a parlé d'une princesse." Narcissa à l'air de s'ennuyer devant cette conversation. Son mari de dit rien mais écoute avec attention.

\- "Bella je ne peux rien dire."

\- "Tu m'énerves." Fait-elle en lançant son verre qu'il évite.

\- "Plains-toi au Maitre." Véritablement excédée Bellatrix et son mari sortent alors que le couple Malefoy les suit de peu. Je sens Regulus qui prend du gâteau dans le moule et le balance dans le dos de Rabastan en criant.

\- "Bingo!" Il se retourne baguette à la main.

\- "Qu'est-ce que? Regulus?" Fait-il en soupirant avant de ranger sa baguette.

\- "Salut camarade" Le salue-t-il en apparaissant.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devais être là-haut."

\- "Je la surveille mais elle voulait t'apporter un truc." J'efface ma rune et je lui tends notre gâteau.

\- "Cadeau."

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?" Dit-il en regardant notre œuvre.

\- "Un gâteau mais il était plus beau avant, tu as tout gâché." Je dis à Regulus en rigolant. Rabastan a dû passer une mauvaise journée car ils nous fusillent du regard en comprenant que c'est du gâteau qu'il a reçu.

\- "On devrait courir." Me dit Regulus et je suis de cet avis.

\- "Bonne idée."

Nous détalons et retournons à notre point de départ. Nous sommes dans le salon, hilare. Je regarde le gâteau parfait de Mo.

\- "C'est un magnifique gâteau." Je dis, Reg se rapproche.

\- "Oui magnifique mais regarde." Il me montre un truc avec son doigt, j'approche tout prêt car je ne vois rien.

\- "Quoi?" Il me met la tête dedans et puis il éclate de rire.

Je prends une poignée de gâteau et je lui envoi à la figure. Il se le ramasse sur l'épaule, il en reprend avec sa vitesse vampirique, je cours jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement et il me le lance, je l'évite mais je trébuche et je tombe par terre. Hilare, je me mets sur le dos et j'admire le plafond. Je n'avais jamais vu que c'était peint. Une fresque des anges combattants des démons et au milieu une sorte d'œuf doré. Regulus vient se coucher à côté de moi.

\- "Le mal et le bien, un conflit perpétuel." C'est joli mais à quoi correspond le truc doré.

\- "Et l'œuf?"

\- "La Magie, l'équilibre."

\- "C'est Tom qui l'a peint?" Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça. Mais maintenant, je le vois torse-nu en train de peindre, de la peinture coulant sur lui.

\- "T'imagine?" Nous éclatons de rire.

\- "Puis-je connaitre la raison de votre hilarité?" Je reste couchée et je regarde en arrière pour voir Tom.

\- "Coucou Tom." Regulus met à genoux en une fraction de seconde.

\- "Mon Seigneur." Tom a toujours les yeux rivés sur moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- "Drôle d'initiative Regulus."

\- "Je voulais juste fêter l'anniversaire de notre princesse comme il se doit."

\- "Tu peux disposer." Dit froidement le maitre.

\- "Bien Maitre." On peut entendre le soulagement dans sa voix. Tom s'approche de moi, me contourne.

\- "Je vais t'aider." Il commence par me rendre propre avec sa baguette. Je devais avoir du gâteau un peu partout.

Il me tend la main, je la prends et je souris en usant de ma magie pour le tirer vers moi. Il tombe les deux bras à côté de ma tête.

\- "Oups." Je lui fais une tête désolée, alors que je ne le suis pas du tout. Mon regard est plongé dans le sien et je me sens apaisée. "Pourquoi je me sens si bien quand tu es proche de moi?"

\- "Nos âmes s'attirent." Pas la mienne, ses deux parties.

\- "Ton âme s'attire." Je relève ma tête et je l'embrasse. Il se recule.

\- "Charlie"

\- "C'est mon anniversaire. Il est où mon cadeau?" Je demande comme une enfant.

\- "J'étais fort occupé."

\- "Tu es un mauvais maitre alors. Severus pensait toujours à mon anniversaire."

\- "Tu as trop bu. Je t'amène à ta chambre."

\- "La tienne est plus proche." Je ne me rends même pas compte de ce que je dis.

\- "Tu ne veux pas ça."

\- "Pourquoi pas? Je suis toi, ton âme veut être proche de toi et quel meilleur moyen que d'être en moi."

Il s'énerve, je le sens, il m'embrasse furieusement, il se met à califourchon sur moi. Il touche mon corps, il passe sa main en dessus de mon t-shirt. Il s'arrête et ses yeux rouges maintenant me transperce.

\- "C'est ça que tu veux?" Je n'en sais rien, je commence à pleurer par mon manque de réaction. Je me sens morte.

\- "Je veux ressentir quelque chose." Je m'énerve. "Je veux savoir que je suis encore moi."

\- "Tu es toi Charlie. Je ne t'ai pas changé." Peut-être alors c'est que j'en ai vraiment envie.

\- "J'ai envie de toi, réellement."

\- "Pas comme ça. Pas dans cet état." Je le dégoute comme tout le monde. Il veut se relever mais je m'accroche à sa chemise.

\- "Je peux dormir avec toi? Juste dormir. Juste ne pas être seule."

Il me porte et m'emmène jusqu'à son lit, il fait de la magie sans baguette pour soulever la couverture avant de me placer en dessus. Je suis à moitié endormie déjà ou trop alcoolisée. Je sens le lit s'enfoncer d'un côté. Je laisse mon instinct commandé et je me colle au corps, torse nu à mes côtés. Je suis bien, je me sens complète.

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête et mon ventre récalcitrant. Je veux bouger mais je sens un truc qui me gêne sur ma hanche. J'ouvre les yeux en grand. Je ne suis pas dans mon lit, je ne suis pas dans mon appartement. Je n'ose pas bouger, je suis chez Tom, je suis dans son lit. Je vais tuer Regulus. J'ai un trou noir, je ne me souviens plus. Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

\- "Je t'inviterai plus si tu me réveilles à 4 heure du matin." Je tremble, j'ai couché avec lui et je ne m'en rappelle plus? J'ai gâché ma première fois? "Charlie." Dit-il d'une voix plus douce. "Il ne s'est rien passé. Tu ne voulais pas être seule."

\- "Je veux partir." Je me sens nulle, j'ai été débile.

\- "Charlie." Il me sert un peu plus alors que je m'étais décalée. "Dors."

\- "Mais…"

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque qui ralentit progressivement. Doucement je me retourne avec toujours son bras sur ma hanche. Je me retrouve face à lui. Il dort, son visage est serein, il est beau. Je vois son torse, il y a des cicatrices guéries. Son torse qui est finement musclé. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Je suis dans le lit d'un homme qui pourrait être mon grand-père voire arrière-grand-père. Il est sexy mais vieux enfin pas en apparence. Et puis, c'est le Mage Noire dont tout le monde a peur. Je suis en train de trahir ma famille, mes frères. Mais je me sens si bien ici. J'ai envie d'être égoïste pour une fois. J'ai voulu devenir apprentie pour protéger ma famille de Voldemort. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas lui la menace. Il est gentil avec moi. Il a accepté d'épargner ceux que j'ai choisis. J'ai son âme en moi mais j'aime ça. Je me cale contre son torse et il a un cœur, un cœur qui bat. Je ferme les yeux et je me rendors.

Quand je me réveille, je n'ai juste le temps que de voir Tom sortir de la pièce. Je me ressens mal mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je me lève et je me dirige vers mes appartements. Je prends une douche avant d'aller dans le salon. Rasbastan est là, il me tend une potion.

\- "Regulus en a eu besoin et il me dit que tu devais en avoir besoin aussi. Anti-gueule de bois." Précise-t-il. Je la prends et la boit avant de m'assoir.

\- "Merci"

\- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? A part votre blague?" Il semble toujours contrarié.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Notre maitre était de très mauvaise humeur quand je l'ai vu." C'est pour ça que je me sens plus mal qu'avant?

\- "On a trop bu avec Reg et peu importe." Je passe une main dans mes cheveux alors que les symptômes commencent à partir. Mais je me sens colérique.

\- "Très bien. Mais bon anniversaire quand même."

\- "Je ne veux plus y penser."

Je mange et puis nous travaillons, je maîtrise de plus en plus la magie sans baguette. Nous travaillons sur des sorts de magie noire par la suite. J'arrive à mieux gérer l'euphorie que ça me provoque. Ensuite je retourne à mes livres seule. Les jours passent, je ne revois plus Tom alors que Reg et Rab viennent et repartent. Mon humeur se détériore et j'ai même jeté un sort à Reg alors qu'il voulait me dérider en me racontant une blague. Alors que je lis un livre sur les Runes, j'ai un flash comme j'en avais plus eu depuis que je suis ici.

\- "Mon maitre vous êtes si bon." J'ai envie de vomir.

\- "Tais-toi et fais pourquoi tu es là." Dit-il d'une voix froide et sans émotion.

Je vois mal mais je comprends assez bien la situation. Je ferme le livre et je le lance alors que la porte s'ouvre sur Rabastan qui l'évite de justesse.

\- "Quel accueil. Pas de meilleure humeur alors?" Comment le pourrais-je? Enfin non, pourquoi je suis en colère? Mais c'est un fait, je le suis et je n'ai envie de voir personne

\- "Va-t-en."

\- "Je peux peut-être t'aider." Je le fusille du regard avant de lui lâcher.

\- "Ta chère belle-sœur est en train de forniquer." Il grimace.

\- "Oh et bien ce n'est pas une information que j'avais envie de connaitre."

\- "Moi non plus et pourtant il me la fait voir." Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte de me montrer qu'il couche avec elle?

\- "Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait volontairement" Je lâche un rire sans joie, tout ce qu'il fait est calculé.

\- "Il ne fait rien par hasard" Je sens ma magie s'énerver et des objets commencés à voler.

\- "Charlie." Il m'appelle rarement par mon prénom mais ça ne m'aidera pas. J'ai besoin que ça sorte.

\- "Pars!"

Il s'en va et ma magie s'éveille en même temps que ma colère. Quand j'ai fini mon salon est dévasté mais je ne me sens pas mieux. Je sors de l'appartement, je prends la porte qui mène dehors mais elle ne bouge pas. Je force, je lance des sorts mais elle ne bronche pas.

\- "Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?" Demande la voix contrariée de Tom.

\- "Tu as fini de t'envoyer en l'air?" Je lui demande acide tout en regardant la porte

\- "Ne me parle pas sur ce ton." Je me retourne.

\- "Va te faire voir." Il se rapproche et me plaque contre la porte.

\- "Je ne suis pas gentil quand le comprendras-tu?" Je soutiens son regard de braise.

\- "Je te t'appartiens pas quand le comprendras-tu?" Je sais que c'est totalement faux, je suis son coffre-fort. Je suis lui.

\- "Tu m'appartiens que tu l'acceptes ou non!" ça fait mal mais je ressens au moins quelque chose.

\- "Alors c'est ça ma vie? Rester dans cette tour d'argent pendant que tu refais le monde en culbutant tes sous-fifres?"

\- "Je t'ai dit que tu sortirais mais pas maintenant"

\- "Quand?"

\- "Quand tu arriveras à te canaliser. J'ai ressenti ton déferlement de haine." Il n'a pas à me remettre ça sur le dos. Ce n'est pas que ma colère.

\- "Ta haine. Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas compris. Avant c'était subtil mais maintenant c'est clair. Tes émotions influent sur les miennes. Tu es en colère, je le suis. Tu es calme, je le suis."

\- "Et le contraire est vrai. Tes émotions influent sur mon âme. Je n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été gentil avec quelqu'un avant toi. Je change. C'est comme un vase communicant." Et ça lui fait peur autant que ça me fait peur.

\- "C'est pour ça que tu m'as évité?"

\- "Je ne t'évite pas" Je sais qu'il ment. Je repense à la scène d'avant.

\- "Pourquoi m'avoir montré ça?"

\- "Ce n'était pas prévu." Il a l'air sincère voir gêné. Il se recule avant de sortir une boite. "Joyeux anniversaire avec un peu de retard." Il me la donne, je l'ouvre et je vois un magnifique collier, un serpent enroulé autour d'une pierre magnifique. "C'est une tourmaline, je voulais une pierre de la même couleur que tes yeux" Il est magnifique mais je ne le ressens pas comme un cadeau d'anniversaire mais plus comme un cadeau d'excuse.

\- "Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Coucher avec elle et puis revenir m'offrir un cadeau. J'ai l'impression d'être ta femme que tu viens de tromper." Même si je ne suis pas sa femme, juste un garde-âme. Il ne dit rien mais passe quand même le collier autour de mon cou.

\- "Mon Seigneur?" Nous nous retournons tous les deux vers Regulus qui vient de sortir de sa chambre. A-t-il un autre accès? Ils semblent se figer un instant devant nos deux paires d'yeux rouges.

\- "Un problème?" Demande Tom à son serviteur qui se reprend.

\- "Je pensais que vous voudriez savoir que Bellatrix a décidé de faire une virée sur le Chemin de Traverse." Il me regarde et je lui dis d'un ton moqueur.

\- "Ta maitresse t'attend." La minute d'après, il a disparu. Regulus s'avance et soupèse le collier qui a un certain poids.

\- "Beau collier." Je l'ignore et je vais vers mon salon. Il me suit. "Il y a eu une tornade ici?"

\- "J'étais énervée."

\- "Est-ce que tu as déjà couché au moins?" Qu'est-ce que viens faire cette question ici? Il pense que je suis jalouse de Bellatrix? Comment est-il au courant? Rabastan bien sûr.

\- "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" Il s'approche de moi et ébouriffe mes cheveux.

\- "Une petite vierge"

\- "J'étais apprentie et celle de Severus. Et puis j'ai 16 ans."

\- "Tu t'es déjà fait du bien au moins?" Je rougis mais quel abruti.

\- "Putain Reg."

\- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demande Rabastan en arrivant. Reg le regarde et lui dit avec un sourire.

\- "Notre petite princesse est vierge et tellement innocente."

\- "La ferme" Ils s'approchent de moi, chacun d'un côté.

\- "On pourrait t'apprendre des choses." Je les repousse.

\- "Bande de pervers."

\- "Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachiez?" C'est une blague, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange, la dernière personne que je voulais voir.

\- "Bella que fais-tu ici?" Demande Rab sur la défensive. J'aimerai bien voir un combat entre ses deux là.

\- "Ordre du Maitre, je n'ai pu refuser." Tu m'étonnes, il n'y a rien qu'elle ne lui refuse. "Je suis la nouvelle baby-sitteuse. Vous pouvez disposer les hommes, je vais connaissance avec notre princesse." Les gars m'abandonnent et je me retrouve devant cette folle. "Alors c'est toi? Tu es négligée." Après ma prestation ici, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je lui tourne le dos.

\- "Merci"

\- "Viens-nous allons régler ce problème." Mais je ne bouge pas. "Tu as bien demandé une dame de compagnie"

\- "J'avais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre." N'importe qui mais pas elle.

\- "C'est autant une punition pour moi sais-tu?" Elle m'emmène dans ma salle de bain, elle me fait assoir devant mon miroir. "Bois ça." Elle me tend une potion.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Mais je la reconnais. "Une potion capillaire."

\- "Le Maitre aime les cheveux longs"

\- "Et alors c'est avec toi qu'il couche." Elle rit doucement mais je bois quand même la potion. Mes cheveux poussent doucement jusqu'à m'arriver un peu en-dessous de mes épaules. Elle commence à les brosser.

\- "Tu es si jeune et innocente" Je râle.

\- "Vous vous êtes donné le mot aujourd'hui? Entre les deux pervers et toi."

\- "Je suis dévouée à notre Seigneur." Je lâche un petit rire moqueur.

\- "Pour être dévouée tu l'es." Elle ne s'offusque pas et parle toujours calmement.

\- "J'aime Rodolphus mais nous sommes un couple libre. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de fidèle féminine dans les rangs et je me plie aux ordres. Il a changé depuis quelques temps et je viens d'apprendre que c'était de ton fait. Crois-le ou non, couché par ordre ne me plaisait pas. Et depuis ton arrivée, je n'ai dû le faire qu'une fois." Pourquoi elle me raconte tout ça? Elle joue toujours avec mes cheveux. "Tu as de beaux cheveux et tu es une magnifique jeune femme." Elle me regarde à travers le miroir, je vois que mes yeux sont redevenus verts. "J'aurai aimé que tu sois ma fille." Elle plaisante?

\- "Vous avez une fille"

\- "Oui décevante et répugnante comme son père." Dit-il froidement. Je la regarde pour voir si elle va m'en dire plus. "Tu veux certainement savoir. C'était un ordre du Lord. Il savait que Peter était le canard boiteux de la bande à Potter. Je l'ai séduit mais il n'était pas prêt à trahir ses amis même alors que nous sortions depuis des mois. J'ai dû lui donner quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir avoir."

\- "Un enfant?" C'est abject comme procédé.

\- "Exact. Quand il a su, il était fou de joie mais j'ai dû le pousser pour qu'il trahisse et nous rejoigne. Mais après j'avais ce rejeton et la disparition du Maitre, mon emprisonnement."

\- "Vous ne vouliez pas d'enfant?"

\- "Tu me vouvoie maintenant? Enfin, je ne voulais pas d'un batard bien qu'après son passage, je ne pouvais plus rien concevoir." Elle a payé durement cet ordre.

\- "Je suis navrée." Malgré son air de folle froide, elle a l'air touchée.

\- "C'était un choix. Il faut croire qu'on paye toujours" Tout se paye.

\- "Mais c'est votre sœur qui l'a élevée."

\- "Oui, elle voulait une fille mais quelle déception alors que toi, oui je vais faire de toi une reine." Sauf que moi je ne veux pas l'être. Je veux juste une vie normale. Je compte retrouver mes frères quand tout sera calmée.

\- "Pourquoi? "

\- "Parce que tu as les capacités de l'être."

\- "J'aurai pensé que tu voudrais me tuer plutôt."

\- "Je ne serai être reine parce que personne n'a réussi à approcher le Lord comme tu l'as fait. Je veux une femme à ses côtés et si c'est toi, cela me convient. Tu es lui, il est toi et comment quelqu'un d'autres pourrait prétendre cette place?"

\- "Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable."

\- "Pas encore mais bientôt. Voilà tu es parfaite." Je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis tellement plus femme avec les cheveux longs.

Après, elle me fait mettre une robe de bal et des chaussures à talons haut. Puis elle me conduit dans la salle d'entrainement. Elle est tellement sûr d'elle et avec un air autoritaire que je l'écoute. Là, Rabastan nous attend.

\- "Elle est à toi." Je suis un peu septique et inquiète.

\- "Pour faire quoi?"

\- "Cours de maintien." Me dit-il et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer. "Marche." Je marche mais ils grimacent. "Tête haute, les autres doivent voir que l'assurance. Ils ne doivent pas douter de toi. Tu les écrases." Je relève la tête et je continue. "Oui mieux beaucoup mieux."

Le cours continue toute l'après-midi et à la fin j'ai mal partout, pire qu'un cours avec Belicail. Ils m'apprennent les bonnes manières, la vie en société et je déteste ça. Alors qu'ils viennent de m'apprendre les manières à table Rasbastan dit.

\- "Nous allons tout revoir une fois. Debout."

Je retire une de mes chaussures qui me torture littéralement. Et je lui lance, il l'évite et encore une fois la porte s'ouvre et d'un réflex peu humain, Tom l'attrape. Je lui fais un sourire d'excuser avant de dire.

\- "Désolé mais débarrasse moi d'eux." Il semble amusé et se tourne froidement vers mes tortureurs.

\- "C'est tout pour aujourd'hui."

\- "Bien mon Seigneur." Ils sortent et je me laisse enfin aller.

\- "Pourquoi tu m'as refourgué Bellatrix?" Il me regarde.

\- "Elle t'a fait quelque chose?"

\- "A part cette torture." En lui montrant ma robe et mes chaussures.

\- "Tu voulais une dame de compagnie"

\- "J'avais dit Daphnée."

\- "Je dois juste faire confiance en mes plus fidèles pour l'instant." Il passe une main dans mes cheveux longs avec un sourire avant de s'écarter. "Si nous mangions à moins que tu l'aies déjà fait." En regardant la table mise, j'ai faim mais ses monstres ne m'ont rien donné.

\- "Non ils m'ont fait travaillé avec des assiettes vides en plus." D'un geste de la main, les plats se remplissent et il s'assied.

\- "Mangeons." Nous commençons à manger dans un silence.

\- "Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors?" Rab et Reg ont eu certainement l'ordre de ne rien me dire. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles depuis que je suis ici.

\- "C'est lent. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Donc pour l'instant, il n'y a pas vraiment de changement." Je suis sceptique, cela ressemble à du baratin.

\- "Tu ne veux rien me dire en sommes."

\- "J'essaye de prendre Poudlard mais pour ça il faut déloger Dumbledore et c'est compliqué. Le Ministère sera bientôt en mon pouvoir, il l'est en grande partie."

\- "Mes parents, mes frères?"

\- "Tes parents sont toujours à Sainte-Mangouste et je n'en sais toujours pas plus. Pour tes frères et bien, je ne sais pas." D'accord pour mes parents mais je sens qu'il sait quelque chose à propos de mes frères.

\- "Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches." Il a fini de manger et il pose ses couverts.

\- "J'ai des raisons de penser que Benjamin ne soit pas le véritable Survivant. Se serait Harry." Je manque de lâcher mes propres couverts. Je les pose tout en réfléchissant, cela n'a aucun sens.

\- "Pourquoi tu penses ça?"

\- "Un pressentiment." Dit-il simplement en buvant du vin rouge. "Dumbledore a mis ton frère en avant, le mettant en danger tout en protégeant également ton autre frère." Je sais qu'à Poudlard Dumbledore protégeait aussi Harry, le professeur de métamorphose me la dit elle-même.

\- "Ça a de l'importance?"

\- "Oui enfin non, tant que tu es avec moi."

\- "Tu ne leurs feras pas de mal?"

\- "Pas tant qu'il ne m'attaque pas, ni toi." Mes frères ne lèveront jamais la main sur moi.

\- "Ils ne me feront jamais de mal."

\- "Charlie, ils ne vont pas bien prendre le fait que tu m'ais rejoins." Peut-être pas au début mais quand ils vont comprendre pourquoi j'ai quitté les Dursley, ils comprendront.

\- "Ils comprendront, je leur parlerais."

\- "Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal."

Bien sûr qu'il ne laissera personne m'approcher parce qu'il a peur pour lui. Je suis lui, son extension. Je ressens ses émotions qui perturbe les miennes. Je ne suis plus moi. Est-ce que je suis toujours Charlie? Et s'il m'ordonne de faire du mal à mes frères? Jamais! Donc je suis bien moi. Je ne sais plus. Je devrais peut-être reprendre l'Occlumancie pour être certaine. Je le ferais, cela m'aidera. Il ne faut pas que je me perdre. Mon âme est là aussi quelque part. Je le regarde et je tombe sur ses yeux rouges. Son âme s'éveille, je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner de lui, il m'attire. Je ne suis plus à Mura, ni chez les Dursley, j'ai choisi ma prison.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà.**

 **Charlie est complètement perdue elle n'a plus aucun sentiment et les seuls quel ressent sont l'attirance de l'âme de Tom vers Tom. Charlie est une fille qui avait beaucoup de sentiment et là, elle se retrouve sans rien et cela lui fait peur. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a troqué une prison pour une autre, prison doré mais prison quand même.**

 **Bellatrix on sait enfin pourquoi elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne voulais pas que Bellatrix soit une folle qui ne vit que pour séduire Voldemort. Pour moi c'est une femme qui a été élevée dans l'idée que les hommes sont meilleurs que les femmes. Sauf qu'elle est une femme forte et puissante qui a voulu gravir les échelons mais qui n'a pas réussi à conquérir le cœur inexistant? de son maitre. Mais elle veut une femme au pouvoir pour prouver aux hommes qu'elles en sont capables. Plausible ou non?**

 **Regulus est un grand gamin mais je l'aime bien comme ça.**

 **Même si cela ne fait pas l'unanimité, j'aime mon Tom, moi.**

* * *

 **Résultats des cours de Legimencie:**

 **Ssavannah qui lance son sort pour voir la réaction d'Harry et Benjy quand Charlie se fait arrêter après avoir attaqué Ombrage. Un Résultat de 7/10 (Chiffre reflétant le nombre d'information et l'idée.) Tu n'as donc que la moitié de chaque réaction.**

 _Point de vue d'Harry._

 _Je sens la main de ma sœur lâchée la mienne. Abby, notre Abby est morte? Pourquoi? Non, surtout comment? Elle devait être au manoir. Personne ne sait où il est à part les membres de l'Ordre. Je regarde Ombrage qui part. je crois qu'elle a dit quelque chose avant mais je n'ai pas fait attention. Benjy se lève et commence à taper dans le mur. Je me tourne vers Charlie, toujours assise, qui a le regard dans le vide. Je la secoue légèrement._

\- _"Charlie?" Elle semble se réveillée et me regarder. Elle ne pleure pas contrairement à moi._

\- _"Où elle est?" Sa voix est rauque._

\- _"Partie, elle nous a dit de rester ici." Je lui explique et elle se lève mais je ne peux pas lui laisser faire une bêtise._

\- _"Hors de question"_

\- _"Charlie ça ne sert à rien." Je l'arrête en lui tenant le poignet._

\- _"Kira nous a trahi." Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc, je le lâche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire?_

\- _"Quoi?" Demande Benjy qui a arrêté de taper._

\- _"Elle travaille pour le ministère et elle nous a trahi." Se serait plausible mortellement plausible._

\- _"Tu délires." Fait notre frère._

\- _"Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autres? Ils devaient être en sécurité au manoir mais ils ont hébergé l'Ordre et voilà leur récompense. Abby est morte putain! Ils voulaient ta tutelle et maintenant ils l'ont. Les parents avaient trouvé le moyen de m'envoyer en Amérique et c'est fini."_

\- _"Charlie c'est du délire. Le méchant c'est Voldemort." Le loup en moi se réveille, on a touché à sa famille. A notre famille._

\- _"Et comment a-t-il fait pour rentrer dans le manoir?"_

\- _"Elle n'a pas dit si ça c'était passé dans le manoir." Fait Benjy, je ressens son désespoir. "Où tu vas?" Charlie claque la porte et Benjy se tourne vers moi._

\- _"Il faut l'arrêter" Je dis mais mon frère me regarde apeuré._

\- _"Ry, tes yeux." Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir pour comprendre qu'ils sont jaunes/_

\- _"Le loup est en colère mais il faut arrêter Charlie, elle va faire une connerie."_

\- _"Elle délire mais que veux-tu quel fasse?" Elle pourrait faire beaucoup de chose mais j'espère qu'elle ne fera que des biens matériels. Mais ce qui me tracasse, c'est que ce qu'elle a dit semblait vrai._

\- _"Es-tu certain qu'elle délire?" Il me regarde comme si j'avais également perdu l'esprit._

\- _"Pas toi. Kira c'est notre famille." Ce ne serait pas la première fois._

\- _"Comme Peter. Il faut que tu ailles la retrouver."_

\- _"Non, elle voudrait que je m'occupe de toi." C'est vrai mais moi je préférai qu'il l'aide elle. Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais? "Calme-toi et on ira la trouver, ensemble." Il a raison et cela calme mon loup. Je respire calmement et il se retire. "Voilà c'est mieux. Tu te sens t'attaque à sortir?" Pas vraiment, j'ai envie de trouver une tanière et m'y réfugié._

\- _"Oui il faut la trouver."_

 _Je me lève et nous sortons, nous descendons les escaliers à mi-chemin, nous entendons du bruit venant du hall. Nous courons et nous arrivons devant une scène horrible. Charlie dans sa tenue d'apprentie, fait face à Ombrage, Fudge et un Auror. Elle met K.O. l'Auror avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle emprisonne le ministre avec une statue qui l'enserre. Puis Ombrage coupe ma sœur à la joue et une rage monte en moi mais j'essaye de calmer quand je vois que ma sœur riposte plus fort. Ce n'est plus le Tournoi, ce n'est plus un jeu. Elle veut la tuer._

\- _"Charlie!" C'est Benjy qui l'appelle mais elle ne réagit pas. "Il faut intervenir elle va la tuer."_

\- _"Elle a peut-être raison." Je dis mais c'est mon loup qui parle, la pleine lune c'est demain. Elle est bien trop proche pour que je sois cohérent._

\- _"Elle va finir à Azkaban, c'est ça que tu veux?" Non bien sûr que non. "Vous êtes en plein délire. On devait rester tous les trois."_

 _Nous nous avançons devant notre sœur pour être entre elle et sa victime. Ses yeux sont fous, fous de douleur animé par une soif de vengeance. La même vengeance qu'appelle mon loup. Je ne reconnais plus ma sœur, elle me fait peur. Mais rien n'est perdu, il suffit qu'elle arrête avant d'aller trop loin._

\- _"Charlie c'est tout." Je l'arrête._

\- _"Elle a tué Abby!" Elle hurle sa peine, les élèves reculent d'un pas alors qu'un vent s'élève et fait claquer les portes. Mon loup ressent sa colère et j'ai des difficultés à le contrôler._

\- _"Je sais, je sais mais la tuée ne la fera pas revenir." J'essaye de la convaincre en même temps que convaincre le démon qui m'habite._

\- _"Abby merde." Elle gémit et mon cœur se serre. "Elle n'avait pas encore cinq ans." Elle regarde Ombrage avec une fascination écœurante. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ma sœur?_

\- _"Miss Potter" C'est le professeur Dumbledore on est sauvé, il va régler la situation._

 _Je lève les yeux vers lui et je le vois lancé un sort sur ma sœur qui s'écroule sous le choc. Je n'ai le temps que de la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Il s'avance vers nous._

\- _"Circulez!" Ordonne-t-il et les professeurs font disperser les élèves._

\- _"Professeur?" Je demande._

\- _"Le professeur Mcgonagall va vous conduire à mon bureau." Je regarde ma sœur dans mes bras._

\- _"Et Charlie?" Il la regarde avec tristesse._

\- _"Je m'occupe d'elle." Je resserre ma prise et Benjy prend la parole._

\- _"Nous voudrions rester avec elle."_

\- _"Ce n'est pas possible."_

\- _"Nous ne la quitterons pas." Je grogne._

\- _"Harry, il est important que vous vous calmiez maintenant." Il pose une main sur mon épaule et une irrésistible envie de la mordre monte en moi. "Il n'arrivera rien à votre sœur. Elle n'ira ni à Mura, ni à Azkaban mais il faut que vous la laissiez." J'entends Ombrage qui râle avec le ministre. Dumbledore va aider ma sœur._

\- _"Très bien."_

 _POV Benjy_

 _Nous suivons le professeur de métamorphose. Je réfléchis tout en restant près de mon frère. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour Charlie. J'aurais dû l'aider plus, quel piètre Survivant je fais. Je suis égoïste car sans elle et sans Harry, je ne suis rien. Je ne peux protéger personne. Charlie a mis tous les moyens à sa disposition pour nous protéger et comment je l'ai remercié en la laissant seule. C'était mon devoir de la protéger, de les protéger et j'ai échoué. Il y a peu, je les faisais jurer de toujours rester ensemble et je suis le premier à me dégonfler. Je ne l'ai pas cru et si elle avait raison?_

 _Nous attendons longuement le professeur Dumbledore. Il arrive et se place devant nous à son bureau. Il joint ses mains devant lui._

\- _"Je suis vraiment navrée pour votre sœur mes enfants."_

\- _"Laquelle?" Demande Harry avec sa voix rauque comme tout à l'heure. Le loup n'est pas loin._

\- _"Les deux."_

\- _"Comment Abby est-elle morte?" Je dois savoir si ce qu'a dit Charlie est vrai._

\- _"Kira nous a trahi, elle a été arrêtée mais il était déjà trop tard." Je baisse les yeux en murmurant._

\- _"Charlie avait raison." J'aurai dû être avec elle pour affronter Ombrage._

\- _"Comment pouvait-elle le savoir?" Questionne Harry, c'est vrai que c'est étrange._

\- _"C'est ça qui est important." Fait Dumbledore. "Mais malheureusement vous devrez attendre l'été pour que je vous en parle. Charlie avait besoin d'espace et de se retrouver, elle a trop souffert et aurait manqué de mal finir. J'ai préféré l'envoyé chez votre tante." Il n'a pas fait ça, papa a toujours dit que notre tante ressemble à une girafe coincée et qu'elle déteste la magie. Elle nous hait. Maman en est encore peinée mais elle a dit que jamais nous n'irions là-bas._

\- _"Notre tante qui déteste la magie." Je demande pour être sûr._

\- _"Elle a compris et c'est un mieux pour Charlie mais elle vous reviendra quand elle ira mieux. Vos parents sont pour l'instant dans le coma mais nous trouveront vite une solution quand nous saurons qu'est-ce qu'à fait Kira. Mais rien ne change vous reviendrez au manoir pour les vacances."_

 _Nous sortons de là déconfit, j'arrête Harry et je l'emmène dans notre salle. Elle est complètement noire aujourd'hui, en deuil comme nous._

\- _"On n'aurait pas dû le laisser emmener Charlie." Au fond je suis d'accord mais ce n'était plus notre Charlie. Et si nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance en Dumbledore à qui pouvons-nous? Je me dois d'être un leader et ne pas douter._

\- _"Tu l'as entendu c'est pour un bien. Elle faisait peur." Je rajoute même si cela me fait mal. Cela lui fera peut-être du bien et elle reviendra, il nous l'a dit. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous irons la rechercher._

\- _"C'est notre sœur." Comme si je l'avais trahie._

\- _"Je sais et elle le sera toujours mais avoue qu'elle t'a fait peur. Elle allait tuer Ombrage."_

\- _"Elle avait raison pour tout."_

\- _"Comment crois-tu que ce soit possible?" Je n'arrête pas d'y penser mais je ne vois pas. Mais Dumbledore a dit qu'il nous en dirait plus._

\- _"Je n'en sais rien mais nous allons le savoir. Il faut qu'on reste souder, nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux." Nos parents sont dans le coma et nos sœurs…._

\- _"Nous avons échoué." Gémit-il. "Nous avons perdu nos deux sœurs en une journée." Non, c'est faux._

\- _"Charlie est vivante et nous la retrouverons même si Dumbledore ne veut pas." Je le pense, nous serons de nouveau trois. La famille avant tout._

\- _"J'aime mieux ça." Me dit Harry avec un maigre sourire._

 **Ssavannah lance également un sort pour connaitre la réaction des membres de l'Ordre quand la maison a explosé et brulé. 9/10, excellent idée**

 **Guest c'était dans la même idée mais si tu veux avoir un complément n'hésite pas à redemander ou la réaction d'un membre précis.**

 _Le Manoir des Potter était calme, beaucoup trop calme depuis l'accident survenu, il y a peu. Ce lieu était maintenant chargé d'émotion et personne ne pouvait en faire abstraction. Le professeur Dumbledore vient d'arriver, il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la salle de réunion. Les têtes présentes se tournent vers lui, la mine sombre de Sirius, le teint blême de Karine, le visage fatigué de Remus, le regard impassible de Maugrey, le couple Weasley avec leurs deux aînés ainsi que quatre autres membres._

\- _"Professeur?" L'interpelle Karine. "Vous avez réfléchi?"_

\- _"Peu importe, à la première heure, je vais chercher Charlie." S'exclame Sirius en se levant. "Il est hors de question qu'elle reste là."_

\- _"Sirius" Fait doucement le veille homme semblant porter un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules._

\- _"Non, vous ne l'avez pas vu." Croyant que l'homme veut le dissuader encore une fois. "Elle n'est pas heureuse. Comment le pourrait-elle?"_

\- _"Il ne reste plus rien. La maison des Dursley a été ravagée par les flammes, il ne reste plus rien." Répète-t-il et l'assemblée réagit. Molly se réfugie dans les bras de son mari. Remus semble complètement anéanti. Karine commence à pleurer alors que Maugrey sort un boitant. Sirius retombe lourdement sur sa chaise._

\- _"Non pas elle, pas encore."_

\- _"Charlie Potter a été déclarée morte depuis deux heures."_

\- _"Comment je vais annoncer ça à James."_

\- _"Ils sont toujours dans le coma." Rappelle le directeur, Sirius se lève et le point du doigt._

\- _"Ils se réveilleront et comment pensez-vous qu'ils prendront le fait que vous avez envoyé leur fille chez ses immondes personnes? Vous lui avez effacé la mémoire"._

\- _"Tu n'as pas vu. J'ai pris la décision qui s'imposait." Essaye de se défendre l'homme._

\- _"Et elle est morte. Rien n'excuse ce fait."_

\- _"Sirius où vas-tu?" Demande Remus mais il est déjà parti._

 _Sirius sort à grandes enjambée avant de transplaner. Il se retrouve dans la maison où ce qu'il en reste. Les ruines fumantes lui font fasse._

\- _"Sirius?" Fait l'Auror de garde._

\- _"Tonks. Vous n'avez rien retrouvé?" Demande-t-il avec le peu d'espoir qui lui reste._

\- _"Selon le rapport, deux corps d'adultes ont été retrouvé côte à côte. Les corps de quatre adolescents ont été retrouvé dans la même chambre."_

\- _"Laquelle?" Demande-t-il et elle lui montre._

\- _"Celle-là." Sirius fronce les sourcils._

\- _"Que faisait-il dans la chambre où se trouvait Charlie?" Tonks secoue la tête._

\- _"Ça n'a pas d'importance."_

\- _"On est sûr que c'est elle." Demande-t-il la voix étranglée._

\- _"Le corps est trop abîmé mais qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre?" Elle se rend compte qu'elle a gardé son ton d'Auror mais que c'est à son ami qu'elle parle. "Je suis désolée Sirius."_

\- _"Je n'ai pas agi assez vite." Elle le prend dans ses bras, il se laisse faire alors qu'elle-même a des difficultés à garder son masque._

\- _"Personne n'a agi."_

 **Cilandra lance son sort pour connaitre la réaction de Severus quand Charlie a été répartie à Serpentard 9/10  
**

 _C'est la rentrée, je déteste la rentrée. Ces petits veracrasses qui courent et se prennent pour les rois du monde. Les voilà encore plus petit que l'année précédente. Je remarque trois énergumènes collé l'un à l'autre. Bien sûr les triplés. Un avec les mêmes cheveux que son père, l'autre roux et Charlie. Elle a bien grandi mais elle doit être comme eux, stupide et arrogante avec sa place assignée à Gryffondor. Elle ignore qui je suis mais je peux très bien la protégée et la remettre à sa place. Si elle est à Gryffondor se sera d'autant plus facile. Voilà premier Potter, le roux. Gryffondor comme c'est étonnant pour la part du Survivant et il est acclamé comme un roi, vivement le premier cours, ils vont voir._

\- _"Charlie Potter." Elle s'avance hésitante, le Choixpeau mit sur sa tête hésite. Avant de crier._

\- _"Serpentard!"_

 _Par Merlin, je reste de marbre mais quand même. Est-ce de la fierté que je ressens? Non, elle est peut-être juste un peu plus convenable que ses frères. Le troisième vient d'être placé à Poufsouffle et bien que de surprises. Charlie va s'assoir à côté de la fille de Bellatrix, cela promet d'être amusant. Non, elle va se faire manger toute crue. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle aille dans une autre maison. Comment vais-je faire? Il faut que je l'endurcisse et qu'elle soit acceptée. Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle va souffrir. Elle est rejointe par le fils Zabini. Elle me regarde, je détourne les yeux mais je vois mon préfet lui parler. Je vais conseiller à Gontrand de la prendre sous son aile, c'est un bon élément et les autres le suivront. Mais elle doit rapidement trouver sa place seule, elle a l'air si innocente, si pleine de vie comme Ashley. Je vais devoir l'endurcir quitte à la transformer sinon quelqu'un d'autre le fera._

* * *

 **Merci pour ce cours qui fut bien suivi et qui j'espère vous apportera des éléments qui vous manquaient. Surtout Cilandra qui avait une vision claire de ce qu'elle attendait en espérant avoir répondu à vos attentes. N'hésitez pas à recommencer si l'envie vous en dit. Et à la prochaine.** _  
_


	49. Princesse tu seras

**Hi! J'ai mis plus de temps mais j'avais une bonne raison car j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, j'ai fini ma fic dans les grandes lignes. Il manque encore plusieurs relectures, des ajustements, des rajouts mais le gros du travail est fait. Et j'en suis très contente de ma fin. La mauvaise c'est que mon estimation de chapitres étaient un peu surestimé. On sera plus vers 5 chapitres maximum. On approche à grande vitesse de la m'a demandé si c'était un Bashing Dumby. Non je l'ai dis ultérieurement mais mon Dumbledore est plus comme celui des livres sacrés de JK. Il manipule croit faire ce qu'il faut pour le plus grand bien car il connait la seconde prophétie.**

 **Spoiler, ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir: Tom n'est en rien le gentil, c'est la vision de Charlie (pour le moment). Ma Charlie au final sera grise avec ses propres choix.  
**

 **Réponse review:**

 **Guest:** Je sais que Reg, Rab et Bella sont un peu décalé dans le monde des Mangemorts froids et sadiques mais je les aime bien comme ç sûr ma vision de Bella ne concerne que ma fic, dans le livre, elle est belle et bien cinglée. Elle est consciente de cette mine d'information et elle va l'utiliser. Dumby est aveuglé par la deuxième prophétie voilà son problème. Pour ton sortilège on se retrouve à la fin. Merci et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 48: Princesse tu seras.**

* * *

Je suis dans une cour intérieure, sur un banc en pierre. Il ressemble à l'endroit où j'étais avec Krum au bal de Noël. J'aime être ici, Reg n'est jamais bien loin mais je me sens un peu plus libre. J'ai pu remarquer que ce manoir est grand. Ici, nous sommes dans la partie réservée aux membres du premier cercle de Tom. Ceux en qui il a le plus confiance. Je croise parfois des Mangemorts mais ils sont toujours masqués comme moi. Cet endroit est calme, idéal pour se concentrer. Un Mangemort approche et se place devant moi. Je relève la tête ayant reconnu la démarche de Bellatrix.

\- "Tu es prête?" Nous n'avions rien de prévu. Elle semble excitée et j'ai appris à me méfier quand elle l'est.

\- "Pourquoi?" Je referme mon livre et le pose à mes côtés.

\- "J'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose." Cela ne me plait pas de ne pas savoir.

\- "Je n'aime plus les surprises."

\- "Tant pis. Je suis la baby-sitteuse alors tu dois m'écouter." C'est n'importe quoi mais je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre d'elle depuis qu'elle l'est.

\- "Très bien"

Elle m'emmène dans une partie où je ne suis pas encore allée. On descend bas et nous croisons peu de monde. Nous arrivons dans un endroit qui ressemble au cachot de Poudlard. Elle ouvre une porte et entre.

\- "Bella tu te joins à nous." J'entends la voix mais je ne vois rien car elle est toujours devant moi.

\- "Non, je regarde aujourd'hui."

\- "C'est étonnant, tu ne dis jamais non d'habitude." Elle se décale et je peux voir deux Mangemorts ainsi qu'un homme attaché à une chaise. Il a la tête baissée, je ne vois pas son visage. Les hommes me regardent mais ne disent rien. Ils se retournent vers leur victime. Ma respiration et mon cœur s'accélère. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

\- "Reprenons." Fait un des Mangemorts. "Quel était tes ordres?"

\- "Je devais la faire souffrir par tous les moyens." La voix est cassée mais je la reconnais. "L'ordre était de la cassée physiquement et surtout psychologiquement." Oui c'est bien Yvan de Mura. L'horrible gardien qui a voulu me violer. Il relève sa tête de rat sale et écœurante.

\- "Qui a donné ses ordres?"

\- "Le Ministre par l'intermédiaire de sa sous-secrétaire." Je sers les poings et ma magie s'éveille en moi.

\- "C'est tout ce que nous voulions savoir." Dis Bellatrix en sortant sa baguette. "Endoloris!" L'homme crie et je le regarde gigoter.

\- "Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas participer." Fait l'homme et elle arrête son sort laissant Yvan tremblant.

\- "C'est vrai, je me suis laissée emportée." J'ai le regard toujours fixé sur le ver devant moi. Je n'étais pas la seule qu'il a touché. Carole m'avait prévenue, elle savait. Il mérite de souffrir. Je sors ma baguette et je lance le sort qui me vient en tête.

\- "Sectusempra!" Des longues coupures apparaissent sur son corps, ses vêtements se gorgent de sang. Ce sort c'est Regulus qui me l'a appris, il m'a dit que c'était Severus qui lui avait lui-même appris. Il crie puis gémis. Trop de sang perdu, il est mort.

\- "Joli mais trop rapide." Fait Bellatrix boudeuse, à côté de moi.

\- "Nouvelle recrue?" Demande l'homme alors que je ne peux détacher mon regard de ma victime.

\- "Pas tout à fait. On s'en va." Elle me pousse légèrement, j'ai des difficultés à retrouver mes esprits. J'ai tué consciemment un homme. J'ai aimé ça. Ce n'est pas normal. Je sais que ne devrait pas aimer avoir fait du mal. Nous retournons dans la salle avant mes appartements et j'enlève mon masque avant de me tourner rageuse vers Bellatrix.

\- "Pourquoi tu m'as montré ça?" Elle enlève son masque également et a un sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Je croyais que cela te plairait." Là est le problème, cela m'a plu. Mais je ne peux pas lui avouer, je ne peux pas me l'avouer.

\- "Non."

\- "Tu l'as torturé sans que je ne dise quelque chose." Elle a raison, personne ne m'a dit de le faire et je l'ai fait.

\- "Tais-toi." Elle s'approche de moi, elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- "Tu as aimé ça Charlie, ce n'est pas grave." Je me dégage.

\- "La ferme!" Je l'ai envoyé à travers la salle, elle se cogne et tombe par terre, inconsciente.

Je m'en moque, je rentre dans mes appartements et jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'assieds en tailleur sur mon lit. Cela fait quelques temps que j'ai repris l'Occlumancie et je m'en sers quand je me rends compte que ce n'est pas moi. J'essaye d'enfermer l'âme de Tom dans une partie contrôlable mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen. J'arrive à diminuer ses effets mais pas totalement. J'ai remarqué que plus Tom est loin de moi et mieux j'arrive à canaliser sa part.

\- "Je suis Charlie Potter, sœur d'Harry et Benjamin Potter, fille de Lily et James Potter." Je me répète. "Je suis Charlie Potter, sœur d'Harry et Benjamin Potter, fille de Lily et James Potter."

C'est un mantra, cela m'aide, je me le répète jusqu'à ce que je sente la colère refluer en moi. J'ouvre les yeux et je croise mon regard vert dans le miroir. Je suis de nouveau moi enfin plus moi qu'avant.

Soudain j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je sors de mon appartement, je remarque que Bella n'est plus là. Je vais devant la porte de l'appartement de Tom. J'essaye de l'ouvrir mais elle ne cède pas. Je ferme les yeux, je me concentre sur l'âme de Tom que je venais de faire reculer et la porte s'ouvre. Je la passe et je vois directement du sang par terre. J'avance, je suis les traces jusqu'à sa chambre puis dans sa salle de bain. Il est assis par terre, blême et son visage sale. Je me mets à genoux à ses côtés.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Il me repousse faiblement.

\- "Laisse-moi. Tu ne devrais pas être ici." Je pose ma main sur son torse et je la regarde, elle est couverte de sang.

\- "Il faut enlever tes vêtements. Tu saignes."

Je l'aide à se lever mais il me pousse sous la douche. Je recule et me cogne contre le mur. L'eau se met à couler sur nous. Ses yeux sont rouges et il me maintient par les épaules. Je ne sais comment réagir. Le temps passe et nous ne bougeons pas. Mais finalement, il s'effondre mais sur moi, face à son poids, nous tombons tous les deux. Il a sa tête sur mes genoux alors que l'eau coule toujours. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux doucement puis voyant qu'il est inconscient, je prends sa tête et la dépose par terre. J'arrête l'eau pour ne pas le noyer et je lui déchire sa robe. Il a une sale coupure sur la totalité de son torse plus des plaies mais moins importantes. Je ne réfléchis même pas. Je fais ma rune de soin sur son torse et je concentre ma magie. J'en utilise beaucoup mais j'utilise aussi une partie de la sienne. J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé pour me concentrer et je rencontre les siens. Je suis fatiguée et lui aussi.

\- "Que s'est-il passé?" Je lui redemande alors que je commence à avoir froid étant mouillée comme lui.

\- "Rien de pertinent." Me répond-t-il en se mettant assis, il est maintenant dos à moi.

\- "Qui t'a mis dans cet état?"

\- "D'après toi?" Sa voix est froide et en colère. Mes parents disaient que le seul dont avait peur Voldemort c'était…

\- "Dumbledore."

\- "La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est dans un état pire que le mien." Cette nouvelle semble le ravir. Est-il mort? Pourquoi cela m'affecte-t-il? Il se lève, je fais de même.

\- "Mort?" Je demande. Je ne sais si je veux qu'il me réponde oui ou non.

\- "Non pour le moment." Cela me rassure. Je sais que je ne devrais pas après tout le mal qu'il m'a fait mais il a été un héro pour moi. "Charlie?" M'interpelle-t-il maintenant face à moi. "Douterais-tu?" Je regarde le sang par terre. "Il l'a annoncé officiellement. Harry Potter est le survivant." Je le regarde, je ne comprends pas la manœuvre de Dumbledore sur le coup.

\- "Pourquoi l'annoncer?"

\- "Il est un loup-garou, il pense que cela lui apportera des recrues." Il utilise encore ma famille.

\- "Et quel est ta position?"

\- "Ils m'ont déjà rejoint. Cela fait des années que les loup-garou, vampires et les autres sont humiliés, maltraités, il est trop tard pour les amener dans l'autre camp." Il part dans sa chambre et je le suis. Il se change devant moi, je fais mine de regarder par la fenêtre. "D'après mes sources, Dumbledore c'est mis en tête d'entrainer à outrance ton frère." C'est une idée stupide. Harry n'est pas le même que Benjy. Il n'aime pas être sous le feu des projecteurs. Et puis avec le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, cela le fatigue déjà assez, il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus.

\- "Harry ne tiendra pas. Il n'est pas comme Benjy, cette pression se sera trop pour lui." Je me retourne et je vois qu'il est habillé d'une chemise verte foncée et d'un pantalon noir. "A quoi joue-t-il?"

\- "Il se rend compte qu'il a misé sur le mauvais cheval et que le bon est mort selon lui." Je ne suis pas un cheval.

\- "Est-ce je suis un pion entre tes mains comme mes frères le sont pour lui?" Il se rapproche de moi.

\- "T'ai-je obligé à faire quoique ce soit que tu ne voulais pas?"

\- "Non." Il passe une main dans mes cheveux mouillées, je sens que mes habits se sèchent d'un coup.

\- "Tu viens de me sauver la vie." C'est vrai et je l'ai fait spontanément. Mais c'était stupide de sa part de venir ici sans médicomage.

\- "Pourquoi être venu ici, seul?"

\- "Je n'aime pas me montrer faible devant mes serviteurs." C'est surtout très stupide. Il va dans son salon et se sert à boire, il m'offre un verre. Je le prends mais je ne bois pas.

\- "Bellatrix m'a amené aux cachots pour me montrer Yvan de Mura. Tu lui as dit de le faire?"

\- "Non Charlie." J'ai un doute. "Bellatrix est souvent un électron libre. Que s'est-il passé?"

\- "J'ai laissé un Sectusempra." Je baisse les yeux sur mon verre, je serre mes mains autour devant l'aveu que vais faire. "C'est la première fois que je torture quelqu'un et la première fois que je tue volontairement."

\- "Tu lui as juste rendu la monnaie de sa pièce Charlie. J'ai fait payer à chacune des personnes qui m'ont fait du mal." Je pensais me sentir mieux après.

\- "Tu te sens bien après?"

\- "Et toi?" Sur le moment oui, après non et depuis que je suis tout près de lui, oui. J'ai l'impression de devenir schizophrène. Mais je ne veux pas me sentir mal à nouveau. Je sais que c'est stupide et que c'est comme une drogue. Mais j'en ai marre de souffrir et si la solution c'est de resté près de lui alors je le ferais.

\- "Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi?" Il pose son verre et s'approche de moi.

\- "Viens." Nous partons dans sa chambre.

Je m'endors coller à son corps. Comme chaque nuit que j'ai passée ici, je dors bien. Cela parait anodin mais après avoir passé plus d'une année à souffrir de cauchemars, de visions de toutes sortes, dormir normalement c'est un luxe. Je me réveille en sentant une main dans mes cheveux, je relève la tête et je tombe sur les yeux de Tom qui me fixent.

\- "Il est tard, je devrais déjà être partit." Me dit-il, il a tout le temps des choses à faire. Je suppose que vouloir changer le monde demande du travail.

\- "Pourquoi es-tu là?"

\- "Et toi?" Il ne parle pas de ma présence dans son lit. Mais plutôt de ma présence dans son camp.

\- "Je veux me venger." Je dis en jouant avec la couverture.

\- "Mais tu as peur. Tu veux retrouver tes sentiments alors que ses eux qui te bloquent." Il a raison, il me connait si bien. "Ne te sens-tu pas mieux sans eux?" Si, je me sens plus réfléchie et j'apprécie le fait de ne plus avoir mal. Cependant ce n'est plus moi.

\- "Je ne me sens plus moi."

\- "Tu penses que c'est moi qui t'es changé ou eux?" Son âme m'a changé mais ils m'ont fait tellement de mal que c'est impossible que je n'aie pas changé même sans ça.

\- "Les deux." Il enlève son bras de mes cheveux et se décale.

\- "Tu es libre de partir. Je reprendrais mon âme et la ramènerait dans les objets." Cela semble si simple et tentant. Et pourtant.

\- "C'est tout?"

\- "C'est tout mais que feras-tu? Partiras-tu en Amérique?" Je n'ai pas pensé à partir alors je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. "Reviendras-tu auprès de tes frères. Penses-tu qu'ils t'accueillerons à bras ouvert? Ombrage et Fudge veille toujours." Je ne veux pas me battre seule à nouveau. Mes frères avaient juré de rester à mes côtés mais ils m'ont lâché. Je me rapproche de lui.

\- "Je veux rester avec toi." Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Les jours passent et rien ne change vraiment. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps seule ou avec Reg ou Rab. Bella aussi mais c'est plus quand les deux autres sont absents. Je passe aussi du temps avec Tom souvent le soir, on mange ensemble et on dort. J'ai fait des progrès mais même si je peux sortir de ma tour, je commence à étouffer. Et en plus je n'ai eu aucun Exploit en plus, je pensais avoir Erudit mais même pas. Si Severus serait encore mon maitre, j'aurais pu lui demander comment il l'avait eu à l'époque. Ses conseils me manquent. J'ai quand même passé le plus clair de mon temps avec lui depuis ma troisième année. Tom entre et jette sa cape sur la chaise.

\- "Tu avais raison." Je lève la tête vers lui. J'apprécie le fait qu'il admette que j'ai raison mais j'aimerai bien savoir sur quoi.

\- "A quel propos?"

\- "Ton frère, Harry. Il s'est enfui." Mon cœur se serre. "Il n'a pas supporté la pression surement." Je m'en doutais mais où a-t-il pu aller?

\- "Mais partit où?"

\- "Je n'en sais rien." J'ai peur pour lui mais Benjamin se retrouve tout seul avec son titre qui lui a été enlevé. Il ne doit se sentir mal.

\- "Pauvre Benjy." Cependant Tom n'a pas l'air de m'entendre. Il s'assied de manière princière en face de moi.

\- "Cela marque le début de notre victoire. Dumbledore va bientôt devoir abandonner Poudlard. Sans leur Survivant, les gens vont paniqués." S'ils ont été assez lâche pour remettre leur espoir en un enfant. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Reg au début. Les humains sont content quand cela arrive aux autres. Ils ne veulent pas se salir les mains, ils préfèrent laisser le sale boulot aux autres. Cependant je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore abandonnerait son école.

\- "Pourquoi Dumbledore abandonnerait-il Poudlard."

\- "Je l'ai plus blessé qu'il ne me la fait. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps." J'ai des difficultés à imaginer Poudlard sans Dumbledore.

\- "Et après?"

\- "Quand j'aurais Poudlard et le Ministère. Les gens seront obligés de plier devant nous. Mais il me restera un dernier objet à acquérir avant que ma victoire ne soit complète et à ce moment-là plus personne ne sera en mesure de nous arrêter." C'est la première fois qu'il en parle.

\- "Et c'est quoi?"

\- "Il existe une deuxième prophétie et en temps voulu, je te la ferais écouter." Il me tient à l'écart.

\- "Tu commences à parler comme lui."

\- "Ne me compare pas à lui!" S'énerve-t-il alors que je sens sa magie vibrée. Je ne cille pas.

\- "Alors dis-moi." Il tend sa main, je la prends et il m'attire sur ses genoux.

\- "Demain aura lieu une cérémonie pour te présenter à mes Mangemorts. Quand Poudlard et le Ministère seront à moi, tu seras présentée aux restes du monde et à ce moment-là nous pourrons récupérer la prophétie au Ministère pour être certain de sa formulation exacte." J'étais bien finalement seule. Une présentation à ses Mangemorts, c'est le début et après tout le monde saura que je les ai trahis.

\- "Je pensais que tu voulais me garder cacher." Il passe une main sur ma joue.

\- "Tu es prête ma princesse." J'en doute.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille, je suis seule. Je retourne à mes appartements pour me préparer. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Reg est couché sur mon lit.

\- "Salut camarade." Je lui dis en reprenant sa réplique favorite.

\- "Il y a ton cadeau de noël qui t'attend dans le salon. Et je pense que c'est ce que tu avais demandé." Je n'ai rien demandé. J'avais presque oublié qu'on arrivait à noël. Les fêtes ne m'intéressent plus de toute manière.

\- "Je n'ai rien demandé" Il fait une moue en se levant.

\- "Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils voudront être rendu." Il a titillé ma curiosité.

Je vais dans le salon et je stagne en voyant Daphnée et Blaise qui regardent un peu partout complètement paumée. C'est Daphnée qui me voit en premier alors que Blaise me tourne le dos. Elle a un moment d'hésitation avant de courir dans mes bras et de me serrer fort. Elle pleure, je sens mon dos se mouillée. Je suis contente de la revoir mais comme d'habitude, les émotions ne viennent pas. Elle me libère et je la regarde, ses yeux rougis, j'ai l'air d'une poupée sans vie à côté d'elle.

\- "Charlie par Merlin, comment?"

\- "On devrait s'assoir." Je dis en montrant les fauteuils. "Reg tu peux nous laisser."

\- "Je suis à côté mais n'oubliez pas que vous devez être prêt pour 18 heure." Je lance un Tempus.

\- "Il est 9 heure."

\- "Je préviens car il serait malvenu que la princesse soit en retard pour son couronnement." Il a un sourire moqueur, il sait que je déteste ça. Il fait sa révérence avant de sortir. Les deux autres me regardent alors que je m'assieds.

\- "Alors c'est toi la princesse?" Demande Blaise en s'asseyant à son tour et Daphnée fait de même.

\- "Venant de toi je suis vexée." Je fais référence au surnom qu'il m'a affublé depuis notre rencontre en première année. Il ne trouve pas ça drôle.

\- "Charlie" Je le regarde, il a maigri et il a une vilaine coupure sur sa joue.

\- "Oui il parait." Je leur dis en haussant les épaules.

\- "Mais comment? Tout le monde te croyait morte."

\- "Le Maitre m'a sauvé in extrémiste, j'allais être violée par mon cousin et ses copains." Les paroles sont dites sans émotion aucune. "Ma magie qui avait été bridée c'est réveillé et j'ai provoqué un incendie. Il est venu me chercher."

\- "Et tu es ici depuis?"

\- "Oui et vous alors?" Daphnée semble mal-à-l'aise et elle regarde Blaise en coin qui évite mon regard. "Quoi?" Il me regarde.

\- "Ma mère m'a renié et j'étais dans un cachot jusqu'il y a une heure." Il me semblait bien qu'il n'était pas en grande forme mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait vécu ça.

\- "Non c'est impossible." Il soupire et se penche en avant regardant ses mains jointes.

\- "Quand tu es morte, j'ai flanché et j'ai été me consolé chez Ron mais on m'a vu. Ça été une catastrophe et dès que j'ai remis un pied hors du train, il était déjà trop tard." Nous sommes au mois de décembre si cela s'est passé en juin.

\- "Mais Poudlard?"

\- "Je n'y suis pas retourné." Je vois qu'il ne veut plus en parler mais j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard.

\- "Et toi Daph?"

\- "Vous me manquez, la fin d'année a été catastrophique après ta disparition. Tes frères étaient anéantis mais ils ont continué à se battre avec NO. Ombrage a essayé de les corrigés mais ils n'ont rien lâcher." Je suis fière d'eux. Ils ont quand même réagi. "Je pense même qu'elle a torturé ton frère avec de l'argent." Espèce de pourriture. "Mais l'année c'est fini et on a eu nos BUSE."

\- "Je ne connais pas mes résultats." Fait Blaise et je veux l'aider mieux que ce que je n'ai fait.

\- "Tu n'auras pas à dans les cachots. Je vais en parler et tu resteras avec moi." Il se redresse et je tombe dans ses yeux chocolats. A ce moment, il n'a plus rien du garçon sûr de lui et conquérant que j'ai rencontré en première année et qui s'est affirmé par la suite. Il n'a plus de masque, c'est moi qui l'ait à sa place.

\- "Charlie tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux?"

\- "Bien sûr. Je te dois bien ça." Il regarde Daphnée avant de revenir vers moi.

\- "Non Charlie. C'est resté ici que tu veux?"

\- "Oui, je veux me venger et il m'aide. C'est un des seuls qui veut vraiment m'aider moi." Il semble avoir des difficultés à le comprendre. Je me dis que si eux n'y arrive pas comment est-ce que je pourrais demander à mes frères de le faire. "Et à la rentrée que s'est-il passé?"

\- "C'est calme enfin Harry semblait épuisé et complètement différent. On voyait que cela le rongeait de plus en plus. On a essayé de le soutenir mais on voyait qu'il en avait marre et qu'il ne croyait plus en rien." Ils ont anéanti mon frère comme ils l'avaient fait avec moi.

\- "Et Benjy?"

\- "Le coup a été dur. Il est passé de star à rien. Il voulait faire bonne figure mais il s'est beaucoup disputé avec Harry car lui crois toujours à un monde en paix." Cela ne m'étonne pas. Benjy le leader, le héros qui ne doute jamais. Le parfait Gryffondor. "Harry n'y croit plus et toi non plus apparemment." Un monde utopique comme Fudge nous vend, nous je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est qu'un monde de mensonges.

\- "Je pense que Tom peut faire quelque chose."

\- "Bonjour" Mes deux amis se lèvent d'un bond et font la révérence.

\- "Maitre" Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- "Alors ton cadeau t'a plu." Je lève la tête vers lui et lui accorde mon plus beau sourire.

\- "Oui mais ils vont rester?"

\- "Miss Greengrass à sa place à Poudlard mais libre à toi de lui proposer une autre option. Quant à Monsieur Zabini si tu as une suggestion." C'est ça que j'aime. Il me laisse le choix, il me laisse prendre mes propres décisions.

\- "Daphnée et Blaise devraient pouvoir finir leurs études. Daphnée pourrait devenir ma dame de compagnie après ses études et pourquoi pas partir à Paris pour se former notamment à la couture." Je lui donne accès à son rêve. "Quant à Blaise, j'aurais besoin d'un conseiller à mes côtés."

\- "Il n'a plus vraiment bonne réputation." La réputation n'a aucune importance pour moi. Sa loyauté est totale. Il est mon meilleur ami. Mon premier véritable ami. Celui qui a toujours été là dans toutes les épreuves.

\- "Je m'en moque. Il mérite son titre et il n'y a pas plus loyal que lui."

\- "Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je m'arrangerais avec sa mère." Je lui fais un grand sourire. Daphnée pourra vivre son rêve si elle le désire et Blaise aussi. Il fera ce qu'il voudra sous ma protection.

\- "Merci" Il repart sans un mot et Daphnée se tourne vers moi véritablement excitée.

\- "Merci à toi. Paris?"

\- "Vous le méritez, vous faites partie des seuls qui sont resté avec moi."

On a passé le reste de la journée à parler et Blaise c'est reposé car il était vraiment mal. Puis nous nous sommes préparé. Daphnée est contrariée de n'avoir pu faire ma robe mais elle a quand même fait quelques ajustements. En me regardant dans le miroir, mes cheveux lâchés mais avec des ornements, une robe verte et argent qui n'a plus rien d'une robe d'enfant, je me trouve belle.

\- "Tu as l'air d'une reine et je suis contente que tu aies repris tes cheveux longs." Commente-t-elle. C'est vrai que cela me va bien, je ressemble plus à maman. La porte s'ouvre sur Regulus.

\- "Prête princesse?"

\- "Oui" Je le suis avec mes amis alors que mon garde me procure des derniers conseils.

\- "Souviens-toi. Tête haute, tu les écrases tous et en cas de problème nous ne sommes jamais loin."

Nous descendons et mes amis doivent me quitter alors que Regulus me conduit jusqu'à une arrière pièce. Il me fait signe de prendre une porte. Je le fais et j'arrive devant une foule imposante. Tom me tend le bras, je le prends alors que le silence est présent.

\- "Mes chers Mangemorts, notre temps est bientôt venu. Le Ministère a nos pieds, Poudlard bientôt et à mes côtés, la sœur du ou des Survivants." Il y a quelques ricanements. "Cela n'a plus d'importance car des trois nous avons le joyau. Ensemble nous gagnerons. Voici votre princesse, Charlie Potter." Le frisson qui me parcourt en étant ici devant eux alors qu'ils m'applaudissent me perturbe. Néanmoins, je ne laisse rien paraitre.

Après ça, Tom parle avec des gens et je m'éloigne pour retrouver mes amis mais je suis arrêté par mon ancien maitre. Je ne sais comment réagir.

\- "Je peux te parler?" J'en ai envie, j'ai envie d'entendre sa version. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec lui. C'est toujours mon parrain et il a tout sacrifié pour moi. Je vais lui répondre quand Rabastan nous interrompt.

\- "Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible Severus." Les deux hommes se regardent fixement.

\- "Et pourquoi?"

\- "Ordre du Maitre. Mais tu peux en parler avec lui." Il rajoute avec un sourire. Severus semble pesé le pour et le contre avant de me regarder à nouveau.

\- "Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis content que tu sois en vie et que tu n'oublies pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait." Pour que je sois forte et indépendant. Je suis forte.

\- "Merci." Il s'incline avant de s'en aller. Je le regarde quitter la pièce avec un pincement au cœur. Indépendante, je ne le suis pas vraiment. Je me tourne vers mon garde.

\- "Pourquoi Tom ne veut-il pas que je lui parle?"

\- "Tu devrais lui demander toi-même. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour lui demander des explications." Je regarde Tom qui parle un peu plus loin. Ce n'est pas le bon moment mais je lui en parlerai.

\- "Princesse, je vous l'avais dit que vous seriez amené à faire de grande chose." Je me tourne vers Lucius qui me fait un baisemain. Je comprends mieux ses allusions. Drago et sa mère me saluent également. Celui que j'ai appris à connaitre progressivement me regarde maintenant avec respect.

\- "Il faut croire que vous aviez raison." Sur ce je m'éloigne un peu vers le bar où je demande un verre d'eau.

\- "Ta fête te plait ma princesse?" Je me retourne et je tombe sur Tom. Je lui souris.

\- "Je ne suis pas très fête mais j'apprécie de voir plus de monde. Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que Severus me parle?"

\- "Je doute encore de sa loyauté et j'ai peur qu'il veuille t'emmener loin de moi." Oui bien sûr toujours la même peur.

\- "Encore ton âme." Je marmonne avant de vouloir me retourner mais il m'arrête en me tenant le bras légèrement.

\- "Non ta place à mes côtés me plait plus que je ne le pensais." Il s'approche de mon oreille et me murmure. "Et j'aurai un cadeau spécial mais j'attendrai que tu sois majeure." J'ai le rouge qui monte à mes joues. Il joue avec moi comme il veut. Je vois Blaise qui parle avec Daphnée.

\- "J'ai coutume de toujours accordé une danse à Blaise. Cela te dérange-t-il?" Il regarde mon ami.

\- "Non pas avec lui." Bien sûr il n'est pas jaloux d'un homme qui ne peut pas être attiré par moi. Je repense à ses baisers, à ses gestes doux, c'était un mensonge mais c'était agréable. Cependant Tom, lui, m'aime ou en tout cas est attiré par moi. Enfin c'est compliqué mais j'aimerai, je pense aller plus loin avec lui. Il me respecte vu qu'il attend ma majorité. Je pense aussi à Krum qui à l'époque, je trouvais trop vieux pour moi. Que dire de Tom alors? Je suis perdue, il faut que je m'éloigne.

\- "Bien, parfait même." Je le laisse et me dirige vers Blaise. Il hésite un moment avant de danser avec moi. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé. Lui et moi, dansant comme au départ.

\- "Es-tu heureuse Charlie?" Je le regarde ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me pose cette question.

\- "Comment ça?"

\- "Je te connais depuis un certain temps maintenant et je t'ai vu triste, heureuse, amoureuse, blessée, courageuse et j'en passe." Une ribambelle d'émotions. "Mais depuis ce matin, aucune émotion ne te traverse." Il l'a remarqué.

\- "C'est faux, j'ai été contente de vous revoir." En tout cas, j'ai ressenti un petit quelque chose. Mais il ne semble pas convaincu.

\- "Vraiment?"

\- "Oui je le suis mais c'est dernier mois ont été douloureux et je crois que quelque chose c'est brisé en moi." Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. "Abby c'était juste trop. J'en veux à Ombrage, à Fudge, à Dumbledore à beaucoup trop de monde. Si je ne me contrôlais pas, je me serais suicidée, je pense." Le dire, c'est mettre un mot sur un fait que je ressens.

\- "Tu es plus forte que ça." Non je ne l'étais pas, j'étais au bord du gouffre et la mort d'Abby m'y aurait poussé si Tom n'avait pas été là. Maintenant je suis forte car il m'a donné les moyens de l'être.

\- "Justement." Je le regarde dans les yeux. "Je suis là et je vais bien." Il me fait un maigre sourire.

\- "Tant que tu es en vie alors je suis heureux."

\- "Que fais-tu là erreur de la nature?" Il me lâche comme électrocuter alors que nous nous tournons vers sa mère. Les gens autour se sont arrêté de parler.

\- "Mère" Fait-il dans un murmure.

\- "Ne m'appelle plus comme ça." Elle lève sa main pour le gifler mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'abaisser elle tombe par terre à genoux devant nous. Je contrôle de mieux en mieux la magie sans baguette surtout sous l'effet de la colère.

\- "Vous ne lui adresserez plus la parole. Il récupère son titre et je vous conseille de le laisser tranquille. Il est mon conseiller personnelle. Si vous vous en prenez à lui, c'est à moi que vous vous ne prenez. Est-ce que c'est clair?" J'ai parlé d'une voix forte et froide autant pour elle que pour les autres.

\- "Oui." Rabastan qui n'est jamais loin pointe sa baguette sur le cou de la mère de Blaise.

\- "Elle n'a pas entendu." Elle baisse sa tête.

\- "Oui princesse."

\- "Bien mieux." Fait-il satisfait. Je me tourne vers mon ami qui a l'air pétrifié devant cette scène.

\- "Tu viens Blaise?" Il regarde une dernière fois sa mère avant de reprendre son masque de Serpentard.

\- "J'arrive." Nous allons près du bar et nous buvons un verre.

\- "Tu reviendras à Poudlard?" Me demande-t-il. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'y avoir ma place.

\- "Peu probable. Mais tu iras et tu seras protégés."

\- "Et qui te protège toi?" Il a toujours peur pour moi, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter son amitié?

\- "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il n'ajoute rien mais je ne le sens pas emballé. Finalement Tom arrive.

\- "On s'éclipse princesse?" Il me tend la main et je la prends.

\- "Je te suis." Nous allons dans sa chambre et comme chaque nuit, je me colle à lui.

\- "Tom?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Quand pourrais-je me venger?" Il m'embrasse.

\- "Bientôt ma princesse. Tu as été tellement belle tout à l'heure. Je pense déjà que tu pourrais sortir, accompagner bien entendu." Je me redresse pour voir s'il ne se moque pas de moi.

\- "C'est vrai?"

\- "Oui mais nous en reparlerons."

Nous laissons passer les fêtes mais après je peux enfin sortir. Regulus vient avec moi, je le sens stressé. J'ai mis une grande cape qui cache mon visage, c'est courant. Il m'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste pour se promener. Je ne peux que trouver l'ambiance assez tendue. Il me fait rentrer dans une taverne où je n'ai jamais été et nous nous asseyons à une table reculée. Il commande deux verres et les ramènes.

\- "Alors cette sortie?" Me demande-t-il alors que je le vois observer les environs.

\- "Bien merci. C'est moi ou c'est tendu?"

\- "La guerre est imminente et sans leur héros ils sont perdus."

\- "Et tu peux venir ici sans problème?"

\- "Cette taverne nous appartient." Ceci explique cela.

Après le repas nous repartons et alors que j'admire les vitrines, je rentre dans quelqu'un. Je ramasse son sac et lui tend. Je tombe sur une tête blonde que je connais. Il est trop tard, elle a vu mon visage.

\- "Charlie."

\- "Fleur."

\- "Tu es vivante. Quand je vais dire ça aux autres." S'emballe-t-elle et il faut absolument que je la freine car je sens déjà Regulus à côté qui se tend.

\- "Non ne dis rien."

\- "Mais…" Je peux lire l'incompréhension dans son regard.

\- "C'est compliqué mais je ne veux pas être renvoyé à Mura. Je suis bien là où je suis." Je regarde la boutique d'où elle vient. "Tu vas te mariée?" Son visage s'épanoui.

\- "Avec Bill, Bill Weasley." C'est étonnant et j'aimerai connaître toute l'histoire. "Je t'invite même si je me doute que tu ne viendrais pas." J'aurai aimé venir.

\- "Merci et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur."

\- "Merci" Elle est mal-à-l'aise mais elle est toujours aussi belle.

\- "Promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne, pas encore. Je le ferais." Elle ne semble pas convaincue.

\- "Je te le promets." Elle me tend un carton d'invitation. "Krum sera là aussi, si tu décides de venir." Je suis certaine que cela fera plaisir à Tom.

\- "On ferait mieux de partir." Fait la voix dure de Regulus. Je souris à Fleur puis nous partons. "Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler." Il accélère le pas en regardant encore plus de tous les côtés.

\- "Et j'aurais dû faire quoi?"

\- "Partir, lui effacer la mémoire, la tuer, je m'en fou mais le maitre ne va pas apprécier." Il a peur de la réaction de son maitre et je le comprends. Je me demande comment il va réagir. Il me saisit le poignet. "On rentre."

Nous repartons et il me ramène à mes appartements avant de partir sans un mot. J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées, je vais prendre une douche. Quand j'en ressors enroulé dans une serviette, Tom est dans ma chambre. Il est en train de regarde le carton d'invitation que j'avais laissé sur mon lit.

\- "Regulus m'a raconté votre balade." Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il est rapide. Je n'arrive pas à cerner ses émotions.

\- "Tu comptes me re-confiner ici?"

\- "Non j'ai confiance en toi." Je suis étonnée.

\- "C'est vrai tu n'es pas fâché?"

\- "Contrarié certes mais tu as le droit de faire tes choix ma princesse." Plus je passe du temps ici et plus je me dis que mon choix était le bon. Être enfin considérée qu'est-ce que c'est agréable. Pourtant je vois qu'il n'agit pas de la même façon avec ses Mangemorts.

\- "Pourquoi tu agis différemment avec moi qu'avec les autres? Je t'appartiens autant qu'eux." II s'approche et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je sens la chaleur montée à mes joues.

\- "Non, tu es à moi, tu es mon bien le plus précieux. Eux sont remplaçables, pas toi." Je m'écarte de lui, j'ai besoin de respirer. Je n'arrive pas à analyser mes sentiments à son égard. C'est trop compliqué.

\- "J'aimerai retrouver ma vie d'avant."

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si bien?" A l'époque je ne lui trouvais rien d'exceptionnelle mais maintenant se sont les choses simples qui me manquent.

\- "Mes parents, ma marraine, mes frères, une vie simple. Je regrette presque d'avoir été à Poudlard. Je me suis souvent demandé comment cela se serait passé si j'avais été autre part qu'à Serpentard."

\- "Ta vie à changer quand Dumbledore a mis mon âme en toi." Sauf que Dumbledore n'aurait pas fait ce choix si Tom n'avait pas essayé de nous tuer.

\- "Quand tu as voulu nous tuer."

\- "Je n'avais pas le choix, c'était vous ou moi." Je me retourne pour voir son visage.

\- "Et si c'est toi ou moi?"

\- "Si je te laisse mourir, je meurs. La question ne se pose plus. Et même sans cela maintenant je ne pourrais pas." Il passe une main sur ma joue et j'arrête de réfléchir. Je l'embrasse, il l'approfondit avant de se décaler.

\- "Non, ne me laisse pas."

\- "Jamais mais si je n'arrête pas, je ne saurais me retenir". J'ai peur mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je respire avant de lui dire.

\- "Alors ne te retiens pas." Alors que ma serviette tombe à terre.

* * *

 **Le Retour de Blaise et Daphnée**

 **Harry le Survivant en fuite**

 **Benjy qui se retrouve perdu**

 **Dumbledore qui n'est pas au mieux de sa forme alors que le camp des Ténèbres prend des forces.**

 **Severus qui se retrouve encore à l'écart**

 **Charlie qui est de plus en plus perdue qui s'enfonce dans la darknessitude.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre un évènement qu'on attendait tous. La vengeance de Charlie... Franchement j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

 **Cours de Legimencie:**

Aujourd'hui nous avons deux sorts mais pour le même résultat. Guest qui se concentre sur la réaction d'Harry en apprenant la mort de Charlie et Cilandra qui aimerait connaitre la réaction de Severus et d'Harry, Benjy pour le même évènement. Voici les résultats. _(Je triche un peu nous sommes un peu après qu'il l'ai appris. Mais je trouvais les moments bien choisis)_

 **POV de Severus:**

 _Je viens de rater une potion pour la troisième fois. Une potion de septième année. Moi, le plus jeune Maitre des Potions d'Europe, c'est ridicule. Je nettoie tout d'un sort. Si tout pouvait être si simple. Je prends la bouteille qui trainait sur la table et je bois une longue rasade. Cela me brûle la gorge mais cela apaise ma peine. Elle est morte, j'ai échoué. Je lance la bouteille vide contre le mur. Elle ne se casse même pas, vie de merde. Pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté Belicail? Pourquoi suis-je resté ici? Ashley, puisses-tu me pardonner et veille sur elle là-haut. Que vais-je faire maintenant? J'ai envie d'abandonner. De boire ses potions dont je suis si fier et de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Non je ne le mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas la paix. Charlie est,… était la seule personne qui a réussi à s'approcher de moi depuis Ashley. Elle m'a ramené à la vie et je l'ai abandonnée. Elle était si brillante sans cette malédiction, elle aurait eu ses Exploits et serait devenue une sorcière extraordinaire. Je pensais pouvoir duper tout le monde mais j'ai sous-estimé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait un coup d'avance sur moi. Mais il a échoué aussi. Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais qu'il la voulait vivante. Ma marque brûle, ma vie continue, malheureusement. C'est ma punition._

 _ **POV d'Harry**_

 _Tuez. Détruire. Venger. Déchiqueter. Faire mal. Douleur. Peine. Perte._

 _Je me déchaine contre ses murs de pierres. Je hurle à la lune, maudite soit-elle. Je fais les cent pas alors que j'entends une voix derrière moi._

\- _"Ça va aller Harry. Je suis là." Je me calme un peu devant mon parrain, lui aussi transformer. Il est couché par terre, il me regarde depuis une heure. Je vais me lover contre lui._

\- _"Elle est morte. Elles sont mortes. Mes sœurs. Ma meute. Détruite."_

\- _"Je sais. Je le ressens aussi. Mais Charlie était forte, elle voudrait que tu continues." Je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai envie de rien. Et puis Dumbledore a dit qu'il voulait nous voir demain, Benjy et moi. Que va-t-il encore nous annoncer?_

\- _"Tu sais de quoi Dumbledore veut nous parler?"_

\- _"Non"_

\- _"J'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant."_

\- _"Je sais mon loupiot. Moi aussi._

 ** _POV Benjy_**

 _Je suis dans ma chambre, je regarde ma porte comme si Abby ou Charlie allaient passer pour venir. Mais elles ne viendront plus. Par deux fois j'ai failli. Une fois je n'étais pas là mais j'aurai dû me battre pour Charlie. J'aurais dû écouter mon pressentiment. Je me sens si seul._

\- _"Ben, je peux entrer?" Demande mon parrain derrière la porte._

\- _"Oui" Il entre et lui non plus n'a pas l'air en grande forme. Il s'assied à côté de moi et me frotte le dos._

\- _"Ça va aller d'accord. On est là." Je me cale contre lui et les larmes de tristesse et de colère coulent sur mon visage._

\- _"Qu'est-ce qui a merdé Sirius? Pourquoi tout est parti en vrille? C'est moi qui était censé être en danger pourquoi Abby, pourquoi Charlie?" J'aurai préféré mourir à leur place. C'était mon rôle._

\- _"Ni elles, ni toi, ni Harry n'auraient dû avoir à souffrir de la sorte. Tes parents et nous, nous voulions éviter tout ça. Mais nous avons échoué. Cependant il faut que tu continues à croire, l'espoir c'est notre meilleure arme." Je me décale et je le regarde. Nous n'avons rien de mieux que l'espoir?_

\- _"Sérieusement?"_

\- _"Je me suis battu contre les idéaux de ma famille parce que j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour le monde deviendrait meilleur que ça. J'y crois encore même si pour l'instant c'est plus difficile." Ce n'est pas difficile, cela me parait impossible. "Mais je veux un monde meilleur pour ma fille et pour vous." Je déteste le voir dans cet état. Mais il a raison, on doit continuer à croire. Je ne peux pas me laisser abattre. Je vais me battre, pour Abby, pour Charlie. Il est trop tard pour elles mais pas pour les autres._

 ** _Guest m'avait également demandé le POV d'Abby à sa mort. Ce sort n'a pas fonctionné maintenant car ce moment viendra dans un chapitre. N'hésitez pas à renouveler vos sorts si vous avez d'autres envies._**


	50. La Vengeance MOUAHAHAHA

**Salut mes petits cokinous. Cokinous, je trouve ça chou et cela vous correspond. Dites, ce n'est pas parce que vous savez que la fin est écrite qu'il faut arrêter de me donner votre avis. Parce que je me suis d'abord dis, la fin vous déçoit vous désertez. Sauf que mes Stats montrent que le dernier chapitre a été autant suivis que les derniers. En moyenne 200 visites pour les derniers chapitres...Donc petits cokinous où êtes-vous? Par contre, merci à ceux qui continuent et aux nouveaux bien entendu. Je râle mais je comprends mais je comptes sur votre avis au dernier chapitre pour même un avis global. Pour savoir que vous êtes passé par là et ce que vous avez aimé ou pas. Bref c'est bientôt la fin mais en attendant, le moment attendu et celui que j'ai voulu perfectionné autant que Charlie. La vengeance. J'espère que vous avez du pop-corn et que vous apprécierez le retour de flamme. Mais avant nous nous retrouvons à la suite du chapitre précédent où Charlie était nue devant Tom.**

* * *

 **Stephanie:** Ta review compense grandement ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouve aussi que les fanfictions sont dans un sens magique et nous permettent de continuer à vibrer pour les histoires qu'on aime. Charlie la Survivante? Affaire à suivre... Il y a eu beaucoup de septique pour la relation maitre-apprentie mais au final, elle a été plutôt bien acceptée. J'ai beaucoup aimé la travaillée et il n'est pas dit que je ne relancerai pas le thème dans une autre fic. Rogue le parrain, ce n'était pas le plus grand secret de ma fic mais il fallait quand même le voir. Donc bravo à toi.

Pour l'acception rapide de Charlie, elle l'a fait car Tom (moi j'aime l'appeler comme ça), l'était déjà en quelque sorte. Vu qu'il est le maitre de Severus et que Severus est le maitre de Charlie. Et puis il l'a aidé et elle ne devait pas vraiment se soumettre à lui donc c'était juste un moyen de finir ses Exploits. Alors pour ta vision de Charlie qui est très mais alors très juste. En lisant, j'ai été heureuse et j'ai souri bêtement car tu es plus proche de la vérité que tu ne le penses. Seulement je ne peux t'en dire plus mais tu verras à la fin de quoi je parlais. Mais garde tes idées en tête car tu es très proche de la vérité. Tu as su voir les indices et il te manque un presque rien. Ton sort de Legimencie a réussi, tu le verras à la fin et merci, et j'attends alors ta prochaine review puisque tu me l'as promise XD.

MErci encore et bonne lecture.

 **Guest:** Yvan a regretté et crois-moi Ombrage va regretter aussi. Si tu trouvais Charlie Dark bienvenue dans le chapitre où elle s'enfonce un peu plus. La disparition de Charlie a fait beaucoup de mal. Et effectivement Benjy est peut-être un con aux yeux de beaucoup mais c'est quand même à la base celui qui était le Survivant. Il avait une sacré pression et il a dû l'assumer. La preuve encore dans le cours de legimencie de ce chapitre. Il est un guerrier. Merci et ton sort de legimencie c'est à la fin. Merci encore de me suivre et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 49: La Vengeance**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. J'ai aimé à n'en pas douter. C'était douloureux puis agréable et enfin une communion de son âme. Je sais que ce n'était pas moral. Je n'ai même pas dix-sept ans et lui, je ne sais quel âge il a. Mais doit-on vraiment se poser ses questions? Je veux juste une vie simple.

\- "Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé et que tu te tortures l'esprit?" Je suis toujours dans son lit. C'est le matin. Je suis face à lui. Je détourne le regard. J'ai honte. "Charlie, regarde-moi." Il relève mon menton avec sa main. Je plonge dans ses yeux noirs. Vu comme ça, il n'a l'air que d'avoir dix ans de plus que moi. Ce n'est presque pas choquant, surtout qu'il est incroyablement beau. "Je ne regrette pas mon geste. Le regrettes-tu?" J'ai envie de détourner le regard mais il me maintient.

\- "Non parce que j'ai aimé. Oui parce que ma tête me hurle que ce n'est pas bien."

\- "Et pourquoi cela?" Il le sait mais il veut que je le dise.

\- "Parce que tu es beaucoup plus âgé que moi. Et puis, tu as voulu me tuer. Le monde te craint et te hais."

\- "Et toi?" Je ne le hais pas. Il m'a aidé alors que personne ne le faisait. Il était là quand tout le monde m'abandonnait.

\- "Tu es mon sauveur. Celui qui me protège."

\- "J'ai appris à faire ce que j'ai envie sans penser à ce que les autres penseront de moi." S'il se préoccupait de l'avis des autres, il ne serait pas là où il est aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'il a des années d'expériences comparé à moi. Je passe une main sur son torse chaud.

\- "Je ne dois pas encore avoir assez de sagesse."

\- "Si tu étais tombée amoureuse du fils Malefoy. Tes parents l'auraient accepté?" J'imagine la scène mais jamais je n'aurai pu tomber amoureuse de lui.

\- "Non ou peut-être avec le temps."

\- "Vraiment même s'il était totalement de mon côté?" Non, ça il ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

\- "Non"

\- "Mais tu serais restée avec lui?" Si je l'aimais alors peut-être mais je me serais poser des questions.

\- "Oui enfin je ne compte pas partir mais laisse-moi du temps s'il te plait."

\- "Comme tu voudras ma princesse." Il m'embrasse sur le front puis se lève.

Il s'en va et je ne me sens pas mieux. C'est même pire. Je vais prendre un bain et je ne sors que quand l'eau est devenue froide. Je retourne dans mes appartements, je me mets en tailleur avec un livre et je reprends ma lecture. Je lis pendant une heure quand Bella arrive.

\- "Ma princesse, une promenade vous plairait?" Bellatrix est vraiment une femme spéciale. Un peu bipolaire.

\- "Non merci. J'ai envie de rester seule si tu veux bien." Elle s'assied à côté de moi.

\- "Raconte-moi." Je fais mine de me concentrer sur ma lecture et d'avoir l'air de ne pas savoir de quoi elle parle.

\- "Quoi?" Elle ne peut pas le savoir.

\- "Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure." Je manque de lâcher mon livre mais je garde mon visage impassible.

\- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Et en même temps j'hésite. Elle ne peut pas le voir si? Je relève la tête vers elle, elle a un large sourire. "Ça se voit?"

\- "Non Regulus ou Rabastan, ne verront rien mais moi si. Tu as couché avec le maitre. Première fois. Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire." C'est assez résumé et pas trop gênant.

\- "Un homme à qui je suis enchainée et qui pourrait être mon grand-père." C'est horrible et en même temps la nuit n'a rien à voir avec ça.

\- "Tu as aimé?" Je ne peux m'empêcher d'y repenser.

\- "Oui"

\- "Alors pourquoi tu t'embêtes? Vis le moment présent, vis pour toi et le reste laisse couler." C'est comme ça que les Mangemorts fonctionnent? Sans remord en faisant ce qu'ils veulent quand ils veulent. Ils ont vendu leur conscience, comment ça marche? En même temps, cela doit simplifier leurs vies.

\- "Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable."

\- "Tu l'as bien fait depuis que tu es ici." C'est vrai que je n'ai plus penser aux autres depuis que je suis ici. À part faire la liste bien sûr.

\- "Mais ce n'est pas bien."

\- "Non peut-être mais c'est bon." Je soupire devant ses sous-entendus.

\- "Mes parents me tueraient s'il me voyait." Elle prend un air sérieux que je ne lui connais pas. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne.

\- "Non, tes parents ne voudraient pas te voir morte. Je pense qu'il préférait te savoir vivante même dans notre camp plutôt que morte chez ses horribles porcs." Pour une fois ses paroles me font plaisir et j'aimerai croire qu'elle a raison.

\- "J'en doute." Elle relâche ma main et croise les jambes avant de me demander.

\- "Vous vous êtes protégé?" Je rougis.

\- "Oui il m'a donné une potion." Il ne manquerait plus que je tombe enceinte pour rendre la situation encore plus compliquée.

\- "Bien. Il est un peu tôt pour un héritier."

\- "Tu penses…" Je n'avais pas pensé enfin je suis trop jeune. Est-ce que Tom veut… Non.

\- "Non arrête de te tracasser. J'adore te tourmenter." J'espère vraiment qu'elle plaisante et en même temps, elle aime me tourmenter c'est un fait.

\- "J'avais remarqué."

Après cette conversation, j'ai arrêté ou tout du moins, j'ai essayé de ne plus me prendre la tête. Je profite du moment présent. Les mois ont passés, Tom et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés et je suis plus dans ses appartements que dans les miens.

Un matin, je me réveille dans la chambre de Tom comme à mon habitude. Il est encore là, ce qui est là plus rare. Je lui souris et il m'embrasse. Je me redresse alors que les premiers rayons de soleils d'été passent déjà par la fenêtre ouverte. Un plateau déjeuner apparait devant nous.

\- "Petit-déjeuner au lit? Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais." Je me moque gentiment.

\- "Pour jour exceptionnel, effort exceptionnel." Je réfléchis un moment en regardant le soleil se lever. On est en été.

\- "J'ai encore oublié mon anniversaire?"

\- "Oui sauf si tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui." J'ai encore trop travaillée. "Bon anniversaire et puis j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait également fêter ta venue à mes côtés."

\- "Joliment dit" Cela fait plus d'un an que je suis ici. Aucun regret ne me traverse, aucune émotion non plus. Sauf que je suis bien et cela me suffit. Je regarde le plateau bien garni de pains aux chocolats, de croissants, d'œufs, de pains et diverses boissons. "Tu sais que cela aurait rendu la chose exceptionnelle, si tu l'avais fait." J'insiste sur le "tu"

\- "J'ai pensé et commandé cela revient au même." Je me vois mal faire un gâteau avec lui comme j'avais fait avec Regulus.

\- "Tu as commandé un truc en particulier?"

\- "Non juste le meilleur enfin je ne vois pas ce que cette chose vient faire au petit-déjeuner." Il se sert et je regarde ce qu'il trouve hors norme. Un fondant aux chocolats avec de la glace. Au petit-déjeuner, c'est bizarre mais je sais de qui cela vient. Je prends le bol tout prêt de moi alors qu'il boit son café. Il n'y a pas de message enfin pas visible mais cela me touche qu'il pense encore à moi. Nous mangeons tranquillement quand nous avons fini le plateau s'en va comme il était venu. "Alors tu es maintenant majeur, je peux enfin t'offrir le cadeau que j'avais promis." Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi, caressant ma jambe.

\- "Je pensais que je l'avais eu en avance." Vu que cela fait un temps certain que nous couchons ensemble.

\- "Tu as encore tellement à apprendre et aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment envie de te faire plaisir." Il descend sous la couette. Je sens que je vais aimer.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, le jour que j'attends depuis une éternité enfin c'est ce que je ressens. Je suis excitée et en même temps j'ai peur que ma revanche de soit pas à la hauteur de mes attentes. Ils ont osé remettre Ombrage à Poudlard. Tom a le ministère presque dans sa poche mais il doit manœuvrer discrètement pour ne pas tout dévoiler. Cependant il a dit que je pouvais m'en occuper.

\- "Je te sens soucieuse. C'est ce que tu voulais non?" Me demande Regulus alors que je mets mon masque.

\- "Oui" C'est la raison de ma présence ici au départ. Et après?

\- "Tu es prête?" Demande Rabastan en entrant. Plus tard pour les questions, maintenant c'est l'heure de la vengeance.

\- "Allons-y"

Nous transplanons à Pré-au-Lard, nous avançons sous cape avec nos capuches. Nous sommes le premier octobre. C'est aujourd'hui, ma vengeance. Celle que j'ai pensé, préparé, mijoté depuis plus d'un an. Nous entrons dans la grande salle qui a l'air plus sombre. Nous avançons entre les tables où les élèves nous suivent du regard. Nous nous arrêtons devant la table des professeurs. Severus à la place du directeur, Amycus et Alecto, deux Mangemorts assis à ses côtés ainsi que les autres professeurs rescapés mais celle qui m'intéresse se trouve à droite. Dolores Ombrage qui dénote toujours dans ses habits roses. Si elle savait, elle se sourirait plus.

\- "Bienvenue à Poudlard, princesse." Me salue Severus et j'entends des murmures venant d'un peu partout.

\- "Merci c'est un plaisir d'être de retour ici." J'ai résolu le problème que j'avais quand j'étais dans les visions de Tom. Les voix que je ne reconnaissais pas. Les masques font que les voix de peuvent être identifiés. C'est pratique. Je vois le professeur de métamorphose plissé des yeux. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue mais ne pas pourvoir le sortir.

\- "Voulez-vous vous assoir?"

\- "Avec plaisir."

Alecto se lève pour me laisser sa place alors que Rab se place tout prêt de la porte de sortie et que Reg reste derrière nous. Je vois Benjy qui me regarde mais il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que c'est moi. Je vois Hermione aussi qui semble fatiguée mais toujours alerte. Il y a Neville qui a bien changé lui aussi et beaucoup de membre du Nouvel Ordre. Je termine par la table des Serpentards. Je vois Daphnée, elle semble stressée et je ne vois nulle part Blaise.

\- "Princesse ais-je bien entendu?" Je me tourne vers Ombrage qui ose m'adresser la parole.

\- "Un problème d'oreille?" Je lui rétorque. Elle semble vexée.

\- "Non"

\- "J'ai effectivement un titre et veuillez-vous y conformer." Elle prend un ton mielleux pour me répondre.

\- "Bien entendu si je peux faire quelque chose." Il y a une chose que j'aimerai qu'elle fasse avant de payer.

\- "Vous pouvez effectivement."

\- "Je vous écoute." Elle espère sans doute s'attirer ma sympathie, elle est plutôt mal barrée.

\- "Il me semble que vous avez toujours en votre possession les affaires de Charlie Potter. Est-ce le cas?"

\- "Oui" Ma voix claque, je ne monte pas le ton.

\- "Etes-vous totalement stupide pour oser une deuxième fois oublier mon titre?" Maintenant toute la salle écoute notre conversation. Je crois n'avoir jamais entendu ce silence même pendant les discours de l'ancien directeur.

\- "Non princesse, veuillez m'excuser."

\- "Je veux que vous alliez me les chercher"

\- "Tout de suite. Rusard!" Crie-t-elle.

\- "On a des problèmes de compréhension. Je vais finir par croire que c'est vous le problème et non pas les élèves." Je parle toujours calmement mais froidement. "J'ai demandé que Vous alliez me les chercher." Elle tremble, j'adore l'effet que je lui fais. Elle se lève prestement.

\- "J'y vais princesse." Je la vois se dandiner vers la sortie, je me tourne vers Severus.

\- "Où est Blaise Zabini?"

\- "Au cachot" Dit-il alors que ma colère gronde un peu plus.

\- "Par qui?"

\- "Ombrage." Cela est parfait.

\- "Fort bien."

Elle revient avec ma valise, je me lève avec grâce sous l'œil attentif des élèves. Je passe une main sur ma malle avant de l'ouvrir. Tout est là, on a fouillé mais mes affaires sont là. Ce qui me saute aux yeux, c'est un dessin. Celui que m'avait envoyé Abby après noël. Je le prends avant de le glisser dans ma poche. Puis je prends la veste d'Ashley et la caresse. Je la redépose avant de prendre ma carte des Rodeurs. Je me tourne vers Ombrage.

\- "La tenue d'apprentie?"

\- "C'est moi qui l'ai princesse." M'informe mon ancien Maitre et je suis contente que ce soit lui qui l'ai récupéré. Je m'assieds à ma place avec la carte. Amycus la regarde et me dit.

\- "Nous avons confisqué plusieurs parchemins de ce genre avec des pattes d'animaux."

\- "Plusieurs?"

\- "3. Une patte de sanglier, une serre d'oiseau et une patte d'ours." A qui appartient la troisième? Je regarde la salle et je vois le regard flamboyant de Neville. Intéressant. "Mais nous ne savons pas à quoi cela sert." Je prends ma baguette et la pose sur le parchemin, l'instant d'après, la carte apparait.

\- "C'est…" Commence le professeur de sortilège avec curiosité.

\- "Une carte de Poudlard." J'explique, Amycus veut la prendre.

\- "Est-ce que je peux princesse?" Je ferme la carte et la met dans ma poche.

\- "Vous n'avez qu'à en fabriquer vous-même. Si des élèves ont pu le faire, c'est de votre niveau." Je ne suis pas là pour ça. "Professeur Ombrage, j'ai demandé où était Blaise Zabini et on m'a dit qu'il était au cachot." Elle a repris sa place et semble sûr d'elle.

\- "Bien sûr cette vermine n'aurait pas dû remettre un pied à Poudlard." Elle ne sait même pas qu'elle s'enterre elle-même. Si sûr d'elle alors que Fudge ne pourra rien faire. Le verre qu'elle allait prendre éclate, elle laisse échapper un petit cri de même que le professeur de Runes.

\- "N'avez-vous pas eu l'information?" Je lui demande, je sais que les professeurs ont eu l'ordre de ne rien faire à Blaise parce que dès sa sortie, il sera mon conseiller personnel.

\- "J'ai pensé que vous n'étiez pas au courant de son anomalie." S'il y a une anomalie dans la pièce c'est bien elle.

\- "Blaise Zabini est mon conseiller personnel si vous pensez que je suis assez bête pour ne pas tout savoir de lui." Je me contrôle moins bien et je la sens se rapetisser sur sa chaise.

\- "J'ai pensé." Il faut que je me calme. J'ai pensé à chaque point et je ne veux pas que cela soit gâché par un manque de contrôle.

\- "Vous serez d'accord qu'un acte de rébellion mérite une punition et plus elle est ferme et appliqué sévèrement mieux elle est acquise." Je reprends les mots qu'elle avait utilisé quand elle pensait que mon Maitre m'avait punie.

\- "Oui mais…"

\- "Je vous donne le choix. Je vous donne une punition si vous refusez la première vous pourrez choisir l'option deux." Elle va choisir l'option deux, j'en suis certaine mais elle est bien pire.

\- "C'est-à-dire?"

\- "Vous verrez." Je fais apparaitre un parchemin et la plume qu'elle aime tant utiliser devant elle." Une vague de murmure plus fort s'élève. "Je crois que vous savez l'utiliser. Écrivez, je dois obéir aux ordres de mes supérieurs" Elle prend la plume d'une main tremblante.

\- "Combien de fois?"

\- "Jusqu'à ce que le message soit rentré." Elle écrit la première phrase mais elle s'arrête quand elle voit que le message n'est pas marqué sur le dos de sa main mais sur son poignet. Je l'ai un peu amélioré et il coupe plus fort. Le résultat est qu'au final, elle va s'ouvrir les veines.

\- "Mais…" Je la regarde alors que tout le monde a arrêté de manger.

\- "Un problème?"

Je regarde la salle, les élèves ont l'air partagé. Certains ont l'air ravi, d'autres apeuré mais tous regardent la scène. Les professeurs aussi semblent indécis. Je ne parle pas des Carrow, les Mangemorts, eux ont l'air d'apprécier. Les autres semblent comme les élèves. Elle réécrit une ligne et son visage blêmis quand elle comprend.

\- "Je vais m'ouvrir les veines." Précisément. Mais d'un ton complaisant comme elle aimait utiliser je lui dis.

\- "Vous pouvez toujours choisir l'option deux."

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Si elle savait, elle choisirait probablement la mort.

\- "Si cela peut vous aider, vous ne mourrez pas."

\- "Je…" Elle regarde le sang qui coule déjà de sa blessure.

\- "Oui?" J'insiste avec une sympathie feinte.

\- "Je prends la deuxième option." Je me lève et je fais disparaitre la plume.

\- "A la bonne heure." Je me place devant et je tends la main. "Votre baguette."

\- "Pourquoi?" Elle est loin la femme despotique, ça fait mal d'être l'agneau devant le loup.

\- "N'aggravez pas votre cas Dolores. De toute façon vous n'en aurez plus besoin." Je reprends encore sa phrase mais elle ne comprend toujours pas. Elle est trop obnubilée par sa sentence.

\- "Comment ça?"

\- "Vous allez recevoir un sort d'Oubliette puis vous vous réveillerez dans un bordel Moldu avec pour seul souvenir que vous êtes une pauvre femme." Elle écarquille les yeux d'effroi et qu'est-ce que je prends du plaisir à la voir dans cet état. C'est jubilatoire.

\- "Non, non!" Crie-t-elle en se levant reculant mais elle rencontre Regulus. Il lui sourit de toute ses dents même les pointues. Elle le regarde puis moi. Il lui prend sa baguette et me la lance. Avec une grande satisfaction, je lui brise devant sa tête ahurie. J'entends des cris, briser une baguette c'est un sacrilège.

\- "Cela est moins marrant quand les rôles sont inversés." C'est le moment, j'enlève mon masque et ma capuche.

\- "Potter?" Qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Sur le côté, je peux aussi voir la réaction des professeurs. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'expression passé sur la figure du professeur Mcgonagall. "Mais vous êtes morte." Les élèves remuent derrière moi, ils veulent surement voir mon visage vu que je suis de dos.

\- "Non pas tout à fait." Je lève ma baguette. "Vous êtes prête?" Elle tombe à genoux.

\- "J'ai obéis aux ordres. Je n'ai fait que mon travail." Gémit-elle à la limite de pleurer

\- "Et vous avez pris du plaisir beaucoup trop à mon goût. Oubliette." Ces yeux se font vide. Je me concentre sur ce que je veux effacer et ce que je remplace. Puis j'abaisse ma baguette. "J'espère avoir bien gérer."

\- "Je pense princesse." M'informe Rab en venant tout près de nous.

\- "Rab débarrasse moi de ça." Il prend le crapaud amorphe et la traine vers la sortie. "Alecto je veux que Blaise soit conduit à l'infirmerie et si quelqu'un d'autre à un problème avec mes choix, qu'ils viennent m'en parler." Je dis en regardant chaque professeur.

\- "Oui princesse." S'incline Alecto avant de partir. Je sens une présence derrière moi.

\- "Charlie c'est vraiment toi?" Mon frère est là dans sa tenue de Gryffondor. Il est plus maigre et plus pâle avec des cerces sous les yeux. Je suis toujours sous le coup de l'euphorie et le revoir participe à cet état.

\- "Salut Benjy."

\- "Tu es vivante mais comment?" Il ne semble pas partagé ma joie de le revoir. Peut-être est-ce les yeux rouges qui lui font peur.

\- "Il faut croire que quelqu'un avait envie de me sauver."

\- "Tu es avec lui? Pourquoi?" Il ne veut pas comprendre. Il me juge déjà.

\- "Ouvre les yeux. Dumbledore est un vieux fou qui nous a manipulé. Moi, toi, Harry." Il va ouvrir la bouche mais je ne le laisse pas. Je lui montre la table des jaunes et noires. "Il est où notre frère? Ils l'ont poussé à bout. Et toi tu lui restes fidèle comme un bon toutou alors qu'il t'a manipulé et abandonné le long de la route." La métaphore est dure mais réaliste. "C'est de sa faute si Abby est morte." Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Je respire en fermant les yeux pour me calmer. Je reprends plus calmement. "Tu as l'immunité ainsi que notre famille, comme les Weasley ou les professeurs. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal tant que vous ne vous opposerez pas à lui."

\- "Donc nous devons rester les bras ballants?" Intervient le professeur de métamorphose, elle risque gros à dire ça. Je me tourne vers elle en rage de nouveau.

\- "Vous avez l'habitude non? Quand je me faisais torturée, humiliée, enfermée? Où étiez-vous?" Je regarde la totalité des professeurs qui étaient là. Flitwick se fait encore plus petit, Chourave a les larmes aux yeux, les autres n'osent même pas me regarder. Severus lui, me regarde mais son regard est indéchiffrable. "Seule Poppy a pris ma défense. Vous avez regardé alors que Dumbledore m'envoyait chez ses porcs sans souvenir." J'ignore s'ils étaient au courant mais ils doivent savoir que leur leader n'est pas parfait.

\- "Tu les as brûlés vifs." Mon frère vient de parler et comment ose-t-il prendre leur défense au lieu de la mienne.

\- "Ils allaient me violer. Alors oui, je l'ai fait et tu sais quoi, je n'ai aucun remord."

\- "Que penserais nos parents en te voyant?" C'est petit et je ne pensais pas qu'il allait m'acclamer. Mais je pensais qu'il essayerait de me comprendre un minimum.

\- "Ils penseraient qu'ils auraient mieux fait de nous protéger en partant plutôt que faire confiance à un vieux sénile qui croit tout savoir." J'ai raison et il le sait c'est pourquoi il prend sa tête de chien battu.

\- "Charlie." Son regard plonge dans le mien et je suis certaine que mes yeux sont redevenus vert. Je n'ai plus de colère, je sais où est ma place.

\- "J'ai trop souffert Benjy. Il n'est plus question d'être ensemble. Harry a vu clair lui aussi, tu es le seul qui pense encore que le monde peut être sauver." Je me demande comment il peut être si aveugle. "Je suis désolée. Je n'y crois plus." Je sens ma marque d'apprentie réagir. Un Exploit? Lequel? Sincère car je l'étais.

\- "Nous devrions partir princesse si vous avez fini ici." Je regarde les professeurs, les élèves effarés puis je termine vers mon frère.

\- "Oui j'ai terminé." Severus se lève et me tend mon parchemin.

\- "Votre carte princesse." Je la prends, je pensais l'avoir mis dans ma poche. L'envie de lui parler revient mais je n'ai toujours pas le droit.

\- "Merci." Je réduis ma valise et nous sortons sous le regard des élèves. Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'il était.

\- "Où allons-nous princesse?" Me demande Regulus tout en marchant vers les grilles de Poudlard. Je regarde une dernière fois le château.

\- "A la maison."

Pré-au-Lard est aussi glauque que Poudlard maintenant. Je me demande si cela reviendra comme avant. Mais alors que je me pose cette question, Regulus me pousse sur le côté et je manque de tomber. Je le regarde et je vois qu'il a sorti sa baguette et qu'il vise derrière nous alors qu'un sort passe entre nous deux. Je sors la mienne et je vois deux hommes devant nous. Je crois les avoir déjà vu au manoir de l'Ordre.

\- "Tranplane." Me crie Regulus. J'essaye mais je suis comme bloquée. Je lance un bouclier.

\- "Je ne peux pas"

\- "Bordel, ils nous ont coincés. Les renforts vont mettre du temps à arriver."

Je lance des sorts tout en me réfugiant derrière un mur d'une maison. Regulus fait de même mais de l'autre côté de la rue. Je vois deux autres arrivés de l'autres côtés. Ils nous encerclent. Une explosion me projette en arrière et j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent c'est horrible. Je dois m'en aller. S'ils me prennent, ils vont me tuer. Je ne peux de toute façon pas atteindre l'autre côté de la rue, les débris m'en empêche. Je m'enfonce dans la ruelle, toujours baguette à la main. Mais je suis trop repérable, je décide de passer à une autre tactique. Je me transforme en Kyubi. Je suis noir, plus discrète. J'arrive dans une partie du village que je ne connais pas. Il faut que je trouve la limite de la barrière anti-transplanage. Alors que je suis cachée derrière une poubelle j'entends une voix.

\- "Robert?"

\- "Tonks que fais-tu ici?" Je reste alerte, Tonk est une femme bien mais elle fait partie de l'Ordre aussi.

\- "C'est le bébé, il va arriver. Je veux Remus." Je n'arrive pas à les voir mais elle a l'air désespérée.

\- "Je vais aller le chercher mais tu ne dois pas rester là."

Une autre explosion retentit, j'entends un cri. Je m'approche en marchant sur les débris, respirant mal à cause de la poussière. Je vois un homme gisant par terre, j'entre dans la maison qui a un mur détruit et je vois Tonks par terre. Elle crie alors que je vois le sol mouillé sous ses jambes.

\- "Le bébé, le bébé. Pas mon bébé. Remus." Gémit-elle. Je me retransforme et je m'approche d'elle doucement. Elle ouvre les yeux.

\- "Charlie. C'est bien toi. Je suis morte." Je m'agenouille à côté d'elle et je lui prends la main.

\- "Non"

\- "Il faut aller chercher de l'aide." Je vérifie mais je ne peux toujours pas transplaner.

\- "La barrière anti-transplanage est en place. Aucun secours de peut venir. Mais pourquoi tu es venue?" Si elle savait pour l'attaque, c'était stupide en étant enceinte de venir ici.

\- "Remus, nous habitons le village voisin. Je ne savais pas." Elle ne savait pas pour l'attaque pourtant elle fait partie de l'Ordre. Elle pousse un gémissement.

\- "Je ne peux pas t'emmener."

\- "Le bébé il arrive." Elle se crispe encore mais je n'ai aucun moyen de l'aider.

\- "Je ne sais pas quoi faire." Elle sert ma main plus fort.

\- "Ne me laisse pas." Je lâche sa main et je me lève. Elle me regarde paniquée. Par Merlin, pourquoi ça tombe encore sur moi.

Je lance ses sorts de protections et j'enlève ma cape. Je reviens près d'elle. Elle écarte les jambes et j'enlève sa culotte. Mais je suis complètement perdue. Elle saigne et si le bébé allait mal. Elle crie en poussant. Je lance un sort d'insonorisation. Je vois un truc qui sort.

\- "Respire. Je vois sa tête enfin je crois." C'est bizarre et ça ressemble à rien. J'ai regardé des séries avec ma marraine mais je ne suis pas préparée à ça.

\- "Ça fait mal." Ça je veux bien le croire. Jamais je n'aurais d'enfant. Aucune chance qu'un truc si gros passe par là.

\- "Tu t'en sors très bien. Pousse encore."

En réalité, je ne sais pas si c'est bien mais je ne vais pas lui dire. Elle perd trop de sang. Je décide de faire une rune d'apport sanguin sur son ventre pour plus de sécurité. Plusieurs cris et plusieurs poussées plus tard, je peux saisir le bébé. Je l'enroule dans ma cape alors qu'il pousse son premier cri. C'est un garçon. Je coupe le cordon comme dans les films mais alors que je veux lui tendre, je vois qu'elle est inconsciente. Je blêmis avec toujours le bébé contre moi.

\- "Tonks. Nymphadora?" Je sais qu'elle aurait réagis si elle avait pu.

Elle respire mais trop faiblement. Au même moment, je sens la barrière qui m'empêchait de m'en aller se briser. Je peux partir mais je ne peux pas laisser Tonks ici et encore moins le bébé. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment conseiller mais j'emmitoufle le bébé contre moi en tenant fermement le bras de Tonks et je les fais transplaner. Nous arrivons dans les urgences de Sainte-Mangouste. Tout de suite une femme vient près de nous.

\- "Elle s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks. Elle vient d'accoucher. Son bébé est ici et elle s'est évanouie." Je lui tends le bébé alors que deux autres prennent en charge l'Auror.

\- "Merci vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez nous prenons la relève." Me rassure-t-elle avant de partir. Une autre femme arrive alors que je suis restée sous le choc.

\- "Vous êtes blessée?" Je dois être couverte de crasse.

\- "Non je vais bien."

\- "Vous êtes certaine?" Insiste-t-elle, elle ressemble à maman. Mes parents, ils sont ici.

\- "Oui."

Je vois Kingsley au loin. Il faut que je parte mais j'ai perdu beaucoup de magie. Je l'évite en entrant dans un couloir. Je suis trop voyante. Je laisse passer un médicomage qui passe semblant très pressé. J'ai une idée. J'utilise la magie pour transformer ma tenue en celle d'un étudiant en médicomagie. Je me nettoie rapidement à l'aide d'un sort. Il faut que je sorte d'ici mais j'ai envie de voir mes parents avant. Cela ne me prendra pas longtemps. Vu que maman travaillait ici, je connais bien l'endroit. Je slalome et je trouve enfin leur chambre. J'inspire un grand coup et je rentre. Ils sont là, chacun dans un lit. Allongés, pâles, sereins. Je ne devrais pas être là. Si je me fais prendre. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils me feront cette fois. J'hésite encore avant de finalement m'approcher du lit de maman, je lui prends la main.

\- "Je suis désolée. Je voulais vraiment que vous soyez fière de moi. Il est trop tard. J'ignore pourquoi vous avez tellement cru en lui. Mais je ne peux avoir cette foi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand vous vous réveillerez."

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de me tourner vers papa. Il est dans le même état. Je vois leurs fichent devant leur lit. Je la prends. Je lis qu'ils ont été touchés par un sort inconnu créant un emprisonnement de la magie et donc un coma sur le long terme. Caractéristique connue: une ligne rouge s'enroulant autour du poignet quand elle se rejoint, la magie est emprisonnée. C'est inconnu mais je suppose qu'il cherche un remède. Je pourrais chercher aussi. Il faut que je parte, j'ai trop trainé. Je rejoins le plus vite possible à l'entrée, je vais dans la zone de tranplanage et alors que je pars, je vois Remus arriver. Nos regards se croisent mais j'ai déjà disparu.

J'arrive directement dans mes appartements comme attirée. Je manque de tomber mais deux bras me retiennent. C'est Tom, je suis en sécurité.

\- "Par Salazard où étais-tu?" Je me calle contre son torse, protégé par son étreinte.

\- "Il y a eu une attaque."

\- "Je sais mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue directement après que la barrière anti-tranplanage soit brisé." Je m'écarte de lui. "Charlie!"

\- "Je suis fatiguée." Il me saisit durement le bras.

\- "Réponds-moi maintenant!" Ces yeux virent aux rouges sang. Je n'ai pas peur.

\- "Il y a eu deux explosions et la deuxième a tué un homme et j'ai trouvé Nymphadora Tonks enceinte, sur le point d'accouché dans les décombres. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule."

\- "Tu le pouvais." Techniquement oui mais je ne le voulais pas.

\- "Non. Elle ne savait pas qu'il y aurait une attaque sinon elle ne serait pas venue. Je l'ai aidé à accoucher mais quand la barrière c'est brisé, elle a perdu connaissance. Elle allait mourir et je ne pouvais laisser son bébé, là. Donc je les ai amené à Sainte-Mangouste."

\- "Et il t'a fallu une heure pour ça?"

\- "J'étais fatiguée et je le suis toujours." Je me dégage de sa prise. "Mais je me suis dit que puisque j'étais là, je pouvais aller voir mes parents."

\- "C'était stupide. Tu aurais pu y aller avec ta garde." C'est vrai que je ne lui ai jamais demandé pour y aller. "Ils venaient pour toi." Il me reprend dans ses bras, j'apprécie l'étreinte et la magie qu'il m'envoi. "Quelqu'un a dû les prévenir à Poudlard." Je me suis fait encore trahir.

\- "Je vais bien. Juste fatiguée." Je relève la tête en repesant à mon garde. "Mais et Regulus?"

\- "Il va bien même si j'ai dû le punir pour son incompétence." Je me décale encore une fois.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Il t'a perdue Charlie, c'est inacceptable."

\- "Nous étions deux seulement, il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait."

\- "Il l'a compris arrête de t'en vouloir." Je n'aime quand même pas l'idée. Il m'a protégée et je sais me protégée seule aussi. Il s'assied dans le fauteuil et m'attire vers lui. Je me laisse aller. "Alors cette vengeance? J'ai ressenti ton plaisir et d'après Regulus et Rabastan, cela était du grand art." Un peu gâché par la deuxième phase mais cette vengeance était tel que je l'avais imaginée.

\- "J'ai apprécié effectivement."

\- "Nous pourrions terminer cette journée d'une façon encore meilleur. Cette tenue donne des idées."

Cette journée était riche en évènement et j'aimerai dire en émotions mais cela n'est plus le cas. Cependant, je me sens toujours à ma place. Tant pis, s'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, moi je crois en Tom.

Le lendemain matin alors que je suis seule dans son lit. Je sens une sensation familière mais pourtant il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais plus ressentie.

\- _"Charlie?"_

\- _"Benjy."_ J'hésite à la marche à suivre. Couper le lien. Appeler Tom ou ma garde. Le laisser parler.

\- _"La connexion est dur mais_ _écoute moi. Je sais que j'ai_ _ét_ _é maladroit mais tu dois m'_ _écouter."_ C'est toujours mon frère, je ne peux pas effacer tout ce que nous avons vécu.

\- _"Je t'_ _écoute."_

\- _"Kira avant se suicider_ _à laisser ses souvenirs."_ Et alors? Je n'ai pas envie de voir la mort de notre sœur.

\- _"Je ne veux pas les voir."_

\- _"Tu dois les voir et apr_ _ès je te laisserai."_

\- _"Tr_ _ès bien et comment?"_

\- _"Concentre-toi."_

Je tombe dans un souvenir comme avec ceux de Severus et Ashley. Je suis au manoir. Je vois Kira tenir en joug mes parents. Papa se mettant devant maman, ils sont dans le hall, devant le grand escalier.

\- "Kira ne fait pas ça." Essaye de la raisonner maman mais les yeux de Kira son comme vide.

\- "Elle ne t'entend pas. Elle est contrôlée." Explique papa.

\- "Mais par qui?"

On entend un rire venant des escaliers, je le reconnais. Je tourne la tête et je vois Abby arriver en courant et en rigolant. J'ai envie de lui dire de repartir, lui hurler d'arrêter, j'ai envie de l'arrêter moi-même.

\- "Kira, Arwen est là?" Demande-t-elle et je me place devant elle comme par réflexe.

Mais elle passe à travers moi, je me retourne. Elle veut courir dans les bras de Kira comme elle le faisait à chaque fois mais Kira a lancé son sort. Papa et maman hurlent alors qu'Abby tombe. Kira relance un sort qui touche papa puis un autre qui atteint maman. Mes parents sont à genoux, ils semblent souffrir le martyr. Je vois le cercle entourer lentement leurs poignets. J'ai mal, je ressens des sentiments. Cela fait plus d'un an que je n'avais plus rien ressenti de tel.

\- "James." Gémit maman. Papa la regarde avec tout le courage de son ancienne maison.

\- "Ça va aller ma chérie."

\- "Abby" Pleure-t-elle en regardant sa fille allongée. Sait-elle qu'elle est morte? J'en doute, elle a l'air juste endormie. "Et les enfants?"

\- "Ils vont se serrer les coudes." Non, nous ne l'avons pas fait.

\- "James, Lily que s'est-il passé?" Je me retourne sur Kira qui semble être revenue à elle. James lui dit toujours en souffrant et tenant son poignet.

\- "C'est toi Kira" Elle regarde sa baguette et le corps de ma sœur. Elle lâche une plainte.

\- "Non." Elle était manipulée comme nous tous.

\- "Tu étais sous Impérium tu sais qui la fait?" Papa semble mieux tenir le coup que maman. Je la vois qui peine à rester éveillée.

\- "Fudge il m'a appelé mais il m'a dit que les ordres ne venaient pas de lui."

\- "De qui?" Demande papa. J'attends la réponse mais la vision de trouble et me revoilà dans la chambre.

\- "Tu vois?" J'en veux moins à Kira mais ça ne change rien. J'essuie les larmes qui ont coulés. Cette sensation me parait si lointaine. Quand est-ce que j'ai pleuré pour la dernière fois?

\- "Je vois quoi Ben? Nous savions déjà qu'elle était manipulée."

\- "Tu penses que c'est qui à part ton nouvel ami?" Tom ne connait pas ce sort.

\- "Non ce n'est pas Tom, il ne connait pas ce sort."

\- "Tu ne veux pas croire Dumbledore mais tu crois aveuglément un Mage Noir." Il essaye de me retourner contre mon sauveur mais il a été plus sincère avec moi que quiconque.

\- "Cela pourrait être Dumbledore qui a donné cet ordre."

\- "Et pourquoi alors qu'il aurait pu faire le sale boulot lui-même." Sauf que Dumbledore ne se salit jamais les mains cela donnerait une mauvaise image de lui.

La conversation se coupe sur ce fait. Je ne sais quoi penser. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que Tom m'ait menti. Pourtant je ne peux oublier qu'il voulait que je sois au fond du gouffre. Ombrage a parlé d'ordre aussi avant que je l'expédie. Non, c'est Dumbledore le manipulateur. Tom m'a dit la vérité depuis mon arrivée. Je ne peux commencer à douter de lui.

* * *

 **Alors la vengeance? Bien, Génial, Trop douce, Nul? J'ai juste pris les armes d'Ombrage et je les ai retourné contre elle. Moi j'adore mais je ne suis pas objective.**

 **Pour la scène de l'anniversaire... il y a une suite que j'avais d'abord mise mais c'est interdit au moins de 18 ans. Alors oui, Tom pourrait être son grand-père. Mais pour les fans de Twilight, Edward n'a pas vingt ans que je sache XD. Et mon Tom est plus sexy qu'Edward.**

 **Une revieweuse m'a dit qu'elle ne savait plus qui était les bons des méchants. C'est totalement normal, vous êtes dans la tête de Charlie et Charlie ne sait pas non plus. Mais le prochain chapitre éclairera un peu les choses.**

 **Benjy est de retour et dans le prochain nous aurons des nouvelles d'Harry.**

 **Severus n'est jamais bien loin.**

 **Vous avez aussi eu la scène de la mort d'Abby,...**

 **L'accouchement de Tonks...**

 **Il s'en est passé des trucs dans ce chapitre... Dans le prochain la fameuse prophétie sera dévoilée.  
**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite.**

* * *

 **Cours de Legimencie:**

 **Guest et Stephanie ont toutes les deux lancées un sort pour connaitre la réaction d'Harry quand il a apprit qu'il serait un loup-garou. 8 sur 10**

 _POV Harry_

 _Je viens de me réveiller, mon épaule me fait souffrir le martyr mais je suis au manoir. C'est un véritable miracle. La porte s'ouvre et mon parrain entre. Je me redresse mais la douleur est forte. Il s'approche et m'aide à me mettre à l'aise._

\- _"Prends ton temps." Il s'assied sur une chaise à côté de mon lit._

\- _"Charlie et Benjy?" Mes souvenirs sont encore embrumés._

\- _"Ils vont bien. Mais il faut qu'on parle de toi"._

\- _"De moi?" Je regarde le bandage et l'odeur forte qui s'en dégage. "Greyback."_

\- _"Oui, tes parents vont venir mais ils ont pensé que j'étais le plus à même de t'en parler. Nous ne savons pas si tu es un loup-garou ou non." Non, c'est impossible, Greyback m'a mordu et griffé mais il n'était pas transformé. C'était juste du sadisme rien de plus._

\- _"Il n'était pas transformé."_

\- _"Nous le savons mais il y a un risque." Ma respiration s'accélère. J'aime mon parrain et je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui mais je ne veux pas être un loup-garou._

\- _"Je ne veux pas."_

\- _"Je sais."_

\- _"Je t'aime mais…" Je n'ose dire les mots alors que les larmes commencent à couler._

\- _"Crois-moi que s'il n'y avait qu'un vaccin, je te le donnerai."_

\- _"J'ai peur." Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse._

\- _"Nous serons là. Tu ne seras jamais seul"_

 _Je sens quelque chose remuer en moi, une présence. Non, je ne serais plus jamais seul._

 **C'est précisément le moment où il a su qu'il était un loup-garou. Donc je réponds à votre demande sauf si vous vouliez le moment où il se transforme et que c'est réel sans doute possible. Si c'est cela ré-essayer pour un prochain sort.**

 **Ensuite Stephanie a voulu savoir la réaction de Benjy quand sa soeur le bat et quand elle gagne le Tournoi de Pendragon. Résultat 10 sur 10**

 _POV Benjy  
_

 _Dans quelques minutes je vais affronter ma sœur. Ce n'est pas la première fois et à chaque fois je l'ai battu. Il faut que je sois gentil et lui donner un peu d'espoir. Je sais qu'elle espère beaucoup mais moi aussi. C'est enfin ma chance de prouver que je peux accomplir des choses. Etre le Survivant, je n'ai rien fait de conscient pour l'être alors là, c'est le moment de prouver au monde que je peux être quelqu'un. Je vais entrer dans le Tournoi de Pendragon et je vais tout faire pour le gagner. Je monte sur l'arène et ma sœur fait de même. Elle a l'air si confiante, je ne veux pas la blessée._

 _\- "On se donne à 100 pour 100 ok? Et tant pis pour celui qui gagne ou qui perd." Je lui dis. Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille._

 _\- "Ok"_

 _Elle commence par un sort paralysant que j'évite puis je riposte. Nous nous battons pendant bien cinq minutes. Elle a dû s'entrainer car elle est beaucoup plus rapide et forte qu'avant. Pendant un moment elle semble ailleurs. C'est peut-être ma chance. Je lance un sort mais elle lance le sien qui m'atteint. Je tombe au sol. J'ai une absence car quand je me reprends j'entends._

 _\- "Charlie Potter est notre premier champion!" Crie Belicail, j'ai du mal à réaliser, j'ai perdu mais comment?_

 _\- "Benjy ça va?" C'est ma sœur, elle vient de ruiner mon rêve._

 _\- "Ouais" Je lui réponds quand même en détournant le regard. Harry vient m'aider alors que je vois Charlie toucher la coupe qui devait me revenir avec les acclamations qui vont avec. De quoi ais-je l'air maintenant?_

 _POV Benjy_

 _Cette fille ne peut être ma sœur. Dans cette tenue, elle fait guerrière et sa façon de se déplacer et de se battre. C'était encore pire avec Boris mais dans cette tenue encore une fois, c'est époustouflant. Et Wilson tombe en avant. Elle a gagné, je me lève et crie avec les autres. Elle le mérite, elle a été meilleur et je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à la rattraper. Mais je ferais tout pour. C'est moi qui dois les protéger, pas le contraire. Je vois Harry et Abby aussi heureux que moi. Oui c'est moi le Sauveur. Je ne veux pas que ma sœur se sacrifie pour nous. Elle n'avait pas à le faire. J'aurais dû travailler plus pour ne pas qu'elle pense qu'elle devait nous protéger. C'est mon rôle. J'ai failli mais je vais me rattraper. Je suis fière d'elle mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Elle l'a trop été déjà pendant ce Tournoi maintenant c'est fini._

 **J'espère que ses minces extraits vous permettrons de mieux comprendre Benjamin le mal-aimé.**

 **Pour finir Guest demande le moment où Harry apprend pour la blague de Ron et Benjamin. Pour celui-là le sort à tellement bien fonctionné que tu as aussi la réaction de Benjy quand il a compris comment sa soeur était punie. 11 sur 10**

POV Benjamin

 _On vient de faire une blague à Charlie. Ron m'a un peu poussé mais c'est vrai que Charlie a pris la grosse tête depuis sa victoire. Elle ne veut même plus nous aider alors qu'elle connait les réponses. ET puis elle a plein de temps libre alors que nous, nous devons nous entrainer avec Maugrey. Alors on n'a échangé son devoir qui aurait été parfait avec un brouillon. Elle va surement passer des heures à nettoyer des chaudrons. Je n'en suis pas très fier mais ce n'est qu'une blague. Elle m'en refera une et nous serons quitte comme d'habitude. Je descends avec Ron pour aller manger. Nous stoppons que nous voyons Rogue sortir en trainant presque Charlie derrière lui. Il l'emmène dans un petit salon et claque la porte._

\- _"Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère." Je dis à mon ami. C'est vrai que même si Rogue a déjà été odieux avec moi jamais je ne l'ai vu dans cet état. Il m'a fait peur alors qu'il ne me regardait même pas._

\- _"Il fait juste genre." Dit Ron en haussant les épaules. "Que veux-tu qu'il lui fasse? On est chez tes parents." C'est vrai. Mes parents ne laisseraient jamais Rogue faire du mal à Charlie._

 _Nous nous approchons quand même de la porte. J'entends des voix mais ce n'est pas assez clair pour comprendre. Mais je saisis que Rogue est en colère. Puis il y a un silence suivit d'un bruit sec suivit de cris étouffés. Je regarde mon meilleur ami qui me regarde aussi. Est-ce qu'il pense à ce que je pense? Non c'est impossible. Un coup plus fort retentit et là nous entendons clairement le cri de Charlie. Je reste figé et mon cerveau refuse de fonctionner. Ce n'est pas possible. Les bruits s'arrêtent, Ron me saisit le bras et m'emmène derrière une colonne. La porte s'ouvre et Rogue part. Cinq minutes plus tard, ma sœur sort mais elle semble allée bien. Je regarde Ron._

\- _"Tu as entendu ce que j'ai entendu?"_

\- _"Oui mais elle a l'air d'aller bien peut-être que c'était pour nous faire une blague. Ils ont compris et…"_

\- _"Qu'avez-vous fait?" Je sursaute et nous nous retournons sur Bill et Charlie, les frères de Ron._

\- _"Rien." Dit mon ami en premier._

\- _"Ronald" Fait Bill mais ils nous regardent tous les deux. Je décide d'avouer._

\- _"On a peut-être fait une blague à Charlie en échangeant ses devoirs."_

\- _"Elle vient de se faire punir pour ça." S'exclame Charlie._

\- _"Mais elle va bien." Se défend Ron et c'est vrai. Elle n'irait pas si bien si c'était ce que je pense._

\- _"Les Maitres ont tous les pouvoirs sur leurs apprentis et peuvent donner n'importe quelle punition. Ils peuvent également masquer les traces sur le corps des apprentis." Par Merlin, c'est de ma faute._

\- _"Tu veux dire?" Demande Ron et je ne veux pas l'entendre c'est déjà assez dur de l'imaginer sans en avoir la preuve._

\- _"D'après toi." Fait Bill durement. "Elle te fait toujours rire ta blague?" Non plus du tout. Moi qui pensait que l'apprentissage était une vaste blague. J'ai été débile et ma sœur a payé le prix fort. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me dénoncer en priant pour qu'elle me pardonne. Mais à sa place, je ne le ferais pas._

 _POV Harry_

 _Ginny vient de m'apprendre ce qu'on fait Benjy et Ron. Je suis hors de moi. Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ils rentrent tous les deux trempés suivis de Maugrey. Benjy lève sa tête et il n'a pas le temps de réagir que je lui ai donné un coup de poing. Il tombe à terre et me regarde._

\- _"Je l'ai mérité." Fait-il et cela me rend encore plus fou._

\- _"Bien sûr et pire encore. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile. Elle a fait tout ça pour nous et pour une fois que tu n'es pas le centre d'intérêt, il faut que tu fasses le crétin." Je n'ai jamais voulu la place de Survivant ou être sous les feux des projecteurs. Par contre, je sais que Charlie, elle, a toujours eu cette pointe de jalousie. Et pour une fois, qu'elle réussit quelque chose tout le monde veut lui enlever, c'est injuste. Elle a travaillé pour, elle le mérite. Mais le pire c'est que dans sa bêtise, il a blessé notre sœur._

\- _"Je ne savais pas" Il baisse la tête alors que je vois Maugrey sourire appuyé sur sa canne._

\- _"Si tu utilisais ton cerveau pour autre chose que tes stupides blagues alors peut-être que tu aurais su"_

 _Je tourne les talons même si tout en montant les escaliers, je me dis que Ron en aurait mérité une bonne aussi._

 **Voilà pour ce cours et je me rends compte que c'est une bonne chose les cours. Cela vous donne une autre vision et vous donne peut-être des éléments que moi j'ai en tête mais que vous non car vous n'avez pas cette vision d'ensemble et le caractère des personnes. J'espère que cela vous plait et n'hésitez pas à demander, cela me permet de me replonger dans ses moments. Surtout que vous pensez à des moments importants et amusant à écrire.**


	51. Seconde prophétie

**Hello everybody! Vous avez vu, je mets plus de temps pour publier. J'avais prévenu mais c'est surtout que déjà je ne veux pas me précipiter comme je le fais chaque fois à la fin de mes fics. Mais également parce que ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas trop (et même après beaucoup de changements, il ne me semble pas bon). Et que ce chapitre était prêt hier mais que j'avais oublié de faire le cours de Legimencie. Et mine de rien, cela m'a pris l'après-midi pour tout faire car vous avez été très sélectif et productif dans le choix de vos souvenirs. J'ai dû retourner à des endroits anciens pour bien relire l'état d'esprit des personnages. Mais je vous rassure, j'ai adoré le faire mais ça m'a pris pas mal de temps. Mais voici le chapitre. Alors normalement il reste deux chapitre plus le prologue avant la fin de cette fic. Je sens que cela va me faire bizarre de clôturer cette fic. Je pense que c'est celle qui pour l'instant était la plus aboutie. J'ai évoluée depuis ma première et j'en suis assez fière. Même si en relisant ma fic pour ce chapitre (vous allez comprendre)et pour le cours de Legimencie, je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup de choses auraient pu être améliorer. Il faut vraiment que pour ma prochaine fic, j'essaye de la finir avant de la publier mais ce n'est pas gagné. Mais j'arrête de parler de moi et je vous laisse à la lecture.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Guest:** Contente que la vengeance t'aie plu. C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup d'éléments et assez triste dans le chapitre. Pour savoir si Harry a gardé contact avec Benjy se sera dit dans le chapitre suivant. Et je suis contente que mes extraits aident à mieux comprendre ma fic et mes personnages. Pour ton nouveau sort c'est à la fin comme d'habitude. Merci de participer en tout cas et bonne lecture.

 **Stephanie:** J'ai eu deux Erk pour ce chapitre, je ne comprends pas ;-). Si je comprends parfaitement et c'est justifié. Charlie est à la limite à savoir de quel côté elle va tomber, le côté obscur? Va-t-elle tout perdre? Pour la fin, pas de spoil, je ne dirais rien même sous la torture. Merci de participer à mes cours de Legimencie et on se retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 50: Seconde Prophétie**

Les jours passent, les choses ont l'air de se clarifier pour Tom. Bientôt il sera au pouvoir. Tout ça me dépasse un peu. Surtout que je ne suis plus sortie depuis l'accident à Pré-au-Lard. Donc pour ma part, j'ai décidé de ranger un peu ma chambre. Je n'ai plus vraiment touché à ma malle de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas peut-être par peur. Il est temps de combattre cette angoisse. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et je l'ouvre. Je sors mes habits en premier que je mets de côté. Je prends bien soin de la veste d'Ashley. J'ignore ce qu'elle penserait de mes choix. J'aimerai vraiment avoir son avis. Elle qui a toujours su m'éclairer même dans les histoires de sorcier. Une émotion me traverse. Une larme coule sur ma joue doucement je la touche. Je ressens de la tristesse et bizarrement, je me sens mieux. Je suis encore capable de ressentir et cela me rassure. Je pose la veste doucement. Je continue ma fouille et je tombe sur des photos, je ressens moins d'émotions mais elles sont bien là. En rangeant, je retombe également sur le carton d'invitation pour le mariage de Fleur qui aura lieu le 19 décembre. La revoir, revoir les Champions, j'aimerai. Je la pose à côté de ma carte des Rodeurs et je vois quelque chose de bizarre sur cette dernière. Je la prends et je remarque une inscription qui n'est pas de moi, ni de mes frères. "Département des Mystères, hall des prophéties" Avec des coordonnées." C'est l'écriture de Severus mais pourquoi? Il n'y a rien d'autre. Mais bien sûr, la prophétie secrète.

\- "Un problème?" Demande Tom accoudé à la porte de ma chambre. Je range la carte et je lui montre le carton.

\- "Je me demandais si tu me laisserais aller au mariage de Fleur. Juste un peu avant pour la féliciter." Il regarde le carton mais le fait partir en poussière.

\- "C'est trop dangereux." C'est sa seule réponse depuis quelques temps. Je soupire.

\- "Depuis l'accident de Pré-au-Lard tu ne m'as plus laissé sortir."

\- "J'ai mes raisons."

\- "Tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'enfermerais pas." Je dis en claquant la malle et en me levant.

\- "Je sais mais comprend moi." Il s'approche de moi, nous sommes face à face. "Tu me demandes d'aller à un mariage où il y aura beaucoup d'ennemis." C'est de mes amis, de ma famille qu'on parle.

\- "Ce ne sont pas mes ennemis."

\- "Tu n'as pas un autre endroit où tu voudrais aller?" Me demande-t-il en prenant doucement mes poignets dans ses mains. C'est le moment d'être certaine que je suis là où je dois être.

\- "Le Ministère." Il semble surpris. C'est normal, ce n'est pas le lieu le plus agréable. J'ai d'ailleurs de mauvais souvenirs à cet endroit mais c'est ma seule chance.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Pour voir à quoi cela ressemble et puis tu me dois toujours la tête de Fudge."

\- "Je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il s'est suicidé hier." Il fait apparaitre un journal et je peux voir la première page. On y voit la photo de Fugde avec l'annonce de sa mort. Il a fini comme il a vécu comme un couard.

\- "Dommage." Mon regard est attiré par la photo d'en dessous. Elle montre Dumbledore ainsi que l'annonce de son coma avec les mêmes symptômes que mes parents. Le journal disparait. Benjy avait raison. Voldemort connait se sort et il l'a utilisé sur Dumbledore. Je ne dois rien laisser paraitre.

\- "Je dois justement y aller justement. Tu pourrais venir avec moi." Je lui souris.

\- "Avec plaisir."

Le lendemain, nous nous rendons au Ministère. C'est la première fois que je sors à ses côtés et je dois dire qu'il encore plus charismatique. Il en impose et j'hésite à vouloir connaitre la vérité. Les gens le saluent respectueusement et moi avec. Il me fait une petite visite et nous passons même devant le département des mystères mais il ne s'attarde pas trop. Alors que nous avons parcouru plusieurs couloirs, il m'emmène dans une grande salle avec une table rectangulaire. Il tire une chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir, ce que je fais. Il prend place à mes côtés. Les autres sièges sont occupés par des hommes et quelques femmes. Ils ne semblent pas en confiance. Lucius et le père de Daphnée arrivent et se placent à côté de Tom.

\- "Bien nous pouvons commencer. Comment se passe la réforme?" Demande Tom et c'est Lucius qui prend la parole.

\- "Bien Maitre. Nous purgeons ce qui doit l'être et nous renforcerons nos acquis." C'est là la réalité. Mais c'est normal non? Il n'y a pas d'amélioration sans sacrifice.

\- "Nous avons quand même eu un léger souci avec quelques membres." Rajoute le père de Daphnée et cela contrarie Tom, je le sens.

\- "Des noms."

\- "Arthur Weasley, ce sang impur principalement."

\- "Comment avez-vous réglé le problème?" J'appréhende la réponse, il est sur la liste mais c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas.

\- "Nous l'avons congédié comme prévu mais vu qu'il continuait à poser problème nous avons brûlé leur maison." Je sers les poings sous la table mais je maintiens mon visage impassible.

\- "Enfin si on peut appeler cette porcherie une maison." Se moque Lucius et les autres ricanent même Tom laisse échapper un petit sourire.

\- "Des morts?" Demande-t-il.

\- "Non mais nous pensons qu'ils ont compris." Je suis soulagée, je laisse retomber la pression. Comment ai-je pu croire que ce camp pouvait être le bon? J'étais aveuglée par ma vengeance mais tué n'est jamais la solution.

\- "D'autres problèmes?" Je n'ai pas envie de connaitre la suite et j'ai une mission à accomplir pour être fixée.

\- "Je peux disposer?" Je lui murmure sous l'œil curieux des autres.

\- "Je préférais que tu restes."

\- "Je n'ai rien à faire ici." Je sens qu'il n'apprécie pas mes paroles.

\- "Ta garde n'est pas là."

\- "Je peux me défendre et puis ils ont réglé les problèmes non?" Je dis avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- "Très bien mais ne sort pas du ministère." Je n'y comptais pas.

\- "Bien Maitre."

Je vais dans les toilettes les plus proche. Je m'asperge le visage d'eau. Je regarde mon reflet. A quoi je pensais? Severus avait raison, je vis vraiment dans un monde imaginaire. Et si c'était nécessaire? Je n'ai qu'à aller voir cette prophétie. Peut-être que cela m'éclairera. Je fais une rune d'invisibilité sur mon bras. Je me dirige discrètement sous rune dans le département des mystères et après quelques détours, j'arrive à trouver la salle qui m'intéresse. Grâce aux coordonnés, je trouve la rangée et l'étagère. Il y a beaucoup de sphère, j'avance un peu et je tombe sur une boule avec écrit en dessous: Jugement. C'est celle-là d'après les indications. Je la prends en main et une voix s'élève: L'élu de la Magie approche…il naitra avec deux autres…l'un aura le cœur, l'un aura le pouvoir et l'un la conscience…si on mise sur le cœur, le pouvoir et la conscience seront divisé … si on mise sur le pouvoir, la conscience et le cœur seront anéantis… si on mise sur la conscience, le pouvoir et le cœur seront la clé…. Le Mal et le Bien choisirons leur héros mais la solution viendra d'eux.

Les Héros choisis mèneront quête vers l'Orbe de Magie. Quand l'un l'aura trouver, la Magie l'aidera à faire peser la balance vers son camp. Il trouvera l'Orbe de Magie et fusionnera avec elle. La fin d'une ère est proche."

Je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser, je bloque cette information dans mon labyrinthe et je ressors de là. Je retrouve Tom dans la salle. Les autres se lèvent à mon entrée, j'ai un visage de marbre et je m'assieds. La discussion reprend, je sens le regard de Tom sur moi mais je m'évertue à ne penser à rien.

Le soir, je suis seule et j'analyse enfin. Admettons que ce soit nous trois. L'un sera le cœur, Harry? L'un sera la conscience, Benjy? Et il reste le pouvoir pour moi. Cela correspond à nos cicatrices. Le Mal et le Bien choisiront leur héro. Le choix est le plus important c'est ce qu'a dit Tom. Il m'a choisi et Dumbledore a choisi Harry au final. En me choisissant, je détruirais mes frères. Si Harry gagne nous serons divisés. S'il avait choisi Benjy, ils auraient fallu nous avoir tous les trois dans leurs camps. C'est peut-être ce que voulait Dumbledore au départ mais après ma disparition cela n'était plus possible. Il m'a mise sur le côté de peur que je ne veuille prendre la place de mon frère. Il a eu peur de mon ambition. La quête de l'Orbe de Magie qu'est-ce que c'est? Quelque chose qui fera pencher la balance. Celui qui le trouvera, fusionnera avec elle devenant surpuissant. Voilà pourquoi Tom m'a donné ses âmes pour être en partie aussi puissant que moi et pouvant me contrôler. Il avait peur que je le dépasse. Et maintenant? Si j'obéis, mes frères mourront par ma main. Ce n'est pas dit mais cela y ressemble. Que suis-je sensée faire? Déjà barricadé cette information. Mais ensuite? Protéger ma famille a toujours été mon but premier. Il faut que je retrouve Harry, à deux nous pourrons y voir plus clair. Par contre, j'ai toujours les âmes de Tom en moi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les enfermer ou mieux de m'en débarrasser.

Assise sur mon lit, je me concentre sur le lien avec Harry. Je force mais encore une fois aucune connexion ne se fait. J'espère qu'il va bien. Je sens le lit qui s'affaisse et des mains qui me massent les épaules.

\- "Tu as l'air bien soucieuse?" Ses mains, ses paroles, l'attraction que je ressens tout n'est que mensonge. J'aimerai lui crier mais se serait l'erreur de trop. Je dois jouer à sa manière, à la manière d'un Serpentard.

\- "Je n'ai toujours pas mes Exploits et je ne vois pas comment les obtenir."

\- "Tu as le temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés." Je ne peux le voir comme un ennemi. Et pourtant. Je tourne la tête vers lui.

\- "Tu as raison. Et au sujet de cette prophétie dont tu devais me parler quand Poudlard et le Ministère seraient à toi?"

\- "Bientôt." Je me demande s'il compte vraiment me le dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend? Pense-t-il vraiment qu'il y a une chance que je le prenne bien?

\- "Que faut-il que j'attende encore?"

\- "C'est moi qui attend quelque chose." Il retire ses mains et je me retourne complètement.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Ta présence totale à mes côtés."

\- "J'ai torturé Ombrage, je t'ai rejoint de mon plein gré. Cela ne te suffit pas?" C'est ça qu'il attend, que j'aille plus loin. Il veut que je sois corrompue totalement. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que je sois remplie de colère et au plus mal. Tout était calculé.

\- "Si tes frères te demandent de les rejoindre tu le feras."

\- "J'essayerais de les amener avant dans ton camp." Même si maintenant j'en doute. Il faut qu'il pense que je suis encore totalement avec lui.

\- "Mais si tu n'y arrives pas."

\- "Je ne retournerai jamais dans le camp de Dumbledore." Ça c'est un fait aussi. Le camp de Dumbledore a été nocif pour moi encore plus que d'être ici.

\- "Je sais." Il passe une main dans mes cheveux. "Il me faut juste une dernière preuve. Mais j'ai confiance en toi." Il m'embrasse mais je me décale.

\- "Pas encore apparemment." Je me lève. "Je préfère aller dormir seule aujourd'hui."

\- "Charlie." Je le regarde. Ses yeux sont noirs et dans ses moments là, je ne peux voir que le sorcier et non le mage noir. J'attends qu'il rajoute quelque chose. "Comme tu voudras." Je sors et je réentends.

\- _"Charlie?"_ Un moment je manque de me retourner croyant que c'est encore lui mais je comprends et heureusement que cela vient de ma tête.

\- _"Ry?"_

\- _"C'_ _était donc vrai. Tu es avec Voldemort?"_ Je vais dans ma chambre en fermant toutes les portes.

\- _"Et toi?"_

\- _"J'ai rencontr_ _é des loup-garou. Je vis avec eux, pour le moment. Et toi alors?"_ Il n'a pas chômé non plus. Je m'assieds sur mon lit puis j'enlève mes chaussures.

\- _"Longue histoire. Mais je crois que je suis dans le p_ _étrin._ _Écoute_."

Je lui raconte la prophétie et tout depuis ma disparition. S'en suit un long mais très long silence.

\- " _On est dans la merde. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore gagne. Ce monde est pourri, tu avais raison."_ Par Merlin, ils ont vraiment cassé mon frère. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au Destin?

\- _"Alors quoi? Voldemort, je ne pense pas que se soit mieux."_ J'ouvre enfin les yeux même si je doute encore _. "J'_ _étais aveugl_ _ée par la vengeance mais maintenant."_

\- _"Benjy"_ Lâche-t-il soudainement plein d'espoir. Je ne comprends pas ce que Ben vient faire dans l'histoire.

\- _"Quoi?"_

\- _"On a cas laiss_ _é Benjy fusionner avec l'Orbe."_

\- _"Le troisi_ _ème choix."_ Celui que personne n'a choisi. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passera?

\- _"Exact, il n'est ni pour Voldemort et maintenant plus pour Dumbledore non plus, vu que_ _ça c'est moi_." En même temps, il n'est jamais dit que se sont eux qui doivent choisir.

\- _"Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer."_

\- _"Il faudra faire confiance en la Magie."_ Il a l'air dit croire et j'ai envie de lui faire confiance. Il a plus de lucidité que moi.

\- " _Ok_ _ça marche mais faut-il encore trouver l'Orbe."_ Je suis un peu coincée de mon côté. Je pourrais toujours chercher dans la bibliothèque. _"On cherche chacun de notre c_ _ôt_ _é et quand on a trouv_ _é on se recontacte."_

\- _"Il faudra que tu t'extirpes de la fosse aux serpents et il nous faut un lieu de cache."_ Je réfléchis un moment avant de trouver. Le dernier endroit celui qui est le plus évident.

\- _"La maison."_

\- _"L'Ordre y est."_ Cet endroit n'a jamais été notre maison et je ne veux jamais y retourner.

\- _"Notre maison."_

\- _"Tr_ _ès bien. On se recontacte avant d'ac?"_ Je ne laisserai plus rien nous éloigner.

\- _"Ok prend soin de toi"_

\- _"Toi aussi."_

Je me sens plus vivante que jamais. Je suis en train de me reprendre, il était temps, je me suis laissée aller trop loin. Mais je suis belle et bien dans la fosse aux serpents. Je dois réparer mes erreurs. Benjamin est notre dernier espoir et je ferais tout pour lui faire reprendre sa place de héro. Ensemble, nous gagnerons. Ni le camp de Dumbledore, ni le camp de Tom ne gagnera. Ce sera notre camp. Le troisième.

Le lendemain, je décide de reprendre les cours d'Occlumancie avec l'aide de ma précieuse bibliothèque. J'aimerai reprendre les cours avec Severus mais ce ne sera pas possible. Il me manque vraiment, j'espère pouvoir lui parler bientôt. Notamment pour clarifier sa position. Est-il avec Dumbledore, j'en doute. Avec Tom, c'est plus probable mais il m'a aidé en cachette, donc je ne sais pas. Mais en attendant, je lis les livres plus précis sur le sujet, la porte s'ouvre.

\- "Bonjour princesse."

\- "Reg" Dis-je distraitement tout en continuant ma lecture. Il pousse mon livre d'un doigt pour lire la couverture.

\- "Pourquoi ce choix?"

\- "Je n'avais pas terminé et je déteste ne pas finir un truc que j'ai commencé."

\- "Je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Mais si tu as besoin, je suis à côté." Il va sortir quand un truc qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai entendu la prophétie me revient.

\- "A propos de la peinture dans la salle d'entrainement." Il fronce les sourcils.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu sais pourquoi la Magie ressemble à un œuf?"

\- "Non aucune idée. Difficile de représenter quelque chose d'immatérielle." Il n'a pas tort mais la prophétie parle d'un Orbe. La peinture reflète le bien et le mal qui se battent pour elle. Cela semble gros pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Il y a peut-être la réponse dessus.

\- "Oui tu as raison." Alors qu'il a toujours la poignée dans sa main, Tom entre et le pousse pour entrer.

\- "Laisse-nous." Fait-il sèchement. Ses yeux sont rouges et sa colère est palpable.

\- "Bien Maitre." Il s'en va en refermant la porte, la peur filtrant de son corps. Tom me scrute mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. C'est l'avantage de ne rien ressentir.

\- "Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur."

\- "L'Occlumancie. Aurais-tu quelque chose que tu voudrais me cacher?" Il ne peut pas voir le sujet du livre de là où il est. Il doit avoir un contrôle sur sa bibliothèque. J'ai bien fait de ne pas avoir chercher un livre sur l'Orbe.

\- "Non comme je le disais à…" Mais il a déjà sorti sa baguette et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il lance un

\- "Legimencie."

Il fouille chaque recoin, chaque souvenir. Je revois les bons moments, les mauvais moments, les horreurs, je ressens tout.

 _"Je la prends en main et un sentiment de bien-être m'envahi comme si ma magie était tombée amoureuse. "Oui, faite en bois d'ébène avec une écaille de Noir des Hébrides. Et elle fait 28,5 cm, elle fait la belle jonction entre souplesse et rigidité._

 _\- "Elle est magnifique." dis-je admirant son noir envoutant._

 _\- "Elle est destinée à une personne qui reste sur ses convictions et cette baguette vous aidera à ne pas vous détourner de vos objectifs. C'est une baguette pour une combattante aussi utile pour les combats que pour la métamorphose. L'écaille de Dragon lui offre la puissance par la beauté." Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris mais elle me plait._

 _\- "Je,… merci." Je la paie et je ressors avec ma boite contenant ma baguette serrée contre moi."_

* * *

 _Je m'avance en essayant d'avoir contenance. Le professeur me pose le Choixpeau sur la tête et je frissonne. Harry me regarde avec un air malade. J'entends la voix de l'objet magique dans ma tête._

 _\- "La deuxième Potter, aussi difficile que ton frère. Je vois, je vois. Tu es quelqu'un de loyal, oui mais ton ambition empiète dessus. Tu aimes apprendre mais seulement si ça te sert." Ça me définit assez bien mais je vois aussi où ça va m'emmener. Je repense à la conversation de mes parents._

 _\- "Je ne veux pas mal tourner"_

 _\- "Cela ne dépend que de toi. La maison qui te convient est sans nul doute: Serpentard!"_

* * *

 _"Alors il parait que ma petite filleule est rentrée?"_

 _"Marraine!" Je lui saute dans les bras, c'est peut-être la personne qui m'a le plus manqué. Elle me comprend toujours sans me juger ou me sermonner. Je peux lui raconter tout et n'importe quoi et je sais qu'elle le gardera pour elle._

 _"Alors je t'ai manqué?"_

 _"Tu n'as pas reçu mes lettres?" Je les avais envoyés à maman qui devait lui transmettre._

 _"Mais si, mais je préfère l'entendre encore."_

 _"Tu m'as manquée, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point." Je la serre encore dans mes bras et elle m'embrasse sur le sommet du crâne._

 _"Pourtant il parait que tu étais pas mal occupé." Je la relâche et je baisse les yeux._

 _"Maman t'a raconté."_

 _"Bien sûr, elle panique vite, tu la connais." Elle a encore son sourire preuve qu'elle, elle trouve que ce n'est pas si grave._

 _"Elle ne m'en a pas encore parlé."_

 _"Reste calme surtout."_

* * *

 _"Lequel des trois?" Demande Rogue en nous montrant, la fille nous regarde un part un._

 _\- "Je ne sais pas." On ne se regarde pas mais nous pensons tous les trois. Parler aux serpents n'est pas une bonne chose, le plus grand Fourchelang étant Salazard Serpentard et qu'il n'a pas vraiment une bonne réputation surtout ses derniers temps._

 _\- "Je repose la question, qui de vous trois à parler au serpent." Le professeur de potion nous scrute, Harry évite son regard, je baisse les yeux tandis que Benjamin lui, le soutient. Finalement la fille me montre du doigt._

 _\- "Elle." Elle l'a murmuré et sa directrice demande._

 _\- "Qu'avez- vous dit Miss?_

 _\- "C'est elle."_

* * *

\- _"Viens petite Rodeuse" Maman d_ _é_ _pose notre s_ _œ_ _ur sur le ventre de Benjy alors que nous sommes toujours au sol._

\- _"Euse, Euse." Dit-elle toute fi_ _è_ _re m_ _ê_ _me si elle ne sait pas ce que_ _ç_ _a veut dire._

\- _"_ _ç_ _a promet." Elle repart sur cette constatation bien qu'elle souriait de nous voir comme_ _ç_ _a. Elle revient d'ailleurs faire une rapide photo avant de repartir._

\- _"Tu voudras aller o_ _ù_ _petite Abby? Gryffondor?"_

\- _"Serpentard?" Je fais sur le m_ _ê_ _me ton._

\- _"Pouffsoufle ou Serdaigle?" Termine Harry._

\- _"Aigle, Aigle, oui Aigle." Dit-elle en tapant des mains._

\- _"Elle r_ _é_ _p_ _è_ _te juste ton dernier mot." Je constate alors qu'elle s'amuse_ _à_ _passer sur nos ventres. "Aie mes c_ _ô_ _tes Abby" Elle vient de faire demi-tour et elle a des os sacr_ _é_ _ment pointus._

\- _"Mais imagine on serait all_ _é_ _dans quatre maisons diff_ _é_ _rentes, se serait_ _é_ _pique." Explique Benjamin, avec lui il faut toujours que ce soit_ _é_ _pique._

\- _"Et quel serait son animal?" Je demande, Benjy fait une dr_ _ô_ _le de t_ _ê_ _te alors qu'il a notre s_ _œ_ _ur de retour sur lui._

\- _"Putois" Fait-il, c'est m_ _é_ _chant et Harry pense pareil car il dit._

\- _"oh tu n'es pas_ _…_ _." Mais il met sa main_ _à_ _sa bouche, effectivement je commence_ _à_ _comprendre. Abby, vient de remplir son lange. Nous nous redressons tous. Elle rigole croyant qu'on joue et elle va vers Harry. Il a le nez pinc_ _é_ _et il me montre_

\- _"Non, pas vers moi va chez Charlie"_

\- _"Aucune chance" Abby au milieu de nous trois, regarde Benjy._

\- _"Jyjy" Harry et moi on_ _é_ _clate de rire._

\- _"F_ _é_ _licitation grand fr_ _è_ _re, c'est toi qu'elle a choisis." Je me moque alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras. En nous tirant n_ _é_ _anmoins la langue, imit_ _é_ _e par notre s_ _œ_ _ur._

* * *

 _Mes parents se regardent, ils semblent tristes pourtant je veux bien. Je tourne la tête mais les lits à mes côtés sont vides. J'avale difficilement ma salive._

 _\- "Maman?"_

 _\- "Ma chérie, je … " Elle s'arrête et fond en larme en se tournant vers papa. Je sens une boule se former en moi. "James, je ne peux pas…" Maman ne craque jamais, pas comme ça. Je tremble, je panique, je veux savoir ou non je ne veux pas. Je sens les larmes coulées._

 _\- "Quoi?"_

 _\- "Nous ne sommes pas venu tout de suite car nous avons été appelés par l'hôpital." Je n'arrive plus à respirer._

 _\- "C'est Abby?" hoquetais-je, je ne peux pas perdre la sœur que je n'ai pas encore vue. Mais après je pense à Harry et Benjy et se serait encore pire, ils font partie de moi. Je pleure maintenant, je tremble. Il vient s'assoir de l'autre côté du lit, maman me prend une main alors qu'elle pleure encore._

 _\- "Non, c'est Ashley." Non, je pense. " Elle rentrait de son travail et elle a eu un accident de voiture." Non, non, non._

 _\- "Elle va bien. Dis, elle va bien!" J'ai crié, je le supplie de me répondre mais je vois dans ses yeux la vérité._

 _\- "Je suis désolé ma chérie, elle est morte." Il veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repousse._

 _\- "Non, tu mens! Tu mens!" J'hurle, je pleure. J'ai affronté un Basilic et je suis vivante. Et elle, et elle… non. Il me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller cette fois. Maman me frotte le dos doucement._

 _\- "Chut, je suis là." Il me berce longtemps et je pleure, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. J'étouffe, je n'arrive plus à respirer_

* * *

 _"Vos appartements." J'entends Belicail qui émet un petit rire dans mon dos. Alors que mon futur Maitre semble déjà excédé._

 _\- "Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous toucherai pas de cette façon." J'essaye de me calmer, c'est ma décision et elle est prise._

 _\- "Je sais, je sais."_

 _\- "Il n'est pas trop tard." Me dit-il soudain compréhensif, je pense à Ashley à Abby, mes frères._

 _\- "Non je veux le faire. Mais j'ai encore une question"_

 _\- "Posez-là"_

 _\- "Pourquoi vous vous le faites?" Il semble surpris de ma question et j'entends dans mon dos Belicail qui repose son livre._

 _\- "Une promesse." Murmure simplement mon professeur et je vais lui en demander plus car ça ne veut rien dire. Une promesse à qui? Pour qui? Et surtout pourquoi?_

 _\- "Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer." Intervint Arnaud venant à côté de moi et me saisissant le bras._

 _\- "Professeur Belicail?" Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attend de moi._

 _\- "Je ne suis plus professeur et se sera Maitre Belicail maintenant." Il me fait lever et me place au centre de la pièce. "Le lien va être fait, vous aurez un tatouage à l'endroit que Severus choisira, il aura la possibilité de le cacher ainsi que toute autres marques sur votre corps. Vous allez ressentir de la douleur pendant la création du lien, accompagné de fièvre et de nausée. Mettez-vous à genoux."_

 _J'hésite un instant, je prends une grande inspiration avant de me mettre à genoux devant l'homme qui sera bientôt mon Maitre. Belicail me pousse la tête vers le bas et dégage par ce fait ma nuque. J'essaie de garder ma respiration calme mais c'est difficile. Maitre Belicail commence a prononcé des incantations. Puis le professeur Rogue mais sa main sur ma nuque, je sens une chaleur et comme si quelque chose essayait de rentrer en moi et dans ma tête. La chaleur se transforme en brulure qui parcourt mon corps comme de la lave. La main sur ma nuque m'empêche de me laisser tomber. Puis le silence, la main se bouge et je tombe au sol._

* * *

 _\- "Apprentie obéis à Maitre Miles." L'ordre est clair et je sens de l'appréhension venant de lui. Si lui à peur, moi je devrais être terrorisée. Je le suis en réalité._

 _\- "A genoux position d'attente." Je m'exécute, il suffit que je me concentre tout se passera bien. "Debout position de deuxième visite." Je me remets debout et il continue: debout, à genoux, il essaye plusieurs positions de plus en plus vite et finalement ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me trompe de position, je suis à genoux à la place d'être assise. Il prend mes cheveux et me les tires en arrière. Je gémis. " Rater apprentie. Position de punition." Je regarde mon Maitre pleine d'espoir mais il évite mon regard. Je reste un moment paralyser après qu'il ait lâché mes cheveux. Si je m'en vais, si je refuse, il n'est pas mon Maitre. Mais il à l'air d'être le supérieur de mon Maitre, il aura des problèmes si je n'obéis pas. Je me lève la mort dans l'âme et je pose mes mains sur le bureau. D'un coup de baguette, mon t-shirt s'en va, il invoque sa propre canne. Je ne peux pas la voir mais je tremble déjà. Je tremble plus de peur que de froid. J'ai envie de supplier mais ça aggravera mon cas, je le sais. Le premier coup arrive, il me déchire le dos. J'ai le souffle encore coupé quand le deuxième coup arrive. Je manque de bouger mais je me retiens, le troisième coup me fait hurler. Il recommence encore 7 fois._

* * *

 _\- "C'est qu'une lettre." C'est vrai en sommes._

 _Nous la saisissons et directement je sens un truc me tire. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol, ça pue le moisi. Dés que j'ai pensé ça un sort m'atteint et je m'écroule. Quand je me réveille, j'ai un mal de tête énorme et mes mains sont attachées dans mon dos. Je dandine pour me mettre assise, je grimace, j'ai mal au ventre. La pièce est poussiéreuse, je vois mes frères inconscients, les mains attachés aussi._

 _\- "Déjà réveillée?" Fait une voix devant moi, je fronce les yeux. C'est un homme grand dans une robe de sorcier. "Bonjour Charlie"_

 _\- "Qui êtes-vous?" Il enlève sa capuche et je vois un visage de serpent. Je frisonne alors que mon poignet me brûle._

 _\- "Tu ne me reconnais pas. C'est vrai que la dernière fois que tu m'as vu tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Je viens de retrouver mon corps grâce à votre sang." Il regarde ses mains comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire. "Je devrais vous remercier s'en doute."_

 _\- "Où est-ce qu'on est?"_

 _\- "Tu n'as pas à le savoir. J'avoue avoir travaillé dur pour faire en sorte que vos parents, ne soit pas là." Maintenant j'ai aussi peur pour eux. Il me regarde, je me sens analyser, je n'aime pas son regard sur moi. "Je me demandais comment Dumbledore avait fait, je comprends mieux. Si tu savais ce qu'il t'a fait, tu serais déjà dans mon camp." Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me dit. Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Dumbledore? "Voudrais-tu savoir?" J'ai envie de répondre oui, mais je sens mes frères qui se réveillent. Benjy pose un regard sur moi, il panique et Harry c'est pareil._

* * *

 _\- "Hum, hum" C'est une femme avec les cheveux châtain et bouclé dans sa robe noir qui la fait._

 _\- "Oui Dolores" Fait la juge semblant déjà exaspérée._

 _\- "Ne pensez-vous pas que Miss Potter a inventé cette histoire pour attirer l'attention." Je manque de m'étrangler face à cette affirmation. Je sens la main de mon père sur mon épaule toujours présente._

* * *

 _\- "Ça va aller" Ils s'enferment et je regarde longtemps la porte close de cette cave._

 _Puis je m'assieds contre, Benjy vient me rejoindre. Nous restons là, longtemps, sans parler, sans bouger. C'est long et puis un hurlement brise le silence, les larmes coulent de mes yeux. La main de Benjy passe au-dessus de mes épaules et me sert contre lui. Les cris encore et encore, il a mal, j'ai envie d'ouvrir la porte et de le serré contre moi. Puis vient les grognements, les hurlements de bêtes. Mon frère est devenu un loup-garou. Je retiens un hoquet de chagrin, mes sentiments ne changent pas mais je pense à Remus. C'est un homme génial comme Harry et les gens le traitent comme un monstre. Harry ne méritait pas ça. La nuit est longue mais nous restons là, assis par terre. Je crois que Benjy s'est endormi à un moment pas moi. J'ai entendu tous les bruits, tous les gémissements, tout et puis le silence. La porte bouge, nous nous levons. Papa porte Harry dans ses bras, il saigne, il a des bleus. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius et mon père si tristes. Il le monte dans la chambre, maman vient le changer. Ses gestes sont doux, son visage est triste, elle a pleuré aussi. Ensuite mon frère et moi nous restons avec lui. Quand il se réveille bien plus tard, je vois de la souffrance, de la tristesse aussi. Je l'embrasse doucement sur la joue en me rapprochant de lui._

 _\- "Je serai là la prochaine fois et toutes les autres." Rien, ni personne ne m'en empêchera._

* * *

 _\- "J'ai hâte de voir ton évolution jeune apprentie." Maitre Miles a parlé d'une voix plus chaleureuse mais je peux encore voir qu'il en impose. "Severus prend soin d'elle"_

 _\- "Je le ferais"_

 _\- "Et apprentie les cheveux courts te vont mieux." Rajoute-t-il avant que nous partions. J'ai gagné cette bataille._

* * *

 _\- "Tu es belle."_

 _Après il y a eu un rapprochement, nos lèvres se sont touchées, c'était électrisant. Puis Blaise c'est levé et Krum est partit, je n'ai pas tout compris. Blaise est revenu alors que je touche mes lèvres._

 _\- "On ferait mieux de dormir." Je ne suis pas en état de me lever, il me soulève par un bras et me porte jusqu'au lit. Il enlève mes chaussures et me couche. "Tu ne dépasses pas la ligne et on devrait s'en sortir." Je n'ai rien compris mais je lui réponds_

 _\- "Ok bonne nuit"_

 _\- "Bonne nuit princesse"_

* * *

 _Le dernier round avant l'arrivée des étrangers va commencer. Tout le monde est surexcité et je stress à fond. Les premiers noms sortent et tout le monde retient son souffle. J'écarquille les yeux devant les noms. Potter Charlie contre Potter Benjamin. Je regarde mon frère, il a l'air aussi content que moi, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Harry qui est entre nous, ne dis rien non plus. Les gens nous regardent, nous nous levons de manière synchronisée et nous montons sur l'arène. Je suis à deux doigts d'arriver à être reconnue mais pour ça il faut que je batte mon frère, celui que j'ai juré de protéger. Nous levons notre baguette, j'avoue j'hésite encore. Quand je croise son regard, je vois de la détermination mais aussi de la sympathie._

 _\- "On se donne à 100 pour 100 ok? Et tant pis pour celui qui gagne ou qui perd." Me lance-t-il, je me sens mieux._

 _\- "Ok"_

 _Je commence par un sort paralysant qu'il évite puis il riposte. Nous nous battons pendant bien cinq minutes avant que je remarque une énorme faille. Quand il jette un sort, il ne protège pas son côté droit. Si j'arrive à attendre la dernière seconde, je peux l'avoir. Je le laisse jeter un sort et je lance le mien puis je me décale mais le sort cuisant me brûle l'épaule quand même. Je tombe au sol en tenant mon bras. Quand je me relève, je vois que lui est toujours au sol._

 _\- "Charlie Potter est notre premier champion!" Crie maitre Belicail, j'ai du mal à réaliser. Il se place devant moi et me dis "Félicitation." Je m'approche de mon frère._

* * *

 _\- "Tu es très belle dans cette robe." Il me remet une mèche derrière mon oreille et sa main frôle ma joue._

 _\- "Merci" Il se rapproche de moi, un scarabée vient se poser sur son épaule, je l'envoi balader. Je ne veux voir que lui._

 _\- "Cette fois-ci, il n'y a que toi et moi, pas d'alcool." Dit-il, il est tellement près._

 _\- "Oui" Dis-je dans un murmure._

 _C'était mon deuxième baiser et celui-ci est encore meilleur. Je le fais consciemment, j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et j'adore sentir sa main dans mes cheveux. Nos lèvres se touchent et le baiser est plus approfondi, sa langue se fraie un chemin et elle rencontre la mienne. C'est un moment magique._

* * *

 _Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt dès qu'il est rentré, je me mets sous la cape à l'abri des regards. J'avance seule, je ne sais même pas où j'ai envie d'aller. Poudlard, la nuit, m'a toujours détendue mais j'ai envie de m'arrêter pour réfléchir. J'ai une idée, je monte à la tour d'astronomie, la porte est fermée mais un simple sort me permet de l'ouvrir. Arrivée dehors, l'air est très frais, j'aurais mieux fait de prendre un gilet. Tant pis, je m'assieds contre le mur et je regarde la vue d'ici. Je la connais mais seule, c'est encore mieux. Je regarde les étoiles en me demandant si Ashley me regarde._

 _\- "J'ai besoin de toi." Je murmure d'abord puis plus fort je rajoute. "J'ai peur. Aide-moi."_

 _Mais bien sûr, je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Je prends mes genoux dans mes mains et je pose ma tête dessus, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Une main arrive sur mon épaule, je sursaute. La cape est enlevée de ma tête et je croise le regard de mon Maitre. Je dois avoir l'air pathétique._

 _\- "Les morts n'aident pas les vivants." Me dit-il sans expression aucune._

 _\- "Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer." Je murmure en regardant devant moi._

 _\- "Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te mettes dans cet état pour elle." Il a sans doute raison mais je n'y peux rien. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions comme lui. Car il ressent forcément des trucs, c'est juste qu'il a un masque en béton._

 _\- "Ce n'est pas elle, enfin pas seulement."_

 _\- "On va rentrer et tu vas me dire ce qu'il en est." Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je suis bien ici._

 _\- "Je ne veux pas rentrer, pas encore." Je m'attends à ce qu'il me prenne par la force pour m'emmener._

 _\- "Bon." Il enlève sa cape et la pose sur mes épaules. J'ai plus chaud. Il ferme la porte d'un sort et s'assied à côté de moi. La situation est très atypique et j'ai l'impression de rêver. Non pas que j'aurai rêvé de cette situation mais c'est tellement bizarre. "Nous avons toute la nuit, je t'écoute." Je regarde toujours l'horizon qui devient de plus en plus sombre, je n'ai pas envie de parler._

* * *

 _Je vois Boris en face de moi, il me fixe mais plus comme avant. Je vois de la joie ou ça y ressemble, il a l'air heureux mais pas dans le sens sadique. Pourtant, son torse vient d'être emmailloté dans des bandages, j'ai dû lui casser au moins deux côtes. Il me regarde puis les jurys puis encore moi. Il me fait un signe de tête. Je regarde le jury avec mon Maitre et son directeur. Il veut qu'on continue et selon les règles si nous montons tous les deux sur l'arène alors le match doit avoir lieu. C'est de la folie mais il est aussi mal que moi. Cependant, j'ai encore mon plan C. Mon Maitre a dit que mes canaux sont irrités mais la magie runique se sert au noyau lui-même donc ça ne me gênera pas. Il me reste deux potions de régénération, il n'est pas conseillé d'en boire trop en une fois mais là je vais en avoir besoin. J'ai du sang sur les bras ça tombe bien, je dessine la rune du bouclier sur un et la rune de l'épée sur l'autre, je les commence juste, il ne manquera que les points d'un côté et de l'autre. Je bois les potions puis je me tourne vers Boris et lui fait le même signe qu'il m'a fait. Il sourit avant de se lever. Il monte sur l'arène et j'en fais de même. Le publique crie d'enthousiasme, je jette un coup d'œil à maman qui a blêmit. Abby n'est plus là, elle a dû partir avec Kira que je ne vois plus non plus. Il ne faut pas que je les regarde. Je sens ma nuque me brûlé légèrement mais je ne dois pas y penser non plus._

 _\- "Et bien, les règles sont les règles et nos Champions ont décidés de continuer." Fait Ludo enjoué. "C'est parti!"_

* * *

 _\- "Non, tu dois montrer à ton frère que tu es un battant et que tu ne t'avoues pas battu devant l'adversité."_

 _\- "Mais…"_

 _\- "Prend ta baguette et tu viens." Il regarde son frère et lui passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Puis il me suit._

 _Nous nous retrouvons face à face, j'ai de la peine pour lui mais je dois gagner pour moi. Il commence avec une volonté retrouver mais ses sorts sont loin d'être aussi puissant que ses potions. Pourtant il y met toutes sa force et je préfère faire comme si j'étais en difficulté. Je pense à un moment faire exprès de perdre mais ce ne serait pas juste. Alors je prends ma baguette et je lance un sort de mutisme, il ne peut plus parler suivit d'un sort d'expulsion qui le projette hors de l'arène. Il se relève et remonte, son frère serre ses petits poings et à les yeux tellement admiratif. Je suis désolée, je lance un sort d'inconscience qui le touche en pleine poitrine. Il tombe en avant._

 _\- "Monsieur Wilson est dans l'incapacité de poursuivre son combat. Miss Potter est donc la Championne du Tournoi de Pendragon. Poudlard est le vainqueur. Potter votre baguette."_

* * *

 _\- "C'est un endroit privé où tu auras le droit de faire tout ce qu'une adolescente normale ferait excepté te mettre en danger ou mettre en danger un autre. Il est interdit de se battre et tu devras porter ceci." Me dit-il en donnant un coup sur mon poignet, un bracelet y apparait._

 _\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" On dirait un bracelet en plastique comme quand on était enfant._

 _\- "Il y aura de l'alcool là-bas." Je m'attends à l'interdiction. "Tu peux en boire cependant quand le bracelet sera rouge, on ne t'en servira plus. C'est que tu auras atteint ta limite. Ta limite qui ne sera pas la même que les autres." Je baisse la tête, si c'est lui qui décide, je n'aurais droit qu'à un verre. "Et non, ce n'est pas moi qui décide mais ton corps. Je tiens à te rappeler aussi que tu n'as pas encore quinze ans, donc évite de trop te rapprocher des garçons." Il ne va pas me parler de contraception quand même. Parce que j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec maman. "Quoique tu fasses là-bas cela restera là-bas, à part si tu tombes enceinte. Auquel cas, je te tuerais avant que ton père ne me tue." Il est tellement sérieux que ça fait peur._

 _\- "Oui Maitre."_

* * *

 _\- "Toujours aller dans l'endroit où c'est le plus prévisible." Je m'assieds à côté de lui. Il a l'air de vouloir parler. "J'ai parlé à Sirius et il a des arguments bons, tes arguments." J'avais espéré que mon oncle lui parle._

 _\- "Je suis heureuse comme ça." Il grogne. "Mais je suis heureuse parce que j'ai deux parents qui m'aiment, deux frères idiots que j'adore et une sœur trop mignonne qui me remonte le moral sans s'en rendre compte. J'ai des oncles géniaux et des amis sur qui je peux compter." J'ai de la chance._

 _\- "Et tu as un maitre qui t'aide à devenir forte pour que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi." Il pense vraiment que je n'ai plus besoin de lui. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans lui._

 _\- "J'aurais toujours besoin de toi." Il renifle comme si je ne le pensais pas. Je rajoute plus fort. "J'ai besoin de toi. Tu crois que j'ai oublié tous en devenant son apprentie? Il ne t'a rien volé, je suis là et je t'aime. Mais dis-moi que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir me défendre." Je m'emporte. "Dis-moi que ce que je fais est inutile et que je n'en aurais jamais besoin." Je vois tout le dilemme dans son regard._

 _\- "J'aimerai" Mon Maitre m'apprécie mais il ne m'aime pas comme mon père. Mon père ne pourrait jamais m'entrainer comme le fait mon Maitre car ses sentiments l'en empêcherait._

 _\- "Mais ce serait un mensonge. Il le fait car il ne m'aime pas comme tu m'aimes. Il voit au-delà de l'amour que tu me portes. Il voit le futur qui ne sera pas facile et il me donne les armes pour survivre. C'est ce que tu veux aussi?" Je me sens très Serpentarde dans mes paroles._

 _\- "Oui"_

 _\- "J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes. Tu es mon père et quoi qu'il arrive ce fait ne changera pas sauf si toi tu le veux." J'ai touché son âme de Gryffondor._

 _\- "Jamais. Tu resteras toujours mon bébé._

* * *

 _\- "Whouah je suis un dragon" Fait alors Abby en entrant dans la chambre agitant ses petits bras comme pour voler._

 _\- "Tu ne devrais pas être au lit petit putois?" Je lui demande en la prenant sur mes genoux._

 _\- "Non les dragons ne vont pas au lit maintenant." Grogne-t-elle et elle me fait penser à Maugrey avec cette voix. Il est vraiment trop présent dans cette maison._

 _\- "Je vais l'y mettre. Bonne nuit les garçons"_

 _\- "Tu reviens après" Me demande Benjy, est-ce qu'il croit que je lui en veux encore? Je devrais surement, mais je pense vraiment qu'il faut qu'on aille de l'avant._

 _\- "On n'est pas un peu grand?"_

 _\- "Plus que quand tu es revenue des vacances." C'est vrai. Je sors en souriant alors que ma sœur me regarde avec ses yeux qui ressemblent tellement à ceux de notre père._

 _\- "Charlie?"_

 _\- "Oui"_

 _\- "Je ne comprends pas." Dit-elle sérieusement en me regardant. Elle va encore me demander pourquoi les dragons ne sont pas roses?_

 _\- "Quoi?"_

 _\- "Pourquoi il y a beaucoup de mondes et papa et maman ils sont tristes parfois." Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle se rendait compte de ces choses. Je la sers un peu plus alors qu'on rentre dans sa chambre._

 _\- "Parfois les adultes aussi sont tristes comme toi quand tu croyais avoir perdu ton doudou."_

 _\- "Très triste alors." Pour elle c'était la fin du monde._

 _\- "Oui mais pour d'autres raisons." Je la pose sur son lit et elle se glisse sous les couvertures._

 _\- "Mais on va rester ensemble pour toujours?" Voldemort approche et les adultes se préparent et nous préparent. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Ma vie c'est écroulé quand Ashley est morte et j'avais 12 ans. Est-ce qu'elle va perdre cette innocence avant nous? Dans tous les cas, je ne peux lui dire la vérité._

 _\- "Oui"_

 _\- "Tu promets?"_

 _\- "Je promets."_

* * *

 _\- "Il nous faudrait un nom." Dit Hermione à la fin du cours avant que tout le monde parte._

 _\- "L'Armée de Poudlard." S'exclame Benjy._

 _\- "Un truc moins parlant parce que si on en parle hors d'ici c'est cramé." Je me tourne vers Harry. "Et dis tu viens à l'armée de Poudlard?"_

 _\- "Oh pour emmerder Ombrage bien sûr!" Tout le monde éclate de rire._

 _\- "Et pourquoi pas le Nouvel Ordre?" Ceux qui connaisse l'Ordre du Phénix comprenne l'allusion._

 _\- "Pourquoi le nouveau?" Demande une fille blonde qui est amie avec Ginny je pense._

 _\- "Parce que nous sommes jeunes et beaux." Fait Fred._

* * *

 _Il me saisit le bras et m'emmène chez mon ami le directeur. Ce dernier regarde par la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers nous._

 _\- "Qui a-t-il?" L'autre me tient toujours le bras et il me fait mal._

 _\- "Elle m'a agressé" Pauvre chou, il croit que je vais me taire._

 _\- "Il a voulu me violer" Il ne peut qu'en tenir compte._

 _\- "Elle ment monsieur." Il nous regarde d'un air blasé._

 _\- "Conduisez-là en isolement." Yvan sourit avant de me faire sortir. Il m'emmène par une porte que je n'avais jamais passé._

 _\- "Tu aurais mieux fait d'être gentille petite putain."_

* * *

 _\- "Charlie ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça." Dit Blaise alors que je rends le miroir à mon amie._

 _\- "Je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout."_

 _\- "A mourir?" S'exclame ma meilleure amie. Même mourir ne me fait plus peur, je me demande même si ce ne serait pas mieux. Je suis fatiguée aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Je veux juste me reposée._

 _\- "Peu importe"_

 _\- "Tu es à Serpentard pas à Gryffondor." Fait-elle comme si ça expliquait tout. Je regarde le crapaud qui nous observe._

 _\- "Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle gagne."_

 _\- "C'est stupide." Marmonne Blaise. Est-ce stupide que ne pas vouloir devenir l'esclave de cette folle? Et surtout de ne pas vouloir abandonner l'homme qui m'a aidé? Ils ne comprennent pas._

 _\- "Lâche-moi." Il se lève en colère._

 _\- "Très bien. Tu veux mourir vas-y puisque tu es si égoïste." Je me lève à mon tour et je fais face à mon ami._

 _\- "Moi je suis égoïste? Le monde est égoïste." Je lui réponds en montrant la salle du doigt. "Tout le monde ne pense qu'à soi. On vit dans un mensonge énorme et tout le monde se complait dedans." J'ai crié et bien sûr Ombrage arrive._

* * *

 _Une chaleur me chauffe le visage, j'ouvre les yeux et je suis dehors, dans le jardin, devant moi la maison qui br_ _ûle. La belle maison parfaite est maintenant la proie des flammes, les fen_ _êtres explosent et je crois entendre des cris._

* * *

 _"En r_ _éalit_ _é, je pense qu'ils se sont rassembl_ _és donc moiti_ _é-moiti_ _é. J'ai donc retrouv_ _é mon apparence mais je pense que ta pr_ _ésence_ _à mes c_ _ôt_ _és rend cet_ _équilibre possible." On dirait un scientifique. "Aucune r_ _éaction, je suis d_ _éçu." Je trouve aussi mais encore une fois, aucune_ _émotion ne me vient._

* * *

 _Je m'approche et lui aussi. "Alors une idée de par où commencer?" J'ai déjà fait des gâteaux mais toujours avec des recettes. Cependant je n'arrive à ne me souvenir de rien._

 _\- "On met tout dedans." J'explique et alors que je m'occupe de la farine, il met les œufs avec la coquille dedans. "Mais pas avec la coquille benêt" Il hausse les épaules alors que je retire les œufs et que je les casse._

 _\- "On rajoute un peu de ça." Dit-il en vidant une partie de sa bouteille. Je mélange la pâte qui est liquide._

 _\- "Super c'est super liquide maintenant." Il prend la farine._

 _\- "Rajoute de la farine voilà nickel." J'essaye de mélange mais elle n'a rien de très appétissant._

 _\- "Oui si on veut." Je dis en la vidant dans un moule. "Mo tu peux le mettre au four?" La créature revient et prend le plat._

 _\- "Oui Maitresse." Il disparait._

 _\- "On fait quoi en attendant?" Je n'en sais rien. "Tu vois je t'avais dit que c'était plu simple de demander." Je regarde sa bouteille._

 _\- "On boit?"_

 _\- "On boit._

* * *

 _Il s'énerve, je le sens, il m'embrasse furieusement, il se met à califourchon sur moi. Il touche mon corps, il passe sa main en dessus de mon t-shirt. Il s'arrête et ses yeux rouges maintenant me transperce._

 _\- "C'est ça que tu veux?" Je n'en sais rien, je commence à pleurer par mon manque de réaction. Je me sens morte._

 _\- "Je veux ressentir quelque chose." Je m'énerve. "Je veux savoir que je suis encore moi."_

 _\- "Tu es toi Charlie. Je ne t'ai pas changé." Peut-être alors c'est que j'en ai vraiment envie._

 _\- "J'ai envie de toi, réellement."_

 _\- "Pas comme ça. Pas dans cet état." Je le dégoute comme tout le monde. Il veut se relever mais je m'accroche à sa chemise._

 _\- "Je peux dormir avec toi? Juste dormir. Juste ne pas être seule."_

 _\- "Et si c'est toi ou moi?"_

 _\- "Si je te laisse mourir, je meurs. La question ne se pose plus. Et même sans cela maintenant je ne pourrais pas." Il passe une main sur ma joue et j'arrête de réfléchir. Je l'embrasse, il l'approfondit avant de se décaler._

 _\- "Non, ne me laisse pas."_

 _\- "Jamais mais si je n'arrête pas, je ne saurais me retenir". J'ai peur mais j'ai confiance en lui. Je respire avant de lui dire._

 _\- "Alors ne te retiens pas." Alors que ma serviette tombe à terre._

* * *

 _\- "Potter?" Qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Sur le côté, je peux aussi voir la réaction des professeurs. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'expression passé sur la figure du professeur Mcgonagall. "Mais vous êtes morte." Les élèves remuent derrière moi, ils veulent surement voir mon visage vu que je suis de dos._

 _\- "Non pas tout à fait." Je lève ma baguette. "Vous êtes prête?" Elle tombe à genoux._

 _\- "J'ai obéis aux ordres. Je n'ai fait que mon travail." Gémit-elle à la limite de pleurer_

 _\- "Et vous avez pris du plaisir beaucoup trop à mon goût. Oubliette."_

* * *

 _. Plusieurs cris et plusieurs poussées plus tard, je peux saisir le bébé. Je l'enroule dans ma cape alors qu'il pousse son premier cri. C'est un garçon. Je coupe le cordon comme dans les films mais alors que je veux lui tendre, je vois qu'elle est inconsciente. Je blêmis avec toujours le bébé contre moi._

 _\- "Tonks. Nymphadora?" Je sais qu'elle aurait réagis si elle avait pu._

* * *

 _J'inspire un grand coup et je rentre. Ils sont là, chacun dans un lit. Allongés, pâles, sereins. Je ne devrais pas être là. Si je me fais prendre. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils me feront cette fois. J'hésite encore avant de finalement m'approcher du lit de maman, je lui prends la main._

 _\- "Je suis désolée. Je voulais vraiment que vous soyez fière de moi. Il est trop tard. J'ignore pourquoi vous avez tellement cru en lui. Mais je ne peux avoir cette foi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand vous vous réveillerez."_

 _Je passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de me tourner vers papa. Il est dans le même état._

Finalement, il ressort de ma tête. Je tombe en avant à quatre pattes, je vomis par terre.

\- "Bien mais pas encore assez." Commente-t-il.

\- "Pourquoi?" Je gémis alors que je suis en sueur comme pendant une mauvaise grippe.

\- "Question de confiance." Je sens ma nuque chauffée. "Intéressant. Il ne t'en manque plus qu'un."

J'ai réussi un autre Exploit et pas n'importe lequel, cacher des informations au plus Grand Mage Noir. Je suis une Erudit. Il m'a vidée mais je me rends compte qu'il sait quel livre j'emprunte, je ne pourrais donc rien demander sur l'Orbe. J'espère que Harry trouvera quelque chose. Mais surtout son geste m'a fait revivre ses instants avec les sentiments liés. Il vient de faire une lourde erreur, qu'il va payer en son temps.

En attendant, je prépare ma fuite, des potions pour commencer. Et j'essaye de trouver un plan pour sortir. Sortir ne sera pas vraiment le problème, ce sera plutôt de semer mes deux voire trois baby-sitters. D'un côté cela me tue de leur faire ça mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Alors que je suis en train de faire des étirements dans la salle d'entrainement, tout en regardant distraitement la peinture, je ressens la sensation familière du lien avec un de mes frère.

\- _"Charlie?"_

\- _"Ry."_

\- _"J'ai trouv_ _é. Enfin pas vraiment moi mais je t'expliquerai. Enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment trouv_ _é. J'ai juste un indice qui dit que l'Orbe se trouve derri_ _ère la porte qu'on passe sans ouvrir et que seul les personnes_ _é_ _rudit en gardant une part d'audacieux tout en_ _é_ _tant altruiste en faisant preuve de sinc_ _é_ _rit_ _é_ _pour_ _ê_ _tre fraternel pourront la trouver. On cherche encore la signification."_ Bien entendu rien n'est fait au hasard. Voilà pourquoi Tom voulait que j'aie les Exploits. Dumbledore comptait aussi sur moi. Sauf qu'il a dû faire face au dilemme de me savoir plus forte que mes frères. Il voulait aussi me casser pour que je serve juste à récupérer l'Orbe sans l'utiliser. Mais au final, il a choisi Harry et voulait surement qu'il commence un apprentissage.

\- _"Je sais o_ _ù_ _ç_ _a se trouve mais nous ne pourrons pas y aller pas tout de suite."_ Il me manque un Exploit. Fraternel et je ne suis pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit pour l'avoir. Ni dans le meilleur endroit.

\- _"Quand?"_

\- _"Bient_ _ô_ _t. On se tient au courant."_

La Guilde garde l'Orbe et pour l'obtenir, je dois avoir le dernier Exploit. Fraternel, le pardon, la bonté. En suis-je encore capable?

* * *

 **Alors?**

 **Vous avez le droit de vous sentir arnaquée. Car vous voyez oh un chapitre de 13700 mots. Puis oh par Merlin, la moitié se sont des souvenirs qu'on a déjà lu et un quart c'est le cours de legimencie. J'avoue, c'est de l'arnaque. Mais pour les souvenirs on peut voir aussi comme dans les films, tout les moments forts (et j'en ai loupé) qui viennent de plus en plus vite. Je me comprends mais j'espère que ça vous a plu de voir par quoi on était passé quand même.**

 **D'ailleurs, ils permettent, certains de ramener des éléments importants de votre mémoire. Comme bêtement, ce n'est pas vraiment important mais la signification de la baguette de Charlie en fait partie. La discussion avec le Choixpeau. Et d'autres éléments plus importants. Et puis Charlie a retrouvé sa capacité à ressentir.**

 **La nouvelle prophétie est là. Je me doute qu'il faut la relire plusieurs fois pour bien l'analyser mais ça reste une prophétie.**

 **Voldemort qui montre enfin un vrai visage.**

 **Harry qui refait parler de lui.**

 **La Guilde le grand retour et oui eux aussi, avait leurs rôles.**

 **Et félicitation à Cilandra qui avait bien vu le manège de Severus avec la carte des Rodeurs du chapitre précédent. Et aux autres qui l'avaient peut-être vu sans le relever.**

* * *

 **Cours de Legimencie.**

 **Yavna exécute un sort pour connaitre la réaction de Mcgo quand Charlie enlève son masque devant Ombrage. 7/10 parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser le personnage de métamorphose; (p** **ourtant j'adore ce personnage)** **et encore moins ses pensées mais j'espère que cela va te satisfaire.  
**

 _Cette princesse est étrange. J'ai l'impression de la connaitre et pourtant. Sa froideur ne correspond à aucun élève récent que j'ai connu. Elle doit avoir vingt ans, maximum, j'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas. Elle semble avoir une dent contre Dolores. Cette dernière, fait tout pour attirer son attention et je sens qu'elle ne va pas aimer l'attention qu'elle va recevoir._

 _La princesse fait amener la malle de Charlie. Un autre gâchis, je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu finir comme ça. Charlie était une élève brillante et j'aurai dû l'aider. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter Albus. Il avait un plan. Et pourtant. Est-ce que ça valait le coup? Les élèves ne connaitront jamais le Poudlard d'avant. Je me reconcentre sur la princesse. Ses gestes sont lents, précis et précautionneux. Non, c'est impossible. Et pourtant, je vois maintenant le regard que Severus porte à notre invitée. Il n'a eu ce regard que pour une personne. Il la couve du regard, je ne peux y croire. Charlie est morte. Je vois Dolores qui doit écrire avec sa propre plume. Elle se coupe littéralement les veines à chaque ligne. Je déteste cette femme mais je ne peux prendre du plaisir à voir quelqu'un se faire torturer. La princesse se met face à elle et lui propose un second choix mystère. Je sens que c'est pire. On ressent le sadisme dans sa voix, le plaisir et pourtant, je n'ai plus de doute. Quand elle prononce la sentence. Un effacement de la mémoire avec un allé simple pour un bordel moldu. Dolores ne semble pas comprendre. Elle prend peur et se recule contre Regulus. Encore un que je pensais mort. La princesse enlève son masque et mon cœur se brise. C'est bien la fille Potter mais ses yeux rouges ne laissent place à aucun doute. Est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir? Non, nous l'avons littéralement poussé dans cette direction. Je m'en veux. J'ai failli à ma mission de professeur et par deux fois. Charlie et Harry ne méritaient pas ça. De même que Benjamin, les trois enfants ont été utilisé. Cela me fait mal mais Albus a eu tort._

 **Ensuite Yavna et AmelMichel1996 ont lancé un sort commun pour avoir la réaction de Benjy au même moment que précédemment. 9/10**

 _Je suis fatigué. J'ai passé la journée d'hier a m'entrainé seul puis avec le NO suivi d'une soirée de retenue avec Ombrage. J'ai mal à la main mais je refuse de me plaindre après ce qu'a dû subir Charlie. Son souvenir me fait mal surtout quand je regarde la table des Serpentards où elle ne se trouve pas. Ou encore celle de Poufsouffle où Harry n'est pas. Je me sens si seul. Je ne suis plus le Survivant, je ne suis plus le grand frère mais je me dois d'être encore le leader de NO. Je ne veux pas abandonner les autres qui comptent encore sur moi. Je ne sais pourquoi ils le font, mais je me sens utile au moins. L'ambiance à Poudlard est pesante et quand je vois ce connard de Rogue à la place de Dumbledore, je ne peux que ressentir une haine intense. Charlie lui faisait confiance, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, quel enfoiré. Et oh joie, aujourd'hui, nous avons été prévenus que nous accueillons la princesse des enfoirés. Personne ne savait que Voldemort avait une fille, enfin on pense que c'est sa fille. Mais si elle s'en prend à un élève, je ne la laisserai pas faire._

 _Elle arrive accompagné des deux hommes. L'un s'arrête à la porte d'entrée et l'autres se place derrière la table des professeurs alors que la princesse s'assied. Elle ne semble avoir rien de spéciale. On n'entend pas vraiment la conversation sauf quand elle ordonne à Ombrage d'aller chercher la malle de ma sœur. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire? Je me suis fait punir quand j'ai exigé de la récupérer. Ombrage n'a jamais voulu. Finalement, elle revient avec et la princesse regarde dedans. Elle en sort la carte des Rodeurs. Grand bien lui fasse, elle ne sera pas s'en servir. Je regarde les Carrow, ils nous ont confisqués nos propres cartes. Celle d'Harry, la mienne et celle de Neville. Par contre, il nous en reste encore. Nous en avons créé plus pour les membres influents de la NO. Ils ne sont pas tous des Animagus mais nous avons fait des diriger qui ressemblait plus à celle des Maraudeurs. Je manque de me lever quand je vois que la princesse a réussi à activer la carte. Elle doit être puissante ou sacrément intelligente. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Harry disait que c'était impossible. Il a dû se tromper. Si elle le donne aux professeurs, nous sommes dans la merde. Mais elle ne le fait pas, elle la met dans sa poche. Merlin, merci. Je regarde Neville qui semble pensé la même chose que moi et les autres membres de la NO aussi. Nous sommes septiques. Surtout quand elle se met à torturer Ombrage avec sa propre plume._

\- _"Bien fait pour elle." Marmonne Ron à mes côtés. Il allait mieux depuis le retour de Blaise. Mais depuis que ce dernier a été renvoyé aux cachots, il va plus mal qu'avant._

\- _"Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à elle. Je pensais qu'elle était dans son camp."_

\- _"On s'en fou. Qu'elle goute à son propre châtiment."_

 _Mais ce n'est pas le même. Je vois le sang coulé des poignets d'Ombrage et cette dernière devient livide. C'est la mort qui l'attend si la princesse insiste. La princesse se lève et se place dos à nous devant Ombrage mais je l'entends mieux. Sa voix me semble familière mais sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Elle lui propose un second choix qu'Ombrage accepte sans en connaitre le fond. Elle va lui effacer la mémoire puis l'envoyer dans un bordel moldu. C'est ignoble comment peut-on avoir de tels idées? Ombrage se lève et recule mais elle est coincée par l'homme qui est venu avec la princesse. Cette dernière enlève son masque et Ombrage balbutie._

\- _"Potter?"_

 _Non c'est impossible. D'où je suis-je ne peux pas confirmer ou infirmer mais je ne peux y croire. Pourtant après son numéro elle se tourne vers moi et alors que je lui fais fasse, je me noie dans ses yeux rouges. Ce n'est pas ma sœur, ce démon n'est pas ma sœur. Charlie est belle et bien morte._

\- _"Salut Benjy." Fait-elle comme si tout était normal._

\- _"Tu es vivante mais comment?"_

\- _"Il faut croire que quelqu'un avait envie de me sauver."_

\- _"Tu es avec lui? Pourquoi?"_

\- _"Ouvre les yeux. Dumbledore est un vieux fou qui nous a manipulé. Moi, toi, Harry." Comment peut-elle penser que Voldemort est meilleur que Dumbledore? "Il est où notre frère? Ils l'ont poussé à bout. Et toi tu lui restes fidèle comme un bon toutou alors qu'il t'a manipulé et abandonné le long de la route." La métaphore me blesse et pourtant est-ce que ce n'est pas la vérité? "C'est de sa faute si Abby est morte." Elle a tort mais elle reprend sur un ton plus calme. "Tu as l'immunité ainsi que notre famille, comme les Weasley ou les professeurs. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal tant que vous ne vous opposerez pas à lui."_

\- _"Donc nous devons rester les bras ballants?" Intervient le professeur de métamorphose, elle risque gros à dire ça. Charlie se tourne vers elle en rage de nouveau._

\- _"Vous avez l'habitude non? Quand je me faisais torturée, humiliée, enfermée? Où étiez-vous?" Elle a raison, personne ne l'a aidé. "Seule Poppy a pris ma défense. Vous avez regardé alors que Dumbledore m'envoyait chez ses porcs sans souvenir." Quoi? Dumbledore lui a effacé les souvenirs? Il ne nous l'a pas dit. Voilà pourquoi elle a fait ça à Ombrage. Mais ça n'excuse rien. La maison de la sœur de maman a brûlé et on pensait qu'elle était avec eux. Mais c'est elle qui a fait ça._

\- _"Tu les as brûlés vifs." Elle se tourne vers moi et ses yeux flamboies._

\- _"Ils allaient me violer. Alors oui, je l'ai fait et tu sais quoi, je n'ai aucun remord." Ce n'est pas ma sœur. Elle semble dépourvue de sentiment. Il faut que je lui fasse prendre conscience de ce qu'elle est devenue. Je veux voir si ma sœur existe encore sous ce démon._

\- _"Que penserais nos parents en te voyant?"_

\- _"Ils penseraient qu'ils auraient mieux fait de nous protéger en partant plutôt que faire confiance à un vieux sénile qui croit tout savoir." Non, elle est perdue plus rien ne semble l'atteindre._

\- _"Charlie." Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux redeviennent verts._

\- _"J'ai trop souffert Benjy. Il n'est plus question d'être ensemble. Harry a vu clair lui aussi, tu es le seul qui pense encore que le monde peut être sauver. Je suis désolée. Je n'y crois plus." Ça c'est ma Charlie, elle subsiste. Il faut juste trouver un moyen de la ramener. Mais comment? Voldemort va profiter d'elle, de son état de faiblesse. Il faut que je lui montre les derniers souvenirs de Kira. C'est le seul moyen._

 **Troisième sort pour Yavna qui a voulu connaitre le POV de Blaise quand il a été surpris avec Ron.**

 _Charlie est partie, je ne sais pas où. Je me sens seul. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle pensait que je faisais plus pour elle que ce qu'elle faisait pour moi. C'est faux. Charlie a été ma première amie sincère. Je n'ai jamais dû jouer de rôle avec elle. Quand j'ai dû lui avouer mon homosexualité, j'avais de l'appréhension mais je savais qu'elle comprendrait. Ne pas savoir où elle l'est me fait peur. J'ai besoin de réconfort. Après le cours de potion je coince Ron dans un coin._

\- _"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Me demande-t-il inquiet._

\- _"Juste tais-toi."_

\- _"Blaise on va nous voir." Je m'en fou, je l'embrasse et il répond à mon baiser._

\- _"Ce n'est pas vrai." Je me dégage pour tomber sur deux élèves de Serpentard mais de l'année en dessous de la nôtre. "D'un Weasley rien n'est étonnant mais Zabini, c'est plus que décevant." Je vais pour répondre alors que je sais que je suis dans la merde quand quelqu'un le fait pour moi._

\- _"Dégagez" C'est Drago qui arrive de son pas lent._

\- _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy?"_

\- _"Je suis le seul à pouvoir me moquer." Les deux garçons nous regardent puis Drago._

\- _"Très bien." Ils partent et on se retrouve que tous les trois._

\- _"Vas y" Je l'invite sarcastiquement à se foutre de nous. Je suis certain qu'il en meurt d'envie._

\- _"Tu ne l'as jamais compris mais je te considère vraiment comme un ami." Je suis surpris. Je n'ai jamais su s'il jouait avec moi. Un moment j'ai même pensé qu'il savait pour mon attirance pour lui. Mais il n'a jamais rien dit ou fait pour que j'ai un indice._

\- _"Tu ne vas rien dire?"_

\- _"Non mais ils ne vont pas se gêner. Tu as été stupide sur ce coup-là."_

 _Oui je l'ai été. Si Charlie avait fait ça, je l'aurais engueulé. Ma mère va me tuer. Comme si ma situation n'était déjà pas assez merdique._

 **Ensuite Yavna et oui, elle est très participative a voulu savoir le point de vue de Blaise quand il se fait renié par sa mère. Merci encore pour ta participation et tes idées car c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait intéresser. J'espère que malgré que se soit court, tu apprécies les deux extraits de Blaise.  
**

 _Je viens de lâcher la main de Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Je descends du train et me dirige vers ma mère. Sans un mot, elle me prend le bras et me fait transplaner avec elle. Je suis surpris, nous ne sommes pas à la maison. Je ne connais pas ce salon._

\- _"Mère?" Elle me donne une gifle._

 _"Tu n'es plus mon fils. Tu n'es plus rien. Je te renie." Je tombe à genoux. Le reniement chez les Sang-Pur n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est une véritable torture. Mais alors que je souffre, je me sens transplaner encore et je me retrouve dans un endroit froid et sombre. La respiration haletante, je regarde les alentours. Je suis dans des cachots, enfermé. J'entends des murmures, des cris hystériques, des pleurs. Je me recule dans un coin, mes jambes contre mon torse. Jamais, je ne sortirais vivant d'ici._

 **Stephanie a voulu connaitre la réaction d'Ashley quand elle a reçu le lettre de Charlie qui avait peur d'être remplacée par sa soeur. J'avoue que ça remonte loin mais merci de faire revenir ce souvenir à la surface. Par contre se fut dur de se remettre dans ce personnage et de se replacer dans les circonstances mais j'ai adoré. 10/10**

 _Je viens de passer trois heures avec Lily et Abby. Cette petite est trop mignonne, elle me rappelle Charlie quand elle était bébé. Il faut que je lise sa lettre. Je n'aime pas la lire chez Lily car c'est un peu comme trahir la confiance que Charlie met en moi. Je m'assieds et je l'ouvre. Déjà ma petite princesse ne va pas bien. Elle pense que ses parents sont déçus d'elle qu'ils ont fait un bébé pour la remplacer. Et dire que je vais devoir écrire une lettre pour lui répondre. Je n'ai jamais été douée avec les mots. Les sorciers sont peut-être magiques mais cela ne leur couterait rien de se mettre au téléphone. Bon, il faut d'abord que je réfléchisse à ce que je vais lui dire. J'aurai aimé avoir une fille comme elle. Elle est belle, intelligente, forte et en même temps, elle me fait me sentir utile. J'aime le fait qu'elle me demande conseil. J'ai beaucoup douter de mes compétences de marraine mais quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras pour la première fois, c'était une évidence. Je ferais tout pour elle. Cela me déplait d'être loin d'elle mais j'ai confiance en elle. Je pense que c'est ce qui manque à Lily et James. Ils ne lui font pas assez confiance. Il va falloir qu'elle fasse ses propres choix. Je suis certaine qu'elle fera les bons. Elle a grandi si vite. Je la revois encore quand elle a passé la première nuit chez moi. Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai vérifié qu'elle respirait. Et même en grandissant, je n'ai jamais réussi à ne pas aller voir si elle dormait bien. Il faut que je la rassure car ce qui est certain c'est que ses parents l'aiment plus que tout. Il faut qu'elle sache qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Elle ne le sera jamais. Même si je dois me battre avec des sorciers, je suis prête à le faire, pour elle. Je ne laisserai personne la faire souffrir et je serai toujours là pour temporiser ses parents. Sans trop me vanter, je pense être une bonne marraine._

 **Et deuxième sort pour connaitre la réaction d'Hermione quand elle rencontre les triplement Potter. Celui-là aussi était assez dur j'espère qu'il te plaira. 7/10**

 _Je suis enfin dans le train pour Poudlard. J'ai toujours l'impression de rêver mais c'est tellement réel. Surtout que je viens de me faire un peu jeter de mon compartiment. Il faut que j'apprenne à me taire. Poudlard doit être mon nouveau départ. J'ouvre un compartiment mais je vois qu'il est déjà bien rempli. Une fille rousse, deux garçons roux et deux aux cheveux noirs. Mais ils sont gentils, ils me font une place même si la fille n'a pas l'air ravie. Nous nous présentons et je ne peux y croire. J'ai devant moi, Benjamin Potter et je ne peux m'empêcher de parler, encore. La fille me rabroue et je la reconnais. Je n'avais pas fait le lien mais j'ai été à la musique avec la sœur du Survivant. Comme le monde est petit. Elle, ne semble pas me reconnaitre ou elle le fait exprès. Elle regarde maintenant par la fenêtre et Benjamin parle avec Ron, le roux. Ils sont un peu mal élevés, je trouve._

\- _"Tu es impatiente d'être à Poudlard?" Me demande Harry et je lui souris, il a l'air gentil._

\- _"Oh oui, j'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais trouver. Mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers, alors j'avais peur d'être à la traine"_

\- _"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas la seule."_

 _Finalement je trouve que le frère du Survivant est plus intéressant que le Survivant lui-même. Poudlard sera peut-être ma chance de me faire de vrais amis. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule comme dans mon ancienne école. C'est mon nouveau départ._

 **Et Enfin dernier sort de Guest pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé quand les frères ont appris qui était le véritable Survivant. 8/10  
**

 _POV extérieur_

 _Nous sommes dans le manoir des Potter. Benjamin et Harry sont dans la salle de réunion, assis avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier les a convoqués pour leur parler. Cela semble important et malgré la fatigue, les deux frères sont impatients d'en savoir plus._

\- _"Mes chères enfants, je vais vous demander toute votre attention. Ce que je vais vous dire est d'une importance capitale. Il faut que vous écoutiez jusqu'au bout pour bien tout comprendre. Il y a longtemps une prophétie a annoncé la naissance de celui qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel de vous trois. Cependant, il fallait faire un choix."_

\- _"Benjamin." Dit Harry comme une évidence._

\- _"Non justement." Répond Dumbledore en joignant ses mains devant lui. "J'ai voulu que le monde pense que c'était Benjamin. Mais la vérité est que c'est toi Harry." Dit-il en plongeant dans les yeux verts cernés à cause de la pleine lune récente._

\- _"C'est absurde." Dit-il simplement en regardant l'ancien Survivant qui semble avoir des difficultés à ingérer l'information._

\- _"Non, je sais que c'est perturbant mais ce qui compte maintenant c'est de s'entrainer pour que tu puisses le vaincre. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais commencer un apprentissage."_

\- _"Comme Charlie? Ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussi." Dit-il sarcastiquement en se laissant aller sur sa chaise les bras croisés._

\- _"Ecoute moi Harry. Je vais te laisser du temps pour digérer l'information mais dans l'intérêt…"_

\- _"De qui?" S'énerve le jeune loup-garou. "De vous? Parce qu'il n'était surement pas dans l'intérêt de Charlie ou d'Abby ou de mes parents."_

\- _"Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre." Harry se lève faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion._

\- _"Que le plus grand nombre se débrouille." Et il sort. Benjamin, lui, n'a pas bougé. Il ne lève les yeux que quand il entend son nom._

\- _"Benjamin, je crois en toi mais il faut que tu le convainques. Lui seul peut changer la donne. Il est là maintenant ton rôle. Aider ton frère, ne pas le laisser s'éloigner du droit chemin.''_

 ** _Cette extrait à une suite qui est une conversation entre les deux frères si vous la voulez, il suffit de demander. J'avoue que vous avez des sacrés idées et j'adore les réalisés donc n'hésitez pas à demander encore. Merci encore et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre sur ce je vous laisse à vos reviews..._  
**


	52. La bataille se prépare

**Hy hi, hy ho, nous revoilà de nouveau... Avant dernier chapitre sans le prologue. Donc techniquement encore deux chapitres après celui-là. Comme je vous ai un peu arnaqué sur le dernier, voici un petit chapitre de 12000 mots sans les cours de Legimencie qui compte 4000 mots en plus. Petit préambule, j'avais dit que le passage avec la mort m'avait fait pleuré et ce chapitre contient une scène qui n'étais pas prévue du tout, je l'ai rajoutée après mais elle est encore pire. Mais pour moi, elle est belle, une des plus belles scènes de ma fic pour l'instant. A vous de voir.**

 **Je fais aussi un petit rappel car j'avoue que ce n'était pas fort clair. Il y avait cinq Exploits à avoir. Audacieux, elle l'a eu contre Boris. Altruiste, elle l'a eu en donnant l'argent à Milo. Erudit, elle l'a eut quand elle a réussi à cacher des informations à Tom, Sincère, elle l'a eu en parlant à Benjy et le dernier qui lui reste à avoir est Fraternel. Le compte est bon.**

 **Deuxième rappel qui remonte à loin même si j'en reparle dans le cours de Legimencie mais comme je ne sais pas si tout le monde le lit, je le répète ici. Benjamin a une cicatrice au front (la conscience), Harry l'a au coeur et Charlie au poignet (le pouvoir).**

 **Je pense que c'est tout... sortez les mouchoirs et bonne lecture.**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Stephanie:** J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue mais j'ai peaufiné ce chapitre. JE suis assez fière de ma partie d'échec et que tout les petits indices soient repris petit à petit. Et comme je te l'avais dit, tu étais très proche de la vérité. Ton sort de Legimencie a fonctionné mais comme d'habitude, on se retrouve après la fic. Merci encore et bonne lecture.

 **Guest:** J'espère que le chapitre répondra à tes attentes. Si tu as aimé revoir Ashley, tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Pour savoir qui a parlé à Harry de l'Orbe, il faudra attendre le chapitre suivant. Tes sorts de Legimencie ont fonctionné mais je te laisse découvrir la suite et puis le résultat. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 51: La bataille se prépare**

Je dois dire que plus les jours passent et plus le stress monte en moi. Je me réveille enfin de ma léthargie. J'essaye de ne rien laisser paraitre mais je sens que Tom se fait distant. Il doit sentir que quelque chose cloche. De son côté, il est de plus en plus occupé et absent. Il ne rentre plus même le soir. Nos contacts sont restreints pourtant son âme s'attire encore. Alors que je sors de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche, je vois Regulus qui m'attend.

\- "Hey princesse." De son ton habituel. "Demain on sort." C'est étonnant.

\- "Où?" Je lui demande en séchant mes cheveux, au moins quand il était court cela allait plus vite.

\- "Ordre du Maitre. Je ne discute pas." Bien sûr, personne ne le fait jamais.

\- "Très bien." Nous continuons à parler de tout et de rien. J'aimerai lui dire tout, l'avoir à mes côtés, qu'il parte avec moi. Mais c'est trop risqué, je ne dois pas faire les mêmes erreurs que j'ai fait avant.

Le lendemain, j'ai fourré mes affaires dans un sac que j'ai rétréci, j'ai pris le minimum. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de partir mais je veux me tenir prête. Pourtant l'hésitation est encore en moi. Je sais que j'ai été manipulée par Tom maintenant c'est un fait. Mais je lui en veux moins qu'à Dumbledore, c'est étrange. Est-ce parce que j'ai toujours ses morceaux d'âmes en moi? Ou est-ce que j'ai vraiment des sentiments pour lui? Mais ça ne change rien au fait que mes frères passeront toujours avant. Alors que je m'apprête à partir, je me retrouve devant Tom. Il s'approche de moi, nous sommes collés. Il passe une main sur mon visage avec un sourire.

\- "Amuse-toi bien." Il semble confiant et cela change de son comportement depuis quelques temps. Ça ne me rassure pas.

\- "Je dois comprendre?"

\- "Tu comprendras et après nous parlerons de la prophétie." Quoiqu'il veut que je fasse, ça doit être pire que la torture que j'ai infligée à Ombrage. En suis-je capable? Et si j'allais encore plus loin? Si je me perdais dans l'obscurité? Je plonge dans ses yeux brûlant d'excitation. C'est ce qu'il veut.

Il m'embrasse tendrement, longuement et j'ai difficulté à penser que je vais le trahir. Il a été là et même s'il m'a manipulé, il était là. J'ai volé trop près du soleil et je me suis brûlée les ailes. Quel que soit la conclusion, je sais que je paierai le prix de mes erreurs. J'ai changé, j'ai fait du mal, je suis comme lui. Je souhaiterais qu'il soit pardonné car je sais qu'il a du bon en lui. Il a été bon mais comme moi, il a été poussé trop loin. Nous sommes pareil et je lui pardonne. J'ai fermé les yeux et je les ouvre quand je sens ses lèvres s'écartés des miennes.

\- "Pourquoi cette larme?" Me demande-t-il en l'essuyant. Je le regarde.

\- "Je t'aime." Ce n'est pas un jeu, je suis sincère. Il semble surpris par ma déclaration spontanée. Il ne doit pas y être habitué. Est-ce qu'on peut dire je t'aime à un Mage Noir?

\- "Amuse-toi, j'ai confiance en toi." Regulus s'approche, il me tend son bras que je prends ne sachant pas où on va. Mes yeux sont toujours plongés dans ceux de celui qui a été mon amant.

\- "Je te pardonne" Je pense avant de transplaner avec Regulus.

J'ai senti l'Exploit arrivé, doucement, le dernier, je peux partir. Mais alors que nous faisons le trajet, j'hésite encore. Et si je me trompais? Et si j'allais faire plus de mal que de bien? Je me suis tellement trompée que ceci serait qu'une autre bêtise. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de vouloir tout changer. Accepter que d'autres le fasse pour moi.

Nous apparaissons devant un grand bâtiment austère, le ciel gris renforce cet aspect.

\- "Où sommes-nous?" Je demande à mon garde.

\- "Mura." Je regarde le bâtiment avec plus d'attention. C'est donc là, la prison où j'ai vécu pendant un temps qui m'a paru si long. Je ne l'avais pas vu de l'extérieur mais c'est raccord. Je sens les sentiments revenir en moi et la colère mais il faut que je la contienne. Je ne dois plus me laisser submergée par elle, c'est elle qui m'empêche de réfléchir.

\- "Pourquoi?" Même si je me doute de la réponse. Tom m'a dit de m'amuser et pour lui s'amuser se résume à peu de choses.

\- "Le Maitre souhaite que tu fasses tes preuves. Tu n'as tué personne, à part un employé de Mura. Donc ici c'est ton nouveau terrain de jeu." D'accord je déteste cet endroit, ces gens et tout ce qu'ils représentent. Le directeur est un con mais il y a les autres pensionnaires et les gardes faisaient leur boulot. Enfin la plupart, je ne peux pas tuer tout le monde pour les actions de quelque uns. Pourtant c'est ce que fait Tom. Il condamne le monde magique pour les agissements de ses dirigeants.

\- "Il y a des personnes innocentes"

\- "Personne n'est innocent." Dit-il sombrement comme un écho de la première fois où je lui ai parlé. J'ai beaucoup apprécié sa compagnie et je comprends sa loyauté. Cependant, il a raison personne n'est innocent et lui non plus. Je mets une main discrètement dans ma poche et je saisis le flacon que j'avais mis là exprès.

\- "Tu as raison. Je suis désolée Reg." Sans qu'il puisse réagir, je lui ai lancé une potion que m'avait enseignée Severus. C'est une potion spéciale pour les vampires. Elle a les mêmes effets que le Petrificus Totalus. Il peut me voir, m'entendre mais il ne peut plus bouger et cela pendant un quart d'heure. Je me mets face à lui. Je vois ses yeux s'agiter, il comprend. "Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et j'espère que nos chemins ne se rencontreront pas de nouveau." Je suis également navrée pour la punition qu'il va surement subir mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Avant de transplaner, j'emprisonne les âmes de Tom dans une prison que j'ai confectionné grâce à l'Occlumancie. Je ne sais pas si elle va tenir longtemps mais c'est un début. Je me concentre et la minute d'après je suis à la maison.

Je suis la première bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore prévenu mon frère. Je pose le maximum de protections autour de la maison cela me prend la journée. Entre deux enchantements j'ai appelé Harry, il devrait être là demain matin. Je fais le tour de la maison et j'ai le cœur qui se serre en pensant à tout ce qui s'est passé. Les souvenirs reviennent lentement. J'ai envie de les bloquer mais je sais que pour redevenir la vraie Charlie, il faut que j'y fasse face. Donc je vais lentement vers la chambre de ma sœur. C'est sa mort qui m'a fait totalement basculée, c'est elle qui me fera revenir. Cependant, je reste bloquée devant la porte un long moment avant d'oser l'ouvrir. Quand je le fais une vague d'émotion me traverse et les larmes montent à mes yeux depuis longtemps desséché. Je rentre, il y a une peluche en forme de licorne qui est restée par terre. Un oubli, certainement. Je prends la licorne et je m'assieds sur le rocking-chair. Je reste longtemps là, mes larmes se sont taries, il ne me reste plus qu'un mélange de peine, de joie, de nostalgie mais j'ai en quelque sorte retrouvée ma sœur. En l'occultant, j'ai le sentiment de l'avoir trahie. Je m'endors sur cette chaise en me balançant serrant la peluche contre moi.

Je me réveille en sursaut ayant entendu un bruit. Je prends ma baguette alors que la licorne tombe dans la poussière. Je descends dans la cuisine où je vois mon frère avec une fille. Elle est brune, les cheveux bouclés au carré. Je la mets en joug mais Harry se met devant elle pour la protéger.

\- "Elle est avec moi." Je crois qu'il a peur de moi, pour le rassurer, je range ma baguette. Il se décale. "Je te présente Olivia. Olivia voici ma sœur, Charlie." Elle vient me prendre dans ses bras, je lui rends son étreinte avant de faire de même avec mon frère.

\- "Tu m'as manqué si tu savais." Il me dit et je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

\- "Toi aussi."

\- "C'est sympa ici." Commente Olivia alors que mon frère me lâche. J'aimerai quand même en savoir plus sur elle.

\- "Mais tu es qui en faites?" Harry lui prend la main.

\- "Ma copine." Vu la façon dont la fille le regarde, il n'y a aucun doute sur leurs sentiments.

\- "Oh" J'aurai dû prendre mon copain avec, cela aurait été charmant comme rencontre.

\- "Et elle est un loup-garou aussi." Il a l'air de mieux vivre sa condition et si c'est grâce à elle, t'en mieux.

\- "Ok, bienvenue dans la famille où ce qu'il en reste." Je dis en m'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

\- "Merci." Dit-elle en prenant place à côté de mon frère qui s'assied. "Alors le plan?" Je regarde Ry pour savoir si on peut vraiment lui faire confiance pour tout.

\- "Tu sais où se trouve l'Orbe?" Il semble lui faire confiance donc allons-y.

\- "À la Guilde où j'ai passé mes vacances mais seul ceux qui ont tous les Exploits peuvent passés normalement."

\- "Tu les as?" Je passe une main dans mon cou.

\- "Oui mais je ne devrais pas toucher l'Orbe. Nous la conduirons à Benjy."

\- "Tu veux aller à Poudlard." S'étonne-t-il et se sera plus facile que de faire sortir Benjy. "Nous ne serons que trois et je parie que Voldemort ne sera pas content de ton évasion. Et l'Ordre saura que nous y sommes dès que nous aurons mis un pied dans le château." À trois nous ne ferons pas le poids.

\- "Il nous faut une armée"

\- "Facile à trouver." Fait-il sarcastique. Peut-être que oui.

\- "Écoute, je pars pour la Guilde. Toi tu envoies des messages aux anciens Champions avec un peu de chance le Nouvel Ordre sera avec nous aussi." Il blêmit et je sais à quoi il pense.

\- "Des enfants Charlie." Je sais mais nous sommes pas plus vieux qu'eux et je n'obligerais personne.

\- "Comme nous."

\- "Je vais demander à la meute également" Intervient Olivia sérieusement.

\- "Toute aide sera la bienvenue" Je lui dis, contente que mon frère soit bien tombé dans sa fuite. Olivia lui prend la main pour le rassurer et il semble s'apaisé.

\- "Ok nous allons recruter mais toi fais attention."

\- "Toujours. On se retrouve ici et dimanche nous attaquerons." Nous sommes jeudi, cela reste court mais je ne sais pas combien de temps mes barrières vont tenir. Tom est déjà à ma recherche donc le temps nous est précieux.

\- "Très bien."

Je reprends mon sac et je suis partie. J'arrive dans la Guilde, d'autres souvenirs me submergent mais je n'ai pas le temps pour un moment de nostalgie ici. J'essaye de passer inaperçue mais cela ne fonctionne pas trop. Les gens me regardent, chuchotent, je les ignore. Je sais où je vais et plus vite j'y serai, plus vite je pourrais repartir. Je marche vers la salle de la porte mais alors que je suis devant, une voix m'arrête.

\- "Apprentie Potter." Je me retourne vers Maitre Miles. "Où est votre Maitre?"

\- "C'est compliqué." J'ai ma main sur ma baguette dans ma poche.

\- "J'ai eu vent effectivement. Nous sommes navrés nous ne pouvions intervenir." Les gens s'agglutinent autour de nous. S'ils décident de ne pas me laisser prendre l'Orbe, je suis foutue.

\- "Pourquoi?" Il sait ce que je lui demande. Je veux savoir pourquoi ils ne sont pas intervenus.

\- "Le Ministère voulait nous faire taire et nous annexé depuis un moment. Il voulait avoir le contrôle sur nous. Mais nous vous aurions aidé cependant Severus n'a rien demandé. Nos lois sont très claires."

\- "Mais vous devez protéger vos apprentis."

\- "Les apprentis sont protégés par leurs Maitre. Si un Maitre déserte et abandonne son apprenti ou lui fait du mal nous intervenons." J'étais abandonnée et ils n'ont rien fait. Il se contredit.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas intervenu et j'allais mal." C'est un euphémisme.

\- "Ombrage nous a fait chanter." Dit alors Belicail en s'avançant. Je suis partagée entre le plaisir de le revoir et l'abandon que je ressens encore. "C'était toi contre notre liberté." Je lâche un rire sans joie.

\- "Vous m'avez vendue." Ils sont beaux, les Audacieux, Fraternels et Altruistes.

\- "Je suis navré sincèrement." Il semble l'air et je ne suis pas en colère. Il n'est plus l'heure des vengeances.

\- "Cela n'a plus d'importance. Je suis venue chercher l'Orbe." A savoir s'ils vont m'en empêcher ou pas.

\- "Pour qui?" Demande Miles. Il est donc au courant.

\- "Pour mon frère, Benjamin. Vous connaissez la prophétie?"

\- "La Magie nous a confié son bien, nous l'avons gardé en attendant la venue d'un de vous trois. Je t'en prie, va." Je me détends, je regarde une dernière fois Belicail et en retrait, je vois Milo et Annie. Je me tourne vers la porte.

Je passe le portail, je ne tombe pas sur une plage mais je suis dans une pièce. Elle est ronde et blanche, trop blanche. Une angoisse me prend en repensant à Mura et à sa pièce. J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration qui se fait rapide. Au milieu se trouve l'Orbe sur un présentoir, il n'y a que ça dans la pièce. C'est trop facile. Je m'avance et une voix de femme s'élève, je stop net.

\- "Tu as été audacieuse, sincère, altruiste, érudite, fraternelle mais sauras-tu faire le dernier sacrifice?" Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Encore un sacrifice? Je pense que ma famille en a fait assez. "Il n'est pas encore l'heure. L'Orbe est à toi quand tu seras prête serre là contre toi." Je m'avance. L'Orbe est comme un œuf, comme la peinture. Il est doré avec des reflets argentés, on dirait que ça bouge, c'est étrange et magnifique. Plus je la regarde et plus j'ai envie de la prendre contre moi. Je secoue la tête et détourne les yeux. Je prends ma cape et je l'enroule autour de la sphère. Elle est chaude, réconfortante.

Je la mets dans mon sac toujours enroulé dans ma cape. Puis je ressors, la foule n'est plus là. Je vais pour transplaner quand Belicail m'arrête en m'attrapant le bras. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, il devait m'attendre cacher derrière un pilier. Je le fusille du regard, prête à me battre s'il le faut.

\- "Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me parler mais j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes."

\- "Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, ni l'envie." J'avais confiance en eux, mais forcée de constater qu'eux aussi m'ont abandonné.

\- "Charlie. S'il te plait." Il n'a jamais supplié, il est comme Severus. Il a été comme un second maitre pour moi. Je sens l'Orbe et j'hésite.

\- "Si c'est un piège." Je le menace mais il lâche mon bras et il dit simplement.

\- "Non"

Je le suis et il m'emmène dans des appartements qui ressemblent à si m'éprendre à ceux où j'étais avec Severus. Tout ceci me parait si loin. Isobel est là aussi mais il n'y a pas d'apprenti. Elle me sourit et malgré notre passif, je lui rends. Elle m'a aidé et ses sorts m'ont été utiles. Si elle savait que je m'en suis servis pour sauver Tom, elle ne serait pas du même avis. Mais j'ai aidé Tonks aussi. J'espère qu'elle et son fils vont bien. Je n'ai plus vraiment pensé à eux, ni à Sirius et Remus. En étant chez Tom, je me rends compte que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Moi et ma vengeance.

\- "Tu veux bien t'assoir?" Me demande gentiment Belicail. Il a peut-être mal interprété mon immobilisme. Je m'assieds. "Tu veux boire ou manger?"

\- "Tu voulais me parler, je suis là mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps." Je n'ai plus de respect à lui accordé.

\- "Que comptes-tu faire?"

\- "Vous êtes au courant de la prophétie?" Ils se regardent avant que Belicail reprenne la parole.

\- "Nous savons que l'Orbe était sous notre protection. Il y avait une vieille prophétie comme un mythe qui disait que celui qui réussit tous les Exploits auraient une chance de rencontrer la Magie." Sauf que Severus m'a dit que d'autres avaient réussi.

\- "Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir réussi."

\- "Si." Personne n'a jamais eu tous les Exploits?

\- "Mais…"

\- "Nous disons toujours aux apprentis que les chances d'avoir tous les Exploits sont minces mais que c'est possible." M'explique Isobel, surement pour les motiver. "Cependant tu es la première." Peu importe.

\- "Il y a une prophétie qui dit que si c'est moi qui fusionne avec vu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a choisi, le mal gagnera." Je dis en ayant toujours une main sur le sac qui semble chaud sous mes doigts.

\- "Si c'est Harry, Dumbledore gagnera." Réfléchi Belicail.

\- "Exact mais ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Nous pensons que Dumbledore a fait de trop grosses erreurs et que le statu quo lui convient mais pas à nous. Il a laissé Fudge allé trop loin, alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Se sera Benjamin qui fusionnera avec."

\- "Mais que va-t-il se passer?" Demande Isobel, l'inquiétude se lit sur son visage.

\- "Nous l'ignorons mais nous voulons faire confiance en la Magie." Il faut que je paraisse sûre de moi-même si au fond, je ne le suis pas.

\- "Comment allez-vous faire? Voldemort et Dumbledore ne vous laisserons pas faire." Ils ne savent pas que Dumbledore est dans le coma? C'est leur problème.

\- "Harry et moi allons aller à Poudlard. Il est en train de réunir, les anciens Champions ainsi que des loup-garous. Nous avons aussi des amis qui se sont entrainer à Poudlard même. C'est peu mais il nous faut juste du temps. Un rien de temps pour que Benjy fasse ce qu'il doit faire."

\- "Severus pensait que tu allais faire ça." Il avait prévu toute les possibilités. Il n'a fait que me guider. Finalement, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme parrain.

\- "Vous êtes toujours en contact?" est-ce qu'il est revenu ici? J'aimerai vraiment lui parler maintenant. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas eu des représailles contre lui ou contre Blaise et Daphnée. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi.

\- "Oui mais c'est compliqué. Il a pensé à quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider. C'est toi qui lui a donné cette idée."

\- "Ah bon?"

\- "Quand tu lui as demandé si la marque des Ténèbres apposés sur le bras des mangemorts étaient la même que celle des apprentis."

\- "Oui je m'en souviens. Il m'a dit que Voldemort s'en était inspiré."

\- "Oui tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait contre Boris?" Je souris, bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

\- "J'ai puisé dans les forces de Severus." Je dis tout en réfléchissant, cela parait fou mais peut-être que. "Il pense que je pourrais puiser dans celle de Voldemort?"

\- "Oui et vu que Voldemort est relié à ses mangemorts, tu pourrais tous les rendre impuissant." Ce que j'ai fait avec Boris ce n'était pas contrôlé. Et il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps.

\- "Mais comment je suis sensée faire ça?" Belicail se tourne vers Isobel.

\- "Cela sera risqué mais il y a une série de runes qui pourront t'aider." M'explique-t-elle, je regarde mes mains. C'est risqué mais si ça marche le côté de Tom ne sera pas une menace. Cependant cela veut dire qu'ils seront vulnérables aux attaques de l'Ordre. Belicail met une main sur les miennes. Je relève la tête vers lui.

\- "La Guilde a une dette envers toi et nous allons la payer. Nous allons t'aider à accomplir votre plan."

\- "Réellement?"

\- "Oui nous combattrons à vos côtés." C'est inespéré. J'ai confiance en la NO mais des adultes et des combattants qui plus est, ne sera pas de trop.

\- "Et si je me trompe?"

\- "La Magie a toujours ses raisons."

\- "Nous avons prévu d'attaquer dimanche."

\- "Nous allons venir avec toi si tu le veux bien. Isobel t'apprendra les runes et je ferais la liaison avec la Guilde." C'est exposé notre cache mais j'ai confiance en la Guilde.

\- "Très bien." Je me lève.

Belicail et Isobel touchent mes bras, chacun d'un côté puis nous transplanons. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je suis partie. Mais la nuit est tombée, c'était plus long que prévu. La maison est calme. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- "Où sommes-nous?" Demande Isobel et je lui réponds vaguement sans la regarder car je suis sur mes gardes.

\- "Où nous avons grandi." Je sors ma baguette, il n'y a pas un bruit. "Mon frère devrait être là. C'est bizarre. Restez-là."

Je garde mon sac et ma baguette à la main j'avance. J'entends du bruit au salon, j'avance sur mes gardes. Ce sont des bruits étouffés. Mes sorts ont échoué? J'entre et j'entends un "boum"!

\- "Merlin Charlie tu ne pouvais pas prévenir." Crie mon frère et je comprends vite la situation quand je le vois par terre nue et Olivia sur le canapé qui essaye de se couvrir avec une couverture.

\- "Tu n'as pas une chambre pour faire ça?" Je demande en me retournant mais je suis morte de rire. "Et puis nous avons des invités."

\- "Laisse nous nous rhabillé."

\- "Finissez surtout" Je dis avant de refermer la porte. Je range ma baguette toujours le sourire aux lèvres, je reviens dans la cuisine.

\- "Alors?" Demande Belicail.

\- "Fausse alerte."

Nous nous installons à la table pour parler encore et les deux amoureux nous rejoignent pour les présentations. C'est vraiment étrange de se retrouver ici. Cet endroit était parfait. Nous n'aurions jamais dû partir. L'Ordre et surtout Dumbledore a pourri notre famille.

Nous décidons d'aller au lit et je garde l'Orbe tout prêt de moi. Le lendemain quand je descends, je suis surprise de tomber sur Olivia qui prépare le petit- déjeuner.

\- "Tu as faim?" Me demande-t-elle.

\- "Oui" Elle me sert et elle s'assied à la table avec moi devant sa propre assiette de pancakes.

\- "Comment vous vous êtes rencontré?"

\- "Il était en fuite, je l'ai trouvé sous la pluie, il me faisait de la peine. Je l'ai pris avec moi et ramené à ma famille." Je ris, on dirait qu'elle parle d'un chien errant. Mais il aurait pu avoir tellement de problèmes. Il était seul, en fuite et affaibli. Il a eu de la chance.

\- "Merci alors." Harry arrive et dépose des lettres devant nous.

\- "On a les premières réponses. Les Champions seront là et j'ai parlé à Benjy pour le mettre au parfum quand même." Mon cœur se serre en pensant à mon deuxième frère. Notre dernière rencontre me donne un sentiment de honte.

\- "Et?" Je demande vaguement alors que nos deux invités prennent place à la table avec nous.

\- "Il est partant mais il veut te parler d'abord. Votre dernière conversation ne s'est pas bien passé apparemment." Il veut certainement en savoir plus mais je ne veux pas en parler devant les autres.

\- "Quand viendront les Champions?"

\- "Je leur ai donné un point de rendez-vous neutre." M'explique-t-il. "J'irais les chercher avec Olivia demain."

\- "Nous pouvons travailler les runes maintenant si tu es prête?" Me demande Isobel. Ça fait du bien d'être consulté plutôt qu'obéir.

\- "Je le suis."

Nous travaillons longtemps mais le pire c'est que nous ne saurons pas si ça marche avant d'essayer. Je ne peux faire de test avant sans prendre le risque que Tom comprenne tout. Il va falloir prier, je le crains. Le soir, je me retrouve dans mon lit, seule. Belicail et Isobel sont repartit. Ils reviendront le jour J. la porte s'ouvre et c'est mon frère. Il vient se mettre à mes côtés.

\- "On devrait parler à Benjy." Me dit-il et j'aimerai surtout que Ben soit avec nous en ce moment. Je ne sais pas s'il va me pardonner mais je voudrais avoir cette conversation face à face. Harry, lui ne sait pas.

\- "Il a vu qui j'étais vraiment. Tu n'étais pas là mais j'ai fait des choses affreuses."

\- "Je suis avec toi." Il me prend la main et je sens qu'il entreprend de fixer la connexion.

\- _"Harry?"_ Fait la voix de Benjy dans nos têtes, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- _"Je suis avec Charlie."_

\- _"Elle va bien?"_ Harry me regarde.

\- _"Je vais bien. Je suis d_ _ésol_ _ée pour ce que je t'ai dit."_

\- _"Tout sera bient_ _ôt fini."_

\- _"Si nous faisions erreur?"_

\- _"Ce n'est pas le moment de douter."_ Je souris, il est resté le même. " _Nous les sommes les tripl_ _és."_

\- _"Est-ce que le NO est pr_ _êt?"_

\- _"Je leur ai dit de se tenir pr_ _êt pour dimanche. J'ai juste dit que vous viendriez et qu'on devrait peut-_ _être se battre. Ils sont bons, on s'est beaucoup entrain_ _é."_ Je n'en doute pas mais face à l'Ordre et peut-être au Mangemorts.

\- " _Il faut bien leur dire qu'on ne les oblige pas."_

\- _"Je te pr_ _éf_ _ère vraiment comme_ _ça."_ Plaisante-t-il et c'est vrai que je me sens mieux même si je sens l'âme étrangère toujours pesante en moi _. "Je vais devoir vous laisser mais je suis content qu'on soit ensemble pour_ _ça._

\- _"Tu pars d_ _éj_ _à?"_ S'étonne Harry. " _Une fille_ _à satisfaire?"_ Je le pousse.

\- _"Tu peux parler."_ J'entends Benjy rire puis il dit.

\- _"On se voit bient_ _ôt"_

\- _"Tout se passera bien."_

\- _"Un pour tous et tous pour trois."_ La connexion se ferme et je soupire.

\- "Tu peux aller retrouver Olivia si tu veux." En réalité, je n'en ai pas envie.

\- "Non je lui ai dit que je voulais rester avec toi ce soir." Nous regardons le plafond.

\- "Qui aurait pu penser qu'on en arriverait là. Je me souviens encore quand nous avons reçu nos lettres pour Poudlard et maintenant." Je me colle à lui, il me prend dans ses bras. "Quoiqu'il se passe, je vais devoir payer pour mes choix."

\- "Charlie" Je ne mérite pas qu'il me rassure ou me console. J'ai fait mes choix. On est adulte maintenant, il faut répondre de ses actes.

\- "Non ne dis rien. Il faudrait mieux que nous dormions." Je sens sa main qui caresse mon dos et je fini par m'endormir avec le poids de ma culpabilité sur mes épaules.

Le lendemain, Olivia et Harry sont partis chercher nos invités alors que je fortifie mes barrières mentales. Je sens les âmes de Tom s'animé, c'est comparable à la sensation que j'avais quand j'étais loin de Severus. Le manque. Il faut que je garde le contrôle, il le faut encore jusque dimanche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne repense sans cesse à la voix quand j'ai pris l'Orbe. Le sacrifice. Je ne pense pas que je serai encore en vie après dimanche. C'est un pressentiment. C'est comme ne pas avoir parler des âmes à mes frères. Je ne l'ai pas fait car je pense que soit Tom va les récupérer et me tuer. Soit il mourra et moi avec. Mais je ne veux pas que mes frères soit distrait par ce fait. Et s'il le faut pour les protéger, je me tuerais pour affaiblir Tom. C'est le plan C.

\- "Charlie!" J'entends et j'ouvre les yeux alors que deux bras m'encerclent et manque de me faire tomber en arrière. Heureusement que je suis assise en tailleur.

\- "Katlyn doucement." Elle me lâche et se met à genoux devant moi.

\- "Plus de nouvelles et puis ça." Elle a les cheveux rouges et elle n'a pas changé.

\- "Oui j'ai abusé je sais." Boris arrive à ses côtés et me tend la main. Je la prends et il me soulève comme une plume.

\- "C'est bon de te revoir gamine." Dit-il de sa voix bourrue alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras musclés. Je suis contente de l'avoir avec nous. Je vois Fleur derrière lui qui semble nerveuse.

\- "Fleur tu es là pour nous ou comme espionne?" C'est dur et je me rends compte que le manque de sentiments m'a changé.

\- "Je lui ai déjà posé la question et elle est réglo." Fait mon frère en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

\- "D'accord." Je salue tout le monde quand je vois deux yeux qui me fixent.

\- "Viktor." Il se calle contre un mur le visage fermé. Je comprends mais je suis quand même content de le revoir. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à analyser ce que je ressens. Mon frère sentant le malaise ambiant prend la parole.

\- "Bien puisque vous êtes là. Asseyez-vous nous allons tout vous expliquer." Ce que nous faisons tous. "Charlie?"

\- "Oui." Je leur explique notre situation, la prophétie et je termine par notre plan. "Harry et moi nous rentrons en premier. Nous nous infiltrons parmi les élèves, nous rejoignons Ben. Vous êtes en renfort, nous neutralisons les mangemorts présent et les professeurs s'ils posent problèmes. Nous faisons mettre les élèves dans les cachots pour plus de sécurité. Puis Harry part avec Benjy dans notre salle."

\- "Et toi?" Demande Emma, la française.

\- "J'ai un moyen d'enlever les pouvoirs de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. C'est une théorie, je testerai d'abord sur les Carrow. Si ça marche, je risque de ne pas être au mieux de ma forme." Le truc c'est que je vais leur enlever leur magie mais je vais aussi devoir la contenir pour ne pas qu'il la récupère. "Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Il faut gagner du temps pour Benjy." Je les regarde tous, leur confiance me touche. "Nous savons que nous vous en demandons beaucoup. Vous ne nous devez rien."

\- "Vous pouvez encore renoncer." Rajoute mon frère.

\- "Jamais." Dit Katlyn fermement.

\- "Un bon combat ça me manquait." Rajoute Boris en tapant son poing contre sa paume. Les autres semblent enhardi par leurs confiances.

\- "Bien c'est demain donc en attendant, reposez-vous et priez pour que notre plan fonctionne." Ils se dispersent et je vois Viktor sortir. J'ai envie de le suivre mais il faut que je parle à Fleur. Je m'approche de la française.

\- "Bill sait que tu es ici?" Elle tripote son alliance.

\- "Oui il était au courant par les jumeaux. Ils sont toujours en contact avec Benjamin."

\- "Comment ça se passe à l'Ordre?"

\- "C'est l'anarchie. Sirius est devenu une épave, il ne reste que pour Benjamin. Remus est parti de l'Ordre et sa femme aussi juste avant qu'elle n'accouche." J'avais raison, c'est pour ça qu'ils étaient là lors de l'attaque.

\- "Elle va bien et son garçon?" Harry s'approche de nous. Mais Fleur répond.

\- "C'était donc bien toi, elle avait un doute. Ils vont bien et tu es la marraine." C'est bizarre comme choix. "Beaucoup de membres sont partis et désapprouvent ce que Dumbledore vous a fait à tous les trois." Un peu trop tard. "Dumbledore a réussi à convaincre les derniers…"

\- "Attend il n'est pas dans le coma?"

\- "Tu n'es pas au courant?" Me demande-t-elle comme si elle se sentait en faute.

\- "Non vraisemblablement." Je dis en regardant mon frère.

\- "Ils ont trouvé un antidote." Me lâche-t-il et pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit?

\- "Nos parents?"

\- "Ils sont réveillés. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais peur que…" Une carafe qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail explose. Je ferme les yeux, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

\- "Je refasse une crise? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?"

\- "Les médicomages disent que cela ressemble aux symptômes de personnes rester sous le sortilège Doloris trop longtemps. Ils sont là mais leurs têtes n'y sont pas. Leur magie est partie." Par Merlin, c'est encore plus horrible que la mort.

\- "Je veux aller les voir"

\- "Charlie ce n'est pas le moment." Demain ce sera la fin. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend mais je veux les voir une dernière fois.

\- "Si justement."

\- "C'est de la folie."

\- "Comme toujours non?" On a fait des trucs pires que ça. J'enfile la veste d'Ashley et je sors de la cuisine suivie par mon frère.

\- "Où vous allez?" Me demande Adam en interrompant sa discussion avec Emma.

\- "On revient vite."

Je sais que c'est de la folie mais quoiqu'il arrive demain, je veux faire ça avant. Les voir, leur parler une dernière fois. L'hôpital est en effervescence et grâce à ça nous passons inaperçu. Nous arrivons dans la chambre de nos parents mais ils n'y sont pas. Nous les trouvons dans la salle commune des résidents. Ils sont assis côte à côte dans deux fauteuils regardant fixement un point invisible. Je m'approche et je me mets devant eux mais je comprends mieux ce que voulais dire Harry. Leurs yeux sont inexpressifs aucune émotion ne les traverse. Ce sont des coquilles vides. Je tombe à genoux, je prends les mains de maman mais elle ne réagit pas. Les larmes me viennent, on a tout perdu. Nous ne sommes plus que tous les trois.

\- "Maman." Je pleure en serrant sa main. "S'il te plait."

\- "Charlie." Dit doucement Harry alors que j'entends le bruit hors de la salle. On ne devrait pas être ici mais je ne veux pas partir. Je veux passer ses derniers moments avec eux.

\- "Je sais, je sais." Je reste là, sans bouger. Je pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Je caresse les mains de maman qui ne bouge pas. Je redresse la tête quand j'entends une mélodie. Harry S'est mis au piano. Je connais cet air alors je me mets à chanter.

\- **"Mes chers parents je pars  
Je vous aime mais je pars  
Vous n'aurez plus d'enfants  
Ce soir  
Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole  
Comprenez bien je vole  
Sans fumée, sans alcool  
Je vole, je vole."**

"Elle m'observait hier  
Soucieuse, troublée, ma mère  
Comme si elle le sentait  
En fait elle se doutait  
Entendait

J'ai dit que j'étais bien  
Tout à fait l'air serein  
Elle a fait comme de rien  
Et mon père démuni

 **A souri"** Ses paroles ont encore plus de sens maintenant. Quand j'ai essayé de les rassurés après mon apprentissage. Ils se doutaient de ce qu'ils nous attendaient. Je ne leur en veux pas.

 **Ne pas se retourner  
S'éloigner un peu plus  
I Gard une autre gare  
Et enfin l'Atlantique**

Mes chers parents je pars  
Je vous aime mais je pars  
Vous n'aurez plus d'enfants  
Ce soir  
Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole

\- **  
Comprenez bien je vole  
Sans fumée, sans alcool**" Je ne peux que repenser à ma première consommation d'alcool, ce souvenir me fait toujours autant sourire tant que je ne pense pas à l'après.  
 **Je vole, je vole**

 **Je me demande sur ma route  
Si mes parents se doutent  
Que mes larmes ont coulé** **  
** **Mes promesses et l'envie d'avancer** " Oh oui j'ai pleuré mais j'avais tellement envie d'avancé de leur prouver, de leur montrer qui j'étais vraiment.

 **Seulement croire en ma vie  
Voir tout ce qui m'est promis**" Sans cette prophétie, sans Tom et son âme, j'aurais pu faire tellement mieux. J'ai réussi là où personne n'avait réussi.  
 **"Pourquoi, où et comment  
Dans ce train qui s'éloigne  
Chaque instant  
**  
 **C'est bizarre cette cage  
Qui me bloque la poitrine  
Je ne peux plus respirer**." Je l'ai brisé cette cage qui m'oppressait et m'empêchait de respirer et de ressentir.  
 **"Ça m'empêche de chanter**

Mes chers parents je pars  
Je vous aime mais je pars  
Vous n'avez plus d'enfants"

J'espère que ce n'est pas ça le dernier sacrifice. Est-ce mes frères et moi devons mourir à la fin. Est-ce nous avons le choix? Est-ce que nous l'avons jamais? Oui j'aurai pu prendre l'Orbe et la donner à Tom. Ce choix est le bon, il faut y croire. Il faut croire en Benjamin  
 **Ce soir  
Je ne m'enfuis pas je vole  
Comprenez bien je vole  
Sans fumée, sans alcool  
Je vole**" La musique s'arrête mais je regarde le visage de mes parents. J'ai cru un instant voire un éclat dans leurs yeux mais c'était trop fugace.

\- "Charlie!" Je regarde Harry, il a sorti sa baguette. Dehors, il n'y a plus de bruits, rien que le silence. C'est mauvais signe. Je me lève et j'embrasse mes parents sur leurs joues.

\- "Je vous aime. On vous aime."

On se met chacun d'un côté de la porte. Je le regarde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous attend. L'Ordre? Des Mangemorts? Tom? Non pas lui, son âme est toujours agitée, signe qu'il est loin.

\- "Quoiqu'il arrive, il faut qu'au moins un de nous retourne à la maison." Me dit mon frère et je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est comme la nuit où on a été enlevé.

\- "Non, nous retournons tous les deux à la maison."

\- "Charlie, c'est Benjamin, ça la toujours été. Nous ne sommes que des dommages collatéraux." Il fut un temps où je pensais la même chose mais plus maintenant. C'est ce que Dumbledore pensait et nous a fait ressentir.

\- "Tu as tort. Dumbledore le pensait mais notre vraie force à toujours d'avoir été à trois. J'aurai dû vous faire confiance. J'ai voulu la jouer solo depuis la mort d'Ashley. J'ai cru vous épargnez, vous protéger mais j'avais tort. Je suis entrée dans leurs jeux." Je l'admets maintenant. Je me suis éloignée de mes frères alors que si je leur avais fait confiance, on n'en serait surement pas là. J'ai souvent voulu vivre sans le Survivant mais sans mes frères, je ne pourrais vivre. "Je n'aurais pu vivre sans vous. Moi sans vous, je ne suis pas moi."

\- "On finira comme on a commencé, ensemble." Me dit-il et lui aussi à changer. Il est devenu plus sûr de lui, plus fort.

\- "Il faut rejoindre la salle de transplanage sauf s'ils l'ont condamnée. Alors il faut qu'on sorte par la voix moldue."

\- "Ok"

Un dernier signe de tête et nous ouvrons la porte. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs. C'est anormal et suspect. Nous avançons côte à côte. Puis alors que nous sommes à la moitié du couloir, deux personnes se mettent devant nous. Maugrey et Arthur, super. Je me retourne et je vois que nous sommes encerclés, derrière nous se trouvent Kingsley et Sirius. Ce dernier avance d'un pas mais je le mets en joug alors qu'Harry fait pareil de l'autre côté.

\- "On va retourner calmement à la maison." Me dit mon oncle. Il semble sombre, les yeux cernés et il a maigri. C'est cheveux plus longs sont négligé. On dirait un ex-prisonnier. "Je sais que vous êtes perdu mais nous pouvons vous aider."

\- "C'est toi qui est perdu Sirius. Nous, nous savons exactement ce que nous faisons."

\- "Ah oui? Torturer Ombrage était un acte normal pour toi." Réplique Kingsley, je pointe ma baguette vers lui.

\- "Un je ne l'ai pas torturé, deux je n'ai fait que ce qu'on m'a fait et trois je le regrette."

\- "Et les Dursley?" Fait la voix de Maugrey dans mon dos.

\- "Trois garçons dans une chambre de fille cela ne vous a pas paru anormal?" Auror de pacotille. Mais peu importe, il faut que je garde mon calme. Cependant la colère remonte, les âmes se déchainent dans ma tête et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps.

\- "Nous avons fait des erreurs." Dit Sirius.

\- "Dumbledore les a faites. Il a manipulé tout le monde. Il a commencé quand Voldemort a voulu nous tuer. Dumbledore a choisi son héros et m'a refourgué un bout d'âme de Voldemort en moi. J'étais condamné dès ce moment." Je n'arrive pas à voir s'il était au courant ou pas. "Tout était écrit. Dis-moi au moins que nos parents l'ignoraient."

\- "Nous savions juste pour la première prophétie. Il disait que tu serais jalouse. Lily a eu de plus en plus de doutes mais James faisait confiance en Dumbledore. Rogue a dit à Lily qu'elle avait raison de douter mais qu'il se chargeait de te protéger. Sauf qu'il te protégeait de Dumbledore et il t'a livré à Voldemort."

\- "Non, ce n'était pas le plan. Severus m'a rendu et forte et indépendante. Il m'a donné toute les cartes pour faire mes propres choix. Vous connaissez maintenant la seconde prophétie. Ce ne sera pas Harry, ni moi nous avons choisi Benjy."

\- "Vous avez l'Orbe?" S'étonne Kingsley. Je n'aurai pas du leur dire.

\- "Il n'est plus temps de parler." Je dis, je sens quelque chose couler de mon nez. Je l'essuie d'un revers de main gauche. Du sang, je saigne du nez, ce n'est pas bon signe. Il ne faut pas que j'en parle à Harry, il n'a rien vu.

\- "Ils ne nous laisseront pas partir comme ça."

\- "Je sais."

\- "Stupéfix!"

Le premier sort lancé, je m'abaisse car cela fuse des deux côtés. Je me réfugie dans une chambre et Harry dans celle d'en face. Je lance des sorts d'un côté puis de l'autre. Mais je comprends vite que Sirius ne nous vise pas. Il est en combat avec Maugrey alors qu'il a déjà immobilisé Kingsley.

\- _"M_ _ême s'il gagne, d'autres nous attendent surement_." Il a raison, j'examine en vitesse la chambre où je suis. Elle est vide mais il y a une fenêtre. Nous sommes trop haut pour sauter mais peut-être.

\- _"Tu as une fen_ _être dans ta chambre?"_

\- _"Oui."_

\- _Transforme-toi et pars"_

\- _"Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on partirait ensemble."_

\- _"Je lance un_ _écran de fum_ _ée et je pars de la m_ _ême fa_ _çon. Je prendrais juste un petit peu plus de temps."_

\- _"D'accord mais_ _…"_

\- _"Je fais attention."_

L'écran de fumée lancé, je les entends tousser. Je me faufile sous ma forme de renard et je cours vers la salle de transplanage. Je croise enfin des gens, je passe inaperçu jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un me saisir par le cou et me plonger dans une sorte de sac. On me serre, je ne peux pas bouger. Je panique, je sens que la personne transplane. Cela me rappelle ma première transformation. Il ne faut pas que je retombe dans mes instincts. Je suis Charlie Potter. Je suis Charlie Potter. Le sac s'ouvre, je vois de la lumière, je saute sans réfléchir. Je tombe de haut. J'ai mal à ma patte avant. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Je crois qu'elle est cassée. Je gémis pathétiquement sur le sol alors que je suis aveuglée par la lumière.

\- "Chut tout va bien." Me rassure une voix, je lève la tête vers lui. C'est Remus. "Tu peux te retransformer ou tu veux que je t'aide?" J'hésite mais c'est Remus. Je ne reconnais pas la pièce mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit au manoir. Et puis Remus a quitté l'Ordre alors je peux lui faire confiance non? Mais je sens d'autres odeurs. De toute façon avec ma patte cassée, j'aurais plus de chance de le battre sous ma forme humaine. Je me concentre et je me retrouve sur mes deux jambes. Je maintiens mon bras gauche avec ma main droite. La douleur est encore plus vive. Il s'approche de moi mais je me recule.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Remus?" Je lui demande sur la défensive.

\- "Je t'ai aidé. Il t'aurait arrêté."

\- "Pourquoi m'avoir aidé alors?"

\- "Tu es sérieuse? Tu es comme une nièce pour moi. Tu as sauvé ma femme et mon enfant." Les larmes coulent de mes yeux face à sa gentillesse. Je préfèrerai affronter sa colère.

\- "Je suis un monstre Remus." Il lâche un petit rire sans joie.

\- "Tu as en face de toi un monstre encore plus terrible." Non, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un monstre.

\- "Non, ça ce n'est pas toi."

\- "Toi non plus." Fait une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne et Severus est devant moi.

\- "C'est…tu…vous…" Il pose une main sur mon épaule valide.

\- "Tu es en sécurité ici." Il me donne une potion pour mon bras et nous nous asseyons dans les fauteuils. Je suis à côté de Severus et ça me rassure. Cette maison semble petite mais chaleureuse. Elle est à l'image de ses occupants.

\- "Est-ce qu'Harry va bien?" Me demande Remus. J'ai eu une brève communication avec lui et il va bien. Il est à la maison.

\- "Oui il a réussi à s'enfuir. Comment avez-vous su qu'on serait là?"

\- "Après ta première visite à tes parents l'Ordre a mis une alerte sur eux au cas où tu reviendrais. Sirius m'a appelé. Il n'est plus avec l'Ordre mais il y reste pour être au courant. Pour éviter ce qui s'est passé avec Tonks." Je sens que son loup est en colère. Mais elle va bien.

\- "Elle va bien et…" Son visage s'illumine.

\- "Notre fils va bien. Il s'appelle Teddy." Je souris, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- "Félicitations."

\- "Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais nous aurions voulu que tu sois sa marraine." Je me tends. Fleur me l'avait dit mais je ne serais pas une bonne marraine.

\- "Pourquoi moi?"

\- "Tu lui as donné la vie sans toi, il serait mort et sa mère aussi."

\- "Merci Remus c'est trop. Je ne sais pas si je le mérite vraiment." Tonks arrive à ce moment, beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. La maternité lui va bien. Elle s'approche de moi avec son précieux bébé dans les bras.

\- "Tu peux au moins le prendre." Me dit-elle en me le mettant d'office dans les bras. Il a changé, il est magnifique. Il a des petits cheveux bruns sur la tête et il me regarde avec ses grands yeux. Il commence à pleurer en gigotant cherchant surement sa mère. Elle le reprend. "Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de contact à part nous."

\- "Il est magnifique." Je dis et Remus qui le couve du regard me dit fièrement.

\- "N'est-ce pas."

\- "Je vais aller le mettre au lit." Dit Tonks. "Mais je ne sais comment te remercier. Quand j'étais étendue seule, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Tu es apparue comme un ange." Je suis loin d'être un ange, je suis plus proche d'un démon. Elle s'en va et Severus met une main sur mon genou et le serre doucement. Il me comprend.

\- "Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais donner une lettre à Harry?" Demande Remus. Il semble inquiet et il a toujours été très proche de son filleul.

\- "Tu ne veux pas lui parler toi-même?"

\- "Tu veux bien?"

\- "Donne-moi ta main." Il me la tend mais avant que la prenne Severus l'arrête.

\- "Ça te dérange si nous restons un peu." Les deux hommes se regardent toute animosité partie.

\- "Non prenez votre temps. " Je lui prends la main et je l'envoi à la maison. On se retrouve seuls et je ne sais quoi dire, quoi faire.

\- "Tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir." Dit-il alors que je suis dos à lui. Je me retourne vivement.

\- "Vous en vouloir? Vous êtes le seul à ne m'avoir jamais abandonné." Le vouvoiement est revenu d'instinct.

\- "Je l'ai fait" Non même après avoir été puni par Tom, il ne m'a pas lâché. Il m'a montré comment accédé à la prophétie. Il était là, à chaque instant.

\- "Non. Vous étiez là jusqu'à maintenant. Vous ne m'avez jamais lâché. Votre promesse est accomplie. Vous n'avez plus de dettes envers moi." Il a assez enduré pour moi, je veux le libérer avant la fin. Il a le droit de partir comme les autres. Je veux lui laisser le choix même si j'aimerai qu'il reste.

\- "Tu crois encore que je l'ai fait pour elle." J'écarquille les yeux. Je pensais. "Oui, en sa mémoire car c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu mais mes sentiments ont dépassé cette promesse il y a bien longtemps." Il met sa main sur ma nuque et je ferme les yeux sous la sensation familière et si agréable. Je tombe à genoux devant lui. Je pensais. Non, c'est impossible. Je le regarde. Il a un sourire tout à fait Serpentard sur le visage.

\- "Je lui ai laissé avoir l'ascendant dessus mais je ne t'ai jamais abandonné." Il est toujours mon Maitre.

\- "Pourtant vous venez de dire."

\- "Je devais savoir si toi tu l'avais pensé." J'ai toujours gardé l'espoir de le revoir. De redevenir son apprentie. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon Maitre. Tom était autre chose.

\- "Vous êtes toujours mon Maitre."

\- "Ferme les yeux." J'hésite un court instant. "Fais-moi confiance."

Je ferme les yeux, je sens un vent sur moi et mes habits ont changés. Même les yeux fermés, je reconnais cette sensation familière du tissu. C'est ma tenue d'apprentie. Je souris malgré moi, heureuse d'être à nouveau là.

\- "Lèves toi apprentie." C'est Belicail, j'ouvre les yeux en grand. Ils me surplombent tous les deux. Ils portent leurs tenues de Maitre. Je ne comprends pas. Mon Maitre me tend la main, je la prends et il m'aide à me relever. "Il est normalement d'usage de le faire par une cérémonie à la Guilde mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps." Je ne comprends toujours pas mais il reprend sur un ton solennel. "Tu es là où ton Maitre ta conduit. Tu es à la fin d'un chemin et au début d'un autre. Durant ton apprentissage tu as été Audacieuse, Altruiste, Sincère, Erudite et Fraternelle. Tu es digne de revêtir le nom de Maitre et ta cape signe de ton travail et de ton nouveau statut." Belicail m'attache une cape rouge à ma tenue grâce à une broche en or.

\- "Severus." Ce dernier pose sa main sur ma nuque et le spectacle est magique. Je vois le tatouage devant mes yeux, un peu comme un Patronus. Je vois le renard et le serpent, jouer avant qu'ils viennent se loger dans la broche qui tient ma cape. La joie que cela me procure se transforme en peur. Je suis horrifiée en comprenant ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

\- "Non pourquoi vous avez fait ça."

\- "Charlie calme toi." Me dit mon Maitre au mettant une main sur mon épaule.

\- "Non sans le Lien avec Voldemort. Je ne pourrais lui enlever ses pouvoirs."

\- "Je vous laisse." Dit Belicail

\- "Merci." Le remercie mon Maitre toujours avec sa main sur mon épaule.

\- "Tu as été une apprentie extraordinaire." Me félicite mon ancien professeur.

\- "Merci d'avoir été là."

\- "J'aurai aimé faire plus." Il s'en va et nous nous retrouvons de nouveau seul.

\- "Viens là." Me dit-il en m'entrainant vers le canapé. Il s'assied à mes côtés. "Je ne comptais pas sur le lien d'apprentissage pour que tu contrôles les mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais vraiment fait ce lien. C'est une bonne chose pour nous sinon il aurait pu déjà te localiser."

\- "Alors comment?"

\- "Je suis au courant pour les Horcruxes. Au départ, je ne l'étais pas. Je ne savais que la prophétie et que Dumbledore avait mis de la magie noire en toi pour protéger tes frères. Je savais que Dumbledore voudrait te tenir à l'écart de tout. Puis il voulait un moyen que tu sois sous contrôle. Je lui ai alors proposé de te prendre en apprentissage. Il s'est dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Que ton amour pour ton frère te pousserait à t'allier à lui."

\- "Ce que j'aurais fait pourquoi avoir changer?"

\- "Il a vu ton potentiel pendant le tournoi. Puis quand tu as eu ces visions, il a compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait te récupérer et qu'il était au courant de la prophétie. Il a compris pour les Horcruxes mais n'en a parlé à personne. Il a commencé à douter de moi. Il a cru que j'allais te livrer à son ennemi mais je voulais juste t'éloigner d'eux. D'eux deux. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a rappelé, je croyais avoir le temps de venir te chercher mais il avait vu clair dans mon jeu aussi." Il fait une pause, ce qui me permet d'assimiler les informations. "Dumbledore n'ayant plus de contrôle direct à dû chercher une alternative. Fudge faisant pression, il a fait d'une pierre deux coups." Il a laissé Ombrage me torturer pour m'affaiblir. Il savait que si je devenais trop forte, si j'obtenais les derniers Exploits, j'aurais tout le loisir de prendre l'Orbe.

\- "Mais Fudge travaillait pour qui?"

\- "Fudge était conseillé par le père de Daphnée et Lucius. Il pensait prendre ses propres décisions alors que c'était celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

\- "Comment avez vu su pour les Horcruxes?"

\- "Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis plus ton parrain que ton Maitre maintenant. Tu n'as plus de Maitre, tu en es un." Je lui souris. "Un ami m'en a parlé."

\- "Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne qui sont au courant."

\- "Un ami qui a pu me dire tout ce que tu faisais à la minute près." C'est bien ce que je pensais. Regulus ou Rabastan. Je me suis plus lié à Reg et j'aimerai que ce soit lui.

\- "Regulus?" Il secoue la tête.

\- "Rabastan"

\- "Pourtant des deux."

\- "Je sais." Je ne voyais pas Rabastan comme un traitre. Il semblait si loyal.

\- "Donc tu penses que je pourrais réussir à priver les mangemorts de leurs pouvoirs grâce à l'âme de Tom? Mais je l'ai emprisonné dans ma tête et si je l'ouvre, il va me manipuler." Surtout s'il est proche. Je ne pense pas pouvoir le contenir. Quand il a fouillé ma mémoire, j'ai dû mettre toute ma force pour l'empêcher de trouver les informations compromettantes.

\- "Non. Il va falloir que tu le surpasses."

\- "C'est impossible."

\- "Les Runes t'aideront et je serais là." Ne pas le faire seule me rassure mais je ne sais pas.

\- "J'ai peur. Je n'ai pas osé le dire à mes frères que j'avais son âme en moi. Je n'ai pas osé leur dire que j'ai aimé les mois passés là-bas." J'ai les yeux baissés car j'ai honte mais je sais que lui peut me comprendre. "Je n'ose pas leur dire que je doute encore. Je n'ose leur dire que j'ai fait des choses qu'ils ne peuvent imaginer. Je n'ose leur dire que j'ai aimé notre ennemi. Que je l'aime encore." Il y a un blanc.

\- "Charlie." Dit-il doucement, il veut me toucher mais je me décale.

\- "Je suis un monstre." Je crie en le regardant, j'ai les larmes qui coulent.

\- "J'ai quelque chose à te montrer avant que tu ne repartes."

Il tend sa main, je la regarde, je respire doucement avant de la prendre. Je plonge dans un souvenir comme quand il m'avait montré les moments avec Ashley.

Il pleut dehors, nous entrons dans un bar, je connais cet endroit. Nous nous approchons du comptoir, Severus s'assied sur un tabouret. J'ai le cœur qui se serre en voyant Ashley arriver. Elle était serveuse dans ce bar.

\- "C'est ce tabouret que vous aimez tant pour revenir chaque fois à la même place." Plaisante-t-elle. Il venait souvent alors.

\- "Pour ça et pour d'autres choses." Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- "Un whiskey comme d'habitude?"

\- "S'il vous plait."

La soirée passe et je suis perdue. Je pensais qu'ils ne c'étaient plus revu. Pourtant ils parlent et Ashley ressemble à celle que j'ai vu la dernière fois. Finalement Ashley fait le tour du comptoir et Severus se lève.

\- "Je viens de finir mon service mais on pourrait continuer cette charmante conversation chez moi." Drague-t-elle ouvertement.

\- "Vous m'invitez chez vous. Ce n'est pas raisonnable." Elle se rapproche de lui, elle a sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- "Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de raisonnable." Dit-elle avant de lui tourner le dos et de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Ils partent, la vision se floute pour revenir plus net chez ma marraine. Ashley est en train de l'embrasser mais il l'arrête.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas un serial-killer." Plaisante-t-elle.

\- "Se serait le moment de le demander." Marmonne-t-il. "Je te dois la vérité" Elle semble paniquée et se recule devant l'air sombre de Severus.

\- "J'ai une arme" Dit-elle la voix tremblante, elle n'a même pas d'arme.

\- "Ashley." Dit-il pour la rassurer mais elle panique clairement. Elle lui lance un vase à la figure. "Ash." Elle reprend une coupe à fruit et alors il sort sa baguette et d'un coup je vois les yeux de ma marraine se vider avant de se remplir d'eaux. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent. J'ai ressenti la même chose quand les souvenirs me sont revenus. Elle se plie en deux et hurle en pleurant. "Ash". Répète-t-il en s'approchant et il se met à sa hauteur. Elle s'agrippe à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

\- "Tu es là. Tu es vraiment là." Pleure-t-elle, j'en ai le cœur brisé.

\- "Je suis désolé. Si tu savais."

\- "Tu es là." Elle pleure contre lui et il lui caresse doucement le dos.

\- "Oui jamais je ne te laisserais. J'ai été stupide."

\- "Et bête, et con et je t'aime tellement." Elle l'embrasse fougueusement. Ils finissent par se relever ensemble.

\- "J'ai compris à travers Charlie que ce n'était pas la solution. Si tu savais comme cette gamine est incroyable." Je souris face à ce compliment. Pourtant avant mon apprentissage, il ne montrait pas qu'il me trouvait incroyable.

\- "Toi, tu complimentes quelqu'un." Rit-elle.

\- "C'est notre filleule et crois-moi, elle ira loin si elle s'y met. Elle a du potentiel, elle te ressemble mais elle le gâche." Elle reste accrochée à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Ils sont beaux.

\- "Elle a besoin de son parrain pour l'aider."

\- "Je l'aiderai crois-moi mais j'aurais besoin de toi."

\- "On doit partir en voyage à la fin de l'année et si nous y allions tous les trois. J'ai envie de te retrouver" Oh non, c'est juste avant sa mort.

\- "Tu veux bien de moi?"

\- "Si tu veux bien de moi et que tu promets de ne jamais réutiliser ta baguette sur moi." Il l'embrasse.

\- "Je te le promets."

\- "Lily va quand même avoir son mot." Dit-il en colère, maman ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle ne le savait pas. J'ai peur de comprendre à quel moment nous sommes. "Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis?"

\- "J'ai vu à quel point tu étais importante pour Charlie. Tu ne le sais pas mais elle a créé un Lien entre toi et elle. C'est quelque chose de beau et rare. J'avais peur que mes choix ne te fassent tuer. Mais je suis égoïste et je n'ai pu rester loin de toi." Il aurait dû revenir plus tôt. Il a gâché tellement de choses.

\- "Sois égoïste parce que je ne compte plus te lâcher."

\- "Je te protègerai."

\- "J'ai oublié mon portable au bar." Dit-elle soudain alors qu'ils sont en train de se déshabiller. J'espère que la scène va bientôt s'arrêter. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir ça.

\- "Tu le récupéreras demain, rien ne presse." Ma marraine se fige et elle met une main sur son cœur. "Est-ce que ça va?"

\- "Non, je me sens bizarre."

\- "Comment ça?" Est-ce que c'est un résultat du sort de mémoire? Je m'approche d'eux pour entendre la suite. Elle regarde mon parrain, paniquée.

\- "C'est Charlie je crois. Il faut que tu l'aides. Elle va mal." Non, c'est le moment où j'étais dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il faut qu'il reste. Elle va mourir s'il part. Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne m'aider.

\- "Reste là. N'y va pas. Elle a besoin de toi. Elle va mourir" Je crie mais je sais que c'est inutile. Je sens la main de mon parrain sur mon épaule. Lui aussi regarde la scène, impuissant.

\- "Je reviendrais et je passerai le reste de ma vie à me faire pardonner."

Il s'en va et la vision de floue encore avant de se faire plus net. Enfin pas tout à fait. Nous sommes dehors, sous la pluie. Je vois mon parrain, il court vers, oh par Merlin. La voiture de ma marraine est contre un arbre. Il s'approche et ouvre la portière. Elle est là, elle ouvre ses yeux, elle semble aller bien.

\- "Désolée." Dit-elle et un flot de sang sort par sa bouche. "Charlie." Murmure-t-elle.

\- "Elle va bien. Ne parle pas. Je vais juste." Il sort sa baguette et essaye plusieurs sorts mais rien ne va. "Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas." Rage-t-il. Elle lui fait un mince sourire.

\- "Tu as promis." La Magie a ses règles. Je pleure silencieusement.

\- "J'ai des potions." Dit-il rapidement puis il s'arrête. Il se rappelle qu'elles peuvent avoir des résultats pires sur les moldus. "Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital." Dit-il en voulant la détacher mais elle l'arrête.

\- "Chut" Dit-elle doucement. Il comprend, je comprends.

\- "Ashley, non".

\- "Je ne suis qu'une moldue fragile." Plaisante-t-elle et malgré la pluie, je vois que Severus pleure.

\- "Non tu es forte. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse." Il lui prend la main.

\- "Rend Charlie forte, encore plus forte que moi." Elle lui sert la main. "Aide-la. Elle va en avoir besoin plus que jamais. Dis-lui que je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. "J'ai l'impression que c'est à moi qu'elle parle. "Mais je sais maintenant que tu seras là pour elle. Montre-lui qui tu es vraiment. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Severus Tobias Rogue." Elle lui caresse le visage avant que sa main tombe inerte.

\- "Ashley." L'appelle-t-il frénétiquement. "Ash."

Nous sortons de la vision et je vois quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais voir. Mon parrain pleure, je n'ai jamais vu autant d'émotions sur son visage. Je m'avance et je me colle contre lui, il m'entoure de ses bras et me serre. Je pleure contre lui. Je suis contente qu'elle ne soit pas morte sans ses souvenirs. Elle n'est pas morte seule non plus. Mais elle est morte et si je ne les avais pas interrompus. Non, ce n'était pas ma faute, elle n'aurait pas voulu que je pense comme ça. Je vais être forte, pour elle, pour Abby, pour mes parents.

\- "Je suis incroyable?" Je dis après un moment.

\- "Et encore à ce moment-là je ne savais pas à quel point." Il se décale et il a repris son visage impassible. "Il faut que je reparte à Poudlard. Demain je ferais en sorte de réunir tout le monde dans la grande salle à midi pile."

\- "Nous serons là." Il passe une main sur ma nuque plus par habitude car plus rien ne s'y trouve.

\- "Tout ira bien."

Je retourne à la maison et je parle avec Harry puis avec Milo qui est venu avec Belicail. Il a grandi aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Je vois un vrai apprenti en lui comme moi. Enfin, non, il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée que je suis une maitresse maintenant. Nous sommes dans la cuisine et nous buvons du chocolat chaud.

\- "Tu avais raison, l'apprentissage vaut vraiment le coup". Me dit-il plein d'enthousiasme, je suis content pour lui.

\- "Tant mieux pour toi."

\- "J'espère faire aussi bien que toi. Tu es un peu une légende maintenant."

\- "Souvent les protagonistes des légendes sont morts." Ça ne serait tardé. Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça.

\- "Tu ne mourras pas. Nous serons là." Me rassure-t-il en mettant une main sur mon bras. J'ai encore un service à lui demander. Je pose ma tasse et je vérifie que personne n'est dans les parages.

\- "Milo, il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux demander ça. Est-ce que tu aurais une potion avec un poison rapide." Il me regarde de manière suspicieuse.

\- "Et bien ça dépend pour quoi faire?"

\- "S'il te plait."

\- "J'ai un poison fait avec du venin de Basilic c'est extrêmement rare. Je l'ai faites à la Guilde. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu leur réserve." Non, les potions n'ont jamais été mon domaine de prédilection.

\- "Non. Tu l'as ici?"

\- "Mon maitre, m'a donné une sacoche reliée à mon armoire de potion. Je n'ai qu'à demander à mon sac et je me retrouve avec la potion demander." Ce cadeau semble être la chose la plus génial de toute sa vie.

\- "Je peux l'avoir?"

\- "Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que tu comptes en faire?"

\- "Plan C mais n'en parle à personne."

\- "Très bien mais c'est bien parce que j'ai une sacrée dette envers toi."

Je vois Harry qui part rejoindre Olivia alors que je me rends dans la salle de bain. Je coupe mes cheveux, c'est nécessaire, j'ai l'impression de couper l'emprise de Tom sur moi. Pourtant je sens mes barrières faiblir. Je regarde mon reflet, mes yeux sont verts et pourtant, je les trouve plus sombres qu'avant. J'espère que le plan va fonctionner sinon je boirais la potion et advienne que pourra. Quand je sors, je tombe nez-à-nez avec Viktor. Il ne m'a pas adressé un mot depuis sa venue.

\- "C'est libre." Je vais passer à côté de lui mais il me retient par le bras. Je le regarde.

\- "Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit? Je serais venu te chercher. J'aurais pu t'aider. On aurait même pu se marier pour que tu puisses venir vivre en Bulgarie avec moi." C'est tentant avec le recul mais tellement risqué. Je m'imagine être partie avec lui. Il jouerait au Quidditch dans son équipe professionnelle pendant que je l'attendrais avec un bon repas à la maison.

\- "Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer et tout a été si vite après la disparition de Severus que j'étais incapable de penser." J'étais obnubilé par ma douleur.

\- "Mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changé." Face à lui, j'aimerai lui dire que je l'aime toujours. Mais je suis complètement détruite à l'intérieur.

\- "J'aimerai te dire que les miens non plus mais pendant presque deux ans, je n'ai plus rien ressenti et là j'ai encore des difficultés à discerner le vrai du faux." Sans compter mon cœur qui me dit qu'il appartient à Tom.

\- "Bien on se voit lundi et on se dit quoi." Plaisante-t-il, il passe à côté de moi mais cette fois c'est moi qui le retient.

\- "Viktor. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seule quand même." Il ne dit rien, il me suit juste dans ma chambre. J'enlève ma tenue d'apprentie, j'enfile un t-shirt et un short. Lui a juste enlevé ses chaussures. Nous sommes couchés sur le lit. Je suis collé à lui.

\- "Tu es vraiment exceptionnel, je l'ai compris quand je t'ai vu la première fois." Je rigole en repensant à notre première rencontre.

\- "Quand j'étais bourrée, charmant."

\- "Quand tu as voulu voir qui j'étais vraiment." L'histoire d'Adam et de Casey, c'était une belle histoire.

\- "Toi aussi. Tu ne t'es pas arrêté à mon statut d'apprentie. Sans toi, je n'aurais certainement pas géré si bien les choses." Même si au début je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas mais il m'a beaucoup aidé. Je vois son regard sur moi comme pour dire: "tu as bien géré les choses, tu es sûre?. "À ce moment-là." Je rajoute.

\- "Puisque quand je suis parti tu en as fait des conneries."

\- "Tu te serais vraiment marié avec moi?" Je demande même si cela n'a pas d'importance.

\- "On peut encore le faire." Je cache mon visage sur son torse musclé.

\- "On en reparle lundi." Je plaisante sachant qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait un lundi pour moi.

\- "On fait comme ça." Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le sommet de mon crâne.

La nuit fut courte. Nous sommes restés collé mais silencieux. J'ai dû dormir mais peu cependant quand je me lève, je suis en forme. Je ne sais pas comment se finira cette journée mais il faut y croire. Il ne nous reste plus que ça, l'espoir. Si Dumbledore récupère la sphère et force Harry à l'utiliser. Tom mourra, moi avec certainement et le monde continuera sous la suprématie d'idée dépassée. Si Tom me récupère et l'Orbe avec qu'il me force à fusionner. Le camp de la lumière disparaitra, mes frères avec et je n'ose imaginer, le despotisme que cela sera. Si nous réussissons, c'est l'inconnu.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La scène dont je parlais était celle de Severus et Ashley. Je n'avais pas prévu que Severus soit revenu avant sa mort mais finalement, je trouve cela parfait et vous?**

 **Est-ce que le retour de Sirius brièvement mais surtout Remus et Severus vous a plu?**

 **Rabastan un traitre? Pas tout à fait mais vous en serez plus dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Le nouveau statut de Charlie et le court passage à la Guilde.**

 **La visite à Lily et à James avec le retour (annoncé depuis longtemps) de la chanson. Dumbledore n'a pas eu les mêmes effets parce qu''il a été moins longtemps privé de sa magie. Mais j'en reparlerai dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **Bientôt les triplés seront réunis à savoir si leur plan va fonctionner et que va faire la Magie s'ils réussissent en sachant que Voldemort de va pas se laisser faire.**

 **Vous avez déjà vos idées sur la fin mais je peux vous assurez que vous êtes loin de la vérité.**

* * *

 **Pour le cours de Legimencie, vous ne pouvez vous imaginer comme je dois réfléchir à la chronologie pour que se soit raccord. Mais j'adore exploiter vos idées. Cette fois vous m'avez gâtée encore plus. On fait des sacrés bons dans l'histoire.**

Alors pour commencer, nous repartons loin, très loin bien avant le commencement même de ma fic. Hein?

Shalimare lance un sort puissant pour savoir ce qu'il c'est passé dans le tête de Dumbledore le jour de l'attaque de Tom. Pourquoi le directeur a fait ce qu'il a fait? LA réponse c'est maintenant. J'avoue c'était ardu et je ne m'y attendais pas à cette demande. Mais c'est génial. 10/10

 _POV Dumbledore_

 _Je suis chez les Potter. Ils ne sont pas là, heureusement mais il est trop tard pour Martha et Charlus Potter. Quelle triste nuit. Je me dirige vers l'étage. J'entends les bébés pleurer. J'accélère le pas. Ils sont là, les trois et en vie. Que les Fondateurs soient bénis. La pièce est remplie d'ondes noires. Que s'est-il passé? Je peux assurer que Tom était ici. Mais attend de voir. Benjamin saigne au front, c'est une cicatrice. Je regarde les deux autres, Charlotte en a une au poignet et Harry au cœur. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'il soit les protagonistes de la prophétie du Jugement? Je lance un sort de diagnostiques. Ils vont bien cependant leurs petits corps sont couverts de magie noire. D'après la prophétie du Jugement, il faut que j'en choisisse un. Mais lequel. Ils sont tous les trois innocents. C'est un tel fardeau. Si je ne choisissais pas. Mais Tom, lui, ne se gênera pas. Il faut que j'accomplisse la prophétie avant lui. Il sera obnubilé par celle du Survivant et je pourrais me concentrer sur l'autre. Elle est plus ancienne, moins connue mais libre d'accès à n'importe qui. Le choix… Les cicatrices ne sont pas là, par hasard, non. Il faut que je me dépêche, leurs parents vont bientôt arriver. La conscience, je prends Benjamin. Mais il est contaminé comme les autres. Les trois anges se sont endormis. Je passe une main dans les cheveux roux de la petite Charlotte. Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner. Je pointe ma baguette vers elle, je canalise la magie noire des trois corps dans un seul. La petite se met à hurler. J'hésite. Que suis-je en train de faire? J'entends des bruits en bas. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant. Il faut que je scelle le sort. Ce que je fais. James arrive en courant et prend sa fille alors que Lily examine ses deux autres enfants._

\- _"Que s'est-il passé?" Me demande le père de famille mais il se tourne vers sa femme alors que leur fille hurle toujours. "Lily, Charlie est brûlante." Le corps de Charlotte s'arc. Un si petit corps va-t-il supporter toute cette magie noire? Est-ce qu'elle va mourir? je n'aurai pas dû. Mais soudain, elle s'arrête de pleurer et s'endors sa respiration est redevenue normale. Merlin soit loué. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de James._

\- _"Occupez-vous de votre fille et après nous parlerons. Une longue route les attend mes enfants."_

 _Je ne pourrais leur dire la vérité, non, personne ne doit savoir. Si Tom arrive à mettre la main sur Charlie ou Harry, il faudra les combattre. Je regarde les parents qui couvent leurs enfants du regard. Ils sont remplis d'amour. Ils ne le feront pas. Ils ne sont pas prêts à ce sacrifice. Je le ferais en dernier recours. Cependant, je ferais tout pour garder les trois ensembles. Je les protégerais et c'est ensemble qu'ils mettront un terme au règne de Tom._

 **Alors le prochain sort m'a surpris un peu mais contente de voir que vous avez particulièrement bien suivi ma fic et vu où j'ai laissé des parts d'ombres. Bref Amelmichel1996 a effectué un sort pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé entre James et Severus avait la final de Charlie. C'est court mais j'espère que cela éclaira la part d'ombre.  
**

 _POV Extérieur_

 _Nous sommes dans la classe de potion. Severus est en train de chercher quelque chose dans son bureau quand la porte s'ouvre. James entre et reclaque la porte fortement._

\- _"Rogue" Fait-il sans préambule tout en remontant la classe à grande enjambée._

\- _"Potter" Le poing du père de famille a atterri sur la joue de Severus. Il se recule et touche sa lèvre puis regarde le sang dessus. "Toujours le même. Tu n'as pas changé."_

\- _"Toi non plus. Vil et rien ne t'arrête. Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser Lily te faire le parrain de notre fille. Comment as-tu osé? Tu voulais me faire mal mais tu as été trop lâche pour t'attaquer à moi?" Severus affiche un sourire sarcastique sur son visage alors qu'il dit de sa voix habituelle._

\- _"Il est là le problème. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Moi, je pense à ta fille." Il le saisit au col et Severus se laisse faire._

\- _"De quel droit te permets-tu de dire que tu te soucies plus de ma fille que moi. Elle est tout pour moi."_

\- _"Au même titre que tes garçons?" Les mains du père de famille commencent à faiblir._

\- _"Bien sûr."_

\- _"Même si Dumbledore te dit qu'il faut te séparer d'elle pour le bien être du Survivant ou pour le plus grand bien?" James semble vouloir essayer de comprendre le sous-entendu._

\- _"Il ne fera jamais"_

\- _"Mais le feras-tu toi?"_

\- _"Non jamais je n'abandonnerai mon enfant au profit d'un autre." Severus le repousse mais James ne le tenait presque plus, ébranlé par les paroles du maitre des potions._

\- _"Tu n'es peut-être pas si désespérant que ça. Mais prépares-toi car bientôt il va falloir mettre en pratique tes paroles."_

\- _"Ne t'approche plus de ma fille." Le menace une dernière fois le père de famille._

 **Ensuite, Guest et Shalimare s'unissent pour connaitre la fameuse conversation des deux frères après l'annonce du vrai Survivant.  
**

 _POV Extérieur._

 _Benjamin toque à la porte de son frère avant d'entrer. Harry est en train de renverser tout ce qu'il trouve sur son passage. Sa chambre est un vrai chantier._

\- _"Ry"_

\- _"Dégage"_

\- _"Ry" Répète-t-il en essayant d'arrêter la destruction de son frère mais ce dernier se dégage._

\- _"Je veux être seul."_

\- _"Je sais. Crois-moi je sais. J'ai toujours été entouré, tout le monde faisait attention à moi-même quand je voulais être seul. Je n'ai jamais été seul jusqu'à maintenant. Je me sens seul. Je ne suis plus rien."_

\- _"Un titre ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un." Dit Harry plein de hargne mais il s'arrête de tout casser._

\- _"Tu ne comprends pas." Fait Benjy en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. "Je n'ai vécu que pour ça. Toute ma vie n'a été régie que par ce titre. Je devais être le Survivant. Je devais apporter l'espoir. Je devais vous protéger. J'avais une raison de vivre. Mais maintenant, je suis perdu." Harry regarde son frère qui semble si misérable._

\- _"Charlie enviait ton titre. Ou plutôt elle l'a envié jusqu'au Tournoi. Moi, jamais. Ça me plaisait d'être en retrait, de ne pas être au centre de l'attention. Je ne veux pas être le Survivant. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'ai pas ton optimisme, je n'ai pas ton leader cheap, je suis Harry, juste Harry."_

\- _"Tu l'as dit toi-même un titre ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un. Soi toi-même, tu es intelligent, droit et gentil. Tu seras un bon Survivant."_

\- _"Mais si je n'en ai pas envie."_

\- _"Je n'avais pas le choix non plus."_

\- _"Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question."_

\- _"Tu vas partir?" Demande Benjy et Harry détourne les yeux vers la fenêtre._

\- _"Non, je vais essayer. Je te promets d'essayer mais…"_

\- _"Mais quoi?" Harry se retourne vers lui._

\- _"Non rien."_

 **Nous continuons sur la même lancée avec Guest qui voulait avoir le moment où Harry décide de fuir et la réaction de Benjy  
**

 _POV Benjy_

 _J'arrive dans les dortoirs des jaunes et noires et je vois Harry est en train de fourré des habits pêle-mêle dans un sac. La panique s'insinue en moi. J'ai vu le déclin de mon frère mais il va m'abandonner comme Charlie. On devait rester ensemble, on se l'était promis._

\- _"Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Je vois mon frère qui sursaute._

\- _"Putain tu m'as fait peur. Et toi que fais-tu ici? "Me demande-t-il suspicieusement._

\- _"On m'a fait entrer. Tu te casses?" Il ne peut pas partir, il ne peut pas me laisser seul._

\- _"Ils veulent m'envoyer à la Guilde, ils veulent que je commence un apprentissage. Je n'en peux déjà plu Ben." Je sais qu'il doit travailler plus que nous. Chaque soir il a quelque chose, il ressemble à Charlie à la fin. "Je sais par quoi Charlie est passé et je n'y arriverai pas. Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé." Je le regarde et il semble si misérable. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse comme Charlie. Je préfère qu'il soit loin de moi mais en vie plutôt que mort._

\- _"Mais tu vas aller où?"_

\- _"Loin. Tout plutôt qu'être ici. Mais tu peux venir avec moi." Non, je sens que je dois rester ici. Le Nouvel Ordre est toujours d'actualité, je suis le chef maintenant. J'ai retrouvé une raison d'avancé. Je me sens utile de nouveau._

\- _"Non, je ne peux pas partir."_

\- _"Tu vas me dénoncer?" Bien sûr que non mais ils ne le laisseront pas partir. Il est plus surveillé que moi avant._

\- _"Donne-moi ta main." Alors que je lui tends la mienne. Il me regarde septique. "On échange de physique." Il semble surpris par ma proposition._

\- _"Pourquoi?"_

\- _"Quand dois-tu partir pour la Guilde?"_

\- _"Demain matin."_

\- _"Je vais me faire passer pour toi jusque demain. Cela te laissera de l'avance et ils ne verront pas que tu es parti."_

\- _"Mais ils verront que tu es absent." Depuis l'annonce du changement de Survivant plus personne ne fait attention à moi._

\- _"Depuis que je ne suis plus le Survivant, il n'y a plus beaucoup de personne qui se tracasse pour moi."_

\- _"Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis."_

\- _"Je ne veux pas te laisser mourir comme j'ai laissé mourir Charlie."_

\- _"Ce n'était pas ta faute." Si, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur._

\- _"Fais attention à toi." Je luis sers la main et nous nous prenons dans une étreinte fraternelle et quand on se sépare, je me vois à sa place._

 **Ensuite pour sa première participation Regina lily Swan voudrait savoir comment c'est passé l'arrivé d'Harry dans la meute.**

 _POV Harry._

 _Je vole depuis des heures, je suis exténué. Je décide de m'arrêter dans une forêt. Je me retransforme, je baille un grand coup. Je m'assieds sur un tronc d'arbre par terre. Je sors un sandwich que j'avais pris avant de partir. Voilà qu'il commence à pleuvoir, génial. J'étais tellement au bord du gouffre que maintenant ma décision avec du recul me parait ridicule. Je ferais peut-être mieux de rentrer. Je repense à Charlie, je comprends mieux ses réactions. Elle aussi elle a été poussée au bord du gouffre, sauf qu'ils lui ont donné le dernier coup et qu'elle est tombée. J'entends un bruit, je me relève, baguette à la main. Même si je ne pourrais l'utiliser car j'ai toujours la trace sur moi. Une silhouette approche._

\- _"Calme." C'est une fille elle a ses mains en avant en signe de paix. "Tu es perdu?" Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Que fait une fille dans ses bois seul? Et moi alors? Elle ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi._

\- _"Non je sais où je vais." J'essaye d'être convainquant alors que ses cheveux bruns sont trempés comme les miens._

\- _"Bien c'est déjà une bonne chose alors où vas-tu?" Me dit-elle d'un ton joyeux._

\- _"Dans un endroit où m'attendent mes amis."_

\- _"Tu mens, je le sens." Elle ne l'a pas dit agressivement, c'était juste un fait. Elle est maintenant à un mètre de moi._

\- _'Qu'as-tu donc trouvé là Olivia?" Fait une voix bourrue derrière elle, je prends peur, je me recule et tombe à la renverse contre la souche d'arbre. La fille me regarde avec un air attendrissant._

\- _"Je peux le garder?" Pour qui elle se prend? Je ne suis pas un animal._

\- _"Je ne suis pas un chien." Le propriétaire de la voix s'approche. Il est grand, voir énorme. Il a une barbe de plusieurs jours et des cicatrices sur son visage. J'ai peur. Dans quoi je me suis fourré?_

\- _"Non mais un loup-garou comme nous. Tu as l'air d'être traqué. Tu peux soit rester sous la pluie seul ou venir t'abriter avec notre meute." Me dit-il en me tendant la main. Je ne vais quand même pas partir avec eux. Je ne les connais même pas. Et puis d'accord, maintenant je sens qu'ils sont des loup-garou mais quand même. Un éclair traverse le ciel. "Tu peux t'en aller quand tu veux." Rajoute-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre. Je prends sa main et avec une facilité déconcertante, il me remet sur mes pieds._

\- _"Pourquoi vous faites ça?"_

\- _"Parce que nous sommes pareil." Me dit la fille alors que nous partons tous les trois vers la forêt. Elle prend ma main et une douce chaleur s'installe dans mon ventre; "Tu n'as plus besoin de fuir."_

 **Ensuite pour compléter son sort Guest avait demandé la réaction de l'entourage à l'annonce de la disparition d'Harry (je l'ai mis chrologiquement aux autre c'est pourquoi j'ai séparé ta réponse en deux.)  
**

 _POV Remus_

 _Une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. Je les supporte de moins en moins. S'il n'y avait pas Harry et Benjy, je ne serai plus là. Nous nous cachons derrière nos bonnes actions. Nous nous mentons. Les erreurs commises ne feront revenir personne. Je sens une main dans la mienne, je regarde ma femme qui me sourit. C'est la lumière de ma vie._

\- _"Hey" Fait-elle simplement. Je serre doucement sa main._

\- _"Ça va." Dumbledore entre et s'assied. Je sens que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Puis le professeur Mcgonagall arrive aussi avec Benjamin. Ce dernier a son air coupable, le même qu'avait James à son âge. Le loup en moi est aux aguets depuis quelques temps._

\- _"J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre. Harry c'est enfui de Poudlard." Je tape du poing sans m'en rendre compte;_

\- _"Comment? Pourquoi?"_

\- _"Benjamin a pris sa place et cela a permis à Harry de s'enfuir et lui a laissé une certaine avance." Je regarde Ben comme tout le monde. Sirius réagit en premier._

\- _"Pourquoi serait-il parti? Il sait que c'est pour le protéger. Et Benjy n'aurait jamais pris part à ça. Ben?" Il relève ses yeux emboués de larmes._

\- _"Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait finir comme Charlie." Par Merlin, dans ses lettres Harry ne m'a rien dit. "Il n'aurait pas supporter l'apprentissage." Quel apprentissage? Il n'a jamais été question de mettre Harry avec un maitre. Après le fiasco de Charlie, je pensais que Dumbledore avait compris. Et puis mon loupiot ne le supporterait pas._

\- _"L'apprentissage?" Je demande d'une voix grondante, mon loup est juste là et j'ai presque envie de le laisser s'exprimer._

\- _"Nous pensions que l'envoyer à la Guilde serait une bonne chose."_

\- _"Vous n'apprenez donc jamais." Je grogne fortement. Sirius à mes côtés me met une main sur l'épaule._

\- _"Remus!" Je me dégage et je me lève._

\- _"Non c'est fini. Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec ça." Tonks se lève aussi, j'en suis soulagé. Je me tourne vers Benjamin. "Ben si tu veux et c'est ce que j'aurai dû faire avec Harry, tu es le bienvenu à la maison."_

\- _"Non je veux retourner à Poudlard. Si je peux toujours." Rajoute-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Il est vraiment comme son père._

\- _"Bien sûr qu'il peut." Fait Sirius mais je ne suis pas certain que Dumbledore le laisse faire._

\- _"Oui Benjamin, je sais que tu as cru bien faire." Dit finalement le directeur. Je le regarde férocement, s'il savait à quel point mon loup veut le faire souffrir._

\- _"Vous êtes devenu comme celui que vous combattiez. Aveugle et ne pensant qu'à votre idéal."_

 **Toujours chronologiquement nous reprenons Regina Lily Swan qui aime se faire du mal. Je plaisante, elle a voulu savoir les dernières pensées d'Ashley mais vu que j'en ai parlé dans le chapitre, je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais également les dernières moments d'Abby. Je t'avoue c'était compliquée mais voilà ton résultat.  
**

 _POV Abby._

 _J'ai une nouvelle poupée et elle est trop belle. C'est ma marraine qui me l'a offerte. Elle est trop cool parce qu'elle peut changer de couleurs de cheveux, changer son visage comme elle veut. Elle est… j'arrive jamais à retenir le mot. Mais je m'ennuie, c'est trop nul que mes frères et ma sœur doivent aller à l'école. Et puis, je vois plus papa et maman, il y a toujours plein de gens à la maison. Il y en a, ils font peur, d'autres sont marrant mais j'en ai marre. Papa et maman ont dit que je devais rester dans ma chambre. Non, je sais, je suis punie parce que j'ai emprunté le bâton du grand monsieur qui fait peur. Grey. Ou un truc comme ça. Je l'ai même pas cassé, c'est trop nul. Mais je m'ennuie… Super, j'entends la voix de Kira. Peut-être qu'Arwen est là. Je parle à ma poupée._

\- _"Arwen c'est ma super copine." Mais c'est long d'habitude, elle vient tout de suite. "Elle en met du temps. Tu crois que je devrais faire quoi toi?" Elle pense que je devrais aller voir. "Oui tu as raison."_

 _Je sors de ma chambre. J'avance dans le couloir à pas de loup. Je suis en haut des escaliers. Oui c'est bien Kira. C'est trop cool, fini de m'ennuyer. Je descends à toute vitesse pour lui sauter dessus. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera d'accord avec moi que c'était pas grave. Je vois une lumière. Mais…._

 **Combien avait oublié que Tonks était sa marraine? Moi en premier...  
**

 **En parlant de Tonks, à non, ce n'est pas le moment. Revenons d'abord sur le petit Sevy et sa réaction face à la Dark Charlie. Demandez par Stephanie.  
**

 _POV Severus_

 _Elle est là. Elle marche avec à ses côtés Regulus. Elle a tant de prestance, d'assurance, elle est loin la première année qui s'avançait sur la même allée. Elle est forte et j'en suis en partie la raison. J'espère juste qu'elle se c'est pas encore perdue. Je sais grâce à Rabastan qu'elle a des morceaux d'âmes en elle, l'âme de Voldemort. Il parait qu'elle ne ressent plus rien. Si c'est le cas, je ne pourrais rien faire pour elle. Je préfère la savoir forte avec Voldemort que faible avec Dumbledore. Cependant savoir qu'il la touche de la façon que je pense me révulse. C'est consentant, ce n'est pas un viol enfin peut-on vraiment être consentant à ça? Mais elle est en vie. Il faut que je découvre si ma Charlie est encore présente même un éclat me suffirait. Ombrage vient d'amener la malle de Charlie. La princesse, l'ouvre doucement. Et enfin, je vois ce que je voulais voir. Elle prend un soin fou avec la veste que je reconnais être celle d'Ashley. Charlie est encore présente. Il suffit juste de lui montrer la vois._

\- _"La tenue d'apprentie?" J'entends et avant qu'Ombrage ne réponde, je la devance._

\- _"C'est moi qui l'ai princesse." Jamais je ne l'aurai laissé en possession de ce crapaud._

 _Elle revient s'assoir avec la carte des Rodeurs. Je la regarde encore, elle semble aller bien. Je devrais peut-être ne pas intervenir. Si je le fais, elle devra encore se battre et souffrir. Cependant si Voldemort se serre d'elle pour la prophétie, elle risque de souffrir aussi. Je dois juste lui donner toute les cartes et elle décidera par elle-même. Juste quand elle se relève, je saisis la carte de sa poche. Alors que tous les regards sont fixés sur le spectacle, je note les références de la prophétie. Ceci fait, je la regarde torturé à sa manière Ombrage. Elle rend coup pour coup et elle a raison. Le spectacle de se crapaud se ratatinant est agréable, elle a un certain style dramatique. Cependant si elle retrouve ses sentiments, elle va devoir affronter sa culpabilité. Elle parle du pacte qu'elle a fait pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Oui, elle est toujours là mais son frère semble en douter._

\- _"Je suis désolée. Je n'y crois plus." Ces mots lancés, je ressens une vibration comment est-ce possible? A moins que. Regulus c'est approché d'elle et l'invite à partir. Je me lève et je m'approche deux. Je tends la carte._

\- _Votre carte princesse." Ses yeux redeviennent verts alors qu'elle saisit le bout de parchemin. Nous la tenons tous les deux alors que nos regards sont plongés l'un dans l'autre. J'aimerai lui dire plus. J'espère avoir la chance de lui parler._

 **Et pour finir avec le dernier sort de Regina Lily Swan pour connaitre le réveil de Tonks après son accouchement.**

 _POV Tonks_

 _J'ai mal, c'est horrible, où suis-je? Que s'est-il passé? Les yeux fermés, je passe une main où j'ai mal. Mon ventre et plus bas…. Mon bébé. L'accouchement. La douleur. Charlie? J'ouvre les yeux en panique._

\- _"Tonks." J'hyper ventile mais c'est lui, mon mari mais où est notre bébé. "Chérie. C'est tout. Tout va bien."_

\- _"Le bébé. Remus. Où est notre bébé?" Je regarde partout, j'ai mal mais je dois le voir. Je remarque enfin qu'il tient quelque chose dans ses bras._

\- _"Il est là et il va bien." J'ai les larmes aux yeux devant cette scène. L'homme que j'aime tenant notre bien le plus précieux. Je vois la petite main de notre enfant._

\- _"Il va bien?"_

\- _"Oui en parfaite santé." Je me redresse une douleur me traverse. "Fait attention, tu as eu un accouchement un peu difficile." Il se moque de moi, c'est qui qui a accouché dans une ruelle après une explosion?_

\- _"Ne m'en parle pas." Il me donne notre enfant, notre fils. Il est parfait._

\- _"De quoi tu te souviens?" Je regarde toujours mon bébé alors que les images reviennent en moi._

\- _"J'étais venu te chercher. J'ai vu Robert puis il y a eu une explosion. Je me suis retrouvée à terre et les contractions ont commencées. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Quand …" Je revois le visage de mon sauveur. Ma sauveuse._

\- _"Quand quoi?"_

\- _"Quelqu'un m'a aidé mais ça ne peut pas être possible" Je lève la tête vers lui. "Si?"_

\- _"Charlie?" Je n'ai donc pas hallucinée mais elle est morte._

\- _"Oui tu l'as vues? Elle est là?"_

\- _"Non enfin elle a été à Poudlard et elle s'est vengé d'Ombrage. Elle est avec Voldemort maintenant. L'attaque c'était pour elle." L'Ordre a attaqué Pré-au-Lard pour capturé Charlie. Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là? Je regarde de nouveau notre fils. Dans quoi je t'ai amené? Un sentiment de culpabilité m'étreint._

\- _"Par Morgane."_

\- _"Tu es certaine qu'elle t'a aidé?" La douleur m'empêche de tout me rappeler avec certitude._

\- _"Oui enfin non. C'est confus dans ma tête."_

\- _"Tu avais une rune d'afflux sanguin sur le ventre. Charlie avait enfin a, je suppose, des bonnes connaissances en Runes." C'est plausible et je cela reste Charlie. On toque à la porte, elle s'ouvre sur Sirius._

\- _"Je peux entrer?" Remus se lève d'un coup, j'ai l'impression qu'il va lui en mettre une mais il se contient._

\- _"Dehors!"_

\- _"Remus. Laisse-moi t'expliquer."_

\- _"Ma femme et mon fils ont manqué de mourir dans votre comment on peut appeler ça? Boucherie?"_

\- _"Je ne savais pas. Ils ne m'ont rien dit. Je n'étais pas en état." Il avait encore trop bu. Il ne fait que ça depuis la mort de Kira. Peut-on lui en vouloir? "Un des nôtres a vu Charlie à Pré-au-Lard marchant vers le château. Il a prévenu l'Ordre et ils ont créé une embuscade. Il ne devait pas y avoir de morts." On ne fait pas des explosions quand on ne veut pas de morts._

\- _"Les explosions?" Je demande. Il se tourne vers moi. Qu'ont-ils fait au séduisant Sirius Black? Cette épave n'est pas lui._

\- _"Des nouveaux trop zélé. Charlie est devenu l'ennemi public numéro un. Dumbledore la fait même passé avant Voldemort. Je ne comprends plus rien." Il passe une main lasse sur son visage. Remus semble se calmé et il referme la porte._

\- _"Il est fou et aveuglé par je ne sais quoi. Je te l'ai dit mais tu n'as pas voulu me croire. Même après James et Lily, et la petite Abby." Ma petite filleule. C'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai réussi à conquérir le cœur de Remus. Je ressers un peu plus ma prise sur mon bébé qui dort profondément maintenant, si innocent._

\- _"Ce n'était pas." Nous savons que c'est l'œuvre détourné de Voldemort mais Dumbledore à ses torts._

\- _"Il aurait dû arrêter Fudge, il y a bien longtemps."_

\- _"Même après Charlie, même après Harry, tu es resté avec lui. Dumbledore est prêt à tout sacrifié pour sa vision du plus grand bien. Mais existe-t-il vraiment?" Pour mon petit coeur, j'aimerai croire à cette vision. Je peux comprendre qu'on veuille tout faire pour mais sacrifié des vies innocentes pour quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas, c'est stupide._

\- _"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"_

\- _"Arrête de boire?" Fait sèchement Remus devant l'air pitoyable de son meilleur ami. "Et ta fille?"_

\- _"Avec les parents de Kira, ils sont en France pour le moment." Partir d'ici, c'est peut-être la solution pour voir grandir mon fils et qu'il garde son innocence le plus longtemps possible._

\- _"Parfait. Reprends-toi et nous trouverons un moyen de nous racheter."_

\- _"De nous racheter de qui?"_

\- _"Charlie."_

\- _"Ce n'est plus notre Charlie." Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à Poudlard ou autre part. mais je sais qu'elle m'a sauvée. S'il reste un espoir de la sauver, je le ferais._

\- _"C'est la marraine de notre fils et c'est elle qui l'a mis au monde. Elle nous a sauvé."_

 **Voilà pour ce cours riche en informations diverses et variées. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et profiter car les cours seront bientôt fini donc a vos idées même si vous avez déjà bien fouillé. J'espère avoir clarifié la réaction de Dumbledore même je peux comprendre les septiques. Sur ce on se retrouve pour l'avant dernier chapitre mais prenez votre mal en patience car je dois encore le peaufiner.**


	53. Le Jugement

**Je tiens déjà à m'excuser. Vu la rapidité de parution depuis le début, c'est un peu sadique de vous faire attendre autant pour les deux derniers chapitres. Mais les semaines passés m'ont beaucoup occupés et ce chapitre ne voulait pas se transformer pour être assez bien pour paraitre. Vous allez voir, il est encore court mais il contient tout se que je voulais. Même si, les scènes de batailles ne sont pas mes préférés à écrire. J'espère vous faire moins attendre pour le prologue mais je ne promets rien.**

 **Avant de vous laisser j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Rien de très contraignant, je vous rassure. J'ai reçu une review de ma marraine la bonne fée. Si c'est vrai vous pouvez aller voir. D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de la lire, elle est géniale. Et c'est celle qui m'a fait le plus réfléchir depuis le début de ma fic. Je vous fais un résumé. Elle trouve que j'aurais du partir sur l'apprentissage complètement et donc partir sur un nouveau monde laissant le monde d'Harry Potter un peu de côté. Cette idée m'avait traversée l'esprit. Mais dans mes commentaires, j'ai eu des gens qui trouvaient déjà que je m'étais trop éloignée de l'univers d'HP.**

 **Alors ma question est: est-ce que vous lecteurs vous auriez continuer à lire si j'étais partie totalement dans l'histoire de Charlie à la Guilde ou vous auriez arrêter car nous n'aurions plus vu assez les personnages de J.K?**

 **Je vous laisse maintenant, bonne lecture.**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Guest:** Tu as bien résumé mon chapitre et j'aime le revivre à travers ton commentaire. Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plus et j'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture et merci.

 **Stephanie:** Moi aussi j'adore la scène entre Severus et Ashley. Merci pour tes compliments qui me remplissent de joie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Merci encore et bonne lecture.

 **Papi:** Merci déjà pour ta review et pour tes compliments qui me transportent de joie. J'espère ne pas te décevoir si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici. Contente de t'avoir transportée avec moi dans le monde de ma Charlie. Et tu diras un bonjour à ton cactus de notre part. J'adore l'idée et je crains d'être aussi folle que toi. Voici la bataille et on arrive tout doucement à la fin. Joyeuse ou pas à toi de voir.

 **Ta bonne fe:** Alors comme dit plus haut, ta review est peut-être celle qui m'a fait le plus réfléchir sur cette fic et depuis que j'écris. Juste Charlie n'a pas arrêté d'apprendre, elle a appris mais seule donc un peu moins. Mais comme je l'ai écris, j'ai manqué de partir totalement dans l'idée de Charlie à la Guilde mais j'avais peur. Je n'ai pas encore assez confiance en mon écriture que pour imaginer transporter du monde dans mon monde. J'ai encore besoin des retours et s'ils ne sont pas là, j'ai peur de me décourager. Mais ta review me donne envie de partir sur tes conseils. Je ne sais pas si je vais redémarrer une fic tout de suite mais si je le fais. J'essayerai de créer mon monde en parallèle de celui d'HP. Par contre, même si j'adore écrire des fics et même si l'idée d'envoyer un livre, un jour à une maison d'édition me fait rêver. J'ignore si cela arrivera un jour. Mais merci pour tes encouragements et tes conseils. J'espère alors te revoir sur une prochaine fic et voir si j'ai réussi à t'attirer une seconde fois. Sérieusement, quand j'ai lu ton pseudo, j'ai ri, ne m'en veut pas. Mais après quand j'ai lu ta review, j'étais chamboulé, on aurait vraiment dit que tu étais ma bonne fée. Alors merci du fond du coeur pour tes conseils avisés qui me serviront pour la suite j'en suis certaine. Je crois même que je vais copié ta review et la gardé précieusement pour ma prochaine fic. Merci encore.

* * *

 **Chapitre 52: Le Jugement**

\- "Tu es à moi, tu l'as toujours été. Reviens." Je regarde le miroir où un éclat rouge vient de passer dans mes yeux verts. Je ferme les yeux pour vérifier que mes barrières sont toujours en place. C'est le cas mais elles sont plus fragiles.

\- "Charlie?" J'ouvre les yeux, je tombe sur ceux noir profond de l'homme qui fût mon premier amour alors que les paroles du dernier résonnent encore dans ma tête. Je me rends compte que j'ai les poings serrés à m'en faire mal. Je baisse la tête, alors que je sens ses bras se serré autour de moi et son torse musclé contre mon dos. J'ai peur, je suis terrorisée parce que ce qu'il nous attend. Mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous séparons et nous nous apprêtons. J'ai longtemps hésité mais j'ai décidé de porter ma tenue de maitresse mais également par-dessus la veste de ma marraine. Dans la poche intérieure, j'ai des photos des gens qui me sont chères. A ma ceinture, j'ai diverses potions et surtout la plus importante. Grâce au sort que Daphnée avait utilisé sur ma robe de bal, mes habits se transforment en robe de Poudlard. Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne. Krum est là, fier et beau. Il est temps. Nous descendons et je sens directement la tension qui règne. Belicail est là, Boris ressemble à celui qui était excité avant de m'affronter, Kathlyn essaye de garder son sourire mais je vois qu'elle est stressée comme le reste du groupe. Les regards sont sombres et si nous étions en train de les conduire à l'abattoir? Harry lâche la main de Olivia puis s'avance, lui aussi a revêtit sa robe de Poudlard.

\- "Il est l'heure. Est-ce que ça va?" J'ai envie de lui dire non, de lui dire qu'on abandonne que ça ne vaut pas le coup. Mais au lieu de ça je réponds.

\- "Oui, je serai juste contente quand tout sera fini." Il me fait un sourire compatissant.

\- "Moi aussi mais avant on a encore du boulot sur la planche."

Après un dernier débriefe, nous partons pour Poudlard. Enfin, d'abord dans la cabane hurlante. Nous passerons par le tunnel qui nous a servi plusieurs fois pour Harry. Ce dernier à l'air plongé dans ses souvenirs face à cet endroit. Olivia lui prend la main et il se détend légèrement.

\- "Nous y allons." Je dis d'une voix forte. "Attendez le signal et s'il ne vient pas alors ne venez pas du tout." Ils se regardent déconcerté, nous n'avons pas vraiment parler de ce qu'il se passerait si nous échouons. À vrai dire, nous ne savons pas non plus ce qu'il va se passer si nous réussissons. Olivia s'insurge.

\- "Je ne laisserai pas Harry".

\- "Nous serons déjà morts, il n'y aura plus rien à sauver." J'ai été sèche et elle me fusille du regard. Cependant, Harry s'approche d'elle et son visage s'adoucis et on dirait presque qu'elle ronronne. Il lui prend les mains.

\- "Je t'aime et je te promets que je te reviendrais". Je détourne les yeux en espérant qu'il puisse tenir sa promesse. Mais mes yeux tombent sur Viktor. Il me fixe et j'aimerai lui faire les mêmes adieux néanmoins, je pense qu'il sait ce que j'ai en tête. Milo lui aussi me regarde en coin, je regarde de nouveau mon frère qui embrasse sa fiancée.

\- "Tu as intérêt." Dit-elle taquine.

Après les adieux, nous entrons dans le tunnel. Je sors ma baguette pour lancé un "Lumos" mais il arrête mon geste.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Je voudrais vérifier un truc." Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour tester des trucs.

\- "Maintenant?

\- "Oui maintenant, lance un peu ton Patronus." Je suis perdue. Pourquoi veut-il que je lance mon patronus. D'accord cela créera de la lumière mais un Lumos consomme moins de magie. Et j'ai tout intérêt à économiser ma magie.

\- "Pourquoi?" Il soupire.

\- "Fait ce que je te dis pour une fois." Il est loin le Harry qui se laissait embarqué sans broncher.

\- "Tu es devenu bien autoritaire." Je dis en rigolant mais il garde son regard sérieux sur moi. "D'accord." Je lance mon sort attendant que mon renard vienne mais je m'arrête quand je vois un putois à la place. Ce dernier cours autour de nous joyeusement.

\- "C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait." Fait mon frère en regardant l'animal. Je ne comprends pas comment pouvait-il savoir que mon patronus avait changé. "Regarde." Il lance son sort et un putois identique apparait. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux face à cette symbolique. Les deux putois, jouent ensembles. "C'est Benjamin qui l'a remarqué en premier puis quand j'ai lancé le mien, c'était la même chose alors je voulais voir si." Il s'arrête, plus très sûr de lui mais j'ai compris. J'ai fait des choses affreuses, il a le droit de douter de moi.

\- "Si j'étais bien moi?" Il reprend sa marche et je fais de même alors que les deux animaux nous éclairent la vois.

\- "Elle est avec nous. Nous serons ensemble." Je ne dis rien, je regarde juste le putois. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Je sais qu'elle veille sur nous et Ashley aussi. J'entends le vent au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- "On y est." Je sors la première sous ma forme de renard, redevenue roux. Les putois s'en vont avec un dernier regard. Harry me suit quand j'ai stoppé le Saule. Je me retransforme et nous passons quelques secondes à admirer le château. Une boule se forme en moi. La différence face à la première fois où nous l'avons vu est flagrante. Nous étions des enfants, émerveillés, innocents alors qu'aujourd'hui. Bref. Nous mettons nos capuches avant de rentrer dans le château qui est fort silencieux. Nous devons rejoindre la Grande salle, si le plan se passe comme prévu Severus a dû réunir tout le monde là-bas.

\- "Que faites-vous là?" Je me fige et Harry fait de même. "Vous n'avez pas entendu l'annonce? Nous nous retournons et nous sommes face à un mangemort inconnu.

\- "Si nous y allions." Il nous regarde suspicieusement. Nous avons la tête inclinée, heureusement que nos capuches couvrent nos visages. Je sens qu'Harry est sur ses gardes, moi aussi. Je suis prête à attaquer au moindre mouvement. Mais comme nous sommes à quelques mètres de la salle, nous serons piégés.

\- "Dépêchez-vous."

Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle, les tables ne sont pas là. Les élèves sont en lignes devant les professeurs. Nous nous plaçons derrière. Je sens le regard de mon parrain sur moi. Mais il est en train de faire un discours. Il est temps de prévenir notre frère.

\- "Benjy?" Je vois un élève bougé deux rangs devant nous.

\- "Charlie" Il semble stressé.

\- "Et moi" Dit Harry voulant surement le détendre.

\- "C'est bon de vous revoir." Dit-il alors qu'il ne peut nous voir mais je comprends l'idée.

\- "Viens ici toi!" Invective la femme mangemorte en tirant par le bras un pauvre première année. Un frisson parcourt l'assistance. Il tombe à genoux devant elle. "Tu as osé murmuré pendant le discours du directeur." L'élève tremble et baragouine des excuses.

\- "Laissez-le." Ordonne Mcgonagall en s'avançant. Elle semble plus veille et il me semble qu'elle se tient mal comme si elle souffrait. La Mangemorte lâche sa proie et se redresse face au professeur.

\- "Vous voulez revenir sur cette discussion? La mort vous attend cette fois-ci si vous voulez prendre sa place." Flitwick semble sur le poing d'intervenir si besoin. L'âme de Tom se réveille dans sa cage. Je mets tellement de concentration à le garder que j'entends à peine Harry me dire.

\- "On y va?" Demande Harry et oui, c'est le bon moment.

\- "On est parti!" Nous sortons des rangs et je lance un premier sort qui est contré malheureusement.

\- "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Fait Amycus. Je baisse ma capuche et Harry fait de même.

\- "Excusez-nous nous venons juste reprendre Poudlard." Je dis en souriant. Les élèves s'écartent sur les côtés.

Je m'occupe de la femme et Harry de l'homme. Je vois qu'elle hésite à me toucher. Tant mieux pour moi, en un minimum de sort, elle est à terre. Harry vient de faire de même avec son frère. Je vois qu'il a quand même une vilaine blessure à la joue. Cependant nous ne baisons pas nos baguettes. Nous mettons en joug les professeurs. Ils sont perdus et ne semblent pas savoir comment réagir. Severus fait de même, il reste en renfort si les autres veulent résister.

\- "Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Les élèves vont aller se mettre en sécurité dans les cachots. Nous sommes presque certains que Voldemort et Dumbledore sont en route avec leurs armées. Si vous êtes avec eux, vous n'êtes pas avec nous. Choisissez maintenant." Les murmures emplissent la pièce alors que Benjy nous a rejoint.

\- "Pour qui êtes-vous vous?" Demande le professeur de métamorphose.

\- "Pour Benjamin." Dit Harry en regardant notre frère. "Nous sommes les Potter, nous sommes trois et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin."

\- "C'est insensé" Fait-elle ahurie. Elle doit connaitre la prophétie.

\- "Vous êtes donc contre-nous?" Elle nous regarde, droite comme à son habitude puis elle se tourne vers les élèves apeurés.

\- "Laisse-là aller avec les élèves." Fait Benjamin en mettant une main sur ma baguette pour que je l'abaisse. Je sais que c'est sa directrice mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. "Elle a pris la place de beaucoup d'élèves lors des punitions. Elle n'est pas en état de combattre." Je la regarde et je comprends mieux les paroles dites par la mangemorte.

\- "Il a raison, les professeurs seront plus utiles pour rassurer les élèves." Explique mon parrain et j'en suis étonnée presque autant que ses collègues. La directrice des Gryffondor se met devant la porte prête à sortir. La plupart la suivent et les professeurs aussi. Sauf mon parrain qui vient à nos côtés.

\- "Je reste."

\- "Tu n'es pas obligé." Il met une main sur mon épaule.

\- "Je t'ai rendu forte et indépendante. Je suis fier de toi et Ashley le serait tout autant." Je lui souris, tous les encouragements sont bons à prendre.

\- "On n'a pas le temps." Fait sèchement Harry. Il a raison. L'âme de Tom est en train de s'animer de plus en plus.

\- "Ceux qui veulent rester pour combattre le peuvent. Nous voulons juste du temps."

\- "Pourquoi?" Demande un Serdaigle.

\- "Vous verrez." Les professeurs partent ainsi que les élèves. Il n'en reste qu'une poignée. Je vois Daphnée et Blaise, j'ai envie d'aller vers eux mais Harry m'arrête.

\- "Charlie on y va?" J'aimerai aller avec eux mais une autre mission m'attend. Il a l'Orbe avec lui, c'est à eux de jouer.

\- "Je reste avec eux. Faites attention à vous et bonne merde." Je les prends un à un dans mes bras. Je les garde longtemps comme pour me donner du courage et leur en donner également.

\- "Toi aussi."

\- "Merci à tous." Fait Benjy en regardant les membres du Nouvel Ordre, c'est un peu ses élèves. Encore une fois, l'idée de les envoyer à la mort me fait flancher. Pourtant, dans le regard d'Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville et bien d'autres, je ne vois que de la détermination. Ils ont confiances en leur leader, ils ont confiance en Benjamin. C'est notre choix, à nous tous. "On fait le plus vite qu'on peut." Je les regarde partir et Severus est quant à lui partit chercher les renforts.

\- "Que faisons-nous?" Demande Blaise qui m'a rejoint. J'ai envie de lui parler mais nous n'en avons pas le temps.

\- "Il faut d'abord que je stoppe Voldemort."

\- "Mais comment?" Me demande ma meilleure amie.

\- "En priant." Devant leur air dépité, je leur fais un maigre sourire. "Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps."

Je sors la dague que m'avait offerte Severus lorsque j'ai réussi ma première année et je me coupe sous l'œil inquiet de l'assemblée. Je trace les runes au sol. Un cercle parfait puis je bande ma main. Pendant ce temps, les autres sont arrivés et Belicail à prit la tête de la mission. Ils sortent tous. Je me retrouve seule dans la Grande Salle qui me parait immense. L'angoisse me reprend. Je me mets en tailleur et je me concentre sur son âme. Je la connais maintenant mais je ne me laisserais plus faire. Je la sens comme un serpent qui rampe qui essaye de s'insinuer moi. Je ferme les yeux, j'inspire un grand coup. Je sens, ça marche mais Tom me combat.

\- "Ne fais pas ça." Sa voix est en souffrance, mon cœur se serre.

\- "Je ne le voulais pas Tom. C'est toi qui a fait les règles. Toi qui m'a manipulé. Toi qui a fait tuer ma sœur. Toi qui m'a rendue telle que je suis. Je suis là où tu voulais enfin presque." Il voulait que prenne l'Orbe pour lui.

\- "Je t'aurais donné le monde"

\- "Je ne veux pas du monde. Je voulais juste ma famille. Je t'ai aimé Tom, sincèrement." Il me semble important de lui dire. Même si je me doute que ses sentiments sont loin d'atteindre les miens. En-a-t-il seulement eut?

\- "Je te récupérerai d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre sans te tuer." Il est plus dur, plus féroce, plus lui.

\- "Je n'ai pas aussi peur de la mort que toi." Il semble comprendre, je le sens douter, c'est le moment.

\- "Non." Crie-t-il.

Je donne toute ce que j'ai mais il gagne du terrain. La douleur est horrible et mon corps est soumis à rude épreuve. Je vais faillir, je n'y arriverais pas. Je me sens partir ou plutôt submerger par lui. Soudain, je sens une autre présence, c'est Severus, il m'aide. Nous combattons ensemble jusqu'à la rupture.

\- "Charlie?" J'ouvre les yeux sur Blaise. C'est bon, ça a marché.

\- "Les mangemorts sont hors d'état de nuire." Je dis à bout de souffle. Le contrôle des Mangemorts et de Tom me demande beaucoup de concentration.

\- "Le professeur Rogue" Murmure-t-il en regardant à côté de moi. Je me tourne et je vois mon parrain allongé sur le sol, pâle comme la mort. Je m'approche de son corps. Je prie, il n'est pas mort. Mais il est un mangemort donc il s'est lui-même affecté.

\- "Merci pour tout." Je lui dis simplement.

\- "Charlie?" Blaise m'aide à me relever.

\- "Tu dois t'en vouloir de m'avoir tendu la main en première année."

\- "Tu plaisantes, la vie aurait été terriblement monotone sans toi." Répond à sa place Daphnée en arrivant. Je lui souris mais mon meilleur ami ne m'a pas répondu.

\- "Blaise?"

\- "Tu sais déjà tout ce que je pense de toi. Quand nous sommes venus chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'étais plus toi, je pensais t'avoir perdu. Alors même si c'est dans de telle circonstance, je suis content d'être à tes côtés, princesse." Son "princesse" dénote du titre que m'avait conféré Tom. Je suis sa princesse, sa confidente, son amie. Je le prends dans mes bras comme j'avais fait avec mes frères. Il fait partie de ma famille et je suis contente qu'il soit à mes côtés.

\- "Et moi aussi." Je lui murmure. Une voix nous fait nous lâcher.

\- "C'est bien beau mais ils arrivent." Je me retourne sur Drago. Je suis surpris de le voir, je pensais qu'il serait avec les autres aux cachots ou pire dans l'autre camps.

\- "Drago?" Il me fait son sourire habituel.

\- "Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des multiples facettes." Une explosion fait trembler les murs alors qu'il y a des bruits de combat qui se font entendre.

\- "Tu devrais rester en sécurité." Me dit Daphnée et les garçons ont l'air d'accord. C'est vrai que la magie que je concentre m'en demande beaucoup. Mais je ne saurai restée ici alors qu'ils se battent dehors.

\- "Ma place est dehors." Après un dernier regard vers eux, nous sortons de la Grande Salle.

Dehors un combat fait rage. L'Ordre où se qui en reste combat les Champions. Où est la Guilde? Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions. Je combats aux côtés de mes amis. Il faut arrêter Dumbledore si nous le faisons, les autres s'arrêteront. Je m'attaque sur le premier que je ne connais pas mais un constat se fait directement. Ils semblent tous me viser. C'est un mauvais plan car si je perds connaissance, les Mangemorts seront d'attaques. Je lance des sorts alors que je vois qu'il gagne du terrain. Je me concentre sur Dumbledore alors que Blaise et Ron me protègent de près.

\- "Charlie il faut arrêter." Me dit le veille homme en arrêtant de me lancer des sorts. "Je sais que tu crois bien faire mais vous êtes trop jeune pour comprendre."

\- "Et vous trop vieux, je le crains. Ouvrez les yeux. Admettez au moins vos erreurs."

\- "Qui a l'Orbe Charlie?"

\- "Benjamin." Il écarquille les yeux comprenant notre plan.

\- "Vous êtes fou."

\- "Pas autant que vous."

Je souris car derrière l'Ordre se trouve la cavalerie. La Guilde est là est bien plus nombreuse que l'Ordre. Mais c'est une erreur, j'ai baissé ma garde et un sort me percute. Je tombe sur le dos après un vol plané. Des ombres passent devant mes yeux, je lâche ma concentration un dixième de secondes et je sens une partie de la magie que j'avais contenue qui s'échappe. Je me reconcentre mais il est trop tard pour la magie que j'ai perdue. Je vois Sirius qui est maintenant aux prises avec Dumbledore. Une tête blonde me place devant moi.

\- "Charlie est-ce que ça va?" Me demande-t-elle.

\- "Annie." Dis-je en la reconnaissant. Elle porte une tenue d'apprentie bleue et elle a bien sûr les cheveux courts. Vu son maitre c'était une évidence. "Tu es venue?"

\- "Je te devais bien ça après tout le mal que je t'ai fait." Je lui souris quand je vois une lumière arriver dans son dos.

\- "Attention."

Trop tard, un sort l'a percuté et elle tombe sur moi, le regard vide. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder, je la pousse sur le côté et me redresse. C'est sa propre mère qui l'a tué, Bellatrix Lestrange me fait face.

\- "Tu es une idiote." Me crie-t-elle. "Le maitre t'avait choisie entre toute."

\- "J'ai choisie d'être indépendante." Elle devrait comprendre, elle qui voulait une femme aux pouvoirs.

\- "Idiote."

Elle me lance un sort et je me protège avec un bouclier. Le problème est que je dois me concentrer pour garder l'énergie en moi. Si elle est debout, j'ignore combien d'autres ont profité de l'attaque de Dumbledore. J'ignore si elle le sait mais on dirait qu'elle veut m'épuiser. Elle ne se bat pas pour me tuer. Je perds du terrain alors qu'un sort la percute sur le côté. J'entends un rire guttural que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Boris rit devant sa victime qui se relève.

\- "Krum a besoin de renfort." Me dit-il en se plaçant devant moi.

\- "Il est où?"

\- "Là-bas." Dit-il en montrant la forêt. Je vois qu'il maitrise la situation, je me mets à courir.

Je croise Fleur qui se bat aux côtés de son mari. Je vois aussi Remus au loin, il se bat avec Rabastan. Mon oncle perd du terrain, il se prend un sort qui le fait hurler. Je n'hésite pas plus longtemps. Je cours vers eux et je crie.

\- "Arrête." Rab arrête mais garde sa baguette levée.

\- "Désolé princesse mais je ne suis plus sous tes ordres." Severus a dit qu'il l'avait aidé.

\- "Je pensais."

\- "Oui j'avais une dette de vie envers Severus. Je l'ai payé, il m'a rendu ma liberté." Je suis déçue. J'aurais voulu l'avoir dans mon camp. "Mais je t'avoue princesse que j'aurai été honorée de continuer à te servir." Je regarde Remus à terre, je pense à son fils qui l'attend. Je ne veux pas d'un orphelin en plus. Malgré les moments passés avec Rab, il a choisi son camp. Je lui lance un premier sort qu'il évite. Je l'ai mainte foi combattue et il m'a toujours battu. Mais la différence est que je suis plus seule. Un ours apparait de nulle part et lui mort le bras, lui arrachant presque. Je regarde l'énorme bête qui me regarde maintenant du sang plein la bouche. Ses yeux doux, je les reconnais, c'est Neville. Je sens l'âme de Tom qui me pousse dans la direction que m'a montré Boris. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je reprends ma course, je passe à côté de Kathlyn face contre terre, je n'ai pas le temps de voir si elle respire. Que font mes frères, c'est trop long. Puis près de la maison d'Hagrid, je vois la forme massive de Viktor avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Je cours vers lui, j'arrive à ses côtés alors qu'il crache du sang.

\- "Je risque d'avoir un empêchement pour demain." Essaye-t-il de plaisanter. Je n'ai le temps de rien dire.

\- "Pitoyable." Je me redresse pour faire face à Tom. Ses yeux sont rouge sang et il est en colère. "Il a voulu venger ton honneur." M'explique-t-il. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? C'était du suicide, il le savait. "Mais je dois t'avouer que tu m'as surprise encore une fois. Libère mes hommes."

\- "Non."

\- "Charlie ne rend pas les choses plus compliqués. J'allais rendre leur vie à tes parents. J'attendais juste que tu me rejoignes complètement." Il ment.

\- "C'est impossible, je les ai vu. Il ne reste plus rien d'eux." C'est à cause de lui. Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Pourtant son âme recommence à s'attirer. J'aurais dû rester dans la Grande Salle. Je vais tous les condamner.

\- "En es-tu certaine?" D'un geste de la main, une silhouette apparait puis une deuxième derrière. Mais elle semble comme fantomatique ou plutôt un mirage dans le désert.

\- "Charlie." C'est impossible. C'est elle, c'est maman.

\- "Maman." Je fais un pas vers elle mais je m'arrête.

\- "Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Va rechercher l'Orbe."

\- "Ne fait pas ça." Crie mon père.

\- "Papa." Je dis. Les apparitions semblent vaciller en même temps que je sens la magie partir de moi.

L'âme de Tom me manipule, je le sais. Si je le laisse faire, je vais succomber et je ne pourrais plus m'y extraire. Tom se rapproche, il pose une main sur ma joue. Je vois une araignée sur son épaule mais je ne peux y prêter plus attention car ses lèvres viennent de se poser sur les miennes. Pourquoi l'ai-je trahi? Je me sens si bien à ses côtés. Et puis mes parents sont là donc tout va bien. Plus rien n'a d'importance à part lui. Il s'écarte et un cri sort de ses lèvres et me fait tomber à la renverse. J'écarquille les yeux quand je vois deux pattes de chaque côté de ses épaules. L'araignée du Tournoi, l'a mordu dans le dos surement. Il a baissé sa garde pour moi. Mais il se reprend et tue l'araignée d'un coup de baguette. Il semble quand même affaibli, je regarde Viktor qui a le regard vide fixé sur moi. Je vois Tom qui s'approche doucement, le venin doit s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Cependant il ne peut mourir tant que je vis. Je prends la fiole d'une main tremblante. C'est la fin, je suis soulagée mais soudain, je me sens défaillir. Est-ce Tom?

Je tombe inconsciente quand je me réveille je suis dans une pièce blanche comparable à celle où était l'Orbe. Je me lève.

\- "Je t'attendais." Je me retourne et je me fige. Devant moi se trouve ma marraine. Je suis morte? Comment? Je n'ai rien senti. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de boire ma potion.

\- "Ashley" Elle me sourit.

\- "Pas tout à fait. J'ai revêtu cette apparence pour que tu aies confiance." Je me recule d'un pas cherchant ma baguette qui n'est nulle part.

\- " Pourquoi qui êtes-vous?"

\- "La Magie." Je suis devant la Magie en personne. Comment rendre quelque chose d'immatérielle m'avait dit Regulus.

\- "Je pensais que c'était Benjy."

\- "Vous êtes la Clé, vous l'avez choisi."

\- "Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi?"

\- "Rien. Le Jugement va être prononcé, tous les êtres qui n'ont pas été digne de moi, mourront et c'est Benjamin qui sera mon ambassadeur. Malheureusement, il ne pourra survivre quand il aura accompli sa tâche, je l'accueillerais avec votre sœur." Non si c'est ça le sacrifice. Je refuse. Nous n'avons pas choisi Benjamin pour qu'il meurt à notre place.

\- "Non je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

\- "Vous avez eu la même réaction Harry et toi. Benjamin lui est prêt." Bien sûr, il pense qu'il est né pour ça. Pour se sacrifier pour nous.

\- "Non il pense être prêt mais non. Il ne peut pas mourir et comment pouvez-vous juger qui est digne et qui ne l'est pas?"

\- "Là est le problème. Les Sorciers ont pris mon cadeau comme acquis et l'ont perverti. Je ne peux laisser passer ça. Mon Orbe était là pour rendre justice."

\- "Si je l'avais prise."

\- "Le camp du mal aurait été tué." Tom avait tort et Dumbledore aussi. Ce n'était pas une arme, c'était un test.

\- "Et si Harry l'avait prise, le camp du bien. C'est sadique."

\- "Celui qui veut rendre sa justice lui-même n'est pas meilleur que celui qui a fait du tort."

\- "Alors vous allez punir tout le monde?" C'est injuste.

\- "Ceux qui le mérite."

\- "Et comment vous vous pouvez juger?"

\- "Charlie je suis la Magie." Peut-être mais quand même.

\- "Ce n'est pas juste. Certains ont été influencé d'autres n'ont pas eu le choix."

\- "On a toujours le choix."

\- "Alors laissez-le nous." Elle me regarde et même si elle a l'apparence de ma marraine, elle ne lui ressemble pas.

\- "Très bien." Une lumière m'ébloui et quand je retrouve la vue, mes frères sont à mes côtés.

\- "Charlie qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Me demande Benjamin.

\- "Voilà votre choix. Soit la première option que je vous ai énoncé et que vous avez refusé." Je prends les mains de mes frères. "Soit le recommencement. Nous effaçons les actions et changeons un et seulement un élément que vous pouvez choisir. Si cela échoue, je retirerai la Magie a tout le monde." Condamner les coupables ou tout le monde.

\- "Comment un évènement pourrait-il tout changer?" Demande Harry, c'est l'effet papillon.

\- "Choisissez." Nous nous mettons en cercle pour réfléchir.

\- "La naissance de Voldemort sans lui plus de problème." Dit Benjy mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

\- "Fudge, Ombrage, Dumbledore, ils ont tous des torts et Tom a eu des rôles à jouer dans le bon sens."

\- "Ou on supprime juste la prophétie du Survivant." Fait Harry et je comprends ses raisons mais elles sont personnelles.

\- "Et? Cela nous arrange mais que nous. C'est un choix égoïste et nous pourrions condamner le monde sorcier." Ne pas rendre justice soi-même, elle a bien insisté sur ce fait. Quelles options nous restent-ils? Il faudrait un acte positif. Les minutes passent. Je me demande si la bataille fait toujours rage. Est-ce que Tom est mort? Techniquement, je ne le suis pas donc lui non plus. Je regarde mes habits tâchés de sang. Mes habits de maitresse.

\- "J'ai peut-être une idée. Voldemort enfin quand il était Tom, a voulu devenir apprenti et si cela avait tout changé? Si Dumbledore avait accepté jamais il n'aurait pu mal tourné." Je suis passée par l'apprentissage et je sais quels points positifs cela peut avoir et comment cela peut changer une vie.

\- "Si et avec plus de connaissance." Dit amèrement Harry, il n'a pas la même vision que moi. Je regarde la Magie qui nous observe. L'Orbe était gardé par la Guilde. Cela ne devait pas être une coïncidence.

\- "Je ne crois pas. Ce rejet a été celui de trop. Imaginer un homme aussi puissant, charismatique et intelligent dans notre camp. Plus de mangemorts, plus de gangrène au ministère. Oui il y aurait encore des mages noirs mais plus Voldemort."

\- "Tu es certaine?" Me demande Benjy. J'avoue que non mais je crois en l'apprentissage.

\- "Je te laisse décidé mais je ne veux pas te laisser mourir." Il regarde Harry qui lui fait un mince sourire puis nous nous tournons vers la Magie.

\- "Bien nous avons fait notre choix."

\- "J'ai entendu cependant vous allez devoir payer un prix. Vous ne renaitrez pas comme les autres. Vous allez disparaitre. Votre sacrifice permettra de changer le monde. Êtes-vous prêt à vous sacrifier? Ou préférez-vous revenir sur les premiers choix qui s'offrait à vous." J'ai peur, nous y sommes au sacrifice final. Mais si nous faisons marche arrière qu'est-ce qu'il nous attend? Nos parents sont dans un état de légume, il y a tellement de gens qui sont morts. Et puis dans tous les cas Benjy mourra. Non, nous resterons trois jusqu'à la fin. Mes frères prennent mes mains.

\- "Un pour trois et trois pour un."

\- "Qu'il en soit ainsi mes enfants."

Un flash blanc nous ébloui alors que devant nous des runes dorées apparaissent. L'Altruisme, la Sincérité, l'Audace, la Fraternité et l'Erudition. C'est étrange comme tout était lié. Puis sous nos pieds, nous voyons le champ de batailles figés. Je vois Dumbledore devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande, où se trouvait mes frères. Il a essayé de les en empêcher. Il a manqué de tué tout le monde et lui avec. A quelques mètres, Severus lui lance un sort mais le temps semble arrêté. Un nouveau flash l'image bouge, nous arrivons dehors, les corps jonchent le sol. Remus a le corps de Sirius dans ses bras, mort surement. Boris était en train d'affronter trois personnes mais il avait un genou à terre. Belicail semblait protéger Milo, blessé à la jambe. Drago un peu plus loin, affrontait son père avec Daphnée. Blaise était dos à dos avec Ron. Un autre flash et nous retrouvons devant Tom, à genoux, souffrant. Tout ne dépend plus que de lui. Je touche sa joue mais je vois que je suis immatérielle.

\- "J'ai confiance en toi et en ce que tu es capable de faire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien."

Un dernier flash et tout disparait, la dernière sensation que je ressens c'est les mains de mes frères dans les miennes.

* * *

 **Voilà nous y sommes, la fin avant le prologue. Contrairement à la ligne directrice de ma fic, cette fin à beaucoup changé mais elle contient tout les éléments que je voulais. Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, dans le prologue nous verrons si le choix des Triplés étaient le bon quand même. Il serait bête qu'ils se soient sacrifiés pour rien. Je répète qu'il est déconseillé de lancer des pierres ou des sorts à l'auteur de la fic. Merci de votre compréhension. Allez, je me dépêche de vous fournir la suite et fin. Si vous voulez, les cours sont toujours d'actualités.**

* * *

 **Cours de Legimencie  
**

 **Ils sont courts également mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

 **Pour le premier sort, nous avons Guest qui voulait voir les retrouvailles entre Remus et Harry.**

 _POV Remus._

 _J'arrive dans la maison de mes amis. Tellement de souvenirs y sont liés. Je sens mon loup gémir face à la remontée des souvenirs. Quand je rentre dans la cuisine, les personnes présentes se lèvent. Mon loupiot est là, si grand et fort. Il a un moment d'hésitation puis il court dans mes bras. Je le réceptionne même si maintenant, il est plus fort que moi. Mais je le sens pleurer sous mon étreinte, il reste le même. C'est toujours mon petit loupiot. Je regarde l'autre personne. Une femme, un loup-garou. Harry me relâche et me sourit._

\- _"C'est Olivia, ma compagne." Il a tellement grandi._

\- _"Enchanté et merci d'avoir pris soin de lui." Je lui souris sincèrement, elle fait de même._

\- _"J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous." Nous nous essayons à la table. Je suis content, Harry est heureux, enfin._

 _ **Ensuite Guest voulait savoir les sentiments qui traversaient Arwen après avoir tuer Abby.**  
_

 _POV Arwen._

 _Ils m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre. C'est normal. Sirius veut me voir mais pas moi. Je ne veux voir personne. Je ne veux pas me voir. Je suis un monstre. J'étais entrainée à toute éventualité. Comment n'ai-je pas vu? Comment ai-je pu me laisser avoir? J'ai tué Abby. J'ai tué un enfant qui aurait pu être ma fille. Et Lily et James, par Merlin. Qu'ai-je fait? Sirius n'arrête pas de me répéter que ce n'était pas moi. Mais c'était ma baguette. Je n'ai pas combattu. Ils m'ont accepté dans leur famille et qu'ai-je fait? Je ne mérite qu'une chose et comme je sais que personne ne le fera. Je le ferais seule. Puisse un jour Arwen me pardonner mais je ne peux continuer._

 **Troisième sort lancé par Stephanie qui voulait connaitre la réaction de James et Lily en apprenant la répartition de leurs enfants.** _  
_

_POV James_

 _Je rentre à la maison après une journée de travail assez calme. La maison l'est également depuis le départ de nos trois monstres. Et dire que c'était que hier. Lily est en train de lire une lettre. J'adore quand elle a son air concentré. J'arrive discrètement par derrière et je la serre doucement contre moi._

\- _"James." Râle-t-elle pour le principe alors que je l'embrasse dans le coup. "Je lis"_

\- _"Je sais. C'est qui? Ton amant?"_

\- _"Harry." Des trois je savais que c'était lui qui écrirait en premier._

\- _"Déjà. Alors?"_

\- _"Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serpentard." Pas besoin de demander pour savoir qui est où. Je soupire malgré moi._

\- _"Prévisible."_

\- _"Tu n'es pas fâché?" Me demande-t-elle se retournant face à moi. J'y ai cru jusque maintenant à voir mes trois enfants à Gryffondor. Mais mon espoir était minime._

\- _"Nous le savions non? Est-ce que je suis ravi que ma fille soit chez ses vipères? Non. Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire? Non." Même si l'idée d'aller dévaster le bureau du directeur avec une bonne blague me démange._

\- _"Et Harry?" Il a toujours été plus en retrait que son frère ou sa sœur, plus comme Lily. Je pense qu'il aurait eu sa place à Gryffondor s'il y avait cru. Charlie c'était moins possible_

\- _"C'est juste dommage qu'il ait toujours pensé qu'il est moins bon que Benjy." Ils sont tous les trois exceptionnelles et je suis certain qu'ils vont retourner Poudlard._

\- _"Il trouvera peut-être enfin sa place." Elle s'inquiète, je dois lui faire changer les idées._

\- _"Et qu'allons-nous maintenant?"_

\- _"Je n'en sais rien."_

\- _"J'ai peut-être une petite idée." Je la porte et la pose sur la table de la cuisine._

\- _"James pas ici." Fait-elle en rougissant. Que je l'aime ma femme._

\- _"Pourquoi pas? Qui va nous surprendre?" Je m'affaire à la déshabiller alors qu'elle n'a plus l'air contre mon idée._

 **Bien sûr Regina Lily Swan m'a rappelé que je lui devais un sort pour connaitre la nouvelle vie d'Ombrage.** _  
_

_POV Ombrage._

 _Je me regarde dans le miroir. Cette nuit a été rude. Je me dégoutte. J'ai des bleus partout et des substances que je ne veux pas analyser sur moi. Je vais aller prendre une douche puis j'essayerai de dormir un peu avant la prochaine nuit. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de ma vie d'avant. Avant cette vie de débauche et de douleurs. Je croise des filles plus jeunes et plus belles et pourtant quel destin les attend. Le même que moi._

\- _"Hey toi!" Je me retourne vers le gérant de ce taudis immonde._

\- _"Quoi?"_

\- _"Un dernier client t'attend." Me dit-il avec un sourire alors que je vois un cafard marché sur le sol._

\- _"J'ai fini"_

\- _"Il veut une pet-sec, il aime les vielles fripées qui pensent encore avoir de la dignité. Crois-moi après celui-là, tu en auras encore moins qu'un animal."_

 _Étant d'un certain âge, j'attire tous les sadiques, pervers ou alors les jeunes petits cons irrespectueux qui ont une revanche à prendre sur une femme qui leur a fait du mal. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça? Je me dirige vers la pièce où m'attend mon client. J'aurais tellement put faire mieux. C'est un vieux, il me fait penser à quelqu'un avec son chapeau melon. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir et puis quelle importance, ils veulent tous la même chose._

 **Et le dernier c'est amelmichel1996 qui voulait voir un petit moment entre Harry et Olivia.** _  
_

 _POV Harry_

 _Cela fait un mois que je suis dans la meute. C'est étrange comme façon de vivre. Mais les gens sont authentiques et gentils pour la plupart. Ils respectent leur chef. Par contre, ma famille me manque, Benjy et Charlie me manque plus que tout. Je suis sur un tronc d'arbre devant une marre._

\- _"Encore en train de réfléchir, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mauvais." Me dit Olivia en venant à côté de moi. Elle ne m'a pas lâché depuis m'ont arrivé et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Sans elle, je me serais sans doute fait du mal._

\- _"C'est une mauvaise habitude."_

\- _"Ils te manquent?" Je lui ai parlé de ma vie, de ma famille. Elle sait tout de moi._

\- _"Et toi? Je t'ai parlé de ma famille mais pas toi." Elle soupire avant de regarder devant elle._

\- _"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'étais destinée à un avenir brillant. Mes parents m'aimaient, m'adulaient presque. Puis il y a eu ce jour, un loup-garou m'a attaqué alors que je rendais visite à ma grand-mère." Elle me raconte l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge? Elle se moque de moi._

\- _"Sérieusement?"_

\- _"J'ai l'air de rire." Non mais depuis que je l'a connais, j'ai des difficultés à la cerner._

\- _"Avec toi je ne sais jamais." Elle me sourit._

\- _"Non, c'est la vérité. Mes parents m'ont renié sur le champ. La minute d'après, je n'existais plus à leurs yeux. Ils ont voulu m'envoyer à Mura dans leur section, bête immonde." Je frisonne en repensant à Charlie. "Mais je me suis enfuie avant. C'est ici que j'ai atterri comme toi. C'est ici ma famille. Laisse-nous la chance d'être la tienne." Elle prend ma main et je repense à la dernière pleine lune. J'étais si libre, mon loup était heureux. Il a trouvé sa compagne mais je ne l'ai pas encore accepté._

\- _"J'ai déjà une famille. Ils ne m'ont pas renié."_

\- _"J'aimerai être de ta famille." Dit-elle et puis elle sort un son comme un ronronnement. Elle rougit mais je trouve que c'est le son le plus beau du monde._

\- _"Tu peux l'être." Je lui dis avant de l'embrasser._

 **Merci pour ce cours, il était un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'étais moins inspirée. Il vous reste un cours avant la fin de ma fic alors profitez-en.**


	54. Epilogue

**C'est avec de l'émotion que je vous dis une dernière fois: bonjour. J'exagère un peu. C'est légèrement trop. Mais nous y sommes, c'est la fin de cette fic. Alors je l'ai déjà dis, mais cette fic à été celle que j'ai le plus travaillé, que j'ai écrite le plus vite (plus ou moins 8 mois) et pourtant, la plus longue à ce jour. Également, celle avec le plus de reviews.**

 **Parce que pour vous faire une idée sans l'épilogue nous sommes à 404 770 mots pour 52 Chapitres. 303 Reviews (je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.)  
29 118 Views, 64 Favoris et 111 Alerts. Des Statistiques énormes que j'ai adoré voir augmenté et je reviendrai surement bientôt avec une nouvelle fic car celle-ci m'a boosté et j'ai vraiment apprécié avoir vos retours. Merci encore.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une dernière et peut-être première review c'est le moment où jamais pour faire savoir que vous étiez là.**

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes.**

 **Luna:** Déjà merci pour ta review et contente que tu aies aimé ma fic. L'orthographe, je plaide coupable et je m'en excuse encore. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas spécialement faire attention à l'avis de lecteurs et un jour j'arriverai peut-être à écrire une fic totalement avant de la poster. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, je tâtonne encore et j'aime avoir ce retour et j'avoue que parfois mes chapitres ont changés grâce à un élément apporté par une review. Je me suis dis, ah oui, j'avais pas pensé mais ça pourrait être bien d'avoir tel personnage par exemple. Regulus est dans ce cas. Au départ, il n'était pas présent dans ma fic. Mais pour cette fic, j'ai suivis mon fil conducteur du début à la fin. Même si j'avoue que l'idée de poursuivre que sur la vie de Charlie m'a traversé l'esprit. Je ne sais pas si je ferais une ré-écriture, ce n'est pas mon fort. Par contre, l'idée de l'apprentissage reviendra certainement dans une futur fic. Merci de participer à mon cours, tes sorts ont fonctionné, résultats à la fin.

 **Guest:** Et oui, la fin est déjà là. J'ai réussi à réunir tous les éléments que je voulais dans le dernier chapitre lors du combat. Le patronus, le retour de tout les personnages importants. Bref, je suis contente. Pour le cours, tu auras bien le point de vue de Regulus par contre, tu comprendras pourquoi il n'y a pas le deuxième. Merci encore pour tes reviews et voici le prologue.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Je me réveille, cela n'a pas fonctionné? J'ouvre les yeux, ce n'est pas clair, ma vision est troublée. J'essaye de bouger mais je n'y arrive pas pourtant je suis confortablement installée. Je vois maman devant moi, elle est jeune et belle. Et papa, il la prend dans ses bras et sourit. J'ai envie de leur parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Est-ce que je suis morte coincée pour l'éternité? Obligée de les regarder sans pouvoir les toucher ou leurs parler. J'ai envie de pleurer et je pleure. Les morts pleurent? Mais je sens mes larmes, maman me prend dans ses bras. Elle me prend dans ses bras? Attendez une minute. Je me calme, elle me parle et me sourit. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à parler? Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger? Elle finit par me reposer dans mon lit et ils partent. Je vois un mobile au-dessus de moi. Il est beau et il me rappelle. Non c'est impossible. Une lumière apparait à côté de mon lit. C'est la Magie, je le sais même si elle n'a revêtu aucune forme physique.

\- "Bonjour Charlie, tu as été bien brave et j'ai voulu vous récompenser. Tu es en vie et tes frères aussi."

\- "Mais pourquoi nous avoir dit?" Je pense puisque je ne peux pas parler mais elle me comprend.

\- "Le dernier sacrifice est toujours le plus dur. Il fallait un geste d'altruisme, sincère, réfléchi, fraternel et audacieux pour que cela fonctionne. La Guilde est un peu mon église." Je l'avais un peu compris. Donc je suis un bébé, le bébé que j'étais. Je vais revivre ma vie cela risque d'être ennuyant.

\- "Votre vie va recommencer mais n'aie crainte tes souvenirs vont s'effacer après que je sois partie." D'accord c'est déjà bien mais je ne saurai jamais si notre choix était le bon.

\- "Est-ce que notre idée était la bonne?"

\- "Tu le verras mais sache que tu n'auras plus à passer par les épreuves que tu as subies. Sois heureuse mon enfant." J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'entoure et puis disparait. Je suis fatiguée, je m'endors.

* * *

\- "Charlie réveille-toi!" J'ouvre les yeux en m'étirant. On est toujours dans le train qui nous ramène chez nous. Cette première année à Poudlard était fantastique encore mieux que ce que j'espérais mais fatigante aussi.

\- "Blaise tu m'énerves, je faisais un rêve."

\- "Que tu travaillais à l'école." Se moque-t-il alors qu'Annie en face de nous cache son sourire derrière un livre.

\- "Oui à peu près. J'étais en apprentissage et j'étais la meilleure." Ce rêve était bizarre surement dû au cours que nous avons eu en Défense.

\- "Toi en apprentissage? Laisse-moi rire." Le travail et moi cela fait deux et pourtant cela semblait si réel.

\- "Vous venez pour mon anniversaire? Je leurs demande, Drago qui est assis à côté d'Annie me regarde de son regard désintéressé.

\- "Je demanderai à Père." Ses parents sont stricts mais je suis presque certain qu'il viendra.

\- "Annie toi tu viens on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne." Elle fait pratiquement partie de la famille. Elle semble gênée et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Blaise se lève.

\- "On est arrivé. Tout le monde descend."

Je descends du train avec excitation. Je cours vers mes parents, je suis si contente de les revoir. J'ai tellement de choses à leur dire.

\- "Doucement Charlie." Me calme doucement maman en passant une main dans mes cheveux. "On a les vacances pour parler."

\- "J'ai invité Blaise pour mon anniversaire. Ça ne vous dérange pas?" Ils se regardent d'un air ennuyé que je ne comprends pas.

\- "Nous en reparlerons à la maison." Je vais pour protester mais mes frères arrivent et papa s'intéresse à eux.

\- "Alors comment vont mes garçons?"

\- "Bien." Font-ils simplement.

\- "Il faudra quand même qu'on parle du nombre incalculable de lettres que nous avons reçu." Dis notre mère contrariée. Benjamin lui fait son sourire charmeur alors qu'Harry dit .

\- "124 c'est calculable." Je n'avais pour ma part pas compter mais même moi je trouve que c'est exagéré.

\- "Si j'étais toi je ne la ramènerais pas frérot." Je lui dis.

Arriver à la maison, nous défaisons nos valises, qu'on est bien ici. Je suis contente de ne plus habiter au manoir, c'était bien trop grand. Cette maison à au moins le mérite de ressembler à une maison. Je délire. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents ont hésité à inviter Blaise. A Noël, il semblait d'accord.

\- "Charlie il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir!" Crie maman d'en bas.

\- "J'arrive."

Je descends les marches quatre à quatre. Je saute littéralement dans les bras des nouveaux venus. Ma marraine et mon parrain sont enfin là. Mon parrain est un génie des potions, il fait beaucoup de voyages. Ma marraine le suit ou elle reste dans une de leurs nombreuses maisons. Un sur chaque continent, ils en ont de la chance. Ma marraine écrit des livres pour ados et même si elle n'a pas la notoriété de mon parrain, ses livres se vendent. Je suis trop contente de les revoir.

\- "J'étouffe Charlie." Fait Ashley en faisant semblant de manquer d'air. Je la lâche.

\- "Vous étiez où? Vous avez fait quoi? Vous ne repartez pas tout de suite hein?" Mon parrain, Severus, me met une main sur mon épaule avec un petit sourire.

\- "Calme. Je vois que Lily a su gardé le secret."

\- "Quel secret?" Ils se regardent tous les deux complices.

\- "Nous repartons." Mon sourire se fane. "Mais avec toi, pour visiter l'Amérique." Mes yeux doivent briller.

\- "C'est vrai?"

\- "Tu as déjà vu ton parrain faire des blagues?" Non, ce n'est pas sa principale qualité mais il en a d'autres.

\- "Non. C'est trop cool!" Je saute littéralement sur place.

\- "Voilà pourquoi vos anniversaires ont été avancé à demain." Me dit maman qui était derrière nous.

\- "Mais Blaise."

\- "Il a déjà reçu son invitation il y a un mois." Je souris encore plus si c'est possible.

\- "Il ne m'a rien dit quel petit…." Je commence et papa termine.

\- "Serpent?" Il l'a dit gentiment. A Poudlard, il y avait une rivalité entre les maisons même de leur temps mais c'était amical. Papa et Severus était rivaux mais après sept ans passé ensemble, même s'ils ne sont pas meilleurs amis, je sais qu'ils se respectent mutuellement.

\- "Oui." Ashley me passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraine vers le salon.

\- "Et si tu commençais à nous parler de Poudlard."

\- "Et bien c'est trop bien. Mon professeur préféré c'est monsieur Jedusor." Je dis alors que nous nous asseyons. Il est professeur de Défense et il en connait un rayon. Il est strict et les autres disent que je suis son chouchou, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est lui, qui m'a parlé de l'apprentissage.

\- "Tu sais qu'il a été ministre pendant un temps mais il est revenu à ses premiers amours." M'explique mon parrain. Oui j'étais au courant.

\- "Il est génial et il nous a parlé d'apprentissage. Il a dit que ça lui a sauvé la vie." Dans un sens cela à l'air bien mais de l'autres c'est beaucoup de travail. Je repense à mon rêve. Les sensations étaient si réelles.

\- "Tu l'envisages?" Me demande mon parrain en me sortant de mes pensées.

\- "Non pourquoi? Je n'en ai pas besoin."

\- "Cela ferrait peut-être du bien à tes points." Me dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique, ma marraine lui met une main sur le genoux en me faisant un sourire. Il a toujours aimé me donner des cours, des conseils, me pousser à plus apprendre. Heureusement qu'Ashley est là pour compenser.

\- "Par contre, il cherche un nouveau professeur de potions pour l'année prochaine. Le professeur Picot à démissionner." Dit ma mère, je vois mes frères qui allaient entrer faire demi-tour, les lâche.

\- "Pourquoi?" Demande Ashley.

\- "Ses trois garnements l'ont poussé à bout apparemment." Dit mon père en entrant poussant mes frères qui prennent un air désolé.

\- "C'est légèrement exagéré." Fait Benjamin, papa ne peut pas garder son air sérieux plus longtemps et souri.

\- "Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas Sev." Je demande à mon parrain.

\- "Enseigné à des mioches ignares non merci. Je pourrais demander à Rabastan, il cherche du travail depuis qu'il est revenu en Angleterre."

\- "Il est marié à Bellatrix?" Demande papa. Je crois l'avoir déjà vu. Une femme belle et pleine de charisme. Si je ne me trompe pas, elle est la sous-secrétaire du Ministre. Elle a une fille qui a deux ans de plus de nous. Elle m'a raconté un truc bizarre. Une femme, je ne sais plus son nom. Ombrage, je pense, voulait sa place et elle l'a presque empoissonné. Elle est serveuse dans un bar maintenant.

\- "Non ça c'est son frère." Je croyais qu'il m'avait oublié mais il se retourne vers moi. "Mais revenons à tes points avec tout ce que je t'ai enseigné en avance il devrait être bon." Je soupire alors que maman prend la parole.

\- "D'après ses professeurs, elle manque de concentration et fait trop de bêtises avec ses frères. Seul le professeur Flitwick semble satisfait." J'adore ce prof.

\- "Charlie." Me gronde doucement mon parrain.

\- "Sois plus cool Sev." Me défend ma marraine.

\- "Je ne peux être cool." Fait-il comme si elle l'avait insulté. Elle prend sa main et la pose sur son ventre que je vois être légèrement arrondi.

\- "Tu as intérêt de l'être bientôt papa."

\- "Papa?" S'étonne maman, elle ne devait pas être au courant.

\- "Oui je l'ai enfin convaincu de ralentir et nous allons nous poser."

\- "Où?" Je demande parce qu'avant ils habitaient presque à côté de chez nous. Je les voyais tout le temps. Ce temps-là me manque.

\- "A deux pas d'ici."

\- "C'est le meilleur jour de ma vie." C'est vrai, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse.

\- "Charlie on va jouer dehors." Me dit Benjy en me tirant par le bras.

\- "Vous allez faire quoi?" Demande maman.

\- "Rien maman arrête d'être suspicieuse cela te vieillis" Se moque Harry comme à son habitude.

\- "James!" Fait maman mais plus par habitude que pour vraiment avoir l'appui de son mari.

\- "Laisse-les. C'est si bon de les avoir à la maison." Elle lui sourit, je suis certaine qu'elle pense la même chose.

Je sors avec mes frères. Cette année a été la meilleure de ma vie. J'ai de nouveaux amis, avec mes frères nous avons fait plein de bêtises et je vais partir avec mon parrain et ma marraine faire le tour de l'Amérique. J'ai trop de chance quand je vais dire ça à Annie. Annie c'est la fille de notre oncle Peter, il est marié avec Amelia Bones. Puis on a notre oncle Remus qui n'est pas marié mais il flirte depuis peu avec une cousine à notre autre oncle, Nymphadora Tonks. Sirius lui est marié avec Kira depuis deux ans, et ils ont eu une petite fille Arwen. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue parce qu'on était à Poudlard. Mais Sirius c'est quelqu'un d'important, il est le chef de sa famille. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité mais il reste quand même le plus blagueur de nos oncles. Il a un petit frère, Regulus, je l'aime bien. Mes parents et mes oncles, n'arrête pas de me charrier parce qu'apparemment quand j'étais petite, j'avais dit que je me marierai avec lui.

\- "Tu sais que Ron vient aussi demain." Me dit Benjamin alors qu'on s'assied par terre dans l'herbe. Ron est son meilleur ami. Il vient depuis longtemps à la maison. Depuis que maman est devenue amie avec sa maman après une réunion de je ne sais plus quoi. Je ne l'aime pas parce quand j'étais petite, il me tirait tout le temps les cheveux et il ne voulait pas que je joue avec mes frères.

\- "L'emmerdeur de service."

\- "On le voit depuis qu'on sait marcher."

\- "Justement, je l'ai assez vu." Lui est relou, sa petite sœur, je l'apprécie. Ses grands frères aussi. Ils sont nombreux. Le plus grand s'appelle Bill, puis Charlie, ensuite Percy, lui je ne l'aime pas trop. A Poudlard, il est toujours derrière notre dos. Je suis contente de ne pas être dans sa maison. Bref ensuite il y a les jumeaux, aussi fauteurs de trouble que nous. Il y a une petite compétition entre nous.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas sympa, je dois bien faire avec vos amis." Neville est le meilleur ami d'Harry, je l'aime bien. Moi, mon meilleur ami c'est Blaise mais je ne l'ai rencontré qu'à Poudlard. Mais ma meilleure amie c'est Daphnée, elle ne rentre que l'année prochaine car son père travaillait à Paris cette année. J'ai trop hâte qu'elle soit là, l'année prochaine. Harry me regarde avec un sourire complice.

\- "Mais ils sont cool." Je lève ma main face à sa phrase et je dis.

\- "Oh yeh." Il tape dedans. Benjy rit aussi. Après un moment de silence il dit.

\- "Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire l'année prochaine?" Il a toujours de supers idées.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Devenir Animagus." Oh ouais, devenir un animal, ça doit être trop bien.

\- "Ce serait trop bien."

\- "Vous imaginez. Poudlard à nos pieds." Commente Benjamin en s'y voyant déjà.

\- "C'est déjà le cas." Rajoute Harry. D'accord on a fait fort cette année mais quand même les frères de Ronald sont quand même devant nous.

\- "Vous savez ce que m'a dit Annie. Sa mère est au ministère et il parait qu'il prépare un Tournoi à Poudlard. Mais ce sera que dans trois ans. On pourrait s'entrainer et le gagner." Là, nous serions les rois de Poudlard.

\- "Ou foutre un bazar monstre si on n'est pas pris." Complète Benjamin et je ris.

\- "Oui ça aussi."

\- "Les enfants rentrer maintenant." Nous invite papa, c'est vrai qu'il fait un peu sombre maintenant. Nous rentrons. La maison est calme.

\- "Ils sont parti?" Je fais la moue, ils auraient pu me dire au revoir.

\- "Oui mais ils reviennent demain. Si nous allions au salon et que vous nous racontiez vos aventures."

\- "Les lettres n'étaient pas assez explicatives?" Demande Harry, parfois je me demande si les punitions ne lui plaisent pas.

\- "On plaisante." Rajoute Benjy devant le regard de maman. Nous nous asseyons.

\- "Avant de commencer, nous avons une annonce à vous faire." Dis maman et elle semble rayonner et papa aussi. ça doit être une sacrée nouvelle. "D'ici Noël vous serez grand frères et grande sœur." Je regarde mes frères. C'est étonnant et pourtant un sentiment familier m'envahi comme si j'avais déjà vécu ce moment. Mes frères ont la même réaction. C'est étrange.

\- "Tu es enceinte." Demande Benjamin finalement.

\- "Tu as retrouvé le mode d'emploi?" Plaisante Harry mais un second sentiment de déjà-vu me prend.

\- "Charlie tu ne dis rien?" Je lève la tête vers mes parents qui semblent inquiets. Une lumière semble brillée derrière eux. Je cligne des yeux, la lumière est partie. Je dois être fatiguée. Je leur souri.

\- "C'est génial vraiment. C'est une fille?"

\- "Oui se sera une petite Abigaël."

\- "Abby…" Je dis et mes frères disent la même chose comme un écho.

* * *

 **Voilà, court mais je ne voulais pas en dire plus. J'aime laissé aux lecteurs le soin d'imaginer, le possible futur de Charlie et ses frères. Alors oui je suis sadique dans mes fics et pourtant mes fin sont souvent bisounours, je l'avoue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.**

 **Par contre, dans la continuité des cours de Légimencie, je vous laisse l'opportunité maintenant ou plus tard de laisser une review avec un moment ou des moments que vous voudriez connaitre dans le futur ou même passé de Charlie. J'y répondrais peut-être pas tout de suite mais garder la fic en alerte et je le ferais.**

 **En grand merci pour ceux qui ont pris et qui prendront le temps de laisser une review. A ceux qui ont suivis ma fic jusqu'ici. Et on se revoit peut-être bientôt sur vos fics ou dans une de mes futures fics. Sur ce je vais lire Harry Potter et l'enfant Maudit.**

* * *

 **Cours de Legimencie**

Guest voulait avoir le point de vue de Regulus quand Charlie l'immobilise avant de s'enfuir.

 _POV Regulus_

 _On vient d'atterrir devant Mura. Aujourd'hui, la princesse va pouvoir s'amuser. Le Maitre veut qu'elle prouve une dernière fois qu'elle est dans notre camp. Je crois en elle, elle à ça en elle._

\- _"Où sommes-nous?" Me demande-t-elle._

\- _"Mura." Elle regarde le bâtiment avec plus d'attention. Je vois ses yeux avoir des reflets rouges, signe que la colère est bien présente pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas la laisser sortir._

\- _"Pourquoi?"_

\- _"Le Maitre souhaite que tu fasses tes preuves. Tu n'as tué personne, à part un employé de Mura. Donc ici c'est ton nouveau terrain de jeu."_

\- _"Il y a des personnes innocentes" Elle me déçoit, je croyais qu'elle avait compris. Quand je pense au mal qu'on m'a fait, je tuerai moi-même ses ordures._

\- _"Personne n'est innocent." Je regarde ce lieu que je connais, où j'ai été moi-même. La colère s'insinue en moi._

\- _"Tu as raison. Je suis désolée Reg." Ces mots me reconnectent à la réalité et me glacent. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je sens une fiole m'atteindre et se briser. Je ne peux plus bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle se met face à moi. J'essaye de bouger mais rien n'y fait. "Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et j'espère que nos chemins ne se rencontreront pas de nouveau." Elle s'en va et je reste là. J'ai envie de hurler. Ce qui m'attend est pire que la mort. Le Maitre ne me pardonnera pas. Je devrai peut-être partir. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Ils vont me trouver et mon sort est scellé. Elle aurait fait une princesse hors du commun. Elle a foi en ses idées. Je l'admire dans un sens même si elle a signé mon arrêt de mort. Elle m'a bien eu. Qui est cru qui croyait prendre. Mon frère serait fier d'elle. Ma marque chauffe, je n'ai le temps de voir que deux yeux rouges avant qu'un froid glacial m'envahisse et c'est la fin.  
_

* * *

 **Guest voulait également savoir si Sirius avait croisé Regulus sur le champ de bataille. C'est malheureusement impossible.** _  
_

 **Par contre Luna voulait avoir la réaction du professeur de métamorphose quand Charlie et Harry viennent reprendre Poudlard.**

 _POV Mcgonagall_

\- _"Viens ici toi!" Invective la femme mangemorte en tirant par le bras un pauvre première année. Un frisson parcourt l'assistance. Il tombe à genoux devant elle. "Tu as osé murmuré pendant le discours du directeur." L'élève tremble et baragouine des excuses. Ça recommence, depuis le début de l'année, les Carrow martyrisent les élèves. J'ai pris beaucoup de punitions à leurs places mais mon corps est à bout. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à le faire encore longtemps. Mais je le ferais encore aujourd'hui. Je me lève._

\- _"Laissez-le." Je m'avance vers eux. La Mangemorte lâche sa proie et se redresse face à moi. Mon corps me fait souffrir mais je ne dois rien laisser paraitre._

\- _"Vous voulez revenir sur cette discussion? La mort vous attend cette fois-ci si vous voulez prendre sa place." Je vois les rangs bouger mais je reste fixe. Qu'elle me tue, je n'ai pas peur._

\- _"On est parti!" J'entends et je vois un sort être contré par Alecto._

\- _"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" Fait Amycus. Je regarde d'où vient le sort et je manque de défaillir._

\- _"Excusez-nous nous venons juste reprendre Poudlard." Dis Charlie Potter et à ses côtés se trouvent Harry. C'est si bon de les revoir, en vie. Les élèves s'écartent sur les côtés. Je ne sais à quoi m'attendre et je suis surprise quand ils se battent avec les mangemorts et ils gagnent le combat. Ils ont bien grandi. Mais il reste Severus, je ne me sens pas en état de le combattre. Je suis à bout de force. C'est un miracle si je suis toujours debout._

\- _"Voilà ce qu'il va se passer. Les élèves vont aller se mettre en sécurité dans les cachots. Nous sommes presque certains que Voldemort et Dumbledore sont en route avec leurs armées. Si vous êtes avec eux, vous n'êtes pas avec nous. Choisissez maintenant." Les murmures emplissent la pièce alors que Benjamin les a rejoints. Les Triplés Potter réunis, je ne croyais plus le revoir. Cette vision me remplit de joie et pourtant ce n'est pas si simple_

\- _"Pour qui êtes-vous vous?" Je demande._

\- _"Pour Benjamin." Dit Harry en regardant son frère. "Nous sommes les Potter, nous sommes trois et nous le serons jusqu'à la fin." Je suis partagée. Je suis contente qu'il soit solidaire après les épreuves passées mais je connais la prophétie. Benjamin n'en fait plus partie._

\- _"C'est insensé"_

\- _"Vous êtes donc contre-nous?" Non, je ne veux pas être contre eux. Je les regarde puis je me tourne vers les élèves apeurés. Que va-t-il se passer? J'ai juré de protéger les élèves. Je n'ai pas la force de combattre mais je ferais tous pour les protéger._

\- _"Laisse-là aller avec les élèves." Fait Benjamin en mettant une main sur la baguette de Charlie pour qu'elle ne me tienne plus en joug. Je suis touchée par sa loyauté à mon égard, je ne la mérite pas. "Elle a pris la place de beaucoup d'élèves lors des punitions. Elle n'est pas en état de combattre."_

\- _"Il a raison, les professeurs seront plus utiles pour rassurer les élèves." Explique Severus et j'en suis étonnée. Il était toujours de notre côté? J'avais des doutes mais j'en suis contente. Severus est un homme que j'ai toujours respecté et vu grandir. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Mon choix est fait, je me mets devant la porte prête à sortir. La plupart des élèves me suivent et les professeurs aussi. Sauf Severus qui va tout près de sa filleule._

\- _"Je reste."_

\- _"Tu n'es pas obligé." Dit-elle. Il met une main sur son épaule. Ses deux-là ont beaucoup souffert mais ils sont des bonnes personnes. Cette guerre a transformé trop de bonnes personnes en mauvaises. Du gâchis._

* * *

 **Et pour terminer Luna voulait lancer un sort pour connaitre les pensées de la Magie elle-même, qu'elle culot. Je dis ça parce que je n'y avais pas pensé et ce n'était pas facile. La Magie c'est un peu comme Dieu. Il ne fallait pas que je lui donne trop de réactions humaines. C'était compliqué mais j'espère que cela te plaira.** _  
_

 _POV la Magie_

 _Je me rends compte que je leur en ai demandé beaucoup à mes enfants. J'étais en colère, déçue face à ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Et pourtant, eux trois, m'ont redonné espoir et j'ai voulu leur redonner une chance. Changer un élément et puisse cela rendre le monde meilleur. Ils réfléchissent ensemble. Charlie pense à son apprentissage. La Guilde revêt encore mes apprentissages et pourtant, ils n'ont pas su la protéger. Charlie est étonnement ma plus fidèle enfant. Celle qui a réussi à avoir toutes les qualités pour avoir mon Orbe. Je suis si fière d'elle. Ils ont fait leur choix. Mettre Tom en apprentissage pour qu'il soit mis sur la bonne route. Cela pourra marcher. Je ne sais moi-même si cela va mais c'est un choix honorable. Mais pour que cela fonctionne, il faut qu'ils le fassent en total altruisme, sincèrement, audacieusement, fraternellement même si c'est déjà un choix érudit. Il faut que je leur impose une dernière épreuve. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas et je leur promets que leur vie sera encore meilleure après même si eux ne le savent pas encore._


End file.
